


Człowiek Czynu

by Jora_Calltrise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Phantom Menace deleted scenes, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, ignores Jedi Quest and Jedi Apprentice books, początki Obi-Wana i Anakina, w późniejszych rozdziałach flashbacki z początków Qui-Gona i Obi-Wana
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 225,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jora_Calltrise/pseuds/Jora_Calltrise
Summary: Trudne początki Obi-Wana i Anakina. Opowieść o tym jak z "burkliwego starszego kolegi" oraz "przybłędy z pustyni" stali się dla siebie Mistrzem i Padawanem.Wypełnienie luk z "Mrocznego Widma" i zagłębienie się w skomplikowane relacje między naszymi ulubionymi Jedi.Rozdziały można czytać nie po kolei, choć oczywiście opowieść wypada najlepiej, gdy czyta się ją w porządku chronologicznym.Rozdziały 1-12 pokrywają się z "Mrocznym Widmem" i w większości ukazują sceny, których nie było w filmie.Od rozdziału 13 oficjalnie rozpoczyna się przygoda Anakina jako Jedi ;)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. W drodze na Naboo (Część 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori. Jesteś absolutnie najcudowniejsza! 
> 
> Prawa autorskie do postaci z Gwiezdnych Wojen należą do George’a Lucasa oraz do wszystkich, którym George Lucas postanowił sprzedać prawa autorskie (postanowił – ku naszej uciesze bądź zgrozie).
> 
> Ten fanfik a kanon Gwiezdnych Wojen:
> 
> Starałam się opisać historię Anakina i Obi-Wana w taki sposób, by pasowały do wydarzeń z kanonu. Przy czym mówiąc „kanon” mam na myśli Trylogię Prequeli, Oryginalną Trylogię oraz Wojny Klonów. Reszta dla mnie nie istnieje. Czytałam niektóre komiksy i książki, ale nie wszystko, co zostało tam przedstawione, przypadło mi do gustu, więc postanowiłam po prostu to zignorować (mówię zwłaszcza o początkach Qui-Gona i Obi-Wana, oraz początkach Obi-Wana i Anakina opisanych w książkach „Jedi Apprentice” i „Jedi Quest”). Broń Boże nie namawiam nikogo, by myślał tak samo, jak ja – po prostu chciałam, byście wiedzieli, co brałam pod uwagę, żeby nie było zamieszania. A poza tym, umówmy się – Gwiezdne Wojny to tak rozległe uniwersum, że łatwo się pogubić. Nawet nie zamierzam udawać, że znam się na niektórych rzeczach lepiej niż najgorliwsi fani Star Warsów. Zrobiłam najlepszy research, jaki mogłam (Ilustrowana Encyklopedia Gwiezdnych Wojen była bardzo pomocna, podobnie jak Wookiepedia), ale całkiem możliwe, że i tak wyłapiecie jakieś niezgodności bądź błędy. Będziecie musieli po prostu mi wybaczyć ;) O ewentualnych wątpliwościach piszcie w komentarzach. 
> 
> Pairingi
> 
> W tym fanfiku nie ma pairingów (poza kanonicznymi tęsknymi spojrzeniami, które Anakin posyła Padme). Relacje między postaciami są czysto platoniczne. Możecie dopatrzeć się delikatnego Jinnobi (Qui-Gona z Obi-Wanem), ale jeśli nie będziecie chcieli, nie będziecie go widzieć. Jeśli będziecie chcieli, możecie dopatrzeć się również innych shipów, ale to wyłącznie wasz wybór. Żadnych całusów tutaj nie zobaczycie. 
> 
> Słowniczek
> 
> Jak widać, człowiek dowiaduje się, jak niewiele wie o Gwiezdnych Wojnach dopiero wtedy, gdy zaczyna pisać fanfika ;) Ta historia wymagała ode mnie ciągłego sprawdzania różnych pojęć – walut, ras, planet, i tak dalej. Aby ułatwić czytelnikom sprawę, pod każdym rozdziałem będzie pojawiał się słowniczek. 
> 
> Każde z pojęć jest oznaczone dopiskiem „kanon” bądź „własne”.  
> „Kanon” oznacza, że pojęcie zostało zaczerpnięte z kanonu. Wówczas podaję źródło (film albo książkę).  
> „Własne” to pojęcie, które zostało wymyślone przeze mnie na potrzeby tego fanfika. 
> 
> Nie będę zamieszczała tutaj pojęć, które są oczywiste (Naboo, Tatooine, miecz świetlny, Moc), a tylko te, które mogą być słabiej znane. Gdybyście potrzebowali, bym wyjaśniła jakieś pojęcie, piszcie w komentarzu! Słowniczek będzie pojawiał się po każdym rozdziale. 

**Człowiek Czynu**

**Rozdział 1 – W drodze na Naboo**

\- Idź do Obi-Wana. On ci znajdzie baterię. A, i jak już uruchomicie zdalniaka, posiedź z nim przez jakiś czas. W maszynowni będziesz miał dużo miejsca, by poćwiczyć.

Anakin Skywalker, który przez chwilę czuł się najszczęśliwszym dzieckiem na świecie, wydał głośny jęk zawodu. Jak to możliwe, że to jedno krótkie zdanie mogło tak wiele zepsuć?

„Idź do Obi-Wana”.

Podobnie się czuł, gdy był jeszcze niewolnikiem, a Watto wysyłał go po części do faceta o imieniu „Luthen”. Typek był trochę… trochę…

\- Coś nie tak? – Qui-Gon uniósł brwi. – Sądziłem, że pożyczając ci mój miecz świetlny spełnię twoje najśmielsze marzenia? – spytał z nutą rozbawienia.

\- Bo tak było! – zaciskając rączkę na wspomnianej broni, żarliwie zapewnił Anakin. – Tylko że…

\- Tylko że?

Chłopiec zawahał się. Nie wiedział, jak to powiedzieć. Miał wrażenie, że odkąd opuścili Corusant i odlecieli w stronę Naboo, wszystko szło nie tak. Ich lot z Tatooine tak bardzo _różnił_ się od tego, który odbywali teraz!

Podczas _tamtego lotu_ wszystko wydawało się proste. Owszem, tęsknił za mamą i za domem, ale… hej, miał zostać Jedi! Jednym z TYCH legendarnych Jedi, którzy strzegli pokoju w galaktyce, byli silni, bezinteresowni i szlachetni, mieli _miecze świetlne_ (sama myśl o tej wspaniałej broni wywoływała przyjemne mrowienie w okolicach karku) i potrafili przesuwać przedmioty siłą woli. A on, Anakin Skywalker nie tylko wyrwał się z niewoli, ale też dowiedział się od najwspanialszego człowieka na świecie, że ma wszystkie cechy dobrego Jedi. Czuł, że teraz już wszystko pójdzie dobrze! Co mogło pójść nie tak?

Na Corusant WSZYSTKO poszło nie tak.

Na Corusant Anakin dowiedział się, że Jedi to nie tylko wspaniali wojownicy tacy jak Qui-Gon – to także surowi kolesie siedzący na krzesłach, mogący po jednym krótkim spotkaniu zdecydować, że ktoś nie może uczyć się w ich świątyni, „bo coś tam”. Anakin wiedział, że to coś miało wiele wspólnego z jego wiekiem i z tęsknotą za mamą, ale nawet nie próbował zrozumieć, co to dokładnie oznaczało, bo po usłyszeniu „wyroku” mógł myśleć jedynie o tym, jak bardzo jest zrozpaczony.

Gdyby nie Qui-Gon i jego pokrzepiające słowa, zapewne zwinąłby się w kulkę i zaczął płakać. Qui-Gon nie był jak ci niewzruszeni faceci, których nie obchodziło, że był dzieckiem i którzy nie mieli oporów, by powiedzieć mu prosto w twarz, że w ich ocenie nie powinien być Jedi. W oczach Anakina Qui-Gon był kimś, kto potrafił dosłownie WSZYSTKO. Już raz dokonał niemożliwego, czyż nie? W końcu uwolnił Anakina z niewolnictwa, które wcześniej wydawało się klatką bez ucieczki. Skoro stwierdził, że znajdzie jakiś sposób, by go trenować, to NA PEWNO dotrzyma słowa!

W takim razie _dlaczego_ odpychał od siebie Anakina ledwo parę minut po tym, gdy wyruszyli na Naboo? Cóż, teoretycznie mu to wytłumaczył:

„Muszę trochę pobyć sam” – mówił tym swoim łagodnym i cierpliwym głosem. – „Chcę pomedytować i pomyśleć nad paroma sprawami. Przekonanie Rady, by pozwolili cię szkolić, tajemniczy wojownik, który zaatakował nas na Tatooine… Nagromadziło się strasznie dużo problemów, a jak dotąd nie miałem czasu, by wszystko sobie poukładać.”

Owszem, to brzmiało rozsądnie… dla _dorosłego!_ Ale Anakin był jeszcze dzieckiem, i to takim, które zostawiło wszystkich bliskich na odległej pustynnej planecie. Jego dziecięce Ja łaknęło obecności Qui-Gona – jedynej osoby na tym statku poza Padme darzącej go dość ciepłymi uczuciami. Osoby, w której zaczął widzieć (na samą myśl jego serduszko nieśmiało zabiło nadzieją) namiastkę ojca. 

Ktoś tak dla niego ważny nie powinien wyganiać go z pomieszczenia, tylko po to, by sobie… pfft! … _pomedytować!_

(Anakin jeszcze nie był Jedi, ale miał jakąś taką dziwną pewność, że jeśli nim zostanie, to medytacja znajdzie się w pierwszej trójce najbardziej znienawidzonych przez niego czynności).

Qui-Gon Jinn, jak przystało na doświadczonego dyplomatę, szybko znalazł sposób, by chłopca udobruchać. Podsunął pod zachwycone dziecięce oczy swój miecz świetlny, konspiracyjnie mrugnął i powiedział, że chociaż to bardzo, bardzo, baaaaardzo niewskazane i zabronione, to jeśli Anakin się nie wygada, będzie mógł sobie potrenować.

_Trening z PRAWDZIWYM mieczem świetlnym!_

Nooo, to zmieniało postać rzeczy. A dobra, niech sobie Qui-Gon medytuje! Jak chce sobie siedzieć na pufie z poważną miną i myśleć nad czymś przez X czasu, to niech to robi. A, i wcale nie musi się śpieszyć! Może sobie medytować, ile będzie chciał, bo Anakin _oraz miecz świetlny_ fantastycznie się sobą zajmą!

Przez magiczne dziesięć sekund chłopiec był w raju.

A potem padło imię Obi-Wana…

\- Ani?

Anakin zdał sobie sprawę, że już od jakiegoś czasu stoi z naburmuszoną miną, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Świadomość tego sprawiła, że się zaczerwienił.

\- A nie mógłbym… - zagaił nieśmiało.

\- Tak?

Chłopiec niepewnie wysunął w stronę Qui-Gona rączkę, na której spoczywała mała metalowa kulka. Wyglądała niewinnie, ale w rzeczywistości była zdalniakiem – latającym przedmiotem, strzelającym niewielkimi pociskami, które młodzi Adepci Jedi uczyli się odbijać za pomocą mieczy świetlnych. Anakin już raz miał z nią do czynienia, gdy lecieli z Tatooine na Corusant.

\- Nie mógłbym poćwiczyć _tutaj?_ – zapytał z nadzieją. – Jest bardzo dużo miejsca.

\- Jak już ci _mówiłem_ \- łagodnie podkreślił Qui-Gon – w tym zdalniaku wyładowała się bateria. Póki jej nie wymienisz, nie będziesz mógł ćwiczyć. A poza tym, jak ci _również mówiłem_ \- posłał zaczerwienionemu chłopcu znaczące spojrzenie – planuję medytować. Oczywiście robiłem to już w niedoskonałych warunkach i potrafię odciąć się od hałasu, ale mimo wszystko twoja obecność jest trochę… hm… _zajmująca_ , Ani – załagodził to stwierdzenie lekkim uśmiechem. – Wątpię, bym zdołał się skupić, słuchając twoich podekscytowanych pisków.

O ile to możliwe, buzia Anakina przybrała jeszcze intensywniejszy odcień szkarłatu. Było mu teraz strasznie głupio, że gdy ostatnim razem ćwiczył w obecności Mistrza Jedi, wydawał wspomniane… eghm… _piski._ Nie ma to jak zbłaźnić się i nawet o tym nie wiedzieć!

Przypomniał sobie twarze siedzących w okręgu członków Rady Jedi. Żaden z nich zapewne nie piszczał z podniecenia, gdy pierwszy raz trzymał miecz świetlny! Ta myśl była… przygnębiająca.

Może i dobrze, że tym razem Anakin będzie ćwiczył bez Qui-Gona?

\- Wiesz, co? Mam świetny pomysł! – posłał wysokiemu mężczyźnie zachęcający uśmiech. – Pójdę do Kapitana Panaki, by dał mi baterie do zdalniaka, a potem poćwiczę trochę przy nim. Na pewno nie będzie miał nic przeciwko!

Kapitan Panaka był nieco surowy, ale poza tym wydawał się w porządku. Kiedy wcześniej lecieli z Corusant przyniósł Anakinowi kilka owoców i pokrzepiająco poklepał go po ramieniu. Miły facet. W przeciwieństwie do…

\- Nie pójdziesz do Kapitana Panaki – ze spokojem zaanonsował Qui-Gon. – Pójdziesz do _Obi-Wana._ I to przy nim będziesz ćwiczył. No, chyba że wolisz nie ćwiczyć wcale?

\- Ale _dlaczego?_ – Anakin nie zdołał powstrzymać jęku. – Dlaczego to nie może być Kapitan Panaka? Dlaczego to musi być Obi-Wan?

\- Kapitan Panaka nie jest Jedi – cierpliwie wyjaśnił wysoki mężczyzna. - Obi-Wan jest Jedi. Nie czuję się źle z tym, że naginam zasady i pozwalam ci ćwiczyć z moim mieczem świetlnym… ale nie jestem na tyle nieodpowiedzialny, by pozwolić ci używać tej broni, gdy w pobliżu nie ma żadnego Jedi. Wydawało mi się, że jesteś na tyle mądrym chłopcem, by to zrozumieć?

\- Rozumiem, ale…

\- Ani. Zapewniam cię, że Obi-Wan nie gryzie. Masz jakiś powód, by nie chcieć do niego iść?

\- Czy mam powód? – Anakin wykrzyknął, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. – Mam z _milion_ powodów!

Gdy tylko te słowa wyszły z jego ust, wydał zaskoczony kwik. O kurde! Nie planował powiedzieć tego tak… tak… tak _wprost._

Ku jego zdziwieniu Qui-Gon zamrugał, a po chwili wybuchł serdecznym śmiechem.

\- Na Moc, Ani – wciąż nieznacznie się uśmiechając, przycisnął sobie dłoń do czoła. – Milion! Cóż za absurdalnie wielka liczba! Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek w życiu pomyślałem o tak wielu rzeczach na raz.

\- Mistrzu Qui-Gon, j-ja… - Anakin zaczął się jąkać. – J-ja naprawdę…

\- Nie przepraszaj – Qui-Gon położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i spojrzał mu w oczy. – Chcę, żebyś był szczery, Ani. O ile to możliwe, _zawsze_ staraj się być ze mną szczery! Zwłaszcza, gdy coś cię trapi. Nie zdołam wykazać, że twoje myśli są błędne, jeśli nie będę wiedział o ich istnieniu.

Chłopiec momentalnie zapomniał o zawstydzeniu. Jego małe usteczka ułożyły się w gniewny dzióbek. Dlaczego Qui-Gon z góry założył, że jego myśli są _błędne?_ Przecież jeszcze nawet nie wyjaśnił, co dokładnie myślał o Obi-Wanie! Dlaczego Qui-Gon postanowił, że zmieni jego punkt widzenia, jeszcze ZANIM go poznał?

\- Milion wydaje się dość… abstrakcyjną liczbą – zdawkowym tonem zauważył wysoki mężczyzna. – Więc umówmy się, że wymienisz… hm… powiedzmy _pięć_ powodów, dla których nie chcesz iść do Obi-Wana. Jeżeli którykolwiek wyda mi się sensowny, zrezygnuję z medytacji i sam będę nadzorował twój trening. 

\- Obiecujesz? – Anakin podejrzliwie zmrużył oczy.

\- Daję ci moje słowo – mina Qui-Gona była poważna, ale w jego oczach migotały wesołe ogniki. – Słowo Jedi.

Chłopiec z aprobatą skinął głową.

No, trzeba było tak od razu! Powiedzieć, jaki miał problem z Obi-Wanem? Łatwizna! Nawet nie musiał specjalnie się wysilać. Po prostu powie Qui-Gonowi, jak się sprawy mają, Qui-Gon pokiwa głową, przyzna mu rację, zrezygnuje z głupiego pomysłu wysłania go do swojego sztywnego jak kij od szczotki Padawana i będą sobie spokojnie trenować we dwóch. Nieprawdopodobne, że ta głupia medytacja tak po prostu pójdzie w odstawkę! Anakin od początku wiedział, że Qui-Gonowi na nim zależało!

Usiadł naprzeciwko Mistrza Jedi, złożył dłonie na kolankach i z miną, jakby wyznawał jakiś sekret, wyszeptał:

\- On mnie _nie znosi_.

\- Kto? – Qui-Gon uniósł brwi. – Obi-Wan?

\- No raczej! – zniecierpliwionym tonem jęknął Anakin.

Spodziewał się zgodnego przytaknięcia. Zdziwił się, widząc, że mina Mistrza Jedi pozostała spokojna i niezmienna.

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz? – spytał Qui-Gon.

\- Jak to „dlaczego”? – nie mogąc nad sobą zapanować, chłopiec zamachał rękami w powietrzu. – Przecież to widać! To jest _oczywiste!_ Umiem poznać takie rzeczy. Mogę od razu stwierdzić, że ktoś mnie nie lubi!

\- Wybacz mi, Ani, ale nie zgodzę się z tobą w tej kwestii – ton wysokiego mężczyzny cały czas był wyjątkowo cierpliwy i opanowany. – Od czasu spotkania z Radą Jedi wyczuwam w tobie dużo paniki, strachu i smutku. Pewnie nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy, ale to wszystko sprawia, że patrzysz na ludzi przez pryzmat własnych emocji.

\- To nieprawda, że panikuję! – rozpaczliwie zaprzeczył Anakin. – A… a n-nawet jeśli, t-to… to jak mogę nie panikować, po tym jak ta cała Rada… j-jak oni…

\- Ani, ja nie uważam, że nie masz prawa do odczuwania tych wszystkich emocji. Prawdę mówiąc, zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś w takiej sytuacji nie czuł się niespokojny. Chodzi mi o coś innego. Jestem twoim nauczycielem i to dla mnie ważne, byś coś zrozumiał. To prawda, że istnieją osoby, które są w stanie z miejsca wyczuć czyjeś intencje, albo… jak to sam określiłeś… „stwierdzić, że ktoś ich nie lubi”. Ale to są osoby o czystych umysłach, doskonale kontrolujący swoje emocje. Na swojej drodze do stania się Jedi, szybko nauczysz się, że dopiero po uporządkowaniu spraw we własnym sercu, będziesz w stanie _poprawnie_ interpretować to, co wyczuwasz w sercach innych. Bez tego typu opanowania twoje odczucia co do innych będą tylko… - Qui-Gon skrzywił się, jakby coś sprawiło mu ból. – Twoje odczucia będą tylko iluzją. Kłamstwem stworzonym przez Ciemną Stronę, by cię sprowokować. Takie coś jest bardzo niebezpieczne, Ani. Zarówno dla ciebie i dla innych – dokończył szeptem.

Chłopiec zadrżał. Trwało to zaledwie ułamek sekundy, ale przez ten krótki czas… dosłownie przez jeden, króciutki ułamek sekundy _rozumiał_ , dlaczego ci ważniacy z Rady Jedi nie chcieli zgodzić się na jego szkolenie.

Po chwili jednak potrząsnął głową. Qui-Gon powiedział mu wcześniej, by nie dał sobie nikomu wmówić, że się nie nadaje. Qui-Gon tak mu powiedział i TEGO Anakin planował się trzymać. Jeśli miał wybierać, to wolał wierzyć Qui-Gonowi, a nie tym sztywniakom z Rady.

\- Wracając do Obi-Wana – odezwał się Mistrz Jedi. – Wiem, że to trudne, ale spróbuj odłożyć na bok swoje emocje i spojrzeć na sprawę z dystansu. Podaj mi konkrety, Ani. Co w zachowaniu Obi-Wana sprawiło, że wywnioskowałeś, że on cię nie lubi?

\- No… chociażby… na przykład… na przykład wtedy, gdy lecieliśmy na Corusant z Tatooine!

\- Aha. Coś się wtedy wydarzyło? Obi-Wan coś zrobił? Powiedział ci coś?

\- No właśnie _nie!_ – Anakin posłał Qui-Gonowi zbolałe spojrzenie. – Chodzi o to, że nie zrobił nic.

\- A to źle, bo…?

\- Bo wszyscy inni… – na wspomnienie drobnych gestów, którymi został obdarzony, chłopiec uśmiechnął się słabo. – Wszyscy inni byli dla mnie bardzo mili – wyszeptał, patrząc przed siebie zamglonym wzrokiem. – Nie tylko Padme. Pozostałe dwórki też przychodziły do mnie i pytały, czy czegoś nie potrzebuję. Jej Wysokość Amidala nawet wezwała mnie do siebie i podziękowała za pomoc w naprawieniu statku! A jej żołnierze i kapitanowie co chwilę pokazywali mi coś, albo znajdywali mi zajęcia, bym nie tęsknił za domem. Nawet R2 podjechał do mnie i przyniósł mi urządzenie do naprawienia, bo wyczuł, że się nudzę… A to przecież tylko _robot_ , który teoretycznie nic nie czuje! Wszyscy ze mną rozmawiali, gdy lecieliśmy na Corusant, nawet głupi robot! Tylko nie Obi-Wan…

Dopiero teraz, gdy to z siebie wyrzucił, uświadomił sobie, że brzmi jak dziecko, które marudzi, że nie poświęcono mu dość uwagi. A poza tym, właściwie to… _dlaczego_ zależało mu na uwadze Obi-Wana? _Czemu_ miało dla niego aż takie znaczenie, że Obi-Wan do niego nie przyszedł?

Qui-Gon najwyraźniej pomyślał o tym samym.

\- Dlaczego zależało ci, by Obi-Wan z tobą porozmawiał? – zapytał, a po chwili klasnął w dłonie. – Ach, już rozumiem! – zacmokał, masując podbródek i posyłając Anakinowi rozbawione spojrzenie. – Inny Jedi, taki jak ja, z mieczem świetlnym przy pasie, tylko tyle że młodszy, więc pewnie zwinniejszy, jak nic potrafi załatwić dziesięć droidów za jednym zamachem i bez problemu robi salto?

Trafiony zatopiony! Speszony, że doświadczony mężczyzna tak łatwo odgadł jego myśli, chłopiec odwrócił wzrok.

Nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Obi-Wan był dopiero drugim Jedi, którego Anakin widział w życiu. Ciągnęło go do niego w taki sam sposób, w jaki ciągnęło go do młodych i zdolnych pilotów, którzy czasami zapuszczali się na Tatooine. Rzecz w tym, że w przeciwieństwie do życzliwych dojrzałych mężczyzn takich jak Qui-Gon, zarówno ci młodzi piloci, jak i Obi-Wan byli… byli…

\- To w sumie nic dziwnego, że nie chciał ze mną gadać – chłopiec burknął, bardziej do siebie niż do rozmówcy. – Tacy jak on nie zadają się z takimi jak ja!

\- Tacy jak on? – z zaciekawieniem spytał Qui-Gon.

\- W Mos Espa było ich pełno – ponuro wyjaśnił Anakin. – No wiesz, takich młodych i zdolnych pilotów, co niczego się nie boją i potrafią wszystkie wypasione sztuczki. Ja, Kitster i pozostali moi koledzy czasem zakradaliśmy się na pustynię, by popatrzeć, jak się popisują. Czasem któryś z nas odważył się podejść do jakiegoś i poprosić, by opowiedział jakąś historię z podróży, albo żeby przewiózł go tam i z powrotem swoim statkiem. I jak któryś się zgodził, to zawsze był wielki _zaszczyt!_ Jak jeden dał kiedyś Kitsterowi swój stary komunikator, to Kitster chwalił się tym przez tydzień i wszyscy mu zazdrościli! A ja chyba najbardziej… Ale takie coś zdarzało się rzadko. Ci goście zwykle nie chcieli zadawać się z dzieciakami takimi jak my. Ze starszymi pilotami zawsze łatwiej było się dogadać. Ci młodsi po prostu na nas fukali… Mówili, że jesteśmy upierdliwymi smarkaczami.

\- No tak, zupełnie zapomniałem – w oczach Mistrza Jedi rozbłysła nostalgia. – Mali chłopcy często czują się wyróżnieni, gdy przyciągną uwagę starszych kolegów. Mogłem się domyślić, że będzie ci zależało na tym, by Obi-Wan cię zauważył.

\- Wcale nie potrzebuję, by mnie zauważył! – fuknął chłopiec. – Sto razy bardziej wolę spędzać czas z tobą, Mistrzu!

\- A mimo to było ci przykro, gdy cię zignorował - łagodnie zauważył Qui-Gon. – Dlaczego sam nie poszedłeś z nim porozmawiać?

\- Pewnie kazałby mi spadać!

\- Ja tak nie uważam. Obi-Wan rzadko inicjuje kontakt jako pierwszy, ale kiedy już ktoś domaga się jego uwagi, zwykle jest bardzo uprzejmy i cierpliwy. Na pewno nie byłby dla ciebie niemiły, gdybyś do niego zagadał, Ani.

Racjonalna strona chłopca przekonywała, że Mistrz Jedi miał rację. Kiedy przy pierwszym spotkaniu Anakin uścisnął Obi-Wanowi dłoń, młody mężczyzna wyraźnie czuł się speszony zbyt bliskim naruszeniem jego strefy osobistej, ale jego oczy były tak samo łagodne jak oczy Qui-Gona. Cóż… może nie jakoś szczególnie życzliwe, ale na pewno nie takie same jak oczy zdolnych pilotów, do których przyzwyczajony był chłopiec. Nie było w nich arogancji ani wyższości. Za to była jakaś tajemnica, której Anakin nie zdążył jeszcze rozgryźć. Mimo kilku (kilkunastu?) razy, gdy zdarzało mu się dyskretnie obserwować Obi-Wana.

\- On zawsze jest taki jakiś… zimny – mruknął chłopiec. – Jak na niego patrzę, to w ogóle nie umiem odgadnąć, co on myśli. Zachowuje się tak, jakby nic nie czuł.

\- To dość częste u Jedi – powiedział Qui-Gon. – Już jako Adepci jesteśmy zachęcani, by kontrolować emocje.

\- Ale TY nie jesteś zimny! – kłócił się Anakin. 

\- Obi-Wan też nie jest. I to nieprawda, że on nic nie czuje. Po prostu nie poznaliście się na tyle dobrze, by postanowił pokazać ci swoją bardziej… hm… dziką stronę.

\- _Dziką stronę_?

 _Serio?_ – główkował Ani. – _Ta chodząca maszyna? Obi-Wan?!_

Jego zszokowana reakcja rozbawiła Qui-Gona.

\- Owszem, chociaż trudno w to uwierzyć, Obi-Wan posiada dziką stronę – zaśmiał się, posyłając Anakinowi porozumiewawcze mrugnięcie. – Acz pokazuje ją tylko paru wyjątkowym osobom. Zapamiętaj, co ci powiem, Ani: jeżeli kiedykolwiek doczekasz momentu, w którym Obi-Wan Kenobi straci przy tobie opanowanie, to będzie to ewidentny znak, że stałeś się dla niego kimś bardzo ważnym.

\- Wątpię, bym kiedykolwiek był dla niego ważny – mruknął Anakin. – On mnie nie lubi. _Nie cierpi mnie!_

\- To teza, na którą nadal nie przedstawiłeś żadnego rozsądnego dowodu – ze spokojem zauważył Qui-Gon. – Fakt, że nie zagadał do ciebie podczas lotu z Tatooine, ciężko uznać za argument.

\- Trzyma z ważniakami z Rady – ze smutkiem wyszeptał chłopiec. – Uważa, że nie powinienem być Jedi.

\- Wcale tak nie uważa.

\- Jak możesz tak mówić? _Wiem_ , że kłócił się z tobą po tym, jak stanąłeś po mojej stronie. Słyszałem…

\- Tak, wiem, że słyszałeś, Ani – westchnął Qui-Gon. – Ale wydaje mi się, że nie do końca zrozumiałeś to, co usłyszałeś.

Anakin otworzył usta, by się kłócić, jednak Mistrz Jedi wszedł mu w słowo:

\- Posłuchaj mnie… Obi-Wan wcale nie uważa, że nie powinieneś być Jedi. On tylko uważa, że nie powinno się łamać pewnych zasad, i że nie powinno się podważać decyzji Rady.

\- A to jakaś różnica? – marszcząc czoło, spytał chłopiec.

\- Ogromna, Ani. Obi-Wan nie ma problemu konkretnie z tobą. Po prostu jest bardzo obowiązkowym człowiekiem. Czy raczej: życie uczyniło go bardzo obowiązkowym człowiekiem. Kiedy był młodszy, wiele razy buntował się przeciwko zasadom i to… mocno się na nim zemściło. Na nim i na innych. W efekcie narzucił samemu sobie dość brutalną samodyscyplinę. Wywnioskował, że jeśli będzie zawsze przestrzegał zasad i robił to, co mu każą, nikt już nie zostanie skrzywdzony.

\- To… strasznie smutne – spuszczając wzrok, szepnął Anakin. – Ja to bym w życiu tak nie umiał. Nie potrafiłbym _zawsze_ przestrzegać zasad. Większości z nich nawet nie pamiętam!

\- Sądzę, że to nas łączy – śmiejąc się pod nosem, stwierdził Qui-Gon. – Ciebie i mnie. Ale wiesz, co naprawdę lubię w Obi-Wanie?

Chłopiec posłał doświadczonemu mężczyźnie pytające spojrzenie.

\- To, że chociaż wciąż mówi o przestrzeganiu zasad, zawsze instynktownie wie, kiedy powinien je złamać – Mistrz Jedi wspomniał o tym z subtelną nutą czułości, wpatrując się w podłogę, jakby mówił bardziej do siebie niż do Anakina. – A żeby było zabawniej, często przypomina sobie, że rzeczywiście te zasady złamał dopiero _po fakcie._ To taka jego urocza cecha, z której jestem szczególnie dumny. Jeśli chcesz naprawdę go zrozumieć i poznać jego prawdziwe uczucia, to musisz zdawać sobie sprawę z jednej rzeczy: Obi-Wan to Człowiek Czynu.

\- Człowiek Czynu? – chłopiec ze zdziwieniem przechylił głowę.

\- Tak, Ani. Czyli ktoś, kto okazuje innym uczucia nie poprzez to, co _mówi_ , ale przez to, co _robi._ Obi-Wan mógłby sto razy powiedzieć, że jesteś niebezpieczny, i że Rada ma rację nie chcąc cię wyszkolić, ale dla niego to tylko słowa i mogą nie mieć zupełnie nic wspólnego z tym, co on naprawdę myśli.

\- Więc sądzisz, że… on tak naprawdę myśli co innego? – Anakin spytał z nadzieją.

\- Sądzę, że Obi-Wan sam jeszcze do końca nie wie, co myśli – Qui-Gon lekko się uśmiechnął. – W pierwszym odruchu chce za wszelką cenę przestrzegać Kodeksu… ale jego prawdziwe odczucia wyjdą z niego dopiero, gdy będzie musiał przejść do czynów. 

\- Na przykład jakich czynów?

\- Na przykład takich jak wypaplanie Radzie, że potajemnie uczę chłopca, którego nie aprobują, i że pozwalam mu trenować z moim mieczem świetlnym, jeszcze zanim wyrazili na to zgodę.

\- No tak, to oczywiste, że od razu poleci nakablować tym sztywniakom! – zaciskając zęby, syknął Anakin. – A ty jeszcze chcesz, bym poszedł do niego ze zdalniakiem! Jak to zrobię, wszystko się wyda i… AŁĆ!

Dwa palce Qui-Gona lekko stuknęły dzieciaka w czoło.

\- Powiedzieć ci coś, Anakin? – w oczach Mistrza Jedi znowu migotały ogniki rozbawienia. – Założyłbym się o swoją nerkę… a nawet o wszystkie organy w moim ciele, że Obi-Wan nie piśnie Radzie Jedi ani słówka.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – chłopiec posłał mężczyźnie pełnie niedowierzania spojrzenie.

\- Ponieważ to jeden z niewielu ludzi na świecie, do których mam bezgraniczne zaufanie. Wiem, że czasem miewa momenty, gdy stoi obok mnie i ma ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, bo jego Mistrz _znowu_ zrobił po swojemu, i _znowu_ złamał zasady, ale koniec końców, i tak staje po mojej stronie. Jest wobec mnie bardzo lojalny. Czasem nawet wtedy, gdy na to nie zasługuję.

\- Dlaczego miałbyś nie zasługiwać na lojalność? – zdziwił się Anakin.

Przez opanowaną twarz Qui-Gona przebiegł cień wstydu.

\- Cóż… - wysoki mężczyzna posłał chłopcu krzywy uśmiech. – Nie zawsze zachowuję się tak, jak przystało na idealnego Mistrza. Na ostatnim spotkaniu z Radą z pewnością się nie popisałem.

\- Bo… sprzeciwiłeś się ich decyzji? – Anakin spytał niepewnie.

\- Nie, nie o to mi chodziło, Ani. Miałem na myśli to, że wybrałem dość… ech… niemiły sposób zaanonsowania Obi-Wanowi, że jest już gotowy, by zostać pełnoprawnym Jedi.

Chłopiec zaczął gorączkowo przeszukiwać pamięć. Kiedy miało miejsce zdarzenie, o którym mówił Qui-Gon? Po prawdzie Anakin był tak przejęty słowami, które padły pod jego adresem, że niewiele zapamiętał z tamtego niefortunnego spotkania z Radą. Tylko tyle, że surowi Mistrzowie siedzący na krzesłach postanowili, że „zdecydują o jego losie później”. Czy wtedy wydarzyło się coś jeszcze? Coś, co mogło sprawić Obi-Wanowi przykrość?

Wspomnienie zaczęło się rozjaśniać.

Aż wreszcie chłopiec odnalazł właściwy moment. To było wtedy, gdy Qui-Gon zaanonsował, że weźmie go na ucznia, a Yoda w dobitny sposób przypomniał mu, że „już jednego ma”. Zaś po tych słowach Qui-Gon powiedział coś, co mogło zabrzmieć, jak…

Kiedy Anakin uświadomił sobie, JAK dokładnie to zabrzmiało i JAK mogło to zostać odebrane przez Obi-Wana, momentalnie zbladł.

\- Nie chcę odbierać cię Obi-Wanowi! – wykrzyknął, zanim zdołał zastanowić nad tym, co mówi. – Ja… _nie mogę_ odbierać komuś Mistrza – jęknął, łapiąc Qui-Gona za tunikę. – Nic dziwnego, że mnie nie znosi… - szepnął, ze smutkiem patrząc w dół. – To _jego_ uczyłeś jako pierwszego, a ja próbowałem mu cię odebrać! Gdybym był nim, to też uważałbym, że…

\- Ani, Ani, spokojnie, zwolnij! – Qui-Gon ostrożnie odsunął małe rączki od swoich ubrań. – Ani, proszę… jeśli nie popracujesz nad tym swoim nakręcaniem się na negatywy, będzie mi _diabelnie_ trudno przekonać Radę, by ustąpiła i pozwoliła mi cię szkolić.

\- Ale jak możesz mnie szkolić, gdy Obi-Wan nadal…

\- Ani, stop! Wyciągnąłeś strasznie dużo wniosków, które w żadnym stopniu nie są prawdziwe. Zatrzymaj się. Odetchnij. Daj mi chwilę, a wyjaśnię ci, o co mi chodziło.

Zajęło mu to trochę czasu, ale chłopiec wreszcie uspokoił oddech. Wyraźnie zmęczony ciągłym tłumaczeniem wszystkiego małemu rozmówcy, Qui-Gon powoli wypuścił powietrze.

\- No dobrze, Ani, po kolei… Po pierwsze, Obi-Wan nie jest już chłopcem, tak jak ty, tylko dorosłym mężczyzną. W dodatku kimś dojrzałym jak na swój wiek. Prawdę mówiąc, zachowuje się tak dojrzale, że czasem nawet _ja_ czuję się przy nim jak dziecko. Zapewniam cię, że nie będzie machał piąstkami i awanturował się, bo jakiś chłopiec „zabiera mu Mistrza”. Po drugie, jeśli już miałby mieć do kogoś pretensje, to do mnie, nie do ciebie. Bo to JA w nietaktowny sposób dałem mu do zrozumienia, że jest gotowy na niezależność. Daję ci słowo, że Obi-Wan nie jest człowiekiem, który wyżywałby się na małym dziecku za to, że jego Mistrz _któryś z kolei raz_ palnął coś bez zastanowienia. Mogę to stwierdzić bez żadnych wątpliwości, bo znam go bardzo dobrze. Nie obraź się, Ani, ale ty nie znasz go _wcale._ Dlatego proszę cię, po raz kolejny, byś nie próbował bawić się w zgadywanie, co dzieje się w jego głowie… a przynajmniej nie przed upływem najbliższych miesięcy. No i po trzecie, nie zakładaj z góry, że Obi-Wan _nadal_ chce być moim uczniem. To prawda, że ja i on jesteśmy ze sobą bardzo blisko, o wiele bliżej niż typowy Mistrz ze swoim Padawanem, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że mój uczeń, jak _każdy_ Starszy Padawan marzy o tym, by być już niezależnym Jedi. A, moim skromnym zdaniem, od dawna jest na to gotowy.

\- A jeśli nie jest? – zmartwionym tonem dopytywał Anakin. – A co jeśli poczuje, że go porzucasz? Co jeśli pomyśli, że zerwałeś waszą więź za wcześnie?

\- Nie można rozerwać czegoś, co jest nierozerwalne – cierpliwie wyjaśnił Qui-Gon. – Nawet gdy przestaniemy być Mistrzem i Uczniem, ja i Obi-Wan zawsze będziemy dla siebie jak rodzina. Nie wyobrażam sobie, by miało być inaczej. A poza tym, nie mam wątpliwości, że jest gotowy. Jest dokładnie takim Jedi, jakim zawsze chciałem go widzieć… jeśli nie lepszym. Jest odważny i oddany innym, potrafi zarówno improwizować jak i planować, umie przyznać się do błędu, ale kiedy trzeba, bywa nieznośnie uparty. Już nie wspominając o tym, że biegle posługuje się Mocą i świetnie włada mieczem świetlnym. Choć od niego pewnie nie usłyszysz o żadnej z tych rzeczy, bo w przeciwieństwie do wielu zdolnych Jedi nie lubi się przechwalać. Podobnie jak nie przepada za wyrywaniem się przed szereg i użalaniem się nad sobą. Dlatego, choć ewidentnie zasłużyłem na ochrzan za brak taktu, Obi-Wan raczej nie przyjdzie do mnie, by powiedzieć, że wolałby usłyszeć o swojej gotowości do Prób w inny sposób. Na tym właśnie polega dojrzałość. Jestem pewien, że kiedy będziesz starszy, też spojrzysz na pewne sprawy inaczej, Ani.

Chłopiec zamyślił się. Ewidentna duma, z jaką Qui-Gon opowiadał o swoim Padawanie, zarówno zachęciła go do pójścia do Obi-Wana, jak i sprawiła, że jeszcze bardziej się podobnego spotkania bał.

Odważny, silny, sprytny, prawdziwy wzorcowy Jedi – jak Anakin mógłby nie czuć ekscytacji na myśl o zakolegowaniu się z kimś takim? Ale z drugiej strony, jak mógłby nie czuć się tak bardzo _gorszy_ od obecnego ucznia Qui-Gona? Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej był przekonany, że Obi-Wan – ten ułożony, świetnie nad sobą panujący Obi-Wan na pewno go nie polubi!

Nawet jeśli Qui-Gon miał rację i Kenobi nie żywił jeszcze do Anakina żadnych negatywnych uczuć, to po konfrontacji w cztery oczy, na pewno uzna go za irytującego dzieciaka. Watto zawsze powtarzał, że „Skywalker to pyskaty i niewychowany smarkacz, niemający żadnego szacunku dla dorosłych”. A na pożegnanie nie omieszkał powiedzieć byłemu niewolnikowi, że „swoimi wiejskimi manierami, z pewnością zrobi w Świątyni Jedi furorę”.

Po tym, co przeżył przed Radą, Anakin nie był gotowy na kolejnego Jedi, który patrzyłby na niego z niechęcią. Wolał bezpieczne, łagodne spojrzenie Qui-Gona, do którego się przyzwyczaił i któremu ufał. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na konfrontację z Obi-Wanem, który nie wiadomo, co zrobi, nie wiadomo, co powie, nie wiadomo, co sobie pomyśli, nie wiadomo, co…

\- Ani!

Qui-Gon musiał pstryknąć chłopcu przed oczami, by wyrwać go z pułapki, jakim był pełen strasznych myśli dziecięcy umysł.

\- Ani - kładąc Anakinowi dłonie na ramionach, ze zrezygnowaniem pokręcił głową – _znowu_ się nakręcasz!

\- Wcale się nie nakręcam!

\- Ani, jestem Jedi. Umiem poznać takie rzeczy. Słuchaj, wiem, że dałem ci możliwość wymienienia pięciu powodów, dla których nie chcesz iść do mojego Padawana, ale zaczynam być _zmęczony_ tą rozmową, więc ostatni raz spróbuję ci to wszystko przetłumaczyć, a ty zrobisz, co zechcesz.

Mistrz Jedi na moment zamknął oczy, a kiedy znowu je otworzył, miał w nich surowość, której wcześniej nie było. Z taką samą surowością patrzyła na Anakina matka, gdy po raz _dziesiąty_ nie zrobił tego, o co poproszono.

\- Anakin…

Oho! Nawet jego imię zostało wypowiedziane tym samym tonem! Chłopiec odruchowo się skrzywił.

\- Naprawdę mówię ci to po raz _ostatni:_ Obi-Wan nie gryzie, nie drapie, nie zionie ogniem, nie zjada małych chłopców z pustynnych planet, ogólnie nie bywa nieprzyjemny wobec dzieci i nie żywi do ciebie JAKIEJKOLWIEK urazy o COKOLWIEK. Jedyna krzywda, jaką jest ci w stanie wyrządzić, to zanudzenie cię na śmierć wykładami o historii Jedi… No, ewentualnie może uszkodzić ci psychikę opowiedzeniem jakiegoś durnego dowcipu, bo czasem ma totalnie głupie poczucie humoru, którego nikt poza nim nie rozumie. Ale to naprawdę wszystko, Ani. I możesz albo pójść do tego „śmiertelnie przerażającego człowieka”, by rzucił na ciebie okiem, gdy będziesz _nielegalnie_ machał moim mieczem świetlnym… albo _oddać_ mi mój miecz świetlny oraz zdalniak i poszukać sobie jakiegoś innego zajęcia. Wybór należy do ciebie.

Chłopiec posłał mieczowi świetlnemu tęskne spojrzenie. Mimo całej swojej miłości do broni Jedi, przez krótki moment naprawdę rozważał oddanie jej Qui-Gonowi i spędzenie reszty podróży na Naboo w towarzystwie R2…

\- Wybór należy do ciebie, ALE – usta Mistrza Jedi ułożyły się w kpiący uśmieszek – musisz wiedzieć, że wybitnie nie chciałbym mieć za Padawana jakiegoś siusiumajtka. Ciężko mi wyobrazić sobie, że zabieram cię na niebezpieczną misję, gdy boisz się spędzenia jednej godziny z Obi-Wanem.

W Anakinie obudził się duch bojowy.

\- To nieprawda, że się go boję! A jedną marną godzinę, to wytrzymałbym razem z Sebulbą!

\- Obi-Wan nie jest jak Sebulba – łagodnie stwierdził Qui-Gon.

\- Nawet jeśli jest, to ja się nie dam! Dobra, Mistrzu, przyjdę później.

Z wypisaną na twarzy ulgą, Mistrz Jedi skinął głową. Po wyjściu chłopca rozsiadł się po turecku na pufie, splótł palce u dłoni i zamknął oczy. Zaczął już oddawać się medytacji, gdy skrzypnęły drzwi.

\- Qui-Gon? – powiedział niepewny głos Anakina.

\- Tak, Ani? – wysoki mężczyzna niechętnie uchylił jedno oko.

\- A jak będzie dla mnie wstrętny, to mogę wrócić?

\- NIE będzie wstrętny!

\- A jeśli…

\- Nie ma żadnego „jeśli”! Obi-Wan na pewno nie będzie dla ciebie niemiły. Im szybciej do niego pójdziesz, tym szybciej przekonasz się, że mam rację.

\- Aha. Dobra, no to idę.

\- No to idź.

Drzwi zamknęły się. Minęło dziesięć sekund…

\- A jeśli będzie wściekły, że mam twój miecz świetlny i każe mi go oddać?

Po grymasie na twarzy Qui-Gon, Anakin poznał, że zadał o jedno pytanie za dużo.

\- Wtedy - w głosie doświadczonego mężczyzny zabrzmiała nuta irytacji – pójdziesz do Kapitana Panaki i powiesz, że podmienili nam jednego Jedi. Obi-Wan nigdy nie wziąłby czyjegoś miecza świetlnego bez pozwolenia. Jedyna sytuacja, w której mogłoby do czegoś takiego dojść, to taka, że by go sklonowali i podrzucili nam na statek. Anakin, przysięgam ci, jak jeszcze raz wrócisz tu, by o coś zapytać, to…

\- DOBRZE, DOBRZE! Już nie wracam! Już idę!


	2. W drodze na Naboo (część 2)

Maszerując w stronę maszynowni, chłopiec nakazał sobie spokój.

Poprosić Obi-Wana o baterie do zdalniaka... potrenować trochę w obecności Obi-Wana... łatwizna! Wygrał wyścig Bunta i wyszedł cało z wielu konfrontacji z Sebulbą - co to dla niego zakolegować się z jakimś Jedi, który nie był Qui-Gonem? Bułka z masłem!

Powtarzał to sobie przez całą drogę, ale kiedy wreszcie nacisnął przycisk otwierający rozsuwane drzwi i stanął oko w oko z obiektem rozmyślań, stracił całą odwagę.

Siedzący na krześle Obi-Wan wyglądał zupełnie niewinnie. Opierał długie nogi o stołek i był całkowicie pochłonięty grzebaniem w jakimś przedmiocie, przypominającym jednego ze składanych robotów, walających się często po sklepie Watto. I miał ten swój nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy sprawiający, że wydawał się kimś jeszcze trudniejszym do rozszyfrowania niż 3PO.

Anakinowi przemknęło przez myśl, że nawet jego robot potrafił prezentować bogatszy bukiet emocji, niż siedzący przed nim facet.

\- Obi-Wan nie gryzie – chłopiec wyszeptał, by dodać sobie odwagi.

\- Czego nie gryzę? – padło pytanie.

Mała rączka wystrzeliła w stronę ust i Anakin wydał zaskoczony kwik. O kurde! Nie planował powiedzieć tego na głos. A teraz musiał sobie poradzić z wpatrującymi się w niego z uprzejmym zaciekawieniem niebieskimi oczami.

\- Wydawało mi się, że powiedziałeś, że czegoś nie gryzę – Obi-Wan uniósł brew. – Czego nie gryzę?

\- Eee... bo... tego... śru... śrubokrętu!

\- Śrubokrętu?

Młody mężczyzna spojrzał na przedmiot w swojej dłoni, potem na Anakina, znowu na przedmiot... aż wreszcie zatrzymał wzrok na Anakinie.

\- Czemu miałbym gryźć śrubokręt?

\- No bo ja, wiesz... czasem... cz-czasem, gdy coś naprawiam, to przed robotą gryzę śrubokręt – chłopiec zmajstrował szybkie kłamstwo. – Rozumiesz, by się skoncentrować! B-by pomyśleć... i takie tam.

Brwi Obi-Wana uniosły się jeszcze wyżej, ale Jedi ostatecznie wzruszył ramionami. Anakin zastanowił się od niechcenia, czy Kenobi, tak jak Qui-Gon potrafił bez problemu wyczuć oszustwo. Wolał jednak nie pytać o to wprost– o wiele łatwiej było żyć w błogiej nieświadomości, czy jego marna wymówka rzeczywiście przeszła.

\- A powiedz... Co właściwie robisz? – zagaił, robiąc niepewny krok w stronę Obi-Wana.

\- Naprawiam Rozpraszacz Sygnału. Qui-Gon kazał mi się tym zająć.

\- Rozpraszacz Sygnału?

Urządzenie wydało mu się na tyle interesujące, że chłopiec na moment zapomniał o zdenerwowaniu.

\- Co to takiego? – zapytał z ekscytacją w oczach. – Gdy lecieliśmy na Corusant, poprosiłem pilotów, by wszystko mi pokazali. Ale o tym nic nie wspomnieli.

\- Nie mieliśmy tego w drodze na Corusant – ze spokojem wyjaśnił Obi-Wan. – To taka sprytna rzecz, która sprawia, że niektóre droidy zauważają statek ze sporym opóźnieniem. Modyfikuje wysyłany sygnał, przez co zbliżający się do planety obiekt wygląda jak zwykła asteroida. Rozpraszacz nie zawsze się sprawdza, ale bywa przydatny. Mamy nadzieję, że da nam czas na wylądowanie na Naboo i ukrycie się, zanim roboty podejmą próbę zmiecenia nas z powierzchni ziemi.

\- Czemu musisz go naprawić? Jak to się stało, że popsuł się zaraz po tym, jak wystartowaliśmy?

Kenobi posłał chłopcu zmęczone spojrzenie.

\- Jar-Jar – wyjaśnił, głęboko wzdychając.

\- Oł! – w oczach Anakina rozbłysło zrozumienie.

\- Właśnie – kącik ust Obi-Wana kpiąco uniósł się do góry. – „Oł". A dokładnie „Oła, Misa niechcący!" Ale mniejsza o to. Co tutaj robisz? Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Wzrok młodego mężczyzny zatrzymał się na mieczu świetlnym w małej dłoni, a chłopiec poczuł irracjonalną potrzebę schowania bezcennej broni za plecami. Zamiast tego wbił przerażony wzrok w niebieskie oczy Obi-Wana.

 _O czym on myśli?_ – myślał, nerwowo przełykając ślinę. – _O czym myśli? O czym myśli? O czym myśli?!_

Ugh, dlaczego ZAWSZE musiał mieć taką pokerową twarz? Anakin za nic nie był w stanie odgadnąć, czy wysyłane w jego kierunku spojrzenie oznaczało:

„Jak śmiesz trzymać w swoich brudnych łapach miecz świetlny MOJEGO Mistrza?!"

Czy raczej:

„Czemu mój Mistrz dał temu gówniarzowi swój miecz świetlny?!"

Z drugiej strony, może Obi-Wan wcale czegoś takiego nie myślał? A co jeśli myślał coś JESZCZE GORSZEGO?!

\- A! – do uszu chłopca dotarło rzeczowe stwierdzenie. – Będziesz ćwiczyć, tak?

\- C-co? – pisnął wyrwany z wewnętrznych rozważań chłopiec.

\- Uprzejmiej jest powiedzieć „słucham" – z westchnieniem poprawił go Kenobi. – Pytałem, czy będziesz ćwiczył? – skinął głową w kierunku zdalniaka.

\- J-ja... t-to znaczy... tak! Tak, chcę poćwiczyć!

Po wyrzuceniu z siebie tego stwierdzenia, Anakin zmierzył Obi-Wana niepewnym spojrzeniem.

I tyle? Żadnego komentarza odnośnie tego, że Qui-Gon nielegalnie pożyczył małemu chłopcu swój miecz świetlny? Żadnego opryskliwego pytania? Żadnej... złośliwości? Czy Obi-Wan naprawdę, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zapytał Anakina, czy będzie ćwiczył?

Zachęcony spokojną reakcją starszego kolegi, chłopiec postanowił brnąć dalej:

\- Qui-Gon... - zaczął niepewnie. – Qui-Gon prosił, byś rzucił na mnie okiem. Nie musisz przerywać tego, co robisz – dodał szybko. – Wystarczy, że zerkniesz jednym okiem... czy coś.

„Słucham?! To jeszcze mam cię pilnować?! Nie jestem niańką!"

Anakin wiedział, że właśnie w taki sposób zareagowaliby starsi bracia większości jego przyjaciół z Tatooine. Obi-Wan jednak jedynie zmarszczył brwi.

\- Mam rzucić na ciebie okiem? – kierując wzrok w sufit, mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do małego rozmówcy. – Dlaczego ja, a nie Qui-Gon?

Po szyi malca spłynął pot.

Właśnie DLATEGO nie chciał iść do Obi-Wana! Od początku wiedział, że ten koleś zada mu jakieś mega-trudne pytanie. I jak niby Anakin miał na to odpowiedzieć? Jak miał wytłumaczyć, że...

\- A, no tak – z miną, jakby o czymś sobie przypomniał, młody mężczyzna przycisnął sobie dłoń do czoła. – Medytuje. Zapomniałem, że to _ta pora._

Anakin zamrugał. Pora? To Qui-Gon miał jakieś... stałe godziny medytacji?

\- Ten zdalniak wygląda na wyładowany – wzdychając, Obi-Wan wyciągnął rękę. – Daj mi go, to wymienię baterie.

\- Że co? – chłopiec zapytał głupio.

\- Nie chcesz, bym wymienił baterie?

\- Chcę! J-jasne, że chcę!

Zły, że zrobił z siebie błazna, Anakin podreptał do starszego kolegi. Obi-Wan odłożył Rozpraszacz, zdjął nogi ze stołka i zaczął grzebać w szufladzie w poszukiwaniu baterii. Chłopiec obserwował jego ruchy z zafascynowaną miną. Pierwszy raz, od czasu zapoznawczego uścisku dłoni, znajdowali się tak blisko siebie i Anakin zaczął zwracać uwagi na szczegóły, których wcześniej nie zauważał.

Stał praktycznie pod pachą Obi-Wana, ale – podobnie jak w przypadku Qui-Gona – nie wyczuwał od młodego mężczyzny żadnego ze śmierdzących zapachów, którym capiła większość facetów, którzy zaglądali do Watto. W ogóle nie wyczuwał od niego potu, skoro już o tym mowa. Kenobi w żadnych wypadku nie był wyperfumowany, tak jak lalusiowaci senatorowie przechadzający po bogatej dzielnicy Corusant, ale miał jakąś taką... przyjemną aurę schludności.

Anakinowi przypomniało się, że pewien pilot powiedział mu kiedyś, że niektórzy Jedi tak świetnie panują nad nerwami, że potrafią stoczyć wielogodzinową walkę bez urojenia jednej kropli potu. Wtedy brzmiało to jak ściema, jednak teraz chłopiec był skłonny w to uwierzyć. Na moment zatrzymał wzrok na mieczu świetlnym przy pasie starszego kolegi – jak dotąd nie miał jeszcze okazji zobaczyć, jak Obi-Wan aktywował swoją broń. A szkoda, bo miał przeczucie, że byłby to mega ekscytujący widok. Ciekawe, czy Obi-Wan rzeczywiście mógł walczyć mieczem świetlnym przez bardzo długi czas bez żadnego wysiłku? Ciekawe, czy naprawdę umiał zrobić salto?

Oczy chłopca skierowały się na pozostającą w jego własnej rączce własność Qui-Gona. Patrząc na swoje małe paluszki, Anakin ze smutkiem pomyślał, że niebezpieczna rzecz o wiele bardziej pasowała do dużej dłoni Obi-Wana. Czy była jakakolwiek szansa, by machał tym czymś na oczach Kenobiego i nie zrobił z siebie pośmiewiska?

Biorąc pod uwagę to, co wcześniej zaprezentował Qui-Gonowi – niewielka.

Choć Anakin nie potrafił tego racjonalnie wytłumaczyć, czuł, że dostanie wycisku od zdalniaka na oczach Obi-Wana będzie bolało dwa razy bardziej! Może i był tylko dzieckiem, ale miał swoją dumę! Świadomość, że Jedi niebędący Qui-Gonem zobaczy jego nieudolny trening, była... stresująca.

\- Zrobione – młody mężczyzna podał chłopcu naładowane urządzenie. – Stań na środku pomieszczenia, by mieć więcej przestrzeni.

\- Ale to coś niczego nie uszkodzi... prawda? – Anakin nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

\- Bez obaw. Jest zaprogramowane w taki sposób, by celować tylko w _ciebie._ Jak nie będziesz zbliżał się do żadnych urządzeń, to niczego nie popsujesz. Staraj się stać w jednym miejscu i nie uciekać. Pociski są bardzo słabe. Nawet jak któryś cię trafi, będzie co najwyżej lekko szczypało. Jakby ugryzła cię osa.

\- Nie boję się bólu. Już wcześniej ćwiczyłem ze zdalniakiem!

Gdy tylko to powiedział, chłopiec zdał sobie sprawę z własnego błędu i wydał spanikowane sapnięcie. Niech to! Właśnie _niechcący_ wygadał się Obi-Wanowi, że już WCZEŚNIEJ ćwiczył!

\- Tak, wiem – powracając do Rozpraszacza, westchnął młody mężczyzna.

Anakin zamrugał.

\- Eee... wiesz?

\- Że już wcześniej trenowałeś? – Nie podnosząc wzroku znad wykonywanej czynności, Obi-Wan rzucił rzeczowym tonem. – Sądzę, że cały statek wiedział. Byłeś dość... - urwał na chwilę, jakby szukał odpowiednio delikatnego słowa – przejęty.

„Wątpię, bym zdołał się skupić, słuchając twoich podekscytowanych pisków." – Anakinowi przypomniało się wcześniejsze stwierdzenie Qui-Gona.

Chłopiec był pewien, że jeszcze nigdy... nigdy... NIGDY w życiu nie miał aż tak czerwonej buzi. A więc Obi-Wan _też_ słyszał jego piski? O matko, co za wstyd, co za wstyd, co za wstyd...

Oczy młodego mężczyzny wciąż nie odrywały się od Rozpraszacza, ale usta ułożyły się w coś na kształt pokrzepiającego uśmiechu.

\- Nie przejmuj się – mruknął Obi-Wan. – Wszystkie dzieciaki piszczą, gdy pierwszy raz trzymają miecz świetlny. Nawet te ułożone, które od małego mieszkają w Świątyni.

\- Skąd wiesz, że się przejąłem? – w Anakinie odezwała się nuta buntu. – Nawet na mnie nie spojrzałeś! – fuknął, krzyżując małe ramionka. – _Nie wiesz_ , jaką mam minę!

\- Nie muszę – padła spokojna odpowiedź. – Mogę wyczuć, co przeżywasz. Z punktu widzenia Jedi uczucia innych są jak radio. A zwłaszcza uczucia osób takich jak ty.

\- „Takich jak ja"?

Chłopiec spodziewał się jakiegoś wrednego tekstu o swoim pochodzeniu, więc zdziwił się, gdy Obi-Wan spojrzał na niego i ze spokojem oznajmił:

\- Osób, które mają głęboką więź z Mocą.

Policzki Anakina pokryły się warstwą różu.

_Oł._

\- A więc to dlatego ci ważniacy z Rady powiedzieli, że „widzą mnie na wylot"? – chłopiec palnął, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać.

Nagrodą za to stwierdzenie było ujrzenie pierwszych emocji w oczach rozmówcy. Dosłownie na ułamek sekundy powieki ucznia Qui-Gona rozszerzyły się.

\- Wa...żniacy? – Obi-Wan powtórzył słabym głosem.

Wyraźnie nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś wyraził się o Radzie Jedi _w tak poufały sposób._

\- Znaczy, wiesz... ci bardzo, bardzo mądrzy Mistrzowie – posławszy starszemu koledze przepraszający uśmiech, Anakin spróbował naprawić swój błąd. – To wcale nie tak, że ich nie szanuję! Qui-Gon mówił mi, że są bardzo mądrzy i bardzo ważni. Ten mały i zielony to ma ponoć prawie tysiąc lat!

Chłopiec chciał jeszcze powiedzieć coś miłego o „tym wysokim i czarnym", ale już kiedy zobaczył reakcję Obi-Wana na „tego małego i zielonego", zrozumiał że wcale nie poprawia swojej sytuacji. Oczy Kenobiego był tak wytrzeszczone, jakby miały zaraz odpalić hipernapęd i wystrzelić w przestrzeń nadświetlną.

Padawan Qui-Gona przez chwilę miał minę, jakby chciał złapać niesfornego dzieciaka za włosy i wydrzeć mu się do ucha, że „nie wypada mówić w taki sposób o tak ważnych osobach". Ostatecznie jednak odchrząknął, przycisnął sobie dłoń do czoła, i cały czas zezując w przestrzeń oczami, w których odbijała się trauma (na swój sposób wyglądało to komicznie), nieobecnym głosem wymamrotał:

\- Tak... _Mistrz Yoda_ oraz _Rada Jedi –_ Anakin nie przegapił nacisku położonego na TYTUŁY - właśnie to mieli na myśli, gdy mówili, że mogą „przejrzeć cię na wylot". Chodziło im o to, że poprzez Moc wyłapują twoje uczucia.

Serce malca wydało kilka niespokojnych drgnięć. Chłopiec w napięciu obserwował twarz starszego kolegi, czekając, czy jednak nastąpi ochrzan. Aczkolwiek, wszystko wskazywało na to, że Obi-Wan uporał się z brakiem kultury młodego rozmówcy w miarę szybko. Wrócił do Rozpraszacza, a jego oblicze nieznacznie złagodniało.

\- Stawanie przed Radą zawsze jest trochę straszne – stwierdził, kręcąc śrubokrętem. – Władają Mocą lepiej niż jacykolwiek inni Jedi, więc ciężko cokolwiek przed nimi ukryć. Ale z czasem jest lepiej. Gdy nauczysz się wyciszania umysłu i kontrolowania emocji, przestaną czytać z ciebie jak z otwartej księgi.

Powiedział „gdy" nie „jeśli". Zupełnie jakby _zakładał,_ że Anakin rzeczywiście nauczy się nad sobą panować... że _naprawdę_ zostanie Jedi! On w ogóle zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział?

Ramionka chłopca nieznacznie się rozluźniły. Może Qui-Gon jednak miał rację i Obi-Wan rzeczywiście nie był taki straszny? Anakin nie był jeszcze Jedi, a jego wiedza o Mocy praktycznie nie istniała, ale nawet z zerową umiejętnością odczytywania cudzych emocji mógł stwierdzić, jak bardzo Kenobiego przez moment _kusiło_ , by dać mu ostrą lekcję dobrych manier.

A mimo to, Obi-Wan powstrzymał się. W przeciwieństwie do innych.

Qui-Gon... cóż, Qui-Gon wydawał się mieć formalności w poważaniu, więc jego Anakin nie liczył. No ale Watto, bandziory Huttów, starsi bracia kolegów – chłopiec nie miał wątpliwości, że KAŻDY z nich potraktowałaby go w tej sytuacji o wiele ostrzej od Obi-Wana. Wciąż miał w pamięci moment, gdy wyrwało mu się, że Boss Jabba to „wielki robal". Rany po biczach goiły się przez _miesiąc!_ A najokrutniejsze w tym wszystkim było to _,_ że Anakin wcale nie chciał _celowo_ obrazić Jabby – na zlecenie swojego właściciela skręcał kokpit w pojeździe pustynnym i głośno zastanawiał się, jak bardzo musi rozszerzyć siedzenie, by „wielki robal" się zmieścił. Nie miał pojęcia, że ktoś tego _słucha._

Tatooine była okrutną planetą pełną okrutnych ludzi. Natomiast Obi-Wan chyba mimo wszystko okrutny _nie był_. Może nie miał życzliwego uśmiechu Qui-Gona i sprawiał wrażenie nudziarza lubiącego zasady, alewydawał się milszy od typków... tfu!... od _członków Rady Jedi._

Anakin wciąż nie czuł się przy nim w stu procentach swobodnie, ale przynajmniej przestał się bać.

No dobra... nadal _trochę_ się obawiał. Ale tylko trochę. Odrobinkę!

Widząc, że Obi-Wan nie pali się do kontynuowania rozmowy, chłopiec wziął zdalniak i podreptał na środek pomieszczenia. Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym odpalił miecz świetlny Qui-Gona. Z cichym syknięciem zielone ostrze wystrzeliło rękojeści. Przekonany, że to zdarzenie wywoła reakcję w pozostającym w pomieszczeniu mężczyźnie, Anakin zaryzykował szybkie spojrzenie na starszego kolegę.

Ale nie. Obi-Wan był tak samo niewzruszony jak chwilę temu. Skupione niebieskie oczy zdawały się w ogóle nie rejestrować faktu, że właśnie odpalono broń jego Mistrza – nawet na moment nie odrywały się od naprawianego urządzenia.

Z początku Anakin cieszył się z takiego stanu rzeczy. Brak uwagi Kenobiego oznaczał brak presji. O wiele łatwiej było pogodzić się z bolesnymi trafieniami zdalniaka, gdy nie odbywało się to na oczach młodego Jedi. Po pewnym czasie jednak, sytuacja uległa zmianie. Trening powoli przynosił rezultaty - zamiast dostawać wycisk, chłopiec zaczął wreszcie odbijać pociski i... odczuł irracjonalną potrzebę, by zademonstrować swój progres Obi-Wanowi.

Przyłapywał się na tym, że zamiast pracować nad koncentracją, coraz częściej zerkał w stronę pochłoniętego Rozpraszaczem mężczyzny.

 _No weź, spójrz na mnie!_ – miał ochotę zawołać. – _Zobacz, jak dobrze mi idzie! Zobacz, jakie zrobiłem postępy!_

Był tak bardzo szczęśliwy, gdy ostatnim razem ćwiczył przed Qui-Gonem, a Qui-Gon posyłał mu pełne dumy skinienia. Gdyby jakimś cudem udało mu się zaimponować _Obi-Wanowi..._

Małe dłonie Anakina mocniej zacisnęły się na rękojeści miecza. Sam do końca nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak bardzo zależy mu na uznaniu Obi-Wana, ale wiedział, że w tej konkretnej minucie pragnie uwagi młodego Jedi o wiele _bardziej_ niż uwagi mądrego i doświadczonego Mistrza, który wygonił go z pokoju, by sobie pomedytować.

Fakt, to Qui-Gon wyzwolił Anakina z łańcuchów niewolnictwa, i to _z Qui-Gonem_ Anakin zżył się przez ostatnie kilka dni, ale... ALE w tej chwili w pobliżu nie było Qui-Gona, lecz Obi-Wan! Chłopiec walczył o zostanie przez niego zauważonym z taką samą zawziętością, z jaką walczył z Sebulbą na torze wyścigowym.

Że wcześniej obawiał się spotkania z Obi-Wanem? Że ten facet być może nawet go nie lubił? Co z tego! To wszystko nagle przestało mieć znaczenie. Liczyło się to, że on, Anakin Skywalker radził sobie ze zdalniakiem jak zawodowiec, a Obi-Wan Kenobi miał _czelność_ w ogóle nie zwracać na niego uwagi i zamiast tego zajmował się jakimś durnym Rozpraszaczem!

Kogo obchodzi, że Qui-Gon kazał mu naprawić to głupie urządzenie? Niech wreszcie zostawi ustrojstwo w spokoju i spojrzy na chłopca z zielonym mieczem świetlnym! Nie musi gapić się na niego bez przerwy, ale, kurde, niech spojrzy chociaż raz... tylko jeden, jedyny raz!

Qui-Gon dał wyraźną instrukcję, że Obi-Wan _powinien_ obserwować Anakina i przypilnować, by nie zrobił sobie krzywdy! Chłopiec postanowił zaryzykować i przypomnieć Kenobiemu o tym „drobnym szczególe", ale zanim zdążył się odezwać, odrobinę przeholował w swojej zażartej walce z latającą kulką.

No dobra, nie trochę. _Bardzo!_ Rozpaczliwa chęć zaimponowania Obi-Wanowi połączona z przeciągającym się uczuciem frustracji, sprawiły, że zielony miecz świetlny zderzył się z szybującym zdalniakiem, brutalnie przecinając go na pół.

Jakby tego było mało, szczątki pomknęły w najbardziej _niepożądane_ miejsce w pomieszczeniu – czyli w tył głowy Kenobiego!

Anakin miał ochotę wyć z rozpaczy. Na Piaski Tatooine... Ze wszystkich możliwych kierunków, w których mogły polecieć te durne odłamki metalu, musiały polecieć AKURAT na Obi-Wana, i jeszcze musiały go trafić AKURAT w głowę!

 _Brawo, Ani!_ – chłopiec pragnął syknąć na samego siebie. – _Fantastyczna akcja... po prostu REWELACYJNA!_

Gdyby coś takiego przydarzyło mu się przy Qui-Gonie, mógłby nawet pogratulować sobie szybkości i refleksu. Ale odwalenie takiego numeru Obi-Wanowi było po prostu... ugh!

No naprawdę, nie mógł sobie wymyślić lepszego sposobu, na upewnienie tego faceta w przekonaniu, że rzeczywiście jest impulsywnym gówniarzem, posiadającym zerową kontrolę nad emocjami. Świetna robota, Ani, serio! To tyle jeśli chodzi o przekonanie do siebie Obi-Wana i pokazanie mu się od „lepszej strony". Jak ten sztywniak z pozbawioną emocji twarzą nie nawrzeszczy na niego po CZYMŚ TAKIM, to Anakin chyba, normalnie, podziękuje Bogom za wstawiennictwo, robiąc jakiś dobry uczynek. Na przykład pilnując Jara-Jara przez godzinę. Jakoś nikt nie palił się do podobnego zadania, choć Królowa Amidala rzuciła delikatną sugestię, że uhonoruje odważnego śmiałka pozwalając mu usiąść po swojej prawicy podczas kolacji.

Anakin nigdy nie dostąpi zaszczytu siedzenia obok Jej Wysokości. Obi-Wan NA PEWNO na niego nawrzeszczy.

Dłoń Kenobiego powoli uniosła się i wymacała miejsce, w które przed chwilą uderzyły odłamki metalu. Chłopiec zacisnął oczy i skulił się w sobie, przygotowując się na krzyk.

\- To było szybkie – usłyszał rozbawione stwierdzenie.

Hę? Szybkie?

Po spojrzeniu na twarz młodego mężczyzny, Anakin zdał sobie sprawę, że Obi-Wan uśmiecha się pod nosem. Że co? On się _uśmiecha?!_

Chłopiec wystrzelił w stronę starszego kolegi.

\- Przepraszam! – wyrzucił z siebie, stając tuż przy Kenobim. – Jeju, tak strasznie mi przykro... Naprawdę nie chciałem! To było niechcący! Bardzo cię boli?

\- To nic takiego – przeczesując krótkie włosy na karku, Obi-Wan wzruszył ramionami. – I nie musisz przepraszać. Sądzę, że sobie zaszkodziłeś bardziej niż mnie – zauważył łagodnym tonem. – Teraz nie masz już z czym trenować.

\- Tak – kierując zawstydzony wzrok w podłogę, chłopiec dezaktywował miecz świetlny. – Przesadziłem i straciłem kontrolę. Chociaż Qui-Gon mówił mi, bym nad sobą panował. Na pewno będzie zły, że już po dziesięciu minutach zawaliłem sprawę.

\- Nie opowiadaj głupot. Mistrz Qui-Gon nie bywa zły o takie rzeczy. To i tak nieźle, że wytrzymałeś tyle czasu. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo byłeś rozkojarzony.

Chłopiec niespokojnie drgnął w miejscu. A więc był... rozkojarzony? Skąd Obi-Wan mógł o tym wiedzieć? Zaraz, zaraz, czyli jednak zwracał uwagę na to, co robił Anakin? Dziwne, bo wydawało się, że nawet na moment nie oderwał wzroku od Rozpraszacza. A w ogóle to... Czy on właśnie próbował Anakina _pocieszyć_? Nie tylko nie zrobił awantury o zostanie zdzielonym w głowę, ale wydawał się szczerze współczuć małemu towarzyszowi, po tym jak tamten zepsuł swój trening?!

 _Co za dziwak_ – z oczami wlepionymi w Obi-Wana pomyślał chłopiec. – _A teraz będę musiał niańczyć Jar-Jara! Ale przecież nie mogę się wycofać... Obiecałem Bogom, czyż nie?_

\- Cóż - kącik ust młodego mężczyzny lekko uniósł się do góry – są też dobre strony tego, że nie możesz ćwiczyć. Przydałaby mi się pomóc.

\- Pomoc? – oczy malca rozbłysły nadzieją.

Starszy kolega prosił go o _pomoc?_ Anakin był mu do czegoś... _potrzebny_?

\- Qui-Gon mówił, że znasz się na maszynach – Obi-Wan od niechcenia pomachał Rozpraszaczem. – Jeśli we dwóch zabierzemy się do pracy, będzie szybciej. Urządzenie jest dwuczęściowe, więc ty możesz skręcić jedną połowę, a ja drugą. Oczywiście, jeśli nie chcesz...

\- Chcę! – nie mogąc zapanować nad ekscytacją, chłopiec machnął rękami i niechcący zdzielił Kenobiego w nos. – O kurczę, przepraszam, przepraszam! – pisnął przerażonym tonem.

\- Jestem dość zadowolony z mojego wyglądu – rozmasowując zaczerwienienie, Obi-Wan kpiąco się uśmiechnął. – Nie musisz poprawiać mi nosa.

\- Naprawdę przepraszam – nerwowo wodząc bucikiem po podłodze, jęknął Anakin. – Już drugi raz cię uderzyłem.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Jak bardzo byś się nie starał, zaszczytny tytuł Największej Fajtłapy Na Tym Statku i tak będzie należeć do Jar-Jara.

Jak na zawołanie, drzwi rozsunęły się i stanął w nich wspomniany Gungan.

\- Obi! – zawołał od progu. – Misa cię szukał – zaanonsował, podbiegając do Obi-Wana. – Misa słyszał, że ty się ciężko zadaniujesz... Misa przyszedł pomóc!

Anakin wydał cichy jęk. Obecność Jar-Jar wróżyła straszne konsekwencje nie tylko dla naprawianego urządzenia, ale w ogóle dla całej maszynowni. Chłopiec zaczął gorączkowo myśleć nad sposobem pozbycia się natręta, ale zanim zdążył na cokolwiek wpaść, jego dorosły towarzysz zwrócił się do Gungana z uprzejmym uśmiechem.

\- Fantastycznie, że jesteś Jar-Jar, bo mam bardzo ważne zadanie _specjalnie dla ciebie!_

\- Ojej! – w oczach rodowitego mieszkańca Naboo rozbłysła radość. – Seryjnie?

\- Jak najbardziej.

\- Misa szczęśliwy, że może pomóc! Misa zrobi wszystko, o co ty poprosi.

\- Świetnie – niewinnym tonem zaśpiewał Obi-Wan. – W takim razie przejdź się na drugi koniec statku i sprawdź, czy nie ma cię w spiżarni.

\- W spiżarni? – Jar-Jar podrapał się po długim uchu. – A gdzie jest ta... spiżarnia?

\- Spytaj R2.

\- Tego robocika? A, dobra, ja zapyta! Ej, Obi, a przypomnij, co Misa ma zrobić, jak Misa już odnajdzie tą spiżarnię?

\- Sprawdzić, czy cię tam nie ma.

\- Aha – Gungan z determinacją pokiwał głową. – Okropieńsko to skomplikowane, Obi, ale Misa da radę. Misa zrobi, co ty prosi i udowodni Qui-Gonowi, że Misa wcale nie głupi!

Po tych słowach Jar-Jar wyszedł... zaś Anakin mentalnie przyznał Obi-Wanowi dziesięć punktów za zajebistość. Co jak co, ale tak sprawne pozbycie się Binksa zasługiwało na szacunek.

\- Jar-Jar nie dogada się z R2 – nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu, chłopiec zwrócił się do towarzysza. – Nie ogarnia astro-droidów.

\- Jestem tego świadom – ze spokojem odparł Kenobi.

\- A w ogóle to gdzie jest spiżarnia?

\- Na tym statku nie ma spiżarni.

Poprawka: _dwadzieścia!_ Dwadzieścia punktów za zajebistość! I pomyśleć, że Anakinowi wydawało się, że to ON był dobry w ściemnianiu ludziom. Czy też Gunganom. Hm... może powinien poprosić Obi-Wana o korepetycje w pozbywaniu się Jar-Jara?

 _Nie jest taki zły_ – sięgając do szafki po śrubokręt, chłopiec zerknął na pochłoniętego zadaniem mężczyznę. – _Właściwie to... jest całkiem w porządku._

Wrzeszczenie na dzieci, dokuczanie byłemu niewolnikowi, dogryzanie komuś, kto dopiero drugi raz w życiu trzymał miecz świetlny, bycie zazdrosnym o swojego Mistrza... Anakinowi zrobiło się nagle strasznie głupio, że spodziewał się ze strony Obi-Wana tego typu zachowania.

 _Nie lubisz, gdy ktoś cię ocenia na pierwszy rzut oka_ – w głowie chłopca zabrzmiał cierpliwy głos matki. – _Dlatego sam też zbyt szybko nie oceniaj, Ani._

A poza tym, pojawił się kolejny znaczący argument do spędzenia czasu w obecności sztywniackiego ucznia Qui-Gona.

Skoro nawet Jar-Jar... ta kompletna _łamaga,_ Jar-Jar w ogóle nie bał się Kenobiego i nie miał żadnych oporów, by zawracać Obi-Wanowi gitarę, to dlaczego Anakin miałby trzęść portkami przed konfrontacją z młodym Jedi? Przecież to byłby wstyd!

 _Siedzenie z nim jest całkiem przyjemne_ – grzebiąc w swojej części Rozpraszacza, chłopiec pokiwał głową. – _Na pewno ciekawsze niż gapienie się na medytującego Qui-Gona._

Tutaj przynajmniej mógł się do czegoś przydać. Może nawet popisać się swoim geniuszem mechanicznym przed starszym kolegą? Fajnie, że Obi-Wan poprosił go o pomoc! A jakby jeszcze od czasu do czasu _zagadał_ do Anakina zamiast pracować w milczeniu, to już w ogóle byłoby odlotowo!

Chłopiec wydał zrezygnowane westchnienie. No cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego. Powinien cieszyć się z okazanej mu sympatii i wyrozumiałości, zamiast wciąż i wciąż oczekiwać czegoś więcej. Z drugiej strony... Zwyczajnie nie potrafił się powstrzymać! Jako ktoś z natury ciekawski i gadatliwy, odruchowo chciał wiedzieć wszystko o wszystkim i o wszystkich. Obi-Wan, który wyraźnie wolał spędzać czas we własnej głowie, zamiast rozmawiać z drugim człowiekiem, wydawał mu się prawdziwym wybrykiem natury!

No cóż, niezależnie od tego, czy lubił gadać czy nie, będzie się musiał pogodzić z tym, że właśnie siedział obok jednej z najbardziej dociekliwych istot w Galaktyce. Anakin może i mógł wznieść się na wyżyny grzeczności i powstrzymać się przed zadaniem starszemu koledze miliona pytań... ale JEDNO pytanie po prostu MUSIAŁ zadać! Czuł, że jeśli o to nie zapyta, to zwyczajnie eksploduje.

\- Obi-Wan – zagaił nieśmiało.

I już sekundę później zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem nie popełnił kolejnej gafy.

\- Wybacz – dodał błyskawicznie. – Mogę tak do ciebie mówić?

Pierwszy raz zwrócił się do młodego mężczyzny _po imieniu_! Poza Qui-Gonem i Ważniakami z Rady, niemal wszyscy z otoczenia Anakina zwracali się do Kenobiego „Sir Jedi". Po tym jak niechcący obraził Yodę i pozostałych Mistrzów, chłopiec chciał za wszelką cenę udowodnić, że wcale nie jest pozbawionym szacunku smarkaczem.

\- Możesz do mnie mówić, jak chcesz – nie odrywając wzroku od Rozpraszacza, Obi-Wan odparł obojętnym tonem. – Nie jestem na tyle ważną osobą, by miało to jakieś znaczenie.

\- Ale to, jak mówię o Waż... znaczy... o Członkach Rady, ma dla ciebie znaczenie? – zagryzając dolną wargę, spytał Anakin.

\- Tak, na ogół ma. Nie narzucam innym, jak mają się zachowywać, ale cieszę się, gdy ktoś odnosi się z szacunkiem do osób, które sam szanuję.

Nie zabrzmiało to jak przygana – bardziej jak uprzejma podpowiedź. Mimo to chłopiec zapragnął dodać:

\- Przepraszam za to, że wcześniej mówiłem w dziwny sposób o Mistrzu Yodzie i pozostałych.

\- Nie bądź dla siebie zbyt surowy – w głosie Obi-Wana zabrzmiała łagodność. – W końcu dopiero się uczysz. Nikt nie oczekuje od ciebie manier świeżo po tym, gdy opuściłeś Tatooine. Już sam fakt, że _chcesz_ nauczyć się etykiety, stawia cię w dobrym świetle. Dopiero gdy któryś z kolei raz mówisz do kogoś poufale, zaczynasz wyglądać na dzieciaka bez szacunku. Jeśli chodzi o Jedi... hmm... gdy kogoś nie znasz, najbezpieczniej jest mówić „Mistrzu".

\- A jeżeli okaże się, że to nie Mistrz, ale na przykład Padawan, taki jak ty? Co jeśli powiem „Mistrzu", bo nie będę wiedział? – dopytywał Anakin.

\- Wtedy nie stanie się nic złego – cierpliwie wytłumaczył starszy kolega. – Zawsze lepiej jest zawyżyć rangę, aniżeli ją zaniżyć. Taka osoba najprawdopodobniej poczuje się mile wyróżniona, a potem, jak przystało na skromnego przedstawiciela Zakonu, podpowie ci właściwą formę.

\- Strasznie to wszystko skomplikowane – chłopiec zmarszczył czoło. – Qui-Gon mówił, że Jedi nie przywiązują dużej wagi do tego, jak inni się do nich zwracają.

\- Mistrz Qui-Gon miał rację. Jedi rzeczywiście nie przywiązują wagi do tego, jak _cywile_ się do nich zwracają. Natomiast, jeśli ktoś albo _jest_ albo _planuje zostać_ Jedi, – Obi-Wan posłał małemu towarzyszowi znaczące spojrzenie – wówczas sprawa wygląda nieco inaczej.

Zabrzmiało to niewinnie, jednak Anakin bez trudy wychwycił ukryty przekaz:

„Jeśli chcesz być jednym z nas, ucz się! Pokaż, że ci zależy."

Oczywiście był bardziej niż chętny, by się uczyć. Choć, jeśli miał być szczery, to etykieta wzbudzała w nim większą zgrozę niż podejmowanie się niebezpiecznych misji w celu obrony Republiki.

Posługiwanie się mieczem świetlnym, korzystanie z tej całej „Mocy" – chłopiec nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że z tego typu umiejętnościami sobie poradzi. Ale _etykieta_? Ona przerażała go nie na żarty! I nic dziwnego – gdy od dziecka jesteś niewolnikiem i co drugi dzień wysłuchujesz stwierdzenia „prędzej Banty nauczą się właściwego zachowania, niż ty"... takie coś jednak odciskało piętno.

\- Już mniejsza o formalności – westchnął Obi-Wan. – Chciałeś mnie o coś zapytać?

Anakin energicznie pokiwał głową.

\- Zastanawiałem się, czy...

\- Tak?

Serduszko dziecka biło tak szybko, jakby miało zaraz wyskoczyć z piersi. Chłopiec wziął głęboki oddech i wyrzucił z siebie:

\- Pokażesz mi swój miecz świetlny?


	3. W drodze na Naboo (Część 3)

Śrubokręt, którego używał Kenobi, nagle obsunął się poza krawędź śrubki i z nieprzyjemnym sykiem przejechał po metalu. Mrugając, jak ktoś wybudzony z głębokiego snu, Obi-Wan posłał chłopcu zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- _Słucham?_

Użył dokładnie tego samego tonu, gdy usłyszał, jak członków Rady Jedi nazwano „Ważniakami". Serce Anakina zrezygnowało z podekscytowanych uderzeń na rzecz krótkich i mocnych odgłosów strachu - jak silnik śmigacza, z którego powoli wyciekało paliwo. Mimo to chłopiec postanowił spróbować jeszcze raz.

\- Ja... z-zastanawiałem się, czy nie pokazałbyś mi swojego miecza świetlnego? T-tylko na chwilę! B-bym mógł zobaczyć, jaki ma kolor... i takie tam.

Obi-Wan w dalszym ciągu nic nie mówił, a jego oczy pozostawały wytrzeszczone w szoku. Miał minę, jakby nikt nigdy nie wyszedł do niego z podobną prośbą.

 _Ale to przecież niemożliwe_ – rozumował chłopiec.

Kosmos z pewnością roił się od dzieci, które podbiegały do Jedi, szarpały odważnych Rycerzy za tuniki i prosiły o pokazanie mieczy świetlnych. Albo innych sztuczek. Anakin nie mógł być _pierwszy!_

A skoro nie był, to o co chodziło? O co _mogło_ chodzić? Czyżby...

\- Czy... - zaczął, nerwowo przełykając ślinę. – Czy to jedna z tych rzeczy, o które nie wypada prosić Jedi?

\- Cóż... - dłoń Obi-Wana powędrowała do karku.

Mina młodego mężczyzny wyraźnie mówiła „tak".

\- Przepraszam – Anakin zwiesił wzrok.

Już nawet nie pamiętał, który z kolei raz przepraszał Obi-Wana.

\- Nie, to ja przepraszam – Kenobi uspokajająco uniósł dłoń. – Nie powinienem tak się zawieszać. Mistrz Qui-Gon zawsze powtarza, że „samo zadanie pytania nigdy nie jest zbrodnią". Gdybyś zapytał mnie o kolor bielizny, to co innego – zażartował, czym nieznacznie uspokoił chłopca. – A co do miecza świetlnego... Przynajmniej raz na pół-roku zdarza się, że ktoś prosi mnie, bym pokazał broń.

A jednak! Anakin odczuł ogromną ulgę, że nie był pierwszy. A jednocześnie poczuł w gardle gorzki smak rozczarowania... Obi-Wan nadal nie sięgnął dłonią w kierunku swojej broni.

\- I... co zazwyczaj odpowiadasz? – chłopiec wymamrotał, choć w zasadzie już przewidział odpowiedź.

\- Odmawiam – krótko odparł Obi-Wan.

\- Czyli... nie pokażesz mi swojego miecza świetlnego?

Kenobi odpowiedział przepraszającym uśmiechem.

\- Może kiedyś – westchnął, ponownie kierując wzrok na Rozpraszacz.

\- A dlacze... nie, nieważne – przygnębiony, Anakin również skupił się na zadaniu.

\- Bez obaw, dokończ – zachęcił go Obi-Wan. – Mówiłem ci, że zdaniem mojego Mistrza „samo zadanie pytania nie jest zbrodnią". A ja się z tym zgadzam. Jeśli czegoś nie rozumiesz, nie powstrzymuj się.

Chłopiec zawahał się, lecz po chwili odłożył swoją część urządzenia i skupił wzrok na starszym koledze. Zależało mu, by uważnie obserwować minę Kenobiego, gdy będzie zadawał pytanie.

\- Dlaczego nie pokażesz mi swojego miecza świetlnego? – odezwał się, myśląc o leżącej na stole broni Qui-Gona... broni wypożyczonej praktycznie bez chwili zawahania! – Czy to dlatego... - w tym momencie Anakin nerwowo przełknął ślinę. – Czy to dlatego, że mnie _nie lubisz?_

\- Co?

Ku kompletnemu zdziwieniu malca, Obi-Wan parsknął śmiechem. On naprawdę był świecie przekonany, że jego młodziutki rozmówca _żartuje!_ Dopiero kiedy podniósł wzrok znad Rozpraszacza i ujrzał ściągniętą nerwami twarz Anakina, przestał się uśmiechać. Wzdychając, odłożył kupkę metalu na stół, splótł palce dłoni i spojrzał chłopcu w oczy.

\- Dobra, posłuchaj...

Zabrzmiało to na tyle poważnie, że dzieciak drgnął w miejscu. Jednak został ponownie zaskoczony przez Obi-Wana, bo ten przemówił do niego najłagodniejszą wariacją swojego głosu, jaką był w stanie wyprodukować. Tak łagodną, że brzmiał _niemal_ jak Qui-Gon.

\- Są dwa powody, dla których Rycerz Jedi... czy też Padawan Jedi, taki jak ja, nie pokazuje swojego miecza świetlnego, gdy ktoś go o to poprosi. Pierwszy powód to skromność. Pokazywanie komuś najrzadszej broni we Wszechświecie podchodzi pod „popisywanie się". A Jedi powinni za wszelką cenę unikać sytuacji, w której mogliby się poczuć od kogoś lepsi albo ważniejsi. Druga sprawa jest taka... - Obi-Wan urwał, wyraźnie zastanawiając się, jak najlepiej dobrać słowa. – że miecz świetlny to coś bardzo osobistego. Nie ma znaczenia, kto prosi cię o pokazanie go. Nie pokazałbym mojego miecza świetlnego, nawet gdyby poprosił o to Mistrz Yoda.

\- Nawet Mistrz Yoda?! – ze zdumieniem wykrzyknął Anakin.

\- Cóż... - Kenobi rozmasował skroń. – Inna sprawa, że Mistrz Yoda raczej by o coś takiego nie poprosił, bo doskonale zna zasady rządzące światem Jedi. Ale rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi, prawda? To nie jest... „po prostu broń". Każdy Jedi konstruuje swój miecz świetlny samodzielnie. 

\- Naprawdę? – oczy chłopca rozbłysły zachwytem.

Obi-Wan skinął głową. Fakt, że nie chciał pokazać swojego miecza świetlnego, nagle przestał mieć znaczenie. Liczyło się to, że udzielał Anakinowi tylu _fascynujących_ informacji o Jedi. Piloci z Tatooine opowiadali chłopcu różne historie o Obrońcach Pokoju, ale o mieczach świetlnych wiedzieli... cóż, niewiele.

\- Na świecie nie ma dwóch takich samych – mówił Kenobi. - Podobnie jak nie istnieje żadna fabryka produkująca miecze świetlne. Wyrobienie tego typu broni wymaga przejścia ciężkiej próby. A kiedy już ma się to za sobą, Jedi zaczyna zżywać się ze swoim orężem. Miecz świetlny to w pewnym sensie cząstka właściciela. Przedłużenie jego ciała, a nawet fragment duszy.

Anakin chciał dopytać o więcej szczegółów, ale zanim zdążył to zrobić, zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Coś, co wcześniej było dla niego ogromnym zaszczytem i źródłem niewyobrażalnego szczęścia, teraz sprawiło, że zapragnął teleportować się sprzed oblicza Obi-Wana. Pod wpływem wyczekującego spojrzenia Kenobiego paliły go policzki. Patrząc w poważne niebieskie oczy, Anakin miał wrażenie, że młody mężczyzna wyczekuje... a wręcz _żąda,_ by jego towarzysz zadał cisnące się na usta pytanie.

Odwlekanie nieuchronnego nie miało sensu.

\- Skoro miecz świetlny coś tak osobistego - dukając kolejne słowa, Anakin wyraźnie słyszał łomotanie własnego serca – to dlaczego Qui-Gon mi go pożyczył?

Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się kpiąco, a chłopiec pierwszy raz zobaczył w jego spojrzeniu niezadowolenie.

\- Pożyczył ci swój, bo nie miał treningowego – Kenobi rzucił, wzruszając ramionami. – A gdyby wziął jakiś ze Świątyni, musiałby się potem z tego tłumaczyć.

Jakieś inne dziecko odetchnęłoby z ulgą i zmieniło temat. Ale nie Anakin. Mógł bać się zostania znielubionym przez starszego kolegę, ale nie był tchórzem. Jeżeli Obi-Wanowi był niezadowolony, to chłopiec wolałby usłyszeć o tym _wprost._

\- Nie podoba ci się, że mi go pożyczył – odezwał się cichym głosikiem. – Prawda?

Obi-Wan przez pewien czas milczał. Anakin wpatrywał się w jego oczy, próbując zinterpretować odbijające się w nich emocje. Po krótkiej chwili wywnioskował, że Padawan Qui-Gona mimo wszystko nie patrzył na niego ze _złością_... co najwyżej z lekką dezaprobatą.

\- Mój Mistrz - kręcąc głową, młody mężczyzna wreszcie przerwał milczenie – okazjonalnie robi ze swoim mieczem świetlnym rzeczy, których nie pochwalam. Takie jak obcinanie sobie nim włosów, albo pożyczanie go znalezionym na pustyni dzieciom. Ale to _jego_ miecz świetlny i nie do mnie należy mówienie mu, co może z nim robić.

Wyobrażenie sobie Qui-Gona obcinającego włosy _mieczem świetlnym_ skutecznie podziałało na wyobraźnię Anakina i chłopiec uśmiechnął się. Po chwili jednak na nowo posmutniał.

Czyli, mimo wszystko, _miał rację_ i Obi-Wan nie aprobował jego treningu! W sumie, po tych wszystkich rewelacjach odnośnie mieczy świetlnych, ciężko mu się dziwić.

\- Nie powinienem był brać od niego miecza świetlnego – Anakin nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawę, że zaczyna mówić na głos. – Powinienem był odmówić...

\- W jednym Mistrz Qui-Gon miał rację – westchnął Kenobi. – Ty _naprawdę_ za dużo myślisz, dzieciaku.

\- Co? O co ci... ała!

Obi-Wan dał chłopcu pstryczka w nos, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił do Rozpraszacza.

\- Wszechświat rządzi się określonymi prawami – stwierdził, kątem oka posyłając Anakinowi rozbawione spojrzenie. – Jednym z nich jest to, że każde zdrowe na umyśle dziecko jest zaprogramowane do tego, by nie odmawiać dwóch rzeczy: lodów i mieczy świetlnych. A drugie prawo polega na tym, że konsekwencje bezmyślnego rozdawania podobnych rzeczy... takie jak przeziębione gardła lub obcięte kończyny – złośliwie się uśmiechnął, na co chłopiec wydał wystraszony kwik – ponoszą dorośli. Tak więc nie martw się. Nawet jeśli pozbawisz się ręki albo nogi, to Mistrz Qui-Gon za to oberwie, nie ty. Chociaż, nie, właściwie to JA, bo to JA miałem cię pilnować – dodał po chwili, energicznie rozmasowując podbródek. – Dobrze, że podczas swojego treningu niczego sobie nie obciąłeś. Jakbyś coś sobie uszkodził, musiałbym cię zamordować, a potem spalić ciało, by pozbyć się dowodów. Tego tylko brakuje, by Mistrz miał się do mnie doczepić za to, że cię nie upilnowałem.

Te straszne słowa przez jakiś czas wisiały w powietrzu. Kiedy Obi-Wan zobaczył, że Anakin wytrzeszcza na niego pełne przerażenia oczy, posłał chłopcu znaczące spojrzenie.

\- Taki żart – powiedział rzeczowym tonem. – Na twojej planecie nie opowiada się podobnych dowcipów?

„Nie takich" – malec miał ochotę powiedzieć. Zamiast tego potrząsnął głową.

\- Hm... - mruknął Obi-Wan. – Dobrze wiedzieć, że to nie Świątynia Jedi jest najbardziej sztywniackim miejscem we Wszechświecie.

I kto to mówi? Anakina kusiło, by poinformować Kenobiego, że to ON SAM jeszcze parę minut temu zachowywał się jak najbardziej sztywniacka istota we Wszechświecie. Chłopiec nie był pewien, czy to nowe, żartujące o obciętych kończynach wydanie podoba mu się bardziej...

Ahaaa, więc to było to słynne „Skrzywione Poczucie Humoru", przed którym ostrzegał Qui-Gon?

 _Miał rację_ – Anakin pomyślał, kiwając głową. – _Podobne teksty rzeczywiście mogą rozwalić komuś psychikę._

No, ale przynajmniej czyniły Obi-Wana kimś bardziej ludzkim.

„Nie jest taki zły" _–_ chłopiec już drugi raz wypowiedział w głowie to zdanie. Coraz bardziej wierzył, że było prawdziwe.

\- A jak byłeś młodszy, to Qui-Gon też pożyczał ci swój miecz świetlny? – zainteresował się.

Koniecznie chciał sprawdzić, czy Kenobi też podchodził pod to rzekome „Prawo Wszechświata", jakoby żadne dziecko nie było w stanie odmówić, gdy proponowano mu miecz świetlny.

\- Kiedy byłem młodszy, ćwiczyłem z treningowym mieczem świetlnym o słabszej mocy – obojętnym tonem odparł Obi-Wan. – Jak wszyscy Adepci w Świątyni Jedi. Ale miecza mojego Mistrza nie trzymałem nigdy.

Musiało minąć dobre dziesięć sekund, by do Anakina dotarły te słowa. Wydawały się zbyt _nieprawdopodobne_ , by były prawdziwe.

\- _Nigdy?_ – Chłopiec powtórzył z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nigdy.

\- A-ale... w sensie... nigdy nie ćwiczyłeś z mieczem świetlnym Qui-Gona, tak?

\- Nawet nie miałem go w dłoni.

\- Ani razu?!

\- Ani razu.

O raju. Akurat wtedy, gdy Anakin zaczął powoli wierzyć w to, że Obi-Wan nie ma powodów do nie lubienia go, musiała spaść TAKA BOMBA!

Jak to w ogóle wyglądało? Jak to mogło być _prawdą?_ W sensie, że on, Anakin Skywalker, jakiś dzieciak _znikąd_ , niebędący nawet oficjalnym członkiem Zakonu Jedi machał sobie beztrosko mieczem świetlnym Qui-Gona Jinna, zaś Obi-Wan Kenobi, formalny Padawan Qui-Gona nawet tego miecza _nie dotknął!_ I to ani razu w życiu?

To było nie tylko bulwersujące. To było... przykre.

Ku własnemu zdumieniu, Anakin uświadomił sobie, że nie tylko jest mu smutno... był wręcz zły na Qui-Gona. Jak Qui-Gon mógł zrobić Obi-Wanowi coś takiego?!

Nie myśląc nad tym, co robi, chłopiec porzucił zadanie, złapał za leżący na stole miecz świetlny i wysunął go w stronę starszego kolegi.

\- Weź – szepnął konspiracyjnie.

\- Że co? – Obi-Wan wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

\- No weź!

\- Oszalałeś?! Nie mogę!

\- Przecież nikt nie widzi.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, kto widzi.

\- Po prostu go potrzymaj! – zachęcał Anakin. – Nie martw się, nikomu nie powiem.

\- Nie słuchałeś tego, co wcześniej mówiłem? – w głosie młodego mężczyzny zabrzmiała nuta irytacji. – To coś bardzo osobistego. Ten miecz należy do _Mistrza Qui-Gona_ i tylko on może dać mi go do ręki.

\- Ale to _niesprawiedliwe!_ – z rozpaczą wyrzucił z siebie chłopiec. – Przecież jesteś jego uczniem. To nieuczciwe, że ja trzymałem miecz Qui-Gona, a ty nie. Nie chcę, by było ci przykro.

\- _Karabast!_

Zabrzmiało to jak przekleństwo, acz zostało wypowiedziane w języku, którego Anakin nie znał. Kenobi przez pewien czas gapił się w sufit z takim wyrazem, jakby modlił się o cierpliwość. Wreszcie zwrócił się do małego rozmówcy z miną która aż prosiła się o podpis: „Dojrzałość, mądrość i autorytet".

\- Nie chcę brać miecza Mistrza Qui-Gona. I _nie tylko_ dlatego, że to to _ty_ próbujesz mi go podać. Nigdy nawet nie myślałem, by poprosić mojego Mistrza o to, by pozwolił mi wziąć swoją broń. Właściwie to... cieszę się, że nigdy jej nie trzymałem.

\- Cieszysz się? – z niedowierzaniem powtórzył Anakin.

Obi-Wan skinął głową.

\- Mogę sobie wyobrazić tylko jedną sytuację, w której wziąłbym do ręki miecz świetlny Qui-Gona. A byłaby to taka sytuacja, że nie miałbym własnego miecza świetlnego, a on z jakiegoś powodu nie mógłby użyć swojego. To _jedyna_ sytuacja, w której Rycerz Jedi sięga po broń towarzysza. Bardzo _niebezpieczna_ sytuacja, jak widzisz. Zaś fakt, że nigdy do niej nie doszło, - w tym momencie ponuro się uśmiechnął – to powód do radości. Jest niezbytym dowodem na to, że ja i Mistrz Qui-Gon nie tylko mieliśmy sporo szczęścia, ale też bardzo sprawnie działamy jako zespół. Chociaż...

Kenobi skrzywił się, jakby przypomniał sobie coś nieprzyjemnego.

\- Wstyd się przyznać, ale choć ja nigdy nie trzymałem miecze świetlnego Mistrza Qui-Gona, on kilka razy trzymał mój – wyznał, wyraźnie sobą rozczarowany. – Co prawda było to już dobre kilka lat temu, a naszym przeciwnikiem był wyjątkowo groźny łowca nagród, ale... Cóż. Pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że na tyle dobrze zapamiętałem tamtą lekcję, by inny Jedi już nigdy nie musiał przynosić mi mojej broni. Wiesz, co powiedział mi Mistrz, po tym jak zwrócił mi miecz świetlny?

\- Żebyś... lepiej go pilnował? – nieśmiało zgadł Anakin.

\- Tak, to też. Ale z długiego wykładu, którego mu udzielił, zapamiętałem przede wszystkim jedno: „Branie do ręki czyjegoś miecza świetlnego to okropne uczucie, którego, mam nadzieję, nie będziesz musiał doświadczyć". Dokładnie to mi powiedział – w oczach Obi-Wana odbijała się powaga. – Kiedy znajdujesz oręż drugiego Jedi leżący na ziemi, automatycznie zadajesz sobie pytania: „Co się stało? Czy mojemu towarzyszowi nic nie jest? Czy jest ranny? Czy nadal żyje? W jak wielkim niebezpieczeństwie musiał się znaleźć, że został pozbawiony swojej broni?" Pożyczając ci swoją własność - młody mężczyzna skinął głową w stronę trzymanej przez chłopca broni – Mistrz Qui-Gon nie tylko okazał ci ogromne zaufanie, ale przede wszystkim pozbawił samego siebie ochrony. Dosłownie trzymasz w dłoni jego _życie_ , więc pilnuj go i nie dawaj go do potrzymania osobom trzecim. Rozumiesz?

Prawdę mówiąc – tak średnio. Niebezpieczeństwo... walka tak zażarta, że Rycerz Jedi tracił w niej miecz świetlny... strach o czyjeś bezpieczeństwo... Anakin wiedział, że były to poważne sprawy, ale ponieważ był jeszcze mały, zawsze wrzucał je do worka ze strasznymi opowieściami i sennymi koszmarami. Nie myślał o nich jak o rzeczach dziejących się... naprawdę. I nie rozumiał, co to wszystko miało wspólnego ze zwykłym, głupim wzięciem miecza świetlnego do ręki. Nie chciał jednak wyjść na durnego dzieciaka, więc udał, że doskonale przyswoił sobie długi wykład i skinął głową. Obi-Wan wyraził aprobatę krótkim przytaknięciem.

\- Skończyłem moją część – zaanonsował, lekko poklepując leżący na stole kawałek metalu. – Jak tobie idzie?

\- Jeszcze chwila – Anakin błyskawicznie odłożył miecz świetlny Qui-Gona i zabrał się do pracy. – Zrobione! – zawołał po paru minutach.

\- Hm... wygląda nieźle. Rzeczywiście masz smykałkę do takich rzeczy.

Policzki chłopca poróżowiały z dumy. Obi-Wan połączył obie części urządzenia i nacisnął kilka przycisków. Antenka wydała ciche „bipnięcie", a na maleńkim ekraniku pojawił się rząd prostokącików, które jeden po drugim zaczęły zmieniać kolory z szarych na jasno-żółte.

\- Co teraz robimy? – spytał Anakin.

\- Czekamy, aż system się zresetuje – Kenobi ukrył dłonie w szerokich rękawach brązowego płaszcza. - Długo to nie potrwa. Najwyżej parę minut.

Chłopiec z fascynacją obserwował zapalające się kolejno prostokąciki.

\- Ile takie coś kosztuje? – rzucił po chwili.

\- A co? – z ust młodego mężczyzny wyszło rozbawione parsknięcie. – Chcesz sobie kupić podobne cacko, by zakradać się na niebezpieczne planety?

\- Nie po prostu... - Anakin wyszeptał, nie patrząc na rozmówcę. – Kiedy wciąż byłem _niewolnikiem..._

Na sam dźwięk tego słowa, poczuł w gardle nieprzyjemną gorycz. Za każdym razem, gdy je wypowiadał, wyobrażał sobie, że chodzi z przyklejoną do pleców kartką „kiedyś nie byłem istotą ludzką, a czyjąś własnością". Gdyby mógł, wymazałby to słowo ze wszystkich języków Wszechświata.

\- Większość życia spędziłem w sklepie z częściami – dokończył po chwili.

\- A, tak – z cichego pomruku Obi-Wana ciężko było cokolwiek wyczytać. – Mistrz Qui-Gon wspominał, że właśnie tam cię znalazł.

\- Po prostu ciekawi mnie, za ile Watto by to opchnął – chłopiec skinął głową w kierunku Rozpraszacza. – Mój były właściciel, w sensie. Kiedyś niechcący sprzedałem części do droida za pół-ceny i zostałem ostro...

Chciał powiedzieć „pobity". Na szczęście w porę ugryzł się w język. Podobnie jak nie lubił wspominać swojej niewolniczej przeszłości (zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, jak niedawno został uwolniony), tak nie chciał, by każdy, kto na niego patrzył, widział „żałosne dziecko, które oberwało batem więcej razy, niż niejeden dorosły".

Nie potrzebował niczyjej litości! Nawet od kogoś tak cudownego jak Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi, który go uwolnił.

A już _na pewno_ nie od ucznia tego wspaniałego mężczyzny. Anakin nie miał pojęcia, jakim Obi-Wan był człowiekiem, ale patrząc na niego, jakoś nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, by ten schludny facet zaznał cierpienia w jakimkolwiek innym miejscu poza salą treningową. Co on mógł wiedzieć o bólu?

\- No, w każdym razie, od tamtej pory zawsze sprawdzam, ile coś kosztuje – chłopiec dokończył ponurym tonem. – To odruch.

Był na siebie zły, bo chciał jedynie zapytać o cenę głupiego Rozpraszacza, a niechcący zaczął opowiadać swojej wstydliwej przeszłości. Ktoś taki jak Padme na pewno zacząłby go w tej sytuacji wypytywać o trudne przeżycia. Natomiast Obi-Wan...

\- Hm... - uczeń Qui-Gona mruknął, masując podbródek. – Sądzę, że mądry kupiec nie sprzedałby porządnego Rozpraszacza za mniej niż trzy tysiące kredytek.

I tyle. Żadnego pytania o przeszłość Anakina. Prosta, konkretna odpowiedź. Były niewolnik niemal odczuł ulgę, że towarzyszący mu Jedi tak bardzo różnił się od miłej dwórki Królowej.

\- Kredytek?

\- To waluta Republiki.

\- A! Detarie? Watto zawsze mówił na nie „detarie".

\- „Detarie" to bardziej oficjalna nazwa, której używają mieszkańcy Zewnętrznych Rubieży – ze spokojem wyjaśnił Obi-Wan. – W samej Republice potocznie nazywamy je „kredytkami". Wiesz, jak wyglądają?

Chłopiec sięgnął do kieszeni.

\- Padme dała mi coś takiego.

Wysunął w stronę Obi-Wana mały prostokątny przedmiot. Z jednej strony były paski, jak na czipie, a z drugiej mała cyfra „dziesięć".

\- Kiedy ci to dała? – spytał Kenobi.

\- Trochę przed lądowaniem na Corusant. Kiedy lecieliśmy z Tatooine. Powiedziałem jej, że nigdy nie widziałem z bliska detarii, więc pokazała mi tę „dyszkę". Jest podobna do naszych wupiupi, ale bardziej błyszcząca. Padme powiedziała, że mogę ją sobie wziąć.

\- Aż dziw, że jeszcze jej nie wydałeś. Większość dzieciaków od razu pognałaby do stoiska ze słodyczami.

Chłopiec ucieszył się, słysząc w głowie starszego kolegi uznanie. Po chwili jednak posmutniał.

\- Właściwie to chciałem je wydać, ale...

\- Ale?

\- Nie mogłem się zdecydować na co! – wyrzucił z siebie Anakin. – Nigdy wcześniej nie musiałem nad tym myśleć. Bo wiesz, niewolnikom bardzo rzadko udaje się zdobyć jakieś pieniądze. W końcu pracujemy za darmo, a na jedzenie dostajemy specjalne kartki. Kiedy już udaje się coś zarobić, to i tak się tego nie wydaje... Tak jak wtedy, gdy Qui-Gon sprzedał mojego ścigacza i zostawił pieniądze mojej mamie. To naprawdę duża suma, ale myślę, że mama niewiele z tego wyda. W końcu jest niewolnicą i wszystkie rzeczy, które ma, tak naprawdę nie należą do niej. Nawet gdyby kupiła sobie coś ładnego, to gdyby Watto komuś ją sprzedał, ten ktoś mógłby po prostu kazać mamie wyrzucić wszystko na śmietnik. Dlatego ja i mama zawsze staraliśmy się kupować jak najmniej. A nawet gdy sam coś zrobiłem... na przykład mojego robota albo mojego ścigacza, to musiałem bardzo uważać, by mój właściciel się o tym nie dowiedział. Gdy wystawialiśmy mnie w wyścigu, Qui-Gon musiał udawać, że to wszystko jego.

Dopiero po powiedzeniu tego wszystkiego chłopiec uświadomił sobie, _jak wiele_ szczegółów ze swojego życia zdradził Obi-Wanowi. Co się z nim działo? ZNOWU wspomniał o swojej niewolniczej przeszłości, chociaż wcale tego nie planował!

Usłyszał ciche parsknięcie. A kiedy gwałtownie zadarł głowę do góry, by spojrzeć na twarz Obi-Wana, przeżył jeszcze większy szok, bo zobaczył zupełnie nie to, czego się spodziewał.

Nie współczucie. Nie litość. Zamiast tego coś na kształt gorzkiego uśmiechu i... hm... _zrozumienia?_

Hę? Co ten sztywniacki facet z nienagannymi manierami mógł rozumieć?

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, bym kiedykolwiek był niewolnikiem – Obi-Wan westchnął, masując kark. – Ale nieposiadanie wielu rzeczy to akurat coś, co rozumiem doskonale. Ja też nie bardzo wiem, co robić z pieniędzmi, które dostaję.

Na oczach oniemionego Anakina, sięgnął do własnej kieszeni i wysypał na stół co najmniej dwadzieścia prostokącików, z czego wszystkie były albo setkami albo dwusetkami.

\- Tyle pieniędzy! – chłopiec nie mógł powstrzymać okrzyku zachwytu. – Skąd Jedi mają pieniądze?

\- Od Senatu. Skarbnik Wielkiego Kanclerza przekazuje określoną sumę Skarbnikowi naszego Zakonu, a on co jakiś czas wydaje pieniądze Mistrzom, Rycerzom i Padawanom.

\- A te detarie... znaczy się, kredytki... kiedy dostałeś?

\- Tuż przed rozpoczęciem aktualnej misji.

\- Jedi mają bardzo dużą stawkę miesięczną – Anakin z uznaniem pokiwał głową. – Nieźle wam płacą.

\- To nie jest ani stawka miesięczna, ani zapłata – cicho się śmiejąc, mruknął Obi-Wan. – Jedi nie dostają wynagrodzenia za swoją służbę dla Republiki. Znaczy... ech, jakby ci to wytłumaczyć? Przed każdą misją... jak również pomiędzy misjami... dostajemy określone sumy pieniędzy i możemy to wydać, na co chcemy. Ale zwykle tego nie robimy.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ Jedi na ogół nie posiadają wiele. Wzbogacanie się i gromadzenie dóbr jest sprzeczne z Kodeksem. Co prawda wolno nam posiadać różne przedmioty, ale oczekuje się od nas, że będziemy żyć skromnie. Mój pokój jest wielkości kajuty, w której obecnie medytuje Mistrz Qui-Gon.

Na wspomnienie rzeczonego pomieszczenia, oczy Anakina rozszerzyły się. Tamten pokoik może i nie był klaustrofobicznie mały, ale nie ulegało wątpliwości, że był... no, dość mały. Mniejszy od zagraconego pokoju Anakina na Tatooine.

Obi-Wan, który był _dorosłym facetem_ i w dodatku _Jedi,_ mieszkał w mniejszym pokoju od Anakina? Niebywałe!

\- Widzę, że jesteś zaskoczony – Kenobi skomentował z uprzejmym uśmiechem. – Sądziłeś, że Jedi mieszkają jak książęta?

\- Jak książęta to może nie – odparł Anakin. – Ale wydawało mi się, że... - nie był pewien, jak opisać to, co mu się wydawało, więc potrząsnął głową. – Powiedz... a gdzie ty właściwie mieszkasz?

\- Aktualnie mieszkam z Mistrzem Qui-Gonem. Mamy dwupokojową kwaterę w Dzielnicy Mieszkalnej Świątyni Jedi.

\- Aktualnie?

Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby Obi-Wan często zmieniał miejsce zamieszkania.

\- To dosyć częste, że Padawanowie mieszkają ze swoimi Mistrzami – powiedział Kenobi. –Wielu Jedi uważa, że dzięki temu trening jest... pełniejszy. Mimo to, nie wszyscy decydują się na takie rozwiązanie. Padawan Secura jest bardzo oddana swojemu Mistrzowi, ale kiedy ją wybrał, oświadczyła mu, że prędzej zamieszka z Banthami niż z nim. I w sumie trudno się dziwić, bo Quinlan jest trochę...

Młody mężczyzna urwał w pół-zdania, zostawiając Anakina z dylematem. Z jednej strony chłopiec bardzo chciał zapytać o tego całego „Quinlana" – nie wiedział, czemu, ale miał dziwne przeczucie, że to niezmiernie ciekawa postać. No i pierwszy Jedi, o którym Obi-Wan wspomniał, używając tylko jego _imienia_ (bądź nazwiska?) bez żadnego tytułu.

Z drugiej strony, było inne bardzo ważne pytanie, które samo cisnęło się na usta.

\- Myślisz, że jeśli ja zostanę Padawanem Qui-Gona, to też z nim zamieszkam? – spytał Anakin.

_Powiedz „tak", powiedz „tak", powiedz „tak"!_

Gdyby do tego doszło, byłby zachwycony. Pierwszy raz w życiu miałby kogoś na kształt ojca! Albo przynajmniej mógłby udawać, że go ma...

Obi-Wan przez chwilę milczał.

\- Pewnie nie od razu, ale... - powiedział wreszcie, odwracając wzrok. – Tak. Gdybyś skończył jako jego Padawan, sądzę, że ewentualnie byś z nim zamieszkał.

Głośny okrzyk triumfu w myślach Anakina został szybko zagłuszony przez poczucie winy. Bo przecież, gdyby Qui-Gon miał zamieszkać z nowym Padawanem, to by oznaczało... to by oznaczało...

\- A co wtedy stałoby się z tobą?

\- Ze mną? – Obi-Wan zamrugał, jakby nie zrozumiał pytania.

\- Wyprowadziłbyś się, czy...?

\- A, o to chodzi – ze zmęczonym wyrazem twarzy, młody mężczyzna rozmasował skroń. – Cóż, tak, pewnie bym się wyprowadził.

\- Bo można mieć tylko jednego Padawana? – spuszczając wzrok, szepnął Anakin. – Tak mówi cały ten Kodeks, prawda?

\- Tak, Kodeks tak właśnie mówi. Choć samego zamieszkania to nie dotyczy.

Chłopiec posłał Kenobiemu pełne nadziei spojrzenie.

\- To znaczy...

\- Trenowanie dwóch uczniów w tym samym czasie jest zabronione, ale nigdzie nie jest powiedziane, że nie można mieszkać jednocześnie z dawnym Padawanem i z obecnym. Acz podobne przypadki są niezmiernie rzadkie.

Ta informacja jednocześnie ucieszyła i zasmuciła Anakina. Ucieszyła – bo dowiedział się, że mieszkanie we trójkę w istocie BYŁO możliwe. A zasmuciła, bo Obi-Wan zasugerował wcześniej, że raczej nie ma zamiaru dzielić kwater z nowym uczniem swojego nauczyciela.

Było to przykre, nie dlatego że Anakinowi jakoś szczególnie zależało na mieszkaniu z Obi-Wanem – po prawdzie, perspektywa życia pod jednym dachem z kimś tak poukładanym i zdyscyplinowanym wydawała mu się bardziej straszna niż zachęcająca. Chodziło o to, że nie chciał, by Obi-Wan został zmuszony do wyprowadzki od swojego Mistrza, i by zrobiło mu się z tego powodu smutno.

\- A gdybym miał NIE być Padawanem Qui-Gona - zagaił, uważnie obserwując Kenobiego – to myślisz, że byś się od niego wyprowadził? Czy to jest tak, że uczniowie _muszą_ wyprowadzać się od Mistrzów, gdy już ukończą trening?

Z jakiegoś powodu Obi-Wan _również_ dokładnie przypatrywał się chłopcu – jakby próbował wybadać, do czego zmierzają te wszystkie pytania.

\- Zwykle tak jest, ale nie zawsze – odparł po chwili. – Świątynia ma co prawda droidy do sprzątania i gotowania, ale niektóre rzeczy Jedi muszą robić sami. Mistrz Qui-Gon nie odróżnia proszku do prania od proszku do zwalczania rdzy, więc mieszkanie na własną rękę zapewne skończyłoby się dla jego ubrań katastrofą – dodał, kąśliwie unosząc kącik ust.

Anakin nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Bardzo chciałby powiedzieć, że w tej kwestii potrafiłby przyjść Qui-Gonowi Jinnowi z pomocą, ale, niestety, sam miał podobny problem. On TEŻ nie odróżniał proszku do prania od proszka do zwalczania rdzy i kiedyś zapłacił za to utratą połowy koszulek oraz solidnym ochrzanem od matki.

\- Czasem dwaj Jedi mieszkają ze sobą ze względów praktycznych – wzdychając, ciągnął Obi-Wan. – Po zrzucaniu na mnie wszystkich obowiązków domowych przez dziesięć lat, sądzę, że Mistrz Qui-Gon raczej nie kręciłby nosem, gdybym oznajmił mu, że chcę z nim zostać. Zresztą... bywa i tak, że Jedi, którzy nigdy nie byli Mistrzem i Padawanem mieszkają razem, bo tak im wygodnie. Miejsce zamieszkania to akurat jedna z tych kwestii, w którą Rada się nie wtrąca, więc Jedi mają dużą wolność wyboru. O ile Młodzicy i Padawani muszą obowiązkowo przebywać w Świątyni, to po przejściu Prób można zamieszkać, gdzie się chce. Jedyny warunek jest taki, że miejsce musi się znajdywać na tyle blisko, by ktoś mógł stawić się na wezwanie Rady w przeciągu kilku godzin.

W normalnym wypadku Anakin od razu zainteresowałby się „Najlepszym Pilotem Zakonu" i obrzucił starszego kolegę pytaniami o wspomnianego człowieka. Teraz jednak jakoś nie miał na to ochoty. Ba, nie obchodziło go nawet to, czy jako Jedi, będzie mógł mieć własne statki i grzebać w nich o dowolnych porach (również w środku nocy).

W tej chwili obchodził go tylko i wyłącznie fakt, że on, Anakin Skywalker _nigdy_ nie będzie dla Qui-Gona Jinna tak użyteczną Gospodynią Domową jak Obi-Wan Kenobi. A co jeśli Qui-Gon będzie _oczekiwał_ , by Anakin robił to samo, co jego poprzedni Padawan, i Anakin się zbłaźni, i Qui-Gon będzie nim ROZCZAROWANY? Shmi Skywalker nigdy nie oczekiwała, by jej syn robił w domu COKOLWIEK. Poza naprawianiem wszystkiego, co miało kable.

Zlew, w którym były brudne naczynia, nie miał kabli. Zlew był _straszny!_

Im dłużej Anakin o tym myślał, tym bardziej upewniał się w przekonaniu, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby, gdyby udało mu się zostać Padawanem Qui-Gona, ale Obi-Wan wcale by się od nich nie wyprowadził, i gdyby Obi-Wan dla nich obu...

\- Nie ma mowy – padło chłodne stwierdzenie.

Anakin podniósł wzrok i wydał cichy kwik, bo zobaczył, że jego starszy kolega w dość nieprzyjemny sposób krzyżuje ramiona. O kurde! Czyżby...

\- Czy... - chłopiec zaczął niepewnie. – Czy Jedi potrafią czytać w myślach?

\- _Czasami_ – tajemniczo odparł Obi-Wan. – Ale tylko osobom, które są wrażliwe na Moc, i z którymi mają wystarczająco bliską więź.

Mózg Anakina pracował na pełnych obrotach. Aha, tak to wyglądało? Czyli, że co? Obi-Wan mógł, czy nie mógł...? Nie no, kurde, chyba NIE mógł. W końcu jego więź z Anakinem NIE była bliska. Prawda?

Mimo to, wolał się upewnić.

\- A przed chwilą? – maskując zdenerwowanie niepewnym uśmiechem, zagaił chłopiec. – Czy ty... ?

To niemożliwe, by potwierdził, prawda? Przecież nie był blisko z Anakinem! SAM POWIEDZIAŁ, że nie można czytać komuś w myślach, jeśli nie jest się z nimi blisko! Powiedział tak, więc nie mógł...

Ku zgrozie chłopca, Kenobi chłodno uniósł brew.

\- _Owszem_ – wycedził, dobitnie patrząc Anakinowi w oczy.

Dziewięcioletni Skywalker nie czuł się tak przerażony i zawstydzony nawet wtedy, gdy mama przyłapała go na wrzucaniu łajna Bantów do kieszeni kolegi (inna sprawa, że skurczybyk sobie zasłużył!)

Jakaś część jego wciąż przekonywała, że to _niemożliwe!_ Obi-Wan Kenobi zwyczajnie się z niego nabija. Albo żartuje, tak jak wtedy, gdy gadał o obciętych kończynach. To przecież niemożliwe, by przeczytał myśli Anakina AKURAT WTEDY, gdy Anakin pomyślał, jak to fantastycznie byłoby zrobić sobie z pierwszego Padawana Qui-Gona darmową gosposię.

Chłopiec jeszcze przez chwilę miał złudną nadzieję, ale następne słowa Kenobiego rozwiały wszelkie wątpliwości.

\- Uważnie słucham mojego Mistrza - Obi-Wan zaczął, pochylając się w stronę Anakina – a on mawia, że „grzechy popełnione w myślach się nie liczą". Więc, chyba nie mam innego wyjścia, niż ci odpuścić, ALE...

O kurde! Anakin jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się aż tak przerażony po usłyszeniu jednego krótkiego „ale".

\- Ale - powtórzył Obi-Wan – musisz coś wiedzieć. Chociaż po moim Mistrzu sprzątam bardziej niż chętnie, to _zapewniam cię_ , że po tobie sprzątać NIE zamierzam. Rozumiesz?

Chłopiec tak energicznie pokiwał głową, że bał się, że mu odpadnie.

\- Świetnie – Kenobi posłał mu usatysfakcjonowany uśmieszek. – A teraz... ponieważ ja jestem wyrozumiałym Padawanem Jedi, który nie szuka zemsty, a ty jesteś grzecznym i ułożonym kandydatem na Padawana, pójdziemy na układ, dobrze? Ty udasz, że nie pomyślałeś sobie czegoś tak durnego jak to, o czym rzeczywiście pomyślałeś, a ja udam, że nigdy się o tym nie dowiedziałem. Zgadzasz się?

Anakin powinien rozważyć wkręcenie sobie paru dodatkowych śrubek do kręgów szyjnych. Jak dalej będzie potakiwał z taką siłą, to naprawdę zgubi głowę.

Ulżyło mu, gdy Obi-Wan się od niego odsunął i powrócił do swojego typowego, opanowanego wyrazu twarzy. Zdumiewające, ale on _naprawdę_ wyglądał, jakby już zapomniał o całej sprawie. Chłopiec zazdrościł mu tak świetnego panowania nad sobą. Albo UDAWANIA, że świetnie nad sobą panuje. Tak czy inaczej, było to dość imponujące.

\- Wracając do kredytek... - westchnął Kenobi.

 _Co?_ – zdziwił się Anakin. – _Rozmawialiśmy o kredytkach?_

Dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że rzeczywiście tak było. No tak – zanim zeszli na temat mieszkań, rozmawiali o pieniądzach.

\- Mówiłeś, że Jedi dostają kredytki, ale ich nie wydają – chłopiec zaczął powoli odnajdywać utracony wątek. – To dlatego że... wiele nie posiadają. I wspomniałeś, że pokój, w którym mieszkasz, nie jest jakiś bardzo duży.

Obi-Wan skinął głową.

\- Ale, w takim razie - rozumował Anakin – skoro prawie nic nie wydajecie, to dlaczego Senat daje wam tak dużo kredytek?

\- Ponieważ pieniądz, podobnie jak miecz świetlny, jest czymś na kształt broni. Chociaż nie, to złe porównanie... Powiedziałbym, że to takie samo narzędzie pracy jak komunikator czy statek.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Na pewno doskonale pamiętasz okoliczności, w jakich wylądowaliśmy na twojej rodzinnej planecie, Tatooine. Czasem, w trakcie misji, Jedi musi załatwić jakąś sprawę, która wymaga pieniędzy. Na przykład wypożyczyć pojazd, by dojechać do miasta... zapłacić jakiemuś łowcy nagród, by zdradził ściśle tajną informację... _ALBO_ wymienić popsuty hipernapęd T14 – w tym momencie Kenobi posłał Anakinowi znaczące spojrzenie. – Cóż, idealnie byłoby, gdybyśmy mieli pieniądze w każdej walucie... ALE nawet Senat ma swoje ograniczenia, dlatego nosimy przy sobie głównie kredytki. Chociaż, kto wie? Może kiedyś polityka finansowa Republiki poprawi się na tyle, by móc swobodnie wymieniać nasze detarie na pieniądze z Zewnętrznych Rubieży? Wówczas Mistrzowie Jedi nie musieliby ryzykować, wysyłając małych chłopców na niebezpieczne wyścigi.

Ostatnie zdanie zostało wypowiedziane z subtelną nutą dezaprobaty. Anakin miał ochotę powiedzieć, że bardzo chętnie wziął udział w wyścigu i bez wahania zrobiłby to ponownie, ale czuł, że i tak nie przekona Obi-Wana, więc dalej zagłębiał się w kwestie finansowe Jedi.

\- Czyli to nie są tak naprawdę pieniądze dla was, tylko takie jakby... „kieszonkowe"? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Kieszonkowe? – zdziwił się uczeń Qui-Gona.

\- Watto czasami wysyłał mnie, bym coś dla niego załatwił i wtedy też dawał mi kieszonkowe. Ale zawsze podkreślał, że to nie jest forsa _dla mnie_ , ale na jakiś konkretny cel. Na przykład miałem łazić po innych sklepach, a gdy ktoś miał ten sam sprzęt co Watto, to miałem zapłacić pracownikowi temu komuś, by dyskretnie schował towar na zaplecze, tak by klienci nie widzieli.

\- Bardzo sprytnie.

\- Ale o to chodzi, prawda? To tak samo jak z wami?

\- Nie do końca. Gdybyś użył pieniędzy tego całego Watto, by kupić coś tylko dla siebie, a on by się o tym dowiedział, zostałbyś ukarany, czyż nie?

Przypomniawszy sobie dźwięk trzaskającego bicza, chłopiec zwiesił głowę.

\- Na pewno – mruknął.

\- W przypadku Jedi jest inaczej. Nie mamy narzuconej instrukcji, na co wydawać pieniądze. Mamy je po prostu mieć, i tyle. Ponieważ jesteśmy Jedi, Senat ma zaufanie, że wykorzystamy powierzone nam kredytki we właściwy sposób. To nie są tylko pieniądze na misje, ale również na nasze prywatne wydatki. Gdyby jakiś Jedi chciał kupić coś tylko dla siebie, nikt nie powiedziałby na ten temat złego słowa. Rzecz w tym, że chociaż możemy, i tak tego NIE robimy... a Senat doskonale o tym wie. Jeśli już coś kupujemy, to prędzej rzeczy praktyczne, takie, które mogą przydać się podczas misji. Jak chociażby roboty albo narzędzia. Natomiast kupowanie rzeczy, których po prostu pożądasz, jest... niewskazane. Kodeks surowo tego zabrania.

\- A gdybym bardzo pragnął ultra-nowoczesnego statku kosmicznego, i _zupełnie przypadkiem_ ten statek byłby dla mnie pożyteczny? – Anakin posłał starszemu koledze pełne nadziei spojrzenie. - Czy gdybym był Jedi, mógłbym sobie taki kupić?

W oczach Obi-Wana zamigotały wesołe ogniki. Ale nie dlatego, że kpił z chłopca. Najwyraźniej uznał jego pytanie za _urocze._

\- Niezły z ciebie spryciarz, co, dzieciaku? – śmiejąc się pod nosem, pokręcił głową. - Ultra-nowoczesne statki kosmiczne na ogół RZECZYWIŚCIE są pożyteczne, więc istnieje szansa, że Republika dałaby ci na to pieniądze. Aczkolwiek, najprawdopodobniej musiałbyś dzielić się wspomnianym statkiem z innymi Jedi.

\- Czyli to nie byłby tak naprawdę mój statek? – Anakin próbował ukryć rozczarowanie, lecz nie do końca mu to wyszło.

\- Byłby, ale zaborczość wobec rzeczy materialnych jest niewskazana. Zresztą, czy to takie złe, że inni korzystaliby z twojego statku?

\- Hm... to zależy od tego, czy by go popsuli – po namyśle odparł chłopiec. - Chętnie dzielę się tym, co moje. Ale tylko pod warunkiem, że ktoś o to dba!

\- Dość rozsądne podejście.

\- Pasuje do Jedi?

_I czy JA do nich pasuję?_

\- Tak sądzę. Aczkolwiek lojalnie uprzedzam, że są w Zakonie ludzie, którzy są w stanie wziąć twoją rzecz bez pytania, a potem oddać ci ją w kawałkach. – Obi-Wan nieoczekiwanie się wzdrygnął. - Zakładając, że w ogóle ci ją oddadzą.

W pamięci Anakina zamigotało imię, które już raz padło podczas rozmowy.

\- Ten cały Quinlan... tak?

Nie wiedział, czemu, ale miał dziwne przeczucie, że chodziło właśnie o niego. I cieszył się, że zgadł, bo wyglądało na to, że nieznacznie _zaimponował_ tym Obi-Wanowi.

\- Widzę, że nie tylko do napraw masz talent – uczeń Qui-Gona z uznaniem pokiwał głową. - Również intuicja ci nie szwankuje. Tak, „Ten Cały Quinlan" – zakończył z kąśliwym uśmieszkiem.

I znowu imię tajemniczego Jedi zostało wymienione bez jakiegokolwiek tytułu. Co więcej, Obi-Wan nie upomniał Anakina żadnym tekstem w stylu „ja mogę mówić o tym kolesiu, jak mi się podoba, ale ty pamiętaj o szacunku". Teraz to chłopiec zaczął być ciekawy wspomnianego faceta dwa razy bardziej! Ciekawe, czy Obi-Wan dobrze tego kogoś znał? Po sposobie, w jakim o nim opowiadał, można było wnioskować, że byli dobrymi znajomymi.

\- Cóż... - po chwili westchnął Kenobi - pocieszające jest to, że gdy przeprasza, zabiera cię na obiad. A, no tak. Już wiem!

 _Co wiesz?_ – chłopiec posłał młodemu mężczyźnie pytające spojrzenie.

\- Jest _jedna_ rzecz, na którą Jedi lubią i MOGĄ wydawać pieniądze – opierając policzek na dłoni, wyjaśnił Obi-Wan. Wyglądał na lekko rozmarzonego. - Jedzenie. W świątyni podają tak mdłe posiłki, że czasem mam ochotę zapoznać kulinarnego droida z moim mieczem świetlnym. Ja i Mistrz Qui Gon jemy na mieście, kiedy tylko możemy. Choć niestety Adepci... to znaczy dzieciaki w twoim wieku, rzadko mają podobny luksus. Przed dwunastymi urodzinami ma się bardzo niewiele okazji do opuszczenia Świątyni.

Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby Anakin JUŻ był jednym ze wspomnianych Adeptów. _Podobało mu się_ , jak to zabrzmiało.

Natomiast wzmianka o „mdłym jedzeniu" podobała mu się ZDECYDOWANIE mniej. A on, naiwny, łudził się, że wszystkie nieprzyjemne doświadczenia kulinarne zostawił na Tatooine. Kiedy był niewolnikiem, bardzo rzadko miał okazję zjeść coś pysznego – i to tylko dlatego, że sympatyczna starsza pani, Jira, dawała mu zniżkę na smakołyki.

\- W takim razie... - odezwał się zdeterminowanym tonem. - Na wypadek, gdyby Rada się zgodziła i rzeczywiście miałbym zostać Jedi, to kiedy już wyzwolimy Naboo, wyjdę na miasto i porządnie się najem! Wiesz, by sobie zrekompensować to mdłe żarcie, które będę musiał jeść w Świątyni przez kilka lat. Spróbuję wszystkich pysznych rzeczy, o których mówiła mi Padme!

\- Dziesięć kredytek może ci do tego nie wystarczyć – łagodnie patrząc chłopcu w oczy, zauważył Obi-Wan.

Anakinowi wpadł do głowy iście szalony pomysł. Nie zastanawiając się, czy rozsądnie było coś takiego robić, dzieciak wskazał na leżącą na stole garść kredytek i wypalił:

\- A gdybym dodał do tego te tutaj?

\- Chcesz, bym ci parę dał?

\- Niee... ale mógłbym spróbować je od ciebie wygrać.

\- Wygrać?

Chłopiec bez słowa wyciągnął kości i podsunął je starszemu koledze pod nos. Obi-Wan najpierw zamrugał, a potem parsknął śmiechem.

\- Na Moc, dzieciaku... - zarechotał, dłonią zasłaniając oczy. - Czy ty mnie namawiasz do _hazardu?_


	4. W drodze na Naboo (Część 4)

\- To kolejna rzecz, o którą nie wypada prosić Jedi?

\- Nieeee... ale być może zauważyłeś, na przykładzie Mistrza Qui-Gona, zakładanie się z Jedi o _cokolwiek_ zwykle nie kończy się dobrze. Jeśli chodzi o tego typu gry, na ogół mamy szczęście.

\- Skoro tak, to chyba nie musisz się martwić o to, że przegrasz swoje kredytki? – cały czas wysuwając przed siebie dłoń z kośćmi, chłopiec niewinnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Nawet _gdybym_ je przegrał, niespecjalnie by mnie to ruszyło – Obi-Wan pokręcił głową. – Jak wspomniałem wcześniej, i tak wiele nie wydaję. Posłuchaj, ja mówiłem poważnie... naprawdę mogę ci dać część moich kredytek. Nie musisz próbować wygrać ich ode mnie w kości.

Po raz pierwszy Anakin zobaczył w oczach młodego mężczyzny nie tylko rozbawienie, ale też subtelny błysk troski, który zwykł oglądać w spojrzeniu swojej mamy. Tak patrzyła Shmi, gdy jej syn przybiegał do domu cały umorusany, niosąc pod pachą znalezione na wysypisku części i krzycząc, że to jego największy skarb. Ciężko uwierzyć, że Obi-Wan _też_ potrafił patrzeć w taki sposób.

Mimo to chłopiec postanowił upierać się przy hazardzie. Miał ku temu powody.

\- Nie chcę dostawać żadnych kredytek _z litości_ – dumnie zadzierając podbródek, spojrzał starszemu koledze w oczy. – Chcę je zarobić w uczciwy sposób. Wtedy nikt nie powie, że jestem byłym niewolnikiem, któremu wszyscy coś dają, żeby „było mu łatwiej". Lubię, jak ktoś mi pomaga, ale mam swój honor.

Przez krótki ułamek sekundy w wyobraźni Anakina zamigotała twarz Qui-Gona. Nietrudno było wpaść na to, co mądry i dostojny Mistrz Jedi powiedziałby w takiej sytuacji:

„Ani, nie mów takich rzeczy. Nikt nie daje ci prezentów _z litości!_ "

„Wygrywanie pieniędzy w kości ciężko nazwać uczciwym zarobkiem!"

Jednak teraz nie padło żadne z tych stwierdzeń.

\- No cóż, skoro chodzi o _honor..._ \- udając powagę, młody mężczyzna rozmasował podbródek. – To w co będziemy grać?

Pierwszy raz odkąd poznał dwóch Jedi, Anakin pomyślał, że Obi-Wan rozumie go lepiej od Qui-Gona. A przynajmniej w tym konkretnym momencie.

Proponując grę w kości, chłopiec był w pełni przygotowany na odmowę, a kiedy został mile zaskoczony, nie potrafił zapanować nad ekscytacją. Zeskoczył ze stołka trochę zbyt entuzjastycznie, i choć nie zrzucił przy tym żadnych narzędzi, narobił strasznego hałasu. Co jednak nie sprawiło, że uśmiech na jego buzi zniknął. Jednym szybkim susem Anakin usiadł w siadzie skrzyżnym na podłodze i posłał towarzyszowi wyczekujące spojrzenie.

Obi-Wan zawahał się, ale po chwili przyłączył się do chłopca. Dopiero teraz, gdy siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, stało się jasne, jak bardzo był wyższy i starszy. Minę miał opanowaną, a smukłe dłonie chował w rękawach brązowego płaszcza. Anakin grywał wcześniej w kości z dorosłymi, ale żaden z nich nie był _Jedi._ Ile by dał, by jego rówieśnicy z Tatooine (a zwłaszcza ten wstrętny Greedo!) mogli do teraz zobaczyć!

Na buzi chłopca zagościł chytry uśmieszek. Ta kupka kredytek wyglądała naprawdę obiecująco. Trochę szkoda, że będzie musiał _oszukiwać_ , żeby ją zdobyć.

\- Zasady są proste – zaczął tłumaczyć. – W każdej rundzie obstawiamy pieniądze. Kto zdobędzie więcej punktów, wygrywa. W pierwszym rzucie rzucamy wszystkimi pięcioma kostkami. Po każdym możemy odłożyć jedną albo więcej kości. Ale tylko te, na których jest jedynka albo piątka. Jedynka jest warta sto punktów, piątka pięćdziesiąt. Po odłożeniu kości, rzucamy pozostałymi.

\- A co się stanie, jeśli nie wypadnie ani jedynka ani piątka?

\- Wtedy nie możesz już dalej rzucać. Ale jeśli, na przykład, ja zaczynałem i zdobyłem sto pięćdziesiąt punktów, a ty zdobędziesz dwieście, to mam jeszcze jedną szansę. Dopiero kiedy jeden z nas uzyska mniej punktów niż przeciwnik, runda jest rozstrzygnięta.

\- Chyba grałem kiedyś w coś podobnego – Obi-Wan skinął głową. – Choć zasady były trochę bardziej skomplikowane. No dobrze, to kto zaczyna?

-Mama zawsze mnie uczyła, by ustępować starszym.

Brwi (nie aż tak starego) mężczyzny uniosły się do góry. Pierwsze kredytki zostały obstawione. Z odgłosem cichego westchnienia, jedna z dłoni wysunęła się z brązowego rękawa i rzuciła kośćmi. _Ani_ jednej jedynki i piątki.

\- To jest ten słynny fart Jedi? – zaczepnie spytał Anakin.

\- Czasem szwankuje – Obi-Wan z żalem pokręcił głową. – Twoja kolej.

Chłopiec ostrożnie zgarnął kości. _Ostrożnie,_ gdyż za wszelką cenę nie chciał ujawnić przedmiotów, które pozostawały schowane w ukrytej kieszonce wewnątrz rękawa. Tak, tak, dorastanie przy Watto mogło być koszmarem, ale miało też korzyści! Cwany handlarz nauczył swojego małego niewolnika, że szczęście szczęściem, ale gdy ma się taką możliwość, lepiej losowi dopomóc. Często bajerował klientów, podsuwając im czerwono-niebieską kość, i proponując, by w przypadku koloru czerwonego zapłacili więcej, a w przypadku niebieskiego – mniej. Tym, czego oszczędni ludzie NIE wiedzieli był fakt, że kość była wyważona w taki sposób, by przy każdym rzucie wypadała czerwień.

Podobnie jak ukryte kości Anakina były skonstruowane w taki sposób, by dawać szczęśliwemu właścicielowi same piątki i jedynki. Orżnął dzięki nim już niejednego! Choć w tej rundzie wcale nie musiał ich używać. Do pokonania Obi-Wana wystarczyła mu jedna jedynka. Albo piątka.

Trafiły mu się dwie jedynki. Z szerokim uśmiechem zgarnął swoją dyszkę i setkę Obi-Wana. Teraz miał już sto dziesięć kredytek. Kolejne pieniądze zostały obstawione.

\- Teraz ja zaczynam – zaanonsował Anakin.

Znowu wygrał z uczniem Qui-Gona, i _znowu_ udało mu się to bez oszukiwania. W następnej rundzie przegrał, ale niespecjalnie się tym przejął. Jako wprawiony oszust, wiedział, że ma największe szanse powodzenia, jeśli chwilę zaczeka z sięgnięciem po lewe kości. Uczciwa gra była nieprzewidywalna, a przez to bardziej _wciągająca._ Jeżeli Obi-Wan się wciągnie, jego czujność powinna spaść. Właśnie WTEDY nastąpi odpowiedni moment, by zacząć przerzucać kości z rękawa i do rękawa.

Przy każdym rzucie Anakin uważnie obserwował twarz przeciwnika. Był podekscytowany nie tylko z powodu kredytek, ale też ze względu na ciekawość. Zastanawiał się, na ile dobrze jego sztuczki zadziałają przeciwko Jedi. Czy Obi-Wan zorientuje się, że jest kantowany? A jeśli tak, to po ilu przegranych kredytkach?

_No cóż, przekonajmy się!_

Chłopiec wziął głęboki oddech, w odpowiednim momencie podmienił jedną z kości na tę oszukującą, a po wygranej rundzie przywrócił poprzedni stan rzeczy. Niepewnie zerknął na Obi-Wana spod grzywki jasnych włosów, sprawdzając, czy Jedi cokolwiek zauważył. Wszystko wskazywało na to... że _nie!_ Oczy młodego mężczyzny patrzyły na toczące się po podłodze kości z takim samym średnim zainteresowaniem, co chwilę temu.

Zgarniając kredytki, Anakin cieszył się z udanego triku, ale zarazem czuł się nieco rozczarowany. Spodziewał się po Obi-Wanie dużo lepszej spostrzegawczości. Kto jak kto, ale _Rycerz Jedi_ nie powinien tak łatwo dać się oszukać!

Tu chodziło o coś więcej niż o zwykłą grę. Pozwalając, by go okantowano, Kenobi roztrzaskał obraz, który Skywalker snuł od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Obraz, na którym Rycerze Jedi były istotami o wyższej inteligencji... kolesiami tak sprytnymi, że żaden ze zbirów z Mos Espa nie mógłby im podskoczyć! Powinni być na tyle czujni, by nie dać się oszukać absolutnie _nikomu!_ Nawet Watto wciągającego ludzi w swoją brudną czerwono-niebieską gierkę!

Górka kredytek przed Anakinem coraz bardziej się powiększała.

 _To zwykły cienias_ – patrząc na Obi-Wana, westchnął chłopiec. – _Załatwiam go w niemal każdej rundzie, a on nie mówi na ten temat ani słowa! Nawet jeśli nie widzi, co robię z rękawami, to powinien mimo wszystko zorientować się, że coś jest nie tak. Albo chociaż rzucić jakiś tekst w stylu „To podejrzane, że tak często wygrywasz"._

Marzenia o niedających się kantować Jedi będą musiały pójść w zapomnienie, jak wszystkie bajki z dzieciństwa. Nooo... ale przynajmniej trochę kasy wpadnie do kieszeni! Niewielkie pocieszenie, ale zawsze coś.

Obi-Wan, do tej pory przypominający ludzką rzeźbę, nagle poruszył się, jakby chciał o coś zapytać. Zaalarmowany, Anakin wbił w niego wyczekujący wzrok. Oho? Czyżby jednak się zorientował?

\- Ile trwa ta gra? – padło pytanie.

Chłopiec z trudem powstrzymał jęk rozczarowania. A więc Kenobi wcale się nie zorientował... był po prostu _znudzony!_ Że też w ogóle nie było mu szkoda tych wszystkich przegranych kredytek! Anakin wolałby ujrzeć na jego twarzy jakieś emocje... nawet złość. Walka z przeciwnikiem, któremu _nie zależało_ , nie przynosiła takiej samej frajdy, co zażarty pojedynek.

\- To chyba jasne – mruknął chłopiec. – Gramy, dopóki jeden z nas nie straci wszystkich pieniędzy. O, ale zapomniałem ci powiedzieć... podczas jednej rundy możesz postawić więcej niż jedną sztukę.

\- Hm... więcej niż jedną mówisz? – młody mężczyzna w zamyśleniu rozmasował podbródek.

A potem, na oczach zszokowanego Anakina, popchnął do przodu _wszystkie_ kredytki, które mu zostały.

\- Wchodzisz? – zapytał, patrząc na młodziutkiego przeciwnika ze śmiertelną powagą.

W pobliżu nie było żadnego lustra, ale chłopiec mógł się założyć, że jego oczy bardzo przypominają te, które wszczepił swojemu robotowi. Wielgachne, pełne zdziwienia oczy.

Obi-Wan postawił _wszystko?_ Ten ułożony sztywniak, sprawiający wrażenie człowieka, który nawet wizytę w toalecie planował z wielką ostrożnością, był w rzeczywistości _takim ryzykantem?!_ Ciężko w to uwierzyć.

Może dlatego że to wcale nie była prawda?

 _NIE jest ryzykantem_ – patrząc na opanowaną twarz Kenobiego, uświadomił sobie Anakin. _– On po prostu chce zakończyć grę jak najszybciej. Ma już dosyć rzucania kośćmi. Ma dosyć MNIE!_

I pomyśleć, że w tym celu ryzykował utratą wszystkich swoich kredytek.

Chłopiec gniewnie zadarł nos.

 _Skoro postawił wszystko, to orżnę go na wszystko! –_ pomyślał buntowniczo.

Teraz była jego kolej, by zacząć, więc sięgnął po kości. Kiedy łączył dłonie, by nimi zatrząść, potajemnie wymienił jeden ze zwykłych sześcianów na „oszukańczy". Wypadły mu dwie jedynki – jedna uzyskana uczciwie, druga nieuczciwie. Odłożył je na bok.

\- Dwieście – zaanonsował.

Następny rzut. Znowu podmienił jedną kość. Wypadła piątka i dwie trójki.

\- Dwieście pięćdziesiąt.

Jeszcze jedna zamiana.

\- Trzysta pięćdziesiąt.

Podmienił piątą i ostatnią kość.

\- Czterysta.

Teraz, gdy już wszystkie miał odłożone, musiał rzucić nimi od początku. Uzyskanie dwóch jedynek i dwóch piątek za jednym zamachem wyglądało podejrzanie, ale Anakin postanowił się nie przejmować.

\- Siedemset – podliczył swój wynik.

Dla formalności, rzucił jeszcze piątą kością – jedyną, której nie podmienił na „oszukistkę". Gdy wypadła dwójka, zebrał wszystkie sześciany, potajemnie wyłożył cztery uczciwe na miejsce lewych i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Obi-Wana.

\- Twoja kolej.

 _To tyle, jeśli chodzi o fajną zabawę_ – pomyślał, z nieznacznie naburmuszoną buzią. – _Ten ślepy dureń ma takiego pecha, że pewnie zawali już przy pierwszym rzucie._

\- Pięćdziesiąt.

_O? Udało mu się zgarnąć jedną piątkę? A to niespodzianka!_

\- Sto pięćdziesiąt.

_Kredytki zaraz będą moje!_

\- Dwieście pięćdziesiąt.

_Hm... zaczął mieć szczęście._

\- Trzysta pięćdziesiąt.

_Dobrze, że wreszcie jako tako mu idzie. Jak wcześniej zgarniał co najwyżej dwieście punktów, to zaczynało mi być go SZKODA._

\- Czterysta pięćdziesiąt.

Dopiero po zgarnięciu wszystkich kości przez Obi-Wana, chłopiec zdał sobie sprawę, że wydarzyło się coś _odbiegającego od normy._ Zamrugał, jak ktoś wyrwany z głębokiego snu. Dotychczas zgarbione plecy Anakina wyprostowały się, przez co siedział teraz w tak samo elegancki sposób, co Kenobi. Hm, a skoro już mowa o Kenobim...

_Zgarnął punkty ze wszystkich swoich kości. Zupełnie jak ja, gdy była moja kolej!_

W głowie małego oszusta zapaliła się czerwona lampka. Ciężko uwierzyć, by koleś, który przez dwadzieścia minut gry wyrobił sobie reputację jednego z najgorszych pechowców (a warto wspomnieć, że Anakin grywał w przeszłości z naprawdę wieloma osobami!), nagle zaczął zbierać punkty, i to w tak ważnym rzucie!

Z drugiej strony... Watto zawsze mawiał, że szczęście jest jak automat z puszkami. Sześć razy połknie twoje pieniądze, ale za siódmym razem niechcący wyrzuci dodatkowy napój. Może siódmy raz Obi-Wana nastąpił właśnie teraz?

Choć w zasadzie był to raczej siedemdziesiąty siódmy. A zresztą...

 _Zresztą, nic mu to nie da!_ – lekceważąco pomyślał Anakin. – _Zdobyłem siedemset punktów, a on będzie rzucał pięcioma kośćmi drugi raz. Żeby mnie przebić, musiałby mieć szczęście również teraz. A biorąc pod uwagę, jak szło mu wcześniej, taka sytuacja się raczej nie zdarzy._

Obi-Wan zaczął rzucać i liczyć.

\- Pięćset pięćdziesiąt.

_Żadne zaskoczenie. Trafić jedną jedynkę na pięć kości to żaden wyczyn._

\- Sześćset pięćdziesiąt.

_Co? Trafiła mu się też druga?_

\- Siedemset pięćdziesiąt.

_Ej, ej, ej! Chwila moment! Jak..._

\- Ojej, już koniec. Teraz ty.

_Że CO?!_

Anakin aż otworzył usta ze zdumienia. Był absolutnie przekonany, że ustawiając siedemset punktów poprzeczki, zakończy tę rozgrywkę za pierwszym podejściem. Tymczasem Obi-Wan... przebił go o pięćdziesiąt punktów?! Jak?!

Chłopiec posłał starszemu koledze podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

\- Fart Jedi – młody mężczyzna po prostu wzruszył ramionami. – Wygląda na to, że wreszcie zaskoczył.

 _I to AKURAT w tej rundzie? ­–_ Anakin miał ochotę zapytać. – _Akurat wtedy, gdy gramy o WSZYSTKO?_

Zamiast tego wziął do ręki kości i uważnie się im przyjrzał. Od razu poznał, że były „uczciwe". Należały do niego, więc znał ich dokładne wyważenie – nawet jeśli różnica między nimi i „oszukańczymi" wynosiła zaledwie kilka miligramów.

Po raz kolejny zerknął na Obi-Wana. Facet cały czas miał ten sam, obojętny wyraz twarzy, którego nie powstydziłby się zawodowy pokerzysta. Może – wbrew temu, na jak ugrzecznionego wyglądał – w rzeczywistości znał się na hazardzie? I na _oszukiwaniu._ Kiedy nie była jego kolej, wciąż trzymał ręce w rękawach tego swojego płaszcza. To były bardzo _szerokie_ rękawy. O kurde! Czy to możliwe, że on w nich... Że on też...?!

Chłopiec wpatrywał się w rzeczone rękawy jak zahipnotyzowany. Mógł się założyć, że Obi-Wan zmieściłby w nich nie tylko komplet oszukańczych kości, ale i ze cztery śrubokręty i małego robota. Z drugiej strony... nawet GDYBY miał oszukańcze kości, to jaka była szansa, że wyglądały dokładnie tak jak te, których używał jego mały przeciwnik?

Anakin przegrał w przeszłości zbyt wiele pieniędzy, by nie nauczyć się odróżniać własnych kości od podmienionych. Sześciany do oszukiwania, które aktualnie chował w rękawie, wyrzeźbił sam, upodabniając je do „uczciwych" co do najdrobniejszego szczegółu. Nawet jeżeli Obi-Wan byłby regularnym hazardzistą i wciąż nosiłby przy sobie „zestaw do kantowania", to ten zestaw nie miał prawa wyglądać identycznie jak kości, których aktualnie używali.

_On nie oszukuje. To niemożliwe._

\- Coś nie tak? – Kenobi cicho odchrząknął.

Chłopiec przecząco potrząsnął głową i skoncentrował się na grze. Nie ma co wnikać w to, jak Obi-Wan wydziergał te swoje nędzne siedemset pięćdziesiąt punktów. Pofarciło mu się, i tyle! To się zdarza. A nawet JEŚLI uzyskał podobny wynik w nieuczciwy sposób, to i tak nie będzie miało znaczenia, bo Anakin był znacznie lepszy w te klocki. Spośród pięciu oszukańczych kości, które posiadał, trzy zawsze wyrzucały jedynki, a dwie – piątki. To dawało czterysta punktów na każdy rzut pięcioma sztukami. Czyli osiemset punktów po _dwukrotnym_ zgarnięciu wszystkich kości.

Przebicie wyniku Obi-Wana nie powinno być trudne. Wystarczy, że Anakin będzie robił to, co dotychczas.

Tak jak poprzednim razem, przerzucał kości z rękawa do rękawa, uważając, by siedzący naprzeciwko Jedi niczego nie zauważył.

\- Czterysta – podliczył, zgarniając wszystkie sztuki.

Gdy wcześniej była jego kolej, nie odmienił „oszukistek", za jednym zamachem wyrzucając dwie jedynki i dwie piątki. Jednak zrobienie tego również tym razem byłoby zbyt podejrzane, więc trzeba było wybrać trudniejszą drogę do zwycięstwa.

Anakin sprawnie lawirował małymi sześcianami, na początek zostawiając sobie tylko jeden kantujący.

\- Pięćset.

Czas na wymianę kolejnej kości.

\- Pięćset pięćdziesiąt.

I następnej!

\- Sześćset.

Ech, to było tak proste, że aż nudne...

\- Siedemset!

Aż wreszcie podmienił ostatnią kość.. Przed rzutem schwycił przedmiot dwoma palcami i pomachał nim na wysokości twarzy Obi-Wana, uśmiechając się łobuzersko.

\- Przekonajmy się, czy ja też mam fart Jedi.

Kenobi skinął głową.

\- Przekonajmy się.

Kość została wypuszczona. Toczyła się po podłodze nieprzyzwoicie długo, jednak Anakin śledził jej ruch tylko jednym okiem. Po co miał patrzeć? Wiedział, że wypadnie jedynka. Wspomniana jedynka pozwoli mu uzyskać osiemset punktów i przebić wynik Obi-Wana. Nawet z tym tak zwanym „fartem Jedi", przekroczeniu ośmiuset punktów będzie prawie niemożliwe! Kenobiemu nigdy się to nie uda. To Anakin wygra tę grę! To on zgarnie wszystkie kredytki, i wyda je na...

_Hę?_

Kość wreszcie przestała się toczyć. Z gładkiej białej powierzchni sześcianu spoglądały na Anakina _trzy_ zielone kropeczki. Przez pierwsze dziesięć sekund, chłopiec w ogóle nie zarejestrował, co się stało. Trójka? Wypadła TRÓJKA?!

 _Ale JAK?!_ – sapnął w myślach. – _Jakim cudem?_

Jego piąta i ostatnia kość była oszukańcza. Był PEWIEN, że podmienił ją na oszukańczą – taką, na której zawsze wypadała jedynka.

Czyżby popełnił błąd? Czy to możliwe, że motał kośćmi tyle razy, że wreszcie zagubił się i zaczął mylić „uczciwe" przedmioty z „oszukańczymi"? Ale przecież CZUŁ, że rzucał kością do kantowania! Jak arogancko by to nie brzmiało, naprawdę, na serio, nawet jeśli to była tylko kwestia paru _miligramów,_ ZAWSZE wiedział, co dokładnie trzyma w dłoni!

A może kość po prostu się popsuła? Może źle nią rzucił? Może...

Gdy tak nad tym główkował, podniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć na Obi-Wana. Spodziewał się zobaczyć na twarzy starszego kolegi co najwyżej uprzejme zaskoczenie, albo jakąś minę w stylu: „O, jednak wygrałem? Ale fajnie." A zamiast tego zobaczył... coś niewiarygodnego!

Kąciki ust Kenobiego lekko drżały, a w niebieskich źrenicach krył się dziwny błysk. Anakin wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Oszukiwałeś – wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem.

Obi-Wan odchylił głowę do tyłu i wybuchł głośnym śmiechem.

\- Oszukiwałeś! – uderzając dłonią o podłogę, powtórzył zbulwersowany chłopiec.

\- I kto to mówi? – Kenobi spytał pomiędzy rechotami. – Chyba nie zamierzasz udawać, że od ósmej rundy _nie_ używałeś lewych kości?

O kurde, a jednak WIEDZIAŁ! W dodatku wskazał dokładny moment, od którego zaczęło się oszustwo. Od samego początku widział, co się działo, ale postanowił siedzieć cicho. Dlaczego nic nie powiedział?

Anakin zachwyciłby się spostrzegawczością Jedi, lecz w tej chwili jego małą główkę zaprzątało co innego. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi, skoczył na śmiejącego się Obi-Wana, przewracając go na plecy.

\- W jaki sposób oszukiwałeś? – siedząc młodemu mężczyźnie na brzuchu, zaczął przeszukiwać jego ubranie. – Też masz lewe kości? Gdzie je masz? W rękawie? Tutaj? A może tu? O kurde, ale ten płaszcz ma dużo ukrytych kieszeni! Nie no, gdzie one są? Gdzie?!

\- Nie rób tak, mam łaskotki – kiedy Anakin praktycznie wepchnął mu głowę pod pachę i zaczął machać blond czupryną na prawo i lewo, Obi-Wan zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej.

Chłopiec był tak zafiksowany na poszukiwaniach, że fakt naruszania przestrzeni osobistej starszego kolegi w magiczny sposób uszedł jego uwadze. Dopiero gdy odchylił poły białej tuniki i nie znalazł pod spodem nic poza nagim i umięśnionym torsem, uświadomił sobie, że... _o kurde_ , tak chyba mimo wszystko nie wypada!

Błyskawicznie odskoczył od Obi-Wana, a kiedy zobaczył, że młody mężczyzna _dalej_ się z niego śmieje, opadł do siadu skrzyżnego i obrażalsko skrzyżował ramiona.

\- _Do tyłka je sobie wepchnął, czy jak?_ – mruknął z naburmuszoną miną.

W powszechnym języku galaktycznym rzecz jasna nie ośmieliłby się powiedzieć czegoś, więc postawił na „bezpieczny" język Huttów, którego zwykł używać na Tatooine.

\- _Oszalałeś? Nie jestem masochistą!_

Rozmyślania nad lokalizacją „oszukańczych" kości tak pochłonęły Anakina, że chłopiec dopiero po chwili zajarzył, co usłyszał, _z czyich_ ust to usłyszał i _po jakiemu._ Kiedy synapsy w mózgu wreszcie mu zaskoczyły, zbladł.

\- Czy...

\- _Czy znam huttecki? Tak. Więc lepiej nie licz na to, że dasz radę potajemnie przy mnie przeklinać._

Wzdychając, Obi-Wan podciągnął się do siedzenia i zaczął doprowadzać do porządku wygniecione ubranie. Zrezygnował z rechotania na całą maszynownię, ale wciąż wyglądał na lekko rozbawionego. Widząc to, Anakin nieco się rozluźnił.

\- Masz... masz bardzo dobry akcent – powiedział nieśmiało.

\- To miłe, że tak uważasz – Kenobi był zajęty poprawianiem tuniki, więc nie patrzył w jego stronę. 

\- Gdzie się nauczyłeś?

\- Tu i tam.

\- Padme powiedziała, że niewielu mieszkańców Republiki zna huttecki – z zamyśleniem patrząc w podłogę, mruknął chłopiec. – Ponoć ten język cieszy się tutaj bardzo złą reputacją i jest kojarzony z gangsterami.

\- Nie wierz w tego typu gadanie. To język jak każdy inny. A poza tym, w wielu sytuacjach bywa przydatny.

Serce Anakina wypełniła się przyjemnym ciepłem. Dotychczas były niewolnik nienawidził hutteckiego – ten język kojarzył mu się ze wszystkim, co najgorsze. Z paskudnym Gardullą, który kiedyś był jego właścicielem. Z Sebulbą, który tyle razy go zaczepiał. Z Greedo, z Watto, i ogólnie ze wszystkimi najgorszymi szumowinami, które kręciły się po Zewnętrznych Rubieżach.

A jednak był to najczęściej używany język na Tatooine, przez co stał się w pewien sposób częścią samego Anakina. Fakt, że ktoś pokroju Obi-Wana postanowił się go nauczyć, był na swój sposób pokrzepiający. Huttecki wychodzący z ust kogoś przyjaźnie nastawionego brzmiał przyjemniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

\- Qui-Gon powinien zabrać cię ze sobą do miasta, gdy wylądowaliście na Tatooine – chłopiec zwrócił się do Obi-Wana. – Pewnie byś mu się przydał.

\- Ktoś musiał pilnować statku. Zresztą, mój Mistrz nie wie, że znam huttecki.

\- A wie, że oszukujesz w kości?

\- _Każdy_ Jedi oszukuje w kości. Nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie takiego, który by tego nie robił.

Anakin był coraz bardziej zaintrygowany.

\- Ale _jak?_ – dopytywał się. – Przecież przeszukałem cię i...

\- Owszem – w oczach Obi-Wana migotały wesołe ogniki. – Przeszukałeś.

Policzki chłopca poróżowiały ze wstydu.

\- W-wybacz. Bardzo chciałem znaleźć twoje lewe kości i nie pomyślałem, że... Wybacz, nie powinienem.

\- Nie szkodzi. Z ilu stron byś mnie nie obejrzał, i tak niczego byś nie znalazł. Nie używam lewych kości.

\- Nie? W takim razie jak oszukujesz?

Teraz to Obi-Wan, dla odmiany, zaczął wyglądać na zdziwionego.

\- Naprawdę nie wiesz? – zapytał, uważnie patrząc na Anakina.

\- Jakbym wiedział, to bym nie pytał.

\- Mówisz poważnie? Qui-Gon ci _nie_ pokazał? – w głosie młodego mężczyzny zabrzmiało niedowierzanie.

Siedzący na podłodze chłopiec nerwowo przesuwał ciężar ciała z pośladka na pośladek.

\- _Czego_ mi nie pokazał? – czuł, że ciekawość zaraz w nim eksploduje.

Obi-Wan jakiś czas siedział w milczeniu, jakby coś rozważał. Miał identyczną minę, jak Kitster, gdy zastanawiał się, czy wziąć kawałek mięsa z talerza swojego właściciela i rzucić go bezdomnemu kotu.

Wreszcie Kenobi wydał ciche westchnienie, pokręcił głową i wyciągnął rękę.

\- No cóż... gdy chodzi o Jedi, sposób na oszukiwanie jest dosyć prosty.

Na oczach oniemiałego Anakina rozrzucone na podłodze kości nagle poderwały się do góry i teraz szybowały nad dłonią Obi-Wana jak planety po galaktyce. Chłopiec wydał cichy odgłos zachwytu. Ostrożnie trącił palcem jedną z kości – odskoczyła na centymetr, po czym wróciła na poprzednie miejsce.

\- To jest... to jest ta słynna telekineza Jedi!

Klęcząc przez starszym kolegą, Anakin machał głową jak opętany, oglądając fruwające przedmioty ze wszystkich stron, jakby chciał się upewnić, czy nie są zawieszone na cienkich sznurkach.

\- „Telekineza" to termin kojarzony z czarami – łagodnie stwierdził Obi-Wan. – My nazywamy to przesuwaniem przedmiotów za pomocą Mocy. Mistrz Qui-Gon wyjaśnił ci, czym jest Moc?

\- Sporo o tym mówił – niepewnie odparł chłopiec. – Ale nie jestem pewien, czy zrozumiałem.

\- Niektóre rzeczy łatwiej poczuć niż o nich mówić. Na przykład Moc. _Zwłaszcza_ Moc.

Kostki zostały powolutku opuszczone na podłogę. Anakin obserwował ich ruch jak zahipnotyzowany. Obi-Wan również się w nie wpatrywał. Oczy miał lekko zmrużone i zamyślone – znowu skojarzył się chłopcu z Kitsterem. A konkretniej z Kitsterem, który zdołał z powodzeniem rzucić kotu smakołyk i teraz rozważał ponowne złamanie zasad.

Były niewolnik oraz Jedi przez chwilę nie odzywali się do siebie. Obi-Wan siedział z nogami skrzyżowanymi w dostojny sposób i z dłońmi luźno opuszczonymi na kostki, zaś Anakin klęczał, opierając palce na udach. O dziwo, wisząca między nimi cisza wcale nie była niezręczna. Było w niej coś kojącego.

Coś kojącego a także... coś jeszcze.

\- Jeśli dasz radę jedną podnieść - Kenobi odezwał się niespodziewanie – oddam ci wszystkie kredytki.

Po tych słowach bardzo powoli podniósł wzrok z kości na Anakina. Nie wyglądał jak typowy dorosły, który chciał zmotywować dziecko do wykonania arcytrudnego zadania. Przypominał bardziej badacza, który zainteresował się pewnym egzotycznym stworzeniem i postanowił przeprowadzić na nim eksperyment.

To nie było wyzwanie. Nie była to też próba nakłonienia niedoświadczonego małolata, by się zrobił z siebie błazna. Intuicja mówiła chłopcu, że jego starszy kolega nie liczy ani na negatywny ani na pozytywny rezultat – jest po prostu _ciekawy._

A co na to Anakin?

No cóż, Anakin długo się nie wahał. Jego mała rączka wystrzeliła do przodu i zawisła nad nieruchomymi kośćmi.

Kredytki? Wcześniej ich pragnął, ale teraz miał je w kompletnym poważaniu. Jak mógłby przejmować się pieniędzmi, gdy dostał jedyną i niepowtarzalną okazję, by pokazać Obi-Wanowi, na co go stać?

Przez ostatnie kilkanaście minut Kenobi może i zaprezentował mu się od cieplejszej strony, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że wcześniej kłócił się z Qui-Gonem w sprawie trenowania Anakina. Zdeterminowany chłopiec pragnął nakłonić go do zmiany zdania z taką samą desperacją, z jaką próbował wcześniej zaimponować Radzie Ważniaków.

Skupił całą swoją uwagę na kostkach. Próbował wyobrazić sobie, jak unoszą się do góry. Tak intensywnie marszczył brwi, że zaczęło go boleć czoło. Napinał palce ze wszystkich sił, naprężając je do tego stopnia, że wręcz się _trzęsły_. Aż wreszcie osiągnął swój limit i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest już w stanie dłużej wyciągać przed siebie dłoni. Z jękiem rozczarowania, pozwolił jej opaść z powrotem na udo.

Obi-Wan nie skomentował nieudanej próby ani słowem.

\- Powiedz... - Anakin spojrzał na niego spod pukli klejących się do czoła włosów. – A te dzieci, które są w Świątyni... gdy pierwszy raz podnoszą przedmioty, to po jakim czasie im się to udaje?

Młody mężczyzna chwilę się zastanowił.

\- Niektóre osoby wrażliwe na Moc potrafią podnosić przedmioty już jako niemowlaki – powiedział w końcu. – Uczą się tego w tak naturalny sposób jak chodzenia czy mówienia.

Chłopiec poczuł, jakby wbito mu w pierś ostry kolec. Z żalem musiał przyznać, że nie przypominał sobie _ani jednego momentu_ , by niechcący coś podniósł.

Z drugiej strony, okres bycia niemowlakiem na ogół nie był czymś, co się _pamiętało._ Czy to możliwe, że Shmi zauważyła, by jej syn podnosił przedmioty, ale nigdy mu o tym nie powiedziała? Anakin żałował, że jej o to nie spytał. Ciekawe, czy Qui-Gon zapytał?

\- A jeśli chodzi o robienie tego w pełni świadomy sposób – Obi-Wan dodał po chwili. – Dzieci w Świątyni Jedi na ogół są nauczane kontrolowania przedmiotów poprzez Moc w wieku trzech, czterech lat. Większości pierwsza próba udaje się po paru dniach.

 _Trzy, cztery lata?!_ _–_ z przerażeniem uświadomił sobie Anakin. – _Parę dni?!_

Pomyślał o swoich własnych dziewięciu latach życia spędzonych bez _jakiegokolwiek_ kontaktu z Mocą i zrobiło mu się bardziej przykro niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. A potem pomyślał o dziewięciolatkach w Świątyni Jedi, i o tym, że te dzieci były w jego wieku, ale przesuwały przedmioty już od dobrych czterech lat. O ile to możliwe, zrobiło mu się JESZCZE bardziej przykro.

Więc to _dlatego_ sztywniacy z Radzi uznali, że był za stary. Czyżby Obi-Wan wspomniał teraz o wieku, by mu o tym przypomnieć? By wykazać mu, że nie miał szans? No tak, to oczywiste. Od początku był przeciwny trenowaniu Anakina. Pewnie zachęcił go do podniesienia kostki, bo chciał...

Ale zaraz.

Chłopiec uważnie przyjrzał się twarzy starszego kolegi. W niebieskich oczach Obi-Wana odbijało się zaciekawienie.

 _Skoro podniesienie jakiegoś przedmiotu udaje się najczęściej po paru dniach_ \- rozumował Anakin – _to dlaczego on w ogóle powiedział mi, żebym spróbował?_

Jedyny powód, który przychodził zdeterminowanemu chłopcu do głowy był taki, że Obi-Wan w jakiś stopniu _wierzył_ , że może mu się udać. Może wcale nie próbował Anakina zniechęcić, a... wręcz przeciwnie?

Może tak naprawdę zachęcał małego towarzysza, choć wcale nie powinien? Bo przecież Anakin był dużo starszy od zaczynających przygodę z Mocą trzy-czterolatków, a Rada nie wyraziła zgody na uczenie go _czegokolwiek_. Czy to dlatego Obi-Wan miał wcześniej „Minę Kitstera"? Bo robił coś, czego nie powinien?

Jeśli tak, to Anakin powinien to docenić! Skoro Kenobi złamał dla niego swoje ukochane zasady, to nie należało poddawać się po zaledwie jednej próbie!

Chłopiec ponownie wyciągnął rękę.

 _Podnieś się!_ – pomyślał, patrząc na kość. – _Podnieś się! Podnieś się! Podnieś się!_

\- To tak _nie_ działa – westchnął Obi-Wan.

Anakin nie potrafił powstrzymać jęku frustracji.

\- A _jak_ działa? – wyrzucił z siebie, posyłając młodemu mężczyźnie pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie.

Obi-Wanowi to łatwo mówić, bo już _potrafi!_

\- Tego nie da się opisać – powiedział Kenobi. – To trzeba poczuć. Nie myśl. Czuj.

\- Nic nie czuję.

\- Nie czujesz, bo myślisz. Nie myśl.

Pfft! Ale rada! Świetna wskazówka, naprawdę!

Czyli że co? Anakin ma po prostu siedzieć z wyciągniętą ręką, nie myśleć o absolutnie niczym, a kość tak po prostu się podniesie?

Nie miało to dla niego żadnego sensu, ale za wszelką cenę nie chciał się poddać. Da radę! Uda mu się! Pokaże Obi-Wanowi, że...

\- AŁA!

Jęknął, gdy został niespodziewanie pociągnięty za ucho.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – posłał starszemu koledze pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie.

\- Bo nadal to robisz – kręcąc głową, stwierdził Obi-Wan. – Myślisz.

\- Wcale nie myślę!

Kenobi spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Robisz dokładnie to samo, co wcześniej ze zdalniakiem. Boisz się, że ci się nie uda. Koniecznie chcesz mi zaimponować. Zamiast „po prostu ćwiczyć" próbujesz coś pokazać, udowodnić. To wszystko myśli! One ci przeszkadzają. Są jak ściana pomiędzy tobą i Mocą.

Policzki Anakina pokryły się warstwą różu. Chłopiec nie mógł uwierzyć, z jaką łatwością Obi-Wan wymienił wszystkie jego obawy i pragnienia. A poza tym... zaraz, czyli jednak _zwracał uwagę_ na to, co wcześniej działo się z jego małym towarzyszem i zdalniakiem? Wcale nie miał tamtego nędznego treningu w poważaniu?

I pomyśleć, że doskonale wiedział, co Anakin chciał... i że Anakin tak bardzo pragnął...

\- Nie wstydź się swoich myśli – łagodnym tonem odezwał się Obi-Wan. – Wstyd to też myśl. Pozbądź się wstydu. Pozbądź się strachu. Pozbądź się wszystkiego, co ci przeszkadza. Wycisz swój umysł. Skoncentruj się.

 _Skoncentruj się_ – powoli wypuszczając powietrze z ust, chłopiec powtórzył w myślach usłyszaną instrukcję. – _Skoncentruj się. Skoncentruj..._

Ponownie wyciągnął rękę. Naprawdę próbował zrobić to bez żadnych emocji.

Ale nie potrafił.

Myśli obłaziły go zupełnie jak mrówki, gdy kiedyś wdepnął w ich gniazdo na pustyni. Strącał je, miażdżył ich maleńkie ciała, ale to nic nie dawało, bo był ich za dużo i nie chciały zostawić go w spokoju. Nie tylko po nim chodziły – również gryzły, drapały, rozpraszały go.

_Robię to, co powiedział Obi-Wan... Czemu nie działa?_

_Ile razy jeszcze będę mógł spróbować, zanim powie mi, żebym się poddał?_

_Dlaczego nadal nic nie czuję?_

_Uda mi się! Uda mi się! Uda mi się!_

_A jeśli nie? Co jeśli mu się nie uda?_

Wreszcie zrozumiał, że nic z tego nie będzie. Ogarnęła go rozpacz.

Chciał cofnąć rękę, jednak jego dłoń została zatrzymana w miejscu przez długie palce. Chłopiec posłał Obi-Wanowi zdumione spojrzenie.

Młody mężczyzna nie powiedział ani słowa. Jedynie wyciągnął przed siebie wolną dłoń i powoli położył na niej małą rączkę Anakina.

Nagły kontakt z ludzką skórą dogłębnie poruszył chłopca. Nie przeżył czegoś takiego od czasu opuszczenia Tatooine. Owszem, dotykał ludzi – ktoś położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, ktoś inny poklepał go po plecach, ale to wszystko działo się przez ubranie. Od momentu, gdy przycisnął swój policzek do policzka mamy podczas ich bolesnego pożegnania, nie musnął swoim ciałem skóry kogoś innego.

Skóra Obi-Wana była nieco bardziej szorstka niż skóra Shmi Skywalker – nie należała do kobiety, ale do mężczyzny. Ale wcale nie była przez to nieprzyjemna w dotyku. Emanowało z niej przyjemne ciepło.

Kenobi wciąż niczego nie powiedział. Z początku Anakin próbował dociec, do czego to wszystko zmierzało, ale kiedy mijały kolejne sekundy, a z ust młodego mężczyzny nadal nie wyszło ani jedno słowo, chłopiec zrezygnował z rozmyślań i po prostu cieszył się faktem, że może kogoś dotknąć.

Nagle kość poderwała się do góry. Oczywistością było, że stało się tak za sprawą Obi-Wana, a Anakin w żadnym stopniu w tym nie uczestniczył, ale... ale mimo wszystko COŚ poczuł!

Było to trudne do zdefiniowania uczucie. Mrowienie, lecz nie wewnątrz ciała, ale na zewnątrz. Jakby powietrze nie było _tylko_ powietrzem, ale czymś więcej. Czymś namacalnym jak ścigacz... nie, nie ścigacz! Energia buchająca z silników ściągacza. Albo niszczycielska moc miecza świetlnego. To coś było nie tylko w powietrzu. Było _wszędzie!_

\- Czujesz Moc? – spytał Obi-Wan.

\- Tak – wyszeptał. Automatycznie i bez wahania, jakby zapytano go o imię.

Wiedział, że wcale mu się wydaje. Wiedział, że to, co czuł, było Mocą. A jednocześnie zrozumiał, że nie czuł jej po raz pierwszy. Była z nim także wtedy, gdy pędził ścigaczem po zwycięstwo, by pomóc Qui-Gonowi i Padme.

Wspomnienie sprawiło, że się zrelaksował.

\- Czujesz Moc we mnie? – usłyszał kolejne pytanie.

\- Tak.

Że czuł ją to mało powiedziane! Niemal słyszał jej odgłos, gdy mknęła w żyłach dużej męskiej dłoni. Była inna niż ta w powietrzu. Bardziej skupiona i skoncentrowana. Silniejsza!

\- Czujesz ją wokół kości?

\- Tak.

\- Czujesz ją _w sobie_?

Zawahał się tylko na sekundę.

\- _Tak!_

I wiedział, że to prawda.

\- Nie przestawaj jej czuć – jeszcze nigdy głos Obi-Wana nie wydawał mu się aż tak miły dla ucha.

Powolutku, centymetr po centymetrze, duża dłoń zaczęła wysuwać się spod dłoni Anakina. Mocna, hucząca jak silniki statku kosmicznego energia zanikała, ale cała _reszta energii_ wciąż była na swoim miejscu. Chłopiec skupił się właśnie na niej. Kość lekko się zachwiała, ale _nadal_ wisiała w powietrzu.

Dłoń Obi-Wana kompletnie odsunęła się od mniejszej dłoni. Niewielki sześcian _wciąż_ nie spadał, choć Anakinowi wydawało się, że może stuknąć o podłogę w każdej chwili. Chłopiec robił, co mógł, by mu na to nie pozwolić. Nadal czuł to samo, co wtedy, gdy dotykał ciepłej skóry Obi-Wana, lecz zauważał subtelne różnice.

Wcześniej kość zdawała się wisieć na grubej, solidnej, niewidzialnej linie. Teraz wisiała na _nitce._

Spływająca po skroni kropelka potu rozproszyła koncentrację Anakina i nitka pękła. Z cichym stukiem lewitujący przedmiot upadł na podłogę. Chłopiec posłał Obi-Wanowi pełne zachwytu spojrzenie.

\- Pomagałeś mi? – zapytał z błyszczącymi od wyczekiwania oczami. – Wcześniej obracałeś kośćmi, nie ruszając dłonią. Teraz też to zrobiłeś?

Znał odpowiedź, ale chciał usłyszeć ją z ust starszego kolegi. Kenobi przecząco pokręcił głową.

\- Nie pomagałem ci – oznajmił zamyślonym tonem. – Odkąd zabrałem rękę, trzymałeś kość zupełnie sam.

Nie patrzył na Anakina. Wbijał wzrok w podłogę z takim wyrazem, jakby zupełnie zapomniał o obecności małego towarzysza i oddał się wewnętrznym rozmyślaniom. Cokolwiek wywnioskował, musiało sprawić mu przyjemność – przez ułamek sekundy usta drgnęły mu w uśmiechu, a w oczach błysnęło przyjacielskie ciepło.

Wspomniany błysk ucieszył chłopca bardziej niż zdobyte kredytki.

Wyrwany z zamyślenia Obi-Wan potrząsnął głową i popchnął kupkę pieniędzy w stronę Anakina.

\- Trzymaj. Zasłużyłeś.

Chłopiec nie zrobił nic, by pozbierać wygrane detarie. Ze zdziwieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że przestały go obchodzić. O wiele bardziej interesowało go zgłębianie Mocy, którą dopiero co w sobie odkrył. Jak dziwacznie by to nie brzmiało, naprawdę wolał Moc zamiast pieniędzy – czuł się dzięki temu jak prawdziwy Jedi! Jego serduszko napełniło się nieśmiałą dumą.

Wyciągnął rękę, ale nie po kredytki – zawiesił ją centralnie nad kością.

Teraz, gdy już raz poczuł Moc, wiedział, że będzie mu łatwiej. Przypomniał sobie wszystko po kolei – ciepło skóry Obi-Wana oraz buzującą w powietrzu energię. Skupił ją na kości, która najpierw nieznacznie drgnęła, a potem uniosła się do góry. O kurde, naprawdę się uniosła!

Oczywiście nie można było powiedzieć, by ten kołyszący się - jak statek prowadzony przez pijanego kierowcę – sześcian unosił się nad podłogą z taką samą gracją i łatwością, jak wtedy, gdy był podnoszony przez Kenobiego... ALE mimo wszystkie się unosił! I to TYLKO I WYŁĄCZNIE za sprawą Anakina!

Chłopiec utrzymał koncentrację przez pełną minutę, a gdy kość wreszcie spadła, uśmiechnął się do Obi-Wana. Tym razem młody mężczyzna spojrzał bezpośrednio na niego.

\- Całkiem nieźle – wyszeptał, krótko przytakując.

Może było to jedynie pobożne życzenie Anakina, ale mały towarzysz Kenobiego mógłby przysiąc, że to skinienie nie było zwykłym wyrazem aprobaty. Było wyrazem szacunki i akceptacji. Jakby Obi-Wan dopiero teraz ujrzał siedzącego naprzeciwko chłopca takim, jakim był naprawdę.

Po długiej chwili ciszy uczeń Qui-Gona zabrał się za zbieranie pieniędzy i skinął na Anakina, by ten wyciągnął ręce. Bogatszy o kilka tysięcy kredytek dzieciak uznał to za znak, że lekcja unoszenia przedmiotów dobiegła końca. Pragnął poprosić Obi-Wana, by kontynuowali jeszcze przez chwilę, ale nie chciał testować swojego szczęścia, więc zdecydował się na milczenie. Z żalem pochował detarie po kieszeniach.

\- Tylko nie wydaj wszystkie od razu – chowając dłonie w rękawach, Kenobi porozumiewawczo się do niego uśmiechnął.

Anakinowi zrobiło się strasznie głupio, że kiedykolwiek uważał tego faceta za nieprzyjemnego typka. Albo za kogoś nieprzyjaźnie do niego nastawionego. Było oczywiste, że...

\- Obi-Wan – odezwał się niski męski głos.

Zarówno Kenobi jak i jego mały towarzysz nerwowo drgnęli. W drzwiach stał Qui-Gon Jinn. Sposób, w jaki unosił brew, patrząc na swojego Padawana, zapowiadał nadchodzący ochrzan.

 _O nie! Czyżby widział, jak Obi-Wan uczył mnie podnosić przedmioty?!_ – przeraził się chłopiec. – _Albo jak dawał mi kredytki?! Albo..._

\- Obi-Wan – surowym tonem powtórzył Qui-Gon – czemu jeszcze nie zaniosłeś Rozpraszacza do pilotów? Miałeś to zrobić pół-godziny temu.

Wzrok młodego mężczyzny odruchowo spoczął na wspomnianym urządzeniu. Jego mina, gdy uświadomił sobie, że zamiast wypełniać swoje obowiązki, siedzi sobie z dzieckiem na podłodze, stanowiła nie lada widok! Anakin wytrzeszczył oczy. To był _rumieniec?_ Ten opanowany Obi-Wan, niemal cały czas łażący z twarzą, która nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, potrafił się _rumienić?!_

\- Mistrzu, przepraszam, ja... b-bardzo przepraszam! – Kenobi zerwał się na równe nogi ( _Raju, nawet jąkać się potrafi!_ – pomyślał zszokowany chłopiec). – Już idę. Przepraszam, Mistrzu, to się nie powtórzy!

I wyleciał z maszynowni z Rozpraszaczem pod pachą. Kiedy mijał swojego Mistrza, zasłonił dłonią twarz i wybełkotał coś, co brzmiało jak rozbudowana wersja przeprosin. Qui-Gon i Anakin odprowadzili go wzrokiem.

\- Masz ci los – wzdychając, Mistrz Jedi pokręcił głową. – Dopiero niedawno chwaliłem go za koncentrację, a teraz znowu zaczął chodzić z głową w chmurach.

\- To nie jego wina! – chłopiec pośpieszył bronić starszego kolegi. – Zapomniał o Rozpraszaczu, bo go zagadałem. Nie chcę, by myślał, że to _przeze mnie_ się na niego wkurzyłeś.

\- Nie wkurzyłem się na niego, tylko go upomniałem, Ani. I na pewno nie pomyśli, że to przez ciebie. W takich sytuacjach ma tendencje do zrzucania winy na siebie zamiast na innych. Zresztą, całkiem słusznie. Kto by go nie zagadał, nie powinien zapominać o swoich obowiązkach.

\- Ale jak miał zajmować się Rozpraszaczem, gdy kazałeś mu mnie pilnować? – nie ustępował Anakin. – Znaczy... powiedziałeś, bym mu przekazał, że ma mnie pilnować.

\- Owszem, miał pilnować, byś nie uciął sobie ręki moim mieczem świetlnym – oczy Qui-Gona były dziwnie rozbawione. – Ale kiedy wszedłem, wcale nie byłeś w trakcie ćwiczeń, prawda? – wzrok Mistrza Jedi wymownie spoczął na rozwalonym zdalniaku. – Widzę, że tym razem nie poszło ci tak dobrze, jak poprzednim razem.

\- Nie – mruknął chłopiec. – Nie poszło.

\- Hm... ale nie wyglądasz na jakoś szczególnie zmartwionego tym faktem. Wyczuwam w tobie pokłady dogasającej ekscytacji, Ani. Wydajesz się też bardziej zrelaksowany niż zwykle.

Chłopiec wydał cichy jęk. Zdolność do wyczuwania czyiś emocji przez Jedi wydawała mu się coraz bardziej frustrująca. Szkoda, że Obi-Wan nie mógł pożyczyć mu trochę swojego niezmąconego opanowania. Jak na razie wypożyczył mu tylko zawstydzony rumieniec, którym uraczył swojego Mistrza na pożegnanie.

Ech, żeby to _tylko_ było wyczuwanie emocji. Qui-Gon nie tylko odgadł nastrój małego towarzysza, ale też w jakiś sposób wyłapał fakt, że myśli Anakina krążyły wokół Obi-Wana.

\- Wnioskuję, że mój Padawan jednak cię nie ugryzł? – zażartował.

Policzki chłopca poczerwieniały jeszcze bardziej. Jedynym pocieszeniem był dla Anakina fakt, że kości – czyli niezbity dowód jego hazardowania oraz nielegalnego unoszenia przedmiotów z Obi-Wanem – tkwiły bezpiecznie w kieszeniach razem z kredytkami. Chociaż nie słyszeli, kiedy Qui-Gon otworzył drzwi, wyglądało na to, że chyba mimo wszystko na niczym ich nie przyłapał. _Chyba._

\- Nie – miętoląc skraj bluzy wymamrotał chłopiec. – Nie ugryzł mnie. Był... bardzo miły.

\- Mówiłem ci, że tak będzie – Qui-Gon łagodnie się do niego uśmiechnął. – Dorośli czasem mają rację. Mistrzom Jedi też się to zdarza. Chodź, Ani. Czas złożyć wizytę Królowej. Niedługo lądujemy.

Razem opuścili maszynownię. Kiedy szli w stronę kajut Amidali, kątem oka Anakin przyuważył Obi-Wana rozmawiającego z pilotami. Chłopiec cieszył się, że jego relacje z Kenobim ociepliły się, ale też czuł w klatce piersiowej dziwne uczucie niedosytu.

Wiedział o obecnym Padawanie swojego potencjalnego Mistrza dużo więcej niż wcześniej, ale czy naprawdę go _zrozumiał?_

Miał przeczucie, że – nie, nie do końca. Choć bezsprzecznie ujrzał dzisiaj starszego kolegę od łagodniejszej strony, to nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że wcale nie poznał _prawdziwego_ Obi-Wana. Coś mu mówiło, że Kenobi nie pokazał mu wszystkich niuansów swojego charakteru... że nie odsłonił części osobowości, którą rezerwował dla bliskich sobie osób, takich jak Qui-Gon.

Marszcząc brwi, Anakin zastanowił się, czy kiedykolwiek pozna Obi-Wana od tej bliższej, „prawdziwszej" strony? Nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć, ale był jej bardzo ciekawy. Prawie w takim samym stopniu jak Mocy.

Ciekawe, czy medytacja rzeczywiście pomagała zgłębić Moc? Chłopiec znał idealną osobę, którą mógłby o to zapytać:

\- A właśnie, Qui-Gon...

\- Hm?

Nie chciał poruszać tematu tak od razu, więc na początek zagaił:

\- Jak ci poszła medytacja?

\- Nie poszła mi wcale – Mistrz Jedi wydał westchnienie irytacji. – Jar-Jar co chwilę właził mi do pokoju i wypytywał o spiżarnię.


	5. Zapowiedź walki (Część 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grupa Królowej Amidali szykuje się do odbicia Naboo.   
> W międzyczasie Anakin próbuje podnosić rzeczy i czytać ludziom w myślach ;)  
> Obi-Wan nie zawsze jest szczery.   
> A biedny Qui-Gon czuje, że coś przegapił.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi_Akaitori.  
> Kolejne rozdziały są już nieznacznie krótsze, dlatego mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiała dzielić ich na części.   
> W razie czego dajcie znać, czy wygodnie wam się czyta. "Pokrojenie" rozdziału to dla mnie chwila, i jeśli uważacie, że dzielenie na jeszcze mniejsze kawałki będzie miało więcej sensu, mogę to rozważyć.

**Człowiek Czynu**

**Rozdział 2 – Zapowiedź walki**

Wszyscy przygotowywali się do operacji dostania się do pałacu, a Anakinem nie interesował się absolutnie _nikt._ Zignorowany przez wszystkich chłopiec musiał sam znaleźć sobie zajęcie. Nie narzekał, bo bardzo szybko wpadł na pomysł, jak wykorzystać nieobecność dorosłych na swoją korzyść.

\- Nie myśl – mruknął pod nosem. – Czuj. Skoncentruj się.

Wcześniej udało mu się podnieść wyschnięty pieniek drzewa, a przy wypuszczaniu go omal nie przyprawił o zawał Jar Jara. Na szczęście nieogarnięty Gungan kompletnie nie zrozumiał, co właściwie się wydarzyło. Mimo to Anakin wolał nie ryzykować po raz drugi, więc teraz obrał sobie za cel maleńką gałązkę… i ze zdumieniem odkrył, że idzie mu o wiele gorzej.

_Nie rozumiem_ – myślał z frustracją. – _Przecież pieniek był większy!_

Z drugiej strony, może właśnie w tym tkwił problem? Kiedy już chłopiec nauczył się wyczuwać Moc i zrozumiał, że całe otoczenie było nią napompowane, to jednocześnie zauważył, że o wiele łatwiej mu było… hm… „wyizolować” jakiś większy obszar zamiast skoncentrować się na mniejszym. W myślach porównywał to do podnoszenia deski gołą ręką i do próby złapania mrówki szczypcami. To oczywiste, że deska była łatwiejsza!

Co wcale nie oznaczało, że nie dawało się ogarnąć mrówki. Albo, jak w tym przypadku, gałązki. Gdy był z Obi-Wanem, udało mu się podnieść małą kostkę…

Ha! Kluczowe słowa – „z Obi-Wanem”!

Co innego próbować czegoś na własną rękę, a co innego mieć do pomocy doświadczonego Jedi. A skoro już o tym mowa…

\- Ani?

Na dźwięk głosu Qui-Gona chłopiec błyskawicznie cofnął dłoń.

\- Tak? – zapytał, odwracając się do górującego nad nim dostojnego mężczyzny.

\- Wołałem cię, ale byłeś tak pochłonięty swoim… hm… zajęciem, że mnie nie słyszałeś – z mieszaniną rozbawienia łagodności odparł Mistrz Jedi. – Co chciałeś zrobić? Próbowałeś podnieść gałązkę, prawda?

Niech to, a jednak zobaczył! Anakin zaczerwienił się.

\- Słyszałem kiedyś, że Jedi coś takiego potrafią. Chciałem zobaczyć, czy mi też się uda. No bo mówiłeś, że ja też jestem… eee… wrażliwy na tę całą Moc.

\- To prawda, mówiłem tak – Qui-Gon wpatrywał się w niego zaciekawionym wzrokiem. – I jak ci poszło?

\- Nie poszło.

Mistrz Jedi zaśmiał się dobrodusznie.

\- Nie przejmuj się – posłał chłopcu pokrzepiający uśmiech. – Podobna umiejętność nikomu nie udaje się zbyt szybko. Nawet po otrzymaniu odpowiednich instrukcji, większość dzieci spędza na ćwiczeniach parę dni, zanim daje rady podnieść jakiś przedmiot. Ja, niestety, nie mogę niczego ci podpowiedzieć. A przynajmniej na razie, Ani. I tak już kuszę los, pozwalając ci ćwiczyć z mieczem świetlnym.

Anakin musiał użyć całej siły woli, by nie pochwalić się Qui-Gonowi, jak to podniósł przed chwilą pieniek, i jak to świetnie Obi-Wan mu wczoraj wytłumaczył, w jaki sposób to zrobić. Fantastycznie byłoby zaimponować tak wspaniałemu Mistrzowi jak Jinn… ale nie za cenę wpakowania Kenobiego w kłopoty. A już zwłaszcza po tym, gdy jako tako się zakolegowali.

\- Wyczuwam w tobie niepokój, Ani – uprzejmie zauważył Qui-Gon. – Czy coś się stało?

Chłopiec wydał przerażony jęk. O kurde! Nie planował wydać Obi-Wana… ale co jeśli zrobi to _niechcący_ , bo Qui-Gon sam znajdzie odpowiedź w jego myślach? To było w ogóle możliwe? A jeśli tak?

Zmuszając się do zachowania zimnej krwi, Anakin postanowił jednocześnie znaleźć odpowiedź i odwrócić uwagę od źródła swojego niepokoju.

\- Mistrzu, skąd wiesz, jak się czuję? 

\- To jedna z pożytecznych umiejętności Jedi – splatając przed sobą dłonie, cierpliwie wytłumaczył Qui-Gon. – Czasami potrafimy wyczuć, co dzieje się w umysłach osób, które znajdują się w najbliższym otoczeniu. A zwłaszcza osób wrażliwych na Moc. Takich jak ty.

Obi-Wan mówił wczoraj coś podobnego.

\- A co z czytaniem w myślach?

Na to pytanie chłopiec również dostał odpowiedź od Kenobiego, ale był ciekawy, jak do sprawy podejdzie ktoś starszy i bardziej doświadczony.

\- Cóż… - wzdychając, Qui-Gon rozmasował podbródek. – Czytanie w myślach to nieco… skomplikowana sprawa. Myśl nie jest stroną w książce, którą po prostu można przeczytać. To coś bardziej abstrakcyjnego. Czasami przyjmuje formę wewnętrznego monologu, ale nie zawsze. Wiesz, czym jest monolog, Ani?

Anakin skinął głową.

\- Gdy… gada się do samego siebie, tak?

\- Dokładnie. Czasem, gdy myślimy, mówimy sami do siebie… ale znacznie częściej przeżywamy to, co się dzieje, nie wypowiadając w głowie żadnych konkretnych słów. Kiedy jeden Jedi „wchodzi” drugiemu do głowy, najczęściej widzi tylko przebłyski obrazów. W taki sposób Mistrz Yoda i pozostali członkowie Rady odgadli, że rozmyślałeś o swojej mamie. Ale to był tylko „urywek” twoich odczuć, a nie pełny… hmm, jakby to ująć… zapis. Natomiast, by zobaczyć czyjeś dokładne myśli, trzeba najpierw mieć z tą osobą bliską więź.

\- Jak z przyjacielem? – dopytywał chłopiec.

\- Tak, ale to nie zawsze wystarcza. Nie każda przyjaźń jest na tyle bliską przyjaźnią, by umożliwić swobodny przepływ myśli. Większość Jedi ma kilku towarzyszy, którym jest w stanie przekazać przynajmniej ogólny zarys swoich intencji. To bardzo przydatne w walce. Kiedy ja i Obi-Wan sięgamy po miecze świetlne, nie musimy na siebie patrzeć, bo praktycznie siedzimy sobie nawzajem w głowach. Każdy z nas wie, co się dzieje z tym drugim.

\- To znaczy, że Obi-Wan może czytać ci w myślach?

Qui-Gon nieznacznie się uśmiechnął.

\- Cóż… tak.

\- A ty w jego?

\- Naturalnie. No, chyba że akurat nie chce mnie wpuścić i stawia między nami tę swoją nieznośną Tarczę.

W sposobie, z jakim Mistrz Jedi pokręcił głową, kryły się zarówno irytacja jak i czułość.

\- Tarczę? – marszcząc czółko, powtórzył Anakin.

\- To sposób na powstrzymanie drugiego Jedi przed poznaniem twoich myśli i uczuć – wyjaśnił Qui-Gon. – Adepci są tego uczeni od najmłodszych lat, ale większość opanowuje to dopiero będąc nastolatkami. Nie będę ci tego dokładnie tłumaczył, Ani, bo to dość skomplikowane, ale ogólnie chodzi o to, by okiełznać swoje emocje… by przejąć nad nimi kontrolę, a potem umieścić je w miejscu, które jest niedostępne dla innych.

Miał rację. To rzeczywiście BYŁO skomplikowane.

\- Obi-Wan jest w tym bardzo dobry, prawda? – chłopiec wydał ten niezadowolony pomruk, jeszcze zanim zdążył się nad nim zastanowić.

Qui-Gon parsknął śmiechem.

\- O, tak – w jego głosie zabrzmiała czułość. – Zabezpiecza swoją głowę lepiej niż twój stary znajomy Watto sakiewkę z pieniędzmi.

To miłe z jego strony, że użył określenia „stary znajomy” a nie „były właściciel”. Anakin posłał mu pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie.

\- Jakbym umiał tę całą „Tarczę”, też pewnie korzystałbym z niej przez cały czas – mruknął, mając w pamięci Kenobiego jako gosposię i wczorajszą wpadkę.

\- Nie wiem, czy chcę, byś pod tym względem brał przykład z Obi-Wana – z powagą odparł Qui-Gon. - Jestem dumny z tego, jak świetnie nad sobą panuje… ale zasłanianie się przed innymi nie zawsze może wyjść na dobre. To odcina nas od Żywej Mocy.

\- Od…

\- Żywa Moc to wszystko, co nas otacza. Rośliny, zwierzęta, ludzie… Przede wszystkim ludzie, bo to z nimi najczęściej się stykamy. No i oczywiście wszystkie rozumne rasy istniejące w różnych częściach galaktyki.

Anakin nie był pewien, czy rozumie.

\- Czymkolwiek jest ta cała Żywa Moc, na pewno nie chciałbym, żeby naruszała moją prywatność – mruknął, wzruszając ramionami. – I wcale nie dziwię się Obi-Wanowi, że on też nie chce!

\- Obaj musicie wiele się nauczyć – Qui-Gon wciąż przemawiał z lekkim rozbawieniem, ale zaczął emanować mądrością charakterystyczną dla starych Mistrzów. – Nadmierna pogoń za prywatnością często wynika z braku zaufania. Gdy w grę wchodzi dwóch Jedi, czytanie sobie nawzajem w myślach nie jest jak… jak… ech, no dobrze, skoro już jesteśmy przy naszym nieszczęsnym Toydarianinie Watto… czytanie sobie w myślach, nie jest jak włamywanie się do czyjegoś sklepu i dobieranie się do jego pieniędzy. To bardziej jak proszenie kogoś, by pożyczył nam trochę pieniędzy.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, chłopiec cicho parsknął.

\- O? – wysoki mężczyzna łatwo rozszyfrował nietypową reakcję małego towarzysza. – Czyżby na Tatooine nie istniało pojęcie „pożyczania”? – zapytał, unosząc brwi. 

Jak głupio by to nie brzmiało, Anakin Skywalker przez krótką chwilę czuł się lepiej obeznaną osobą niż Qui-Gon Jinn. Dziwnie było tak się czuć, będąc dziewięciolatkiem rozmawiającym z Mistrzem Jedi…

\- Owszem, istnieje – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionkami. – Ale pod nazwą „kradzież” albo „branie bez pozwolenia”. Watto zawsze mówił, że jak ktoś wierzy w „pożyczanie”, to nie zna życia.

\- Założę się, że coś podobnego mówił ci o wierzeniu w Moc – zdawkowym tonem odparł Qui-Gon. – Mam nadzieję, że jak trochę nad tobą popracujesz, będziesz myślał bardziej jak Jedi, a mniej ja Watto.

Być może. Ale jak na razie to mądrości życiowe Watto miały dla chłopca więcej sensu. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę wcześniejszy incydent z Obi-Wanem. Anakin nie przypominał sobie, by udzielił Kenobiemu pozwolenia na zajrzenie mu do głowy i znalezienie tam… uch… tej wstydliwej wizji z byłym Padawanem jako gospodynią! I to niby była tylko „pożyczka”?! Pfft! Jasne. Chyba w wydaniu z Tatooine.

\- Spróbuję wytłumaczyć ci to w inny sposób, Ani – westchnął Qui-Gon. – Ideałem jest, gdy dwaj Jedi sięgają do swoich myśli, tylko wtedy, gdy czują, że to konieczne, i gdy odbywa się to za obopólną zgodą. Tak to wygląda między mną i Obi-Wanem. Ale Jedi NIE są istotami doskonałymi, dlatego czasem mają miejsce… hm… pewne sytuacje. Na przykład myślimy o kimś na tyle intensywnie, że wchodzimy do jego głowy, wcale tego nie planując. Albo… tak jak w _twoim_ przypadku… jesteśmy zbyt mali i zbyt niedoświadczeni, by kontrolować ogromne pokłady Mocy w naszych ciałach, przez co nie tylko nie mamy Tarczy, ale i praktycznie _emanujemy_ emocjami, zdradzając otoczeniu więcej, niż byśmy chcieli. Co oczywiście nie oznacza, że otoczenie będzie chciało skorzystać z tych informacji – dodał prędko, widząc przerażoną minę Anakina.

Czując, że zrozumienie tego wszystkiego przerasta jego możliwości, chłopiec postanowił zapytać o coś innego.

\- Mistrzu Qui-Gon, a powiedz… ty często korzystasz z tej całej Tarczy?

\- Nie, bo nie odczuwam takiej potrzeby – mężczyzna odparł pogodnie. – Nie wstydzę się moich myśli i uczuć. Zresztą, tylko garstka osób jest w stanie wejść mi do głowy. A tak się akurat składa, że do każdej z nich mam zaufanie. Nie żeby wszyscy byli mi za to wdzięczni – wydał rozżalone westchnienie. - Rada Jedi już kilka lat temu dała mi do zrozumienia, że chyba wolą mimo wszystko nie wiedzieć, co dzieje się w moim… jak oni to ujęli? Aha, „zbuntowanym umyśle”.

\- A ja? Mnie ufasz?

Mistrz Jedi zmierzył małego towarzysza uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Ufam ci na tyle, by powierzyć los całej misji tobie i twojemu ścigaczowi – przypomniał z mieszaniną łagodności i powagi.

Anakin uznał to za zachętę.

\- A… a gdybym chciał na chwilę zajrzeć do twojej głowy – zagaił z nieśmiałą nadzieją – pozwoliłbyś mi?

\- Mógłbym – wyglądając na nieznacznie rozbawionego, Qui-Gon skinął głową. – Pytanie brzmi: czy _ty_ mógłbyś, Ani?

\- Myślisz, że nie dałbym rady? Chodzi o to, że więź między nami jeszcze nie jest… dość bliska?

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Sądzę, że jest bardzo bliska. Nie o to chodzi. Docieranie do czyjegoś umysłu poprzez Moc jest jeszcze trudniejsze niż podnoszenie przedmiotów. A ty ostatnio wiele przeszedłeś. Sądzę, że twoje własne odczucia są w tej chwili zbyt silne, żebyś był w stanie przebić się przez nie i dostrzec odczucia kogoś innego.

Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby Anakin był egoistą, niewidzącym poza czubek własnego nosa. Zawstydzony, spuścił wzrok.

\- Ale cóż - żachnął się Qui-Gon – spróbować nie zaszkodzi. Chwyć moją dłoń obiema rękami.

Rozpromieniony, chłopiec ochoczo wypełnił polecenie. Dłoń Qui-Gona była jeszcze większa od dłoni Obi-Wana i nieco bardziej pomarszczona, ale tak czy siak miła w dotyku.

\- W ten sposób będzie ci łatwiej – cierpliwie tłumaczył Mistrz. – Kontakt fizyczny bardzo pomaga, gdy pierwszy raz łączysz się z drugą istotą poprzez Moc. To buduje poczucie bezpieczeństwa i zaufanie.

_Czujesz Moc we mnie?_ – w odmętach pamięci zabrzmiał opanowany głos Obi-Wana. 

Anakin zaczynał powoli dostrzegać podobieństwa w metodach nauczania dwóch Jedi – skoro kontakt z czyjąś dłonią pomógł w podniesieniu kości, to teraz też powinno się udać. Zwłaszcza, że nauczycielem był ktoś bardziej doświadczony.

\- Skoncentruj się na moim pulsie – mówił Qui-Gon. – Przez chwilę wyobraź sobie, że nie jesteśmy dwoma osobami, ale jedną istotą połączoną przez Moc. Wyobraź sobie, że to, co jest moje, jest także twoje, ale składowane poza twoim ciałem. Jakbym nie był czymś osobnym, a częścią ciebie. Poniekąd rzeczywiście tak jest. Wszyscy jesteśmy połączeni przez Moc.

Samo wyczucie Mocy nie było trudne, bo chłopiec już wcześniej to zrobił. Podobnie jak odnalezienie w gąszczu krążącej wokół energii ciepłych wibracji, którymi emanował Mistrz Jedi. Jednak uznanie Qui-Gona jako „części siebie” – to już stanowiło nie lada wyzwanie.

Instynkt podpowiadał Anakinowi, by skoncentrować się na więzi, która łączyła go z wysokim mężczyzną, więc skupił całą uwagę na wspomnieniach: na tym, jak Qui-Gon pierwszy raz pojawił się w sklepie Watto. Jak swoimi manierami i opanowaniem odstawał od wszystkich wulgarnych istot, które przychodziły do chciwego Toydarianina robić zakupy. Jak dziękował za pomoc z Jar Jarem, zaskakując małego niewolnika pełnym szacunku tonem… jakby Anakin wcale nie był rzeczą, a człowiekiem zasługującym na taką samą uprzejmość co wszyscy. Jak rozmawiał z Anakinem o Jedi… jak _uwierzył_ , że ledwo odstający od ziemi dzieciak, nieposiadający nawet przywileju bycia _wolnym_ , może uratować grupę ważnych osobistości, wygrywając niebezpieczny wyścig. Jak zaproponował, że zostanie Mistrzem Anakina. Jak zawsze odnosił się do Anakina – bez charakterystycznej dla dorosłych wyższości. Nigdy nie lekceważył chłopca ani ze względu na jego wiek, ani ze względu na status byłego niewolnika.

Anakin koncentrował się na tym wszystkim a jednocześnie na Mocy, ale wciąż nie widział ani nie słyszał niczego, co mogłoby wyglądać na zalążek myśli Qui-Gona.

\- Masz teraz włączoną Tarczę? – zapytał na wszelki wypadek.

Mistrz Jedi zaśmiał się dobrodusznie, czym nieznacznie uraził małego towarzysza.

\- Przepraszam – posłał chłopcu skruszone spojrzenie. – Powiedziałeś o „włączaniu” Tarczy i nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Ale nie, nie robię tego. W żaden sposób się przed tobą nie zasłaniam.

_Więc dlaczego mi nie wychodzi?_

Anakin uznał, że podobny tekst zabrzmiałby zbyt dziecinnie, więc postanowił spróbować z innej strony.

\- Mógłbym dostać więcej wskazówek?

\- Powiedziałem ci to, co najważniejsze, Ani. Resztę musisz rozpracować na własną rękę. Hm… czy raczej: poprzez _moją_ rękę.

Chłopiec wydał cichy jęk frustracji. Dochodzenie do czegoś samemu było akurat czymś, w czym był dobry. Nie zostałby najmłodszym i najzdolniejszym mechanikiem na Tatooine, gdyby po prostu siedział na murku i czekał, aż ktoś dorosły udzieli mu rady. Jednak tym razem nie szło mu tak łatwo jak z maszynami. Moc nie chciała dać się okiełznać w taki sam sposób co śrubokręt – pomagała mu wyczuć obecność Qui-Gona, ale odmawiała pokazania mu, w jaki sposób byli ze sobą połączeni. To było jak grzebanie we wnętrznościach ścigacza, ale bez podnoszenia maski!

Z drugiej strony, może to nie wina Anakina? Może więź między nimi nie była po prostu zbyt silna, by dawało się cokolwiek wyczuć? Istniał tylko jeden sposób, żeby się przekonać.

\- Dobra, zamiana! – udając nonszalancję, chłopiec uśmiechnął się do Mistrza Jedi. – Teraz ty pogrzeb mi w głowie!

\- Teraz ja, tak? – Qui-Gon odwzajemnił uśmiech. – No dobrze, spróbuję… Chociaż nie, Mistrzowi Yodzie by się to nie spodobało. Robić albo nie robić. Nie ma próbowania. Po prostu zajrzę do twojej głowy, i zobaczymy, czy coś znajdę.

Zamknął oczy, koncentrując się na zadaniu. W międzyczasie Anakin robił, co mógł, by myśleć _przede wszystkim_ o tym, jak bardzo Qui-Gona uwielbia i jak bardzo jest mu za wszystko wdzięczny. Skoro już zaprosił Mistrza Jedi do swojej głowy, to chciał mu pokazać same dobre rzeczy. A nie jakiś, za przeproszeniem, wstydliwy obraz swoich dziecięcych fantazji, na którym Obi-Wan sprzątał po nim i po… O KURDE! A jeśli Qui-Gon usłyszał tę myśl?!

O nie, o nie, o nie, o nieeeee!

\- Hm… wyraźnie wyczuwam twoje zawstydzenie, Ani – Mistrz Kenobiego otworzył oczy. – Ale jestem pewien, że to uczucie dałbym radę zidentyfikować i bez specjalnego koncentrowania się. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o dokładny opis tego, co masz w głowie… wydaje mi się, że ujrzałem przebłyski wspomnień i ciebie trzymającego śrubokręt. Przez moment miałeś w sobie również niepokój związany w jakiś sposób z moim Padawanem. Czy to trafny opis?

Czerwieniąc się, chłopiec pokiwał głową.

\- Ale chyba nie martwisz się tym, o czym rozmawialiśmy przedtem? – dopytywał Qui-Gon. – Sądziłem, że po tym, jak spędziłeś z Obi-Wanem trochę czasu, boisz się go trochę mniej?

\- Nie boję się go! – głośno zaprotestował Anakin. – On… on jest w porządku – dodał nieco ciszej.

Nie skłamał. Naprawdę nie bał się Obi-Wana. Jeśli już czegoś się bał, to tego, co właśnie sobie uświadomił.

Nieprawdopodobne, ale Kenobi radził sobie z przeglądaniem umysłów bezczelnych dzieciaków o wiele lepiej od swojego własnego Mistrza. Czy raczej: dobrze sobie radził z włażeniem do głowy JEDNEGO bezczelnego dzieciaka. Wczoraj bez najmniejszych problemów wyłowił wstydliwą myśl Anakina, chociaż Qui-Gonowi ona umknęła – a co jeśli zrobi to znowu? A co jeśli zacznie regularnie zaglądać Anakinowi do głowy?

I – co najważniejsze – dlaczego ON mógł zrobić coś takiego, a Qui-Gon nie? Czy to nie Qui-Gon był dla Anakina ważny? Czy to nie Qui-Gon zerwał Anakinowi łańcuchy i walczył o Anakina przed Radą Jedi? Dlaczego Obi-Wan – ten sam sztywniacki Obi-Wan, którego chłopiec jeszcze niedawno podejrzewał o same najgorsze myśli - miałby mieć lepszy dostęp do głowy Anakina, niż człowiek, który zrobił dla Anakina TAK WIELE?

Mały kandydat na Jedi wciąż niewiele wiedział o Mocy, ale zaczął myśleć, że miała fatalne poczucie humoru. Albo była jeszcze bardziej potłuczona niż Sebulba po parunastu flaszkach wódki. Z jakiego innego powodu zachowywałaby się tak głupio?

\- O wilku mowa – odezwał się Qui-Gon. – Wygląda na to, że musimy skończyć naszą zabawę z czytaniem w myślach, Ani. Nadchodzi Obowiązek!

Dopiero po chwili Anakin zajarzył, że mówiąc „Obowiązek” Mistrz Jedi miał na myśl Obi-Wana. Kenobi kroczył w ich stronę trzymając szyję urwanej głowy droida. Ustrojstwo kołysało się do przodu i do tyłu, wydając skrzekliwy dźwięk „ręce do góry”. Wyglądało to komicznie.

\- Przekwalifikowujesz się na lalkarza? – zażartował Qui-Gon.

\- Ścieżka Jedi jednak nie jest dla mnie – wzdychając, Obi-Wan niechętnie podchwycił temat. – Otworzę własny teatrzyk.

Metalowa głowa rzuciła jeszcze kilka niewyraźnych gróźb i Anakin zachichotał.

\- To zwiadowiec, Mistrzu – Kenobi cisnął resztki robota za plecy, skutecznie je uciszając. – Na szczęście nie zdążył zameldować o naszej obecności. Stałem za jego plecami, gdy go załatwiłem. O ile w centrum dowodzenia nie siedzi grupa bystrzaków, zapewne pomyślą, że został skasowany przez jaszczurzo-podobną bestię.

\- Dobra robota – Qui-Gon skinął głową.

\- Co robisz w lesie, Mistrzu? Myślałem, że jesteś z Jej Wysokością. Mieliście się zająć planowaniem akcji.

\- Zniknąłeś gdzieś, a uznaliśmy, że zaczynanie bez ciebie i tak nie ma sensu. Zresztą, Padme chciała jeszcze raz podziękować Bossowi Gunganów. Jak widzisz, właśnie trwa wymiana czułości.

Anakin powiódł wzrokiem we wskazanym przez Mistrza Kierunku. Szef Jar Jara na zmianę ściskał i podnosił roześmianą dziewczynę. Jeszcze pół dnia wcześniej chłopiec byłby zazdrosny o śliczną dwórkę Jej Królewskiej Mości – teraz jednak był zbyt zajęty leczeniem szoku po informacji, że dwórka Jej Wysokości okazała się _Królową_ we własnej osobie. Podejrzewał, że minie jeszcze dobre kilka godzin, zanim przyzwyczai się do tej myśli i zacznie czuć się naturalnie w obecności Padme.

Qui-Gon i Obi-Wan zdawali się nie mieć tego problemu, co skłoniło chłopca do podejrzeń, że być może przejrzeli podstęp Amidali dużo wcześniej. Ciekawe, kiedy się zorientowali?

\- Pytałeś, co robiłem – Qui-Gon lekko się uśmiechnął. – Przeprowadzaliśmy z Anakinem mały eksperyment.

\- Eksperyment? – Obi-Wan uniósł brwi.

Jego dłoń została niespodziewanie schwycona przez dwie małe rączki. Chłopiec miał dwa powody, by zrobić coś takiego bez słowa. Po pierwsze, był ciekawy, czy Obi-Wan odgadnie, na czym polegał eksperyment. A po drugie, chciał przetestować swoje (nieudolne) czytanie w myślach również na nim.

No dobrze, tylko spokojnie. Wyciszyć się. Znaleźć Moc. Wyobrazić sobie, że nie są dwoma różnymi istotami, ale jednym człowiekiem. Skupić się na więzi, która…

\- Zapomnij.

Koncentracja Anakina została w brutalny sposób przerwana przez na wpół rozbawione na wpół kpiące parsknięcie Obi-Wana. Chłopiec otworzył oczy (nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy je zamknął) i uświadomił sobie, że starszy kolega patrzy na niego z wyrazem politowania.

\- Prędzej banthy nauczą się latać, niż ty zdołasz wejść do _mojej_ głowy – Kenobi oznajmił z dobitną szczerością.

Po tych słowach wyrwał rękę z uścisku sfrustrowanego Anakina – zrobił to delikatnie lecz stanowczo.

_No wiesz? –_ z irytacją pomyślał dzieciak. – _Nie musiałeś tego mówić w taki sposób. Jakbym nie miał absolutnie żadnych szans…_

\- Skoro i tak nie da rady, to może opuścisz Tarczę? – z niewinnym uśmiechem zasugerował Qui-Gon.

Czerwieniąc się, Obi-Wan posłał swojemu Mistrzowi nieufne spojrzenie. A chłopiec po raz kolejny wyraził mentalne zdziwienie faktem, że ten człowiek potrafił się _rumienić._

_Gdy byliśmy tylko we dwóch zachowywał się ZUPEŁNIE inaczej_ – Anakin wysnuł podobny wniosek już wczoraj, ale dzisiaj dodatkowo się w nim upewnił.

\- No co? – Qui-Gon wciąż przemawiał tym samym, pozornie niezainteresowanym tonem. – Sam powiedziałeś, że nie jest w stanie wejść ci do głowy. W przypadku jego umiejętności, czy raczej ich braku, Tarcza nie robi żadnej różnicy.

Obi-Wan pokręcił głową i zrobił to, o co go poproszono. A przynajmniej tak sugerował jego wyraz twarzy, bo próby czytania w myślach, które podejmował Anakin, wciąż wyglądały tak samo – czyli marnie. Chłopiec był przekonany, że gdyby Kenobi rzeczywiście opuścił Tarczę, w otaczającej ich Mocy zaszłaby jakaś _zmiana._ Ale tak się nie stało. Czy to oznaczało, że…

\- Wcale nie opuściłeś Tarczy? – chłopiec uważnie przyjrzał się twarzy starszego kolegi.

W odpowiedzi tamten wydał jedynie ciche parsknięcie.

\- A więc jej nie opuściłeś! – Anakin wykrzyknął z pretensją.

\- Cóż, najwyraźniej nie ma znaczenia, czy opuszczam ją, czy nie – Obi-Wan jedynie wzruszył ramionami. – Ty i tak nie umiesz tego poznać.

Uch, co za wstręciuch!

_Wczoraj NAPRAWDĘ był milszy_ – z żalem pomyślał Anakin.

\- Twoja twarz bez wyrazu jest dużo gorsza niż ta cała Tarcza – burknął, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. – Mógłbyś myśleć sobie coś wstrętnego, a ja w życiu bym się o tym nie dowiedział.

O kurde! _Znowu_ palnął coś durnego kompletnie bez zastanowienia. Jednak nie zdążył nawet wpaść w panikę, gdyż Qui-Gon puścił do niego oko i z uśmiechem oznajmił:

\- Jest wiele rzeczy, o których nie wiesz, Ani. Na przykład taka, że Obi-Wan w rzeczywistości się o ciebie martwi. Już wcześniej zauważył, że masz lekko poharatane dłonie, i zastanawia się, do jakich strasznych prac zmuszał cię Watto. Uważa, że dzieci w tym wieku nie powinny mieć takich dłoni.

\- Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś nie podawał moich myśli do wiadomości publicznej, Mistrzu! – ponownie wyrywając chłopcu rękę, syknął Obi-Wan.

\- Już dawno nie słyszałem, byś pomyślał coś tak uroczego – Qui-Gon przepraszająco wzruszył ramionami. – Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. 

\- Aha – Kenobi ukrył dłonie w rękawach płaszcza i spojrzał na nauczyciela spode łba. – Powinienem domyślić się, o co tak naprawdę chodziło. Chciałeś, bym opuścił Tarczę, bo sam planowałeś pogrzebać mi w głowie, prawda?

\- Z roku na rok jesteś coraz sprytniejszy. Muszę być o krok przed tobą.

\- Cóż…

\- Och, daj spokój! Nie czujesz się samotny, gdy przez tyle czasu siedzisz we własnej głowie zupełnie sam? Ja na twoim miejscu zanudziłbym się na śmierć.

\- Tak, ja wiem, że ty byś się zanudził, Mistrzu.

Na pierwszy rzut oka mogło to wyglądać na sprzeczkę, jednak atmosfera między dwoma Jedi wcale nie była nieprzyjemna. Przeciwnie – obaj w jakimś stopniu czerpali frajdę z przekomarzania się ze sobą. Nawet Obi-Wan. Udawał, że wciąż ma do swojego nauczyciela pretensje, ale zdradzały go oczy – Anakin nie przegapił ukrytego w nich ciepłego blasku.

Obserwowanie tego typu sceny było na swój sposób poruszające, ale jednocześnie sprawiało, że chłopiec czuł się nieco wykluczony. Jak niepasujący element układanki.

\- Ja też chciałbym móc wejść komuś do głowy – odezwał się, rozpaczliwie pragnąc przypomnieć dwóm Jedi, że nadal tu jest. – Mistrzu Qui-Gon, co robię źle?

Oczy miał wbite w starszego z mężczyzn, ale kątem oka zauważył, że Kenobi śmieje się pod nosem. Ile by dał za możliwość kopnięcia go w łydkę!

\- No właśnie, Obi-Wan – również Qui-Gon zauważył reakcję swojego Padawana. – Powiedz Anakinowi, co robi źle.

Młodszy z Jedi od razu zaprzestał dyskretnych chichotów. Miał minę jakby śmiał się ze sprzątaczki i za karę wciśnięto mu do ręki mopa.

\- Dlaczego ja? – zapytał, nieznacznie się krzywiąc. – Przecież to _ty_ planujesz zostać jego Mistrzem. Byłoby lepiej, gdybyś _ty_ mu to wytłumaczył.

\- Może i tak, ale widzę, jak bardzo palisz się do przejęcia pałeczki.

\- Wcale się nie… 

\- Ależ proszę, nie krępuj się! Chcę wybadać twoje zdolności obserwacyjne.

Widząc, że protesty nie mają sensu, Obi-Wan pokręcił głową, i skierował zmęczony wzrok na Anakina. Chłopiec wiedział, że nie powinien, ale czuł szczyptę mściwej satysfakcji. Był niemal pewien, że Kenobi bronił się przed wytknięciem mu błędów, bo tak naprawdę nie umiał ich wskazać.

_Masz za swoje!_ – pomyślał, patrząc młodemu mężczyźnie w oczy.

Obi-Wan chwilę się zastanowił.

\- Zanim przyszedłem, próbowałeś połączyć umysł z Mistrzem Qui-Gonem, tak? – zapytał wreszcie.

Anakin energicznie pokiwał głową.

\- Niech zgadnę – Kenobi westchnął w taki sposób, jakby został zmuszony do zdradzenia czyjegoś sekretu. – Zapewne myślałeś o wszystkim, co dla ciebie zrobił… O tym, że okazał ci zaufanie, powierzając los misji w twoje ręce, o tym, że cię uwolnił, o tym, że chce zrobić z ciebie Jedi, i w ogóle o tym, że jest wspaniały, silny i pełny współczucia. Właśnie o tym myślałeś, prawda?

Strzał w dziesiątkę! Podobnie jak i wczoraj, również teraz Obi-Wan zszokował małego towarzysza, odgadując jego myśli z taką samą łatwością, z jaką Watto odgadywał wyniki wyścigów. Poza ostatnim, znaczy się.

W pierwszym odruchu chłopiec wydał jęk zaskoczenia, ale po chwili uświadomił sobie, że jego starszy kolega wcale nie ujawnił niczego wstydliwego. Jak na to nie patrzeć, powiedział tylko o uczuciach, które wyłącznie schlebiały Qui-Gonowi, i o których sam Qui-Gon powinien doskonale wiedzieć. Zresztą nie tylko Qui-Gon. Gdyby kierować się zdrowym rozsądkiem, nawet ktoś niebędący Jedi mógłby podejrzewać Anakina o tego typu myśli.

Chłopiec niepewnie skinął głową.

\- Myślałeś o tym, co się między wami wydarzyło i jak ty się z tym czujesz – Obi Wan spojrzał mu w oczy – ale nie o tym, jak ON się z tym czuje. Mylę się?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Anakin wytrzeszczył oczy.

_Hę? Jak czuje się Qui-Gon?_

Kenobi musiał wyczytać coś z jego twarzy.

\- Uwolnił cię, co cię uszczęśliwiło – mówił, nawet na moment nie spuszczając opanowanego wzroku z chłopca. – Uwierzył w ciebie, przez co poczułeś się ważny. To nic złego, że tak czujesz. Ale to są _twoje_ uczucia. Są pełne Mistrza Qui-Gona, ale główną rolę wciąż odgrywasz w nich ty. To dlatego Moc pokazuje ci wyłącznie twoją własną głowę, a nie _jego_ głowę. Bo tak naprawdę nie zastanawiasz się nad tym, jak on to wszystko widzi. „Czy decyzja zabrania mnie z Tatooine była dla niego trudna? Jak zniósł słowa Rady? Co sądzi o zbliżającej się akcji? Martwi się, czy raczej jest absolutnie pewien sukcesu?” Jest tyle pytań, które mógłbyś sobie zadać, ale tego nie robisz.

Serce wyzwolonego przez Qui-Gona dziecka wydało kilka zawstydzonych drgnięć. To zabrzmiało tak, jakby był jakimś egoistą, w ogóle nie zawracający sobie głowy innymi. Ale przecież wcale tak nie było! Oczywiście, że obchodziło go uczucia Qui-Gona. Obchodziły go, więc dlaczego… Właściwie to dlaczego nigdy się nad nimi nie zastanowił?

\- Ponieważ jesteś dzieckiem – ton Obi-Wana nadal był rzeczowy i obojętny, ale Anakinowi wydawało się, że wyczuł w nim delikatność. – Dzieci nie są od tego, by zawracać sobie głowę problemami dorosłych. Nie myślisz o uczuciach Mistrza Qui-Gona, bo… całkiem słusznie, zresztą… zakładasz, że to ON powinien martwić się o ciebie, a nie TY o niego.

„Całkiem słusznie, zresztą” – te słowa poruszyły chłopca bardziej niż jakakolwiek inny fragment całego tego wywodu. Będąc niewolnikiem już od maleńkości polegał prawie wyłącznie na sobie, no może odrobinę na mamie – choć i od tego zaczynał się powoli odzwyczajać. Nikt nigdy mu nie powiedział, że ma prawo tak po prostu przebywać pod opieką jakiegoś dorosłego, o nic się nie martwiąc.

To… była miła odmiana.

\- No i dochodzi jeszcze fakt, że w zasadzie go nie znasz – Kenobi dodał, z lekka kąśliwie. – Oprócz tego, że jest wspaniałym Rycerzem Jedi i dobrym człowiekiem, tak naprawdę niewiele o nim wiesz.

„W przeciwieństwie do mnie” – zawisło w powietrzu.

Anakin poczuł drobne ukłucie zazdrości.

\- Dopóki ten stan rzeczy się nie zmieni, jego głowa będzie dla ciebie niedostępna. – Ponownie kręcąc głową, Obi-Wan powrócił do wcześniejszego, obojętnego tonu. – Podobnie jak twoja głowa dla niego. Tego typu komunikacja zawsze działa w dwie strony. Ponieważ nie przyjmujesz jego punktu widzenia, więź między wami jest za słaba. Choć nie blokujesz go w świadomy sposób, nie wysyłasz mu też jednoznacznego zaproszenia, by wszedł do twojego umysłu. Bez współpracy z twojej strony nawet bardzo doświadczony Mistrz zdoła poznać ledwie zarys twoich myśli, a nie ich dokładny zapis.

Przypomniawszy sobie, że Qui-Gon nadal przy nich stoi, i że uważnie tego wszystkiego słucha, Anakin szarpnął głową w jego stronę.

\- Ma rację – „Bardzo Doświadczony Mistrz” przepraszająco wzruszył ramionami.

Chłopiec czuł się nieco rozczarowany jego reakcją. Owszem, domyślił się, że wnioski Obi-Wana spotkają się z aprobatą… ale miał chociaż nadzieję, że Qui-Gon w jakimś stopniu zaprzeczy tej oburzającej sugestii, jakoby mały towarzysz nie chciał „zaprosić go” do swojej głowy.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, Ani – nauczyciel Kenobiego lekko się uśmiechnął. – Nie ulega wątpliwości, że staliśmy się dla siebie ważni, ale do swobodnego przepływu myśli potrzeba czegoś więcej. Twoja głowa jest jak twój dom. Nie wystarczy, że byłbym w nim mile oczekiwanym gościem. Dopóki sam nie otworzysz mi drzwi, mogę zajść co najwyżej do ogródka.

To było dobre porównanie. Może nawet ZA dobre!

Bo właśnie w tym momencie Anakin przypomniał sobie okoliczności, w jakich pierwszy raz zaprosił Qui-Gona do swojego rzeczywistego domu, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem hulającej w tamtym czasie burzy piaskowej. A potem przypomniał sobie upokarzającą sytuację, która wydarzyła się w maszynowni _._ Wnioski płynące z obu wspomnień stworzyły tak bulwersującą scenę, że chciało się wyć ze wściekłości i oburzenia.

Anakin wyobraził sobie, że burza piaskowa nadal szaleje, a Qui-Gon z jakiegoś powodu nie może wejść do niego do domu. Jest zmuszony zostać „w ogródku”, czy w tym przypadku – na ulicy, więc stoi i męczy się z wiatrem, który bezlitośnie wrzuca mu do oczu kłujące drobinki. A potem przychodzi Obi-Wan, kopniakiem otwiera drzwi do „rezydencji” Skywalkerów, i jak gdyby nigdy nic, z butami, bezczelnie, bez jakiegokolwiek zaproszenia, _włazi sobie do środka._ Z jakiej, kurde, racji?! Aha, bo tak postanowiła Moc.

_Ta cała Moc nie tylko zachowuje się głupio_ – uznał wkurzony Anakin. – _To zwyczajna zdzira!_

\- Wyczuwam w twojej głowie straszny chaos, Ani – Qui-Gon troskliwie zmarszczył brwi. – Zrozumiałeś cokolwiek z tego, co powiedziałem? Z tego, co _którykolwiek_ z nas powiedział? – dodał, wymieniając z Obi-Wanem porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

Obaj mieli wkurzające miny dorosłych myślących coś w stylu „to jeszcze dziecko, nic dziwnego że nie rozumie”. Dziewięciolatek przez moment miał ochotę ich za to kopnąć.

\- Nie zrozumiałem, bo to jest _bez sensu!_ – wyrzucił z siebie pełnym pretensji tonem. – Skoro jest tak, jak mówisz, to dlaczego Obi-Wan czytał mi wcześniej w myślach?

\- Słucham? – Qui-Gon zmarszczył brwi, a na jego mądrym obliczu pierwszy raz odbiła się dezorientacja. – Ani, o czym ty mówisz?

\- Właśnie – sekundę po swoim Mistrzu dorzucił Obi-Wan. – O czym?

_Jak to „o czym”?!_

Pytanie Kenobiego tak zaskoczyło Anakina, że chłopiec na moment zapomniał języka w gębie. Zresztą, nie tylko samo pytanie. Również ton – bezbarwny i całkowicie pozbawiony drżenia, a mimo to różniący się od typowego opanowanego tonu Obi-Wana. Ten był bardziej… sztuczny. Jakby wyćwiczony przed lustrem.

_Nie wie, o czym mówię?_ – dziwił się Anakin. – _Czyżby zapomniał? Ale to przecież niemożliwe!_

Co jak co, ale wizja siebie jako _gosposi_ małego chłopca i swojego byłego Mistrza, raczej nie była wspomnieniem, które „ot tak” odpływało w najdalsze odmęty pamięci. Podobnie jak fakt _poznania_ rzeczonej myśli bez pozwolenia właściciela! Kenobi wydawał się o wiele za młody na sklerozę… Czyżby dziury w pamięci zostały wywołane koncentrowaniem się na misji?

Anakin nie był pewien, czy dobrze robi, wywlekając wstydliwą sprawę na światło dzienne, ale reakcja starszego kolegi tak go zaintrygowała, że nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Zebrał całą odwagę, jaką miał, przełknął ślinę i spojrzał prosto w niebieskie oczy Obi-Wana.

\- No bo… eee… pamiętasz, jak rozmawialiśmy o tym, jak mieszkają Jedi?

\- Pamiętam – Kenobi ostrożnie skinął głową.

\- No i wtedy ja… umm… pomyślałem sobie coś dziwnego… coś, czego nie powinienem, a ty… no… wszedłeś do moich myśli i wszystkiego się dowiedziałeś. Pamiętasz?

\- Jesteś pewien, że nic ci się nie pomieszało, Ani? – zamiast Obi-Wana odpowiedział Qui-Gon. Wodził zdumionym wzrokiem od młodego mężczyzny do małego chłopca, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, u którego z nich szukać rozwiązania nurtującej go łamigłówki. – Znasz mojego Padawana jeszcze krócej niż mnie. Praktycznie _nic_ o sobie nie wiecie. Gdyby któryś z was zdołał wejść drugiemu do głowy, byłoby to zdumiewające.

\- Nie zdumiewające, a _niemożliwe_ , Mistrzu – oschle rzucił Obi-Wan. – Bo podobna sytuacja wcale nie miała miejsca.

\- Nie? – wyraźnie zbity z tropu, Qui-Gon zmrużył oczy.

\- _Nie?!_ – jak echo powtórzył za nim Anakin.

Kenobi zerknął z ukosa na chłopca i cicho się roześmiał. Ale nie w ten sam sposób, co zwykle. Podobnie jak poprzednim razem, coś w jego wyrazie twarzy zalatywało fałszem.

\- Wcale nie czytałem ci w myślach – oświadczył. – Po twojej minie wywnioskowałem, że wyobrażasz coś dziwnego i głupiego, więc postanowiłem cię wkręcić. Użyłem takich słów, by zasugerować ci, że poznałem twoje myśli. Ale wcale tak nie było. Wybacz. To był głupi żart.

Myśli Anakina pędziły niczym impulsy w obwodach przeprogramowanego droida, bezskutecznie próbując dostroić się do nowego stanu rzeczy. A więc Obi-Wan nie tyle zapomniał, co po prostu udawał? Ale przecież…

\- N-nie – hardo patrząc starszemu koledze w oczy, chłopiec nieśmiało zaprzeczył. – To wcale nie był żart. _Dokładnie_ opisałeś to, co myślałem. Znaczy… nie opisałeś, ale… jakby…

Nie umiał ubrać tego w słowa, ale doskonale pamiętał, co widział. I mógłby się pokroić, że reakcja Kenobiego – cała mimika jego twarzy oraz ton głosu – nie była żadną próbą wkręcenia, ale autentycznym wzburzeniem wywołanym odczytaną myślą.

\- Po prostu miałem farta – Obi-Wan nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami. – Jako dziecko też myślałem o różnych głupotach. To, co ci powiedziałem, mogło odnosić się do _czegokolwiek_ , ale ty z miejsca uznałeś, że odnosi się do twoich myśli. Dość łatwo dałeś się oszukać.

_Nie! To nieprawda!_

Anakin nie mógł znieść, że podejrzewano go o taką _naiwność!_ Nie miał zamiaru kupować bajeczki o tym, że ktoś byłby w stanie „po prostu odgadnąć” równie precyzyjną i bezczelną myśl. To było zwyczajnie niemożliwe! Podobnie jak niemożliwym było przegrywanie w kości przez caluteńką partię, tylko po to, by w ostatniej i kluczowej rundzie okazać się największym farciarzem w galaktyce.

Zresztą, to nie była tylko kwestia rozsądnych argumentów. Coś… jakiś dziwny instynkt (może nawet ta cała Moc?) krzyczał chłopcu do ucha, że to, co wydarzyło się w maszynowni, było DOKŁADNIE tym, co się wydarzyło, a nie „żarcikiem”, jak próbował mu wmówić Obi-Wan.

Jak wmawiał _nie tylko jemu_.

\- Nie było żadnego czytania w myślach, Mistrzu – ze skruszoną miną, Kenobi pochylił przed Qui-Gonem głowę. – Po prostu droczyłem się z dzieciakiem. Wiem, że to niewłaściwe, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Przepraszam za moje niedojrzałe zachowanie. Ciebie również przepraszam – posłał Anakinowi krótkie skinienie.

_Nie chcę twoich przeprosin! –_ chłopiec miał ochotę jęknąć. – _Chcę wiedzieć, czemu kłamiesz._

Nie żeby jakoś specjalnie zależało mu na tym, by prawda wyszła na jaw. Po prostu chciał _zrozumieć!_ Wcześniej czuł coś na kształt dumy, bo wydawało mu się, że rozszyfrował chociaż część zagadki, jaką był dla niego Obi-Wan Kenobi. Może i nie miał dość materiału do napisaniu książki o uczniu Qui-Gona, ale niektóre rzeczy zaczął uważać za niezbite fakty.

Jak na przykład to, że Obi-Wan był z natury osobą szczerą (momentami zbyt szczerą?), unikającą kłamstwa, chyba że było to absolutnie konieczne. Świadczył o tym chociażby sposób, w jaki dał Anakinowi do zrozumienia, że nie aprobuje jego treningu z mieczem świetlnym. Nie rzucił fałszywego „nie mam nic przeciwko”, tak jak zrobiłoby to wiele innych osób. Zamiast tego stonował swoją wypowiedź, tak by wciąż powiedzieć prawdę, ale możliwie jak najmniej chłopca zranić.

A teraz bez mrugnięcia okiem wypowiedział kłamstwo. I już pal sześć, że dziecku, które ledwie znał… ale swojemu mentorowi i Mistrzowi?!

Anakin uważnie obserwował twarz Qui-Gona, licząc, że doświadczony mężczyzna okaże się zbyt mądry, by zostać oszukanym przez własnego Padawana… ale akurat gdy starszy z Jedi zaczął wyglądać, jakby rozważał prawdziwość usłyszanych słów, pojawiło się niespodziewane zakłócenie. Czy też, jak mawiali poniektórzy, „zakłócenie w Mocy”.

\- Quiggon! – nieopodal nich zza drzewa wyjrzał Jar Jar. – Quiggon pomóż, na Moję poluje zabójca!

Przewracając oczami, Mistrz Jedi poszedł wysłuchać opowieści wystraszonego Gungana. Anakin nie zaprzątał sobie głowy tą rozmową (czy raczej piskliwym monologiem rodowitego mieszkańca Naboo), zbyt zajęty próbami rozgryzienia Obi-Wana.

_Czemu miałby kłamać?_ – rozmyślał, wpatrując się w młodego mężczyznę, który z kolei uważnie wpatrywał się w Jar Jara, z każdym usłyszanym słowem coraz wyżej unosząc brwi. – _Fakt, że umie wejść mi do głowy, to chyba powód do dumy, no nie? Takie coś może oznaczać, że jest równie niezły, co ci cwaniacy z Rady. A skoro tak, to czemu nie chce się przyznać?_

Kenobi nagle spojrzał prosto na Anakina i chłodno zwęził oczy, jakby chciał go za coś skarcić. A gdy sekundę później wrócił Qui-Gon chłopiec zaczął żałować, że nie wsłuchiwał się w utyskiwania Jar Jara. Wówczas mógłby chociaż trochę przygotować się na to, co miało za chwilę nastąpić.

\- Dobra, Obi-Wan, to już lekka przesada – Qui-Gon skrzyżował ramiona i zgromił Padawana wzrokiem. – Rozumiem, że on cię wkurza, ale to jeszcze nie powód, by bawić się Mocą i rzucać w niego spróchniałymi pieńkami.

Wargi młodego mężczyzny lekko zadrżały – Anakin mógł bez trudu wyobrazić sobie, ile wysiłku kosztowało Obi-Wana powstrzymanie się od wykrzyknięcia szczerego, zbulwersowanego „Ale to nie ja!”

Choć to i tak w porównaniu z wysiłkiem, który chłopiec wkładał w zachowanie zimnej krwi. Dobrze, że istniały takie rzeczy jak superszybkie wyścigi. Wyobrażanie sobie siebie w kokpicie ukochanego ścigacza naprawdę przydawało się w tego typu momentach. Jednak nie zawsze wystarczało, by wykaraskać się z kłopotów.

W tym przypadku kłopotem nie było to, że Anakin nie miał odwagi się przyznać. Uważał się za prawdziwego małego faceta, i prędzej przyjąłby na klatę dwadzieścia batów (już kiedyś to zrobił), niż pozwolił, by ktoś inny obrywał za jego psoty. Problem w tym, że gdyby przyznał się do podnoszenia pieńka, musiałby powiedzieć, KTO go tego nauczył.

No naprawdę – uświadomił sobie z przerażeniem – załatwił Obi-Wana na cacy! Czego by nie zrobił, nie miał najmniejszych szans na powstrzymanie nadchodzącego ochrzanu. Jedynym luksusem, jaki posiadał w tej sytuacji jego starszy kolega, była możliwość wyboru – czy lepiej być nieposłusznym Padawanem, za plecami Mistrza uczącym jakiegoś dzieciaka podnoszenia przedmiotów, czy może niesfornym Padawanem-sadystą, obrzucającym niewinnych Gunganów spróchniałymi pieńkami?

Najwyraźniej to drugie.

\- Wybacz, Mistrzu. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

Anakin nie wiedział, czy staje się lepszy w używaniu Mocy, czy może to tylko jego wyobraźnia, ale mógłby przysiąc, że wyczuł lecące w swoim kierunku wściekłe wibracje Obi-Wana.

_A nie mówiłem, bachorze?_ – w pamięci chłopca rozbrzmiał złośliwy głos Watto. – _Po jednym dniu nawet Jedi będą mieli cię dość!_

\- Nie wiem, co się ostatnio z tobą dzieje – zupełnie ignorując Skywalkera, Qui-Gon spojrzał na swojego Padawana i z rezygnacją pokręcił głową. – Dokuczasz dzieciom, terroryzujesz mało rozumne istoty… do tego nadal nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, skąd masz siniaka z tyłu głowy i zaczerwienienie na nosie. Gdybym cię nie znał, zacząłbym myśleć, że za moimi plecami wdajesz się w bójki.

\- Przecież ci mówiłem, że ugryzł mnie komar – odparował Obi-Wan. 

Mistrz chciał coś na to odpowiedzieć, ale nie zdążył, bo usłyszał kolejne wołanie o pomoc wypowiedziane głosem Jar Jara. Tym razem Gungan zaczepił się o pieniek i nie mógł uwolnić nogi.

Qui-Gon zrezygnował ze sztorcowania Padawana, zamiast tego posyłając młodemu mężczyźnie pełne nadziei spojrzenie. Ewidentnie liczył na to, że jego uczeń zgłosi się na ochotnika do niewdzięcznego zadania, jakim był ruszenie nierozgarniętemu głupolowi z pomocą. Obi-Wan jednak jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

\- To ty przygarnąłeś tę Żywą Moc, Mistrzu.

„Więc teraz TY ją ratuj” – głosił ukryty przekaz.

Z miną pod tytułem „mam, co chciałem” Qui-Gon odszedł pomóc nieszczęsnemu stworzeniu. Anakin wyczuł w tym jedyną okazję do poznania prawdy.

\- Powiedz… - dyskretnie zwrócił się do Obi-Wana.

\- Hm?

Kenobi w ogóle nie zawracał sobie głowy chłopcem. Jego roześmiane oczy pozostawały wbite w Qui-Gona i Jar Jara. Kiedy się do niego odezwano, wydał pomruk właściwy osobie, której przerwano oglądanie ulubionego programu telewizyjnego. Jak na gust Anakina, czerpał trochę zbyt wielką frajdę z obserwowania, jak jego Mistrz próbuje różnych sposobów na wyrwanie nogi Gungana spod korzenia (najpierw siła fizyczna, potem Moc, a na koniec miecz świetlny).

Ciekawe, czy obserwowanie niedoli własnych Mistrzów rzeczywiście było takie zabawne? Anakin jeszcze nie miał Mistrza, więc nie wiedział.

Postanowiwszy, że nic już go nie rozproszy, potrząsnął głową.

\- Dlaczego wtedy skłamałeś? – zapytał cicho.

\- Daj spokój – Obi-Wan przewrócił oczami. – Nie jestem rozwydrzonym bachorem, by żalić się otoczeniu, że dostałem po głowie od dziewięciolatka. A poza tym, nie uderzyłeś mnie specjalnie.

\- Nie! Znaczy… umm… Nie to kłamstwo miałem na myśli.

\- Wybacz, ale wolałbym nie mówić mojemu Mistrzowi, że uczyłem cię, jak korzystać z Mocy – z ust młodego mężczyzny wyszło zrezygnowane westchnienie. – Gdyby się o tym dowiedział, jego kazanie nie skończyłoby się aż do następnej kadencji Senatu. Jeśli chcesz zrobić mi przysługę, to lepiej wstrzymaj się z podnoszeniem spróchniałych pieńków do czasu, aż zostaniesz oficjalnie zaakceptowany przez Radę.

\- Nie, nie! Ja nie… Chciałem powiedzieć… Przepraszam, że zrobiłem ci coś takiego. Wiem, że nie powinienem, a teraz masz przeze mnie kłopoty. Tylko że… chodziło mi o inne kłamstwo.

\- O? To było jakieś jeszcze? 

Obi-Wan był naprawdę dobry w udawaniu, że nie wie, o co chodzi. _Wnerwiająco_ dobry! Oczy Anakina na moment spoczęły na Qui-Gonie. Chłopiec wiedział, że ma mało czasu, więc postanowił nie bawić się w podchody.

Niepewnie szarpnął Obi-Wana za rękaw płaszcza, próbując zachęcić młodego mężczyznę, by ten na niego spojrzał. Kenobi niechętnie oderwał wzrok od zmagań swojego Mistrza.

\- Kiedy powiedziałem… - zaczął Anakin. – Znaczy… Kiedy _wyrwało mi się_ , że czytałeś mi w myślach, powiedziałeś Qui-Gonowi, że to był tylko żart. Dlaczego skłamałeś?

\- Nie skłamałem.

\- Właśnie, że tak!

Zawstydzony własnym zachowaniem, chłopiec nieznacznie zadrżał. Zwracanie się do Obi-Wana w taki sposób chyba nie było najlepszym pomysłem…

Mimo to Kenobi jedynie posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie. Nie! Ono nie było _rozbawione_ – niebieskie oczy jedynie _udawały_ rozbawienie, ale w rzeczywistości kryło się w nich ciche ostrzeżenie.

\- Jeszcze nie jesteś Jedi – bezbarwnym tonem oznajmił Obi-Wan. – Ani nawet Adeptem Jedi. Jesteś tylko wrażliwym na Moc chłopcem, który łatwo ulega emocjom. Nie jesteś w stanie poznać, kiedy ktoś kłamie.

\- Wiem, że _ty_ kłamałeś – Anakin dzielnie nie odwrócił wzroku.

\- Nie kłamałem. Wmawiasz sobie, że wszedłem ci do głowy, bo nie możesz pogodzić się z myślą, że tak łatwo cię oszukałem. Jak na takiego małego dzieciaka masz w sobie dużo dumy. To ona nie pozwala ci dostrzec prawdy.

W pierwszym odruchu chłopiec chciał odpowiedzieć wybuchem złości, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Gdyby zareagował w taki sposób, tylko potwierdziłby wcześniejsze stwierdzenie Obi-Wana – że był tylko dzieciakiem, który łatwo ulegał emocjom. Postanowił podejść do sprawy inaczej. Spokojniej.

\- Nie powiem Qui-Gonowi, że skłamałeś – wyszeptał, niepewnie zagryzając dolną wargę. – Nie jestem skarżypytą. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czemu nie powiedziałeś prawdy.

Wydawało mu się, że przez ułamek sekundy ujrzał przemykający w niebieskich tęczówkach ciepły blask… może nawet coś na kształt uznania? Po chwili jednak oczy Obi-Wana na powrót stały się poważne.

\- Qui-Gon jest doświadczonym Mistrzem Jedi – oświadczył Kenobi. – Zapewniam cię, że nie potrzebowałby pomocy małego chłopca, by zauważyć, że własny Padawan go okłamuje. Nie powiedział nic, ponieważ nie skłamałem.

\- Może zasłoniłeś się tą swoją Tarczą?

\- Ma swoje metody na sforsowanie jej.

\- Wiem, że kłamałeś!

Obi-Wan zaczynał wyglądać na lekko zirytowanego przeciągającą się dyskusją. Obrócił się, by stać dokładnie naprzeciwko chłopca, a kiedy otworzył usta, zrobił to z miną osoby planującej raz na zawsze uciąć temat.

\- Widzę, że jesteś uparty jak Toydarianin podczas handlu – (żadne porównanie nie oburzyłoby Anakina bardziej niż właśnie to!) – więc spróbuję wytłumaczyć ci wszystko jeszcze raz, w sposób jasny i logiczny. Wymiana myśli, czy też „wchodzenie komuś do głowy” nie dzieje się „tak po prostu”. To nie to samo co zwykłe podnoszenie pieńka. Muszą zostać spełnione określone warunki. Każdy z nas musiałby interesować się uczuciami drugiego. Nie tylko ja twoimi, również ty moimi. Czy tak jest? Nie. A poza tym, musielibyśmy myśleć o sobie nawzajem dostatecznie często i długo, by wytworzyła się więź. Czy tak jest? Nie. Odkąd opuściłeś Tatooine, ty i ja odbyliśmy zaledwie dwie rozmowy, z czego pierwsza trwała jeden krótki uścisk dłoni. To, co twoim zdaniem się wydarzyło, NIE miało prawa się wydarzyć. Padłeś ofiarą kawału z mojej strony i _ponownie_ cię za to przepraszam.

Młody mężczyzna na powrót skupił całą uwagę na Qui-Gonie, dając do zrozumienia, że uważa dyskusję za zakończoną. Dla niego sprawa mogła być zamknięta, ale nie dla Anakina.

Prawdę mówiąc, po tym, co usłyszał, chłopiec nabrał jeszcze większego przekonania, że wcześniejsza wymiana myśli rzeczywiście mogła mieć miejsce.

_Może i nie zastanawiałem się nad uczuciami Qui-Gona_ \- uświadomił sobie – _ale nad uczuciami Obi-Wana już tak._

Jednak tym razem nie poczuł się tym faktem rozdrażniony. Zrozumiał, że podobny stan rzeczy nie wziął się z tego, że lubił Obi-Wana bardziej niż Qui-Gona. Nie. Chodziło bardziej o to, że… od początku wiedział, jak bardzo był dla Qui-Gona ważny i to dawało mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Po co miałby rozmyślać nad uczuciami Qui-Gona, skoro Jinn _tak czy siak_ stał po jego stronie?

Nie to, co Obi-Wan.

Od czasu niefortunnego spotkania z Radą, Anakin rozmyślał o uczuciach młodego mężczyzny wręcz obsesyjnie. Bał się, że zraził do siebie człowieka, który był ważny dla Qui-Gona, ale jednocześnie nie miał zbyt wielu dowodów na niechęć Kenobiego. Dlatego przypatrywał się Obi-Wanowi, próbując go rozgryźć, jak robota o nieznanym systemie operacyjnym. Czy to możliwe, że w ten sposób otworzył jakieś drzwi w swoim umyśle? Czyżby niechcący „zaprosił” starszego kolegę do swojej głowy, czego efektem była wcześniejsza niezręczna sytuacja?

Ale przecież… Obi-Wan i Qui-Gon wyraźnie powiedzieli, że do czegoś takiego potrzebna była inicjatywa _dwóch_ osób. Nie wystarczyło, że Anakin przejmował się uczuciami starszego kolegi. Żeby mogło dojść do wymiany myśli, również _Kenobi_ musiałby interesować się zawartością głowy małego towarzysza. A to przecież był absurd!

Na pierwszy rzut oka. Ale po dłuższym namyśle… Czy na pewno?

Zanim Qui-Gon praktycznie _zmusił_ go do spędzenia czasu z Obi-Wanem, Anakin żył w przekonaniu, że młodszy z Jedi myśli o nim jak o irytującym balaście. I że prawdopodobnie fantazjuje o zostawieniu go w najbliższym sierocińcu, by znowu mieć swojego Mistrza tylko dla siebie. Jednakże…

_Jest wiele rzeczy, o których nie wiesz, Ani_ – w głowie chłopca zabrzmiał melodyjny głos Qui-Gona. - _Na przykład taka, że Obi-Wan w rzeczywistości się o ciebie martwi._

Ciężko uznać to stwierdzenie za prawdę. Anakin _chciał_ , by była to prawda, ale wciąż zbyt mało wiedział o Kenobim, by „tak po prostu” w to uwierzyć. Coraz bardziej się w tym wszystkim gubił!

Gdyby Obi-Wan miał go gdzieś, to logicznym byłoby, że wcale nie czytałby mu w myślach. Jeszcze logiczniejsze było to, że robiłby mu różne wstrętne kawały.

Natomiast, jeśli w rzeczywistości troszczył się o Anakina, i _naprawdę_ czytał mu w myślach… To fakt, że nie chciał się do tego przyznać był zupełnie _nielogiczny._

Qui-Gon wreszcie wrócił ze zmagań z Jar-Jarem.

\- Najgrubszy pieniek w całej galaktyce! – pożalił się, kręcąc głową. – Musiałem machnąć mieczem świetlnym aż pięć razy, by wreszcie go przeciąć. To chyba znak, że się starzeję… a mój młody i silny Padawan nawet nie zaproponował mi pomocy!

\- Może to i dobrze, że wkrótce zmienisz Padawana? – z lekkim przekąsem odparł Obi-Wan.

Wyczuwając nawiązanie do swojej osoby, Anakin przeraził się, że oto nachodzi wstęp do jakiejś poważnej kłótni. Zanim jednak zdążył porządnie się zmartwić, nadeszła rozbawiona odpowiedź Qui-Gona.

\- Myślę, że _czas najwyższy_ \- w oczach doświadczonego mężczyzny migotały wesołe ogniki – byś TY miał własnego Padawana, który przyprawiałby cię o ból głowy.

Policzki Obi-Wana gwałtownie poczerwieniały. Anakin zastanowił się od niechcenia, czy ci dwaj nie prowadzili przypadkiem jakiegoś prywatnego pojedynku na riposty. Jeśli tak, Qui-Gon wygrywał.

\- N-nawet tak nie żartuj, Mistrzu! – Kenobi mruknął, nerwowo szarpiąc za opadający na ramię warkoczyk. – Branie odpowiedzialności za ucznia zaraz po przejściu Prób to fatalny pomysł. A gdy ostatni raz sprawdzałem, byłem _zdrowy na umyśle._

\- Wiek nie musi być wyznacznikiem wiedzy – Qui-Gon wzruszył ramionami. – Mój własny Mistrz miał dokładnie tyle lat, co ty, gdy wziął mnie na Padawana. A wcale nie czułem się przez to słabo wyszkolony.

\- Trudno się dziwić – ku konsternacji Anakina, Obi-Wan lekko się skrzywił. – Nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, by ON nie był w stanie dobrze kogoś wyszkolić. I, prawdę mówiąc… Nie wiem, czy bycie porównanym do niego to w twoich ustach krytyka czy komplement, Mistrzu. 

\- Zarówno ty jak i on nie umiecie się powstrzymać przed doradzaniem innym. To wasza cecha wspólna. Jedyna, _na_ _szczęście._

W westchnieniu, którym Qui-Gon zakończył wypowiedź, dało się wyczuć lekkie podenerwowanie. Anakin zamrugał.

_„Na szczęście”?_ – zdziwił się.

Jego ciekawość nie została zaspokojona, bo w tym momencie Obi-Wan zdecydował się na nagłą zmianę tematu.

\- Z nierozgarniętym Gunganem może i ci nie pomogłem, Mistrzu - młody mężczyzna sięgnął za pazuchę płaszcza – ale wyręczyłem cię w innej sprawie.

Nagle pojawił się mroczny wojownik! Chłopiec bez problemu go rozpoznał – przedziwne malowidła na twarzy, wystające z czubka głowy straszne kolce, żółte, przesiąknięte nienawiścią oczy…

Wydawszy wystraszony pisk, Anakin odruchowo zacisnął rączki na rękawie Qui-Gona.

\- Spokojnie – Obi-Wan poczęstował go kpiącym uniesieniem brwi. – To tylko hologram.

_Przecież wiem!_ – chłopiec miał ochotę odpowiedzieć.

Zażenowany swoją reakcją, powoli rozluźnił ściskające płaszcz palce. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że zrobił z siebie takiego mięczaka, i to na oczach dwóch Jedi! Wcześniej nigdy nie trząsł przed nikim portkami… nawet przez Sebulbą czy Gardullą Huttem.

Choć warto w tym momencie podkreślić, że Sebulba i Gardulla nie wyglądali nawet w połowie na tak strasznych jak mroczny wojownik. Nawet jeśli wspomniany mężczyzna był zaledwie maleńkim hologramem wyświetlanym z urządzenia w dłoni Obi-Wana. Przyglądanie mu się przez dłuższy czas wcale nie pomagało – wciąż wydawał się tak samo przerażający… ale zaraz! Im dokładniej Anakin się przypatrywał, tym bardziej wydawało mu się, że coś mu nie pasuje. Wojownik, który zaatakował Qui-Gona na Tatooine był podobny do tego tutaj, ale wyglądał nieco inaczej.

\- Krewny naszego… _znajomego?_ – z uwagą wpatrując się w hologram, doświadczony mężczyzna rozmasował podbródek.

\- Jest Zabrakiem, Mistrzu – oznajmił Obi-Wan.

\- Tak jak Mistrz Koh? Nie zgadłbym…

\- Ja też nie, ale Quinlan mnie naprowadził. Niedawno wrócił ze szpiegowskiej misji na Iridonii. Twierdzi, że Zabrakowie, których tam spotkał, różnią się od plemienia Mistrza Koha. Są bardziej… hmm… No, powiedzmy, że nie są istotami, z którymi można spokojnie pójść na piwo.

Anakin był pewien, że słyszał już coś wcześniej o tym całym Quinlanie. Czy to przypadkiem nie był facet, o którym Kenobi mówił, że brał rzeczy bez pytania, a potem je psuł?

\- Znając Quinlana, jestem niemal pewny, że pił z nimi _nie tylko_ piwo – wznosząc oczy ku niebu, Qui-Gon wydał westchnienie rezygnacji.

\- Możliwe – Obi-Wan wzruszył ramionami. – W końcu to Quinlan.

\- Kiedy z nim rozmawiałeś?

\- Wieczorem, gdy byliśmy jeszcze na Coruscant. Ty byłeś w tym czasie…

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Anakin zapragnął w jakiś magiczny sposób wyparować z tego miejsca. Tak się akurat złożyło, że pierwszego wieczoru na Coruscant (i kilka wieczorów potem) Qui-Gon był _z nim –_ zajęli dwa duże łóżka w apartamencie, który wspaniałomyślnie udostępnił im Senator Palpatine. Chłopiec był wtedy tak podekscytowany, że nie zastanawiał się, gdzie uwielbiany przez niego Mistrz Jedi na co dzień sypiał. 

Teraz jednak wiedział, że Qui-Gon żył razem z Obi-Wanem w mieszkaniu znajdującym się w kwaterach Jedi. W mieszkaniu, do którego _nie poszedł_ , bo wolał zaopiekować się Anakinem.

Brodaty mężczyzna ze spokojem wpatrywał się w Padawana, dając mu możliwość rzucenia złośliwego komentarza a propos tamtych kilku nocy. A jednak komentarz wcale nie nadszedł. Obi-Wan potrząsnął głową, a jego twarz zaczęła wyrażać czysty profesjonalizm.

\- W każdym razie, zdobyłem od Quinlana kilka pożytecznych informacji. Zabrakowie są silni ponad przeciętność i nieprawdopodobnie wytrzymali… już od maleńkości cechują się wyjątkową odpornością na ból. To czyni ich idealnymi kandydatami na Jedi… _albo_ na Mrocznych Lordów. Sithowie od zawsze byli znani ze znęcania się nad swoimi uczniami. Jeżeli masz rację, Mistrzu, i ten wojownik rzeczywiście jest jednym z nich, to powinniśmy założyć, że został wyszkolony, by walczyć do upadłego – głos Kenobiego nagle stał się cichy i bardzo ponury. – Zapewne był wielokrotnie karany przez swojego nauczyciela, aż wyrobił w sobie nawyk kompletnego ignorowania bólu. To czyni z niego bardziej maszynę niż człowieka. Podejrzewam, że będzie niewiarygodnie trudnym przeciwnikiem.

Na te słowa Anakin aż zadrżał. Qui-Gon jedynie lekko zmarszczył brwi.

\- Aż dziw, że tak długo zwlekał z zaatakowaniem Jedi – westchnął, kręcąc głową.

\- To, że zwlekał, wcale nie jest takie pewne, Mistrzu.

Starszy z mężczyzn posłał protegowanemu pytające spojrzenie. Pytające i _zmartwione_ – jakby już przeczuwał odpowiedź.

\- Zanim opuściliśmy Coruscant, sprawdziłem raporty o Jedi, którzy nie wrócili ze swoich misji – powiedział Obi-Wan. - W jednym z nich była mowa o zabrackim wojowniku.

\- Ja również przeglądałem te raporty – Qui-Gon rozmasował podbródek. - To dziwne, że nie znalazłem podobnej informacji.

\- To była wiadomość po twi’lecku, Mistrzu. Teksty w obcych językach często są wrzucane przez droidy do osobnych folderów.

\- Twoja znajomość języków obcych naprawdę się przydaje. Nie wspominając o tym, że stałeś się bardzo uważny, Padawanie.

Pochwalny ton Mistrza wyraźnie poprawił Obi-Wanowi humor. Kontynuując przekazywanie złych wieści, Kenobi wyglądał na odrobinę mniej przygnębionego niż chwilę temu.

\- Wiadomość została wysłana z planety Ryloth. Jeden z cywili widział jak jakiś Jedi ginie z ręki drugiego. Przeraził się i przesłał komunikat z prośbą o pomoc.

\- Bratobójcza walka? – Qui-Gon zwęził oczy. – Nie dostaliśmy raportu o czymś takim.

\- O kolorze miecza świetlnego nie było mowy, więc możliwe, że twi’lek, jako osoba nieznająca się na Jedi, nie uznał tej informacji za istotnej. Natomiast uznał za _istotne_ wymienienie rasy zwycięskiego wojownika. To był _Zabrak._ I wiemy na pewno, że NIE był to Mistrz Koh. Droidy sklasyfikowały całą wiadomość za błąd albo pomyłkę. To dlatego upchnęły ją w jakieś odległe zamęty naszego archiwum. Nawet w folderach zarezerwowanych dla obcych języków ciężko było ją znaleźć. 

\- Droidy są inteligentne, ale nie zawsze można na nich polegać. Czy znalazłeś więcej podobnych poszlak, Padawnie?

\- Takich jak ta? Nie. Ale w raportach o śmierci kilku Jedi było coś, co zapewne i tobie wydało się podejrzane, Mistrzu.

\- Rany od miecza świetlnego.

\- Właśnie. Świadkowie zeznawali, że członkowie naszego Zakonu zostali zapewne złapani w pułapkę i zabici przy pomocy własnych mieczy świetlnych. Jednak nikt nie widział podobnej sytuacji na własne oczy. Owszem, zdarza się, by ktoś stracił broń w trakcie walki, a potem od niej zginął, ale…

\- Ale to sytuacja zdarzająca się raz na kilka lat! – Qui-Gon wydał zniesmaczone prychnięcie. - Nie _raz na kilka miesięcy!_ Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, Obi-Wan… staliśmy się ślepi. Dostaliśmy tyle niepokojących sygnałów, a zafiksowana na punkcie kodeksu Rada nawet nie wszczęła śledztwa.

Cichy jęk, który wydał Kenobi, przypomniał Anakinowi, co doświadczony mężczyzna powiedział mu wcześniej na temat swojego Padawana.

„Czasem miewa momenty, gdy stoi obok mnie i ma ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, bo jego Mistrz _znowu_ zrobił po swojemu, i _znowu_ złamał zasady”.

To chyba był jeden z takich momentów.

\- Mistrzu, _proszę_ , nie idź na kolejną wojnę z Radą – błagalnie odezwał się Obi-Wan. – Przecież wiesz, dlaczego nie wszczęli śledztwa z powodu tamtych incydentów. Poszlaki prowadziły donikąd. A poza tym wszyscy… w tym zarówno _TY_ i _ja_ założyliśmy, że to robota naszego… - młody mężczyzna skrzywił się, i zniesmaczonym tonem dokończył – starego znajomego.

_Znajomego?_ – zaciekawił się Anakin. – _To znaczy kogo?_

\- To był _błąd_ , Padawanie – Qui-Gon wycelował w protegowanego palec wskazujący. – Od początku wiedziałem, że coś tu nie gra. _On_ nigdy nie atakował tak doświadczonych Jedi. Już raz przekonał się, czym kończy się spotkanie z Mistrzem. Jestem pewien, że tamta nauczka skutecznie wybiła mu z głowy próby zabicia kogoś powyżej poziomu Padawana albo świeżo mianowanego Rycerza. Zresztą… w czasach, gdy działał, zawsze zostawiał po sobie „autograf”. Powinienem był zawierzyć uczuciom. Wówczas dostrzegłbym, że zabójstwa naszych braci z ostatnich kilkunastu miesięcy NIE mogły być robotą Sabre’a. Od dzisiaj zamierzam słuchać własnej intuicji, a dopiero _potem_ Rady Jedi. A tobie, mój młody uczniu, zalecam to samo.

Mina Obi-Wana była tak _oczywista_ , że nie trzeba było specjalnych zdolności, by zgadnąć, co młody mężczyzna właśnie myślał.

„Jakie „od dzisiaj””?

„Ja miałbym nie słuchać Rady… JA?!”

\- Tymczasem skupmy się na sprawach bieżących – nauczyciel Kenobiego rozmasował zmarszczone czoło. – To znaczy na tym, czego możemy się spodziewać po Zabraku. Jeśli rzeczywiście spędził ostatnie miesiące pozbawiając Zakon kolejnych członków, to możemy założyć, że został wyszkolony specjalnie do…

\- Mistrzu! – Obi-Wan syknął, wchodząc starszemu mężczyźnie słowo.

Wymownie przesunął powieki w kierunku Anakina, jakby chciał przypomnieć Qui-Gonowi:

„Ten dzieciak _TEŻ_ tego słucha!”

Lekko zmieszany, Mistrz Jedi posłał chłopcu zatroskane spojrzenie.

\- Ani, mógłbyś na chwilę zostawić nas samych?

Anakin nie ruszył się z miejsca. Pierwszy raz, odkąd się poznali, usłyszał polecenie Qui-Gona i go _nie wykonał._ Wywołało to w wysokim mężczyźnie zdumione uniesienie brwi. Obi-Wan również miał poważną minę.

\- Ani - w głosie Mistrza zabrzmiała pierwsza nuta surowości – _poprosiłem o coś._

Wciąż zero reakcji. Dłonie chłopca zacisnęły się w piąstki. Czy oni naprawdę sądzili, że nie _wiedział_ , co chcieli powiedzieć? Wychował się w Mos Espa. To był teren kontrolowany przez Huttów, prawdziwa wylęgarnia łowców nagród, a zarazem idealne miejsce, gdy chciało się „sprzątnąć” kogoś po cichu. Niech ci Jedi nie myślą, że nie znał życia… że nie wiedział, jak to jest – oglądać czyjąś twarz przez miesiące, albo i lata, za straganem, na ulicy, czy też w sklepie, a potem nagle… przestać. Albo gorzej – zobaczyć wspomnianą twarz martwą i nieruchomą.

Anakin znał życie i znał śmierć. Ale nie tylko dlatego się niepokoił. Coś wisiało w powietrzu… coś złowrogiego i groźnego. Coś, czego nie potrafił wyjaśnić. Wiedział jedynie, że miało związek z twarzą, której _za nic w świecie_ nie chciał przestać oglądać. Nie pozwoli wykluczyć się z tej dyskusji.

\- Wiem, co chcieliście powiedzieć – wyszeptał, głosem drżącym od zdenerwowania.

\- Ani… - Qui-Gon zaczął ostrzegawczo.

\- To Zabójca Jedi, prawda? – chłopiec wyrzucił z siebie zrozpaczonym tonem. – Został wyszkolony specjalnie po to, by zabijać takich jak wy! O to chodzi, prawda?

\- Ani, jesteś jeszcze…

\- Nie jestem już dzieckiem!

Podobne zdanie musiało brzmieć absurdalnie, gdy sięgało się rozmówcom _do pasa_ , ale Anakin nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Może i nadal był dzieckiem… ale na pewno był dzieckiem _w mniejszym stopniu_ niż wtedy, gdy opuszczał Tatooine.

_„Nikt nie zabije Jedi!” –_ pamiętał, że gdy rzucił tę śmiałą deklarację siedzącemu naprzeciwko Qui-Gonowi, był absolutnie pewien jej prawdziwości. Uważał ją za taką samą _oczywistość_ jak wpływy Huttów w Mos Espa. Tej naiwnej dziecięcej wizji nie rozwiała nawet ponura odpowiedź: „Chciałbym, żeby tak było”.

Ale to wszystko wydarzyło się, _zanim_ zielony miecz świetlny skrzyżował się z czerwonym. Zanim Anakin ujrzał szybkość zakapturzonego wojownika, siłę jego ataków, a także emanującą z każdego ruchu rządzę _śmierci._

Wbił w Qui-Gona błagalny wzrok.

\- Mistrzu, proszę nie walcz z nim.

\- Słucham? 

Starszy z mężczyzn wytrzeszczył oczy. Chłopiec tak intensywnie wpatrywał się w Mistrza Jedi, że prawie przeoczył zbulwersowaną minę, która pojawiła się na twarzy Obi-Wana.

\- Nie musisz znowu z nim walczyć – Anakin powiedział do ciemnoniebieskich tęczówek, które urzekły go swoim ciepłem i opiekuńczością już na Tatooine. - Czy cały oddział Kapitana Panaki… nie mógłby osaczyć go, albo coś?

Qui-Gon otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale Obi-Wan był szybszy.

\- Jeżeli rzeczywiście mamy do czynienia z Sithem, to żołnierze Kapitana Panaki będą dla niego jak Jawowie dla Wookiego – stwierdził chłodno. - Zmasakruje ich. Powstrzymanie go to zadanie _Jedi!_

Powiedział to w taki sposób, jakby Anakin obraził nie tylko jego Mistrza, ale w ogóle cały Zakon. Jakby Anakin uznał Jedi za jakiś niekompetentnych słabeuszy. Ale przecież wcale nie o to chodziło!

_Ja tylko nie chciałem, żeby Qui-Gon narażał się na niebezpieczeństwo_ – chłopiec pragnął powiedzieć.

Jednak nie dano mu szansy.

\- Zresztą - z pewnym wahaniem ciągnął Kenobi - Mistrz Qui-Gon nie będzie walczył z nim _sam._ Jest na dwóch. Może i Jedi są nazywani „Rycerzami”, ale to nie znaczy, że czujemy się zobowiązani do stoczenia chwalebnej walki jeden na jeden. Jeśli mamy przewagę liczebną, to ją wykorzystamy. Będziemy walczyć z Sithem we dwóch. _Prawda?_ – zadał to pytanie wyzywająco patrząc swojemu nauczycielowi w oczy. Zupełnie jakby obawiał się, że Mistrz zechce wykluczyć go z tej walki.

Qui-Gon wpatrywał się w Obi-Wana równie intensywnie, jak Obi-Wan w niego.

\- Oczywiście – wyszeptał po chwili, miękkim i łagodnym głosem.

Przez twarz młodego mężczyzny przebiegł cień ulgi. Również Anakin poczuł się nieznacznie lepiej. Walka dwóch przeciwko jednemu brzmiała jak o wiele… _bezpieczniejsza_ opcja. O ile wcześniej chłopiec złościł się na Obi-Wana, teraz miał wrażenie, że rozumie starszego kolegę lepiej niż kiedykolwiek.

_On też martwi się o Qui-Gona_ – pomyślał, patrząc na Kenobiego. 

\- Na razie skoncentrujmy się na chronieniu Królowej – Mistrz Jedi zwrócił się do swojego Padawana. – Wciąż nie mamy stuprocentowej pewności, czy przeciwnik rzeczywiście jest Sithem. Podejrzewam, że nawet po samej walce sporo pytań pozostanie bez odpowiedzi. Gdy wrócimy do Świątyni pomożesz mi z raportem, który od dłuższego czasu nie daje mi spokoju.

\- Chodzi ci o ten napisany po geonozjańsku? – Obi-Wan wzniósł oczy ku niebu. – Mistrzu, co ty właściwie próbujesz w nim znaleźć? Tłumaczyłem go dla ciebie więcej razy, niż mógłbym zliczyć. Może wreszcie przełamiesz niechęć do droidów protokolarnych? Ich tłumaczenia na pewno byłyby o wiele dokładniejsze od moich.

\- Mogłem podarować ci C-3PO – nieśmiało wtrącił Anakin.

Liczył na to, że dodając swoje trzy grosze do tak neutralnej i bezpiecznej dyskusji, zachęci dwóch Jedi, by zapomnieli o tym, jak bez zaproszenia wtrącił się do rozmowy o mrocznym wojowniku.

\- To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, Ani - Qui-Gon łagodnie się uśmiechnął – ale sądzę, że 3PO bardziej przyda się twojej mamie. A poza tym, wolę wyręczać się Obi-Wanem. Zna prawie tyle samo języków co droidy protokolarne, a w ramach bonusu ma jeszcze wpisane do systemu operacyjnego sarkastyczne komentarze i nieśmieszne dowcipy.

\- Dziękuję, Mistrzu – Kenobi potwierdził słowa nauczyciela rzucając sarkastyczny komentarz.

Pamiętając o tym, jak wiele razy w przeciągu ostatnich kilkunastu minut podpadł Obi-Wanowi, Anakin uznał, że to odpowiedni moment, by zatrzeć złe wrażenie i nieco podlizać się starszemu koledze.

\- Znajomość tylu języków jest naprawdę ekstra! Znasz jeszcze jakieś oprócz twi’leckiego i rodiańskiego? A, no i oczywiście hutteckiego! Qui-Gon, wiedziałeś, że Obi-Wan zna też huttecki? Gdybyś zabrał go ze sobą do Mos Espa, na pewno łatwiej by… wam… było…

Reakcja Obi-Wana tak różniła się od wyczekiwanej, że chłopiec nie dokończył zdania. Zamiast, jak każda normalna osoba, ucieszyć się z komplementów, gdzieś w połowie wypowiedzi Anakina młody mężczyzna najpierw wytrzeszczył oczy, potem odwrócił wzrok, zmarszczył nos i z miną winowajcy przyłapanego na gorącym uczynku, wysyczał spomiędzy zaciśniętych zębów zbolałe „cholera!”

Ale to jeszcze nic! Bo chwilę potem chłopiec zerknął na Qui-Gona, spodziewając się zobaczyć na jego twarzy identyczne zaskoczenie jak u siebie… a zamiast tego ujrzał minę, która była groźna i surowa jak nigdy wcześniej. Mistrz Jedi skrzyżował ramiona i uniósł brew. 

\- _Obi-Wan._

Choć to nie jego imię zostało wypowiedziane, Anakin odruchowo zadrżał.

\- _Obiecałeś mi_ , że już nie będziesz pił z Huttami! – ostrym jak brzytwa tonem dokończył Qui-Gon.

Z ust Obi-Wana wyszło coś na pograniczu syku i jęku.

\- Wiem, co obiecałem. Daję ci słowo, że już od bardzo dawna nie zadawałem się z tymi szumowinami.

Anakin bez trudu rozpoznał ten ton – nawet nie pamiętał, jak wiele razy sam go używał, stojąc przed Watto. Ton osoby, która próbuje się tłumaczyć, ale w głębi siebie przeczuwa, że walka już jest przegrana, a sekret zaraz wyjdzie na jaw.

_O co chodzi?_ – skacząc zafascynowanym wzrokiem od jednego Jedi do drugiego, myślał chłopiec. – _Co się właściwie stało?_

Co takiego Obi-Wan robił z Huttami? I dlaczego Qui-Gon wyglądał na tak _wściekłego?_

\- „Od bardzo dawna się z nimi nie zadawałeś”, tak? – oczy Mistrza Jedi zwęziły się. - Ale zrobiłeś to przynajmniej _raz_ po moim ostrzeżeniu, prawda? Musiałeś uciąć sobie z nimi dość sporo pogawędek, skoro po drodze nauczyłeś się języka… Ale chyba nie zbierałeś informacji na temat Sabre’a?

\- Dlaczego to, co robiłem, ma _aż takie_ znaczenie? – Kenobi wreszcie obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na swojego nauczyciela. Głos miał skruszony, ale w jego oczach zaczęły pojawiać się iskry buntu. – To było naprawdę _dawno temu_ , Mistrzu. Kiedy mówię „dawno” mam na myśli dwa lata temu. Od tamtej pory nie odwiedzałem barów należących do Huttów. Omijam je wszystkie szerokim łukiem, przysięgam ci. A poza tym, Mistrz Windu skutecznie wybił mi z głowy…

Sapnięcie, którym starszy kolega przerwał wypowiedź, powiedziało Anakinowi, że oto niechcący została ujawniona _kolejna_ niepożądana informacja. I to taka, która zbulwersowała Qui-Gona do tego stopnia, że na moment zastygł z szeroko otwartymi ustami i dłońmi opartymi na biodrach.

_\- Mace_ wybił ci to z głowy? – wytrzeszczył na protegowanego błyszczące od gniewu i niedowierzania oczy. – Nie dość, że zrobiłeś coś takiego, to jeszcze rozmawiałeś o tym z Macem, a nie _ze mną?!_

Anakin podziwiał Obi-Wana za to, że po tym, co usłyszał, miał dość odwagi, by posłać swojemu Mistrzowi wyzywające spojrzenie.

\- _Nie rozmawiałem_ z nim - Kenobi podkreślił, dzielnie wytrzymując wzrok Qui-Gona – tylko _przez zupełny przypadek_ wpadłem na niego w knajpie.

\- Należącej do Huttów?

Cisza.

\- Obi-Wan… - starszy z mężczyzn groźnie pochylił się nad swoim Padawanem. Różnica we wzroście była teraz bardziej ewidentna niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

\- Dlaczego musimy to roztrząsać, Mistrzu? – Kenobi w dalszym ciągu nie pokazał strachu. Jego niebieskie oczy były silne i nieugięte. – Sam wielokrotnie mówiłeś mi, że powinienem myśleć o chwili bieżącej. To prawda, że złamałem twój zakaz, ale to było _dwa lata temu_. A poza tym miałem pecha trafić w knajpie na Mistrza Windu, który uraczył mnie tak przekonującym kazaniem, że miałem ochotę przepraszać za to, że żyję. Zrozumiałem swój błąd i nigdy nie odczuwałem pokusy, by znowu go popełnić. Sprawa jest zamknięta.

\- Dla mnie _nie_ jest – Qui-Gon zacisnął zęby. – Porozmawiajmy.

Ku zdumieniu Anakina złapał Obi-Wana za rękaw płaszcza i zaczął go ciągnąć w głąb lasu.

\- _Co?_ – wytrzeszczając oczy, jęknął młody mężczyzna. – _Teraz?!_

__\- Tak, TERAZ!

\- A-ale, Mistrzu… jesteśmy w trakcie misji, a Królowa…

\- Nic się nie stanie, jeśli chwilę poczeka.

Dopiero po chwili do chłopca dotarło, że nie powinien po prostu stać jak kołek. Cała ta sytuacja była jego winą! Znaczy… no dobra, Obi-Wan nie mówił mu, że jego znajomość hutteckiego to jakaś tajemnica, ale mimo wszystko…!

\- M-Mistrzu Qui-Gon! – Anakin potruchtał za odchodzącymi Jedi. Szli tak żwawo, że ledwo mógł dotrzymać im kroku. – To na pewno… eee… to na pewno jakaś pomyłka!

Właśnie… pomyłka! Gdy nie miało się pomysłu na tłumaczenie, zawsze pozostawała opcja przekonania rozmówcy, że zaszła pomyłka.

Qui-Gon ani nie zwolnił kroku, ani nie przestał ciągnąć Obi-Wana za płaszcz. Może uznał, że jeśli uda, że nie słyszy, Anakin się po prostu odczepi.

\- Obi-Wan na pewno wcale nie pił z Huttami! – chłopiec zawołał do pleców wysokiego mężczyzny.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że pił, Ani – nie odwracając się, Qui-Gon rzucił kpiącą odpowiedź. – U niego tak to zazwyczaj działa: po paru kielichach jest w stanie porozumieć się w każdym języku. Zresztą, nie o picie tu chodzi. Proszę, nie idź za nami. Ta sprawa cię nie dotyczy, Ani.

_Ale jak może mnie nie dotyczyć, kiedy to wszystko przeze mnie! –_ chłopiec pomyślał rozpaczliwie.

Mimo to posłusznie zamarł w bezruchu. Bał się, że jeśli powie coś jeszcze, tylko bardziej rozgniewa Mistrza Jedi. Pocieszał się tym, że w miarę jak dwaj mężczyźni oddalali się od niego, Qui-Gon wyglądał już na nieco mniej wściekłego, ale na bardziej strapionego i ponurego. Obi-Wan łypał w jakimś bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku, mamrocząc pod nosem słowa w obcym języku, które _z pewnością_ nie były odpowiednie dla dzieci.

Wreszcie Jedi zatrzymali się i zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać. Czy raczej: Qui-Gon zaczął udzielać jakiegoś wykładu, a Obi-Wan obrócił się ku niemu ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, zawzięcie patrząc w drugą stronę, jak dziecko stawiające się dorosłemu. To nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego…

_Co robić?_ – nerwowo przebierając nogami myślał Anakin. – _Jak to powstrzymać?_

Wyraźnie dano mu do zrozumienia, że nie powinien się wtrącać… ale przecież nie mógł tak po prostu pozwolić, by ci dwoje się pokłócili. By ZNOWU pokłócili się z JEGO powodu!

Na kupy bantów, przecież nie zamierzał wcale wszczynać żadnej afery. Chciał tylko podlizać się Obi-Wanowi, chwaląc jego znajomość hutteckiego! Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że wyniknie z tego _coś takiego?!_

**_Dziękuję wszystkim cudownym osobom (zalogowanym oraz gościom), które postanowiły zostawić tutaj komentarz bądź kudosa. Jesteście cudowni!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Druga część rozdziału dzisiaj wieczorem!


	6. Zapowiedź walki (Część 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dzieci ZDECYDOWANIE nie powinny się wtrącać do kłótni dorosłych.  
> Anakin jak zawsze za dużo myśli, Padme jak zawsze jest bystra, a Obi-Wan jak zawsze nie zdradza zbyt wiele.  
> Zaś Kapitan Panaka umie się ustawić ;)

\- Ani?

Oho? Czyżby nieoczekiwanie nadeszła pomoc?

W stronę Anakina zmierzała Padme w towarzystwie Kapitana Panaki.

\- Ustaliłam już wszystko z Gunganami. Czy widziałeś może…

\- Padme, pomóż! – rozpaczliwie pociągnął dziewczynę za skraj szaty.

Już zdążył zapomnieć, że onieśmielał go jej status jako Królowej. Miał teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie! Przebrana za dwórkę monarchini posłała mu zdumione spojrzenie.

\- Pomóc? Ani, ale co się właściwie…

\- Qui-Gon i Obi-Wan _znowu_ się kłócą! – zniecierpliwionym tonem przerwał jej Anakin. – _Przeze mnie!_ Dopiero co pogodzili się po tamtej aferze na Coruscant, a teraz znowu się posprzeczali. Nie chciałem, by byli na siebie źli! Ja… bo wiesz, to było niechcący i… i teraz widzisz, co się dzieje!

Wyciągnął palec w stronę dwóch Jedi. Stali wystarczająco blisko, by dało się dostrzec wyrazy ich twarzy, a jednocześnie zbyt daleko, by wyłapać treść rozmowy. Qui-Gon w dalszym ciągu tłumaczył coś naburmuszonemu i milczącemu Obi-Wanowi.

\- Cóż… - Padme zmierzyła parę mężczyzn uważnym spojrzeniem. – Rzeczywiście wyglądają na… _niezgodnych_.

Była zaskoczona rozwojem zdarzeń, ale na pewno nie tak spanikowana jak Anakin.

 _Jak może być tak spokojna!_ – jęknął w myślach. – _Trzeba szybko działać, zanim sprawy się pogorszą._

\- Proszę, pomóż im!

\- Pomóc? – powtórzyła, a w jej oczach błysnęło rozbawienie. – A co, twoim zdaniem, miałabym zrobić, Ani? – spytała uprzejmie.

\- N-no nie wiem, na przykład… - zmarszczył czółko, szukając właściwych słów. – No bo jesteś Królową, i w ogóle, więc… Mogłabyś użyć tych swoich dyplomatycznych umiejętności, by przekonać ich, by się uspokoili, albo… Już wiem! Po prostu _rozkaż im_ , by przestali!

Był bardzo dumny z tego ostatniego pomysłu, i zaczerwienił się, gdy zarówno Panaka jak i Padme zareagowali na niego śmiechem.

\- Wiesz, młody - z rozbawieniem migoczącym z czarnym oczu, Kapitan zwrócił się do chłopca – nie wydaje mi się, by Jej Wysokość miała dość autorytetu, by rozkazać _dwóm Jedi_ , by przestali się kłócić.

\- Zresztą, w takich sprawach lepiej po prostu się nie wtrącać – głosem, z którego aż biła dorosłość, oznajmiła Królowa. – Jeśli im przeszkodzimy, problem najprawdopodobniej nie zostanie rozwiązany, a jedynie przełożony na później. Powiedz, ale o co w ogóle poszło? – zainteresowała się. – I dlaczego uważasz, że to twoja wina?

\- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć Obi-Wanowi komplement – posyłając swoim butom pełne pretensji spojrzenie, mruknął Anakin. – Niedawno dowiedziałem się, że umie mówić po huttecku i wspomniałem o tym przy Qui-Gonie. Tylko, że Qui-Gon wcale się nie ucieszył. Zaczął mieć pretensje do Obi-Wana, że chodził z Huttami pić, czy coś w ten deseń.

\- Pić? – parsknęła Padme. – Poszło o _alkohol?_

Anakin z fascynacją obserwował jej twarz. Pierwszy raz, odkąd się poznali, widział ją tak czymś rozbawioną. Podejrzewał, że miało to związek z sytuacją na Naboo. Bycie władczynią okupowanego kraju na pewno negatywnie odbijało się na czyimś poczuciu humoru.

Panaka, dla odmiany, wyglądał bardzo poważnie.

\- Dobrze, że Mistrz Qui-Gon jednak nie lekceważy Huttów – mruknął, krzyżując ramiona. – To gangsterzy, z którymi nie powinno _w ogóle_ się zadawać, a co dopiero pić. Częściej niż ktokolwiek inny mają zwyczaj dosypywania prochów do drinków. Stukanie się z nimi kielichem jest nie tylko niewskazane, ale wręcz _niebezpieczne._

\- Chyba jest pan do nich odrobinę uprzedzony, Kapitanie – łagodnie zauważyła Padme.

\- To nie uprzedzenie, lecz zdrowy rozsądek, Pani. A swoją drogą… - rozmasowując podbródek, wbił zaciekawiony wzrok w Qui-Gona i Obi-Wana – nie sądziłem, że Jedi _też_ zdarzają się kłótnie. Wydają się tacy opanowani. Kiedy ich wcześniej obserwowałem, sądziłem, że są trochę za bardzo oderwani od rzeczywistości i zaabsorbowani tą swoją religią. Ale teraz, gdy na nich patrzę, mam wrażenie, że są bardziej… hm…

\- Ludzcy? – podsunęła Królowa.

Skinął głową.

Anakinowi w dalszym ciągu nie podobało się, że coś, co dla niego samego urosło do rangi straszliwej katastrofy, było traktowane jako zwykły pretekst do dyskusji filozoficznej. Albo do dyskusji na temat Huttów. Czy czegokolwiek.

\- Nie chcę, by się kłócili! – zajęczał.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że brzmi jak narzekające dziecko, ale w tej chwili go to nie obchodziło.

\- Ani - Królowa wydała zrezygnowane westchnienie – naprawdę lepiej, żebyśmy…

\- A czy naprawdę byłoby to aż takie złe, gdybym z nim walczył? – z oddali dobiegł poirytowany męski głos.

Anakin, Panaka i Padme obrócili głowy. To Obi-Wan odezwał się na tyle głośno, że zdołali go usłyszeć. Właśnie posyłał zdumionemu Mistrzowi wyzywające spojrzenie.

\- Nie mam już piętnastu lat! – warknął. – Jestem _dorosły_ i umiem o siebie zadbać! Zrozumiałbym, gdyby chodziło o Sitha… Ale nie zamierzam podkulać ogona przed sfrustrowaną kanalią nieposiadającą w swoim ciele ani grama Mocy!

\- Ta sfrustrowana kanalia…

Qui-Gon na początku podniósł głos, ale resztę zdania dokończył cichym tonem, przez co nie mieli szans go usłyszeć.

\- No proszę – Panaka wpatrywał się w dwóch Jedi z miną, jakby obserwował wyjątkowo rzadkie zjawisko przyrodnicze. – A więc to _tego typu_ kłótnia? „Jestem dorosły” i takie tam?

\- Cóż - Padme troskliwie zmarszczyła brwi – to raczej naturalne, że Qui-Gon martwi się o swojego ucznia.

\- Ja tam nie martwiłbym się o faceta, który w dziesięć sekund rozwala dziesięć droidów – Kapitan wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, by rozmawiali o _droidach._

\- Widzisz, _widzisz?!_ – Anakin ponownie pociągnął dziewczynę za rękaw. – Mówiłem ci, że jest niedobrze!

Wszystkie najgorsze kłótnie, które kiedykolwiek odbył z mamą (na szczęście nie było ich zbyt wiele) zaczynały się właśnie od stwierdzeń z gatunku „jestem już duży” albo „nie jestem dzieckiem”.

\- Ani, proszę cię – Padme zaczęła wyglądać na zmęczoną jego naleganiami. – Po prostu dajmy im chwilę. Na pewno zaraz uspokoją się i do nas przyjdą.

\- A jak _nie?_

\- Ani, oni są w trakcie misji. O czym by nie rozmawiali, prędzej czy później _muszą_ do nas przyjść.

\- A jak przyjdą pokłóceni?

\- To pewnie pogodzą się później.

\- A co jeśli wyciągną miecze świetlne i będą próbowali poobcinać sobie głowy?

\- Nie zrobiliby czegoś takiego z tak błahego…

Królowa urwała w pół słowa i nastała kompletna cisza. No właśnie – _cisza!_ Podczas gdy wcześniej z oddali dochodził niewyraźny szum rozmowy, którą prowadzili Obi-Wan z Qui-Gonem.

To był ten moment, gdy chłopiec i towarzysząca mu dwójka zdali sobie sprawę, że choć Jedi wciąż stoją w znaczącej odległości do nich, to od jakiegoś czasu już się _nie kłócą_ , i zamiast tego patrzą w ich kierunku z dość chłodnymi minami. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że słyszeli uwagę o „obcinaniu głów”.

Z oczami, z których aż biła dezaprobata, Qui-Gon uniósł brew. Jedynym pocieszeniem był dla Anakina fakt, że Padme i Panaka wyglądali na niemniej speszonych od niego.

Pokręciwszy głową, Mistrz Jedi położył dłoń na plecach protegowanego, i poprowadził ich obu _jeszcze głębiej_ w las. Kiedy minęli krzaki, skręcił, umieszczając siebie i Obi-Wana za bezpieczną zasłoną liści, kompletnie poza zasięgiem gapiów.

\- Cóż - krzyżując ramiona westchnął Panaka – przez chwilę wyglądali, jakby rzeczywiście chcieli obcinać głowy. Tyle że _nam_ , nie sobie nawzajem. Jak dla mnie mogą się tam nawet okładać pięściami. _Nie zamierzam_ wtrącać się do ich spraw!

Uwaga o okładaniu się pięściami przeraziła Anakina nie na żarty.

\- Ale…

\- _Ani_ \- stanowczo przerwała mu Padme – Kapitan ma rację. No, może ujął to trochę zbyt brutalnie, ale… - posłała szefowi swojej ochrony karcące spojrzenie, lecz pozostał niewzruszony. – Jestem pewna, że Obi-Wan z Qui-Gonem wcale nie poszli się bić. Jednak nie ulega wątpliwości, że chcą być teraz _sami._ Sam widziałeś, jak Qui-Gon na nas spojrzał. Gdybyśmy teraz za nimi poszli i _znowu_ naruszyli ich prywatność, na pewno nie skończyłoby się na zwykłej reprymendzie.

 _A na czym by się skończyło?_ – chłopiec miał ochotę zapytać. – _Na obcinaniu głów?_

Wiedział, że Panaka przesadza. A jednocześnie uświadomił sobie, że jak dotąd nie musiał mierzyć się z gniewem Qui-Gona. Widział jedynie, jak podziwiany przez niego Mistrz sztorcował Obi-Wana. Jak by to było – znaleźć się na miejscu Kenobiego? Czy gdyby Anakin pobiegł teraz do dwóch Jedi i wbił się w ich prywatną rozmowę, to czy doczekałby się takiego samego ochrzanu jak jego starszy kolega?

Ze zdumieniem odkrył, że wcale by mu to nie przeszkadzało. Co więcej – jakaś część jego wręcz _pragnęła_ dostać po uszach. Było mu przykro, że Qui-Gon i Obi-Wan się przez niego kłócili, ale jeszcze bardziej przeszkadzał mu fakt, że kłócili się _bez niego._ Ktoś tak rozsądny jak Padme pewnie uznałby podobne myślenie za nielogiczne, ale Anakin tak właśnie się czuł.

Qui-Gon i Obi-Wan mieli jakieś sprawy, które dotyczyły tylko ich dwóch… mieli jakąś strefę, która była dla niego niedostępna. Zwyczajnie nie mógł tego znieść. Jedyna osoba, z którą ON miał podobną strefę została na Tatooine. 

Wmawiał sobie, że chodzi mu tylko o pogodzenie skłóconych Jedi, ale to była tylko część prawdy. W tym wszystkim kryła się także zazdrość. I tęsknota.

\- Qui-Gon i Obi Wan zaraz wrócą – powiedziała Padme. - W międzyczasie opowiemy ci o naszym planie, Ani.

 _Znam plan!_ – miał ochotę jęknąć w odpowiedzi. – _Byłem przy tym, gdy go ustalaliście! Gunganie robią dywersję, a my wchodzimy do pałacu._

Nie musiał znać szczegółów typu, którędy pójdą, kto będzie gdzie stał, albo kto będzie do kogo strzelał. Wiedział (z podsłuchanej wcześniej rozmowy między Panaką i jakimś żołnierzem), że i tak nie otrzyma podczas tej operacji żadnego odpowiedzialnego zadania. Zostawienie go przy statku, tak blisko pola bitwy, byłoby zbyt ryzykowne, więc ustalili, że zabiorą go ze sobą, ale to wszystko – nie będzie pilotował ścigacza, który przesądzi o całej misji, tak jak na Tatooine. Będzie jedynie robił za „maskotkę”. Ewentualnie piąte koło u wozu.

A skoro tak, to miał gdzieś szczegóły tej całej misji. O wiele bardziej interesowało go, co działo się teraz między Qui-Gonem i Obi-Wanem.

Padme i Panaka wciąż coś do niego mówili, ale słuchał ich tylko jednym uchem, co chwilę zerkając w stronę krzaków, za którymi zniknęli dwaj Jedi. Czas mijał i mijał. Ile czasu można się kłócić o picie? Albo o „bycie lub niebycie dorosłym”? Ile można się kłócić o _cokolwiek?!_

Wreszcie Anakin nie wytrzymał.

\- Idę zobaczyć, czy wszystko jest okej! – zaanonsował, wcinając się w sam środek wykładu Panaki na temat panoszących się po pałacu droidów.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył go powstrzymać, pobiegł do lasu.

\- Ani, czekaj! – zawołała za nim Padme.

Słyszał ją. Wiedział, że była tuż za nim, ale się nie zatrzymał. Przystanął dopiero w obok krzaka, przy którym ostatni raz widział Qui-Gona i Obi-Wana. Zaczął ich nerwowo wypatrywać.

\- Gdzie poszli? – mruknął, kręcąc głową we wszystkie strony.

\- Ani, naprawdę… - Padme, która dopiero co go dogoniła, pokręciła głową. – Nie powinieneś…

Próbowała położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu, ale akurat wtedy ruszył się z miejsca i jej umknął. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, by iść w kierunku pagórka.

 _Że też musieli odejść tak daleko!_ – pomyślał z irytacją.

\- Widzisz? – Padme spojrzała na niego jak zniecierpliwiona opiekunka na niesfornego malucha. – Wyraźnie zależało im, by _nikt_ im nie przeszkadzał.

Jej komentarz tak świetnie pasował do jego wewnętrznych narzekań, że Anakin przez moment zastanawiał, czy ona przypadkiem też nie miała cech Jedi. Szybko jednak odrzucił tę myśl. Była po prostu niesamowicie bystrą dziewczyną, dokładnie obserwującą otoczenie i wyciągającą właściwe wnioski.

Czuł, że kiedyś się z nią ożeni.

\- Jesteś jeszcze bardziej uparty niż boss Gunganów, Ani – skarciła go, posyłając mu niezadowolone spojrzenie. – Czemu tak strasznie zawziąłeś się, by do nich iść? Trzeba się pogodzić z tym, że niektóre problemy są niezależne od nas. Nawet ja, będąc Królową, muszę czasami odpuścić i pozwolić ważnym dla mnie ludziom rozwiązać konflikt między sobą.

Choć ten wykład nieco go zirytował, Anakin uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wiedział, jak bardzo nie chciała mieszać się do spraw Jedi, i był z siebie dumny, że swoim niespodziewanym zrywem przekabacił ją, by poszła z nim. Zwłaszcza, że działał bez planu.

Po prawdzie, nie miał bladego pojęcia, co zrobi, kiedy wreszcie znajdzie Qui-Gona i Obi-Wana. Albo, jakich słów użyje, by powstrzymać ich przed skoczeniem sobie do gardeł. Znaczy… _wcześniej_ nie wiedział. Bo teraz już nie miał wątpliwości.

„Jej Wysokość ma wam coś do oznajmienia.”

O! Właśnie _tak_ im powie!

Skoro uparła się, że jest od niego mądrzejsza, to niech sobie radzi! Anakin nie miał nic przeciwko, by rozwiązała problem za niego. Właściwie to… chyba nawet lubił patrzeć, jak rozkazywała ludziom.

Tak. Po namyśle, całe to jej królowanie nie było aż takie złe. Nadawała się na Władczynię.

I na jego przyszłą żonę.

Dobrze, że wreszcie wypatrzył zagubionych Jedi, bo jego policzki zaczęły niebezpiecznie zmieniać kolor.

\- O, zobacz, tam są! – lekko szturchnął Padme, by spojrzała w tą samą stronę co on.

Mężczyźni, których szukał, stali na szczycie wzgórza. Chciał od razu do nich pobiec, ale kiedy uświadomił sobie, na co właściwie patrzy, zastygł, jak sparaliżowany, z wytrzeszczonymi szeroko oczami.

Jedi na razie nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że są obserwowani. Wydawali się zbyt pochłonięci tym, co robili, by zwracać uwagę na otoczenie. A tym czymś wcale NIE była kłótnia.

Czoła obu mężczyzn stykały się ze sobą. Qui-Gon miał zamknięte oczy i lekko zmarszczone brwi. Trzymał młodą twarz Obi-Wana w swoich dużych dłoniach i szeptał coś do protegowanego… Coś, czego Obi-Wan uważnie słuchał, z emanującym spod półprzymkniętych powiek spokojem, z luźno opuszczonymi przy ciele ramionami, za to bez jakichkolwiek śladów wzburzenia, którym emanował, gdy burczał wcześniej o swojej „dorosłości”.

Scena sprawiła, że Anakin się zaczerwienił.

Nie rozumiał, na co właściwie patrzy… co, tak właściwie, rozgrywa się na jego oczach, albo o czym konkretnie rozmawiają ci dwaj… ale mógł bez żadnych wątpliwości stwierdzić, że już się na siebie nie gniewali. Wydawali się kompletnie zrelaksowani.

A zwłaszcza _Obi-Wan._

Po zmarszczkach w kącikach zamkniętych oczu Qui-Gona, które były bardziej pogłębione niż zwykle, chłopiec poznał, że starszy z mężczyzn wciąż czymś się martwił. Już nie złościł się na ucznia, ale się martwił. Natomiast _Obi-Wan..._ Anakin w życiu by nie zgadł, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy na twarzy tego zdyscyplinowanego człowieka _aż takie_ rozluźnienie! Jakby cały dźwigany na barkach żal z ostatnich kilku dni został zastąpiony szczęściem – dokładnie _taki_ wyraz krył się w pozornie obojętnym spojrzeniu Kenobiego.

Qui-Gon w pewnym momencie przestał mówić, a jego rzęsy uniosły się, ukazując szare oczy, w których kryła się czułość. A potem wyszeptał do Obi-Wana coś jeszcze – chyba pytanie, sądząc po wyczekującym spojrzeniu. Zaś Padawan natychmiast mu odpowiedział, kpiąco podnosząc przy tym kącik ust. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Anakina naszło przeczucie, że padł właśnie jeden z tych słynnych „nieśmiesznych żartów”, o których była wcześnie mowa. Potwierdziła to reakcja Qui-Gona, który wytrzeszczył na protegowanego oczy. Nie przestając się uśmiechać, Obi-Wan wyszeptał coś jeszcze, na co Qui-Gon sam odpowiedział uśmiechem, a także zsunięciem jednej z dłoni na ramię ucznia.

Jednej. Bo druga pozostała na policzku Obi-Wana. Jej kciuk zataczał pod uchem młodego mężczyzny leniwe kółka, zahaczając o cieniutki warkoczyk. Sposób, w jaki ci dwaj patrzyli sobie w oczy był bardzo…

\- Ani…

Głos Padme doszedł do Anakina jakby z oddali. Chłopiec udał, że go nie słyszy.

_Wiedział_ , co dziewczyna chciała mu powiedzieć. Wiedział, że _miała rację._

Powinni stąd pójść. Nie działo się nic, co wymagałoby interwencji z zewnątrz. Skoro Jedi już się pogodzili, to powinni zostać zostawieni w spokoju.

A mimo to nogi Anakina nie chciały ruszyć się z miejsca, zaś oczy uparcie odmawiały spojrzenia w drugą stronę. Na zewnątrz wypłynęło wspomnienie – scena na lądowisku. Qui-Gon klęczący przed małym towarzyszem, kładący mu dłonie na ramionach, patrzący na niego z troską, którą Anakin widział wielokrotnie w oczach mamy, ale nigdy w oczach dorosłego mężczyzny. Pamiętał uczucie nieśmiałego szczęścia, które wypełniło jego serduszko – czuł się wtedy taki dla Qui-Gona _ważny._ Był szczęśliwy, że komuś na nim zależało. Że ktoś chciał o niego walczyć. Pocieszyć go, po tym jak został brutalnie odrzucony przez Radę. Miał to miłe uczucie, że choć pozostawił wszystko, co kochał, na Tatooine, znalazł kogoś bliskiego również w tym nowym, obcym świecie.

Ale wobec tego, na co teraz patrzył, tamto uczucie wydało mu się nagle… małe i niewiele znaczące.

Nadal nie rozumiał, co dokładnie widzi, ale rozumiał, że to coś wynikało z więzi, która była budowana _latami_. Z więzi, która była głęboka, skomplikowana, pełna opowieści i niuansów, a także niezaprzeczalnie silniejsza od śmiesznej więzi, która w przeciągu ostatnich kilku dni zaczęła się tworzyć między małym chłopcem i Mistrzem Jedi.

Kilka dni kontra kilkanaście lat. I pomyśleć, że Anakin martwił się, że zabiera Qui-Gona starszemu koledze. On _na serio_ sądził, że po kilku dniach znajomości, stanie się dla Qui-Gona ważniejszy od Obi-Wana? Czuł się jak idiota.

\- Ani.

Padme położyła mu dłonie na ramionach i obróciła go ku sobie. Zdziwił się, widząc na jej twarzy rozmarzony uśmiech. O co jej chodzi? Dlaczego ona się _uśmiecha?_

\- Widzisz? Jednak się nie kłócą – oznajmiła.

 _To akurat sam zauważyłem –_ miał ochotę mruknąć.

Bardzo chciał wiedzieć, co było powodem, dla którego wyglądała na tak zadowoloną.

\- Dlaczego… - zaczął.

\- Lepiej już chodźmy, Ani – wchodząc mu w słowo, objęła go ramieniem i stanowczo pociągnęła ze sobą.

\- Ale…

\- _Gwarantuję ci_ , że oni wolą teraz być _sami!_ Zaufaj mi. Znam się na tym.

\- Znasz się na tym? – powtórzył głupio. – Ale na czym właściwie?

\- Na ludziach, Ani – szczerząc zęby, puściła mu oko. – Na ludziach.

Sądząc, że dziewczyna się z nim droczy, uniósł brew.

\- Och, nie przejmuj się – rzuciła z nieschodzącym z twarzy uśmiechem. – Jak trochę podrośniesz, też zaczniesz rozumieć.

 _Nie jestem od ciebie jakoś dużo młodszy_ – pomyślał, wciąż lekko naburmuszony. – _Nie tak jak od Qui-Gona. Albo jak Obi-Wan od Qui-Gona…_

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, ostatni raz zerknął przez ramię, by spojrzeć na dwóch Jedi. Różnica wieku między parą mężczyzn nie wydawała mu się aż tak drastyczna jak wcześniej… choć nie potrafił racjonalnie wyjaśnić, dlaczego.

 _Jestem dorosły!_ – przypomniał sobie wzburzoną deklarację Obi-Wana.

Anakin widział wcześniej młodzieńców krzyczących coś takiego… i pamiętał, że starsi, bardziej doświadczeni faceci zwykle odpowiadali na to kpiącymi parsknięciami. Jednak teraz widział coś zupełnie innego. Qui-Gon patrzył na swojego ucznia jak na kogoś równego sobie – kogoś, z kogo zdaniem się liczył, komu bezgranicznie ufał.

Jak na drzewo o mocnym konarze, które na jego oczach rozrosło się do olbrzymich rozmiarów, i które nadal w jakimś stopniu chciał chronić, ale też mógł się na nim oprzeć, mając pewność, że się nie złamie.

Anakin pomyślał, że sam chciałby być takim drzewem. I to teraz, zaraz! Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to niemożliwe – że zapewne będzie musiał poczekać kilka, jeśli nie kilkanaście lat. Mimo to nie potrafił nad sobą zapanować. Niecierpliwość leżała w jego naturze już od maleńkości.

Tak bardzo chciałby już być silnym Jedi, na którym Qui-Gon mógłby polegać!

Dziwnie było marzyć o czymś takim, gdy nawet nie zostało się jeszcze zaakceptowanym przez Ważniaków. Mimo to Anakin czuł, że tak właśnie będzie – Qui-Gon wyszkoli go na potężnego wojownika!

Ale czy to wystarczy, by Qui-Gon patrzył na niego tak jak teraz na Obi-Wana? Ci dwoje nie wyglądali, jakby byli dla siebie jedynie Mistrzem i Padawanem. Wyglądali na… rodzinę. A co jeśli Anakin nigdy nie zazna takiej więzi? Co jeśli nie znajdzie poza Tatooine rodziny?

Jego stęsknione myśli już któryś z kolei raz powędrowały do mamy. Ważniacy mieli rację – brakowało mu jej. Ona kochała go od urodzenia. Nigdy nie wątpił w prawdziwość tej miłości, nigdy jej nie podważał. A jednocześnie czuł strach, bo wiedział, że z Jedi nie będzie tak samo.

 _Jedi są pełni miłości_ – powiedział mu wcześniej Qui-Gon. – _Ale nie kochają od urodzenia. Powoli budują miłość z osobami, które stają im się bliskie. Tworzymy silne więzi, ale nie są to więzi krwi._

Co Anakin o tym wiedział? I czy kiedyś… mógł się tego nauczyć?

\- Co z Jedi?

Był tak zagłębiony we własnych myślach, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy on i Padme wrócili do Kapitana Panaki.

\- Nie sądzę, by obcięli sobie głowy – Królowa obdarzyła dowódcę swojej straży łagodnym uśmiechem.

\- Na pewno? – spytał, patrząc na Anakina. – Młody wygląda na zaniepokojonego.

\- Qui-Gon i Obi-Wan postanowili pogodzić się w stylu Senatora Robilarda i Radnej Shi-Ry. Ani nie jest przyzwyczajony do takich widoków.

Chłopiec zamrugał.

 _Kim są Robilard i Shi-Ra? –_ zastanowił się.

\- W ich stylu, tak? – krzyżując ramiona, Panaka zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Nooo… może nie aż tak – skubiąc rękaw szaty, Padme zaczerwieniła się.

Naburmuszony, Anakin odwrócił wzrok. Niefajnie być jedyną osobą w towarzystwie, która niczego nie zrozumiała! 

Próbował jeszcze wypytać o to i owo, ale szybko musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że ani Królowa ani Kapitan nie palili się, by cokolwiek mu wyjaśnić. O wiele bardziej interesowała ich strategia Gunganów. Wymieniali zatroskane uwagi odnośnie pobratymców Jar Jara przez dobre parę minut, dopóki Qui-Gon i Obi-Wan WRESZCIE nie wrócili.

Chłopiec zmierzył dwóch mężczyzn uważnym wzrokiem. Starszy z nich kroczył z ramionami luźno zwisającymi po bokach, młodszy ukrył dłonie w rękawach płaszcza. Obaj wyglądali na bardzo spokojnych – jakby wskoczyli na zupełnie nowy level medytacji.

I wyraźnie byli z czegoś zadowoleni.

Po Qui-Gonie jeszcze nie było tego aż tak widać… ale Obi-Wan miał taką samą minę jak Sebulba po byciu wymasowanym przez półnagie Twi’Lekanki.

 _Qui-Gon zrobił mu masaż?! –_ przeszło chłopcu przez myśl. – _Nie, to głupie._

Błękitne oczy Kenobiego pozostawały zmrużone i wpatrzone w ziemię. Migocząca w nich radość powoli ustępowała miejsca skupieniu. W podobny sposób Anakin koncentrował się przed wyścigiem. To odróżniało go od Sebulby – podstępny Dug był tak arogancki, że nawet siadając za sterami ścigacza, myślami wciąż pozostawał przy Twi’Lekankach.

Myśl, że Obi-Wan był bardziej podobny do niego niż do jego rywala, pomogła chłopcu oderwać się od wcześniejszych pesymistycznych rozważań.

\- Czy wszyscy są gotowi, Wasza Wysokość? – spytał Qui-Gon.

Padme skinęła głową.

\- Trzeba będzie jeszcze chwilę zaczekać, aż armia oddali się od miasta i ruszy na Gunganów. Kiedy większość droidów opuści plac, łatwiej będzie dostać się do pałacu.

\- Zgadzam się. Przestudiowałem trasę, o której wspominałaś pani. Niepokoi mnie, że na jednym odcinku ścieżka jest bardzo wąska.

\- Jeżeli napotkamy pojedynczych droidów zwiadowców, trudniej nam będzie się bronić – ponurym tonem zgodził się Panaka.

\- Nie możemy też dopuścić, by któryś wysłał sygnał do dowództwa – powiedziała Padme. – Plan zadziała tylko wtedy, jeśli nasze pojawienie się przed pałacem będzie _niespodziewane._

\- Dlatego musimy być bardzo dokładni i działać rozważnie – Qui-Gon wykonał płynny ruch ręką, sprawiając, że rozrzucone na ściółce leśnej kamyczki ułożyły się w kształt węża. – Pójdziemy jeden za drugim, w grupach dwuosobowych. Ja i Jej Wysokość będziemy na przedzie – spojrzał na Padme. – Wierzę, że to _ty_ znasz tę trasę najlepiej, Pani. Zaufam twojej orientacji w terenie.

\- Jaka śliczna układanka – dziewczyna obdarzyła Mistrza Jedi pełnym uznania uśmiechem.

\- Cóż… zawsze lepiej zobrazować sytuację, by potem nie było nieporozumień – kąciki ust Qui-Gona również drgnęły, ale tylko nieznacznie, pozwalając mu zachować skromność. – Obi-Wan, ty zajmiesz się tyłami. Weźmiesz także odpowiedzialność za środkową część grupy. Jesteś szybki, więc powinieneś zdążyć do nich dobiec, w razie gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. W takim układzie będziemy mogli chronić wszystkich. Jeśli nam się poszczęści, nikt nie zostanie ranny…

\- Zaklepuję miejsce obok Jedi! – zawołał czyjś głos.

To jeden z żołnierzy Kapitana Panaki krzątał się nieopodal, i postanowił wtrącić swoje trzy grosze.

\- Wracajcie do swoich spraw! – skarcił go śniadoskóry dowódca. – Trzeba przygotować broń.

Skruszony, młodzieniec spuścił głowę i poszedł wypełnić polecenie. Panaka odczekał chwilę, po czym stanął obok Obi-Wana.

\- Tak dla jasności… - rzucił półgębkiem. – Ja idę obok ciebie.

Kenobi zareagował na to rozbawionym parsknięciem.

\- Nie miałeś przypadkiem robić dywersji, Kapitanie? – z wesołym błyskiem w oczach spytała Padme.

\- Tak, Pani. Ale _dopiero_ gdy wejdziemy do miasta. Do tego czasu chcę być bezpieczny.

\- A ja? – Anakin posłał Qui-Gonowi wyczekujące spojrzenie. – Gdzie ja będę?

\- Tutaj – Mistrz Jedi użył Mocy, by unieść jeden z kamyczków i lekko nim potrząsnąć. – Ze mną i z Padme.

_O? Wspaniale!_

\- Mogę mieć blaster? – chłopiec zapytał z nadzieją.

Qui-Gon rozmasował podbródek. Wyraźnie się wahał. 

\- Uważam, że nie powinien mieć blastera, Mistrzu – rzucił Obi-Wan.

Anakin posłał mu rozżalone spojrzenie. Czy to zemsta za to, że wygadał się na temat hutteckiego?

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie – wzdychając, Kenobi pokręcił głową. – To dla twojego dobra. Uwierz mi, lepiej ci będzie bez blastera. Po pierwsze, nie potrafisz go używać – widząc, że chłopiec otwiera usta, by zaprotestować, dodał: - A _po drugie_ , droidy są zaprogramowane w taki sposób, by nie krzywdzić ludności cywilnej. Jeżeli nie będziesz niósł broni, zidentyfikują cię jako niegroźny obiekt, i nie będą do ciebie strzelać.

\- Naprawdę? – Padme posłała młodemu mężczyźni pełne nadziei spojrzenie. – Skąd to wiesz?

\- Gdy zniszczyłem wcześniej droida zwiadowcę, podłączyłem jego czip do R2 i przeskanowaliśmy dane. Wiedziałem, że niepokoisz się komunikatami, które wcześniej dostawaliśmy. Chciałem sprawdzić, na ile groźby o mordowaniu twoich ludzi są prawdziwe.

\- A więc były… nieprawdziwe?

Na twarzy Królowej odbijały się radość i ulga. Tak bardzo troszczyła się o swoich poddanych! Anakin poczuł, że uwielbia ją przez to jeszcze bardziej.

\- Federacja jedynie grała na twoich uczuciach, Pani – Obi-Wan posłał dziewczynie pokrzepiający uśmiech. – Zabijanie cywilów nie byłoby ze strony Wicekróla mądrym posunięciem. Gdyby zginęło choćby kilka osób, musiałby się potem tłumaczyć przed Senatem, i to nawet wtedy, gdyby zmusił cię do podpisania Paktu. Dokładnie to sprawdziłem. Nawet w przypadku zalegalizowanej okupacji, mordowanie ludności jest poważnym łamaniem Prawa Galaktycznego.

Anakinowi i Panace na moment opadły szczęki. Chłopiec był pewien, że Kapitan pomyślał właśnie o tym samym, co on:

Dokładność, z jaką Kenobi przykładał się do wykonywanej misji, była odrobinę _przerażająca._

Qui-Gon również był pod wrażeniem.

\- Dobra robota, Padawanie – posłał protegowanemu pełne dumy spojrzenie. – Jak zawsze, zresztą. O wiele łatwiej będzie nam walczyć ze świadomością, że ludziom nic nie grozi. Ani, Obi-Wan ma rację. Nie powinieneś mieć blastera.

\- Ale…

Chłopiec już formował jęk protestu, lecz Obi-Wan wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Będziesz miał _Mistrza Qui-Gona_ – podkreślił, unosząc brew. – To dużo lepsza ochrona niż blaster.

\- Możemy się wymienić, młody – puszczając naburmuszonemu dziecku oko, zaoferował Panaka. – Mistrz Jedi za broń.

\- Myślałem, że chcesz iść obok mnie? – Kenobi posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- Bo chcę – Kapitan wzruszył ramionami. – Ale ty dostałeś zadanie pilnowania i tyłów i środka. To dość duży obszar, więc nie będziesz mógł poświęcić mi całej swojej uwagi.

Po tym stwierdzeniu obaj cicho parsknęli.

\- Nie wymienię się! – krzyżując ramiona, zaanonsował Anakin.

\- I słusznie – kładąc mu dłoń na barku, stwierdził uśmiechnięty Qui-Gon. – Zgodzę się na bycie prywatnym ochroniarzem ciebie i Jej Wysokości. Pozostali mogą trzymać mojego Padawana za rękę. Ale tylko za jedną! – podkreślił, unosząc palec wskazujący. – W drugiej musi mieć miecz świetlny.

Chłopiec zamrugał. Właściwie to kiedy atmosfera stała się taka… sprzyjająca dowcipom? Padme też to zauważyła.

\- Czeka nas ważne zadanie – przemawiała z powagą, ale oczy miała błyszczące i pełne nadziei. – To, co zamierzamy zrobić, będzie niebezpieczne i bardzo ryzykowne. Musimy zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, o jak wielką walczymy stawkę… ale jednocześnie nie możemy pozwolić, by opanowały nas ponure myśli. Strach w niczym tutaj nie pomoże. Ufajmy sobie nawzajem i bądźmy pełni nadziei. Wierzę, że właśnie to utoruje nam drogę do sukcesu.

Anakin jeszcze nigdy nie gapił się na kogoś z takim zachwytem. Na nikogo i na nic. Nawet na najnowocześniejsze modele ścigaczy!

Qui-Gon posłał młodej władczyni pełne uznania spojrzenie.

\- W tej chwili, Pani - z szacunkiem schylił przed nią głowę. – mówisz jak _Jedi._

To był prawdopodobnie jeden z największych komplementów, jakie można było usłyszeć w galaktyce.

**XXX**

Padme miała rację – dowcipy i luźne rozmowy zmotywowały grupę lepiej niż zamartwianie się czyhającymi podczas misji niebezpieczeństwami. Kiedy operacja wreszcie się rozpoczęła, wszyscy byli spokojni i skoncentrowani. Również Anakin, chociaż nie miał nic do roboty.

Zresztą, szybko przestał narzekać na brak zadań. Ponieważ nie musiał robić niczego poza pilnowaniem się Qui-Gona, mógł uważnie obserwować całą grupę i być na bieżąco z tym, co się działo. Choć wiedział, że nie powinien na coś takiego liczyć, po cichu miał nadzieję, że zobaczy jakieś akcje z mieczem świetlnym jeszcze _przed_ dostaniem się do miasta. Kilka droidów zwiadowczych, czy coś… Na pewno jakieś kręciły się po okolicy! Wszak planeta była w stanie okupacji.

Ale nie. Puszcza, przez którą się przedzierali, nie przyciągała żadnych wrogich jednostek. A kiedy ścieżka stała się kamienista, ludzie przestali się ich spodziewać.

\- Tutaj _na pewno_ nie natrafimy na blaszanych zabójców – jeden z żołnierzy powiedział do Qui-Gona. – Te ich mechaniczne nogi wpadają w szczeliny między głazami.

\- A skutery? 

\- Drzewa rosną zbyt gęsto. Nawet droidy z wbudowanymi czujnikami kolizji nie dałyby rady wymanewrować.

 _Ja tam bym sobie poradził!_ – wypinając małą pierś, pomyślał Anakin.

Mistrz Jedi skinął mężczyźnie głową.

Zachęceni brakiem zagrożenia, żołnierze wyraźnie się rozluźnili i zewsząd zaczęły dobiegać fragmenty rozmów. Miła odmiana po kilku godzinach marszu w kompletnej ciszy! Również Padme wyglądała na zmęczoną przedłużającym się milczeniem.

\- Ty i Obi-Wan już się pogodziliście? – z uśmiechem zagadała do Qui-Gona.

Natychmiast podchwyciła tym uwagę Anakina. Idący nieco z tyłu chłopiec chciał zrównać się z tą dziewczyną i z Mistrzem Jedi, ale ostatecznie postanowił zostać za ich plecami i posłuchać. Może, jeśli zapomną o jego obecności, będą rozmawiali bardziej swobodnie?

\- A byliśmy pokłóceni? – Qui-Gon wyglądał na szczerze zdziwionego.

\- _Niektórzy_ członkowie naszej grupy trochę się o was martwili – z migoczącym w oczach rozbawieniem, Padme zerknęła przez ramię na Anakina.

Policzki mu poróżowiały. To tyle jeśli chodzi o dyskretne podsłuchiwanie.

\- Zarówno ty, jak i… hm… _grupa_ możecie być spokojni, Pani – Qui-Gon lekko zmrużył oczy. Jego otoczone zarostem usta ułożyły się w nostalgiczny uśmiech. – Ja i Obi-Wan zakończyliśmy etap poważnych kłótni, gdy on przekroczył magiczny wiek dziewiętnastu lat. Od tamtej pory miewamy tylko sprzeczki… no, może okazjonalne eksplozje charakterów, ale to nigdy nie trwa zbyt długo. Zresztą, wcale nie narzekam. Martwiłbym się, gdybyśmy zawsze byli zgodni. Lubię myśleć, że każda kolejna kłótnia nas do siebie zbliża… staje się jeszcze jedną nicią, która umacnia więź.

Anakin kompletnie zgłupiał. Jak kłótnie mogły „umacniać więź”?

\- Czujecie się ze sobą bardzo swobodnie – zauważyła Padme. – Długo jesteś jego Mistrzem?

Qui-Gon zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Dwanaście lat.

 _Dwanaście!_ – czując wbijający się w serce kolec zazdrości, pomyślał Anakin.

\- Szmat czasu – szepnęła Królowa.

Ona i Qui-Gon patrzyli przed siebie i rozmawiali, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na chłopca, który wciąż przetwarzał znaczenie usłyszanej informacji. Dwanaście lat to strasznie długo… jeszcze dłużej niż ON żył pod opieką swojej _mamy!_ Obi-Wan i Qui-Gon znali się, jeszcze zanim się _urodził!_ To go trochę przytłaczało.

Nie trochę. Bardzo.

\- Pamiętam czasy, gdy Obi-Wan był wzrostu Anakina – Mistrz Jedi powiedział do Padme. – A teraz jest mężczyzną. I nie mam na myśli tylko ciała. Myśli i zachowuje się jak mężczyzna. Jest gotowy, by udźwignąć całą odpowiedzialność, jaką zrzuci mu na barki świat dorosłych. To nie stało się nagle. Zacząłem widzieć w jego oczach gotowość już lata temu. Podobnie jak ty, Pani, mój Padawan zaczął kroczyć ścieżką dojrzałości dużo wcześniej niż inni. Szybko dorósł.

\- Za szybko? – nieśmiało spytała Królowa.

Tym stwierdzeniem zasłużyła sobie na pełne uznania spojrzenie.

\- Twoja bystrość nie przestaje mnie zadziwiać, Wasza Wysokość – Qui-Gon pokręcił głową. – Poświęcasz ludziom sporo uwagi i nie boisz się bronić własnych poglądów. Podobna śmiałość pomaga osiągnąć przewagę w wielu dyskusjach. Nawet takich toczonych z osobami starszymi wiekiem.

\- Kolejna cecha wspólna z Obi-Wanem? Czyżby to on wygrał waszą wcześniejszą… sprzeczkę?

\- W tej dyskusji nie było wygranych i przegranych – Twarz Mistrza Jedi pozostawała spokojna i zamyślona, ale w kącikach ust czaił się słaby uśmiech. – Po prostu nadszedł odpowiedni moment, by powiedzieć pewne rzeczy _na głos._ Obaj zdecydowanie zbyt długo z tym zwlekaliśmy. Wszyscy mamy rzeczy, których nie mówimy drugiej osobie, bo wydają się nam _oczywiste._ To błąd. Właśnie tym była moja wcześniejsza sprzeczka z Obi-Wanem. Naprawieniem błędu.

\- Rozumiem – Padme lekko się uśmiechnęła.

\- Jeśli z zewnątrz wyglądało to na poważną kłótnię, to proszę o wybaczenie. Podobne sprawy na ogół lepiej załatwiać w zaciszu własnego domu.

\- Domyślam się, że zapytanie, o jakich „oczywistościach” dyskutowaliście, byłoby przekroczeniem granicy?

\- Mogę jedynie zdradzić, że poruszyliśmy temat dorosłości mojego Padawana i jego gotowości do pewnych zadań. W tej sprawie przyznałem mu rację. Natomiast reszta to…

Chłopiec słuchał z najwyższą uwagą.

 _Reszta_ \- ponaglał Mistrza w myślach. – _Reszta…. co?_

\- Reszta to… nasza prywatna sprawa – Qui-Gon dokończył z tajemniczym uśmiechem.

Twarz Padme ułożyła się w wyraz zadowolenia, charakterystyczny dla osoby, która skończyła rozmowę bogatsza o kilka istotnych informacji. W przeciwieństwie do Anakina. On czuł, że nie dowiedział się absolutnie _niczego_.

No, poza tymi dwunastoma latami wspólnego życia Qui-Gona i Obi-Wana, które wciąż sprawiały, że czuł w klatce piersiowej nieprzyjemny ścisk.

A, i jeszcze to, że Obi-Wan był kiedyś jego wzrostu. Niby nic nadzwyczajnego – gdyby wziąć wszystko na logikę, to _każdy_ był kiedyś dzieckiem, i _każdy_ musiał kiedyś być wzrostu Anakina. Ale gdy się myślało, że tym kimś był _Kenobi_ … nie, Anakin za nic nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie starszego kolegi jako małego smarka. I męczyła go myśl, że Qui-Gon kiedyś coś takiego _widział._

 _Jak to było między nimi?_ – nieoczekiwanie zastanowił się chłopiec.

Czy Obi-Wan również był dzieckiem znalezionym przez Mistrza Jinna na jakiejś planecie? Czy Qui-Gon dostrzegł w nim coś wyjątkowego, tak jak w Anakinie? Co zapoczątkowało znajomość, która trwała od dwunastu lat i przeistoczyła się w więź równie silną co między członkami rodziny?

Chłopiec chciał o to zapytać, ale nie zdążył, gdyż właśnie weszli na wyjątkowo wąską, biegnącą tuż obok rzeki, ścieżkę. Była to jedna z tych tras, które kazały srogo płacić za choćby jeden nieuważny krok. Ludzie szybko zaprzestali rozmów i skoncentrowali całą uwagę na ostrożnym marszu, jeden za drugim.

Biegnące w górę kamienne schodki stawały się coraz bardziej strome, dobiegający z prawej strony huk wody – coraz głośniejszy. Gdy na ramię i policzek Anakina spadło kilka kropel, chłopiec zaryzykował szybki rzut okiem na rzekę. Zamiast niej zobaczył wodospad. I przepaść. Nie mógł się zdecydować, czy jest oczarowany widokiem, czy przerażony upadkiem z tak dużej wysokości.

Jego czoło pacnęło plecy Qui-Gona. Mało brakowało, a poleciałby w dół.

\- Nie zatrzymuj się tak nagle! – usłyszał za sobą karcący głos.

\- Bądź ostrożny, Ani – Mistrz Jedi obrócił głowę i posłał mu karcące spojrzenie.

Chłopiec zaczerwienił się. Właśnie zdecydował, że w rozbijającej się o ostre skały wodzie nie było _nic_ zachwycającego.

\- Jeszcze tylko trochę! – zawołała prowadząca grupę Padme. – Za chwilę wejdziemy do tunelu. Tam będzie dużo bezpieczniej i…

Nie dokończyła. Przeszkodził jej okrzyk, który dobiegł gdzieś zza pleców Anakina. Najpierw pojedynczy – ale wkrótce wsparty kilkoma innymi spanikowanymi głosami. Wszystko wydarzyło się bardzo szybko!

Jeden z żołnierzy potknął się i poleciał do tyłu. Kiedy koziołkował po kamienistych schodkach, zgarnął po drodze czterech swoich kolegów, a potem wszyscy pięcioro spadli w przepaść, ku spienionej wodzie, prosto na naostrzone czubki głazów, na pewną śmierć i… i… wcale nie zginęli. Zawiśli w powietrzu!

Anakin wytrzeszczył oczy. Nie od razu zrozumiał, co się stało. Podobnie jak pozostałe osoby na ścieżce, kręcące głowami na wszystkie strony, potrzebował chwili, by dostrzec wyciągnięte przed siebie dłonie Qui-Gona.

Mistrz Jedi użył Mocy, by ocalić pięciu mężczyzn przed śmiercią. I, najwyraźniej, kosztowało go to sporo wysiłku – czoło miał zmarszczone, a skroń naznaczoną kilkoma kroplami potu. Palce mu drżały jak u lalkarza, który z trudem utrzymywał zawieszone na niewidzialnych niciach kukiełki.

\- Ani – otoczone zarostem usta wydały przeciągły syk.

Chłopiec odruchowo drgnął.

\- Przyprowadź tu Obi-Wana – wystękał Qui-Gon.

Anakin nie był w stanie się ruszyć – podobnie jak reszta, stał z szeroko otwartymi ustami, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od rozgrywającej się sceny. Pięciu mężczyzn utrzymywanych w powietrzu przez jednego człowieka. Przerażające i _niesamowite!_

\- Szybko! – ponaglił Jedi.

To wreszcie sprowadziło chłopca na ziemię. Uważając, by samemu nie polecieć w przepaść, Anakin potruchtał w dół. Żołnierze przylgnęli plecami do kamiennej ściany, robiąc mu przejście. Wiążąca się z powierzonym zadaniem odpowiedzialność sprawiała, że serce biło mu jak oszalałe.

Okazało się jednak, że niepotrzebne się fatygował. Jakimś sposobem – być może za sprawą telepatii Jedi – Obi-Wan sam wyczuł, że jego nauczyciel go potrzebuje. Wyłonił się zza zakrętu, mijając się z Anakinem w połowie drogi. Biegł jak sarna, tuż nad krawędzią przepaści, przeskakując po dwa głazy naraz, odbijając się brązowymi kozakami od miejsc, w których nikt inny nie ośmieliłby się postawić nogi z obawy przed spadnięciem w dół. Dzięki temu mógł bez problemu omijać stłoczonych na ścieżce żołnierzy, jeszcze zanim uskoczyli mu z drogi, tak jak Anakinowi. Brązowy płaszcz powiewał nieco z tyłu, ukazując otulone jasnymi spodniami muskularne nogi. Obi-Wan poruszał się szybko, zwinnie i bez wahania. Oczy miał błyszczące, skupione na celu i całkowicie pozbawione strachu.

Znalazł się przy Qui-Gonie tak szybko, że chłopiec i pozostali nawet nie zdążyli porządnie napatrzeć się na jego widowiskowy sprint.

\- Jestem, Mistrzu! – zaanonsował, wyciągając dłonie.

Część napięcia na twarzy starszego z Jedi zostało zastąpione przez ulgę.

Mogłoby się wydawać, że Mistrz i jego Padawan zaczną zaraz zasypywać się instrukcjami w stylu „skoncentrujmy się” albo „postawmy ich na tamtej skale”. Ale nie. Qui-Gon i Obi-Wan działali w kompletnym milczeniu - a Anakin jakimś sposobem zrozumiał, że zwyczajnie nie potrzebowali słów. 

Mieli połączone umysły. Byli dwoma różnymi osobami, ale w tej chwili stanowili jedną całość. Chłopiec niemal mógł zobaczyć przemykające między ich głowami myśli i uczucia. Na twarzy każdego z Jedi odbijał się umiarkowany wysiłek – wiedzieli, że muszą być maksymalnie skupieni, wiedzieli, że minimalny błąd będzie oznaczał porażkę, a mimo to nie martwili się, bo dawali sobie nawzajem oparcie.

„Uda mi się, ponieważ ON jest ze mną” – podobny przekaz był widoczny zarówno w oczach Qui-Gona jak i Obi-Wana. 

Pięciu zawieszonych nad wodą mężczyzn nagle uniosło się trochę bardziej do góry. Powolutku, jak piasek przesuwany przez pustynny wiatr, poszybowali w stronę rozciągającej się przy brzegu łączki. Ręce i nogi mieli szeroko rozłożone, jak u spadochroniarzy – cały czas zachowując pozycję, w jakiej wcześniej spadali w dół. Żaden z nich nic nie mówił. Albo byli zbyt sparaliżowani przez strach, albo nie chcieli burzyć koncentracji wybawicieli.

Jeszcze tylko kilka metrów!

Qui-Gon i Obi-Wan zmarszczyli nosy w lekkim grymasie. Jeżeli Moc miała silnik, to wyglądało na to, że sięgali właśnie po resztki paliwa.

Ostatnie cztery sekundy przenoszenia lewitujących mężczyzn zdawały się trwać wieczność. Kiedy pięć ciał wreszcie wylądowało na miękkiej trawie, dwaj Jedi z ulgą wypuścili powietrze. Qui-Gon zgiął się w pół i oparł dłonie na udach. Obi-Wan zdołał utrzymać wyprostowaną pozycję, ale trzęsące się palce wskazywało na to, że i on był wyczerpany. Zewsząd rozległy się oklaski i okrzyki zachwytu.

\- Podziękujcie Jedi, panowie – Panaka pomógł jednemu z pechowych żołnierzy podnieść się z trawy.

\- Podziękowania nie są potrzebne – z głosem, w którym pobrzmiewały resztki zmęczenia, oświadczył Kenobi. – Nie chcemy, by droidy nas usłyszały.

\- Idź przodem, Pani – wycierając pot z czoła, Qui-Gon rzucił do Padme. – Ja i mój Padawan zaczekamy na piątkę, która się poślizgnęła. Ani, pomożesz Kapitanowi Panace?

Zadowolony, że może się do czegoś przydać, chłopiec zbiegł po schodkach w dół. Na szczęście nikt nie był poważnie ranny – a przynajmniej nie na tyle, by musiał zrezygnować z misji. Aczkolwiek, postawienie oszołomionych żołnierzy na nogi zajmowało sporo czasu. Świadomość, że znaleźli się o włos od śmierci, wyraźnie nimi wstrząsnęła. Panaka był rozdarty pomiędzy chęcią dania im solidnego ochrzanu, przywołania ich do porządku słowami „weźcie się w garść” i przyłączenia się do stłumionych szeptów zachwytu odnośnie umiejętności Jedi.

Anakin, ze swojej strony, nie miał żadnych dylematów – bez skrupułów wychwalał Qui-Gona i Obi-Wana. I, w sumie, chyba dobrze zrobił, bo swoimi entuzjastycznymi komentarzami odwrócił uwagę od minionego incydentu i pomógł postawić roztrzęsionych żołnierzy na duchu. Panaka był mu za to wdzięczny. Kiedy jako tako ogarnął swoich ludzi, dziarsko poklepał chłopca po ramieniu i poprosił o zameldowanie Jedi, że potrzebne będzie kilka minut postoju, by zabandażować paru osobom nadgarstki.

Anakin w podskokach ruszył na górę. Oprócz Qui-Gona i Obi-Wana wszyscy weszli już do tunelu, więc ścieżka była wyludniona. Dwaj Jedi tkwili obok wejścia do ciemnej pieczary, pogrążeni w rozmowie.

Obi-Wan opierał plecy o skalistą ścianę. Jedną nogę miał wyprostowaną, a drugą zgiętą. Nonszalancko kołysząc się do przodu i do tyłu na stojącym na ziemi pojedynczym kozaku. Skrzyżowane ramiona tkwiły pochowane w rękawach płaszcza. Błękitne oczy intensywnie wpatrywały się w Qui-Gona.

Wchodzenie komuś w środek zdania byłoby nietaktowne, więc Anakin postanowił poczekać na właściwy moment, by znać o swojej obecności. A poza tym… ciekawiło go, o czym ci dwaj rozmawiają, patrząc na siebie _w taki sposób._

Mieli podobne spojrzenia, gdy wcześniej podejrzał ich w lesie. Gdy Qui-Gon przyciskał swoje starsze, bardziej pomarszczone czoło do młodego czoła protegowanego.

\- Pięciu dorosłych mężczyzn, Mistrzu – Obi-Wan wydał cichy gwizd uznania. – A po przygodach na Mandalore wydawało mi się, że twój limit to trzech.

\- Trzech czy pięciu, mogę ich utrzymać tylko przez moment – Qui-Gon położył dłoń na skale, tuż obok głowy młodszego mężczyzny. – Bez twojej pomocy nikogo bym nie uratował.

\- Mimo wszystko… - Choć twarz Mistrza znajdowała się tak blisko jego własnej, Kenobi nie wyglądał na zmieszanego. Wargi miał ułożone w spokojną linię, lecz błysk w oczach zdradzał gigantyczne pokłady uwielbienia dla nauczyciela. – Wszystkie te komentarze o twoim rzekomym „starzeniu się” jakoś mnie nie przekonują. Gdy w grę wchodzi korzystanie z Mocy, dojrzewasz jak dobre wino, Mistrzu.

\- No cóż, mój młody Padawanie… Jedi uczą się przez całe życie!

Qui-Gon zaśmiał się pod nosem. Anakin nie był pewien, czy to tylko gra światła, ale przez moment wydawało mu się, że widzi na policzkach starszego z mężczyzn rumieniec.

Oczy Mistrza spoważniały, a jego wolna dłoń schwyciła cieniutki warkoczyk Obi-Wana. Kciuk i palec wskazujący delikatnie potarły miejsce, gdzie kosmyki włosów były związane rzemykiem.

\- To miłe, że po dwunastu latach wspólnego treningu nadal mogę ci czymś zaimponować - Qui-Gon szepnął, patrząc na ucznia spod pół-przymkniętych powiek.

Miał w spojrzeniu czułość, ale też cień smutku. I nagle do Anakina dotarło, _o czym_ Qui-Gon myślał… i dlaczego dotykał teraz warkoczyka Obi-Wana. Ten warkoczyk – jak wcześniej wyjaśniono chłopcu – wskazywał na status Padawana Jedi. A gdy się go zetnie…

 _Obi-Wan przestanie być jego uczniem_ – uświadomił sobie Anakin.

Właśnie _o tym_ Qui-Gon myślał i było mu z tego powodu _przykro._ Choć jeszcze niedawno wyraził chęć trenowania nowego ucznia, najwyraźniej część jego nie chciała rozstać się z Obi-Wanem. Co tam oklaski publiczności albo zachwyt Anakina! To nie one, lecz komplement _Obi-Wana_ … miłe słowo od kogoś, kogo znał _dwanaście lat_ , sprawiło, że miał oczy najszczęśliwszego człowieka na świecie.

Zresztą, nie tylko on.

\- Cieszę się, że zostanę samodzielnym Jedi - ze spojrzeniem, z którego nie znikał zachwyt, wyznał Kenobi – ale podnoszenie przedmiotów _we dwóch_ zawsze pozostanie moim ulubionym uczuciem.

\- W tym przypadku ludzi, Padawanie – uprzejmie poprawił Qui-Gon.

\- Racja. Ludzi.

\- Ale masz rację. To również _moje_ ulubione uczucie.

Puścił cienki warkoczyk i odsunął się od protegowanego… ale to nie wystarczyło, by _Anakin_ odsunął od siebie smutne myśli.

Znowu „nakręcał się na negatywy” – doskonale to rozumiał. Rozumiał też, że zapewne zostałby zrugany przez Qui-Gona, gdyby Qui-Gon poznał zawartość jego głowy. A mimo to nie potrafił przestać się zamartwiać.

To, co usłyszał, tylko upewniło go w tym, co podejrzewał już wtedy, gdy obserwował dwóch Jedi rozmawiających w lesie.

Qui-Gon i Obi-Wan patrzyli na siebie tak, jak nikt nigdy nie patrzył na Anakina. I _nie_ przestaną tak na siebie patrzeć, nawet gdy Anakin zostanie nowym Padawanem Qui-Gona. Mając tego świadomość Anakin… nie był pewien, czy nadal _chce_ być Padawanem Qui-Gona. Czy w ogóle chce być _czyimkolwiek_ Padawanem!

Czuł, że mimo całej uwagi i troski, jaką mu poświęcono, nigdy nie doczeka się ze strony Qui-Gona tak czułego spojrzenia, jakie teraz było kierowane do Obi-Wana.

Bał się, że nawet jeśli zostanie wybrany przez _jakiegoś innego Mistrza_ , ten człowiek _też_ nie zbuduje z nim tak niesamowitej więzi jak ta, na którą teraz patrzył.

 _Jak się buduje więź?_ – zastanowił się już któryś z kolei raz. – _Jak to się robi?_

\- Ani – usłyszał łagodny głos Qui-Gon.

Dwaj mężczyźni właśnie zdali sobie sprawy z jego obecności i posyłali mu cierpliwe spojrzenia.

\- Jak tam pechowi żołnierze?

Chłopiec otworzył usta, ale odpowiedź wyszła mu zza pleców, zanim zdążył ją wypowiedzieć.

\- Było parę siniaków – oświadczył kroczący na czele niewielkiego oddziału Panaka – ale wszyscy są cali.

Poturbowani mężczyźni podziękowali Jedi za pomoc.

\- Nawet najlepszym zdarzają się potknięcia – Qui-Gon dotknął ramienia najbliższego żołnierza, wprowadzając go do tunelu. – Mogę zobaczyć tę ranę? Chyba będę mógł coś na nią poradzić. Dzięki Mocy jestem w stanie…

Dalsza część wypowiedzi znikła w ciemnościach razem z Mistrzem Jedi. Obi-Wan stał obok jamy, cierpliwie czekając, aż wszyscy wejdą do środka.

\- W porządku? – zagaił, widząc, że Anakin nadal tkwi w tym samym miejscu.

\- Tak, tylko…

\- Tylko? 

Chłopiec zagryzł dolną wargę. Nie miał odwagi otwarcie przyznać, co go dręczyło.

\- Pewnie trzeba dużo ćwiczyć, by podnosić tak wielu ludzi – wymamrotał, bawiąc się skrajem bluzy.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, Obi-Wan łagodnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie martw się. Mistrz Qui-Gon jest bardzo dobrym nauczycielem. Ani się obejrzysz, a będziesz tak dobry, jak on.

Anakin nie od razu zareagował. Przez moment stał w bezruchu i z miną nieufnego zwierzątka obserwował starszego kolegę. Lecz kiedy przyjrzał się niebieskim oczom i zdał sobie sprawę, że są ciepłe i szczere, nie mógł się powstrzymać i energicznie przytaknął.

Rozpogodził się jeszcze bardziej, gdy wchodził do tunelu, i poczuł, że Obi-Wan delikatnie kładzie mu dłoń na plecach, by lekko popchnąć go do środka. Poznał już Kenobiego na tyle, by wiedzieć, że zainicjonowane kontaktu fizycznego – nawet tak krótkiego i nieznaczącego – świadczyło z jego strony o pewnym poziomie sympatii. I akceptacji. 

Anakin może i nadal nie uwolnił się od obaw, ale świadomość, że obecny (a wkrótce zapewne były) Padawan Qui-Gona zaakceptował go jako przyszłego ucznia swojego Mistrza, znacznie podniosła go na duchu. To już coś. Myśl niosąca obietnicę lepszej przyszłości!

Nie wiedział, co się wydarzy, ale miał przeczucie, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

**Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim cudownym osobom (zalogowanym oraz gościom), którzy zostawili dla mnie komentarz bądź kudosa. Jesteście cudowni!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori. Jestem szczęśliwą posiadaczką Najlepszej Korektorki Na Świecie :)
> 
> Kolejny rozdział będzie opowiadał o zdarzeniach po śmierci Qui-Gona, więc naszykujcie paczkę chusteczek. 
> 
> I TAK, jeśli w minionym rozdziale zauważyliście ślady Jinnobi (Qui-Gona i Obi-Wana) to macie dobre oko. Ale, tak jak pisałam wcześciej - jeśli nie chcecie widzieć tego shipu, to możecie traktować relację Qui-Gona i Obi-Wana jako czysto platoniczną. W tym fiku wybór należy do was, bo sugestie są naprawdę delikatne.


	7. Cena zwycięstwa (Część 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin wziął udział w bitwie kosmicznej i wyszedł z tego bez szwanku. Jednak nie wszyscy mieli tyle szczęścia...

**Człowiek Czynu**

**Rozdział 3 – Cena zwycięstwa**

Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu Anakin Skywalker marzył o wygraniu wyścigu Bunta i wyrwaniu się z niewoli. Kilka dni temu rzeczywiście wygrał wyścig i stał się wolnym człowiekiem. A kilka _chwil_ temu nie tylko spełnił swój odwieczny sen o pilotowaniu myśliwca, ale też wziął aktywny udział w bitwie i pomógł zniszczyć statek wroga (żeby nie powiedzieć: zniszczył go samodzielnie!).

Powinien być w euforii!

Ale nie był. Kiedy dostał sygnał do zawracania i zachwyconymi oczami obserwował przybliżającą się z każdą sekundą sylwetkę planety Naboo, wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. Powietrze wokół stało się zimniejsze, a łomoczące w piersi serce na moment po prostu… stanęło. Mała rączka odruchowo dotknęła hełmu. Chłopcu zakręciło się w głowie – poczuł ulgę, wiedząc, że powierzył całą procedurę lądowania R2. Jeszcze nigdy nie był wdzięczny za istnienie androidów tak jak teraz. Byłoby fatalnie zasłabnąć w czarnych objęciach kosmosu, nie mogąc liczyć na jakąkolwiek pomoc… Ale co się, właściwie, stało?

Niebieskie oczy Anakina spoczęły na wyświetlanych na tablicy cyferkach. Temperatura w kokpicie nie drgnęła nawet o pół stopnia. Zresztą, gdyby tak się stało, automatycznie zaświeciłoby się kilkanaście ostrzegawczych kontrolek. A poza tym, po dłuższym namyśle, chłopiec stwierdził, że chłód, który wcześniej odczuł, nie był… fizyczny.

To było coś innego. Coś zupełnie niepodobnego do zimna, które dopadało człowieka błąkającego się po pustyni. To było bardziej jakby… jakby…

Jakby Anakin znajdował się w pomieszczeniu, w którym paliło się tysiące świec, a jedna z nich nagle zgasła. Coś takiego można było zobaczyć, ale ciężko wyobrazić sobie, by można było coś takiego _poczuć._ Chyba że nie było się zwykłym człowiekiem, a kimś wrażliwym na…

 _Moc?_ – zastanowił się chłopiec. – _Czy to ona sprawiła, że tak się poczułem?_

Mała rączka powoli przeniosła się z hełmu na środek klatki piersiowej, tuż nad miejscem, gdzie znajdowało się serce. Biło szybciej niż zwykle. Ale nie z powodu radości wywołanej minionym zwycięstwem.

Anakin wciąż miał przed oczami tę nieszczęsną świecę. Gdyby rzeczywiście była jedną z tysięcy, to jej wygaśnięcie nie powinno być szczególnie niepokojące, czyż nie?

A mimo to zmartwiło go. Sprawiło, że czuł rozchodzące się po ciele nieprzyjemne mrowienie. Nie wiedzieć czemu, przyszło mu na myśl, że może ta świeca nie była pierwszą lepszą świecą, ale miała dla niego jakieś znaczenie. I że to _jej_ płomień był dla niego źródłem całego ciepła, a światło roztaczane przez pozostałe świece było jedynie iluzją, nieistotnym elementem tła.

Co to wszystko oznaczało? Czego od Anakina chciała Moc? Co takiego próbowała mu powiedzieć? Była z nim już wcześniej, szeptała mu do ucha… jak choćby wtedy, gdy ścigał się z Sebulbą, albo przed chwilą, gdy rozwalał bazę Federacji Handlowej. Ale nigdy nie mówiła do niego tak _wyraźnie?_

Czy to dlatego, że Obi-Wan zaczął go uczyć podnosić przedmioty? Czy Anakin odblokował przez to jakąś tamę w swoim umyśle?

Potrząsnął głową.

 _Teraz lepiej się nad tym nie zastanawiać_ – postanowił, koncentrując całą uwagę na wprowadzeniu myśliwca w atmosferę. – _Niewiele wiem o tej całej Mocy, więc sam i tak nic sensownego nie wymyślę. Jak wyląduję, po prostu spytam Qui-Gona._

Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego ta ostatnia myśl wywołała w nim lekkie ukłucie bólu. 

Odczyty na ekranie powiedziały mu, że coraz bardziej zbliżał się do lądowiska. Wywołało w nim to zarówno radosne podniecenie jak i zdenerwowanie. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że – o kurde! – będzie musiał wytłumaczyć się z tego, co zrobił. Pilotom. Padme. _Qui-Gonowi!_

Qui-Gon chyba nie będzie na niego jakoś bardzo zły. Prawda?

Żeby nie było - Anakin _posłuchał_ polecenia! Został w kokpicie, tak? Oczywiście nie był głupi i wiedział, że nakazując mu siedzieć w myśliwcu, Qui-Gon nie miał na myśli uruchomienia maszyny i wmieszania się w bitwę kosmiczna, ale… ALE Anakin nie zrobił niczego specjalnie. Chciał tylko zastrzelić kilka bojowych droidów. A że przyciski mu się pomyliły, to już nie jego wina, nie?

Teoretycznie. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że – jak mawiał czasem Watto - „dzieciaki nie powinny wciskać guzików bez zastanowienia. A jak już to zrobią, to powinny solidnie oberwać”.

(Po laniu, które dostał od Toydarianina, Anakin był pewien, że nigdy nie zapomni, jak wygląda przycisk do „autodestrukcji”).

Z drugiej strony – gdyby nie lekkie… hm… _nagięcie_ polecenia, całkiem możliwe, że Padme i jej świta w ogóle nie wydostaliby się z hangaru, a droidy nie zaprzestałyby masakrowania gungańskiej armii. To już jakieś okoliczności łagodzące, prawda, Wysoki Sądzie? Znaczy… eee… Mistrzu Qui-Gonie!

Może euforia ze zwycięstwa będzie tak duża, że doświadczony Jedi ograniczy się jedynie do karcącego pokręcenia głową? Anakin miał nadzieję, że tak właśnie będzie.

Jakimś początkiem na pewno było, że piloci _ewidentnie_ nie mieli do niego pretensji. Gdy ujrzeli go, wyłaniającego się z kokpitu, w pierwszym odruchu zgłupieli i zamrugali, ale zaraz potem zaczęli wiwatować. Bohaterski chłopiec został posadzony na czyiś barkach i zaliczył honorowy przemarsz przez las wzbijanych triumfalnie w górę rąk. Głosy, które słyszał, były głównie okrzykami zachwytu – tylko raz na jakiś czas przebijały się przez nie zmartwione stwierdzenia w stylu „przecież to jeszcze dziecko” albo „naraził się na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo”. 

Dzika radość i duma z własnych dokonań całkowicie przejęły nad Anakinem kontrolę. Przez moment był przekonany, że jest zdolny absolutnie do _wszystkiego!_ Że nie ma takiej opcji, by _cokolwiek_ potoczyło się nie po jego myśli. Zaczął nawet wierzyć, że Ważniacy z Rady uznają jego dzisiejsze dokonania za plus, gdy ponownie będą rozważać przyjęcie go szeregi Jedi. Jak mogliby odrzucić kandydaturę chłopca, który sam uratował całą _planetę!_ No, może nie sam, ale… Chyba miał prawo być z siebie zadowolony, prawda?

I był, ale do czasu. Nawet bycie najsławniejszym dziewięciolatkiem w układzie po pewnym czasie mogło się przejeść. Kiedy płynąca ze zwycięstwa euforia oparła, zastąpiło ją bardziej dziecięce i podstawowe uczucie – pragnienie ujrzenia znajomych twarzy.

Anakin ponaglił, by postawiono go na ziemi, i zaczął przepychać się przez tłum w poszukiwaniu Qui-Gona i Obi-Wana.

Pierwszą osobą, którą znalazł, okazała się jednak Padme.

\- Ani, udało się! – krzyknęła, porywając go w ramiona. – Wicekról aresztowany! Naboo nareszcie będzie wolne! Czy to nie cudowne?

Młoda królowa pozbyła się noszonej od wielu dni maski zmartwienia i aż _promieniowała_ szczęściem. O ile to możliwe, wydawała się przez to Anakinowi _jeszcze_ piękniejsza. Nie potrafił powstrzymać rumieńca.

Ani uśmiechu. Szczerząc się od ucha do ucha, pomyślał, że już zawsze chciał oglądać tę dziewczynę z takim właśnie wyrazem twarzy. Wyglądała jak prawdziwy anioł. Mógłby jej się przypatrywać do końca życia.

Cierpliwie wysłuchał jej relacji o tym, jak postawili lidera Federacji pod ścianą, a potem zrewanżował się własną opowieścią. W wytrzeszczonych oczach Padme odbijało się zarówno zmartwienie jak i podziw.

\- Ani… - kręcąc głową, obdarzyła go czułym uśmiechem. – Sama nie wiem, czy uznać się za najodważniejszego czy najbardziej lekkomyślnego chłopca w Galaktyce.

\- Oj tam, wcale tak wiele nie zrobiłem – udając skromność, podrapał się po karku. – Tylko uratowałem kilka osób. Znowu – zakończył, mając na myśli wyścig na Tatooine.

\- To prawda – opierając smukłe dłonie na kolanach, Królowa pochyliła się do przodu. – Dziękuję za „tylko” uratowanie mnie i moich poddanych. Byłeś dzielny. 

Pocałowała go w zaróżowiony od emocji policzek.

Anakin nigdy nie umyje tego policzka… NIGDY!

„Byłeś dzielny… byłeś dzielny… byłeś dzielny.”

Ile by dał, by mieć pod ręką holokamerę i nagrać to jedno zdanie. Słuchałby go bez końca!

On i Padme jakiś czas przechadzali się między żołnierzami, śmiejąc się i słuchając relacji z ust różnych osób. Wyglądało na to, że Naboo miało się coraz lepiej. Ponoć parę osób wyszło na ulice i zaczęło robić z bezużytecznych droidów kukiełki – ubierali je w stare szmaty, zawieszali na palach, a potem wymachiwali nimi jak proporcami. Anakin chciałby to zobaczyć.

Dopiero gdy odwiedzili przynajmniej połowę pałacu, przypomniał sobie, kogo chciał znaleźć, zanim rozproszyło go pojawienie się pięknej dziewczyny.

\- Padme… - odezwał się, nieśmiało łapiąc ją za rękę i zatrzymując ich oboje w miejscu. – Widziałaś gdzieś Qui-Gona i Obi-Wana?

\- Nie – posłała mu łagodny uśmiech. – Chcesz, żebyśmy razem ich poszukali?

Energicznie pokiwał główką. Ucieszył się, gdy nie puściła jego dłoni – dotykając jej aksamitnej skóry swoimi małymi paluszkami, czuł się ze cztery razy wyższy niż w rzeczywistości.

No i odważniejszy! Nie zapomniał, że będzie musiał wytłumaczyć się ze swojego… eghm… wybryku z myśliwcem, ale gdy trzymał Padme za rękę, jakoś to go nie przerażało. Jej Wysokość Amidala na pewno nie pozwoli zrugać go za to, że pomógł ocalić Naboo!

Zaczęli poszukiwania dwóch Jedi w miejscu, gdzie widzieli ich po raz ostatni – przed wejściem do pomieszczenia z reaktorami. Anakin wciąż miał w pamięci opadające na podłogę brązowe płaszcza i błysk aktywowanych równocześnie mieczy świetlnych. Wspomnienie sprawiło, że lekko zadrżał.

 _To tutaj Qui-Gon i Obi-Wan zaczęli walczyć z Mrocznym Wojownikiem_ – pomyślał, wpatrując się we własne buty, szurające po marmurowej powierzchni, jakby próbowały znaleźć w niej jakąś wskazówkę.

Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że płaszcze _zniknęły._ Ktoś musiał je stąd zabrać. Czy zrobili to ich właściciele… czy może ktoś inny? Zaczął odczuwać niepokój.

\- Spokojnie – Padme posłała mu pokrzepiające spojrzenie. – Gdyby niebezpieczny przeciwnik nadal kręcił się gdzieś w pobliżu, pałac byłby w stanie alarmowym. Skoro wszyscy kręcą się tutaj, jak gdyby nigdy nic, to zapewne zagrożenie minęło.

Anakin odpowiedział słabym uśmiechem.

\- Żołnierzu! – uniesieniem dłoni Królowa zatrzymała jednego z uzbrojonych mężczyzn. – Widziałeś może naszych Jedi?

\- W pomieszczeniu z reaktorami na pewno ich nie ma, Pani – młodzieniec krótko się skłonił. – Nasi ludzie właśnie przeszukują tamto miejsce. A co do Jedi… wydaję mi się, że przez moment widziałem młodszego z nich. Rozmawiał o czymś z Kapitanem Panaką, ale potem się rozdzielili.

\- Jakiś pomysł, gdzie mógł pójść? Mam na myśli Jedi.

\- Chyba udał się w kierunku sali tronowej. Rozglądał się za kimś. Zapewne za tobą, Pani.

 _Albo za Qui-Gonem_ – pomyślał nieco uspokojony Anakin.

A więc Obi-Wan rozmawiał o czymś z Panaką – to raczej dobra wiadomość. Skoro przechadzał się po pałacu i wydawał polecenia ludziom Królowej, to musiało oznaczać, że wszystko było w porządku. Biedak… pewnie znowu dostał od swojego Mistrza jakieś odpowiedzialne zadanie. Nawet po walce nie wolno mu było odetchnąć!

Anakin i Padme kontynuowali poszukiwania. Instrukcje żołnierza okazały się trafne – rzeczywiście wypatrzyli Kenobiego w okolicach Sali Tronowej. Młody mężczyzna stał do nich bokiem. Wokół niego ludzie biegali, chodzili, obrzucali się poleceniami i zdawali sobie nawzajem raporty, ale on tkwił w kompletnym bezruchu, z ustami zaciśniętymi tak mocno, jakby nie zamierzał już nigdy się odezwać. Tylko niebieskie oczy – sprawiające wrażenie bardziej nieobecnych niż zwykle – krążyły po okolicy, w poszukiwaniu kogoś bądź czegoś. Dłonie nie tkwiły, jak zazwyczaj, w szerokich rękawach, ale pozostawały luźno opuszczone, wzdłuż brązowego płaszcza.

O? A więc Obi-Wan założył z powrotem swój płaszcz? Świetnie. Wcześniej zrzucił go, by nic nie krępowało mu ruchów podczas walki. Skoro teraz go _włożył_ , to oznaczało, że nie musiał już z nikim walczyć. Pojedynek skończony. Co za ulga!

Chłopiec poczuł, jakby zdjęto mu z piersi ogromny ciężar. Co prawda wolałby najpierw spotkać Qui-Gona, ale widok młodszego Jedi też bardzo go ucieszył. Ciągnąc Padmę za sobą, pobiegł do Kenobiego.

\- Obi-Wan! – uśmiechając się, pomachał ręką. – Tutaj jestem! Tutaj!

Obi-Wan powoli odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Anakin – wyszeptał.

Jeszcze nigdy nie powiedział tego imienia na głos. _Nigdy._ Niezależnie od tego, czy mówił do chłopca czy o nim, zawsze używał jakiś zamienników w stylu „mały” albo „dzieciak”. Przy Qui-Gonie najczęściej sięgał po zwrot: „Przygarnięta przez ciebie Żywa Moc”.

A teraz nie tylko _użył_ imienia małego towarzysza, ale zrobił to takim tonem, jakby trzymał w dłoni coś kruchego i delikatnego, i za wszelką cenę nie chciał tego czegoś skrzywdzić.

Wprawił tym Anakina w momentalne osłupienie.

\- Szukałem cię – Obi-Wan dodał po chwili, wciąż tym samym, cichym i ostrożnym tonem. – Zastanawiałem się, czy nic ci nie jest. Jesteś ranny?

Chłopiec był zbyt zajęty otrząsaniem się z szoku, by się odezwać. Wciąż odtwarzał w pamięci dźwięk swojego imienia, wypowiadany ustami tego poważnego, trzymającego do innych dystans mężczyzny.

Padme przejęła inicjatywę.

\- Jest cały i zdrowy – oznajmiła, stając za Anakinem i kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach. – Co z Mrocznym Wojownikiem?

Na gardle Obi-Wana uwidoczniła się gula. Powoli powędrowała w dół.

\- Martwy.

To było tylko jedno słowo, ale wypowiedzenie go wyraźnie sprawiło Kenobiemu wysiłek. I ból. Czyżby walka z Sithem okazała się tak męcząca, że spowodowała problemy z mówieniem?

\- Tak myślałam – stwierdziła Padme. – Mówiłam, że skoro w pałacu jest tak spokojnie, przeciwnik musiał zostać pokonany. Ani nie chciał mi uwierzyć. Bardzo się o was martwił. O ciebie i o Qui-Gona. 

\- Wcale nie! – zaprotestował chłopiec. 

Pamiętał, z jaką reakcją się spotkał, gdy wcześniej błagał Qui-Gona, by zrezygnował z walki z Sithem. Jak bardzo _zbulwersował_ tym Obi-Wana. Nie chciał, by Jedi znowu pomyśleli, że nie wierzył w ich umiejętności. Albo coś.

Choć Padme nie pomyliła się, twierdząc, że się martwił.

\- Posłuchaj – Obi-Wan spuścił wzrok. – Muszę ci coś…

\- Powiesz mi później! – sądząc, że starszy kolega odgadł jego myśli i zamierza rzucić jakimś kazaniem, Anakin wszedł mu w słowo. – Na razie powinniśmy się cieszyć! Qui-Gon mówił mi wcześniej, że jak dzieje się coś miłego, to należy to docenić i nie myśleć o przykrych rzeczach. A my wygraliśmy! Wicekról został aresztowany i może się podetrzeć tym głupim traktatem! A droidy wysiadły, i koledzy Jar-Jara mogą z nich teraz robić ozdóbki. Trzeba świętować! Prawda, Padme?

Odwrócił do dziewczyny głowę, szukając wsparcia.

\- T-tak – potwierdziła, ale zrobiła to bardzo niepewnie, i bez uśmiechu. Uważnie wpatrywała się w Obi-Wana, jakby oglądała go po raz pierwszy.

\- I wiesz, właściwie… - Anakin popatrzył na starszego kolegę, maskując zdenerwowanie nieśmiałym uśmiechem. – Ej, wiesz, że to ja unieruchomiłem droidy? – zapytał z udawaną nonszalancją.

Chciał wykorzystać fakt, że Qui-Gon jeszcze nie przyszedł i wybadać nastroje z Obi-Wanem, który wydawał się mieć surowsze standardy.

\- To znaczy? – Kenobi zapytał cicho.

\- No bo… chodzi o to, że… tak jakby… bo pamiętasz, że Qui-Gon kazał mi siedzieć w kabinie?

\- Pamiętam.

\- Więc, ja… no… ja tam nie tylko siedziałem, ale niechcący uruchomiłem statek. To był przypadek, serio! No bo do Padme i do pozostałych zaczęły strzelać te głupie droidy z osłonami, i chciałem pomóc, bo ty i Qui-Gon byliście zajęci walką… i ja wcale nie chciałem startować, tylko chciałem zniszczyć droidy, ale nie wiedziałem, który guzik jest do czego no i… tak jakby, no… niechcący wystartowałem i… tak jakby poleciałem na pole bitwy.

\- Ach tak?

Obi-Wan przemawiał tonem zmęczonego życiem człowieka, który słucha czegoś, bo musi, ale średnio ma ochotę poświęcić temu czemuś uwagę.

Anakin, który na tym etapie, spodziewał się zjebki (albo chociaż lekkiego upomnienia) odczuwał coś na pograniczu frustracji i ulgi. No bo… jasne, fajnie jest nie dostać ochrzanu, ale… czy Obi-Wan nie powinien _choć trochę_ się przejąć? Kto normalny dowiaduje się o udziale dziewięciolatka w bitwie kosmicznej i nie okazuje przy tym żadnych emocji?

\- To nie ja poleciałem do statków Federacji tylko ten durny autopilot! – tłumaczył Anakin. – A kiedy R2 w końcu go wyłączył, byliśmy już w kosmosie, i wszędzie latały myśliwce wroga, i jeden to nawet mnie trafił! Myślałem, że będzie po mnie!

No, _teraz_ to już na pewno zniszczy niezachwiane opanowanie Obi-Wana!

\- Ty…

Chłopiec wstrzymał oddech.

\- Naprawdę nie umiesz wykonywać poleceń – wzdychając, dokończył młody mężczyzna.

To wszystko, co miał do powiedzenia, wiedząc, że Anakin znalazł się o włos od śmierci? Niewiarygodne!

Z drugiej strony, ciężko odczuć wiszące nad dzieckiem zagrożenie, gdy wspomniane dziecko stoi przed tobą całe i zdrowe. Zupełnie inaczej słuchało się strasznej historii, wiedząc, że miała skończyć się Happy Endem. A może Obi-Wan uznał, że opowieść jest zmyślona? Jeśli tak, to wkrótce zostanie wyprowadzony z błędu!

\- Ale wiesz, wszystko skończyło się dobrze! – dumnie wypinając pierś, zaanonsował Anakin. – Niechcący wleciałem do statku Federacji i rozwaliłem go od środka! Ale ekstra, nie? Możesz zapytać pilotów. Powiedzą ci, jak było! Strasznie się zdziwili, gdy zobaczyli, że to ja wysiadłem z myśliwca. Powiedzieli, że w tym tempie zostanę najlepszym pilotem w galaktyce, jeszcze zanim osiągnę pełnoletność! 

Wargi Obi-Wana drgnęły w smutnym uśmiechu.

\- Nie mam wątpliwości, że tak właśnie będzie – ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę, szepnął Kenobi.

Nie wyglądało na to, jakby nabijał się z Anakina, albo jakby mu nie wierzył, ale jego głos wciąż był kompletnie wyzuty z entuzjazmu. Raju, co mu się stało?

Chłopiec potrząsnął głową. Zaczynał być zmęczony tą rozmową. Chciał już stąd pójść i pogadać z kimś, kto poświęciłby jego opowieści należytą uwagę. Z mądrym i życzliwym Mistrzem Jedi, który uwolnił go od niewolnictwa! Choć wciąż nie był pewien, czy ta osoba nie zafunduje mu solidnego ochrzanu.

\- Myślisz, że Qui-Gon będzie na mnie zły? – zagryzając dolną wargę, wbił wzrok w Obi-Wana.

Kenobi głośno przełknął ślinę. Jedna z jego dłoni nerwowo drgnęła.

\- Anakin – zaczął słabym głosem. – Jest coś, czego nie wiesz.

\- To znaczy, co?

\- Nie… nie wszystkie walki kończą się dobrze. Udało ci się wyjść z twojej… _przygody_ bez szwanku, ale… ale nie wszyscy…

\- Ale nie wszyscy mają tyle szczęścia – ze zniecierpliwionym jękiem przerwał mu Anakin. – Tak, _wiem!_

Czyli jednak się nie pomylił – Obi-Wan planował palnąć mu kazanie o bezpieczeństwie. Typowe!

\- Rozumiem, że to było niebezpieczne i w ogóle, ale ja naprawdę nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie! – żarliwie tłumaczył chłopiec. – Proszę, nie bądź wkurzony. No dobra, powinienem wracać, gdy już byłem w tym kosmosie, i nawet R2 kazał mi wracać, ale… ale… - szukał jakiegoś argumentu. – Moc kazała mi zostać. Naprawdę! Przysięgam, że nie zmyślam.

Kenobi nie odpowiedział, a tylko uważnie się w niego wpatrywał.

\- Gdy już wyleciałem poza planetę, _chociaż wcale nie chciałem_ \- ponownie podkreślił Anakin. – to zrobiłem to, co radził mi Qui-Gon, gdy miałem się ścigać w wyścigu Bunta. Albo to, co TY mi kazałeś zrobić, gdy podnosiłem kość. Przestałem myśleć i skupiłem się na uczuciach. No wiem, nie powinienem się narażać, ale jakoś tak czułem, że wszystko będzie dobrze i… i miałem rację! Moc mnie ochroniła! Ochroniła mnie i pomogła mi zniszczyć bazę Federacji. No a potem…

Chłopiec urwał. Przypomniał sobie o _tamtej_ sytuacji.

\- Potem… - dodał, lekko marszcząc czółko. – Potem stało się coś dziwnego. Takie niefajne uczucie. Gdy wracałem do hangaru, w jednej chwili byłem szczęśliwy, bo wygrałem, ale potem nagle poczułem smutek. Tak zupełnie bez powodu! Ale to nie był taki zwykły smutek. On nie był tylko we mnie, ale też na zewnątrz. I zrobiło się też strasznie zimno. I to nie tylko w mojej kabinie! To było tak jakby… jakby… jakby jakaś gwiazda we Wszechświecie nagle zgasła.

Powieki Obi-Wana – dosłownie na pół sekundy – rozszerzyły się.

\- No tak – Kenobi spuścił wzrok, a jego usta ułożyły się w gorzki uśmiech. – Biorąc pod uwagę twoją głęboką więź z Mocą, mogłem się domyślić. To naturalne, że ty _też_ to poczułeś.

Anakin zamrugał.

”Też”?

\- Czyli że… - z zaciekawieniem wpatrywał się w starszego kolegę. – To się przydarzyło nie tylko mnie? Ty też miałeś coś takiego?

Młody mężczyzna odpowiedział krótkim przytaknięciem.

\- Wiesz, co to oznacza? – dopytywał coraz bardziej zaintrygowany chłopiec.

\- Tak, wiem – padła cicha odpowiedź.

\- No więc? Co to było? Dlaczego to poczułem? To jakieś ostrzeżenie? Dlaczego Moc zrobiła coś takiego? I czemu ty i ja to poczuliśmy? Myślisz, że Qui-Gon też to poczuł?

Wyczekująco patrzył na Obi-Wana, ale ten zawzięcie milczał. To niefajne z jego strony, że najpierw mówił zagadkami, a teraz nie chciał wytłumaczyć, o co mu chodziło. Mógł chociaż rzucić jakimś zwykłym „nie powiem ci”. Co za wredny człowiek!

\- No trudno – Anakin obrażalsko szarpnął główką. – Jak nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, po prostu spytam Qui-Gona. Qui-Gon na pewno…

\- ANI!

Krzyk Padme był tak donośny, że podziałał na chłopca jak chlaśnięcie w twarz. Przestraszony, Anakin odwrócił się do dziewczyny. Wyglądała na zrozpaczoną.

\- Ani – powtórzyła, już zupełnie cicho, z napiętą od bólu twarzą. – Ani, przestań.

\- A-ale… - zdezorientowany, zaczął się jąkać. – Ale co ja…

\- Ani, _nie widzisz,_ że _…?_

 _Czego nie widzę? –_ miał ochotę zapytać.

Ale zamiast tego powiódł wzrokiem za ruchem źrenic Padme, które wyraźnie wskazały Obi-Wana. A to, co zobaczył – co _powinien_ zobaczyć już na samym początku, ale nie dostrzegł tego, zbyt zajęty własnymi zmartwieniami – wprawiło go w kompletne osłupienie.

Obi-Wan nie płakał. Ale równie dobrze _mógłby_ płakać – Anakin był pewien, że właśnie tak wyglądały oczy osób, które płakały. Tyle tylko, że błękitne oczy Kenobiego były zupełnie suche. Wpatrywały się w chłopca nie tylko ze smutkiem, ale i… z cichą prośbą. Jakby próbowały przekazać mu coś bez słów. Jakby spodziewały się, że coś z nich odczyta.

Anakin nie miał pojęcia, czego te oczy od niego oczekują. Nie mógł wytrzymać ich intensywnego spojrzenia, więc skierował wzrok w dół i… zobaczył coś, co absolutnie go zaszokowało. Jeszcze bardziej niż trudne do rozszyfrowania oczy Obi-Wana.

Miecz świetlny. Cudowna broń Jedi i marzenie każdego dziecka! Anakin widział w swoim krótkim życiu tylko dwa, ale to wystarczyło, by zrozumiał, że różniły się od siebie subtelnymi detalami.

I na pierwszy rzut oka mógł stwierdzić, że miecz świetlny przyczepiony do pasa Obi-Wana… nie należał do Obi-Wana.

Chłopiec wytrzeszczył oczy. Przez chwilę łudził się, że może coś mu się pomyliło, ale wiedział, że ma rację. Nie tak dawno temu _sam_ trzymał tę konkretną broń w dłoni. Dokładnie zapamiętał każdy jej szczegół. Nie mógłby się pomylić!

\- Dlaczego masz miecz świetlny Qui-Gona? – wydukał, podnosząc główkę i ponownie krzyżując wzrok ze smutnymi oczami Obi-Wana.

Usłyszał własny głos, ale miał wrażenie, jakby wypowiadające go usta należały do kogoś innego. O wiele wyraźniej słyszał głosy szepczące we wnętrzu jego głowy.

_Ma przy pasie miecz świetlny Qui-Gona, chociaż wcześniej nawet nie chciał wziąć go do ręki!_

_Gdzie jest jego własny?_

_Mówił coś na ten temat… mówił, że miecz świetlny to coś bardzo osobistego._

_Wspominał także o tym, że kiedy jeden Jedi sięga po broń towarzysza, to robi to tylko w sytuacji… w sytuacji…_

Chłopiec znał ciąg dalszy, ale nie chciał go usłyszeć. Nie potrafił! Niech Obi-Wan mu to wyjaśni! Niech powie…

\- Sir Jedi? – zza zakrętu nadszedł Kapitan Panaka.

\- Nie teraz! – nie odrywając wzroku od Anakina, Kenobi odpowiedział poirytowanym syknięciem.

Śniadoskóry mężczyzna zastygł w bezruchu. Obi-Wan zamknął oczy, powoli wypuścił powietrze z ust i odwrócił się do przybysza.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie – pokornie schylił głowę. - To nie miało tak zabrzmieć. Ja… nie do końca jestem sobą.

\- Rozumiem – Panaka nie wyglądał na urażonego. Spojrzenie, które posyłał młodemu mężczyźnie było pełne współczucia. – Przyszedłbym później, ale jest kilka spraw, które nie mogą czekać. Pierwsza to… twoja prośba, Sir. Tak jak poleciłeś, przeszukaliśmy dolne partie pomieszczenia z reaktorami. Ciała Mrocznego Wojownika niestety nie znaleźliśmy. Przypuszczamy, że niewiele z niego zostało. Znaleźliśmy za to twoją własność – sięgnął do przyczepionej do pasa sakwy. – Przykro mi to mówić, ale jej stan nie jest… taki jak przedtem.

Z początku Anakin uznał znalezisko Kapitana za bezużyteczne skupisko części. Ale kiedy lepiej się przypatrzył, i uświadomił sobie, na co _naprawdę_ patrzy, nie mógł powstrzymać cichego jęku.

To były szczątki _miecza świetlnego._

\- Zgaduję, że odbił się kilka razy od ścian i uderzył w pole energetyczne? – Obi-Wan spytał ponuro.

\- Przypuszczamy, że tak właśnie było. Czy… czy da się go naprawić?

Panaka niepewnie wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, jednak Jedi nie wziął od niego metalowych części. Mało tego – nie tylko ich _nie wziął_ , ale wpatrywał się w nie dość niechętnie. Żeby nie powiedzieć: z odrazą.

Anakin nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Gdyby JEMU podsunięto pozostałości, chociażby, C-P3O, to natychmiast by je pochwycił. Chciałby je tulić, oglądać. Myśleć nad naprawą. Rozumiał, że miecz świetlny Obi-Wana się popsuł, ale… ale chyba nadal był coś wart, nie?

Kenobi najwyraźniej nie podzielał tego zdania. Po chwili, która zdawała się trwać wieczność, wziął z dłoni Kapitana tylko jedną jedyną rzecz – maleńki kryształ, niepodobny do żadnego z cennych kamieni, które Anakin w życiu oglądał (a warto wspomnieć, że będąc niewolnikiem Gardulli, widział ich całkiem sporo).

I z tym kryształem jednak – podobnie jak z całym mieczem świetlnym – coś najwyraźniej się stało. Nie wyglądał jak coś, co mogło przyczynić się do powstania niebieskiego lasera. Był szary, przeźroczysty i pozbawiony blasku. I pęknięty w środku.

\- Bezużyteczny – zamykając przedmiot w pięści, mruknął Obi-Wan.

Dla Anakina zabrzmiało to jak obraza żywej istoty, choć nie potrafił do końca wyjaśnić, dlaczego.

Mina Panaki wskazywała na zaintrygowanie. A także na strach przed zadaniem pytania. Jednak Kenobi i tak zaspokoił ciekawość rozmówcy.

\- To kryształ kyber – wyjaśnił, cicho wzdychając. – Zasila każdy miecz świetlny. Bez niego broń Jedi to zwykła zabawka. Pękł, więc już mi się nie przyda. A reszta – skinął głową w stronę dłoni Panaki – jest w tak kiepskim stanie, że nie nadaje się nawet na części zamienne. Przepraszam, że pan się kłopotał, Kapitanie, ale wygląda na to, że będzie pan musiał po prostu to wyrzucić.

_Wyrzucić?_

Anakin lekko zadrżał.

\- Na pewno, Sir Jedi? – niepewnie spytał dowódca Królowej. – Pomyślałem, że może zechcesz… zachować coś na pamiątkę, albo…

Widząc stalowe spojrzenie Obi-Wana zrezygnował z dokończenia zdania.

\- Ej, ty – skinął na przejeżdżającego nieopodal droida technicznego. – Zanieś to do zsypu śmieci.

\- Nie do zsypu – bezbarwnym głosem poprawił Kenobi. – Do pieca recyklingowego. Pozostałości broni Jedi nie mogą leżeć odłogiem. Ktoś mógłby je wykorzystać, by zdobyć wiedzę o mieczach świetlnych. Powinny zostać jak najszybciej zniszczone.

\- Się zrobi, Sir – posłusznie zaskrzeczał robocik.

Anakin nie rozpoznawał tego modelu, choć główka w kształcie głowy grzyba przywodziła na myśl stare dobre DUMy wałęsające się po sklepie Watto. Z tą różnicą, że ten miał jeszcze z przodu wysuwaną szufladkę – władował do niej pozostałości miecza Obi-Wana. Chłopiec obserwował to, a jego serduszko łomotało z żalu.

\- No cóż… - Kenobi włożył bezużyteczny kryształ do kieszeni, po czym dotknął przypiętego do pasa miecza świetlnego. – Do czasu, aż zdobędę nowy, będę musiał walczyć tym.

 _„Do czasu aż zdobędę nowy?”_ – zdziwił się Anakin. – _Ale kiedy to będzie? I co z Qui-Gonem? Przecież Qui-Gon nie może obchodzić się tyle czasu bez SWOJEGO miecza świetlnego! Dlaczego Obi-Wan zabrał…_

Po małym ciałku przeszedł zimny dreszcz.

Rozwiązanie zagadki było proste. _Dziecinne_ proste. Ale chłopiec nie zamierzał go akceptować… nie miał takiego zamiaru! NIE powie tego i tyle! Nawet we własnych myślach.

To przecież niemożliwe, żeby…

\- Druga sprawa, - odezwał się Panaka – to prośba od Rady Jedi. Dwóch jej członków… ten zielony i ten czarnoskóry…

\- Mistrz Yoda i Mistrz Windu – uprzejmie podpowiedział Obi-Wan.

\- Niedawno się z nami skontaktowali. Poprosili o pozwolenie na skorzystanie z hologramu w Sali Zebrań. Założyłem, że Królowa nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, więc zgodziłem się w jej imieniu – posłał Padme szybkie spojrzenie, a gdy skinęła głową, zerknął z powrotem na Obi-Wana. – Proszą, byś jak najszybciej złożył im raport.

Myśli Anakina pędziły jak oszalałe.

„Byś złożył im raport” – tak powiedział Kapitan. W liczbie pojedynczej. Do Obi-Wana.

Chłopiec niewiele wiedział o sprawach Jedi, ale zdążył zaobserwować, że od składania raportów byli Mistrzowie, NIE Protegowani. Rada powinna poprosić o Qui-Gona, NIE Obi-Wana. Ewentualnie o ich obu.

A skoro Qui-Gon nie został uwzględniony w prośbie o raport, to oznaczało… to musiało oznaczać… ale to przecież NIE mogło oznaczać, że…

\- Zdziwiłem się, że poprosili tylko o ciebie, a nie o twojego Mistrza – łagodny głos Panaki wypowiedział na głos myśli chłopca. – Czy kontaktowałeś się z nimi, odkąd… to się stało?

\- Nie musiałem – Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Był to ponury, pełen goryczy uśmiech. – Mistrzowie tacy jak Windu i Yoda… zapewne wyczuli to poprzez Moc. Moje potwierdzenie będzie dla nich jedynie formalnością. Czy mógłbyś poprosić ich, by chwile zaczekali? Chciałem…

Nie dokończył, ale wyraźnie zerknął na Anakina. Jakby to, co zamierzał powiedzieć miało związek z nim.

\- Mogę to zrobić, Sir Jedi, ale… - Kapitan nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę. – Kiedy z nimi rozmawiałem, wydawali się zniecierpliwieni. Podkreślili, że czekają na twój „ _niezwłoczny”_ raport. Użyli dokładnie takich słów.

Krzywiąc się, Obi-Wan zamknął oczy i ścisnął nasadę nosa. Kiedy ponownie uchylił powieki, wzrok miał zbolały. Przez chwilę po prostu stał w bezruchu, jakby intensywnie nad czymś myślał. W końcu zwrócił się do Padme.

\- Wasza Wysokość, mam ogromną prośbę. Gdybyś mogła przez chwilę zostać tutaj z Anakinem… zaopiekować się nim pod moją nieobecność…

\- Naturalnie! – szepnęła, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu chłopca i lekko przyciągając blond główkę do swojego boku. – Niczym się nie martw – zapewniła Kenobiego, posyłając mu łagodne spojrzenie. – Nie zostawię go samego nawet na moment!

Obi-Wan skinął głową.

\- Dziękuję. Postaram się załatwić tę sprawę jak najszybciej.

Zdążył już odejść kilka kroków, gdy Panaka dotknął jego barku.

\- Obi-Wanie – zatrzymał go cichym, pełnym napięcia głosem.

Pierwszy raz zwrócił się do niego po imieniu. Zawsze mówił „Sir Jedi”. Serce Anakina wydało kilka przerażonych drgnięć.

Kenobi odwrócił głowę. Spojrzenie miał martwe i pozbawione wyrazu.

\- Tak mi przykro – szepnął Kapitan. – Był wspaniałym człowiekiem.

Usta Obi-Wana lekko zadrżały. Przez moment miało się wrażenie, że młody mężczyzna rozpłacze się, bądź zwymiotuje. Jednak szybko odzyskał swoje żelazne opanowanie - jego twarz na powrót została przykryta beznamiętną maską. Krótko skinął głową i oddalił się od nich, patrząc przed siebie nieobecnym wzrokiem.

Anakinowi zakręciło się w głowie. Poczuł, że dłoń Padme mocniej zaciska się na jego barku. 

\- Kapitanie… - drżącym głosem odezwała się dziewczyna. – Kiedy mówił pan, że mu przykro i o …„byciu wspaniałym człowiekiem”… co miał pan na myśli?

Ona już _wie_ – uznał chłopiec.

Podobnie jak on, byłaby głupia, gdyby po tylu wskazówkach się nie domyśliła. Nie zadała pytania, po to, by się dowiedzieć. Chciała, by ktoś _powiedział to na głos._ By rozwiał wszelkie wątpliwości.

\- Słucham? – Panaka posłał Władczyni zdumione spojrzenie. – To ty… nie słyszałaś, Pani? Nie słyszeliście o tym? – z niepokojem zerknął na Anakina. – Nikt wam… nie powiedział?

\- Sądzę, że Obi-Wan przed chwilą próbował – szepnęła Padme. – Ale nie zdążył i…

\- _Czego_ nie zdążył? – spytał Anakin. – _Czego_ nam nie powiedział?

Rozpacz, z jaką wyrzucił z siebie te słowa, zdziwiła nawet jego samego. Kapitan spuścił wzrok.

\- Qui-Gon nie żyje.

**Druga część rozdziału już w czwartek (30.04.2020)**

**Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim cudownym osobom (zalogowanym oraz gościom), którzy zostawili dla mnie komentarz bądź kudosa. Jesteście cudowni!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori <3


	8. Cena zwycięstwa (Część 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czasem, gdy inny ludzie płaczą, jest nam łatwiej. A kiedy NIE płaczą, czujemy się dziwnie.  
> Anakin w dalszym ciągu nie może przeboleć śmierci Qui-Gona...

Cały świat Anakina nagle stał się ciemny i pusty. Zniknęła piękna twarz Padme. Zniknął triumf po zwycięskiej bitwy kosmicznej. Zniknęło wszystko i zostały tylko te trzy straszne słowa:

_Qui-Gon nie żyje._

To NIE mogła być prawda!

Anakin ujrzał w wyobraźni twarz człowieka, który zabrał go z Tatooine. Długie, zebrane z tyłu włosy, wypłowiałe od upływu lat, ale wciąż pozbawione siwych pasm. Broda i wąsy. Usta, które na ogół były poważne, ale kiedy układały się w uśmiech, potrafiły przegnać z serca nawet najgłębsze troski. Szaroniebieskie oczy – ciepłe, troskliwe, sprawiające wrażenie zupełnie niezdolnych do nienawiści.

_Nikt nie zabije Jedi!_ – chłopiec usłyszał echo własnego głosu.

_Chciałbym, żeby tak było_ – odpowiedział mu wtedy Qui-Gon.

Przesiąknięty dziecięcą naiwnością Anakin nie uwierzył. Teraz też nie chciał wierzyć!

Nie godził się na sytuację, w której Qui-Gon miałby „po prostu” zgasnąć jak gwiazda. Nie godził się na to, że miałby już nigdy nie spojrzeć w te miłe oczy… że miałby już nigdy nie zostać otulonym łagodnością głosu Qui-Gona. Już nigdy nie usłyszeć swojego imienia wypowiadanego prawie _z miłością_.

Przez kogoś, kto mógłby być jego ojcem.

Nie mógł uwierzyć. Czuł, że jeśli uwierzy, to nie wytrzyma. Ból rozniesie go od środka!

\- Czy Obi-Wan powiedział… jak to się stało? – usłyszał dochodzący jakby z oddali głos Padme.

Rozmowa trwała już od jakiegoś czasu, ale dotychczas Anakin był zbyt otępiały, by zwracać na nią uwagę.

\- Nie powiedział wiele – odparł Panaka. – A ja nie chciałem naciskać. Dowiedziałem się tylko tyle że… z początku mieli nad przeciwnikiem przewagę. Konsekwentnie go naciskali i wydawało się, że mają go w szachu. Potem Qui-Gon zagonił Mrocznego Wojownika do wąskiego korytarza. Przeciwnik walczył na dwa ostrza, więc w ograniczonej przestrzeni miałby mniejszą przewagę. Ale niestety okazało się… - Kapitan spuścił wzrok – Okazało się, że to była pułapka. Wąski korytarz był częścią reaktora, i kiedy laserowe ściany zaczęły się aktywować, Qui-Gon i Obi-Wan zostali rozdzieleni. Wygląda na to, że Mroczny Wojownik planował to od samego początku. Walczyć z każdym z nich osobno.

Z punktu widzenia chłopca cała ta opowieść wydawała się rozgrywać w innym wymiarze. To _nie mogło_ tak być! Przecież znał strategię Qui-Gona i Obi-Wana. Nie planowali się rozdzielać – sami tak powiedzieli!

_„Może i Jedi są nazywani „Rycerzami”, ale to nie znaczy, że czujemy się zobowiązani do stoczenia chwalebnej walki jeden na jeden. Jeśli mamy przewagę liczebną, to ją wykorzystamy. Będziemy walczyć z Sithem we dwóch.”_

\- Przeciwnik przebił Qui-Gonowi serce.

Podobnie jak to zdanie przebiło serce Anakina…

\- Kiedy laserowa ściana dezaktywowała się, stoczył pojedynek z Obi-Wanem i jego również omal nie zabił –Kapitan szepnął, na co Padme zakryła usta. – Zdołał pozbawić go miecza świetlnego. Jednak Obi-Wan sięgnął po broń Qui-Gona i zwyciężył. Nie powiedział mi dokładnie, jak to się stało, ale… kiedy spotkałem go w punkcie medycznym, był bardzo…

Panaka urwał na chwilę, szukając właściwych słów.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, by był ranny. Prawdę mówiąc nie miał aż tylu zadrapań. Jednak dało się wyczuć, że ten pojedynek rozszarpał jego psychikę.

\- A dziwisz się, Kapitanie?

Z oczu Padme spływały łzy, ale poza tym dziewczyna panowała nad sobą całkiem nieźle. Być może miało to związek z byciem królową? Być może władcom nie wypadało tracić kontroli nad emocjami – nawet w przypadku śmierci przyjaciół.

\- Stracił swojego Mistrza – mówiła Amidala. – To naturalne, że jest zdruzgotany. Do mnie to nadal nie dociera. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Qui-Gon…

\- To kłamstwo!

Panaka i jego władczyni spojrzeli na chłopca. Stał z opuszczoną główką i rączkami zaciśniętymi w piąstki, a jego małe wargi układały się w zawziętą linię.

\- T-to kłamstwo – powtórzył, czując gromadzącą się pod powiekami wilgoć.

\- Ani… - Padme z troską zmarszczyła brwi.

\- T-to nieprawda – głos Anakina powoli przechodził w szloch. – N-nie mogło być tak, jak mówicie… _Pamiętam_ , co mówili Qui-Gon i Obi-Wan! Powiedzieli, że będą walczyć we dwóch. Dwaj na jednego! Nie wierzę, że się rozdzielili!

\- Ani…

\- A nawet JEŚLI by tak było, Qui-Gon nie mógł przegrać. T-to… to _niemożliwe_ , by został pokonany! Przecież to on jest Mistrzem, a Obi-Wan jego uczniem. A skoro tak, to niemożliwe, by przegrał z kimś, kogo Obi-Wan pokonał!

\- Ani, czasami jest tak, że…

\- Qui-Gon nie zginął!

Jakaś część Anakina rozumiała, że zachowywał się jak dziecko… że brzmiał jak durny, mały brzdąc, który nie chciał zaakceptować zachodu słońca. Ale miał to gdzieś. Nie obchodziło go to! Bał się, że jeśli zaakceptuje prawdę, ból po prostu go rozniesie… pożre go jak rozpalony od wewnątrz ogień! Nie chciał tego. Wolał brnąć w zaparte i szukać dowodów na to, że tragedia, która rozdzierała mu serce, wcale nie miała miejsca.

\- Qui-Gon nie zginął! – krzyknął, z trudem przełykając spływające do ust łzy. – S-skąd możecie wiedzieć? Byliście przy nim, jak zginął? Widzieliście cokolwiek? Widzieliście cia…

Urwał. Słowo „ciało” nie mogło mu przejść przez gardło. Gdyby wypowiedział je na głos, to tak jakby przyznał, że tylko to zostało z Qui-Gona – pozbawione życia skupisko mięśni i kości.

\- Widziałem je – szepnął Panaka. – Pomogłem zanieść je do… - wzdrygnął się – do właściwego miejsca – zakończył zbolałym tonem.

\- Więc wiesz, gdzie jest Qui-Gon? – zapłakany chłopiec zapytał z nutą gniewu w głosie.

Kapitan zawahał się.

\- Tak, wiem, gdzie… gdzie _on_ jest.

\- No to zaprowadź mnie do niego!

\- Ani – Padme zwróciła się do małego towarzysza błagalnym tonem. – Qui-Gon nie…

\- _Nie obchodzi mnie to!_ Chcę go zobaczyć! Zabierzcie mnie do niego!

Musi zobaczyć. Nawet jeśli złamie mu to serce, musi ujrzeć Qui-Gona na własne oczy. Dopiero wtedy będzie miał pewność… dopiero wtedy uwierzy, że powiedzieli prawdę!

Królowa posłała podwładnemu wyczekujące spojrzenie. Panaka zawahał się.

\- Bardzo mi przykro, Wasza Wysokość… Anakinie… - nerwowo rozmasował kark. – Przykro mi, ale Sir Jedi… Obi-Wan prosił mnie, by przed pogrzebem nie ruszać ciała.

_Ciała!_

Anakin chciał rzucić się na śniadoskórego mężczyznę za powiedzenie zakazanego słowa. Zamiast tego wbił wzrok w Padme.

\- Chcę zobaczyć Qui-Gona! 

To _ona_ jest tutaj najważniejsza, czyż nie? To _jej_ planeta i wszyscy muszą jej słuchać! Gdyby zechciała, mogłaby rozkazać Panace cokolwiek. Prawda?

\- Powiedz mu, by zaprowadził mnie do Qui-Gona.

\- Ani…

Niech już przestanie powtarzać jego imię i coś _zrobi!_ Niech wykorzysta to, że jest królową. Niech mu pomoże!

\- Chcę zobaczyć Qui-Gona – poprosił, coraz bardziej błagalnie. – M-muszę… J-jak go nie zobaczę… Padme, proszę… P-powiedz mu… Pozwól mi!

Posłała mu zbolałe spojrzenie.

\- Bardzo mi przykro, Ani, ale… - podobnym tonem mogłaby przemawiać do rannego, nieprzewidywalnego zwierzęcia. - Choć wiem, jak wiele Qui-Gon dla ciebie znaczył, to _Obi-Wan_ był dla niego najbliższą osobą. I wszystkie ważne decyzje w tej kwestii należą do niego. Nie do mnie albo do Kapitana Panaki. Naprawdę cię przepraszam, Ani, ale zignorowanie jego prośby byłoby bardzo nietaktowne. Skoro postanowił, że nikt nie powinien na razie ruszać ciała, powinniśmy to uszanować.

„Ciała!”

Ona TEŻ powiedziała TO słowo! Jak mogła?!

Anakin _nienawidził_ tego słowa. Nienawidził faktu, że to od Obi-Wana zależało, kto mógł zobaczyć Qui-Gona. A ponad wszystko nie mógł znieść świadomości, że „to Obi-Wan był dla Qui-Gona najbliższą osobą”.

_To niesprawiedliwe! –_ pomyślał chłopiec.

Niesprawiedliwe było to, że Qui-Gon znaczył dla niego tyle, co cały wszechświat… a _on_ znaczył dla Qui-Gona tylko tyle, co poznane kilka dni temu dziecko z pustyni. A nawet jeśli był dla Qui-Gona czymś _więcej_ , to dla innych nie miało to znaczenia. Z ich punktu widzenia decydujące prawo głosu miał ktoś inny. Młody mężczyzna, którego Qui-Gon znał od dwunastu lat.

Anakin zerwał się do biegu.

\- Ani, gdzie ty…

\- Skoro to Obi-Wan decyduje, to pójdę i go poproszę! – wyrzucił z siebie. Gromadzące się w oczach łzy sprawiały, że ledwo widział, gdzie idzie.

_Obi-Wan MUSI się zgodzić!_ – myślał rozpaczliwie.

Na pewno nie odmówi, gdy Anakin go o to poprosi. Nie byłby na tyle bezduszny, by odmówić, prawda? Zrozumie, że Anakin musi… że nie ma innego wyjścia… że musi zobaczyć, by uwierzyć, że…

\- ANI!

Chłopiec nie zdążył nawet dopiec do połowy korytarza, gdy został schwycony w pasie.

\- Puść! – krzyknął, daremnie próbując wyszarpnąć się Panace. – Gdzie jest Obi-Wan? Chcę do niego iść! On mi pozwoli… jeśli zapytam, na pewno pozwoli mi…

\- Ani, proszę, spróbuj choć trochę się uspokoić – Padme klęknęła naprzeciwko niego i złapała go za mokre policzki.

\- Zabierz mnie do Sali Zebrań. Tam jest Obi-Wan! Muszę go poprosić…

\- Dobrze, Ani, poprosisz go, gdy do nas wróci, ale na razie…

\- NIE! Chcę, żeby… muszę…

\- Ani, mnie też jest przykro i rozumiem, jak bardzo to _boli_ , ale musisz być _dzielny!_ Obi-Wan rozmawia teraz z członkami swojej Rady, a oni… przecież sam wiesz, jacy oni są – Królowa wyszeptała, odwracając wzrok.

Wiedział. Aż za dobrze!

Wbił wzrok w podłogę, na którą kapały jego własne łzy.

\- Dla Obi-Wana ta sytuacja i tak jest już wystarczająco trudna – usłyszał głos Padme. – Kiedy umarł mój dziadek, chciałam jedynie zakopać się pod kocem i z nikim nie rozmawiać.

Brzmiało jak dobry pomysł. Nawet lepszy niż oglądanie cia… niż zobaczenie Qui-Gona. Anakin uznał, że i on nie miałby nic przeciwko, by otulić się czymś ciepłym i do nikogo się nie odzywać.

\- Ale Obi-Wanowi nie wolno tego zrobić – ze smutkiem ciągnęła Królowa. – Musi opowiedzieć swoim przełożonym, co dokładnie się stało, wytłumaczyć im wszystko ze szczegółami. To… to jest strasznie trudne, Ani. Gdybyś teraz do niego poszedł, utrudniłbyś mu to jeszcze bardziej.

Chłopcu przypomniały się jego własne słowa, wypowiedziane na Coruscant.

„Nie chcę sprawiać kłopotów”.

Pamiętał, że Qui-Gon położył mu wtedy dłonie na ramionach i zapewnił go, że nie jest problemem. I Anakin właśnie uświadomił sobie, że niczego tak nie pragnie, jak usłyszeć coś podobnego od Obi-Wana.

Jeśli Qui-Gon rzeczywiście… jeśli Qui-Gon nie… jeśli z Qui-Gonem stało się to, _co się stało_ , to po jego odejściu, jedynym Jedi, który miał z Anakinem jakąkolwiek więź, był Obi-Wan. Chłopiec rozpaczliwie potrzebował od tego człowieka czegoś… Nawet nie tyle deklaracji opieki, co zwykłej akceptacji. Potwierdzenia, że nie stał się osieroconym dzieckiem w samym środku wielkiej Galaktyki. Problemem.

_„Gdybyś teraz do niego poszedł, utrudniłbyś mu to jeszcze bardziej.”_

Padme miała rację – nie mógł teraz do niego pójść. Gdyby Obi-Wan w jakiś sposób dał do zrozumienia, że Anakin mu _przeszkadza…_ Anakin by tego nie zniósł.

Ponownie ujrzał w wyobraźni ciepłe oczy Qui-Gona.

Qui-Gon… Qui Gon…

Z Qui-Gonem wszystko było takie _proste._ Z Qui-Gonem Anakin czuł się bezpiecznie. Z Qui-Gonem w pobliżu, Anakinowi nie było tak strasznie _zimno_ , nie musiał zmagać się z tą samą potworną samotnością, jak wtedy, gdy zostawił swoją mamę na Tatooine.

Nie, to nie może być prawda. Qui-Gon _nie_ mógł odejść! To _niemożliwe!_

\- Ćśśś… - Padme mocno przytuliła do siebie chłopca. – Już dobrze – szeptała mu do ucha, gdy walczył sam ze sobą, ze wszystkich sił starając się, by ciche pochlipywanie nie przerodziło się w niekontrolowany szloch. – Wszystko się ułoży, Ani. Zobaczysz, jakoś cię ułoży.

\- Nie wierzę – odpowiedział, gdy odsunęła go na odległość ramienia i wpatrywała się w niego oczami pełnymi współczucia. – _Nie wierzę_ w to, że Qui-Gon odszedł! Nie wierzę, że już go nie ma! To NIE MOŻE być prawda!

\- Ale to _jest_ prawda, Anakinie – powiedział ponury męski głos.

Chłopiec obrócił zapłakaną buzię i zobaczył Obi-Wana. Młody mężczyzna dotrzymał słowa i uporał się z holorozmową zadziwiająco szybko. Padme odsunęła się, by zrobić mu miejsce, ale nie poszedł jej śladem i nie klęknął przed zrozpaczonym malcem. Stał sztywno jak słup i miał tą samą minę co wcześniej – opanowaną, z subtelnymi śladami smutku.

Anakin wolałby, żeby płakał.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że to _ja_ ci o tym powiem – wzdychając, Obi-Wan spojrzał chłopcu w oczy. – Przykro mi, że tak się nie stało. Niestety, tego typu wieści mają nieprzyjemny zwyczaj… - urwał i pokręcił głową.

Choć zaledwie parę chwil wcześniej Anakin chciał błagać o zostanie zaprowadzonym do Qui-Gona, teraz bał się o coś takiego poprosić. Spokój Kenobiego onieśmielał go. Być może byłoby mu łatwiej, gdyby Obi-Wan uronił chociaż kilka łez, tak jak Padme? Wówczas Anakin mógłby zobaczyć w nim odbicie własnego smutku… poczuć tę pokrzepiającą ulgę związaną z faktem, że choć rozmówca był dorosły, to cierpiał dokładnie w taki sam sposób. Jak Obi-Wan mógł nie płakać?

Przez to, że prawie nie okazywał emocji, sprawiał wrażenie osoby, która mogła w każdej chwili warknąć coś nieprzyjemnego. Anakin lekko zadrżał, ale dzielnie wytrzymał spojrzenie starszego kolegi.

\- Mistrz Qui-Gon… - Obi-Wan wziął głęboki oddech. – Mistrz Qui-Gon jest teraz z Mocą.

„Jest z Mocą”.

To stwierdzenie bolało mniej od dobitnego „nie żyje”. Ale chłopiec i tak nie chciał go zaakceptować!

\- N-nie… nieprawda – zakwilił.

Nie wstydził się samego płaczu… ale nagle zrobiło mu się wstyd, że nie potrafił ograniczyć się do _bezgłośnego_ płaczu, tak jak Padme. Nie chciał płakać w tak otwarty i _dziecinny_ sposób. I to _przed Obi-Wanem!_

Przed Obi-Wanem, który _w ogóle_ nie płakał. Czemu nie płakał? Czy nie zależało mu na Qui-Gonie?

\- On nie odszedł! – ze spojrzeniem, które ktoś mógłby uznać za prowokujące, chłopiec zwrócił się do młodego mężczyzny. – Qui-Gon _nie odszedł!_

\- Połączył się z Mocą – bezbarwnym tonem odparł Kenobi. – Powtarzanie, że „to nieprawda” niczego nie zmieni.

\- Nie wierzę, że odszedł… - zdeterminowany, by wymusić na starszym koledze bardziej emocjonalną reakcję, krzyknął Anakin. – Nie wierzę… nie wierzę… NIE WIERZĘ!

\- Nie – cicho zgodził się Obi-Wan. – Nie wierzysz. _Wiesz._

Łzy, które do tej pory pędziły po policzkach chłopca jak oszalałe, nagle zwolniły tempa. Nieco spokojniejszy niż sekundę temu Anakin patrzył w błękitne oczy rozmówcy i przez moment czuł się tak, jakby wokół nich nie było nikogo innego… jakby byli zupełnie sami. Instynktownie wyczuł, że wkroczyli na temat zrozumiały jedynie dla wybranych.

\- Wiedziałeś, co stało się z Mistrzem Qui-Gonem już wcześniej, choć nie potrafiłeś ubrać tego w słowa – powiedział Obi-Wan. – Pamiętasz, Anakinie? Kiedy byłeś w myśliwcu, wyczułeś jego odejście poprzez Moc. Tego typu uczucie… - skrzywił się, jakby coś go ukłuło. – Wyczuwanie odejścia drugiej osoby poprzez Moc jest niemal tak samo bolesne, jak oglądanie tego na własne oczy. Jeśli nie _gorsze._

W pierwszym odruchu Anakin nie chciał się zgodzić. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by dziwne uczucie, które dopadło go w myśliwcu mogło być _gorsze_ niż bycie przy Qui-Gonie w chwili odejścia… niż patrzenie jak z ciepłych ciemno-niebieskich tęczówek znika życie.

Ale potem przypomniał sobie, jak dokładnie się czuł, wtedy, w tamtym myśliwcu. To było straszne. Nieporównywalne do czegokolwiek innego! To było tak, jakby _dosłownie_ odczuł czyjąś śmierć.

Padme i Panaka nie wiedzieli, jak to jest. Ale _Obi-Wan_ wiedział. Świadomość tego sprawiała, że Anakin czuł się z nim w jakiś sposób połączony – jakby sposób, w jaki odczuli odejście Qui-Gona stał się nicią, która na zawsze ich ze sobą zespoliła.

Odejście. Złączenie się z Mocą. _Śmierć._

Musiał wreszcie to przyznać – zaakceptować fakt, że już nigdy nie usłyszy troskliwego głosu Qui-Gona. Cichutko płakał, zaciskając usteczka, spomiędzy których wydobywały się dźwięki podobne do czkawki. Po zmieszaniu na twarzy Obi-Wana poznał, że Kenobi nie przywykł do oglądania tego typu scen. Zapewne nie miał też doświadczenia w pocieszaniu płaczących dzieci.

W końcu kucnął przed chłopcem. Z bliska jego oczy nie wydawały się aż tak opanowane… choć Anakin nadal wolałby, żeby były _mokre,_ jak jego własne. 

\- Nie sądzę, by istniały słowa, które mogłyby przynieść ukojenie w tej sytuacji – powiedział Obi-Wan. - Przypuszczam, że tak wielka strata… przestaje boleć dopiero po pewnym czasie.

Po pewnym czasie? Czyli _kiedy?_ Anakin nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógł _kiedykolwiek_ przestać odczuwać ból.

\- Chciałbym być starszym i mądrzejszym człowiekiem, który potrafiłby ci coś podpowiedzieć – Obi-Wan na chwilę odwrócił wzrok, po czym znowu spojrzał w zapłakane niebieskie oczy. – Doradzić, jak przejść do porządku dziennego z odejściem kogoś tak wspaniałego jak Mistrz Qui-Gon. Jednak, ponieważ utrata tak bliskiej osoby to pierwsza sytuacja również dla mnie… Ja… Nie jestem w stanie zaoferować ci żadnej mądrości. Mogę ci dać jedynie siebie.

„Siebie”? Co dokładnie miał na myśli? 

\- Anakinie. 

Chłopiec niepewnie podniósł na Kenobiego wzrok. Nie umiał tego wyjaśnić, ale słuchanie swojego imienia z ust tego mężczyzny działało na niego jak środek uspokajający. Może powodem było to, że jedyne osoby używające wobec niego tak łagodnego tonu – czyli Shmi, Padme oraz Qui-Gon – mówiły do niego „Ani”?

Jego przyjaciel z Tatooine, Kitster zwykł mawiać, że zdrobnienia były domeną matek, dziadków i ukochanych. Natomiast ojcowie, z natury bardziej szorstcy, woleli pełną wersję imienia, gdyż…

Serduszko chłopca zatrzepotało jak skrzydła zrywającego się do lotu wróbla.

„Ojcowie”.

\- Anakinie - łagodnie powtórzył Obi-Wan. – Czy jest coś, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? 

Niby mało znaczące pytanie, ale niosące ze sobą tak wielki przekaz.

„To Obi-Wan był najbliższą dla Qui-Gona osobą” – powiedziała wcześniej Padme.

A skoro tak, to… czy to nie wokół _Obi-Wana_ powinni gromadzić się ludzie i pytać, czy mogą coś dla niego zrobić? Zapewne. Mimo to Kenobi sam zadał to pytanie - i to właśnie Anakinowi! Świadomie i z premedytacją zrzekł się tytułu Najbardziej Cierpiącej Osoby na rzecz dziewięciolatka, którego ledwie znał. I którego Qui-Gon ledwie znał!

Chłopiec nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Wiedział natomiast, że gdyby to ON był uważany za najbliższą Qui-Gonowi osobę, za nic nie oddałby tej pozycji komuś innemu. Wielkoduszność Obi-Wana trochę go onieśmielała.

Ponownie spojrzał w parę błękitnych oczu, a kiedy uświadomił sobie, że rozmówca _nadal_ czeka na odpowiedź, zaczerwienił się.

„Czy jest coś, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić”?

Czego Anakin mógłby chcieć od Obi-Wana? _Konkretnie_ od Obi-Wana? 

_Zabierz mnie do Qui-Gona. Chcę go zobaczyć!_

Z żalem uświadomił sobie, że wciąż nie ma dość odwagi, by o coś takiego poprosić.

_Przytul mnie._

Szeroka pierś wyglądała zachęcająco. Muskularne ramiona obiecywały poczucie bezpieczeństwa, którego nie mogły dać czułe i kobiece ramiona Padme. Jednak Obi-Wan nie był taki jak Qui-Gon - w przeciwieństwie do swojego Mistrza trzymał do ludzi dystans, i rzadko inicjował kontakt fizyczny. A jeśli _odmówi?_ To byłoby nie do zniesienia!

_Zacznij płakać. Skoro nie mogę cię poprosić, żebyś zabrał mnie do Qui-Gona, albo żebyś mnie przytulił, to chcę, żebyś przynajmniej płakał, tak jak ja i Padme. Nie mogę wytrzymać tego, że tak świetnie nad sobą panujesz… Kiedy na ciebie patrzę, to czuję, jakby w ogóle nie było ci przykro z powodu Qui-Gona. To jest okropne! Nie mogę tego wytrzymać! Zacznij płakać!_

Ale jak to by w ogóle zabrzmiało? Anakin nie chciał dać Obi-Wanowi do zrozumienia, że o coś go oskarża. Chociaż, OWSZEM, oskarżał go! O noszenie się z tą obrzydliwie spokojną twarzą w tak krótkim czasie po odejściu Qui-Gona.

Jak Obi-Wan _mógł_ zamknąć cały swój smutek z tęczówkach niebieskich oczu? Smutek powinien być widoczny na CAŁEJ twarzy, zdecydował Anakin. Powinien rozpalać policzki do tak intensywnych barw czerwieni, że _bolało_ i wyciskać z oczu strumienie gorących łez.

Bezgłośny i subtelny płacz Padme był jeszcze do przyjęcia – ona była _Królową._ Ale kompletny brak płaczu ze strony Obi-Wana wydawał się zniewagą!

\- Sir Jedi!

W ich stronę biegł jakiś młody żołnierz. Nie wyglądał na więcej niż dwadzieścia lat. Spod czapki wylatywały mu pukle jasnobrązowych włosów. Nos miał obsypany piegami.

\- O co chodzi? – Kenobi wyprostował się. Anakin odruchowo zatęsknił za jego oczami znajdującymi się na tym samym poziomie, co jego własne.

\- Na… na przedmieściach Theed odkryto kilka aktywnych droidów – nieśmiało zameldował młodzieniec.

\- Co takiego?! – zawołał wzburzony Panaka.

\- Przecież wszystkie droidy dezaktywowały się po zniszczeniu stacji bojowej – Padme uniosła brwi.

\- Wygląda na to, że te nie były podłączone do centralnego komputera – wyjaśnił żołnierz. – Podejrzewamy, że steruje nimi mechanizm ukryty gdzieś w mieście. W miejscu, do którego Wicekról miałby łatwy dostęp. Przesłuchaliśmy zarówno jego jak i jego doradcę, ale milczą jak zaklęci.

\- Nakłonienie ich do mówienia zajmie za dużo czasu – stwierdził Panaka. Położył dłoń na przypiętym do pasa blasterze, sygnalizując gotowość do akcji. – Jeżeli to tylko kilka droidów, lepiej będzie po prostu je wybić, zanim narobią szkód.

\- Zgadzam się – Królowa skinęła głową.

\- Tyle tylko, że to nie są zwyczajne bojowe droidy – jęknął młodzieniec z piegami. – Mają zupełnie inne głowy. Takie mniejsze i bardziej… eee… ludzkie. Potrafią też biegać i skakać. Jak prawdziwi wojownicy!

\- Komandosi – mruknął Obi-Wan. – Niebezpieczne maszyny. Nie steruje nimi żaden zewnętrzny komputer. Mają samodzielne oprogramowanie, zupełnie jak droidy protokolarne. Jedyne wyjście to zniszczyć każdego po kolei.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że Federacja takie posiada – zmartwiła się Padme.

\- Zapewne zostały cichaczem przemycone na planetę – Panaka pokręcił głową – i były trzymane w pogotowiu, w razie gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Ich celem może być uwolnienie Wicekróla. Zbierz ludzi! – skinął na podwładnego. – Trzeba szybko się zmobilizować, zanim euforia związana ze zwycięstwem zupełnie poodbiera wszystkim rozumy!

\- A-ale… - nieśmiało zaprotestował młodzian.

Kapitan posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Te droidy wyglądają dosyć groźnie, więc miałem… ja i pozostali mieliśmy nadzieję - piegowaty żołnierz przełknął ślinę i skierował wzrok na Obi-Wana – że będziemy mogli liczyć na pomoc Jedi.

_Ma im pomóc?_ – patrząc na Kenobiego, Anakin jęknął w myślach. – _Dopiero co walczył z tym całym Sithem. A teraz ma jeszcze mierzyć się z droidami komandosami?!_

Sława niebezpiecznych maszyn dotarła nawet na Tatooine. Huttowie czasami wysyłali blaszanych zabójców, by rozprawić się z łowcami nagród, którzy znaleźli się na Czarnej Liście. A Obi-Wan nie tylko wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale i nie był do końca sobą po utracie Qui-Gona. Jak ktoś mógł w ogóle oczekiwać, że w takim stanie pójdzie rozprawiać się z zaawansowanymi droidami? Zwłaszcza, gdy w pałacu nie brakowało ludzi.

Panaka najwyraźniej myślał podobnie.

\- Synu - zwrócił się do młodego żołnierza surowym tonem – to oczywiste, że w towarzystwie Jedi każdy czuje się bezpieczniej, ale nie można prosić kogoś o pomoc ze zwykłego _lenistwa._ Nasza straż liczy wielu…

\- To nie lenistwo, Kapitanie! – zaprotestował piegowaty. – Pan nie widział tamtych droidów w akcji. Nie widział pan, do czego są zdolne! Na razie pozamykaliśmy pałac na trzy spusty, ale jeśli tu wejdą…

\- Na pewno sobie z nimi poradzimy!

\- Może i tak, ale nie chcę, by ktoś jeszcze zginął. Sir Jedi, proszę… to wyjątkowa sytuacja i…

\- Weź się w garść, młodzieńcze i przestań wreszcie naciskać. – Kapitan zaczął powoli tracić cierpliwość. – To człowiek, nie maszyna – mruknął, skinieniem wskazując Obi-Wana. – W dodatku dopiero co doznał ciężkiej straty. _Powiedziałem ci_ , jak mają się sprawy z Jedi… Nie wierzę, że mimo tego przychodzisz tu z taką prośbą.

Choć nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, ani nie pytał go o zdanie, Anakin żarliwie pokiwał głową. Właśnie! Obi-Wan był zbyt zdruzgotany, by cokolwiek zrobić, więc będą musieli poradzić sobie bez niego. Zamiast uganiać się za zabójczymi droidami, zostanie tutaj i…

\- Strata, której doznałem, nie zwalnia mnie z obowiązków.

Deklaracja Obi-Wana spowodowała, że wszyscy zgromadzeni wytrzeszczyli oczy.

\- Rada oficjalnie wyraziła zgodę, bym zajął się ewentualnymi niedobitkami wojsk Federacji – Kenobi zaanonsował, patrząc na Panakę. – Pomogę twoim ludziom w zlikwidowaniu droidów.

_Co?!_

Anakin poczuł, że trudniej mu się oddycha. Nie, Obi-Wan nie może odejść… nie może tak się narażać! A jeśli coś mu się…

\- Dziękuję, Sir Jedi! – piegowaty młodzieniec posłał Kenobiemu pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie. – To naprawdę wiele dla nas znaczy.

\- Dla mnie również – szepnęła Padme. W jej oczach kryła się troska. – Choć podkreślam, że nie musisz tego robić.

\- Moi ludzie dadzą radę sami – tonem, jakby nie do końca wierzył w to, co mówił, dodał Panaka. – To tylko kilka droidów....

\- Po pańskiej minie wnioskuję, że rozumie pan różnicę między droidami bojowymi i komandosami – Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Nie mówimy o głupich blaszakach, lecz o dobrze zaprogramowanych zabójcach. Garstka żołnierzy, którą ma pan do dyspozycji, zdoła je zlikwidować, ale podejrzewam, że zostanie to okupione dużym kosztem. Zbyt dużym. Właściwie to… - wzdychając pokręcił głową. – Właściwie to, lepiej będzie, jeśli załatwię tę sprawę sam.

\- _Sam?_ – Kapitan wybałuszył oczy.

_Sam?! –_ przeraził się Anakin.

Nie dość, że zgodził się walczyć z droidami, to jeszcze nalegał, że zrobi to _samodzielnie!_

\- Żołnierze mogą mnie ubezpieczać z okien pałacu. Są odważni i dobrze wyszkoleni, jednak operacja pojmania Wicekróla mocno nadwyrężyła ich siły. W bezpośrednim starciu tylko by mi zawadzali. Musiałbym jednocześnie ich chronić, a przez to…

\- Ale ty też jesteś zmęczony! – tłumaczenie młodego Jedi zostało niespodziewanie przerwane przez rozpaczliwy dziecięcy okrzyk.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Anakina, który właśnie chwycił Obi-Wana za nogawkę spodni.

\- Ty też jesteś zmęczony! – powtórzył, błagalnie patrząc starszemu koledze w oczy. – Nie idź!

\- Ani…- Padme próbowała się wtrącić, ale nie dał jej dojść do słowa.

\- Poradzą sobie bez ciebie! Nie musisz już walczyć! Przecież nikt ci nie każe i…

\- Gdyby Jedi stawali w obronie innych tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś im każe, wiele istot w Galaktyce bezsensownie straciłoby życie. Skoro Rada _nie zabroniła_ mi działania, to nie będę stał z boku.

Obi-Wan oznajmił to w taki sposób, jakby fakt, że musiał tłumaczyć się ze swojej decyzji, był dla niego _męczący._ Delikatnym ruchem dłoni strącił małą rączkę ze swojej nogawki. Niewiele na tym zyskał, bo natychmiast został złapany za rękaw.

\- Proszę… nie idź!

_Nie zostawiaj mnie! Nie tak krótko po tym, jak Qui-Gon…_

Racjonalna część chłopca przekonywała, że Obi-Wan wcale się nie narażał. Ktoś tak rozsądny jak Kenobi nie zadeklarowałby chęci samodzielnego zlikwidowania niebezpiecznych droidów, gdyby nie miał pewności, że sobie poradzi. Zresztą, tak właśnie postępowali Jedi – nie unikali konfrontacji. Pomagali różnym istotom w Galaktyce, kiedy tylko mogli, nie oczekując niczego w zamian. Anakin _ubóstwiał_ Jedi między innymi za to, że właśnie tak postępowali.

Ale teraz nie był w stanie myśleć o tym tak, jak zwykle. Teraz czuł się zdominowany przez irracjonalny strach, który szeptał mu do ucha, że może stracić _nie tylko_ Qui-Gona.

A poza tym – jak dziecinnie i egoistycznie, by to nie brzmiało – chciał być ważniejszy od głupich droidów.

\- Nie idź! – poprosił po raz trzeci.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć Obi-Wan wpatrywał się w niego uważnym wzrokiem.

\- Zapytałeś, czy jest coś, co możesz dla mnie zrobić – ze spływającymi po policzkach łzami, wyrzucił z siebie Anakin. – No więc, tak, MOŻESZ! Możesz nie iść i zostać tutaj! P-proszę, nie idź… J-już i tak jesteś zmęczony po walce, a… A te droidy są bardzo groźne i… i… Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie!

Było mu wstyd, że błaga Kenobiego na oczach Padme i Panaki, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- N-nie zostawiaj mnie – powtórzył, cicho łkając. – N-nie zostawiaj mnie, kiedy Qui-Gon dopiero co…

Nie, tego _nie zdoła_ powiedzieć na głos… Nie da rady!

Obi-Wan głośno wypuścił powietrze nosem, wydając coś na kształt osobliwego westchnienia. Jednym płynnym ruchem zdjął swój wielgachny płaszcz i otulił nim Anakina.

\- Przypilnuj go dla mnie – mruknął, kucając przed chłopcem i delikatnie rozmasowując przykryte brązowym materiałem ramionka. – Wiem, że ci zimno.

Co? Znaczy… miał rację, bo Anakinowi rzeczywiście było zimno, ale o co mu…

\- Wasza Wysokość – prostując się, Kenobi zwrócił się o Padme. – Rozumiem, że masz obowiązki, i że proszę o bardzo wiele, ale czy mogłabyś jeszcze raz zająć się Anakinem w moim imieniu?

Chłopiec wydał cichy jęk protestu, lecz Królowa bez wahania skinęła głową.

\- Ja zadbam o niego, a ty zadbaj o moich ludzi – oznajmiła, patrząc Obi-Wanowi w oczy. – W ten sposób ci, którzy są ważni dla nas obojga, będą pod dobrą opieką.

_Nie, nie, NIE!_

Anakin nie chciał „dobrej opieki”. Chciał _Obi-Wana!_ Uwielbiał Padme, ale _teraz_ nie chciał być z nią. Chciał być z kimś, kto zwracał się do niego pełnym imieniem, kto odczuwał Moc tak jak on, i kto patrzył na niego _niemal_ tak troskliwie jak Qui-Gon.

Jak Obi-Wan może nie płakać po Qui-Gonie? Jak Obi-Wan może sobie iść? Jak on może… Jak on może?!

Dłoń Jedi na moment spoczęła na czuprynie blond włosków.

\- Wrócę – szepnął Obi-Wan. – Obiecuję.

Zabrał rękę. Anakin pragnął chwycić ją i na stałe przykleić do swojej głowy.

\- A-ale…

\- Nie łamię danego słowa – Obi-Wan podkreślił, posyłając mu znaczące spojrzenie. – _Nigdy._

A potem odszedł w towarzystwie Panaki i młodego żołnierza, omawiając z nimi strategię pozbycia się droidów. Zanim zniknęli za zakrętem, chłopiec zauważył, że spojrzenie Kapitana było pełne podziwu. Najwyraźniej dowódca straży Królowej uznawał tak szybkie „ogarnięcie się” po śmierci Mistrza za cechę godną naśladowania.

Anakin nie podzielał jego opinii. Nie mógł darować Obi-Wanowi, że poszedł. I że wystawiał się na zranienie. I że _nie płakał!_

\- Ani, nie martw się – Padme pogładziła chłopca po plecach. – Na pewno nic mu się nie stanie. Sam widziałeś, jaki jest silny.

\- Qui-Gon _też_ był silny! – Anakin mruknął w odpowiedzi.

_A to nie uchroniło go przed śmiercią_ – dokończył w myślach.

Już nie płakał, ale wciąż czuł na policzkach zimne ślady łez. A poza tym piekły go oczy.

Mocniej otulił się zbyt dużym płaszczem, chowając zaczerwieniony nos pod ciepłymi brązowymi fałdami. Otoczył go przyjemny zapach lasu. A także inny, trudny do zidentyfikowania zapach, który musiał być unikatowym zapachem Obi-Wana. Anakinowi przypomniało się, jak pachniał Qui-Gon i wywnioskował, że on i Obi-Wan pachnieli bardzo podobnie.

Jakie to dziwne… że osoby tak bardzo różniące się charakterem mogły mieć tak podobne zapachy. Zresztą, nie tylko zapachy. Również aury. Po namyśle aury Qui-Gona i Obi-Wana też były strasznie podobne… Choć dopiero utrata Qui-Gona pozwoliła Anakinowi to dostrzec.

Zamknął oczy, pozwalając, by zapach brązowej tkaniny ukoił jego zmysły. Dobrze, że Obi-Wan zostawił mu ten płaszcz. Choć i tak wstrętnie się zachował, że poszedł!

\- Obiecał ci, że wróci – łagodnie przypomniała Padme. – Powiedział, że nigdy nie łamie danego słowa.

Oby to była prawda!

\- Wcale go nie obchodzę – szepnął Anakin. – Zostawił mnie!

\- Nie zostawił cię, tylko poszedł pomóc innym ludziom. Moim ludziom.

Wiedział, że miała rację, ale nie zamierzał przyznawać tego na głos. Nie potrafił teraz zachowywać się tak dojrzale jak ona. Chciał być dzieckiem. Chciał, by ktoś się nim zaopiekował.

\- Daliby radę bez niego. Kapitan Panaka też tak powiedział.

\- Może i daliby radę, ale wielu zostałoby rannych. Niektórzy mogliby nawet zginąć! A Kapitan Panaka powiedział tak, bo wiedział, jak bardzo Obi-Wanowi jest ciężko po śmie… po odejściu Qui-Gona.

\- Jemu wcale nie jest przykro, że Qui-Gon nie żyje.

\- Ani! – pierwszy raz w głosie Padme zabrzmiała złość. – Nawet tak nie mów! Rozumiem, że cierpisz i że jest ci trudno, ale… - wzięła głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić, i nieco łagodniej dodała – nie wolno ci mówić o Obi-Wanie takich rzeczy.

\- Przepraszam. Pewnie rzeczywiście mu przykro – Anakin posłał Królowej rozżalone spojrzenie, a z jego oczu od nowa popłynęły łzy. – Ja po prostu nie rozumiem, czemu on nie płacze. N-nie jestem na niego zły, ani nic, tylko… t-tylko… Gdyby on też płakał, to ja…

\- Och, Ani – delikatnie pogłaskała go po włosach. – Nie musisz się wstydzić tego, że płaczesz.

\- N-nie wstydzę się – głośno pociągnął nosem. – K-kiedy ktoś umiera, to normalne, że… ż-że się płacze. Ch-chodzi o to, że… gdy sobie myślę, że ja płaczę, i że ty płaczesz… To myślę, że Qui-Gonowi byłoby przykro, że Obi-Wan po nim nie płacze.

\- Ja tak nie uważam – szepnęła Padme. Teraz, kiedy zrozumiała, co miał na myśli, z jej oczu zniknęły reszty złości. – Nie wszyscy… - urwała, zastanawiając się, jak ubrać to w słowa. – Nie wszyscy cierpią w taki sam sposób, Ani. I nie wszyscy tak samo przeżywają żałobę. Qui-Gon znał Obi-Wana o wiele lepiej od nas. Sądzę, że nie byłby zdziwiony, widząc, że Obi-Wan nie płacze. I na pewno nie byłoby mu z tego powodu przykro. A poza tym, wiesz… - pokręciła głową. – Obi-Wan jest jednak _Jedi._ Niewiele o nich wiem… pewnie tyle, co ty… ale słyszałam, że oni… Cóż… Że im nie wolno… no wiesz.

\- Płakać?

\- T-tak – na policzkach dziewczyny pojawiły się rumieńce. - Między innymi…

Z oczu chłopca przestały płynąć łzy, a w sercu zapłonął ogień buntu. Wciąż chciał być Jedi. Pragnął tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego – choć nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak zdoła zrealizować to marzenie bez wsparcia Qui-Gona.

Był natomiast pewien jednego – nawet jeśli stanie się członkiem Zakonu i będzie musiał przestrzegać wielu dziwnych zasad, Jedi _nigdy_ nie zmuszą go, by zrezygnował z opłakiwania ukochanych osób. 

**Dziękuję wszystkim wspaniałym ludziom (Jedi oraz cywilom), którzy zostawili mi komentarz bądź kudosa. Niech Moc Będzie z Wami!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny rozdział w czwartek (7.05.2020)
> 
> Acz jego pierwsza część może pojawić się wcześniej ;)
> 
> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję wspaniałej Mishi Akaitori.


	9. Sugestia kanclerza (Część 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin chce, by ktoś się nim zaopiekował.   
> Obi-Wan paraduje po pokoju pół-goły.   
> A Palpatine jak zawsze umie się ustawić...

**Człowiek Czynu**

**Rozdział 4 – Sugestia Kanclerza**

Mieszczący się na podwórku za domem warsztat był ostoją Anakina już od maleńkości. Syn Shmi Skywalker nawet nie mógł sobie przypomnieć pierwszego razu, gdy ukrył się pomiędzy niechcianymi kawałkami złomu i pozwolił, by płynąca z machania śrubokrętem radość wysuszyła płynące z oczu łzy. Był wtedy jeszcze niższy od astrodroida, lecz nie pamiętał swojego dokładnego wieku. Nie pamiętał też momentu, w którym niezdarne łączenie kabli przeobraziło się w wirtuozerię, a on sam z mechanika-amatora stał się mechanikiem-geniuszem. 

Pamiętał natomiast kilka znaczących wydarzeń ze swojego życia, które zagoniły go do ukochanych części.

Jak wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz wziął udział w wyścigu i przekonał się na własnej skórze, ile warte są oszukańcze sztuczki Sebulby. Właśnie wtedy podjął decyzję o zbudowaniu własnego śmigacza. Zapłakany, przytargał z pustyni kilkanaście kawałków metalu i zaczął składać je w całość, z każdą godziną pracy coraz bardziej odzyskując pogodę ducha.

Albo tamtego dnia, gdy pod wpływem gniewu uderzył swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Kipstera. Wtedy nie wiedział jeszcze, że po tygodniu się pogodzą – był pewien, że kumpel już _nigdy_ się do niego nie odezwie i ze strachu przed samotnością zaczął skręcać mechaniczny odpowiednik kompana do rozmów. Powstał pierwszy szkielet droida protokolarnego, C-3PO.

No i wreszcie, była tamta sytuacja, gdy niechcący rozwalił połowę sklepu i dostał od Watto Lanie Życia. Żadne maści i lecznicze wywary nie chciały działać, choć zdruzgotana Shmi przetrząsnęła całe Mos Espa i opróżniła skromną niewolniczą kieszeń do absolutnego _zera_ , w rozpaczliwej próbie ukojenia bólu cierpiącego synka. Piekące plecy doprowadzały Anakina do szaleństwa. Nie zwariował tylko i wyłącznie dzięki staremu sprawdzonemu środkowi przeciwbólowemu, jakim było zawleczenie popsutego klimatyzatora do warsztatu i odwrócenie uwagi od bólu naprawianiem go.

Warsztat. Dotychczas Anakinowi wydawało się, że nie było takiego problemu, z którym to miejsce nie mogłoby sobie poradzić.

A mimo to już od dwóch godzin buszował po warsztacie na Naboo, a ukojenie NIE nadchodziło. Spowodowana przez śmierć Qui-Gona rana w sercu krwawiła tak samo intensywnie jak w chwili, gdy usłyszał straszne wieści. Może dlatego że naprawy były jak przycisk aktywujący serię wspomnień - przypominały mu okoliczności, w jakich poznał Mistrzów Jedi?

To dla Qui-Gona Anakin wreszcie ukończył śmigacza, nad którym pracował od _lat._ To dla Qui-Gona dokręcił ostatnią śrubkę w ukochanej maszynie. Miał przed oczami ten moment za każdym razem, gdy sięgał po jakieś narzędzie.

Zaczął żałować, że w ogóle poprosił Padme, by go tutaj przyprowadziła.

Wcześniej sądził, że w ten sposób ułatwi życie im obojgu - sobie samemu zapewni odwrócenie uwagi od bólu, a jej da możliwość wypełniania obowiązków Królowej. Po pojmaniu Wicekróla było mnóstwo spraw wymagających udziału władczyni, lecz Padme odwlekała je, gdyż obiecała Obi-Wanowi, że zajmie się Anakinem. Po wielu namowach, niechętnie dała się przekonać do zostawienia chłopca w pałacowym warsztacie, a sama zajęła sąsiadujące pomieszczenie i przekształciła je w tymczasową Salę Audiencyjną.

Żadne z nich dobrze na tym nie wyszło. Mimo usilnych starań, Anakin nie potrafił przenieść swojej uwagi z Qui-Gona na maszyny. Mimo usilnych starań, Padme nie mogła sprawnie zarządzać ludźmi z przylegającej do warsztatu klitki, która nawet nie miała dostępu do Holonetu! Chłopiec przekonywał, że da sobie radę sam, ale Królowa była bardzo uparta i odmawiała przeniesienia się do Sali Tronowej.

Tak wiele dla niego zrobiła…

A Obi-Wan _wciąż_ uganiał się za droidami! On w ogóle planował wrócić? A jeśli coś się stało?!

Sfrustrowany, Anakin cisnął narzędzia na stolik. Grzebanie w ukochanych maszynach pierwszy raz mu _nie_ pomogło – tutaj _nie_ znajdzie ukojenia! Chciał dyskretnie wymknąć się z warsztatu i poszukać Kenobiego, ale zanim zdążył opuścić pomieszczenie, coś przykuło jego uwagę.

Przez piecem do recyklowania metalu leżały w równym rządku koszyczki z popsutymi urządzeniami. Aktualnie piec był zimny i wyłączony – uruchomianie w czasie okupacji zapewne nie miało sensu. A to oznaczało, że wyrok dla tak zwanych „śmieci” został tymczasowo odroczony.

Chłopiec od razu rzucił się do przeglądania koszyków. Bycie ubogim (a znaczniej częściej: spłukanym) mechanikiem nauczyło go szacunku dla rzeczy, które ktoś bogatszy i mniej uzdolniony bez wahania przeznaczał na recykling. A najcenniejsze części - czy to do ścigacza, czy to do droida – zawsze znajdywało się właśnie przed piecami do roztapiania metalu.

Choć czegoś takiego jak TO Anakin nie znalazł jeszcze NIGDY! A przynajmniej nie na Tatooine.

Zajrzał do trzeciego z kolei kosza i ze zdumieniem uświadomił sobie, że patrzy na szczątki miecza świetlnego Obi-Wana. Więc zostały przyniesione tutaj? W dodatku nadal nie zostały zniszczone? Cóż za fart!

Głowa chłopca zaczęła nerwowo obracać się na wszystkie strony. Dopiero po chwili Anakin przypomniał sobie, że jest w warsztacie zupełnie sam. Obi-Wan był w końcu zajęty niszczeniem droidów. A Padme tkwiła po uszy w królewskich obowiązkach… Zresztą, nawet gdyby go przyłapała, na pewno zgodziłaby się dochować tajemnicy i przemilczałaby fakt, że wziął broń Jedi bez pozwolenia.

W sumie to nie do końca broń. Szczątki broni. _Resztki_ szczątek broni!

Po dokładnych oględzinach, Anakin doszedł do dwóch wniosków. Pierwszy – jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak maleńkich i dziwacznych części. Drugi – jeszcze nigdy nie widział _jakichkolwiek_ części w tak złym stanie!

 _Nie nadają się nawet na części zamienne_ – przypomniał sobie zniesmaczone stwierdzenie Obi-Wana.

W chłopcu obudziła się zawziętość.

Nawet nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi, Anakin chwycił leżący nieopodal płócienny worek, przesypał do niego pozostałości miecza świetlnego i wcisnął zawiniątko do sakwy przy pasie. O broni Jedi nie wiedział absolutnie nic, ale wiedział całkiem sporo o zepsutych rzeczach, których nikt nie chciał – nie były tak bezużyteczne, jak sądzili ich dawni właściciele.

On też, na swój sposób, był dla Jedi wadliwym produktem - ciało napompowane Mocą zepsute przez nieodpowiedni wiek i nieadekwatne emocje. I teraz będzie musiał udowodnić, że jest coś wart. Zupełnie sam. Bez pomocy jedynej osoby, która dostrzegła w nim coś więcej niż dzieciaka z pustynnej planety.

Nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak to zrobi.

**XXX**

Słońce na Naboo nie parzyło aż tak brutalnie jak Bliźniacze Słońca Tatooine, ale jego promyk i tak wyrwał Anakina z kojących objęć snu. Światło padło na wystające spod kołdry zamknięte oczy – po wylanych poprzedniego dnia łzach były nienaturalnie czerwone, a przez to wrażliwsze niż zwykle. Krzywiąc się, chłopiec zmarszczył nos.

Nie pamiętał, o której poszedł wczoraj spać. Nie pamiętał też, kto położył go do łóżka. Pamiętał natomiast wielogodzinne leżenie w ciemnościach, któremu towarzyszyło nieustające pochlipywanie.

Padme wybrała dla niego ładną sypialnię z dużym tarasem i miękkim łóżkiem, zaścielonym niesamowicie delikatną pościelą w kolorze płatków niezapominajki. To był najśliczniejszy pokój, w jakim Anakin kiedykolwiek mieszkał. A mimo to nie potrafił cieszyć się z faktu, że może w nim spać.

Zamiast kołdrą ze wspaniałej lokalnej tkaniny, otulił się brązowym płaszczem Obi-Wana, który pomimo szorstkości dawał mu wrażenie przebywania w obecności bliskiej osoby. Drobne ciałko zwinęło się w kłębek, a myśli powędrowały w stronę Qui-Gona i faktu, że ten konkretny Mistrz Jedi już nigdy nie uraczy nikogo ciepłym spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu. Po policzkach wciąż spływały nowe łzy.

Aż nagle na czuprynę blond włosków opadła męska dłoń. Anakin pomyślał wtedy, że to duch Qui-Gona przyszedł do niego, przyzwany przez srebrne światło księżyca. To musiał być Qui-Gon! Tylko jego ręka mogłaby spocząć na głowie dziecka w tak troskliwy sposób.

\- Qui-Gon, nie odchodź – pomiędzy kwileniami, wyszeptał chłopiec. – Nie chcę być sam.

\- Nie jesteś – usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

Głos nie należał do ducha, lecz do żywego człowieka. Nie do Qui-Gona, lecz do Obi-Wana. Anakin powinien czuć się tym rozczarowany. O dziwo, nie był.

\- Śpij, Anakinie.

Promieniujące z dłoni ciepło rozchodziło się z jasnej główki na całe ciało. Chłopiec poczuł, że jego mięśnie powoli się rozluźniają. Zrobił się też dziwnie senny.

\- Nie odchodź – powtórzył bełkotliwie.

\- Nigdzie nie idę. Nie bój się. Zaopiekuję się tobą…

Jaki miły i hipnotyczny głos - zadziwiające, że Obi-Wan potrafił przemawiać w taki sposób! Powieki zapłakanego chłopca stawały się coraz cięższe.

\- Zaśnij, Anakinie.

Po tych słowach rzeczywiście zasnął.

A teraz przebudził się w jasnym pomieszczeniu i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy cała ta sytuacja mu się przypadkiem nie przyśniła. Przecierając oczy, podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej. Brązowy płaszcz – pełniący dotychczas rolę koca - zsunął się z małych ramionek, ukazując bladą skórę i biały podkoszulek. Wiejący od tarasu wiatr zostawiał na karku chłodne liźnięcia, lecz w nogi wciąż było przyjemnie ciepło.

To był ten moment, gdy Anakin zauważył, że płaszcz Jedi nie był jego _jedynym_ nakryciem. W nocy ktoś musiał zarzucić na niego także kołdrę i grubą wełnianą kapę. Nietrudno było się domyślić, kto.

Chłopiec wydał cichutki odgłos zdziwienia, gdy zauważył siedzącego na sofie Obi-Wana. Zaraz, siedzącego? Czy raczej – śpiącego? Anakin musiał dokładniej się przyjrzeć, by to określić.

Tak, po namyśle, Obi-Wan chyba jednak spał. Oczy miał zamknięte, czoło pozbawione bruzd, a podbródek dociśnięty do mostka w sposób, który ewidentnie NIE wskazywał na medytację. Ramiona były skrzyżowane, a kozaki stabilnie opierały się o podłogę.

_Kozaki!_ Obi-Wan nie zdjął butów, ani nie przebrał się w wygodniejsze ciuchy. Zasnął w tym samym zestawie, jaki miał wczoraj – do tego jeszcze w tej okropnej siedzącej pozycji! Nawet miecza świetlnego nie odpiął! Czemu po prostu nie położył się na kanapie? Jasne, była dość mała… ale na pewno wygodniej jest spać będąc zwiniętym w kłębek, aniżeli _w taki sposób_?

Obi-Wan najwyraźniej twierdził inaczej. Dziwne, że po prostu nie poszedł do innego pokoju. Pałac był wielki. Padme na pewno znalazłaby wolną sypialnię dla zmęczonego Jedi. Chyba że…

 _Wolał być ze mną? –_ serduszko Anakina wydało nieśmiałe drgnienie nadziei.

Po tym, co się wczoraj stało, chłopiec nie chciał obudzić się w swojej nowej sypialni zupełnie _sam._ To… miłe ze strony Obi-Wana, że postanowił z nim zostać. I że z tego powodu wybrał zbyt małą kanapę zamiast wygodnego łóżka.

_„Zaopiekuję się tobą”._

Chyba naprawdę to powiedział. I chyba mówił poważnie.

PUK! PUK!

Ktoś zastukał w drzwi, a podbródek Obi-Wana lekko poderwał się do góry. Oczy wydały kilka zdezorientowanych mrugnięć, zanim zastygły w wyrazie porannego otępienia. Kenobi uniósł dłoń i potarł przestrzeń pomiędzy powieką i nosem, pozbywając się śpiochów. Po chwili przyuważył Anakina.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się z nim uprzejmym tonem.

Rączki chłopca nerwowo zacisnęły się na kołdrze.

\- Cześć – Anakin odpowiedział niepewnie.

Nie widział swojego odbicia w lustrze, ale wiedział, że w przeciwieństwie do starszego kolegi miał wokół oczu brzydkie czerwone obwódki. Czuł się z tym trochę niezręcznie.

Obi-Wan wstał z kanapy i lekko przeczesując włosy tuż nad karkiem, poszedł otworzyć drzwi. Do pomieszczenia wjechał droid o kobiecych kształtach. Poruszał się na kole doczepionym do pojedynczej metalowej nogi. Był chyba starszym modelem mechanicznej pokojówki, która kręciła się po apartamencie Senatora Palpatine’a.

Na wspomnienie wieczoru spędzonego w towarzystwie Qui-Gona na Coruscant, Anakin podciągnął kolana pod brodę.

\- Jestem MA-4, droid pałacowy Jej Wysokości – skrzekliwym damskim głosem powiedziała robotka. – Czy panowie życzą sobie śniadanie?

\- Brzmi jak dobry pomysł – Obi-Wan skinął głową. – Masz ochotę na coś konkretnego? – wyczekująco spojrzał na małego towarzysza.

Anakin nie miał pojęcia, jakiego rodzaje potrawy są podawane na Naboo. A zresztą…

\- Nie jestem głodny – oparł cichutkim i nieszczęśliwym tonem.

Kenobi zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Proszę, skomponuj duży i zróżnicowany posiłek odpowiedni dla małego chłopca – nakazał pokojówce-droidowi. – Wszystkiego po trochu.

\- Nie chcę jedzenia dla dzieci! – zaprotestował Anakin.

Ani jakiegokolwiek innego. Czy Obi-Wan nie usłyszał jego wcześniejszej deklaracji odnośnie „nie bycia głodnym”?

\- Mój błąd – Kenobi wydał zmęczone westchnienie. – W takim proszę o posiłek dla dorastającego młodego mężczyzny w wieku lat dziewięciu.

Chłopiec wydał sfrustrowany jęk.

 _On jest niemożliwy!_ – pomyślał.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, Sir, ale chyba moje systemy są niekompletne – oznajmiła droidka. – Nie znajduję w nich rasy, w której osiąga się wiek męski po ukończeniu dziewięciu lat.

\- W takim razie poproszę po prostu o smaczny posiłek. Zróżnicowany, żeby było z czego wybierać.

\- Zanotowałam. A dla pana?

\- Dla niego to samo! – zawołał Anakin.

Obi-Wan wyglądał, jakby sam zamierzał oznajmić, że „nie jest głodny”. Posłał małemu towarzyszowi stanowcze uniesienie brwi.

Mimo to nie odwołał zamówienia i zamiast tego poinstruował droidkę:

\- Proszę, przynieś jedzenie dopiero za pół godziny. Przed posiłkiem chcielibyśmy się odświeżyć.

\- Tak, proszę pana. Miłego poranka!

Gdy tylko zostali sami, Anakin posłał starszemu koledze zbuntowane spojrzenie.

\- Mówiłem, że nie jestem głodny!

\- Do czasu, aż przyniosą nam jedzenie, na pewno zgłodniejesz – Obi-Wan jedynie wzruszył ramionami i rozpiął pas.

\- Nie będę…

Chłopiec zaczerwienił się, gdy jego brzuszek wydał cichy odgłos protestu. No świetnie! Po czymś takim nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby siłą wepchnięto mu jedzenie do ust. Dobrze, że Obi-Wan w żaden sposób tego nie skomentował, a jedynie posłał mu pobłażliwe spojrzenie.

Skórzany pasek oraz broń Jedi zostały starannie odłożone na stolik. Obi-Wan wciąż miał na sobie drugi pas – biały i szeroki, z gładkiej, ale sztywnej tkaniny. Sposób wiązania go wyglądał na skomplikowany.

\- Idę pod prysznic – ułożywszy buty obok drzwi, Kenobi zniknął w przylegającej do sypialni łazience.

Anakinowi przypomniało się, że Qui-Gon robił tak samo. Podczas tych paru nocy, które spędzili w apartamencie Palpatine’a, Mistrz Jedi zawsze szedł się myć jako pierwszy i zawsze rozbierał się dopiero wtedy, gdy znalazł się w osobnym pomieszczeniu.

Chłopiec wydał cichutkie westchnienie żalu. Czy tak to teraz będzie wyglądało? Wszystko będzie mu przypominać Qui-Gona? Wspomnienia należało pielęgnować, ale co, jeśli sprawiały tyle bólu? Czy, aby pozbyć się tego nieprzyjemnego uczucia w sercu, Anakin będzie musiał Qui-Gona… zapomnieć?

Na samą myśl zbierało mu się na wymioty.

Kiedy tak siedział i rozmyślał, zwrócił uwagę na pozostawiony na stole miecz świetlny. Przypomniał sobie o schowanych w sakwie częściach, uratowanych wcześniej z pieca recyklingowego. Siedział wczoraj nad nimi przez kilka godzin, ale nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak je poskładać. Od czego zacząć najpierw? Jakich narzędzi użyć?

Pierwsza zasada tego typu przedsięwzięć brzmiała, że jeśli chciało się coś naprawić, trzeba było najpierw ustalić, jaki miał być efekt końcowy. Anakin miał już co prawda w rękach miecz świetlny i dokładnie go oglądał… ale nie były to oględziny pod kątem _mechanicznym_. Może mógłby teraz…?

Niepewnie zerknął w stronę zamkniętych drzwi do łazienki. Nie dochodził zza nich nawet najmniejszy szmer – zapewne były dźwiękoszczelne, tak jak te w apartamencie Palpatine’a. Ale chyba można spokojnie założyć, że Obi-Wan szybko nie skończy się myć? W końcu musiał zdjąć z siebie kilka warstw ubrań, wejść pod prysznic, wyszorować się, wysuszyć… Ciekawe, czy przez umyciem głowy rozplatał ten swój cieniutki warkoczyk?

Anakin zsunął się z łóżka i na bosaka podreptał w kierunku stolika. Jego pusty żołądek ponownie zaburczał, lecz tym razem nie z głodu, a z dobrze znanego poczucia winy. Chłopiec pamiętał, co Obi-Wan mówił mu o mieczach świetlnych. Swojego za nic nie chciał mu pokazać! Jak zareagowałby, gdyby dowiedział się, że dziecko, które ledwie znał, przywłaszczyło sobie szczątki jego drogocennej broni? Albo, że teraz chciało wziąć bez pozwolenia działającą broń?

Cóż, technicznie rzecz biorąc, ta druga broń należała do _Qui-Gona_ , więc…

Drobne dziecięce paluszki niepewnie musnęły miecz świetlny i omal się nie cofnęły, gdy poczuły dziwaczne mrowienie. Przedmiot nadal nosił w sobie ślady Qui-Gona, podobnie jak brązowy płaszcz emanował Obi-Wanem. Trzymając w rękach tę broń, Qui-Gon wyglądał tak… majestatycznie. Gdy ciął droidy zieloną klingą, sprawiał wrażenie niepokonanego! A mimo to, nawet mimo tak wielkich umiejętności, nie mógł…

Anakin potrząsnął główką.

Nie może teraz o tym myśleć… nie może _ciągle_ o tym myśleć! Musi jakoś wziąć się w garść, bo inaczej zwariuje.

Wziął głęboki oddech, ostrożnie wziął broń do ręki i zaczął ją uważnie oglądać. Chce tylko zobaczyć, jak ona działa. Tak, właśnie tak! Wcale nie chodzi mu o wspominanie Qui-Gona… nie chodzi o trzymanie w dłoni rzeczy, która należała do najsympatyczniejszego człowieka w Galaktyce. Tu chodzi o zwykłą ciekawość mechanika. Chce po prostu…

\- Eghm.

Na dźwięk uprzejmego chrząknięcia, poderwał główkę do góry. Omal nie zemdlał, gdy zobaczył górującego nad sobą Obi-Wana. Nowy właściciel miecza świetlnego nie miał na sobie nic oprócz owiniętego wokół pasa białego ręcznika. Idealnie poskładane szaty Jedi niósł pod pachą i patrzył na małego towarzysza z nieprzeniknioną miną.

\- J-ja… - wyjąkał Anakin. – Ja przepra…

Odłożył miecz świetlny na stolik, ale że trzęsła mu się rączka, zrobił to niedokładnie. Broń sturlała się z mebla i z cichym stukotem upadła na podłogę.

Mina Obi-Wana wciąż przywodziła na myśl pozbawioną wyrazu rzeźbę. Śmiertelnie przerażony chłopiec spodziewał się najgorszego.

\- Napuściłem ci wody do wanny – Kenobi wreszcie przerwał ciszę. Ton miał zaskakująco łagodny.

Wzrok Anakina na moment spoczął na leżącym na podłodze orężu, a potem niepewnie skierował się z powrotem na młodego mężczyznę.

\- Myłeś się już w wannie?

Supełek, który zawiązał się wokół gardła chłopca, powolutku rozluźnił uścisk. Jak zaskakująco by to nie brzmiało, Obi-Wan rzeczywiście postanowił udawać, że nic się nie stało. Że Anakin _wcale_ nie wziął broni Qui-Gona bez pozwolenia. I że nie upuścił jej na podłogę.

\- T-tak – chłopiec przytaknął. – Gdy nocowaliśmy na Coruscant, w apartamencie Senatora Palpatine’a była wanna. Kąpałem się w niej dwa razy.

\- Czyli mogę liczyć na to, że się nie utopisz? – zażartował Obi-Wan.

\- N-nie ja… nie utopię się.

\- Świetnie. Nie śpiesz się i dokładnie się wymyj. Woda jest ciepła. Na pewno będzie ci w niej przyjemnie.

Już na samą myśl chłopcu było przyjemnie. Na Tatooine każda kropla wody była na wagę złota, więc na korzystanie z wanien mogli pozwolić sobie jedynie Huttowie. Anakin pamiętał, jak szczęśliwy był, gdy przybył na Coruscant i dowiedział się, że tam sprawy miały się inaczej. Ogarnęła go fala wdzięczności wobec Obi-Wana. Choć pokochał wannę od pierwszego wejrzenia, wiedział, że nie miałby odwagi o nią zapytać…. A już na pewno nie po tym, gdy jego starszy kolega skorzystał z prysznica. Ale, ponieważ Kenobi _sam_ wyszedł z propozycją (i nawet przygotował wodę!), Anakin mógł się wykąpać bez nieprzyjemnego uczucia w żołądku.

Przy bliższym poznaniu, Obi-Wan okazywał się naprawdę troskliwym człowiekiem. Zupełnie jak…

Powróciły wspomnienia z kąpieli na Coruscant, a radość w sercu chłopca przerodziła się w żal i tęsknotę. Anakin pamiętał… pamiętał tak wyraźnie, jakby wszystko działo się w tej chwili.

Wanna w apartamencie Palpatine’a była – z braku lepszego słowa – wypasiona. Cała z marmuru i z poustawianymi na eleganckiej półce pachnącymi płynami z różnych stron Galaktyki. Anakin zaczął je wlewać do wody, aż powstała gruba warstwa pachnącej piany. A potem zawołał Qui-Gona i piszcząc z zachwytu zaczął mu demonstrować, jak buduje różne kształty.

”Zgadnij, co to jest?” – pytał, niecierpliwie grzebiąc paluszkami w pianie. – „Widzisz, to jest mój ścigacz. A to Sklep Watto. O, zobacz, mogę go rozwalić jednym cięciem. Paf!”

Z całej siły uderzył rączką w puszystą powierzchnię, ochlapując klęczącego przy wannie Mistrza Jedi. Ale nie przejął się i zaczął budować dalej (budować i rozwalać), opowiadając różne historie i co jakiś czas robiąc przerwę, by zanurzyć ramionka w płynnym cieple i wymruczeć: „raju, ta woda jest taka supeeeer”.

Qui-Gon reagował na to wszystko z typowym dla siebie pobłażliwym uśmiechem. Choć widać było, że nie nawykł do zajmowania się rozentuzjazmowanymi dziewięciolatkami, w żaden sposób nie dawał chłopcu do zrozumienia, że wolałby być gdzie indziej, albo że uważa bawienie się pianą za głupie. Poświęcał małemu towarzyszowi całą swoją uwagę, kiwając głową i co jakiś czas rzucając uprzejmym pytaniem w stylu „Naprawdę?” lub „Ach tak, Ani?”. 

A pod koniec podwinął rękawy swojej tuniki Jedi aż do łokci i umył Anakinowi głowę. Powoli, dokładnie i bez pośpiechu. Długie palce po ojcowsku wcierały szampon w głowę, kark i wszystkie wrażliwe miejsca za uszami i Anakin czuł się najszczęśliwszym dzieckiem na świecie.

A teraz stał na środku łazienki i czuł się najbardziej nieszczęśliwą istotą na planecie. Patrzył na wypełnioną po brzegi wannę, w której _nie było_ piany i myślał, że była rzecz, której pragnął bardziej niż ciepłej wody.

Chciał ciepła drugiej osoby.

Chciał, by ktoś popatrzył na jego wygłupy w wannie i się uśmiechnął. By ktoś umył mu głowę i przypomniał mu o zamknięciu oczu, żeby ani jedna kropla szamponu nie wpadła tam, gdzie nie trzeba. By ktoś otulił go po kąpieli jednym z tych białych puchatych ręczników, a potem poprowadził do pokoju i pomógł się ubrać.

Ktoś.

Anakin nieśmiało wychylił głowę z łazienki. Obi-Wan siedział na sofie w samym ręczniku, obracając w dłoniach miecz świetlny Qui-Gona. Minę miał tak ponurą, że strach było zapytać go o pogodę, a co dopiero poprosić o umycie głowy. A ten jego wzrok…

Rączka chłopca mocniej zacisnęła się na framudze. Z niewytłumaczalnych dla siebie powodów Anakin pomyślał, że oddałby w tej chwili _wszystko_ , by Obi-Wan spojrzał na niego z taką samą troską, z jaką patrzył na broń Mistrza. A potem pomyślał, że Obi-Wan prawdopodobnie _nigdy_ tak na niego nie spojrzy i zrobiło mu się potwornie smutno.

Zrzucił z siebie ubrania i bez entuzjazmu wszedł do wanny. Objął kolana ramionkami. Ciepła woda nie wydawała mu się tak przyjemna jak poprzednim razem.

\- Anakin? – usłyszał ciche pukanie.

Z nadzieją podniósł główkę.

\- Co? – zapytał i niemal od razu skarcił się w duchu. Chyba lepiej byłoby powiedzieć „tak?”, a nie „co”.

Nie robił sobie wielkich nadziei, ale przez sekundę pomyślał, że może… To raczej mało prawdopodobne, by Obi-Wan odgadł jego ukryte pragnienie i przyszedł umyć mu głowę. Mało prawdopodobne… ale nie _niemożliwe._ Prawda?

\- Znalazłem w szafie sprzątającego droida. Wezmę twoje rzeczy i dam je do wyprania, dobrze? Za parę minut będą suche i czyste.

\- Aha – Anakin z żalem spuścił wzrok i zanurzył bródkę w wodzie. – Okej.

Rozległ się szum rozsuwanych drzwi. Już w pełni ubrany, Obi-Wan pozbierał rozrzucone na podłodze ciuchy. Taktownie nie patrzył przy tym w stronę chłopca. Nie rzucił też żadnego komentarza odnośnie niechlujstwa małego towarzysza. Wyszedł i zgodnie z zapowiedzią, wrócił po paru minutach, składając na koszu starannie poskładane, pachnące czystością ubrania. Ciekawe, czy sam je poskładał, czy była to robota droida?

 _Poproś go –_ szepnął głosik w głowie Anakina. – _Qui-Gon też nie przyszedł do łazienki sam z siebie. Musiałeś go najpierw zawołać. No już, poproś! Nie powiedział nic, gdy upuściłeś miecz świetlny. Umycie głowy to nic takiego. Powiedz, że jesteś z pustynnej planety. Powiedz, że sam nie umiesz…_

Chłopiec nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

„Czy jest coś, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?”

„Masz ochotę na coś konkretnego?”

Obi-Wan sam go zachęcał – a mimo to proszenie go o różne rzeczy nie było tak łatwe jak bezwstydne proszenie Qui-Gona. Albo Padme. Po śmierci Qui-Gona nic nie było łatwe…

Ostatecznie Anakin nie zdołał się przełamać. Zaczekał, aż starszy kolega wyjdzie z łazienki, po czym sam umył sobie głowę. Zanurzenie włosów w ciepłych objęciach wody sprawiło, że poczuł się nieznacznie lepiej.

Kiedy skończył kąpiel, ubrał się i wrócił do sypialni, śniadanie czekało już na stole. Siedzący na kanapie Obi-Wan (który póki co niczego nie tknął) poklepał miejsce obok siebie.

\- Usiądź i zjedz – zachęcił Anakina.

Chłopiec posłusznie usadowił się obok młodego mężczyzny, pilnując, by nie otrzeć się o niego biodrem. Po jedzenie jednak nie sięgnął. Zmierzył wzrokiem rozłożone na talerzu pyszności, wyobraził sobie, jak wkłada je do swojego ściśniętego od żalu gardła i automatycznie się wzdrygnął.

\- Nie jestem głodny – mruknął, splatając rączki na udach.

\- Wcześniej też tak mówiłeś – łagodnie przypomniał Obi-Wan. – Twój brzuch zgłosił protest.

\- Nie dam rady zjeść.

\- Jedzenie jest pyszne. Są owoce, mięso, kasza…

\- Nie dam rady.

\- Jesteś za chudy. Dobrze by było, żebyś coś zjadł.

\- Nie mogę!

Anakin posłał rozmówcy zdesperowane spojrzenie. W odpowiedzi Kenobi cicho westchnął.

\- Cóż… - kręcąc głową, uniósł dłoń. – Nie pochwalam używania Mocy do _tego typu_ celów, ale chyba nie mam innego wyjścia.

Fioletowy owoc w białe, przypominające błyskawice, paski uniósł się z talerza, poszybował w górę i zaczepnie trącił chłopca w usta. Anakin nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. W oczach Obi-Wana zamigotało subtelne rozbawienie.

\- To jest jogan – oznajmił Kenobi. – Jadłeś to kiedyś?

\- Nie – chłopiec złapał owoc i zatopił w nim zęby. – Dobry.

Chłodny miąższ wcale nie poharatał mu gardła. Przeciwnie – przyjemnie po nim spłynął, sprawiając, że łatwiej się oddychało. Również żołądek ucieszył się z kontaktu z pożywieniem.

\- Proszę, zjedz coś, Anakinie – Obi-Wan wydał jeszcze jedno westchnienie. – Jeśli zemdlejesz z braku jedzenia, będę miał wyrzuty sumienia.

No cóż, skoro tak…

Chłopiec wyciągnął rączkę po kolejnego jogana, ale zanim zdążył go dotknąć zawahał się.

\- A ty? – posłał towarzyszowi uważne spojrzenie.

\- Co ja? – Kenobi uniósł brwi.

\- Nie jesz?

\- Ja… A, bo wiesz… Tak jakoś…

\- Jeśli TY zjesz, to JA też zjem!

W pierwszym odruchu Obi-Wan wyglądał na zdumionego. Kiedy dostrzegł niezłomność w oczach małego rozmówcy, z miną pokonanego człowieka wypuścił powietrze z ust.

\- No dobrze – nałożył do miseczki porcję kaszy.

Chłopiec nieznacznie rozluźnił ramiona i po chwili obaj zaczęli jeść. Żaden z nich się przy tym nie śpieszył – brali wręcz _mikroskopijne_ kęsy, gryźli wszystko po dwadzieścia razy, a sięgali po więcej dopiero wtedy, gdy nabrali pewności, że wciąż coś zmieszczą.

Anakin nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek w życiu jadł tak wolno. Lata pracy u Watto przyzwyczaiły go do pochłaniania posiłków w zastraszającym tempie – przerwa obiadowa dla niewolnika trwała może z dziesięć minut, a tego, czego nie zdążyło się zjeść, nie można było później dokończyć. Jedzenie w tak żółwim tempie wydawało się… nienaturalne.

Jedynym, co nieznacznie poprawiało chłopcu humor, był fakt, że Obi-Wan wmuszał w siebie kolejne kęsy z taką samą trudnością jak on. Dobrze wiedzieć, że jednak w jakiś sposób _odczuł_ śmierć Qui-Gona. Może i nie płakał, ale przynajmniej miał problemy z jedzeniem. Anakin lubił go przez to odrobinę bardziej.

Wspólnymi siłami udało im się pochłonąć połowę tego, co zostało przyniesione. To chyba było więcej, niż oczekiwał Obi-Wan, bo gdy skończyli, wydał krótkie skinienie aprobaty.

\- Za jakąś godzinę przyleci tutaj delegacja z Coruscant – powiedział, polewając Anakinowi herbatę z yarumu. – Dowiedziałem się od droida, który przyniósł jedzenie.

\- Delegacja? – chłopiec pożałował zbyt szybkiego skosztowania napoju. Sparzył sobie język.

\- Przyłóż do niego zimną łyżeczkę – podpowiedział Kenobi. – Nowy Kanclerz postanowił, że złoży Królowej wizytę. Chce osobiście przeprosić za błędy poprzednika. Jego gwardia odeskortuje Wicekróla do Senatu, by stanął przed sądem.

\- Mamy nowego kanclerza? Kogo?!

\- Palpatine’a.

Anakin uśmiechnął się.

\- Dobrze, że wygrał. Jest bardzo miły! Gdy byliśmy na Coruscant, pozwolił mnie i Qui-Gonowi skorzystać ze swojego…

Przypomniawszy sobie o bolesnej stracie, chłopiec urwał w pół słowa. Obi-Wan przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś uszczypliwego, ale koniec końców zrezygnował.

\- Szybko go wybrali – Anakin stwierdził, chcąc jak najszybciej wyrzucić z głowy wspomnienie o Qui-Gonie.

\- Taak – Obi-Wan wzniósł oczy ku niebu. – To było jedna… z najszybszych kampanii w historii Galaktyki – dokończył z pewną nutą rezygnacji.

\- Kiedy było głosowanie?

\- Wczoraj.

\- Wtedy, gdy walczyliśmy?

Kenobi posłał chłopcu zatroskane spojrzenie.

\- Anakin… - oparł dłoń na udzie, by ich oczy znalazły się na tym samym poziomie. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przespałeś pełne dwa dni?

\- CO?!

Anakin wytrzeszczył oczy. Ale że… tak długo?! Zwyczajnie nie mógł uwierzyć. Wydawało mu się, że od momentu, gdy Padme położyła go łóżka minęła zaledwie chwilka.

Chociaż. Teraz, gdy wysilił pamięć, to zaczęły do niego wracać różne szczegóły. Takie jak wstawanie do toalety, albo bycie szturchanym przez różnych ludzi, którzy pytali go, czy nie jest głodny. Najwyraźniej jego wymęczony umysł wymazał te momenty z pamięci. Albo przyćmił je, by wyglądały na sen.

\- Dwa dni – kręcąc głową, potwierdził Obi-Wan. – To pewnie wynik stresu. Choć całkiem możliwe, że to ja częściowo to spowodowałem.

\- Ty?

\- Położyłem ci dłoń na głowie i użyłem Mocy, by trochę cię uspokoić. Najwyraźniej przedobrzyłem.

„ _Zaśnij, Anakinie”_ – w pamięci chłopca rozbrzmiał hipnotyczny głos.

A więc to jednak nie był sen…

\- Spałem przez dwa dni – szepnął Anakin. Niepewnie podniósł wzrok na starszego kolegę. – No a wtedy, gdy ja spałem… Gdzie ty byłeś?

Obi-Wan zawahał się.

\- Głównie tutaj – przyznał z pewną niezręcznością.

 _Ze mną!_ – serce chłopca wypełniło się nieśmiałą radością. – _A więc był przy mnie… przez cały ten czas!_

\- Królowa miała wszystko pod kontrolą, więc nie potrzebowała mojej pomocy – Kenobi odwrócił wzrok i rozmasował kark. Jakby próbował się usprawiedliwić. – Po zniszczeniu droidów nie musiałem już niczego robić.

\- I nie było ci nudno? No wiesz, skoro ja cały czas spałem…

Anakin miał nadzieję, że jego starszy kolega nie spędził ostatnich dwóch dni, śpiąc w pozycji siedzącej na tej okropnej sofie.

\- Głównie medytowałem – Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się ponuro. – Kilka razy wychodziłem na taras, by poćwiczyć. Trochę czytałem na moim datapadzie i dałem sobie czas na skończenie raportu dla Rady.

Zabawne, że na tej zacnej liście nie znalazło się jedzenie. Pewnie Obi-Wan nie odczuwał potrzeby wspominania o tak rutynowej codziennej czynności. Chyba, że urządził sobie dwudniową głodówkę? Oby nie…

Anakin o czymś sobie przypomniał.

\- Właśnie! No bo Rada… - nerwowo przełknął ślinę. – No wiesz, Rada Jedi… Czy oni… Kiedy… Czy coś…

Nie miał pojęcia, jak sformułować pytanie. Wiedział, że jeśli szybko nie weźmie spraw we własne ręce, może stracić jedyną w życiu okazję, by zostać prawdziwym Jedi. Problem w tym, że jakaś część jego wciąż nie chciała myśleć o czymkolwiek innym niż utrata Qui-Gona.

\- Rada przyleci na Naboo razem z Kanclerzem – powiedział Obi-Wan. – W pełnym składzie.

\- Wszyscy?

\- Wszyscy.

Wydawało się to trochę dziwne.

\- Mają do podjęcia kilka ważnych decyzji – wyjaśnił Kenobi. – Między innymi dotyczących mnie i ciebie.

\- Ciebie? – zdziwił się chłopiec.

Że Rada miała rozmawiać o _jego_ przyszłości, to było do przewidzenia. Ale czego mogli chcieć od Obi-Wana?

\- Mój Mistrz nie żyje – mruknął młody mężczyzna. Nawet jeśli powiedzenie tego sprawiło mu ból, to go nie pokazał. – Choć od jakiegoś czasu pojawiały się sugestie odnośnie mojej gotowości, to z formalnego punktu widzenia nadal jestem Padawanem. Rada musi zdecydować, czy jestem gotowy do Prób. W normalnych okolicznościach dyskutowaliby o tym na Coruscant, ale że i tak zamierzali zjawić się na… _pogrzebie_ Qui-Gona, postanowili, że zrobią to tutaj.

Chłopcu zakręciło się w głowie.

\- Pogrzeb? – odezwał się słabym głosem.

\- Odbędzie się dziś wieczorem – kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu, szepnął Obi-Wan.

Anakin był zdruzgotany. Nawet nie widział jeszcze cia… nie widział jeszcze Qui-Gona! Nie chciał, by jego pierwsze oglądanie twarzy zmarłego Mistrza odbyło się w tłumie ludzi. Zaraz, ale jak to właściwie…

\- Jak to właściwie wygląda? – wydukał z wyraźnym trudem. – Pogrzeb – dodał błyskawicznie.

Nie chciał, by Obi-Wan uznał, że chodziło mu o ciało… _Ciało!_ Wreszcie powiedział w myślach TO słowo. Jakimś cudem udało mu się nie rozpłakać. 

\- Starożytny zwyczaj naszego Zakonu nakazuje, by palić poległych – Kenobi mówił o tym z takim spokojem, że Anakin jednocześnie mu tego zazdrościł i go za to nienawidził. – Pierwsi Jedi, którzy zapoczątkowali rytuał, wierzyli, że widok tańczącego ognia pomaga spalić gromadzący się w sercu smutek… zebrać cały żal związany z odejściem ukochanej osoby i oddać go Mocy.

Młody mężczyzna urwał na chwilę, po czym dodał:

\- Qui-Gon też w to wierzył. Jestem pewien, że chciałby zostać pożegnany właśnie w taki sposób. Kiedyś, gdy uczestniczyliśmy w czyimś pogrzebie, powiedział mi, że gdyby mógł wybierać, chciałby odejść na jakiejś ładnej, zielonej planecie.

\- Często mówił o swojej śmierci? – chłopiec spytał nieśmiało.

\- Nie bał się o tym rozmawiać – oczy, którymi spojrzał na niego Obi-Wan były łagodne, lecz poważne. – On nie bał się śmierci, Anakinie.

Anakin nie był pewien, czy to stwierdzenie go pocieszało.

\- A ty? – spytał starszego kolegi.

\- Nie boję się umrzeć – młody mężczyzna odparł bez wahania. – Zwłaszcza, jeśli miałaby to być śmierć w służbie Jedi.

Spojrzał na małego towarzysza w taki sposób, jakby zadawał mu jakieś pytanie.

Chłopiec szybko zrozumiał, o co chodzi.

\- Ja… nie wiem, czy boję się śmierci – przyznał szczerze. – Nigdy o tym nie myślałem.

\- Nie sądzę, byś bał się śmierci – uważnie się w niego wpatrując, stwierdził Obi-Wan. – Dziecko, które boi się umrzeć, nie wzięłoby udziału w bitwie kosmicznej. Moim zdaniem, nie boisz się. Po prostu potrzebujesz jeszcze trochę czasu… i treningu, by to sobie uświadomić.

_„Trening”._

Anakin w dalszym ciągu nie miał odwagi, by zapytać, co będzie z jego treningiem Jedi. Nie miał też pojęcia, jaką obrać strategię.

Czy powinien sam pójść do strasznych członków Rady i poprosić, by z nim porozmawiali? Czy może lepiej poprosić Obi-Wana, by spytał w jego imieniu? Ale czy Obi-Wan w ogóle by się zgodził? Miał już tyle na głowie… Czy przy tylu obowiązkach znalazłby czas, by zająć się sprawami Anakina?

„Zaopiekuję się tobą”.

Chłopiec wciąż nie był pewien, co te słowa właściwie oznaczały. I bał się zapytać.

Cóż za ironia. Nie bał się śmierci albo niebezpiecznych bitew kosmicznych, ale bał się tak wielu innych rzeczy.

Bał się poprosić o zostanie zaprowadzonym do ciała człowieka, za którym tak tęsknił. Bał się poprosić o cokolwiek innego. Bał się zapytać o swoją przyszłość. Ogólnie bał się _przyszłości._

Bał się tego nowego, strasznego świata, w którym nie było Qui-Gona.

**XXX**

Gdy delegacja z Coruscant przybyła na Naboo, Anakin wrócił do pełnienia roli, którą wyznaczono mu od czasu pojmania Wicekróla - znowu stał się bezużytecznym dzieckiem, niemającym nic do roboty, otoczonym przez zapracowanych dorosłych.

Jedyną pozytywną zmianą, która dla niego nastąpiła, był fakt, że przez cały czas przebywał u boku Obi-Wana. Od czasu wspólnego śniadania, Kenobi pilnował go z pieczołowitością ptasiej matki – regularnie zerkał w dół, sprawdzając, czy niezdarne pisklę wciąż drepcze u jego boku, co jakiś czas zagarniając je brązowym płaszczem jak skrzydłem. Okazjonalnie kładł też Anakinowi dłoń na ramieniu, albo zadawał mu jakieś mało znaczące pytanie.

Być może była to z jego strony jakaś forma rekompensaty ze te pierwsze godziny po śmierci Qui-Gona, gdy porzucił chłopca na rzecz grasujących wokół zamku droidów. Tak czy siak, było to bardzo miłe. I sporo ułatwiało.

Będąc blisko Obi-Wana Anakin nie czuł się aż tak przytłoczony w obecności członków Rady Jedi, którzy wyszli z promu kanclerza Palpatine’a. Nie bał się też, że popełni przy nich jakąś gafę – wystarczyło robić dokładnie to samo, co starszy kolega.

Najtrudniejszym wyzwaniem okazało się siedzenie cicho.

W miarę jak pierwszy szok związany z ponownym spotkaniem Wielkich Mistrzów minął, Anakin zaczął przestępować z nogi na nogę i zastanawiać się, jakby tu ugryźć temat swojej przyszłości. Albo poprosić o „widzenie” z Qui-Gonem przed pogrzebem. 

Problem w tym, że Obi-Wan zabronił mu robienia czegokolwiek. Cóż… a przynajmniej w sprawie Mistrzów, bo o oglądaniu Qui-Gona póki co nie rozmawiali – podobna prośba wciąż nie przeszła Anakinowi przez gardło. Chłopiec spytał jedynie, czy będzie mógł porozmawiać z Radą Jedi, na co Obi-Wan położył mu dłonie na ramionach, mówiąc mu, by „na razie nie podejmował żadnych działań i zostawił wszystko jemu”.

Cokolwiek to miało znaczyć.

Choć zawierzył starszemu koledze, chłopiec nie czuł się do końca komfortowo. Ufanie Obi-Wanowi nie było tym samym, co ufanie Qui-Gonowi.

Qui-Gon zyskał zaufanie Anakina tym, że… po prostu _był_ Qui-Gonem. Cudownym człowiekiem, który uwolnił go z niewoli.

Natomiast Obi-Wanowi Anakin ufał tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że Qui-Gon mu ufał. A to było jak wsiadanie do wskazanego przez ukochaną osobę statku kosmicznego, nie mając bladego pojęcia o celu podróży. Anakin wskoczyłby do _każdego_ statku, który wskazałby mu Qui-Gon. Zrobiłby to bez wahania, nie zadając żadnych pytań. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że czułby się spokojniejszy, gdyby trochę lepiej znał Obi-Wana.

Albo, gdyby nie został odprawiony akurat wtedy, gdy Obi-Wan miał coś załatwić z Yodą i Windu.

\- Nie mogę iść z wami? – błagalnie spojrzał na zmęczoną twarz młodego mężczyzny. – Nie będę przeszkadzał. Cały czas będę cicho. Przecież _byłem_ cicho tak, jak prosiłeś!

\- Idziemy do miejsca, w którym zginął Mistrz Qui-Gon – wzdychając, wyjaśnił Kenobi. – Naprawdę wolałbym, żeby cię przy tym nie było, Anakinie.

\- Kiedy ja…

_Nie chcę być teraz z daleka od ciebie!_

Nie po tym, jak zaczął naiwnie myśleć, że będą razem przez cały dzień. 

\- To nie zajmie dużo czasu – ze zmarszczonym od niepokoju czołem Obi-Wan zerknął w stronę Yody i Windu, którzy obserwowali ich z drugiego końca placu. Czarnoskóry Mistrz Jedi zaczął wyglądać na _odrobinę_ poirytowanego. – Zostawię ci mojego datapada, żebyś się nie nudził.

\- Ale nie znikniesz na wiele godzin, tak jak wtedy, gdy poszedłeś uganiać się za głupimi droidami? – chłopiec pożałował tego dziecinnego pytania, jak tylko je zadał. Niestety, było za późno.

\- Te droidy były poważnym zagrożeniem dla tutejszej ludności – Kenobi surowo uniósł brwi. – Byłem pewien, że Królowa wytłumaczyła ci, jak ważne było, żebym się nimi zajął?

\- Wytłumaczyła! – Anakin rozpaczliwie próbował naprawić swój błąd. – Ja sam wiem… Przepraszam, że…

Nie chciał wyjść na zabiegającego o uwagę bachora.

Spojrzenie Obi-Wana nieco złagodniało.

\- To _naprawdę_ nie potrwa długo. Ani się obejrzysz, będę z powrotem. Tylko trzymaj się głównej części pałacu, żebym nie musiał cię szukać. No już, nie dąsaj się – zaczepnie przeczesał chłopcu włosy, czym go trochę uspokoił. – W datapadzie jest folder o członkach Rady Jedi. Kiedy mnie nie będzie, możesz pouczyć się ich imion.

To… nie był taki zły pomysł. Może ta odrobina czasu we własnym towarzystwie (lepiej dla Obi-Wana, żeby to rzeczywiście była odrobina!) okaże się całkiem produktywna.

Anakin pożegnał starszego kolegę, a po jego odejściu zabrał się za dyskretne „śledzenie” kręcących się w pobliżu Mistrzów i Mistrzyń. Porównywał ich twarze z informacjami na datapadzie, szybko odgadując, z kim ma do czynienia. Niektórzy przyuważyli go, domyślili się co robił i posłali mu pobłażliwe uśmiechy. Inni obserwowali go z nieco większą rezerwą, jakby wciąż nie zdecydowali, co na jego temat myślą. Wrogich spojrzeń – na całe szczęście! – jak na razie nie otrzymał _wcale_ , co wypełniło jego zmartwione serduszko ulgą.

Po „przerobieniu” niemalże wszystkich, chłopiec nabrał szczególnej sympatii do dwójki Jedi. Pierwszym była Depa Billaba – czarnowłosa kobieta o zadziwiająco psotnym, jak na poważną Mistrzynię, wzroku – a drugim Even Piell – niziutki mężczyzna z rasy wielkouchych Lanników, przemawiający do kolegów szorstkim głosem, niepasującym do ciepła migoczącego z jedynego zdrowego oka. Oboje wydawali się Anakinowi jakby mniej straszni. Uznał, że gdyby chciał zapytać o coś któregoś członka Rady, wybrałby właśnie jedno z nich.

A wciąż nie widział jeszcze trójki Mistrzów. Zerknął na swoją listę:

_Eeth Koth, Saesee Tiin i Plo Koon._

Może i oni będą mu przychylni? Gdyby im się spodobał, miałby po swojej stronie niemal połowę Rady. _Niemal._ Ale to zawsze coś…

Zaczął ich niecierpliwie szukać. Plo Koona nigdzie nie było widać, natomiast pozostała dwójka toczyła właśnie dyskusję z Kanclerzem.

\- Nie chcę się mieszać do wewnętrznych spraw Jedi, ale ciekawość nie daje mi spokoju i muszę o to zapytać – Paplatine splótł palce dłoni. – Czy zdecydowaliście już może, jaki będzie los młodego Skywalkera?

Anakin wstrzymał oddech. Rozmawiali _o nim!_

\- Widzę, że chłopiec przykuł twoją uwagę, Ekscelencjo – uprzejmie odpowiedział Saesee Tiin, Mistrz z opadającymi ku ramionom ostrymi rogami.

\- Jego odwaga wywarła na mnie ogromne wrażenie – Kanclerz uśmiechnął się. – Jako nowemu przywódcy Republiki ciężko mi nie docenić faktu, że tak młody człowiek bez wahania naraził się na niebezpieczeństwo, by walczyć o innych… W dodatku o ludzi z mojej ojczystej planety!

Chłopiec wiedział, że nie wypadało podsłuchiwać, ale, jakby wbrew swojej woli, zrobił krok naprzód. Miłe słowa, które padały pod jego adresem, przyciągały jak superszybkie wyścigi.

\- To zdumiewające - podkreślił Palpatine – że niektórzy dorośli mężczyźni uciekają od działania, woląc, by inni rozwiązali problemy za nich… zupełnie jak dzieci! A tak mały chłopiec bez wahania rzuca się na pierwszą linię frontu. To wyjątkowa cecha, zgodzicie się?

Anakin zaczerwienił się. Jeszcze nikt nie mówił o nim w tak miły sposób. Nawet Qui-Gon nie obsypał go tak wieloma komplementami po wygranym wyścigu Bunta. Większość pochwał przekazał mu bez słów – poprzez ciepłe spojrzenie ciemnoniebieskich oczu.

Nie żeby Palpatine był _lepszy_ od Qui-Gona, ale… Chłopiec musiał przyznać, że zaczyna lubić tego człowieka coraz bardziej. Już wcześniej był mu wdzięczny za drobną uprzejmość, jaką było udostępnienie jemu i Qui-Gonowi swojego dodatkowego apartamentu, a teraz zaczął mieć kolejny powód do podziękowań.

 _On jest tak samo dobrym przywódcą jak Padme_ – wywnioskował Anakin.

Kimś, kto mimo zdobycia władzy, znalazł czas, by zainteresować się mało znaczącymi maluczkimi. Takimi jak zdolne dzieci z pustynnych planet.

\- To prawda, że chłopiec jest odważny. Lecz jego niespodziewane uczestnictwo w bitwie może być też odbierane jako lekkomyślność.

Te słowa brutalnie przerwały piękny ciąg komplementów. Wypowiedział je Eeth Koth – Mistrz Jedi, który, podobnie jak zabójca Qui-Gona, był zabrakiem, lecz w przeciwieństwie do Sitha miał bladą, pozbawioną tatuaży twarz.

\- I nie, jeszcze nic nie zostało postanowione – dodał po chwili. – Zdecydujemy o losie chłopca podczas dzisiejszego posiedzenia.

\- Rozumiem – Kanclerz wyglądał na zatroskanego. – Ponownie przepraszam, że o to pytam… Nie chcę, byście pomyśleli, że próbuję w jakiś sposób wpłynąć na waszą decyzję. To w końcu sprawy Jedi. Ale zastanawiałem się… zupełnie nie znam się na podobnych sprawach, ale czy wyczyn małego podczas bitwy, nie świadczy przypadkiem o głębokiej więzi z Mocą?

\- Nie odbieramy twoich pytań za wtrącanie się, Ekscelencjo – Tiin uspokoił rozmówcę. – Podczas podróży z Coruscant i tak stałeś się mimowolnym świadkiem… niektórych naszych dyskusji. Zapewniamy, że gdyby którakolwiek z tych spraw była _poufna_ , otwarcie byśmy o niej nie rozmawiali. A odpowiadając na pytanie… Twoje domysły są trafne, Ekscelencjo. Wyczyny młodego Skywalkera nie tylko potwierdziły to, co ustaliliśmy już wcześniej… to znaczy _ogromną_ więź chłopca z Mocą… ale również pokazały nam, że mały szybko się uczy i umie wykorzystać swoje dary w praktyce.

 _To chyba dobrze?_ – z nadzieją pomyślał Anakin.

\- Nie wiem, jak na podobne sprawy zapatrują się doświadczeni i mądrzy Mistrzowie - zaczął Palpatine - ale z punktu widzenia zwykłego _cywila_ … a zarazem przywódcy Senatu – dodał jakby od niechcenia – byłoby _grzechem_ , gdyby tak zdolne dziecko nie dostąpiło zaszczytu rozpoczęcia treningu Jedi. Ktoś taki jak Skywalker z pewnością wyrósłby na wspaniałego Obrońcę Pokoju… Kogoś wystarczająco silnego, by bronić naszej ukochanej Republiki.

\- Są wśród nas Mistrzowie, którzy podzielają twój pogląd, Ekscelencjo – przyznał Koth. – _Ale…_

Chłopiec przełknął ślinę.

„Ale?”

\- Obawiam się, że śmierć Mistrza Jinna nieco skomplikowała i tak już trudną sytuację.

Anakin z trudem powstrzymał głośny jęk. W jaki sposób śmierć Qui-Gona mogłaby JESZCZE BARDZIEJ skomplikować mu życie?!

\- Wyczyn Skywalkera podczas bitwy był imponujący – mówił zabracki Mistrz. – i naturalnie przysporzył mu zwolenników. Problem w tym, Ekscelencjo, że Jedi… a zwłaszcza członkowie Rady, muszą zawsze myśleć naprzód. Nawet jeśli pogodzilibyśmy się z ryzykiem, jakim jest szkolenie kogoś w tak późnym wieku, natrafilibyśmy na pewną… przeszkodę.

\- Przeszkodę? – zdziwił się Palpatine. – A jakaż to przeszkoda mogłaby stanąć na drodze tak utalentowanemu dziecku?

\- Przyjęcie do Zakonu to jedno – ponuro stwierdził Tiin – a zostanie wybranym przez Mistrza to drugie. Innymi słowy, nawet jeśli Rada wyraziłaby zgodę na przyjęcie chłopca, istniałoby bardzo duże prawdopodobieństwo, że nikt by go…

Ciąg dalszy nie nastąpił, ale Anakin nie musiał go usłyszeć. I tak poczuł się _okropnie._ Kanclerz wyraził zdumienie, unosząc brwi.

\- Skywalker _nie jest_ taki jak inni – powiedział Mistrz Koth. – Ma w sobie o wiele więcej Mocy niż przeciętne dziecko… Żeby nie powiedzieć: niewyobrażalnie więcej! Różni się od zwykłych Adeptów Jedi, gdyż w przeciwieństwie do nich NIE został wychowany w świątyni. Już nie wspomnę o tym, że niektórzy uważają go za Wybrańca. Mistrz, który podjąłby się trenowania go, nie tylko stanąłby przed wielkim wyzwaniem, ale też znalazłby się pod ogromną presją. Qui-Gon Jinn zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Chcąc zachęcić Radę do podjęcia decyzji, oświadczył, że osobiście wyszkoli chłopca.

\- Zrobił to, _pomimo iż_ posiadał już Padawana – tonem pełnym dezaprobaty wtrącił Tiin.

\- Jego deklaracja nie wszystkim się spodobała – wzdychając, zgodził się Zabrak – ale przynajmniej jeden problem z listy został wykreślony. Członkowie Rady zyskali pewność, że będą mieli, komu powierzyć chłopca.

\- Gdyby zdecydowali się go przyjąć – podkreślił drugi Mistrz. – A obawiam się, że szanse na to znacząco zmalały. Wraz z odejściem Mistrza Qui-Gona chłopiec stracił swoją największą kartę przetargową. Zostanie wybranym na Padawana to argument, którego nawet Rada Jedi nie może lekceważyć. Choć, niestety, brak perspektyw na Mistrza… To argument znacznie _poważniejszy._

\- Rozumiem – w głosie Kanclerza dało się słyszeć żal. – To dość… niefortunne. Dziękuję wam za poświęcony czas. Nie będę dłużej odciągał was od obowiązków, Mistrzowie.

Palpatine ukłonił się dwóm Jedi. Odwzajemnili gest i odeszli.

Anakin stał ze spuszczoną główką, bezskutecznie próbując przełknąć gorzkie prawdy, których właśnie się dowiedział. Tkwił w przygarbionej pozycji, aż zdał sobie sprawę, że jest obserwowany przez parę bystrych oczu. Gdy uświadomił sobie, że patrzy na samego przywódcę Republiki, zaczerwienił się.

\- Kanclerzu! Z-znaczy… chciałem powiedzieć, _Ekscelencjo!_ P-przepraszam! Wiem, że nie powinno się podsłuchiwać, ale…

\- Już dobrze, drogi chłopcze, nie musisz przepraszać – uspokajając małego rozmówcę stonowanym uśmiechem, Palpatine zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, zmniejszając dystans między nimi. – Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Przecież to nie tak, że schowałeś się w kącie i podglądałeś nas zza rogu. Stałeś w takim miejscu, że spokojnie mogliśmy cię dostrzec. To, że tego nie zrobiliśmy, to wyłącznie nasza wina.

Fakt niezostania skarconym tak zaskoczył Anakina, że chłopiec z początku nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Zastanowił się nad tym, co usłyszał.

\- Cóż… - przyznał po chwili. – Ja rzeczywiście… ale, _mimo wszystko_ …

\- Ciekawość to naturalna i _zupełnie niegroźna_ cecha młodych ludzi – Kanclerz wszedł mu w słowo. – A poza tym – posłał chłopcu znaczące spojrzenie – nikt nie może cię winić za chęć posłuchania dyskusji, która bezpośrednio cię dotyczyła. Powinieneś mieć możliwość uczestniczenia w niej i wyrażenia swojego zdania. To twoje święte prawo, mój chłopcze.

Ciało Anakina wreszcie zupełnie się rozluźniło. Jak dobrze, że Palpatine był takim mądrym i wyrozumiałym dorosłym! Wielu mężczyzn na jego miejscu nie omieszkałoby wyznać małego podsłuchiwacza od wścibskich gówniarzy. I jeszcze przyznał małemu towarzyszowi _prawo_ głosu _w jego własnej sprawie!_ Przynajmniej on. No nareszcie!

Chłopiec dziwił się tym, że nie odczuwa absolutnie _żadnej presji,_ przebywając w obecności najważniejszej osoby w Galaktyce. Nie poczuł się onieśmielony nawet wtedy, gdy Kanclerz po ojcowsku objął go ramieniem i poprowadził ich obu korytarzem.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi przykro, że musiałeś to wszystko usłyszeć – wyznał Palpatine. – Rozmawianie o kimś w obecności tej osoby jest bardzo nieuprzejme. Wstyd mi, że cię nie zauważyłem.

\- Nie szkodzi – szybko odparł Anakin. – To nic takiego i… Ja… Przecież nie mogłeś mnie widzieć, Ekscelencjo.

\- Nie ukrywam, że jest mi również przykro z powodu _wyniku_ tej niefortunnej rozmowy. Wierz lub nie, ale kiedy ją rozpoczynałem, liczyłem, że potoczy się _zupełnie inaczej_. Bardzo cenię sobie Mistrzów Jedi. Darzę ich wszystkim ogromnym szacunkiem, ale… ech… powiem ci szczerze, czasem zupełnie nie rozumiem ich decyzji.

Chłopiec nie odpowiedział, a jedynie markotnie opuścił główkę.

\- Domyślam się, że jest ci przykro – Kanclerz posłał mu pokrzepiające spojrzenie.

\- Tak – Anakin potwierdził cicho. – Tak, Ekscelencjo.

\- Tak bohatersko broniłeś mojej planety, a oni nadal cię nie chcą…

\- Nawet nie o to chodzi! – syknął chłopiec. - Już wcześniej wiedziałem, że mnie nie chcą, ale teraz… teraz… - zacisnął zęby i zbolałym tonem dokończył. – Powiedzieli o tym tak, jakby mieli zmienić zdanie i jednak mnie przyjąć. A potem stwierdzili, że skoro Qui-Gon… Qui-Gon… - głos mu się załamał. – Ponieważ Mistrza Qui-Gona już nie ma, przestałem mieć szansę!

Palpatine ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową.

\- To niesprawiedliwe, że nie możemy być oceniani jedynie za naszą odwagę. I za czyny, których dokonujemy.

 _Lepiej bym tego nie ujął!_ – z mieszaniną złości i rozpaczy pomyślał Anakin.

\- Ale wiesz… - Kanclerz nieoczekiwanie się uśmiechnął.

Chłopiec posłał mu zaciekawione spojrzenie.

\- Bycie Rycerzem Jedi to tylko jeden ze sposobów pomagania innym – splatając dłonie za plecami mówił przywódca Senatu. - Oraz wykorzystywania niezwykłego daru nazywanego Mocą. Zdarzają się Mistrzowie, którzy stwierdzają, że nie są już szczęśliwi w Zakonie… zatem opuszczają go i dalej czynią dobro. Robią dokładnie to samo… albo _prawie_ to samo, co przedtem, tyle że bez Rady wiszącej im nad głową.

Z każdym słowem zainteresowanie Anakina rosło.

\- Jedną z takich zbuntowanych dusz jest nie kto inny, jak Mistrz, który wyszkolił dobrze ci znanego Qui-Gona Jinna – Palpatine przystanął, by obdarzyć małego towarzysza tajemniczym uśmiechem. – Mężczyzna znany jako Hrabia Dooku.

\- Nauczyciel Qui-Gona opuścił Zakon? – ze zdumieniem wykrzyknął chłopiec.

Dotychczas wydawało mu się, że opuszczanie szeregów Jedi było jakimś ewenementem zdarzającym się raz na tysiąc lat. A teraz dowiadywał się, że w rzeczywistości było to o wiele częstsze i… że zrobił to nie kto inny jak nauczyciel Qui-Gona?!

_Nauczyciel Qui-Gona!_

Nawet w myślach brzmiało to strasznie abstrakcyjnie. Qui Gon… ach, wspominanie go wciąż tak strasznie bolało! W każdym razie Qui-Gon sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto już od urodzenia był mądry. Ciężko było patrzeć na jego brodę… na zmarszczki wokół cierpliwych oczu i wyobrażać sobie, że kiedyś był nieopierzonym młokosem, który od kogoś się uczył.

_Nauczyciel Qui-Gona…_

Ciekawe, jakim był człowiekiem? Zaraz, a czy Qui-Gon z Obi-Wanem czegoś na jego temat nie wspominali?

Anakin próbował przypomnieć sobie szczegóły tamtej rozmowy, ale zanim zdążył odpowiednio się skoncentrować, Palpatine podjął temat:

\- Tak, Hrabia Dooku opuścił Zakon Jedi. Parę lat temu, jeśli się nie mylę. Jednak, zanim to się stało, był uważany za jednego z najznamienitszych Mistrzów. Mówiono, że tylko Mistrz Yoda i Mistrz Windu mogliby dorównać mu w walce.

_Yoda i Windu?!_

Nawet ktoś tak nieobeznany jak Anakin zdążył dowiedzieć się, że umiejętności tej dwójki były uznawane za _legendarne._

\- A po swoim odejściu bynajmniej nie stracił szacunku, o nie! – unosząc palec wskazujący, podkreślił Kanclerz. – Mimo odmiennych poglądów, wciąż jest bardzo poważany. A po tym, jak poznałem go osobiście, wcale się temu nie dziwię. 

\- To Ekscelencja go zna?

\- O tak, drogi chłopcze. Choć nie tak dobrze, jakbym chciał. Spotkaliśmy się zaledwie kilka razy, ale to wystarczyło, by ujął mnie swoją charyzmą i bystrością. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że to dawny Mistrz Jedi. Przemawia z rzadko spotykaną mądrością i walczy o swoje ideały z zawziętością prawdziwego Obrońcy Pokoju. Udowadnia, że nie trzeba należeć do Zakonu, by w sercu być Jedi.

Urwał na chwilę, po czym pochylił się w stronę Anakina. Następne słowa wyszeptał z dziwną tajemniczością, jakby dzielił się sekretem.

\- Jeśli chcesz, mógłbym was sobie przedstawić. 

**Dziękuję wszystkim cudownym czytelnikom (zalogowanym oraz gościom), którzy zostawili dla mnie komentarz bądź kudosa. Niech Moc będzie z wami!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Druga część rozdziału w czwartek (07.05.2020)
> 
> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori.
> 
> Wciąż przeżywam zakończenie siódmego sezonu Wojen Klonów - strasznie mi smutno, że to już koniec. Chociaż, z drugiej strony... właśnie odkryłam, że ten konkretny sezon wyszedł także w wersji z polskim dubbingiem. Zaraz wezmę się za oglądanie i zobaczę, na jakim poziomie stoi tłumaczenie :) 
> 
> Gdybyście chcieli poznać moją dokładną opinię o siódmym sezonie Clone Warsów, zajrzyjcie na mojego Tumblera - joracalltrise.tumblr.com


	10. Sugestia kanclerza (Część 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine ma pomysł.  
> Padme również ma pomysł.  
> Anakin nie wie, czyj pomysł woli.   
> Choć, ostatecznie, i tak wygrywa pomysł Qui-Gona ;)

Chłopiec zamrugał. Przedstawić? Miałby poznać nauczyciela Qui-Gona? Propozycja brzmiała kusząco, ale też trochę strasznie. Anakin wciąż nie pamiętał, co Qui-Gon i Obi-Wan mówili o Dooku, ale mógłby przysiąc, że nie były to same pozytywne rzeczy.

Uświadomił sobie, że od dłuższego czasu milczy, więc posłał Palpatine’owi przepraszające spojrzenie.

\- Ja… nie wiem, Ekscelencjo. Już tak wiele dla mnie zrobiłeś. Jeszcze nie podziękowałem za to, że pozwoliłeś mnie i Qui-Gonowi spać w swoim apartamencie.

\- To drobiazg, drogi chłopcze – Kanclerz niedbale machnął ręką. – Na co komu dodatkowy kąt do spania, jak nie po to, by udostępnić go tym, którzy go potrzebują? Nie żałuję tego, że wam pomogłem. Dobrze wiem, jak bardzo Jedi są skryci. Przed oficjalnym przyjęciem do Zakonu nie pozwalają obcym spać w swoich skromnych progach.

Przykre, ale prawdziwe. Teraz, gdy o tym myślał, Anakin uznał, że to niefajne ze strony Jedi. To naprawdę niefajne, że ci szlachetni, bezinteresowni Jedi mieli tak straszny problem, by pozwolić małemu chłopcu spędzić kilka nocy na terenie świątyni. Zwłaszcza, że wspomniany chłopiec nie potrzebował wiele. Miękkie łóżko brzmiało świetnie, ale zadowoliłby się też kocem na podłodze. Serio.

\- Wracając do Hrabiego Dooku - zagaił Palpatine – na pewno domyślasz się, dlaczego _chciałbym_ was sobie przedstawić. Nie chodzi wyłącznie o to, że mój znajomy lubi przebywać w towarzystwie zdolnych młodych umysłów, a ty lubisz przebywać w towarzystwie mądrych Mistrzów Jedi. Czy też, byłych Mistrzów.

„Zdolny młody umysł?” Anakinowi spodobało mu się to określenie. Lecz nadal nie wyłapał, do czego zmierza rozmówca. Nie chcąc stracić reputacji mądrego dziecka, postanowił milczeć i zaczekać, aż Kanclerz sam mu to wyjaśni.

\- Życie nie zawsze prowadzi nas drogą, którą sobie wymarzyliśmy – zamyślonym tonem powiedział starszy mężczyzna. – Ale może być tak, że zupełnie inna droga zaprowadzi nas do wymarzonego celu. Gdy byłem w twoim wieku, chciałem być żołnierzem. Walczyć za swoich. Ale życie chciało inaczej, więc zostałem politykiem. Nie skarżę się, bo wciąż robię dokładnie to, czego zawsze chciałem. Pomagam innym. Ty także mógłbyś pomagać innym, młody Skywalkerze. Mógłbyś nauczyć się korzystać z Mocy. Nawet gdybyś nie został Jedi.

Myśl o porzuceniu marzeń o Zakonie Jedi… Myśl o opuszczeniu Tatooine i ukochanej mamy _na darmo_ była tak przykra, że buzia chłopca wykrzywiła się w zbolały grymas.

\- Oczywiście byłoby wspaniale, gdyby Rada jednak cię zaakceptowała – Palpatine uspokajająco uniósł ręce. – Jeśli są choć w połowie tak mądrzy, za jakich ich uważam, pozwolą ci na trening. ALE - tu mina Kanclerza stała się bardzo poważna – ich odmowa wciąż jest ewentualnością. Zaś mądry człowiek jest przygotowany na każdą ewentualność. Dlatego proponuję ci pomoc, drogi chłopcze. Jeśli jakimś cudem zostaniesz odrzucony przez Jedi, przedstawię cię Hrabiemu Dooku i spróbuję przekonać go, by przekazał ci te same umiejętności co niegdyś Qui-Gonowi Jinnowi.

\- Co?! – Anakin nie potrafił powstrzymać zdumionego okrzyku. – Miałbym zostać jego uczniem?

\- Cóż, tak. Jeśli zostałbyś w sytuacji bez wyjścia.

Umysł chłopca pracował na pełnych obrotach. Uczyć się bycia Jedi od kogoś, kto odszedł z Zakonu? Dotychczas nawet nie miał pojęcia, że podobna opcja wchodziła w grę! To zbyt niespodziewane, zbyt… ech.

Jeszcze trudniej było mu poukładać to sobie w głowie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że chodziło o nauczyciela Qui-Gona. Hmm… tak zupełnie teoretycznie, gdyby Anakin uczył się u tego samego Mistrza, co Qui-Gon, to pod koniec szkolenia byłby na poziomie Qui-Gona. Nie? Cóż, byłoby fajnie. Jednak Anakin był dostatecznie mądrym dzieckiem, by rozumieć, że w praktyce to tak nie działało.

Nie mógł się zdecydować, co o tym myśli. I czy ten pomysł w ogóle mu się podoba.

Tak czy siak, nie zaszkodziło dowiedzieć się więcej.

\- Ten cały Dooku – chłopiec odezwał się niepewnie. – Czy on jest… miły?

_Czy ma tak samo ciepłe oczy jak Qui-Gon? Albo Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan miewa czasami bardzo ciepłe oczy._

Palpatine chwilę się zastanowił.

\- To zależy, co rozumiesz pod tym określeniem, młody Skywalkerze – powiedział wreszcie. – Największym wyzwaniem dla każdego nauczyciela jest znalezienie odpowiedniej granicy pomiędzy dyscypliną i pobłażliwością. Mistrz Dooku opanował podobną sztukę do perfekcji. To zarazem wymagający, ale i cierpliwy mentor. Tak… po namyśle wydaje mi się, że na swój sposób jest miły.

\- Niby z której strony?! – zawołał wzburzony kobiecy głos.

Zza rogu nadeszła Padme. Choć Anakin potrzebował chwili, by upewnić się, czy to na pewno ona, a nie któryś z kolei sobowtór. Nadal nie przywykł do oglądania jej w makijażu Królowej. A tym bardziej do oglądania jej _tak poruszonej!_

Z wypisanym na buzi szokiem obserwował, jak dziewczyna staje obok Palpatine’a i władczo kładzie dłonie na biodrach.

\- Zazwyczaj poradziłabym ci, byś słuchał naszego nowego Kanclerza, bo to ktoś, od kogo można się wiele nauczyć – mruknęła niezadowolonym tonem. – Jednak teraz nie mogę tego zrobić. Hrabia Dooku to naprawdę _paskudny_ człowiek, Ani. I okropny materiał na mentora!

_Paskudny? Aż tak?!_

Anakin nie mógł uwierzyć, że Padme użyła właśnie tego słowa. Nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że była zdolna mówić w ten sposób o _kimkolwiek._ Nawet o Wicekrólu Federacji, który przecież wyrządził jej poddanym tyle złego, wyrażała się _co najwyżej_ z chłodną niechęcią.

Kim ten Dooku, kurka, był?

\- To dość jednostronny i niesprawiedliwy punkt widzenia, moja droga - Palpatine teatralnie westchnął. – I, jak mi się wydaje, nie do końca obiektywny. Musisz wiedzieć, Anakinie, że Jej Wysokość spotkała kiedyś Hrabiego na Międzygalaktycznym Sympozjum. Nie pamiętam dokładnie, czego dotyczyło, ale wydaje mi się, że Hrabia niezbyt pochlebnie wyraził się o wygłoszonym przez Jej Wysokość wykładzie. Wytknął słabości przedstawionych wniosków i przedstawił kontrargumenty. Od tamtej pory za sobą… cóż… _nie przepadają._

Padme zaczerwieniła się.

\- No naprawdę, moja droga – Kanclerz pokiwał głową. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że po tak długim czasie nadal jesteś uprzedzona do Hrabiego.

\- A ja nie mogę uwierzyć, jak możesz znosić towarzystwo tego okropnego człowieka, Ekscelencjo – odparowała Królowa. – A poza tym… - Pierwszy raz odkąd się poznali, chłopiec zauważył u niej spadek pewności siebie. – Przestawiłeś wydarzenia z tamtego Sympozjum w dość łagodny sposób. Że Dooku „niepochlebnie wyraził się” o moim wykładzie to mało powiedziane! Tak naprawdę on mnie… - wyraźnie zawstydzona, zacisnęła zęby. – Do tego nazwał mnie…!

Anakin nie wiedział, jak dokładnie Hrabia nazwał Padme, ale był pewien, że kiedyś utnie mu za to głowę.

Że niby Wielki Mistrz? Koleś, któremu dorównują jedynie Yoda i Windu? A niech sobie nawet będzie lepszy od ich obu razem! Chrzanić to! Każdy, kto _śmiał_ nie lubić Padme nadawał się jedynie do wycierania podłogi. Obciętymi kończynami.

\- Doświadczeni wiekiem mężczyźni czasem mają niemiły zwyczaj lekceważenia młodszych od siebie – Kanclerz posłał dziewczynie pobłażliwy uśmiech. – Nie bierz tego osobiście, Pani. Są dużo gorsze zniewagi niż „idealistyczna smarkula”.

 _Uciąć łeb to za mało_ – zdecydował Anakin. – _Gnój umrze w męczarniach!!!_

\- Ty też jesteś doświadczony wiekiem, Ekscelencjo – powoli odzyskując opanowanie, zauważyła Padme. – A wcale mnie tak nie nazywasz.

\- No cóż, znamy się już dość długo, czyż nie? – Palpatine poklepał ją po ramieniu. – Dooku też zapewne by zyskał, gdybyś lepiej go poznała. Ocenianie człowieka po jednym Sympozjum jest co najmniej _krzywdzące._

\- Zapewne, Ekscelencjo – westchnęła Królowa. – Ale _Anakina_ nie znam po jednym Sympozjum. I jestem pewna, że nie byłby szczęśliwy, mając za mentora kogoś takiego jak Dooku. Skąd w ogóle taki pomysł? Z tego, co mi wiadomo, Hrabia opuścił Zakon. Ale chyba nie namawiasz Aniego, by zrezygnował z marzeń o zostaniu Jedi? – spytała zaniepokojonym tonem.

\- Ależ skąd, moja droga! – starszy mężczyzna zaśmiał się serdecznie. – Po prostu podsuwam mu bardzo dobrą alternatywę, na wypadek gdyby inni uniemożliwili mu realizację marzeń. Ktoś _powinien_ pomyśleć o jego przyszłości, nie uważasz?

\- Ja _również_ myślałam o jego przyszłości – Padme posłała Anakinowi łagodny uśmiech. – Ani, chcę żebyś wiedział, że w żadnym wypadku nie zostaniesz sam. Zawsze możesz zostać ze mną, na Naboo.

Chłopiec odwzajemnił gest. Przez chwilę wodził wzrokiem pełnym wdzięczności od młodej Królowej do Kanclerza. Choć mieli zupełnie inne koncepcje, cieszyło go, że tak się o niego troszczyli. Że pomimo obowiązków znajdywali czas, by o niego zadbać. By mu pomóc.

Może wcale nie będzie tak źle? Pomimo odejścia Qui-Gona…

\- Nie mam wątpliwości, że Anakin byłby z tobą bardzo szczęśliwy, Pani – zaczął Palpatine – natomiast nie jestem pewien, czy _Mistrz Jinn_ byłby szczęśliwy, widząc, że historia tego chłopca znalazło swoje zakończenie właśnie tutaj.

Zarówno Anakin, jak i Padme gwałtownie wciągnęli powietrze.

 _To prawda_ – z łomoczącym dziko serduszkiem uświadomił sobie chłopiec.

Qui-Gon zabrał go z rodzinnej planety… z ramion ukochanej mamy w konkretnym celu. Żeby mógł zostać _Jedi._ Nie pupilkiem pięknej dziewczyny.

Nawet tak czułej i zjawiskowo pięknej jak Padme.

\- Zawsze podziwiałem tych, którzy zostali wyróżnieni przez ten dziwny byt zwany Mocą – kładąc chłopcu dłonie na ramionach, wyznał Palpatine. – Niewiele o niej wiem, ale uważam ją za dar, którego nie należy marnować. To twój dar, młody Skywalkerze. Dlatego sądzę, że jeśli Jedi cię odrzucą, powinieneś przynajmniej porozmawiać z Mistrzem Dooku.

\- No naprawdę, Ekscelencjo… - Królowa wydała zrezygnowane westchnienie. – Nie chcę kolejny raz sprzeczać się z tobą o Dooku, ale uważam, że byłoby lepiej, gdybyś nie rzucał stwierdzeń w stylu „jeśli Jedi cię odrzucą”. Nie powinieneś namawiać nikogo do martwienia się rzeczami, które jeszcze nie miały miejsca. Wystarczy, że Ani _sam z siebie_ się tym zamartwia.

Miała rację. Odkąd uświadomił sobie, że może zostać wybrany do Zakonu, ale nie zostać wybranym przez Mistrza, zamartwiał się jak szalony.

Uwielbiał Qui-Gona, lecz myśl, że tylko Qui-Gon chciałby go uczyć, sprawiała, że czuł się kompletnie bezwartościowy. Jak popsuty miecz świetlny Obi-Wana. Czy raczej jego szczątki.

\- A czy naprawdę możemy go winić za to, że się zamartwia, Pani? – spytał Palpatine. – Wybacz, ale jak dotąd nie słyszałem, by jakikolwiek Jedi pochwalił go za to, jak bohatersko ocalił _naszą_ planetę. Hrabia Dooku może i nie jest ostoją wyrozumiałości, ale przynajmniej potrafi docenić czyjąś odwagę. Uwierz mi, moja droga, kieruję się jedynie dobrem naszego małego przyjaciela. Bardzo nie chciałbym, żeby skończył jako zmarnowany potencjał bez Mistrza. Albo, żeby czuł się niechciany…

\- Anakin nie jest niechciany! – powiedział stanowczy męski głos.

Chłopiec, Kanclerz i Królowa jednocześnie obrócili głowy. Anakin rozpoznał głos Obi-Wana, ale dopiero kiedy zobaczył starszego kolegę na własne oczy, uwierzył, że śmiałe stwierdzenie _naprawdę_ pochodziło od niego.

Kenobi stał nieopodal nich i wyglądał tak, jak zwykle. Opanowany wyraz twarzy, dłonie schowane w rękawach płaszcza… A mimo to, coś się w nim zmieniło. Ale nie w jego wyglądzie. Bardziej… w powietrzu.

Jakby nie był już tą samą osobą, tylko kimś wyższym i silniejszym.

\- Anakin NIE jest niechciany – powtórzył, identycznym tonem, co wcześniej. – I będzie miał Mistrza.

Wprawił tym Kanclerza w kompletne osłupienie. Padme rozpromieniła się w sposób, jakby ktoś sprawił jej miłą niespodziankę. A Anakin…

Z niewyjaśnionych sobie powodów Anakin poczuł tę samą mieszaninę emocji, jak wtedy, gdy dowiedział się, że nie jest już niewolnikiem. Chciał zadać tak wiele pytań: Jak to? Czemu? Na pewno? A jednocześnie jakaś część jego już zaczęła przyzwyczajać się do myśli, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, Ekscelencjo – Obi-Wan skłonił się przed Kanclerzem. – Powinienem dać znać o swojej obecności w nieco subtelniejszy sposób. Zwłaszcza, że wszedłem z butami w sam środek dyskusji. Podkreślam, że nie chciałem być niegrzeczny.

Palpatine wreszcie otrząsnął się z szoku.

\- Ależ skąd, Mistrzu Kenobi! – zawołał, przyjacielsko rozkładając ręce. – Kocham demokrację i uważam, że różnorodność opinii jest… - widząc szok na twarzy młodego mężczyzny, urwał w pół zdania. – O? Czyżbym w jakiś sposób cię uraził?

Anakin, już nieco lepiej wprawiony w rozszyfrowywaniu starszego kolegi, bez problemu zinterpretował dziwaczną minę Obi-Wana. To była mina kogoś, kto bardzo chce wytknąć rozmówcy błąd, ale nie ma bladego pojęcia, jak się wytyka błędy osobom ważniejszym od siebie.

\- Nie, Ekscelencjo – Jedi ostatecznie zdecydował się na pokorne spojrzenie i uprzejmy ton. – Po prostu przez całe życie byłem nazywany „Padawanem Kenobim” albo po prostu „Obi-Wanem”. Dopóki nie przejdę prób i nie zostanę pełnoprawnym Jedi, nie oczekuję, by ktoś tytułował mnie „Mistrzem”.

\- Och! A więc Rada jeszcze ci nie powiedziała?

\- O czym, Kanclerzu?

Palpatine uśmiechnął się, jak magik przeciągający napięcie, przed dokończeniem sztuczki. Miał teraz absolutną uwagę rozmówców. Ciężko stwierdzić, kto z otaczającej go trójki, był najbardziej zaintrygowany. Choć Obi-Wan ukrywał swoje zaciekawienie zdecydowanie najlepiej.

\- Należą się gratulacje z okazji awansu – przywódca Republiki posłał młodemu mężczyźnie pełne uznania skinienie.

\- Przepraszam… awansu? – Kenobi uniósł brwi. 

\- Gdy leciałem tutaj promem, miałem okazję usłyszeć fragment dyskusji, którą prowadziła Rada Jedi. Nie poszli do osobnego pomieszczenia, więc wywnioskowałem, że temat rozmowy nie jest tajemnicą. Mówili o decyzji, którą w zasadzie już podjęli. Uznali, że pokonanie Sitha było równoznaczne ze zdaniem Prób, i że nie musisz już przechodzić żadnych testów. Postanowili uczynić cię pełnoprawnym Rycerzem Jedi. Uważam to za uczciwe i bardzo zasłużone wyróżnienie. Gratulacje.

Powieki Obi-Wana osiągnęły chyba maksymalny poziom rozszerzenia. Przez moment do złudzenia przypominały wielkie gały C-3PO. Gdyby nie żal po Qui-Gonie, Anakin uznałby ten widok za zabawny.

Zamiast tego zafiksował wzrok na Obi-Wanie, czekając, co za chwilę powie. Jaka będzie jego pierwsza reakcja po opadnięciu szoku. Cóż, chyba odpowiednią reakcją byłaby radość?

 _Nie, błagam, tylko nie radość!_ – chłopiec pomyślał z przerażeniem.

Nie dlatego że nie cieszył się z awansu Obi-Wana. Przeciwnie, uważał to za dobrą wiadomość. Po prostu oglądanie zbyt wyraźnych oznak radości tak krótko po śmierci Qui-Gona byłoby… nie do zniesienia!

 _Nie wpadaj w euforię!_ – w milczeniu błagał Obi-Wana. – _Proszę, tylko nie wpadnij w euforię!_

Póki co Kenobi konsekwentnie nosił na twarzy wyraz kompletnego zdumienia.

\- Zgadzam się z Kanclerzem – Padme niepewnie przerwała milczenie. – Uważam, że Rada podjęła bardzo dobrą decyzję. W moim oczach byłeś pełnoprawnym Jedi już w dniu, gdy cię poznałam – nieznacznie uśmiechnęła się do Obi-Wana. – To, jak broniłeś moich ludzi, tylko utwierdziło mnie w tym przekonaniu.

Młody mężczyzna lekko potrząsnął głową, jakby wyrywał się z otępienia. Etap szoku wreszcie dla niego minął. Ku uldze Anakina, nie zastąpił go wyraz euforii. Ani nawet wyraz radości. Zastąpiła go… cóż… nieco łagodniejsza odmiana zdziwienia.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, Ekscelencjo - Kenobi przemówił bardzo powoli, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. – Nie chciałbym, żebyś pomyślał, że wątpię w twoją szczerość, ale… Mam powody przypuszczać, że być może źle zrozumiałeś intencje Rady? Przechodzenie Prób to bardzo stary zwyczaj Jedi. Jest powszechnie wiadome, że _wszyscy_ członkowie Zakonu muszą zdać ten ważny egzamin, zanim staną się Rycerzami. Rada nie uczyniła dla nikogo wyjątku od… cóż… od tysiącleci.

\- Podobnie jak od tysiąca lat nie mieliśmy w Galaktyce Sitha – uprzejmie zauważył Palpatine. – Nie oszukujmy się, młody człowieku… Stanąłeś oko w oko z bardzo niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem i wyszedłeś z tego starcia zwycięsko. Wielu na twoim miejscu, zdecydowałoby się na ucieczkę… zwłaszcza, że z tego, co słyszałem, miałeś taką możliwość. A mimo to podjąłeś walkę i pokonałeś potwora, który zabił twojego Mistrza. Nieprzyznanie ci tytułu Jedi po takim pokazie siły i męstwa, byłoby oznaką lekceważenia.

Anakin zgadzał się z tym. ON na miejscu Obi-Wana miałby ochotę coś rozwalić, gdyby okazało się, że po wszystkim, co przeszedł, musiałby jeszcze czołgać się przed wstrętną Radą i błagać, by łaskawie pozwolili mu przystąpić do Prób i zostać Jedi.

A za chwilę dowiedział się, że nie ma _bladego pojęcia_ , jak to jest być ma miejscu Obi-Wana, bo Obi-Wan zareagował w zupełnie niezrozumiały dla niego sposób. Trwało to zaledwie ułamek sekundy, ale w tęczówkach niebieskich oczu na moment błysnęło… wzburzenie.

Rzecz jasna błyskawicznie zastąpione opanowaniem.

\- Ja nie postrzegam przestrzegania zasad jako oznaki lekceważenia, Ekscelencjo.

A potem – równie krótko jak w przypadku Kenobiego – w oczach Kanclerza także coś „błysnęło”. Jakby rozczarowanie. Jakby Palpatine liczył na zupełnie inną reakcję. 

\- Zasady są ważne, naturalnie – pokiwał głową. – A mimo to zawsze mam to nieprzyjemne uczucie niesprawiedliwości, gdy widzę, że czyjeś umiejętności nie są docenione. _Twoje_ muszą być godne Mistrza, skoro pokonałeś tak zdolnego przeciwnika.

\- Twierdzenie, że zwyciężyłem tylko dzięki umiejętnościom, byłoby z mojej strony naiwne – wzdychając, Obi-Wan spuścił wzrok. – Nie bez znaczenia był fakt, że przeciwnik mnie zlekceważył. Gdyby nie popełnił błędu, sprawy mogłyby potoczyć się zupełnie inaczej.

\- Jesteś zbyt skromny.

\- Wolę skromność niż arogancję. Wybacz mi, Ekscelencjo, ale zaczekam z zaakceptowaniem mojego awansu do czasu, aż usłyszę oficjalną decyzję Rady. Jeśli powiedzą mi, że powinienem jednak przystąpić do Prób, nie poczuje się urażony.

Padme była wyraźnie pod wrażeniem podejścia Obi-Wana. Zaś Anakin – poirytowany. Tym, że po raz kolejny nie zdołał rozgryźć starszego kolegi. Raju, czy on nie może po prostu podziękować za komplement jak normalny człowiek? W końcu nie co dzień jest się chwalonym przez samego Kanclerza.

\- Mimo to… - Kenobi dodał po chwili. – Biorąc pod uwagę obecną sytuację, gdyby Rada rzeczywiście przyznała mi tytuł Jedi _bez Prób_ , byłoby to dla mnie sporym ułatwieniem.

Teraz to on, dla odmiany, zaskoczył czymś Palpatine’a. I to nie tylko tonem, jakim to powiedział – tonem, który sugerował, że upragniony awans nie przyniósł żadnej radości, ale okazał się zwyczajnie… praktyczny. W tym było coś więcej.

„Ułatwienie”.

Obi-Wan użył dokładnie tego słowa. Ale, co on, tak właściwie, miał na myśli? Ułatwienie do _czego?_ I jaką sytuację miał na myśli?

\- Cokolwiek sobie zaplanowałeś, jestem pewien, że ci się powiedzie – po dłuższej chwili milczenia powiedział Kanclerz. – Sądzę, że należysz do rzadkiego gatunku osób, które dojrzewają szybciej niż inni. Już jako młody człowiek emanujesz mądrością doświadczonego Mistrza. O, a skoro już o tym mowa… Słyszałem, że podobne cechę miał również Hrabia Dooku, o którym wcześniej rozmawialiśmy. Podobno zaczął trenować Qui-Gona, gdy był w twoim wieku?

Kenobi skinął głową, a pamięć Anakina wreszcie odszukała zaginiony fragment. Ach, no przecież! Właśnie TO Qui-Gon i Obi-Wan mówili o Dooku - że, jak zaczął trenować Qui-Gona, to był bardzo młody. I, podobnie jak Obi-Wan nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed doradzaniem innym. Qui-Gon stwierdził, że to cecha wspólna tej dwójki… Powiedział o tym w taki sposób, jakby _cieszył się_ , że tych cech nie było więcej.

Podobne podejście do byłego Mistrza nie brzmiało zbyt pozytywnie.

\- Mieliście może okazję się spotkać? – Palpatine spytał Obi-Wana. – Czy Mistrz Jinn przedstawił cię swojemu dawnemu mentorowi?

\- Niestety nie. Obiecał, że pozna nas ze sobą, gdy zostanę pełnoprawnym Jedi. Kiedy Hrabia należał jeszcze do Zakonu, kilka razy widziałem go, ale nigdy z nim nie rozmawiałem. Podobnie jak inni młodzicy, wielokrotnie podziwiałem jego ćwiczebne sparingi z Mistrzem Yodą. Nie miał nic przeciwko demonstrowaniu swoich umiejętności, ale poza tym był dość… nietowarzyski. Poza byłymi Padawanami, trzymał innych Jedi na dystans. Po opuszczeniu Zakonu zerwał niemal wszystkie dawne więzi.

\- Ale z twoim Mistrzem utrzymywał kontakt?

\- Tak… Z tego co mi wiadomo, czasem się widywali. 

Anakin usłyszał w głosie starszego kolegi wahanie. Jakby Obi-Wan wiedział w tej sprawie znacznie więcej, niż był skłonny zdradzić Kanclerzowi.

\- Qui-Gon dobrze o nim mówił? – nie ustępował Palpatine. – Pytam, ponieważ ja i Królowa zaczęliśmy na jego temat dość żywą dyskusję – posłał Padme pobłażliwy uśmiech, na co odpowiedziała poirytowanym spojrzeniem. – Jej Wysokość twierdzi, że oceniam Hrabiego zbyt łagodnie, ja zaś twierdzę, że Dooku pada ofiarą zbyt pochopnych osądów. Może rzucisz trochę więcej światła na tę kontrowersyjną postać i pomożesz nam wypracować jakiś kompromis? Sam może i nie poznałeś Dooku, ale twój Mistrz na pewno opowiedział ci na jego temat kilka ciekawych historii?

\- Ich relacja była… - Obi-Wan urwał, szukając odpowiedniego słowa – _skomplikowana._ A odejście Hrabiego z Zakonu jeszcze bardziej ją pogmatwało. Jedyna kwestia, której jestem pewien, to fakt, że on i Qui-Gon darzyli się szacunkiem. Mój Mistrz nie zawsze zgadzał się ze swoim dawnym mentorem, ale był bardzo wdzięczny za jego nauki.

\- I z pewnością byłby wdzięczny, gdyby te same nauki zostały przekazane młodemu Skywalkerowi – Kanclerz posłał młodej władczyni triumfalny uśmiech.

\- Nie zgadzam się z tym – Padme zawzięcie broniła swojego zdania. – Już i tak ciężko mi uwierzyć, by ktoś tak… tak _zimny_ jak Dooku mógł wychować tak wspaniałego człowieka jak Qui-Gon. Być może wynika to ze zwyczaju Jedi. W waszym Zakonie to Mistrzowie wybierają sobie Padawanów, a nie na odwrót, prawda? – zerknęła na Kenobiego, a kiedy przytaknął, mówiła dalej. – Całkiem możliwe, że w kwestii bycia szkolonym przez Dooku, Qui-Gon nie miał wiele do powiedzenia. ALE, na pewno miałby sporo do powiedzenia, gdyby usłyszał, że Ani może wylądować u jego dawnego Mistrza. Jestem pewna, że wcale by się z tobą nie zgodził, Ekscelencjo!

\- Och, a ja uważam, że przyznałby mi rację – Palpatine zbył gniewne spojrzenie dziewczyny kolejnym uśmiechem. – Co więcej, wydaje mi się, że wskazałby swojego dawnego Mistrza jako _najodpowiedniejszego_ kandydata do szkolenia młodego Skywalkera. Wielka szkoda, że nie zdążyliśmy poznać jego zdania na ten temat.

\- Tak, bo na pewno wyraziłby sprzeciw!

\- Moja droga, Mistrz Jinn nie był…

\- Wybacz, Ekscelencjo. Pani – uprzejmie lecz stanowczo, Obi-Wan zwrócił na siebie uwagę Kanclerza i Królowej. – Oboje przedstawiacie rozsądne argumenty, ale obawiam się, że prowadzicie tę dyskusję na próżno. To nieprawda, że nie możemy poznać zdania Mistrza Qui-Gona na… wspomniany temat. Tak się składa, że zdążył je wyrazić i to dość stanowczo. Przed śmiercią zadbał o przyszłość Anakina. I wybrał dla niego Mistrza.

Ta nowa informacja postawiła wszystko w zupełnie nowym świetle i wywróciła do góry nogami całą dotychczasową rozmowę. Anakin nie mógł uwierzyć!

Qui-Gon o niego… zadbał? Umarł, a mimo to wciąż zdołał o niego zadbać? A więc wcale nie zostawił go kompletnie samego w tym strasznym, obcym świecie? Zostawił mu kogoś, kto by go poprowadził? Sam nie zdołał zostać jego Mistrzem, ale kogoś mu wybrał?

To było jak promień światła pojawiający się w ciemnościach. Ciało chłopca powoli wypełniało się spokojem.

 _Wiedziałem_ – Anakin pomyślał z wdzięcznością. – _Wiedziałem, że mnie nie zawiedziesz, Qui-Gonie!_

Podobnie jak on, Padme wydała głośnie westchnienie ulgi.

\- Domyślam się, że nie chodzi o Dooku? – spytała.

\- Nie – Obi-Wan pokręcił głową.

\- Świetnie!

Spojrzała na Kanclerza z miną zadowolonej z siebie triumfatorki. Kompletnie pokonany, Palpatine miał identyczny wyraz twarzy jak Anakin, gdy przegrał wszystkie kredytki w kości z Obi-Wanem. To samo niezrozumienie: ale co się właściwie stało? _Jak_ to się stało?

Gdyby nie uważał tego za niestosowne, chłopiec poklepałby go po ramieniu i powtórzyłby mu jego własne słowa:

_„Może być tak, że zupełnie inna droga zaprowadzi nas do wymarzonego celu.”_

Nawet jeśli ostateczną drogą Anakina nie miała być związana z Dooku (i dobrze, bo to wstręciuch, który obraził Padme!), to Kanclerz chyba mimo wszystko powinien się cieszyć? W końcu sam stwierdził, że zależało mu jedynie na „dobru młodego Skywalkera”. A skoro o wspomniane dobro zadbał Qui-Gon, to na sto procent wiedział, co robi! Nie mogło być inaczej! Prawda?

Palpatine postanowił zatrzeć swoją pierwszą reakcję, klaszcząc w dłonie i wybuchając serdecznym śmiechem.

\- Ach, cóż za miły zwrot zdarzeń! Doprawdy, nie przestaje mnie zadziwiać, jak bardzo Jedi troszczą się o swoich bliskich… Cóż za przezorny człowiek był z naszego Mistrza Jinna. I jaki odpowiedzialny! No naprawdę, wspaniali mężczyźni, tacy jak on, nie zdarzają się często. Będzie go nam brakować na tym świecie. A tobie to chyba w szczególności… prawda, Mistrzu Kenobi?

Obi-Wan ponownie wzdrygnął się, gdy nazwano go „Mistrzem”, ale tym razem postanowił nie poprawiać Kanclerza.

\- Mądrość mojego nauczyciela wiele razy była dla mnie pomocna – wyszeptał.

\- Dla nas również – zgodziła się Padme. – I dla Aniego – posłała chłopcu troskliwy uśmiech. – Kiedy umiera ktoś bliski, niełatwo nam się pozbierać, a co dopiero myśleć o ważnych sprawach. Qui-Gon był wyjątkowym człowiekiem. Zapewne rozumiał, jak wiele bólu przyniesie jego śmierć… Nawet po opuszczeniu tego świata, zdołał zdjąć z naszych barków przynajmniej jeden ciężar.

\- Masz rację, moja droga – Palpatine skinął głową. – Wszyscy będziemy spać spokojniej, wiedząc, że młody Skywalker nie zostanie bez Mistrza. Choć to nie sprawi, że całkowicie przestaniemy się o niego martwić. W końcu pozostaje jeszcze wiele nierozstrzygniętych kwestii. Chociażby pytanie, czy nauczyciel, którego wybrał Mistrz Jinn, zechce wziąć na swoje barki tak wielką odpowiedzialność.

Nieśmiała radość Anakina w jednej chwili zgasła, jak silnik ukochanego ścigacza na początku wyścigu Bunta. Chłopiec jednak nie zdążył dać się ponieść negatywnym myślom, gdyż zaraz usłyszał odpowiedź Obi-Wana.

\- Tym akurat nie musimy się martwić.

\- O? – zdziwił się Palpatine. - Skąd pewność, że ta osoba się zgodzi? Kogóż takiego wybrał twój Mistrz… jeśli oczywiście, mogę spytać?

Obi-Wan spojrzał Kanclerzowi w oczy.

**Jak zawsze dziękuję wszystkim, którzy pozostawili tutaj kudosa bądź komentarz. Niech Moc będzie z wami!**

\- Wybrał mnie, Ekscelencjo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny rozdział już w czwartek (14.05.2020)
> 
> Acz pierwsza część rozdziału zapewne pojawi się ciut wcześniej - koło niedzieli lub poniedziałku? ;)
> 
> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori.


	11. Ostatnia prośba Qui-Gona (Część 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wiadomo, że Kanclerz chce dobrze.  
> Bo chce, prawda?  
> Ale czy na pewno?

**Człowiek Czynu**

**Rozdział 5 – Ostatnia prośba Qui-Gona**

**Kilka dni wcześniej**

\- Anakin Skywalker… Oto Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Kiedy zobaczył wskakującego na rampę Qui-Gona, chłopiec nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek poza nim wybiegnie z kabiny pilotów, by sprawdzić, czy Mistrzowi Jedi nic się nie stało. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy został wyprzedzony przez postać z krótkimi włosami. Tajemniczy osobnik wydawał się dobrze znać Qui-Gona, a także martwić się o niego w takim samym stopniu jak Anakin.

A więc nazywał się Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan Kenobi.

\- Cześć!

Chłopiec odwrócił się młodego mężczyzny i wyciągnął do niego rączkę. Wcześniej za nic by się na coś takiego nie ośmielił - dzieci jego pokroju na ogół nie podawały dłoni osobom, którym sięgały do pasa - jednak teraz zrobił to, jakby to był naturalny odruch. Coś w Obi-Wanie go do tego zachęciło. Przez to, że kucał, i że martwił się o Qui-Gona, ten człowiek nie wydawał się tak wysoki i straszny jak inni dorośli.

Nie zignorował też wyciągniętej dziecięcej rączki, ale wygrzebał spod brązowego rękawa swoją własną dłoń i pozwolił na powitalny uścisk. Dopiero wtedy zaciekawione oczy chłopca zaczęły wyłapywać pewne istotne szczegóły. Długi brązowy płaszcz. Biała tunika. Skórzany pasek, do którego przyczepiony był… Zaraz, przecież to miecz świetlny! 

\- Ty też jesteś Jedi?! – wyrzucił z siebie Anakin. - Miło mi cię poznać!

Jego entuzjastyczny okrzyk wydawał się nieco zapeszyć Obi-Wana. Kenobi taktownie wyszarpnął dłoń z uścisku, schował ją z powrotem w rękawie i posłał Qui-Gonowi wymowne spojrzenie. Starszy z mężczyzn odpowiedział westchnieniem, które zdawało się mówić: „na mnie nie patrz, ja nic nie zrobiłem”. W jego oczach migotało rozbawienie.

Nie zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem nie zachowuje się niegrzecznie, Anakin wciąż perfidnie gapił się na najnowsze źródło swojej fascynacji.

Raju… Jedi! _Prawdziwy_ Jedi! Ubrany w prawdziwą tunikę Jedi, z prawdziwym mieczem świetlnym przy pasie! Miał gładką, pozbawioną zmarszczek twarz, oraz błękitne oczy, w których bystrość mieszała się z młodzieńczym wigorem.

Co prawda Anakin poznał już jednego Jedi, ale to było _co innego!_

Qui-Gon, ze swoją brodą i zmarszczkami wokół ciepłych oczu, roztaczał wokół siebie aurę mędrca – takiego, który godzinami medytuje pod drzewem i cierpliwie objaśnia zgromadzonym wokół dzieciom prawa rządzące wszechświatem. Zaś Obi-Wan wyglądał na kogoś, kto mógłby wejść do najniebezpieczniejszego baru w Mos Espa i _wyjść_ stamtąd bez jednego zadrapania. Miał młode i sprężyste kończyny, sugerujące zdolność do wyczynów, na które ciała mężczyzn po pięćdziesiątce już nie mogły sobie pozwolić. Ciekawe, czy potrafił zrobić salto? Może pokazałby, gdyby Anakin go poprosił…?

Póki co wydawał się kompletnie niezainteresowany obecnym w pomieszczeniu dzieckiem. Jego uwaga była skupiona na Qui-Gonie.

\- Masz jakieś siniaki? – prostując się, posłał drugiemu mężczyźnie zatroskane spojrzenie.

Starszy z Jedi skinął głową.

\- Trochę się poobijałem.

\- Przyniosę ci krem z bacty.

Obi-Wan zrobił krok w stronę wyjścia.

\- Umm… - Anakin zagaił, łapiąc go za rękaw.

\- Co? – odpowiedziało mu obojętne spojrzenie i nieznacznie uniesienie brwi. – Tobie też przynieść bactę?

Spłoszony, chłopiec puścił brązowy materiał i energicznie potrząsnął głową. Obserwujący to Qui-Gon pozwolił sobie na dyskretny chichot.

Ledwo płaszcz Obi-Wana zniknął za drzwiami, Anakin doskoczył do siedzącego na podłodze mężczyzny i zasypał go gradem pytań. 

\- To twój przyjaciel? Długo go znasz? Ile on ma lat? Skoro też jest Jedi, to dlaczego nie był z tobą w Mos Espa? Skąd on jest? Czemu ma świński ogonek? To jakaś tradycja z jego planety?

Qui-Gon zamrugał.

\- Świński ogonek? – powtórzył zdumiony tonem.

\- No… ten śmieszny warkoczyk – szybciutko sprostował chłopiec.

Zdziwił się, gdy z ust Mistrza Jedi wyszło ciche parsknięcie. 

\- Ani – Qui-Gon miał na twarzy ten charakterystyczny uśmiech dorosłego, który zamierzał wytłumaczyć dziecku, dlaczego nie należy wkładać ręki do gniazda pełnego szerszeni. – W obecności Obi-Wana lepiej nie nazywaj tego warkoczyka „świńskim ogonkiem”. I żeby cię broń boże nie kusiło, by za niego szarpać. Tylko _ja_ mogę to robić, nie ryzykując przy tym utratą ręki. Rozumiemy się?

\- Okej, zapamiętam – chłopiec przełknął ślinę.

\- I, nie, noszenie takiego warkoczyka nie jest związane z żadną planetą. To tradycja Jedi.

\- Jedi?

Qui-Gon skinął głową.

\- Warkoczyk jest jak łańcuch przywiązujący nas do drugiej osoby – wyjaśnił cierpliwie. – Do Mistrza, który nas prowadzi.

\- Mistrza czyli… Pana? – z niepokojem spytał Anakin.

Nie znosił łańcuchów. Kojarzyły mu się z wystawianymi na sprzedaż niewolnikami.

\- Och, nie, Ani, w żadnym razie! – uspokajająco unosząc ręce, Qui-Gon wyprowadził go z błędu. – Nie miałem na myśli _tego typu_ więzi. Przepraszam, z tym łańcuchem chyba popełniłem gafę. Powinienem użyć innego słowa. Może na przykład… hm… pępowina?

\- _Pępowina?!_

\- Ech, wybacz. To trochę niesmaczne, prawda?

Anakin nie miał bladego pojęcia, czym była ta cała „pępowina”, więc jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Coś nie jestem dzisiaj w formie, jeśli chodzi o porównania – z miną zmęczonego człowieka, Qui-Gon rozmasował skroń. – Kiedy Mistrz Yoda mówi o łańcuchu albo o pępowinie, brzmi to _zdecydowanie_ lepiej i… ach, już mniejsza o to. Spróbujemy inaczej. 

Stękając, Mistrz Jedi oderwał łokcie od podłogi. Siedział teraz przed małym rozmówcą, opierając nadgarstki na skrzyżowanych kostkach nóg. Wyglądał, jakby przymierzał się do opowiedzenia jakiejś historii. Anakin wbił w niego zaintrygowany wzrok.

\- Kiedy byłem chłopcem, niewiele starszym od ciebie - Qui-Gon zaczął, nostalgicznie wpatrując się w palce swoich dłoni – przyszedł czas, bym rozpoczął szkolenie pod okiem osobistego nauczyciela. Mój Mistrz wybrał mnie spośród wielu innych dzieci i przysiągł uczyć mnie tajników Mocy. Przypieczętowaliśmy tę obietnicę warkoczykiem, który, zgodnie z tradycją, nosiłem od tamtej pory na moim prawym ramieniu. Wówczas oficjalnie zostałem Padawanem Jedi.

\- Co to jest Padawan?

\- Uczeń. Protegowany. Te słowa mogą być zamiennikami, lecz tak naprawdę bycie Padawanem oznacza znacznie więcej. Zanim zostajesz wybrany przez Mistrza, uczysz się w Świątyni pod okiem wielu nauczycieli i dla każdego z nich jesteś tylko jednym z wielu uczniów. Ale kiedy otrzymujesz tytuł Padawana, wszystko się zmienia. Ty i twój Mistrz zaczynacie wspólnie podróżować po Galaktyce. Jesteście wysyłani na Misje, z czego niektóre potrafią być bardzo niebezpieczne… A nauka polega nie tylko na tym, by lepiej władać mieczem świetlnym i podnosić coraz cięższe przedmioty. To nauka podejmowania decyzji, ufania sobie nawzajem… Mistrz i Padawan często narażają dla siebie nawzajem życie, dlatego tworzy się między nimi niezwykła więź.

\- Raju… - Anakin był oczarowany. Wpatrywał się w Mistrza Jedi oczami błyszczącymi z zachwytu. – Czyli to coś jak… rodzina?

\- Tak, poniekąd – Qui-Gon łagodnie się uśmiechnął. – Kiedy zostajesz wybrany na Padawana, Mistrz staje się dla ciebie najbliższą osobą w Zakonie. To ktoś, kogo traktuje się czasem jak ojca, czasem jak brata, a czasem jak najdroższego przyjaciela. W miarę upływu lat ta relacja ulega wielu przeobrażeniom i dla każdego wygląda inaczej. Aż wreszcie przychodzi czas… - mężczyzna nieco spochmurniał – żeby się usamodzielnić.

Chłopiec posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Choć uwielbiałem mojego Mistrza, wiedziałem, że kiedyś będę musiał zakończyć naukę pod jego okiem i zacząć kroczyć własną ścieżką – cichym głosem wyjaśnił Jedi. – Doczekałem się tego dnia, gdy skończyłem dwadzieścia trzy lata. Mój Mistrz zdecydował, że jestem już gotowy i zarekomendował mnie do Prób. To seria bardzo trudnych testów, które trzeba zdać, by zostać uznanym pełnoprawnym Jedi. Kiedy je przeszedłem, na znak niezależności ścięto mój warkoczyk. Pozwolono mi też zapuścić włosy i brodę. Nawet nie wiesz, jaka to była dla mnie ulga, Ani… obcięty na jeżyka wyglądałem fatalnie!

Żart nie spełnił swojego zadania i Anakin nie roześmiał się. Zamiast tego posłał rozmówcy smutne spojrzenie.

\- Nie było ci przykro z powodu warkoczyka? Skoro ci go ścięli, to… Czy to znaczy, że ty i twój Mistrz przestaliście być rodziną?

Qui-Gon odwrócił wzrok, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Kiedy z powrotem spojrzał na chłopca, w jego oczach nie było żalu, a jedynie lekka nostalgia.

\- Kiedy zostałem Rycerzem Jedi, zdystansowałem się do dawnego nauczyciela. Ale nie zawsze tak jest. Każdy człowiek jest inny, Ani. Niektórzy traktują Mistrzów jak członków rodziny długo po tym, gdy przejdą Próby. Nie wyobrażam sobie, by _Obi-Wan_ był w stanie _kiedykolwiek_ zdystansować się do swojego Mistrza – dokończył z czułym uśmiechem.

\- Do swojego Mistrza… Czyli do kogo? – Anakin zmarszczył brwi.

Uśmiech Qui-Gona stał się jeszcze szerszy.

\- Do mnie, Ani.

\- _Ty_ jesteś jego Mistrzem?!

\- Cóż… tak – Mistrz Jedi zaśmiał się. Zdumienie małego rozmówcy najwyraźniej wydało mu się urocze. – Kiedy był jeszcze chłopcem, wybrałem go na mojego Padawana. Od tamtej pory zacząłem stopniowo przekazywać mu całą wiedzę, jaką posiadam. Pomagałem mu wzmacniać jego ciało, trenowałem jego umysł, pokazywałem mu świat, z czasem dając mu coraz więcej wolności i pozwalając mu podejmować samodzielne decyzje. Kiedy mnie potrzebował, byłem dla niego oparciem… a gdy stał się dostatecznie silny, pozwoliłem, by i on został oparciem dla mnie. Przez lata obserwowałem, jak coraz bardziej otwiera się na Moc, jak staje się mężczyzną. Wyrósł na Jedi, z którego jestem niewyobrażalnie dumny… Na partnera, do którego mam kompletne zaufanie.

Anakin słuchał tego wszystkiego z taką samą mieszanką zazdrości i zachwytu, jaką czuł będąc niewolnikiem Gardullem, gdy stał u boku swojego pana w loży honorowej i zaciskając maleńkie rączki na balustradzie, pierwszy raz oglądał superszybkie wyścigi. Zarówno wtedy jak i teraz przeżył _olśnienie_ – zrozumiał, że tego właśnie pragnie!

Ścigać się z najlepszymi. Pokonywać ich. Czuć ten sam dreszczyk adrenaliny, co oni.

Być czyimś Padawanem. Trenować pod czyimś okiem dokładnie w taki sposób, jak opisał mu Qui-Gon.

\- Jak mogę wybrać sobie Mistrza? – zapytał.

Długowłosy mężczyzna posłał mu przepraszające spojrzenie.

\- Nie słuchałeś z dostateczną uwagą, Ani – łagodnym tonem upomniał chłopca. – To Mistrz wybiera sobie ucznia. Nie na odwrót. Tak było od zawsze.

Anakin wzdrygnął się. Podobny stan rzeczy wydawał mu się okropnie niesprawiedliwy.

\- Ale dlaczego? – wymamrotał, gniewnie marszcząc czółko. – Czemu _mnie_ nie wolno wybrać?

Uczucie bycia wybieranym poznał już od najmłodszych lat. Podobnie jak pragnienie zostania zauważonym przez kogoś miłego, o dobrym sercu. Wiele razy myślał sobie, że skoro nie może mieć wymarzonej wolności, to chciałby chociaż należeć do wyrozumiałego właściciela. I bardzo szybko przekonał się, jak niewielkie ma na to szanse.

Tak niepokornego dzieciaka jak on wybierali tylko najgorsi dranie. Tacy jak Gardulla czy Watto. Wybierali go, bo chcieli go wykorzystać, zrobić z niego swoje narzędzie. I, oczywiście, odpowiednio go „ustawić”, by przestał się buntować i zachowywał się tak, jak przystało na dobrego niewolnika.

_Nie wierzył_ , że mógłby być wybranym przez kogoś dobrego. Jeśli już, wolał sam wybierać.

Qui-Gon jakimś sposobem odgadł, co działo się w jego głowie.

\- Gdyby mali chłopcy mieli prawo wyboru, to bez wahania wskazywaliby tych, którzy są dla nich mili – zaczął cierpliwie tłumaczyć. – Kiedy jesteśmy spragnionymi miłości dziećmi, wydaje nam się, że to _tego_ najbardziej potrzebujemy. Problem w tym, że posiadanie pobłażliwego nauczyciela nikomu nie wyszło na dobre, Ani. Dlatego to Mistrz wybiera ucznia… i _zapewniam cię_ , że NIE jest to w żaden sposób podobne do wybierania sługi na targu.

Zdumiony, że tak łatwo został rozszyfrowany, Anakin wytrzeszczył oczy. Kącik ust Mistrza Jedi nieznacznie uniósł się do góry.

\- Może ci się to wydać nieprawdopodobne - szepnął Qui-Gon – ale Padawan nie jest własnością swojego Mistrza. Przeciwnie. To _Mistrz_ należy do niego.

\- Naprawdę?!

\- Tak, Ani, _naprawdę._ Wybór Padawana nie jest decyzją, którą podejmuje się „ot tak sobie”. Wybierając kogoś na ucznia, musimy być gotowi oddać mu całego siebie. Powierzamy tej osobie swoją wiedzę, mając świadomość, że ten ktoś może kiedyś stać się silniejszy od nas. To najbardziej nieegoistyczny akt, jaki może być. Rozumiesz?

Chłopiec niepewnie pokiwał głową. Mistrz Jedi mówił dalej:

\- W relacji, którą mam z Obi-Wanem, to ja wydaję polecenia. Jestem osobą, która rządzi, osobą, która ma ostatnie słowo we wszystkich dyskusjach. Ale moja rola nie polega na braniu, lecz na dawaniu. Stając się czyimś Mistrzem, wziąłem na swoje barki wielką odpowiedzialność. Zobowiązałem się do podejmowania decyzji, które byłyby dobre dla drugiej osoby, nie _dla mnie._ Wybierając ucznia, Mistrz nie zastanawia się nad tym, co może z tego _mieć._ Zamiast tego zastanawia się, które dziecko w jego mniemaniu zasługuje na to, by zaofiarować mu samego siebie… by podarować mu swoją mądrość i życie. Bezinteresownie. Nie oczekując niczego w zamian.

To rzeczywiście nie brzmiało jak wybieranie niewolnika. Prawdę mówiąc brzmiało… cudownie.

\- Czemu wybrałeś właśnie Obi-Wana? – Anakin zadał to pytanie bardzo cicho, jakby prosił o zdradzenie ważnego sekretu. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że to właśnie on jest… dla ciebie? A gdybyś się pomylił?

\- W takich sprawach Mistrzowie rzadko się mylą, Ani

I znowu to samo. Qui-Gon znowu pokazał małemu rozmówcy niewiarygodnie czuły, nieco zamyślony uśmiech.

\- Ale w jaki sposób go wybrałeś? – nie ustępował chłopiec. – Co ci się w nim spodobało?

Miał cichą nadzieję, że Mistrz Jedi wymieni jakieś konkretne cechy. Wówczas Anakin mógłby nieco „popracować” nad swoim własnym charakterkiem, by wyglądać na możliwie najlepszego kandydata. Brzmiało to trochę jak oszukiwanie, ale był zbyt zdesperowany, żeby się przejmować. Jeżeli były jakieś kryteria, na podstawie których Jedi wybierali uczniów, to _musiał_ je poznać!

Ku jego zdumieniu, Qui-Gon zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Spodobały mi się jego oczy.

Co? _Oczy?!_

Chłopiec kompletnie zgłupiał. Odczuł też irracjonalną potrzebę, by poszukać lustra i sprawdzić, jak wyglądały jego własne oczy. 

\- Choć _to_ akurat nie miało aż takiego znaczenia – Mistrz Jedi dodał po chwili. – Moc mi go wskazała, Ani.

No świetnie. _Jeszcze lepsza_ wskazówka!

Widząc naburmuszenie na twarzy małego rozmówcy, Qui-Gon położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Wiem, że na razie to brzmi bez sensu, ale… pewnego dnia zrozumiesz, Ani. Gwarantuję ci to.

**Obecnie**

Jeśli Kanclerz się nie pomylił, to Padawan Qui-Gona Jinna miał wkrótce zostać uznanym za pełnoprawnego Rycerza Jedi.

Zaś Qui-Gon Jinn wybrał tego człowieka… _swojego własnego_ ucznia na nauczyciela dla Anakina.

Pierwszym odruchem chłopca po usłyszeniu tych rewelacji było przypomnienie sobie rozmowy z Qui-Gonem podczas odlatywania z Tatooine. To, a także… szczęście.

Będzie miał warkoczyk, uświadomił sobie z bijącym nienaturalnie szybko serduszkiem. Będzie miał swój własny warkoczyk, który zwiąże go z Obi-Wanem. Z mężczyzną, który był uczniem Qui-Gona, któremu Qui-Gon bezgranicznie ufał i którego Qui-Gon uważał za dość bliską sobie osobę, by stykać się z nią czołem i dotykać jej włosów. Choć Anakin wcześniej o tym nie myślał, to perspektywa bycia związanym z tym konkretnym człowiekiem, wydała mu się nagle najbardziej naturalną rzeczą we Wszechświecie. 

_Czy on rzeczywiście zrobi to, o czym mówił Qui-Gon?_ – myślał, wpatrując się w Obi-Wana.

Odda Anakinowi całego siebie? Swoją mądrość? Swoją wiedzę? Swoje… życie? Jako Mistrz będzie należał do Anakina, tak jak Qui-Gon należał wcześniej do niego?

Chłopiec przypomniał sobie wspólne podnoszenie kostki, zdał sobie sprawę, że twarz Obi-Wana nie wyraża absolutnie żadnego wahania i naprawdę w to _uwierzył._ Uchwycił wzrokiem uśmiech Padme i zrozumiał, że dziewczyna była tak samo szczęśliwa jak on.

Kanclerzowi przetrawienie nowej informacji zajęło więcej czasu. Wpatrywał się w Obi-Wana przez dobrą minutę, zanim również się uśmiechnął.

\- Ach, no tak! – zawołał, klaszcząc w dłonie. – Jakże mogłem nie wpaść na coś tak _oczywistego?_ No naprawdę… Człowiek z moim doświadczeniem powinien z łatwością przewidzieć podobny obrót spraw. Kogoż innego Mistrz Jinn mógłby wybrać na nauczyciela dla tak wyjątkowego chłopca? Komu mógłby powierzyć młodego Skywalkera, jak nie swojemu własnemu uczniowi? Wszak jesteś wszystkim, co po nim zostało, czyż nie? Cała wiedza i siła Mistrza Jinna żyje teraz w tobie. A, śmiem twierdzić, drogi chłopcze, po twoim imponującym triumfie nad wojownikiem Sithów, że dobrze wykorzystujesz nauki swojego nauczyciela.

\- Jak mówiłem, Ekscelencjo, za porażkę Sitha odpowiedzialny był on sam – Kenobi nawet nie mrugnął, gdy zasypano go komplementami. – I nie śmiałbym twierdzić, że pokonując go stałem się mądrzejszy… albo nawet równie mądry, co mój Mistrz.

\- A mimo to wierzysz, że twoja własna wiedza wystarczy, by poprowadzić Anakina?

\- Wierzył w to mój Mistrz. Nigdy nie powierzył mi jakiegoś zadania, jeśli sądził, że sobie z nim nie poradzę.

Czubki długich palców Palpatine’a złączyły się ze sobą, a powieki nieco opadły, wskazując na stan głębokiego zamyślania.

\- Sądzę, że będziesz dla chłopca wspaniałym nauczycielem – Kanclerz powiedział w końcu. – Anakin cię zna, więc będzie się czuł z tobą o wiele swobodniej niż z Hrabią Dooku.

\- Nareszcie w czymś się zgadzamy! – ucieszyła się Padme.

\- Mówiłem to już wcześniej, ale podziwiam twoją odwagę, drogi Obi-Wanie – nie zwracając uwagi na Królową, ciągnął przywódca Senatu. – I nie mówię już tylko o pokonaniu Sitha. Potrzeba śmiałości, by w tak młodym wieku wziąć odpowiedzialność za Padawana. Wiem, że Jedi na ogół wolą chwilę z tym zaczekać… Upewnić się, że ich umiejętności są już na odpowiednim poziomie.

Zabrzmiało to trochę tak, jakby próbował _zniechęcić_ Kenobiego – jakby nakłaniał go do dokładniejszego przemyślenia sprawy, zwątpienia we własne umiejętności.

 _Nie, to głupie_ – Anakin potrząsnął głową.

Ne pewno coś mu się pomyliło. Przecież Kanclerz _stał po jego stronie!_ Dlaczego miałby zniechęcać Obi-Wana?

\- Mistrz Jinn naprawdę sporo ułatwił, wybierając cię na Mistrza młodego Skywalkera – Palpatine posłał młodemu mężczyźnie kolejny uśmiech. – Nie tylko „zadbał o przyszłość chłopca”, jak to ładnie ująłeś, ale też dał ci zastrzyk pewności siebie. Och, ale…- gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, jakby coś nagle go zaniepokoiło. – Aż dziw, że w trakcie walki miał na to wszystko czas.

Obi-Wan poruszył się niespokojnie. Maska opanowania, którą jak dotąd nosił na twarzy, zaczęła nieznacznie pękać. Oczy powędrowały na bok, a na skroni pojawiła się bruzda.

W międzyczasie, do świata Anakina, który po raz pierwszy od śmierci Qui-Gona zaczął być _w miarę_ szczęśliwy, wkradła się czarna myśl.

_Ej, ale właściwie to… KIEDY Qui-Gon zrobił to, o czym mówił Obi-Wan?_

\- A może stało się to przed walką? – nie ustępował Kanclerz. – Czyżby Mistrz Jinn przypuszczał, że zginie i dlatego rozmawiał z tobą o przyszłości Skywalkera?

Chłopiec gorączkowo przeszukiwał pamięć. Zanim doszło do konfrontacji z Sithem, był z Qui-Gonem i Obi-Wanem przez cały czas i _nie pamiętał_ , by o czymś takim rozmawiali. No, chyba że wtedy… po tej nieszczęsnej wpadce z hutteckim, gdy oddalili się od grupy i zaczęli…?!

\- N-nic podobnego – Obi-Wan przełknął ślinę. Głos zaczął mu się łamać. – On… powiedział to, gdy był już…

\- Umierający?

\- Kanclerzu! – syknęła Padme.

Anakin nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od Obi-Wana. Pierwszy raz widział w błękitnych oczach młodego mężczyzny aż _tyle_ emocji.

Smutek. Ten sam smutek, co pamiętnego dnia… gdy Obi-Wan próbował powiedzieć małemu towarzyszowi o śmierci swojego Mistrza, ale nie potrafił odpowiednio poprowadzić rozmowy. Ale nie tylko smutek. Również _gniew._

Kenobi wpatrywał się w podłogę w taki sposób, jakby chciał jednocześnie się w nią wypłakać i wypalić w niej dziurę.

\- Moja droga, waży się przyszłość młodego Skywalkera – Kanclerz posłał Padme przepraszające spojrzenie. – Mistrz Jinn na pewno chciałby, aby sprawa jego ostatniej woli została przedyskutowana.

\- Zgadzam się, ale…

\- To _odpowiedzialne_ z jego strony, że wykorzystał ostatnie sekundy życia, by zadbać o przyszłość Anakina, zamiast powiedzieć swojemu Padawanowi coś bardziej osobistego – Palpatine popatrzył na Obi-Wana w taki sposób, jakby chciał poklepać go po plecach. – Choć jednocześnie przykre. Mam nadzieję, że zdążył chociaż się z tobą pożegnać?

\- KANCLERZU! – Padme oparła dłonie na biodrach, dając do zrozumienia, że nie pozwoli wykluczyć się z dyskusji. – Wiem, że chcesz dobrze, ale zadawanie Obi-Wanowi podobnych pytań jest _krzywdzące_ – podkreśliła, marszcząc brwi. – Skoro już _musimy_ o tym rozmawiać, to może skupmy się na przyszłości Aniego?

\- Masz rację, moja droga. Oczywiście! W końcu Rada nadal musi zaakceptować…

Palpatine i Królowa zaczęli dyskutować o Radzie Jedi, jednak Anakin nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Interesowało go tylko jedno – pięści Obi-Wana. Nie przegapił momentu, w którym się zacisnęły. Stało się to wtedy, gdy Kanclerz mówił o ostatnich chwilach Qui-Gona.

„Wykorzystał ostatnie sekundy życia, by zadbać o przyszłość Anakina, zamiast powiedzieć swojemu Padawanowi coś bardziej osobistego.”

Palpatine nazwał tę decyzję „odpowiedzialną”, ale z punktu widzenia Obi-Wana mogło to wyglądać inaczej. A co jeśli…

Chłopiec momentalnie zbladł.

Ale… Obi-Wan go za to nie znienawidzi? _Prawda?_

Nie, to niemożliwe. Przecież powiedział, że zaopiekuje się Anakinem. Pożyczył Anakinowi swój płaszcz, położył mu dłoń na głowie, ukołysał go do snu łagodnym głosem i użył Mocy, by nakarmić go owocem jogan. I dopiero co zadeklarował – bez żadnego wahania, wręcz _z dumą_ – że został wyznaczony przez swojego Mistrza do uczenia Anakina. Osoba, która zachowywała się w taki sposób, nie mogła nienawidzić Anakina. Czyż nie?

Chłopiec spróbował wyrwać z głowy potworną myśl, ale udało mu się to tylko połowicznie, jak z trującym kaktusem. Kolec został wyciągnięty, ale jad został.

Pozostało mieć nadzieję, że nie wyrządzi większych szkód…

\- Jeśli chodzi o Radę, jestem dobrej myśli – Już kompletnie opanowany, Obi-Wan wtrącił swoje trzy grosze do dyskusji Padme i Kanclerza.

\- Och, doprawdy? – tonem wyrażającym uprzejme zdziwienie, odparł Palpatine. – Masz jakąś konkretną strategię na przekonanie ich? O ile pamiętam, twojemu mentorowi nie poszło zbyt dobrze.

\- Moja strategia jest bardzo prosta – młody mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wyjdę z sali, dopóki się nie zgodzą. A poza tym, mam pewną przewagę, której Qui-Gonowi brakowało.

\- Przewagę? – Kanclerz zmarszczył brwi.

Kącik ust Kenobiego nieznacznie uniósł się do góry.

\- Jestem upartym młodym człowiekiem. A Mistrz Yoda ma już swoje lata, dlatego jest w stanie znosić upartych młodych ludzi tylko przez określoną ilość czasu. Gdy dojdę do kresu jego cierpliwości, będzie miał tylko dwa wyjścia: zgodzić się ze mną, albo użyć Mocy i cisnąć mną o ścianę. Mistrz Qui-Gon nie potrafiłby doprowadzić go do takiego stanu. Był młody już bardzo dawno temu, dlatego wyszedł z wprawy.

Padme przyłożyła wypielęgnowaną dłoń do ust, w elegancki sposób maskując chichot. Również Anakin nieco się rozluźnił. Natomiast Kanclerz…

Przez moment chłopiec mógłby przysiąc, że Palpatine ma ochotę cisnąć Obi-Wanem o ścianę. Albo życzyć mu zostania ciśniętym o ścianę przez Yodę. Ale, nie, to pewnie była tylko gra światła. Dziwny błysk w oczach Kanclerza jak nic był wynikiem zmęczenia!

Bo czego innego?

\- Będę trzymał za ciebie kciuki – Palpatine krótko skinął Kenobiemu głową. – Za ciebie i za twojego nowego Padawana, jak mniemam. Oby Rada Jedi podjęła właściwą decyzję. A teraz będę musiał was przeprosić. Obowiązki wobec Republiki wzywają!

Po tych słowach odszedł w kierunku doradców, którzy wypatrywali go w drugiego końca korytarza. Gdy znalazł się w dostatecznie dalekiej odległości, Obi-Wan przewrócił oczami i prychnął:

\- Politycy!

Anakin posłał mu zdumione spojrzenie. Zupełnie nie rozumiał tych pokładów niechęci wobec głowy Senatu.

\- Nie jest taki zły – oznajmił nieśmiało. – Tak bardzo się starał, żeby nam pomóc!

Tym stwierdzeniem zasłużył sobie na sceptyczne uniesienie brwi ze strony starszego kolegi. Nie, zaraz! Chwila. Kurde… Chyba już nie powinien nazywać Obi-Wana „starszym kolegą”. Nawet we własnej głowie. W końcu, jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to NIE będzie jego kolega, tylko…

 _Mistrz_ – z oczami zafiksowanymi na twarzy młodego mężczyzny, chłopiec wyszeptał w myślach. – _Mój Mistrz._

\- Kiedy będę miał warkoczyk? – wypalił bez zastanowienia. 

\- Słucham? – Obi-Wan posłał mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

\- No wiesz, _Warkoczyk!_ N-na twoim prawym ramieniu… taki, co oznacza, że jest się Padawanem.

Zajęło mu to trochę czasu, ale Kenobi wreszcie załapał.

\- Oł – bezwiednie przejechał palcami po swoim własnym warkoczyku. – O to ci chodzi?

Anakin energicznie pokiwał głową.

\- Aż tak chcesz go mieć?

Jeszcze żywsze przytaknięcie. 

\- No dobrze - Obi-Wan nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. Wyglądał na mile zaskoczonego entuzjazmem małego towarzysza. – Kiedy Rada oficjalnie zgodzi się na twój trening, niezwłocznie ci go zapleciemy.

Skinął głową, dając chłopcu znak, by do niego dołączył.

 _„Kiedy!”_ – pomyślał uradowany Anakin. – _Powiedział „kiedy”!_

\- Przepraszam cię za zachowanie Kanclerza, Obi-Wanie – Padme zagaiła, gdy we trójkę szli korytarzem. – Proszę, nie oceniaj go po tej jednej rozmowie – szepnęła, wbijając wzrok w splecione palce dłoni. – Czasem bywa zbyt bezpośredni, ale to dobry człowiek. Jeśli cię zranił, to jestem pewna, że zrobił to niecelowo. A wszystkie komplementy, którymi cię obdarzył, były szczere.

Kenobi zareagował na te słowa na wpół rozbawionym, na wpół kpiącym parsknięciem.

\- Nie wierzysz mi? – Królowa uniosła podbródek i skrzyżowała ramiona. Miała nieco urażoną minę.

 _Właśnie, jak możesz jej nie wierzyć?!_ – pomyślał Anakin.

Wszak wszystko, co mówiła _Padme_ , musiało być Prawdą Objawioną!

\- Ależ wierzę – powiedział Obi-Wan.

Jednak jego ton wskazywał na coś wprost przeciwnego. Młoda władczyni otworzyła usta, by coś opowiedzieć, ale wszedł jej w słowo:

\- Możesz się nie martwić, Pani – westchnął, kręcąc głową. – Nie oceniam ludzi po jednym spotkaniu. Ani nawet po dwóch. Jeśli nasz nowy Kanclerz jest tak dobrym przywódcą, jak mówisz, zapewne nabiorę do niego szacunku. Ale na pewno nie przehandluję mojego zaufania za kilka starannie dobranych komplementów. Jak szczere by nie były.

Chłopiec spodziewał się ze strony Padme jakiejś błyskotliwej odpowiedzi i zdziwił się, gdy dziewczyna postanowiła milczeć. Zaskakujące, ale wyglądała na zadowoloną. Najwyraźniej zrozumiała z deklaracji Obi-Wana znacznie więcej niż Anakin. Bo Anakin nie zrozumiał kompletnie nic. To całe „handlowanie zaufaniem” nie miało dla niego sensu.

\- Nie musisz nigdzie być, Pani? – Kenobi spytał ostrożnie.

Nie zabrzmiało to tak, jakby chciał się jej pozbyć. Chyba nie chciał stać na drodze jej obowiązkom.

\- Nie, ja… - dziewczyna zarumieniła się. – Poprosiłam doradców, by na chwilkę mnie zastąpili. Słyszałam, że ma się odbyć zebranie Rady Jedi i pomyślałam, że gdyby Ani nie mógł w nim uczestniczyć…

To była prawdziwa ulga, że patrzyła na Obi-Wana nie na Anakina. Chłopiec _za nic_ nie chciał, by zobaczyła, jakiego koloru były teraz jego policzki.

\- Mój dług wobec ciebie narasta, Pani – Obi-Wan nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. – Już trzeci raz powierzyłbym ci Anakina.

\- Proszę, nie nazywaj tego długiem. Ani jest cudownym towarzyszem i cieszę się, że mogę spędzić z nim czas. Zwłaszcza, że nie zostało go nam zbyt wiele. Kiedy zamieszka w Świątyni Jedi… Ani?

Anakin nie dowiedział się, z jakim wyrazem na swojej pięknej twarzy Padme to powiedziała. Był zbyt zajęty chowaniem czerwonej jak pomidorek buzi w rękawie Obi-Wana.

Nazwała go „cudownym towarzyszem”. Nazwała go tak, chociaż ostatnio prawie wyłącznie płakał w jej obecności. Toż to anioł nie dziewczyna!

Nie ma głupich. Ożeni się z nią!

\- Ani, w porządku? – usłyszał jej słodki głos.

Wciąż nie miał odwagi na nią spojrzeć, więc ograniczył się do twierdzącego potrząśnięcia główką.

\- Anakinie – najdelikatniej, jak się dało Obi-Wan wyszarpnął swój rękaw spomiędzy paluszków małego towarzysza. – Rada się zbiera. Muszę iść.

Chłopiec niepewnie podniósł oczy. Rzeczywiście. Postacie w długich brązowych płaszczach po kolei wślizgiwały się do sali. Jeden z Mistrzów – Zabrak, który wcześniej rozmawiał z Palpatinem – Eeth Koth, zatrzymał się obok drzwi i skinął Kenobiemu głową, dając mu znak, że jest proszony do środka. Obi-Wan odwzajemnił gest, lecz zamiast od razu dołączyć do zgromadzonych, ukląkł przed Anakinem. Położył chłopcu dłonie na ramionach i spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Anakinie – odezwał się cichym i łagodnym głosem.

Był w tym momencie tak łudząco podobny do Qui-Gona, że Anakin zapomniał, jak się oddycha. Zanim odlecieli w kierunku Naboo, Qui-Gon klęknął przed nim w identyczny sposób. Spojrzał na niego identycznym wzrokiem. Odezwał się do niego identycznym tonem.

„Trzymaj się mnie.” – powiedział wtedy Qui-Gon. - Będziesz bezpieczny.”

\- Nic się nie bój, Anakinie – szepnął Obi-Wan. – Nie wyjdę stamtąd, dopóki Rada nie wyrazi zgody na twój trening. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz.

\- A jak nie? – chłopiec przełknął ślinę. Poczuł, że od nowa ogarnia go strach. Poczuł, że znowu zbiera mu się na łzy.

\- Będziemy się martwić tym, co będzie, dopiero wtedy, gdy to się stanie. Ale tak się NIE stanie. Będzie dobrze. Zaufaj mi.

\- A jak Rada nie zgodzi się, bym był twoim uczniem, to mnie zostawisz?

W błękitnych oczach młodego mężczyzny rozbłysła determinacja.

\- Nigdy cię nie zostawię – mocniej zaciskając palce na małych ramionkach, obiecał Obi-Wan. – _Nigdy._

Wyglądał, jakby chciał dodać coś jeszcze, jednak uprzejme chrząknięcie Mistrza Kotha przypomniało mu, jak długo kazał Radzie na siebie czekać. Gdy odchodził w stronę Sali Zebrań, Anakin wpatrywał się w jego plecy jak zahipnotyzowany.

_„Nigdy cię nie zostawię.”_

Z cichym sykiem drzwi zamknęły się.

_„Nigdy.”_

**Dziękuję wszystkim wspaniałym czytelnikom (zalogowanym oraz gościom), którzy zostawili dla mnie komentarz bądź kudosa. Niech Moc będzie z wami!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Druga część rozdziału zgodnie z planem pojawi się w czwartek (14.05.2020)
> 
> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori!


	12. Ostatnia prośba Qui-Gona (Część 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedni tracą warkoczyki, inni je zyskują.  
> Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna.

Chłopiec i Królowa przysiedli na stojącej nieopodal ławeczce. Padme objęła małego towarzysza ramieniem i pozwoliła mu oprzeć główkę o swój bark. W powietrzu wciąż rozbrzmiewało echo pożegnalnych słów Obi-Wana.

_„Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Nigdy.”_

Anakin nie mógłby usłyszeć niczego milszego. Te słowa… a także palce Padme głaszczące go po włosach sprawiły, że zaczął się powoli uspokajać. Gdy wreszcie przełknął gromadzącą się w gardle gulę strachu, nieśmiało wciągnął dziewczynę w rozmowę.

Mówili o absolutnie wszystkim.

Wszystkim, co nie było związane z Jedi i z prowadzoną za metalowymi drzwiami dyskusją. O Padme i jej dwórkach – o tym, kiedy i w jaki sposób zamieniała się z którąś z nich, by dbać o własne bezpieczeństwo. O tym, ile czasu trwało zrobienie makijażu Królowej i co oznaczały poszczególne stroje. O zaskakującej biegłości, z jaką Padme korzystała z blastera – uśmiechając się, ze szczegółami opowiedziała Anakinowi o szkoleniu, w którym wzięła udział. Obowiązkowo przechodziły je wszystkie jej dwórki, zaś Królowa została na nie „przemycona” po suszeniu Panace głowy przez okrągły miesiąc. Trenowała ze swoimi służkami, nie zdradzając im, kim naprawdę jest.

\- Zostałyśmy wtedy prawdziwymi przyjaciółkami – powiedziała, bawiąc się zbłąkanym kosmykiem, który uciekł z jej idealnej fryzury. – Nie jestem pewna, kto był bardziej czerwony, gdy dowiedziały się, że jestem Królową: czy one, czy ja. Ale od tamtego momentu, zżyłyśmy się ze sobą jeszcze bardziej. 

To była wciągająca i zabawna opowieść. Pochłonęła pełną godzinę czasu spędzonego na ławce.

Ale, najwidoczniej, godzina nie wystarczyła, by Rada Jedi zdążyła się uporać ze wszystkimi sprawami. Im więcej minut mijało od rozpoczęcia obrad, tym trudniej było Anakinowi skupić się na słowach uroczej towarzyszki i zapomnieć, że wewnątrz _tamtej_ sali ważyły się jego losy.

_Czuł_ , że dyskusja, którą toczona na jego temat, była zażarta. Nie słyszał absolutnie niczego, bo drzwi były dźwiękoszczelne, ale w jakiś sposób to _wiedział!_ A może tylko mu się zdawało? Może było to tylko głupie, niepoparte niczym przypuszczenie, które wyprodukował jego wystraszony dziecięcy umysł?

Tak czy siak, trwająca tyle czasu debata nie wróżyła niczego dobrego.

 _Są zbyt podzieleni_ – przed powrotem na Naboo rozjuszona Padme powiedziała o senatorach. – _Nie mogą znaleźć rozwiązania, które zadowoliłoby wszystkich. Dlatego tyle to trwa!_

Skoro zasiadający w Radzie Mistrzowie wciąż nie podjęli decyzji, to pewnie dlatego że się kłócili. Kto był po stronie Anakina? Kto był przeciwko niemu? Jak przedstawiały się proporcje?

Obi-Wan powiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Powiedział, że nie wyjdzie z sali, dopóki Rada nie zgodzi się na trening Anakina. Ale czy naprawdę zdoła ich przekonać? A co jeśli przesadzi, a oni go ukażą? A co jeśli…

Wreszcie rozległ się długo wyczekiwany szum rozsuwanych drzwi. Chłopiec i Królowa wstali z ławki, a na zewnątrz zaczęli wysypywać się Mistrzowie. Wychodzili parami albo trójkami, szepcząc coś w obrębie swoich grupek. Tylko Mistrz Windu trzymał się nieco z boku. Krzyżował ramiona i miał dość pochmurną miną… Nawet _bardziej_ pochmurną niż zwykle. Zaraz! A gdzie są…?

 _Brakuje Obi-Wana i Yody!_ – Anakin nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

Padme miała w tej chwili więcej odwagi od niego. Mimo bezgłośnych sygnałów protestu, które jej posyłał, wzięła go za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę Mistrza Piella i Mistrza Kotha.

\- Przepraszam? – uprzejmie zwróciła ich uwagę.

Odwrócili się do niej z sympatycznymi wyrazami twarzy. Anakin przypomniał sobie, że byli do niego w miarę pozytywnie nastawieni i nieznacznie się rozluźnił.

\- Wiem, że to wewnętrzne sprawy Jedi i nie jestem pewna, czy wolno mi o to pytać, ale… Zastanawiałam się, jaką podjęliście decyzję.

Królowa Naboo powinna napisać jakiś podręcznik odnośnie zadawania pytań, które nie brzmiałyby zbyt nachalnie. Mistrzowie byli pod wrażeniem jej zdolności dyplomatycznych w takim samym stopniu co Anakin.

\- Obi-Wan Kenobi został oficjalnie uznany za Rycerza Jedi – skrzekliwym, ale na swój sposób sympatycznym głosem powiedział Even Piell. Jego jedyne zdrowe oko ze spokojem patrzyło na młodą władczynię. – Postanowiliśmy, że jego zwycięstwo nad Sithem było równoznaczne z przejściem Prób. Rada podjęła tę decyzję jednogłośnie.

\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy – Padme nie dała po sobie poznać, że pytała o zupełnie inną decyzję. – Jestem wdzięczna Mistrzowi Kenobiemu za to, co zrobił dla moich ludzi. A co z…? - najsubtelniej, jak tylko się dało skinęła w stronę Anakina.

Wzrok Piella przeniósł się na chłopca. Anakin nie miał pewności, ale wydawało mu się, że wielkouchy Mistrz próbuje dodać mu otuchy.

\- Wielu opowiedziało się za tym, byś rozpoczął trening Jedi, młody Skywalkerze... lecz niestety wielu było też przeciwko.

Chłopcu trzęsły się kolana.

\- Cz-czy… czy to znaczy, że…

\- Ponieważ Rada do samego końca była podzielona, musieliśmy skorzystać z bardzo rzadkiego precedensu – wzdychając, wyjaśnił Mistrz Koth. – Ostateczną decyzję podejmie głowa Zakonu.

\- Głowa Zakonu – Padme chwilę się zastanowiła. – Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to Mistrz Yoda, prawda?

Jedi skinęli głowami.

\- Obi-Wan właśnie z nim rozmawia – mruknął Piell.

On i Koth wymienili porozumiewawcza spojrzenia i jednocześnie wydali coś na kształt rozbawionego mruku. Co ich tak rozbawiło?

Kątem oka Anakin dostrzegł opartego o ścianę Mistrza Windu, który przyglądał się im z wyraźną dezaprobatą. Ugh! Chłopiec pamiętał ulgę, którą czuł, gdy jako trzylatek został zakupiony przez Hutta i dowiedział się, że jest nim Gardulla, a nie _Jabba._ Dokładnie taką samą ulgę czuł teraz, wiedząc, że Wielkim Mistrzem Zakonu jest Yoda, a nie Windu.

Nie trzeba było geniusza, by domyślić się, że ten czarnoskóry gbur odesłałby go z kwitkiem z powrotem na Tatooine. Pewnie jeszcze zapłaciłby za transport z własnej kieszeni, byle tylko upewnić się, że „smarkaty problem” znalazł się po drugiej stronie Galaktyki.

Yoda, na całe szczęście, nie był tak zimny jak on. Sprawiał zdecydowanie przyjemniejsze wrażenie! Taki rozkoszny dziadziuś traktujący zarówno małoletnich jak i dorosłych członków Zakonu jak bandę niepokornych wnucząt.

Choć, z drugiej strony, to ON jako pierwszy powiedział, że wyczuwa w Anakinie strach. Wycelował w dziewięciolatka swój szponiasty zielony paluch i nazwał go chodzącym niebezpieczeństwem. Jak Obi-Wan go przekona? A co jeśli rzeczywiście zostanie ciśnięty o ścianę?

Malutki, pomarszczony i poruszający się o lasce Yoda nie wyglądał zbyt groźnie, ale na pewno nie dostał tytułu Mistrza Zakonu za robienie na drutach brązowych płaszczy. Ciekawe, jaką to straszliwą Moc skrywał w swoim drobnym ciele? A co jeśli odda Anakinowi Obi-Wana _w kawałkach?!_

Na tym etapie chłopiec był tak zdenerwowany, że spodziewał się najgorszego.

Rozległ się cichy syk i drzwi do sali po raz kolejny stanęły otworem. Oczy wszystkich zgromadzonych spoczęły na Yodzie, który pokuśtykał przez drzwi z miną zmęczonego życiem filozofa. Tuż za nim szedł Obi Wan z dłońmi splecionymi na podołku. Wyraz twarzy miał niemożliwy do rozszyfrowania.

Zielony Mistrz otworzył usta. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddechy.

\- Starszy o kolejne sto lat przez ciebie jestem!

Yoda zaczepnie pacnął Obi-Wana laską w łydkę.

\- Wybacz, Mistrzu – ze wzrokiem wbitym w sufit, niewinnym tonem szepnął Kenobi.

Anakin czekał, aż głowa Zakonu doda coś jeszcze, jednak ciąg dalszy nie nastąpił. Zresztą, pozostali członkowie Rady wcale na niego nie czekali – rozległo się przeciągłe, zbiorowe westchnienie, co poniektórzy Mistrzowie pokręcili głowami, a po chwili wszyscy poza Yodą i Windu odwrócili się i odeszli. Najwyraźniej wyczytali z przygany zielonego Mistrza jakiś komunikat. Coś, co zostało zrozumiane przez absolutnie wszystkich poza Anakinem i Padme.

 _Ale co?_ – chłopiec myślał gorączkowo, skacząc wzrokiem od Yody do Obi-Wana. – _Co oni właściwie postanowili? Jaka jest decyzja?!_

Maleńki Mistrz oparł obie dłonie na lasce i uraczył Kenobiego nieco łagodniejszym spojrzeniem niż chwilę temu.

\- Wyczuwam, że formalnej ceremonii nie chcesz ty – powiedział, uważnie wpatrując się w młodego mężczyznę.

\- Nie, Mistrzu – Obi-Wan pokręcił głową.

\- Pewien jesteś? Jedyna taka chwila w życiu Jedi jest. Cofnąć tego nie będziesz mógł. Dumny z ciebie Qui-Gon byłby… Ucieszyłby się, wiedząc, że celebrujesz efekty wieloletniej pracy. Ostateczna decyzja twoja jest?

Kenobi nie odpowiedział, a jedynie spuścił głowę. Yoda wyglądał na zmartwionego.

\- Będzie zatem, jak chcesz – wzdychając, pokręcił zieloną głową. – Swoim uporem Obi-Wanie, wymęczyłeś mnie dzisiaj. Przykro ci będzie, jeśli zrobi to ktoś inny niż ja?

 _„To”?_ – zdziwił się Anakin. – _Ale czym właściwie jest „TO”?_

\- Nie, Mistrzu – Obi-Wan wyszeptał bezbarwnym tonem.

\- Dobrze więc.

Yoda pokuśtykał w kierunku, w którym odeszli pozostali Mistrzowie. Zatrzymał się na moment obok Windu.

– Tobie to zostawiam, Mace.

Czarnoskóry Jedi skinął głową. Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił i słychać było jedynie echo laski stukającej o podłogę. W końcu Anakin postanowił, że nie wytrzyma dłużej tego napięcia. Chciał wiedzieć, co się właściwie stało. Chciał wiedzieć, co postanowił Yoda. Chciał wiedzieć, co z jego przyszłością. Miał tyle pytań!

Zrobił krok w stronę Obi-Wana.

\- Odsuń się, Skywalker! 

Ostre warknięcie Windu sprawiło, że odskoczył do tyłu i zastygł w miejscu jak sparaliżowany. Nawet nie zdążył otrząsnąć się z szoku, gdy rozbłysło fioletowe ostrze. Czarnoskóry Mistrz zamachnął się na szyję Obi-Wana.

_NIEEEEEE!_

Och, nie, nie, tylko nie to! On obetnie mu głowę… zabije go!

Z ust Anakina i Padme wyszły identyczne okrzyki przerażenia, jednak Kenobi nie drgnął ani jednym mięśniem. Stał nieruchomo jak posąg, a jego na wpół zmrużone oczy pozostawały wbite w podłogę.

Coś długiego i delikatnego spadło prosto pod nogi chłopca. To coś było _zbyt_ małe, by być głową Obi-Wana. Nie mogąc zapanować nad łomoczącym dziko sercem, Anakin spojrzał w dół. 

Warkoczyk Obi-Wana. Padawański warkoczyk Obi-Wana leżał na podłodze, nieruchomy i poskręcany, jak żywa istota, którą bezlitośnie pozbawiono życia. Anakin gapił się na niego wytrzeszczonymi oczami. 

_Mistrz wybrał mnie spośród wielu innych dzieci i przysiągł uczyć mnie tajników Mocy_ – w oddali zabrzmiał ciepły głos Qui-Gona. - _Przypieczętowaliśmy tę obietnicę warkoczykiem, który, zgodnie z tradycją, nosiłem od tamtej pory na moim prawym ramieniu._

_Warkoczyk jest jak łańcuch przywiązujący nas do drugiej osoby. Do Mistrza, który nas prowadzi._

_Łańcuch._

_Więź._

Anakin nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, ale chciało mu się płakać. Pewnie mu się tylko wydawało, ale mógłby przysiąc, że przez moment czuł w powietrzu czyjś ból.

 _Zabrali go_ – pomyślał, podnosząc wzrok na Obi-Wana, który wciąż miał tą samą, bezbarwną minę. – _Zabrali mu jego warkoczyk. Dopiero co stracił Qui-Gona, a teraz obcięli mu jego warkoczyk. ICH warkoczyk! Dowód ich więzi._

Z cichym sykiem Windu wyłączył miecz świetlny. Chłopiec posłał czarnoskóremu Mistrzowi dyskretne, pełne pretensji spojrzenie.

Rozumiał, po co to było, że to tradycja i tak dalej, że skoro Obi-Wan został Rycerzem Jedi, to _musiało_ się stać, ale… ale… może gdyby Windu nie zrobił tego aż tak brutalnie, to nie byłoby aż tak…

\- To było potworne!

Gniewny okrzyk Padme wziął Anakina kompletnie z zaskoczenia. Stała tam, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Że też nie bała się patrzeć w taki sposób na kolesia, do którego Anakin bał się odezwać.

\- Przecież mogłeś zrobić mu krzywdę! – naskoczyła na Windu. – Gdybyś się pomylił…

\- Wasza Wysokość – cicho, lecz stanowczo Obi-Wan wszedł jej w słowo.

Posłała mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie. Kenobi cicho westchnął.

\- Proszę. - W oczach, które skierował na dziewczynę, odbijało się zmęczenie. – To zawsze tak wygląda. To tradycja Jedi. Lepiej się do tego nie wtrącaj, Pani.

Windu milczał, czekając, aż Królowa się uspokoi. Jego wzrok był osobliwą mieszaniną szacunku oraz surowości. W milczeniu dawał dziewczynie do zrozumienia, że podziwia jej śmiałość, ale jednocześnie nie ma zamiaru brać jej opinii pod uwagę. Gdy Padme wreszcie ochłonęła, użył Mocy, by podnieść warkoczyk Obi-Wana i posłać go w wyciągniętą dłoń właściciela.

\- Już nie jesteś Padawanem – głos, z którego aż biły powaga i autorytet, rozniósł się echem po korytarzu. – Skończyły się czasy, gdy odpowiadałeś tylko za siebie i mogłeś podejmować lekkomyślne decyzje. Rada poszła ci na rękę, bo uznała, że rozumiesz, co to znaczy. Pokaż, że się nie pomyliliśmy.

Odwrócił się i odszedł, zostawiając młodego mężczyznę z ciężarem, które pozostawiły po sobie te słowa. Kenobi patrzył za nim, bezwiednie miętoląc w palcach swój warkoczyk.

\- Nie powinien robić tego _w taki sposób_ – przepełnionym goryczą głosem Padme szepnęła do ucha Anakina. – Nie znam się na tradycji Jedi, ale wiem, że Qui-Gon zrobiłby to zupełnie inaczej!

Przełykając ślinę, chłopiec krótko przytaknął. Przypomniał sobie rozmowę, która odbyła się, gdy przeprowadzali operację dostania się do miasta. Qui-Gon powiedział wtedy, że pamięta czasy, gdy Obi-Wan był wzrostu Anakina.

Kenobi jako mały chłopiec… ta wizja wciąż wydawała się strasznie abstrakcyjna. A mimo to Anakin miał wrażenie, że przez krótki moment widział przebłysk dziecka, którym kiedyś był Obi-Wan – beztroskiego, wesołego dziecka wciąż niezaznajomionego z trudami życia. Obcięcie padawańskiego warkoczyka było równoznaczne z obcięciem temu dziecku głowy. 

_Skończyły się czasy, gdy odpowiadałeś tylko za siebie i mogłeś podejmować lekkomyślne decyzje. Rada poszła ci na rękę, bo uznała, że rozumiesz, co to znaczy._

Lekcja Mistrza Windu była skierowana do Obi-Wana, ale Anakin też czegoś się nauczył.

Od śmierci Qui-Gona wydawało mu się, że jest najnieszczęśliwszą istotą w Galaktyce - że nie było w tej chwili osoby, która znajdywałaby się w gorszej sytuacji od niego. Myślał sobie, że _nikt_ przy zdrowych zmysłach nie chciałby znaleźć na jego miejscu.

Teraz po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że on sam za nic w świecie nie chciałby się znaleźć na miejscu Obi-Wana.

**XXX**

Pogrzeb Qui-Gona odbył się późnym wieczorem w pałacowej kaplicy. I jeżeli było w nim coś pozytywnego, to tylko to, że był zupełnie niepodobny do tradycyjnego pogrzebu na Tatooine.

Anakin nie zniósłby, gdyby ciało jego wybawcy zostało tak po prostu złożone do piachu. Do suchego, szorstkiego, _znienawidzonego_ piasku! Byłoby to okropne.

Nie żeby to, co działo się teraz, nie było okropne na swój własny sposób.

Qui-Gon wyglądał, jakby spał. Nie miał nic wspólnego z nieboszczykami, których Anakin zwykł widywać na obrzeżach Mos Espy – żadnych robaków, potwornego zapachu czy śladu gnicia. Najwidoczniej przed pogrzebem ciało zostało odpowiednio zabezpieczone. Chłopiec żałował, że nie zobaczył go wcześniej… że nie mógł pożegnać się z dobrym i mądrym Mistrzem na osobności, z daleka od oczu tych wszystkich ludzi.

Zgodnie z tradycją – acz ciężko stwierdzić, czy był to zwyczaj Jedi, czy lokalny obrządek Naboo – kolejne osoby, jedna po drugiej podchodziły do leżącego na kamiennym stole Qui-Gona. Robili to w ściśle określonym porządku – tuż przed ceremonią Anakin usłyszał, że on będzie podchodził zaraz po Padme. Wiele razy powtórzyła mu, jak ważne było, żeby się nie pomylił.

Każdy brał gałązkę z koszyka trzymanego przez dwórkę Sabe, układał ją wzdłuż ciała Qui-Gona, a potem przez chwilę stał przy zmarłym i mógł powiedzieć mu coś od siebie.

Większość decydowała się na przekazanie ostatniego pożegnania w myślach, na głos wypowiadając jedynie krótkie „dziękuję” – i była to grupa, z którą Anakin najbardziej się utożsamiał. Słowa, które miał dla Qui-Gona, były zbyt osobiste i za nic nie odważyłby się wydukać ich na oczach gapiącego się w jego stronę tłumu.

Acz byli też tacy, którzy żegnali się z mniejszą rezerwą. Kanclerz, chociażby, głośno i otwarcie podziękował Mistrzowi Jinnowi za długą i oddaną służbę Republice, a Boss Gunanów zaskoczył wszystkich, nazywając Qui-Gona „przyjacielem swojego ludu” i dziękując mu za pomoc w dostrzeżeniu prawdziwej wartości Jar-Jara. Obie przemowy wywołały strumienie łez.

Ku zdziwieniu Anakina, najkrócej żegnali się Jedi. Za każdym razem, gdy do Qui-Gona podchodziła postać z kapturem na głowie, trwało to może z dziesięć sekund. Chłopiec zupełnie tego nie rozumiał. Wydawało mu się, że to właśnie członkowie Zakonu zechcą postać przy zmarłym jak najdłużej… że będą mieli więcej do powiedzenia, że będą chcieli pożegnać Qui-Gona jak należy. A tymczasem zachowywali się, jakby cały ten pogrzeb w ogóle nie był dla nich emocjonującym wydarzeniem. Jakby to był dla nich po prostu kolejny rytuał, wymagający zachowywania się w określony sposób.

Gdy obserwował ich opanowane ruchy, Anakinowi było niewyobrażalnie smutno. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to zniesie, jeśli Obi-Wan zachowa się jak pozostali Jedi. Póki co nie mógł nawet stwierdzić, jaką Kenobi miał minę. Twarz Padawana… _dawnego_ Padawana Qui-Gona była dobrze zakryta przez brązowy kaptur.

Przyszła kolej Padme.

Młoda Królowa pożegnała zmarłego Mistrza dokładnie tak, jak oczekiwał tego po niej Anakin – z oczami, które były wystarczająco smutne, ale nie załzawione w nachalny sposób. Nie próbowała dać do zrozumienia, że rozpacza po Qui-Gonie bardziej niż osoby, które znały go dłużej, ale w subtelny sposób pokazała, że boli ją strata tak wyjątkowego człowieka. Położyła swoją smukłą dłoń na obrośniętym maleńkimi włoskami przedramieniu zmarłego i wyszeptała:

\- Dziękuję za to, że mogłam cię poznać, Qui-Gonie Jinnie. I za wszystko, co dla nas zrobiłeś.

Stała tam jeszcze przez kilka sekund, by słowa mogły wsiąknąć, po czym wróciła na swoje miejsce obok Kanclerza.

Gdy uświadomił sobie, że teraz pora na niego, Anakin omal nie zemdlał. Nogi mu się trzęsły, a serduszko biło tak szaleńczo, że chyba tylko cudem nie wyskoczyło z piersi. Idąc w stronę Qui-Gona potknął się i był wdzięczny, że nikt tego nie skomentował. Jego niezdarność nie spotkała się z żadną reakcją – _nawet_ z najmniejszym szmerem. Podobnie jak upuszczenie przez niego gałązki na podłogę…

 _Jestem głupi_ – chłopiec pomyślał rozpaczliwie. – _Jestem taki głupi!_

Głupotą było sądzenie, że da radę. Że zdoła pożegnać się z Qui-Gonem, nie robiąc z siebie idioty. Powinien był poprosić Padme, by podeszła do kamiennego stołu razem z nim. Powinien wiedzieć, że nie poradzi sobie sam!

Przerażony, zawrócił i próbował czmychnąć w kierunku, z którego przyszedł, jednak jego główka zderzyła się z czymś miękkim. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył Obi-Wana.

\- Już dobrze – łagodnym tonem szepnął Kenobi. – Spokojnie, nic się nie stało.

Delikatnie chwycił chłopca za ramiona, obrócił go i powoli poprowadził do Qui-Gona. Gdy znaleźli się tuż przy zmarłym, puścił Anakina, cofnął się o dwa kroki do tyłu i splótł dłonie przed sobą, dając małemu towarzyszowi przestrzeń.

Chłopiec cichutko westchnął. Nadal czuł na całym ciele inwazyjne spojrzenia zgromadzonych, ale wiedząc, że Obi-Wan jest blisko, czuł się nieznacznie lepiej. Wreszcie zebrał się na odwagę i spojrzał na twarz Qui-Gona. Wyglądała tak samo, jak za życia Mistrza. Łagodna, mądra. Zastygła w wyrazie, który wskazywał na wewnętrzny spokój.

Drżącą rączką, Anakin ułożył gałązkę obok głowy zmarłego. Zupełnie niechcący musnął przy tym włosy Qui-Gona. Nadal były miękkie i delikatne. Chciałby móc zabrać sobie ich pukiel. Szkoda, że nie miał do tego prawa. Zresztą, nawet gdyby istniała taka możliwość, pewnie nie ośmieliłby się o nią poprosić.

Ani trochę nie czuł się w tej chwili tamtym butnym, pewnym siebie chłopcem, który bez wahania zaoferował pomoc nieznajomym i wygrał niebezpieczny wyścig Bunta. Tamten chłopiec był niewolnikiem, ale miał w sobie więcej śmiałości niż niejeden wolny człowiek. Teraz Anakin nie musiał służyć żadnemu panu, ale nie potrafił znaleźć w sobie nawet odrobiny wcześniejszej zuchwałości. I nie był pewien, kiedy – i czy kiedykolwiek – ją odzyska.

Miał Qui-Gonowi tyle do powiedzenia – przed pogrzebem tak długo nad tym myślał! – a mimo to teraz nie mógł przypomnieć sobie _niczego!_ Zdobył się jedynie na cichutkie:

\- Dziękuję, Mistrzu Qui-Gon.

Pocieszał się tym, że nieżyjący mężczyzna tak czy siak był świadom jego uczuć. I że gdziekolwiek teraz był – gdziekolwiek zabrała go Moc – głęboka wdzięczność Anakina i tak go tam odnajdzie.

Uświadomiwszy sobie, że stoi przy zmarłym już dosyć długo, chłopiec podreptał w stronę Padme. Po drodze minął Obi-Wana i próbował uchwycić jego wzrok, ale młody mężczyzna uparcie wpatrywał się w podłogę. Gdy Anakin zajął miejsce, Kenobi jakiś czas tkwił w bezruchu, pomiędzy zgromadzonymi i kamiennym stołem, aż wreszcie… wreszcie podszedł do nieruchomego Mistrza.

Miał żegnać się jako ostatni. Po nim nie było już nikogo.

Obi-Wan Kenobi – idealnie ułożony, przestrzegający reguł i zawsze opanowany uczeń Qui-Gona Jinna. Wszyscy, włącznie z Anakinem, wpatrywali się w niego, zastanawiając się, co zrobi. W jaki sposób pożegna Mistrza, który zajmował się nim przez dwanaście lat.

Obi-Wan nie wziął gałązki. Boleśnie powoli okrążył stos pogrzebowy i zatrzymał się tuż obok twarzy zmarłego. Jedną dłoń oparł o zimny kamień, drugą położył na czubku głowy Qui-Gona i pochylił się. Pocałunek, który złożył na poprzecinanym zmarszczkami czole, był krótki i delikatny jak muśnięcie piórka. Oczy młodego mężczyzny pozostawały zamknięte w taki sam sposób, jak oczy jego znacznie starszego Mistrza.

Anakin usłyszał, jak oddech Padme najpierw gwałtownie przyśpiesza, a potem zwalnia. Zrozumiał, że podobnie jak on, dziewczyna była o włos od szlochu, ale zdołała nad sobą zapanować.

Obi-Wan sięgnął do kieszeni. Obserwując ruchy własnych rąk spod półprzymkniętych powiek, ostrożnie wplótł swój ucięty padawański warkoczyk pomiędzy splecione palce Qui-Gona.

Gdzieś z boku rozległo się głośne pociągnięcie nosem Jar-Jara.

Dłonie Obi-Wana przez chwilę jeszcze spoczywały na dłoniach Mistrza i na związanych w warkoczyk włosach, jakby nie chciały wypuścić ani jednego ani drugiego. Kiedy wreszcie się oderwały, lekko zadrżały, po czym szybko utonęły w rękawach płaszcza.

Boss Gunganów dyskretnie wytarł kącik oka chusteczką. 

Nie mówiąc ani słowa, Kenobi wziął przygotowaną zawczasu pochodnię, podpalił gałązki i nie oglądając się za siebie, zajął miejsce obok Królowej, nieznacznie przed Anakinem.

Stojący obok drzwi w towarzystwie swoich żołnierzy, Kapitan Panaka z wyraźnym trudem wypuścił powietrze. Nawet dla kogoś tak zdyscyplinowanego jak on nie była to łatwa sytuacja.

Płomienie wykonywały na ciele Qui-Gona leniwy taniec. Bijące od nich ciepło parzyło skórę Anakina w tak samo nieprzyjemny sposób jak bliźniacze słońca Tatooine.

 _Widok tańczącego ognia pomaga spalić gromadzący się w sercu smutek_ – Chłopiec przypomniał sobie słowa Obi-Wana. - _Zebrać cały żal związany z odejściem ukochanej osoby i oddać go Mocy._

W ogóle w to nie wierzył. Patrzył na płonące ciało Qui-Gona i czuł się jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej. Być może kiedyś, gdy wreszcie zostanie Jedi, nauczy się patrzeć na sprawy inaczej?

Zakładając, że rzeczywiście zostanie Jedi.

Obi-Wan musiał wyczuć jego niepokój, bo powoli obrócił ku niemu zakapturzoną głowę. Ponieważ Anakin stał na podwyższeniu, ich oczy znajdowały się na tym samym poziomie. Z bliska oświetlona płomieniami twarz Kenobiego nie była już tak opanowana – odbijał się na niej wyraźny smutek. To zachęciło chłopca do zadania pytania, które nosił w ściśniętym gardziołku od czasu zakończenia obrad Rady.

\- Co teraz ze mną będzie?

Nie był pewien, czy jest gotowy na odpowiedź.

\- Rada pozwoliła mi ciebie szkolić – Obi-Wan odparł, patrząc mu w oczy. – Staniesz się Jedi. Obiecuję.

Burza w sercu Anakina wreszcie nieco ucichła. Chłopiec jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w swojego nowego Mistrza, po czym obaj skierowali wzrok na ogień, który pożerał poskręcany warkoczyk.

 _Słyszałeś, Qui-Gonie?_ – Anakin pomyślał nieśmiało. – _Nie zawiodę cię!_

Może to była tylko jego wyobraźnia, ale miał wrażenie, że słyszy w głowie głos Obi-Wana mówiący zmarłemu dokładnie _te same słowa._

**XXX**

\- Popsułyście! Co wy zrobiłyście?! Popsułyście wszystko… Popsułyście!

\- Ani?

Padme posłała chłopcu zdezorientowane spojrzenie. Siedział na krzesełku w samych bokserkach i był o włos od płaczu. Jedna ze stojących przy nim dwórek trzymała nożyczki, druga grzebień. Na podłodze walały się krótsze i dłuższe kosmyki włosów.

\- Co tu się stało? – spytała Królowa.

\- Zupełnie bez powodu wpadł w histerię – westchnęła wyższa ze służek, blondynka ze związanymi w warkocz blond włosami.

\- Zrobiłyśmy tylko to, co kazał Mistrz Kenobi – wyjaśniła druga dziewczyna, szatynka o dużych brązowych oczach. – Obcięłyśmy go tak, jak…

\- Obi-Wan NA PEWNO nie powiedział, byście obcięły mnie w taki sposób! – zawołał rozgoryczony Anakin. – Wszystko pokręciłyście i wszystko popsułyście! Co ja teraz zrobię?!

\- Ani, ale co… - zaczęła Padme.

\- Warkoczyk! – posłał jej zrozpaczone spojrzenie. – Ścięły mi włosy i nie zostawiły dłuższego pasma na warkoczyk! I z czego ja go teraz zaplotę? Powiedziały, żebym zamknął oczy, to będę miał niespodziankę, jak skończą… Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że wszystko popsują?! A teraz nie będę miał warkoczyka!

\- No… a ta mała kiteczka z tyłu? – niepewnie zasugerowała Królowa.

\- NIE nadaje się! Warkoczyk musi opadać na prawe ramię tuż przy uchu. Wszystko popsuły… Popsuły!

Młoda władczyni posłała dwórkom spojrzenie, z którego bił wewnętrzny konflikt. Wyraźnie miała opory, żeby je zganić.

\- Czy… czy Mistrz Kenobi wspominał coś o warkoczyku?

\- Nie, Pani – blondynka energicznie pokręciła głową. – Mówił tylko, by krótko go obciąć i zostawić takiego małego kucyka.

\- I żeby pozbył się ubrań – dodała druga służka.

\- Obi-Wan na pewno tak NIE powiedział! – w dalszym ciągu sprzeczał się Anakin. – Popsułyście…

\- Czego nie powiedziałem? I co się popsuło?

W drzwiach stanął Mistrz Kenobi we własnej osobie. Półnagi chłopiec natychmiast przeniósł swoją histerię z Padme na niego.

\- Obi-Wan, popsuli mnie! – zawołał zrozpaczonym tonem.

\- Ciebie popsuli? – Obi-Wan parsknął śmiechem. – Nie opowiadaj głupot. Wyglądasz świetnie! Wszystko jest tak, jak trzeba.

Dwórki wyraźnie odetchnęły z ulgą. Anakin w dalszym ciągu nie mógł się uspokoić.

\- Ale skąd ja teraz wezmę mojego…

\- Przyniosłem twoje nowe rzeczy – Obi-Wan podał mu parę brązowych kozaków, skarpetki i starannie poskładane spodnie z jasnego materiału. – Ubierz się, zanim zmarzniesz.

Zły, że nie pozwolono mu dokończyć, chłopiec obrażalsko wydął policzki. Kiedy jednak zaczął zakładać spodnie i buty, część irytacji zaczęła z niego ulatywać. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie miał nowych rzeczy – a te wyglądały nie tylko na przyniesione świeżo ze sklepu, ale też na uszyte specjalnie pod niego. Materiał był bardzo ciepły, wygodny i miły w dotyku. Kozaki nie miały dziur i leżały na nogach jak ulał. Zafascynowany, postukał nimi o podłogę.

Z czającym się w błękitnych oczach uśmiechem, Obi-Wan klęknął przed chłopcem i wyciągnął zza pazuchy kolejne części garderoby.

\- To tradycyjny strój Jedi – wyjaśnił. – Nauczę cię, jak to nosić. Jest kilka warstw, więc z początku łatwo się pogubić.

Czerwieniąc się, Anakin przypomniał sobie, o czym marzył, gdy się wcześniej kąpał – by ktoś umył mu głowę, owinął go ręcznikiem i pomógł mu się ubrać. A Obi-Wan właśnie wkładał jego małe gołe rączki w długie rękawy białej tuniki.

\- To pierwsza warstwa – powiedział, nakładając jedną stronę materiału na drugą, by na mostku utworzyła się litera V. – W każdej warstwie lewa część zawsze musi zakrywać prawą. Nigdy na odwrót.

\- Zakładałem w ten sposób zewnętrzną tunikę – niepewnie odparł Anakin. – Ale pod spodem zawsze nosiłem normalną koszulkę. Obi-Wan, co z moim warkoczykiem?

Kącik ust młodego mężczyzny nieznacznie uniósł się do góry. Dłonie, które ubierały chłopca, poruszały się zaskakująco delikatnie.

\- Wiesz, dlaczego Jedi ubierają się w taki sposób? – zapytał, zakładając małemu towarzyszowi kolejną warstwę, już z nieco krótszymi rękawami.

\- Nieee – Anakin był zaintrygowany, ale pozwolił, by odwrócono jego uwagę. – Jak zapleciemy mi warkoczyk, skoro kazałeś obciąć mi włosy z przodu?

\- Kiedy Jedi zostaje ranny - Obi-Wan powiedział, lekko przymykając oczy. Pociągnął za skraj tuniki chłopca, a potem przejechał po niej dłonią, by trochę ją wygładzić. – Bardzo ważne jest, by mógł bardzo szybko się rozebrać i udzielić sobie pierwszej pomocy. Taki strój jest bardzo praktyczny. Zakładanie go zajmuje dużo czasu, ale zdejmowanie trwa zaledwie kilka sekund. W ten sposób możesz łatwo dostać się do ran na brzuchu albo na piersi. Czasem nawet nie musisz się rozbierać. Wystarczy odchylić poły tuniki.

Anakin pomyślał o brzydkiej czerwonej plamie, którą widział na ubraniu Qui-Gona podczas pogrzebu. Obi-Wan też musiał to sobie przypomnieć, bo beztroska w jego oczach została na moment zastąpiona smutkiem. Na szczęście tylko na moment. Po determinacji na twarzy młodego mężczyzny można było wnioskować, że miał w głowie jakiś plan.

I lepiej dla niego, by uwzględnił w tym planie _ważny element_ fryzury Anakina!

\- Jak zrobimy mi warkoczyk? – chłopiec zapytał po raz trzeci.

Zza pleców Obi-Wana dobiegł chichot Padme oraz jej dwóch dwórek. Służące szeptały coś do siebie, dyskretnie zerkając na Rycerza Jedi – z rozmowy dawał się wyłapać takie słowa jak „opiekuńczy” i „przystojny”. Ponad barkiem Kenobiego Anakin posłał im zirytowane spojrzenie. On się tutaj martwi swoim warkoczykiem, a one jeszcze śmią wzdychać do Obi-Wana! Dobrze, że chociaż Padme nie wzdychała do Obi-Wana… To byłoby NIE do zniesienia!

\- Teraz pas od tuniki – Kenobi wziął szeroki skrawek materiału. – Zobacz, wiąże się go w taki sposób, żeby nigdzie nie gniótł. Zapamiętałeś?

Anakin skinął głową.

\- Ale warkoczyk?

\- I na koniec skórzany pasek do ekwipunku. W Świątyni dostaniesz do niego dodatkowe akcesoria i nauczysz się, jak ich używać.

\- Nie chcę akcesoriów. Chcę warkoczyk!

Z dłońmi na ramionach chłopca, Obi-Wan wydał głośne westchnienie.

\- Pierwszą rzeczą, nad którą będziesz musiał popracować, _mój młody uczniu_ \- podkreślił te słowa z migoczącym w oczach rozbawieniem – będzie cierpliwość.

Usiadł na podłodze ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na Padme.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, ale czy mogłybyście dać nam trochę prywatności, Pani?

Królowa skinęła głową i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Dwórki nie od razu poszły jej śladem – wyraźnie się ociągały, udając, że zbierają przybory do strzyżenia, a w rzeczywistości posyłając zaciekawione spojrzenia Rycerzowi Jedi.

Obi-Wan wyjął z kieszeni kilka cieniutkich rzemyków. Następnie wyciągnął ze skrytki przy pasku krótki nożyk, uciął nim pukiel włosów ze swojej kitki i ułożył go na podłodze razem z rzemykami. 

\- No dobrze… - powoli wypuścił powietrze, jakby zbierał siły przed trudnym zadaniem. – Do dzieła!

Wyciągnął obie ręce w geście, jakby chciał coś ofiarować i rozrzucone dookoła ucięte włosy Anakina niespodziewanie poderwały się do góry. Wirowały w powietrzu, splatając się ze sobą jak baletnice w mistycznym tańcu. Chłopiec był tak oczarowany tym widokiem, że nie bał się mrugnąć.

Dwórki Padme miały usta otwarte ze zdziwienia. Obi-Wan na moment zerknął w ich stronę, posyłając im spojrzenie pod tytułem „nadal tu jesteście!”. Natychmiast czmychnęły z pomieszczenia w ślad za władczynią.

Kenobi pokręcił głową i na powrót skupił się na zadaniu. Rzemyki poszybowały w górę, mocno zaciskając się wokół różnych partii warkoczyka, tak żeby ani jeden kosmyk nie mógł się wydostać. I wreszcie, gdy dzieło było już prawie skończone, ucięte włosy młodego mężczyzny splotły się z włosami chłopca.

\- Ja, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rycerz Zakonu Jedi przyjmuję ciebie, Anakinie Skywalkarze jako swojego ucznia Padawana.

Głos Obi-Wana był cichy i pewny, a jego oczy nawet na moment nie odrywały się od oczu protegowanego. Anakin zaczerwienił się, gdy szybujący warkoczyk najpierw połaskotał go w policzek, a potem przylgnął do włosów za jego uchem. Ostatni rzemyk zaczął owijać się wokół tamtego miejsca.

\- Niech moja wiedza pewnego dnia stanie się twoją wiedzą. Niech moja siła pewnego dnia stanie się twoją siłą.

Z każdym ruchem małego sznureczka Anakin czuł, że warkoczyk coraz mocniej trzyma się na jego głowie.

\- Przysięgam być twoim Mistrzem w łatwych i trudnych chwilach. Przysięgam bronić twojego życia równie zaciekle jak własnego. Przysięgam być twoim przewodnikiem i wskazywać ci drogę w Mocy, dopóki twoje oczy nie otworzą się na tyle, byś mógł samodzielnie podążać wybraną ścieżką. Pieczętuję te przysięgę, oddając ci kawałek mnie.

Rzemyk zacisnął się w ostatni supeł.

Poruszony, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu, chłopiec czuł, że powinien coś powiedzieć. Jak mógłby tego nie zrobić po tym, co usłyszał? Tylko CO miał powiedzieć? Nie znał się na rytuałach Jedi. Czy w takim razie powinien improwizować?

Wziął głęboki oddech, ale ledwo zdążył poruszyć małymi usteczkami, gdy przylgnęły do nich trzy palce Obi-Wana. Młody mężczyzna spojrzał mu w czy i pokręcił głową.

\- To Mistrzowie przysięgają Padawanom, Anakinie – wyjaśnił łagodnie. – Nigdy na odwrót.

\- Dlaczego? – chłopiec zapytał, gdy duża dłoń odsunęła się od jego ust.

\- Bo tylko wtedy przysięga jest bezinteresowna – Obi-Wan wyjaśnił z prostotą. 

Anakin zmarszczył brwi. Nie był pewien, czy rozumie.

„Bezinteresowna”.

Pamiętał, jak słyszał to słowo z ust Qui-Gona.

_„To najbardziej nieegoistyczny akt, jaki może być.”_

_„Wybierając ucznia, Mistrz nie zastanawia się nad tym, co może z tego mieć. Zamiast tego zastanawia się, które dziecko w jego mniemaniu zasługuje na to, by zaofiarować mu samego siebie… by podarować mu swoją mądrość i życie. Bezinteresownie. Nie oczekując niczego w zamian.”_

Rączka chłopca bezwiednie powędrowała do nowego warkoczyka. Maleńkie paluszki gładziły miejsce, w które były wplecione włosy Obi-Wana.

_Więź…_

Świeżo upieczony Mistrz również chwycił warkoczyk – złapał go kciukiem i palcem wskazującym, nieco powyżej punktu pozostającego w uchwycie Anakina.

\- Ty i ja jesteśmy teraz związani przez Moc – zaanonsował. – Z czasem, gdy więź stanie się mocniejsza, będziemy mogli czerpać z tego korzyści. Wyczuwać siebie nawzajem. Porozumiewać się ze sobą.

\- Na przykład… czytać sobie nawzajem w myślach?

Chłopcu przypomniał się incydent na statku – gdy niechcący zdradził Kenobiemu swoją sekretną fantazję, w którym tamten zostawał gosposią domową jego i Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan później wyparł się poznania tej konkretnej myśli.

Twarz młodego Mistrza nieznacznie spoważniała, ale jego oczy pozostały łagodne.

\- Tak – potwierdził cichym głosem. – Między innymi. Jeśli się nie mylę, Qui-Gon tłumaczył ci, jak to mniej więcej działa, prawda? Powiedział ci, że kontakt fizyczny nie zawsze jest konieczny, ale z początku bardzo ułatwia sprawę. Pamiętasz?

Imię Qui-Gona jak zawsze wywołało przyśpieszone bicie serca, lecz tym razem Anakin ogarnął się szybciej niż zwykle. Nie chciał tego przyznawać, ale zaczął powoli przyzwyczajać się do straty człowieka, który mógł zostać jego Mistrzem. Niepewnie przytaknął.

\- W twoim warkoczyku są moje włosy – powiedział Obi-Wan. – Dzięki temu zawsze będziesz mógł mnie wyczuć, nawet gdy będę bardzo daleko. Chcę, żebyś o tym pamiętał, Anakinie. Ilekroć Moc będzie z tobą, ja również będę. Rozumiesz?

Tym razem chłopiec pokiwał głową o wiele bardziej entuzjastycznie. Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się. Jego dłoń przesunęła się z warkoczyka na ramię Anakina.

\- A i jeszcze jedno, Padawanie.

Chłopiec odpowiedział pytającym spojrzeniem.

\- Mam prośbę – Obi-Wan wydał głośnie westchnienie osoby, która właśnie wskoczył do wiadra z lodowatą wodą. – Jestem jeszcze dość młody, więc… więc nie bądź dla mnie zbyt brutalny.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Anakin wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Dobrze, _Mistrzu._

Skąd to dziwne wrażenie, że właśnie wypowiedział największą ściemę w całym swoim życiu? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny rozdział: pierwsza część w niedzielę (18.05.2020) a druga w czwartek (21.05.2020)
> 
> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori!


	13. Pożegnalna wiadomość (Część 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To nie tak, że Anakin CHCE być nieposłuszny.   
> On po prostu postanawia nie wykonać polecenia "ten jeden jedyny raz".   
> Niestety, czasem jeden razy wystarczy, by narobić zamieszania...

**Człowiek Czynu**

**Rozdział 6 – Pożegnalna wiadomość**

\- Na Moc, Anakin… Gdzie ty się podziewałeś?

Pytanie nie zostało zadane ostrym tonem, jednak chłopiec wyczuł w nim cień przygany. Obi-Wan Kenobi stał ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, nieznacznie stukając butem o chodnik. Za jego plecami doradcy Kanclerza wchodzili przez rampę na pokład dużego czerwonego promu.

\- Odlatujemy już? – Anakin spytał swojego Mistrza.

\- Za jakieś piętnaście minut – Obi-Wan zmarszczył brwi.

\- A! Dobra, to jeszcze mam czas.

\- Czas _na co?_ Wciąż nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie, Padawanie. Gdzie wcześniej byłeś? Zniknąłeś na całą noc!

\- Obi-Wan, przepraszam – nie patrząc w stronę nauczyciela, chłopiec zanurkował w stojącej przy ścianie skrzyni wypełnionej różnymi gratami. – Muszę szybko znaleźć dysk dla Padme!

\- Dysk dla… Jej Wysokości Amidali? – Obi-Wan powtórzył oniemiałym tonem.

\- Dzisiaj w nocy nagrałem na nim holowiadomość – jęknął Anakin. - Kiedy poszedłem cię szukać, zostawiłem go tutaj. A teraz zniknął i nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest! Pomożesz mi szukać?

Zaprzestał grzebania w metalowych częściach, wynurzył główkę ze skrzyni i posłał młodemu mężczyźnie błagalne spojrzenie. Kenobi patrzył na niego wytrzeszczonymi oczami i z ustami otwartymi ze zdziwienia.

\- Zniknąłeś na całą noc – wydukał takim tonem, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co mówi. – Nie mówiąc nic mnie. Nie mówiąc nic _nikomu!_ Żeby nagrać holowiadomość dla Królowej.

\- Nie wiem, kiedy znowu ją zobaczę! – Anakin wyskoczył ze skrzyni i teraz zabrał się za przeglądanie półek. – Czy _kiedykolwiek_ jeszcze ją zobaczę! Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć, więc kilka razy kasowałem wiadomość i nagrywałem od nowa! A teraz zniknęła i nie wiem, gdzie jest. Tak strasznie napracowałem się przy nagrywaniu, a ten głupi dysk gdzieś się zapodział. Pomożesz mi szukać?

Jeszcze raz zerknął na twarz Mistrza, licząc, że wreszcie zobaczy w niebieskich oczach cień współczucia. Czekało go jednak rozczarowanie - Obi-Wan nadal miał minę wyrażającą czysty szok. Jak mógł nie współczuć Anakinowi? I dlaczego wyglądał, jakby był zły?

\- Anakin… - dłoń Kenobiego powędrowała do zmarszczonego od irytacji czoła. – Rozumiem, że nagranie tej wiadomości było dla ciebie ważne, ale powinieneś chociaż powiedzieć mi, gdzie idziesz. Dwórki powiedziały, że widziały cię krzątającego się po pałacu, wiec wiedziałem, że nic ci nie grozi, ale mimo wszystko trochę się martwiłem.

\- Przepraszam – chłopiec rzucił od niechcenia. – Więcej tak nie zrobię!

W głębi siebie czuł, że powinien zaoferować swojemu Mistrzowi bardziej rozbudowane przeprosiny, ale w tej chwili miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Odlatywali za piętnaście minut!

Anakin nie przerywał gorączkowego przeszukiwania półek. Będzie miał całe lata by zachowywać się jak wzorowy uczeń, ale tylko tę jedną jedyną szansę, by porządnie pożegnać się z Padme. Nawet jeśli swoim całonocnym zniknięciem uraził Obi-Wana… nawet jeśli w jakimś stopniu ranił go _teraz_ , to przecież będzie mógł wynagrodzić mu to później! Królowej nie zdoła niczego wynagrodzić, bo nie miał nawet gwarancji, czy w ogóle jeszcze się zobaczą.

\- _Na gówna banthów!_ – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. 

\- Przypominam ci, że znam huttecki – usłyszał za plecami chłodny głos Obi-Wana.

\- Przepraszam! – Anakin zaczerwienił się. Otworzył wszystkie szuflady i w dalszym ciągu niczego nie znalazł. – No kurde, no, przecież to nie igła!

Przez chwilę słychać było jedynie klekot podnoszonych i odkładanych przedmiotów.

\- Już mniejsza o twoją nocną eskapadę i o dysk dla Królowej – wzdychając, Obi-Wan przerwał milczenie. – Anakinie, muszę z tobą o czymś porozmawiać.

\- Porozmawiać? – chłopiec był tak zafiksowany na poszukiwaniach, że słowa Mistrza ledwo do niego docierały. – Ale ja teraz nie mogę! Muszę znaleźć ten dysk…

\- To dosyć ważne, Padawanie – głos Kenobiego wciąż brzmiał łagodnie, ale stał się odrobinę bardziej stanowczy. – Możesz na chwilę na mnie spojrzeć? Jest coś, co muszę ci powiedzieć.

\- Powiesz mi na statku.

\- _Nie będę mógł_ powiedzieć ci tego na statku! Na Moc, Anakinie… Nie chcę przywoływać cię do porządku, gdy ledwo od wczoraj jesteś moim Padawanem, ale…

\- Obi-Wan, przepraszam! – Anakin wydał zniecierpliwiony jęk. – Muszę znaleźć ten dysk. Jak go znajdę, to pogadamy!

Czy jego Mistrz nie mógłby po prostu pomóc mu szukać? Użyć Mocy do przetrząśnięcia okolicy, czy coś w ten deseń? Wtedy poszłoby szybciej!

Rozległo się przyjazne pipanie i zza zakrętu nadjechał astrodroid.

\- R2? – ucieszył się Anakin. – Jak dobrze, że jesteś! Pomożesz mi… hę? Co? Masz mój dysk? Kiedy go zabrałeś?

Robocik wesoło obrócił antenką, wydając serię krótkich pisków.

\- Ty mały zbóju! – chłopiec położył dłonie na biodrach. – Mówiłem ci, że jak zostawimy go na stole, to bez problemu go znajdziemy i… że jak? JA jestem bałaganiarzem? R2, no weź, nie jest aż tak źle! Tak, tak, oczywiście masz rację. Dzięki, że pomogłeś mi nagrać wiadomość. No jasne, że sam bym sobie nie poradził, wspaniały z ciebie przyjaciel. Przepraszam, że nie będę mógł cię wyczyścić. Zaraz odlatujemy i…

\- Anakinie! – Obi-Wan odchrząknął, by przypomnieć protegowanemu o swojej obecności. – Czy mógłbyś poświęcić mi chwilę i… Gdzie ty, do wszystkich banthów, biegniesz, Padawanie?!

\- Zanieść wiadomość Padme! – truchtając w stronę windy, Anakin odwrócił się przez ramię. – Powiedziała, że będzie stać na szklanym tarasie, by pomachać nam, gdy będziemy odlatywać.

\- Na Moc, po prostu daj dysk droidowi! – Kenobi załamał ręce. – Muszę ci powiedzieć coś bardzo ważnego, a mam na to bardzo mało czasu!

\- Okej, dobra. Powiesz mi, jak wrócę!

\- Anakin… - w głosie Obi-Wana po raz pierwszy rozbrzmiała nuta błagania. – Jak mówiłem, NIE chcę dyscyplinować cię, gdy dopiero co się poznajemy, ale nie możesz zachowywać się w taki sposób. Jestem twoim Mistrzem. Nie możesz tak po prostu odchodzić, gdy z tobą rozmawiam.

\- Przepraszam, ja… - Anakin zawahał się, ale ostatecznie wskoczył do windy. – Naprawdę przepraszam! – wyrzucił z siebie, nie mogąc wymyślić niczego lepszego. – Przypilnuj, by nie odlecieli beze mnie!

Gdy drzwiczki się zamykał, zdążył jeszcze uchwycić wyraz twarzy swojego Mistrza. Młody mężczyzna stał nieruchomo jak posąg i miał minę, jakby ktoś zdzielił go patelnią w głowę. Jego usta pozostawały otwarte jak u droida protokolornego, któremu system zawiesił się w samym środku mówienia. Ale najgorsze były oczy – to właśnie po smutnym błysku w niebieskich tęczówkach było widać, jak bardzo zachowanie ucznia zraniło Kenobiego.

Anakin poczuł gromadzącą się w gardle gorycz wyrzutów sumienia.

 _Obi-Wan, przepraszam!_ – pomyślał, przełykając ślinę. – _Jak tylko wrócę, już nigdy nie będę nieposłuszny. Zacznę wykonywać wszystkie twoje polecenia, obiecuję! To był tylko jeden ostatni raz!_

Jadący z nim windą R2 karcąco zapiszczał.

\- Tak, wiem – chłopiec posłał droidowi przepraszające spojrzenie. – Wiem, R2, to nie było do końca w porządku. Tyle że to moja ostatnia szansa, by pożegnać się z Padme! Obi-Wan zrozumie.

Nie wiedział, kogo próbuje przekonać – robota czy siebie.

Ugh… co złego mogło wyniknąć z jednego niewykonanego polecenia? I co mogło być aż tak pilne, że jego Mistrz musiał mu to powiedzieć teraz, _natychmiast?_

 _Jeśli to rzeczywiście coś ważnego, to nie powinien mówić mi tego w pośpiechu_ – zdecydował Anakin. – _Powinien zaczekać, aż będziemy na statku i zrobić to na spokojnie._

Powoli wypuścił powietrze. Skoro udało mu się uciszyć część wyrzutów sumienia, mógł skupić się na tym, co ważne – czyli na pożegnaniu z Padme.

Tak jak zapowiedziała, stała na szklanym tarasie w towarzystwie Panaki, dwórek i doradców. Miała na twarzy tradycyjny makijaż królowej, a jej włosy były uczesane na kształt wachlarza. Paradowała w obcisłej, czarno-czerwonej sukni, której Anakin jak dotąd nie widział.

\- Ani? – na widok małego przyjaciela najpierw zamrugała ze zdziwieniem, a potem rozpromieniła się w uśmiechu. – Co tu robisz? Przecież zaraz odlatujecie!

Chłopiec czuł na sobie ciekawskie spojrzenia pozostałych członków świty. Zaczerwienił się.

\- J-ja… chciałem jeszcze raz się pożegnać – wydukał.

Wpatrywanie się w ciepłe oczy Padme sprawiało, że trzęsły mu się kolana, ale postanowił, że będzie dzielny i nie opuści wzroku.

\- Nagrałem dla ciebie holowiadomość! – zaanonsował, już nieco spokojniej i pewniej. – Dałem ją do przechowania R2. Możesz… - czuł, że płoną mu policzki. – Możesz jej wysłuchać, gdy… gdy będziesz sama, albo… albo coś.

Zza pleców Królowej rozległy się stłumione chichoty dwórek. Nawet Panaka wyglądał na rozbawionego. Raju, czy ci wszyscy ludzie nie mogliby po prostu zniknąć?

\- Dziękuję, Ani – Padme pochyliła się, by pocałować chłopca w policzek. – Martwiłam się, że będziemy mieli mało czasu i nie zdążymy powiedzieć sobie zbyt wiele. To miłe, że zaplanowałeś coś takiego. Będę miała po tobie jeszcze jedną pamiątkę.

Pilnując, by nie zauważył tego nikt poza Anakinem, wsunęła palce pod dekolt i wysunęła spod sukni łańcuszek, na którym dyndał amulet z japoru. Widząc to, twórca naszyjnika omal się nie rozpłynął. On i Królowa wymienili czułe uśmiechy.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie żegnamy się na zawsze – szepnęła dziewczyna. – Chciałabym, żebyśmy jeszcze się spotkali. Nie pamiętam, by kiedykolwiek…

Miała twarz pomalowaną na biało, więc nie było pewności, ale chłopiec mógłby przysiąc, że się zarumieniła.

\- Nie pamiętam, by ktokolwiek stał się dla mnie tak bliski jak ty po tak krótkim czasie – wyznała, zerkając niepewnie spod długich rzęs.

Warto było zignorować polecenie Obi-Wana choćby po to, by usłyszeć to jedno zdanie.

 _Było warto!_ – Anakin zapewnił samego siebie. – _Pewnie, że było warto!_

Niczego nie żałował. Zdążył już usłyszeć, jak ciężkie są treningi Jedi i pragnął mieć jakieś wspomnienie, do którego mógłby wracać w trudnych chwilach. Jakieś słowa, które mógłby sobie powtarzać jak mantrę.

„Nie pamiętam, by ktokolwiek stał się dla mnie tak bliski jak ty po tak krótkim czasie.”

Taaaak, te słowa Padme _idealnie_ się do tego nadawały!

Anakin rozmawiał z młodą władczynią jeszcze przez jakiś czas – głównie dziękowali sobie nawzajem za różne rzeczy - dopóki Kapitan Panaka nie poinformował ich, że odlatujący na Coruscant prom zdążył już odpalić silniki. Wówczas chłopiec przeżył krótki moment zgrozy. Rzucił w stronę Padme pośpieszne „do zobaczenia”, po czym w rekordowym tempie pokonał odległość pomiędzy szklanym tarasem i windą.

Oczywiście okazało się, że martwił się niepotrzebnie, bo nikt nie zamierzał odlatywać bez niego. Gdy ze spoconym czołem i ze zmierzwionymi włosami wybiegł na lądowisko, zobaczył stojącego na rampie Evena Piella. Malutki Mistrz w żaden sposób nie skomentował jego spóźnienia, a jedynie zapytał chłopca, czemu jeszcze nie wsiadł na pokład. Anakin poczuł, że zaczyna go lubić coraz bardziej.

Żegnał się z Padme jeszcze przez długi czas – tkwił z nosem przyklejonym do okna nawet wtedy, gdy statek opuścił atmosferę Naboo i nie było żadnych szans na dostrzeżenie pięknej władczyni.

Dopiero podczas wchodzenia w nadprzestrzeń jego myśli oddaliły się od Królowej i zaczęły dryfować w stronę Obi-Wana.

 _Teraz będzie trudniejsza część!_ – Anakin uznał, zeskakując z fotela.

Po całej nocy na nogach był wykończony i marzył o pójściu spać, ale wiedział, że musi najpierw znaleźć swojego Mistrza i solidnie go przeprosić. Za nic nie chciał dopuścić do sytuacji, w której Obi-Wan doszedłby do jakiś przykrych i niewłaściwych wniosków – na przykład takich, że Anakin go nie szanuje. Albo, że ma go gdzieś. Bo przecież wcale nie o to chodziło!

Po prostu przyzwyczaił się do Padme i nie był gotowy na to, by się z nią pożegnać. Podobnie jak nie był gotowy na nagłe rozstanie z mamą. Jeśli już miało do tego dojść, to chciał zrobić to porządnie – zostawić po sobie dokładnie przemyślaną wiadomość. Nie tak jak na Tatooine, gdy zostawił po sobie jedynie droida protokolarnego!

Teraz musiał tylko wytłumaczyć to Obi-Wanowi. Miał nadzieję, że jeśli wyjaśni wszystko powoli i na spokojnie, Obi-Wan _zrozumie._

 _Qui-Gon NA PEWNO by zrozumiał_ – szepnął głosik w głowie chłopca.

W tym głosiku było coś zdradliwego – Anakin nie był pewien, czy powinien go słuchać.

 _Obi-Wan to nie Qui-Gon_ – podsunął inny głosik, nieco dojrzalszy i rozsądniejszy.

Chłopiec potrząsnął główką. Jedynym sposobem na przekonanie się, który głosik miał rację, była rozmowa z Obi-Wanem.

Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, Anakin uświadomił sobie, że nie odczuwa już strachu na myśl o pójściu do swojego Mistrza. Cóż… a przynajmniej bał się w mniejszym stopniu niż wcześniej.

Obi-Wan wciąż wydawał mu się nieco zimny i nadal nosił na twarzy tę swoją nieznośnie opanowaną minę, ale też pokazał, że potrafi być miły – ostatnimi czasy okazywał Anakinowi niemal wyłącznie troskę. Dbał o chłopca tak, jak robiłby to ojciec.

_Ojciec!_

Anakin nieznacznie przyśpieszył kroku. Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć Obi-Wana!

Wkrótce jednak przekonał się, że coś było nie tak – przetrząsnął większość pomieszczeń na promie (łącznie z tymi, w których nie powinno go być) i wciąż nigdzie nie wypatrzył swojego Mistrza. Jedynymi, których znajdywał, byli zapracowani ludzie, którzy ewidentnie nie mieli dla niego czasu. W pewnym momencie wpadł do jakiegoś pokoju, ujrzał zdumionego Palpatine’a z doradcami i z cichym kwikiem wybiegł z powrotem na korytarz. Dobrze, że Kanclerz był tak wyrozumiałym człowiekiem i raczej nie zamierzał nikomu donieść o małym chłopcu przeszkadzającym mu w obradach.

Z każdą chwilą Anakin zaczynał coraz bardziej się niepokoić. Co to za zabawa w chowanego? Skoro Obi-Wan miał mu coś ważnego do powiedzenia, to czy nie powinien na niego czekać w jakimś… no… bardziej widocznym miejscu? A może ukrył się, bo chciał dać Padawanowi nauczkę za to, że ten wcześniej go zignorował? Jeśli tak, to mu się udało.

 _Okropna kara_ – chłopiec pomyślał, otwierając kolejne drzwi. – _Już bym wolał coś czyścić!_

W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok i na pierwszy rzut oka mogło się zdawać, że nikogo w nim nie było. Jakże mylne założenie!

Anakin aż kwiknął z wrażenia, gdy ujrzał dwie członkinie Rady Jedi – Tholothiankę Adi Gallię i czarnowłosą Depę Billabę. Siedziały ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na dużych okrągłych pufach. Z początku uznał, że medytują, ale po chwili przekonał się, że obserwują go uważnym wzrokiem. Mistrzyni Gallia miała o wiele surowsze spojrzenie niż Mistrzyni Billaba. Ta druga zdawała się darzyć chłopca większą łaską.

\- Wyglądasz na zagubionego, młody Skywalkerze – odezwała się, posyłając my łagodny uśmiech.

Z twarzy nawet odrobinę przypominała jego mamę. Nieznacznie rozluźnił ramiona.

\- Przepraszam – bąknął, splatając przed sobą rączki. – Nie chciałem przeszkadzać.

\- Nie szkodzi. Nie przeszkadzasz nam. Spodziewałyśmy się, że prędzej czy później się tutaj pojawisz.

Zmarszczył brwi. Nie rozumiał, co dokładnie miała na myśli.

\- Wiecie, gdzie jest Obi-Wan? – rzucił bez zastanowienia. – Przeszukałem cały prom i…

\- Mistrz Obi-Wan – Adi Gallia ostro weszła mu w słowo.

Posłał jej spłoszone spojrzenie.

\- C-co?

Niemal od razu zapragnął walnąć samego siebie w głowę. Niech to! Do członkini Rady Jady raczej nie wypadało mówić „co”. Chciał przeprosić, ale nie pozwoliła mu dojść do słowa:

\- Mówisz o swoim Mistrzu, Skywalker – podkreśliła, patrząc na niego z powagą. – Szacunek nakazuje, byś nazywał go „Mistrzem Obi-Wanem” bądź „Mistrzem Kenobim”.

Auć! Kolejna wpadka!

Anakin spuścił wzrok. Kiedy pierwszy raz zwrócił się do Obi-Wana po imieniu, zapytał, czy wolno mu to robić. Młody mężczyzna odparł wtedy, że to nie ma dla niego znaczenia. Z drugiej strony… wtedy jeszcze _nie był_ niczyim Mistrzem.

Najwyraźniej przyjęcie Anakina na Padawana kompletnie zmieniało postać rzeczy. Chłopiec żałował, że nie wiedział tego wcześniej – naprawdę nie chciał robić sobie wrogów w Radzie Jedi… ani tym bardziej robić z siebie małego buntownika! Pragnął jak najszybciej naprawić swoją pomyłkę.

\- Przepraszam – pokornie schylił przed Mistrzyniami głowę. – N-nie wiecie może, gdzie jest Mistrz Obi-Wan? Czy Jedi mają dla siebie specjalne kajuty?

\- Mają – potwierdziła Billaba. – Jednak Obi-Wana nie ma na tym statku.

Przez ułamek sekundy w jej oczach odbijał się cień współczucia.

Anakin zamarł w kompletnym bezruchu. Potrzebował czasu, by przetworzyć znaczenie usłyszanych słów.

 _Nie ma?_ – powtórzył w myślach. – _Ale jak to… „nie ma”?_

\- Zostawiliśmy go?! – wykrzyknął pierwszy nasuwający się wniosek. – Odlecieliśmy bez niego?!

Mistrzyni Gallia wyglądała, jakby chciała go zganić za podniesienie głosu, jednak pod wpływem spojrzenia drugiej kobiety zaniechała tego zamiaru.

\- Mistrz Kenobi od samego początku miał lecieć innym środkiem transportu – Billaba zwróciła się do roztrzęsionego chłopca. – Wziął myśliwiec, który wcześniej przyprowadził na Naboo Mistrz Plo Koon.

Anakin, który zaczął już analizować kilkanaście powodów, dla których Obi-Wan mógłby nie wsiąść na prom, poczuł się zupełnie zbity z tropu.

_Myśliwiec? Mistrz Plo?_

Trochę to trwało, ale chłopiec zaczął wreszcie kojarzyć fakty.

No tak. Mistrz Plo nie przyleciał promem razem z pozostałymi członkami Rady, ale zjawił się nieco później i to odjazdowym czerwonym myśliwcem. Anakin pamiętał, że spodobał mu się tamten myśliwiec – miał trójkątny kształt i wyglądał na bardzo szybki. Fajnie byłoby się nim przelecieć! Ale kiedy pierwsza fala fascynacji minęła, chłopiec zaczął się zastanawiać nad powodem, dla którego tego typu pojazd został „przyprowadzony” na Naboo – w końcu bitwa kosmiczna należała już do przyszłości! Anakin sam wziął w niej udział!

Miał w głowie coraz większy zamęt.

\- Dlaczego Obi-Wan… znaczy, chciałem powiedzieć, _Mistrz_ Obi-Wan poleciał Myśliwcem? Dlaczego nie mógł polecieć promem razem z nami?

\- Ponieważ nie wybiera się na Coruscant – powoli odparła Depa Billaba. – Rada zleciła mu misję. Poleciał do układu Fenis na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach. Dostał zadanie zapobiegnięcia wiszącej nad Fenis Prime wojnie domowej.

\- CO?!

Tym razem Adi Gallia nie powstrzymała się i ostro dała Anakinowi do zrozumienia, co myśli o podnoszeniu głosu w swojej obecności.

\- Panuj nad sobą, Skywalker! Nie zapominaj, _z kim_ rozmawiasz!

Ewidentnie miała wprawę w doprowadzaniu do porządku niepokornych Padawanów. Wystarczyło jedno warknięcie, by Anakinowi odechciało się krzyków. Ze spływającym po skroni potem, wyobraził sobie, że jak _jeszcze raz_ odezwie się w taki sposób, ta kobieta obetnie mu głowę swoim mieczem świetlnym. A on, _naiwny,_ sądził, że Mistrzynie były bardziej wyrozumiałe od Mistrzów.

Z pamięci Anakina wyłoniła się twarz Obi-Wana. A skoro już mowa o Mistrzach… 

_Anakinie, muszę z tobą o czymś porozmawiać._

Oddech chłopca stawał się coraz bardziej płytki.

_To dosyć ważne, Padawanie. Jest coś, co muszę ci powiedzieć._

Ważna rozmowa i to taka, która miała być przeprowadzona _natychmiast_! Nie, to niemożliwe… to nie mogło… to nie może oznaczać, że…!

\- Mistrz Obi-Wan już nie chce mnie na Padawana? – Anakin wykrztusił słabym głosem.

Jego drżąca rączka odruchowo zacisnęła się na końcówce warkoczyka. Fakt, _powinien_ powiedzieć Obi-Wanowi, gdzie się wybiera, gdy wymykał się z pałacu, by nagrać wiadomość dla Padme… _Rozumiał_ , że zawalił wtedy sprawę, że nie zachował się tak, jak przystało na dobrego ucznia, że przez niego Obi-Wan niepotrzebnie się martwił, ale… Ale to jeszcze nie powód, by kogoś odrzucać!

No, chyba że powodem było bezczelne zachowanie Anakina na lądowisku. Czy to dlatego Obi-Wan odleciał Myśliwcem Plo Koona? Och, nie, gdyby tylko Anakin wiedział…

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem być nieposłuszny! – wyrzucił z siebie zrozpaczonym tonem. – Jeśli Obi-Wan zmienił zdanie i już mnie nie chce, to…

\- Nikt _nie_ zmienił zdania – łagodnie, lecz stanowczo Mistrzyni Billaba weszła mu w słowo. – Nadal jesteś Padawanem Obi-Wana. Nic się pod tym względem NIE zmieniło. Nalegam, byś się uspokoił, młody Skywalkarze. Wyczuwam w tobie mnóstwo gwałtownych emocji, a nie masz żadnych powodów, by je odczuwać. Bądź cierpliwy, a wszystko ci wytłumaczymy. Na początek, spróbuj uspokoić oddech.

Niechętnie wypełnił polecenie. Choć każda komórka w jego ciele chciała zasypać czarnowłosą Mistrzynię pytaniami, wziął głęboki wdech i najwolniej jak umiał wypuścił powietrze z ust. Billaba aprobująco skinęła głową.

\- Tak lepiej. Usiądź, proszę.

Usiąść? Wokół niego działy się takie straszne rzeczy i miałby jeszcze usiąść?! O wiele bardziej wolałby przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu i rwać sobie włosy z głowy.

Wiedział jednak, że musi dostosować się do zaleceń Mistrzyni. Gdyby odmówił wykonania polecenia zyskałby kolejne „punkty karne”, a że od początku nie miał przychylności Rady Jedi, nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

Niechętnie wdrapał się na miękkie siedzisko i, podobnie jak Mistrzynie, skrzyżował nogi. Czuł się w tej pozycji trochę głupio. Ponury głosik w jego głowie szeptał, że jeszcze nie potrafił siedzieć w tak dostojny sposób jak inni Jedi – z idealnie wyprostowanymi plecami i uniesionym podbródkiem. Ech, naprawdę wolałby łazić po pokoju…

\- Fenis Prime to planeta na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach, kilka parseków stąd – powolnym i opanowanym głosem mówiła Mistrzyni Billaba. – Już od jakiegoś czasu wysyłają podania do Senatu Galaktycznego, prosząc, by włączono ich do Republiki. Jednak podobna procedura nie jest prosta. Republika może zaakceptować tylko te układy, które przestrzegają ustanowionego przez nią prawa i są w demokratyczne w dostatecznym stopniu. To znaczy, nawet jeżeli planetą rządzi monarcha, tak jak na Naboo, to obywatele mają swój udział w podejmowaniu ważnych decyzji.

Anakin _miał gdzieś_ Fenis i procedury bycia włączanym do Republiki. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego ta kobieta daje mu wykład z Polityki Galaktycznej, zamiast wyjaśnić, co działo się z Obi-Wanem.

\- Sprawa Fenis została ponownie otwarta wraz z wyborem Senatora Palpatine’a na Kanclerza – czarnowłosa Mistrzyni westchnęła kręcąc głową. – Nasz nowy przywódca postawił sobie za cel pokazanie, że jest człowiekiem czynu, i że najwyższy czas rozwiązać problemy, które wloką się w nieskończoność.

 _I bardzo dobrze!_ – Anakin miał ochotę powiedzieć, ale ugryzł się w język. – _W końcu po to go wybrali, nie? Żeby planety takie jak Nabooo… albo to całe Fenis, nie musiały w nieskończoność czekać na pomoc._

\- Kanclerz postanowił, że na Fenis zostanie wysłana dwuosobowa delegacja, mająca ocenić, czy planeta spełnia wszystkie wymogi, by dołączyć do Republiki. Rada Jedi stanowczo mu to odradzała… przekonywaliśmy, żeby zaczekał przynajmniej na rozwiązanie Kryzysu na Naboo, i że lepiej byłoby wysłać z misją Rycerzy naszego Zakonu. Nie wszyscy na Fenis opowiadają się za dołączeniem do Republiki, dlatego jest tam dosyć niebezpiecznie.

Z ust chłopca wyszedł cichy jęk. Nie dość, że Obi-Wan został gdzieś wysłany, to na domiar złego, to miejsce było „niebezpieczne”?!

\- Jednak Jego Ekscelencja się uparł i z misją poleciała dwójka ambasadorów: Książę Bail Organa z Alderaanu i jego siostra, Księżniczka Tia Organa. Oboje są doświadczonymi negocjatorami i cieszą się zaufaniem Senatu. Niestety, niemal natychmiast po wylądowaniu na Fenis zostali objęci aresztem domowym przez grupę nieprzychylną Republice. Nie powiedziano tego wprost, ale stali się w ten sposób zakładnikami. Kanclerz zgodził się z nami, że podobna sytuacja wymaga interwencji Zakonu Jedi. Rada wysłała Obi-Wana, by uwolnił Księcia i Księżniczkę, odnalazł działających na Fenis terrorystów i w miarę możliwości zapobiegł wojnie domowej. Z każdym dniem sytuacja stawała się coraz gorsza, dlatego było ważne, byśmy jak najszybciej…

\- Ale przecież on dopiero co walczył z Sithem! – zapominając, że powinien nad sobą panować, Anakin zerwał się na nogi. Patrzył na parę kobiet oskarżycielskim wzrokiem. – Tak bardzo się starał, by pomóc ludziom Padme! Nawet rozwalił tych całych droidów komandosów, chociaż wcale nie musiał! Jak możecie wysyłać go na misję zaraz po tym, jak Qui-Gon… gdy Obi-Wan nawet nie odpoczął i… Jak możecie?! A co jeśli zginie?!

Zobaczył wzburzenie na twarzy Adi Galli i natychmiast _przypomniał_ sobie, przed czym upominał samego siebie ledwo kilka minut temu. Jednak zrozumiał, w jak wielkie bagno się wpakował, dopiero gdy ujrzał stojącego w drzwiach Mace’a Windu. Czarnoskóry Mistrz wyglądał na świeżo wybudzonego z drzemki. Anakin nie miał pojęcia, że ktoś mógł wyglądać tak ospale, a jednocześnie _tak groźnie._

\- Co się tu, do piekieł Sithów, wyprawia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Druga część rozdziału już w czwartek (21.05.2020).  
> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori.  
> Dziękuję wszystkim osobom, które zostawiły tutaj kudosa lub komentarz. Niech Moc będzie z wami!


	14. Pożegnalna wiadomość (Część 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin ma mnóstwo pytań.   
> Odpowiedzi bolą i to bardzo...   
> Czy pożegnalna wiadomość od Obi-Wana przyniesie choć trochę ukojenia?

Windu nawet nie podniósł głosu, ale i tak brzmiał ze sto razy straszniej niż Watto podczas najgorszego z napadów złości. Anakin skulił się w sobie.

\- Dlaczego wydzierasz się na cały prom, Skywalker? – ostre spojrzenie czarnych oczu wydawało się przepalać chłopcu głowę. – I to w obecności członkiń Rady Jedi!

Akurat, gdy wydawało się, że Windu zrobi aferę, od której zadrży Galaktyka, Depa Billaba wzięła sprawy we własne ręce.

\- Mace, daj spokój – rzuciła.

Posłał jej surowe spojrzenie, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Prześpij się, _Mistrzu_ – dodała, nie tracąc z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. – Mamy wszystko pod kontrolą.

Było coś szczególnego w sposobie, z jakim położyła nacisk na słowo „Mistrz”. Chodź wcześniej Anakin uważał to za _niemożliwość_ , ku własnemu zdumieniu ujrzał w oczach Windu… coś na kształt pobłażliwości.

W identyczny sposób Obi-Wan patrzył na Anakina podczas incydentu na lądowisku – wyraźnie chciał go skarcić, ale postanowił odpuścić.

Gdy czarnoskóry Mistrz wychodził, chłopcu przeszło przez myśl, że być może miał wobec Billaby jakąś słabość. Ale nie taką słabość, jaką Anakin miał do Padme. Bardziej jak do… 

_Czy to możliwe, że była kiedyś jego Padawnką?_ – patrząc na Depę, zastanowił się chłopiec.

Chciał o to zapytać, ale czuł, że po tym, jak się przed chwilą zachował, byłoby to nie na miejscu. Mistrzyni Billaba zaczekała, aż drzwi się zamknęły, po czym posłała mu łagodne spojrzenie.

\- Rozumiem uczucie, jakim jest troska o Mistrza.

Fakt, że jej oczy na moment spoczęły na drzwiach sugerował, że _rzeczywiście_ miała na myśli Windu.

\- To zupełnie naturalne, że nie chcesz, by Obi-Wanowi coś się stało – mówiła dalej, patrząc Anakinowi w oczy. – Jednak nie możesz pozwolić, by strach o jego bezpieczeństwo przejął nad tobą kontrolę.

\- Jedi muszą być w każdej chwili gotowi na śmierć – surowym tonem rzekła Mistrzyni Gallia. – Zarówno swoją jak i bliskich.

\- Adi… - Billaba zmarszczyła brwi, jednak druga z kobiet nie pozwoliła sobie przerwać.

\- Adepci Jedi są tego uczeni od _najmłodszych lat!_ – podkreśliła, posyłając Anakinowi dobitne spojrzenie. – Odwlekanie trudnych lekcji nie ma sensu. Im szybciej Skywalker przyswoi sobie sposób myślenia właściwy dla Jedi, tym lepiej dla niego. Zanim umarł, Qui-Gon Jinn wyjaśnił ci, dlaczego powinno się unikać przywiązania… Czyż nie, Skywalkerze?

Chłopiec z trudem przełknął ślinę.

\- T-tak – potwierdził niepewnie. – P-po tym jak Mistrz Yoda powiedział, że mam w sobie strach, Qui-Gon tłumaczył mi… znaczy… M-mówił, że czasem Jedi powinni unikać przywiązywania się do innych.

\- „Czasem” – Mistrzyni Gallia pokręciła głową. – To takie typowe dla Qui-Gona, że dorzucił to maleńkie „czasem”.

 _A nie powinien?_ – zaniepokoił się Anakin. – _Czy to znaczy, że Jedi W OGÓLE nie powinni mieć uczuć?_

\- Mistrz Jinn próbował ci powiedzieć, że Jedi nie mogą zatracać się w uczuciach w taki sam sposób, jak inni – w przeciwieństwie do swojej surowszej koleżanki, Depa Billaba wciąż próbowała uspokoić chłopca. – Co nie znaczy, że nie mogą ich mieć. Uczucia są w porządku tak długo, dopóki to TY panujesz nad nimi, a nie ONE nad tobą. Qui-Gon Jinn pozwalał sobie na więcej uczuć niż inni Jedi, ale Rada przymykała na to oko, gdyż potrafił zachować kontrolę.

Qui-Gon, Qui-Gon… czemu musiały _wciąż_ powtarzać jego imię? Czemu zaczęły w ogóle o nim rozmawiać? Czy nie rozumiały, jakie to było dla Anakina bolesne?

\- Wyczuwam, że wypowiadanie imienia Mistrza Jinna wciąż wywołuje u ciebie burzę emocji – w głosie Adi Galli zabrzmiała przygana. – Zaś smutek po jego śmierci tylko napędza strach o człowieka, którego jeszcze nie straciłeś: twojego Mistrza, Obi-Wana Kenobiego. Te emocje ci nie pomogą, Skywalkarze, a jedynie utrudnią twój trening. Zarówno Qui-Gon, jak i Obi-Wan wiele zrobili, być mógł zostać członkiem Zakonu Jedi. Zamiast drżeć o życie innych, skoncentruj się na zgłębianiu Mocy. Nawet jeśli Obi-Wan zginie podczas swojej misji, Rada znajdzie ci innego Mistrza…

\- NIE chcę nikogo innego! – zaprotestował chłopiec. – _Obi-Wan_ jest moim Mistrzem!

Tholothiańska Mistrzyni już szykowała się do zmycia mu głowy, lecz powstrzymała się, słysząc stłumiony chichot drugiej kobiety.

\- Cóż za oddanie! – dłonią zakrywając usta, Billaba posłała chłopcu figlarne spojrzenie.

Ze wzrokiem wbity w sufit Mistrzyni Gallia wydała pokonane westchnienie. Ciągłe doprowadzenie Anakina do porządku musiało ją zmęczyć i postanowiła odpuścić.

\- Posłuchaj, Skywalkerze – zaczęła Depa – twój Mistrz, Obi-Wan Kenobi jest sprytnym i bardzo silnym mężczyzną. Nie mam wątpliwości, że poradzi sobie z misją na Fenis i wróci do nas cały i zdrowy. Wysłaliśmy go tam, ponieważ wierzymy, że jest najlepszą osobą do tego zadania. Już sam fakt, że z miejsca przyznaliśmy mu tytuł Rycerza Jedi świadczy o jego wysokich umiejętnościach. Rada nie wyróżniła nikogo w taki sposób od tysiącleci. Pokonanie w pojedynku Sitha to jeden z najtrudniejszych testów, przed jakimi może stanąć Jedi. Obi-Wan wyszedł z tej próby zwycięsko, chociaż wszystko było przeciwko niemu.

\- Powiedział mi, że miał szczęście – szepnął Anakin. – Że Sith go zlekceważył.

Billaba zamrugała.

\- Twój Mistrz jest bardzo skromny, nawet jak na standardy Jedi. Jeszcze nie zostałeś zaznajomiony z historią naszego Zakonu, więc nie rozumiesz, jak wielkim wyzwaniem jest zmierzenie się z Ciemną Stroną Mocy, ale _zapewniam cię… NIKT_ nie wygrywa pojedynku z Sithem dzięki szczęściu! Nawet z Sithem, który jest nazbyt pewny siebie i lekceważy przeciwnika.

Chłopiec wierzył czarnowłosej Mistrzyni, ale wciąż był pełen obaw. W głowie dźwięczały mu słowa Adi Galli:

_„Nawet jeśli Obi-Wan zginie podczas swojej misji, Rada znajdzie ci nowego Mistrza.”_

Nie powiedziałaby tak, gdyby wiszące nad Obi-Wanem zagrożenie nie było realne. Anakin może i był dzieckiem, ale na pewno nie głupim! Niech sobie nie myślą, że mogą w jednej chwili mówić mu, by nie bał się utraty Mistrza, a potem przekonywać, że nie ma się czego bać.

\- Wiem, że Obi-Wan… że _Mistrz_ Obi-Wan jest silny! – oznajmił, gniewnie zezując w podłogę. – Ale pojechał na Fenis zupełnie sam. Czy ja… - posłał najpierw jednej, potem drugiej kobiecie pełne nadziei spojrzenie. – Czy ja nie mógłbym do niego dołączyć? Mógłbym mu pomóc, albo…

\- To _oczywiste_ , że na obecnym etapie treningu nie możesz towarzyszyć swojemu Mistrzowi podczas misji – poinformowała go Adi Gallia. Jej głos nie był już surowy, tak jak przedtem, ale bezbarwny i informacyjny. Chyba rzeczywiście dała sobie spokój i zrezygnowała z prób nauczenia go kultury. – Nie masz jeszcze miecza świetlnego. Nie umiesz korzystać z Mocy. Gdybyś z nim pojechał, Obi-Wan nie mógłby skoncentrować się na zadaniu. Byłbyś dla niego jedynie ciężarem.

_„Ciężarem!”_

Jedno z najbardziej znienawidzonych przez Anakina słów, zaraz po okrutnym słowie „niewolnik”. Świadomość, że mógłby być dla kogoś ciężarem, bolała bardziej niż uderzenia bata.

Strach w sercu chłopca został niespodziewanie zastąpiony przez złość.

\- Skoro nie mógł mnie ze sobą zabrać, to dlaczego w ogóle pojechał?! – Dolna warga Anakina drżała, gdy szeptał rozgoryczonym głosem. – Nawet jeśli jest silnym Jedi, to przecież są jeszcze inni, tak samo silni jak on! Dlaczego Rada wysłała właśnie _jego?_ Dlaczego musiała mnie z nim rozdzielić, chociaż dopiero co został moim Mistrzem? Jest tylu Jedi… Dlaczego _właśnie_ Obi-Wan musiał pojechać? I jak on w ogóle mógł się na to zgodzić?! Obiecał, że będzie mnie uczył… powinien odmówić!

\- Zapominasz się, Skywalkerze! – tym razem to Depa poczęstowała go warknięciem.

Podczas gdy jej towarzyszka straciła zapał, ona straciła _cierpliwość._

Przestraszony, Anakin znowu skarcił samego siebie za brak kontroli. Ile by dał, by cofnąć się w czasie do momentu, gdy Billaba wciąż chciała być dla niego miła. Jeden pokaz niesubordynacji za dużo i nieodwracalnie wypadł z jej łask. Posłała mu surowe spojrzenie.

\- Po pierwsze - podkreśliła dobitnie – nikt nie zapytał twojego Mistrza, czy się na cokolwiek zgadza. Nie wysunięto w jego stronę _prośby_. Jest Rycerzem Jedi, a Rada wydała mu _po-le-ce-nie._ Po drugie… tak, to MUSIAŁ być właśnie on. Nie wybraliśmy go ze względu na kaprys, albo dlatego że był pod ręką. Nie zdążyłam ci tego powiedzieć, młody Skywalkarze, ale mieszkańcy Fenis są od bardzo dawna uprzedzeni do Jedi. Ilekroć członek naszego Zakonu próbuje wylądować na ich planecie, z miejsca znajduje się pod odstrzałem. Jedyne wyjątki to Qui-Gon Jinn i jego protegowany, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Kilka lat temu mieli awarię statku i zostali zmuszeni do wylądowania na Fenis. W skutek serii dziwacznych zdarzeń, zdołali przekonać do siebie uprzedzonych ludzi i się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić. Kiedy Władca Fenis po raz ostatni kontaktował się z Radą, wyraźnie dał do zrozumienia, że spośród wszystkich Jedi, wpuści na swoją planetę _tylko i wyłącznie_ tę dwójkę. Właśnie taki był oryginalny zamysł Rady. Zaraz po zakończeniu Kryzysu na Naboo chcieliśmy wysłać Qui-Gona i Obi-Wana na Fenis, zanim sytuacja wymknęłaby się spod kontroli.

Zrobiła krótką przerwę na wzięcie oddechu, po czym mówiła dalej:

\- Niestety Qui-Gon zginął – w jej głosie przez krótki moment zabrzmiał żal. – Wobec czego nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia niż wysłać Obi-Wana samego. Nie tylko dlatego, że jest świetnym dyplomatą i jako jeden z nielicznych Jedi umie rozwiązywać problemy bez konieczności sięgania po miecz świetlny. Jest _dosłownie_ jedynym Jedi, którego wpuszczą na Fenis _po dobroci._ Ze wszystkich osób, które braliśmy pod uwagę, tylko on już był na tej planecie, zna jej mieszkańców i posiada ich zaufanie. Tylko _z nim_ zechcą współpracować. Ponieważ to właśnie on poleciał, jest szansa, że konflikt zostanie rozwiązany bez uciekania się do brutalności i nie będzie aż tylu ofiar. Rozumiesz, jakie to ważne, młody Skywalkarze?

Czując się najohydniejszym i najbardziej egoistycznym dzieckiem w Galaktyce, Anakin przełknął ślinę i pokiwał główką.

Oblicze Billaby nieco złagodniało. Może mimo wszystko postanowiła dać mu kolejną szansę?

\- Nie myśl, że ta sytuacja jest trudna wyłącznie dla ciebie – westchnęła, kręcąc głową. – Twój Mistrz stracił wieloletniego mentora i zyskał ucznia. To naturalne, że wolałby polecieć z tobą na Coruscant. Jednakże, jako Rycerz Jedi ma zobowiązania nie tylko wobec ciebie, ale też wobec Zakonu. Nie zaprotestował, gdy Rada przydzieliła mu misję.

\- Nie zaprotestował? – Anakin powtórzył słabo.

Ta informacja podziałała na niego jak kubeł zimnej wody. Ile by dał, żeby usłyszeć historię o tym, jak Obi-Wan kłócił się z przełożonymi i krzyczał, że za nic, za żadne skarby nie opuści swojego nowego Padawana! Nie teraz, nie tak szybko! Nie po tak krótkim czasie od śmierci Qui-Gona…

\- Mam nadzieję, że gorycz, którą od ciebie wyczuwam, nie jest nakierowana na twojego Mistrza – milcząca od dłuższego czasu Adi Gallia na powrót włączyła się w rozmowę. – Kto jak kto, ale ON akurat jest ostatnią osobą, do której powinieneś mieć pretensje – mruknęła niezadowolonym tonem. - Zwłaszcza po tym, jak wymógł na Radzie pozwolenie podarowania ci padawańskiego warkoczyka.

Kolejny kubeł zimnej wody. Tym razem chłopiec _autentycznie_ poczuł rozchodzący się po ciele chłód.

\- To ja… _nie miałem_ mieć warkoczyka? – te słowa ledwo przeszły mu przez gardło.

\- Z formalnego punktu widzenia jesteś jeszcze za młody, by być Padawanem – rzeczowo odparła Mistrzyni Billaba.

Że co? „Za młody”?!

Teraz to już Anakin kompletnie nic nie rozumiał. To bezsensu!

\- A czy Rada nie mówiła przypadkiem, że jestem za duży na trening? – zapytał, najostrożniej jak tylko potrafił, za wszelką cenę nie chcąc wyjść na kogoś, kto uważa członków Rady za głupków.

Chociaż poniekąd zaczął tak o nich myśleć. Niech się, kurde, zdecydują! Co z nimi nie tak, że najpierw do znudzenia powtarzają mu „za stary, za stary, za stary”, a potem nagle stwierdzają, że jest „za młody”.

\- Szkolenie Jedi składa się z kilku etapów – Billaba zaczęła tłumaczyć. – Od momentu przybycia do Świątyni… czy raczej: zostania _przyniesionym_ do świątyni, zostaje się Adeptem, albo, inaczej: młodzikiem. Wówczas uczysz się pod okiem wielu nauczycieli wraz z innymi dziećmi. To bardzo ważny etap, którego _nie można_ pominąć. Nie tylko ze względu na to, że poznajesz Moc z wielu punktów widzenia i możesz trenować w bezpiecznym środowisku, przygotowując ciało i umysł na niebezpieczeństwa, które napotkasz podczas przyszłych misji. Chodzi też o to, by stać się integralną częścią Zakonu. By nieustannie być otoczonym przez innych Jedi… zacząć traktować ich jak braci i siostry. Jak rodzinę.

„Rodzina.”

Podobna koncepcja bardzo przypadła Anakinowi do gustu. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak rozpaczliwie pragnie rodziny. Ale czy naprawdę mogli nią zostać jacyś obcy ludzie? I to tacy, których uczono „panowania nad emocjami”?

Już wolałby stworzyć rodzinę z kimś, kogo zdążył choć trochę poznać. Z mężczyzną o opanowanej twarzy i ciepłych niebieskich oczach. Z Obi-Wanem.

Cierpliwie wpatrywał się w Billabę, czekając, co zaraz powie.

\- Kiedy Adept kończy dwanaście, trzynaście lat i udaje mu się zdać Próby Adepta… – widząc zdumienie na twarzy chłopca, Mistrzyni uśmiechnęła się ponuro. – Tak, JEST coś takiego. Zanim uznamy, że ktoś jest gotowy, by zostać Padawanem, ta osoba musi najpierw wykazać się podczas egzaminów. Pokazać, że zna nasz Kodeks, dobrze posługuje się Mocą i potrafi używać miecza świetlnego. Chociaż dołączyłeś do Zakonu późno, nie jesteś w tym przypadku _wyjątkiem_ , Skywalkarze.

Serce Anakina wydało kilka podenerwowanych drgnień.

Egzaminy? Będzie musiał pokazać, co potrafi?

\- Dopiero po przejściu Prób, Adept staje się kandydatem na Padawana – ciągnęła czarnowłosa kobieta. - Wówczas wolno mu skonstruować własny miecz świetlny i może zostać wybrany przez mentora, który go sobie upatrzy. Kiedy to następuje, Mistrz składa mu przysięgę i następuje rytualne zaplecenie warkoczyka.

\- A-ale… ale ja już _mam_ Mistrza – instynktownie dotykając warkoczyka, bąknął Anakin.

\- Tak, Obi-Wan Kenobi jest twoim Mistrzem – Billaba skinęła głową. – Nikt tego nie kwestionuje. A mimo to, nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy, by być jego Padawanem w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Nie masz wystarczających umiejętności, by razem z nim brać udział w misjach. Zresztą, jesteś jeszcze na to o wiele za młody. Masz dopiero dziewięć lat. Jak mówiłam, Padawanem zostaje się, będąc minimum dwunastolatkiem. Z formalnego punktu widzenia jesteś Adeptem, dlatego większość Jedi w Świątyni będzie cię nazywać „Adeptem Skywalkarem” nie „Padawanem Skywalkerem”. Twój Mistrz doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. A mimo to nalegał, by złożyć ci przysięgę i zapleść ci warkoczyk.

\- Rada stanowczo się temu sprzeciwiła – wzdychając, wtrąciła Gallia. – Jednak Obi-Wan był nieugięty. Chociaż Mistrz Yoda i Mistrz Windu tłumaczyli mu, że w ten sposób tylko bardziej skomplikuje sprawy, uparł się, że z warkoczykiem będzie ci łatwiej. Stwierdził, że w bardzo krótkim czasie zmuszono cię do wyrzeczenia się zbyt wielu rzeczy naraz. Twoja mama została na Tatooine, a Qui-Gon zginął na Naboo. Obi-Wan przekonywał, że dzięki warkoczykowi będziesz miał namacalny dowód więzi z drugą osobą i to zrekompensuje ci… ewentualne kłopoty.

Kłopoty? Ale jakie kłopoty? A, zresztą, kogo to obchodzi! O jakie „kłopoty” by nie chodziło, chłopiec był Obi-Wanowi niewyobrażalnie wdzięczny. A co tam! Miał _gdzieś_ , co czekało go w świątyni! Nawet gdyby musiał walczyć z wielkim i strasznym smokiem kryat, NIE odda swojego warkoczyka!

Ani swojego Mistrza, skoro już o tym mowa.

\- Ale on będzie mógł mnie uczyć? – spytał Anakin. – Znaczy… _Mistrz_ Obi-Wan będzie mógł mnie uczyć?

\- Nikt mu tego nie zabroni – odparła Mistrzyni Billaba.

Chłopiec odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Ale też nikt nie będzie go do tego namawiał – po chwili dodała Mistrzyni Gallia.

Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby Obi-Wan mógł w każdej chwili zmienić zdanie i pokazać protegowanemu drzwi. Anakinowi _nie spodobało się_ , jak to zabrzmiało.

– Zapamiętaj, Skywalkarze – ciągnęła Tholothianka - póki nie przeszedłeś pierwszych Prób, jesteś _Adeptem._ A żeby w ogóle mieć szansę, by je przejść, będziesz musiał w trzy lata nadrobić umiejętności, których inni uczą się przez _kilkanaście_ lat. Obi-Wan twierdzi… podobnie jak wcześniej jego Mistrz, że masz nieprawdopodobną więź z Mocą, i że podołasz każdemu wyzwaniu. Co jednak nie zmienia faktu, że czeka cię ciężka praca. Zamiast martwić się o swojego Mistrza, powinieneś wykorzystać jego nieobecność, by poświęcić się treningowi i odrobinę zmniejszyć przepaść pomiędzy tobą i innymi dziećmi. To najlepsze, co możesz w tej sytuacji zrobić.

Chłopiec dał sobie chwilę na przenalizowanie tych słów.

Gonić za innymi. Za wszelką cenę starać się ich dogonić, a nawet _przegonić_. Tak, chyba był w stanie to zrobić. Właśnie to robił przez całe swoje życie. Skoro tego od niego wymagano, zrobi to. Chciał, by Obi-Wan był z niego dumny! Kiedy Obi-Wan wróci ze swojej misji, Anakin pokaże mu, jak bardzo…

Ale zaraz. Brakowało tu pewnej _ważnej_ informacji.

\- A właściwie to kiedy Obi-Wan… znaczy, _Mistrz_ Obi-Wan wróci z misji? – chłopiec zapytał, bojąc się odpowiedzi.

Uwalnianie zakładników i zapobieganie wojnie domowej – takie coś nie mogło przecież zajmować jakoś bardzo dużo czasu? Inwazja na Naboo sprawiała wrażenie dłużącej się w nieskończoność, ale w rzeczywistości trwała może z tydzień. Obi-Wan powinien wrócić w miarę szybko. Prawda? _Prawda?!_

\- Ciężko stwierdzić – westchnęła Mistrzyni Billaba. – Wszystko zależy od tego, jak sprawy się potoczą. Niektóre konflikty zostają rozstrzygnięte w kilka dni. Inne ciągną się przez parę tygodni.

 _Tygodni?!_ – Anakin pomyślał z przerażeniem.

Dobre przynajmniej to, że nie „paręnaście”. Choć patrząc na minę Billaby, zaczął mieć przeczucie, że powiedziała „parę” zamiast „paręnaście”, by go bardziej nie przygnębić. No ale, kurde, _mimo wszystko!_

Parę tygodni bez Obi-Wana. W Świątyni Jedi, z jakimiś dzieciakami i nauczycielami, których będzie oglądał pierwszy raz w życiu. Otoczony przez rówieśników, z których _każdy_ potrafił posługiwać się Mocą lepiej od niego. Nie martwił się tym, że ich nie dogoni – nawet nie brał pod uwagę możliwości, że miałoby mu się NIE udać. Nazwisko „Skywalker” jednak do czegoś zobowiązywało! On, Anakin, miałby nie doścignąć jakiś siusiumajtków w posługiwaniu się Mocą? Z Sebulbą dał sobie radę, ich też ogarnie. To nie problem.

Samotność. Brak rodziny. Brak chociażby jednej bliskiej osoby. TO był prawdziwy problem! To tego Anakin bał się najbardziej.

Nie mógł darować swojemu Mistrzowi, że postawił go w takiej sytuacji. Nawet jeśli to nie była wina Obi-Wana… nawet jeśli Obi-Wan nie miał innego wyjścia i tak jak w przypadku głupich droidów komandosów spełniał po prostu swój obowiązek, to mógł chociaż poświęcić protegowanemu czas i wszystko mu wytłumaczyć.

\- Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedział? – rozżalonym tonem wyrzucił z siebie Anakin. – Rozumiem, że musiał polecieć na tę całą planetę Fenis, ale dlaczego zrobił to tak… tak… tak _bez słowa?_

Adi Gallia uniosła brew.

\- Właściwie to Obi-Wan miał rozpocząć swoją misję już wczoraj – oznajmiła lodowatym tonem. – Ale powiedział Radzie, że powinien być z tobą, gdy będziesz odlatywał na Coruscant. Chciał spędzić z tobą jeszcze chwilę czasu i na spokojnie ci wszystko wytłumaczyć. Niechętnie wyraziliśmy zgodę. Jak widać, niepotrzebnie. Z tego, co nam wiadomo i tak nie dałeś swojemu Mistrzowi okazji, by powiedział ci o swojej misji.

Chłopiec zbladł. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, jak idiotyczne zadał pytanie… i w jak idiotyczny sposób się wcześniej zachował! Nagle wszystko nabrało sensu.

To _dlatego_ Obi-Wan nalegał na rozmowę. To _dlatego_ powiedział Anakinowi, że nie zdoła mu niczego wyjaśnić, gdy już wsiądą na prom… nie, poprawka! Gdy _Anakin_ wsiądzie na prom. Sam. Bez niego.

_To dosyć ważne, Padawanie. Jest coś, co muszę ci powiedzieć._

Głos Obi-Wana, gdy to mówił. I, co gorsza, _oczy_ Obi-Wana w momencie, gdy Anakin wsiadał do windy.

Obi-Wan szykował się do trudnej misji. Wiedział, że może nie zobaczyć swojego ucznia przez… nie wiadomo ile dni. Próbował powiedzieć o tym Anakinowi – prawdopodobnie też trochę go uspokoić – ale Anakin mu _nie_ pozwolił.

 _Dlaczego mu nie pozwoliłem?_ – wyrzucił sobie zrozpaczony chłopiec.

Doskonale wiedział, dlaczego – chciał pożegnać się z Padme. To było dla niego bardzo ważne. Istniała spora szansa, że więcej się nie zobaczą, dlatego poświęcił możliwość pożegnania się z Obi-Wanem na rzecz przekazania dziewczynie dysku.

Ale przecież nie miał pojęcia, że _cokolwiek_ poświęca! Nie miał pojęcia, że ma ostatnią szansę, by porozmawiać ze swoim Mistrzem przed kilkutygodniową rozłąką. Jeśli nie _ostateczną_ rozłąką. A co jeśli Obi-Wan zginie?!

Anakin próbował myśleć pozytywnie – powtarzał w głowie słowa Depy Billaby, gdy podkreślała, że Kenobi jest silny, że na pewno do nich wróci… ale przecież wciąż istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że mógł NIE wrócić! I co wtedy?! Gdyby się okazało, że rozmowa na lądowisku była ich ostatnią rozmową, to… to…!

Chłopiec czuł, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Nie mógł sobie podarować, że zachował się w taki, a nie inny sposób. Że pozwolił Obi-Wanowi odlecieć, racząc go jedynie krótkim lekceważącym wyjaśnieniem spomiędzy zamykających się drzwi windy! Powinien zrobić tak, jak mu kazano i po prostu przekazać dysk Padme za pośrednictwem R2. Gdyby mógł cofnąć czas, chciałby chociaż przytulić się do Obi-Wana… przylgnąć policzkiem do jego tuniki, poczuć jej ciepło i zapach. Mieć świadomość, że ich ostatniemu spotkaniu przed rozstaniem towarzyszyły dobre, pozytywne emocje.

Uparcie powstrzymywał napływające do kącików oczu łzy.

O nie, nie ma mowy! Nie zrobi tego! Już wystarczająco napłakał się na Naboo… Nie rozpłacze się przed członkiniami Rady Jedi. Nie rozpłacze się, nie rozpłacze się, nie rozpłacze się!

\- Roztrząsanie minionych wydarzeń nie ma sensu – powiedziała Adi Gallia. – To _przyszłość_ się liczy. Tak jak mówiłam, przyłóż się do treningu, Skywalkerze. Postępy, które uczynisz, ucieszą twojego Mistrza bardziej niż przeprosiny lub robienie sobie wyrzutów.

\- Przed wylotem Obi-Wan nagrał dla ciebie holowiadomość – sięgając do sakwy przy pasie, szepnęła Depa Billaba. – Zanim wsiadł do myśliwca, poprosił, bym ci ją przekazała. Możesz odsłuchać ją w samotności.

Zagryzając dolną wargę, chłopiec wyciągnął drżącą rączkę po holoprojektor. Pożegnał się z Mistrzyniami Jedi, a gdy tylko wyszedł na korytarz, zerwał się do biegu.

Na promie było mnóstwo wolnych kajut z wygodnymi kanapami i pufami, jednak nie zaanektował dla siebie żadnej z nich. Zamiast tego podreptał do maszynowni. Umościł swoje drobne ciałko pomiędzy nieaktywnymi astrodroidami, tuż pod skupiskiem metalowych części i kabli, w których tak uwielbiał grzebać. Podłoga, którą czuł pod pupą, była twarda i zimna, ale nie chciałby być gdziekolwiek indziej. Podciągnął kolana prawie pod samą brodę, położył holoprojektor na podłodze, wziął głęboki oddech i kliknął przycisk do odtworzenia wiadomości.

Zamigotała przed nim postać Obi-Wana – półprzezroczysta i niebieska, wielkości dziewczęcej lalki. Wirtualny Kenobi stał z dłońmi ukrytymi w rękawach płaszcza. Wyglądał na bardzo czymś zmęczonego.

Tym czymś mogło być chodzenie po pałacu przez całą noc i szukanie zagubionego Padawana. Albo próby zwrócenia uwagi tego samego Padawana, gdy tamten rozglądał się za dyskiem.

Chłopiec poczuł, że w gardle tworzy mu się nieprzyjemna gula. 

\- Anakinie… - Obi-Wan zaczął, głęboko wzdychając. - Liczyłem, że powiem ci to wszystko w cztery oczy, jednak obawiam się, że zabrakło mi czasu.

Opanowanie, z jakim wypowiedział te słowa, bolało _bardziej,_ niż gdyby zwrócił się do ucznia _z pretensją_ w głosie.

Anakin czuł, że nie zasługuje na podobną wyrozumiałość. Nie zasługiwał na to, by jego Mistrz przekazywał mu wiadomość w tak łagodny sposób, jakby nic się nie stało, jakby rozmowa na lądowisku w ogóle nie miała miejsca. Chłopiec pamiętał smutek, który dostrzegł w oczach Obi-Wana tuż przed zamknięciem windy. Wiedział, że sprawił Obi-Wanowi przykrość. Wolałby, żeby Obi-Wan wyglądał na choć trochę urażonego, zamiast udawać, że nic się nie stało.

Wirtualny Kenobi mówił dalej:

\- Rada naciska na mnie, bym niezwłocznie udał się z misją na planetę Fenis. Mam nadzieję, że któryś z Mistrzów dokładnie wytłumaczył ci, dlaczego tak ważne było, żebym to JA ułagodził panujący tam konflikt. Mieszkańcy Fenis są nieco uprzedzeni do Jedi, jednak kilka lat temu mnie i Qui-Gonowi udało się pozyskać ich zaufanie. Dzięki temu, że to właśnie JA polecę z misją na tę planetę, być może uda się rozwiązać problem bez użycia siły, a bezbronni cywile nie będą musieli tracić życia w bezsensownym konflikcie. To dla mnie ważne, żeby im pomóc. Mam nadzieję, że to zrozumiesz, Anakinie.

Żadna nowość. Mniej więcej to samo chłopiec usłyszał od Depy Billaby. Ale z jakiegoś powodu usłyszenie tego samego z ust Obi-Wana bolało dwa razy mocniej.

„Mam nadzieję, że to zrozumiesz, Anakinie”.

Brzmiało to trochę tak, jakby Kenobi był zapracowanym ojcem, który już któryś z kolei raz wyjeżdżał w podróż biznesową i tłumaczył jedynemu dziecku, dlaczego nie może poświęcić mu czasu.

Najpierw droidy, teraz wojna domowa.

Anakin naprawdę NIE chciał być egoistą. Naprawdę miał w sobie mądrzejszego i dojrzalszego chłopca, który rozumiał, że wcale nie jest zaniedbywany… że zamiast mieć pretensje powinien być _dumny_ ze swojego Mistrza, który zachowywał się tak, jak przystało na prawdziwego Jedi.

Rzecz w tym, że drugi chłopiec w jego wnętrzu, ten sam, który tęsknił za czasami, gdy wciąż mieszkał na Tatooine i posiadał pełnię uwagi jedynego rodzica… ten chłopiec nie przestawał zastanawiać się, kiedy wreszcie Obi-Wan poświęci uwagę wyłącznie _jemu!_

\- Zostawiam ci tę wiadomość, byś nie czuł się aż tak zagubiony, gdy rozpoczniesz treningi w Świątyni – głos Kenobiego przebił się przez ścianę ponurych rozmyślań. - Domyślam się, że z początku będzie ci bardzo ciężko… zwłaszcza, że nie będzie mnie przy tobie i zostaniesz otoczony przez wiele nieznanych twarzy. Mimo to, spróbuj być dzielny! Nawet jeśli nie będziesz czegoś rozumiał, albo poczujesz, że nie idzie ci tak dobrze, jak byś chciał, nie pozwól, by smutek i strach przejęły nad tobą kontrolę.

Oczy wirtualnego Obi-Wana miały w sobie tyle troski. Anakin poczuł, że nie mógłby im niczego odmówić.

 _Dobrze, Mistrzu_ – pomyślał, ignorując spływającą po policzku pojedynczą łzę.

\- Pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sam. Choć nie wszyscy Mistrzowie w Świątyni są tak mili jak Qui-Gon, to zapewniam cię, że _każdy z nich_ zrobi wszystko, by ci pomóc. Nawet jeśli ktoś będzie cię krytykował, to wiedz, że ma na uwadze głównie twoje dobro. Nie bój się zadawania pytań i nie wahaj się prosić innych o pomoc. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel… Chociaż nie, do niego chyba jednak nie powinieneś chodzić z problemami, przynajmniej na razie.

Obi-Wan skrzywił się, jednak po chwili pokręcił głową i mówił dalej:

\- W każdym razie, wiedz, że chociaż to ja jestem twoim Mistrzem, inni Jedi też są do twojej dyspozycji i możesz do nich pójść, gdy masz jakiś kłopot. Z członków Rady Jedi, Mistrzyni Billaba jest w miarę łagodna… choć nie myl jej uśmiechu z pobłażliwością.

Taaa, Anakin już zdążył się o tym przekonać.

\- Jestem pewien, że chętnie odpowie na twoje pytania. Mistrz Plo Koon również jest bardzo miły. To najlepszy pilot Zakonu. Podobnie jak ty, uwielbia myśliwce. Na pewno znajdziecie wspólny język. Wśród Jedi spoza Rady, Mistrzyni Luminara Unduli i Mistrz Ares Portokalos są osobami, do których możesz się zwrócić. To moi bliscy przyjaciele i w pełni im ufam. Jeśli im powiesz, że jesteś moim Padawanem, nie zawahają się ci pomóc.

Anakin miał gdzieś innych Mistrzów – to od _Obi-Wana_ chciał się uczyć i prosić go o rady! Powinien docenić fakt, że Obi-Wanowi chciało się nagrać tę wiadomość… I że Obi-Wan zrobił to z taką dokładnością, myśląc wiele kroków do przodu i podając imiona swoich przyjaciół, w razie gdyby jego uczeń czuł się zagubiony i nie miał do kogo się zwrócić. Anakin powinien być za to _wdzięczny_. Problem w tym, że był tylko dzieckiem i _nie potrafił._

Umiał myśleć tylko o tym, jak bardzo tęskni za Obi-Wanem i jak wiele by oddał, żeby Obi-Wan nie musiał mu tego wszystkiego mówić. Żeby był z nim, zamiast wałęsać się po jakiś obcych systemach.

Przez moment wydawało się, że to już koniec nagrania, bo Kenobi przez długi czas milczał. Młody mężczyzna zaciskał wargi i patrzył w dół, jakby toczył wewnętrzną walkę. Aż wreszcie podniósł wzrok.

\- Pewnie nie powinienem tego mówić, ale… - zawahał się, zamknął oczy i wyszeptał. – Już za tobą tęsknię, Anakinie. Proszę, nie mów nikomu, że powiedziałem coś takiego – dokończył zbolałym tonem.

Chłopiec gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. W życiu nie pomyślałby, że Obi-Wan coś takiego powie! Że otwarcie przyzna się do tęsknoty za kimś, a już _zwłaszcza_ za swoim niepokornym Padawanem! Zadziwiające, że tego opanowanego, prawie nigdy nie okazującego emocji faceta stać było na powiedzenie _czegoś takiego!_

Anakin był zauroczony, a jednocześnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego poproszono go o zachowanie usłyszanych słów w sekrecie. Dlaczego Obi-Wan miałby robić tajemnicę z powiedzenia czegoś tak… _cudownego_? Z czegoś, co wypełniło serduszko Anakina ciepłem, którego nie czuł od czasu opuszczenia Tatooine. Z czegoś, co dało mu nadzieję, że zdoła jakoś przetrwać te pierwsze tygodnie w Świątyni bez swojego Mistrza.

\- Przykro mi, że nie będę mógł z tobą być, gdy zaczniesz stawiać pierwsze kroki w Zakonie – Obi-Wan mówił dalej, patrząc przed siebie z wyrazem, jakby kogoś szukał. Prawdopodobnie Anakina, który dopiero niedawno zniknął w windzie. – Ale mimo to wierzę, że sobie poradzisz. Jesteś mądrym i dzielnym chłopcem, który nigdy się nie poddaje. Nawet, gdy będzie ci ciężko, na pewno znajdziesz w sobie siłę, by wytrzymać do mojego powrotu. Na wypadek, gdybyś miał jakieś wątpliwości, _obiecuję_ ci, że wrócę! Nie martw się o mnie, Anakinie.

Drobne wargi chłopca zadrżały od niekontrolowanych emocji.

„Obiecuję ci, że wrócę.”

„Nie martw się o mnie.”

Obi-Wan odgadł, że jego uczeń będzie się martwił. Jak to możliwe, że w tak krótkim czasie zdołał tak dobrze poznać Anakina?

Z głośniczka dobiegł głos nienależący do Kenobiego. Obi-Wan obrócił głowę, by popatrzeć na osobę, która go zawołała, a potem znów spojrzał na chłopca. Spojrzał na niego, choć _nie mógł_ go widzieć – a przynajmniej nie w chwili nagrywania wiadomości.

\- Do zobaczenia wkrótce – wyszeptał, uśmiechając się ponuro. – Niech Moc będzie z tobą!

I to był już koniec. Holoprojektor zaszumiał, a wirtualny Obi-Wan zniknął. Anakin włączył nagranie jeszcze raz i przewinął je do ostatniej linijki.

\- Do zobaczenia wkrótce. Niech Moc będzie z tobą!

Po policzkach chłopca popłynęły łzy. Wyczerpanie wywołane nieprzespaną nocą, niespodziewane rozstanie z Mistrzem, a na koniec jeszcze przepełniona emocjami wiadomość – to było za wiele!

 _Dobrze, Mistrzu_ – cicho szlochając, pomyślał Anakin. – _Będę mądry i dzielny. I na pewno się nie poddam! Będę ciężko trenował, tylko wracaj… wracaj jak najszybciej!_

Tuląc do siebie maleńkie urządzenie, pozwolił górnej części ciała opaść na podłogę i zwinął się w kulkę. Wszechświat jeszcze nigdy nie wydawał mu się tak zimny, straszny i pusty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pierwsza część kolejnego rozdziału w niedzielę (24.05.2020), a druga w czwartek (28.05.2020).  
> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori. 
> 
> Dziękuję wszystkim cudownym czytelnikom (zalogowanym oraz gościom), którzy zostawili dla mnie kudosa bądź komentarz. Niech Moc będzie z wami!


	15. Pierwsza noc i pierwszy dzień (Część 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin ma nowy dom.  
> Ale czy to aby na pewno jego dom?  
> Co sprawia, że miejsce staje się domem?  
> Świeżo mianowany Adept już wkrótce się o tym przekona...

**Człowiek Czynu**

**Rozdział 7 – Pierwsza noc i pierwszy dzień**

**Kilka dni wcześniej**

\- Czy to ona?! Jest taka piękna! To ona, prawda?!

Mało brakowało, a Anakin wypadłby ze śmigacza prosto na ruchliwą ulicę Coruscant. Biorąc pod uwagę, że lecieli na dość dużej wysokości, byłby to bolesny (albo i śmiertelny) upadek. Dobrze, że Qui-Gon w porę złapał chłopca za ubranie.

\- Tak, Ani – potwierdził, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie. – To Świątynia Jedi.

\- Ogromna! Myślisz, że jest tak samo duża jak całe Mos Espa?

\- Sądzę, że jest większa.

\- Raju…

Niebieskie oczy Anakina nawet na moment nie odrywały się od majestatycznej budowli. Z zachodzącym słońcem w tle zapierała dech w piersiach! Im bardziej się do niej zbliżali, tym bardziej chłopiec był skłonny uwierzyć, że rzeczywiście była większa od Mos Espy. I pomyśleć, że mieszkali w niej tylko i wyłącznie Jedi! Ciekawe, ilu ich było?

Anakin bez trudu mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak gubi się w labiryncie długich korytarzy. Uznał, że nie miałby nic przeciwko. W miejscu takim jak Świątynia Jedi zgubiłby się z prawdziwą przyjemnością!

\- Dlaczego skręcamy? – zdziwił się, gdy śmigacz minął piętrzące się przed budynkiem schody. – Wejście jest tam!

\- Przez główne drzwi mogą wchodzić jedynie Jedi – ze spokojem wyjaśnił Qui-Gon. – My wejdziemy jednym z bocznych wejść.

Chłopiec obrażalsko nadął usta.

\- Uwierz mi, że będzie lepiej – Mistrz Jedi położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. – W ten sposób przyciągniemy mniej uwagi. Będziesz się czuł swobodniej. Chodź, Ani, wysiadamy!

Przed drzwiami czekała straż. Mężczyzna z włosami przypominającymi macki emanował aurą doświadczonego Jedi, jednak jego ludzcy towarzysze - chłopak i dziewczyna - wydawali się być w wieku Obi-Wana. Mieli też takie same warkoczyki jak Kenobi.

Cała trójka wydawała się dobrze znać Qui-Gona.

\- Mistrzu Jinn – dziewczyna z szacunkiem schyliła głowę. – To rzadkość, byś wchodził tą stroną. Kto to jest? – z zaciekawieniem spojrzała na towarzyszące Mistrzowi dziecko.

\- Anakin Skywalker do Rady Jedi.

\- Jakaś broń?

 _Broń?_ – zdziwił się Anakin.

\- On ma miecz świetlny – oznajmił, pokazując Qui-Gona palcem.

Na to stwierdzenie zarówno jego opiekun jak i strażnicy wydali ciche parsknięcie.

\- Padawanka Swan miała na myśli _ciebie,_ Ani – z migoczącym w oczach rozbawieniem wyjaśnił Qui-Gon. – On nie ma żadnej broni – kładąc chłopcu dłoń na głowie, zwrócił się do pozostałych Jedi. – Jest za mały.

\- Nie jestem za mały! – odruchowo zaprotestował Anakin.

\- Oczywiście, że nie jesteś – padła zrezygnowana odpowiedź dorosłego, który dla świętego spokoju zgadza się z dzieckiem.

\- Wejdźcie.

Straż odsunęła się, by zrobić im przejście.

\- Myślałem, że mnie przeszukają – jakiś czas później szepnął chłopiec.

\- Liczyłeś na to? – unosząc brwi, spytał Qui-Gon.

Anakin zaczerwienił się. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak łatwo został rozszyfrowany.

\- N-no bo… - próbował tłumaczyć. – No bo słyszałem, że Świątynia Jedi to najlepiej strzeżone miejsce w Galaktyce!

\- Tak właśnie jest. Ale musisz mieć na uwadze, że zostałeś tutaj przyprowadzony przez osobę o randze Mistrza. To wystarczyło, by straż wpuściła cię bez dodatkowych pytań. Jedi mają zaufanie do siebie nawzajem. Jest nas zbyt dużo, by każdy znał każdego, ale na swój sposób wszyscy jesteśmy jak rodzina.

_Rodzina!_

\- Świątynia to twój dom, Mistrzu Qui-Gon? – chłopiec wyszeptał, wodząc zachwyconym wzrokiem po pnących się ku górze filarach. Wydawały się nie mieć końca!

Zanim Qui-Gon zdążył odpowiedzieć, z naprzeciwka nadeszło dwóch Jedi w średnim wieku. Wymienił z nimi przyjazne skinienia i dopiero gdy ich minął, zwrócił się do małego towarzysza.

\- Tak, Ani – potwierdził, łagodnie się uśmiechając.

\- Chciałbym, żeby to był też mój dom – błyskawicznie odparł Anakin. – Nie mogę się doczekać, by tu zamieszkać!

Sądził, że tym stwierdzeniem ucieszy swojego opiekuna. Zdziwił się, widząc, że beztroska w oczach wysokiego mężczyzny została zastąpiona powagą.

\- Znasz tu raptem jeden korytarz – wzdychając, Qui-Gon wbił wzrok w podłogę. – Zaczekaj, aż poznasz całą resztę. Dom staje się domem dopiero wtedy, gdy nasiąknie wspomnieniami. A w tym konkretnym domu większość wspomnień związanych jest z trudnymi wyzwaniami i ciężką pracą. Nie mówię ci tego po to, by cię zniechęcić. Chcę jedynie, byś wiedział, na co się piszesz, Ani.

Chłopiec wysłuchał tego mądrego wykładu tylko jednym uchem. Był zbyt zajęty obracaniem głową na wszystkie strony i wyłapywaniem różnych ekscytujących szczegółów. Może i znał tutaj tylko jeden korytarz, ale już teraz był przekonany, że to najpiękniejszy korytarz w Galaktyce!

Ta wielka i majestatyczna rzeźba z niższego poziomu, którą widać było pomiędzy filarami. Te niebieskie lampy wprowadzające atmosferę mistycyzmu. Ci wszyscy Jedi krzątający się po okolicy, pogrążeni w rozmowach, albo kroczący nieśpiesznie przed siebie, zajęci własnymi myślami. Oglądanie tylu Strażników Pokoju w jednym miejscu było niesamowitym przeżyciem!

Wszystko tutaj wydawało się takie nieoczywiste, tajemnicze i dystyngowane – zarówno przedmioty jak i ludzie. Jedynym elementem niepasującym do otoczenia był… no cóż… _Anakin._

Kiedy już któryś z kolei raz poczuł na sobie ciekawskie spojrzenia przechodniów, chłopiec stał się boleśnie świadom swojego wyglądu. Jego wyświechtane ubrania z Tatooine wyróżniały się na tle zadbanych tunik i długich brązowych płaszczy! Qui-Gon przeprosił wcześniej za to, że nie może kupić małemu towarzyszowi nowych rzeczy - wytłumaczył, że kiedy Anakin już dołączy do Zakonu i tak będzie musiał pozbyć się cywilnej odzieży i wskoczyć w tradycyjne szaty Jedi.

Tylko wspomnienie tamtej rozmowy jakoś podtrzymywało chłopca na duchu.

 _Już niedługo!_ – pomyślał, unosząc podbródek. – _Niedługo będę ubrany tak jak Qui-Gon i Obi-Wan, a wtedy nie będę się czuł jak wyrzutek!_

Wciąż to sobie powtarzał, ale i tak było mu niełatwo.

\- Wszyscy się na mnie gapią – poskarżył się.

\- Świątynia rzadko wpuszcza w swoje skromne progi osoby niebędące Jedi – Qui-Gon uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – My naprawdę nie miewamy tutaj wielu gości, Ani.

Och, a zatem Anakin został _wyróżniony?_ Trzeba było mówić tak od razu!

Ramiona chłopca nieco się rozluźniły… ale na nowo napięły się, gdy z oddali dobiegł stłumiony śmiech. Z początku Anakin przeraził się, że ktoś śmiał się z niego. Dopiero po chwili przekonał się, że to tylko grupka Jedi stała zbita w ciasną kupkę i rozmawiała na jakiś temat.

Jedną z młodych osób był Obi-Wan. Opierając plecy o ścianę wsłuchiwał się w coś, co w bardzo żywy sposób opowiadał jego kolega z pomarańczową twarzą jaszczura. Tuż obok Kenobiego stała poważnie wyglądająca kobieta w prostej czarnej sukni. Na głowie miała ciemną chustę przypominającą welon, a na brodzie maleńkie tatuaże w kształcie rombów. Gdy jaszczur skończył mówić, jej zielonkawa twarz ułożyła się w wyraz rozbawienia. Ona i Obi-Wan zachichotali.

Pozostałe dwie osoby z grupy stały tyłem do Anakina, ale widząc ich trzęsące się ramiona, wywnioskował, że oni również się zaśmiali. Jeden był ciemnowłosym człowiekiem, a drugi przedstawicielem jakieś rogatej, nieznanej chłopcu rasy. Obaj mieli padawańskie warkoczyki.

Jaszczur powiedział coś jeszcze, a wtedy wszyscy parsknęli głośnym śmiechem. Kobieta z chustą zrobiła to w najelegantszy sposób, przykładając grzbiet dłoni do ciemnoszarych ust, ale Obi-Wan zaśmiał się _pełną gębą!_

Ten widok coś w Anakinie poruszył. Znał Kenobiego ledwie od wczoraj, ale zdążył przypiąć mu łatkę nieokazującego emocji sztywniaka. A teraz ten facet zachowywał się _niemalże_ jak normalna istota ludzka! Być może miało to związek z faktem, że otaczały go osoby z jego grupy wiekowej i to takie, które dobrze znał.

 _To muszą być jego przyjaciele_ – wywnioskował chłopiec.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Obi-Wan czuł się z nimi swobodnie. Czuł się swobodnie _tutaj._

Qui-Gon powiedział wcześniej, że Świątynia była domem, ale dopiero obserwując zachowanie Obi-Wana można było zrozumieć, co to naprawdę oznaczało.

Do grupki Kenobiego podbiegła dwójka chłopców, wyglądających na wiek Anakina. Zaczęli coś mówić do Obi-Wana i kobiety z welonem. Policzki mieli zaróżowione, a oczy nieśmiałe, lecz poza tym nie wyglądali na zbyt zaaferowanych rozmową ze starszymi Jedi. Oni _też_ czuli się tutaj swobodnie!

Anakin starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo im w tej chwili zazdrości. 

_Ja też taki będę!_ – obiecał sobie. – _Stanę się częścią tego miejsca!_

Kenobi otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć dzieciom, ale kiedy dostrzegł swojego Mistrza, zmienił zamiar. Pożegnał towarzystwo krótkim uniesieniem dłoni i poszedł dołączyć do nauczyciela.

Podczas całego zdarzenia Qui-Gon nawet na moment nie zwolnił kroku, ani nie zawołał swojego Padawana. Jakby założył, że Obi-Wan tak czy siak go zauważy i do niego przyjdzie.

Jak gdyby nigdy nic Kenobi zaczął kroczyć koło Anakina. Przez dziesięć sekund panowała cisza.

\- Ani słowa! – niespodziewanie rzucił Qui-Gon.

\- A czy ja coś mówię? – Obi-Wan wbił wzrok w sufit.

Lekko się krzywiąc, starszy z mężczyzn ścisnął czubek nosa.

\- Jesteśmy spóźnieni – mruknął.

\- TY to powiedziałeś, nie JA – kręcąc głową, podkreślił Kenobi.

\- Taaak - Mistrz Jedi posłał protegowanemu wymowne uniesienie brwi – ale TY jako pierwszy to _pomyślałeś._

\- Nieeee – niewinnym tonem zaprzeczył Obi-Wana – jako pierwsza pomyślała o tym Rada, Mistrzu. W końcu to oni czekają na nas już od dwudziestu minut.

\- Na Moc, Padawanie! – syknął Qui-Gon. – Właśnie to miałem na myśli, gdy mówiłem „Ani słowa”!

Anakin z niepokojem przełknął ślinę.

\- M-Mistrzu Qui-Gon… - wyjąkał, ciągnąc starszego z mężczyzn za rękaw. – Jeszcze raz przepraszam, że tak późno wróciłem do pokoju. B-bo wiesz, nie mogłem znaleźć Padme, zgubiłem się i…

\- Już dobrze, Ani – Qui-Gon uspokajająco uniósł dłoń. – To nie twoja wina. Ani słowa, Obi-Wan! – ostrzegawczo wycelował palec w protegowanego.

\- Przecież nic nie powiedziałem – Obi-Wan przewrócił oczami.

Ale pomyślał. I nietrudno się domyślić, co.

Chłopiec wiedział, bo pomyślał _dokładnie to samo._ Spóźnią się na arcyważne spotkanie z Radą Jedi i już na samym wstępie zrobią kiepskie wrażenie, a to wszystko będzie jego, Anakina wina! Ech, oby punktualność nie była na liście najważniejszych cech, które Wielcy i Mądrzy Mistrzowie brali pod uwagę, zastanawiając się nad przyjęciem kogoś do Zakonu…

Bo jemu naprawdę bardzo, bardzo, _bardzo_ zależało, by stać się częścią tej dziwnej, zróżnicowanej rodziny. Oddałby wszystko, żeby zamieszkać w Świątyni Jedi.

**Obecnie**

W OGÓLE nie był gotowy na to, by tutaj zamieszkać.

Podobnie jak poprzednim razem, Anakin przybył do Świątyni, gdy słońce chowało się już za horyzontem. Tym razem jednak nie wszedł do środka wejściem dla gości i nie mógł uczepić się tuniki mężczyzny, którego dobrze znał. 

Wysadzono go przed główną bramą Świątyni. Jego i dwunastu członków Rady Jedi, którzy w ogóle nie zwracali na niego uwagi. Opuścili prom kanclerza Palpatine’a w ogóle nie rozglądając się za chłopcem – jakby z góry założyli, że za nimi pójdzie, że _będzie wiedział_ , gdzie iść.

Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie iść.

Do Świątyni wiodła tylko jedna droga – szerokie schody i cztery potężne posągi były niemożliwe do przegapienia. Ale co _dalej_? Anakin dreptał obok członków Rady w stronę głównej bramy, ubrany _tak jak oni_ w tradycyjne szaty Jedi, a czuł się znacznie gorzej niż wtedy, gdy wraz z Qui-Gonem wchodził bocznym wejściem, jako gość.

Pamiętał, co wtedy myślał – że jak założy to samo, co członkowie Zakonu, poczuje się tutaj swobodniej. Jakże mylne założenie!

Samo przyjęcie w szeregi Jedi i bycie ubranym jak inni nie czyniło z niego części większej całości. Miał zestaw białych tunik, miał padawański warkoczyk, miał status Adepta, ale wciąż nie miał tego, co najważniejsze. Tego, co widział podczas swojej pierwszej wizyty w Świątyni, ale przegapił, zbyt zaaferowany innymi rzeczami.

Na członków Rady czekało kilkunastu dorosłych Jedi. Wkroczywszy do budynku, towarzyszący chłopcu Mistrzowie rozeszli się na wszystkie strony, idąc do swoich znajomych i opowiadając im o zakończeniu Kryzysu na Naboo. W przeciwieństwie do Anakina, mieli tutaj bliskich, z którymi dzielili wspólną przeszłość. Podobnie jak Qui-Gon miał wspomnienia z Rycerzami Jedi, którym posyłał przyjacielskie skinienia, gdy był tutaj po raz ostatni. No i Obi-Wan – nowy Mistrz Anakina, który tak rzadko się śmiał, ale jeszcze parę dni temu stał tutaj w otoczeniu przyjaciół i razem z resztą grupy rechotał z dowcipu kumpla.

Chłopiec po prostu stał jak kołek, w miejscu, o którym marzył przez całe życie, a w którym czuł się teraz zupełnie okropnie. Jak niepasujący element układanki. Osoba bez więzi. Dopiero po pewnym czasie zorientował się, że Mistrz Yoda też jest sam i uważnie mu się przypatruje.

\- Silny z ciebie chłopiec, młody Skywalkarze – odezwał się łagodnym tonem. – Wejść na fotel repulsorowy pomożesz mi?

Drewniana laska wskazała unoszące się nad ziemią okrągłe siedzisko. Chłopiec podreptał w stronę niziutkiego Jedi. Świadomość, że może się do czegoś przydać, częściowo przegnała uczucie dyskomfortu.

Umościwszy się w fotelu, staruszek poklepał małego asystenta po przedramieniu.

\- Ze mną pójdziesz – zarządził. – Mistrzyni twojego Klanu cię przedstawię.

\- Klanu? – zdziwił się Anakin.

Fotel repulsorowy ruszył z miejsca. Chłopiec dreptał obok unoszącego się siedziska, nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy patrzeć na Yodę, czy też starać się zapamiętać trasę, którą szli, by później się nie zgubić. Bez Qui-Gona u boku czuł się zupełnie zdezorientowany.

\- Adeptów w tym samym wieku dużo jest – mówił zielony Mistrz. – Na mniejsze grupki dzielimy ich, by więcej uwagi dostać mogli. To właśnie Klany są. Dzieci z jednego Klanu jedzą razem, blisko siebie mieszkają i większość treningów wspólnie odbywają. Dorastają razem i z czasem rodziną stają się dla siebie. Każdy Klan opiekuna swojego ma: Mistrza albo Mistrzynię. Osoba ta jak rodzic jest. Po radę przyjść do niej można, ale czasem i przyganę z jej strony usłyszeć trzeba. Pod nieobecność Mistrza Obi-Wana, Mistrzyni twojego Klanu pomocą służyć ci będzie, młody Skywalkerze. Ja również na pytania twoje odpowiem, jeśli akurat obowiązkami innymi zajmować się nie będę.

Podobna propozycja powinna ucieszyć chłopca. Nie dość, że Wielki Mistrz Zakonu we własnej osobie prowadził go do „opiekunki”, to jeszcze oferował mu pomoc – chociaż wcześniej tak gorliwie sprzeciwiał się treningowi Anakina, teraz okazywał mu wsparcie. Mały kandydat na Jedi powinien się z tego cieszyć, ale a jakiegoś powodu _nie potrafił._

Nie chodziło wcale o to, że nie doceniał miłego gestu, albo wątpił w szczerość staruszka. Yoda, podobnie jak Qui-Gon, wydawał się kimś, kto większość emocji nosił jak na dłoni – gdy coś czuł, to natychmiast to pokazywał, niczego nie ukrywając, ani niczego nie knując. Skoro nagle postanowił poprzeć Anakina, to zapewne robił to bez żadnych ukrytych pobudek.

A mimo to, nadal był dla chłopca „obcy”. Mógł być podobny do Qui-Gona, ale nie był Qui-Gonem. Ani Obi-Wanem.

\- Wyczuwam, że myśli twoje krążą wokół Mistrza Kenobiego – z nutą zmartwienia westchnął Yoda. – Próbujesz wysłać swój umysł daleko, na Fenis… podczas gdy w tym miejscu i w tej chwili twój umysł powinien być.

\- Nie lubię, gdy Jedi wchodzą do mojej głowy – mruknął Anakin.

Maleńki Mistrz zaśmiał się dobrodusznie.

\- Gdy myśli, którymi dzielić się nie chcę, pozna ktoś… tego i ja nie lubię, młody Skywalkerze – wyznał, patrząc na chłopca bystrymi czarnymi oczami. – Jedi prywatność innych na ogół szanują. Do głów towarzyszy bez zaproszenia nie wchodzimy. Ale czasem widzimy rzeczy, których widzieć byśmy nie chcieli. Wyczerpany jesteś, mój mały, całą nocą bez snu… i zdenerwowany zbyt nagłym rozstaniem z Mistrzem Obi-Wanem, jak sądzę. To nie ja do twojej głowy wszedłem. To twoja głowa, nie mogąc pomieścić zbyt wielu trudnych myśli, na zewnątrz zaczęła je wysyłać. Moc myśli te roznosi, jak wiatr liście.

Anakin zaczerwienił się. Obi-Wan powiedział mu kiedyś coś podobnego – że czasem myśli innych były dla Jedi jak radio.

\- Panować nad myślami i uczuciami tutaj cię nauczymy – ciągnął Yoda. – Zanim jednak umiejętność tę opanujesz, sporo czasu minie. Okłamywać cię nie będę… - posłał chłopcu pełne współczucia spojrzenie. – Przystosować się do życia tutaj niełatwo będzie ci. Ale pocieszę się, że z utrapienia twojego korzyści mieć będziesz.

Anakin posłał malutkiemu Mistrzowi zdumione spojrzenie. Jakie korzyści mógłby mieć z bycia zagubionym, samotnym i nieszczęśliwym?

\- Przezwyciężanie trudności istotą życia Jedi jest. Dlatego zadanie dla ciebie mam: swoje pierwsze tygodnie w Świątyni jako trening potraktuj. Niech poradzenie sobie ze smutkiem i pokonanie przeszkód, jakie tu napotkasz, twoją własną misją będzie, młody Skywalkarze. A kiedy na nogi wreszcie staniesz, ty sam będziesz z siebie dumny i z pewnością Mistrz Obi-Wan dumny z ciebie będzie.

Brzmiało to trochę zawile, ale… pokrzepiająco. Mimo posługiwania się skomplikowanym językiem, Mistrz Yoda wiedział, jak kogoś pocieszyć. Chłopiec poczuł się odrobinę lepiej.

\- Dobrze, Mistrzu – szepnął. – Spróbuję.

\- Rób albo nie rób – malutki Mistrz gniewnie uderzył laską o krawędź fotela. – Nie ma próbowania!

\- Ale jak mogę coś zrobić, jeśli…

\- Nie ma próbowania!

\- Dobrze, przepraszam.

Anakin zrobił mentalną adnotację, by już nigdy więcej nie używać słowa „próbować” w obecności Yody. Nie rozumiał, co tak zirytowało staruszka. To chyba jasne, że zanim coś się zrobi, trzeba najpierw spróbować, nie?

Po pokonaniu niemożliwej do spamiętania drogi (chłopiec zgubił się po czwartym zakręcie) fotel repulsorowy wreszcie się zatrzymał. Na środku korytarza stała życzliwie wyglądająca kobieta w średnim wieku. Miała bardzo ciekawą fryzurę – rozpuszczone włosy sięgały jej nieco za uszy, a ich lewa połowa była czarna, zaś prawa – biała. Na środku nieznacznie pomarszczonego czoła wytatuowana była pojedyncza kropka, taka sama jak u Depy Billaby. Czyżby obie Jedi pochodziły z tej samej planety?

\- Młody Skywalkerze, oto Mistrzyni Tora Kentarra – powiedział Yoda. - Klanem Nexu opiekuje się ona. Mistrzyni Kentarro… tak jak zapowiedziałem, Anakina Skywalkera ja i Mistrz Obi-Wan powierzamy ci.

Chłopiec niepewnie odwzajemnił głęboki ukłon, którym powitała go kobieta. Po chwili Yoda odszedł… czy raczej: odlewitował, zostawiając ich samych.

\- Chodź, Anakinie – Kentarra uśmiechnęła się przyjacielsko. – Pokażę ci twój pokój.

Anakin również się uśmiechnął – jednak, podobnie jak w przypadku ukłonu, zrobił to niepewnie. Pierwszy raz, od czasu rozstania z Obi-Wanem ktoś zwrócił się do niego po imieniu, a nie po nazwisku. Ucieszyło go to. Ale też czegoś mu zabrakło. Mistrzyni Kentarra nie dotknęła jego pleców ani ramienia, gdy zaczęli iść korytarzem – w ogóle nie dotknęła go w żaden sposób. Niby nic wielkiego, ale… chcąc nie chcąc poczuł się przygnębiony.

Tęsknił za kontaktem fizycznym. Nawet krótkim, nie trwającym więcej niż kilka sekund. Tak jak wtedy, gdy Obi-Wan położył mu dłoń na głowie.

\- To tutaj – Kentarra zatrzymała się przed drzwiami opatrzonymi tabliczką „Adept Anakin Skywalker”. – Cały korytarz należy do naszego Klanu. Ja mieszkam w kwaterach mieszkalnych dorosłych Jedi, ale twoi koledzy i koleżanki są tuż obok ciebie – wskazała na oświetlone małymi niebieskimi lampkami wejścia do pokoi. Anakin naliczył się sześciu. – Jest już dosyć późno, ale jeśli chcesz, mogę ich obudzić. Chyba że wolisz poznać ich jutro?

Wybudzenie kogoś z głębokiego snu było naprawdę _kiepską_ metodą na rozpoczęcie znajomości. Anakin nie był na tyle głupi, by już na samym wstępie strzelić sobie towarzyskiego samobója.

\- Jutro – odparł bez wahania.

Mistrzyni skinęła głową. I wtedy chłopiec coś sobie uświadomił – coś bardzo, bardzo przykrego.

Dotychczas nie zastanawiał się, gdzie dokładnie będzie spał. Było mu wszystko jedno, pod warunkiem, że to miejsce znajdowałoby się w obrębie Świątyni Jedi. Teraz jednak, gdy stał przed swoimi własnymi drzwiami, oznaczonymi jego własnym imieniem, zdał sobie sprawę z oczekiwań, o których nawet nie wiedział, że je posiada.

Jakaś część jego założyła, że będzie mieszkał z Obi-Wanem, tak jak Obi-Wan mieszkał z Qui-Gonem. Jak każdy Padawan ze swoim Mistrzem. Ale spotkała go niespodzianka, bo właśnie dowiedział się, że zamieszka ze swoim… Klanem, czy jak to się nazywało. W jakimś pokoju sąsiadującym z pokojami innych dzieci.

Podobną sytuację można było wyjaśnić na dwa sposoby.

Pierwsze wyjaśnienie było proste, logiczne i pozbawione emocji: jak powiedziano mu na promie, z technicznego punktu widzenia był _Adeptem_ nie _Padawanem._ Miał padawański warkoczyk, ale jeszcze nie przeszedł Prób. To zupełnie naturalne, że do czasu podniesienia swoich umiejętności będzie mieszkał i trenował tak jak inne dzieci. Może nie mógł na razie dzielić kwatery z Obi-Wanem, bo po prostu nie nadszedł jeszcze na to odpowiedni czas? Ale przecież kiedyś to się zmieni! Takie było pierwsze wyjaśnienie.

Natomiast drugie wyjaśnienie…

Anakin przełknął ślinę. Na samą myśl o drugim wyjaśnieniu miękły mu kolana.

_Obi-Wan po prostu NIE chce ze mną mieszkać._

Naprawdę wolałby, żeby nie o to chodziło. Ale zdawał sobie sprawę z istnienia podobnej możliwości. Niezbyt dobrze pamiętał rozmowę, którą odbył z Obi-Wanem podczas podróży na Naboo, ale najważniejsze szczegóły dość dobrze zapadły mu w pamięć – jak chociażby te dotyczące aranżacji mieszkaniowych Jedi. Mistrzowie i Padawani najczęściej mieszkali razem, ale jeśli któraś ze stron nie chciała podobnego układu, nikt nie mógł jej do niczego zmusić.

Czy to możliwe, że Obi-Wan nie chciał? Czy może on, albo ktoś z głupiej Rady Ważniaków, uznał, że to jeszcze nie czas i że dziewięciolatkowi będzie lepiej wśród rówieśników?

Anakin przypuszczał, że Mistrzyni jego Klanu mogła znać odpowiedź na to pytanie, ale wolał go nie zadawać.

Gdyby miała udzielić odpowiedzi, której tak strasznie się obawiał, to… to… to już wolał żyć w błogiej nieświadomości!

A poza tym, nie chciał, by pomyślała, że z miejsca odrzucał ją i Klan. Dobrze znał uczucie bycia odrzuconym. Niczego nie wiedział o swojej opiekunce ani nowych kolegach, ale wiedział, że powinien przynajmniej dać im szansę. Nie byli Qui-Gonem ani Obi-Wanem, ale… mógł przynajmniej spróbować ich polubić? Nie?

 _„Rób albo nie rób. Nie ma próbowania!” –_ wzdrygnął się, przypomniawszy sobie przyganę Yody.

\- Możesz ozdobić pokój tak, jak ci się podoba – otwierając drzwi, powiedziała Mistrzyni Kentarra. – Ale staraj się zbytnio go nie zagracić.

Na widok swojego nowego miejsca do spania, Anakin zamarł w bezruchu. Już któryś z kolei raz przypomniał sobie oczekiwania sprzed kilku dni.

„Wszystko jedno gdzie i na czym będzie spał, byle w Świątyni”? Tak to szło? A i mógł jeszcze wspomnieć coś o kocu na podłodze – że zadowoliłby się nawet czymś takim.

Mimo to… teraz, gdy wreszcie zobaczył swoją kwaterę, musiał przyznać, że wyobrażał ją sobie nieco inaczej. Czy raczej – może nie samą kwaterę, ale atmosferę, z jaką ją poznawał. Wyobrażał sobie, że wkroczy do swojego nowego pokoju z Qui-Gonem (bądź Obi-Wanem) u boku i że rzuci się na swoje nowe łóżko, przytulając do siebie poduszkę i piszcząc w myślach „zostanę Jedi, zostanę Jedi, zostanę Jedi!”

Tymczasem czuł się tak, jakby odwiedzał hotel. I to jeden z tych skromniejszych.

Pierwszą rzeczą, która uderzyła go w pokoiku, była jego wielkość – ten pokój był _mniejszy_ od jego pokoju na Tatooine! No, może nie _dużo_ mniejszy, a tylko _nieznacznie_ mniejszy, ale mimo wszystko! Anakin nie pragnął luksusów, ale nie obraziłby się o jakiś namacalny dowód tego, że wraz z wyrwaniem się z niewolnictwa nieznacznie poprawił swój status. Jak Adept Jedi mógł mieć mniejszy pokój od niewolnika? Niebywałe! 

Drugą rzeczą, która uderzyła go w jego pokoiku, było okropne uczucie pustki. Łóżko, stolik, krzesło, pufa, półki, szafa i… i tyle! Zero śladów czyjejkolwiek obecności. Znaczy, niby tego właśnie należało się spodziewać po pokoju, w którym ktoś miał zamieszkać, ale… _ale_ dla kogoś, kto, tak jak Anakin, wychował się w pomieszczeniu po brzegi wypełnionym gratami, był to po prostu szok.

Hotel, nie dom.

\- Każdy Adept ma swoją własną łazienkę – powiedziała Mistrzyni Kentarra. – Korzystamy też z komunalnych, ale na poznawanie ich jeszcze przyjdzie czas. Tym przyciskiem możesz przywołać droida sprzątającego, by pozamiatał i zrobił pranie. Widzę, jak bardzo padasz z nóg, więc załatwimy jeszcze jedną sprawę i zostawię cię, byś mógł się przespać.

Dorośli dochodzą czasem do strasznie dziwnych wniosków. Anakin nie chciał, by odchodziła. Wolałby, żeby posiedziała z nim jeszcze przez chwilę – chciał lepiej ją poznać. Choć trochę się z nią oswoić.

\- Nie jestem zmęczony – zaanonsował nieśmiało.

\- Nonsens. Wyczuwam emanujące od ciebie wyczerpanie. Widzę, jak bardzo potrzebujesz snu.

Posłała mu troskliwe spojrzenie, ale wcale nie poczuł się przez to podniesiony na duchu.

\- To twój datapad.

Podała mu składany komputer. Był dużo mniejszy od standardowego: mieścił się w sakwie przy pasie

– Staraj się przez cały czas mieć go przy sobie. Znajdziesz w nim informacje o swoim planie zajęć. W każdym tygodniu harmonogram wygląda inaczej, więc sprawdzaj wszystko na bieżąco. Bycie dokładnym i uważnym to cechy, które Jedi powinni pielęgnować już od najmłodszych lat. Adepci nie mają komlinków, więc datapad to również narzędzie do kontaktowania się z innymi. Na przykład ze mną.

\- A z Mistrzem Obi-Wanem? – Anakin spytał z nadzieją.

\- Nie – Kentarra pokręciła głową. – Z nim akurat nie. Twój Mistrz jest teraz zajęty misją. Nie zawsze ma możliwość skontaktowania się ze Świątynią.

Chłopiec zwiesił główkę.

\- Jutro rano przyjdę po ciebie i zaprowadzę cię na śniadanie – usłyszał głos Mistrzyni. – Dasz radę wstać o ósmej?

Jako niewolnik zwykle musiał być na nogach o szóstej. Jak nie wcześniej! Wygląda na to, że wreszcie znalazł pierwszy plus zamieszkania w Świątyni.

Wyszeptał krótkie „tak”, a już kilka sekund później był sam w pokoju.

W pustym, _zimnym_ pokoju.

Przez długi czas po prostu stał na środku pomieszczenia, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Każdy mięsień w jego ciele domagał się snu, jednak Anakin jeszcze nie czuł się gotowy na zapoznanie się ze swoim nowym łóżkiem. Zamiast tego zabrał się za opróżnianie zawartości plecaka i dekorowanie pokoju.

Na pierwszy ogień poszła ściana – zawiesił na niej plakat reklamujący wyścig Bunta. Widząc wykrzywioną w kpiącym uśmieszku gębę Sebulby, sam pozwolił sobie na uśmiech. Ktoś mógłby uznać za dziwne, że chciał mieć w pokoju twarz wieloletniego rywala, ale prawda była taka, że Anakin nie podchodził do swoich przeciwników tak, jak wszyscy. Nie uciekał od nich z podkulonym ogonem. Chciał ich _widzieć!_ Patrzenie na nich go _motywowało!_ A poza tym, chciał mieć pamiątkę swojego wielkiego triumfu – za każdym razem, gdy spojrzy na Sebulbę, przypomni sobie moment, w którym dokonał niemożliwego!

Żałował, że nie ma żadnego przedmiotu przypominającego o bitwie o Naboo. Ciekawe, kiedy wolno mu będzie mieć własny statek? Albo chociaż droida? Ogarnęła go niewyobrażalna tęsknota za 3PO. To takie dziwne – budować coś przez wiele lat, a potem z dnia na dzień to zostawić. Nie żeby zamierzał nagle zrezygnować z majsterkowania!

Z rzeczy, które właśnie wykładał na stolik, sporą większość stanowiły narzędzia – dłutomotki, próbniki, wkrętaki, śrubokręty… rzeczy, które zapewne mógłby znaleźć w Świątyni, ale i tak wolał korzystać z tych przywiezionych z domu. Nosiły w sobie wspomnienia wszystkich jego sukcesów jako mechanika – pamiętały wszystkie rzeczy, które kiedykolwiek zbudował albo naprawił. A przede wszystkim, były jego _własnością_! Mógł cały czas nosić je przy sobie i korzystać z nich, kiedy tylko chciał - nie musiał prosić nikogo o pozwolenie.

Oprócz narzędzi miał jeszcze worek ze szczątkami miecza świetlnego Obi-Wana, sakiewkę z kredytkami wygranymi od Obi-Wana, holoprojektor z wiadomością od Obi-Wana, i… to w zasadzie tyle.

Jeden plakat, jeden holoprojektor, osiem narzędzi, trochę pieniędzy, kilkanaście kawałków metalu – oto cały jego dobytek! Anakin stanął przy drzwiach, by sprawdzić, jak bardzo jego nowy pokój się zmienił i czy stał się bardziej… jego.

Wcale się nie zmienił.

Nadal wyglądał jak pokój w hotelu, ale przez plakat z wyścigiem Bunta na ścianie, zaczął przypominać pokój w hotelu na _Tatooine._ Chłopiec skrzywił się.

Po chwili przypomniał sobie, że przecież ma jeszcze szczoteczkę do zębów – pognał do swojej małej łazieneczki, by ją tam zostawić. Pięć razy zmieniał położenie szczoteczki, zastanawiąc się, gdzie najlepiej ją położyć, by była jak najlepiej widoczna. Żeby _każdy_ , kto wszedł do tej łazienki, wiedział, że to jest łazienka Anakina Skywalkera, a nie jakiegoś anonimowego dziecka.

Ech, szczoteczka do zębów to naprawdę mały przedmiot, niezbyt rzucający się w oczy. Chłopiec zaczął żałować, że nie wziął z domu również grzebienia. Gdy mama chciała mu go spakować, bąknął, że nie jest żadnym lalusiem. Uch, myślenie o mamie wciąż tak strasznie _bolało!_ Przejechał rączką po krótko ostrzyżonych włosach i zmarkotniał, uświadomiwszy sobie, że miną długie _lata_ , zanim znowu ktoś mu je uczesze. Prędzej będą go regularnie strzyc. Ale może chociaż Obi-Wan na nowo zaplecie mu warkoczyk, gdy kosmyki zrobią się dłuższe?

_Obi-Wan…_

Czując, że wreszcie przegrywa walkę z wyczerpaniem, Anakin powlókł się do łóżka. Rozrzucając rzeczy po całym pokoju, przebrał się w tunikę do spania i wskoczył pod kołdrę. Oczy już mu się praktycznie zamykały, a mimo to sięgnął rączką do holoprojektora. Obserwując swojego Mistrza spod półprzymkniętych powiek, wsłuchał się w głos, za którym tak strasznie tęsknił.

\- Anakinie… Liczyłem, że powiem ci to wszystko w cztery oczy, jednak obawiam się, że zabrakło mi czasu.

Poduszka pod głową chłopca była miękka, ale miała jakiś taki sterylny, obcy zapach.

\- Zostawiam ci tę wiadomość, byś nie czuł się aż tak zagubiony, gdy rozpoczniesz treningi w Świątyni.

Anakin cichutko westchnął. Tęsknił za zapachem Obi-Wana. Wolałby otulić się znajomym brązowym płaszczem zamiast tą okropną bezzapachową kołdrą.

\- Domyślam się, że z początku będzie ci bardzo ciężko… zwłaszcza, że nie będzie mnie przy tobie i zostaniesz otoczony przez wiele nieznanych twarzy. 

Mistrzyni Kentarra była jedną z tych nowych twarzy. Wydawała się w porządku. Tylko szkoda, że nie została z chłopcem trochę dłużej – może wówczas łatwiej by mu było zasnąć.

\- Spróbuj być dzielny!

 _Mistrz Yoda zabronił próbowania_ – pociągając nosem, pomyślał Anakin. – _Skoro muszę być dzielny, to będę!_

\- Pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sam.

_Właśnie, że jestem! Nie ma tu mamy… nie ma tu Qui-Gona… nie ma tu CIEBIE! Jak mogłeś mnie zostawić?_

\- Już za tobą tęsknię, Anakinie.

_Ja bardziej!_

\- Wierzę, że sobie poradzisz. Jesteś mądrym i dzielnym chłopcem, który nigdy się nie poddaje.

Anakin mocniej wtulił się w bezzapachową poduszkę. Obi-Wan w niego wierzył… nie mógł zawieźć Obi-Wana!

\- Na wypadek, gdybyś miał jakieś wątpliwości, _obiecuję_ ci, że wrócę!

Tylko _kiedy?_

\- Nie martw się o mnie, Anakinie.

Łatwiej powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić.

\- Do zobaczenia wkrótce. Niech Moc będzie z tobą!

Chłopiec odsłuchał wiadomość jeszcze kilka razy, aż wreszcie, za piątym razem zasnął. Zapadł w sen, zaciskając rączkę na padawańskim warkoczyku.

**XXX**

Ktoś mądry powiedział kiedyś: „Nowy dzień to nowy początek! Każdy kolejny poranek przynosi nadzieję i obietnicę lepszych czasów.”

Dotychczas Anakin nie wierzył w prawdziwość tej maksymy. Przez pierwsze dziewięć lat życia jego poranki wyglądały niemalże tak samo – _kolejny_ dzień ciężkiej pracy, _kolejny_ dzień spełniania kaprysów właściciela, _kolejny_ dzień kombinowania, jak by tu uciułać dla siebie dodatkową godzinę wolnego, by móc pogrzebać w ścigaczu.

Ale teraz sytuacja się zmieniła. Anakin może i położył się spać jako samotny i nieszczęśliwy chłopiec, ale rano wstał z łóżka naładowany optymizmem. No bo, hej! Pierwszy raz zaczynał dzień mając w perspektywie coś innego niż oglądanie paskudnej trąby Watta – to był oficjalny początek jego treningu Jedi. _Jedi!_

NIC nie mogło mu tego popsuć!

Nawet uniesiona brew Mistrzyni Kentarry, gdy przyszła po niego i zobaczyła rozrzucone na podłodze ubrania. Ani jej subtelna prośba, by natychmiast poszedł pod prysznic, bo wczoraj się nie wykąpał. Ani fakt, że pierwszy raz obsługiwał prysznic z prawdziwego zdarzenia (na Tatooine on i mama mieli do podziału wiadro wody z gąbką) i potrzebował chwili, by to rozpracować. I że zaczynał być przez to spóźniony. Ani to, że kompletnie zapomniał, jak się zakłada tuniki Jedi i Mistrzyni jego Klanu musiała mu w tym pomóc. I że był przez to _jeszcze bardziej_ spóźniony!

Żadna ze wspomnianych rzeczy nie zepsuła mu humoru. Był w stanie myśleć tylko o jednym:

Trening Jedi, trening Jedi, trening Jedi! Czego będzie się dzisiaj uczył? Podnoszenia przedmiotów? Walki mieczem świetlnym? Ach, wprost nie mógł się doczekać!

Krocząca dostojnie u jego boku Mistrzyni Kentarra obserwowała jego radosne podskoki z wyrazem uprzejmej pobłażliwości.

Jeżeli czymś się martwił, to tylko spotkaniem z nowymi kolegami, ale nie przejmował się, ponieważ miał już plan. Dzieci Jedi nie mogły przecież jakoś drastycznie różnić się od normalnych dzieci, nie? Na pewno znajdzie z nimi wspólny język! Na Tatooine może i nie był duszą towarzystwa, ale zdobył tam kilkoro bliskich przyjaciół. Wiedział, jak to się robi. Raz się udało, uda się znowu. Odwagi!

Wkraczając do stołówki, odruchowo wstrzymał oddech. Mistrzyni Kentarra poprowadziła go do stolika, przy którym siedziało sześcioro dzieci. Adepci i Adeptki mieli już przed sobą tace ze śniadaniem, ale jak na razie nie tknęli jedzenia. Na widok opiekunki Klanu, z zaciekawieniem podnieśli główki.

\- Trochę spóźnieni, ale wreszcie jesteśmy! – zaanonsowała Kentarra.

Spóźnieni? Uch, a Anakin tak się starał! Wreszcie rozwiązał zagadkę nietkniętego jedzenia – inni nie zaczęli jeszcze jeść, ponieważ _on_ się guzdrał.

Zmierzył ich uważnym wzrokiem, ale nie dopatrzył się żadnych złych emocji. Albo nie mieli do niego pretensji, albo potrafili to dobrze ukryć.

\- To jest Adept Anakin Skywalker – przedstawiła go Mistrzyni. – Jak już wam wczoraj tłumaczyłam, jest nowy, dlatego wciąż nie rozumie wielu rzeczy. Liczę, że pomożecie mu się odnaleźć.

Rozległo się zbiorowe „Tak, Mistrzyni”.

 _„Jak już wczoraj tłumaczyłam”? –_ Anakin powtórzył w myślach.

Ale co dokładnie im wytłumaczyła? A więc wczoraj odbyła się jakaś rozmowa o nowym Adepcie? Ciekawe, czego właściwie dotyczyła?

Siedząca najbliżej dziewczynka posłała Skywalkerowi sympatyczny uśmiech. Odwzajemnił gest i poczuł się nieco pewniej. Ale potem zauważył pewien _szczegół_ i od nowa się zaniepokoił:

Dziewczynka, która się do niego uśmiechnęła, miała na głowie mnóstwo małych czarnych warkoczyków, ale nie miała jednego konkretnego warkoczyka spływającego po prawym ramieniu. Żadne z tych dzieci nie miało. Anakin był _jedyny_!

Czy to było coś, czym powinien się martwić? Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że owszem. Anaki czuł na sobie dokładnie takie same spojrzenia, gdy jego paczka została zaskoczona przez burzę piaskową, a on jako jedyny miał przy sobie okulary ochronne. Pamiętał, że bardzo zirytował tym pozostałych, choć kompletnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego. Jak można złościć się na kogoś za to, że jako jedyny miał lepiej?

Głos Mistrzyni Kentarry przywołał go do rzeczywistości:

\- Anakin jest Adeptem, tak jak wy, ale ponieważ dołączył do Zakonu w wyjątkowych okolicznościach, ma już Mistrza. Jego nauczyciel nalegał, by zapleść mu padawański warkocz, zanim sam wyruszył wypełnić misję dla Zakonu. Anakin nie zna tutaj prawie nikogo, więc bądźcie dla niego mili i wyrozumiali. Wykażcie się cierpliwością godną Jedi i nie wypytujcie go o przeszłość, dopóki sam nie postanowi się nią podzielić.

Ostatnie zdanie wypełniło serduszko byłego niewolnika niewyobrażalną ulgą. Był wdzięczny opiekunce swojego Klanu, że poprosiła o coś takiego, bo za nic… _za żadne skarby_ nie miał ochoty opowiadać rówieśnikom o swojej „karierze” u Watta. Albo u Gardulli. Każąc dzieciakom powstrzymać się od pytań, ta kobieta bardzo ułatwiła mu życie.

Choć oczywiście, pozostawała jeszcze kwestia tego, czy Adepci zechcą posłuchać. Anakin mógłby się założyć o wszystkie kredytki, które wygrał od Obi-Wana, że ani Kipster, ani inni jego koleżkowie z Tatooine ZA NIC nie powstrzymaliby się od pytań, ktokolwiek by ich o to nie poprosił. Ale może dzieci Jedi były inne?

Oby.

Dobrze też, że kwestia padawańskiego warkoczyka została otwarcie wyjaśniona. Choć nie umknęło uwadze Anakina, że dwóch chłopców wciąż wgapiało się w ten konkretny element jego fryzury. Mieli trudne do zinterpretowania miny – jakby intensywnie nad czymś rozmyślali.

\- Anakin będzie z wami trenował, dopóki nie osiągnie gotowości i nie przejdzie swoich pierwszych Prób. Musi sporo nadrobić, dlatego jego harmonogram będzie nieznacznie różnił się od waszego. Może się też zdarzyć tak, że podczas zajęć zostaniecie poproszeni, by pomóc nowemu koledze lub dostosować się do jego tempa. Liczę, że będziecie wyrozumiali i…

\- Obiecuję, że będę się starał! – niespodziewanie wtrącił Anakin. – Na pewno was nie spowolnię!

Rozumiał, że przerwanie Mistrzyni w pół słowa mogło odbić mu się czkawką – doskonale pamiętał, jak podpadł członkiniom Rady Jedi odzywając się w nieadekwatny sposób. Jednak zależało mu na szacunku innych dzieci do tego stopnia, że był gotów zaryzykować. Opłaciło się! Zarówno Kentarra jak i dziewczynka z wcześniej spojrzały na niego z uśmiechem.

\- Entuzjazm godny prawdziwego Jedi! – Mistrzyni aprobująco pokiwała głową. – To wspaniale, że już w swój pierwszy… i jakże _trudny_ dzień pragniesz dać z siebie wszystko. Mam nadzieję, że inni Adepci pomogą ci stanąć na nogi, w razie gdyby kiedyś zabrakło ci wiary w siebie – spojrzała na pozostałe dzieci. – Jesteście dzisiaj zwolnieni z porannych zajęć w bibliotece. Zamiast tego oprowadzicie Anakina po Świątyni. Pokażecie mu wszystkie ważne miejsca, nauczycie go korzystać z mapy w datapadzie i odpowiecie na jego pytania.

 _Wycieczka w towarzystwie nowych kolegów?_ – ucieszył się Anakin. – _Ekstra!_

\- A teraz wstańcie po kolei i przedstawcie się.

Sześcioro Adeptów rozpoczęło prezentację. Skywalker postawił sobie za cel, by kompletnie zignorować nazwiska, ale za to za wszelką cenę nauczyć się imion. To była jedna z niewielu pożytecznych (i zupełnie niezłośliwych) rad, które usłyszał od Watto, gdy chodził z nim na wyścigi.

 _Bo widzisz, Ani, nikt nie lubi powtarzać swojego imienia po raz drugi!_ – skrzeczał chciwy Toydarianin. – _Zamiast zapamiętać pełną godność jednej osoby, zapamiętaj same imiona dziesięciu osób. Poczują się wyróżnieni, czaisz?_

Owszem, Anakin „zaczaił”. A po chwili przypomniał sobie również drugą radę, którą usłyszał od dawnego właściciela. Dotyczyła stada. Watto mawiał, że gdy było się nowym kolesiem dołączającym do grupy, w pierwszej kolejności zawsze trzeba było ustalić, jak wyglądał podział władzy w stadzie.

 _Nie ważne, czy to Jawowie czy Huttowie, Ani_ – powtarzał, energicznie wymachując skrzydełkami. – _Każde stado ma swoje zasady i jeśli chcesz dobrze się ustawić, musisz najpierw dobrze się przyjrzeć! Kto jest samcem alfa? Kto jest popychadłem? Ilu pomagierów ma szef? Ilu jest buntowników gotowych podważyć władzę szefa?_

Wspomniana rada wiele razy okazywała się dla Anakina pożyteczna. A zatem dokładnie przyjrzał się szóstce dzieci i spróbował wstępnie ustalić, jak wyglądały relacje w jego stadzie… tfu! Klanie.

Z początku nie było mu łatwo, bo gdy chodziło o dobre wychowanie, Adepci Jedi zdecydowanie przodowali nad innymi dziewięciolatkami. Zachowywali się tak grzecznie, że wydawało się to aż nienaturalne! Idealnie wyprostowane plecy, idealny ton głosu, idealne ułożenie rąk na stole… ugh! Idealność do porzygu! Na pierwszy rzut oka nie dawało się wypatrzeć w grupie choćby jednego gagatka!

Jednak, gdy Anakin lepiej się przypatrzył, zauważył, że jakiś podział jednak _był_ – i nawet odzwierciedlał się w układzie siedzenia przy stole!

Były dwie ławki, a na każdej siedziały trzy osoby.

Ławka po lewej reprezentowała część stada, która wydawała się zdecydowanie cichsza, bardziej skłonna do kompromisu i uległości. Do tej grupy należała dziewczynka z czarnymi warkoczykami, która wcześniej uśmiechnęła się do Anakina. Nazywała się Dina i miała w sobie coś z Padme. Jej oczy nie były nazbyt pewne siebie, ale nie były też nieśmiałe. Patrząc na nie, miało się wrażenie, że dziewczynka jest o wiele dojrzalsza, niż wskazywał jej wiek. _Zdecydowanie_ była liderką „swojej części” stołu! Oprócz niej, na ławce po lewej siedział Chao-zi, który podobnie jak Mistrzyni Adi Gallia był Tolothianinem, oraz dziewczynka o imieniu Shanti – Pantoranka o niebieskiej skórze i ściętych na krótko białych włosach.

Natomiast ławka po prawej… noo, tu już siedziały dzieciaki ze zdecydowanie zadziorniejszymi spojrzeniami! Może nie „zadziornymi” na pierwszy rzut oka tak jak w przypadku dziewięciolatków z Tatooine, ale dało się wyczuć, że prędzej stanęliby do walki, aniżeli próbowali jej uniknąć. Na szefa wyglądał tutaj chłopiec z krótkimi czarnymi włosami o imieniu Taz. Acz siedzący po obu jego stronach kolega i koleżanka raczej nie mieli statusu pomagierów – a przynajmniej takie wrażenie odniósł Anakin. Bethany - czarnoskóra dziewczynka z rudymi włosami, oraz Cooper – chłopiec z blond kitką, nie zerkali na Taza w taki sposób, jakby chcieli wykonywać jego polecenia. Ich spojrzenia wskazywały bardziej na chęć zrobienia czegoś niewłaściwego, _tylko jeśli_ lider pierwszy by się na to odważył.

Anakin wziął głęboki oddech. Zrobi wszystko, by cała szóstka go zaakceptowała! Ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem Diny i Taza – jeśli _oni_ go polubią, reszta powinna pójść za ich przykładem.

\- Zostawię was, byście mogli lepiej się poznać – powiedziała Mistrzyni Kentarra.

A potem wyszła ze stołówki. Anakin nie mógł uwierzyć! Nie chodziło o to, że jakoś szczególnie liczył na jej obecność, ale… po prostu zdziwiło go, że tak odeszła tak szybko.

\- Chodź ze mną – uśmiechając się, Dina wstała od stołu. – Pomogę ci zdobyć jedzenie.

Zaczerwienił się.

_„Zdobyć?”_

Była _prawie_ tak samo ładna jak Padme. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, by poszła z nim po jedzenie. Aczkolwiek, chciał zbudować sobie reputację niezależnego chojraka, więc wypiął pierś i oznajmił:

\- Dzięki, ale nie musisz. Sam sobie poradzę. Przyniesienie jedzenia nie może być aż tak trudne, prawda?

Ku jego zdziwieniu, Dina zachichotała.

\- Jest trudniejsze niż sądzisz – stwierdziła, klepiąc go po ramieniu. – Zresztą, sam zobaczysz. No chodź!

Po raz ostatni upewnił się, że pozostali Adepci nie patrzą na niego jak na siusiumajtka i z niepewnym uśmiechem skinął głową.

\- Mistrzyni Kentarra nie je z nami? – zapytał, gdy szli przez stołówkę.

\- Rzadko tutaj jada. Mieszkańcy jej planety są znani z dość… niecodziennych upodobań kulinarnych. Lubią ostre rzeczy.

\- Nasza Mistrzyni jest z Chalacty, prawda? Tak jak Mistrzyni Billaba?

\- Mhm. Ma w swoich kwaterach małą kuchnię. Zwykle sama sobie gotuje.

Anakin przypomniał sobie, że rzeczywiście słyszał coś o „wybrednych podniebieniach” rodowitych Chalactan. Jeden z pilotów na Tatooine powiedział mu, że ci ludzie żywili się potrawami, którymi nikt poza nimi nie potrafił przełknąć.

Stojąc w kolejce po jedzenie, chłopiec dał sobie czas, by dokładniej obejrzeć stołówkę. Pewien osobliwy szczegół natychmiast rzucał się w oczy - chociaż pomieszczenie spokojnie pomieściłoby setkę osób, zajętych było może z dziesięć stolików. I siedziały przy nich głównie dzieci! Nastolatków oraz dorosłych Jedi dawało się policzyć na palcach jednej ręki.

\- Słuchaj… - Anakin zagaił do Diny. – Zawsze jest tu tak mało osób?

\- Tak, zwykle tak. Ale nie dlatego, że w Zakonie jest mało Jedi.

\- Więc gdzie są wszyscy?

\- Głównie na misjach. Niektórzy gotują dla siebie, tak jak Mistrzyni Kentarra. Sporo osób lubi też jadać na mieście. Albo po prostu nie jedzą o tym samych porach co my – uśmiechając się, Dina przepraszająco wzruszyła ramionami. – Ewentualnie wychodzą z jedzeniem do ogrodów, bo nie lubią stołówki.

\- Wolno wynosić jedzenie? – zdziwił się Anakin.

\- Cóż… tak. Ale nie wszędzie. Jeśli zaczniesz jeść w Bibliotece, Mistrzyni Jocasta Nu potraktuje cię jak wroga Zakonu i będzie chciała zrobić z ciebie potrawkę dla banth. Czasem Mistrz Yoda zachęca dzieci, by zrobiły sobie piknik w Komnacie Tysiąca Fontann. Ale Klany zwykle wolą jadać razem, przy stoliku.

Chłopiec wyszczerzył zęby. Może Jedi nie byli aż takimi sztywniakami, jak zaczął myśleć?

Uśmiech jednak spełzł z jego twarzy, gdy przyszła jego pora na odebranie jedzenia. Za wydawanie śniadania odpowiedzialny był droid o wielkiej okrągłej głowie, kobiecych kształtach i… w różowym kraciastym fartuchu?!

\- To jest CO-3 – Dina szepnęła koledze do ucha. – Ale nazywamy ją też „Coco” albo „Kokoszka”. Słuchaj, ona jest trochę…

\- Adeptka Ceres! – Dziewczyna nie zdążyła skończyć zdania, gdy droidka łypnęła na nią nieprzyjaźnie jedynym okiem w kształcie prostokąta. – Czego chcesz? Już dostałaś żarcie!

\- Tak, wiem, że dostałam. Bo widzisz, ja tu jestem z kolegą i…

\- Z kolegą? _Jakim_ kolegą?! A ty coś za jeden, co?!

Uświadomiwszy sobie, że skrzekliwy damski głos zadał pytanie _jemu_ , Anakin aż kwiknął z wrażenia. Na ogół uwielbiał droidy, ale jeszcze żaden nie zachowywał się wobec niego tak… bezczelnie, z braku lepszego słowa. Przez chwilę chłopiec po prostu stał, wpatrując się w mechaniczną kelnerkę z mieszaniną niepokoju i fascynacji.

\- Co się gapisz?! – Coco groźnie się nad nim pochyliła. – Nie widziałeś droida w fartuchu?

\- Coco… tfu! Znaczy, spokojnie, _CO-3_ to jest Adept Skywalker – uspokajająco unosząc ręce, zawołała Dina. – Anakin Skywalker.

\- Skywalker? – droidka powtórzyła nieufnie.

\- Nowy – podpowiedziała dziewczyna.

\- A, ten nowy? Tak, chyba już mam cię w systemie – CO-3 postukała palcem w swoją mechaniczną głowę.

Anakin usiłował zajrzeć za plecy robotki i sprawdzić, co było do jedzenia. Niektóre talerze pachniały bardzo zachęcająco, do innych strach było się zbliżyć.

\- Chciałbym… - chłopiec zaczął, jednak droidka lekko pacnęła go w policzek. – Ała! – posłał jej pełne pretensji spojrzenie. – Za co to było?

\- Nie pyskuj i nie wychylaj swojego małego ryjka tam, gdzie nie trzeba! – Coco pogroziła mu palcem. – A teraz stań prosto! Musze cię zeskanować.

\- C-co?

Z cichym sykiem z prostokątnego oka CO-3 wystrzelił niebieski promień – przez pewien czas jeździł po Anakinie od góry do dołu, jak jakiś dziwny wachlarz.

\- Lat dziewięć – zaskrzeczała droidka. – Niedowaga! Masz niedobory witaminy C, witaminy P2, witaminy… niebywałe! Moje biedne stare obwody już dawno nie widziały tylu niedoborów. Coś ty wyrabiał ze swoim życiem, bachorze? No, no, Skywalker… trzeba cię będzie dobrze odżywić! Nie martw się. Na mojej zmianie niczego ci nie zabraknie.

Ku przerażeniu chłopca, zaczęła nakładać do misek różnego rodzaju papki. Wyglądały jeszcze gorzej niż racje żywnościowe dla niewolników.

\- Specjalna kasza energetyczna… zmiksowane bataty koja bogate w środki odżywcze – trajkotała Coco. – Puree z pustynnego selera…

\- Puree z pustynnego selera?! – krzyknął Anakin. – Na moje planecie karmiliśmy tym eopie!

\- To musiały być zdrowie eopie! – padła dziarska odpowiedź.

Świeżo upieczony Adept był załamany.

 _Zostań Jedi, mówili_ – burczał głos w jego głowie. – _Będzie fajnie, mówili. Będziesz lepiej spać, mówili. Będziesz lepiej jeść, mówili!_

Fakt, Obi-Wan ostrzegł go, że jedzenie w Świątyni bywało „mdłe”, ale…

\- Może dasz mu chociaż parę owoców? – Dina wzięła sprawy we własne ręce. – Kilka śliwek, albo chociaż cieniogruszkę?

\- Może parę joganów? – Anakin podpowiedział z nadzieją.

Pamiętał, jak jego Mistrz nakarmił go tym fioletowym owocem na Naboo.

\- Nie widzę potrzeby – mruknęła droidka. – Twój cukier jest w normie! Potrzebujesz więcej białka. A poza tym jedzenie owoców w godzinach porannych jest niewskazane!

Nagle powietrze wypełnił słodki zapach. Pusty brzuszek Anakina zareagował na to tęsknym burczeniem. Głowa chłopca zaczęła obracać się na wszystkie strony, aż wreszcie wypatrzyła źródło cudownego odoru.

Jakiś inny droid – również w fartuchu, ale nieco większy niż Coco i bardziej milczący – postawił na stoliku tacę z tajemniczymi okrągłymi smakołykami. Grupa dzieci sięgających Anakinowi do łokci natychmiast rzuciła się w tamtym kierunku.

\- Tylko po jednym, bachory! – burknęła Coco.

\- Co to jest? – otwarcie się śliniąc, spytał Anakin.

\- Pączki – wyjaśniła Dina. Wpatrywała się w okrągłe łakocie równie pożądliwie co Skywalker. – Z lukrem. To najpyszniejsza rzecz na świecie!

\- Tylko dzieciom do piątego roku życia wolno jeść pączki! – bezlitośnie zaanonsowała CO-3.

\- Co?! – oburzył się Anakin. – Kto o tym zdecydował?

\- Mój system operacyjny, krasnalu! – w odpowiedzi został puknięty w czoło metalowym palcem. – Adepci Jedi muszą przestrzegać diety. Rozpuszczanie dzieciaków powyżej piątego roku życia jest niewskazane! Zapamiętaj sobie, synek… JA tutaj rządzę, zrozumiano?!

Chłopiec miał ochotę coś kopnąć. Zamiast tego wziął swoją tacę, posłał droidce wściekłe spojrzenie i obiecując sobie, że dobierze się do blaszanej jędzy ze śrubokrętem, oddalił się od bufetu. Dina dogoniła go lekkim truchtem.

\- Przemyciłam dla ciebie kilka owoców – szepnęła, wyciągając zdobycze spod rękawów.

\- Dzięki – Anakin spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością.

\- Nie przejmuj się, ona jest wredna wobec wszystkich. Warczy nawet na dorosłych Jedi. Została zaprogramowana w taki sposób, by dobierać nam posiłki, które są najlepsze dla naszych organizmów. Mam na mojej tacce kilka lepszych rzeczy – dziewczyna porozumiewawczo mrugnęła. – Jeśli chcesz, to się z tobą podzielę.

\- Dziękuję, jesteś naprawdę miła. Może się tu później zakradnę i przeprogramuję tą wredną babę!

Po tego typu deklaracji, Anakin zwykle słyszał okrzyk zdumienia:

„Ojej, naprawdę umiesz programować droidy?”

„Masz dopiero dziewięć lat i już tyle potrafisz?”

„Raju, to niesamowite!”

Na Dinie jednak jego umiejętności mechanika nie zrobiły wrażenia. Powiedziała tylko:

\- Mistrz Yoda raczej by się z tego nie ucieszył. Jest bardzo przywiązany do CO-3. Rządziła w bufecie już wtedy, gdy był małym chłopcem.

Anakin z trudem ukrył rozczarowanie. Choć w posługiwaniu się Mocą był do tyłu, liczył, że przynajmniej będzie mógł popisać się talentem do naprawiania różnych rzeczy. Najwyraźniej dzieci Jedi potrafiły dużo więcej od normalnych. Będzie musiał bardziej się postarać, by zrobić na nich wrażenie!

On i Dina usiedli z resztą swojego Klanu. Gdy tylko zajęli miejsca na ławce po lewej, przy stoliku zrobiło się dziwnie tłoczno. Nie aż tak, by trzeba było przepychać się łokciami, ale wystarczająco, by stykać się kolanami z przynajmniej jedną osobą. Anakin dyskretnie zerknął na pozostałe grupy i zauważył, że przy _żadnym_ ze stolików nie siedziało więcej niż sześcioro dzieci. A potem skierował wzrok na owoce, które dostał od Diny. Poczuł, że ma z nimi wiele wspólnego – on też był niepasującym, dopchniętym na siłę elementem.

Potrząsnął głową. Miał być dzielny, tak? Zamiast bezsensownie się zamartwiać, powinien przystąpić do działa. Przestanie czuć się jak niepasujący element, jeśli zdobędzie przyjaciół. A przecież umiał zdobywać przyjaciół, prawda?

**Tatooine, kilka lat temu**

\- Cześć! Chcesz trochę mojej kaszy? Ja już więcej nie zjem.

Czarnowłosy chłopiec podniósł wzrok znad talerza.

\- Nie, dzięki – posłał przybyszowi przepraszający uśmiech. – Mam wystarczający problem ze skończeniem mojej, a twoja wygląda równie paskudnie.

\- No, w sumie masz rację – Anakin przysiadł na ławce obok nowego kolegi. – Niewolnicze racje są do bani!

\- Nawet banthy dostają lepsze żarcie.

\- A w ogóle to jestem Anakin Skywalker. Pracuję dla Watta.

\- Kitster Chanchani. Sprzątam łazienki w obciachowym hotelu Grobala.

Uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

\- Niewolnicze racje może i są do bani - grzebiąc łyżką w kaszy, zagaił Kitster – ale wiesz, co? Moja mama robi najlepsze kukurydziane pity w całej Galaktyce!

\- A moja potrafi zrobić pyszny obiad praktycznie z niczego! – pochwalił się Anakin. – Ostatnio pozbierała grzyby i zrobiła z nich tak dobrą zupę, że mogliby ją podawać w tym waszym hotelu! Może wtedy nie byłby taki obciachowy?

\- Serio?

\- Jasne! Wpadnij kiedyś do nas, to sam zobaczysz!

\- Okej, a ty przyjdź spróbować pit mojej mamy!

Wyszczerzyli do siebie zęby. Od tamtego dnia byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

**Obecnie**

Anakin wziął głęboki oddech i wypiął pierś, jak kogut przez zaanonsowaniem poranka.

 _No dobra –_ pomyślał. – _Do dzieła! To nie może być takie trudne…_

\- Twój ryż wygląda równie paskudnie, co moje bataty – powiedział do Coopera, który wyraźnie krzywił się nad swoją miską.

\- Taaa, ale od narzekania nie zrobi się smaczniejszy – w odpowiedzi westchnął blondynek.

\- Powinniśmy zjeść wszystko – dodał Taz. – Bo inaczej Kokoszka przyjedzie tutaj na tym swoim podskakującym kółku i zmyje nam głowy!

\- Mistrz Yoda mówi, że liczy się podejście – zaszczebiotała Pantoranka Shanti. – Gdy wyobrazisz sobie, że masz na talerzu coś bardzo, bardzo pysznego, łatwiej ci będzie wszystko zjeść.

\- Aha – Taz uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – A ktoś w ogóle wierzy w to, poza nim?

Na to stwierdzenie Cooper i Bethany zachichotali. A więc wcześniejsza obserwacja była trafna – może i nie byli pomagierami, ale mieli wyraźne ciągoty do robienia tego samego, co ich czarnowłosy szef.

\- Gdybyście słuchali Mistrza Yody tak uważnie jak Shanti - delikatnie się uśmiechając, zaczęła Dina – nie dostawalibyście ochrzanu za nieuwagę za każdym razem, gdy ćwiczycie ze zdalniakiem.

Anakin spodziewał się, że grupa z drugiej części stołu odpowie na to jakąś kąśliwą ripostą. O dziwo jednak, Taz pokiwał głową.

\- Pewnie masz rację – mruknął.

Cooper i Bethany natychmiast zrobili to samo, co on i wymamrotali ciche „tak”. To zdarzenie wiele powiedziało Anakinowi o relacjach w stadzie.

Aha, czyli Dina była tym całym… jakiego słowa użyła kiedyś Padme? A, no tak, _mediatorem!_ Gdy poszczególni członkowie grupy zaczynali sobie dokuczać, ona wkraczała do akcji i łagodziła konflikt. Jak na dłoni było widać, że każde dziecko przy stoliku miało do niej szacunek.

Bethany i Chao-Zi rzucili jeszcze kilka komentarzy na temat, jak bardzo żarcie było niedobre. Anakin zatarł ręce. Może nie poszło mu tak dobrze jak z Kitsterem, ale przynajmniej sprowokował towarzystwo do rozmowy. Okej, to teraz czas na drugą część!

Odchrząknął, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę towarzystwa. 

\- To jedzenie może i jest mdłe, ale moja mama potrafi zrobić pyszny obiad praktycznie z niczego! Kiedyś znalazła na wydmie kępkę ziół i przygotowała z nich świetną sałatkę!

Cierpliwie czekał, aż pozostali zaczną „licytować się” z nim na dokonania kulinarne swoich rodziców. A kiedy usłyszał jedynie grobową ciszę, poczuł się nieznacznie zbity z tropu.

\- To… to bardzo fajnie – uśmiechając się z jakąś taką dziwną nerwowością, powiedziała Dina. – Mówiąc „wydmy” masz na myśli pustynne wydmy? Słyszałam, że niełatwo na nich cokolwiek znaleźć. Ponoć to głównie piasek.

\- Cała Tatooine to jedno wielkie skupisko piasku! – Anakin odruchowo się wzdrygnął. – Ale moja mama wie, gdzie szukać. Znajduje tego typu miejsca, gdy idzie po odchodach eopie. Jest jak prawdziwy tropiciel!

Gdy tylko to powiedział, natychmiast zapragnął zdzielić samego siebie w łeb. Kto normalny wspomina o „odchodach” przy jedzeniu? Nawet nie miał pretensji do Bethany i Shanti, że wytrzeszczyły na niego oczy.

\- No a wasi rodzice? – zapytał, chcąc jak najszybciej odwrócić uwagę od niefortunnego komentarza o gównie. – Co oni potrafią ugotować?

Może Adeptom Jedi nie wypadało przechwalać się i dlatego sami nie powiedzieli o dokonaniach swoich mam. Ale teraz, gdy zostali zapytanie wprost, na pewno powiedzą! Prawda?

Eee, nie. Otóż _skucha._

Dzieci z Klanu Nexu zastygły z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Wpatrywały się w nowego kolegę w taki sposób, jakby wyrosła mu para rogów.

\- Rodzice? – Taz powtórzył głupio.

\- Jacy rodzice? – przechylając głowę, zawtórował mu Cooper.

Anakin zamrugał. Żartowali sobie z niego, czy jak?

\- No… _wasi_ rodzice! – powiedział takim tonem, jakby tłumaczył im, dlaczego woda jest mokra. Nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy. – Bo… macie rodziców? _Prawda?_ – zapytał, przełykając ślinę.

Wszyscy, jak jeden mąż, spojrzeli w drugą stronę i wydali głośne zbiorowe „eee”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Akaitori 07. 
> 
> Powolutku bezpieczne ramy "Mrocznego Widma" i wkraczamy na nieznany teren, więc kilka rzeczy wymaga sprostowania. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że niektórzy z was mogą się zastanawiać, które rzeczy w opowiadaniu zostały wymyślone przeze mnie, a które zostały zaczerpnięte z kanonu, więc warto by to wszystko poukładać w specjalnej notce. A oto i ona!
> 
> Notka do kanoniczności: 
> 
> (Jeżeli coś was ciekawi, a tego nie wyjaśniłam, możecie śmiało pytać!)
> 
> Fenis Prime - to planeta wymyślona przeze mnie na potrzeby tego fanfika. Cały rozgrywający się na niej konflikt to również mój wymysł. 
> 
> Kwestia padawańskiego warkoczyka - robiąc research, natrafiłam na drobny problem, ponieważ informacje zawarte zarówno w kanonie jak i w legendach są ze sobą sprzeczne. Na przykład w jednym komiksie Adepci paradowali bez padawańskich warkoczyków, ale w Wojnach Klonów (jeśli dobrze pamiętam) wszystkie uczestniczące w Kongregacji dzieciaki już je posiadały. Podobnie ma się sprawa z samym podarowaniem i ucinaniem warkoczyka. W najstarszej wersji Wojen Klonów (tej w 2D) Anakin zostaje Rycerzem Jedi w obecności całej Rady, ale w przypadku Bariss Ofee wygląda to już zupełnie inaczej. Wobec tak niewielu informacji (i ogromnego niedosytu po przeglądnięciu zarówno Wookiepedii jak i wydrukowanej Star Warsowej Encyklopedii), postanowiłam luźno zainspirować się kanonem i samej to wszystko poukładać. Scena składania przysięgi i zaplecenia padawańskiego warkoczyka przez Obi-Wana to rytuał wymyślony przeze mnie. Natomiast Adepci nie mają u mnie warkoczyków, bo wydaje mi się, że jest to element fryzury świadczący o statusie Padawana. Tak to wygląda. Mam nadzieję, że rozwiałam wszelkie wątpliwości w tej kwestii.
> 
> Większość zasad obowiązująca w Świątyni Jedi, treningi Adeptów, stołówka i wszystko z tym związane – to również rzeczy wymyślone przeze mnie. Nooo, może troszeczkę zainspirowane kanonem bądź legendami. Ale umówmy się – kanon i legendy też za wiele w tej kwestii nie mówią, więc trzeba sobie radzić.
> 
> Bibliotekarka Jocasta Nu – to postać kanoniczna.
> 
> Mistrzyni Tora Kentarra – to postać wymyślona przeze mnie.
> 
> CO-3, Coco bądź Kokoszka – to droid wymyślony przeze mnie.
> 
> Nowi koledzy i koleżanki Anakina – czyli Dina, Chao-Zi, Shanti, Bethany, Taz i Cooper to postacie wymyślone przeze mnie. Jeżeli dostrzeżecie w tych postaciach podobieństwa do Adeptów/Padawanów z serii „Jedi Quest”, to wiedzcie, że są one przypadkowe. Nie spodziewajcie się tutaj żadnych Ferusów Olinów ani innych bohaterów z serii pani Jude Watson, bo ja tych postaci po prostu nie uznaję. Nie mam pretensji, jeśli ktoś uznaje – ma prawo. Po prostu ja nie uznaję i powinniście o tym wiedzieć.
> 
> Klan i w ogóle sama idea Klanów – to coś, o czym dowiedziałam się z Wookiepedii. Acz bardzo wiele szczegółów wymyślałam na własną rękę, więc niektóre informacje mogą się nie zgadzać z „oficjalnymi”. Uff, to chyba wszystko.
> 
> Jeśli pojawią się kolejne kwestie sporne, będę je wyjaśniała na bieżąco. Ewentualnie dodawała później do notek od-autorskich.
> 
> Jak zawsze bardzo wam dziękuję za wszystkie kudosy i komentarze.
> 
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i niech Moc będzie z wami!


	16. Pierwsza noc i pierwszy dzień (Część 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kontakty z rówieśnikami bywają diabelnie trudne! Zwłaszcza gdy mowa o rówieśnikach, którzy dorastali w Świątyni Jedi. Anakin na własnej skórze przekonuje się, że Adepci Jedi to nie są "dzieci takie jak wszystkie". Przy okazji sam dokłada sobie kłopotów paplając o...

\- Umm… Anakin – najsubtelniej, jak się dało, Dina szturchnęła nowego kolegę w ramię. – Bo widzisz, my… My nie do końca wiemy, kim są nasi rodzice. Znaczy, niektórzy z nas pewnie coś tam wiedzą, ale jak już, to niewiele. My ich po prostu nie pamiętamy. Zamieszkaliśmy w Świątyni, gdy byliśmy jeszcze bardzo, bardzo mali.

\- Jak mali? – spytał Anakin.

Każde z dzieci wymieniło jakiś wiek – w przypadku osoby, która trafiła do Świątyni _najpóźniej_ były to dwa lata. Dwa lata!

Skywalker miał ochotę rzucić jakieś przekleństwo po huttecku. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że zapomniał o czymś tak istotnym.

 _Niezła wtopa, Ani!_ – skarcił samego siebie. – _Popisałeś się, nie ma co!_

\- Przepraszam – bąknął.

\- Nie szkodzi – Dina uspokajająco uniosła dłonie. – Przecież nie mogłeś wiedzieć.

_Ale wiedziałem! Wiedziałem, tylko że zapomniałem…_

Nie uszło jego uwadze, że inni nie wyglądali na tak wyrozumiałych jak dziewczynka z czarnymi warkoczykami. Shanti i Chao-Zi wpatrywali się w swoje talerze z ponurymi minami, zaś po drugiej części stołu dało się wyczuć dość napiętą atmosferę.

Anakin czuł, że powinien jak najprędzej zmienić temat, ale coś przyszło mu do głowy i zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, wypalił:

\- Ale przecież Mistrzyni Kentarra gotuje potrawy z Chalacty! A skoro tak, to musi coś wiedzieć o swojej planecie? Albo o swojej rodzinie? Czy Jedi wolno kontaktować się z rodziną? To nie może być zabronione, prawda?

Och nie, a co jeśli nie będzie mógł już nigdy zobaczyć mamy? Qui-Gon zasugerował mu, że mogą nie zobaczyć się przez wiele, wiele lat, jednak nie użył słowa „nigdy”!

\- Cóż… - Dina spojrzała po pozostałych dzieciach, ale jakoś nikt poza nią nie palił się do udzielenia Anakinowi odpowiedzi. – To jest i _nie jest_ zabronione.

\- Jak to jest i nie jest?

\- Dzieci takie jak my nie mogą mieć kontaktu z biologicznymi rodzinami. Mistrz Yoda często mówi, że trening to uwalnianie się od rzeczy, które dla innych są niezbędne.

Czarnowłosa dziewczynka mówiła o tym w tak dojrzały sposób, jakby była co najmniej w wieku Padme. Przypominała Królową Naboo pod naprawdę wieloma względami!

\- Gdybyśmy interesowali się swoimi rodzinami, to chcielibyśmy zrobić dla nich jak najwięcej – mówiła dalej, lekko marszcząc czoło. – A jako Jedi musimy interesować się nie tylko tymi, którzy są dla nas najbliżsi. Naszym obowiązkiem jest opiekowanie się całą Galaktyką!

Pozostali Adepci zgodnie pokiwali głowami. Anakin czuł się przy nich jak totalny głupek, który niczego nie rozumiał. Po chwili głos zabrała Shanti:

\- Mistrz Yoda mówił, że tylko dorośli Jedi… tacy, którzy już przeszli Próby, na tyle dobrze nad sobą panują, by móc spotkać się z rodzinami i nie dać się ponieść emocjom. Dlatego tylko im wolno odwiedzać krewnym. Adeptom i Padawanom nie wolno!

Te słowa wypełniły serce Anakina zarówno ulgą jak i goryczą. Dobrze, że nie pożegnał się z mamą _na zawsze,_ ale… Ale świadomość, że będzie mógł ją zobaczyć dopiero wtedy, gdy zostanie pełnoprawnym Jedi, zwyczajnie go dobijała!

\- To, że wolno spotykać się rodzinami, nie znaczy, że _powinno_ się to robić – ważnym tonem wtrąciła Bethany. – Pamiętacie, co Mistrz Murli mówił nam o Mistrzu Dooku?

\- Mistrz Dooku był już Rycerzem Jedi, gdy pojechał na swoją rodzinną planetę Serenno – Taz pokiwał głową. – Tam poznał swoich wpływowych krewnych i pomyślał, że chciałby mieć władzę. A potem zdradził Zakon!

\- Nie zdradził, tylko _odszedł_ – wzdychając, poprawiła go Dina. – Każdemu wolno odejść.

\- Nooo, ale właśnie dlatego Mistrz Yoda powtarza, że „odwiedzanie rodzin niewskazane jest” – wyrecytował Cooper. – Chodzi o to, by ludzie nie odchodzili. Wykorzystanie wiedzy o Mocy do zdobywania władzy to jak zdrada!

Anakin poczuł w sobie iskrę buntu. Nie był jakimś głupim Dooku! Nie odwali mu na punkcie władzy tylko dlatego, że kiedyś pojedzie na Tatooine!

\- Ja też uważam, że odwiedzanie biologicznej rodziny to zły pomysł – bawiąc się jedną ze swoich białych macek, szepnął Chao-Zi. – Kiedy przeszła Próby, Mistrzyni Kentarra poleciała na Chalactę i poznała swoje rodzeństwo. A kiedy wróciła, było jej bardzo, bardzo ciężko! Mówiła, że żałuje swojej decyzji. Gdy poznała rodzinę, strasznie trudno było jej wrócić do obowiązków Jedi.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co czuła Mistrzyni Kentarra – rzucił Anakin. – Niech sobie mówią co chcą, a ja i tak polecę spotkać się z mamą!

Dopiero kiedy zobaczył zdumione (u niektórych nawet wzburzone) spojrzenia, zdał sobie sprawę, że to, co planował powiedzieć w myślach, w rzeczywistości powiedział na głos. Niech to! Ani trochę nie polepszał swojej sytuacji…

\- Znaczy, nie to chciałem powiedzieć! – zawołał szybko. – Jak ktoś nie chce, to wcale nie musi spotykać rodziny, ale… N-no sami powiedzcie! Wy byście nie chcieli? Nawet nie znacie swoich rodziców. Nie jesteście ciekawi?

Modlił się o chociaż jedną osobę, która powiedziałaby „tak”. Niestety nie doczekał się.

\- Nie potrzebuję wiedzieć, skąd się wzięłam – grzebiąc łyżką w talerzu, szepnęła Shanti. – Moja rodzina jest tutaj. Zakon to jedyna rodzina, jaką znam.

Anakin przypomniał sobie, że gdzieś już coś podobnego słyszał.

\- No tak! – odezwał się po chwili. – Mistrzyni Billaba powiedziała mi coś w tym stylu. Że wszyscy Jedi są jak rodzina…

Pozostałe dzieci wydały zszokowane sapnięcia.

\- Znasz Mistrzynię Billabę?! – z oczami błyszczącymi z podniecenia, zawołała Bethany. – Rozmawiałeś z nią?

\- A wy nie? – zdziwił się Anakin.

Przecząco pokręcili głowami.

\- Znamy ją, ale niezbyt dobrze – wyjaśniła Dina. – To w końcu członkini Rady Jedi.

\- Poza Mistrzem Yodą członkowie Rady rzadko zajmują się młodzikami takimi jak my – praktycznie wiercąc się w miejscu, powiedział Cooper. – To _niesamowite_ , że mogłeś z nią porozmawiać!

Anakin zaczerwienił się. Dopiero po chwili zajarzył, że działo się dokładnie to, czego życzył sobie, odkąd usiadł przy tym przeklętym stoliku – _wreszcie_ przykuł uwagę kolegów i koleżanek i to nie z powodu kolejnej gafy! Dobrze, że w porę ugryzł się w język i z miejsca nie palnął historyjki o tym, jak to prawie doprowadził Depę Billabę i Adi Gallię do szału. Chwalenie się rozmową na promie raczej nie przysporzyłoby mu fanów.

\- Ja… - urwał na moment, zastanawiając się, jak najlepiej to rozegrać. – Właściwie to rozmawiałem z całą Radą Jedi. Musieli zdecydować, czy będę mógł dołączyć do Zakonu… dlatego mnie do siebie wezwali. A Mistrzyni Billaba tłumaczyła mi kilka rzeczy, gdy lecieliśmy do Świątyni. Pomyślałem, że jest bardzo miła. Ale poza tym, niewiele o niej wiem.

Liczył, że w ten sposób zachęci pozostałych Adeptów, by powiedzieli mu coś więcej. Chociaż _raz_ jego strategia zadziałała!

\- Mistrzyni Billaba jest naprawdę silna! – Bethany wbiła rozmarzony wzrok w sufit.

\- Zupełnie sama zapobiegła zamachowi stanu na Alderaanie! – zawołała Shanti.

\- Ponoć świetnie lata!

\- I jeszcze lepiej walczy!

\- W sumie nic dziwnego… Uczył ją sam Mistrz Windu!

Anakin przypomniał sobie swoje przypuszczenia z promu.

\- Była Padawanką Windu? – zapytał.

\- Ciężko uwierzyć, prawda? – z uśmiechem odparła Dina. – Mają zupełnie różne style walki.

\- Mistrz Windu używa agresywnego Vaapada – powiedział podekscytowany Taz. – Zaś Mistrzyni Billaba woli defensywne Soresu.

_Vaapad? Soresu?_

Co to, u licha, oznaczało? Równie dobrze mogliby mówić do Anakina w obcym języku. Choć instynktownie domyślił się, że były to jakieś formy walki, o których wiedział tyle co nic. A kiedy zobaczył, że pozostali coraz bardziej zagłębiają się w dyskusję na temat mocnych stron Vaapada i Soresu, zaczął wpadać w lekką panikę.

Nie chciał być wykluczony z tej rozmowy! Nie chciał, by gadali o czymś, czego ani trochę nie rozumiał.

Posłał Dinie pełne nadziei spojrzenie, ale natychmiast zrozumiał, że nie doczeka się pomocy. Czarnowłosa dziewczynka siedziała z podbródkiem opartym na dłoniach i leniwie się uśmiechała. Najwyraźniej uważała, że samo słuchanie bez dodawania niczego od siebie, nie oznaczało wykluczenia z towarzystwa.

Anakin tak nie potrafił. Nawet gdy miał do czynienia z dorosłymi, mógł siedzieć cicho jedynie przez określoną ilość czasu. W końcu i tak nie wytrzymywał i wtrącał swoje trzy grosze.

Co takiego mógł powiedzieć, by zdobyć zainteresowanie towarzystwa? Wrócił pamięcią do swoich akcji z Kitsterem.

**Tatooine, kilka lat temu**

Grupka dzieci bawiła się przy oazie. Anakin i jego przyjaciel już od dobrych paru minut próbowali zwrócić ich uwagę, jednak bez skutku. Tamci chłopcy byli od nich nieznacznie starsi – jeśli już patrzyli w ich stronę, to tylko po to, by żelaznym wzrokiem dać do zrozumienia, że nie zamierzają zadawać się z małolatami.

\- Mam pomysł – Kitster szturchnął Anakina łokciem, po czym na cały głos zawołał: - Ej, wiecie co? Ale z Sebulby to jednak straszny dupek jest!

Grupa dziesięciolatków natychmiast obróciła się w ich stronę:

\- Ugh, nawet mi o nim nie wspominaj! – burknął stojący najbliżej blondyn. – Ostatnio podciął mi nogi, tylko dlatego że krzywo na niego spojrzałem! A ja nawet nie patrzyłem w jego stronę!

\- Zawsze śmieje się z moich włosów! – zawołał ktoś inny. – Mówi, że tym, co ja mam na głowie, można tylko karmić banthy!

\- Skurczybyk!

\- Brutal!

\- Na następnym wyścigu dam z siebie wszystko i wreszcie go pokonam! – zaanonsował Anakin. – Ostatnio mało brakowało, a władowałby się tym swoim złomem na ścianę!

Starsi chłopcy z aprobatą pokiwali głowami.

\- Dobrze gadasz, Skywalker!

\- Pokaż palantowi, gdzie jego miejsce!

\- Na następnym wyścigu _wszyscy_ będziemy ci kibicować!

**Obecnie**

Anakin dał sobie chwilę na zastanowienie. Kto w Świątyni Jedi mógł być znany absolutnie wszystkim i mieć reputację dupka? Twarz kandydata pojawiła się w wyobraźni chłopca niemal automatycznie.

\- Billaba jest w porządku - odezwał się dostatecznie głośno, by usłyszano go w obrębie najbliższych pięciu stolików – ale Windu to prawdziwy wrzód na tyłku!

Oczekiwał reakcji podobnej do tej, jaką otrzymał, gdy wygrał wyścig – klaskanie i wiwaty. A tymczasem publika odpowiedziała mu w taki sposób, jakby nie tylko rozbił ścigacz, ale przy okazji skasował wózek z napojami.

Dokładnie taki wyraz twarzy zobaczył, gdy kiedyś obgadywał Sebulbę. Ale nie przed chłopcami, których zbajerował razem z Kitsterem. Dokładnie taki wyraz twarzy miał Watto, gdy Anakin opowiedział mu o swojej niechęci do wstrętnego douga – wtedy jeszcze chłopiec nie wiedział, że jego właściciel stawia na skurczybyka całą swoją forsę.

A teraz inne dzieci patrzyły na niego _w identyczny sposób!_ I to nie tylko te z jego stolika – wzburzona była co najmniej _połowa stołówki!_

 _O raju_ – spetryfikowany umysł Anakina był w stanie wykrztusić tylko tę krótką myśl.

\- Jak możesz mówić w taki sposób o _Mistrzu_ Windu?! – zapytał wyraźnie zbulwersowany Cooper.

No pięknie. Nie dość, że kogoś obraził, to jeszcze powiedział „Windu” zamiast „MISTRZ Windu”. Po minach kolegów i koleżanek przewidywał, że nie zostawią na nim suchej nitki.

\- Nie wiesz, że to legenda Zakonu?! – oburzył się Taz.

\- Kiedyś własnoręcznie aresztował trzech łowców nagród! – zawołała Bethany. – Aż trzech, rozumiesz?

\- To druga najważniejsza osoba w Zakonie zaraz po Mistrzu Yodzie – z powagą oznajmiła Dina. – To nasz czempion.

Kurde, nawet ona?! No to Anakin wkopał się po same uszy!

 _Ale zaraz!_ – pomyślał niespodziewanie. – _Przecież wcale nie powiedziałem, że Windu nie jest silny. Powiedziałem tylko, że to wrzód na tyłku._

Wsłuchał się w okrzyki innych dzieci i coś sobie uświadomił – wszyscy mówili o umiejętnościach czarnoskórego Mistrza, ale nikt nie powiedział słowa o jego charakterze! Czyżby nie wiedzieli, jak bardzo był zimny i nieczuły? Ale jak mogli tego nie wiedzieć?

I wtedy Anakin przypomniał sobie okrzyki zdziwienia, które padły, gdy oznajmił, że rozmawiał z Billabą. Cooper powiedział mu wtedy, że…

 _O kurde!_ – Skywalker pobladł.

Gdy układał swój plan ponabijania się z Windu, w ogóle nie wziął pod uwagę opcji, że jego nowi znajomi mogli _nigdy, przenigdy_ nie mieć do czynienia z tym facetem. A przecież sami powiedzieli mu, że członkowie Rady Jedi rzadko zajmowali się młodzikami. Dla dzieciaków w wieku Anakina Windu miał najwyraźniej status idola – i to takiego o najwyższym możliwym statusie! Miał tę charakterystyczną aurę tajemniczości - jak bożek albo heros, o którym tak wiele się słyszało, ale samemu nie miało się z nim bezpośredniego kontaktu.

Dla Skywalkera oznaczało to jedno – nie miał _najmniejszych_ szans na przekonanie pozostałych Adeptów, że Mistrz, którego tak wielbili, potrafił być równie wstrętny jak Sebulba. No dobra, może nie aż tak, ale… No, był wstrętny. A przynajmniej miał wstrętne spojrzenie. Nie żeby to cokolwiek zmieniało.

Anakin miał dziwne przeczucie, że nawet gdyby teraz, zaraz zaprowadził pozostałych do Windu, oni i tak nie przejęliby się jego zimnym spojrzeniem i dalej traktowali go jak bóstwo. Tak to już było z małymi dziećmi i ich idolami! Co poradzić?

Cóż, jedną rzecz trzeba było zrobić niezwłocznie – dołączyć do Fanklubu Windu! Anakin czuł, że jeśli szybko nie powie czegoś miłego o czarnoskórym Mistrzu, to już zawsze będzie uważany w swoim Klanie za Wroga Publicznego.

Czekał na właściwy moment, by wtrącić się do rozmowy.

\- To najmłodszy członek Rady w historii całego Zakonu! – nawijała Bethany. – Zasiadł w niej, gdy miał zaledwie dwadzieścia sześć lat!

\- No, a Padawanem został, gdy miał zaledwie jedenaście! – zawtórował jej Taz.

Anakin, który już miał na końcu języka epitafium o umiejętnościach szermierczych Windu, zupełnie zapomniał, co chciał powiedzieć. Zamiast tego wykrzyknął:

\- Zaraz, zaraz… to Padawanem można zostać mając jedenaście lat?!

Już któryś z kolei raz spowodował tym grobową ciszę przy swoim stoliku.

\- Eee… - mając dość niepewną minę, Dina rozmasowała kark.

\- No bo Mistrzyni Billaba powiedziała mi, że zwykle zostaje się Padawanem, gdy ma się dwanaście albo trzynaście lat – skacząc wzrokiem po pozostałych Adeptach, mówił Anakin. – No to dlaczego Windu… znaczy _Mistrz_ Windu został, gdy miał tylko jedenaście?

Gdy milczeli już od dobrej minuty, zrozumiał, że zwyczajnie _nie znali_ odpowiedzi.

\- Chyba… - Taz zmarszczył brwi. – To chyba dlatego, że był utalentowany. No wiecie, to w końcu Mistrz Windu.

\- Tak – Cooper pokiwał głową. – To pewnie dlatego.

\- Ale to by oznaczało, że można zostać Padawanem _szybciej?_ – nie mogąc powstrzymać podekscytowanego uśmiechu, dopytywał Anakin. – Tak czy nie?

\- Chyba tak – uważnie go obserwując, niepewnie odparła Dina. – Kiedy ktoś jest bardzo, bardzo zdolny, dużo zdolniejszy od reszty, to spowalnianie go na siłę raczej nie ma sensu. Tak myślę. Ale dlaczego tak cię to…

\- TAK! – uradowany, Anakin triumfalnie zacisnął dłoń w piąstkę. – Czyli jak się postaram, nie będę musiał męczyć się aż trzy lata!

Był tak zachwycony tym odkryciem, że nie zauważył chłodnej atmosfery, która zapanowała przy jego stoliku.

\- Męczyć się? – cichym głosikiem powtórzyła Shanti.

\- No tak, bo wiecie… ja już _mam_ Mistrza! – dla potwierdzenia tych słów, Skywalker pociągnął się za warkoczyk. – W sumie powinienem być Padawanem, ale nie jestem, bo jeszcze nic nie umiem. Mistrzyni Billaba powiedziała, że dopóki nie będę wystarczająco silny, nie będę mógł jeździć z moim Mistrzem na misje. Martwiłem się, że będę musiał czekać aż trzy lata, no wiecie, skoro trzeba mieć dwanaście lat… ale skoro Mistrz Windu został Padawanem, gdy miał jedenaście, to ja też powinienem dać radę!

Bethany uniosła brew.

\- Ale ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak silnym Jedi jest Mistrz Windu? – spytała lodowatym tonem.

\- Mówisz o tym tak, jakbyś był równie utalentowany, co on – mruknął Cooper.

\- Bo jestem – Anakin wzruszył ramionami.

Koledzy i koleżanki wytrzeszczyli na niego oczy.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – wykrztusił Taz.

\- Mistrz, który zabrał mnie z Tatooine, powiedział, że mam więcej midichlorianów od Yody – Skywalker podrapał się po uchu. – Wciąż nie do końca rozumiem, co to są te midichloriany, ale zrozumiałem, że im więcej ich się ma, tym lepiej. Tak wiem, będę musiał ciężko trenować i tak dalej, ale przecież ja _chcę_ trenować! Jestem przyzwyczajony do harówki. Raju, tak się cieszę, że już niedługo będę mógł jeździć na misje z moim Mistrzem! Jak się przyłożę, to może uwinę się w rok.

Dopiero kiedy to powiedział, zobaczył… _naprawdę_ zobaczył, jakie miny mieli pozostali Adepci. Jeszcze nie widział takich wyrazów twarzy u żadnych dzieci. Były nieprzyjazne, ale w sposób, którego nie umiał zidentyfikować. Zupełnie nie rozumiał, skąd taka reakcja.

Czy to nie oczywiste, że chciał jak najszybciej dołączyć do Mistrza i wraz z nim podróżować po całej w Galaktyce? Czy nie powinni cieszyć się razem z nim? Kibicować mu? Nawet Mistrzyni Kentarra powiedziała im, by go wspierali. Czy nie rozumieli, jak bardzo było mu ciężko? Był tu zupełnie sam, bez mamy i bez Obi-Wana. Musieli domyślać się, jak bardzo starał się nie zwariować… o co im chodzi? Czemu wyglądali na tak wkurzonych?

Może wciąż mieli do niego pretensje o to, co wcześniej powiedział o Windu. Postanowił jak najszybciej dać im do zrozumienia, że uważa czarnoskórego Mistrza za swojego największego idola!

\- Ej, ale w jednym macie rację – zawołał, starając się wykrzesać z siebie jak najwięcej entuzjazmu. – Mistrz Windu jest bardzo silny. On to samym wzrokiem pogoniłby bandziorom kota! To prawdziwy kozak! Mówiliście, że ilu łowców nagród pokonał na raz? Trzech? Pewnie mieli strasznie głupie miny, gdy ich załatwił, nie?

Cisza.

Koledzy i koleżanki Anakina nie zareagowali na tę mowę pochwalną ani jednym słowem. Wpatrywali się w niego jak w prezentera pogody, który zaanonsował deszcz grubo po tym, jak przestało padać.

Skywalker zaczął się poważnie niepokoić. Patrzył na chłodne miny pozostałych Adeptów i miał dziwne wrażenie, że _czegoś_ od niego oczekiwali. Tylko czego?

Może jego pochwały pod adresem Windu nie brzmiały szczerze? Może powinien bardziej się postarać? Rzucić czymś konkretniejszym? Ale czy on kiedykolwiek widział czarnoskórego Mistrza w akcji?

I wtedy coś sobie przypomniał.

\- A-a… a w-wiecie co mi się _najbardziej_ podoba w Mistrzu Windu? – po tym, jak już raz spotkał się z milczeniem, stracił trochę pewności siebie i głos mu lekko drżał. – Jego fioletowy miecz świetlny! Widać, że potrafi nim machać jak zawodowiec! Gdy obcinał mojemu Mistrzowi padawański warkoczyk, zrobił to zupełnie bez wysiłku i…

\- Przestań kłamać! – syknął Cooper.

\- Właśnie – zawtórował mu Taz. – Ściemniasz!

Po szyi Anakina spłynęła kropelka potu. Niech to, a jednak zauważyli, że w rzeczywistości nie lubił Windu?

\- Pasowanie na Rycerza Jedi to formalna ceremonia, która odbywa się według określonych zasad – dumnie unosząc podbródek, powiedziała Bethany. – Obcinanie padawańskiego warkoczyka nie należy do obowiązków Mistrza Windu. Zawsze robi to Mistrz Yoda.

Skywalker odetchnął z ulgą. Aha, _o to_ im chodziło.

\- Niczego nie zmyśliłem – zapewnił, przyciskając sobie dłoń do piersi. – To pewnie prawda, że Mistrz Yoda powinien obciąć warkoczyk. Tyle, że Obi-Wan nie chciał formalnej ceremonii, a kiedy Mistrz Yoda go zapytał…

\- Zaraz, Obi-Wan? – niespodziewanie pisnęła Shanti. – W sensie, że _Obi-Wan Kenobi?!_

\- Och, racja! – przyciskając obie dłonie do ust wykrzyknął Cooper. – Pamiętacie?!

Na oczach kompletnie zdezorientowanego Anakina, wszyscy Adepci położyli przedramiona na stole i pochylili się do przodu. Patrzyli na siebie nawzajem jak szpiedzy podczas wojny, szykujący się do omówienia jakiegoś arcyważnego sekretu.

\- Była tamta plotka, nie? – podekscytowanym szeptem wyrzuciła z siebie Bethany. – Padawan Secura i jej koledzy gadali o tym wczoraj w ogrodzie!

\- Że ponoć Mistrz Jinn nie żyje i cała Rada Jedi poleciała na Naboo, by go pożegnać! – tym samym tonem dodał Chao-Zi. – A Obi-Wan Kenobi został Rycerzem Jedi bez Prób… _Bez Prób,_ czaicie?!

\- W sumie nic dziwnego! Jeśli rzeczywiście TO zrobił…

\- Ej, a w ogóle to chyba rzeczywiście ktoś powiedział, że to nie Mistrz Yoda obciął Obi-Wanowi warkoczyk!

\- Tak, chyba Padawan Plo Koona usłyszał to od swojego Mistrza! A więc to nie była ściema?!

\- Myślicie, że reszta też jest prawdą?

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć?

\- Ej, Anakin!

Skywalker aż podskoczył, gdy wszystkie sześć głów bez ostrzeżenia obróciło się w jego stronę. Intensywne spojrzenia kolegów sprawiły, że napiął się jak struna.

\- Powiedz… - Cooper głośno przełknął ślinę. – To prawda?

\- W sensie, że co? – Anakin odparł niepewnie. – Że Mistrz Windu obciął…

\- Nie! – blondynek przewrócił oczami. – Nie o to chodzi!

\- A o co?

\- Obi-Wan Kenobi rzeczywiście TO zrobił? – spytała Shanti.

\- Ale CO?

\- Jak to „co”?! Ty się jeszcze pytasz?!

\- Nie musiałbym pytać, gdybyście wreszcie powiedzieli, o co chodzi! – nieśmiałość w głosie Anakina została zastąpiona przez irytację.

Bethany przewróciła oczami.

\- Czy _pokonał Sitha?_ O to nam chodzi!

Oł. A więc stąd to całe poruszenie?

Anakin tak długo się nie odzywał, że pozostałe dzieci zaczęły wiercić się w miejscu. Przez moment przeszło mu przez myśl, że jeśli zaraz nie odpowie, przywiążą go do krzesła i zmuszą go, by wszystko im wyśpiewał.

\- T-tak – wydukał wreszcie. – Tak, to prawda.

Ledwo skończył zdanie, a Cooper zacisnął dłoń w pięść.

\- Wiedziałem! – zawołał triumfalnie.

\- A widzicie? – Bethany spojrzała z wyższością na dzieci z drugiej części stołu. – To jednak nie była tylko plotka, niedowiarki!

\- A więc to prawda! – szepnęła wyraźnie poruszona Shanti.

\- Nie do wiary – Dina reagowała najspokojniej ze wszystkich, ale i ona ledwo panowała nad emocjami. – To nieprawdopodobne, że Sithowie jednak nie zniknęli. Wszyscy mówili, że już nie wrócą.

\- Chyba bym zemdlał, gdybym stanął naprzeciwko Sitha – drżącym głosem wyznał Chao-Zi. – Po tym wszystkim, co nam o nich opowiadali… Nie wiedziałem, że Obi-Wan Kenobi jest tak silny.

\- W jakim świecie ty żyjesz? – prychnęła Bethany. – _Wszyscy_ wiedzą, że gdy chodzi o władanie mieczem świetlnym, mógłby pozamiatać podłogę przynajmniej połową Zakonu!

\- Słyszałem, że jest dobry – bronił się Chao-Zi – ale nie sądziłem, że AŻ tak dobry! No wiecie… - nerwowo przełknął ślinę. – Jego przeciwnikiem jednak był _Sith!_

\- To pewnie nie było łatwe zwycięstwo – szepnęła Dina. – Słyszałam, że Obi-Wan walczył z nim zaraz po tym, jak zginął jego mentor. Myślę, że…

\- _Mistrz_ Obi-Wan! – dyskusja została nagle ukrócona przez gniewny syk.

Wszystkie oczy skierowały się na nowego Adepta.

\- Mówicie o moim Mistrzu – twardym jak stal tonem podkreślił Anakin. – On już nie jest Padawanem. Został Rycerzem Jedi, więc powinniście go nazywać „Mistrzem Obi-Wanem”, a nie „po prostu Obi-Wanem”.

Na widok sześciu zmieszanych twarzy ogarnęła go mściwa satysfakcja.

Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiedział, czemu powiedział coś takiego - podobne zachowanie było zupełnie nie w jego stylu. Nie lubił sztywniaków, którzy przypominali innym o zasadach. Zwłaszcza, że sam dopiero uczył się etykiety Jedi i czuł tę okropną frustrację, za każdym razem, gdy źle się do kogoś zwrócił, albo zapomniał nazwać kogoś „Mistrzem”.

Nie wspominając już o fakcie, że był otoczony dziećmi, które mieszkały w Świątyni od małego i z pewnością doskonale rozumiały prawa rządzące Zakonem. Jakiś przybłęda z pustyni był _ostatnią_ osobą, która powinna dawać im lekcje manier! 

Mimo to...

Mimo to, gdy Anakin usłyszał, w jaki sposób rozmawiali o _Obi-Wanie…_ w jaki sposób rozmawiali _o tamtym_ _zdarzeniu_ … jakby to była tylko sensacja, o której dowiedzieli się z Holonetu! Jakby ten pojedynek _wcale_ nie zostawił po sobie strasznych konsekwencji w postaci martwego ciała Mistrza Jedi, łez pewnego chłopca i ponurych oczu pewnego młodego mężczyzny. Dyskutowanie o tamtym zdarzeniu jak o jakiejś głupiej lokalnej ploteczce wywołało u Anakina odruch wymiotny.

Zapragnął wbić kolegom i koleżankom szpilę. Powiedzieć _cokolwiek_ , byle tylko przestali gadać na _wiadomy temat_ z tymi obrzydliwie podekscytowanymi minami! No bo – jak szeptał mu do ucha cichy, złośliwy głosik – _jak oni śmieli?!_

Anakin zaczął mentalnie przygotowywać się na złośliwą kontrę. Spodziewał się, że po tym, co powiedział, pozostali Adepci zechcą w jakiś sposób się odgryźć. Gdyby zachował się w podobny sposób na Tatooine, jak nic usłyszałby jakiś tekst w stylu „przyganiał kocioł garnkowi”, wykrzyknięty z ust trzech różnych osób.

Po raz kolejny jednak przekonał się, jak bardzo dzieci Jedi różniły się od tych, do których przywykł.

Jego słowa wcale nie wywołały wzburzenia – _przeciwnie_. Kiedy fala szoku minęła, inni Adepci po raz pierwszy spojrzeli na Anakina z czymś na kształt szacunku. Jak nieprawdopodobnie by to nie brzmiało, że zdobył u nich kilka dodatkowych punktów. I to tylko dlatego, że zażądał, by we właściwy sposób nazywali jego nauczyciela?

Dziwni byli, naprawdę.

\- Anakin, przepraszam – Dina położyła Skywalkerowi dłoń na ramieniu. – Wcale nie chcieliśmy obrazić Mistrza Obi-Wana! Oczywiście bardzo go szanujemy. Mówiliśmy tak o nim z przyzwyczajenia.

\- Niewiele o nim wiemy – szybko dodała Shanti. – Tylko tyle że jest… znaczy się _był_ Starszym Padawanem. I to jednym z najlepszych!

\- Każdy coś tam o nim słyszał – nieśmiało oznajmił Chao-Zi. – Ale bardzo trudno spotkać go tutaj, w Świątyni. Pewnie dlatego, że dużo podróżuje. 

\- Ponoć jeździł ze swoim Mistrzem na misje, na które zwykle nie puszczają Padawanów – powiedziała Bethany. – Tak naprawdę bardzo go podziwiamy, Anakinie. Gdy kiedyś widziałam go podczas sparingu, był naprawdę niesamowity! Masz szczęście, że został twoim nauczycielem.

Taz, który do tej pory był nienaturalnie milczący, nieoczekiwanie wypalił:

\- A zatem on… znaczy się… Mistrz Obi-Wan wybrał cię na Padawana, tak? Zostałeś jego uczniem?

Patrzył na Anakina dziwnie przytępionym wzrokiem. Nie przemawiał w ten sam sposób, co wcześniej – tonem ociekającym zadziornością i pewnością siebie. Jego głos był strasznie cichy, bezbarwny, a nawet trochę spłoszony. Miał na twarzy coś jakby… jakby gorycz? I chyba odrobinę rozczarowania?

\- Mistrz Obi-Wan Kenobi – Cooper podrapał się po skroni, intensywnie nad czymś myśląc. – Ej, Taz! A czy to przypadkiem nie on był tym…

\- Prawie wsadziłeś łokieć w sałatkę! – syknął Taz.

\- Serio? O kurde, muszę bardziej uważać!

Anakin zamrugał. Mogło mu się tylko wydawać, ale był prawie pewien, że podczas wypowiedzi Taza usłyszał jakiś dźwięk. Jakby ktoś kopnął kogoś pod stołem. Czyżby Taz Coopera? A jeśli tak, to dlaczego?

Bethany też to zauważyła. Podobnie jak Dina. Po spojrzeniu, które obie posyłały czarnowłosemu koledze, można było wywnioskować, że wiedziały w tej sprawie coś więcej. Ale _o co_ właściwie chodziło? O co Cooper nie zdołał zapytać?

Czyżby Taz… miał coś do Obi-Wana?

Anakin nie zdążył dokładniej się nad tym zastanowić, gdyż do jego uszu dobiegł głos Chao-Zi.

\- Wiesz, co byłoby naprawdę ekstra? Gdybyś go nam przedstawił.

\- Och! – oczy Bethany zaświeciły się. – Och, tak, tak, koniecznie! Bardzo chcielibyśmy go poznać. Prawda, Taz? Cooper?

Cooper energicznie przytaknął. Jednak Taz zdawał się w ogóle nie zarejestrować pytania – miał dziwnie naburmuszoną minę, a oczy zafiksowane na blacie stołu.

\- Widziałam Mistrza Obi-Wana kilka razy, ale nie miałam odwagi do niego zagadać – zawijając na palec kosmyk białych włosów, wyznała Shanti.

\- Ile bym dał, żeby pomógł mi podszlifować moje kata – westchnął Chao-Zi.

\- No więc? – Dina posłała Anakinowi nieśmiały uśmiech. – Myślisz, że mógłbyś przedstawić nas Mistrzowi Obi-Wanowi?

\- On… on jest teraz na misji – Skywalker wymamrotał, odwracając wzrok. – Poleciał na Fenis.

\- No tak, ale kiedyś _wróci!_ Przedstawisz go nam, kiedy wróci?

To było takie proste pytanie. A odpowiedzenie na nie krótkim prostym „tak” mogłoby stać się przepustką do zapewnienia sobie stabilnej pozycji w stadzie.

Na właśnie taką szansę Anakin liczył przez całe śniadanie! Tego właśnie potrzebował – czegoś, co mogłoby związać go z innymi dziećmi. Chciał, by mieli coś wspólnego, a teraz wreszcie coś takiego znalazł – ci Adepci, podobnie jak on, pragnęli lepiej poznać Obi-Wana. No bo jak tu nie chcieć poznać faceta o trudnej do rozszyfrowania minie, który w dziesięć sekund rozwalał dziesięć droidów? I pokonał Sitha. I, jak się okazywało, miał w Świątyni reputację całkiem niezłego szermierza. 

„Tak”. Anakin powinien powiedzieć „tak”. To byłoby takie proste!

A mimo to odkrył, że coś go powstrzymuje. W jego ciele zbudził się potwór, który nie chciał dzielić się Obi-Wanem, bo… bo… _bo nie!_

Miał jedyną i niepowtarzalną okazję, by zyskać wdzięczność kolegów, ale jakoś nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. Zacisnął zęby.

On sam ledwo znał swojego Mistrza. Prawdę mówiąc, dopiero zaczynał go poznawać. A teraz jakieś inne dzieciaki… kolesie, którzy czuli się tu jak u siebie w domu, którzy w przeciwieństwie do niego posiadali tak wiele, zdążyli nauczyć się tylu rzeczy… mieliby zacząć poznawać Kenobiego na równi z nim? Miałby dzielić się swoim Mistrzem?!

 _Nie!_ – syknął potwór. – _Nie ma takiej opcji!_

A poza tym było coś jeszcze – Anakinowi nie podobała się reakcja Taza. Ten koleś _miał coś do Obi-Wana._ I przed ustaleniem, co to było, Skywalker nie odczuwał potrzeby przedstawienia ich sobie nawzajem.

 _Mogą się wypchać!_ – pomyślał mściwie. – _Nawet nie znają Obi-Wana. Nie tęsknią za nim tak, jak ja. Dla nich jest tylko silnym kolesiem, który zabił Sitha!_

Nie ma opcji, by przedstawił im swojego Mistrza! Tylko w jaki sposób dać im to do zrozumienia, by nie zabrzmieć niegrzecznie?

\- Mistrz Obi-Wan… - zaczął.

Pozostali Adepci spojrzeli na niego z taką nadzieją, że przez kilka sekund miał ochotę mimo wszystko ugiąć się i powiedzieć im „tak”.

\- Bo wiecie, on…

Wstrzymali oddechy.

\- On zupełnie nie lubi dzieci! – Anakin wykrztusił, czym wprawił towarzystwo w stan kompletnego osłupienia. – Więc przedstawienie go wam to raczej nienajlepszy pomysł.

Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że już od jakiegoś czasu wstrzymywał oddech. Z ulgą wypuścił powietrze z ust.

Nie był jakoś szczególnie dumny ze swojej wymówki, ale cieszył, że _w ogóle_ zdołał cokolwiek wymyślić. Mógłby powiedzieć coś lepszego, ale takie wytłumaczenie też było całkiem niezłe. No nie?

Jeśli jego koledzy uwierzą, to nie zaczną ponownie nalegać, by Anakin przedstawił im Obi-Wana. I, co najważniejsze – raczej nie odważą się pójść do Kenobiego, by sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście nie przepadał za małolatami.

Chyba że…

Po kręgosłupie Anakina przeszedł dreszcz niepokoju. Chyba że JUŻ zdążyli poznać Obi-Wana na tyle, by domyślić się, że uraczono ich wyssaną z palca ściemą.

„Niewiele o nim wiemy”.

„Każdy coś tam o nim słyszał”.

Te stwierdzenia nie oznaczały kompletnego braku informacji. Adepci z Klanu Nexu może i nie wiedzieli wiele… ale COŚ wiedzieli!

A jeśli tym czymś zupełnie przypadkowo był fakt, że Obi-Wan tak naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko dzieciom? Czy Anakin właśnie popełnił towarzyskie samobójstwo?

Uważnie przyjrzał się twarzom kolegów i koleżanek. Owszem, wyglądali na rozczarowanych, ale ciężko było określić, czy było to rozczarowanie spowodowane samą odmową, czy też… czymś więcej? Zresztą, po chwili wszyscy zajęli się jedzeniem i temat został zapomniany.

Ale nie przez wszystkich.

Niechętnie skubiąc, „bogatego w wartości odżywcze” batonika, Anakin regularnie zerkał na Taza. Nie miał pojęcia, o czym myślał jego czarnowłosy kolega, ale co do jednego nie miał wątpliwości – to coś dotyczyło _Obi-Wana._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak zapewne zauważyliście, dziewięcioletni Anakin to kompletna łamaga społeczna. A przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o kontakty z rówieśnikami. Razem z Akaitori (której jak zawsze dziękuję za korektę) wspólnie zgodziłyśmy się, że dzieciak ma prawdziwy talent do podnoszenia innym ciśnienia. Dobrych chęci nie można mu odmówić - gorzej z efektami. 
> 
> Ale nie martwcie się, będzie lepiej ;)
> 
> Ciekawa jestem, czy domyśliliście się już, o co chodzi Tazowi? 
> 
> Istnieje szansa, że pierwszego czerwca wrzucę coś jeszcze (bonusowego fika z jakieś serii? - mam kilka nieopublikowanych w szufladzie; ewentualnie rozdział "Zakładu" bądź "Yuuriego w szkole dla czarodziejów"), ale jeszcze nie zdecydowałam, więc niczego nie obiecuję. W każdym razie, bądźcie czujni! 
> 
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i niech Moc będzie z wami!


	17. Trudny pierwszy tydzień (Część 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin miał chytry plan - zdać Próby Adepta po roku.  
> Co mogło pójść nie tak?  
> No, na przykład medytacja...  
> Chłopiec z Naboo stawia pierwsze kroki w treningu Jedi!

**Człowiek Czynu**

**Rozdział 8 – Trudny pierwszy tydzień**

\- Mistrzu… a dlaczego Adept Skywalker ma już padawański warkoczyk?

\- Ponieważ trening jego od waszego różni się. Chociaż z wami się uczy, Adept Skywalker Mistrza swojego już ma.

\- Ale _dlaczego?_ Ja też chciałbym już mieć Mistrza, ale nie mogę, bo nie przeszedłem Prób Adepta! Wszyscy mówią, że trzeba najpierw przejść Próby…

\- Droga poznawania Mocy dla każdego inna jest. Nie myśl, że twoja droga taka sama jak kogoś, tylko dlatego, że większość w tym samym tempie co ty, do celu podąża.

Gniew bulgotał w ciele Anakina jak woda w gotującym się garnku. Chłopiec nawet nie pamiętał, ile razy w przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia słyszał podobną rozmowę! Zastanawiał się, za którym razem w końcu nie wytrzyma i da upust złości – to cud, że wytrzymał aż tak długo!

Mieszkał w Świątyni dopiero osiem dni, a już zdążył stworzyć dość pokaźną listę rzeczy, których nie cierpiał w tym miejscu.

Pierwszą było wysłuchiwanie właśnie tego typu upokarzających rozmów. Drugą było ciągłe doczepianie się do jego warkoczyka – dlaczego w ogóle go ma, czym sobie na to zasłużył, czemu to _właśnie_ on go dostał, ale dlaczego, Mistrzu, _dlaczego_ i, ughm, można się porzygać! 

Natomiast trzecią rzeczą było…

\- Mistrzu, a dlaczego on medytuje właśnie z nami? – zapytała malutka blondyneczka, której brakowało dwóch jedynek.

 _Ma mleczaki!_ – Anakin pomyślał z przerażeniem. – _Nawet nie ma stałych zębów!_

No dobra, on TEŻ nie miał jeszcze wszystkich stałych zębów, ale sporą większość wymienił. 

\- Właśnie! – zawołał chłopczyk o pomarańczowej skórze i pyzatych policzkach. – Przecież jest od nas starszy!

\- Dużo starszy! – dodał ktoś inny.

\- Ja też dużo starszy od was jestem – opierając pomarszczone dłonie na lasce, Yoda uśmiechnął się. – Ale czy dziwnym jest, że razem z wami medytuję?

 _Nie, to nie jest ani trochę dziwne_ \- Anakin miał ochotę prychnąć – _bo wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś tutaj jako NAUCZYCIEL!_

Mimo to był wdzięczny Wielkiemu Mistrzowi. Zielony mędrzec zawsze potrafił znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, by przekonać grupę, że obecność dużo starszego dziecka w ich szeregach nie była _aż tak dziwna._

\- Zapamiętajcie, moi mali Jedi! – zaskrzeczał, wskakując na pufę. – Każdy: i młody i stary, do podstaw często wracać powinien. Zaawansowanych technik ucząc się, najprostsze sposoby poznawania Mocy często zapominamy. Dlatego, jeśli pozwolicie, ja i Skywalker towarzyszyć wam dzisiaj będziemy.

Mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Anakina, jakby chciał dodać mu otuchy. Do pewnego stopnia podziałało – siadając w siadzie skrzyżnym pomiędzy dwoma sześciolatkami, dziewięciolatek poczuł, że udało mu się odzyskać chociaż _odrobinę_ godności.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że czuł się upokorzony!

Gdyby jego koledzy z Tatooine mogli go teraz zobaczyć… jak nic tarzaliby się po podłodze ze śmiechu. Dobrze, że wieści ze Świątyni Jedi nie miały najmniejszych szans na dotarcie do Zewnętrznych Rubieży. Cały szacunek, jaki Anakin zdobył na tak zwanej „dzielni”, w jednej chwili poszedłby się rąbać. A Sebulba…

Ugh! Nie. O potencjalnej reakcji Sebulby to już lepiej _w ogóle_ nie myśleć! To nie mogło prowadzić do niczego dobrego.

\- Mantrę Jedi wspólnie wyrecytujmy! – zarządził Yoda.

Anakin cicho westchnął. Czując się jak wrona pośród słowików, pozwolił by jego zrezygnowany głos zlał się z melodyjnymi głosami innych dzieci.

\- Nie ma emocji, jest spokój. Nie ma ignorancji, jest wiedza. Nie ma pasji, jest pogoda ducha. Nie ma chaosu, jest harmonia. Nie ma śmierci, jest Moc.

Zadziwiające, ale po wyrecytowaniu tych kilku nudnych linijek, otaczająca Anakina banda kurdupli wydawała się bardziej zrelaksowana niż wcześniej. Tymczasem Skywalker wciąż był spięty jak droid przed przeglądem. Może to dlatego medytował z maluchami, a nie z Adeptami w swoim wieku?

\- Zamknijcie oczy.

Anakin wypełnił polecenie, ale wcale nie zrobiło mu się przez to przyjemniej. Zacisnął zęby. Nawet w czymś tak banalnym jak tkwienie w miejscu, wyłączanie myślenia i łączenie się Mocą, gromada ledwo odrośniętych od ziemi krasnali radziła sobie lepiej od niego – to było uwłaczające! Już samo przyznanie, że był gorszy od sześciolatków sprawiało, że miał ochotę coś rozwalić.

Co, bynajmniej, nie ułatwiało mu medytacji.

\- Od obaw się uwolnijcie – usłyszał głos Yody. – Wstyd odrzućcie. Swych uczuć świadomi bądźcie i zapanujcie nad nimi. Wewnętrzną równowagę znajdźcie. Oddychajcie!

Dłonie Anakina zacisnęły się na nogawkach spodni. Niby taka banalna rzecz – zapanować nad emocjami i oddychać. Więc czemu mu nie wychodziło? Przecież tak bardzo się starał!

\- Oczyśćcie umysły. Nie starajcie się zrobić lepiej. Po prostu róbcie!

_Czwarta_ rzecz, której nie znosił w Świątyni Jedi – doświadczeni Mistrzowie tacy jak Yoda bez trudu wyczuwali jego uczucia i myśli. Ech, nawet we własnej głowie nie miał prywatności!

Ostrożnie uchylił jedno oko, by sprawdzić, jak radzą sobie inni. Na widok rzędu dziecięcych buzi wyrażających błogi spokój, miał ochotę się załamać. Czemu jego twarz nie mogła tak wyglądać?

Yoda zeskoczył z pufy i podreptał do najstarszego z uczniów. Zaczął delikatnie poprawiać pozycję Anakina – wyprostował lekko zgarbione plecy i uniósł opadający w dół podbródek. To jeszcze bardziej przygnębiło chłopca. Tylko on jeden siedział niepoprawnie – i to podczas _każdej_ sesji medytacyjnej! A miał ich już za sobą całkiem sporo…

Spodziewał się po treningu Jedi naprawdę rozmaitych rzeczy – machania mieczem świetlnym, latania myśliwcami, odrzucania ludzi za pomocą Mocy… ale _w życiu_ by nie zgadł, że przez pierwszy tydzień będzie jedynie podnosił przedmioty, czytał książki na datapadzie i siedział na tyłku. I, że to ta _ostatnia_ czynność okaże się dla niego najtrudniejsza!

Dobrze, że przynajmniej miał dostęp do warsztatu i mógł w wolnym czasie udoskonalać umiejętności mechanika. Oraz potajemnie naprawiać miecz świetlny Obi-Wana…

Ojojoj! Zupełnie zapomniał, że powinien uważać na swoje myśli w towarzystwie Yody. A co jeśli Głowa Zakonu pozna jego sekret?

Cóż, nawet jeśli zielony Mistrz czegoś się dowiedział, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Póki co bardziej go interesowało nauczenie opornego ucznia medytacji.

\- Wodospad, słyszysz, Skywalkerze? – zapytał łagodnie.

Anakin skinął głową. Dobrą stroną tych zajęć było to, że najczęściej odbywały się w zagajniku mieszczącym się w Pokoju Tysiąca Fontann. Powietrze tutaj było czystsze niż w pozostałych częściach świątyni, choć dla kogoś z pustynnej planety odrobinę zbyt chłodne. Dobrze, że szaty Jedi zapewniały świetną ochronę przed zimnem. A poza tym szum wody był taki kojący… niósł ze sobą wspomnienia o Naboo. Te przyjemne. Nie te związane z płonącym stosem pogrzebowym.

Na czole chłopca pojawiła się bruzda.

\- Nie myśl o tym, co czujesz, gdy wodospad słyszysz – łagodnie poinstruował Yoda. – Na samym wodospadzie skoncentruj się. Dopiero wtedy naturę jego zrozumiesz. To Żywa Moc jest, Skywalkerze. Usłysz ją. Poczuj ją.

Jak zawsze, gdy Mistrz go naprowadzał, Anakin zaczął się uspokajać i rzeczywiście coś poczuł. Choć zajęło mu to więcej czasu niż zwykle. Wolałby, żeby Yoda wybrał kamień, tak jak ostatnio. Kamień był łatwiejszy od wodospadu, bo z niczym się nie kojarzył.

Czyżby Mistrz specjalnie wybrał wodospad, żeby utrudnić podopiecznemu życie?

 _Stop!_ – Anakin skarcił samego siebie. – _Nie mogę teraz złościć się na Yodę. Wodospad… po prostu wodospad!_

Szum wody był takim miły dźwiękiem – kompletnie niedostępnym na piaszczystej Tatooine. Przyjemnie się go słuchało. Podobnie jak głosu Obi-Wana.

_Czujesz Moc we mnie? Czujesz ją wokół kości? Czujesz ją w sobie?_

Tęsknota za nieobecnym Mistrzem rozproszyła chłopca, ale tylko na chwilę. Wreszcie zaczął wyczuwać Moc – dosłownie czuł się połączony z tamtym wodospadem!

\- Dobrze, Skywalkerze – kładąc dziewięciolatkowi dłoń na brzuchu powiedział Yoda. – A teraz wdech… i wydech! Dobrze. Oddychaj.

Kilkadziesiąt (a może kilkaset?) oddechów później lekcja wreszcie się skończyła. Za każdym razem dłużyła się Anakinowi trochę mniej. Ale były też trudne dni, takie jak ten, gdy dłużyła mu się tak, jak za pierwszym razem. Jakby w ogóle nie robił postępów!

Piąta rzecz, której nie lubił w swoim treningu, i to jedna z najbardziej frustrujących, bo mógł za nią winić jedynie siebie: a mianowicie to, że choć powinien iść do przodu, czasem czuł, że się cofa. Jego odważna deklaracja, że podejdzie do Prób Adepta po zaledwie roku, brzmiała w takich chwilach po prostu _śmiesznie!_

I pewnie tak właśnie wyglądała w oczach dzieci z jego Klanu. Podobnie jak tych tutaj. Bo jakimś cudem nawet te kurduple wiedziały, że Anakin marzył o przyśpieszonym awansie.

To była _szósta_ rzecz, której nie cierpiał w Świątyni Jedi – to było _w cholerę_ plotkarskie miejsce!

 _Ojej, czyżbym sobie przeklął?_ – ze złośliwą satysfakcją pomyślał Anakin.

To, dla odmiany, była rzecz, którą lubił w przebywaniu z daleka od rodzinnej planety. Tutaj mógł sobie do woli przeklinać po huttecku, i nikt nie robił mu z tego powodu awantury. Cóż… dla bezpieczeństwa przeklinał głównie we własnej głowie, ale od czasu do czasu pozwalał też sobie na mruknięcie czegoś pod nosem.

Na Tatooine prawie w ogóle nie mógł sobie pozwolić na rzucanie mięsem – nawet w myślach. Kiedy mama patrzyła mu w oczy, jakimś cudem zawsze wiedziała, kiedy…

Jego serduszko wydało kilka tęsknych drgnień.

_Mama._

\- Myśli twoje, Skywalkerze, łatwo w bolesne rejony wędrują – opierając dłonie na lasce, westchnął Yoda. – Żeby pójść do miejsca, którego unikać powinieneś, często jedno skojarzenie wystarczy.

Jak zawsze po zakończonej lekcji medytacji, Anakin splótł rączki na podołku i podreptał do zielonego Mistrza, by wysłuchać uwag.

\- Zły byłeś na mnie, że wodospad zamiast kamienia wybrałem? – padło łagodne pytanie.

Chłopiec zawahał się.

\- Wypierać się nie musisz – zachęcił staruszek. – Nie po to, by cię skarcić, o to cię pytam.

Ramiona Anakina nieznacznie się rozluźniły.

\- Tak, Mistrzu – przyznał nieśmiało. – Ja… byłem trochę zły.

To była jedna z zalet uczenia się od Yody. Choć ten mały człowieczek… eghm… znaczy się osobnik przypominający człowieczka był najważniejszą osobą w Zakonie, rozmawiało się z nim o wiele łatwiej niż z innymi Mistrzami. Nie tylko zawsze wiedział, co powiedzieć, ale przede wszystkim potrafił krytykować w sposób, który nie sprawiał przykrości.

A poza tym miał oczy mniej więcej na podobnym poziomie co Anakin, przez co nie trzeba było zadzierać głowy do góry i czuć, że patrzyło się na strasznego i groźnego dorosłego.

Choć, jeśli wierzyć opowieściom innych Adeptów, Yoda potrafił taki być. Zwłaszcza przy tych niewielu okazjach, gdy brał do ręki zielony miecz świetlny. Anakin chciałby to zobaczyć.

\- Słuchanie wodospadu trudniejsze dla ciebie jest, Skywalkerze – kiwając głową, zaskrzeczał zielony mędrzec. – Z miejscem bliskim twojemu sercu on ci się kojarzy. Z miejscem, w którym zdarzenia ważne miały miejsce… dobre i niedobre.

Chłopiec przełknął ślinę.

\- Tak, Mistrzu.

\- Wcześniej o wodospadzie ci nie mówiłem, bo gotowy nie byłeś ty. Podczas pierwszych lekcji wyciszania się, łatwiej jest na rzeczach się koncentrować, które z niczym nam się nie kojarzą. Ale, że progres zrobiłeś, i poprzeczka do góry pójść musiała. Gdy zadanie trudniejsze daję ci, wniosek jeden wyciągnąć musisz: to dlatego, że czegoś się nauczyłeś. Lepszy stałeś się w tym, co robisz.

W świecie Anakina zapłonęło światełko nadziei.

\- Naprawdę, Mistrzu?

Yoda odpowiedział dobrodusznym uśmiechem.

\- Gdy o medytację chodzi, długa droga jeszcze przed sobą. Ale patrzę na ciebie i widzę, że z każdym dniem odległość mniejszą do celu masz ty. Nie pozwól jednak, by pochwała zachętą dla lenistwa stała się dla ciebie! – zaczepnie trącił chłopca laską. – Pracować nad sobą musisz. Zwłaszcza, że słuchy do mnie dochodzą, że drogę na skróty obrać chcesz?

Co? Drogę na skróty? O kurczę, ale chyba nie chodziło o to, co Anakin powiedział o Próbach Adepta? O tym, że będzie chciał zdać je szybciej?!

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Mistrzu – wymamrotał, patrząc w drugą stronę.

Zielony Mistrz zachichotał.

\- Wiesz ty, że ja i tak wiem, młody Skywalkerze. Że ja łatwo się o takich rzeczach dowiaduję… i takich rzeczy się domyślam… obaj wiemy.

Anakin skrzywił się. No tak, czego on się spodziewał? Przecież to YODA! Jak Yoda mógłby nie wiedzieć?

\- Karcić cię za to nie zamierzam – zielony Mistrz z rezygnacją pokręcił głową. – Każdy, nawet ktoś tak stary jak ja, ciągle uczyć się musi. A ja niedawno nauczyłem się, że z zachęcania małych dzieci do cierpliwości, rzadko wyniki pozytywne są. Choć zachęcać, tak czy siak, trzeba. Karcić – niekoniecznie. Tak samo niecierpliwi jak ty, rówieśnicy twoi są, Skywalkerze. Ale ponieważ w Świątyni dłużej mieszkają, otwarcie o tym nie mówią. To samo co im, powiem tobie: pośpiech w treningu Jedi złym doradcą jest. Zamiast jak najszybciej coś zrobić, jak najlepiej rób to. W przyszłości przekonasz się, że z dokładnego treningu większe są korzyści.

 _Tak, tak, jasne_ – chłopiec powstrzymał chęć przewrócenia oczami.

On już doskonale wie, z jakiego treningu będzie miał największe korzyści – z treningu z _Obi-Wanem!_ A żeby jak najwięcej nauczyć się od Obi-wana, musi zacząć jeździć z nim na misje. Dlatego powinien jak najszybciej zdać te durne Próby i zająć upragnione miejsce u boku Mistrza. Wciąż niezbyt dobrze go znał, ale już teraz wiedział, że lubi go sto razy bardziej niż swoich rówieśników!

O, a skoro już mowa o rówieśnikach…

\- Mistrzu, mogę o coś zapytać? – Anakin nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

\- Pytanie zawsze zadać mi możesz – zapewnił go Yoda. - O pozwolenie prosić nie musisz.

\- Powiedz Mistrzu, dlaczego nie mogę medytować razem z kolegami i koleżankami z Klanu? Rozumiem, że podnoszenia i popychania przedmiotów muszę się uczyć z… ugh… _maluchami_ \- dziewięciolatek wypowiedział to słowo z wyraźnym wstrętem – ale przecież medytacja to tylko siedzenie w miejscu! Znaczy… może nie _samo_ siedzenie, ale choć jeden umie lepiej, a drugi gorzej, wszyscy i tak robimy to samo. Prawda?

Gdy tylko to z siebie wyrzucił, zalała go fala goryczy. Wciąż nie zapomniał upokorzenia, które przeżył podczas swojego pierwszego dnia.

Dina i pozostali oprowadzili go po Świątyni, a potem poszedł z nimi na swoje pierwsze zajęcia. Gdy Mistrz odpowiadający za naukę sztuk walki zobaczył go, zmarszczył brwi i stwierdził, że się go „nie spodziewał”. Anakin rzucił zdumione „ale jak to?”, a w odpowiedzi otrzymał delikatną sugestię, by spojrzeć na swojego datapada. Przeżył szok stulecia, bo okazało się, że nie tylko miał mieć medytację zamiast „nauki dawania po ryju” (jak to lubił nazywać w głowie), ale też w zupełnie innej części Świątyni. 

Oczywiście wszystko to wydarzyło się na oczach dzieci z jego Klanu, z czego tylko niektóre były na tyle uprzejme, by uznać to za „błąd, który mógł się przytrafić każdemu”. Taz i Cooper do nich nie należeli. Czarnowłosy przywódca Prawej Strony Stołu oraz jego blond kolega wymienili złośliwe uśmieszki. Anakin czuł, że spali się ze wstydu.

Potem omal nie spalił się ze wstydu po raz drugi, gdy przez piętnaście minut biegał po Świątyni, próbując znaleźć właściwą salę. I po raz trzeci, gdy spóźnił się na pierwsze zajęcia w swojej karierze (nie ma to jak dobre pierwsze wrażenie, gratulacje!). I po raz CZWARTY, gdy zobaczył bandę sześciolatków.

Żeby z pozycji najmłodszego ściganta na Taooine zostać zdegradowanym do pozycji najstarszego uczestnika zajęć – co za _wstyd!_

Podobna sytuacja nie wróżyła dobrze ani jego reputacji ani jego pewności siebie. Postanowił, że nie spocznie, dopóki nie odskoczy od tych cholernych maluchów i nie zacznie uczyć się z równolatkami! I to na wszystkich zajęciach!

Cóż, wszystkich nie mógł załatwić za jednym zamachem, ale od czegoś trzeba zacząć. Medytacja wydawała się dobrym początkiem. Siedzenie na tyłku w towarzystwie osób w tym samym wieku na pewno nie mogło mu zaszkodzić. 

Yoda miał na ten temat inne zdanie.

\- Rówieśnicy twoi na wspólne sesje medytacyjne uczęszczać nie muszą – tłumaczył cierpliwie. – Kiedy bardzo małymi dziećmi byli, sztukę kontemplowania, oczyszczania myśli i uspokajania się opanowali. Obowiązkowo medytować nadal muszą, ale ponieważ robić to potrafią, zajęć w grupie nie potrzebują. A przynajmniej nie tak częstych. Każdy z nich raz dziennie miejsce sobie wybiera i sam medytacji trening odbywa.

No tak. Anakin czasem zapominał o drobnym „szczególiku”, jakim był fakt, że gdy on tyrał jak wół u Watta, jego rówieśnicy wcale nie stali w miejscu, ale byli już w trakcie treningu Jedi. Tak strasznie zazdrościł im tych wszystkich lat spędzonych w Świątyni! Mniej zdeterminowane dziecko nawet nie odważyłoby się podjąć pogoni za osobnikami, które miały tak drastyczną przewagę. Jednak Anakin był zawzięty. I uparty.

\- A czy ja nie mógłbym medytować sam? – spytał z nadzieją. – Przecież inni nie są mi do niczego potrzebni.

 _I czuję się przy nich strasznie głupio!_ – tę uwagę zachował dla siebie.

\- Nauczycieli w Świątyni wielu jest – powiedział Yoda. – Problemem by nie było, gdyby któryś indywidualnie uczył cię medytacji. Mylisz się jednak uważając, że na tym etapie treningu innych dzieci nie potrzebujesz. Dzisiaj wyciszyłeś się, koncentrując się na wodospadzie… na elemencie natury. Ale co dalej? Wsłuchiwanie się w oddechy innych, wyczuwanie ich w Mocy, bardzo ważne dla Jedi jest. Twoi rówieśnicy już to potrafią. Wracanie do etapu, który już opanowali, cofaniem się do tyłu byłoby dla nich… nieuczciwe by to było. Dlatego z tymi dziećmi medytujesz, które te same elementy co ty, muszą dopiero opanować.

\- Kiedy oni mnie rozpraszają! Dekoncentrują mnie!

\- To również częścią treningu jest. Gdy na misję z Mistrzem udział pojedziesz… a wiem, jak bardzo tego pragniesz, przekonasz się, że idealne warunki do medytacji rzadko się zdarzają. Gdy inni przeszkadzają… gdy obecność innych przeszkadza… gdy hałas, światło i brudne ubrania przeszkadzają, zignorować to musisz i dalej swoje robić. Niezależnie od sytuacji, umiejętność koncentracji kluczowa dla Jedi jest.

 _To podczas misji TEŻ trzeba medytować?!_ – z przerażeniem pomyślał Anakin. – _Po co? ZA CO?!_

Już od urodzenia rozpierała go energia, której nie mogły wypalić nawet długie godziny ciężkiej pracy – siedzenie na tyłku było _przeciwieństwem_ tego, co lubił.

\- Medytacja z czasem łatwiejsza dla ciebie będzie – pocieszył Yoda. – Gdy starszy będziesz, przekonasz się, że aby medytować, siedzieć wcale nie trzeba.

\- To dlaczego musimy siedzieć _teraz_?

\- Ponieważ umysł łatwiej wycisza się, gdy ciało innych zadań nie ma oprócz pozostawania w bezruchu. Medytowanie na stojąco i w ruchu trudną sztuką jest.

Ech… Anakin miał ochotę zapytać, jak długo będzie musiał spłaszczać sobie pośladki, by być gotowym na kolejny etap, ale uznał, że chyba jednak woli nie znać odpowiedzi. Lepiej żyć w błogiej nieświadomości i wyobrażać sobie jakąś śmiesznie małą liczbę. Tygodni. Albo miesięcy. O Panie, żeby to tylko nie były lata…

\- Smutny nie bądź, Skywalkerze – Yoda dziarsko poklepał chłopca po przedramieniu. – Ciekawy dzień dzisiaj mieć będziesz. Lekcje z posługiwania się mieczem oficjalnie dzisiaj rozpoczniesz.

\- Raju! Serio?! – Oczy chłopca zaświeciły się. Potem jednak Anakin przypomniał sobie, do kogo mówi i szybko się poprawił. – To znaczy… ale ekstra, znaczy… bardzo się cieszę, Mistrzu! Dziękuję, Mistrzu.

Staruszek posłał mu troskliwy uśmiech.

\- Zaraz po przybyciu tutaj trudną operację miałeś. Nieroztropnym byłoby, gdybyś zaraz po niej ciało swoje forsował.

Dłoń Anakina odruchowo powędrowała do maleńkiej ranki z tyłu szyi. Wcześniej miał w tamtym miejscu czip niewolnika. Przed wylotem z Tatooine urządzenie zostało dezaktywowane, ale tak czy siak trzeba było je wyciągnąć. Chłopiec cieszył się, że ma to już za sobą. I że blizna była w takim miejscu, że nie musiał jej oglądać za każdym razem, gdy patrzył w lustro. Myśl, że wreszcie będzie mógł ćwiczyć jak inne dzieci, sprawiała, że ledwo mógł ustać w miejscu.

Zniecierpliwiony, wyciągnął datapada i wyszczerzył się, widząc swój nowy harmonogram. Dzisiaj miał co prawda tylko zajęcia z mieczem świetlnym, a jutro tylko jedną lekcję z walki wręcz, ale im bliżej końca tygodnia, tym bardziej ilość punktów programu o stricte fizycznym charakterze zdawała się rosnąć. Oho? Od środy znowu zacznie ćwiczyć ze zdalniakiem i… czy mu się tylko wydawało, czy w czwartek były zajęcia z latania?! Przyjrzał się uważniej i zauważył maleńki napis „symulator”. Aha, czyli jeszcze nie wpuszczą go do prawdziwego myśliwca? Dobra, mniejsza o to… tak czy siak czuł, że zaraz popuści ze szczęścia!

Podskoczył, słysząc chichot Yody. O kurde! Z tego wszystkiego zupełnie zapomniał, że nadal stoi przez Głową Zakonu. Chciał przeprosić malutkiego Mistrza za ignorowanie go, ale tamten jedynie machnął ręką.

\- Biegać i skakać dzieci muszą dużo – stwierdził. – Inaczej energia zaczyna ich rozpierać. A, z tego co mi wiadomo, jak dotąd tylko w warsztacie wyżyć się mogłeś, hm? Mistrz, który tam dyżurował, powiedział mi, że droida naprawić pomogłeś?

\- T-tak, Mistrzu – Anakin przełknął ślinę.

Miał nadzieję, że to nie była żadna delikatna aluzja, i że Yoda nie próbował go w ten sposób podpuścić, by przyznał się do innej czynności, której oddawał się w warsztacie – to znaczy do majstrowania przy zepsutym mieczu Obi-Wana.

 _O kurde!_ – przypomniał sobie z przerażeniem. – _Miałem o tym przy nim nie myśleć!_

W sumie to nie miał nawet pewności, czy jego strach był uzasadniony – nigdy nie podszedł do nikogo i nie zapytał o oficjalne zasady postępowania z mieczami świetlnymi. Wiedział, że nie wolno było ruszać czyjejś broni, chyba że zostało się postawionym pod ścianą, ale to tyle. Nie miał pojęcia, czy fakt, że miecz był rozwalony, stanowił jakąś różnicę. A nie chciał o to pytać, bo postanowił sobie, że za wszelką cenę naprawi oręż Obi-Wana – póki nie zapytał, nie mogli mu niczego zabronić, a dzięki temu zawsze będzie się mógł powołać na stare sprawdzone „przepraszam, nie wiedziałem”.

No, chyba że Yoda go teraz zdemaskuje…

\- Dobry z ciebie chłopiec, Skywalkerze – stwierdził zielony Mistrz. – Droidy docenić nie każdy potrafi, a pomoc przy naprawianiu ich nie każdy oferuje. Do warsztatu chodzić możesz, kiedy chcesz. Byleby tylko do głowy nie przyszło ci, by zamieszkać tam na stałe – zażartował.

\- Tak, Mistrzu – Anakin odetchnął z ulgą. No proszę, i nawet dostał pochwałę!

\- Szlifować swoje umiejętności powinieneś – Yoda skinął głową, by wyszli z zagajnika. – Zarówno lepsze i słabsze. Ale o odpoczynku też pamiętaj i do ostatniego okruszka posiłki zjadaj. Droidka CO-3 najpyszniejsze rzeczy w Galaktyce na stołówce podaje.

Chłopiec skrzywił się. A więc pogłoska o tym, jakoby Głowa Zakonu miała zupełnie inne kubki smakowe od całej reszty, nie była ani trochę przesadzona! No, chyba że droid traktował Yodę lepiej od innych i wydawał mu wyłącznie pączki?

\- Jeśli motywacji ci nie zabraknie, medytację w samotności poćwicz - powiedział zielony Mistrz – gdy lekcje już się skończą.

_Dodatkowa medytacja? Że ja?! Chyba w innym wcieleniu…_

Zeszli z trawy na kamienistą ścieżkę i już mieli się rozstać, gdy Anakin o czymś sobie przypomniał.

\- Umm… Mistrzu?

\- Tak, tak – kiwając głową, Yoda wydał przeciągłe westchnienie. – Jakie pytanie zaraz nadleci, wiem ja doskonale.

\- Czy nie mógłbym porozmawiać z Mistrzem Obi-Wanem? – chłopiec poprosił błagalnie. – Tylko przez chwilę. Jakby kontaktował się ze Świątynią, mógłbym powiedzieć mu „cześć”.

\- Za każdym razem o to mnie pytasz. Dzień w dzień, gdy tylko mnie widzisz. Czy karcić cię za zadawanie pytania, na które znasz odpowiedź… czy chwalić za bycie konsekwentnym… ja już sam nie wiem.

Zielony Mistrz miał minę dziadka, który już któryś z kolei raz musiał odmówić upartemu wnuczęciu wydania waty cukrowej.

\- Mistrz twój trudne zadanie ma – powiedział, używając niemalże tych samych słów, którymi odmówił Anakinowi poprzedniego dnia. – Skupiony na swoim zadaniu być musi. Na Coruscant jego umysł nie może być, gdy na Fenis być powinien. Często o ciebie Obi-Wan pyta i treningi twoje planować pomaga… na to nic nie poradzimy. Ale bardziej go rozpraszać, niż już rozproszony jest, nam nie wolno.

\- A wiadomo chociaż, kiedy wróci? – chłopiec spuścił wzrok.

Wyraźnie pamiętał słowa Mistrzyni Billaby.

_„Niektóre konflikty zostają rozstrzygnięte w kilka dni. Inne ciągną się przez parę tygodni.”_

\- Na to pytanie, Skywalkerze, odpowiedzieć ci nie umiem – Yoda pokręcił głową. – Ale mądrą maksymą podzielić się z tobą mogę. „Myślenie o czyimś powrocie nie sprawi, że powrót nastąpi szybciej”.

\- Tak, Mistrzu. Przepraszam.

\- Przepraszać mnie nie musisz. Ale gdybyś mógł, o coś innego mnie jutro zapytaj, by monotonni nie było. Czuję, że od pytania o Obi-Wana cię nie odwiodę… ale może zamiast o kontakt z Mistrzem prosić, zapytasz, czy podczas ostatniej holorozmowy ładnie uczesany był?

Kąciki ust chłopca lekko uniosły się do góry.

\- A był?

\- Niecierpliwy jesteś, Skywalkerze! Jutro pytanie zadasz i jutro odpowiedź dostaniesz. A teraz na następne zajęcia biegnij. Z Mistrzem Windu w Sali Rady umówiony jestem.

Anakin skinął głową, jednak zamiast od razu pójść do biblioteki, udał się na platformę, z której odlatywały statki Jedi. Przed zajęciami z historii miał jeszcze chwilę czasu, a koniecznie chciał pooddychać powietrzem Coruscant. Pamiętał, jak liczył na to, że będzie mógł dokładniej zwiedzić miasto-planetę… i jak bardzo było mu przykro, gdy Dina powiedziała mu, że Adeptom nie wolno było opuszczać Świątyni. 

Można powiedzieć, że pod pewnymi względami wrócił do bycia niewolnikiem. Nienawidził myśleć o tym w taki sposób, ale czasami tak właśnie tu czuł. Oparł przedramiona o balustradę i wbił wzrok w niebo, śledząc białe smugi pozostawiane przez statki. Ciekawe, kiedy Obi-Wan wróci? Byłoby o wiele łatwiej, gdyby wreszcie wrócił!

Albo, gdyby byli tutaj tamci Jedi, o których wspomniał w holowiadomości.

Anakin słuchał głosu swojego Mistrza codziennie przed zaśnięciem, czasem przewijając sobie co poniektóre partie. Trochę się wstydził, ale w zeszły czwartek postanowił skorzystać z sugestii i poszukać osób, o których Obi-Wan mówił, że mogliby go wesprzeć. Niestety, czekała go gorzka niespodzianka.

Luminara Unduli i Ares Portokalos, rzekomo bliscy przyjaciele Kenobiego, tak jak on byli na misjach. Podobnie jak Mistrzyni Billaba – członkini Rady Jedi, z którą Anakin zdążył już odrobinę się oswoić. A nawet Mistrz Plo Koon! Najlepszy pilot Zakonu, ponoć całkiem sympatyczny facet, a przede wszystkim gość, którego chłopiec tak strasznie, strasznie chciał poznać, choćby po to, by mieć z kim pogadać o myśliwcach… Nawet ON znajdował się w drugiej części Galaktyki!

Wyglądało to niemal jak fatum! Zupełnie jakby ktoś z góry chciał zrobić Anakinowi na złość, utrudnić mu już i tak ciężki okres aklimatyzowania się Zakonie, odsuwając od niego wszystkie bliskie osoby – łącznie z tymi, których nawet nie zdążył poznać! Ale to raczej niemożliwe. W końcu to głównie Kanclerz decydował o tym, którym Jedi powierzano poszczególne misje. A, no i oczywiście jeszcze Rada Ważniaków! Taa, jeśli już ktoś chciałby skomplikować Anakinowi życie, to na pewno oni! Bo przecież nie Kanclerz. Palpatine wielokrotnie powtarzał, jak bardzo polubił „młodego Skywalkera”. On NA PEWNO nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego!

A czy Rada zrobiła?

Kto ich tam wie… Może z tym było tak samo jak z obowiązkiem medytowania z _kurduplami_ \- utrudnienie jest dobre, bo pomaga kształtować charakter? Może z podobnego powodu odcięto Anakina od Mistrza? I od pozostałych? Chociaż nie, po namyśle Windu i pozostali chyba by czegoś takiego nie zrobili. Prawdopodobnie byli zbyt zajęci swoimi ważniackimi sprawami, by znęcać się nad nowym Adeptem.

Mogliby chociaż umożliwić mu holorozmowę z Obi-Wanem! Czy naprawdę byłoby to aż takie straszne?

Mocniejszy powiew wiatru pociągnął za padawański warkoczyk i chłopiec postanowił wrócić do środka. Kilkanaście minut później siedział już w bibliotece z innymi dziećmi – oczywiście _maluchami_ , choć nieznacznie starszymi od tych, z którymi chodził na medytacje. Niektóre z nich były prawie takiego samego wzrostu co on, więc różnica wieku aż tak nie rzucała się w oczy.

Same zajęcia były całkiem fajne – z pewnością o wiele ciekawsze niż siedzenie na tyłku i łączenie się z Mocą. Prowadziła je dobrze wszystkim znana Mistrzyni-bibliotekarka, Jocasta Nu. Była to starsza kobieta z upiętymi w dostojny kok siwymi włosami – przy pierwszym spotkaniu Anakin nieopatrznie wziął za lokalną wersję sympatycznej babci, która miała stragan na jego rodzinnej planecie. Jakże się pomylił!

Mistrzyni Jocasta podchodziła do swoich obowiązków z pasją i zaangażowaniem, które wzbudzały podziw, ale czasem też sprawiały, że chciało się uciec na drugą stronę Świątyni. 

\- Archiwum Jedi i Skarbiec Holokronów to największe skarby Galaktyki! – powtarzała bez końca.

I trzeba było być naprawdę _durnym_ (albo nowym) by reagować na to stwierdzenie śmiechem. A jak ktoś jeszcze ośmielił się powiedzieć, że w Archiwum nie było jakiejś informacji… Nooo, to wtedy miał już przechlapane na całe linii!

Kiedyś w okolice biblioteki zapuściła się mucha. Czy ktoś ją wpuścił, czy może, przyfrunęła z Pokoju Tysiąca Fontann, czy też przyjechała „na gapę” w czyjejś sakiewce - nikt nie wiedział - i nikt nie miał odwagi przyznać, czy posiada na ten temat jakieś informacje. W każdym razie, gdy tylko owad podleciał zbyt blisko holoksiążek, Mistrzyni Jocasta wyciągnęła miecz świetlny, po czym z nieprawdopodobną szybkością i precyzją pozbyła się intruza. Jednym cięciem!

\- Kto śmiał?! – warczała później. – Kto pozwolił?! Żeby taki insekt… tak blisko cennych danych… nośników pamięci liczących setki lat… naszych najważniejszych holokronów! To coś mogło je pobrudzić! Zepsuć! A gdyby było mikrodroidem wysłanym, by ukraść informacje?!

Urocza kobieta. Anakin szybko nabrał do niej sentymentu. Była jedną z niewielu osób, którą mógł zasypywać setką pytań i ani razu nie usłyszeć dobrze sobie znanego tekstu „kiedy ty wreszcie się odczepisz?”. _Uwielbiała_ , gdy proszono ją o pomoc, a w ciągu jednej godziny dostarczyła ciekawskiemu chłopcu więcej historii o Jedi, niż kiedykolwiek usłyszał od pilotów poznanych na Tatooine.

Jej zajęcia też były prowadzone w ciekawy sposób.

Każde dziecko musiało samodzielnie odnaleźć holoksiążkę wskazaną przez Mistrzynię, przeczytać wybrany fragment i porobić notatki. Następnie grupa siadała razem na ustawionych w okręgu pufach i każdy głośno streszczał poznaną przez siebie opowieść.

Wówczas wychodziła na wierzch siódma rzecz, której Anakin nie lubił w Świątyni Jedi. Wszyscy tutaj – łącznie z kilkulatkami – potrafili pięknie się wysławiać i mówili z idealnie stonowanym coruscanckim akcentem. 

Wszyscy oprócz _takiego jednego_ , który pochodził z pustynnego zadupia i dopiero niedawno zamieszkał w Świątyni. Okropnie było opowiadać o czymś i za każdym razem widzieć na twarzach innych Adeptów zdumione uniesienie brwi.

Z drugiej strony, nie było to aż tak przykre doświadczenie, by mogło odebrać Anakinowi frajdę, którą czerpał z zajęć. Uwielbiał słuchać zarówno chwalebnych historii o dokonaniach Jedi, jak i strasznych relacji ze zbrodni popełnianych przez Sithów. Podobało mu się, że po każdej opowieści Mistrzyni Jocasta zadawała pytania, które miały pomóc dzieciom w lepszym zrozumieniu Kodeksu Jedi. Było to sto razy lepsze niż tępe recytowanie Mantry!

Dzisiejsza lekcja kręciła się głównie wokół dawnych przywódców Zakonu. Gdy ostatnie dziecko skończyło mówić, Jocasta uśmiechnęła się i ułożyła swoje smukłe splecione dłonie w długich fałdach złotego pasa.

\- No dobrze, drodzy Adepci - zaczęła – a teraz powiedzcie mi: jakie dobre decyzje Mistrzyni Nomi Sunrider podjęła w tej opowieści?

\- Kiedy zginął jej mąż, nie dała się ponieść smutkowi – podnosząc rękę, cichutko powiedziała siedmioletnia Rodianka. – Na początku rozpaczała, ale w końcu zapanowała nad emocjami i podniosła miecz świetlny Andura. Była bardzo odważna! Zaciekle broniła siebie i swojej córki. Ale kiedy udało jej się zabić gangsterów, było jej przykro. Czuła się winna, bo odebrała komuś życie.

\- No i rozpoczęła szkolenie Jedi, chociaż była już dorosła! – wiercąc się na pufie, zawołał Anakin. – Miała tak strasznie dużo do nadrobienia, ale zaryzykowała i udało się!

Po zmieszanych minach innych dzieci zrozumiał, że okazał trochę zbyt wiele entuzjazmu, niż wymagało dobre wychowanie, ale wyjątkowo miał to gdzieś. Historia Nomi Sunrider tak strasznie mu się spodobała! Pod pewnymi względami przypominała jego własną.

I pomyśleć, że była kiedyś kobieta, która rozpoczęła szkolenie mając dwadzieścia ileś lat, została Jedi, i jeszcze wybrano ją Wielką Mistrzynią Zakonu! Właśnie dla _takich_ historii Anakin uwielbiał zajęcia w bibliotece.

\- Oboje macie rację – Mistrzyni Jocasta skinęła głową. – Historia Wielkiej Mistrzyni Sunrider to przede wszystkim opowieść o emocjach. A konkretniej, o panowaniu nad nimi. Jeszcze przed oficjalnym przystąpieniem do Zakonu, Nomi posiadała wiele cech dobrego Jedi. Nie pozwoliła, by przywiązanie do zmarłego męża zaślepiło ją. Mogła zostać sparaliżowana przez strach, albo w ogóle nie podjąć działania z powodu żałoby. Mogła też zostać niewolnicą gniewu, ale tego nie zrobiła. Pokazała opanowanie i hart ducha prawdziwych Mistrzów. Udało jej się pokonać niebezpiecznych przeciwników, ale nie była szczęśliwa z powodu ich śmierci.

\- Jedi nie powinni odbierać życia, jeśli nie muszą – nieśmiało wtrącił niziutki chłopczyk z krótkimi niebieskimi włosami. – Każde życie jest święte!

\- Tak, Adepcie Kalu. To jedna z najważniejszych zasad Kodeksu. Jeżeli od tego zależy nasze przetrwanie, to powinniśmy zabić, tak jak Nomi… Ale gdy możemy dokonać wyboru między życiem i śmiercią, zawsze powinniśmy wybierać życie. Nawet jeśli jest to życie kogoś naprawdę podłego. I nigdy nie powinniśmy być dumni z faktu, że zabiliśmy. Tego uczy nas Mistrzyni Sunrider. Jakie jeszcze przykazanie Kodeksu dostrzegacie w tej historii?

\- Pewność siebie, ale nie arogancja.

\- Tak, Adeptko Mirajah. Jak powiedział wcześniej Adept Skywalker, Nomi postanowiła podjąć się szkolenia Jedi. Nie zdecydowałaby się na to, gdyby nie miała chociaż odrobiny pewności siebie… gdyby w siebie nie uwierzyła. Rozumiała jednak, że ogromny talent nie zwalnia z obowiązku ciężkiej pracy. Została wielką Mistrzynią Jedi, ponieważ zapragnęła się rozwinąć i ciągle odczuwała potrzebę, by poszerzać swoją wiedzę. To lekcja dla nas wszystkich. A zwłaszcza dla tych, którzy są bardziej utalentowani od innych.

Nie wiedział, skąd to przeczucie, ale Anakin miał wrażenie, że ostatnie zdanie zostało skierowane konkretnie do niego. Szybko jednak przegonił tę myśl, gdyż był bardzo podekscytowany czymś innym. Gdy Mistrzyni od jakiegoś czasu milczała, podniósł rękę.

\- Tak, Adepcie Skywalker?

\- Mistrzyni Nu… No bo… Na ostatnich zajęciach mówiliśmy o tym, że Jedi nie mogą się przywiązywać. I że nie wolno nam się żenić.

Jocasta zmierzyła go uważnym wzrokiem.

\- Tak – skinęła głową. – To jedna z najważniejszych zasad Zakonu.

\- Ale przecież Nomi miała męża! W dodatku on był Rycerzem Jedi. Dlaczego im wolno było się ożenić, a nam nie wolno? I czemu Nomi od razu dostała pozwolenie, by dołączyć do Zakonu, chociaż była już taka stara… tfu! Chciałem powiedzieć: dorosła.

\- Odpowiedź na oba z zadanych pytań jest dość złożona – bibliotekarka zrobiła przerwę, by zebrać myśli, po czym wyjaśniła. – Musicie wiedzieć, że czasy Mistrzyni Sunrider znacznie różniły się od obecnych. Sytuacja zarówno Zakonu Jedi, jak i całej Galaktyki była bardzo trudna. Nieustające zagrożenie ze strony Sithów. Rozległe obszary bezprawia. Śmierć… dużo śmierci. Jedi z tamtych czasów byli lepiej oswojeni ze stratą, bardziej zahartowani przez życie. Mogli wchodzić w związki, ponieważ się w nich nie zatracali. Z tego samego powodu Zakon przyjmował w swoje szeregi osoby w różnym wieku, z różnym bagażem doświadczeń. Toczyliśmy wojnę, która zdawała się nie mieć końca.

Większość dzieci wzdrygnęła się, lecz Anakin dyskretnie się uśmiechnął. Może jego marzenia o ślubie z Padme nie były do końca skazane na porażkę?

\- Ale potem przyszedł pokój – westchnęła Mistrzyni Jocasta. – Przepędziliśmy Sithów, ale sami również coś straciliśmy. Brak stałego zagrożenia doprowadził do tego, że wielu Jedi zbłądziło. Chcieli kochać, ale już nie w dawny, bezinteresowny sposób. „Mogę dążyć, do czego chcę, i pragnąć, czego chcę” – to naturalny sposób myślenia każdej żywej istoty w Galaktyce. Ale Rycerz Jedi to nie jest „każdy”. NIE może być jak „każdy”. Republika nie mogłaby zaufać wojownikom, którzy gromadzą dobra, bogacą się i pragną władzy. Którzy są gotowi poświęcić _tysiące_ , ze strachu przed utratą najbliższych. Właśnie dlatego obecny Zakon Jedi tak rzadko przyjmuje w swoje szeregi osoby, które przyzwyczaiły się do określonego sposobu myślenia. Właśnie _dlatego_ zmieniono zasady.

Tym razem sytuacja się odwróciła – zewsząd rozległy się ciche pomruki aprobaty, zaś Anakin uciekł wzrokiem na bok, by ukryć rozczarowanie.

\- Na zakończenie lekcji powiem wam już tylko jedno, młodzi Jedi – cicho klaszcząc w dłonie, oznajmiła bibliotekarka. – Historia różnych osób może być bardzo podobna, ale tylko od obranej ścieżki zależy zakończenie. Jak mawia nasz drogi Mistrz Yoda, „uczucia w naszych sercach pielęgnujmy, ale tylko te w najczystszej formie. Obiektów ani osób obsesyjnie nie pożądajmy, i straty ich się nie obawiajmy. Zamiast tego…”

\- „Wszystkim potrzebującym istotom w Galaktyce bądźmy po równi oddani!” – chórkiem dokończyły wszystkie dzieci. Wszystkie poza Anakinem.

\- Bardzo dobrze! A teraz wyrecytujemy Mantrę o Odpowiedzialności i będziecie… Tak, Adepcie Skywalker?

\- Skoro zasady już raz się zmieniły - były niewolnik zaczął, posyłając Mistrzyni pełne nadziei spojrzenie – to mogą zmienić się znowu, prawda? Myślisz, że się zmienią, Mistrzyni Jocasto? Że Jedi znowu będą mogli się żenić?

Nie pozwolił, by poruszone szepty innych Adeptów rozproszyły jego uwagę – oczy miał cały czas wpatrzone w bibliotekarkę. Ta zaś milczała dość długo, zanim zdecydowała się udzielić odpowiedzieć.

\- Każda zmiana Kodeksu Jedi ma ogromny wpływ na Galaktykę. To jak zmiana kierunku rzeki, która podlewa wiele pól. Jak zapewne wiecie, byłam niegdyś członkinią Rady Jedi i brałam udział w kształtowaniu przyszłości Zakonu. Dlatego myślę, młody Skywalkerze, że zadajesz złe pytanie.

Spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem. Westchnęła i po chwili dodała:

\- Właściwe pytanie powinno brzmieć: „czy Jedi _powinni_ się żenić?” 

**Dziękuję wszystkim czytelnikom (zalogowanym oraz gościom), którzy zostawili dla mnie komentarz bądź kudosa. Niech Moc będzie z wami!**

**A tymczasem, mam dla was niespodziankę na Dzień Dziecka. Jutro zostanie opublikowany One Shot będący częścią tej serii:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori.  
> Druga część rozdziału w czwartek (4.06.2020)


	18. Trudny pierwszy tydzień (Część 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin NARESZCIE ma okazję nauczyć się walki mieczem świetlnym.  
> Ale zaraz... czy to jest drewno?!  
> Co, u licha...?!

\- Umm… Anakin? – nieśmiało zagaiła Shanti. – Czy mógłbyś gryźć te orzechy nieco ciszej?

\- Właśnie! – dodał Taz. – Echo idzie na całą stołówkę!

 _Uważaj, żeby twój krzyk nie rozniósł się echem po całej Świątyni!_ – Skywalker miał ochotę odwarknąć.

Gdyby chodziło tylko o tego czarnowłosego półgłówka całkowicie olałby sprawę. Ale, że cicha Pantoranka zdawała się go lubić, postanowił zrobić jej grzeczność i trochę popracować nad… eee… ruchami swojej szczęki. Tylko jak, do diaska, miał to zrobić?

Ósma rzecz, której nie znosił w Świątyni Jedi – nie mógł zjeść żadnego posiłku bez wiszącej nad głową świadomości, że jest jedyną osobą w towarzystwie, która nie potrafi się zachować.

Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak inne dzieci to robiły, że były w stanie pochłonąć niemal wszystko – od gorącej zupy po twarde jak kamień nasiona – nie wydając przy tym ani jednego dźwięku. Czy uczono tego na jakiś specjalnych zajęciach, które przegapił? A może bezpowrotnie stracił możliwość uczestnictwa w podobnej lekcji, bo zamieszkał w Świątyni zbyt późno?

Ile by dał, by przynajmniej podczas jedzenia nie czuć się jak odmieniec! Albo, skoro nie było opcji, by czuł się inaczej, to ludzie mogliby chociaż dać mu święty spokój. Co jak co, ale tak podstawową czynność jak spożywanie posiłku powinno się odbywać w bezstresowej atmosferze. Prawda?

Oczywiście była też opcja z zabraniem swojej tacy i pochłonięciem wciśniętego przez CO-3 paskudztwa w jakimś ustronnym miejscu. Na przykład w Pokoju Tysiąca Fontann. Ale to byłoby jak przyznanie się do porażki…

\- Wymienimy się owocami? – zaproponował Chao-Zi.

Anakin skinął głową. Podał tholothiańskiemu koledze cierniogruszkę i wziął w zamian topato.

\- Chcesz moją śliwkę? – z uśmiechem zaoferowała Dina. – Nigdy za nimi nie przepadałam.

\- Tak, dzięki.

Cóż. Jadanie w stołówce miało też swoje zalety. Wiele można było zarzucić nowym znajomym Skywalkera, ale na pewno nie to, że się _nie starali._

A przynajmniej niektórzy. 

Zajmujący miejsca po drugiej stronie stołu (nie uszło uwadze Anakina, że układ siedzenia zawsze był taki sam!) Bethany i Cooper okazywali byłemu niewolnikowi życzliwość bardzo sporadycznie. A Taz w zasadzie nigdy!

Uznawszy, że i tak nie zdoła pogryźć orzechów wystarczająco cicho, Anakin odsunął od siebie talerz. Rozumiał, że po upływie jednego marnego tygodnia nie należało spodziewać się cudów, ale martwił się, że jego pozycja w grupie wciąż była taka… niezdefiniowana.

Na Tatooine szło to o wiele szybciej – wystarczyło parę spotkań, by przypiąć komuś łatkę przyjaciela albo wroga. Tutaj wszyscy byli zdecydowanie ostrożniejsi w osądach. A może to Anakin był tak wielkim wybrykiem natury, że towarzystwo potrzebowało więcej czasu, by ustalić, co o nim myśli?

Tylko jednego był pewien – te pierwsze tygodnie będą dla niego _kluczowe._ Póki nie zostanie oficjalnie zaakceptowany przez Klan, będzie musiał bardzo się pilnować. Jeśli teraz coś spartoli, całkiem możliwe, że już do końca swojej kariery Adepta będzie nosił tytuł Głównego Niepożądanego.

Nie żeby planował być Adeptem jakoś bardzo długo! Jego chytry plan zdania przeklętych Prób po zaledwie roku wciąż był aktualny. Choć zdążył się już nauczyć, by nie paplać o nim na prawo i lewo - nie wiedzieć czemu, fakt, że chciał szybciej awansować, bardzo nie podobał się mieszkańcom Świątyni. Co było zupełnie niezrozumiałe, jako że z awansem Obi-Wana nikt nie miał najmniejszego problemu!

Z sąsiedniego stolika dobiegły strzępy rozmowy. Banda siedmiolatków dyskutowała o czymś przyciszonymi głosami:

\- No wiecie, Obi-Wan Kenobi…

\- Zabójca Sitha…

\- Jest tak dobry, że został Jedi bez Prób!

\- Ej, ale ten jego uczeń… Padawan Skywalker…

\- Co? Padawan? Ale przecież on jest Adeptem!

\- Czemu ma warkoczyk?

\- Ponoć jest Wybrańcem.

\- Wymądrza się, chociaż jeszcze nic nie potrafi!

Anakin zacisnął zęby. Zaczynał mieć tego dosyć! Plotki rozchodziły się tutaj szybciej niż w najczęściej uczęszczanym barze w Mos Espa! Ile można wałkować te same tematy? Czy oni nigdy nie zostawią Obi-Wana w spokoju? I czy którykolwiek z nich podejmie wysiłek _poznania_ Anakina, zamiast powtarzać na jego temat jakieś informacje z drugiej ręki?

Wybraniec. Pfft! Jasne, wielka rzecz! Anakin nigdy nie prosił o taki tytuł. Na razie chciał tylko zostać Jedi i jeździć z Obi-Wanem na misje. Albo, jak już muszą nazywać go tym durnym Wybrańcem, to niech nie robią wielkich oczu, gdy twierdził, że miał taki sam potencjał jak Windu. Niech się, kurde, zdecydują! Przecież nie może równocześnie robić za chodzącą Fabrykę Mocy i udawać przeciętniaka. Ma sobie załatwić rozdwojenie osobowości, czy jak? 

Zauważywszy jego rozdrażnienie, Dina przejęła inicjatywę.

\- Hej, Anakin, wiesz co? – odezwała się do niego przyjacielskim tonem. – Kiedy siedzieliśmy tutaj i czekaliśmy na ciebie, słyszeliśmy, jak kilka osób opowiadało o zajęciach w bibliotece.

 _O tym też plotkują?_ – Skywalker prychnął w myślach. – _No świetnie…_

\- Ponoć masz bardzo dobrą pamięć i bez problemu zapamiętujesz nawet najdrobniejsze szczegóły.

\- No, i ciągle zadajesz Mistrzyni Jocaście niepotrzebne pytania – od niechcenia dodał Taz.

Zasłużył tym na karcące spojrzenie czarnowłosej dziewczynki. I na ciche prychnięcie Anakina.

_Raju… ten to zawsze ma jakiś problem!_

Nie można powiedzieć, by czarnowłosy chłopak okazywał Skywalkerowi otwartą wrogość, albo był wobec niego jakoś szczególnie nieprzyjemny. Jednak miał niemiły zwyczaj wbijaniu nowemu Adeptowi drobnych szpilek przy różnych okazjach. A że robił to dość subtelnie, ciężko było znaleźć solidne argumenty przemawiające za tym, że rzeczywiście nie lubił Anakina. Choć niektórzy i tak swoje widzieli. Na przykład Dina.

\- Żadne pytanie NIE jest niepotrzebne – stwierdziła, krojąc jogan. – Mistrzyni Jocasta zawsze powtarza, że zdobywanie wiedzy zaczyna się od zadawania pytań.

Taz jedynie przewrócił oczami i wziął łyk soku.

\- A jak ci idzie na innych zajęciach? – czarnowłosa dziewczynka ponownie odwróciła się do Anakina. Była wyraźnie zdeterminowana, by poprawić mu humor. – Szkoda, że na razie nie chodzisz na te same lekcje, co my. Chcielibyśmy widywać cię częściej.

\- Taaak – Taz był niemal tak samo zdeterminowany, by mu ten humor _popsuć._ – Nie możemy się doczekać, byś pokazał nam, jak zostaje się Padawanem mając dziesięć lat. Póki co nie idzie ci zbyt dobrze.

Skywalker mściwie się uśmiechnął. Właśnie nadarzyła się wspaniała okazja do utarcia temu gamoniowi nosa.

\- Nie martw się – rzucił, wyciągając rękę. – Dogonię was szybciej, niż myślisz!

Chciał przyciągnąć do siebie kubek Taza za pomocą Mocy, ale popełnił przy tym jeden zasadniczy błąd – nie zauważył, że na dnie wciąż zostało mnóstwo soku. W efekcie przedmiot przejechał przez cały stół jak po ślizgawce, robiąc przy tym mnóstwo hałasu i zalewając większość jedzenia. A na koniec się przewrócił. Chociaż miał wylądować w dłoni Anakina. Ups?

Na stole zaroiło się od rąk. Wszyscy za wszelką cenę starali się uratować resztki obiadu.

\- Czemu to zrobiłeś? – pisnęła zaaferowana Shanti.

\- Jak nie umiesz czegoś zrobić, to tego nie rób! – dodała wkurzona Bethany. – A poza tym to zabronione!

\- Nie wiesz, że nie wolno nam używać Mocy poza odpowiednimi salami?! – posyłając mokrym batatom pełne żalu spojrzenie, burknął Cooper.

Anakin zaczerwienił się.

\- Przepraszam! – jęknął odruchowo. – J-ja… ja nie wiedziałem! Nikt mi nie powiedział.

\- Na pewno? – Dina zmarszczyła brwi. – Nie powiedzieliśmy ci o tym? Wydawało mi się, że pierwszego dnia wszystko ci wytłumaczyliśmy?

\- Nie powiedzieliśmy mu o tym, bo to jest o-czy-wi-ste! – gniewnie wycierając swoją część stołu, prychnął Taz.

Przez krótki moment Skywalker miał ochotę ponownie użyć Mocy, by cisnąć kubkiem w tego palanta. Albo najlepiej całą zawartością stołu. Pal sześć, czy to zabronione czy nie!

\- Nie, Taz, to wcale NIE jest oczywiste! – tonem „najdojrzalszej osoby w grupie” Dina przywołała czarnowłosego kolegę do porządku. – Anakin, bardzo cię przepraszamy – popatrzyła na nowego Adepta skruszonym wzrokiem i położyła mu dłoń na przedramieniu. – _Powinniśmy_ powiedzieć ci o tej zasadzie. Sama nie wiem, czemu tego nie zrobiliśmy. Pewnie po prostu zapomnieliśmy i… no wiesz, to nie było specjalnie. Ale na przyszłość zapamiętaj, że tylko Padawani i dorośli Jedi mogą używać Mocy, gdzie chcą. A i tak nie powinni tego robić z błahych powodów.

\- Eee… co to znaczy „błahy”?

Dziewiąta rzecz, której Anakin nie znosił w Świątyni Jedi – inne dzieci znały dużo więcej trudnych słów od niego. Często czuł się przy nich jak totalny głupek! Zdarzało się, że słuchał, o czym rozmawiali i myślał, że brzmieli _niemal_ jak dorośli.

\- „Błahy” to inaczej „nieważny, nieistotny” – Dina wyjaśniła przy akompaniamencie dyskretnych chichotów Coopera i Taza. – No wiesz, chodzi głównie o to, by nie używać Mocy, jeżeli możesz zrobić coś za pomocą własnych rąk.

\- Na przykład? – spytał Anakin.

\- Na przykład przenoszenie kubka – szepnęła Shanti. – Może i nie wiedziałeś, że Adeptom wolno używać Mocy tylko w salach treningowych i w pokojach, ale… Powiedz, dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

\- Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie! – bronił się Skywalker. - Wcale nie zamierzałem przewrócić kubka. Chciałem go tylko podnieść.

\- To _wiemy!_ – przewracając oczami, burknęła Bethany. – Widzieliśmy twoją minę. Byłeś tak samo zaskoczony jak my. Jej chodziło o to, po co _w ogóle_ to zrobiłeś!

Jak to „po co”? Czy to nie oczywiste?

\- No bo… - pod wpływem oskarżycielskich spojrzeń osób po drugiej części stołu, pewność siebie Anakina stopniowo malała. – Bo Dina zapytała, jak sobie radzę z pozostałymi zajęciami! A podnoszenie przedmiotów ostatnio idzie mi coraz lepiej.

\- I nie mogłeś po prostu nam tego _powiedzieć?_

Może i mógłby. Gdyby tylko Taz wcześniej mu nie dokuczał. Gdyby tylko Anakin nie odczuwał ciągłej potrzeby udowodnienia, że jednak _jest_ coś wart! Oni tego nie rozumieli. Mieszkali tutaj całe życie, nikt nie kwestionował ich przyjęcia do Zakonu i nie musieli nikomu niczego udowadniać. Czy aż tak trudno zrozumieć, że ON musiał? Ugh, dlaczego dogadanie się z nimi musiało być aż tak trudne?!

\- Wiecie… - niespodziewanie odezwał się Chao-Zi. – Gdyby nam nie pokazał, moglibyśmy nie uwierzyć – posłał Anakinowi pełne podziwu spojrzenie. - To niesamowite, że jest tutaj zaledwie tydzień, a już potrafi poruszyć kubkiem. My potrzebowaliśmy długich miesięcy, by się tego nauczyć. 

No, NARESZCIE! Chociaż jeden normalny dzieciak w hordzie sztywniackich miłośników zasad.

\- Masz rację – wycedził Taz. – A tak w ogóle, Chao-Zi, _powodzenia_ w przekonaniu droida, by dał ci drugi lunch. Bo po prysznicu od naszego _utalentowanego_ Anakina całe twoje jedzenie wygląda na niezjadliwie. Moje zresztą też.

To tyle po jedynym sojuszniku Skywalkera. Teraz to i Chao-Zi patrzył na winowajcę z wyrzutem.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że ta blaszana paskuda nie da nam drugiego obiadu – westchnęła Bethany. – Przypomnij sobie: czy przez całe dziewięć lat twojego życia chociaż _raz_ dała ci to, o co poprosiłeś?

\- Mamy szczęście, gdy udaje nam się wyżebrać od niej sól – mruknął Cooper.

\- Sam pójdę do CO-3 – wstając z miejsca, zaanonsował Anakin. – To w końcu moja wina. Jeśli powiem jej, co się stało, i że to tylko przeze mnie, może wyda drugie obiady chociaż dla was?

Zaproponował to ze względu na honor, ale też liczył, że uda mu się nieco udobruchać kolegów. Niestety udało mu się tylko z Diną.

\- Możesz spróbować – powiedziała, ponuro się uśmiechając. – Ale nie rób sobie wielkich nadziei. Coco jest bardziej uparta niż droid medyczny podczas stawiania diagnozy.

Jakie to było prawdziwe…

\- Czy ja wyglądam, jakby obwody mi się przegrzały, Skywalker?! – Anakin usłyszał przy bufecie. – Nie dość, że marnujesz żarcie, to jeszcze chcesz _więcej?!_

\- Ale to JA je zmarnowałem, nie pozostali – rozpaczliwie próbował tłumaczyć. – Im chyba możesz wydać drugi lunch?

\- Tak to ty sobie możesz gadać do głupawego droida bojowego, ale na pewno nie do mnie, synek! Jedi powinni uczyć się odpowiedzialności za swoje błędy. Zwłaszcza takie, które dotykają nie tylko ich, ale też innych.

\- No weź! Mamy potem zajęcia z mieczami świetlnymi! Jak pójdziemy na nie z pustymi żołądkami, nie będziemy mieli siły.

\- Oj, bo się rozpłaczę! Ty myślisz, że Jedi to są jakieś cieniasy, co zawsze walczą z pełnymi brzuszkami? Mój kochany Yoduś pościł przez miesiąc, a i tak dokopał całemu Syndykatowi Pyke!

\- No tak, ale my nie jesteśmy… „Twoim Kochanym Yodusiem” – Anakin nie mógł uwierzyć, że był w Świątyni ktoś, kto mówił o Głowie Zakonu w taki sposób.

\- Nie jesteście, i nie będziecie, Skywalker! – droidka pogroziła chłopcu palcem. – Choćbyście mieli na to dziewięć żyć. A teraz won mi stąd, bo blokujesz kolejkę!

Chłopiec był załamany. Od teraz już na zawsze zostanie zapamiętany jako Ten, Przez Którego Nie Było Obiadu! Co prawda zdołał wykonać plan awaryjny – to znaczy poszedł po pomoc do Mistrzyni Kentarry – ale niewiele mu to dało. Opiekunka Klanu wynegocjowała od CO-3 dodatkowy lunch dla wszystkich, ale koledzy i koleżanki Anakina w dalszym ciągu pozostali nabzdyczeni.

Nooo, nie dało się ukryć, że radził sobie po prostu _świetnie!_ Podczas medytacji sprawiał problemy, w bibliotece sprawiał problemy, a teraz jeszcze sprawił problem na obiedzie! Niezła kartoteka, serio.

Miał przynajmniej nadzieję, że na swojej pierwszej lekcji z mieczem świetlnym zdoła niczego nie spartolić. 

**XXX**

Widok bandy „maluchów” nie zdziwił go ani trochę. Właściwie, to nawet jakoś specjalnie go nie wzburzył – najwyraźniej do bycia upokorzonym można było się przyzwyczaić. Sporym zaskoczeniem było natomiast dwoje Mistrzów. Pierwszym była niska kobieta o imieniu Sobal ze związanymi w warkocz różowymi włosami. Natomiast drugim był…

\- Witaj, młody Skywalkerze – z uśmiechem przywitał się wysoki mężczyzna o rozczochranej siwej brodzie i czole tak długim, że mogłoby robić za drugą głowę.

Serce chłopca wydało kilka nerwowych drgnień. O kurde! To był cereański członek Rady Jedi, Ki-Adi Mundi!

Anakin błyskawicznie przeszukał pamięć, próbując przypomnieć sobie wszystkie zasady dobrego wychowania, jakich nauczył się od przybycia do Świątyni. W magiczny sposób wyparowały z jego głowy.

\- Dz… dzień dobry, Mistrzu – wybełkotał, mimowolnie przygładzając ubranie.

\- Gotowy na zapoznanie się z orężem Jedi? – dziarsko zapytał Mistrz Mundi.

Wydawał się o wiele mniej straszny niż wtedy, gdy zasiadał w komnacie Rady. Chłopiec energicznie pokiwał głową.

\- Doskonale – entuzjazm Skywalkera zdawał się ucieszyć mężczyznę. – Mistrzyni Sobal będzie kierowała treningiem, a ja pomogę ci z pojedynczymi ćwiczeniami. Dzisiaj staraj się nie patrzeć na innych Adeptów. Pracujesz głównie ze mną, dobrze?

\- Tak, Mistrzu!

\- W takim razie zaczynamy – Sobal klasnęła w dłonie. – Weźcie bokkeny i przygotujcie się do rozgrzewki.

Anakin, który zdążył już wystrzelić w ślad za innymi dziećmi, przyhamował tak gwałtownie, że omal nie wpadł na czyjejś plecy. Przez chwilę łudził się, że źle usłyszał.

Że _CO_ mieli wziąć?!

Bokkeny. Bokkenami były drewniane miecze, które Adepci brali z mieszczącego się w rogu sali stojaka. 

_Co to, kurde, jest?_ – biorąc przedmiot do ręki, Anakin pomyślał głupio. – _Jakaś… zabawka?!_

Drewniane miecze… Miecze z drewna! A od kiedy to Jedi bawili się drewnem?!

A gdzie światło? Gdzie laser? Gdzie to fajne „bzzzz” i cała reszta ekscytujących dźwięków? Przecież tym czymś nie dawałoby się nawet rozwalić głowy bojowemu droidowi! No, chyba że byłby to jakiś niepełnosprawny droid. Malutki droid inwalida.

Nie no, absurd! Żeby wytrzymywać towarzystwo maluchów, znosić kiepskie żarcie w stołówce i nawet miecza świetlnego na pocieszenie nie dostać? Nawet takiego treningowego, co rzekomo miał słabszą moc? Obi-Wan coś o takich wspominał.

A może to jakiś spisek? Może Anakin został porwany, a to tak naprawdę nie była Świątynia Jedi, ale jakaś podróba, którą stworzono, by testować wytrzymałość psychiczną byłych niewolników? Bo przecież w _prawdziwej_ Świątyni daliby mu _porządną_ broń, a nie… TO!

\- Przez pierwsze lata na ogół ćwiczy się z bokkenami, a nie z mieczami świetlnymi – łagodnie wyjaśnił Mistrz Mundi. – Daje to Adeptom czas na oswojenie się z orężem. Zanim ktoś weźmie do ręki prawdziwą broń, musimy się upewnić, że nie zrobi krzywdy ani sobie ani innym. A poza tym, drewniany miecz pomaga zbudować mięśnie ramion. Jest dużo cięższy od świetlnego, ale wyważony w bardzo podobny sposób. Dzięki treningowi z bokkenem, kiedy wreszcie przerzucisz się na miecz świetlny, będziesz ruszał się znacznie szybciej. Nawet członkowie Rady Jedi, tacy jak ja, wracają czasem do drewna, by nabrać sił.

To nieznacznie pocieszyło chłopca. Podziękował nauczycielowi niepewnym uśmiechem.

\- Kiedy lekcja się skończy, będziesz mógł zabrać ten bokken do pokoju – powiedział mężczyzna z wysokim czołem. – Jest twój i możesz z nim ćwiczyć, kiedy tylko chcesz.

\- Będę to robił jak najczęściej! – obiecał Anakin.

\- Właśnie na to liczymy – Mundi porozumiewawczo do niego mrugnął. – Tylko pamiętaj, by robić to w odpowiednich miejscach. A teraz skoncentruj się: rozgrzewamy się!

Jak gdyby nigdy nic ustawił się obok Skywalkera i zacząć ćwiczyć razem ze wszystkimi. Zupełnie jakby sam był uczniem, a nie członkiem Rady Jedi, który przyszedł, by pomagać nowemu Adeptowi. Miłe z jego strony było również to, że nie wyciągnął miecza świetlnego, ale, jak wszyscy, rozgrzewał się z bokkenem.

 _Jest porządku_ – pomyślał Anakin.

Po prawdzie, pierwsza część treningu w ogóle nie wyglądała jak wstęp do zgłębiania walki mieczem. Mnóstwo skłonów, mnóstwo rozciągania się, z ZEROWYM udziałem bokkena, za to z _ogromnym_ naciskiem na oddychanie.

Mistrz Mundi non stop upominał Skywalkera, by ten poprawnie oddychał. Chłopcu przypomniał się jeden z najczęstszych tekstów Yody o tym, że „oddech to pierwszy krok do przywitania się z Mocą”.

Po piętnastu minutach wreszcie przyszedł czas na wzięcie mieczy do ręki – dopiero wtedy Anakin zrozumiał, co Mundi miał na myśli, mówiąc, że te drewniane tałatajstwa są _ciężkie._ Po pierwszych dziesięciu machnięciach jeszcze się tego nie czuło – ale po pięćdziesięciu już _tak!_ Z przerażeniem Skywalker uświadomił sobie, że trening jeszcze na dobre się nie zaczął, a jemu JUŻ zaczynały wysiadać ramiona.

A przecież wykonywał na razie zupełnie banalne ruchy! Cięcia z góry na dół w pozycji z szeroko rozstawionymi nogami i zgiętymi kolanami. Obracanie miecza w dłoni, mając jedną nogę z przodu. Pchnięcie z wychyleniem do przodu. To były w miarę proste rzeczy, a co się stanie, gdy przyjdzie do trudniejszych?

Na szczęście Mistrz Mundi przyszedł chłopcu z pomocą.

\- Zrelaksuj się – odłożył własny miecz i położył wielkie dłonie na ramionach Anakina. – Pamiętaj o oddechu. Jedi nie polegają jedynie na własnej sile fizycznej. Czerpiemy energię z Mocy. Zamknij oczy. Dobrze. A teraz weź głęboki wdech i wyobraź sobie, jak Moc wypełnia twoje ramiona. Zsynchronizuj wydech z cięciem. Właśnie tak! Nadal bolą cię ramiona?

\- Tak, Mistrzu. Ale jakby trochę mniej.

\- To dzięki Mocy. Oddaj jej swój ból. Pozwól, by go zneutralizowała. Kiedy nauczysz się robić to dobrze, nie tylko ramiona przestaną boleć, ale i bokken stanie się lżejszy. Otwórz oczy. Następne ćwiczenie!

I tak przez kolejne dwadzieścia minut. Choć z punktu widzenia Anakina, który spocił się jak po całym dniu na pustyni, równie dobrze mogło to być dwieście minut!

Sobal zarządziła trening kata, a Mundi ze swoim podopiecznym nieco odsunęli się od grupy.

\- Mistrzu, co to są „kata”? – zapytał zaintrygowany Skywalker.

\- To specjalne układy, których uczymy się na pamięć. Istnieją zarówno takie do walki wręcz, jak i te z mieczem. Oczywiście nie wykonujemy ich podczas prawdziwej konfrontacji… mają służyć jedynie temu, by nasze ciała nauczyły się odpowiednich odruchów. Przy okazji pomagają nam wyszlifować właściwą postawę i pozbyć się złych nawyków. Zobacz: twoi koledzy wykonują właśnie czwarte kata do stylu Shii-Cho.

Nie musiał tego mówić, gdyż oczy Anakina już od jakiegoś czasu pozostawały wlepione w innych Adeptów.

To było jedno z tych ćwiczeń, które autentycznie ROBIŁO wrażenie! Dwunastka dzieci wykonywała długi układ w tak idealnej synchronizacji, że nawet tancerzom, którzy zawitali kiedyś do Mos Espa opadłyby kopary. Żaden z sześciolatków nie ustawiał się w odpowiedniej pozycji za wcześnie bądź za późno – wszyscy machali bokkenami w taki sam sposób, głośno licząc do tempa dyktowanego krótkimi klaśnięciami przez Mistrzynię Sobal. Co jakiś czas padała jakaś instrukcja w stylu „Adepcie Uriel, wyprostuj plecy” albo „Adeptko Vice, uważaj na pracę nóg”, ale to nie miało znaczenia, gdyż układ tak czy siak wyglądał… ślicznie.

Anakin nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak spamięta kroki. Albo jak zdoła dołączyć do grupy, nie robiąc przy tym z siebie kompletnego pajaca.

Na szczęście Mistrz Mundi przewidział jego obawy i przygotował rozwiązanie.

\- Nauczę cię dzisiaj najbardziej podstawowego kata – powiedział, kładąc na ziemi dziwny, świecący, kwadratowy przedmiot. – Nagramy je na holokronie, który dla ciebie przygotowałem, dzięki czemu będziesz mógł potem trenować sam. Gdy już zapamiętasz ruchy, poproszę Mistrzynię Sobal, byś mógł wykonać je z innymi Adeptami. Ta konkretna grupa ćwiczy jedynie kata Shii-Cho, ale nie oczekuję, że zostaniesz tutaj zbyt długo. W miarę jak zaczniesz opanowywać trudniejsze układy, zaczniemy cię przenosić do coraz wyższych grup… aż dogonisz swój Klan, który jest aktualnie na etapie szlifowania Shii-Cho, Makashi i Soresu.

Noo, i to już brzmiało motywująco! Perspektywa awansu od razu poprawiła Anakinowi humor. Zniecierpliwiony, podniósł bokken – chciał jak najszybciej zacząć się uczyć.

\- Powoli – Mundi położył dłoń na czubku drewnianego miecza i delikatnie popchnął, dając chłopcu do zrozumienia, by ten na razie opuścił broń. – Najpierw zrobimy wprowadzenie. Powiedz mi, co wiesz, o stylach walki Jedi.

\- Tylko tyle, że są ekstra – Anakin palnął bez zastanowienia.

Cereanśki Mistrz uśmiechnął się.

\- Jest ich siedem – powiedział, splatając dłonie za plecami. – Adepci, którzy chcą przejść Próby, i zostać kandydatami na Padawanów, muszą dość dobrze władać pierwszymi trzema. Większość dorosłych Jedi wybiera sobie jeden styl, który szlifuje do perfekcji, ale są też tacy, którzy wolą być wszechstronni i dostosowywać sposób walki do sytuacji. Ale po kolei. Pierwsza forma to Shii-Choo, druga to Makashi, a trzecia to Soresu. Każdy z tych styli składa się na kilka albo kilkanaście kata.

Anakin skinął głową.

\- A pozostałe cztery formy?

\- Są o wiele bardziej skomplikowane, więc Adepci studiują je tylko pobieżnie, tuż przed Próbami. Potem wszystko zależy od osobistego nauczyciela. To Mistrz decyduje, które formy będzie studiował jego Padawan. Choć, oczywiście, nie jest to decyzja jednostronna! Nauczyciel i protegowany wspólnie postanawiają, który styl będzie najlepszy dla ucznia, i w którym będzie się specjalizował. Może być też tak, że raz podjęta decyzja zostaje zmieniona. Ale wracając do form… Czwarta nazywa się Ataru. Piąta forma ma dwie odmiany: Shien oraz Djem So. Szósta forma to Niman. Siódma forma również posiada dwa pod-style: Juyo i Vaapad. Poprosiłem Mistrzynię Jocastę, by przygotowała dla ciebie holoksiążkę, w której dokładnie opisane są cechy wszystkich styli. Dlatego, zaraz po lekcji pójdziesz do biblioteki. Dobrze?

\- Tak, Mistrzu.

\- A teraz do pracy! Pierwsze kata Shii-Cho zaczyna się od…

Okej, po namyśle, nie było to wcale aż takie trudne. A przynajmniej nie wtedy, gdy Mistrz Mundi pokazywał wszystko krok po kroku, dokładnie tłumacząc każdy ruch. Anakin miał dobrą pamięć, więc zapamiętał układ bardzo szybko.

\- Znacznie szybciej, niż się spodziewałem! – pochwalił go cereański członek Rady Jedi. 

Schody zaczęły się, gdy trzeba było dołączyć do pozostałych Adeptów. Choć w pobliżu nie wisiało żadne lustro, były niewolnik i tak wiedział, jak kiepsko wypada na tle innych dzieci. Pomyślał, że z boku musi wyglądać jak C-3PO po przymusowym włączeniu do armii bojowych droidów. O wiele bardziej mu się podobało, gdy ćwiczył kata zupełnie sam!

Przerwę na napicie się wody powitał z wyraźną ulgą.

\- Skywalkerze – odezwał się Mistrz Mundi. – Powinieneś wiedzieć, że rozmawiałem niedawno z twoim Mistrzem, Obi-Wanem Kenobim. 

Imię Obi-Wana padło tak niespodziewanie, że Anakin nie od razu zajarzył. Kiedy do niego dotarło, gwałtownie podniósł wzrok znad butelki.

\- I? – dopytywał się. – Co powiedział? 

\- Część treningu poświęcona szlifowania kata właśnie się zakończyła – cierpliwie wyjaśnił cereański mężczyzna. – Natomiast w kolejnej godzinie będą odbywały się sparingi w parach. Z początku uważaliśmy, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli będziesz ćwiczył cały czas z tą samą grupą, jednak Obi-Wan przekonał nas, byśmy dali ci wybór. Możesz zostać tutaj i dalej ćwiczyć w młodszymi… albo dołączyć do członków swojego Klanu, którzy trenują w sali obok. A zatem? Jaka jest twoja decyzja?

\- Chcę iść do starszych! – chłopiec odparł bez wahania.

Mundi nieznacznie się uśmiechnął.

\- Obi-Wan przewidział, że to właśnie powiesz – skinął Mistrzyni Sobal głową, po czym dotknął pleców Anakina, by wyprowadzić go z sali. – Stwierdził, że zawieszenie poprzeczki nieco wyżej na pewno ci nie zaszkodzi. Opowiadał mi o tym, jak wielokrotnie przegrywałeś superszybkie wyścigi, ale to cię tylko zmotywowało, aż wreszcie wygrałeś. Teoria to jedno… Ale gdy chodzi o praktyczne ćwiczenia, w których liczą się szybkość i refleks, czasem warto zaryzykować i rzucić kogoś na głęboką wodę.

Krocząc obok wysokiego mężczyzny, chłopiec nie posiadał się ze szczęścia.

 _Dziękuję, Mistrzu! –_ pomyślał, wyobrażając sobie Kenobiego. – _Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję!_

Nieprawdopodobne, że Obi-Wan powiedział o nim coś tak miłego! I że nawet siedząc na tym swoim Fenis znalazł czas, by zadbać o swojego Padawana, i choć na chwile uwolnić go od towarzystwa nieznośnych małolatów. Może dzisiejszego dnia jednak nie należało spisywać na straty? Ach, ćwiczenie z dzieciakami z własnego Klanu brzmiało jak spełnienie marzeń!

Anakin czuł, że już nic nie popsuje mu humoru.

Nawet to, że Dina i pozostali nie używali tych lamerskich bokkenów, lecz treningowych mieczy świetlnych. Gdy Skywalker wkroczył do sali, akurat machali nimi, kończąc swoje ostatnie kata – jak szepnął Mistrz Mundi, piąte kata Soresu.

 _Wkrótce i ja będę tak umiał! –_ mocniej zaciskając dłoń na bokkenie, obiecał sobie Anakin. – _Wkrótce i ja dostanę treningowy miecz świetlny!_

Prowadzący zajęcia Rodianin, Mistrz Sicario został najwidoczniej uprzedzony o przybyciu nowego ucznia, gdyż ani trochę nie zdziwił się na jego widok. Jednak pozostali zareagowali zdumionym uniesieniem brwi. Gdy pierwszy szok minął, Dina i Shanti uśmiechnęły się do Anakina, ale bez większego entuzjazmu – jakby przez grzeczność się do tego zmusiły.

Skywalker nie dał się zniechęcić.

 _Dam radę!_ – poprzysiągł sobie. – _Pokażę im, że zasługuję na to, by być tutaj razem z nimi!_

Razem było ich siedmioro, więc jedna osoba musiała ćwiczyć ze specjalnie zaprogramowanym droidem treningowym. Anakin był pewien, że to jego wykopią do „blaszaka”, ale spotkała go miła niespodzianka. Bądź niemiła. W zależności od punktu widzenia…

Do droida zgłosiła się Dina, zaś jemu trafił się… Taz.

Były niewolnik jeszcze nie wiedział, czy cieszy się z takiego obrotu spraw. Gdy brał udział w wyścigu, zawsze chętnie witał możliwość skopania Sebulbie tyłka – nawet jeśli zdawał sobie sprawę, że rywalizowanie z podstępnym Dougiem było równoznaczne z narażeniem życia.

Tutaj sytuacja wyglądała trochę inaczej. Jasne, fajnie by było wytrzeć Tazem podłogę i odegrać się za wszystkie drobne złośliwości, jednak Anakin jeszcze nie czuł się do tego gotowy. I wcale nie chodziło o to, że bał się przegranej. W głębi siebie rozumiał, że zanim wgniecie rywala w ziemię, sam będzie musiał dostać baty określoną ilość razy. A doświadczenia z wyścigów podpowiadały mu, że im więcej razy zmierzy się z Tazem, im szybciej „odhaczy” te wszystkie „obowiązkowe przegrane”, tym prędzej zyska szansę na wygraną.

Pytanie tylko – czy od TEGO właśnie chciał zacząć swój pierwszy trening?

Cóż, to nie tak, że miał jakiś wybór, bo wszyscy zostali już dobrani w pary, ale… Gdyby _miał_ wybór, to chyba wolałby zacząć z kimś innych. Oswoić się z tymi całymi sparingami, zobaczyć, jak mu to szło… A nie na samym wstępnie pakować się w przepychankę z największym rywalem.

Zaraz. A właściwie to od kiedy Anakin i Taz zostali rywalami?

Skywalker próbował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy sklasyfikował czarnowłosego chłopca w taki sposób, jednak nadejście Mistrza Mundi zmusiło go do powrotu do rzeczywistości.

Oczy Taza nagle zapłonęły radością i entuzjazmem. Przez króciutki moment Anakin łudził się, że może ten koleś jednak go lubi i cieszy się na ich wspólny pojedynek. Po chwili jednak Skywalker zrozumiał, o co chodziło, i zachciało mu się śmiać z samego siebie.

No tak. Tazowi nie chodziło o jakiegoś tam nowego Adepta, ale o _członka Rady Jedi!_

To obecność Mistrza Mundi sprawiła, że czarnowłosy chłopiec zaczął się wiercić, jakby przedwcześnie dostał prezent na urodziny. Pozostałe dzieci również zerkały na Cereanina, choć starały się robić to dyskretnie, by nie zasłużyć na karcące spojrzenie Mistrza Sicario.

\- Adepcie Duro – Mundi zwrócił się do Taza. – Odłóż miecz świetlny. Ty i Adept Skywalker będziecie walczyć bokkenami.

\- Tak, Mistrzu – z policzkami zaróżowionymi od ekscytacji, odparł przeciwnik Anakina.

Skywalker przewrócił oczami.

\- Walcz tak, jak zwykle – cereański Mistrz położył czarnowłosemu chłopcu dłoń na ramieniu. – I nie udzielaj Skywalkerowi żadnych instrukcji. Tym zajmiemy się ja i Mistrz Sicario. Ty masz po prostu skupić się na własnym treningu. Gdyby pierwsze trzy zwycięstwa przyszły ci zbyt łatwo, zacznij używać tylko jednej ręki.

\- Tak, Mistrzu.

Oczy Anakina wytrzeszczyły się w oburzeniu. „Gdyby pierwsze trzy zwycięstwa przyszły zbyt łatwo”?! Co to miało znaczyć? Dlaczego Mistrz z góry założył, że pierwsze wygrane będą należały do Taza? I to aż _trzy?!_

Znaczy, dobra, Anakin TEŻ przypuszczał, że czekała go porażka, ale to nie znaczy, że chciał usłyszeć o tym od kogoś innego! Wręcz przeciwnie – czułby się znacznie lepiej, gdyby powiedziano mu, że sobie poradzi. Albo, gdyby ktoś oznajmił mu, że w niego „wierzy”.

\- Skywalkerze – teraz z kolei Mundi pochylił się ku niemu. – Teraz jest czas, by przypomnieć sobie, co czułeś, gdy ścigałeś się na Tatooine i kiedy latałeś myśliwcem wokół Naboo. Walka na miecze to coś znacznie trudniejszego, ale na swój sposób podobnego. Nie myśl. Zdaj się na instynkt. Pozwól, by Moc poprowadziła twoje ciało, pomogła ci przewidzieć ruchy przeciwnika. Z początku nie będzie ci wychodzić, ale to nic nadzwyczajnego. Nawet jeśli będziesz przegrywał raz za razem, nie pozwól, by zawładnęły tobą emocje. Traktuj każdą rundę tak, jakby była pierwszą, a nie którąś z kolei: wówczas łatwiej będzie ci się skoncentrować. A teraz do ćwiczenia! Ukłońcie się sobie i przyjmijcie pozycje!

Anakin nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak się kłaniać, więc zrobił po prostu to samo, co Taz.

Gdy tak stali naprzeciwko siebie, utonął we własnych myślach, starając się przypomnieć sobie wszystko, o czym mówiono w pierwszej części treningu – i, niestety, przypłacił to utratą koncentracji. Zbyt późno usłyszał klaśnięcie, zbyt późno wystartował, i _zbyt_ późno zauważył pędzący w stronę własnego brzucha bokken przeciwnika. Uderzenie nie nastąpiło, bo drewniane ostrze zatrzymało się kilka centymetrów od celu, ale nie było wątpliwości, kto wygrał pierwsze starcie.

Na twarzy Taza pojawił się dyskretny uśmiech mówiący:

„To było łatwiejsze, niż sądziłem”.

Anakin _nienawidził_ go za ten uśmiech. Obiecał sobie, że w kolejnych rundach poradzi sobie lepiej, ale osiągnął tylko tyle, że wytrzymał jakieś cztery sekundy dłużej.

Po trzech zwycięstwach pod rząd Taz schował jedną dłoń za plecami i zerknął na Mistrza Mundi. Członek Rady Jedi skinął głową.

Od tamtej pory szanse _w miarę_ się wyrównały, ale Skywalker wcale nie czuł się z tego powodu szczęśliwy. Nie mógł wytrzymać myśli, że potrafił dotrzymać tempa Tazowi, tylko wtedy, gdy tamten używał jednej ręki. Co, zresztą, wcale nie pozostawiało czarnowłosego chłopca bez przewagi – jako ktoś trenujący z mieczem _od lat_ , Adept Duro wciąż był o wiele szybszy, silniejszy i sprytniejszy od przeciwnika z zerowym doświadczeniem.

Czasem runda kończyła się po trzydziestu sekundach, czasem po dwóch minutach, jednak wynik za każdym razem było podobny: Anakin wypuszczający miecz, lądujący na tyłku, bądź stojący jak sparaliżowany z drewnianym ostrzem przy brzuchu, gardle, łydce lub udzie. Jedynym pocieszeniem było to, że nie zbierał siniaków.

Do czasu.

Kiedy Mistrz Mundi odszedł, by porozmawiać o czymś z Mistrzem Sicario, nastąpiło pierwsze odstępstwo od normy. Taz ponownie wygrał rundę, lecz tym razem nie zatrzymał ciosu kilka centymetrów od ciała przeciwnika, tak jak robił to poprzednim razem.

\- Ała! – Anakin syknął, gdy został zdzielony w ramię.

Nie chodziło o to, że cios jakoś szczególnie go zabolał – bardziej o to, że był zupełnie niespodziewany.

\- Przepraszam – Taz mruknął, odwracając wzrok.

Nie zabrzmiało to szczerze, ale nie zabrzmiało też… nieszczerze. Zupełnie jakby czarnowłosy chłopiec zrobił coś wbrew sobie.

\- To było niechcący – dodał po chwili. – Więcej tego nie zrobię.

Anakin zacisnął zęby. Czy on naprawdę wyglądał na kogoś, z kogo można było robić idiotę? Doskonale wiedział, że to było _specjalnie!_

\- Ej, nie patrz tak! – Taz posłał mu pełne pretensje spojrzenie. – To się zdarza. Jeśli bardzo cię boli, to usiądź.

\- Nie boli – Skywalker odparł chłodno. – I nie przejmuj się. Jak chcesz, możesz mnie trafiać w każdej rundzie. Nie powstrzymuj się.

\- Szkolimy się na Jedi! _Nikomu_ specjalnie nie sprawiamy bólu. Mówiłem, że to było…

\- Niechcący. Jasne. Wierzę ci. Możemy wreszcie wrócić do ćwiczeń?

Anakin uznał, że skoro kolega nie chce być z nim szczery, to on TEŻ nie będzie. Zresztą, z tą sugestią o byciu trafianym to wcale nie żartował – jako były niewolnik przyzwyczaił się do bólu. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by brano go za jakiegoś siusiumajtka, który zwijał się od jednego siniaka!

 _No chodź! –_ myślał, patrząc na rywala. – _Walnij mnie! Nie boję się!_

Tym razem jednak Taz zaskoczył go w zupełnie inny sposób. Zamiast ponownie okazać agresję zaczął specjalnie przedłużać walkę.

Z początku Anakin sądził, że tylko mu się wydaje – że przeciwnik nie skorzystał z możliwości wykonania decydującego cięcia, bo zwyczajnie zawiesił się lub stracił koncentrację. Kiedy jednak podobnych momentów było coraz więcej, Skywalker zrozumiał, co się działo – ten skurczybyk zwyczajnie się z nim _bawił!_

Wiedział, że i tak wygra, więc zaczął coraz bardziej się odsłaniać, sprawdzać, jak głęboko może wpuścić rywala i dalej z powodzeniem się przed nim bronić. I co najgorsze – nawet nie próbował udawać, że nie czerpie z tego _złośliwej frajdy!_

Anakin wciąż nie wiedział wiele o życiu Jedi. Ale Taz – wręcz przeciwnie. I właśnie w tym momencie instynkt Anakina mówił mu, że ten ułożony, doskonale znający reguły dzieciak pozwolił sobie na krótki moment niesubordynacji. Teoretycznie czarnowłosy chłopiec nie robił niczego krzywdzącego ani niewłaściwego – ot, odrobinę odpuścił przeciwnikowi i pozwalał mu na więcej niż powinien.

Jednak Mistrz Mundi wyraźnie rozkazał mu „walczyć tak jak zwykle” – i właśnie TO było dla Anakina dowodem, że działo się tu coś, czego nie wypadało robić Jedi.

Dysząc ze złości, spróbował przycisnąć rywala, zaatakować go nieco agresywniej, pokazać, że _nie pozwoli_ tak ze sobą pogrywać. Ale w ten sposób tylko pogorszył sprawę. Pokazując przeciwnikowi, jak bardzo jest wkurzony, doprowadził do tego, że Taz kpiąco się uśmiechnął. W końcu czarnowłosy chłopak znudził się podpuszczaniem i po paru cięciach zakończył pojedynek.

Mundi i Sicario wciąż rozmawiali, lecz Anakin ich nie zawołał. Nawet jeżeli podejrzewał kolegę o robienie czegoś wbrew zasadom, nie zamierzał na niego skarżyć. Byłoby to złamaniem jednego z podstawowych praw Wszechświata. I choć dzieci Jedi pod wieloma względami różniły się od normalnych, do tego konkretnego prawa podchodziły z taką samą powagą, co wszyscy:

„Konflikty w grupie rozwiązuje się między sobą, bez udziału dorosłych!”

Ktokolwiek złamał to święte, niepisane przekazanie, był skazany na dożywotnie noszenie łatki „donosiciela” i „maminsynka”. Anakin już prędzej zgodzi się na zakopanie po szyję w piasku, niż pozwoli na przyszycie sobie tak hańbiącego tytułu! Reputację dziwadła, aroganta, słabeusza, łobuza i czego tam jeszcze, jakoś mógł przeboleć… ale nigdy nie pozwoli, by nazywano go „tym, który łazi do dorosłych”!

Cokolwiek Taz do niego miał – a miał coś do niego na pewno! – trzeba będzie odkryć to na własną rękę.

Anakin niechętnie uniósł bokken i przygotował się do kolejnej rundy. Do kolejnego dostania łomotu. Ech…

Zupełnie inaczej wyobrażał sobie bycie Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ponadto, do poniedziałku w Galaktycznych Absurdach pojawi się kolejny One Shot. 
> 
> Mam też coś dla fanów Obikina. Spokojnie, "Człowiek Czynu" wciąż zostaje w 100% bezpairingowy i jeżeli należycie do czytelników, którzy wolą Obi-Wana i Anakina jako braci bądź ojca i syna, możecie odetchnąć z ulgą.
> 
> Fanfik z Obikinem jest przeze mnie pisany od jakiegoś czasu, ale choć liczy sto ileś stron, na pewno nie będzie wychodził tak regularnie jak "Człowiek Czynu". Opowiadanie o początkach Anakina i Obi-Wana w tej chwili jest dla mnie priorytetem i chciałabym, by utrzymało obecne tempo publikacji. 
> 
> Za korektę dzisiejszej części (oraz wszystkiego innego, co piszę) jak zawsze dziękuję Akaitori07  
> Przy okazji, mikro-reklama (już któraś z kolei, ale w przypadku tej cudownej osoby nie mam oporów) - zapraszam do "Wattpadowych Parodii", które tworzy moja korektorka. Można się uśmiać ;) 
> 
> Notka do rozdziału ósmego:
> 
> Pewnie zauważyliście, że w minionym rozdziale pojawiło się dużo dziwnych pojęć takich jak "bokken" czy "kata". Zaczerpnęłam je z własnych doświadczeń - przez kilka lat bardzo intensywnie trenowałam sztuki walki i mam powody, by sądzić, że treningi Jedi wyglądałyby bardzo, bardzo, bardzo podobnie. Gdybyście mieli jakieś pytania, walcie śmiało!
> 
> Nazwy form walki są kanoniczne. W moim opowiadaniu też na pewno będzie wytłumaczone, jak wyglądają poszczególne style. Dowiecie się między innymi, w jakich formach specjalizowali się Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Ayala Secura, Yoda, Adi Gallia i wreszcie sam Anakin ;) 
> 
> No i oczywiście będzie coraz więcej dram z udziałem Taza i Anakina. W kolejnym rozdziale (a konkretniej w drugiej części rozdziału) nareszcie poznacie straszną tajemnicę! 
> 
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i niech Moc będzie z wami!


	19. Okropny pierwszy miesiąc (Część 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czy Anakin znajdzie w Świątyni Jedi chociaż jedną pozytywną rzecz?  
> Albo osobę?  
> Kto uratuje go od czarnych myśli?  
> Na horyzoncie pojawia się pewna bardzo sprytna osóbka...

**Człowiek Czynu**

**Rozdział 9 – Okropny pierwszy miesiąc**

Minął miesiąc, Obi-Wan nadal nie wrócił, zaś Anakin zaczął wynajdywać coraz więcej powodów, dla których nie znosił Świątyni Jedi…

Żeby nie było – lista pozytywnych rzeczy TEŻ się rozrastała. Tu nie chodziło o to, że Skywalker był nieszczęśliwy. Gdyby ponownie dano mu możliwość wyboru, wciąż zdecydowałby się opuścić Tatooine. Nawet w najcięższych chwilach nie miał wątpliwości, że do tego właśnie się urodził – do zgłębiania tajników Mocy, do uczestniczenia w coraz to nowszych, fascynujących lekcjach! Uwielbiał machanie bokkenem, przesuwanie przedmiotów i słuchanie wypowiadanych wspak mądrości Mistrza Yody. A że w skład pakietu wchodziły różne… hm… niedogodności? Spoko. Mógł z tym żyć.

Po prostu od czasu do czasu zwyczajnie nie wytrzymywał. Robił to, co poradzono mu pierwszego dnia, czyli był dzielny i spychał wszelkie przykre doświadczenia w najgłębsze otchłanie umysłu.

Ale była jedna sprawa, której nie potrafił zepchnąć, nieważne, jak bardzo się starał. Rzecz, której NAJBARDZIEJ nienawidził w Świątyni Jedi. Nie pamiętał już, która z kolei – gdzieś około dwunastego punktu na liście, pogubił się i przestał liczyć. Wiedział tylko tyle, że o ile pozostałe niedogodności po pewnym czasie przestały mu przeszkadzać, ta jedna wciąż wisiała nad nim, jak topór nad szyją skazańca. A brzmiała następująco:

„Nawet, gdy zrobił coś dobrze, chwilę potem dowiadywał się, że jednak zrobił coś ŹLE.”

Tak jak teraz.

\- Anakin, uważaj! – krzyknęła Dina.

Z lewej nadleciała zawieszona na grubej linie skała, lecz Anakin nie zatrzymał się - przewidział przeszkodę, jeszcze zanim ją zobaczył. Nawet na moment nie zwalniając tempa, zaczekał do ostatniej chwili, po czym zgrabnie ominął ciężki przedmiot. Podobnie jak parę kolejnych, które nadlatywały ze wszystkich stron.

Następnym etapem był pieniek łączący dwie krawędzie urwiska. Krążyły nad nim trzy zdalniaki – bezlitośnie strzelały laserami w Adeptów, którzy próbowali przejść.

Nie przerywając biegu, kątem oka Anakin zerknął na sąsiedni tor. Członkowie Drużyny Zielonych - Bethany, Taz, Shanti i Chao-Zi już prawie pokonali tę przeszkodę. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zaraz ich wyprzedzi!

\- Cooper, jesteś? – Dogoniwszy Skywalkera, Dina obejrzała się przez ramię.

\- Tuż za tobą – blondynek ledwie umknął pędzącej skale.

Przed pieńkiem znajdowała się skrzynia, na której ułożone były trzy treningowe miecze świetlne.

\- Ja wezmę zdalniaka z lewej – zarządził Cooper. – Dina, ty możesz wziąć tego, który… Hej!

\- Anakin, co ty robisz? – ze zdumieniem zawołała czarnowłosa dziewczynka. – Poczekaj!

Skywalker nie zwracał uwagi na członków swojej drużyny. Złapał miecz świetlny, kilkoma szybkimi susami przebiegł po pniu, odbijając przy tym ataki wszystkich trzech zdalniaków. Raz oberwał w ramię, ale nieszczególnie się przejął – tylko odrobinę go zapiekło.

Gdy znalazł się po drugiej stronie, uchwycił wzrokiem rozdziawione gęby członków Drużyny Zielonych, którzy wciąż tkwili nad przepaścią. Ci gamonie tłoczyli się na pniu we czwórkę, posuwając się do przodu jak jakiś ludzki czołg. Co za głupki!

Anakin odłożył miecz świetlny na skrzynię, po czym odwrócił się do Diny:

\- Rzuć mi pałeczkę! – zawołał, wyciągając rękę.

Czarnowłosa dziewczynka dotknęła przypiętego do pasa niebieskiego przedmiotu, lecz zawahała się.

\- Za daleko – krzyknęła. – Nie dorzucę!

\- Wystarczy, że dorzucisz do połowy – przewracając oczami, odparł Anakin. – Złapię ją Mocą i przyciągnę do siebie.

\- A jak nie dasz rady?

\- _Dam radę!_

\- Dina, nie rób tego – dziewczynka brała już zamach ręką, gdy Cooper położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. – A jak ją upuści?

 _Już ja ci dam „upuszczę”!_ – Skywalker pomyślał, zaciskając zęby.

\- Na co czekasz? – kątem oka zerknął na Drużynę Zielonych, która właśnie zbiegała z pieńka. – No już!

Dina rzuciła pałeczkę. Przedmiot przez chwilę lewitował nad przepaścią, jednak po chwili posłusznie pofrunął do dłoni Anakina.

Były niewolnik pognał do następnej przeszkody – zawieszonej na wielkim głazie sieci. Taz i jego grupa właśnie się po niej wspinali. Na tym etapie trzeba było uważać na tarany, które wysuwały się w losowych miejscach. Mogły kogoś solidnie poobijać, a nawet zrzucić go na ziemię z dość dużej wysokości.

Anakin wziął rozpęd. Wiedział, że dorośli Jedi – na przykład Obi-Wan – potrafili tak napompować nogi Mocą, że wyskakiwali w górę nawet na dziesięć metrów. On sam nie był jeszcze aż tak dobry, ale radził sobie wystarczająco dobrze, by po odbiciu się od ziemi wylądować w połowie siatki – ku oszołomieniu Drużyny Zielonych, co zauważył ze złośliwą satysfakcją.

Wspinając się na górę, po raz kolejny postanowił zaufać instynktowi. Bez większych problemów przewidywał miejsca, w których pojawiały się tarany, dzięki czemu mógł ich unikać, tak jak wcześniej nadlatujących skał.

Nie zawsze był jednak dość szybki.

Gdy zakończony rękawicą bokserską palik wystrzelił z dziury i trafił go w piszczel, Anakin syknął z bólu. Jakimś cudem udało mu się nie wypuścić sieci z rąk.

\- W porządku? – gdzieś z oddali dobiegł zmartwiony głos Diny.

\- Wszystko gra! – stękając, pokonał ostatnie dwa metry, które dzieliły go od szczytu.

Grupa Taza wciąż nie dotarła do pierwszej połowy sieci. Została ostatnia przeszkoda – ta, której Skywalker nienawidził najbardziej ze wszystkiego!

Zbiornik pełen zimnej wody – czyli czegoś, co na Tatooine występowało jedynie w beczkach. I to tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś był bogaty!

Anakin wzdrygnął się. Wciąż pamiętał swoje pierwsze doświadczenia z torem przeszkód – nie umiał pływać, więc koledzy musieli praktycznie brać go na barana. I jeszcze pal sześć, gdy byli to chłopcy. Ale czasem był w grupie z dwoma dziewczynami, a gdy musiał siedzieć na ich plecach, czuł, że zaraz umrze ze wstydu. Już zupełnie pomijając fakt, że jego drużyna kończyła na przegranej pozycji. Ale…

 _Nie tym razem! –_ pomyślał z determinacją.

Specjalnie wziął dodatkowe lekcje. Nadal niezbyt lubił pływanie, ale przynajmniej je _opanował!_

Chwycił leżącą na skrzyni maskę oddechową. Na środku zbiornika znajdowała się niewielka okrągła platforma, która podjeżdżała do góry, jak wielka śruba, wykręcana z metalowego podłoża. Był tylko jeden problem – żeby uruchomić ten mechanizm, trzeba było najpierw przesunąć dźwignię. A ta znajdowała się _pod wodą._

Anakin dokładnie przymocował maskę do uszu i ust. Gdy upewnił się, że wszystko się trzyma, zanurkował w chłodną toń. Wiedział, że tym razem mu się uda!

Szło mu tak dobrze… już nawet oczy nie piekły, chociaż trzymał je otwarte pod wodą. Nareszcie jakiś sukces! Tym razem jego drużyna wygra!

 _No, malutka_ – pomyślał, rozglądając się za dźwignią. – _Gdzie jesteś?_

Wkrótce wypatrzył ją tuż obok wielkiego metalowego słupa stanowiącego podstawę platformy. Próbował przesunąć uchwyt z udziałem Mocy, ale z niezadowoleniem uświadomił sobie, że nie jest jeszcze dość silny. Będzie musiał zrobić to ręcznie.

Bulgotanie z prawej strony powiedziało mu, że ktoś z Drużyny Zielonych również wskoczył do wody. Anakin przyśpieszył. Był zły na samego siebie, że wciąż pływał tą durną strzałką, zamiast wreszcie podciągnąć się w żabce!

Dopadł do dźwigni, a gdy tylko usłyszał cisze szuranie, przylgnął do metalowego słupa, pozwalając, by ten pociągnął go ku górze. No! Już prawie koniec.

Wynurzywszy się z wody, Skywalker rozpoczął wspinaczkę, na zmianę opychając się nogami i łapiąc rękami coraz wyższe partie. Aż wreszcie zacisnął sine od wysiłku palce na platformie. Rozhuśtał się i na nią wskoczył. Nie wyrzucił tym razem maski oddechowej, tak jak zrobił to poprzednim razem – nie zamierzał kolejny raz zbierać ochrzanu za nierozważne obchodzenie się ze sprzętem! Schował ekwipunek do sakiewki przy pasie, skoczył na platformę, na której stała Mistrzyni Kentarra i z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem włożył pałeczkę do specjalnego otworu.

Rozległo się głośne pipanie ogłaszające zwycięstwo jednej z drużyn. Drużyny Anakina!

 _Nareszcie! –_ wycierając włosy ręcznikiem, Skywalker zapiał w myślach. – _Nareszcie, nareszcie, nareszcie!_

Chociaż raz coś mu się udało! Chociaż raz to JEGO grupa zatriumfowała!

Miła odmiana po tym, jak w poprzednich kilkunastu sesjach Anakin robił za najsłabsze ogniwo i spowalniał swoich towarzyszy, z kimkolwiek by nie był. Tym razem nie mieli najmniejszych powodów, by patrzeć na niego z pretensją. Albo gorzej – by posyłać mu te fałszywe, wyrozumiałe uśmiechy, za którymi próbowali ukryć prawdziwe uczucia. Z łatwością mógł domyślić się, co tak naprawdę myśleli.

„Przegraliśmy, bo Skywalker nie utrzymał się na linie!”

„Przez Skywalkera utknęliśmy na środku bagna!”

„Przebieglibyśmy po tym pieńku szybciej, ale trzeba było chronić tyłek Skywalkera.”

Nie tym razem. Tym razem dowiódł, że można na nim polegać!

Uśmiechnął się do Diny i Coopera, którzy właśnie wskoczyli na platformę. Ku jego zdziwieniu, nie odwzajemnili gestu. Wyglądali na tak samo naburmuszonych, jak członkowie drużyny Taza. O co im chodzi?

\- Dzisiejsze zadanie wygrywa Drużyna Niebieskich – splatając dłonie za plecami, zaanonsowała Mistrzyni Kentarra. – A teraz, jak zawsze, podsumujemy lekcję. Każdy wymieni, co zrobiłby inaczej. Jedną rzecz. Zgodnie ze zwyczajem, zaczynamy od drużyny przegranej.

\- Podczas pierwszej przeszkody skoczyłam na lianę i ledwo się na niej utrzymałam – powiedziała Bethany. – Gdybym przyciągnęła ją do siebie za pomocą Mocy, byłoby mi łatwiej.

Bawiąc się obwiązaną wokół pasa niebieską szarfą, Anakin pozwolił sobie na dyskretny uśmieszek. Pomysł z przyciągnięciem liny Mocą został wymyślony właśnie przez niego!

\- Podczas przeskakiwania dołków, zawahałam się – szepnęła Shanti. – Dałabym radę przeskoczyć, ale straciłam wiarę w siebie. Powinnam bardziej sobie ufać.

\- Na belce za bardzo koncentrowałem się na zdalniakach, a za mało na otoczeniu – wyznał Chao-Zi. – Nie zauważyłem Bethany. Niewiele brakowało, a bym ją zrzucił.

\- Zbyt często sprawdzałem, co robi drużyna przeciwna – ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię, wymamrotał Taz. – Pozwoliłem, by to mnie zdekoncentrowało.

Mistrzyni Kentarra skinęła głową.

\- Drużyna Niebieskich?

\- Patrzyłem na nadlatujące skały i próbowałem… no… znaleźć jakiś wzór – masując kark, westchnął Cooper. – Przewidzieć, z której strony uderzą. Lepiej byłoby po prostu pobiec do przodu i zdać się na instynkt.

 _Tak jak JA to zrobiłem_ – z dumą pomyślał Anakin.

\- Rzeczywiście zastanawiałeś się zbyt długo – stwierdziła Opiekunka Klanu. – Ale gdybyś pobiegł bez namysłu, postąpiłbyś lekkomyślnie. Twoje instynkty jeszcze nie są zbyt dobrze wyostrzone. Będziesz musiał znaleźć złoty środek. Dina?

\- Ja… - czarnowłosa dziewczynka zawahała się. – Rzuciłam naszą pałeczkę Anakinowi. Złapał ją, ale to było zbyt ryzykowne. Gdyby któryś ze zdalniaków trafił go w ramię, mógłby stracić koncentrację, a wtedy pałeczka by przepadła. Nie tylko bylibyśmy drudzy, ale też oblalibyśmy lekcję.

Skywalker wytrzeszczył na nią oczy. O czym ona gada? Przecież złapał, tak? Rozumiał, że utrata pałeczki oznaczała zawalenie ćwiczenia, ale to nie powód, by panikować!

\- To rzeczywiście było ryzykowne – Mistrzyni Kentarra rozmasowała podbródek. – Podczas niektórych misji podjęcie takiego ryzyka byłoby opłacalne, jednak wszystko zależy od okoliczności. Jedi musi umieć zarówno ryzykować, jak i być ostrożnym. Anakinie? A ty co zrobiłbyś inaczej?

\- Nie dałbym się trafić zdalniakowi – Skywalker odparł bez większego entuzjazmu. Wciąż był nieco naburmuszony po słowach Diny. – O, i tamtemu taranowi na siatce.

Opiekunka jego Klanu zakryła dłonią oczy i wydała zrezygnowane westchnienie.

Raju, o co jej znowu chodzi? Reagowała tak _za każdym razem_ , gdy Anakin się odzywał, ale dlaczego zrobiła to również _tym razem?!_ Przecież _tym razem_ nie zawalił. Nie dość, że przestał spowalniać innych, to praktycznie wywalczył dla swojej drużyny zwycięstwo! Tak ciężko trenował dla takiego wyniku… A teraz, gdy wreszcie go osiągnął, nadal o coś się czepiają? O co?

\- Możecie już iść – Kentarra machnęła ręką na pozostałe dzieci z Klanu. – Anakinie, ty zostań.

\- A nie moglibyśmy też zostać? – Bethany nie ruszyła się z miejsca. – Zawsze powtarzasz nam, że powinniśmy się uczyć nie tylko na własnych błędach, ale też na cudzych, Mistrzyni.

Cooper i Taz zgodnie pokiwali głowami. 

Anakin nie miał najmniejszej ochoty dostawać ochrzanu przy kolegach, jednak bał się, że jeśli sobie pójdą, będą go później obgadywać. Musiał jakoś przełknąć dumę i zachować się po męsku.

\- Niech zostaną – poprosił.

Kentarra splotła palce dłoni.

\- Anakinie - zaczęła, patrząc na niego z mieszaniną łagodności i powagi – przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie zrobiłeś ogromne postępy, jednak twoim największym problemem na tych zajęciach wciąż jest _indywidualizm_. Nie współpracujesz ze swoją drużyną. Nie możesz po prostu biec przed siebie, nie patrząc, co dzieje się z innymi.

\- Ale kiedy ostatnio zatrzymywałem się, by im pomóc, dostałem ochrzan! – Skywalker nie mógł powstrzymać jęku. – Powiedziałaś, że priorytetem jest dostarczenie pałeczki, Mistrzyni. To nie tak, że inni mnie nie obchodzą. Ja _nigdy_ nie zostawiłbym przyjaciela!

\- Wierzę ci – westchnęła Mistrzyni. – Nie o to mi chodzi. Ostatnim razem nie skarciłam cię za to, że pomagałeś innym. To nie była pomoc: wchodziłeś im w drogę, robiąc za nich rzeczy, z którymi by sobie poradzili. Tak jak wtedy, gdy wróciłeś, by podać Bethany rękę, kiedy wspinała się po siatce. Nie potrzebowała twojej pomocy. Bez problemu weszłaby sama. Albo wtedy, gdy odbijałeś pociski swojego zdalniaka i zdalniaka kolegi. Ustaliliście, że każdy będzie odbijał pociski _jednego_ zdalniaka. Chociaż Chao-Zi został poparzony, nie znalazł się w żadnym niebezpieczeństwie. Doskoczyłeś do niego, zamiast biec dalej z Diną i Bethany. Dlatego twoja drużyna przegrała. 

Anakin zaczerwienił się. On tylko chciał odwdzięczyć się za to, że inni pomagali _jemu_ , gdy robił na tym torze za skończoną łamagę. Czy oddawanie przysług nie było naturalne? Nie rozumiał Mistrzyni Kentarry, gdy mówiła mu to poprzednim razem i nie rozumiał jej, gdy mówiła mu to TERAZ.

W ogóle niczego nie rozumiał.

\- Natomiast dzisiaj - ciągnęła Opiekunka Klanu – postanowiłeś kompletnie zignorować resztę drużyny i zrobić wszystko zupełnie sam. Nie zrozum mnie źle… To dobrze, że jesteś wytrzymały, samodzielny i odważny. To cechy Jedi. Cieszę się… _my wszyscy_ cieszymy się z tego, jak bardzo się rozwinąłeś. Masz instynkt i refleks, którego wielu by ci pozazdrościło. Widać to po sposobie, z jakim pokonujesz kolejne przeszkody. Bez większego wysiłku przewidujesz, skąd nadejdzie atak, w większości przypadków jesteś dość szybki, by go uniknąć i nie zwracasz uwagi na ból. Ale…

Anakin przełknął ślinę. „Ale” nigdy nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. 

\- Ponieważ polegasz wyłącznie na sobie, narażasz się na niepotrzebne ryzyko. To prawda, że w wielu przypadkach Jedi pracuje sam… Jednak, jeśli ma inną możliwość, powinien z niej skorzystać. Dwie osoby zawsze będą silniejsze od jednej. Tor przeszkód ma was przede wszystkim nauczyć podejmowania decyzji oraz _pracy zespołowej._ Powinieneś korzystać ze swoich talentów w taki sposób, by pomagały nie tylko tobie, ale też innym, Anakinie. A przede wszystkim, musisz korzystać z nich z _większą rozwagą!_ To nie zabrzmi przyjemnie, ale twoje największe zalety są póki co twoimi największymi wadami.

Miała rację: to NIE brzmiało przyjemnie. Dla Skywalkera brzmiało nieprzyjemnie i dziwnie. Jak zalety mogły być wadami? Gdy mieszkał na Tatooine, mógł polegać prawie wyłącznie na sobie i nikt nigdy się go nie czepiał.

\- A-ale przecież wygraliśmy! – przekonywał, posyłając Mistrzyni błagalne spojrzenie. – Czy to takie ważne, co robiliśmy, skoro nam się udało?

\- Tak, to _jest_ ważne! – podkreśliła Kentarra. – Anakinie, spójrz na siebie. Co widzisz?

Co widział? Czy to było podchwytliwe pytanie?

\- Widzę… widzę kogoś, kto bardzo się poprawił od ostatniego razu – bąknął niepewnie.

Mistrzyni pokręciła głową.

\- Nie o to pytałam. Spójrz, w jakim jesteś _stanie,_ Anakinie. Członkowie zarówno twojej drużyny, jak i drużyny przeciwnej, nie mają prawie żadnych zadrapań. Ty masz rozcięcie na policzku, oparzenie na ramieniu, siniaka na udzie, jak mniemam, i chyba jeden wybity palec, prawda?

\- Czy Jedi nie powinni poświęcać się dla zwycięstwa? – zapytał, czując na policzkach żar.

\- Powinni, jeśli nie mają innego wyjścia. W tym przypadku, jednak, można było tego uniknąć. Wystarczyłoby, żebyś współpracował z grupą. Zwycięstwo _jest_ ważne, Anakinie, ale to, jakim kosztem zostało okupione, TEŻ ma znaczenie. Wyobraź sobie, że to byłaby prawdziwa misja. W tym ćwiczeniu udawaliście, że pałeczka była holoprojektorem z ważną wiadomością, którą mieliście dostarczyć do celu. I dostarczyliście, ale co dalej? Misje rzadko kończą się na jednym zadaniu. Gdy jeden z członków zespołu zostaje ranny, osłabia w ten sposób wszystkich. Nie szukając daleko, mamy za przykład sytuację, która niedawno miała miejsce. Pewna Padawanka za bardzo zaryzykowała podczas misji i została ranna. W ten sposób postawiła w trudnej sytuacji zarówno siebie, jak i swojego Mistrza. Ponieważ nie była już zdolna do walki, musiał ją odesłać na Coruscant i dokończyć misję sam. Nie doszłoby do tego, gdyby Padawanka współpracowała z innymi, zamiast próbować zrobić wszystko na własną rękę. Rozumiesz już, Anakinie?

Niechętnie przytaknął. Zaczęło do niego docierać, że Mistrzyni miała racje, ale wciąż czuł do niej żal o to, że się do niego przyczepiła. Chociaż raz… ten jeden jedyny raz liczył, że usłyszy coś miłego!

\- Co mogłem zrobić inaczej? – spytał zrezygnowanym tonem.

\- Bardzo dobre pytanie – Kentarra skinęła głową. – Fakt, że je zadajesz, już sam w sobie jest dużym postępem. Cóż, scenariuszy było mnóstwo, ale uważam, że przede wszystkim nie powinieneś rozdzielać się z Diną i Cooperem przed ćwiczeniem ze skałami. Mogłeś powiedzieć, by trzymali się blisko ciebie. Przewidywałeś, skąd nadlatują skały, i gdyby towarzysze biegli przy tobie, mogliby unikać ataków razem z tobą. Twój instynkt mógł przysłużyć się nie tylko tobie, ale też im. Wówczas pokonalibyście przeszkodę w tym samym czasie. Następnie, skoro radzisz sobie ze zdalniakami aż tak dobrze, mogłeś puścić przodem Coopera, który radzi sobie z nimi najsłabiej. Ty i Dina moglibyście odbijać strzały trzech zdalniaków, podczas gdy wasz kolega przebiegłby po pieńku i zdobył dla was przewagę. Wtedy TY nie zostałbyś trafiony i nie miałbyś oparzenia na ramieniu. Skoro chciałeś, by Dina dała ci pałeczkę, to powinieneś wziąć ją od niej _przed_ wbiegnięciem na pieniek. Spokojnie mieliście na to czas. Dina miała słuszność, twierdząc, że podawanie ci pałeczki nad przepaścią było zbyt ryzykowne. Co zaś tyczy się sieci…

No nieee! Nawet za wyczyn, z którego był _najbardziej_ dumny, będzie musiał zebrać ochrzan? Jak tak można?!

\- Pomysł ze skokiem był dobry, ale niedopracowany. Gdybyś nadział się na taran, skończyłbyś z połamanymi żebrami. Ponownie: _za dużo_ ryzykowałeś.

\- Miałem wspinać się od samego dołu, tak jak reszta?

\- Niekoniecznie. _Ale_ gdybyś zaczekał na Dinę i Coopera, mógłbyś poprosić, by zrobili dla ciebie koszyczek z dłoni, na którym mógłbyś położyć nogę. Sam nie jesteś w stanie doskoczyć na samą górę… Jednak siła ramion twoich towarzyszy połączona z siłą twoich nóg, umożliwiłaby ci dostanie się na szczyt jednym susem.

\- Ale wtedy zostawiłbym ich z tyłu! A miałem _nie zostawiać_ ich z tyłu!

\- Tak jak mówiłam, scenariuszy jest wiele. Nie twierdzę, że to rozwiązanie jest najlepsze. Ale z pewnością byłoby rozsądniejsze od tego, co ty zrobiłeś. I wreszcie, kwestia ostatniej przeszkody. Idealny sposób na wykonanie jej, to zaczekanie aż jedna osoba _stanie_ na platformie i dopiero potem przesunięcie dźwigni. Wówczas ten ktoś nie musi się wspinać i znacznie szybciej dostarcza pałeczkę do celu. Tak jak mówiłam, Anakinie… współpraca jest _ważna!_ Współpraca i zaufanie. Twoi towarzysze zaufali ci, rzucając ci pałeczkę. Teraz ty musisz nauczyć się ufać im. Pokonuj tor razem z nimi, a nie _obok_ nich.

\- Tak, Mistrzyni – mruknął bez większego przekonania.

Wciąż nie rozumiał, dlaczego musiał usłyszeć aż tyle uwag, gdy po raz pierwszy udało mu się wygrać!

Kentarra zdawała się czytać mu w myślach.

\- Za każdym razem pokonujecie inny tor, a poziom trudności się zmienia – stwierdziła. – Dzisiaj pokazałeś sobie i innym, że jesteś samowystarczalny, Anakinie. Jednak nie zawsze tak będzie. Jak dobry byś nie był, pojawią się na twojej drodze przeszkody, których nie pokonasz samodzielnie. Dzisiaj musiałeś dostarczyć pałeczkę, ale co zrobisz, gdy twoją „przesyłką” będzie _osoba?_ Albo, gdy jeden z twoich towarzyszy zostanie poważnie ranny? Na wyższych etapach treningu usztywniamy jednemu z członków drużyny rękę albo nogę, by zasymulować kontuzję. Albo mieszamy Adeptów z różnych klanów, by mogli popracować z osobami, których dobrze nie znają. To ćwiczenie nie polega jedynie na wygrywaniu, Anakinie. Przede wszystkim chodzi o adaptowanie się do sytuacji oraz obserwowanie towarzyszy. Musisz nauczyć się szybko rozpoznawać słabości innych i zastanawiać się, jak zrównoważyć je własnymi mocnymi stronami. A także rozpoznawać swoje słabości i zastanawiać się, jak inni mogliby je zrównoważyć.

Chociaż chwilę temu Anakin tryskał energią, nagle poczuł się okropnie wyczerpany. Niekończący się wykład Opiekunki Klanu całkowicie wypompował z niego paliwo.

\- No i ostatnia sprawa…

_Co? Jest coś jeszcze?!_

\- Twoje podejście do rywalizacji, Anakinie – westchnęła Mistrzyni. – Podobnie jak Taz, za bardzo zwracasz uwagę na to, co robi druga drużyna. Różnica między wami jest taka, że on o tym _wie._ Obaj powinniście nad tym popracować. Konkurowanie ze sobą ma was zmotywować, byście wykonali zadanie jak najszybciej… ale nie możecie pozwalać, by chęć pokonania innych zdominowała wasze myśli. W tych zawodach nie ma medali. Przeciwnikami, których musicie pokonać, są _wasze słabości,_ nie członkowie przeciwnej drużyny. To wszystko. Anakinie, gdy już weźmiesz prysznic, przejdź się do punktu medycznego. Niech sprawdzą, czy nic ci się nie stało. Jesteście wolni!

Z humorem jak po całodobowym tyraniu u Watto, Skywalker powlókł się za kolegami.

No świetnie. Tego tylko było mu trzeba – paradowania po komunalnych prysznicach z siniakami na całym ciele! W normalnych okolicznościach poszedłby wykąpać się do siebie, ale ponieważ kazano mu pójść do punktu medycznego, straciłby zbyt dużo czasu na bieganie po Świątyni i spóźniłby się na obiad. Koledzy _znowu_ musieliby na niego czekać! Dzisiaj już wystarczająco im się naraził i wolał nie ryzykować kolejnej wpadki.

Podając ubrania droidowi, wydał ciche westchnienie. _Nienawidził_ komunalnych pryszniców, ale na swoje nieszczęście, był na nie skazany dosyć często.

Po przybyciu do Świątyni, bardzo szybko nauczył się, że Jedi mieli lekkiego bzika na punkcie czystości. Wałęsanie się po korytarzach w brudnych i przepoconych szatach było _niedopuszczalne!_ Gdy ktoś skończył trening, oczekiwano od niego, że natychmiast pójdzie pod najbliższej położony prysznic, wyszoruje się i odbierze od droida czyste i pachnące ciuszki. Od biedy można też było wykąpać się w swoich kwaterach, ale tylko wtedy, gdy miało się dość czasu.

„Bycie brudnym jest Be” – brzmiała nieoficjalna zasada Kodeksu. – „Marnowanie czasu _tym bardziej_ jest Be”.

Po co biec pod swój własny prysznic przez całą Świątynię, gdy zamiast tego można było paradować na golasa z kilkunastoma facetami wszystkich możliwych gatunków? Ugh!

Anakin do tej pory nie zapomniał traumy, którą przeżył, gdy wraz z kolegami pierwszy raz odwiedził tę… tę… Wystawę Gołych Tyłków! Jasne, niektórzy mieli na tyle przyzwoitości, by owijać sobie biodra ręcznikiem, ale większość w ogóle się tym nie przejmowała. Zresztą, nawet ci nielubiący nagości, musieli czasem „pochwalić się klejnotami”, gdyż prysznice nie miały zasłonek. Znaczy, między kabinami były jakieś, za przeproszeniem, _ścianki_ , ale co to niby dawało? Chyba tylko to, że Mace Windu musiał lewitować do Evena Piella butelkę, gdy Evenowi skończył się szampon…

Ugh, goły Mistrz Windu! Anakin kiedyś rozkwasił sobie nos na gałce od prysznica, przekonany, że jeżeli będzie patrzył na czarnoskórego Jedi dłużej niż sekundę, to zginie straszliwą śmiercią. Wolał nie ryzykować! Nawet jeśli Windu zdawał się mieć tak samo _zerowe_ poczucie wstydu, co większość i bez żadnych oporów dyskutował z innymi Jedi o najnowszej ustawie Senatu, świecąc gołymi pośladkami.

Prysznice komunalne. Brrr, co za straszliwe miejsce!

Po Zakonie krążyła złowieszcza plotka, że niegdyś i Mistrz Yoda odwiedził jeden ze wspomnianych przybytków, a osoby, które miały pecha znajdować się tam w tym samym czasie, co on, _do dziś_ miały „zrytą psychikę”.

Anakin poprzysiągł sobie, że jeśli kiedykolwiek mignie mu coś zielonego, natychmiast zakryje sobie głowę ręcznikiem i po omacku wróci do szatni.

A tak na marginesie, to miał jeszcze jeden powód, by nie lubić pryszniców komunalnych. Najzwyczajniej w świecie wstydził się. Ale nie chodziło tylko o to, że nie przywykł do paradowania nago przed innymi facetami. Wstydził się tego, że po zrzuceniu ubrań, już na pierwszy rzut oka różnił się od innych chłopców. Za sprawą ścisłej diety narzuconej przez CO-3 nieznacznie utył, jednak wciąż był przeraźliwie chudy i zbyt kościsty jak na swój wiek. Nie miał co prawda żadnych blizn świadczących o maltretowaniu (właściciele niewolników na ogół pilnowali się, by nie uszkadzać „towaru”), ale nie ulegało wątpliwości, że dorastał w zupełnie innych warunkach niż „normalni” Jedi.

A dzisiaj został dodatkowo zmuszony do „pochwalenia się” siniakami, które nabył na torze przeszkód. Nie musiał długo czekać, by usłyszeć szepty dzieci z innych Klanów:

„Oho? Skywalker _znowu_ coś zawalił!”

Wzdrygnął się. Ciekawe, ile czasu minie, zanim jego nazwisko przestanie być tematem co drugiej rozmowy?

Uporał się z prysznicem najszybciej, jak się dało, po czym udał się do punktu medycznego. Główna Uzdrowicielka jak zwykle rozwodziła się nad nim bardziej, niż trzeba.

\- Producenci bacty powinni ci płacić za to, że zwiększasz im zyski – zwykła żartować.

Anakin reagował na to przewracaniem oczami. Przekonał Mistrzynię Jedi, by pośpieszyła się z bandażowaniem, jednak niewiele na tym zyskał, bo i tak zjawił się w stołówce zbyt późno.

Tym razem koledzy z Klanu nawet na niego nie poczekali – przechodząc obok ich stolika zauważył, że zjedli już połowę zawartości swoich tac. Gdy odebrał swój obiad, był tak przygnębiony, że nie patrzył przed siebie i zderzył się z inną osobą. Z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że całe jego jedzenie… _caluteńkie_ wylądowało na plecach młodej Twi’lekanki.

\- Przepraszam! – pisnął odruchowo.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się, by na niego spojrzeć. Była od niego sporo wyższa, ale nie wyglądała na kogoś dorosłego. W jaki sposób miał się do niej zwrócić?! Dostrzegł doczepiony do pasa miecz świetlny.

\- T-to był wypadek! – jęknął. – N-naprawdę przepraszam! O-okropnie mi przykro… Mistrzyni.

Posłała mu łagodny uśmiech. Jej brązowe oczy wydawały się miłe. Nie tak surowe jak u większości Jedi.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. I żadna ze mnie Mistrzyni! Jestem Padawan Ayala Secura. Możesz mnie nazywać Ayalą.

Dla potwierdzenia, pociągnęła za sznureczek koralików, który był obwiązany wokół jednej z dwóch błękitnych macek, charakterystycznych dla rasy Twi’leków. Ramiona chłopca nieznacznie się rozluźniły.

\- Anakin Skywalker – przedstawił się. A gdy zobaczył, że wzrok dziewczyny zatrzymał się na jego warkoczyku, błyskawicznie dodał: - Adept, nie Padawan. Znaczy, niby Padawan, ale… B-bo ja już mam Mistrza, choć nie przeszedłem jeszcze Prób i… To skomplikowane i… Przepraszam. Jeszcze raz przepraszam, że na ciebie wpadłem. I że cię pobrudziłem!

Czuł się jak totalny głupek. Może już lepiej się zamknie, zanim zacznie przepraszać za to, że żyje?

Ayala odłożyła swoją tackę na stół i poklepała nowego znajomego po ramieniu.

\- Nie przejmuj się. To tylko ubranie. Po jednym spotkaniu z pokojowym droidem będzie takie samo, jak przedtem.

\- A… a nie jest ci niewygodnie? – zapytał już nieco spokojniejszy Anakin. – Bo wiesz… masz na plecach moje jedzenie. Ta kasza strasznie śmierdzi.

\- Uwierz mi, miałam na plecach gorsze rzeczy – Ayala ponownie się uśmiechnęła. – Na przykład pijawki. Miałeś kiedyś na plecach pijawki? Mówię ci, to dopiero jest okropne!

Skywalker wreszcie rozluźnił się na tyle, by odwzajemnić uśmiech. Polubił tę dziewczynę. Pomyślał, że to najsympatyczniejsza osoba, jaką, jak dotąd, spotkał w Świątyni.

\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam – powiedział. – Miło było cię poznać! Pójdę już i…

\- Poczekaj!

Zwiesił główkę i próbował odejść, lecz zatrzymała go, kładąc mu dłoń na barku.

\- A co z twoim obiadem? – zapytała, unosząc brew.

\- Ja… - Anakin zaczerwienił się, gdy jego brzuszek wydał cichy odgłos protestu. – To nic takiego. Poproszę kolegów z Klanu, by się ze mną podzielili.

 _O ile już wszystkiego nie zjedli_ – pomyślał ponuro.

\- Nie musisz tego robić – stwierdziła Ayala. – Masz prawo dostać pełen obiad, jak wszyscy inni.

\- Wywaliłem mój pełny obiad na twoje plecy.

\- To był wypadek.

Chłopiec skrzywił się. Przypomniał sobie sytuację sprzed kilku tygodni – gdy wylał napój na tace kolegów. To _również_ był wypadek, ale i tak niczego to nie zmieniło. 

\- Nie zrobiłeś niczego specjalnie – krzyżując ramiona, powtórzyła Twi’lekanka. – Zasługujesz na to, by wydano ci drugą porcję.

\- Żartujesz?! – jęknął Anakin. – Ten głupi droid _w życiu_ nie wyda mi drugiej porcji!

W jakim świecie ona żyje? Każdy, kto mieszkał w Świątyni, wiedział, że rządząca w bufecie CO-3 była gorsza od dyktatora! Ostatnio nawet przylgnęło do niej przezwisko „Blaszany Sith”.

Oczy dziewczyny zwęziły się, a w brązowych tęczówkach błysnęła determinacja. Ayala złapała chłopca za nadgarstek i pociągnęła go w stronę bufetu.

\- Chodź ze mną! – mruknęła. – Pokażę ci, jak to się robi!

Przed CO-3 jak zwykle stała pokaźnych rozmiarów kolejka. Właśnie przyszła pora na pewnego dorosłego Nautolanina – mężczyzny o wielkich czarnych oczach, z wieloma zielonymi mackami na głowie. Anakin słyszał, że przedstawiciele tej rasy potrafią nurkować bez skafandrów. Facet wyciągnął błoniaste dłonie po posiłek, lecz Ayala zabrała mu tackę sprzed nosa.

\- Dzięki! – rzuciła.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz, Secura?! – Coco rozdarła się na całą stołówkę. – To było dla niego, nie dla ciebie!

\- Ojej, Mistrzu Kit, to było _twoje?_ – udając zdziwienie, Twi’lekanka przyłożyła dłoń do ust. – Nie wiedziałam. Och, przepraszam, chyba na to chuchnęłam! Kurczę… teraz, gdy na jedzeniu są moje bakterie, nie mogę ci tego oddać. Naprawdę, straszna ze mnie gapa!

Anakin z niepokojem zerknął na ograbionego Nautolanina i zdziwił się, widząc, że facet zaśmiewa się do rozpuku.

\- A ty czego rechoczesz, Fisto?! – celując w mężczyznę metalowym palcem, obruszyła się CO-3. – Nie zauważyłeś, że ukradli ci lunch?!

\- Właśnie, ukradziono mój lunch – opierając łokieć o blat, Kit Fisto wyszczerzył zęby. – To nie była moja wina, więc poproszę o _drugi!_

Droid był tak wnerwiony, że przez chwilę wydawało się, że weźmie drugi obiad i ciśnie go Nautolaninowi w twarz.

\- Secura, ty podstępna smarkulo! – fuknął do Twi’lekanki. – Jesteś tak samo bezczelna jak twój Mistrz!

\- Eee… nie sądzę – Ayala uniosła brew. – Kogo jak kogo, ale jego akurat nie da się przebić.

CO-3 otworzyła blaszane usta, szykując się do rzucenia kolejnej obelgi, ale gdy usłyszała słowa dziewczyny, zastygła w bezruchu.

\- Ta, rzeczywiście, masz słuszność – rzuciła po chwili, zrezygnowanym tonem. – Temu skurczybykowi to nawet opaska uciskowa na mózg by nie pomogła… Dobra, gówniarze, idźcie już – niedbale machnęła ręką w stronę Anakina i Twi’lekanki. – Spadajcie stąd, albo porażę was prądem!

Czując się jak w transie, Skywalker oddalił się od bufetu w towarzystwie Ayali. A potem zerknął na zawartość tacy i zobaczył na niej mnóstwo apetycznie wyglądających ryb i owoców morza. Wprost nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście!

\- Dzięki – szepnął dziewczynie do ucha.

\- Drobiazg – puściła mu oko. – Wystarczy trochę sprytu. W końcu jesteśmy Jedi, nie?

\- Trzymaj, mały! – ponad ramieniem Anakina wyrósł nagle Kit Fisto. Łyżeczką nabrał trochę sałatki z glonów ze swojej miski i zsunął ją na talerz chłopca. – Zwykle jej nie dojadam, a jest naprawdę pyszna. O, ale to ci zabiorę – przełożył na swoją tacę dziwnie wyglądające fioletowe krewetki. – Uwierz mi, NIE chcesz ich jeść!

Zabrzmiało to groźnie.

\- Dziękuję – Skywalker nieśmiało uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny.

\- Nie ma za co – Mistrz Jedi poczochrał mu włosy. – Nie lubię patrzeć, jak kogoś źle karmią.

\- Dzięki, słonko – Twi’lekanka posłała mu figlarnego całusa.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko, Ayala. Sparing, wieczorem?

\- Jasne. Tam gdzie zwykle, Mistrzu!

Anakin obserwował odchodzącego Kita zaintrygowanym wzrokiem.

\- Nie wygląda na kogoś, kto by potrzebował opaski uciskowej na mózg – zauważył, na próżno szukając sensu we wcześniejszych słowach Coco.

\- Och, on nie jest _moim_ Mistrzem – odparła Ayala.

Chłopiec miał ochotę zapytać: „kto w takim razie nim jest?” Ostatecznie jednak zrezygnował. Był prawie pewien, że gdyby on zapytał Twi’lekankę o jej Mistrza, to zapewne i ona zapytałaby o JEGO Mistrza. A naprawdę nie miał ochoty na kolejną rundkę pytań o Obi-Wana i jego „spektakularny pojedynek z Sithem”. Czuł, że jak usłyszy jeszcze jeden nieczuły komentarz na temat Kenobiego, to zwyczajnie nie wytrzyma i kogoś walnie. Wolał nie ryzykować.

\- Czuję, że byłby dobrym Mistrzem – powiedział zamiast tego. – Mistrz Kit, w sensie.

\- Jest wyjątkowy – zgodziła się Ayala. – Choć jest między nami spora różnica wieku, zaprzyjaźniliśmy się, kiedy byłam Adeptką, a on Padawanem. Podbierałam mu jedzenie z talerza, odkąd tylko pamiętam – wyznała rozmarzonym tonem. – Pochodzi z wodnej planety, i zawsze dostawał lepsze żarcie, niż reszta.

Coś przyszło Anakinowi do głowy.

\- Siedzisz z kimś? – zapytał w nagłym przypływie odwagi.

\- Nie, gdy nie ma mojego Mistrza, zwykle jadam sama. Czasem Mistrz Kit dotrzymuje mi towarzystwa, ale znacznie częściej wynosi obiad poza stołówkę. Widzisz, on uwielbia czytać przy jedzeniu. Prawdziwy mól książkowy! Sądzę, że kiedyś zostanie członkiem Rady Jedi. O ile Mistrzyni Jocasta wcześniej go nie zabije…

\- Może usiądziemy razem? Mogłabyś podbierać ode mnie jedzenie jak od Mistrza Kita.

\- Pewnie, będzie mi bardzo miło. O ile, oczywiście, nie musisz być gdzie indziej? Nie wolisz jeść z dziećmi ze swojego Klanu?

A, tak. Skywalker zupełnie zapomniał o tym istotnym szczególe, jakim byli jego koledzy. Poszukał ich wzrokiem i zdał sobie sprawę, że już od jakiegoś czasu się na niego gapią. Ciężko było jednak stwierdzić, co próbowali mu przekazać - choć w oczach Coopera i Taza ewidentnie odbijała się zazdrość. Dopiero teraz do Anakina dotarło, jak bardzo Ayala była atrakcyjna. Na Tatooine, przy każdej wizycie u Jabby Watto wodził pożądliwym wzrokiem za Twi’lekankami i mamrotał, że to „najseksowniejsza rasa w Galaktyce!” Skywalker wolał Padme, ale gdyby miał być obiektywny, musiał przyznać byłemu właścicielowi rację. 

Pytanie dziewczyny wciąż wisiało w powietrzu. Anakin nie potrafił się zdecydować. Sto razy bardziej wolałby usiąść z Ayalą, ale nie chciał też urazić Diny i pozostałych. Co miał zrobić?

W pewnym momencie dostrzegł puste talerze kolegów i uznał, że miarka się przebrała! Nie zaczekali na niego, i co? Miał siedzieć obok nich jak głupek i być jedynym, który coś jadł? I może jeszcze słuchać pytań o Ayalę, na które zapewne nie umiałby odpowiedzieć, bo dopiero co poznał tę dziewczynę? Za nic!

\- Oni już zjedli – oznajmił, patrząc na nową koleżankę. – I tak czekali na mnie zbyt długo. Musiałem pójść do punktu medycznego, bo podrapałem się na treningu. Pewnie chcieliby już pójść do swoich spraw, zamiast siedzieć tu ze mną.

Ayala zmierzyła go uważnym wzrokiem, jednak po chwili wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. Chodź, zostawiłam tam moją tackę.

Szczęśliwszy, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, podreptał z nią do stolika. Kiedy tylko zaczęli jeść, skorzystała z wcześniejszego zaproszenia i zaczęła dobierać się do jego porcji. W sumie, trudno było się dziwić – jedzenie, które dostawał Mistrz Kit, było prze-py-szne. Anakin nie pałaszował obiadu z taką przyjemnością od opuszczenia Tatooine. Palce lizać!

\- Powiedz - odezwał się, gdy dojadali deser – skąd jesteś?

Jak tylko to powiedział, przypomniał sobie pierwsze spotkanie z dziećmi z Klanu.

\- Przepraszam! – dodał szybko. – Ludzie tutaj dziwnie reagują, gdy pytam ich, skąd pochodzą.

\- Tak, niektórzy dziwnie reagują – chichocząc, zgodziła się Ayala. – Ale nie wszyscy. Nie mam nic przeciwko takim pytaniom. Pochodzę z Ryloth. To rodzinna planeta Twi’leków. Dużo skalnych labiryntów i ukrytych zakamarków. Niektórzy Mistrzowie zabierają tam Padawanów na treningi. Spodobałoby ci się tam.

Anakin rozluźnił się. Ona _naprawdę_ była bardzo miła. 

\- Brzmi fajnie – odparował radośnie. – Masz rację, chętnie odwiedziłbym Ryloth. Moja… - nieoczekiwanie spochmurniał. – Moja planeta ani trochę by ci się nie spodobała – mruknął, bawiąc się widelcem.

\- Na pewno ma swoje zalety.

\- Tatooine? Co ty! Ani jednej! To tylko piach i… piach. A, i jeszcze gangsterzy. Huttowie. Nie znoszę Huttów!

\- Ja również – westchnęła Ayala.

Zaskoczyła tym Skywalkera. Zazwyczaj, gdy mówił, że kogoś nie znosił, słyszał w odpowiedzi jakieś mądra kazanie w stylu: „Jedi nie powinni ulegać emocjom”.

\- Od czasów Zygerrian, nikt nie wyrządził mojemu ludowi tyle krzywdy co Huttowie – wpatrując się we wnętrze swojej szklanki, dziewczyna dodała po chwili. – Twi’lekowie… a zwłaszcza młode kobiety, to ich ulubiony materiał na niewolników. Słyszałam, że przydarzyło się to również mnie.

\- „Słyszałaś”? – Anakin wytrzeszczył na nią oczy. Nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że mieli ze sobą tyle wspólnego.

\- Kiedy to się stało, byłam jeszcze niemowlęciem, więc praktycznie niczego nie pamiętam. Krótko po porwaniu zostałam odkryta przez Zakon i zabrana do Świątyni. Miałam szczęście, że stało się to poza Huttecką strefą wpływów. Gdyby znaleziono mnie na ich terytorium, przypuszczam, że nawet Jedi nie mogliby nic dla mnie zrobić.

\- I… i nikt nigdy nie wytykał cię palcami, bo byłaś niewolnicą?

\- Na przykład, kto?

\- No wiesz… Tu, w Świątyni.

\- Ależ skąd – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco. – Tak jak mówiłam, to coś, czego nawet sama nie pamiętam. Mało kogo obchodzi, co się ze mną działo, gdy miałam dwa latka. Ale – nieoczekiwania spoważniała – kiedyś powiedziałam głośno, że nienawidzę Huttów i dostałam niezłą burę od mojego Mistrza. Zszokował mnie tym, bo bardzo rzadko bywa surowy. Stwierdził, że jeżeli pozwolę sobie na nienawiść, to będzie tak, jakby znów była niewolnicą. Niewolnicą własnych emocji. A wszyscy powinni być panami samych siebie. Zwłaszcza Jedi.

Anakin, który od paru minut zbierał się na odwagę, by przyznać się również do własnego niewolniczego pochodzenia, teraz nie był pewien, czy nadal tego chce. Ayala była do niego tak podobna, ale jednocześnie tak bardzo się od niego różniła. Oboje należeli kiedyś to Huttów, lecz ona, w przeciwieństwie do niego, nie miała z tamtego okresu żadnych wspomnień. A poza tym wyglądała na kogoś, kto już dawno doszedł do ładu z przeszłością. Anakin nie mógł powiedzieć tego samego o sobie.

Czy on… był niewolnikiem własnych emocji?

Nie, po namyśle chyba jeszcze nie był gotowy, by powiedzieć _komukolwiek_ o swoich doświadczeniach z Tatooine! Żeby zamaskować zdenerwowanie, wyciągnął rękę po sok. Ayala zakryła szklankę dłonią i stanowczo pokręciła głową.

\- Mistrz Kit pije wszystko z domieszką słonej wody – ostrzegła. – Lepiej napij się z mojego kubka.

\- Dziękuję. Raju, ale dziwny napój. Dobry, ale kwaśny.

\- Jest nafaszerowany wapniem – zaśmiała się Ayala. – Pijemy go, by nasze lekku – pociągnęła się za jedną z niebieskich macek – mogły urosnąć.

Powiedziała to z lekką nutą nostalgii. Anakin odstawił szklankę.

\- Tęsknisz za swoim ludem? – spytał cicho. – Kiedy opowiadałaś o Ryloth, to brzmiało tak, jakbyś miała stamtąd dużo dobrych wspomnień.

\- Mam krótkie przebłyski szczęśliwego dzieciństwa na mojej rodzinnej planecie – dziewczyna odparła zamyślonym tonem. – O ile można mówić o „dzieciństwie”, gdy ktoś jest małym pyzatym niemowlakiem. Ale masz rację, tęsknię. Choć sama do końca nie wiem, za czym. Myślę, że to może mieć związek z moimi rodzicami. Odkąd zostałam porwana, nie widzieli mnie ani razu.

\- I nie wiedzą, że jesteś Jedi?

\- W końcu się dowiedzieli, ale stało się to dość późno. Niełatwo było ustalić, kim są. Pozwaliśmy ich tożsamość dzięki specjalnym zdolnościom mojego Mistrza. Po tym, jak uwolniliśmy grupę Twi’lekańskich niewolników, miałam różne dziwne wizje… w snach widziałam parę, która przemierzała Galaktykę, poszukując zaginionego dziecka. Wiedziałam, że to moi rodzice. Chciałam ich poszukać, ale… chyba sam wiesz, jak Zakon zapatruje się na Adeptów i Padawanów odwiedzających rodziny?

\- Tak, wiem – Skywalker przyznał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Ostatecznie mój Mistrz sam poleciał na poszukiwania. W końcu znalazł moich rodziców. Powiedział im, że jestem bezpieczna, i że trenuję, by zostać Jedi… i że jestem Twi’lekanką, która uwalnia niewolników, zamiast sama być niewolnikiem.

\- Fajny ten twój Mistrz.

\- Ma swoje momenty – na twarzy Ayali pojawił się kpiąco-czuły uśmiech.

\- Szkoda, że cię ze sobą nie zabrał! – Anakin mruknął, myśląc o Obi-Wanie. – _Powinien_ cię zabrać! Na pewno chciałaś zobaczyć rodziców.

\- Zasady są, jakie są – wzruszyła ramionami. – Nawet taki dzikus jak mój Mistrz musi czasem ich przestrzegać. A poza tym, nie wydaje mi się, bym tęskniła konkretnie za rodzicami… To ma z nimi związek, ale nie chodzi o nich bezpośrednio. Zdaniem Mistrza Yody tęsknię za tą częścią mnie, która nie jest Jedi. Pewnie ma rację. Porwanie mnie było straszną rzeczą, ale to właśnie dzięki temu trafiłam do Świątyni. Czasem zastanawiam się, kim bym była, gdyby handlarze niewolników nigdy mnie nie zabrali. Jaką byłabym osobą nie znając Mocy? Mistrz Yoda mówi, że powinnam nad tym medytować. Twierdzi, że gdy zrozumiem Zwykłą Ayalę Securę, to lepiej poznam Jedi Ayalę Securę.

To rzeczywiście brzmiało jak jedna z typowych mądrości Mistrza Yody. Chłopiec dał sobie chwilę, by nad nią pomyśleć. Po prawdzie, nie miał pojęcia, czym Anakin Bez Mocy różnił się od Anakina Z Mocą. I czy _w ogóle_ się od siebie różnili.

Lecz co do jednego nie miał wątpliwości – zdarzało mu się tęsknić za Zwykłym Anakinem. Nie żałował wybrania drogi Jedi, ale czasami myślał, jak potoczyłoby się jego życie, gdyby jednak został z mamą. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie był już własnością Watto.

\- Dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałaś – powiedział, posyłając dziewczynie słaby uśmiech. – Ja… myślałem, że jestem jedynym, który za czymś tęskni.

Ayala przez pewien czas siedziała w milczeniu.

\- Nie lubię słuchać plotek, ale… Jesteś tu nowy, prawda? Dołączyłeś do Zakonu miesiąc temu?

\- Tak – przyznał niechętnie. – Wszyscy wciąż o tym gadają.

\- Pewnie jest ci ciężko? – w głosie dziewczyny zabrzmiało współczucie.

Spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością. Po raz pierwszy jakaś osoba w Świątyni jasno i otwarcie przyznała, mogło mu być ciężko! Miła odmiana wobec niekończącej się fali krytyki.

\- Trochę jest – Anakin przyznał, trącając palcem końcówkę łyżki. – Ale nie aż tak. Bardzo lubię moje zajęcia. Codziennie uczę się czegoś nowego, i co chwilę słyszę, że idzie mi coraz lepiej. Tylko że ja… ja czasem… - zastanowił się, jak ubrać swój problem w słowa. – Czasami kompletnie nie rozumiem, czego Mistrzowie ode mnie chcą! Robię to, co mi każą, ale potem słyszę, że wcale nie zrobiłem tego, co mi kazali, a przynajmniej nie do końca, a wtedy to już kompletnie nic nie rozumiem! – dokończył sfrustrowanym tonem.

Ayala musiała wyczuć, że miał jeszcze coś do dodania, gdyż cierpliwie czekała na ciąg dalszy.

\- Do tego… - Skywalker szepnął rozgoryczonym tonem. – Do tego mój Mistrz poleciał na misję i wciąż nie wraca. Nawet nie pozwalają mi z nim porozmawiać! Chciałbym, żeby już wrócił.

\- Nie winię cię za to, że się złościsz – dziewczyna zaśmiała się pod nosem. – Często narzekamy na nauczycieli, ale kiedy robią coś bez nas, to jest prawie nie do zniesienia. Mój Mistrz też jest teraz na misji.

\- Sam?!

Twi’lekanka przytaknęła.

\- Właściwie to, na początku polecieliśmy na Kashyyyk we dwójkę – mruknęła sfrustrowanym tonem. – Ale potem zrobiłam głupi błąd i zostałam ranna. Mój Mistrz stwierdził, że bezpieczniej będzie, jeśli wrócę na Coruscant. Wszyscy mówią, że ma rację, ale ja uważam, że powinien zostawić mnie przy sobie! Nie wiem, co go nagle opętało, że zaczął zgrywać odpowiedzialnego dorosłego… Nie jestem tak słaba, by przejmować się kilkoma zadrapaniami!

Gdy o tym mówiła, Anakinowi coś się przypomniało. No tak! Czy Mistrzyni Kentarra nie wspominała przypadkiem o jakiejś Padawance, która koniecznie chciała robić wszystko sama i dlatego odniosła kontuzję, przez którą została odesłana na Coruscant? Czyżby chodziło o Ayalę? 

\- Przepraszam, nie powinnam tak mówić – kręcąc głową, westchnęła dziewczyna. – Daję ci zły przykład.

\- Nie, nie! – Anakin krzyknął z pasją. – Ja uważam, że masz rację!

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jakie miałam obrażenia – uniosła brew, ale w jej oczach migotały ogniki rozbawienia.

\- No i co z tego? – chłopiec wzruszył ramionami. – Skoro uważasz, że _dałabyś radę_ , to na pewno tak _było!_ Dzisiaj na torze przeszkód zarobiłem całą masę siniaków. Zobacz! – podwinął rękaw, by pokazać jej obandażowane przedramię. – Całkiem się podrapałem, ale dzięki temu wygraliśmy! To normalne, że Jedi czasem obrywa, ale to nie znaczy, że powinniśmy się poddawać, nie?

Ponieważ zrobiła to samo, co on, zaczął odczuwać z nią szczególną więź. Zależało mu, by usłyszała to, co on rozpaczliwie chciał usłyszeć zaledwie godzinę temu. Zdziwił się, gdy przycisnęła dłoń do czoła i wybuchła serdecznym śmiechem.

\- Och, Anakinie…

\- No co? – zdezorientowany, przekrzywił głowę.

\- Nie, nic, po prostu… sposób, w jaki o tym mówisz… - oparła podbródek na dłoniach, i popatrzyła na chłopca oczami, które mogłyby należeć do starszej siostry. – To mi przypomina czasy, gdy byłam Adeptką. Nawet brzmisz podobnie do mnie. I wiesz… Wcześniej byłam zła na mojego Mistrza, ale teraz, gdy to powiedziałeś, mam ochotę pobiec do niego i go przeprosić.

\- Ale ja wcale _nie chciałem_ , byś robiła coś takiego! – jęknął Skywalker.

\- Tak, wiem – posłała mu łagodny uśmiech. – I nie szkodzi, że na razie tego nie rozumiesz. Po prostu… Kiedy wspomniałeś o tym torze i o zadrapaniach, przypomniałeś mi o czymś ważnym.

\- To znaczy, o czym?

\- O tym, jak bardzo tor przeszkód różni się od prawdziwej misji. Zajęcia w Świątyni to tylko symulacje. Tutaj nic nie dzieję się naprawdę. Jako Adept jesteś jeszcze dość niewinny, więc nie odczuwasz zagrożenia, ale gdy zostaniesz Padawanem, przekonasz się, że każdy błąd ma swoją cenę. Prawdziwą cenę, a nie tylko krytykę Opiekuna Klanu po zakończonej lekcji. Jedi powinni ze sobą współpracować… a zwłaszcza Mistrz i Padawan. Kiedy rozdzielamy się z towarzyszami, często dzieją się złe rzeczy.

Anakin już miał na końca języka, że wcale _nie jest_ niewinny – przecież brał udział w bitwie o Naboo! - ale zanim zdążył się odezwać, coś sobie przypomniał.

Słyszał o sytuacji, gdy dwaj Jedi się rozdzielili i widział jej tragiczne skutki. Płonący stos pogrzebowy. Qui-Gon i Obi-Wan.

Serce chłopca przeszył nieznośny ból. W chwilach takich jak ta tęsknota zarówno za martwym, jak i żywym Mistrzem, stawała się prawie nie do zniesienia. Kurczę… może w tej całej współpracy jednak coś było? Może Anakin powinien bardziej przyłożyć się i spróbować pokonać tor przeszkód z pomocą kolegów?

\- Wybacz, nie chciałam cię przestraszyć – Ayala położyła mu dłoń na przedramieniu. – Po prostu pomogłeś mi coś zrozumieć i chciałam, byś o tym wiedział.

\- Nie szkodzi – odparł cicho. – Ja… ja chyba też coś zrozumiałem. Dzięki tobie. Bardzo mi pomogłaś. Dziękuję.

Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci pomóc również z innymi rzeczami. Dziś wieczorem, ja i Mistrz Kit umówiliśmy się na sparing w Zachodniej Sali Treningowej. Trochę powalczymy, a potem będziemy ćwiczyć kata. Chcesz się do nas przyłączyć?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori :)  
> 


	20. Okropny pierwszy miesiąc (Część 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin popełnił niewybaczalną zbrodnię.  
> I nawet o tym nie wiedział.   
> O co może chodzić?

\- Naprawdę mógłbym? – oczy Anakina zalśniły od ekscytacji.

\- No jasne! Zresztą, nie będziemy tam tylko we dwójkę. Pewnie pojawi się też kilku młodszych i starszych Padawanów, wiesz, naszych znajomych. Przedstawimy cię.

\- A to na pewno nie będzie problemem? Bo wiesz, ja jeszcze tak dużo nie umiem i… nawet z dzieciakami z mojego klanu nie umiem wygrać.

\- Tu nie chodzi o to, by wygrywać. Chodzi o to, by się uczyć. Zresztą, zawsze mogę walczyć z tobą jedną ręką.

\- Ta, to jest jakieś rozwiązanie – chłopiec zmarkotniał. – Przez ostatni miesiąc wszyscy koledzy i koleżanki walczyli ze mną w taki sposób – wyznał niezadowolonym tonem. – Ostatnio polepszyłem się, więc zaczęli używać obu rąk, ale nadal tłuką mnie, jak chcą.

\- Trudno się dziwić – dziewczyna poklepała go po ramieniu. – Minął zaledwie miesiąc. Ale polepszyłeś się, prawda? Teraz muszą walczyć z całych swoich sił, by cię pokonać.

\- Tak, chyba tak – Anakin przyznał, odzyskując dobry humor. – No i nie ćwiczę już kata z maluchami! Awansowałem o kilka grup do góry i nawet Mistrz Mundi nie przychodzi tak często, by mnie poprawiać. Tylko od czasu do czasu wpada, by sprawdzić, jak sobie radzę. Nauczyłem się już wszystkich kata, które muszą umieć Adepci, więc próbowałem namówić go, by pozwolił mi ćwiczyć z moim Klanem, ale powiedział, że jeszcze nie jestem gotowy.

\- Kata do wszystkich trzech form w jeden miesiąc? – w oczach Aayli błysnął podziw. – Szybki jesteś!

\- Obiecałem, że będę się przykładał, więc ćwiczyłem w każdej wolnej chwili.

Skywalker z dumą wypiął pierś. To było takie miłe – opowiadać o swoich wysiłkach, i nie dostawać w zamian żadnych krzywych spojrzeń.

\- Teraz muszę jeszcze popracować nad tą całą… no… postawą – podrapał się po uchu, starając się przypomnieć sobie polecenia sprzed kilku dni. – Mistrz Mundi powiedział, że dobra pamięć to nie wszystko, i że moje kata wciąż są za mało solidne. I chyba płynne. Tak, powiedział, że są mało płynne.

\- Nawet Starsi Padawani słyszą czasem coś takiego – pocieszyła go Twi’lekanka. – Nauczenie się układu nie jest łatwe, ale w sumie jest najłatwiejsze ze wszystkiego. To coś, co możesz opanować samodzielnie. Natomiast, do poprawienia postawy potrzebujesz pomocy innych. Czy dzieci z twojego Klanu nie proponują ci wspólnych ćwiczeń?

Anakin skrzywił się.

\- Proponują, ale…

 _Mają wtedy takie miny, jakby robili to ZA KARĘ_ – nie chciał mówić tego na głos.

Aayla nie naciskała.

\- Niektórzy potrzebują więcej czasu, by zżyć się ze swoim Klanem – stwierdziła. – Nic na siłę, Anakinie. Czasem najlepsze, co możesz zrobić, to po prostu być sobą i pozwolić, by relacje z innymi same nabrały właściwego kształtu.

\- Czy to tekst Mistrza Yody? – zainteresował się Skywalker.

\- Nieee – dziewczyna wyszczerzyła zęby. – To akurat jedna z mądrości mojego Mistrza. Nie ma ich zbyt wiele, ale jak już jakąś rzuci, to zazwyczaj ma rację.

Choć wcześniej postanowił, że o to nie zapyta, Anakin zaczynał być coraz bardziej ciekawy tajemniczego mentora Aayli. W sumie, to dość dziwne, że jak dotąd nie wymieniła jego imienia… Może jej Mistrz był w Świątyni tak rozpoznawalną postacią jak Obi-Wan? Może miał reputację, która sprawiała, że Padawanka NIE chciała się nim chwalić? CO-3 wspomniała coś o opasce uciskowej na mózg, co raczej nie brzmiało jak komplement.

Anakin próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy w Świątyni plotkowano o kimś tak namiętnie jak o Kenobim… Ale nie – żaden Jedi nie pojawiał się na językach dostatecznie często, by móc go uznać za „sensację”. A przynajmniej nie ostatnio.

Ciekawe, czy Aayla zechce przedstawić nowemu koledze swojego Mistrza, gdy ten wróci wreszcie z misji? Bo Anakin już teraz był pewien, że bez wahania przedstawiłby tę dziewczynę Obi-Wanowi.

Ją – tak. Kolegów z Klanu – nieeeee! Ci gamonie _wciąż_ nie zrobili niczego, by na to zasłużyć.

Tak, teraz gdy o tym myślał, to nie miał _żadnych_ wyrzutów sumienia, że nie poszedł z nimi jeść.

\- To jak? – Aayla wstała od stołu. – Widzimy się o osiemnastej?

\- Na pewno się nie spóźnię! – z uśmiechem obiecał Anakin. 

**XXX**

Wrócił do swojego pokoju cały w skowronkach. Choć wciąż miał w pamięci poranną porażkę, mógł spokojnie przyznać, że już dawno nie miał tak dobrego dnia jak dzisiaj.

Wyciągnął holoprojektor i włączył wiadomość od Obi-Wana. 

\- Anakinie… - powiedziała półprzezroczysta postać.

Chłopiec wcisnął pauzę, położył urządzenie na szafce nocnej, po czym wdrapał się na łóżko.

\- Cześć, Obi-Wan! – siadając ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, uśmiechnął się do nieruchomej twarzy Mistrza.

Włączył dalsze odtwarzanie.

\- Liczyłem, że powiem ci to wszystko w cztery oczy, jednak obawiam się, że zabrakło mi czasu.

\- Taak – wzdychając, Anakin ponownie zatrzymał nagranie. – Ja też wolałbym porozmawiać z tobą w cztery oczy. Albo chociaż przez Holonet. Mistrzowie wciąż mi na to nie pozwalają… Wstrętne buraki!

Zachichotał, wyobrażając sobie reakcję Kenobiego na nazwanie Mistrzów Jedi „wstrętnymi burakami”. Zastanowił się, która część wiadomości mogłaby pasować do tego, co powiedział, i po namyśle przewinął do przodu:

\- Spróbuj być dzielny.

Okej, jeszcze trochę.

\- Pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sam.

\- No, teraz już chyba rzeczywiście nie jestem sam – powiedział Anakin. – Ej, wiesz, co się dzisiaj stało? Poznałem bardzo miłą Padawankę. I strasznie fajnego Mistrza Jedi. Aayla Secura i Kit Fisto. Pomogli mi, gdy niechcący wywaliłem mój lunch na plecy Aayli. Wcale się nie wkurzyła, wiesz? Nawet pomogła mi zdobyć drugi obiad. I zaproponowała, bym przyszedł wieczorem do Zachodniej Sali Treningowej. Wiesz, by z nią potrenować. Fajnie, prawda?

Znowu trzeba było trochę przewinąć.

\- Na pewno znajdziecie wspólny język – stwierdził Obi-Wan z nagrania.

\- Ja też tak myślę! – odparł chłopiec.

I jeszcze odrobinkę do przodu…

\- Pewnie nie powinienem tego mówić, ale… Już za tobą tęsknię, Anakinie. Proszę, nie mów nikomu, że powiedziałem coś takiego.

\- Nie martw się, ode mnie niczego się nie dowiedzą – żarliwie obiecał Anakin. – Ale wiesz, co? W zamian ty będziesz musiał dochować _mojej_ tajemnicy! Ja też robię coś, czego nie powinienem. W sumie… nie do końca wiem, czy to jest zabronione, bo nikogo nie pytałem, ale… A, zresztą, pokażę ci!

Na czworakach przeszedł na drugą stronę łóżka i wyciągnął z szuflady pudełko, w którym spoczywały szczątki miecza świetlnego.

\- Ta-dam! – zaanonsował, podsuwając skupisko pod nos wirtualnego Obi-Wana. – Zacząłem składać do kupy twój miecz świetlny. Tak, tak, wiem, co sobie myślisz… to _nadal_ śmieci! Ale czy na pewno? Popatrz na to!

Drobne paluszki chwyciły okrągły kawałek metalu.

\- To już nie są odłamki… to są części! – chłopiec wykrzyknął triumfalnie. – Raju, żebyś tylko wiedział, jak trudno było rozpracować, co z tym zrobić. Chyba już rozumiem, czemu powiedziałeś, że szczątki twojego miecza nie nadają się nawet na części zamienne – mruknął, drapiąc się przedmiotem po uchu. – Ale wiesz, co? Znalazłem w świątynnym warsztacie specjalną mikro-spawarkę! To coś jak normalna spawarka, tyle że do bardzo, bardzo maleńkich części. Ale ty pewnie już o tym, wiesz… W końcu ty tu mieszkasz. W Świątyni, w sensie. W każdym razie, tę spawarkę obsługuje specjalny droid. Trzeba nim sterować ręcznie. Ale, spoko, już rozpracowałem jak to robić. Udało mi się odtworzyć emiter ostrza i aktywatory pola wirowego. Ugh, naprawianie ich zajęło mnóstwo czasu! Nawet oczy C3-PO robiłem krócej, wyobrażasz sobie?

Dłoń chłopca ponownie zanurkowała w pudełku.

\- A to - Anakin zaczął, wymachując woreczkiem pełnych złotawych odłamków – będą soczewki skupiające. Ponoć bardzo ważna część miecza-świetlnego! Podobnie jak rdzeń energetyczny… ech, ale ten to chyba będę musiał zdobyć nowy. Bo przecież, nawet jak go poskładam, i tak będzie rozładowany.

Przewinął wiadomość do przodu. 

\- Wierzę, że sobie poradzisz – Obi-Wan z nagrania nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. - Jesteś mądrym i dzielnym chłopcem, który nigdy się nie poddaje.

\- No pewnie, że się nie poddam! – odparł Anakin. – W sumie to mam już pomysł, skąd wziąć rdzeń energetyczny. I kabelki. Kabelków też trzeba nowych, ale to nie problem, bo w warsztacie jest ich mnóstwo. Nie wiem tylko… - wziął do ręki poskładany trzon rękojeści, i zaczął bezwiednie gładzić go paluszkiem. – Nie wiem tylko, skąd wezmę kryształ kyber – szepnął, niepewnie zerkając na twarz Mistrza. – Pewnie nie uda mi się go zdobyć. Słyszałem, że nawet dorośli Jedi muszą po niego jechać w specjalne miejsce. Więc, gdy już skończę ten miecz… on… on chyba będzie tylko pokazowy. Nie będzie działał, ani nic. Ale to chyba dobrze, bo nie będziesz się martwił, czy utnę sobie nim rękę. Albo język. Pewnie chciałbyś, bym uciął sobie język, bo za dużo gadam, prawda? Może to i dobrze, że nie jesteś prawdziwym Obi-Wanem…

W głowie chłopca zaczęło pojawiać się niebezpiecznie dużo smutnych myśli. Nie chcąc stracić radości, którą czuł od rozmowy z Aaylą, Skywalker uznał, że trzeba szybko uchwycić się czegoś pozytywnego.

\- Mam nadzieję, że szybko wrócisz – powiedział do Mistrza z wiadomości. – Wracaj szybko, dobrze? Nie wiem, czy skończę twój miecz świetlny do twojego powrotu, ale… Kiedy już go skończę, to… Bo wiesz, bardzo długo myślałem, co z nim zrobię, jak już go naprawię, i uznałem, że ci go dam. Rozumiesz, w prezencie – posłał Obi-Wanowi nieśmiały uśmiech. – Nie wiem, czy się ucieszysz. Możliwe, że będziesz wkurzony… No bo wtedy, jak rozmawialiśmy na statku Padme, to za nic nie chciałeś mi pokazać swojego miecza świetlnego. Tłumaczyłeś mi, że to jest bardzo osobista rzecz. Ale pomyślałem sobie, że zaryzykuję i…

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

\- Anakin?

_O kurde, to głos Diny!_

\- Anakin, to ja! – kolejne dwa puknięcia. – Mogę wejść?

\- M-moment!

Chłopiec błyskawicznie porwał pudełko i schował je w szufladzie. Po namyśle, wyciągnął je, owinął parą leginsów, i dopiero wtedy wepchnął na miejsce. Tego tylko brakowało, by panna-idealna przypadkiem odkryła jego sekret! Nie mógł uwierzyć, że kiedyś porównywał ją do Padme… Królowa Naboo _w żadnym wypadku_ nie była sztywniarą! I nie udzielała mu tylu kazań. 

Przygładził ubranie i wrócił do siadu skrzyżnego na łóżku, usilnie starając się wyglądać na kogoś, komu przerwano bardzo głęboką medytację. Po chwili jednak uznał, że Dina na bank tego nie kupi. Może będzie wyglądał mniej podejrzanie, jeśli będzie się zachowywał… no… jak zwykle?

Przypomniał sobie słowa Aayli:

„Czasem najlepsze, co możesz zrobić, to po prostu być sobą i pozwolić, by relacje z innymi same nabrały właściwego kształtu.”

Ostatecznie po prostu usiadł na skraju łóżka.

\- Już! – zawołał. Tym razem głos mu nie zadrżał.

Gdy tylko dziewczyna weszła do pokoju, w subtelny sposób zatrzymała wzrok na okrągłej pufie. Anakin załapał aluzję.

\- Może usiądziesz?

Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak wdzięczny Mistrzyni Kentarrze za ciągłe przypominanie mu o sprzątaniu pokoju. I samemu sobie za to, że ten jedyny raz w miesiącu zachciało mu się zrobić tutaj porządek. Dina odwiedzała jego „włości” po raz pierwszy i nie chciał, by wzięła go za bałaganiarza. Cóż… to, co widziała, pewnie i tak nie spełniało jej standardów czystości, ale przynajmniej było tu schludniej niż _wczoraj._

Dziewczyna przysiadła na pufie.

\- Możemy pogadać?

\- Jasne – Anakin odparł, z miejsca zastanawiając się, o co mogło chodzić.

Gdy mieszkał na Tatooine, żaden z przyjaciół nigdy nie przyszedł do niego i nie rzucił poważnie brzmiącego tekstu „możemy pogadać”? Zawsze po prostu przychodzili i… no… gadali.

\- To twój Mistrz? – zainteresowała się Dina. – Mistrz Obi-Wan Kenobi?

Policzki chłopca zapłonęły czerwienią. Szlag! Zupełnie zapomniał o holoprojektorze.

\- T-tak – potwierdził, wyłączając wiadomość i opiekuńczo przyciskając urządzenie do piersi. - To on. Zanim poleciał na Fenis, nagrał dla mnie kilka słów. Słucham tego tylko czasami!

_WCALE nie robię tego codziennie, a już NA PEWNO nie kilka razy dziennie!_

Dobrze, że ta dziewczyna była tylko Adeptką i nie potrafiła odczytywać emocji tak dobrze jak dorośli Jedi.

\- To miłe ze strony twojego Mistrza, że zostawił ci wiadomość – stwierdziła. – Dał ci jakieś rady?

\- Tak, mnóstwo. No więc… eee… o czym chciałaś pogadać?

Splotła palce dłoni i ułożyła je nieco ponad udami. Anakin zazdrościł jej, że potrafiła siedzieć ze skrzyżowanymi nogami w tak elegancki sposób.

\- Dzisiaj na obiedzie - zaczęła, patrząc na niego oczami, które bardziej pasowały do dorosłego niż do dziewięcioletniego dziecka – było nam przykro, gdy zupełnie nas zignorowałeś i usiadłeś z Padawan Securą.

Chłopiec wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Co?

Dina nie odpowiedziała. Wpatrywała się w niego z wyrazem chłodnej pretensji. Po chwili nieco się otrząsnął.

No tak… powinien się domyślić, że chodziło właśnie o to. Tak, teraz, gdy o tym pomyśleć, to zakładanie, że może sobie „tak po prostu” usiąść z kimś innym, było z jego strony naiwnością. Odruchowo chciał rzucić się do przeprosin, wytłumaczyć, że… ale, zaraz, _zaraz!_ Czy on tak właściwie miał, za co przepraszać?

\- Nie zignorowałem was – powiedział, dzielnie patrząc koleżance w oczy.

\- Zignorowałeś! – odparowała Dina. – Widziałeś, że na ciebie czekamy, a mimo to poszedłeś do Padawan Secury i…

\- Właściwie to widziałem, że na mnie NIE czekaliście.

Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się.

\- Ależ czekaliśmy! – przyrzekła, z dłonią przy piersi.

Jednak Anakin nie dał się zbić z tropu. Aha! Przez moment uciekła wzrokiem – _wiedziała,_ że miał rację.

\- Po pierwsze, gdy przyszedłem, już prawie skończyliście jeść – wytknął jej, unosząc podbródek. – A po drugie, to usiadłem z Aaylą przez przypadek. Poznaliśmy się, bo na nią wpadłem. Nie chciałem tego. Chciałem iść do was. Ale potem wydarzyło się tyle rzeczy… straciłem cały obiad, a Aayla pomogła mi zdobyć nowy. Gdybym po tym wszystkim z nią nie usiadł, to byłoby niegrzeczne.

Była w tym tylko połowa prawdy – CHCIAŁ zjeść z Ayalą, i cieszył się, że to zrobił, bo okazała się dużo fajniejszą towarzyszką, niż dzieciaki z Klanu. A tak w ogóle, to wkurzało go, że musiał się Dinie z czegokolwiek tłumaczyć! Po raz pierwszy spędził lunch w tak miłej atmosferze, pierwszy raz poczuł się przez kogoś wysłuchany i zrozumiany, a teraz jeszcze miał za to przepraszać?

Dlaczego każda dobra rzecz, która mu się przytrafiała w tej Świątyni, musiała być sprowadzana do rangi śmiertelnego grzechu?!

\- Przepraszam, że na ciebie nie poczekaliśmy – spuszczając wzrok, szepnęła Dina. – Powiedziałam innym, by jeszcze nie jedli, ale Cooper zaczął mówić, że ty prawie zawsze się spóźniasz, i że jedzenie zaraz wystygnie, i…

\- I żebym tylko przypadkiem niczego nie zalał? – wycedził Anakin.

\- Czegoś takiego NIE powiedział! – dziewczyna skrzyżowała ramiona w obronnym geście. – I NIE mów do mnie w ten sposób.

\- Nie spóźniłem się _specjalnie!_ Dobrze wiecie, że musiałem pójść do Punktu Medycznego, a uzdrowiciele nigdy nie chcą mnie stamtąd wypuścić. Trzymają mnie tam, jakbym co najmniej wypadł z pędzącego ścigacza, a nie złapał kilka marnych…

\- Już mniejsza o to – wzdychając, Dina pokręciła głową. – Skoro chciałeś zjeść z Padawan Securą, powinieneś przynajmniej pójść do nas i nam o tym _powiedzieć._ Zapytać, czy nie mamy nic przeciwko.

Pierwsza sugestia brzmiała rozsądnie – pójście do kolegów i zaanonsowanie im, że idzie jeść z Ayalą, nic by go nie kosztowało. Ale to całe proszenie o zgodę…

\- Miałem zapytać „czy nie macie nic przeciwko”? – nastroszył się Anakin. – A jakbyście powiedzieli, że „się nie zgadzacie”, to co? Miałbym zrobić tak, jak chcecie? Dlaczego w ogóle mam prosić o pozwolenie?

\- Nie o _pozwolenie!_ – podkreśliła Dina. – Nie o to mi chodziło. To oczywiste, że powiedzielibyśmy „nie, nie mamy nic przeciwko”.

\- Dla mnie to NIE jest oczywiste!

\- Anakin, ja miałam na myśli tylko to, byś zapytał nas z _grzeczności_! Zawsze jadamy razem, i kiedy jedna osoba nagle idzie gdzie indziej, nic na ten temat nie mówiąc, to jest strasznie nieuprzejme. My… - w oczach dziewczyny pojawił się cień smutku. – My naprawdę staramy się zrobić wszystko, byś nas polubił. Ale nie dajesz nam szansy.

Chłopiec aż otworzył usta ze zdziwienia.

Czy ona żartuje? Ciągłe krytykowanie go, warczenie na niego, że zrobił coś nie tak… i niby to wszystko miało służyć „przekonaniu go, by ich polubił”? Wolne żarty! Jeśli ktoś tutaj starał się, jak mógł, to Anakin. To ON od tygodni walczył o to, by koledzy z Klanu go polubili, widowiskowo dając przy tym ciała! Sugerowanie, że jest na odwrót – że to inne dzieci starają się mu dogodzić, a on ma wszystko w poważaniu… to było jak trzaśnięcie w policzek!

\- To tak jak z torem przeszkód – ponurym tonem ciągnęła Dina. – Wszystko chcesz robić sam. Nawet kiedy byłeś z nas najsłabszy, wkurzałeś się, gdy chcieliśmy ci pomóc.

\- Przecież Mistrzyni Kentarra już mi to _powiedziała!_ – z irytacją wyrzucił z siebie Anakin. - Dlaczego TY mówisz mi to drugi raz? Ciągle robisz coś takiego! I nie tylko ty. Wy wszyscy! Codziennie mówicie mi, że robię coś źle. Cały czas mnie pouczacie! To nie jest miłe.

\- Ale co w tym niemiłego? – Dziewczyna zamrugała. Na jej twarzy widniało autentyczne zdziwienie. – Przecież nie mówimy ci tych rzeczy, ponieważ chcemy być wredni. My tylko próbujemy ci pomóc! Mistrzyni Kentarra powiedziała, byśmy pomagali ci, jak mogli. I właśnie to robimy. Nie rozumiem, czemu odbierasz to jako atak.

Skywalker nienawidził swojego mózgu za to, że nie potrafił wymyślać argumentów tak szybko jak umysł Diny. _Wiedział_ , dlaczego odbierał zachowanie innych dzieci jako atak, ale za nic nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć. Nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób mógłby to wytłumaczyć, by jego przesadnie dojrzała koleżanka _zrozumiała,_ co miał na myśli.

Żałował, że nie była bardziej jak Padme. Albo Aayla. Z Aaylą wszystko wydawało się takie proste.

„Pewnie jest ci ciężko?” – przypomniał sobie pytanie Twi’lekanki.

Tak, BYŁO mu ciężko! Nie rozumiał, dlaczego ten prosty fakt mógł być oczywisty dla Aayli, ale nie mógł być oczywisty dla Diny.

\- J-ja… - wyjąkał. – Ja naprawdę robię wszystko, by się dopasować. I rozumiem, czemu współpraca jest ważna. Aayla mi to dzisiaj wytłumaczyła.

\- Och? To dobrze.

\- Pomyślę, jak to zrobić, by lepiej z wami współpracować. Naprawdę się postaram!

\- Cieszę się – dziewczyna wyraźnie odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- A wy moglibyście trochę rzadziej się mnie czepiać – mruknął Anakin.

\- Mówiłam ci, że to nie jest czepianie się, tylko… - widząc wkurzoną minę kolegi, Dina szybko się zreflektowała. – No dobrze, powiem pozostałym – oznajmiła pokonanym tonem. – Skoro aż tak ci to przeszkadza, to… to nie będziemy tego robić tak często. Ty obiecałeś, że postarasz się współpracować z nami podczas toru przeszkód, więc my też się postaramy.

Skywalker przytaknął. Dobrze, że po tych wszystkich okropnych zarzutach, które usłyszał, zdołał przynajmniej wynegocjować coś dla siebie.

\- Wiesz… - dziewczyna dodała po chwili. – Jeśli przeszkadza ci coś jeszcze, możesz mi o tym powiedzieć. Nie musisz niczego w sobie dusić. Jeśli czymś się martwisz, powiedz, a może uda mi się pomóc. Chciałabym ci pomóc. My wszyscy chcielibyśmy!

W sumie… Skoro już wywlekali na zewnątrz wszystkie brudy…

\- Przeszkadza mi, że późną nocą poszliście grać w karty i nic mi nie powiedzieliście – krzyżując ramiona, Anakin posłał Dinie oskarżycielskie spojrzenie.

Kwiknęła, jak osoba przyłapana na gorącym uczynku.

\- Aha! – triumfalnie wycelował w nią palec. – Więc jednak miałem rację? Naprawdę to zrobiliście!

\- My… - posyłając mu skruszone spojrzenie, dziewczyna rozmasowała kark. – Anakin, proszę, nie bierz tego do siebie. To prawda, że czasem wymykamy się w nocy, by grać w karty, albo w coś innego, ale… Bo wiesz… Planowaliśmy, że któregoś razu cię zaprosimy, ale większa część grupy uznała, że na to jeszcze za wcześnie.

\- Za wcześnie? – powtórzył głupio.

W ogóle tego nie ogarniał. „Za wcześnie?” Ale jak to „za wcześnie”? W jakim sensie? Bo nie przeszedł jakiejś, kurde, inicjacji, obowiązkowej dla wszystkich dzieciaków Jedi? Może rzeczywiście coś takiego było? Na tym etapie Anakin uznał, że nic w tej przeklętej Świątyni już go nie zdziwi.

\- Taz, Cooper i Bethany stwierdzili, że wciąż jesteś strasznie głośny i niezdarny – westchnęła Dina. – I gdybyś poszedł z nami, pewnie łatwo zostalibyśmy złapani. No bo wiesz, to, co my robimy w nocy, nie jest do końca dozwolone i…

\- Nie jest dozwolone? – przy akompaniamencie cichego parsknięcia powtórzył Anakin. – Wy robicie coś niedozwolonego? _Wy?!_

Nie, no, kurde, to już był _szczyt wszystkiego!_ Żadne odkrycie nie mogłoby go tak zaboleć, jak właśnie to:

Dzieci Jedi… te rzekomo grzeczniutkie i posłuszne, jak świetnie zaprogramowane droidy, błyszczące nieskazitelnymi manierami, i rzucające mądrościami na prawo i lewo dzieci Jedi miały w rzeczywistości skazę na swoich idealnych charakterkach! Niewiarygodne, że pod osłoną nocy robiły to, co _wszystkie normalne dziewięciolatki -_ łamały zasady ustalone przez dorosłych, by najzwyczajniej w świecie się _pobawić._ I pomyśleć, że postanowili wykluczyć Anakina właśnie z tej, zupełnie niezwiązanej z kulturą Zakonu, najzwyklejszej życiowej czynności.

A on, naiwny, myślał, że mali Jedi się nie bawią… Ale z niego idiota!

\- Kiedy my nie robimy nic złego! – Dina usiłowała tłumaczyć. – W końcu nie łamiemy Kodeksu. My tylko… cóż…

\- W nocy przestajecie być tymi samymi sztywniakami, co za dnia – prychnął Anakin. – Jasne, rozumiem.

\- Nie, nie rozumiesz. I to nieprawda, że w dzień jesteśmy… eee… sztywniakami.

_A co, każdy z was ma tajnego klona, który zastępuje go, gdy ja jestem w pobliżu?_

\- My po prostu nie chcieliśmy pakować cię w kłopoty! – błagalnie patrząc na chłopca, wyrzuciła z siebie Dina – Wiemy, jak bardzo jest ci przykro, gdy Mistrzowie cię krytykują. Wałęsanie się po Świątyni w nocy w sumie nie jest jakimś wielkim przewinieniem… Chodzi tylko o to, by Adepci się nie przemęczali i mieli rano siłę na trening, ale… No, to jest jednak coś, za co można dostać karę. Porządkowanie holoksiążek w bibliotece, albo coś podobnego. Pomyśleliśmy sobie, że i tak jesteś już często pouczany przez Mistrzów, a gdyby nas złapano, bo byłeś za głośno, miałbyś przez to jeszcze trudniej.

Ten argument był tak samo _pocieszny_ jak mamrotanie Watto, że „prędzej mu macki na głowie wyrosną, niż jego pyskaty niewolnik zbuduje ścigacz ze znalezionych na pustyni śmieci”.

\- Już dziesięć razy wymknąłem się do warsztatu o trzeciej w nocy – patrząc na dziewczynę z mściwą satysfakcją, oznajmił Anakin – i jakoś nigdy nie zostałem przyłapany.

Mina panny-idealnej była _bezcenna!_

Pfft! Z kim ona niby myśli, że rozmawia? Ku zgrozie opiekuńczej matki, Skywalker zwiewał nocą z domu, jeszcze kiedy był na etapie _raczkowania!_ Cóż, fakt faktem, że wtedy nie potrafił robić tego _niepostrzeżenie,_ ale… no, wprawy w podobnych rzeczach nie można mu było odmówić.

\- Ty… - Dina wydukała pełnym niedowierzania głosem. – Nie żartujesz?

\- A myślałaś, że jak dowiedziałem się o tym waszym karcianym wypadzie? – Anakin przewrócił oczami.

\- A-ale… Mówisz, że chodziłeś do warsztatu. Co ty tam w ogóle robiłeś?

\- Nudziłem się.

Tak naprawdę pracował nad mieczem świetlnym Obi-Wana, ale tego powiedzieć nie mógł. Na szczęście koleżanka nie naciskała. Musiała wywnioskować, że nic z niego nie wyciągnie.

\- Cóż, następnym razem możesz pójść z nami – oznajmiła. – Zamiast do warsztatu – dodała z niepewnym uśmiechem.

\- Nie, dzięki – odparł chłodno.

To nieco zbiło ją z tropu.

\- Co? Ale… ale przed chwilą powiedziałeś… przeszkadzało ci, że cię nie zaprosiliśmy i…

\- Jest coś, co przeszkadza mi _bardziej!_

Anakin postanowił wyłożyć kawę na ławę. Skoro zabrnął tak daleko, to równie dobrze mógł wspomnieć o kwestii, która leżała mu na wątrobie już od samego początku.

\- Taz – wyszeptał krótko.

Dina nerwowo przełknęła ślinę.

\- Co z Tazem? - spytała, siląc się na obojętny ton.

\- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o co chodzi! – syknął Anakin. – On mnie nie cierpi!

\- To nie…

\- Jak powiesz, że „to nieprawda”, to pójdę do łazienki po szklankę wody, wyleję ci ją na głowę, a potem stwierdzę, że „wcale czegoś takiego nie zrobiłem i tylko ci się wydawało!”

Właśnie tak! Nie pozwoli wciskać sobie kitu! To było nawet gorsze od ciągłego wysłuchiwania kazań. Skywalker _nienawidził_ kłamstw. Z niekończącymi się wykładami od kolegów jakoś mógł dość do porządku dziennego – ale nie z tym, że próbowano zrobić z niego idiotę!

Najwyraźniej przesłanie dotarło.

\- Strasznie cię przepraszam za jego zachowanie – Dina spuściła wzrok. – To prawda, że Taz… bywa wobec ciebie trochę nieprzyjemny.

 _Ale tylko „trochę” –_ Anakin miał ochotę zakpić. – _Trochę. Troszeczkę!_

\- Ale to nieprawda, że on cię nie lubi! – dziewczyna dodała po chwili. – On… on po prostu… jakby to powiedzieć… on ma teraz złe dni, wiesz? Ale to tylko przejściowe! Taz od jakiegoś czasu ma zły humor, ale to minie. Sam przecież wiesz, że nie jest zbyt dojrzały – posłała koledze porozumiewawczy uśmiech, próbując go udobruchać. – Po prostu… no… jeszcze przez pewien czas będzie nieprzyjemny, ale w końcu mu przejdzie! To tylko taka faza. Nic więcej!

\- Aha – Skywalker uniósł brew. – A ta cała faza zaczęła mu się przed moim przyjazdem… czy może _akurat wtedy_ , gdy pojawiłem się w Świątyni?

Cisza.

Anakinowi kończyła się cierpliwość.

\- To ma związek z Obi-Wanem, prawda? – zapytał, groźnie zwężając oczy.

\- C-co? – rumieńce na policzkach dziewczyny działały lepiej niż wykrywacz kłamstw.

\- Dobrze pamiętam dzień, w którym was poznałem! Gdy powiedziałem, że Obi-Wan jest moim Mistrzem, Taz zaczął być dla mnie wredny. A ty doskonale o tym wiesz! Pamiętam, jaką miałaś wtedy minę… I pamiętam, że Cooper chciał coś na ten temat powiedzieć, ale Taz kopnął go pod stołem. O co mu chodzi, co? Czy on ma coś do mojego Mistrza? Nie lubi go? Bo jeśli tak, to lepiej by nie mówił o nim żadnych wstrętnych rzeczy! Niech tylko spróbuje powiedzieć o Obi-Wanie jedno złe słowo, a wezmę i…

\- Nie! – wyglądając na lekko spanikowaną, Dina uniosła ręce. – Anakin, nie, mylisz się! To nic z tych rzeczy! To… t-tu zupełnie nie o to chodzi!

\- A o co?

\- To nieprawda, że Taz nie lubi twojego Mistrza – dziewczyna wyznała zbolałym tonem. – W-wręcz… wręcz przeciwnie.

Chłopiec ze zdumieniem przekrzywił głowę. Nie tego się spodziewał.

\- „Wręcz przeciwnie”? – powtórzył głupio. – Ale co to w ogóle znaczy… „wręcz przeciwnie”?

Dina uparcie milczała. Anakin zacisnął zęby.

\- Jak nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, to nie mów! – warknął. – Tylko nie próbuj dalej wciskać mi kitu, że coś sobie wymyśliłem, i nic się nie dzieje! Jeśli nie zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi Tazowi, to wyjdź, bo wszystko już sobie wyjaśniliśmy.

Nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Krzywiąc się, zamknęła oczy. Jej palce mocno zacisnęły się na materiale spodni.

\- No dobrze – wydawszy zrezygnowane westchnienie, otworzyła oczy. – Dobrze, powiem ci. Tylko, Anakin, słuchaj… mógłbyś nie mówić nikomu, że dowiedziałeś się ode mnie? A najlepiej to jakbyś w ogóle nie wspominał nikomu, że o tym wiesz. A zwłaszcza Tazowi. Bo widzisz, jemu nie chodzi o nic złego, a to… Ech. To dość niezręczna sytuacja.

Po prawdzie, Anakin nie miał ochoty do niczego się zobowiązywać. Miałby obiecać, że nie da niczego po sobie poznać, gdy jeszcze nawet nie wiedział, o co chodzi? To brzmiało jak wybitnie nietrafiony pomysł.

Mimo to ciekawość nie dawała mu spokoju, więc odpuścił i przytaknął. To była jedyna niepowtarzalna okazja, by wreszcie poznać prawdę! Nawet jeśli Anakin miałby później zagryzać zęby i walczyć ze sobą, by nie powiedzieć koledze niczego kąśliwego, wolał to, niż pozostawanie w błogiej nieświadomości.

Dina wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- No więc słuchaj: dwa lata temu miała miejsce pewna sytuacja. Zaczęliśmy się uczyć pierwszego kata Trzeciej Formy i Taz miał straszny problem ze spamiętaniem układu.

Skywalker pozwolił sobie na dyskretny uśmieszek satysfakcji. ON nauczył się tego konkretnego kata w _jeden wieczór_ – Mistrzowie do dziś nie mogli wyjść z podziwu, że tak szybko je zapamiętał.

\- Był strasznie sfrustrowany – dziewczyna mówiła dalej. – Myliły mu się kroki, a Mistrz Sicario wciąż miał do niego jakieś uwagi. Dużo więcej uwag niż zwykle. Że źle układa miecz, że niezbyt stabilnie stoi na nogach… ogólnie strasznie dużo poprawek. Ale tak było w przypadku nas wszystkich. Wcześniej uczyliśmy się tylko Shii-Cho i Makashi, które są bardziej neutralnymi stylami. Soresu jest stricte defensywne, więc na początku w ogóle go nie rozumieliśmy. Tyle że dla Taza to była nowa sytuacja, bo zawsze był bardzo pewny siebie. Pewnie zauważyłeś, że z naszej grupy, to on najlepiej radzi sobie z mieczem świetlnym. Kiedy coś jest twoją mocną stroną i nagle przestaje ci wychodzić, to frustrujące, wiesz?

Jasne. Anakin doskonale to rozumiał. Nie rozumiał natomiast, dlaczego Dina mówi mu o prywatnych problemach Taza. Przecież to jasne, że ich czarnowłosy kolega nie zachowywał się jak buc, bo miał trwającą od dwóch lat traumę z powodu Soresu. Zresztą, o ile było Skywalkerowi wiadomo, jego rywal znacznie podciągnął się we wspomnianym stylu – jego kata z Formy Trzeciej zawsze zbierały mnóstwo pochwał zarówno od Sicario jak i Kentarry. Ciekawe, co sprawiło, że zrobił tak duże postępy?

Zagadka wkrótce została rozwiązania.

\- Taz uparł się, że za wszelką cenę opanuje Soresu – mówiła Dina. – Któregoś razu poszedł do Zachodniej Sali Treningowej i ćwiczył tam prawie przez cały dzień. Opowiedział nam o tym. Ponoć był tak sfrustrowany, że chciał już praktycznie cisnąć bokkenem o podłogę, ale wtedy ktoś podszedł do niego i mu pomógł. Starszy Padawan, który umówił się ze swoim Mistrzem na sparing, ale że jego nauczyciel miał tendencje do ciągłego spóźniania się… No, ten Padawan po prostu czekał na Mistrza i nie miał żadnego zajęcia. Tym Padawanem był Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Serce Anakina wydało kilka nerwowych drgnięć. Nie umiał tego wytłumaczyć, ale kierunek, w jakim zmierzała ta opowieść, ani trochę mu się nie podobał.

\- Żeby dorosły Jedi… czy nawet Starszy Padawan sam podszedł do Adepta i zaproponował pomoc… takie coś zdarza się bardzo rzadko – westchnęła dziewczyna. – Nie jest jakieś super rzadkie, ale gdy już się zdarza, to czujesz się zaszczycony. Rozumiesz, prawda?

\- Ta – chłopiec odparł nieobecnym głosem. – Chyba.

\- No więc, kiedy Obi-Wan podszedł do Taza, to było wielkie wyróżnienie.

 _Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo_ – Anakin pomyślał z goryczą.

Że jakiś pierwszy lepszy Jedi do kogoś podszedł, to jedno. Ale że _Obi-Wan Kenobi?!_ Ten sam, rzadko odzywający się Obi-Wan, który nie uraczył Anakina _ani jednym słowem_ , gdy lecieli z Tatooine na Coruscant? Nawet podczas powitania. A, nie, chyba zapytał Anakina, czy nie przynieść mu bacty. Ale to wszystko.

Ich relacja uległa polepszeniu dopiero po długiej rozmowie, którą odbyli, siedząc we dwójkę w maszynowni. Kenobi pokazał się chłopcu z nieco cieplejszej strony i nawet nielegalnie udzielił mu lekcji. Anakin czuł się przez to kimś wyjątkowym – myślał sobie, że prawdopodobnie jest jedynym dzieckiem w Galaktyce, któremu Obi-Wan podał pomocną dłoń.

A teraz, gdy dowiedział się, że nie był ani jedyny, ani nawet _pierwszy_ … to było tak, jakby coś mu odebrano.

Znaczy, okej, Obi-Wan pomógł Tazowi, tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że nie miał nic do roboty, bo czekał na Qui-Gona, ale… ale _mimo wszystko_!

\- Po tym zdarzeniu… - Dina zawahała się. – Taz przybiegł do nas i powiedział, że przeżył olśnienie. Stwierdził, że Obi-Wan to jego wymarzony Mistrz, a spotkanie z nim to było przeznaczenie.

\- Że co?!

Anakinowi zakręciło się w głowie.

\- Właśnie _dlatego_ nie chciałam nic ci mówić! – jęknęła dziewczyna. – Sam widzisz, że to dość niezręczna sytuacja. To nie tak, że Taz chciał zrobić coś przeciwko tobie. On po prostu… ech. Jak mówiłam, to było dwa lata temu. Nikt nie mógł przewidzieć, że tyle się wydarzy… no wiesz, pojawienie się Sitha, twoje dołączenie do Zakonu i tak dalej. Mistrz Obi-Wan nie był wtedy jeszcze pełnoprawnym Rycerzem Jedi, a Taz… cóż… Taz był przekonany, że jak już zda Próby Adeptów, Obi-Wan również będzie po własnych Próbach i wtedy przyjmie go na Padawana.

\- Obi-Wan… - słowa z trudem przechodziły chłopcu przez gardło. – Obi-Wan obiecał Tazowi, że weźmie go na Padawana?

\- Co? Nie! Ależ skąd, między nimi nie było żadnych obietnic! Obi-Wan do niczego się nie zobowiązał. Po prostu pomógł Tazowi tamten jeden raz. A potem jeszcze kilka razy…

\- Kilka razy?!

 _Zdecyduj się!_ – Anakin miał ochotę fuknąć. – _Ile w końcu było tych „razy”? Jeden czy więcej?!_

\- Te kolejne razy to w sumie były z inicjatywy Taza, nie Obi-Wana – zmęczonym tonem wyjaśniła Dina. – Anakin, proszę, nie myśl o tym za dużo. Słuchaj, to naprawdę nic wielkiego. Takie coś zdarza się cały czas.

\- „Takie coś” czyli… co?

\- No wiesz, że ktoś zaczyna interesować się jakimś Mistrzem. Albo, że jest zafascynowany dorosłym Jedi i wyobraża sobie, że kiedyś zostanie jego Padawanem. To nic nadzwyczajnego, naprawdę. Gdy mieliśmy po pięć lat, prawie każdy z nas uważał, że pewnego dnia zostanie Padawanem Mistrza Yody. Mnie przez długi czas wydawało się, że Mistrzyni Kentarra wybierze mnie na uczennicę, bo poświęcała mi dużo czasu i powtarzała, że jestem nieoficjalną liderką grupy. Ale teraz wiem, że tak się nie stanie. To tylko taka faza, Anakin. Przychodzi, a potem mija.

\- U Taza trwa już dwa lata – unosząc brwi, zauważył Skywalker.

\- Cóż, i pewnie trwałaby nadal, gdyby Mistrz Obi-Wan nie wybrał sobie Padawana – westchnęła dziewczyna. – Ale decyzja została podjęta, a Taz nie ma innego wyjścia, niż się z tym pogodzić. W miarę jak jesteśmy coraz starsi, mamy różne pragnienia i różnych wymarzonych nauczycieli, ale fakty są takie, że wybór nie należy do nas. To _Mistrzowie_ wybierają sobie Padawanów. A Mistrz Obi-Wan wybrał ciebie. 

_Właściwie to nie do końca_ – z dziko bijącym sercem przypomniał sobie Anakin. – _Obi-Wan nie wybrał mnie z własnej woli. To QUI-GON mnie dla niego wybrał._

Zaraz po tej myśli przyszła kolejna, dużo straszniejsza:

_A gdyby Obi-Wan mógł znowu wybierać… Kogo by wybrał?_

Chłopiec posłał koleżance z Klanu zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

\- Jesteś pewna, że mój Mistrz niczego mu nie obiecał? Tazowi, w sensie.

\- Wydaje mi się, że nie.

\- _Wydaje ci się?!_

\- Na sto procent niczego mu nie obiecał! – podkreśliła Dina. Jednak zanim Anakin zdążył odczuć ulgę, dodała: - Być może coś Tazowi _zasugerował_ , ale nie wiem, bo nie pytałam. Choć nie sądzę, by coś takiego zrobił. Tak jak mówiłam, to głównie _Taz_ za nim chodził, nie na odwrót. Nie robił tego jakoś bardzo często… wiesz, nie chciał być nachalny. Od czasu do czasu udało mu się zebrać na odwagę i poprosić Obi-Wana, by pokazał mu jakieś kata, albo coś w tym stylu, ale to naprawdę wszystko. Zresztą, wcale nie był jedyny. Już jako Padawan twój Mistrz był znany z tego, że świetnie radził sobie z mieczem świetlnym, więc sporo osób przychodziło do niego z prośbami o pomoc w treningu. Nie tylko Adepci, również Młodsi Padawani.

To powinno uspokoić Anakina, a jednak sprawiło, że poczuł się jeszcze gorzej.

Obi-Wan był popularny, a zatem miał, z czego wybierać. Gdyby nie stracił własnego Mistrza, wcale nie musiałby przygarniać jakiegoś przybłędy z pustyni. Tyle dzieci ustawiało się do niego w kolejce… miał mnóstwo okazji, by przyjrzeć się różnym Adeptom. Ocenić, jaką mieli osobowość. Poznać ich mocne i słabe strony. Ustalić, czego oczekuje od potencjalnego Padawana.

Czy to możliwe, że przed poznaniem Skywalkera miał już kogoś na oku? Czy tym kimś mógł być Taz?

\- O kurde – oczy chłopca rozszerzyły się. – Ja ich razem widziałem!

Dopiero kiedy zobaczył zdumioną minę Diny, uświadomił sobie, że wypowiedział tę myśl na głos.

\- Kiedy Mistrz Qui-Gon prowadził mnie na spotkanie z Radą… – sprostował po chwili. – Gdy pierwszy raz byłem w Świątyni, widziałem, jak do Obi-Wana podeszło dwóch chłopców. To byli Taz i Cooper.

Był na siebie zły, że dopiero teraz skojarzył fakty… że dopiero teraz rozpoznał w dzieciach ze wspomnienia kolegów z Klanu!

\- Taaak – krzywiąc się, Dina rozmasowała kark. – Taz wspominał nam, że pójdzie do Obi-Wana, by zapytać, czy nie zostałby jego Mistrzem. Albo, czy chociaż to rozważy. Taz wstydził się pójść sam, więc wziął ze sobą Coopera.

\- No i? – Anakin mógłby przysiąc, że jego serce na moment przestało bić. – Co powiedział Obi-Wan?

\- Nic. Nie zdążyli zadać mu pytania, bo akurat przyszedł jego Mistrz. Od tamtej pory… no, sam wiesz. Nie mieli okazji.

A poza tym, było „po ptakach”, bo Obi-Wan związał się przysięgą ze Skywalkerem.

\- Anakin, proszę, nie miej żalu do Taza! – z nutą błagania powiedziała Dina. – Chociaż wiem, że to nie jest łatwe. To, co on teraz robi, nie jest do końca w porządku. Boczy się, jak jakieś małe dziecko…

 _Przecież jest dzieckiem_ – w myślach wtrącił Anakin. – _Wszyscy jesteśmy!_

\- Ale gdy jeszcze ty zaczniesz się na niego gniewać, będzie jeszcze gorzej! – ciągnęła dziewczyna. – Ta cała sytuacja nie jest niczyją winą. Tak wyszło, bo… no cóż, po prostu tak wyszło. Niechcący! Znaczy… Może nie byłoby tak źle, gdybyś zgodził się przedstawić nas Obi-Wanowi, ale ja cię absolutnie za to nie winię! Inni też nie. Jestem pewna, że już zdążyli o tym zapomnieć. Tylko tyle że na początku… Bo wiesz, Taz opowiadał nam, że Obi-Wan jest bardzo miły, i że tak świetnie tłumaczy, i że naprawdę wie, co robi, gdy pokazuje ci, jak trzymać miecz świetlny, więc… No, my się trochę od niego zaraziliśmy całą tą fascynacją.

Trudno się dziwić. Skywalker doskonale rozumiał, dlaczego ktoś chciał uczyć się od jego Mistrza. Kenobi może i sprawiał wrażenie zimnego, ale gdy trzeba było coś pokazać… na przykład nauczyć małego chłopca podnosić kostki z podłogi…

Anakin przełknął ślinę. Taaa… nawet nie winił kolegów za to, że obrazili się, gdy odmówił im Obi-Wana. I jeszcze rzucił to śmieszne kłamstwo o tym, że jego Mistrz „nie lubi dzieci”. 

\- Proszę, nie miej takiej miny – poprosiła Dina. – Naprawdę nie przyszłam tutaj, by się z tobą kłócić. I nie chcę, byś pomyślał, że jesteś coś winny Tazowi. Albo, że _musisz_ przedstawić nam swojego Mistrza, byśmy cię polubili. Przykro mi, że czułeś się wykluczony, bo nie powiedzieliśmy ci o naszych nocnych wypadach. I że Taz ciągle traktuje cię w taki sposób. Od samego początku mówiłam mu, by nie robił sobie wielkich nadziei, ale uparł się jak wół. Proszę, bądź dla niego wyrozumiały. Jest okropny, wiem, ale za jakiś czas na pewno mu to przejdzie! W końcu szkolimy się na Jedi, prawda? Powinniśmy być cierpliwi.

Wciąż zagłębiony we własnych myślach, Skywalker przytaknął. Dziewczyna wstała z miejsca.

\- Pogadam z innymi – oznajmiła, posyłając mu łagodny uśmiech. – Powiem im, by trochę przystopowali z poprawianiem cię. Dziękuję, że mnie wysłuchałeś. Ja… nie, my wszyscy bardzo doceniamy, jak bardzo się starasz. To naprawdę wiele dla nas znaczy. Trzymaj się. Do zobaczenia na treningu!

Skinął jej głową na pożegnanie, a gdy tylko wyszła, opadł plecami na łóżko, szeroko rozkładając ręce. 

No to teraz już wiedział. Chciał zrozumieć, dlaczego Taz był wobec niego tak wredny, a teraz dostał odpowiedź. Tyle tylko, że nie był pewien, czy warto było ją usłyszeć.

Dobra strona poznania prawdy niewątpliwie była taka, że lepiej rozumiał swojego kolegę. A nawet – ku własnemu zdziwieniu – jakoś specjalnie się na niego nie gniewał. W końcu sam poznał uczucie, jakim było zazdroszczenie komuś Mistrza. Pamiętał to charakterystyczne ukłucie w sercu, które czuł, wiedząc, że Qui-Gon należał do Obi-Wana, a nie do niego. I jak niewygodnie mu było z myślą, że Kenobi może nigdy nie chcieć odstąpić mu swojego nauczyciela. Natomiast Taz…

Tazowi „gwizdnięto” potencjalnego Mistrza sprzed nosa. Nic dziwnego, że koleś się wkurzył. Nawet nie zdążył dowiedzieć się, czy Obi-Wan by go zechciał, gdyby Anakin się nie napatoczył. Jeśli Kenobi odpowiedziałby pełnemu nadziei dziecku stanowcze „nie”, może wcale nie byłoby całej tej afery? Może Taz nie miałby to Anakina żalu? Albo wyleczyłby się ze swoich fochów nieco szybciej?

Natomiast, gdyby Obi-Wan powiedział „tak”… 

Chłopiec nieznacznie zadrżał. Jego prawa dłoń powędrowała do wijącego się na kocu padawańskiego warkoczyka.

To właśnie była zła strona tego, że przycisnął Dinę i wszystkiego się dowiedział. Może i zrobił krok w stronę lepszych relacji ze swoim Klanem, jednak w jego sercu zrodziło się sporo niewygodnych uczuć. I pytań.

Gdyby Obi-Wan miał sam podejmować decyzję, kogo by wybrał? Anakina? Taza? Kogoś jeszcze innego?

Krzywiąc się, chłopiec przekręcił się na bok i zwinął się w kulkę. Bezwiednie jeździł palcem po wplecionych w warkoczyk włoskach. Ze zgrozą zdał sobie sprawę, że pierwszy raz w życiu wziął udział w rywalizacji, której nie chciał. Wygrał wyścig, a nawet nie miał pojęcia, że wystartował. Wyścig o względy Obi-Wana.

Anakin przypomniał sobie, jak zarzucono mu, że oszukiwał w wyścigu Bunta. Pamiętał gniew, który buzował mu w uszach, gdy okładał kłamliwego Rodianina pięściami.

Uczucie, gdy ktoś kwestionował twoje zwycięstwo, było okropne.

To było najgorsze uczucie na świecie… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori ;) 
> 
> Uch, ale się porobiło! Sekret wreszcie wyszedł na jaw. Kto się spodziewał, że właśnie o to chodzi Tazowi? Bardzo proszę - ręka do góry!
> 
> Jak widzicie, nawet dziewięciolatkom nie zawsze jest łatwo się dogadać. Nie będę wam spojlerować ciągu dalszego, ale powiem tyle, że od następnego rozdziału zrobi się naprawdę ostro. Momentami nawet... hm... mrocznie? Ale spokojnie, koniec końców wszystko będzie dobrze.
> 
> W końcu to Anakin Skywalker, prawda? Czemu ON miałby sobie nie poradzić? 
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że rozmowa Aniego i Diny wam się spodobała.   
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i niech Moc będzie z wami!


	21. Rezultat dwóch miesięcy (Część1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gdyby wszyscy mali Jedi byli tak pełni zrozumienia jak Aayla Secura, życie Anakina byłoby łatwiejsze.  
> Ale nie są.  
> Podsłuchanie rozmowy rówieśników sprawia, że w młodym Skywalkerze coś pęka.

**Człowiek Czynu**

**Rozdział 10 – Rezultat dwóch miesięcy**

\- Czy miałam kiedyś konflikt z moim Klanem? – Aayla zastanowiła się chwilę, po czym wzruszyła ramionami. – A kto nie miał? Dzieciaki, z którymi się dorasta, są jak bracia i siostry. W dobrym i złym znaczeniu. To naturalne, że czasem zdarzają się kłótnie.

Anakin opuścił bokken i zastanowił się nad znaczeniem tych słów.

„Bracia i siostry”.

Odkąd zawitał do Świątyni minęły dwa miesiące, a on wciąż nie postrzegał Zakonu jak rodziny. A już _na pewno_ dzieciaków ze swojego Klanu. Jeśli już miałby widzieć w kimś siostrę, to w Padawan Aayli Securze, z którą spędzał ostatnio coraz więcej czasu. A brata (a nawet ojca) w Obi-Wanie, który NADAL nie wrócił!

Sfrustrowany, Anakin zamachnął się drewnianym mieczem mocniej, niż zamierzał. W efekcie urwał droidowi treningowemu rękę.

\- Idzie ci coraz lepiej – siedząca na ławce Aayla skinęła głową. – Choć nie musiałeś uderzać tak mocno. Rzadko widuję, by ktoś uszkodził droida mieczem świetlnym, a _co dopiero_ bokkenem.

Ciężko stwierdzić, czy miał to być komplement czy przygana.

\- Zamienimy się? – Anakin posłał dziewczynie pełne nadziei spojrzenie. – Chcę popatrzeć, jak walczysz.

Uwielbiał ją obserwować. Jej styl posługiwania się mieczem świetlnym póki co był jego ideałem – agresywny, a jednocześnie pełny gracji. Skywalker obiecał sobie, że pewnego dnia i on będzie tak walczył. 

Dziewczyna wstała z miejsca.

\- Brzmisz jak mój Mistrz – stwierdziła. – On też często rzuca tekstem „chcę popatrzeć, jak walczysz”. Tyle tylko, że ty wytrzeszczasz oczy na mój miecz świetlny, a on zerka na moje pośladki – dodała z lekkim przekąsem. – Gdy na niego warczę, zawsze rzuca jakąś wymówką w stylu „praca nóg jest bardzo ważna dla Jedi!”

Chłopiec dostrzegł w brązowych oczach ślady tęsknoty.

\- Brakuje ci go? – zapytał, chowając bokken za plecami.

\- No pewnie! – Aayla pochyliła się nad droidem, by zmienić poziom trudności.

\- Mnie też brakuje mojego Mistrza. Chciałbym, żeby już wrócił.

Choć znali się od miesiąca, wciąż obowiązywała między nimi niewypowiedziana umowa, by nie pytać się nawzajem o imiona Mistrzów. Ale, tak poza tym, poruszali ten temat dość często.

\- Kiedy mój Mistrz wróci, wszystko będzie łatwiejsze – łypiąc na swoje buty, mruknął Anakin.

\- Pewnie tak – westchnęła Aayla. – Jednak twoje problemy z Klanem nie znikną.

Zmieniła już ustawienia droida, a mimo to nie odpaliła miecza świetlnego i nie przystąpiła do walki. Zamiast tego oparła dłoń o biodro i zmierzyła Anakina łagodnym wzrokiem.

\- A ten jeden chłopiec, który cię nie lubi… dalej jest dla ciebie wredny?

\- Taaa…

Przypomniawszy sobie wczorajsze komentarze Taza podczas śniadania, Skywalker odruchowo się wzdrygnął.

Jakiś czas temu postanowił, że potrzebuje rady, więc opowiedział Twi’lekańskiej Padawance o swoich problemach z innymi dziećmi. Rzecz jasna bez szczegółów! Nie chciał wyjść na skarżypytę, więc tylko pobieżnie wyjaśnił, co się dzieje, nie wymieniając żadnych imion, ani nie wspominając o tym, że jego problemy z jednym z chłopców miały związek z „kradzieżą” Mistrza.

Tak jak się spodziewał, Aayla okazała mu dużo zrozumienia. Znacznie więcej od Diny!

\- Nie rozumiem, czemu nie mogę rozmawiać z nimi tak, jak z tobą! – podniósł na dziewczynę rozgoryczony wzrok. – Z dziećmi z Klanu, w sensie. Albo w ogóle z innymi Adeptami. Są od ciebie młodsi, a zachowują się jak jacyś mali dorośli. To bez sensu! Czego bym nie powiedział, nie próbują mnie zrozumieć, a tylko walą mi kazania.

Cóż, po pamiętnej rozmowie z Diną trochę przystopowali, ale tylko trochę. O jakieś dwadzieścia procent. Ale co z tego, skoro przez pozostałe osiemdziesiąt procent czasu wciąż robili z siebie nadętych ważniaków?

Aayla tymczasowo zrezygnowała z treningu. Skinęła na Anakina i oboje przysiedli na ławce.

\- Masz rację, że Adepci zazwyczaj są irytującymi małymi profesorkami – powiedziała, opierając stopę na kolanie. – To pewnie dlatego że mają bardzo niewiele okazji, by opuszczać Świątynię. Jeśli już stąd wychodzą, to tylko po to, by oglądać nudne do bólu posiedzenia Senatu i uczyć się o polityce.

\- Ta, wiem – chłopiec skrzywił się. – Ja i mój Klan już na jednym byliśmy.

Ledwo wytrzymał dwie godziny ględzenia o podatkach. Tylko wypowiedź Kanclerza miała dla niego jako taki sens. Szkoda, że pozwolono mu jedynie na krótką wymianę zdań z Palpatinem. Facet był naprawdę spoko.

\- Gdy dorastasz w miejscu takim jak to – dłoń Aayli zatoczyła krąg, jakby próbowała objąć całą Świątyni – masz dość zawężone pole widzenia. Wydaje ci się, że wszyscy są tacy sami. Że wszyscy zachowują się, jak Jedi. Że _powinni_ tak się zachowywać! A potem zostajesz Padawanem, wyjeżdżasz na pierwszą misję i przeżywasz szok – kącik ust dziewczyny lekko uniósł się do góry. – Przekonujesz się, że świat jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowany, niż cię uczono. Dopiero wtedy zaczynasz odpuszczać, pozwalać sobie na bardziej beztroskie zachowanie. I akceptować to, że inni się od ciebie różnią. Choć niektórzy są odmieńcami już od maleńkości. Tak było ze mną. Kiedy byłam Adeptką, długo nie umiałam dogadać się z moim Klanem.

\- To tak jak ja – westchnął Anakin. 

Im dłużej ją znał, tym bardziej przekonywał się, jak wiele mieli wspólnego.

\- Kiedyś inne dzieciaki tak mnie wnerwiły, że wstałam od stolika przewracając ławkę – Aayla wyznała z nostalgią. – I poszłam usiąść sama. Właśnie w taki sposób poznałam Mistrza Kita. Choć wtedy był jeszcze Padawanem Kitem.

\- Gdybym nie wiedział, że Mistrzyni Kentarra da mi za to ochrzan, za każdym razem siadałbym z tobą – Skywalker mruknął, opierając nienaturalnie wyprostowane ręce o krawędź ławki.

Twi’lekanka położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Uważam, że twoja Opiekunka mimo wszystko ma rację – oznajmiła łagodnie. – Ja w końcu dogadałam się z moim Klanem. Ty też możesz.

\- Ale ja chcę! – gwałtownie skręcając głowę, Anakin posłał dziewczynie zdesperowane spojrzenie. – Naprawdę próbuję i… ugh! Znowu przypomina mi się ten tekst Mistrza Yody o próbowaniu. Gdyby tu był, dobrze wiem, co by powiedział. „Z towarzyszami swoimi kumpluj się albo nie kumpluj!” – zaśpiewał, przedrzeźniając Głowę Zakonu. – „Nie ma próbowania!”

Aayla zachichotała.

\- O, tak! Bez wątpienia powiedziałby coś takiego. A co do twoich kolegów… Sądzę, że będzie ci prościej, jeśli spróbujesz… eghm… jeśli _zrozumiesz_ ich punkt widzenia. Mogę ci w tym pomóc. W końcu sama byłam kiedyś Adeptką. Podobnie jak ty, różniłam się od innych, ale, tak jak większość, wychowałam się w Świątyni i musiałam przejść przez te same trudności, co pozostali.

Zastanowiła się chwilę, po czym dodała zamyślonym głosem:

\- Moim zdaniem, właśnie to ich najbardziej wkurza. To, że nie masz tych samych trudności, co oni.

\- Sądzisz, że jest mi łatwo? – jęknął Anakin.

\- Ależ nie – uspokoiła go, kręcąc głową. – Doskonale wiem, jak ci ciężko. Problem w tym, że przeszkody, które masz do pokonania, nie są tymi samymi przeszkodami, z którymi zmagają się pozostali. Właśnie dlatego trudno wam się dogadać. Choć twoi koledzy udają dorosłych, w rzeczywistości to przestraszone, niepewne siebie dzieciaki. I, wbrew temu, co mogą ci wmawiać, nie potrafią podejść do sprawy dojrzale. Gdy na ciebie patrzą, nie widzą tego, z czym się męczysz… Widzą jedynie to, z czym NIE musisz się męczyć. I to ich wkurza.

\- Coś, z czym nie muszę się męczyć – marszcząc brwi, powtórzył Skywalker. – Na przykład, co?

\- No, chociażby sama łatwość, z jaką posługujesz się Mocą – Aayla uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Nawet JA ci tego zazdroszczę.

\- _Ty?_ – wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdumienia. – Ale przecież… _ty_ nie jesteś dla mnie wredna.

\- No bo jestem już trochę starsza i rozumiem, że na pewne rzeczy nie ma się wpływu. Co nie zmienia faktu, że gdy obserwuję, jak się rozwijasz, czuję się strasznie sfrustrowana. Wiesz, Anakinie… mam wrażenie, że ty nie do końca zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak wielki masz talent. Ty nie jesteś po prostu „zdolny”. Opanowanie niektórych umiejętności zajmuje ci tak krótką ilość czasu, że to aż niewiarygodne.

\- A gdyby zajmowało mi więcej czasu, lubiliby mnie bardziej? – chłopiec uniósł brwi.

Twi’lekanka milczała, myśląc nad odpowiedzią. Jednak zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, Anakin wydał ciche prychnięcie.

\- Nie zamierzam specjalnie robić czegoś gorzej, by inni poczuli się lepiej! – szepnął z nutą buntu w głosie. – Muszę nadrobić całe lata treningu! Jak oni w ogóle mogą oczekiwać, bym uczył się nowych rzeczy _wolno?_ To chyba jasne, że chcę szybko nadrobić zaległości. Właśnie dlatego tak ciężko trenuję.

\- W żadnym wypadku nie namawiam cię, byś zwolnił – powiedziała Aayla. – Ale spójrz na to w ten sposób: gdyby ktoś trenował równie ciężko jak ty, ale wszystko wychodziłoby mu cztery razy lepiej, czułbyś się zdenerwowany, prawda?

Ciężko było się z tym nie zgodzić.

\- Tak – spuszczając wzrok, przyznał Anakin. – Na pewno.

\- Zresztą, nie musisz sobie tego wyobrażać, bo jak wszyscy masz swoje słabości. Nie lubisz medytacji, prawda? Chociaż minęły dwa miesiące, inne dzieci wciąż radzą sobie z nią o wiele lepiej, choć są od ciebie młodsze.

Auć! Nie ma to jak szukać swoich słabości i trafić w sam środek tarczy.

\- Taaaak – Skywalker przyznał, zagryzając zęby.

\- No właśnie – lekko się uśmiechając, Aayla poklepała go po plecach. – To teraz pomyśl sobie, że twoi koledzy i koleżanki czują się tak samo. Tyle że w _każdej_ dziedzinie, nie tylko w medytacji. Dorównałeś im już niemal we wszystkim, prawda? Jesteś gorszy tylko w walce mieczem świetlnym, ale robisz tak błyskawiczne postępy, że moim zdaniem to tylko kwestia czasu.

\- Jak mają problem, to niech ciężej trenują! – krzyżując ramiona, burknął Anakin. – Przecież nie bronię im, by bardziej się przekładali. Doganiam ich, bo się _przykładam!_ Gdyby oni też bardziej się przyłożyli, to na pewno…

\- No właśnie, rzecz w tym, że _nie do końca!_ – dziewczyna wzniosła oczy ku niebu. – Posłuchaj, wiem, że komuś tak utalentowanemu jak ty trudno to sobie wyobrazić, ale nie każdemu wystarczy „po prostu się przyłożyć”. To nie jest kwestia chęci, a możliwości. To tak, jakby… no… na przykład… lubisz wyścigi, prawda?

Niepewnie przytaknął.

\- No to wyobraź sobie, że ktoś zaczyna z tej samej pozycji co ty, ale ma dwa razy lepszy ścigacz.

\- Ścigacz zawsze można podrasować – rozumował Anakin.

\- Eeech – Aayla przyłożyła sobie dłoń do czoła. – W ten sposób do niczego nie dojdziemy.

\- Spoko, chyba już zaczynam rozumieć, o co chodzi – opierając podbródek na dłoniach, westchnął Skywalker. – Kiedy wygrałem wyścig Bunta, sporo osób uznało, że oszukiwałem. Mam dopiero dziewięć lat i mało kto uwierzył, że mogłem pokonać kolesi, którzy ścigali się, jeszcze zanim się urodziłem. Myślę, że tu też chodzi o coś podobnego. Idę do przodu szybciej, niż powinienem, więc uważają, że robię coś nie w porządku. A, i jeszcze czepiają się, że mam Mistrza, chociaż jestem dopiero Adeptem.

Przypomniał sobie ostatni miesiąc. Tak strasznie pilnował się, by nie odpowiadać na zaczepki Taza! Było to wbrew jego osobowości, ale naprawdę się starał! Serio. Dina powiedziała mu, że Taz się poprawi, a on uwierzył jej na słowo. I jak na tym wyszedł? Fatalnie!

 _Ta, jasne, poprawi się!_ – burczał w myślach. – _Guzik się poprawił!_

\- Skoro już rozmawiamy o Mistrzach - bawiąc się swoim sznureczkiem koralików, zaczęła Aayla – to kolejna rzecz, z którą ciężko się pogodzić.

Anakin posłał jej pytające spojrzenie.

\- Bycie wybranym na Padawana to wielka rzecz – ciągnęła, zamyślonym wzrokiem wpatrując się w przestrzeń. – To nie jest tak, że z powodzeniem zdajesz Próby i niemal natychmiast zostajesz przez kogoś wybrany. Po zdaniu egzaminów, zwykle musisz czekać jeszcze wiele miesięcy. Niektórzy pozostają bez Mistrzów nawet przez rok lub dwa!

\- Tak długo?

Chłopiec wytrzeszczył oczy. Nie miał pojęcia, że _tak_ to wygląda!

\- W sumie, to wcale się nie dziwię – powiedziała Aayla. – Gdybym miała wybierać sobie ucznia, na pewno strasznie bym się bała. W końcu nie bierzesz kogoś „na chwilę”, ale na długie lata. Stajesz się dla tej osoby nie tylko zwykłym nauczycielem, ale też najbliższą rodziną. Dlatego Mistrzowie naszego Zakonu dają sobie czas, zanim kogoś wybiorą. To właściwe podejście, ale dla Adeptów bardzo stresujące. Po przejściu Prób, nie masz już praktycznie żadnych obowiązkowych zajęć. Trenujesz na własną rękę i sam musisz decydować, ile czasu poświęcisz poszczególnym ćwiczeniom. A jakby tego było mało, uczestniczysz w wielu turniejach, by różni Mistrzowie mieli okazję cię poobserwować. Cały czas czujesz się analizowany i oceniany, ale nie masz pojęcia, co z tobą będzie, ani przez kogo zostaniesz wybrany. Czy _w ogóle_ zostaniesz wybrany.

\- A więc można NIE zostać wybranym?! – wykrzyknął zdumiony Anakin.

Aayla skinęła głową.

\- Takie sytuacje zdarzają się niezmiernie rzadko. Czasem jest tak, że Mistrzowie nie biorą pod uwagę jakiegoś Adepta, bo jest zbyt… Na przykład… Patrząc po przypadkach z przeszłości… Mogą kogoś nie wybrać, ponieważ jest zbyt agresywny, albo zbyt nieprzewidywalny.

Skywalker nerwowo przełknął ślinę. To brzmiało podejrzanie _podobnie_ do tego, co _jemu_ zdarzało się słyszeć od nauczycieli.

\- I… i co się wtedy dzieje z taką osobą? – zapytał, starając się przemawiać rzeczowym i tylko odrobinę zaciekawionym tonem.

\- Kiedy mija bardzo dużo czasu i ktoś nadal nie zostaje wybrany, zostaje wezwany do Mistrza Yody, by porozmawiać o przyszłości. Już samo to jest wielkim ciosem. No bo wiesz… masz za sobą lata treningów, ćwiczyłeś w pocie czoła, a tu nagle okazuje się, że możesz wcale nie zostać Jedi. Niektórzy drżą przed taką sytuacją jeszcze lata przed Próbami Adeptów. Każdy z nas przynajmniej raz w życiu obudził się w nocy po okropnym dniu i pomyślał sobie: „A co jeśli zdam egzaminy, a nikt mnie nie wybierze?”

Dziewczyna obróciła się do Anakina, by spojrzeć mu głęboko w oczy.

\- Wydaje mi się, że właśnie dlatego koledzy mają z tobą problem – powiedziała, uśmiechając się ponuro. – Jeszcze nawet nie przeszedłeś Prób, a już nie musisz martwić się o swoją przyszłość. Nigdy nie dowiesz się, jak to jest: być już po egzaminach i spędzać _dosłownie_ każdy dzień na zastanawianiu się, kto ci się trafi. I co zrobisz, jeśli nikt ci się nie trafi.

Chłopiec dał sobie chwilę na przemyślenie tego, co usłyszał. Kiedy ponownie spojrzał na koleżankę, miał w oczach olśnienie i determinację.

\- Mylą się – oznajmił. – Dobrze wiem, jak oni się czują! Może nie muszę już martwić się o to, czy będę miał Mistrza, ale przeżyłem to, o czym mówiłaś. No… może nie w taki sam sposób, ale ja to _przeżyłem_ , serio! Gdy pierwszy raz przyszedłem do Świątyni, Rada wcale nie chciała, bym został Jedi! Potem stwierdzili, że jeszcze się namyślą, a ja mogłem tylko czekać i się martwić. To było okropne!

Ostatnie zdanie powiedział nieznacznie się uśmiechając. Komuś mogło wydać się dziwne, że uśmiechał się, wspominając tak nieprzyjemny okres w życiu, jednak on pierwszy raz dostrzegł w swoich doświadczeniach coś pozytywnego. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak blisko innych Adeptów, jak teraz.

Aayla zdawała się to wyczuć.

\- Więc powiedz im to – szepnęła.

\- Mam im powiedzieć…? – z początku nie załapał, co miała na myśli.

\- To samo, co mnie – wyjaśniła, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Po prostu powiedz im prawdę o tym, jak z tobą było. Zapewne coś tam wiedzą z plotek, ale to zupełnie nie to samo, co usłyszeć o tym od ciebie. Z ich punktu widzenia jesteś wybitnie utalentowanym Wybrańcem, do którego non stop się przyrównują. Gdy odsłonisz swoje słabości i opowiesz, jak musiałeś walczyć o miejsce w Zakonie, spojrzą na ciebie z zupełnie innej strony. Już nie będziesz małym zarozumialcem, któremu wszystko przychodzi łatwo, ale kimś podobnym do nich. Uważam, że powinieneś im powiedzieć.

Anakin omal nie dostał zawału. Cała jego euforia sprzed minuty zdawała się w jednej chwili wyparować w kosmos.

Odsłonić słabości. Powiedzieć o tym, jak wywalczył sobie miejsce w Zakonie, jak zasłużył na padawański warkoczyk. Może Twi’lekanka miała rację i powinien to zrobić? Być może zaprzeczyłby w ten sposób różnym niesprawiedliwym domysłom, które krążyły na jego temat.

Problem w tym, że palił się do tego mniej więcej tak samo, jak do przyznania się do swojej niewolniczej przeszłości.

Zgadza się – minęły już dwa miesiące, a on nadal NIE powiedział kolegom z Klanu, że był kiedyś czyjąś własnością. Dwa miesiące i wciąż powoływał się na słowa Mistrzyni Kentarry, gdy w pierwszy dzień zabroniła pozostałym dzieciom zadawania mu niewygodnych pytań.

\- Nie mogę – wyszeptał, zaciskając dłonie na materiale spodni i patrząc na Aaylę zbolałym wzrokiem. – Nie dam rady.

To było za wcześnie… O WIELE za wcześnie!

W obecnych okolicznościach, odsłonięcie się byłoby zbyt ryzykowne. Za mało ufał innym Adeptom i dobrze wiedział, że oni nie ufali JEMU. A co, jeśli mówiąc o przeszłości, dostarczyłby im dodatkowych powodów do zaczepek?

„Wcale nie chcieli przyjąć go do Zakonu. Wielu Mistrzów nadal nie ma pewności, czy powinien tutaj być!”

Wprost wymarzony argument do wytykania kogoś palcami.

Aayla zagryzła dolną wargę.

\- To może… - odezwała się po chwili. – To może, w takim razie, poprosisz kolegów, by w czymś ci pomogli?

\- A co to da? – zapytał nieco zbity z tropu Anakin. – Wolę, kiedy _ty_ mi pomagasz! Kiedy mnie poprawiasz, nie mówisz tego w taki sposób, by było mi przykro. A gdy wcześniej przyjmowałem pomoc kolegów, kończyło się na tym, że jeszcze bardziej się z nimi kłóciłem! Wszystkiego się czepiają i cały czas próbują udowodnić, że są lepsi ode mnie.

\- No właśnie! – uśmiechając się, Twi’lekanka uniosła palec wskazujący. – I dlatego to TY powinieneś poprosić ich o pomoc, zamiast po prostu zgadzać się, gdy proponują ci wspólny trening.

\- Ja mam prosić? – zdumiony, uniósł brew. – A co to za różnica?

\- _Ogromna_ , Anakinie! Pomyśl o tym, co ci powiedziałam: twoi koledzy widzą, że szybko robisz postępy. Może im się przez to wydawać, że uważasz się za lepszego od nich. Kiedy poprosisz ich o pomoc, udowodnisz, że tak NIE jest. Poczują się ważni, rozumiesz? Zobaczą, że chociaż jesteś taki zdolny i silny, _nadal_ potrzebujesz ich wskazówek. W końcu uczą się tutaj od wielu lat i mają więcej doświadczenia. Doświadczenia nie da się nadrobić talentem. Gdy dasz im to do zrozumienia, przynajmniej przez krótki moment będą mogli poczuć się lepsi od ciebie, a na tym właśnie im zależy. Uwierz mi, że w głębi siebie to są zwykłe dzieciaki, takie jak ty!

Chłopiec posłał jej sceptyczne spojrzenie.

\- Mówię _serio!_ – niezłomnie podkreśliła Aayla. – Różnią się od ciebie, ale to wciąż dzieci. _Każde_ dziecko lubi, gdy rówieśnik przychodzi do niego i prosi o radę. A zwłaszcza rówieśnik, który jest zdolniejszy i bardziej pewny siebie. Sam powiedz: ucieszyłbyś się, gdybym chciała, byś mi w czymś pomógł, prawda?

Owszem, ucieszyłby się. Chyba zaczynał rozumieć, o co jej chodziło.

\- Nie… - odezwał się niepewnie. – Nie zaszkodzi spróbować.

Wyraźnie z siebie zadowolona, Twi’lekanka skinęła głową.

\- Chcesz spróbować już teraz?

\- _Teraz?!_

\- Mówiłeś mi, że część twoich kolegów planowała pójść do Wschodniej Sali Treningowej. Uważam, że powinieneś załatwić tę sprawę jak najszybciej. Inaczej przez cały trening z mieczem świetlnym będziesz chodził struty.

Racja. Anakin przypomniał sobie, że pod wieczór jego Klan miał zaplanowane jeszcze jedne zajęcia. Nie znali szczegółów, ale słyszeli od Mistrzyni Kentarry, że miała to być jakaś szczególna lekcja. Żadnych kata, same sparingi. Krążyła nawet plotka, że miał się zjawić ktoś z Rady Jedi, by ocenić umiejętności wszystkich Adeptów.

Efekt? Gdy tylko skończył się obiad, wszyscy pognali po bokkeny i zaszyli się w różnych częściach Świątyni. Każdy chciał poćwiczyć na ostatnią chwilę, by później dobrze wypaść. W tym również Anakin – właśnie dlatego czym prędzej odnalazł Aaylę i poprosił ją, by trochę z nim potrenowała.

Acz zdążyli zaledwie przejść przez podstawowe kata i nieco rozruszać droida sparingowego, bo z powodu wcześniejszych niesnasek z Tazem, Skywalker był strasznie rozkojarzony.

W zeszłym tygodniu też był.

Kogo on próbował oszukać? Przez cały ubiegły _miesiąc_ był!

Może Aayla miała rację i należało załatwić problem jak najszybciej?

\- A nie będziesz na mnie zła? – posłał jej nieśmiałe spojrzenie. – Chciałem zobaczysz, jak pokonujesz droida.

\- Pokażę ci następnym razem – porozumiewawczo mrugnęła do niego okiem. – Kiedy tylko będziesz chciał! O ile nie będę miała innych obowiązków, zawsze chętnie ci pomogę.

Była naprawdę cudowną osobą.

**XXX**

Pójść do kolegów i poprosić o wskazówki – to nie mogło być jakieś strasznie trudne!

Anakin skłamałby twierdząc, że podchodzi do podobnego zadania z radością, ale wiedział, że jeśli zagryzie zęby, da radę. Proszenie wkurzających mądralińskich o pomoc kłóciło się z jego naturą, ale co tam – jeśli nagrodą miało być poprawienie relacji z Klanem, mógł to zrobić, czemu nie.

Wkrótce wypatrzył wśród ćwiczących Taza i Dinę. A właściwie to tylko Taz wymachiwał bokkenem, bo Dina stała z boku i coś do niego mówiła. Byli jedynymi Adeptami na całą wielką Salę Treningową – oprócz nich w pobliżu kręcili się tylko Padawani i dorośli Jedi.

Anakin stał na balkonie ponad placem do ćwiczeń i właśnie zastanawiał się, czy lepiej zejść po schodach, czy zeskoczyć na dół, gdy usłyszał strzępy rozmowy.

\- _Mówiłem_ , byś dała mi spokój – Taz burknął pomiędzy machnięciami.

\- Dam ci spokój, gdy wreszcie zaczniesz zachowywać się jak normalny człowiek – odparowała Dina.

Oho? Wyglądało to na sprzeczkę. Do takich rzeczy lepiej się nie wtrącać. Anakin uznał, że po prostu zaczeka, aż kolega i koleżanka się uspokoją i dopiero wtedy zaanonsuje im swoją obecność. Chyba nie będą się kłócić jakoś bardzo długo? Ciekawe, o co poszło? Pewnie Dina jak zwykle czepiała się do Taza, bo jeszcze nie zrobił swojej części do grupowego zadania domowego z historii Jedi. Do _wszystkich_ się o to czepiała.

\- Mówię ci, jak nie przestaniesz być niemiły dla _Anakina_ , wszyscy będziemy mieć kłopoty!

Dłoń Skywalkera wystrzeliła do ust, a on sam przykucnął, kryjąc się za balustradą. Cienkie kolumienki stanowiły niewielką osłonę, ale powinny wystarczyć, o ile żadne z kłócących się dzieci nie postanowi spojrzeć w górę.

Po szyi Anakina spłynęło kilka kropelek potu. Gdyby wiedział, że o nim rozmawiali, za nic by tutaj nie przyszedł! Teraz, kiedy już padło jego imię, było za późno – choćby bardzo chciał, nie zdoła zmusić trzęsących się nóg do odejścia z tego miejsca. Podsłuchiwanie innych nie było właściwe, wiedział o tym, ale zwyczajnie nie potrafił oprzeć się pokusie.

Miał być może jedyną okazję, by dowiedzieć się, co koledzy naprawdę o nim myśleli – szczerze i bez ogródek.

Taz dokończył kata i zastygł w pozycji z wyciągniętym przed siebie bokkenem.

\- A niby dlaczego MY mielibyśmy mieć kłopoty? – wydyszał, wycierając pot znad brwi. – To nie NAM ciągle patrzą na ręce. Nikt nie ma wątpliwości, czy z NAMI jest wszystko w porządku.

\- Co masz na myśli? – ostrożnie spytała Dina.

 _Właśnie_ – przełykając ślinę, pomyślał Anakin. – _Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?_

Czarnowłosy chłopiec przewrócił oczami.

\- Kiedy ostatni raz widziałaś, by ktoś z Rady Jedi przyszedł na nasz trening? – odłożył na chwilę bokken i sięgnął po butelkę z wodą. – Przed pojawieniem się Anakina, czy ktoś z członków Rady kiedykolwiek pofatygował się, by na nas popatrzeć? I nie, Mistrz Yoda się _nie_ liczy!

\- Cóż… - Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. – To prawda, że odkąd Anakin do nas dołączył, co chwilę widujemy na treningach Mistrzów z Rady, ale to chyba dobrze, prawda? Zawsze powtarzałeś, jak fajnie by było, gdyby ktoś z Rady cię zauważył. A teraz pierwszy raz masz okazję, by…

\- Proszę cię! – Taz głośno prychnął. – Przecież to _oczywiste_ , że im nie chodzi _o mnie._ Ani _o ciebie_. Nie przychodzą na treningi dla żadnego z nas! Przychodzą, by mieć oko na Skywalkera, bo jest odmieńcem i nie wiadomo, co mu przyjdzie do głowy. _Słyszałem_ , jak Mistrzyni Sobal i Mistrz Sicario o tym rozmawiali! Tak naprawdę Anakin został przyjęty do Zakonu _z litości_ , bo Mistrz, który znalazł go na Tatooine, poprosił o to, gdy umierał.

Anakinowi zakręciło się w głowie.

A więc całe to zastanawianie się, czy warto powiedzieć kolegom prawdę… czy warto opowiedzieć o tym, jak walczył o miejsce w Zakonie… wszystkie te rozważania i tak były _na darmo_ , bo plotki okazały się szybsze. Jak zwykle, zresztą.

Skywalker nawet nie mógł się zdecydować, co go bardziej zraniło – zwrot „przyjęty z litości”, czy może fakt, że Sobal i Sicario, nauczyciele, których lubił, z którymi regularnie miał zajęcia z bokkenem, obgadywali go tak samo jak wszyscy.

Kto jeszcze, ze znanych mu osób, plotkował za jego plecami? Mistrzyni Jocasta? Mistrzyni Kentarra? _Kit Fisto i Aayla Secura?_

Przerażony, potrząsnął głową. Na piaski Tatooine, nawet _nie wolno_ mu tak myśleć! To prawda, poznał wiele szokujących informacji, ale nie może dać się zwariować. Nie pozwoli zrazić się do swoich jedynych przyjaciół… Nie straci do nich zaufania przez głupie gadanie Taza!

Czarnowłosy chłopiec jeszcze nie skończył:

\- Jest tutaj nowy, a nawet _nie próbuje_ się dostosować – mruknął, ponownie biorąc do ręki bokken. – Wszystko chce robić po swojemu! Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby zdecydowali, że on jednak…

W ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo nietrudno było domyślić się ciągu dalszego. Zarówno Dina jak i ukryty na balkonie Anakin wytrzeszczyli oczy.

\- Chciałbyś, żeby wyrzucili go z Zakonu? – z niedowierzaniem wyszeptała dziewczyna. – _Liczysz_ na to?

\- Nie! – syknął Taz. – Wcale na to nie liczę!

\- Ach tak? Bo mnie się wydaje, że tego właśnie chcesz.

\- Dina, naprawdę, daj mi spokój. Wcale czegoś takiego NIE chcę! I naprawdę byłoby lepiej, gdybyś wreszcie przestała mnie męczyć.

Anakin nieznacznie wysunął nos spomiędzy kolumienek i zaryzykował dokładniejszy rzut okiem na kolegę. Taz patrzył na Dinę w taki sposób, jakby śmiertelnie go obraziła. I nie było to udawane spojrzenie.

Jak zaskakująco by to nie brzmiało, ten chłopiec naprawdę nie chciał, by wyrzucono Anakina z Zakonu. Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął kolejne kata.

\- Wcale mu nie dokuczam – mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do koleżanki. – To, że nie klepię go co pięć minut w ramię, tak jak TY to robisz, jeszcze nie znaczy, że go nie lubię. Ja po prostu traktuję go tak, jak każdego innego Adepta. _Wszyscy_ powinni tak go traktować! Wcale nie chcę, by wyrzucali go z Zakonu, albo coś w ten deseń. Tak naprawdę chcę… ja tylko chcę…

Taz wykonał ostatnie kilka cięć trochę zbyt dynamicznie i przez chwilę nie mógł złapać tchu. Oparł wolną dłoń o kolano i zgiął się w pół, by wyrównać oddech. Dina obserwowała to zaciekawionym, a jednocześnie zatroskanym wzrokiem.

\- Ja po prostu chcę, by było _sprawiedliwie_ – czarnowłosy chłopak dokończył zbolałym głosem. – Skoro już wzięli go do Zakonu, to niech traktują go tak, jak wszystkich. Skoro jest taki zdolny, to powinien _najpierw_ podejść do Prób i _dopiero wtedy_ zasłużyć na Mistrza. Tak jak wszyscy inni.

\- Tak – wzdychając, Dina niechętnie zgodziła się z kolegą. – Ja też myślę, że tak byłoby lepiej. Sprawiedliwiej.

Brzmiało to podobnie do tego, co wcześniej powiedziała Aayla, a jednocześnie zupełnie _inaczej._ Twi’lekanka potrafiła opowiedzieć o wspomnianym problemie w taki sposób, że Anakinowi nie było ani trochę przykro. Teraz było mu _diabelnie_ przykro!

Mówili o tym tak, jakby zrobił to specjalnie, jakby to była jego wina… A przecież pozostawał na łasce cholernej Rady tak samo jak wszyscy! To ważniacy w długich brązowych płaszczach podejmowali decyzje – on nie miał nic do gadania. W _żadnej_ sprawie! Nikt nie zapytał go, czy chce być specjalnie traktowany, albo, czy woli być Adeptem czy Padawanem. Cóż… to jasne, że wolałby z miejsca zostać Padawanem, zamiast Adeptem z padawańskim warkoczykiem, ale nikt nie zapytał go o zdanie. To była decyzja podjęta przez Radę i Obi-Wana. Ze szczególnym naciskiem na Obi-Wana.

Mistrzyni Kentarra powiedziała któregoś razu, że to wszystko wina Kenobiego – że to on postawił Anakina w trudnej sytuacji, upierając się przy swoim i zaplatając mu warkoczyk. Anakin odpowiedział na tamto stwierdzenie wkurzonym łypnięciem.

Nie odda swojego warkoczyka, choćby go mieli, kurka, obrzucać kamieniami! O ile miał pretensje do Obi-Wana o mnóstwo różnych rzeczy (z dwumiesięczną nieobecnością na czele), to w tej sprawie nie zamierzał składać reklamacji.

 _Dobrze im powiedział!_ – pomyślał, wyobrażając sobie swojego mentora przed zgrają ważniaków.

Może i sprawy trochę się przez to pokomplikowały, ale przynajmniej nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że Mistrz Kenobi był już „zajęty”.

Cóż – _prawie_ nikt nie miał wątpliwości.

\- Wiesz, co jeszcze jest _niesprawiedliwe?_ – ćwicząc pojedyncze pchnięcia syknął Taz. – To, że Anakin został Padawanem Obi-Wana, choć wcale na to nie zasłużył! W żaden sposób na to _nie zapracował!_

Na te słowa Skywalker aż się nastroszył. Przez moment miał ochotę zeskoczyć z balkonu i zapodać wnerwiającemu koledze mocnego kopniaka w tyłek.

\- A ty znowu o tym? – Dina wzniosła oczy ku niebu. – Taz, naprawdę… już to przerabialiśmy! Wiem, jakie miałeś plany wobec Mistrza Obi-Wana, ale musisz wreszcie odpuścić. Nawet nie wiemy, czy on _w ogóle_ rozważał wybranie cię na Padawana. Sam pomyśl: gdyby rzeczywiście brał cię pod uwagę… gdyby _kogokolwiek_ brał pod uwagę, nie związałby się z Anakinem zaraz po uzyskaniu tytułu Rycerza Jedi. A zaplótł mu warkoczyk praktycznie bez wahania. Nie uważasz, że to coś oznacza?

Przez moment Anakin chciał postawić tej dziewczynie pomnik, jednak jego ulga została szybko rozwiana przez kolejne słowa Taza:

\- Akurat coś oznacza! To nawet nie była jego decyzja...

\- Jak to?

\- Mówiłem ci, dlaczego w ogóle przyjęli Skywalkera do Zakonu: bo zażądał tego Mistrz, który go znalazł.

\- Mistrz… - Dina zastanowiła się chwilę. – Qui-Gon Jinn, prawda? Dawny Mistrz Obi-Wana?

\- Właśnie – Taz gniewnie zamachnął się bokkenem. – To on wymusił na Radzie, by nagięli zasady Kodeksu. I na Obi-Wanie, by wziął Anakina na Padawana. Sama powiedz: jak byś się czuła, gdyby twój Mistrz umierał i kazał ci coś zrobić?

\- Ja… - marszcząc brwi, dziewczyna potarła skroń. – Taz, skąd mam to wiedzieć? Żadne z nas nie ma jeszcze Mistrza.

\- Ale to chyba jasne, że jak ma się nauczyciela, to się go _słucha!_ Powiem ci, co JA bym zrobił: gdyby MÓJ Mistrz umierał, to chciałbym za wszelką cenę wypełnić jego ostatnie polecenie. Nawet jeśli byłoby to coś głupiego lub obrzydliwego.

Wysłuchanie tych słów wstrząsnęło Anakinem jeszcze bardziej niż stanie przed wielką i straszną Radą Jedi.

 _Głupie i obrzydliwe?_ – powtórzył roztrzęsiony głosik w jego głowie.

Wzięcie go na Padawana było… głupie i obrzydliwe?

„Już za tobą tęsknię, Anakinie”.

Nie, to niemożliwe. Obi-Wan _na pewno_ nie myślał o tym w taki sposób.

\- Powód, dla którego ktoś bierze kogoś na Padawana, chyba nie ma większego znaczenia – westchnęła Dina. – Gdy przysięga zostaje złożona, nie można już tego cofnąć.

\- A kto powiedział, że nie można? – ze wzrokiem zafiksowanym na podłodze mruknął Taz. - Przecież to się _zdarza._

Równie dobrze mógłby zdzielić Skywalkera bokkenem w głowę.

 _Co? Co? CO?!_ – dłoń Anakina zacisnęła się na warkoczyku.

A więc istniała możliwość, by go stracił? Przysięgę można było… odwołać?

\- Oszalałeś?! – Dina syknęła w taki sposób, jakby ona i Taz włamali się do sypialni Yody. Jakby złamali jakąś niepisaną regułę nierozmawiania o pewnych sprawach. – Takie coś zdarza się raz na… Masz pojęcie, z czym to się wiąże?! Mistrz, który odrzuca Padawana, już na zawsze zostaje z plamą na honorze! To hańba, której nie można zmazać!

\- Tylko wtedy, gdy robi to z błahego powodu – czarnowłosy chłopiec odparł zamyślonym tonem. – Są precedensy…

\- A od kiedy to jesteś specjalistą od precedensów? – patrząc na niego z wyższością, nieoficjalna liderka Klanu oparła dłoń na biodrze.

\- Nie jestem! – odparował. – Po prostu słucham, co ludzie mówią. Czasem Mistrz odrzuca Padawana, bo nie ma innego wyboru. Są okoliczności, w których Rada może tego zażądać. Na przykład, gdy Padawan złamie Kodeks, albo gdy za bardzo przywiąże się do Mistrza. Albo… gdy nie przejdzie Prób Adepta.

Powiedział ostatnie zdanie w taki sposób, jakby właśnie ONO było argumentem, którego postanowił się uczepić. Anakin nie wierzył w to, co słyszy.

\- Jeśli Skywalker nie zda egzaminów, przysięga nie będzie nic znaczyć – Taz wziął głęboki oddech i uniósł bokken. – Gdyby oblał, Mistrz Obi-Wan nie miałby wyboru… musiałby znaleźć sobie nowego Padawana.

Ciął powietrze drewnianym mieczem w taki sposób, jakby ucinał komuś głowę.

\- Ty na serio myślisz, że coś takiego mogłoby mieć miejsce? – jęknęła Dina. – Przecież widziałeś, jak Anakin posługuje się Mocą. To _oczywiste_ , że przejdzie Próby! Prawdopodobnie szybciej od nas… - wymamrotała przepełnionym goryczą tonem, nerwowo pocierając ramię. – Dokładnie tak, jak zapowiedział.

\- Przesuwanie przedmiotów to nie wszystko – w głosie Taza zabrzmiała determinacja. – Widziałaś, jak trzyma bokken? Macha nim tak nieudolnie, jakby grzebał patykiem w piasku!

\- Ze zdalniakami radzi sobie całkiem… Ej, poczułeś to?

\- Co poczułem?

Dina objęła się ramionami, jakby próbowała się przed czymś osłonić.

\- Zimno mi – szepnęła. – Nagle zrobiło się jakoś tak… strasznie zimno.

\- Nie powinnaś zdejmować zewnętrznej tuniki do ćwiczeń – Taz stwierdził, zerkając w stronę leżącego na ławce poskładanego ubrania. – Spociłaś się, a później ostygłaś. Nic dziwnego, że ci zimno.

\- Nie, to… Nie o to chodzi. To zimno… ono… jest w Mocy. Taz, serio… nie czujesz tego?

Czarnowłosy chłopiec opuścił rękę z mieczem, pozwalając, by drewniane ostrze opadło ku ziemi. Przez moment wpatrywał się w przestrzeń zmrużonymi oczami, jakby się koncentrował.

\- Masz rację – przyznał po chwili, z niepokojem marszcząc brwi. – To rzeczywiście coś w Mocy. Jak myślisz, co to jest?

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

\- Może lepiej już skończę.

Dina skinęła głową.

\- Tak, lepiej chodźmy się przebrać przed lekcją. Jeżeli rzeczywiście ma ją poprowadzić ktoś z Rady Jedi, to nie chciałabym mieć na sobie śmierdzącej tuniki.

Pozbierali swoje rzeczy i ruszyli w stronę wyjścia.

\- A wracając do Anakina… - westchnęła dziewczyna. – Sądzę, że prędzej czy później nadrobi zaległości. Ze zdalniakami radzi sobie lepiej od nas.

\- Walka z latającą kulką to nie to samo co sparing – prychnął Taz. – Minęły dwa miesiące, a każde z nas wciąż posyła tego tak zwanego Wybrańca na podłogę. Nawet Shanti, która ledwo zapamiętuje kata. Mówię ci: miną _lata_ zanim Skywalker załapie, o co w tym chodzi. Zdalniak to jedno. Ale gdy walczysz z drugą osobą jeden na jeden, walka staje się nieprzewidywalna i…

Głosy powoli cichły, jednak wiszące w powietrzu zimno wcale nie zanikało. Schowany za balustradą Anakin nie musiał zgadywać, czym było.

Dobrze wiedział, że pochodziło _od niego._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori!


	22. Rezultat dwóch miesięcy (Część 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samokontrola - coś pozornie prostego.   
> A jednak nie każdemu panowanie nad emocjami przychodzi łatwo.   
> Jedną z takich osób z pewnością jest Anakin Skywalker...

\- Gdzie byłeś? – Shanti pisnęła do ucha spóźnionego kolegi. – Czekaliśmy całe wieki!

\- Punktualność jest dla Jedi równie ważna co umiejętność posługiwania się mieczem świetlnym – oznajmiła stojąca na środku okrągłego placu Mistrzyni Adi Gallia. – Na przyszłość wolałabym, żebyś zjawiał się o czasie, Skywalker.

Wyglądała równie surowo jak wtedy, gdy Anakin widział ją po raz ostatni. Wciąż miała w oczach to charakterystyczne zmęczenie, które nosiła od czasu podróży z Naboo na Coruscant. Zmęczenie pod tytułem:

„Czy upominanie tego chłopaka w ogóle ma sens? Ile bym na niego nie warczała, on dalej swoje!”

Tym razem jednak Skywalker zaskoczył tholothiańską Jedi.

\- Przepraszam, Mistrzyni Gallio – wyrecytował pokornym i bezbarwnym tonem. – To się nie powtórzy.

I tyle. Żadnych wyjaśnień w stylu: „musiałem zmienić ubranie”, „zgubiłem drogę”, albo „zatrzasnąłem się w toalecie”. Pierwszy raz w swojej karierze Adepta Anakin spóźnił się na lekcję i nie miał siły się z tego tłumaczyć. Czuł się bardzo dziwnie. Jakby… w transie.

Członkini Rady Jedi z troską zmarszczyła brwi, dając do zrozumienia, że uważa jego reakcję za niepokojącą. Mimo to wzruszyła ramionami, wydała głębokie westchnienie i pokręciła głową – i tak już opóźniona lekcja czekała na poprowadzenie. Czas był zbyt cenny, by marnować go na zajmowanie się czyimiś problemami.

\- Jak już zapewne wiecie, dzisiejsze zajęcia będę poświęcone ocenie waszych indywidualnych zdolności – Adi Gallia zaanonsowała, splatając dłonie za plecami. – Podejdźcie do pudełka, wylosujcie tabliczkę z numerem i usiądźcie na wyznaczonych miejscach w okręgu. Osoba z tym samym numerem co wy będzie waszym partnerem sparingowych. Jest was siedmioro, więc zaprosiłam Adepta Yarena Magellana z Klanu Kryat, by wziął udział w tych zajęciach.

Wciąż nieco przytępiony Anakin wbił wzrok w nieznanego sobie chłopca. Podobnie jak Aayla, Yaren był Twi’Lekiem. Jednak wydawał się kimś o bardziej zaczepnym usposobieniu niż Padawan Secura – trzymał treningowy miecz świetlny w taki sposób, jakby przez całe życie nie trzymał niczego innego. Gdy Mistrzyni wyjaśniała zasady, wodził wzrokiem po twarzach pozostałych Adeptów, w milczeniu ich analizując. Na Anakina zerknął może na ułamek sekundy, ale w Taza wpatrywał się bardzo, bardzo długo. Rywal Skywalkera wydawał się odwzajemniać to zainteresowanie. Po chwili stało się jasne, że chłopcy znali się już wcześniej i bardzo chcieliby się ze sobą zmierzyć.

Gdyby to był inny dzień, Anakin zacząłby się nad tym zastanawiać – umierałby z ciekawości, by dowiedzieć się, jaka była relacja między tą dwójką i czy Yaren potrafił machać mieczem tak pewnie, jak dawał im do zrozumienia.

Dzisiaj jednak myśli byłego niewolnika krążyły wokół innych spraw i nie chciały skupić się na chwili bieżącej. Z odmętów pamięci dobiegał głos Taza:

„Został Padawanem Obi-Wana, choć wcale na to nie zasłużył!”

„Jeśli Skywalker nie zda egzaminów, przysięga nie będzie nic znaczyć.”

„Widziałaś, jak trzyma bokken? Macha nim tak nieudolnie, jakby grzebał patykiem w piasku!”

Dłonie Anakina zacisnęły się w pięści.

\- … i przypominam wam, że macie nie używać Mocy – powiedziała Mistrzyni Gallia. – Każda para stoczy tylko kilka pojedynków, więc dajcie z siebie wszystko. Gdy skończycie, wspólnie zanalizujemy umiejętności obojga walczących. Powiemy o waszych mocnych stronach, a także o tym, co należy poprawić. Potem następni i tak aż do końca. Po ostatniej z par zrobimy krótkie podsumowanie całej lekcji. Słuchajcie instynktu i zaufajcie Mocy. A teraz weźcie numery i zajmijcie miejsca!

Skywalker nawet nie zerknął na swoją tabliczkę – niezbyt go obchodziło, jaki miał numer. Wciąż był zbyt rozkojarzony podsłuchaną wcześniej rozmową. Cichy jęk, który zarejestrował z prawej strony, powiedział mu, że Yaren i Taz jednak nie wylosowali siebie nawzajem.

 _Jaka szkoda!_ – pomyślał sarkastycznie.

Czuł w sobie chęć dokuczenia czarnowłosemu rywalowi. Im dłużej przetwarzał to, co usłyszał, tym bardziej był na Taza wściekły.

Próbował… Tak bardzo się starał, by nie pokazać po sobie, że poznał tajemnicę rywala! By nie rzucić żadnym złośliwym tekstem w stylu:

„Odwal się, bo i tak nie dostaniesz MOJEGO Mistrza!”

Yaren i Dina właśnie ustawili się na środku placu, lecz nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Jak przez mgłę widział, że zwinny Twi’lek zyskuje przewagę nad czarnowłosą dziewczyną. To był naprawdę interesujący pojedynek i wszyscy obserwowali go jak urzeczeni, ale Anakin wciąż pozostawał w swoim światku.

Zrobił dokładnie to, co mu poradzono: cierpliwie ignorował rzucane w swoim kierunku docinki, czekając, aż Taz odpuści i zostawi go w spokoju. Ba! Nawet próbował tego gamonia _zrozumieć_ … momentami wręcz mu _współczuł!_ Zachowywał się jak prawdziwy grzeczniutki Adept Jedi, choć w rzeczywistości był nieułożonym przybłędą z Tatooine. Specjalnie dla nieszczęśliwego kolegi rozciągnął granice swojej emocjonalnej dojrzałości i co za to dostał?

Nie dość, że nie doceniono jego poświęcenia, to jeszcze rzucono mu w twarz największymi demonami. No dobra, może nie w twarz, bo siedział na balkonie, ale _mimo wszystko…!_ Koszmary, które śnił po nocach, zostały wypowiedziane na głos i to przez osoby z jego własnego Klanu!

\- Pięć zwycięstw Adepta Magellana. No dobrze, a teraz przeanalizujmy wszystkie rundy…

Mistrzyni Gallia oraz pozostali Adepci zaczęli coś mówić, jednak Anakin ich nie słyszał. Był zbyt zajęty rozpamiętywaniem tego, co usłyszał od Taza:

Że Obi-Wan nie wybrał sobie Padawana z własnej woli. Że Anakin został przyjęty do Zakonu, tylko i wyłącznie „z litości”. I że obleje Próby Adeptów, a wówczas jego Mistrz znowu będzie „do wzięcia”!

\- …ker.

Jak ten czarnowłosy gamoń _śmiał_ coś takiego powiedzieć? A żeby banthy obsrały go gównem!

\- …walker!

On naprawdę myśli, że Anakin pozwoli zabrać sobie Mistrza? Że będzie słuchał, jak potulny cielak, tych wszystkich nieznośnych tekstów? Że obleje Próby Adeptów i straci prawo do Obi-Wana? Oooo, nie… On jeszcze Tazowi pokaże! Tak da mu popalić, że ta kupa łajna pożałuje każdego tęsknego spojrzenia posłanego Kenobiemu. I każdego wrednego tekstu do _Padawana_ Skywalkera, skoro już o tym mowa.

Ach, gdyby tylko Anakin mógł dowalić mu już teraz! Gdyby tylko dano mu okazję, pokazałby temu chodzącemu odchodowi dewbacka, gdzie jego…

\- SKYWALKER!

Adi Gallia musiała rozedrzeć się na całą salę, by wreszcie zwrócił na nią uwagę. Wyrwany z transu, poderwał podbródek do góry.

\- Ile razy muszę cię zawołać, byś wreszcie wrócił do rzeczywistości? – Członkini Rady Jedi załamała ręce. – Masz dwójkę, prawda? Wstań i zajmij pozycję! Adept Duro czeka.

Co? Adept Duro? Jaki znowu Adept Duro? A, no przecież, Taz Duro! Taz.

Koleś, który uważał Skywalkera za niegodnego swojego Mistrza i bardziej niż chętnie wziąłby Obi-Wana dla siebie. To ON stał na środku placyku z bokkenem w dłoni, niecierpliwie stukając czubkiem drewnianego miecza o podłogę. I miał tę swoją skwaszoną minę… Aż się prosił o łomot!

Stał tam, jakby _Moc we własnej osobie_ wystawiła go Anakinowi.

Ustawiając się w pozycji, Skywalker czuł się jak w transie. Wcześniej ilekroć szykował się do sparingu, zawsze miał w głowie pełno myśli: czy dobrze ułożył ręce, czy jego plecy są wystarczająco proste, co z pracą nóg, jaka była ostatnia uwaga Mistrza Mundi o zginaniu kolana, jaką strategię powinien przyjąć, co może zrobić, by jak najdłużej się utrzymać, jak pokonać przeciwnika i tak dalej, i tak dalej...

Tym razem nie potrafił sformułować w głowie ani jednego zdania. Zresztą, wcale nie chciał.

Uczucia buzowały w nim jak gorąca lawa, topiąc po drodze wszelkie wątpliwości i skomplikowane strategie. W tym płonącym żarze nie było miejsca na myślenie. Wspomnienie słów Taza wystrzeliło do góry jak ogień z wulkanu:

„Widziałaś, jak trzyma bokken? Macha nim tak nieudolnie, jakby grzebał patykiem w piasku!”

Zadziwiające, ale buzujące wewnątrz ciała gorąco wcale nie pobudzało Anakina. Wręcz przeciwnie – uspokajało go. Miał wrażenie, że znowu jest w kokpicie ścigacza i szykuje się do wyścigu życia. Nie musiał nad niczym myśleć – jego ciało samo wiedziało, co robić.

Zamiast ścigacza był bokken. Zamiast Sebulby był Taz. To, co Anakin musiał zrobić, było proste… dziecinnie proste!

\- Przygotować się! – zarządziła Adi Gallia.

Obaj chłopcy wyciągnęli przed siebie bokkeny. Na dosłownie ułamek sekundy Taz uciekł wzrokiem w stronę Twi’leka. Wypisana na jego twarzy rezygnacja mówiła sama za siebie: miał jedną z niewielu okazji, by stanąć w szranki ze zdolnym Yarenem, a zamiast tego trafił mu się ten nieporadny Skywalker. Jak on w ogóle śmiał myśleć o innym przeciwniku, gdy stał naprzeciwko Anakina?! Rości sobie prawa do Obi-Wana, ale nie odczuwa nawet _krzty_ ekscytacji, walcząc przeciwko formalnemu Padawanowi Kenobiego?!

Pożałuje… Och, jak bardzo pożałuje!

\- Zaczynajcie!

Już przy pierwszym zderzeniu drewnianych ostrzy stało się jasne, że ten sparing będzie różnił się od poprzednich.

Dotychczas, Anakin zawsze trzymał miecz w jednej ręce – tak jak wtedy, gdy wyzywał kolegów z Tatooine na pojedynki i walczył z nimi znalezionymi na ulicy gałązkami. Teraz jednak instynkt kazał mu zacisnąć na rękojeści obie dłonie. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że łapał w ten sposób bokken ćwicząc jakieś kata, ale za nic nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, _które._

Nie miał czasu zastanowić się, dlaczego zdecydował się na taki chwyt. Nie miał czasu pomyśleć, dlaczego jego stopy sunęły po podłodze ledwo się od niej odrywając, choć podczas poprzednich sparingów podskakiwały, jakby należały do kangura. Nie miał czasu podjąć decyzji, by zmniejszyć dystans pomiędzy sobą i Tazem. Nie miał czasu ucieszyć się z faktu, że chociaż raz to ON idzie do przodu i popycha przeciwnika, zamiast samemu być spychanym do tyłu. Nie miał czasu przejąć się rozszerzonymi w szoku oczami czarnowłosego chłopca.

Tutaj nie było czasu na rozmyślania, decyzje czy strategiczne posunięcia. Były tylko emocje, instynkt i adrenalina. Cięcie za cięciem, krok za krokiem, głośne trzaskanie drewna i bicie łomoczącego dziko serca.

Anakin jeszcze nigdy nie był tak szybki. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że jest wolniejszy od Taza, jednak dziś nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że mógłby być wolniejszy od _kogokolwiek!_

Gdy przez ułamek sekundy wyhaczył lukę w obronie przeciwnika, rzucił się na nią jak drapieżnik do gardła ofiary. Rozpędzony bokken uderzył w ramię Taza i powietrze przeciął cichy jęk bólu. Jednak drewniany miecz nadal się nie zatrzymał, o nie - kierowany dłonią Anakina, podciął czarnowłosemu Adeptowi nogi, przewracając go na plecy. Pojedynek był skończony.

 _Taaaaak!_ – myśli Skywalkera wydały ryk triumfu.

Nareszcie… nareszcie to ON wygrał! Chociaż raz to ON był tym, który powalił przeciwnika na ziemię! Niech TERAZ ktoś spróbuje powiedzieć, że nie potrafił obchodzić się z bokkenem! Niech ktoś spróbuje powiedzieć, że…

\- SKYWALKER!

Ryk członkini Rady Jedi był dla Anakina jak kubeł zimnej wody. Zszokowany, obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na wykrzywioną w oburzeniu kobiecą twarz.

\- Co to, do piekieł sithów, miało być? – Adi Gallia zapytała, kładąc dłonie na biodrach.

Na moment kompletnie zgłupiał.

Zaraz, zaraz… co? Miała do niego o coś pretensje? Była na niego zła? Ale przecież wygrał, tak? Nie zamierzała chyba powiedzieć, że tego NIE wygrał?!

Na piaski Tatooine, to przecież _niemożliwe_ , by popełnił jakiś błąd pokonując kogoś w pojedynku! Że wygrywał tor przeszkód i dostawał zjebkę za niewspółpracowanie z grupą, to jeszcze mógł zrozumieć. Ale, kurde, chyba nikt nie będzie próbował mu wmówić, że starcie jeden na jeden było konkurencją _drużynową?!_

Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, Mistrzyni Gallia pokręciła głową.

\- Dlaczego uderzyłeś go bokkenem? - zapytała tak cichym i wzburzonym tonem, jakby Anakin co najmniej strzelił koledze blasterem w głowę.

Choć tak naprawdę nic mu nie zrobił. Litości, przecież Taz zaczął już podnosić się z podłogi! Nie wyglądał, jakby coś go bolało, więc w czym problem?

Dopiero po chwili Anakin zajarzył, gdzie popełnił błąd. Sparingi zazwyczaj kończyły się _zatrzymaniem_ ostrza kilka centymetrów od ciała przeciwnika, NIE przygrzmoceniem w kogoś z całej siły. Oł. Ojej.

Taaa, teraz, gdy sobie o tym przypomniał, Mistrzyni Gallia mogła mieć trochę racji.

\- T-to było niechcący! – czerwieniąc się, Skywalker rozmasował kark. – Nigdy wcześniej nie nikogo nie trafiłem, więc nie pomyślałem o zatrzymaniu bokkena.

\- Tego domyśliłam się _sama_ – tholothiańska Jedi wydała zrezygnowane westchnienie. – Miałam na myśli to drugie… _barbarzyńskie_ uderzenie. Trafiłeś przeciwnika w ramię, czym zapewniłeś sobie zwycięstwo. _Wytłumacz mi_ , dlaczego podciąłeś mu nogi? Skoro już wygrałeś, to po co zaatakowałeś? Czemu to miało służyć?

Czując na policzkach piekący żar, Anakin wbił wzrok w podłogę. Słyszał dobiegające ze wszystkich stron szepty pozostałych Adeptów.

\- Ja… ja nie wiem – powiedział w końcu.

I była to prawda.

Prawda, która przestraszyła nawet _jego._ Może i nie był jakimś szczególnie ugodowym chłopcem, ale nigdy nie miał problemów z ustaleniem, dlaczego sprawił komuś ból. Kiedy mieszkał na Tatooine i dawał innemu dziecku po gębie, to zawsze robił to z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu. Bo ktoś nazwał go „rzeczą”, bo ktoś obraził jego mamę… a teraz? Jaki miał powód?

Mógł przyznać (a przynajmniej przed samym sobą, bo _na pewno_ nie przed Adi Gallią), że chodziło o wcześniejsze docinki Taza, jednak w głębi siebie wiedział, że nie w tym rzecz. _Przed_ pojedynkiem rzeczywiście chciał dopiec koledze, ale w trakcie… w trakcie nie miał żadnych chęci ani pragnień. On po prostu… no…

\- Rozpędziłem się – bąknął.

Tylko takie wyjaśnienie przyszło mu do głowy. Tylko ono wydawało mu się właściwe, pozbawione fałszu.

Członkini Rady Jedi uważnie się w niego wpatrywała.

\- Rozpędziłeś się – powtórzyła. – Czyli, mam rozumieć, nie zadałeś drugiego ciosu _celowo_ , by sprawić ból? To chcesz powiedzieć?

Powoli skinął głową.

Zazwyczaj rzuciłby się do rozpaczliwych tłumaczeń – przekonywałby, że on nigdy, za nic, nie skrzywdziłby nikogo bardziej, niż trzeba - nawet Taza, który powiedział o nim tyle przykrych rzeczy. Teraz jednak czuł rodzącą się w sercu iskrę buntu.

 _Właściwie to dlaczego musisz się tłumaczyć?_ – wysyczał głos w jego głowie. – _Dlaczego pierwszą rzeczą, jaką słyszysz, ma być przygana? A gdzie pochwała za wygrany pojedynek? Gdzie gratulacje? Jesteś tu tylko dwa miesiące i właśnie pokonałeś kolesia, który trenuje OD LAT!_

_Kolesia, który tak wiele razy walnął bokkenem CIEBIE, a jakoś nigdy nie dostał za to ochrzanu. Ani jednego! Fakt, za każdym razem przepraszał, ale nie o to chodzi… Chodzi o SPRAWIEDLIWOŚĆ!_

Anakin zacisnął zęby.

\- Cóż, skoro to twój pierwszy wygrany sparing, jestem skłonna przymknąć oko – z miną, jakby pękała jej głowa, Adi Gallia rozmasowała skroń. – Ale więcej tego nie rób.

Nadal nie pochwaliła go za zwycięstwo! Czuł, że zaraz eksploduje.

\- Adepcie Duro, możesz dalej walczyć?

Taz skinął głową. Ha! Jedyną jasną stroną sytuacji było to, że ten gamoń zupełnie zapomniał o tym, jak bardzo chciał walczyć z Yarenem.

 _Już nie szukamy wzrokiem Twi’leka, co? –_ Anakin miał ochotę zakpić.

Prawdę mówiąc, Taz nie wydawał się w tej chwili zdolny do patrzenia na _cokolwiek_ poza Skywalkerem. Wytrzeszczał na niego oczy w taki sposób, jakby się bał, że jeśli choćby mrugnie, zostanie rozszarpany na kawałki.

Coś w tym było.

\- Zaczynajcie!

Druga runda trwała nieco dłużej od poprzedniej – być może ze względu na poobijane pośladki Taza, które zmotywowały go do tego, by maksymalnie się skoncentrował. Czarnowłosy chłopiec miał nawet krótki moment odwagi – postanowił udawać, że poprzedni pojedynek tylko mu się przyśnił, wbił w Anakina zdeterminowany wzrok i zaczął go zasypywać swoimi zwykłymi agresywnymi atakami.

Garściami czerpał ze wszystkich korzyści, jakie dawała mu druga forma, Makashi. Był jednym z niewielu Adeptów, którzy radzili sobie z tym konkretnym stylem nie tylko podczas kata, ale też w prawdziwej walce. Kluczowe było odsunięcie od siebie atakującego – trzymany w jednej dłoni miecz, wprawiany w ruch dzięki dynamicznym skrętom nadgarstka, miał kąsać z każdej możliwej strony, jak jadowity wąż.

Makashi jeszcze nigdy nie zawiodło Taza – aż do dzisiaj.

Atakujący z nienaturalną dzikością Anakin przy każdej okazji zmniejszał dystans do przeciwnika – był przy tym tak skuteczny, że przez cały pojedynek nie wykonał _ani jednego_ kroku do tyłu. Gdy praktycznie przyparł Taza do ściany, wykorzystał przewagę jaką dawał mu oburęczny chwyt i wytrącił drugiemu chłopcu broń z ręki.

Nie było _szans, by_ kolega zdążył skoczyć po bokken. Przyłożenie drewnianego ostrza do brzucha było już w zasadzie _formalnością_ – Anakin nie musiał tego robić. A mimo to nie zatrzymał się. Ignorując głos rozsądku, przypominający, że „przecież już zwyciężył”, z całej siły walnął Taza bokkenem w żebra.

\- SKYWALKER!

Tym razem wrzask Mistrzyni Galli go nie zaskoczył. Tym razem go _rozsierdził!_

\- Co znowu zrobiłem źle? – burknął, odwracając się do kobiety.

Nie musiał widzieć zbulwersowanych twarzy kolegów, by domyślić się, że _nie należało_ zwracać się w taki sposób do członkini Rady Jedi. Ani jakiejkolwiek innej Mistrzyni. Tu nie chodziło o to, że tego _nie wiedział._ Po prostu miał to gdzieś.

Co, u diabła, miał zrobić, by wreszcie dostać jakąś pochwałę? Unieść całą pieprzoną Świątynię za pomocą Mocy?

\- _Zignorowałeś_ moje polecenie! – gniewnie celując w niego palcem wskazującym, warknęła Adi Gallia. – Już _drugi raz_ uderzyłeś kolegę!

\- Nie zdążyłem wyhamować miecza.

\- Bzdura! Wytrąciłeś mu broń. Nawet nie musiałeś zadawać ciosu. A ty nie tylko go zadałeś, ale wręcz go _dokończyłeś…_ POMIMO mojej wcześniejszej uwagi! Jeden błąd zdarza się każdemu, ale drugi to już _poważny_ problem.

Anakin szarpnął głową w bok. Zgoda, miała rację. _I co z tego?_

Jak chce go ochrzanić, niech go ochrzania, ale mogłaby powiedzieć mu choć jedno miłe słowo! Mistrzyni Kentarra zawsze osładzała nagany drobnymi pochwałami. Czemu Mistrzyni Gallia nie mogła tego zrobić?!

\- Nie odwracaj wzroku, gdy do ciebie mówię! – wycedziła rozzłoszczonym szeptem. – To są poważne sprawy, Skywalker. Gdy chodzi o walkę, tylko jedno odróżnia Jedi od gangsterów i łowców nagród: _samokontrola!_ Nie szkolimy cię po to, byś zabijał bez opamiętania. Pomyślałeś, co by się stało, gdybyś zamiast bokkena trzymał miecz świetlny?

 _Przeciąłbym go na pół_ – Anakin pomyślał, przełykając ślinę.

Na moment jego złość wyparowała… ale już chwilę później wróciła ze zdwojoną siłą.

\- Gdyby wreszcie pozwolono mi ćwiczyć z mieczem świetlnym, zatrzymałbym cios – oświadczył, posyłając Mistrzyni zbuntowane spojrzenie.

Wśród Adeptów Klanu Nexu tylko _on jeden_ wciąż ćwiczył z bokkenem – innym od czasu do czasu pozwalano sięgnąć po poważniejszą broń.

Mistrzyni Gallia pozostała niewzruszona.

\- _Nikt_ przy zdrowych zmysłach nie pozwoli ci wziąć do ręki miecza świetlnego, gdy nie panujesz nad sobą, trzymając bokken. Broń to odpowiedzialność, Skywalker. Za pomocą treningowego miecza świetlnego nie przeciąłbyś ludzkiego ciała, ale mogłeś zafundować koledze kilka bolesnych oparzeń. To i tak cud, że nie zafundowałeś mu połamanych żeber, biorąc pod uwagę, z jaką siłą go uderzyłeś. To nie była _wyłącznie_ siła fizyczna! Zupełnie niepotrzebnie napompowałeś ramiona Mocą.

Właśnie, napompował ramiona Mocą! Czy którykolwiek z jego ważniackich kolegów to potrafił? Czy ta czarnowłosa fujara, która zazdrościła mu Obi-Wana, umiała coś takiego zrobić? Nie! Ten matoł umiał jedynie drasnąć rywala bokkenem, gdy miał gorszy dzień.

Anakin uznał, że miarka się przebrała. Choć wcześniej obiecał sobie, że nie będzie skarżył na Taza, MUSIAŁ coś powiedzieć.

\- Kiedy ON walił mnie bokkenem na prawo i lewo, jakoś nikt nie dawał mu wykładu o treningowych mieczach świetlnych! – fuknął, wskazując kolegę.

\- Nie rozmawiamy o Adepcie Duro – Adi Gallia odparła chłodno. – Rozmawiamy _o tobie!_

\- Kiedy to prawda, Mistrzyni – nieśmiało wtrącił Taz.

Nerwowo zaciskając dłonie na bokkenie, podreptał do przodu, by stanąć obok Anakina.

\- On ma rację – wyszeptał, przełykając ślinę. Buzię miał różową, a wzrok wbity w podłogę. – Podczas poprzednich treningów, kiedy razem ćwiczyliśmy, zdarzało się, że ja…

\- Wystarczy – Mistrzyni Gallia weszła mu w słowo.

\- Ale…

\- Powiedziałam: _wystarczy_ , Adepcie Duro – odezwała się bardziej stanowczym, lecz wciąż opanowanym tonem. – Jestem w Radzie Jedi. Dostaję regularne raporty z tego, co dzieje się podczas treningów. I jeśli myślicie… jeśli _którykolwiek_ z was myśli – spojrzała najpierw na Anakina, potem na Taza – że Mistrzowie nie wiedzą o tym, kto kogo trafia bokkenem, to jesteście _naiwni_! Mistrzowie widzą _wszystko,_ ale nie zawsze decydują się na interwencję.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, pokręciła głową i mówiła dalej:

\- Nie tylko ty nie potrafisz panować nad emocjami, Skywalkerze. Adept Duro również ma z tym problem i dlatego czasem zdarzy mu się trafić cię bokkenem. ALE, z tego, co mi wiadomo, dzieje się to sporadycznie, w dodatku za każdym razem jesteś przepraszany i _nigdy_ nie wychodzisz z tych starć poważnie poraniony.

\- _Nie potrzebuję_ jego przeprosin i _nie przeszkadza_ mi, że zostawił mi parę siniaków – Anakin próbował tłumaczyć. – Chodzi mi tylko o… o sprawiedliwość

\- Spra-wie-dli-wość? – Mistrzyni Gallia dokładnie wymówiła każdą sylabę, jakby nie zrozumiała, co miał na myśli. – Czyli o… odwet?

Skywalker zamrugał ze zdziwieniem.

_Odwet?_

\- O to tutaj chodzi? – członkini Rady Jedi spytała lodowatym tonem. – Dostawałeś od niego bokkenem i chcesz się odegrać?

\- Nie! – zaprzeczył rozpaczliwie. – Ja… ja nie… mi wcale nie o to chodzi! Ja… ja po prostu… nie umiałem się powstrzymać – bąknął w końcu.

Tholothiańska Jedi przez chwilę posyłała mu gniewne spojrzenie, lecz po chwili jej oblicze złagodniało.

\- Twoje uczucia mówią mi, że jesteś szczery – westchnęła. – Pragnienie zemsty jest sprzeczne z drogą Jedi i cieszę się, że to nie ono tobą kieruje. Jednak, chociaż twój problem nie jest _aż tak_ poważny, to wciąż _problem!_ Nie wyeliminujesz go, dopóki nie zaakceptujesz jego istnienia. Adept Duro przynajmniej rozumie, że robi coś źle. Ty nawet _nie próbujesz_ zrozumieć własnych błędów. Kiedy wytrąciłeś mu bokken, nie podjąłeś żadnego wysiłku, by się powstrzymać! Mogę to wyczuć, Skywalker: po mojej poprzedniej uwadze nie zrodziła się w tobie nawet _najmniejsza_ potrzeba samokontroli. Pozostaje mi tylko mieć nadzieję, że tym razem podejdziesz do sprawy poważnie. Ustawcie się do kolejnej rundy. I powtarzam _po raz ostatni_ : panuj nad sobą, Skywalker!

Panować nad sobą… pfft! Jasne, świetna rada. Dawał z siebie wszystko, osiągał lepsze rezultaty, niż się spodziewano, a ona na to, że ma nad sobą panować. Ależ _oczywiście_ , że jej posłucha… tak _zajebiście_ chciało mu się jej słuchać jak dawnego właściciela. Dokładnie tak. Podejdzie to jej polecenia z takim samym zarąbistym entuzjazmem, z jakim podchodził do poleceń Watto!

Musiała czytać z niego jak z otwartej księgi, bo gdy tylko ustawił się na pozycji, warknęła:

\- Skywalker!

Niechętnie spojrzał w jej stronę.

\- Masz. Nad sobą. Panować! – groźnie zwężając oczy, ostrzegawczo wycelowała w niego palcem wskazującym.

_Jasne. Już lecę!_

Przez moment wydawało mu się, że ta kobieta rozerwie go na strzępy, ale, jak przystało na prawdziwą Mistrzynię Jedi, zdołała nad sobą zapanować. Powoli wypuściła powietrze z ust, mamrocząc coś o „oddawaniu gniewu Mocy”. Na tym etapie Anakin nie miał pewności, czy miała na myśli jego gniew, czy swój własny. W sumie, co go to obchodzi?

Skoncentrował całą uwagę na przeciwniku. Aż dziw, że Taz znalazł w sobie siłę na kolejny pojedynek, biorąc pod uwagę, jak mocno oberwał. Anakin miał nawet krótki moment, że zrobiło mu się szkoda tego durnia. Coś w bladej twarzy Taza… w jego nieobecnych oczach i w sposobie, z jakim przełykał ślinę, sugerowało, że doskonale _rozumiał_ , ZA CO dostał tak wielki łomot. Gdy tak stał, z uniesionym bokkenem, czekając na sygnał do rozpoczęcia walki, wydawał się wręcz skruszony. Jakby było mu przykro, z powodu tych wszystkich wstrętnych rzeczy, które mówił o Anakinie. Pfft! _Teraz_ mu przykro?!

„Widziałaś, jak trzyma bokken? Macha nim tak nieudolnie, jakby grzebał patykiem w piasku!”

Trzeba było myśleć, gdy wypowiadał tamte słowa - _teraz_ może sobie wsadzić wyrzuty sumienia w tyłek! Już za późno.

Tu naprawdę nie chodziło o zemstę. Chodziło o emocje, które rozchodziły się po ciele Anakina jak jad po ukąszeniu. Nagromadziło się ich zbyt dużo! Nic już nie powstrzyma wybuchu – Skywalker dosłownie czuł się jak _tykająca bomba._ Nawet nie winił Taza za to, że poczucie winy w jego oczach zostało zastąpione panicznym strachem.

Czarnowłosy chłopiec wymamrotał coś pod nosem. Cooo?! Kolejna obelga?!

\- Zaczynajcie! Skywalker, pamiętaj, że masz nad sobą…

\- TY DUPKU! – wrzeszcząc jak opętaniec, Anakin wyrwał się do przodu.

Taz nawet nie próbował bawić się w Makashi – od razu przeszedł w defensywne Soresu. Trzeba przyznać, że był w tym dobry. A byłby _jeszcze lepszy_ , gdyby w każdej sekundzie nie wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zeszczać się w majtki.

Przestraszył się? I bardzo dobrze!

Ignorując krzyki Adi Galli, że jest zbyt agresywny, Skywalker napierał na przeciwnika, coraz bardziej spychając go do tyłu. Nie był pewien, jak to robi, ale jakimś sposobem wykorzystywał każdy ruch Taza przeciwko niemu. Bokken przestał być gałązką z Tatooine, a stał się śmiercionośną bronią, przedłużeniem ręki. Obrany przez Anakina styl walki nie miał w sobie _nic_ defensywnego - po każdym bloku następował atak, każda słabość przeciwnika była natychmiast zauważana i wykorzystywana.

Aż wreszcie nadeszła upragniona okazja – przy kolejnym machnięciu bokkenem Taz zawahał się i zwolnił. Skywalker nie potrzebował lepszego zaproszenia - błyskawicznie zmienił uchwyt ze zwykłego na odwrotny i podbił wrogi miecz od dołu, wytrącając go z dłoni przeciwnika. Już czuł w powietrzu słodki smak zwycięstwa…

_Widzicie, ofermy? Właśnie TAK to się robi!_

Pojedynek był skończony. W sumie, skoro tak łatwo mu poszło, Anakin postanowił, że odpuści. Zamachnie się na ramię Taza, ale go nie uderzy – zatrzyma ostrze kilka centymetrów od ciała, pokazując, jak fantastycznie potrafi nad sobą panować! _Zmusi_ Mistrzynię Gallię, by _wreszcie_ go pochwaliła!

Taki miał zamiar, jednak wydarzyło się coś nieprzewidywalnego. Z błyskiem paniki w oczach, Taz wyciągnął rękę i użył Mocy, by przywołać do siebie wypuszczony bokken… _użył Mocy!_ PERFIDNY OSZUST!

Anakina ogarnął absolutny szał. Skoro przeciwnik nie grał czysto, to on TEŻ nie zamierzał! Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi, oderwał jedną dłoń od miecza i wyciągnął ją przed siebie. Pierwszy raz użył Mocy, by kogoś odepchnąć, a efekt zaskoczył nawet jego.

Sądził, że Taz po prostu upadnie na plecy i fiknie kilka koziołków do tyłu. Właśnie to działo się z droidami uderzonymi falami Mocy podczas odbijania Naboo – Qui-Gon i Obi-Wan od niechcenia machali dłońmi, blaszaki leciały może ze dwa metry do tyłu i wyłączały się, wydając cichy skrzek protestu.

Tym razem było inaczej.

Fala Mocy, która wystrzeliła z palców Anakina, uderzyła w Taza niczym potężna burza piaskowa. Odrzuciła drobne ciało chłopca z tak wielką siłą, jakby był szmacianą lalką, bezbronną wobec niszczycielskiego podmuchu wiatru. Zarówno plecy jak i szopa czarnych włosków przygrzmociły w ścianę. Bokken wysunął się z dłoni i z cichym stukiem upadł na podłogę.

Przez moment wydawało się, że to koniec… że Skywalker pozbawił przeciwnika przytomności. Ale nie. Klęcząc, Taz przycisnął jedną dłoń do głowy, a drugą zaczął wymacywać otoczenie w poszukiwaniu upuszczonej broni. Zadziwiające, ale _nadal_ mógł walczyć. _Chciał_ walczyć.

Anakin nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu wygrać!

Nie zwracając uwagi na rozbrzmiewający we własnych myślach głos rozsądku, pognał w stronę rywala, by dokończyć to, co zaczął. Nie spocznie, dopóki nie przyłoży ostrza do gardła, z którego wyszły te wszystkie podłe rzeczy!

„Widziałaś, jak trzyma bokken?”

„Nie powinien być Padawanem Obi-Wana!”

„W ogóle nie powinien być Jedi.”

„Nie zasłużył, by tutaj być.”

„Nie zasłużył, nie zasłużył, nie zasłużył…”

Taz zostanie upokorzony przez Anakina, tak jak Anakin przez niego! Przez moment poczuje ten sam paniczny strach, który Anakin czuł za każdym razem, gdy kwestionowano jego przynależność do Zakonu. Gdy próbowano odebrać mu Obi-Wana. Taz zobaczy, jak to jest – być o włos od zagłady. Poczuje pędzący w stronę szyi bokken, ale nie dozna żadnej krzywdy. Anakin zatrzyma ostrze o włos od tego ohydnego gardła… Nie zrani swojego kolegi, ale postara się, by śmiertelnie go wystraszyć.

Tu nie chodziło o zemstę. Skywalkerem kierował zwykły instynkt przetrwania.

Dopóki był uważany za najsłabszego osobnika w grupie, mogli mówić za jego plecami, co tylko chcieli. Kiedy zademonstruje im swoją siłę, zrozumieją, że ich zaczepki nie pozostaną bez odpowiedzi. Przestraszyli się, gdy walnął Tazem o ścianę? I bardzo dobrze! Niech zobaczą, jak bardzo Anakin jest potężny. Niech zobaczą, jak zatrzymuje bokken zaledwie centymetr od szyi tego…

\- DOŚĆ!

Adi Gallia zagrodziła Skywalkerowi drogę. O ile to możliwe, wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej rozjuszoną niż wcześniej. Spojrzała na niepokornego Adepta w taki sposób, że stanął jak sparaliżowany.

\- Użyłeś Mocy! – warknęła. – Wyraźnie powiedziałam, że nie wolno używać Mocy, a ty jak gdyby nigdy nic cisnąłeś kolegą o ścianę! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Ty w ogóle słuchasz, co się do ciebie mówi?!

Otrząśnięcie się z szoku nie zajęło Anakinowi zbyt wiele czasu.

\- Użyłem Mocy, bo ON jej użył! – zaciskając zęby, Skywalker wskazał Taza. – ON pierwszy złamał zasady, więc dlaczego…

\- To, że KTOŚ nie przestrzega reguł, nie znaczy, że TY również masz je łamać. Zresztą, Adept Duro nie wykonał żadnego niedozwolonego ruchu.

\- Nie wykonał?! Ale jak to? Przecież on…

\- Przywołanie upuszczonej broni to jedyna forma użycia Mocy dopuszczalna w pojedynkach. Ty i pozostali Adepci jesteście o tym informowani przed każdymi zajęciami. Zostaliście o tym poinformowani również na początku TYCH zajęć! Widziałam, jak bardzo jesteś rozkojarzony, więc powtórzyłam zasady sparingów aż TRZY RAZY. Jak widać, nie dość, skoro i tak nie słuchałeś. Ani na początku zajęć, ani w trakcie tej trzeciej strasznej rundy. Wołałam do ciebie, byś się uspokoił, ale mnie _zignorowałeś._

\- Gdybym posłuchał, to bym PRZEGRAŁ!

\- Gdybyś posłuchał, to _być może_ zdołałbyś wygrać, nie fundując koledze wizyty w punkcie medycznym. Spójrz na rezultat swoich emocji! Jesteś pewien, że TO chciałeś osiągnąć?!

Mistrzyni Jedi odsunęła się, by Anakin mógł zobaczyć klęczącego przy ścianie Taza. Czarnowłosy chłopiec wreszcie schwycił upuszczony bokken. Jak się okazało, nie po to, by dalej walczyć, ale po to, by użyć drewnianego przedmiotu jako _podpory._ Wstając z podłogi wydał cichy syk bólu. Wyraźnie utykał na jedną nogę.

Oczy Anakina rozszerzyły się. Gniew wreszcie opadł, a na jego miejsce przyszło niedowierzanie.

 _Ja to zrobiłem?_ – Skywalker pomyślał, gapiąc się na poturbowanego Taza. – _Ale… ale ja wcale nie chciałem! To prawda, że planowałem dać mu nauczkę, ale… nie aż tak._

Uświadomiwszy sobie, że Adi Gallia wciąż czeka na jego odpowiedź, przełknął ślinę i pokręcił głową. Kobieta ruszyła w stronę kontuzjowanego chłopca.

\- Gdy zaczynaliście walczyć, Adept Duro mruknął coś pod nosem – powiedziała bezbarwnym tonem. – Sądząc po twojej reakcji, założyłeś, że to była obelga. Pomyliłeś się. Tym, co powiedział, było krótkie „dam radę”. Poprzednie rundy nieco go wystraszyły i chciał dodać samemu sobie otuchy.

Poczucie winy gromadziło się w brzuchu Anakina sprawiając, że chciało mu się wymiotować.

To było takie dziwne – w jednej chwili chcieć dopaść kogoś, połamać mu kości, pokonać go, upokorzyć… a zaledwie parę minut później nie być w stanie przypomnieć sobie, dlaczego chciało się zrobić którąkolwiek z tych rzeczy.

Nie zwracając uwagi na wydawane przez Taza piski protestu („Mistrzyni, dam radę sam!”), Adi Gallia schyliła się, by wziąć poobijanego chłopca na ręce.

\- Przywołanie upuszczonej broni to jedyna forma użycia Mocy dopuszczalna podczas sparingów – oznajmiła, głęboko wzdychając. – Mimo to, Adepci Jedi tego nie robią. Nie mają jeszcze wyuczonego nawyku. Dopiero kiedy Jedi tworzy własny miecz świetlny, zaczyna rozumieć, jak ważne jest, by szybko odzyskać broń. Podczas tej rundy Adept Duro przywołał bokken, ponieważ go do tego _zmusiłeś._ Dwa poprzednie pojedynki pokazały mu, że nie zawahasz się, by go skrzywdzić, więc uznał, że musi bronić się _ponad wszystko._ Użycie Mocy do przywołania broni było z jego strony aktem _desperacji._ Jeżeli planowałeś przerazić kolegę na śmierć, to ci się udało.

Owszem, to właśnie planował. A mimo to, nie czuł nawet grama satysfakcji. Czuł się dziwnie… pusty.

Miał wrażenie, jakby do jego ciała wszedł jakiś obcy chłopiec, narobił strasznego zamieszania, spuścił Tazowi łomot, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic pomachał wszystkim na pożegnanie i wyszedł. Zostawiając po sobie pustkę.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał Anakin.

Nie miał lepszego pomysłu, co mógłby powiedzieć. Po prawdzie, nie wiedział nawet, _kogo_ przeprasza – czy Mistrzynię Gallię, czy Taza, czy pozostałych Adeptów… czy może samego siebie. Nie potrafił tego stwierdzić. Wiedział jedynie, że mu przykro.

Jakaś część jego wciąż czuła gorycz w związku z faktem, że potraktowano go niesprawiedliwie – w końcu _wygrał_ te przeklęte sparingi i nie usłyszał na ten temat ani jednego miłego słowa. Jednak jego druga, dojrzalsza część przekonywała, że niezależnie od motywacji, zachował się okropnie. Jak na to nie patrzeć, gdyby nie zrobił nic złego, nie czułby się podle.

A właśnie tak się czuł – podle, jak nigdy w życiu!

\- Wrócicie do swoich pokoi i pomedytujecie nad tym, co widzieliście – Mistrzyni Gallia zwróciła się do siedzących w okręgu Adeptów. – Ci, którzy jeszcze nie walczyli, będą mieli okazję, by zrobić to jutro. Zaniosę Adepta Duro do punktu medycznego, a potem tu wrócę. Masz na mnie czekać, Skywalker – posłała Anakinowi surowe spojrzenie. – Nie ruszaj się stąd, dopóki nie przyjdę.

Po tych słowach odeszła, niosąc na rękach czerwonego jak pomidor Taza. W innych okolicznościach podobny widok zapewne wywołałby sensację – w końcu nie co dzień zdarzało się, by mały chłopiec był dostarczany do punktu medycznego przez dorosłą kobietę, a już _zwłaszcza_ członkinię Rady Jedi. Wyjątkowo jednak, żaden z kolegów Anakina nie odczuwał potrzeby, by o tym dyskutować.

Yaren oraz Adepci Klanu Nexu opuścili salę treningową w kompletnej ciszy, nie wymówiwszy ani jednego słowa. Nikt nie rzucał się o to, że lekcja została przerwana przed czasem. Nikt nie skomentował faktu, że Adept Skywalker pokonał najzdolniejszego ze swoich kolegów, łamiąc po drodze co najmniej dziesięć istotnych zasad. Kilka osób rzuciło Anakinowi zaniepokojone spojrzenia, ale nikt nie ośmielił się czegokolwiek mu powiedzieć.

 _Boją się mnie_ – uświadomił sobie z osłupieniem.

Jeszcze kilka minut temu właśnie tego chciał. Jednak dopiero teraz, gdy wreszcie to _dostał_ , zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo tego nie chce!

Czekając na powrót Mistrzyni Galli myślał o tym, jak bardzo życie w Świątyni różniło się od jego dotychczasowego życia. Na Tatooine wystarczyło, że starał się ze wszystkich sił i automatycznie stawał się w czymś lepszy – nieważne, czy chodziło o majsterkowanie, wyścigi, czy dawanie komuś w nos. A tutaj…

Starał się bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, jednak wszystko, co robił kończyło się katastrofą. Mniejszą albo większą.

Z czego ta najnowsza była chyba _największa._

Upewnił się w tym przekonaniu, gdy ujrzał wyraz twarzy powracającej Adi Galli. No, naprawdę, nieźle sobie nagrabił! Odkąd zamieszkał w Świątyni zdążył już podpaść paru Mistrzom, ale jak dotąd nikomu z Rady Jedi. Nie sądził, by sytuacja była aż tak poważna, by wyrzucono go z Zakonu, ale…

O kurde! Ale chyba nie wyrzucą go z Zakonu?!

Prawda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori!


	23. Rezultat dwóch miesięcy (Część 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin ma plan - od teraz będzie grzeczny!   
> Nooo, ale wiadomo, jak to z planami bywa - kończą się bardzo różnie...  
> Plan Adepta Skywalkera zostaje poddany ciężkiej próbie, gdy na zajęciach z podnoszenia przedmiotów zjawia się nauczyciel, którego NIKT się nie spodziewał.

Tholothiańska Mistrzyni niosła pod pachą dwie miękkie poduszki. Niedbale rzuciła je na podłogę.

\- Usiądź – nakazała zmęczonym tonem.

Przełknął ślinę.

\- A… a czy nie mógłbym stać? – szepnął odruchowo.

Rozsiadła się na swojej poduszce i posłała mu chłodne spojrzenie.

\- Oczywiście, że możesz stać. Możesz stanąć przed _całą Radą Jedi_ , jeśli tego właśnie chcesz. Chyba, że wolisz wykonać moje polecenie i mimo wszystko usiąść?

Opadł do siadu skrzyżnego, jeszcze zanim skończyła to zdanie.

Przez chwilę oboje milczeli. Anakin nie miał pewności, czy wolno mu się odezwać. Gdy cisza przeciągnęła się do kilku minut zaryzykował pytanie:

\- Czy z Tazem wszystko w porządku?

\- Wyliże się – padła zwięzła odpowiedź. – Nie musi zostawać w punkcie medycznym. Jeszcze dzisiaj wróci do siebie do pokoju.

\- Ja…

Miał zamiar powiedzieć: „Pójdę później do niego, by sprawdzić, jak się miewa”, jednak słowa nie chciały przejść mu przez gardło. Fakt, czuł się winny, ale nie do tego stopnia, by jakoś szczególnie troszczyć się o rywala.

Dłonie Adi Galli tkwiły oparte na kolanach. Nawet w chwili takiej jak ta, Anakin nie mógł wyjść z podziwu dla opanowania tej kobiety. Choć ewidentnie była zła, dawała mu to do zrozumienia wyłącznie wyrazem twarzy. Cała reszta jej ciała pozostawała całkowicie nieruchoma.

\- Nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć – wzdychając, Mistrzyni pokręciła głową. – Od brutalności, z jaką dzisiaj walczyłeś? Od tego, jak regularnie ignorowałeś moje polecenia? Od tego, jak przez _cały czas_ upierałeś się przy swoim… jak znajdywałeś usprawiedliwienie dla każdej z zasad, którą łamałeś? Od tego, jak zatraciłeś się w swoich emocjach do tego stopnia, że nic do ciebie nie docierało? Zrobiłeś dzisiaj coś, czego Jedi NIGDY nie mogą robić. A ZWŁASZCZA osoby o tak wielkim potencjale jak ty. Wiesz, zapewne, że żaden z twoich rówieśników nie byłby w stanie zrobić tego, co ty zrobiłeś? Żaden nie potrafiłby cisnąć kolegą o ścianę bez żadnego wysiłku.

_No jasne, że o tym wiem –_ zaciskając palce na nogawkach spodni, z goryczą pomyślał Anakin. – _Ale co mi po tym, skoro i tak nikt nie pochwali mnie za to ile potrafię?_

\- Jesteś dumny ze swojego talentu, Skywalkerze – powiedziała Adi Gallia.

To nie było pytanie, ani nawet oskarżenie. To było zwykłe stwierdzenie faktu.

\- Jesteś dumny ze swojego talentu – powtórzyła nieco wolniej i dokładniej, jakby próbowała mu coś wytłumaczyć – ale czy możesz wziąć za niego odpowiedzialność? Czy w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę, z jak wielką odpowiedzialnością wiąże się posiadanie tak wielkiego potencjału? Dzisiaj zobaczyłeś, co się dzieje, gdy całkowicie pozbawisz samego siebie hamulców. I jedynym pocieszeniem jest dla mnie to, że przynajmniej odczuwasz skruchę w związku z tym, co się stało… Że instynktownie rozumiesz, że krzywdzenie innych… nawet przez zupełny przypadek… jest niewłaściwe. Masz serce po właściwej stronie, ale to NIE wystarczy, Skywalkerze. NIE w przypadku kogoś o takich pokładach Mocy jak ty. NIE wolno ci postępować w taki sposób, jak dzisiaj! Nigdy więcej, rozumiesz?

Poruszyła Anakina tym, że ostatnie kilka zdań wypowiedziała niemal z _troską._ Przez moment miała w oczach ten sam błysk co Shmi Skywalker, gdy karciła syna za wpakowanie się w kłopoty. Może wcale nie była przeciwko niemu?

Mimo to chłopiec nie potrafił pozbyć się uczucia goryczy.

\- Więc byłoby lepiej, gdybym był taki sam jak wszyscy przeciętniacy? – mruknął pod nosem. – Wolno mi robić postępy, ale nie mogę być lepszy od innych?

\- Nie wkładaj mi do ust słów, których NIE wypowiedziałam, Skywalkerze – przeszywając go wzrokiem, podkreśliła Adi Gallia. – I nie mam na myśli tylko TYCH słów. Musisz skończyć z zakładaniem, że każda krytyka ze strony nauczyciela to atak na twoją osobę.

Zrobiła przerwę na wzięcie oddechu, po czym dokończyła:

\- Nikt nie oczekuje od ciebie, byś był taki, jak inni Adepci. Oni też mają problemy, ale nie zauważasz ich, bo są zupełnie różne od twoich. Większość dzieci skupia się na otwieraniu się na Moc… Ty JUŻ jesteś przerażająco otwarty na Moc, ale kompletnie nie umiesz się kontrolować. I jest tylko jeden sposób, by sobie z tym poradzić. Na wszystkie twoje problemy istnieje jedna prosta odpowiedź.

Anakin wybałuszył oczy. Serio? Istniało jedno magiczne rozwiązanie dla wszystkich jego problemów.

Adi Gallia nieco pochyliła się do przodu.

\- Musisz. Słuchać. Swoich. Nauczycieli! – oznajmiła, dobitnie podkreślając każde słowo.

Chłopiec wydał cichy jęk zawodu. No kurde, seeeriooo? On tu liczył na jakąś wspaniałą radę, a dostał zwykły ochrzan!

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie – Członkini Rady Jedi wydała zrezygnowane westchnienie. – To naprawdę JEST takie proste, Skywalker. Nie przystosujesz się do życia w Świątyni, jeśli nie będziesz słuchał nauczycieli. _Wszystkich_ nauczycieli! Słuchaj uważnie tego, co mówi ci Opiekunka Klanu, Mistrz Yoda, Mistrzyni Jocasta, Mistrzyni…

\- Kiedy ja słucham! – zaprotestował zrozpaczony Anakin. – Naprawdę! Mistrzyni, ja nie próbuję być nieposłuszny! Nie chcę być niegrzeczny ani… nie staram się być łobuzem, albo coś w tym stylu… Ja tylko…

\- Ty tylko starasz się _zadowolić swoich Mistrzów_ – dobitnie podkreśliła Tholothianka. – I właśnie w tym cały problem. Próba zadowolenia kogoś to NIE jest to samo co słuchanie tej osoby, Skywalker. Twój pobyt tutaj to ciągła walka o aprobatę innych. Rywalizujesz z kolegami, za wszelką cenę chcesz zaimponować nauczycielom… ale to w niczym ci NIE pomoże. Mistrzowie nie potrzebują, byś im coś udowadniał. Oni tylko chcą, byś słuchał. Dzisiejszy trening mógł zakończyć się dla ciebie zupełnie pozytywnie, gdybyś mnie słuchał. I NIE chcę kolejny raz słyszeć tego absurdalnego stwierdzenia „gdyby posłuchał, to bym przegrał”!

_Kiedy to prawda_ – szepnął zbuntowany głosik w głowie chłopca.

\- Wydaje mi się, że rozumiem, skąd bierze się twoja desperacja, Skywalker – Mistrzyni Gallia wydała ciężkie westchnienie. – Rada miała swoje wątpliwości przyjmując cię do Zakonu. Wiem, że takie coś ciężko wyrzucić z pamięci, ale dla własnego dobra, musisz starać się o tym nie myśleć.

_Łatwo powiedzieć! Przy tych wszystkich cholernych plotkach…_

\- Podjęliśmy decyzję, że wyszkolimy cię na Rycerza Jedi i NIE zamierzamy się z tego wycofywać. Mistrz Yoda wyraził zgodę na twój trening, wiedząc, że zarówno ty, jak i twoi nauczyciele staną przed trudnym zadaniem. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że zrobimy wszystko, by wyszkolić cię najlepiej, jak umiemy. W sumie, niektóre twoje wybryki nie są dla nas aż taką nowością. Pod pewnymi względami jesteś dokładnie taki jak…

Mistrzyni w ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język i wydała dźwięk sugerujący, że nieznacznie zirytowała samą siebie. Anakin zamrugał.

_Hę?_ – zastanowił się, czując nagły przypływ zainteresowania. – _Jestem dokładnie jak… kto?_

\- Już mniejsza o to – kobieta przycisnęła dłoń do skroni i pokręciła głową. – Problem z wykonywaniem poleceń to nie jedyna kwestia, którą chciałam z tobą poruszyć. Wracając z punktu medycznego analizowałam to, co wydarzyło się podczas dzisiejszej lekcji i pewna rzecz nie daje mi spokoju, Skywalkerze. To, co dzisiaj zrobiłeś… twój sposób walki… nie tak opisał cię Ki Adi Mundi.

\- Mistrz Mundi?

Anakin gwałtownie poczerwieniał. Dotarło do niego, że Mistrzyni Gallia najprawdopodobniej doniesie o dzisiejszym incydencie sympatycznemu Cereaninowi i zawstydził się na myśl o tym, co ten mężczyzna sobie o nim pomyśli.

\- Dokładnie pamiętam, co zarówno Ki Adi Mundu, jak i Mistrzowie Sicario i Sobal mówili na twój temat, Skywalkerze – uważnie wpatrując się w chłopca, mówiła Adi Gallia. – Powiedzieli, że twój styl jest „nieco niezdarny, ale dynamiczny, ze śladami dobrego refleksu i niosący fantastyczne rokowania na przyszłość”. Dodali też, że walczysz głównie defensywnie, co bardzo ucieszyło Radę. Wszyscy Adepci są namawiani do tego, by szlifować obronę, bo to ona przydaje się najbardziej podczas pierwszych misji. Jednak to, co dzisiaj pokazałeś, nie było _ani trochę_ defensywne. Wytłumacz mi, dlaczego, _na Moc_ , postanowiłeś użyć Djem So?

W pierwszym odruchu Anakin poczuł się kompletnie zbity z tropu.

\- Djem So – powtórzył niepewnie. – W sensie, że… eee… Forma Piąta?

Mistrzyni Gallia skinęła głową.

\- I w sensie, że… - chłopiec przełknął ślinę. – Ja jej użyłem, tak?

Tym razem to on, dla odmiany, wprawił kobietę w osłupienie.

\- Nie zauważyłeś tego? – wydukała z niedowierzaniem. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że użyłeś tej formy… _nieświadomie? Odruchowo?_

Mogło mu się tylko wydawać, ale miał wrażenie, że przez ułamek sekundy zobaczył w jej oczach podziw.

\- T-tak – potwierdził niepewnie. – Z-znaczy…nie! Właściwie to nie wiem. Nie myślałem nad tym, co robię. Ale to nie tak, że wcześniej nie widziałem tej formy. Djem So to ulubiony styl Aayli Secury i ona…

\- Padawan Secura pokazała ci kata Formy Piątej?!

Zabrzmiało to jak oskarżenie. Adeptom wolno było uczyć się jedynie pierwszych trzech form. Przerażony, że wpędzi przyjaciółkę w kłopoty, Anakin rzucił się do wyjaśnień:

\- NIE! T-to nie tak! Aayla nie pokazała mi żadnych kata! Mistrzyni, proszę, nie gniewaj się na nią, to nie jej wina! O-ona… ona tylko pomagała mi w treningu. Kilka razy robiliśmy sobie sparingi, ale to wszystko, przysięgam!

\- Nie zamierzam karać Padawan Secury – Mistrzyni Gallia zmarszczyła brwi. Wydawała się urażona tym, że chłopiec podejrzewał ją o coś takiego. – Każdy Jedi, niezależnie od rangi, ma prawo… a wręcz jest zachęcany, by pomagać młodszym kolegom w treningu. Wyjątkiem jest uczenie Adeptów niedozwolonych rzeczy. Skoro, jak twierdzisz, Padawan Secura nie pokazała ci kata, nie widzę problemu.

Anakin odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Ja tylko starałem się ją naśladować. Patrzyłem, jak walczy z Mistrzem Kitem Fisto i jej styl tak strasznie mi się spodobał. Pomyślałem, że ja też bym tak chciał. Aayla wyjaśniła mi potem, że to Djem So i że jeszcze za wcześnie, bym się tego uczył, i to nie tak, że jej nie posłuchałem, tylko… Ja… Ja sam nie wiem, jak to się stało. Wcześniej trochę naśladowałem Aaylę, bo uznałem, że samo naśladowanie to nic złego. A potem, kiedy walczyłem z Tazem to… no… Przypomniały mi się ruchy, których używałem najczęściej i zacząłem tak walczyć sam z siebie. Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie! Przecież nawet nie znam kata. Chyba nic takiego się nie stało, że mój styl trochę przypominał Djem So?

\- To nie było „trochę”, Skywalker – ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy, Mistrzyni Jedi ścisnęła nasadę nosa. – Tak się składa, że ja również preferuję Formę Piątą, więc bez trudu mogę ją rozpoznać. Nie skopiowałeś jakiś nieistotnych szczegółów, ale całą kwintesencję Djem So. Stopy przy ziemi, odwrotny chwyt, dążenie do zmniejszania dystansu, ofensywa po każdym bloku… mogłabym wymieniać w nieskończoność, ale to nie ma sensu. Nie wiem, jak to zrobiłeś, ale jakimś sposobem opanowałeś podstawy Djem So, w ogóle się ich nie ucząc. I, prawdę mówiąc, postawiłeś mnie w trudnej sytuacji, bo zarówno skarcenie cię, jak i pochwalenie, będzie niewłaściwe.

_Nie ma problemu_ – Anakin miał ochotę powiedzieć. – _Pochwała w zupełności wystarczy!_

\- Jedi powinni być świadomi tego, co robią – wyjaśniła Adi Gallia. – Rozpoznanie stylu, którym walczymy, jest kluczowe, gdyż daje nam kontrolę. Dzięki temu można wybrać odpowiednią taktykę, podjąć przemyślaną decyzję. Ale _z drugiej strony_ … ech. Najbardziej podstawowe założenie sztuk walki mówi, że nie należy walczyć z naturalnymi odruchami. Mistrz Yoda wciąż powtarza, że najlepsza forma to taka, która jest nam wskazywana przez Moc. Skoro twoje napompowane Mocą ciało wybrało Djem So bez udziału twojej woli, to wychodzi na to, że rzeczywiście powinieneś go używać.

Chłopiec poczuł nieśmiały napływ nadziei.

\- Ale jeszcze nie teraz – Mistrzyni dodała po chwili.

_Co? Cooo? Jak to „nie teraz”?_

\- Tak jak mówiłam, Adepci powinni przede wszystkim szlifować _defensywne_ formy walki. To znaczy stricte defensywne Soresu, oparte na precyzyjnych atakach, ale wciąż dość bezpieczne Makashi, oraz wszechstronne i zakorzenione w podstawach Shii-Cho. Od tej reguły NIE może być wyjątków!

\- Ale _dlaczego?_ – nie mogąc się powstrzymać, jęknął Anakin. – Wiem, że jestem jeszcze Adeptem, ale jednocześnie jestem też Padawanem i…

\- Jesteś _Adeptem_ – dobitnie podkreśliła kobieta – i będziesz używał tylko tych form, na które pozwalamy Adeptom. Gdybyśmy pozwolili, żebyś skupił się na agresywnym Djem So, w twoim nauczaniu powstałaby ogromna luka. Zgodnie z pacyfistyczną filozofią Jedi, uczymy się _najpierw_ obrony, dopiero potem ataku.

\- Ale przecież nie da się zrobić sparingu w taki sposób, żeby nikt nie atakował! Jak byśmy się nie starali, jeden z nas musi zaatakować i…

\- I powinien atakować _tylko wtedy_ , gdy nadarza się ku temu okazja! Właśnie _takiego_ sposobu myślenia Adepci uczą się przez te wszystkie lata spędzone w Świątyni: tego, że NIE jesteśmy jak łowcy nagród, gangsterzy i inne potężne istoty, które pragną stać się silne dla własnych celów. Ranimy tylko, kiedy musimy, Skywalker. Agresywniejsze formy walki są dla Jedi, którzy są już na tyle dojrzali, by poznać, kiedy muszą… naprawdę MUSZĄ sięgnąć po przemoc. Ty nie radzisz sobie nawet z własnymi emocjami! Pozwolenie ci na Djem So byłoby tym samym co pozwolenie ci na walkę treningowym mieczem świetlnym. Na tym etapie to zbyt ryzykowne. A poza tym, pogłębilibyśmy tylko problem, który JUŻ istnieje.

\- Więc, co mam zrobić? – jęknął Anakin. – Mam… mam zapomnieć tego, czego się nauczyłem? Mam _specjalnie_ przegrywać? _Specjalnie_ walczyć stylem, który wychodzi mi gorzej?

Nie planował powiedzieć tego tak zbulwersowanym tonem, ale zwyczajnie nie mógł się powstrzymać. Już sama sugestia, że miałby iść do przodu _wolniej,_ była wystarczająco okropna. A teraz jeszcze chcieli, by zaczął się COFAĆ?! Co to za porąbany system nauczania…

Oczy Mistrzyni Galli zwęziły się.

\- Wiesz, jak zginął Qui-Gon Jinn? – spytała niespodziewanie.

_ŻE CO?!_

Żyjąca w brzuchu Anakina bestia, drzemiąca sobie spokojnie od czasu zakończenia pojedynku z Tazem, w jednej chwili zbudziła się i wytrzeszczyła gniewne ślepia.

Jak ta kobieta _śmie_ mówić o Qui-Gonie? Co Qui-Gon miał z tym wszystkim wspólnego? Jaki był _sens_ rozgrzebywania pozostawionej przez niego rany w takiej chwili?!

\- Powiem ci, jak zginął – Adi Gallia zaanonsowała pozbawionym emocji głosem. – Nie chciałam powoływać się na ten przykład, ale ponieważ normalne tłumaczenia nie robią na tobie wrażenia, nie mam innego wyjścia, niż tobą wstrząsnąć. Qui-Gon zrobił dokładnie TO, przed czym cię teraz ostrzegam. Uparcie obstawał przy swoim agresywnym Ataru, chociaż był zmęczony walką, rozdzielono go z Obi-Wanem i wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi nakazywały iść w _defensywę._ Dał się ponieść emocjom i nie dostrzegł tego, co _oczywiste._ Ta głupia decyzja zabiła go i tylko cudem nie pozbawiła życia również jego Pada…

\- NIE WAŻ SIĘ MÓWIĆ O NIM W TEN SPOSÓB! – wrzasnął Anakin. – Może dla ciebie nic nie znaczył, ale dla mnie…

\- Był moją RODZINĄ, Skywalker! – Mistrzyni powiedziała to tylko _odrobinę_ głośniej niż wcześniej, ale z taką siłą, że chłopiec natychmiast się uciszył. – Był moim równolatkiem, wspaniałym Jedi i najlepszym człowiekiem, jakiego znałam. Traktowałam go jak brata i walczyłam u jego boku wiele lat przed twoimi narodzinami. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że popełnił BŁĄD! Błąd, który mógł się zdarzyć każdemu. Być może jutro zdarzy się mnie i to ja zginę? Może pewnego dnia przydarzy się Mistrzowi Windu? A może _tobie_? Nie możemy tego wiedzieć, ale możemy się przygotować. Poprzez wyciąganie wniosków z cudzych błędów. Tu chodzi tylko i wyłącznie o to. NIE o krytykowanie Qui-Gona Jinna. Teraz rozumiesz, Skywalkerze?

Nie odpowiedział. Był zbyt zajęty usypianiem potwora, który jeszcze chwilę temu chciał wyskoczyć z jego piersi i rozszarpać Adi Gallię na strzępy.

Jedyną dobrą stroną tej sytuacji było to, że kobieta wydawała się w tej chwili rozmyślać nad czymś innym niż jego utrata kontroli. Na jej twarz powrócił wyraz troski.

\- Twoje emocje… – odezwała się, marszcząc brwi. – To, co od ciebie wyczułam, jest bardzo podobne do tego, co wyczuwałam na początku lekcji. Podejrzewałam to już wcześniej, ale… Powiedz, czy coś się dzisiaj wydarzyło, Skywalkerze? Miałeś jakiś powód, by być bardziej pobudzonym niż zwykle?

Owszem, miał. I kusiło go, by odpowiedzieć zgodnie z prawdą. Być może Mistrzyni spojrzałaby na jego wcześniejsze wybuchy złości z większą pobłażliwością. Ale, z drugiej strony, była Najświętsza z Zasad…

„Wmieszanie dorosłego w konflikt z rówieśnikami oznaczało towarzyskie samobójstwo.”

Jeżeli Anakin powtórzy słowa Taza i Diny, to nie tylko zostanie skarżypytą, ale też poczuje się jak gnida bez honoru. Nie! Niezależnie od tego, ile by go to nie miało kosztować, _nie może_ wmieszać Mistrzyni Galli w swoje utarczki z Klanem.

Powoli pokręcił głową.

Szkoda, że to i tak nic nie dało. Zupełnie zapomniał, że wszyscy członkowie Rady mieli w oczach _cholerne_ radary do wykrywania prawdy. Anakin zerknął na Tholothiankę tylko raz i od razu zrozumiał, że mu nie uwierzyła.

Wzdychając, pokręciła głową.

\- No cóż… roztrząsanie tego w nieskończoność nie ma sensu. Zamiast rozmawiać o problemie, weźmiemy się za rozwiązanie go. Naszym zadaniem jest wspieranie cię i to właśnie zrobimy, Skywalkerze. Od dzisiaj Rada Jedi zacznie poświęcać twojemu treningowi więcej uwagi.

_Wspaniale!_ – Anakin pomyślał sarkastycznie.

Fantastyczna nagroda za wygranie trzech sparingów i doskonała kara za stracenie nad sobą panowania przez magiczne kilkanaście minut – _jeszcze większa_ kontrola ze strony Ważniaków! Cudownie. Po prostu za-rą-bi-ście!

O tak, taaaak, to NA PEWNO pomoże mu w odbudowaniu relacji z kolegami po dzisiejszym incydencie. Właśnie tego teraz potrzebował – jeszcze częstszych wizyt ze strony władz Zakonu! Już widział w wyobraźni nagłówek jutrzejszej gazety: „Rada Jedi tłumnie odwiedza zajęcia Klanu Nexu, bo musi mieć oko na Tego Furiata Skywalkera”. No dobra, Jedi może i nie mieli lokalnej gazety, ale gdyby takową posiadali, Anakin _na bank_ miałby własny kącik. Osobną rubrykę dla Niezrównoważonego Emocjonalnie Wybrańca. Po dzisiejszym dniu jak nic wpłynęłoby trylion wzburzonych listów od Diny i pozostałych…

Jak on, u licha, zakoleguje się z nimi po tym, co dzisiaj odwalił?! Miał wrażenie, że nawet kradzież wszystkich pączków ze stołówki i zastrzelenie CO-3 z bazooki nie wymazałoby minionego incydentu.

No, naprawdę, pogratulować! Niezłe bagno sobie zgotował. Czy mogło być gorzej?

**XXX**

Mogło.

ZAWSZE mogło być gorzej, a ktokolwiek twierdził inaczej, był skończonym idiotą!

Dzień po incydencie w obecności Adi Galli, na poranne zajęcia z podnoszenia przedmiotów zjawił się Mace Windu. Anakin omal nie zemdlał, gdy go zobaczył.

_O nie, o nie, o nie!_ – myślał, wpatrując się w parę surowych czarnych oczu. – _Tylko nie on! Za co? ZA CO?!_

Pfft! Głupie pytanie. To było oczywiste, _za co_ – Mistrzyni Gallia uprzedziła, że wybryk Anakina poskutkuje dokładniejszą obserwacją ze strony Rady Jedi. Jak widać, dotrzymała słowa.

Ale czy musiała dotrzymywać _aż tak?!_

Nie… to niemożliwe, by Anakin został skazany na towarzystwo tego czarnoskórego sztywniaka za samo pobicie kolegi bokkenem. Musiało chodzić o coś, co zrobił w poprzednim życiu! Może kogoś zabił? Albo zrobił komuś dziecko? Watto zawsze mówił, że za zrobienie komuś dziecka powinna grozić najgorsza możliwa kara. Watto szczerze _nie znosił_ dzieci.

Podobnie jak Windu – a przynajmniej według Anakina. Bo pozostałe dzieci z Klanu Nexu _w żadnym wypadku_ nie postrzegały czarnoskórego Mistrza jako kogoś, kto miałby coś przeciwko nim. Wszystkie, jak jeden mąż, wpatrywały się w surowego mężczyznę jak w Boga, który właśnie zstąpił z Niebios. A gdy dotarło do nich, że będą miały z nim zajęcia, omal nie poszczały się ze szczęścia.

I to był, w zasadzie, jedyny plus tej strasznej niespodzianki. Wszyscy tak bardzo podniecili się obecnością Windu, że nikt nie miał ochoty wspominać wczorajszego wybryku Anakina. Nikt też nie przejmował się faktem, że to najpewniej Skywalker był powodem wizyty (czy raczej: _wizytacji_ ) czarnoskórego Mistrza.

_Że nie przyszedł tu dla nas, ale dla Wybrańca? –_ wisiało w powietrzu. – _A kogo to obchodzi! Liczy się to, że Windu, och Wielki Windu, ze swoim fioletowym mieczem świetlnym, przyszedł na nasze zajęcia i stoi tak blisko nas, i o raju, możemy zobaczyć zadrapania na jego pasku, o kurde, o raju, jakie to ekscytujące, Windu, Windu, Windu!_

Anakin zerknął najpierw na poprawiającą tunikę Bethany, potem na Coopera nerwowo przygładzającego blond włosy i pomyślał, że może… MOŻE nie będzie aż tak źle?

Może panujący wokół fangirling pod adresem Windu wymiecie na zewnątrz wszystkie negatywne emocje? Może ten czarnoskóry złośliwiec nie zrobi Anakinowi nic, poza łypaniem na niego tymi swoimi chłodnymi ślepiami? Znaczy… podczas wszystkich wcześniejszych spotkań patrzył na Anakina w taki sposób, jakby chciał go skarcić za samo oddychanie, ale może teraz nie będzie aż tak wredny?

Może ta nieszczęsna lekcja przebiegnie boleśnie, ale szybko, tak jak zastrzyk w tyłek? Zakuje, zapiecze, sprawi, że Anakin poczuje się upokorzony, ale potem wszystko się skończy i wszyscy o tym zapomną? Zaś Windu powtórzy Skywalkerowi te same uwagi co Mistrzyni Gallia i Mistrzyni Kentarra, a potem po prostu sobie pójdzie?

_Dobra, spokojnie, trzeba myśleć pozytywnie_ – powtarzał sobie Anakin.

Jedno jest pewne – nie ma szans, by odwalił dzisiaj coś gorszego niż wczoraj! W takiej sytuacji nie musiał się niczym martwić. No nie?

Windu splótł palce dłoni.

\- Dzisiaj będziecie się uczyć poszerzania granic Mocy – zaanonsował.

Stał na środku niewielkiego pomieszczenia, a u jego stóp spoczywała sporych rozmiarów drewniana skrzynia. Siedzący na rozłożonych po okręgu poduszkach Adepci wpatrywali się w nią zaintrygowanym wzrokiem.

Czarnoskóry Mistrz od niechcenia machnął ręką, a wieko otworzyło się, ukazując mnóstwo maleńkich czarnych kulek. Anakin uważnie im się przyjrzał, zastanawiając się, z jakiego są materiału. Żałował, że nie może podejść bliżej. Każda kulka była wielkości nasiona, więc z tej odległości nie widział zbyt dobrze.

\- Wszyscy jesteśmy jak tunel – powiedział Windu. – Jak korytarz, przez który przepływa Moc. Kiedy jesteśmy młodzi, zwykle jest dość wąski. Pozwala nam sięgnąć tylko do tych zapasów energii, które się zmieszczą. I objąć Mocą bardzo ograniczoną przestrzeń.

Kilkoro dzieci westchnęło z zachwytu, gdy siedem czarnych przedmiotów uniosło się do góry i zaczęło leniwie krążyć nad dłonią Mistrza. Rozległ się cichy szczęk i kulki ułożyły się w kształt prostokąta. Nie był to jakiś szczególny wyczyn, ale łatwość, z jaką Windu posługiwał się Mocą, niewątpliwie robiła wrażenie.

Nawet Anakin otworzył usta ze zdumienia. Owszem, potrafił już unieść większość przedmiotów, ale dopiero wtedy, gdy mocno się skoncentrował.

Może od początku miał złe podejście? Może to, mimo wszystko, będzie fajna lekcja?

\- Ale, jak dobrze wiecie, trening nie polega na pozostawaniu w miejscu – mówił Windu. – Trening polega na rozwijaniu się. Z czasem, gdy jesteśmy coraz starsi, nasz tunel się rozszerza. Im więcej mamy lat, im więcej zdobędziemy doświadczenia, tym więcej Mocy możemy w sobie pomieścić.

Ze skrzyni poderwało się jeszcze kilka kulek.

\- I więcej…

Prostokąt, który powstał na początku lekcji, dwukrotnie zwiększył swoją powierzchnię.

\- I więcej…

Na dnie skrzyni nie ostała się już ani jedna kulka.

\- I więcej!

Podekscytowane dzieci zaczęły głośno klaskać. Windu uciszył je uniesieniem dłoni. Stworzony przez niego obiekt był niemal takiej samej wielkości, jak on sam – leniwie obracał się wokół własnej osi, sprawiając wrażenie solidnego przedmiotu, a nie kruchej konstrukcji skomponowanej z wielu małych elementów.

Czarnoskóry Mistrz dał Adeptom jeszcze moment, by nacieszyli się widokiem, po czym rozłożył ręce i posłał kulki w różnych kierunkach. Przed każdym z młodych Jedi wylądowała mniej więcej taka sama ilość drobnych przedmiotów.

\- Wyciągnijcie ręce i sprawdźcie, jak wiele potraficie unieść – nakazał cierpliwym tonem. – Ale nie starajcie się zbyt mocno koncentrować, tak jak podczas normalnych zajęć. To dopiero pierwszy etap ćwiczenia. Chcę, by każdy z was ocenił swoje możliwość. Zobaczył, jak duży jest jego tunel.

Polecenie zostało wykonane bez chwili wahania. Anakin ani trochę nie zdziwił się, widząc, że to ON ze wszystkich dzieci w grupie jest w stanie unieść jak najwięcej. Bez trudu poderwał do góry przynajmniej jedną piątą swoich kulek. Może i nie potrafił ułożyć ich w ładny kształt, tak jak Mistrz Windu, ale przynajmniej utrzymywał je bez żadnego wysiłku – nie chybotały się, tak jak kulki jego kolegów i koleżanek. Poczuł, jak jego pierś wypełnia się nieśmiałą dumą.

Dwadzieścia cztery godziny temu wydałby pomruk niezadowolenia, że nie usłyszał na temat swojego wyczynu żadnej pochwały, jednak teraz miał podobne rzeczy w poważaniu.

Jego priorytety na czas trwania tych zajęć były zwięzłe i proste:

Przetrwać do końca. Trzymać gębę na kłódkę. NIE podpaść Windu! Robić wszystko, co mu każą, byle tylko nie podpaść Windu.

Ten facet wrzucił go na Czarną Listę zaledwie kilka sekund po tym, gdy się poznali. Anakin NIE mógł sobie pozwolić na luksus wkurzania go. A już _na pewno_ nie po tym, jak wczoraj zdenerwował Adi Gallię. Mogła mówić, co chciała o tym, że „Rada tak czy siak go wyszkoli”, ale on swoje wiedział.

Założyłby się o wszystko, co posiadał, że przynajmniej raz w tygodniu Windu fantazjował o wykopaniu go ze Świątyni na zbity ryj.

Anakin nie pozwoli się oszukać temu opanowanemu (a nawet przyjaznemu!) wyrazowi twarzy. Niech ten czarnoskóry cwaniak nie myśli sobie, że będzie przed nim udawał „Mistrza takiego jak wszyscy”!

Choć, póki co, wszedł w tę rolę całkiem nieźle. W oczach kolegów Skywalkera właśnie awansował z „niedostępnego Boga” na „superbohatera o ludzkim obliczu, potrafiącego zachować się przyjaźnie pomimo całej swojej zajebistości”.

Jak dziewięcioletnie bachory mogą być aż tak ślepe?

\- No dobrze – Windu skinął głową. – Widzę, że wszyscy radzicie sobie całkiem nieźle. I nie mam wątpliwości, że z biegiem lat będziecie radzić sobie _jeszcze lepiej._ Jednak chciałbym, żebyście wiedzieli, że wasz progres nie musi być zależny od talentu. Będąc w waszym wieku, miałem większy potencjał niż inni, jednak nie osiągnąłem obecnego poziomu, pozwalając, by moje umiejętności „tak po prostu” dorastały razem ze mną. Dzisiaj nauczę was, jak poszerzać granice. Jak pracować nad „tunelem”, zamiast czekać, aż sam urośnie. Będzie to od was wymagało cierpliwości i wytrwałości, ale wierzę, że dacie sobie radę. Jesteście w końcu Adeptami Jedi. Zaczniemy od najbardziej podstawowej rzeczy: policzcie ilość kulek, jaką jesteście w stanie unieść, a potem unieście jeszcze jedną więcej. Pracujcie w ciszy i nie śpieszcie się. Nie zwracajcie uwagi na innych. Chcę, żebyście skupili się wyłącznie na sobie.

Po tych słowach zaczął krążyć po pomieszczeniu, by sprawdzić, jak radzą sobie poszczególni Adepci. Nikogo nie poprawiał, ani nie udzielał nikomu rad – po prostu obserwował ćwiczące dzieci w kompletnej ciszy. Pewnie nie miał pojęcia, jak wielką sprawił tym Anakinowi ulgę.

_A więc O TO chodzi_ – Skywalker pomyślał, powoli wypuszczając powietrze.

Po to była ta cała lekcja – by udowodnić, że „talent to nie wszystko” i „ciężka praca też ma znaczenie”. Trzeba być durnym, by nie zorientować się, _do kogo_ miała to być aluzja. Windu nie przylazł tutaj, by zrobić zajęcia wyrównawcze dla bandy przeciętniaków. Przylazł, by pokazać niepokornemu Wybrańcowi, że nie może spoczywać na laurach… że ma się przykładać!

Cóż, jeśli liczył na to, że znajdzie tutaj śmierdzącego lenia z niewyobrażalnym talentem, to zostanie mile zaskoczony.

Anakin _pokaże mu_ , jak bardzo jest pracowity! I że potrafi słuchać.

Pilnując, by ani razu… ale, dosłownie, ANI RAZU nie zerknąć w kierunku pozostałych dzieci, skupił się na zadaniu. Kusiło go, by zobaczyć, jak radzą sobie inni, ale powiedział sobie, że ten jeden jedyny raz NIE może popełnić błędu. Musi wypełnić każde polecenie Windu, dokładnie w taki sposób, jak zostało sformułowane.

Co prawda nie zgadzał się ze stwierdzeniem, że szybciej się czegoś nauczy, jeśli nie będzie patrzył na innych – uważał rywalizację na najlepszą motywację na świecie – jednak dzisiaj postanowił ustąpić.

Będzie sobie robił po swojemu na zajęciach z innymi Mistrzami. Z kim jak z kim, ale z tym Łysym Dyktatorem wolał nie ryzykować. Dobrze wiedział, że Czarnoskóry Cichociemny tylko szuka pretekstu, by się do niego przyczepić! Anakin nie da mu okazji do zjebki – jeśli tylko wytrzyma… jeśli wytrwa do końca tych nieszczęsnych zajęć, może zdoła jakoś poprawić sobie reputację w oczach Rady Jedi?

Może jakimś cudem Windu polezie na spotkanie Ważniaków zszokowany, olśniony i pod _absolutnym_ wrażeniem niezniszczalnego opanowania Skywalkera, niosąc Mistrzyni Galli wiadomość, że gdzie tam, problem wcale nie jest aż tak poważny, no co ty, Adi, wczoraj to był tylko zły sen, jednorazowy incydent, głupoty, przecież ten chłopiec to najgrzeczniejsze dziecko na świecie!

To byłoby piękne. I prawdopodobnie mogło mieć miejsce jedynie w wyobraźni Anakina.

ALE sama perspektywa dotrwania do końca zajęć bez żadnych dramatów zaczynała być całkiem realną opcją.

Stojący w kącie zegar już prawie obwieścił Triumf Skywalkera. Zostało pięć minut… magiczne pięć minut do zakończenia strasznych zajęć z Windu! Co mogło się wydarzyć przez ostatnie pięć minut? Chyba nic, prawda?

Ostatnim ćwiczeniem zarządzonym przez czarnoskórego Mistrza miała być demonstracja.

\- Jeden po drugim pokażecie mi, ile kulek jesteście w stanie podnieść. Zobaczę, jak bardzo rozwinęliście się od początku zajęć i udzielę każdemu z was indywidualnych wskazówek. Duro, zaczynasz!

Taz wziął głęboki oddech i skupił całą uwagę na ułożonym na środku pokoju skupisku kulek. Kiedy próbował wygodniej ułożyć się w siadzie skrzyżnym, nieznacznie się wzdrygnął. Wczorajsze obrażenia nadal dawały mu w kość.

Anakin przebiegł zaniepokojonym wzrokiem po twarzach kolegów, szukając na nich śladów potępienia dla swojej osoby. Na szczęście, niczego podobnego nie znalazł. Unosząca się w powietrzu radość z obecności Windu wciąż hulała w najlepsze i nic nie wskazywało na to, by miała szybko opaść. Skywalker odetchnął z ulgą. _W życiu_ nie wpadłby, że akurat ten czarnoskóry zrzęda przysłuży się jego relacjom z kolegami.

Gdy tak o tym rozmyślał, na moment uchwycił wzrok Windu i przeraził się, bo wydawało mu się, że surowy Mistrz odgadł jego myśli.

Ale nie, jednak nic z tego nie wyniknęło. Nawet jeśli Windu rzeczywiście wyłapał jakieś negatywne wibracje pod swoim adresem, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Skoncentrował się na doradzaniu Tazowi.

\- Zrobiłeś ogromny progres, ale brakuje ci pewności siebie. Pozbądź się wątpliwości! Jeśli uwierzysz, że potrafisz, bez trudu uniesiesz jeszcze jedną.

Anakin z trudem powstrzymał cisnące się na usta parsknięcie.

_Cztery kulki… pfft! Cztery kulki więcej niż na początku lekcji. To ma być ten „ogromny progres”?_

Windu zupełnie niepotrzebnie chwalił tych wszystkich przeciętniaków za ich śmieszne osiągnięcia. Serio, Anakin _nie chciał_ źle myśleć o kolegach i koleżankach, ale gdyby ktoś go zapytał, to… no… nie postarali się.

Ze wszystkich osób najlepiej poradziła sobie Dina. Kiedy przyszła jej kolej, zdołała unieść aż o dwadzieścia kulek więcej. Choć Skywalker i tak uważał to za _dość żałosny_ wynik. ON, w przeciwieństwie do tych leniwców, _rozumiał_ , co to znaczy być pod ciągłą obserwacją Rady Jedi… wciąż i wciąż musiał udowadniać, że zasługuje na miejsce w Zakonie! Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na obijanie się podczas zajęć.

\- Skywalker.

Podekscytowany, zaczął wiercić się na poduszce.

No dobrze, teraz jego kolej! Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale być może uda mu się _nie tylko_ dotrwać do końca zajęć bez afery, ale i wręcz _zaimponować_ Windu. Gdyby to zrobił, bezzwłocznie ogłosiłby dzisiejszy dzień swoim prywatnym Świętem Narodowym!

Spokojnie, da radę! Wystarczy, że się skupi. Wiedział, że jeśli zechce, zdoła podnieść _wszystkie_ te cholerne kulki. Nic go przed tym nie powstrzyma! Nikt nie stanie na drodze do jego…

\- Poczekaj.

Anakin zdążył już wyciągnąć rękę, gdy usłyszał cichy i zasadniczy głos Mistrza. Posłał czarnoskóremu mężczyźnie zdezorientowane spojrzenie. O co mogło chodzić?

\- Dla ciebie, Skywalker, mam trochę inne ćwiczenie. Na zakończenie lekcji, chciałbym żebyś podniósł dla mnie _jedną_ kulkę. _Tylko jedną!_

Przez pierwsze dziesięć sekund Anakin po prostu siedział i gapił się na Windu z ustami otwartymi ze zdumienia. 

_Co? Jedną? To jakaś kpina!_

Ale zaraz, zaraz. Może po prostu się przesłyszał?

\- Jedną? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Jedną.

Windu wydawał się nieznacznie poirytowany faktem, że musiał powtórzyć polecenie. O co mu, kurka, chodzi?!

Czy to jakaś zemsta? Osobista niechęć do Anakina? Złośliwość? Jaki był sens w podnoszeniu jednej kulki, gdy przez całe zajęcia starali się podnieść ich jak najwięcej? Dlaczego Windu nie pozwalał Anakinowi pokazać, czego się nauczył? Czyżby dlatego, że za nic w świecie nie chciał pochwalić Anakina? A może nie podobało mu się, że Skywalker popisuje się przed kolegami? Może decyzja została podjęta przez wzgląd na inne dzieci? A może…

Anakin w porę zorientował się, że jego myśli podążają w dość niebezpiecznym kierunku i nakazał samemu sobie spokój.

_Pamiętaj, co postanowiłeś_ – pomyślał, zaciskając zęby. – _Przetrwać do końca zajęć bez żadnej afery! Po prostu zrób, co kazał. Nie wnikaj w jego durnowate powody! Będziesz miał czas, by się nad tym zastanawiać, gdy on wreszcie sobie pójdzie. Pamiętaj, że NIE możesz mu podpaść! Co z tego, że cię nie lubi? No dalej, to tylko jedna kulka. Podniesiesz ją i będziesz miał święty spokój!_

Powinni przyznać mu jakiś medal za to, że tak świetnie zapanował nad swoim temperamentem.

Wziął głęboki oddech i wyciągnął rękę. No dobrze. Teraz tylko…

\- Eee?

Nie potrafił powstrzymać głupkowatego jęku, który wyszedł z jego własnych ust. Dlaczego nad kupką unosiło się aż _dziesięć kulek?_ Przecież chciał unieść _tylko jedną!_ Co się, do przeklętych Huttów, stało?

Anakin pozwolił maleńkim przedmiotom opaść na podłogę. Zdezorientowany, wbił wzrok w swoją prawą dłoń. Lekko nią potrząsnął, jakby chciał upewnić się, że nie jest popsuta. Po chwili przypomniał sobie, że nie jest w pokoju sam i niepewnie spojrzał w stronę Windu. Wyraz twarzy czarnoskórego mężczyzny był niemożliwy do rozszyfrowania.

\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz – opanowanym tonem rozkazał Mistrz.

Skywalker ani drgnął. Wciąż wpatrywał się w parę surowych czarnych oczu, starając się znaleźć w nich jakąś wskazówkę. Po chwili doszedł do jednego wniosku:

_Windu nie był zaskoczony tym, co zobaczył._

A teraz zaczął wyglądać na zniecierpliwionego.

\- Powiedziałem: spróbuj jeszcze raz – powiedział nieco ostrzejszym głosem, niż wcześniej.

Anakin potrząsnął głową. Ponownie wyciągnął dłoń, ale tym razem zabrał się do wykonywania zadania nieco wolniej, ostrożniej. Dziwnie się czuł, próbując podnieść tę jedną kulkę. Jakby trzymał w dłoni dźwignię regulującą prędkość ukochanego ścigacza i próbował poruszyć ją tylko troszeczkę, żeby pojazd przesunął się o parę centymetrów, zamiast wystrzelić do przodu jak pocisk. Ale za wszystkie diabły nie chciało mu to wyjść!

Podobnie jak poprzednim razem, z kupki poderwało się dziesięć kulek.

W sumie, nic dziwnego. Silniki ścigaczy nie były przystosowane do posuwania się do przodu w żółwim tempie. Powstały w celu pokonywania granic prędkości… do osiągania tak wysokich temperatur, że znajdywały się na krawędzi eksplozji!

Ze spływającym po czole potem, Anakin podniósł wzrok na Mistrza.

\- Jeszcze raz. 

Sfrustrowany chłopiec nie umiał zapanować nad drżeniem ciała.

Dlaczego nie poproszono go o podniesienie jak największej ilości kulek? Przecież do tego został stworzony, do tego się _urodził!_ Do przenoszenia całych wielkich stacji kosmicznych, a nie jakiegoś, za przeproszeniem… gówienka wielkości paznokcia! Coś tu jest nie tak. Coś się nie zgadza!

\- Jeszcze raz.

Anakin wreszcie nie wytrzymał i postanowił zakwestionować polecenie.

\- Podniesienie jednej kulki jest _trudniejsze_ niż podniesienie kilku! – oznajmił, oskarżycielsko patrząc na Mistrza.

Windu uniósł brew.

\- Ceres – zwrócił się do Diny. – Podnieś jedną kulkę.

Czerwieniąc się, dziewczyna posłała Anakinowi przepraszające spojrzenie i bez najmniejszych problemów wykonała zadanie. Podniosła tę przeklętą kulkę, specjalnie się nie starając. Skywalkerowi opadła kopara.

_No nieee! Chyba sobie żartujecie?!_

Co to za sztuczka? O co tu, _u licha_ , chodzi? Dlaczego ONA mogła podnieść jedną kulkę, zaś Anakin za każdym razem podnosił dziesięć?! Jak to możliwe?

Gdy tak o tym rozmyślał, w jego głowie pojawiło się wspomnienie. Dotyczyło wydarzeń jeszcze przed śmiercią Qui-Gona. Wówczas zignorowany przez wszystkich Skywalker szwendał się po lesie i na własną rękę trenował podnoszenie przedmiotów za pomocą Mocy. Pamiętał swoje zdziwienie, gdy bez problemu oderwał od ziemi spróchniały pieniek, a potem nie potrafił poradzić sobie ze zwykłą gałązką.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że teraz miał _dokładnie ten sam problem._

Zbladł. Kierunek, w jakim to wszystko zmierzało, ani trochę mu się nie podobał.

\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz, Skywalker – wzdychając, rozkazał Windu. – Ale tym razem najpierw się _uspokój!_

_Uspokoić się?!_ – Anakin miał ochotę odwarknąć. – _Przecież, kurde, jestem spokojny!_

Przez całą tę durną lekcję był spokojny! Pierwsze przebłyski irytacji pojawiły się dopiero wtedy, gdy czarnoskóry burak kazał mu podjąć jedną kulkę zamiast wszystkich.

Wyciągnął rękę. Wyobraził sobie, że bierze fioletowy pisak i rysuje nim na łysej głowie Windu obraźliwe słowa po huttecku. Ani trochę nie poprawił dzięki temu swojej koncentracji. A właściwie to jeszcze ją pogorszył.

Z ziemi poderwało się _piętnaście_ kulek.

\- Nie robisz tego, co mówię – w głosie Windu zaczęły pobrzmiewać pierwsze przebłyski gniewu. – Zamiast uspokoić umysł, dajesz się ponieść emocjom. Nie śpiesz się. Weź głęboki oddech. Wycisz się.

_Sam się, kurde, wycisz!_

Dwadzieścia kulek nad podłogą.

\- Skywalker! – Czarnoskóremu Mistrzowi wyraźnie kończyła się cierpliwość. – Przestań robić po swojemu i zacznij słuchać tego, co mówię. Powiedziałem wyraźnie, żebyś się wy-ci-szył! Skoro nie radzisz sobie z jedną kulką, to spróbuj ograniczyć się chociaż do pięciu. Czy nawet siedmiu, albo i dziewięciu. Liczby nie mają znaczenia. Chodzi o twój wewnętrzy spokój. Nie obchodzi mnie, ile ci to zajmie. Możemy tu siedzieć nawet kilka minut, jeśli potrzebujesz aż tyle czasu, ale _masz zrobić to, co mówię!_ Masz się _uspokoić._

Zwrot „przestań robić po swojemu” przypomniał Anakinowi o niefortunnej rozmowie z Adi Gallią i przez moment chłopiec _rzeczywiście zdołał się uspokoić._

_Nie mogę znowu tego zrobić_ – pomyślał. – _Nie mogę ZNOWU wpakować się w tarapaty! Przez całą lekcję tak bardzo się starałem… Nie mogę teraz się poddać!_

Spokojnie. Tylko spokojnie! Windu powiedział, że da mu nawet parę minut, jeśli będzie trzeba. Kilka minut to masa czasu! Kiedy medytował, wydawało mu się, że to cała _wieczność_. Już dobrze, da radę! Jeżeli kiedykolwiek ma wyjść z tych przeklętych zajęć, to _musi_ dać radę. Wystarczy, że się uspokoi. Różnica między dziesięcioma i dziewięcioma kulkami to tyle co nic. Jeśli podniesie tylko dziewięć, ten czarnoskóry upierdliwiec wreszcie zostawi go w spokoju. Tylko jak ma to zrobić, gdy chwilę temu poderwał do góry aż dwadzieścia?

Koncentracja. Przede wszystkim, koncentracja! Przecież już kiedyś udało mu się podnieść mały przedmiot, nie? Wtedy, z Obi-Wanem. Musi po prostu zrobić wszystko dokładnie tak, jak wtedy.

Po kolei. Skóra Obi-Wana… ciepła skóra jego dłoni. A potem? Jak to szło?

„Czujesz Moc we mnie? Czujesz Moc w kości? Czujesz Moc w sobie?”

Hm… w sobie czuł Moc aż ZA BARDZO, więc ograniczył się do nieistniejącego Obi-Wana oraz kości. Znaczy się, kulki!

I przez moment myślał, że rzeczywiście mu się uda. Już _prawie_ mu się udało. Przez tę jedną magiczną chwilę był spokojny jak niemowlak po ukołysaniu do snu przez troskliwą nianię. Już widział w wyobraźni unoszącą się kulkę… jedną kulkę!

Ale wtedy popełnił błąd, bo spojrzał na Windu.

Popatrzył w te ciemne, poważne, pełne dezaprobaty oczy i zaczął się czuć strasznie głupio. Nie zastanawiając się, nad tym, co mówi, wypalił:

\- Czy Mistrz nie mógłby spojrzeć w drugą stronę?

\- Nie, NIE mógłbym! – Windu był wręcz _purpurowy_ ze złości.

Miał minę, jakby jeszcze żadne dziecko nie powiedziało mu czegoś tak bezczelnego. Anakin kompletnie nie rozumiał jego wzburzenia.

\- Udałoby mi się, gdyby Mistrz na mnie nie patrzył – mruknął rozżalonym tonem.

Planował powiedzieć to tak cicho, by usłyszały go jedynie korniki.

Na jego nieszczęście, Windu miał słuch jak kornik.

\- Ach tak? – wycedził. – A jaki sens ma to ćwiczenie, jeśli nie będę na ciebie patrzył, Skywalker? Trening ma cię przygotować do wyjścia poza teren Świątyni. Jak zamierzasz rozwiązać ten problem podczas misji, co? Gdy ktoś cię zaatakuje, też poprosisz go, by „spojrzał w drugą stronę, bo akurat musisz coś podnieść”? A twoi towarzysze broni? Twoi koledzy i koleżanki z Klanu? Oni też mają spojrzeć w drugą stronę?

\- Nie, oni mogą patrzeć. Tylko ty mnie denerwujesz.

Gdy tylko ostatnia sylaba opuściła gardło, dłonie Anakina wystrzeliły w stronę ust.

_O kurde! O nie, o nie, O NIE! To NIE miało być na głos!_

Mogło mu się tylko wydawać, ale przez moment miał wrażenie, że zadrżała podłoga.

\- SKYWALKER, JESTEŚ NAJBARDZIEJ BEZCZELNYM GÓWNIARZEM, JAKIEGO…

\- Dobrze, już dobrze, przepraszam! – Anakin uniósł ręce, rozpaczliwie próbował naprawić swój błąd. – Nie chciałem obrazić Mistrza, ani nic… to było niechcący, naprawdę! Mistrzu, ja naprawdę przepraszam. Proszę, nie złość się na mnie, Mistrzu. Jeszcze raz przepraszam! Proszę, niech Mistrz się nie denerwuje. Niech lepiej Mistrz się… eee… tego… wyciszy. Albo coś.

I znowu to samo. Zorientował się, jak wielką palnął durnotę, gdy było już za późno. O raju… Czy on właśnie powiedział do _Członka Rady Jedi_ , żeby się wyciszył? Nic dziwnego, że Dina i pozostali wpatrywali się w niego z takim wyrazem, jakby z własnej woli wskoczył do gniazda szerszeni. Choć to i tak NIC w porównaniu do miny _Windu._

Była to Mina wyrażająca coś na pograniczu „Czy jestem w ukrytej kamerze?” oraz „Ja chyba tego szczeniaka ZABIJĘ!”

\- To było DO MNIE, Skywalker? Ty naprawdę DO MNIE powiedziałeś, żebym JA się wyciszył?!

No świetnie. Koleś wpadł w taki szał, jakby wszystkie złe rzeczy, które kiedykolwiek mu się przydarzyły, były robotą Anakina. Łącznie z sytuacją, w której miał biegunkę i nagle zorientował się, że zabrakło mu papieru toaletowego.

Skywalker nie miał bladego pojęcia, co robić. Nie mógł tak po prostu milczeć… musiał jakoś ratować tę okropną sytuację! Ale co mógł powiedzieć, żeby jeszcze bardziej wszystkiego nie pogorszyć?

\- Mistrzu, ja naprawdę nie chciałem cię urazić – wydukał skruszonym tonem. – Wiesz, co? Mam pomysł! Zamknij na chwilę oczy, a ja podniosę tę głupią kulkę. Jak już raz mi się uda, to nie będę się wstydził i Mistrz będzie mógł sobie spokojnie patrzeć.

\- NIE będziesz mi mówił, kiedy mogę, a kiedy nie mogę patrzeć, Skywalker! Jak ty w ogóle _śmiesz_ wydawać mi polecenia?!

Zupełnie niespodziewanie lęk w sercu Anakina został zastąpiony przez złość. Wszystko, co przez ostatni tydzień leżało mu na wątrobie, co nie dawało mu spać, co nie pozwalało mu się skupić, teraz… TAK, ze wszystkich momentów, WŁAŚNIE TERAZ postanowiło znaleźć ujście.

Z gniewnie podskakującym na ramieniu padawańskim warkoczykiem, chłopiec zerwał się na nogi i z policzkami zaczerwienionymi ze wściekłości, wydarł się czarnoskóremu Mistrzowi w twarz:

\- Przecież PRZEPROSIŁEM! Nie wiem, co jeszcze mógłbym zrobić, byś się na mnie nie złościł, Mistrzu! NIE będę czołgał się na podłodze, jak jakiś cholerny _niewolnik!_ Zresztą, wcale NIE chce mi się przepraszać, bo to wszystko _przez ciebie, Mistrzu_! Po kiego kazałeś mi podnosić tyle kulek, ile się da, skoro na sam koniec miałem podnieść tylko jedną?! Było od razu powiedzieć, czego chcesz, a nie robić mi papkę z mózgu!

Po tych słowach rozpętało się piekło.

**XXX**

Dosyć. Anakin oficjalnie stwierdził, że ma dość. Dłużej tego nie wytrzyma! Ucieknie z tego przeklętego miejsca, wróci na Tatooine, a potem wskoczy do jamy Sarlacca, by tam umrzeć ze wstydu.

Jak pochrzanionego pecha trzeba mieć, by pójść na zajęcia z zamiarem bycia najgrzeczniejszym dzieckiem w grupie, a wyjść stamtąd jako Legenda Zakonu Jedi, jedyny człowiek w historii, który doprowadził Mace’a Windu do takiego stanu, że ryk był słyszalny w całej Świątyni, filary zadrżały i w ogóle, CO-3 pierwszy raz w karierze wypuściła tacę ze śniadaniem, Mistrz Plo Koon pierwszy raz w życiu krzywo zaparkował myśliwiec, zaś Mistrz Yoda pierwszy raz od ośmiuset lat wypowiedział _długie zdanie z poprawną składnią_ , a brzmiało ono: „Na Moc, jeśli ktoś _znowu_ ukradł Mace’owi skarpetki i przerobił je na poduszkę pod głowę, to ja mam alibi potwierdzone przez setkę Wookich, byłem w tamtym czasie w drugiej części Galaktyki i absolutnie nic nie wiem o żadnych skarpetkach!”

Kilkunastu Adeptów przysięgło z ręką na sercu, że Yoda coś takiego powiedział. Zaś kilka godzin później w Bibliotece pojawiła się poduszka nieznanego pochodzenia – fioletowa, w kształcie rogala. Nawet jeśli rzeczywiście została utkana ze skarpetek Windu, on sam w żaden sposób nie skomentował jej istnienia, zbyt zajęty bunkrowaniem się w pokoju i odreagowywaniem złości na Skywalkera. Ponoć przez cały dzień tkwił z tyłkiem przyklejonym do pufy i mamrotał do siebie: „Jestem z Mocą, Moc jest ze mną, ten cholerny bachor, jestem z Mocą, o tak, jestem z Mocą, już nie jestem wściekły na tego smarkacza, oddaję gniew Mocy, cholera, nie mieli kogo zrobić Wybrańcem, Moc jest ze mną, niech to, ten przeklęty Skywalker, jestem z Mocą, Moc jest ze mną!”

W pewnym momencie również Anakin posadził cztery litery na pufie i podjął próbę ogarnięcia swojego porąbanego życia: „Jestem z Mocą, Moc jest ze mną, obiecuję, że już nie będę tłukł nikogo bokkenem, jestem z Mocą, Moc jest ze mną, już nigdy nie odezwę się do Windu, Moc jest ze mną, w ogóle do nikogo się nie odezwę, jestem z Mocą, jestem z Mocą, kurde, w ogóle tego nie ogarniam, nienawidzę medytować, raju, ale niewygodna ta pufa!”

Windu to miał, kurde, niezłą wprawę, że wytrzymywał tak przez cały dzień. Anakin wytrwał marne czterdzieści minut – przy czym, aż dwa razy wstawał do kibla!

_Nie dam rady_ – myślał sobie tydzień po incydencie z czarnoskórym Mistrzem. – _Już nie mogę… Nie wytrzymam tego!_

Tu nie chodziło o to, że po tamtym zdarzeniu ktoś go zaczepiał. Właściwie to nikt nie miał odwagi o tym rozmawiać – nawet najwięksi plotkarze w Świątyni milczeli jak zaklęci, zbyt przerażeni, by głośno wypowiadać imię Windu, gdy tamten krążył po korytarzach z miną, jakby chciał kogoś zamordować. Ponoć humor Mace’a miał więcej związku z najnowszą ustawą Senatu niż „z tym gówniarzem, Skywalkerem”, ale wiadomo – lepiej nie ryzykować.

Również z kolegami Anakin miał zaskakująco mało problemów. Najwyraźniej współczucie, które czuli do niego, po tym, jak na własnej skórze poczuł moc imponujących strun głosowych Windu, przeważyło u nich nad wszystkim innym i postanowili, że będą dla niego mili. Nawet Taz!

Stał teraz obok Skywalkera na zajęciach w Wieży Kontroli Lotów i zachowywał się tak, jakby _niemal_ go lubił. A Anakin był tak zestresowany tym, co się działo i ogólnie swoim życiem, że zwyczajnie nie miał siły, by wciąż chować do czarnowłosego chłopca urazę.

Dokładnie tak – był _zestresowany!_ Wykończony. Wszystkimi i wszystkim. To nie miało związku z tym, że _znowu_ ktoś coś na niego nagadał, że znowu ktoś rozpuścił na jego temat jakąś głupią plotkę. Nie. Był markotny, zmęczony i nieszczęśliwy, ale nie z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu, ale ogólnie – z powodu całokształtu.

Nawet z zajęć nie potrafił cieszyć się tak, jak zwykle. Słuchanie wykładu Mistrza Hu Thali o nadzorowaniu przylatujących i wylatujących statków zazwyczaj sprawiało mu wielką frajdę, ale dzisiaj modlił się o jak najszybsze zakończenie lekcji.

Mrużąc oczy, zerknął cyferki w dolnym rogu zielonego ekranu. Jedenasta piętnaście. Czyli do końca jeszcze pięć minut. Ech…

\- A tutaj możecie sprawdzić wolne platformy do lądowania – przeczesując krótkie siwe włosy, cierpliwie tłumaczył Mistrz Hu. – Te numery oznaczają… A, moment. Nadchodzi przekaz.

Anakin otulił się ramionami i opuścił główkę. Zaczął myśleć, że w jego życiu nie wydarzy się już _nic_ pozytywnego. Kątem oka obserwował, jak jego nauczyciel wciska czerwony przycisk.

\- Tak?

Z głośniczka popłynął elegancki corusancki akcent. _Znajomy_ corusancki akcent!

\- Tu Obi-Wan Kenobi. Odłączam się od pierścienia hipernapędu. Za chwilę wejdę w przestrzeń powietrzną Coruscant.

Oczy Anakina wytrzeszczyły się w szoku. Czy to sen?

\- Przyjąłem, Mistrzu Kenobi – Hu Thala wstukał coś do komputera. – Rozpoznaliśmy sygnał. Platforma numer cztery jest twoja. Witaj w domu!

\- Dziękuję. Rozpoczynam procedurę lądowania.

Wzdychając, nauczyciel z powrotem zwrócił się do Adeptów.

\- No dobrze. Tak jak mówiłem, numery…

Nie dokończył zdania, gdyż przeszkodził mu w tym głośny hałas.

Biegnąc w stronę drzwi Anakin zahaczył ramieniem o wszystkie możliwe urządzenia w pomieszczeniu, jednak niezbyt go to obchodziło. Biegł, nie oglądając się za siebie, a w jego oczach pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna lśniła radość.

Wreszcie zobaczy Obi-Wana!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, Obi-Wan nareszcie wraca! Zgadzacie się ze mną, że bez niego było trochę smutnawo, prawda? 
> 
> Było mi przykro, że musiałam wysłać Kenobiego na misję, jednak jego przedłużająca się nieobecność była bardzo ważna dla przebiegu fabuły. Teraz, odkąd wrócił, w opowiadaniu zrobi się bardzo, bardzo, baaaardzo ciekawie. Czeka was sporo fluffu, mnóstwo śmiechu, a także kilka dość dramatycznych momentów. Ale nie martwcie się, wszystko skończy się dobrze.
> 
> Jeżeli ktoś nie może doczekać się, by zobaczyć Obi-Wana z małym Anakinem, będzie miał okazję ujrzeć tę parkę jeszcze przed niedzielą - w nowym One Shocie o uroczym tytule "Dobranoc, Padawanie". Wspomniane opowiadanko pojawi się w "Galaktycznych Absurdach" dzisiaj przed północą. No, ewentualnie jutro. 
> 
> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori.
> 
> Dziękuję również wszystkim cudownym ludziom, którzy na bieżąco komentują tego fanfika. Wasze żywe reakcje na wybryki bohaterów (zwłaszcza Anakina) sprawiają mi ogromną frajdę. Bardzo się cieszę, że tutaj jesteście i że zostawiacie po sobie ślad ;)


	24. Powrót Mistrza (Część 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeden człowiek i tak wielka zmiana!   
> Obi-Wan powraca, by wyciągnąć Anakina z dołka.   
> Czym zaskoczy stęsknionego Padawana?

**Człowiek Czynu**

**Rozdział 11 – Powrót Mistrza**

\- Przepraszam… przepraszam!

Że też ci wszyscy Jedi nie mieli nic lepszego do roboty tylko włóczyć się po korytarzach! Anakin co chwilę musiał uważać, by na nikogo nie wpaść. W pewnym momencie omal nie staranował Mistrzyni Jocasty.

\- Stare przysłowie mówi „śpiesz się powoli” – zawołała, gdy przemknął obok, ocierając się o jej biodro.

\- Przepraszam! – rzucił przez ramię.

\- No naprawdę, Adepcie Skywalker… Za każdym razem, gdy cię widzę, pędzisz gdzieś jak szalony.

Może i tak. Ale już dawno nie biegł nigdzie tak szybko. Gnał przed siebie, czując dzikie łomotanie serca. Już niedaleko… jeszcze trochę!

Wpadł do hangaru dokładnie w momencie, gdy czerwony myśliwiec mościł się na jednej z platform. Z kokpitu zeskoczyła na podłogę postać w długim brązowym płaszczu. Pozostawała częściowo zasłonięta przez skrzydło pojazdu, jednak Anakin w mig rozpoznał parę kozaków. Wiedział, czyje to buty. Wiedział, czyje to nogi! Oszalały z tęsknoty, wypadł zza zakrętu.

\- OBI-WAN! – krzyknął, dopadając do nowoprzybyłego.

\- Anakin? – usłyszał zdumiony głos.

Głos o bardzo eleganckim corusanckim akcencie. Głos _Obi-Wana!_

Anakin przytulił się do Kenobiego z takim impetem, że omal go nie przewrócił. Zaciskając oczy, przycisnął policzek do brzucha swojego Mistrza i rozpaczliwie schwycił paluszkami materiał na plecach młodego mężczyzny. Obi-Wan musiał zrobić dwa kroki do tyłu, by nie stracić równowagi.

\- A-Anakin… ty… – wykrztusił, wyraźnie speszony.

Chłopiec niemal widział w wyobraźni jego wytrzeszczone błękitne oczy. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że podobne zachowanie Padawana wobec Mistrza było odrobinę niestosowne, ale miał to _gdzieś._

 _Nareszcie, nareszcie!_ – krzyczał we własnej głowie rozżalonym głosem. – _Nie było cię DWA MIESIĄCE! Gdzie ty byłeś? Gdzie byłeś, gdy cię nie było, co?!_

Cichutko wdychając, wtulił nos w materiał tuniki. Taak, to _zdecydowanie_ była tunika Obi-Wana – znoszona, ale zadbana, o bardzo charakterystycznym leśnym zapachu. Anakin wciągnął powietrze nozdrzami i od razu poczuł się spokojniejszy, bardziej zrelaksowany. Kenobi był szczupły, ale solidny - ściskanie jego talii dawało to samo poczucie bezpieczeństwa co trzymanie się masztu podczas sztormu.

Młody mężczyzna stał sztywno, jakby poraził go prąd - zwisające po bokach nienaturalnie wyprostowane ręce przywodziły na myśl droida. Jednak po chwili jedna z dużych dłoni uniosła się i ostrożnie spoczęła na czubku głowy Anakina. Sunące po krótko ostrzyżonych włoskach palce lekko drżały, jakby nie były pewne, czy wolno im coś takiego robić. Uspokoiły się dopiero tuż nad karkiem – kciuk zatoczył w tamtym miejscu dwa leniwe kółka. A wkrótce i druga dłoń Obi-Wana dotknęła Anakina. Spoczęła centralnie między łopatkami, nie dociskając do siebie chłopca, ale po prostu trzymając go przy sobie w opiekuńczym geście.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – szepnął Kenobi.

Zadał to pytanie takim tonem, jakby wyczuwał wcześniejszy nastrój protegowanego. Wszystkie jego rozterki przed swoim przyjazdem.

\- Tak – szurając policzkiem po gładkiej powierzchni tuniki, cichutko odparł Anakin. – Teraz już tak.

_Dobrze, że wróciłeś._

Przez chwilę po prostu tkwił w tej pozycji, ciesząc się obecnością swojego Mistrza i chłonąc bijące od niego ciepło. Kiedy wreszcie postanowił uchylić powieki i podnieść główkę, w pierwszym odruchu przeraził się, że ma halucynacje.

\- Jesteś stary! – jęknął, odskakując od Obi-Wana i wytrzeszczając na niego oczy.

\- Stary? – w błękitnych tęczówkach Kenobiego błysnęło rozbawienie.

Nauczyciel Anakina nonszalancko oparł dłonie na biodrach.

\- Ja sobie wypraszam, Padawanie – celowo przeciągał sylaby, udając urażony ton. – Ledwo skończyłem dwadzieścia pięć lat.

\- Masz _brodę! ­–_ chłopiec kwiknął, oskarżycielsko celując w niego palcem. – I długie włosy! Do tego jesteś RUDY!

Przyciskając sobie dłoń do czoła, Obi-Wan parsknął śmiechem. Gęste włosy w kolorze miedzi sięgały my prawie do ramion.

\- Anakin, ja od urodzenia byłem rudy.

Wzburzenie protegowanego wydawało się niezmiernie go bawić. Patrzył teraz na chłopca z trudną do opisania czułością. Anakin obrażalsko nadął policzki. 

\- Jak cię ostatnio widziałem, to NIE byłeś!

\- Byłem. Gdy nosiłem krótkie włosy, nie było tego aż tak widać.

Skywalkerowi nadal nie było do śmiechu.

_Halo, policja? Na pomoc, podmienili mi Mistrza!_

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że Obi-Wan pojechał na Fenis z gładko wygoloną twarzą, a wrócił na Coruscant stary, brodaty i rudy! Wpłynęło to w jakiś sposób na aurę, którą wokół siebie roztaczał – wcześniej wyglądał jak młodzieniec, teraz sprawiał wrażenie doświadczonego życiem mężczyzny. Po namyśle, wyglądał trochę jak Qui…

Chłopiec nerwowo drgnął, lecz szybko doszedł do siebie. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by zabliźniająca się rana zepsuła mu radość ze spotkania.

 _Tak, chyba mimo wszystko wygląda dobrze_ – pomyślał, zerkając na Obi-Wana. – _Ta broda to w sumie nawet mu pasuje._

Była trochę bardziej gęsta niż ta, którą nosił Qui-Gon, ale nie aż tak rozczapierzona jak „miotełka” Ki Adi Mundiego – wyglądała na zadbaną i starannie przystrzyżoną. W komplecie z rozwianymi włosami dodawała Kenobiemu uroku.

\- Ale wiesz, że to nadal ja, prawda? – Obi-Wan skrzyżował ramiona i uniósł brew. Zadał pytanie poważnym tonem, ale oczy miał rozbawione.

\- Tak – Anakin odparł, nieznacznie przekrzywiając główkę. – Chyba.

\- Chyba? – kolejne parsknięcie śmiechem.

Młody Mistrz kucnął, czym bardzo ucieszył protegowanego. Miło było popatrzeć z bliska w te ciepłe, troskliwe niebieskie tęczówki. Chłopiec już któryś z kolei raz pomyślał, jak bardzo się za nimi stęsknił.

\- To _jestem_ ja, Anakinie – podkreślił Kenobi.

 _No dobra, dobra, przecież widzę_ – Skywalker powstrzymał chęć przewrócenia oczami. – _Wierzę, że to ty. Naprawdę tu jesteś. Nareszcie!_

Pogodny nastrój jego Mistrza był zaraźliwy i chłopiec nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. Pierwszy raz od wielu dni.

Obi-Wan cicho zacmokał.

\- Marudzisz, że jestem stary, a to TY z nas dwóch bardziej się postarzałeś. Pokaż no się! Niech sobie ciebie obejrzę…

Złapał Anakina za podbródek i zaczął ostrożnie odginać mu buzię, sprawdzając najpierw lewy, potem prawy profil. Gdy skończył, zaczepnie rozmasował krótko obcięte włoski.

\- No, nareszcie zaczynasz wyglądać jak zdrowe, dobrze odżywione dziecko – stwierdził, wydając cichy pomruk aprobaty. – Mniej czasu spędzasz w słońcu, więc włosy nieznacznie ci pociemniały. Dbasz o siebie? Dokładnie się myjesz? Pokaż zęby!

\- Nie chcę pokazywać ci zębów – wyniośle odparł Anakin. – Co ja eopie jestem?

\- No weź, pokaż. Sprawdzimy, ile zostało ci mleczaków.

Obi-Wan domagał się tego w tak uroczy sposób, że ciężko było odmówić. Chłopiec poczuł, że pierś wypełnia mu się przyjemnym ciepłem. Raju, już od tak dawna nie było mu tak dobrze!

W końcu spełnił prośbę i otworzył usta.

\- Hm… widzę, że już prawie wszystkie zęby masz stałe – kciuk i palec wskazujący Kenobiego bezwiednie przesuwały się po rudych włoskach na podbródku. – Ale czeka cię jeszcze wymiana kłów. Tylko sam ich sobie nie wyrywaj, jasne?

\- Ty _też_ pokaż zęby! – zażądał Anakin.

Był pewien, że jego Mistrz odmówi i zdziwił się, gdy Obi-Wan bez wahania rozchylił wargi. Mocno zaciśnięte zęby były czyste i bielusieńkie. Śmiesznie wyglądały w kontraście z rudym zarostem.

\- Regularnie nitkowałeś? – naśladując ton dorosłego, Anakin posłał mentorowi surowe spojrzenie.

\- Oczywiście – z ręką na sercu przysiągł Kenobi.

\- No, masz szczęście! Jakbyś wrócił z nieświeżym oddechem, za nic bym się do ciebie nie przyznał.

\- I słusznie.

Już na Naboo chłopiec podejrzewał, że jego Mistrz jest lubiącym schludność czyścioszkiem – nawet jak na standardy Jedi! Fajnie było tak się z nim przekomarzać. Rzucać te wszystkie głupawe żarty o starzeniu się i o zębach.

Do Anakina nagle dotarło, że czuje się w towarzystwie Obi-Wana swobodniej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Przez tęsknotę spowodowaną długą rozłąką zwyczajnie zapomniał, że przedtem miał jakieś opory przed rozmawianiem z tym mężczyzną. Obi-Wan również wydawał się odnosić do niego z mniejszą rezerwą. Może on też tęsknił?

Na tę myśl serduszko chłopca wydało kilka radosnych drgnień.

\- Mistrzu Kenobi? Na Moc… z tą brodą ledwo cię poznałam!

Słysząc swoje nazwisko, Obi-Wan zamrugał. Wyglądał na lekko zdezorientowanego.

\- Trudno ci się przyzwyczaić? – z rozbawieniem spytała stojąca nieopodal kobieta.

Była bardzo ładna, choć należała do zupełnie nieznanej Anakinowi rasy. Miała błękitne wargi, czerwoną skórę i takie dziwne, rozchodzące się na wszystkie strony uszy przypominające algi morskie. A może to były włosy?

\- Tak, wciąż czuję się z tym trochę dziwacznie – prostując się, Obi-Wan posłał kobiecie przepraszający uśmiech. – Kiedy ostatni raz byłem w Świątyni, wszyscy nazywali mnie „Padawanem Kenobim”.

\- Przywykniesz.

\- Miło cię widzieć, Mistrzyni Tiplee. To mój Padawan, Anakin Skywalker.

Kenobi przedstawił ucznia, kładąc mu dłoń na barku. Chłopiec posłał Mistrzyni Jedi nieśmiały uśmiech. Odpowiedziała uprzejmym przytaknięciem.

\- Zajmę się naprawą statku – zwróciła się z powrotem do Obi-Wana. – Jak szybko potrzebujesz ekspertyzy?

Podążając wzrokiem w kierunku wskazanym przez czerwonoskórą Mistrzynię, Anakin wytrzeszczył oczy. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że prawe skrzydło myśliwca było nieznacznie uszkodzone. W miejscu, gdzie czerwony lakier przechodził w czerń, unosiły się resztki dymu.

\- Jeśli to możliwe, chciałbym dostać wyniki jak najszybciej – wzdychając, Obi-Wan przeczesał włosy na karku. – Potrzebuję ich do pełnego raportu. Choć nie sądzę, by droidy dowiedziały się czegoś, czego sam się nie domyślam.

\- Czyli masz już jakąś teorię, kto do ciebie strzelał? – Tiplee zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Wydaje mi się…

Kenobi niespodziewanie urwał. Skierował zaniepokojony wzrok na Anakina, jakby dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie o jego obecności.

\- Porozmawiamy później – mruknął do ucha Tiplee.

Posłała mu zatroskane spojrzenie i skinęła głową.

\- Przykro mi z powodu Qui-Gona – krzepiąco rozmasowała Obi-Wanowi ramię. – Niech Moc będzie z tobą.

Zagapiony w uszkodzony pojazd chłopiec ledwo zarejestrował odejście kobiety. Nie zwrócił też uwagi na fakt, że padło imię zmarłego Mistrza, choć w innych okolicznościach zapewne pogrążyłby się w przykrych wspomnieniach. W głowie krążyło mu kilkanaście czarnych scenariuszy – wszystkie z udziałem czerwonego myśliwca. 

\- Nie miej takiej przerażonej miny – Obi-Wan wszedł w pole widzenia swojego ucznia i od niechcenia poklepał spód statku. – Ci, którzy do mnie strzelali, oberwali dwa razy mocniej.

Starał się brzmieć nonszalancko, jednak Anakin nie dał się nabrać.

\- Ktoś chce cię zabić? – spytał cicho.

Mistrz uważnie się w niego wpatrywał. Ukrył dłonie w rękawach płaszcza i przez pewien czas milczał, jakby rozważał swoją odpowiedź.

\- Jesteśmy Jedi, Anakinie – powiedział w końcu. - Gdybyśmy mieli wymienić wszystkich, którzy chcą nas zabić, lista ciągnęłaby się stąd do Senatu.

Żeby nieco złagodzić to bezlitosne stwierdzenie faktu, nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. Anakin w dalszym ciągu nie czuł się uspokojony.

\- No tak, ale… Mnie chodziło o to, czy ktoś chce zabić ciebie. No wiesz, _ciebie osobiście._

Po prawdzie, sam nie wiedział, skąd przyszło mu to do głowy. W końcu nie dostał żadnych wskazówek, że tajemniczemu napastnikowi chodziło konkretnie o jego Mistrza. Kenobi mógł zostać zaatakowany, bo należał do Zakonu Jedi i tyle – dokładnie tak, jak zasugerował. Mimo to Anakin czuł, że to nie to… Choć nie umiał tego wytłumaczyć, wszystkie instynkty w jego ciele mówiły mu, że Obi-Wan został zaatakowany z powodów osobistych.

Wzdychając, rudy mężczyzna pokręcił głową. 

\- Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, skąd bierze się ta twoja przerażająca intuicja – stwierdził zrezygnowanym tonem.

\- Czyli miałem rację! – Anakin gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. – Ktoś _chce_ cię zabić!

\- Nawet _jeśli_ \- Obi-Wan posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie – to będzie musiał dłuuugo czekać, zanim znowu spróbuje. Przez pewien czas nie planuję ruszać się z domu.

To… to…!

Okej, dobra. To rzeczywiście pocieszające.

 _Nie planuje się stąd ruszać?_ – chłopiec pomyślał, marszcząc brwi. – _I bardzo dobrze! Niech siedzi na tyłku w Świątyni! Zostawił mnie tutaj na dwa miesiące, więc nie się teraz nie waży wyjeżdżać na żadne misje. Ma tu ze mną być i trzymać się z dala od kłopotów!_

Zabójca. Ugh! Wiedząc, że Obi-Wan nie zamierzał wyjeżdżać, Anakin czuł się nieco spokojniejszy, ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że _przestał się przejmować._

\- A poza tym, tak jak mówiłem, nieźle ich uszkodziłem – Kenobi dodał po chwili.

_„Ich”?! Czyli że napastników było WIĘCEJ?!_

\- Właściwie to większość zlikwidowałem. Jeśli osoba pilotująca jedyny statek, którego nie załatwiłem, ma trochę oleju w głowie, nie będzie próbowała… Anakin, co ty robisz?

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, gdy małe rączki zaczęły obmacywać jego ręce, tors i plecy. 

\- Anakin – westchnął, wznosząc wzrok ku niebu. - Mówiłem ci, że mam łaskotki.

\- Nie jesteś ranny, prawda? – chłopiec wyszeptał, kierując na twarz Mistrza rozszerzone od zmartwienia oczy.

\- Nie, nie jestem – Obi-Wan odparł zmęczonym tonem. – Przez cały czas wykonywania misji byłem bardzo ostrożny. Nie robiłem głupot i nie pakowałem się w trudne sytuacji, jeśli nie było to absolutnie konieczne. Wiedziałem, że na mnie czekasz, więc bardzo się pilnowałem, by nie wrócić do ciebie w kawałkach. Nawet włosów nie dałem sobie uciąć. Nie uważasz, że spisałem się na medal?

Pod jednym względem nie zmienił się ani trochę – wciąż miał talent do opowiadania koszmarnych dowcipów. O, i jaki z siebie zadowolony, że „nie wrócił do Anakina w kawałkach”! On na serio uważa, że to zabawne?

Jak nie chciał, by Anakin się o niego martwił, to mógł, kurde, chwilę zaczekać, zanim wyfrunął na tą swoją misję! A nie, kurde, wyjeżdża sobie zaraz po śmierci Qui-Gona, gdy Anakin nie zdążył jeszcze odreagować straty jednej bliskiej osoby. To naturalne, że przejął się, gdy…

Zaraz.

Chłopiec momentalnie zbladł. Właśnie przypomniał sobie, _w jakich okolicznościach_ się rozstali. Zamykające się z cichym sykiem drzwi windy i znikające za nimi zranione niebieskie oczy. To…

Nadal sobie tego nie wyjaśnili. A chyba powinni. Prawda?

Czując, że lepiej nie odwlekać tego, co nieuchronne, Anakin nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

\- Obi-Wan, przepraszam – wyszeptał, zanim stracił odwagę.

Odruchowo wbił wzrok w buty nauczyciela, ale niemal natychmiast pomyślał, że nie chce zachowywać się jak tchórz i zmusił się, by spojrzeć na zdumioną twarz Obi-Wana.

Z początku Kenobi źle go zrozumiał.

\- Nie musisz przepraszać za to, że się martwiłeś – powiedział, marszcząc czoło. - Fakt, mógłbyś trochę bardziej mi ufać, ale po tym, co się działo, to zupełnie naturalne, że…

\- Nie! Z-znaczy… ja nie o tym.

Dosłownie _słysząc_ bicie własnego serca, Anakin zagryzł dolną wargę. Uch, naprawdę nie miał ochoty mówić tego na głos. Ale wychodziło na to, że nie miał wyjścia. Wziął głęboki oddech…

\- B-bo wiesz… Kiedy mieliśmy lecieć na Coruscant…

Zobaczył dokładny moment, w którym Obi-Wan _przypomniał sobie_ o wiadomej sytuacji. Dosłownie na ułamek sekundy jego powieki rozszerzyły się i zaraz potem wróciły do normalnego rozmiaru. Ktoś inny przegapiłby podobny niuans, jednak Anakin wychwycił go bez najmniejszego problemu. Rzucił się do rozpaczliwych wyjaśnień:

\- N-naprawdę przepraszam! Nie wiedziałem, że masz gdzieś lecieć i… 

\- Nie wracajmy już do tego.

Chłopiec zaczął się już mentalnie przygotowywać na dyskusję pełną emocjonalnych momentów. Zdziwił się, gdy Obi-Wan uciął ją, jeszcze zanim na dobre się zaczęła.

Kenobi klęknął przed uczniem i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

\- Cieszę się, że wróciłem do domu i nie gniewam się na ciebie – zaanonsował, kładąc chłopcu dłoń na karku, w taki sposób, że jego nadgarstek nieznacznie ocierał się o padawański warkoczyk. Łagodność w błękitnych oczach była zupełnie szczera. To nie była fałszywa łaska, ani próba zamiecenia sprawy pod dywan. Obi-Wan naprawdę…

\- Naprawdę się nie gniewasz? – Anakin zapytał nieśmiało.

Zobaczył odpowiedź w wyrazie twarzy swojego Mistrza, a mimo to musiał się upewnić. Po dwóch stresujących miesiącach w Świątyni nie był przyzwyczajony do czegoś takiego. Do tego, by ktoś mu tak po prostu… wybaczył. Ot tak. Nie oczekując niczego w zamian.

Obi-Wan powoli pokręcił głową.

\- Naprawdę się nie gniewam, Padawanie – nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. – A ty?

\- Co ja?

\- Ty się na mnie nie gniewasz?

_Hę? Ja? Ale dlaczego JA miałbym się gniewać?_

Dopiero po chwili Anakin przypomniał sobie, jak wielką złość… jak ogromną gorycz czuł, gdy usłyszał, że Mistrz zostawił go samego. Teraz, gdy z powrotem miał przy sobie Obi-Wana, tamte uczucia wydawały mu się jakieś takie… mało znaczące. Śmieszne. Wydawały mu się tak odległym wspomnieniem jak gniew, który czuł, gdy Kitster ukradł mu kanapkę. Kiedyś. Dawno temu.

\- Nie – wyszeptał, niepewnie odwzajemniając uśmiech Mistrza. – Ja… nie gniewam się.

\- To dobrze – palce Obi-Wana mocniej wbiły się w jego kark, choć wciąż dotykały go delikatnie. – Wiesz, że gdyby to ode mnie zależało, poleciałbym z tobą na Coruscant. Wiesz o tym, prawda, Anakinie?

Patrząc teraz w oczy Kenobiego, chłopiec nie mógł uwierzyć, że kiedykolwiek podejrzewał tego człowieka o to, że się o niego nie troszczył. Sam fragment holowiadomości „Już za tobą tęsknię” powinien wystarczyć za dowód. I pomyśleć, że Anakin _wciąż_ miał wątpliwości… Ale z niego idiota!

\- T-tak – powiedział do Obi-Wana. A gdy uświadomił sobie, jak nieprzekonująco to zabrzmiało, błyskawicznie dodał: – Znaczy… Tak, jasne, że tak. Jasne, że wiem, Mistrzu.

Kenobi wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego.

\- W takim razie nie będziemy już do tego wracać. I, naprawdę, musisz przestać obsesyjnie się o mnie martwić, Padawanie. To ja jestem tutaj od martwienia się o ciebie, nie na odwrót. Jasne?

Dla podkreślenia tych słów, nieznacznie pociągnął dzieciaka za nos.

\- Tu nie chodzi o to, że uważam, że jesteś słaby, albo coś! – chłopiec jęknął, masując zaczerwienienie. - Wiem, że jesteś twardy i silny, i umiesz wszystkie kozackie rzeczy, a głupie droidy mogą ci nagwizdać, ale… Mnie chodziło tylko o to, że…

Utrata Qui-Gona sprawiała, że strach o inne bliskie osoby stał się bardziej realny. Anakin nie chciał mówić tego na głos, ale wyglądało na to, że nie musiał. Po usłyszeniu określeń „silny, twardy, kozackie rzeczy i droidy mogą ci nagwizdać”, Obi-Wan był już wystarczająco udobruchany.

\- Obiecuję ci, że będę bardzo na siebie uważał. Czy to ci wystarczy?

Chłopiec wolał dalej nie drążyć tematu, więc rzucił krótkie „chyba tak”.

\- No to ustalone! – Kenobi wyprostował się i skinął na protegowanego głową. – I wyjdźmy wreszcie z tego hangaru. Wieje tu jak…

Ewidentnie miał na końcu języka wulgarne określenie, jednak w porę się pohamował.

\- Jak _cholera?_ – niewinnym tonem dokończył Anakin.

Obi-Wan poczęstował go surowym uniesieniem brwi.

\- Jak _na twojej rodzinnej planecie tuż przed burzą piaskową_ – Chociaż szykował się do ochrzanu, oczy miał rozbawione. – Tylko MNIE wolno mówić, że „wieje jak cholera”. Ty, dla własnego dobra, przez najbliższe dziesięć lat udawaj, że nie znasz takich słów.

\- Znam dużo gorsze słowa.

\- Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi, Padawanie. A teraz chodźmy, bo naprawdę _cholernie tutaj piździ!_

Podekscytowany odkryciem zupełnie nowego oblicza Obi-Wana, Anakin podreptał za swoim Mistrzem.

 _Lubię, gdy przeklina_ – zdecydował, doganiając Kenobiego i kierując w jego stronę przepełnione uwielbieniem oczy. – _Powinien to robić częściej._

Wtedy nie wydawałby się takim sztywniakiem. 

Chociaż, tak zupełnie szczerze, odkąd wyskoczył z myśliwca, nie zachowywał się tak sztywniacko, jak Anakin zapamiętał. Prawie _w ogóle_ nie zachowywał się sztywniacko.

_Może wróci do swoich poważnych min, gdy usłyszy o moich wybrykach z Windu?_

Chłopiec zaczerwienił się i potrząsnął głową. Nie! Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. TERAZ nie będzie o tym rozmyślał. To wspaniała chwila! Pierwsza, od bardzo dawna, chwila, gdy czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy.

Jego Mistrz wrócił z misji, cały i zdrowy, zapowiedział, że przez jakiś czas nie będzie nigdzie wyjeżdżał i szedł teraz obok Anakina, wolniej stawiając swoje długie nogi, by dostosować tempo marszu do znacznie krótszych kroków chłopca i miał ten swój brązowy płaszcz, i w ogóle, i, co najważniejsze, wcale nie wydawał się snem, ani halucynacją, ani jakimkolwiek innym wytworem wyobraźni.

Był tutaj! Co z tego, że rudy i brodaty? Żywy i prawdziwy! Tylko to się liczyło.

A zresztą, Anakin zaczął się już przyzwyczajać się do tej jego brody. Zrodziła mu się nawet w głowie głupia teoria, że może Obi-Wan _specjalnie_ zmienił uczesanie, by po powrocie mało kto go rozpoznał. Pfft, co za dziwaczna myśl!

Ale czy na pewno?

Właściwie to… Im dłużej szli korytarzem, im więcej Rycerzy Jedi mijali, tym bardziej Anakin zaczął sądzić, że może zupełnie przypadkiem trafił w dziesiątkę?

Pamiętał, jak wieki temu spacerował dokładnie tą samą trasą w towarzystwie Qui-Gona – wówczas wymiana uprzejmości z napotkanymi Mistrzami trwała może kilka sekund i zwykle ograniczała się do jednego, pełnego szacunku skinienia. Tym razem mogło się odnieść wrażenie, że niemal cały _przeklęty_ Zakon chciał wciągnąć Obi-Wana w rozmowę.

Choć Kenobi robił wszystko, by ograniczyć kontakt z mijanymi osobami do absolutnego minimum, co chwilę był odciągany od Anakina i zasypywany pytaniami. Chłopiec nie wiedział, czego dotyczyły, bo za każdym razem stał za daleko, ale udawało mu się uchwycić takie słowa jak „misja”, „Qui-Gon” i „Sith”.

Aaach, no tak! Przecież od dwóch miesięcy Obi-Wan był na językach absolutnie _wszystkich!_ Można było domyślić się, że gdy wreszcie wróci do domu, raczej nie zostanie zostawiony w spokoju. To _oczywiste_ , że inni Jedi chcieli zaspokoić ciekawość. Oczywiste i obrzydliwe!

Anakin czuł się zirytowany nie tylko ze względu na fakt, że przez pewien czas wolałby mieć swojego Mistrza tylko dla siebie, a mimo to ktoś ciągle mu go zabierał. Widział, jak bardzo bycie w centrum uwagi przeszkadzało Obi-Wanowi i przez to miał nieodpartą chęć kopnąć wszystkich ciekawskich upierdliwców.

 _No już, odczepcie się od niego!_ – myślał, patrząc jak Kenobi próbuje spławić parę starszych Mistrzów w możliwie jak najgrzeczniejszy sposób. – _Nie widzicie, że on tego wszystkiego nie chce?_

To, że był kulturalnym człowiekiem i w przeciwieństwie do swojego bezczelnego Padawana nie potrafił rzucić rozmówcy w twarz stanowczym „spadaj”, jeszcze nie znaczyło, że można sobie było bezkarnie wykorzystywać jego uprzejmość! Maska obojętności jak zawsze leżała na nim jak ulał, ale naprawdę nie trzeba było jakoś szczególnie się wysilać, by dostrzec na niej ślady rezygnacji i zmęczenia. Anakin dostrzegał je bez problemu - dlaczego ci wszyscy Jedi nie mogli? A może mogli, ale nie chcieli?

Obi-Wan miał na twarzy tak ewidentną _ulgę_ za każdym razem, gdy ktoś minął go bez słowa, że chłopiec pragnął mocno go przytulić. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że chociaż się od siebie różnili, dzielili pewną istotną cechę:

Obaj chcieli być „po prostu Jedi” – kroczyć korytarzami Świątyni, robić swoje i nie wyróżniać się z tłumu. Mimo to Zakon uparł się, by przypiąć im tytuły „Wybrańca” i „Zabójcy Sitha”.

Ta, jeśli Kenobi zapuścił włosy i brodę tylko po to, by zapewnić sobie choć trochę świętego spokoju, to Anakin wcale mu się nie dziwił! Wiedział, czym było pragnienie bycia niezauważalnym. Zaraz po incydencie z Windu rozważał chodzenie z kartonem na głowie, ale szybko uznał, że wówczas wyróżniałby się jeszcze bardziej.

W nagłym przypływie braterstwa, docisnął bark do boku Obi-Wana. Czuł się trochę jak szczeniak ocierający się o właściciela w niemej prośbie o uwagę. Kenobi posłał mu troskliwe spojrzenie i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Masz ci los – westchnął. – Nie było mnie dwa miesiące, a ludzie przybiegają do mnie, jakbym zniknął na całe lata. Przykro mi, że co chwilę ktoś nam przerywa, Padawanie. Planowałem, że po powrocie do Świątyni poświęcę ci możliwie jak najwięcej czasu. Nie sądziłem, że będę musiał odganiać od siebie takie tłumy ludzi.

\- Nie szkodzi – Anakin odparł cicho. – To przecież twoi przyjaciele. Na pewno za nimi tęskniłeś.

Powiedział tak tylko dlatego, że chciał zabrzmieć dojrzale. W rzeczywistości wcale w to nie wierzył – osoby, które wcześniej pochodziły do jego Mistrza nie wyglądały, jakby były mu jakoś szczególnie bliskie.

\- Po prawdzie, jeszcze nie widziałem twarzy, których najbardziej mi brakowało – Obi-Wan wyznał, potwierdzając tę teorię. – Co mi o czymś przypomina… Dostałeś moją wiadomość? Udało ci się porozmawiać z Luminarą i z Aresem?

Chłopiec przecząco pokręcił główką.

\- Wiadomość dostałem - (Słuchał jej codziennie, a nawet kilka razy dziennie, lecz to postanowił zachować dla siebie) – ale nie rozmawiałem z twoimi przyjaciółmi, Mistrzu. Ponoć pojechali na misje i jeszcze nie wrócili.

\- _Wciąż_? – Kenobi wydał głośne westchnienie zdziwienia. – No naprawdę… Kto by pomyślał, że wszyscy są tacy zapracowani? A ja, naiwny, sądziłem, że tylko mnie posłali na niemającą końca misję do największego zadupia Galaktyki.

\- Fenis to zadupie?

\- O, tak.

\- Większe niż Tatooine?

Obi-Wan chwilę się zastanowił.

\- Czy ja wiem… - wolną dłonią rozmasował pokryty zarostem podbródek. – Nie, chyba nie aż tak. Mieszkańcy Fenis żyją według własnych zasad, odrzucając prawa narzucane przez większość Galaktyki… Jednak, w przeciwieństwie do osób rządzących Tatooine, nie chcą być całkowicie obojętni Republice. Z ekonomicznego punktu widzenia mają nam bardzo wiele do zaoferowania. Pełno u nich Przyprawy.

Anakin zadrżał. Niewiele wiedział o „ekonomicznym punkcie widzenia”, za to bardzo wiele wiedział o Przyprawie. Zwykle wiązała się z jednym…

\- Ale… nie mają niewolników? – wymamrotał, odruchowo zaciskając dłonie w piąstki. – Prawda? 

\- Nie – Obi-Wan odparł łagodnie. – _Teraz_ już nie.

\- „Już nie”?

\- To było jedno z moich zadań na Fenis. Miałem dopilnować, by przed moim wyjazdem, na planecie nie ostała się już ani jedna osoba w kajdanach.

\- Więc pojechałeś uwolnić niewolników! – zawołał podekscytowany Anakin.

I pomyśleć, ON miał do Kenobiego _pretensje_ o tę całą misję! Czuł się jak idiota. Znowu.

\- Nie do końca – przesuwając dłoń z ramienia chłopca na czubek jego głowy, Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się ponuro. – To cesarz Gon-Kin Huan, władca Fenis Prime postanowił raz na zawsze skończyć z niewolnictwem na planecie. Ja jedynie dopilnowałem, by nie zamordowano go za tę decyzję.

\- Chcieli go zabić? – wytrzeszczając oczy, spytał chłopiec.

Jego Mistrz krótko przytaknął. Ponownie położył dłoń na barku protegowanego.

\- Kiedy jest się Jedi… - odezwał się po chwili, cichym i filozoficznym tonem. – Najprościej jest rozprawić się z pojedynczym wrogiem, jak silny by nie był. Gdy na drodze swoi ci łowca nagród albo inny gangster, wszystko, co musisz zrobić, to po prostu go pokonać. Jednak coś takiego jak uwalnianie niewolników… To nie jest prosty czyn, wymagający jednego machnięcia mieczem świetlnym. To skomplikowany i trudny proces. Jedi bardzo rzadko mogą przeprowadzić go sami… Potrzebne jest do tego wsparcie wpływowych osób. Ludzi, którzy mają władzę i są gotowi wykorzystać ją we właściwy sposób. Gdy uwalniasz jedną osobę…

Palce zacisnęły się na barku Anakina odrobinę mocniej.

\- Gdy uwalniasz jedną osobę - Obi-Wan powtórzył, głęboko wzdychając – wkurzasz tym czynem tylko jednego właściciela. Zostawiasz za sobą jedną wściekłą jednostkę, która straciła „darmową siłę roboczą”.

Skywalker pomyślał o swoim ostatnim spotkaniu z Watto. Znał chciwego Toydarianina prawie całe życie, a jeszcze nigdy nie widział na jego gębie _aż takiej_ złości.

\- Natomiast, jeśli uwolnisz setkę osób - ciągnął Kenobi – to stworzysz sobie dziesiątki wrogów w postaci ograbionych z „własności” biznesmenów. Bogaczy, którzy nie wierzą w powszechne prawo do wolności i są zainteresowani jedynie zyskiem. Właśnie dlatego Fenis stanęło na skraju Wojny Domowej. Nawet władca planety nie może sobie pozwolić na akt dobroci, nie rozwścieczając przy tym najbardziej wpływowych osób w swoim systemie. Gdyby dopiął swego i dołączył do Republiki, zyskałby jako taką pewność, że jego wizja przetrwa. Wykazał się wielką odwagą. Jak zapewne zauważyłeś, na przykładzie Królowej Amidali, wsparcie Jedi i miejsce w Senacie nie zawsze wystarczy. W niektórych sytuacjach, żeby nasz Zakon mógł coś zdziałać, osoby, którym pomagamy, same muszą wykazywać się inicjatywą.

\- Noo, ale nawet jeśli „tylko pomagałeś”, tak czy siak doprowadziłeś do uwolnienia niewolników! – Anakin posłał swojemu Mistrzowi przepełnione uwielbieniem spojrzenie. – Cesarz chciał zrobić coś dobrego, a ty przypilnowałeś, by mu się udało. Jestem z ciebie dumny! Cieszę się, że mi to wytłumaczyłeś.

Mówił poważnie. Dopiero po tym, co usłyszał od Obi-Wana, smutne słowa Qui-Gona wypowiedziane na Tatooine nabrały dla niego sensu.

„Nie przyjechałem uwalniać niewolników” – chłopiec podsłuchał, jak Mistrz Jedi mówił do jego mamy.

Wtedy kompletnie tego nie rozumiał i czuł się rozczarowany możliwościami „Wszechmocnego Zakonu Obrońców Pokoju”. Naprawdę cieszył się, że ktoś mu to wreszcie wyjaśnił.

Cieszył się też z decyzji powiedzenia Obi-Wanowi, że „jest z niego dumny”. Osiągnął dzięki temu to, co jak dotąd udało się jedynie Qui-Gonowi – doprowadził do tego, że Kenobi się zarumienił.

\- Cóż… - Obi-Wan odchrząknął i spojrzał w drugą stronę, by ukryć zaczerwienione policzki. – Powiedziałbym ci to wszystko na Naboo, ale…- uświadomił sobie, co mówi i błyskawicznie dodał. – Przepraszam. Mieliśmy do tego nie wracać.

 _To prawda_ – Anakin pomyślał, spuszczając wzrok. – _Co nie zmienia faktu, że totalnie zawaliłem wtedy sprawę._

Chcąc z powrotem skierować rozmowę na bardziej neutralne tory, powiedział:

\- Ale ten cały Cesarz to musi być spoko koleś, nie? Pewnie jest mądrym władcą, skoro postanowił zrobić coś tak dobrego.

\- Na pewno bardzo się poprawił od naszego pierwszego spotkania – Obi-Wan cicho prychnął. – Kiedy go poznałem, zakopał mnie i Qui-Gona w piasku, tak że wystawały nam same głowy i chciał rzucić nas na pożarcie jadowitym mrówkom – dokończył z lekkim przekąsem.

I zaraz potem nieznacznie zmarkotniał. Wspominanie Qui-Gona musiało być dla niego równie bolesne jak dla Anakina.

\- Ale uciekliście, prawda? – chłopiec zapytał, przełykając ślinę. – Jak się wydostaliście?

Nie chciał zmuszać Kenobiego (i siebie) do przypominania sobie zmarłego Mistrza, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na swoją ciekawość. Koniecznie chciał wiedzieć, co robić w sytuacji, gdy zakopują cię w znienawidzonym – brr! – _piasku_ i grożą wypuszczeniem jadowitych mrówek. Wolał się przygotować, na wypadek, gdyby podobna sytuacja kiedyś przydarzyła się _jemu._

Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się z nostalgią.

\- Zacząłem opowiadać Cesarzowi dowcip, ale przerwałem tuż przed samą puentą. Powiedziałem, że nie zdradzę zakończenia, dopóki nas nie uwolni.

Anakin wpatrywał się w rudego mężczyznę jak w bóstwo. Podejrzewał to już wcześniej, ale jego Mistrz był nieprawdopodobnie sprytny!

\- A co to był za dowcip?

\- Nieodpowiedni dla dzieci – kącik ust Kenobiego kpiąco uniósł się do góry. – Może kiedyś ci opowiem. Zresztą, zakończenie było trochę makabryczne i zupełnie nie przypadło Cesarzowi do gustu. Gdy je usłyszał, był tak zniesmaczony, że chciał nas wrzucić do basenu pełnego krwiożerczych pijawek. Dobrze, że Mistrz Qui-Gon wymyślił własne zakończenie dowcipu, rozbawił faceta do łez i ocalił nam skóry. Bez końca mi to później wypominał. Powtarzał, że przez moje spaczone poczucie humoru o mało co żeśmy… eghm. No wiesz… ja… on… Cóż, pewnego dnia opowiem ci, jak to było. W sensie, jak zostaliśmy jedynymi mile widzianymi Jedi na Fenis.

Limit rozmawiania o Qui-Gonie ewidentnie został przekroczony. Obi-Wana starał się brzmieć nonszalancko, jednak Anakin bez problemu zauważył, ile trudu kosztowało go opowiedzenie tych paru zdań z udziałem zmarłego Mistrza. Kenobi miał w oczach ten sam smutek, który Anakin widział w lustrze, ilekroć dotykał paluszkiem blizny na karku i przypominał sobie człowieka, który go uwolnił.

Chłopiec nie miał żalu o niedokończoną historię. Po prawdzie i on nie doszedł jeszcze do ładu ze stratą Qui-Gona. Wypowiadanie imienia tego wspaniałego mężczyzny już nie sprawiało takiego bólu, ale wciąż było bardzo trudne.

Minęły zbyt mało czasu. Rana wciąż była zbyt świeża. 

\- Mistrzu, a powiedz… - Anakin odezwał się po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Gdzie my właściwie idziemy?

Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że tak sobie idą, idą, ale w sumie nie wiedzą, dokąd. Czy raczej – Anakin nie wiedział.

\- No wiesz, JA zmierzam do Sali Posiedzeń Rady Jedi, by złożyć raport z mojej misji… a ty się do mnie przykleiłeś – Obi-Wan wymownie zerknął na przyciśnięte do swojego boku lewe ucho Anakina. Ale nie w taki sposób, jakby próbował chłopca skarcić. W jego błękitnych oczach migotało rozbawienie. – Aczkolwiek, sugerowałbym, żebyś znalazł sobie jakieś zajęcie, dopóki nie skończę rozmawiać z przełożonymi. Jeśli chcesz, to możemy… hm… wydaje mi się, że nie potrwa to dłużej niż pół godziny. Jeśli chcesz, za pół godziny spotkajmy się w Pokoju Tysiąca Fontann pod Drzewem Satele Shan. Wiesz, które to drzewo?

\- Takie duże z niebieskimi liśćmi? Otoczone białym murkiem?

\- Właśnie to. No więc, co powiesz na to, byśmy się tam wkrótce spotkali? Jeśli nie masz żadnych… Na Moc, Padawanie!

Oczy Kenobiego niespodziewanie rozszerzyły się, jakby o czymś sobie przypomniał.

\- Anakin… Ale ty _nie urwałeś_ się z żadnych zajęć, by sobie ze mną spacerować? _Prawda?_

I właśnie za pomocą tego jednego zdania przestał być Fajnym i Wyluzowanym Obi-Wanem i na powrót stał się Chodzącą Przestrzegalnią Reguł, którą chłopiec poznał na statku Padme. Raju! Patrzył na Anakina w taki sposób, jakby wręcz _błagał_ go o twierdzącą odpowiedź. Jakby cała Galaktyka miałaby się zatrząść tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że jego Padawan poszedł na wagary.

Dobrze, że po zajęciach w Wieży Kontroli Lotów było całkiem spore okienko.

\- Nie, nie! Obi-Wan, no co ty… tfu! Znaczy się, jasne, że nie, Mistrzu! – Anakin zaczął żarliwie przysięgać. – Nie urwałem się z żadnych zajęć. Może i wyszedłem trochę wcześniej z lekcji Mistrza Hu Thali, ale…

\- Wcześniej wyszedłeś z lekcji?!

\- Tylko _pięć minut_ wcześniej!

\- _Anakin!_

Słysząc swoje imię wypowiadane tym nerwowym, z lekka spanikowanym szeptem, chłopiec nie mógł powstrzymać stłumionego parsknięcia.

 _Kurde, ale się przejął!_ – pomyślał, z rozbawieniem wpatrując się w wytrzeszczone oczy Obi-Wana.

Sam nie wiedział, czemu oglądanie rozgorączkowanego nauczyciela wydawało mu się aż tak komiczne. Obi-Wan po prostu… no… on w taki _uroczy_ sposób oburzał się o to, że jego uczeń złamał jakąś regułę. Było w tym coś nostalgicznego. Przed śmiercią Qui-Gona też miał całą tę fiksację na punkcie zasad, ale po utracie Mistrza trochę przystopował – nie zdenerwował się nawet wtedy, gdy Anakin bez pozwolenia wziął zostawiony na stoliku miecz świetlny, a potem upuścił go na podłogę. Powrót do trybu „Wszystko ma być jak podręczniku” musiał oznaczać, że Kenobi powoli leczył się z traumy.

\- Czy mógłbyś nie wyglądać na nieprzyzwoicie zadowolonego z faktu, że mnie zdenerwowałeś, Padawanie? – Obi-Wan mruknął, kładąc dłonie na biodrach.– Nie chciałbym martwić się na zapas, ale twoja ekscytacja w związku z łamaniem zasad zaczyna mnie _odrobinę_ niepokoić.

\- Ale ja wcale nie jestem z tego zadowolony – Anakin zaczął szybko tłumaczyć. – Ja po prostu… Bo wiesz… Tamte zajęcia były w Wieży Kontroli Lotów i jak usłyszałem, że wracasz, nie mogłem się powstrzymać i po prostu do ciebie pobiegłem.

\- Anakin… - zbolałym głosem jęknął Kenobi. – Takie coś jest bardzo…

\- To naprawdę było tylko marne pięć minut! Mistrz Hu na pewno nie będzie na mnie zły.

\- Tu nie chodzi o to, czy…

\- Nie, posłuchaj, on mnie bardzo lubi, serio! Czasem przychodzę do niego po zajęciach i gadamy o statkach. Zresztą, zaraz do niego pójdę i przeproszę, że wyszedłem wcześniej. I tak chciałem pójść do niego i przeprosić, bo nie chcę, żeby było mu przykro, albo żeby pomyślał, że go nie szanuję, czy coś. Jego zajęcia są naprawdę fajne. Pójdę, przeproszę go i już nigdy więcej tak nie zrobię. Wtedy wszystko będzie w porządku, prawda? 

Obi-Wan nie wyglądał na w pełni przekonanego. Patrzył na Padawana w taki sposób, jakby obserwował bombę i nie miał pewności, czy została rozbrojona. Ostatecznie jednak postanowił odpuścić.

\- Tak – wyglądając na zmęczonego życiem człowieka, przymknął oczy i potarł skroń. – To powinno załatwić sprawę. Tylko, proszę, nie zrywaj się już dzisiaj z żadnych zajęć. A już _zwłaszcza_ z mojego powodu. Ja też bardzo się cieszę, że cię widzę, Padawanie, jednak moja misja strasznie mnie wymęczyła, dlatego miałem nadzieję, że przebrnę przez ten pierwszy dzień od powrotu do Świątyni bez żadnych dramatów. Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi _ulżyło_ , gdy ostatnim razem rozmawiałem z Radą przez Holonet i powiedzieli, że świetnie się sprawujesz. Martwiłem się, że masz ciągoty do nieposłuszeństwa, ale, jak widać, niepotrzebnie. Cieszę się, że urwanie się z zajęć Mistrza Hu to był tylko jednorazowy incydent.

\- Właśnie tak, Mistrzu – Anakin zaśmiał się nerwowo. – _Jednorazowy incydent!_

_A do tego jeszcze takie dwie tyci tyci aferki! Ale spoko luz, nie ma się czym przejmować… To nie było NIC interesującego! Oj, tam, tylko poturbowałem kolegę bokkenem i krzyknąłem na Członkinię Rady Jedi. Nic wielkiego! O, a następnego dnia byłem troszeńkę niegrzeczny do Windu, ale nic nie szkodzi, bo ten łysol pewnie już DAWNO o wszystkim zapomniał!_

Chłopiec zaczął szybko analizować to, co usłyszał. Od Mistrza Yody wiedział, że z powodu napiętego grafiku na Fenis, Obi-Wan miał bardzo niewiele okazji do korzystania z Holonetu. A skoro ostatnią rzeczą, jaką usłyszał na temat swojego Padawana, było stwierdzenie „świetnie się sprawuje”, to mogło oznaczać dwa scenariusze:

Pierwszy – rozmawiał z Radą Jedi PO incydentach z Windu i z Adi Gallią, a Ważniacy nic mu nie powiedzieli, bo zdążyli odreagować. Taa, jasne. To byłoby piękne. _Zbyt piękne!_

O wiele prawdopodobniejsza była druga opcja, czyli taka, że Obi-Wan gadał z Radą PRZED feralnymi incydentami. A jeśli tak, to CO usłyszy podczas dzisiejszego składania raportu? Czy Anakin powinien się niepokoić? Czy powinien swojego Mistrza… _uprzedzić?_

Zaczął analizować plusy i minusy podobnego rozwiązania. Obi-Wan ewidentnie był wykończony i robił wszystko, by jego pierwsze spotkanie z protegowanym po dwóch miesiącach nieobecności przebiegło w miłej atmosferze. Nawet zgodził się puścić w niepamięć tamto nieprzyjemne pożegnanie na Naboo (czy raczej: brak pożegnania). Jednak Rada Jedi może nie podzielać tego zdania…

Chociaż, z drugiej strony, może aż tak bardzo nie pojadą po Anakinie? Jak na to nie patrzeć, od incydentu w czarnoskórym mistrzem zachowywał się jak Wzór Wszelkich Cnót. Czy tydzień to wystarczająca ilość czasu, by rozgrzeszyć kogoś z niegrzecznego zachowania wobec jednej z najważniejszych osób w Zakonie? Cóż… nie bez znaczenia pozostawał też fakt, że Windu poleciał wczoraj na Alderaan jako osobisty ochroniarz Palpatine’a – skoro nie będzie mógł stawić się na spotkaniu Rady, to może nie będzie tak źle?

MOŻE Obi-Wan usłyszy o obu incydentach dopiero po powrocie czarnoskórego sztywniaka, czyli za jakieś parę dni? MOŻE jak Windu spędzi trochę czasu z Kanclerzem, to po powrocie nie będzie aż taki nabzdyczony? Palpatine lubił Anakina – może się za nim wstawi? Powie coś w stylu:

„No już, Mistrzu Jedi, nie czepiaj się tak bardzo młodego Skywalkera, przecież to takie _złote dziecko!_ Co z tego, że nie chce, byś na niego patrzył, gdy podnosi kulkę? To naturalne, że do niektórych rzeczy potrzeba skupienia. Ja też nie lubię, gdy na mnie patrzą, gdy stawiam kloca w kiblu.”

Wyobrażenie sobie Kanclerza mówiącego coś takiego skutecznie podziałało na wyobraźnię i chłopiec nieco się rozluźnił.

Jeżeli była jakakolwiek szansa, że śmierdząca bomba wybuchnie dopiero za jakiś czas, lepiej nie zrzucać jej na Obi-Wana właśnie dzisiaj. Choć, tak czy siak, warto się zabezpieczyć. Trochę ułagodzić Kenobiego, w razie gdyby miał usłyszeć jakąś nieprzyjemność.

Anakinowi przyszedł do głowy pomysł.

\- Mistrzu, słuchaj… jesteś głodny? Może, jak już przeproszę Mistrza Hu, pójdę do stołówki i przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia? Wiesz, żebyś nie biegał tam i z powrotem i trochę sobie odpoczął.

Z początku chłopiec był dumny ze złożonej propozycji, ale po chwili przypomniał sobie o pewnym istotnym szczególe.

\- Chociaż nie, pewnie nie chcesz jedzenia ze stołówki – mruknął, bardziej do siebie niż do Obi-Wana, kierując markotny wzrok w podłogę. – Jest naprawdę okropne, a ty możesz wychodzić kiedy chcesz i pewnie wolisz iść do jakieś knajpy na mieście, niż…

\- Chętnie zjem coś ze stołówki – Kenobi wyszeptał, wchodząc protegowanemu w słowo.

Czując na ramieniu krzepiący uścisk dużej dłoni, Anakin spojrzał na Mistrza.

\- Stęskniłem się za tutejszym jedzeniem – w oczach rudego mężczyzny łagodność mieszała się z czułością. – Ucieszyłbym się, gdybyś coś mi przyniósł, Padawanie. To bardzo miłe z twojej strony.

Chłopiec czuł, że zaraz rozpłynie się ze szczęścia. Zaczął potakiwać tak energicznie, że chyba tylko cudem nie odpadła mu głowa.

\- Dobra! – zawołał, zrywając się do biegu i oglądając się na Obi-Wana przez ramię. – To idź gadać z Radą, a ja przyniosę ci jedzenie. Widzimy się pod drzewem, tak?

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz musiał zbyt długo na mnie czekać – Kenobi ukrył dłonie w rękawach i na pożegnanie obdarzył Padawana krótkim skinieniem.

\- Na ciebie mogę czekać nawet cały dzień. I niczym się nie martw, Mistrzu! Dopilnuję, byś nie miał dzisiaj żadnych stresujących sytuacji i…

\- ANAKIN, UWAŻAJ!

Mając oczy wciąż zafiksowane na nauczycielu, Anakin nie zauważył, że pędzi prosto na rzeźbę. Przedstawiała jakiegoś Togrutańskiego ważniaka, o którym wspominało się czasem na zajęciach w bibliotece. Kiedy w nią gruchnął, zachybotała się i zapewne roztrzaskałaby się na podłodze, gdyby spanikowany Obi-Wan nie użył Mocy, by postawić ją do pionu.

\- Durny posąg! – chłopiec posłał kamiennej twarzy Togrutanina wkurzone spojrzenie. – Wcześniej go tu nie było!

\- Racja, bo niby czemu… miałby… tutaj… być – Z ręką na sercu, Kenobi wytrzeszczał oczy i z trudem uspokajał oddech, jakby dochodził do siebie po zawale – Ma zaledwie tysiąc lat.

\- Serio? Aż tyle? W życiu bym nie zga…

Cofając się do tyłu, by lepiej widzieć posąg, Anakin _znowu_ na coś wpadł! A nie, poprawka, nie na _coś._ Na _kogoś!_

\- No naprawdę, Adepcie Skywalker – Mistrzyni Jocasta pokręciła głową. – To już drugi raz jednego dnia.

\- _Drugi raz?!_ – Obi-Wan wykrztusił piskliwym głosem.

\- Mistrzu Kenobi, to ty? – na widok kroczącego w ich kierunku rudego mężczyzny, bibliotekarka rozpromieniła się. – Już wróciłeś? Och, jaka gustowna broda. Ależ wyprzystojniałeś! Wydaje mi się, że zaledwie wczoraj byłeś małym chłopcem i sięgałeś mi do pasa.

\- Anakin, _błagam…_ patrz przed siebie! – Obi-Wan był tak zafiksowany na swoim Padawanie, że zupełnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że starsza kobieta w matczyny sposób gładzi go po barku.

\- Dobra, będę uważał – chłopiec powstrzymał chęć przewrócenia oczami. – Przepraszam, Mistrzyni Jocasto.

\- Nic się nie stało – posłała mu zatroskany uśmiech. – Jednak naprawdę powinieneś wziąć sobie moją radę do serca. Śpiesz się powoli, mój drogi… śpiesz się _powoli!_

\- Jasne. Zapamiętam.

\- Anakin…

Obi-Wan chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, jednak Mistrzyni Jocasta położyła mu dłoń na plecach i stanowczo popchnęła go w przeciwnym kierunku.

\- Odpuść, małemu – rzuciła. – Jest podekscytowany, bo za tobą tęsknił. Pytał o ciebie praktycznie _codziennie._ Idziesz złożyć raport, prawda? Przespaceruję się z tobą do Sali Posiedzeń. Opowiesz mi, co ostatecznie wyniknęło na tym nieszczęsnym Fenis…

Anakin zaczerwienił się. Był wdzięczny bibliotekarce, jednak wolałby, żeby nie opowiadała Obi-Wanowi o tym, „jak często Padawan o niego wypytywał!”

A swoją drogą… czy jego tęsknota za Kenobim naprawdę była aż tak _oczywista?_ Ktoś jeszcze, poza Mistrzynią Jocastą, ją zauważył? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że motywacja mi nie spadnie i że rozdziały wciąż będą się pojawiały w takim samym tempie jak dotychczas. 
> 
> Jak wam się podobał powrót Obi-Wana?
> 
> Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja baaaardzo stęskniłam się za Mistrzuniem Kenobim. Chętnie wytarmosiłabym sobie jego rudą brodę. 
> 
> Natomiast Anakin chętnie tkwiłby cały czas przytulony do Mistrza. Ciekawe, jak mu się uda ten "chytry plan", by nie stresować Obi-Wana w pierwszy dzień od powrotu do Świątyni? Jak myślicie? Cierpliwie czekajcie na ciąg dalszy ;) 
> 
> A właśnie - ta historia z Cesarzem Fenis, o której Obi-Wan wspomina Anakinowi - te jest właśnie temat kolejnego One Shota z "Galaktycznych Absurdów". Tego, który pojawi się po One Shocie "Dobranoc, Mistrzu". Już się nie mogę doczekać, by pokazać wam tę... hihi... uroczą historyjkę! 
> 
> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori.
> 
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i niech Moc będzie z wami!


	25. Powrót Mistrza (Część 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po Świątyni Jedi krzątają się różne dziwne stworzenia.  
> Obi-Wan opiekuje się aż dwoma.  
> Czy jesteście w stanie je wskazać?

Jak się okazało, jeszcze co najmniej dwie osoby wiedziały, jak bardzo Adept Skywalker szalał z tęsknoty za swoim Mistrzem. Przy czym ciężko stwierdzić, czy jedna z nich liczyła się jako „osoba” – w końcu była droidem.

Pierwszą osobą był Mistrz dyżurujący w Wieży Kontroli Lotów.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Anakina, Hu Thala odpowiedział na przeprosiny wyrozumiałym spojrzeniem, machnięciem ręki i łagodnym stwierdzeniem: „Nic się nie stało”. Potem jednak zaskoczył chłopca, rzucając na odchodnym:

\- Pozdrów ode mnie Obi-Wana. Och! A swoją drogą, jeśli mógłbym ci coś doradzić, Adepcie Skywalker… Pilnuj się z publicznym okazywaniem Mistrzowi czułości. Moim zdaniem to urocze, że tak bardzo za nim tęskniłeś, ale nie wszyscy odbiorą twoje zachowanie pozytywnie.

Przyprawił w ten sposób Anakinowi krwisty rumieniec. Choć to i tak NIC w porównaniu do tego, co powiedziała CO-3.

Mając już wprawę w obchodzeniu się ze stołówkowym droidem, chłopiec przyczaił się za kolumną i cierpliwie zaczekał, aż ktoś poprosi o jedzenie na wynos. Gdy tylko termoopakowanie pojawiło się na horyzoncie, wyrwał je z metalowych rąk, po czym skorzystał z korepetycji, których udzieliła mu Aayla, to znaczy uśmiechnął się słodko i niewinnym tonem oznajmił:

\- Bardzo dziękuję za przygotowanie lunchu dla mojego dzielnego Mistrza, Obi-Wana Kenobiego. TAK, to TEN co zabił Sitha! Jest bohaterem całego Zakonu i właśnie wrócił z długiej i wyczerpującej misji. Jak zaraz czegoś nie zje, zemdleje tam, gdzie stoi i będzie spał przez co najmniej dwa dni. Nie chcemy, by Mistrz Yoda się o niego potknął i zrobił sobie krzywdę, prawda? Dlatego szybciutko zabiorę ten lunch i pójdę ratować sytuację. Ach, jak to pięknie pachnie! No naprawdę, CO-3, _nie musiałaś_ aż tak się starać! Mistrz Obi-Wan na pewno doceni twój wysiłek. Dziękuję, do zobaczenia!

Odchodząc od bufetu, był pewien, że usłyszy jedynie serię obelg, lecz w rzeczywistości usłyszał _znacznie więcej_.

\- Skywalker, ty bezczelny gówniarzu! – Coco warczała, wymachując pięściami. – Masz _szczęście_ , że powrót Mistrza tak pozytywnie wpłynął na twoje zdrowie. Gdybym nie przeskanowała cię i nie zobaczyła tych wszystkich szybujących do góry endorfin, już czułbyś kopnięcie prądu na tyłku! Twój organizm od dwóch miesięcy nie był w tak dobrym stanie i to jest JEDYNY powód, dla którego ci dzisiaj podaruję! Ale żeby mi to był ostatni raz! Pamiętam, jak bardzo skomlałeś za Kenobim, więc zrobiło mi się ciebie szkoda, ale możesz być pewien, że podobny numer drugi raz NIE przejdzie! Nie wyobrażaj sobie, że ty i Secura możecie sobie bezkarnie siać zamęt na MOJEJ stołówce! Zrozumiano?!

Owszem, Anakin zrozumiał, choć chyba nie do końca to, co chciała droidka.

Zrozumiał, że właśnie caluteńka stołówka dowiedziała się o „skoku endorfin w jego ciele” spowodowanym powrotem Obi-Wana. Świetnie. Dokładnie tego mu było teraz trzeba – reputacji „skomlącego dzieciaczka”!

Chociaż, po namyśle uznał, że chyba jednak ma to wszystko w poważaniu. A niech sobie gadają, co chcą! Odzyskał swojego Mistrza, szedł do niego z lunchem i był zdeterminowany, by nie pozwolić nikomu… ale to absolutnie _nikomu_ popsuć sobie humoru!

Gdy odnalazł Drzewo Satele Shan, zdziwił się, widząc, że Obi-Wan już na niego czeka. Rudy mężczyzna siedział na murku ze stopą opartą na kolanie, od niechcenia stukając w datapada.

\- Rada jeszcze nie wróciła z Senatu – wyjaśnił, chowając urządzenie do sakwy przy pasie. – Kiedy wrócą, wezwą mnie przez komlink.

\- Proszę, to dla ciebie – dumny, że mógł coś zrobić dla swojego nauczyciela, Anakin nieśmiało wyciągnął przed siebie termoopakowanie. – Może nie będzie takie mdłe, jak zwykle?

\- Sądząc po tym intensywnym zapachu, pozwolę sobie na nieco większy optymizm niż zazwyczaj – uśmiechając się, Obi-Wan ułożył sobie obiad na kolanie i ostrożnie uniósł wieczko. – No proszę, ostre papryczki. Komu buchnąłeś? – rzucił, nadgryzając kawałek pity.

Anakin zaczerwienił się.

\- C-co?

Jego Mistrz odpowiedział kpiącym uśmieszkiem. W oczach miał jakby… dumę?

\- Anakin, proszę cię – wymruczał, celowo przeciągając sylaby. – Mieszkam w tym miejscu dłużej od ciebie. Dobrze wiem, że droid z bufetu to najwredniejsza maszyna, jaką kiedykolwiek zaprogramowano. Ta blaszana jędza sama z siebie nie wydawałaby ci jedzenia przed ustaloną godziną obiadu. No więc pytam: komu buchnąłeś lunch?

\- Bo ja wiem? – chłopiec zamyślił się, starając przypomnieć sobie wygląd faceta, dla którego przeznaczony był pakunek. – Jakiemuś Chalactaninowi. Tak myślę.

\- Chalactańskie lunche są w porządku – po przeżuciu porcji ryżu stwierdził Obi-Wan. – Ale następnym razem zaczaj się na jakiegoś Mikkianina. Oni zawsze dostają rarytasy! Tylko za żadne skarby nie podbieraj lunchu Mistrzowi Yodzie, bo to jedna wielka ruletka. Mistrz Yoda jest wszystkożerny i zjada naprawdę dziwaczne rzeczy. Kiedyś ja i mój przyjaciel zjedliśmy jego podwieczorek i siedzieliśmy w Punkcie Medycznym przez tydzień. Byłem wtedy jeszcze Adeptem, ale mój żołądek nadal to pamięta.

Anakin wyszczerzył zęby, napawając się faktem, że jego Mistrz nie tylko nazwał CO-3 „blaszaną jędzą”, ale i w pełni popierał politykę podkradania żarcia. Słuchając go, aż chciało się nazywać Świątynię Jedi „domem”. Taak… z Obi-Wanem i jego anegdotkami to miejsce wcale nie wydawało się takie straszne. A wręcz sprawiało wrażenie przyjaznego. 

\- Poczęstujesz się? – Kenobi spytał, poklepując miejsce obok siebie.

\- Nie, dzięki – chłopiec usiadł na murku. – Opiekunka mojego Klanu jest Chalactanką. Jak kiedyś dała mi skosztować swojego lunchu, myślałem, że spali mi się gardło.

\- Polubiłeś Torę?

\- Torę?

\- Ach, wybacz, mój błąd – Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – Zapomniałem, że dla ciebie to „Mistrzyni Kentarra”.

\- T-tak, lubię ją. Jest całkiem fajna.

_Choć nie tak fajna jak ty!_

\- Dobrze ją znasz, Mistrzu? – Anakin spytał z zaciekawieniem.

Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, by ktoś poza Mistrzem Yodą mówił do Opiekunki jego Klanu po imieniu.

\- Nie jakoś bardzo dobrze – odparł Obi-Wan. – Ale wiem, że nie jest tak zasadnicza jak inni Mistrzowie, którym powierza się Adeptów. Jest ode mnie jakieś dziesięć lat starsza. Gdy byłem młodszy, czasami pomagała mi szlifować walkę mieczem świetlnym. Delikatnie zasugerowałem Mistrzowi Yodzie, by umieścił cię w jej Klanie. Miałem nadzieję, że z kimś takim jak ona będzie ci trochę łatwiej.

\- Cieszę się, że tak zrobiłeś – chłopiec posłał mentorowi pełen wdzięczności uśmiech. – Naprawdę lubię Mistrzynię Kentarrę. Tylko za jej jedzeniem nie przepadam!

Powiedział szczerą prawdę. Jak wszyscy, Opiekunka Klanu miała do niego swoje uwagi, ale jednocześnie okazywała mu więcej zrozumienia niż reszta. Była jedną z niewielu osób, które nazywały go „Anakinem” a nie „Adeptem Skywalkerem” lub po prostu „Skywalkerem”.

Dobrze, że Obi-Wan znalazł czas, by pomyśleć o powierzeniu swojego niepokornego Padawana właśnie jej. W sumie, gdy o tym pomyśleć… to Obi-Wan znalazł czas, by zadbać o bardzo wiele spraw przed swoim wylotem na Fenis. W trakcie misji również. Chociaż fizycznie był z dala od ucznia, naprawdę się o niego zatroszczył!

A już za chwilę miał to udowodnić po raz kolejny.

\- A właśnie, zapomniałbym… - oddał droidowi sprzątającemu pusty pojemnik po lunchu i sięgnął do kieszeni długiego brązowego płaszcza. – Coś ci przywiozłem.

\- Prezent? – oczy Anakina zaświeciły się.

\- Coś w tym stylu. Dla Jedi przywożenie zbyt wiele pamiątek z podróży jest niewskazane. Ale jedzenie to zupełnie co innego. Cesarz pozwolił mi zerwać kilka Meiloorunów ze swojego sadu. Są dosyć rzadkie. Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś ich skosztować.

\- Wyglądają pysznie. Dziękuję!

Duże owoce o pomarańczowo-żółtym odcieniu ledwo mieściły się w małych rączkach Anakina. Chłopiec pożyczył od Mistrza nożyk, by dobrać się do podarunku. Meiloorun smakował równie wyśmienicie, jak wyglądał! Raju… Obi-Wan to jednak wiedział, jak osłodzić protegowanemu dwa miesiące nieobecności! To naprawdę miłe z jego strony, że pomyślał, by przywieźć coś Anakinowi.

Podobnie jak Anakin intensywnie myślał o swoim Mistrzu, non stop pracując nad naprawą zniszczonego miecza świetlnego. Szkoda, że jeszcze go nie skończył. Mógłby sprezentować go Obi-Wanowi już teraz. Choć nadal nie był pewien, czy to dobry pomysł…

Coś przyszło mu do głowy.

\- Mistrzu, słuchaj… - zagaił, gdy razem zjedli pierwszy owoc. – Wiem, że przywiozłeś te Meilooruny dla mnie, ale mogę podzielić się z moim Klanem? Oni zawsze czymś się ze mną dzielą, a ja nigdy nie mam na talerzu tego, co by lubili.

Próby zaprzyjaźnienia się z nimi szły mu bardzo różnie, raz lepiej raz gorzej, ale to nie znaczy, że się poddał, o nie! Koledzy nie wypominali mu incydentów z Windu i Adi Gallią, zaś on nie wypominał im obgadywania za plecami (ani nie przyznał się do podsłuchania rozmowy Taza i Diny), a to już było coś! Dzięki przyjazdowi Mistrza był pełen optymizmu. Może Aayla miała rację i rzeczywiście wystarczy, żeby był sobą? Dobrym, serdecznym sobą, a nie furiatem, który walnął Taza bokkenem.

Łagodnie się uśmiechając, Obi-Wan położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Oczywiście, że możesz się podzielić – jego ciepły głos miał w sobie subtelne ślady dumy. – To bardzo miły gest. Cieszę się, że nadal jesteś dobrym, myślącym o innych chłopcem, który pomógł mnie i mojemu Mistrzowi wydostać się z Tatooine.

Och, tak, tak, niech mówi tak dalej! Anakin mógłby słuchać podobnych słów _bez końca!_

\- Jak ci się układa z Klanem? – dopytywał Kenobi. – Martwiłem się, że ciężko będzie ci dogadać się z innymi Adeptami. Ale skoro jesteś chętny, by się z nimi dzielić, to chyba nie jest aż tak źle?

Miał rację – nie było AŻ TAK źle. Z naciskiem na „aż tak”. Trochę się podziało, ale chłopiec postanowił zachować to dla siebie.

\- Są w porządku – powiedział wymijająco. – Niektórych lubię bardziej niż innych, ale nie szkodzi, bo ze wszystkimi jako tako się dogaduję. Jedna dziewczyna strasznie się mądrzy i zachowuje się, jakby była od nas dwa razy starsza. Ale poza tym jest całkiem fajna.

\- Skąd ja to znam? – Obi-Wan zaśmiał się pod nosem. Po chwili jednak spoważniał i spojrzał Anakinowi w oczy. – Wiem, że wszyscy ciągle czegoś od ciebie wymagają, Padawanie, ale wiesz… Naprawdę bardzo bym chciał, byś zaprzyjaźnił się z innymi Adeptami. Nie proszę, byś próbował im dogodzić, albo żebyś się zmieniał… Domyślam się, że nie jest ci łatwo, bo oni dorastali w zupełnie innych warunkach, niż ty, ale… Ale uwierz mi, że życie w Świątyni jest dużo łatwiejsze, gdy mamy wokół siebie rówieśników, z którymi dobrze się dogadujemy.

Anakin przełknął ślinę. Nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że jego Mistrz powiedział mu to wszystko, ponieważ _coś_ podejrzewał. Może instynktownie wyczuł, że uczeń nie był z nim do końca szczery, opowiadając o dobrych relacjach z Klanem?

\- Dobra – chłopiec powiedział, starając się brzmieć nonszalancko. – Dobra, Mistrzu, postaram się.

\- Cieszę się. Jeśli chcesz, mogę… Oł!

Przed Obi-Wanem wyrósł nagle niewielki puchaty kształt. Spomiędzy niebieskich liści wyglądał… lemur? Tak, po chwili namysłu, Anakin przypomniał sobie, że to stworzonko było nazywane „lemurem” i zamieszkiwało ciepłe i zalesione planety takie jak Teth czy Kashyyyk. Osobnik, który zawiesił się na gałęzi i wbijał czarne oczka w Kenobiego, był raczej nietypowym przedstawicielem swojego gatunku. Ogon miał biało-różowy, a między uszkami wyrastała mu para maleńkich rogów.

Zeskoczył z gałęzi na kolana mężczyzny i lekko się chwiejąc, stanął na tylnych łapkach.

\- Dzień dobry – uśmiechając się, Obi-Wan przywitał się ze stworzonkiem.

Lemur zaczął obwąchiwać jego tunikę swoim małym różowym noskiem. Anakin obserwował tę scenę jak urzeczony. Już wcześniej zauważył, że jego Mistrz miał wyjątkowo charakterystyczną manierę wypowiadania słów „dzień dobry” – ton, którego używał był łagodny i uprzejmy, ale i odrobinę żartobliwy.

\- Nie… nie wiedziałem, że w Komnacie Tysiąca Fontann są lemury – niepewnie odezwał się chłopiec.

\- Ciuszek jest wyjątkiem – drapiąc stworzonko po włochatych pleckach, odparł Obi-Wan. – To jedyny rezydent tutejszych drzew.

\- _Ciuszek?_

 _­_ \- Tak się nazywa.

\- Aha. Ale co on tutaj… AŁA! Co ty wyrabiasz?! Przestań! Przestań! PRZESTAŃ!

Zanim Anakin zdążył zorientować co się dzieje, zwierzak wystrzelił w jego stronę jak torpeda i przez kołnierz wdarł mu się pod ubranie. Zakończone _pazurami_ drobne łapki były dosłownie _wszędzie!_ Ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem brzucha i pach.

\- Gdzie ty wlazłeś?! – chłopiec syknął, rozpaczliwie próbując pozbyć się natręta, bez konieczności urządzania publicznego pokazu striptizu. – Wyłaź stamtąd! Powiedziałem: WYŁAŹ! Ty głupi futrzaku…

\- Spróbuj się uspokoić, Padawanie – Obi-Wan obserwował niedolę ucznia z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. – Zwierzęta wyczuwają nerwowość.

\- Jak… mam się… uspokoić… kiedy on… - Anakin wycedził przez zęby, już któryś z kolei raz wpychając rękę między poły tuniki i bezskutecznie usiłując złapać sunący po skórze puchaty ogon.

\- O, a tak w ogóle, imię „Ciuszek” wzięło się od „ciuchów”. On lubi wchodzić ludziom pod ubrania.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że SAM do tego doszedłem! Nadal nie powiedziałeś, skąd się tutaj wziął.

\- Pewien Mistrz Jedi przywiózł go z misji – Kenobi spuścił wzrok. W jego głosie zabrzmiała nostalgia. – Uratował go przed Zygerrianami, gdy przeczesywali Onderon szukając wymierających gatunków zwierząt. Ciuszek spodobał się Mistrzowi Yodzie, więc zamieszkał w Świątyni. Może kiedyś znajdziemy dla niego „koleżankę” i go rozmnożymy?

\- Żeby jeszcze więcej włochatych potworów zatruwało ludziom życie? – Wkurzony, chłopiec wepchnął sobie patyka za kołnierz, próbując wypłoszyć lemura spod tuniki. – Co za _gamoń_ wpadł na pomysł, by przywlec do Świątyni takiego _sierściucha?!_

\- Tylko jeden Mistrz Jedi byłby na tyle bezczelny, by zrobić coś takiego – Obi-Wan wyszeptał częściowo czułym i częściowo smutnym tonem. – Ten facet po prostu miał takie hobby. Przygarniał przybłędy z różnych planet, a potem znajdywał dla nich miejsce w Galaktyce.

\- Strasznie durnowate hobby! Ale chyba nie przywlókł do Świątyni więcej dzikusów takich jak… AŁA! Nie wpychaj mi łap do pępka, to BOLI!

\- Spokojnie, przyprowadził tutaj jeszcze tylko jedno stworzenie – Obi-Wan delikatnie pociągnął Anakina za padawański warkoczyk. – Zostawił mi je, żebym się nim zaopiekował. Mądre, silne, ale niepokorne stworzenie. O wiele trudniejsze do ogarnięcia od lemura.

\- Zamiast ciągnąć mnie za włosy, pomóż mi pozbyć się tego wstrętnego włochatego _poodoo!_ – wplatając w wypowiedź hutteckie przekleństwo, chłopiec złapał stworzonko za futro na karku i próbował je wyciągnąć, jednak uparty sierściuch wpił łapki w jego ramię. – A tego _drugiego_ stworzenia to mi w ogóle nie pokazuj! Wystarczy, że poznałem lemura. Na twoim miejscu kazałbym tamtemu dziwnemu Mistrzowi Jedi spadać na drzewo. A to stworzenie, co kazał ci się nim zajmować, podrzuciłbym komuś innemu!

\- Za późno – ze wzrokiem wbitymi w podłogę, Kenobi powiedział cicho. – Już je pokochałem.

\- O wiele lepiej byś na tym wyszedł, jakbyś dostał w spadku droida! – Anakin wciąż był zbyt zajęty walką z „puszystym problemem”, by głębiej zastanowić się nad tym, co mówił jego Mistrz. – Nie ogarniam zwierząt. Droidy są sto razy lepsze! Obi-Wan, no weź… Pomóż mi się go pozbyć!

Uśmiechając się pod nosem, rudy mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń i zacmokał. Stworzonko natychmiast wypełzło spomiędzy ciuchów chłopca i wspięło się na umięśnione ramię dorosłego Jedi. Lemur umościł się na klatce piersiowej Kenobiego. Leniwie machając ogonem, delikatnie wpił łapki w materiał tuniki i oparł główkę o szyję tuż pod owłosionym podbródkiem. Spragniony bycia w czyiś objęciach, Anakin pomyślał, że chętnie zamieniłby się z tym zwierzakiem miejscami.

\- Widzisz? – Obi-Wan odezwał się, drapiąc lemura między różkami. – Wszystko, co trzeba zrobić, to nad sobą zapanować. Ciuszek jest wrażliwy na Moc, zupełnie tak jak my. Gdy wyczuwa, że ktoś jest do niego przyjaźnie nastawiony, przestaje się denerwować.

\- To zwierzęta mogą być wrażliwe na Moc?

\- Naturalnie. Zresztą, nie tylko zwierzęta. Również obiekty, rośliny, a nawet całe planety. Acz są to naprawdę rzadkie przypadki. I nie wszystkie zostały w pełni zbadane przez Jedi.

\- No a to drugie zwierzę… - Anakin zmarszczył brwi. – No wiesz, to, którym się opiekujesz… Ono też jest wrażliwe na Moc?

\- O, tak – Obi-Wan wypuścił powietrze w taki sposób, jakby położono mu na piersiach wielki głaz. – Całe jest napompowane Mocą.

\- A słucha się ciebie tak samo jak Ciuszek? Lubi cię?

\- Nie wiem. Lubi mnie?

Chłopiec zdziwił się, gdy Mistrz posłał mu wyczekujące spojrzenie.

\- Czemu patrzysz _na mnie_? – Anakin mruknął, krzyżując ramiona. – Skąd _ja_ mam to wiedzieć? Nawet nie widziałem tamtego stworzenia. To _twoje_ zwierzę, Mistrzu. Chyba _ty_ najlepiej powinieneś wiedzieć, czy lubi cię, czy nie.

Obi-Wan zareagował na to stwierdzenie naprawdę dziwaczną miną. Jakby był magikiem, który właśnie zakończył pokazywanie sztuczki, a publiczność nadal nie zajarzyła, co zrobił.

\- No dobra, to powiedz mi chociaż, jakiego jest gatunku – chłopiec dodał po chwili. – Trochę czytałem o zwierzętach. Jak będę wiedział, jaki to gatunek, powiem ci, czy zwierzę jest agresywne.

\- Pustynny Dachowiec Pospolity.

\- Że co? Na jakiej planecie takie coś żyje?

\- Na Tatooine.

\- Dobra, teraz wiem, że ściemniasz! Na Tatooine _nie ma_ takich zwierząt.

\- Noo, teraz już nie ma. Ale kiedyś jedno było.

\- Akurat było! Guzik prawda!

Dłonią zakrywając oczy, Obi-Wan parsknął śmiechem.

\- Może i dobrze, że nie zrozumiałeś – stwierdził po chwili. – Po dwóch miesiącach na Fenis nie jestem sobą i przyznaję się do upokarzających rzeczy, których normalnie bym nie powiedział. Tak… chyba rzeczywiście lepiej, że nie załapałeś.

 _CZEGO nie załapałem? –_ Anakin miał ochotę spytać.

Im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej zaczął myśleć, że Obi-Wan najzwyczajniej w świecie go _wkręcił_. Że wcale nie dostał od innego Mistrza Jedi tego całego… Dachowca Pustynnego, czy jak to się nazywało.

\- Cóż, w przeciwieństwie do Ciuszka, tamto drugie stworzenie wciąż jest trochę dzikie i nieufne – Kenobi stwierdził zamyślonym tonem. – Ale, może przy odrobinie dobrej woli, uda mi się je oswoić.

\- I tak wiem, że zmyślasz – mruknął chłopiec. – Ale gdybyś jednak _nie_ zmyślił tego stworzenia, to możesz wysmarować mu zęby specjalnym olejkiem, żeby cię nie gryzło. Moja mama mówiła, że to najlepszy sposób na większość pustynnych drapieżników.

\- Jestem pewien, że twoja mama nie chciałaby, żebym obchodził się z tym konkretnym stworzeniem w taki sposób – Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

\- Jak chcesz, Mistrzu. Cokolwiek wymyślisz, jeśli to zwierzę rzeczywiście istnieje, trzymaj mnie od niego z daleka!

 _Mam dość WSZYSTKIEGO, co pochodzi z Tatooine_ – Anakin miał ochotę dodać.

Po pewnym czasie lemur znudził się leżeniem i zaczął obwąchiwać tunikę Kenobiego.

\- Wyczułeś swój przysmak, co? – westchnął Obi-Wan. – Już dobrze, zaraz cię nakarmię.

Kiedy nieco odchylił brązowy płaszcz, by wyjąć z ukrytej kieszonki kilka nasion, chłopiec dostrzegł przypięty do pasa miecz świetlny. Uważnie mu się przyjrzał.

\- Jest nowy! – wysapał ze zdumieniem.

\- Słucham? – Mistrz posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- T-twój miecz świetlny – chłopiec wyszeptał, niepewnie pokazując broń paluszkiem. – To nie jest ten, który należał do… do Qui-Gona.

\- A, tak.

Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się ponuro. Nie uszło uwadze Anakina, że nie sięgnął do pasa, by pokazać broń. Biorąc pod uwagę rozmowę odbytą podczas podróży na Naboo, można było się tego spodziewać – Kenobi już wtedy odmówił pokazania miecza świetlnego. Odmówił, a przy okazji szczegółowo wyjaśnił, dlaczego Jedi nie powinni pokazywać oręża, o ile nie mieli ku temu ważnych powodów.

\- Wracając z Fenis odwiedziłem planetę Illum – Obi-Wan oznajmił, kładąc dłoń na pasku tuż obok broni.

\- Illum? – Anakin zmarszczył brwi.

To jego Mistrz nie poleciał prosto do Świątyni? Znalazł czas, by odwiedzić jakąś planetę?

\- Poleciałem tam, by zdobyć kryształ kyber – Kenobi popatrzył na chłopca w taki sposób, jakby wyczuł jego pretensje. – Dla Jedi Illum to święte miejsce. Pewnego dnia ty również się tam udasz. Kiedy pomyślnie przejdziesz Próby Adepta, weźmiesz udział w ceremonii zwanej Kongregacją.

\- Kongure… Kongre…

\- Kongregacja. To ceremonia, podczas której Jedi buduje swój pierwszy miecz świetlny.

Policzki Anakina poczerwieniały z ekscytacji.

\- Oł.

\- Właśnie – kąciki ust Obi-Wana nieznacznie drgnęły. – „Oł”. Kiedy miecz świetlny zostaje uszkodzony, często wystarczy po prostu nad nim popracować. Wymienić kilka części i po sprawie. Jednak, w rzadkich przypadkach… takich jak _mój_ – rudy mężczyzna lekko się wzdrygnął – zniszczony zostaje również kryształ. Wówczas trzeba udać się na Illum, by zdobyć nowy. Sytuacja wymagała, bym udał się na Fenis jak najszybciej, więc podczas Misji używałem broni mojego Mistrza.

Chłopca miał ochotę zapytać, co stało się z mieczem świetlnym Qui-Gona, jednak uznał, że chyba lepiej nie poruszać tego tematu.

\- Ale nie mogę walczyć tym, co należało do niego, w nieskończoność – Kenobi mówił dalej. – Tłumaczyłem ci, dlaczego nie powinno się używać cudzego miecza świetlnego, chyba że to absolutnie konieczne. Pamiętasz?

\- Mówiłeś, że ta broń to jakby… fragment duszy? – Anakin spytał niepewnie.

\- Dokładnie tak. Jedi muszą dążyć do tego, by wzmacniać _własną_ duszę, a nie polegać na cudzej. Dlatego dostałem polecenia od Mistrza Yody, by po skończeniu misji, niezwłocznie udać się na Illum i zbudować nowy miecz świetlny. Cieszę się, że już to mam za sobą.

\- No, a ten twój nowy kryształ… On też jest niebieski? Tak jak poprzedni?

\- Owszem – wyglądając na nieco mniej ponurego niż chwilę temu, Obi-Wan przytaknął. – Wydaje mi się, że ma troszeczkę inny odcień, lecz nie sądzę, by ktoś poza mną to zauważył.

Anakin nie miał wątpliwości, że gdyby ON zobaczył kolor tego miecza, _natychmiast_ dostrzegłby różnicę.

\- Dlaczego właśnie niebieski? – dopytywał. – Nie wolałbyś zielonego? Albo fioletowego?

\- Wybór nie należał do mnie – Obi-Wan cicho się zaśmiał. – To _kryształ_ wybiera sobie Jedi, dla którego chce się przebudzić.

\- Przebudzić?

\- Większość kryształów kyber na Illum pozostaje… hm… jakby to ująć… „w stanie spoczynku”. Tu nie chodzi o to, że są nieaktywne. Podobnie jak niektóre żywe istoty, wykorzystują technikę kamuflażu, by upodobnić się do zwykłych skał. Chronią się w ten sposób przed odkryciem ze strony niepożądanych osób. Gdy kryształ wyczuwa Jedi, dla którego chce się przebudzić, poddaje go próbie. Ma się różnego rodzaju wizje i halucynacje. Zostają nam ukazane nasze największe lęki i słabości. W ekstremalnych przypadkach podobny test może trwać nawet dwa albo trzy dni. Ja, na szczęście, nie musiałem tak długo się męczyć.

Chłopiec zadrżał. Przez dwa miesiące spędzone w Świątyni słyszał już co prawda plotki o ciężkich próbach, przez które przechodzili Jedi, ale nie zgadłby, że wyglądały właśnie tak. Od zawsze zakładał, że to po prostu zwyczajne testy – takie z datapadem i mechanicznym piórem. No, ewentualnie prezentowanie umiejętności przez grupą sędziów. Gdy usłyszał o „największych lękach i słabościach”, przeżył lekki szok.

\- Powiedz… - zwrócił się do Obi-Wana. – A kiedy teraz zdobywałeś kryształ, to miałeś te same wizje, co wtedy, gdy byłeś młodszy? Co widziałeś?

Dopiero kiedy już zadał pytanie, uświadomił sobie, że mogło być odrobinę niestosowne.

\- Przepraszam – dodał pośpiesznie. – Nie wiem, czy wypada o to pytać.

\- Właściwie to nie wypada – Kenobi złagodził to stwierdzenie łagodnym spojrzeniem. – A przynajmniej nie wypada pytać o to Jedi, z którymi nie jest się związanym szczególnymi więziami. Natomiast uczniów wypada, a nawet _trzeba_ pytać o ich doświadczenia podczas prób.

\- Uczniów – powtórzył Anakin. – A nauczycieli? _Mistrzów?_

Obi-Wan zasznurował usta. Odpowiedź, której zamierzał udzielić, chyba nie bardzo mu się podobała.

\- Tak – przyznał z pewnym oporem. – Żeby budować wzajemny szacunek i zaufanie, na pewnym etapie treningu, Mistrzowie _powinni_ dzielić się tego typu osobistymi przeżyciami ze swoimi Padawanami. Dowiesz się, co widziałem na Illum… za pierwszym i za drugim razem… gdy obaj będziemy na to gotowi, Anakinie.

„Obaj”.

Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby _nie tylko_ Obi-Wan musiał dojrzeć do opowiedzenia tej historii swojemu uczniowi. Z punktu widzenia Anakina, zabrzmiało to trochę bez sensu.

 _Dlaczego miałbym być niegotowy na lęki i słabości Obi-Wana?_ – zastanawiał się chłopiec. – _Przecież to JEGO słabości, nie MOJE._

Ciekawość nie dawała mu spokoju. Był pewien, że gdyby jego Mistrz podzielił się z nim swoimi przeżyciami _już teraz_ , to tylko wyszłoby im na dobre.

\- A kiedy będę gotowy? – zapytał, nie mogąc zapanować nad dziecięcą niecierpliwością. – Kiedy mi powiesz? No wiesz… orientacyjnie.

\- Nie jestem w stanie teraz tego stwierdzić. Zresztą, nie planuję ci niczego _mówić._ Nie bez powodu użyłem stwierdzenia „dowiesz się” zamiast „opowiem ci”. Nasza więź stopniowo się rozwija, Padawanie. Pewnego dnia będziesz miał wgląd do moich myśli, a wtedy po prostu opuszczę Tarczę i pokażę ci, co widziałem. To będzie niemal tak, jakbyś sam tam był.

\- _Naprawdę?_

Obi-Wan przytaknął. Wyglądał na okropnie zmęczonego. Wyraźnie ulżyło mu, gdy lemur zlizał z jego palców resztki przysmaku i postanowił wrócić na drzewo. Chyba wyczerpanie po wykonaniu trudnej misji zaczęło wreszcie wypływać na zewnątrz. A gdy dodatkowo uwzględnić fakt, że Kenobi przyleciał tutaj zaraz po próbach na tym całym Illum… Raju!

Anakin wzdrygnął się. Ani trochę nie zazdrościł Obi-Wanowi tych wszystkich przeżyć. Zakładanie, że przez ostatnie dwa miesiące tylko on, z nich dwóch, harował jak usługowy droid, było ze strony Skywalkera naiwne. Gdyby był dobrym i współczującym Padawanem, dałby swojemu Mistrzowi spokój. Powiedziałby coś w stylu:

„Kurde, wiesz co? Może pójdziesz do siebie i trochę się przekimasz przed złożeniem raportu Radzie? Albo pośpisz sobie chwilę na tym murku? Teraz, jak już opowiedziałeś mi o tym całym Illum, zrozumiałem, jak bardzo jesteś wykończony!”

Taak, Anakin bez wątpienia powinien dać Obi-Wanowi spokój. Tak wypadało. Pogada ze swoim Mistrzem jeszcze góra dziesięć minut, a potem da mu do zrozumienia, że zwalnia go z „nauczycielskich obowiązków” i pozwala mu iść na spoczynek.

Okaże mentorowi zrozumienie, jak przystało na dobrego Padawana!

**XXX**

\- I wiesz, co? _Wiesz?_ Potrafię już podnieść kamień! O, zobacz, taki duży! A jak się naprawdę skoncentruję, to radzę sobie też z większym. Jeśli chodzi o podnoszenie przedmiotów, jestem najlepszy ze wszystkich Adeptów z mojego rocznika. Potrafię nawet popchnąć kogoś używając Mocy, ale nie mogę za często tego robić, bo podczas sparingów nam nie wolno… w sensie, Adeptom nie wolno. Ale jest taka specjalna sala, w której można ćwiczyć na droidach, więc chodzę tam i ćwiczę! Ale ty pewnie to wiesz, bo mieszkasz w Świątyni dłużej ode mnie… No ale, przyznaj, ekstra, co nie? Jak jeszcze trochę potrenuję, to będę ciskał tym głupim blaszakiem tak, jakby nic nie ważył! Na razie mi to nie wychodzi, bo ucieka i nie mogę go złapać, ale pewnego razu go dopadnę. Mistrzyni Kentarra mówi, bym jeszcze chwilę poćwiczył z nieruchomym, ale to już mi się znudziło i chcę teraz załatwić takiego, co biegnie. No bo sam powiedz! Na Naboo, jak rozwalałeś droidy, to żaden po prostu nie stał i nie czekał, aż go rozwalisz. Wszystkie biegały, no nie?

\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, by ustawiły się w rządku i zaczekały, aż je zniszczę – Obi-Wan obdarzył chłopca ciepłym uśmiechem.

Anakin jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że jakieś _dwie godziny_ temu planował zostawić swojego Mistrza w spokoju, ale gdy tylko padło magiczne pytanie „jak sobie radzisz z treningami?”, stracił poczucie czasu. Po prostu _musiał_ opowiedzieć Obi-Wanowi o wszystkim, czego się nauczył!

Kenobi słuchał go z _nadludzką_ wręcz cierpliwością. Jedynym ruchem, jaki wykonywał, było okazjonalne przesunięcie opartego o kolano kozaka do przodu bądź do tyłu. Miał niemal identyczną minę, jak Qui-Gon, gdy mył Anakinowi głowę, zaś Anakin opowiadał mu historie z udziałem piany do kąpieli. Chociaż słuchał trajkotania małego dziecka, nie okazywał ani krzty lekceważenia – poświęcał chłopcu całą swoją uwagę, dając mu do zrozumienia, że traktuje go bardzo poważnie.

\- A właśnie, Mistrzu, pokażę ci wszystkie kata, których się nauczyłem! Poczekaj… chwila… o, chyba to się nada!

Anakin chwycił leżący nieopodal patyk i zaprezentował Obi-Wanowi układy do wszystkich trzech form – Shii-Cho, Makashi i Soresu.

\- I jak? – zapytał, gdy skończył pokaz. Stał teraz przed mentorem, ciężko sapiąc i niepewnie wodząc stopą po kamiennej ścieżce. – Tak, _wiem_ , wciąż wyglądają niezdarnie… ale nauczyłem się ich! Czy to nie super?

\- Widzę, że nie próżnowałeś – Mistrz z aprobatą skinął głową. – Rzeczywiście są trochę niezdarne, ale nie _aż tak_ niezdarne, jak się spodziewałem. Nie chciałbym przesadzać z dopieszczaniem twojego ego, ale mogę spokojnie stwierdzić, że przewyższyłeś moje oczekiwania.

Chłopiec rozpromienił się.

\- A jak ci idą sparingi?

Zadając to pytanie, Obi-Wan wreszcie zdjął stopę z kolana i splótł palce u dłoni. Wpatrywał się w protegowanego z bardzo subtelnym, trudnym do zauważenia błyskiem w oczach – jak ojciec, który nieudolnie stara się ukryć, jak bardzo zależy mu, by JEGO dziecko było dobre w tej konkretnej czynności.

Jak na to nie patrzeć, walka na miecze świetlne, to była typowo _męska_ czynność! Zajęcie dla prawdziwych facetów!

(Gdyby Anakin powiedział coś takiego przy Aayli, pewnie zdzieliłaby go w łeb, ale mówienie o tym w myślach raczej nie mogło mu zaszkodzić).

Na buzię chłopca wypłynął zadowolony uśmieszek. Dobrze, że on i jego Mistrz mieli podobne _priorytety!_ Może i różnili się od siebie, ale gdy chodziło o machanie świecącymi zabawkami, wyraźnie nadawali na tych samych falach. 

\- Na wczorajszych zajęciach pokonałem wszystkie osoby z mojego Klanu – Anakin zaanonsował, wypinając pierś.

Od zeszłego tygodnia byli śmiertelnie przerażeni za każdym razem, gdy mieli z nim walczyć, ale o tym Obi-Wan _nie_ musiał wiedzieć. Wytrzeszczone i ewidentnie _dumne_ oczy Mistrza były dla chłopca najlepszym widokiem na świecie! Dla TAKIEGO widoku warto było męczyć się dwa miesiące.

\- Tak _szybko?_ – Kenobi wydusił z niedowierzaniem. – Mistrz Ki Adi Mundi nie przesadzał, gdy mówił mi, że błyskawicznie się rozwijasz.

\- Tak mówił? – Anakin nieco zmarkotniał. – Mistrz Mundi i Mistrz Sicario nadal nie pozwalają mi ćwiczyć kata z moim Klanem. Wciąż trzymają mnie z młodszym rocznikiem, choć nauczyłem się _wszystkich_ układów! Nie rozumiem, dlaczego. Nawet jeśli moje kata są niezdarne, to chyba niewiele im brakuje.

Z przyklejonym do twarzy tajemniczym uśmiechem, Obi-Wan wstał z murka.

\- Pokaż mi dowolne kata spośród tych, które opanowałeś. I zatrzymaj się, kiedy powiem „stop”.

Chłopiec uniósł brew. Nie bardzo rozumiał, w którą stronę to zmierzało, lecz posłusznie wypełnił polecenie. Nie chciał prezentować najprostszego układu, więc wybrał drugie kata do Soresu. Mistrz kazał mu się zatrzymać po jakiś pięciu ruchach i… zupełnie niespodziewanie popchnął go w ramię!

Z cichym kwikiem zdumienia, Anakin gruchnął na ziemię. Rozmasowując obolały pośladek posłał Obi-Wanowi pełne pretensji spojrzenie, ale przestał być zły na Mistrza, gdy zobaczył, że tamten uśmiecha się i wyciąga do niego dłoń, by pomóc mu się podnieść. I że _zdjął_ swój brązowy płaszcz, jakby planował coś zademonstrować.

Chłopiec pozwolił poderwać się na nogi i wbił zaintrygowany wzrok w nauczyciela. Obi-Wan odchrząknął i użył Mocy, by przywołać leżący na ziemi kijek.

\- Kata jest nam potrzebne do jednego celu: do wyrobienia odpowiednich nawyków – tłumaczył, powolnym i dokładnym tonem, unosząc zaimprowizowany miecz nad głowę i zaczynając to samo kata, co wcześniej jego uczeń. – Mistrz Mundi nie pozwala ci ćwiczyć ze starszymi dziećmi, bo twoje kata wciąż za bardzo przypominają taniec, a za mało fragment prawdziwej walki. Tu nie chodzi tylko o to, by układ ładnie wyglądał. Podczas wykonywania każdego elementu, musisz być solidny, Padawanie. Tnij w taki sposób, jakbyś _rzeczywiście_ chciał kogoś przeciąć. Paruj w taki sposób, jakby na twoją głowę leciał prawdziwy miecz. Pilnuj, by ciężar twojego ciała wciąż był dobrze rozłożony, by stopy mocno przylegały do podłogi, nawet po tak dynamicznym elemencie jak przeskok czy długi krok.

„Tu nie chodzi tylko o to, by układ ładnie wyglądał”. Kenobi może i coś takiego powiedział, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że w jego wykonaniu ten układ wyglądał _prześlicznie_. Nie, zdecydował Anakin, „prześlicznie” to złe słowo.

„Zajebiście”.

Anakin właśnie postanowił, że jego Mistrz był najlepszym Mistrzem w tej przeklętej Świątyni i że prezentował kata w sposób absolutnie _zajebisty_ i nieporównywalny do sposobu kogokolwiek innego. Umięśnione przedramiona i przemykające po ścieżce długie nogi aż prosiły się o podpis „właśnie w taki sposób rozwalam droidy i spuszczam bandziorom łomot i co mi zrobicie, leszcze?!”

Sicario, Sobal, Kentarra, Mundi… zgoda, oni też znali się na tym, co robili. Ale Obi-Wan miał coś jeszcze, oprócz ładnej techniki. Jakąś taką… _zwierzęcą siłę_ , z braku lepszego słowa.

Patrząc na niego, od razu wiedziało się, że to nie jest typ Mistrza, który prezentuje dzieciom ładne układziki, a potem zamyka się w pokoju, by poprzez medytację łączyć się z Mocą. Znaczy… dobra, Obi-Wan zapewne też medytował i łączył się z Mocą, ale jego kata ewidentnie były układami stworzonymi _stricte_ do walki. Do ostrej, brutalnej walki, bez pardonu i patyczkowania się! Anakin patrzył na nie z rozdziawioną z zachwytu buzią.

Nic dziwnego, że całe zastępy Adeptów ustawiały się w kolejce po radę do Obi-Wana Kenobiego. Nic dziwnego, że Taz chciał na Mistrza tego pozornie bezbarwnego, a w rzeczywistości kipiącego męskością i siłą faceta.

\- W którym momencie bym się nie zatrzymał, jestem zrelaksowany, ale solidny – Obi-Wan nie przestawał mówić. – Gdybyś, na przykład, wskoczył mi teraz na plecy…

Przypomniawszy sobie czarnowłosego kolegę i czując nagłą zaborczość wobec Mistrza, Anakin podjął ryzykowną decyzję o „skorzystaniu z zaproszenia”. Rozpędził się i uwiesił się na zdumionym mentorze jak małpka. Rączkami objął szyję mężczyzny i docisnął kolanka do jego boków. Mały nosek nieznacznie muskał kosmyki rudych włosów. Obi-Wan w żadnym wypadku nie pachniał jak kobieta, ale nie emanował też cuchnącym odorem, który wytwarzała większość dorosłych mężczyzn. Był po prostu – co Anakin zauważył już wcześniej – _diabelnie schludnym_ facetem. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że te kilka kropelek potu, które spłynęły mu po karku, były pierwszymi kroplami potu, które pojawiły się na skórze od ostatniej kąpieli.

Na początku Obi-Wan po prostu tkwił w bezruchu, zszokowany, z wyciągniętym przed siebie patykiem. Po chwili jednak odchrząknął i wrócił do instruowania Padawana.

\- Jak widzisz, nie zachwiałem się, chociaż _wskoczyłeś mi na plecy_ – powiedział o wyczynie Anakina z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. – To dlatego, że moja postawa cały czas jest _solidna._ Mięśnie pozostają napięte, ale nie do przesady. Jeśli w trakcie walki zostanę niespodziewanie kopnięty albo popchnięty, nawyki wyuczone podczas kata sprawią, że nie stracę pędu i szybko odzyskam rytm. Skoncentruj się na tym, jak przesuwam ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą.

Wznowił serię cięć i pchnięć, nic sobie nie robiąc z dodatkowego ciężaru na plecach. Anakin, który decyzję o wskoczeniu na Mistrza podjął z dość _dziecinnego_ powodu, zorientował się, że w sumie może się dzięki temu dużo nauczyć. Jak głupio by to nie brzmiało, wisząc na Obi-Wanie czuł się trochę jak, jakby obserwował kata _od wewnątrz_ zamiast z zewnątrz. W każdym momencie wiedział, które mięśnie napina jego Mistrz i jak manipuluje swoim środkiem ciężkości. To było po prostu _niesamowite!_

Bliskość Kenobiego też była niesamowita, ale to swoją drogą.

Uchwyciwszy zaintrygowane spojrzenia przechodzących obok Jedi, Anakin zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie robi swojemu Mistrzowi najlepszej reklamy, a wręcz przyprawia mu niechcianą łatkę zbyt pobłażliwego nauczyciela, pozwalającego protegowanemu włazić sobie na plecy i to, kurde, dosłownie… a mimo to nie potrafił zmusić się do tego, by samemu z siebie zleźć z Obi-Wana. No bo… No bo…!

No bo z daleka Obi-Wan wydawał się nieprzystępny i trochę zimny, ale z bliska to w sumie był taki cieplutki i silny i fajnie było dowiedzieć się, że nie jest typem, który warczał na dzieci, które wskakiwały mu na plecy.

Znaczy, na INNE dzieci, to on sobie _może_ warczeć, a nawet _powinien!_ Żeby była jasność: jego plecy są _Anakina_ i _tylko_ Anakina, a nie jakiegoś Taza, czy dowolnego innego Adepta. 

Przyciskając policzek do masywnego karku, chłopiec cichutko westchnął. Gdyby mógł codziennie przytulać się do Obi-Wana, to nie miałby w Świątyni żadnych powodów do narzekania. _Żadnych!_

\- Anakin… eghm!

Przez błogą wizję Skywalkera przedarło się wymowne chrząknięcie.

\- Czy ty kiedyś ze mnie zleziesz? – Kenobi spytał uprzejmym tonem.

\- A _muszę?_ – chłopiec zajęczał w odpowiedzi.

\- No wiesz, chciałem sprawdzić, czy się czegoś nauczyłeś, obserwując moje kata. Z moich pleców będzie ci trochę ciężko pokazać układ.

Chłopiec niechętnie zeskoczył na ziemię. Wziął od Mistrza patyk i zaczął się już szykować do prezentacji, gdy…

\- Obi-Wan? – powiedział czyjś głos. - Znaczy… _Mistrzu_ Obi-Wanie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori ;)


	26. Najzuchwalszy z Jedi (Część 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin sądził, że ma swojego Mistrza tylko dla siebie.  
> Lecz wkrótce przekona się, że Obi-Wan ma bardzo "interesującego" przyjaciela...  
> Kim jest zuchwały osobnik zawłaszczający sobie całą uwagę Kenobiego?  
> Czy Skywalker go polubi?

**Człowiek Czynu**

**Rozdział 12 – Najzuchwalszy z Jedi**

Przed Kenobim i jego uczniem stała Padawan Aayla Secura. Uświadomiwszy sobie, że zapewne widziała, jak wisiał swojemu Mistrzowi na plecach, Anakin zaczerwienił się. Dobrze, że nie była tak sztywniacka jak Dina, albo inne dziewczyny Jedi.

Zwróciła się do Kenobiego po imieniu, więc musiała skądś go kojarzyć. Pewnie słyszała to i owo o jego reputacji… Durnym dzieciakom ze swojego Klanu Anakin nie zamierzał przedstawiać Obi-Wana, z Twi’lekańską Padawanką zapozna go bardziej niż chętnie! Uśmiechnął się w duchu. Nareszcie jakoś odwdzięczy się przyjaciółce za wszystkie dobre rady! Przedstawiając swojego odjazdowego Mistrza, na pewno sprawi jej przyjemność i…

\- Aayla. 

Słysząc ciepły głos Obi-Wana, Anakin zamrugał.

_Hę? „Aayla”?_

\- Miło cię widzieć – uśmiechając się, Kenobi położył dziewczynie dłoń na ramieniu. – Wydaje mi się, czy urosłaś od naszego ostatniego spotkania?

\- Nieznacznie – odwzajemniła uśmiech. – Ty zmieniłeś się bardziej.

\- A, tak, _TO_ – wzdychając, rudy mężczyzna przejechał palcami po włoskach na brodzie. – Opinie są podzielone, ale większość osób uważa, że mi pasuje.

\- Na pewno wyglądasz dojrzalej.

Wytrzeszczone oczy Anakina skakały od Obi-Wana do Aayli. Chłopiec nie mógł uwierzyć. Od _tygodni_ planował scenę, w której przedstawiał przemiłej Twi’lekance swojego Mistrza, a teraz okazało się, że niepotrzebnie się trudził, bo dziewczyna już znała Obi-Wana.

Co więcej – wydawała się znać go _dobrze._ Sądząc po tym, jak swobodnie się przy nim zachowywała, całkiem możliwe, że znała go nawet _lepiej_ od Anakina. Chłopiec poczuł lekkie ukłucie zazdrości. Nie uszło jego uwadze, że Obi-Wan bez wahania dotknął ramienia jego przyjaciółki – a był mężczyzną, który nie wyrywał się do kontaktu fizycznego, jeśli absolutnie nie musiał! Skoro witał się z Aaylą w tak poufały sposób, to zapewne zaliczał ją do uprzywilejowanego kręgu osób, przy których bardziej się odsłaniał.

Anakin wcale mu się nie dziwił, bo Twi’lekanka była naprawdę cudowną osobą. I to nie tak, że nagle zaczął mniej ją lubić, tylko…

Bańka, w której dotychczas siedział z Obi-Wanem, z cichym pyknięciem pękła. Skywalker nie był już „jedyną bliską osobą, z którą Kenobi spędzał czas, odkąd wrócił do Świątyni”. Na horyzoncie pojawiła się Jedi, którą rudy mężczyzna znał już wcześniej. To był lekki szok.

\- A właśnie! – Obi-Wan przypomniał sobie o obecności ucznia. – Aayla, przedstawiam ci…

\- Och, my już się znamy! – Twi’lekanka wyszczerzyła do chłopca zęby. – Ja i Anakin poznaliśmy się w stołówce jakiś miesiąc temu. Wiedziałam, że jest twoim Padawanem, ale nigdy nie poruszałam z nim tego tematu. Mieliśmy zasadę, by nie rozmawiać o naszych Mistrzach.

Kolejne zaskoczenie! Choć tym razem nie aż takie. Anakin mógł się domyślić, że Aayla wiedziała, czyim był Padawanem – przy wszystkich plotkach, które krążyły po Świątyni, musiałaby być strasznie nieogarnięta, by się nie zorientować. To miłe z jej strony, że tak czy siak uszanowała decyzję małego przyjaciela, by nie wspominać o Kenobim.

\- Mieliście zasadę, by nie rozmawiać o swoich Mistrzach? – Obi-Wan powtórzył, uśmiechając się kpiąco. – Ciekawe, _dlaczego?_

Powiedział to takim tonem, jakby doskonale znał ich powody, a przynajmniej powody Aayli. Twi’lekanka wzdrygnęła się.

Anakin uświadomił sobie, że od jakiegoś czasu stoi z wytrzeszczonymi oczami jak kretyn, więc dobrze by było, gdyby się odezwał.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że _wy_ się znacie – bąknął, nie mając lepszego pomysłu, co powiedzieć. – I to tak dobrze.

\- Cóż… właściwie to nasza bliska znajomość wzięła się trochę z przypadku – zdawkowo powiedział Obi-Wan. – Dobrze znam Aaylę, tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że dobrze znam jej Mistrza. Nie żebym z tego powodu narzekał. Dzieli nas spora przepaść wiekowa, ale mamy wiele wspólnego. Ja i Aayla należymy do specyficznego typu Padawanów, których Mistrzowie nie lubią przestrzegać zasad i…

Głos ugrzązł Kenobiemu w gardle. Rudy mężczyzna przypomniał sobie, że już _nie jest_ Padawanem, a na jego twarzy odmalował się ból. Anakinowi również zrobiło się przykro.

Twi’lenka w mig wychwyciła zmianę nastroju.

\- Obi-Wan… znaczy, Mistrzu Obi-Wanie… - poprawiła się szybko.

\- Nic nie szkodzi – nauczyciel Anakina wydał zmęczone westchnienie. – Ja też nie mogę się przyzwyczaić do „Mistrza Obi-Wana”.

Aayla spuściła wzrok.

\- Chciałam złożyć ci kondolencje z powodu Mistrza Qui-Gona – wyszeptała. – W imieniu własnym i Mistrza Vosa.

 _Vos?_ – zdziwił się Anakin.

A więc Mistrzem Aayli był niejaki… Vos? Chłopiec miał wrażenie, że już gdzieś słyszał to imię (albo nazwisko?), choć za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, gdzie.

Obi-Wan skinął dziewczynie głową. Wyraźnie nie miał ochoty rozmawiać o Qui-Gonie.

\- A właśnie, Quinlan jest u siebie? – spytał zmęczonym tonem.

\- Niedawno wrócił z Kashyyyk – Aayla skrzywiła się z niesmakiem. – Z tego, co słyszałam, wylądował jakąś godzinę po tobie.

_Quinlan!_

No, TO imię Anakin skojarzył w mig! To tego całego Quinlana Obi-Wan określił mianem facetem, który „bierze rzeczy bez pozwolenia, a potem oddaje je w kawałkach”. A,, i chyba jeszcze „pije piwo z Zabrakami”, czy coś w tym stylu. I ten koleś był Mistrzem Aayli?

Twi’lekanka wydała ciężkie westchnienie i powiedziała:

\- Kiedy tutaj szłam, wydawało mi się, że słyszę, jak biega po korytarzu i wywrzaskuje jakieś…

\- Obiiii-Waaaan! – z oddali dobiegł dziarski męski głos.

Obi-Wan i Aayla jednocześnie przycisnęli sobie dłonie do twarzy i wydali zrezygnowane „O, nie…”.

\- No świetnie – Kenobi wycedził zza rozpostartych palców. – To tyle jeśli chodzi o mój święty spokój w pierwszy dzień od powrotu do Świątyni. 

Anakin zaczął się rozglądać za tajemniczym przybyszem. Radosne nawoływania wydawały się dochodzić zza krzaków.

\- Ładnie to tak, chować się przed najlepszym kumplem? Wiem, że gdzieś tam jesteś, stary! Tę twoją sztywniacką Sygnaturę w Mocy wyczuwam na kilometr! Możesz nawet wskoczyć do sedesu, a i tak nie ukryjesz się przed moim… zaraz, zaraz! – właściciel głosu nagle się rozpromienił. – Wyczuwam coś jeszcze! Czy to zapach mojego _kwiatuszka?_

Oczy Aayli wytrzeszczyły się w panice.

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! – dziewczyna wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce, jakby w jej stronę pędził pies z wywalonym językiem i próbowała go powstrzymać przed zbyt agresywnym pokazem czułości. – Mistrzu, _błagam_ , nie, NIE przy ludziach!

\- Gdzie moja śliczna Padawanka?

\- Nawet się NIE waż! – Twi’lekanka zacisnęła zęby. – Tylko _spróbuj_ , a nie wybaczę ci nawet za tysiąc…

Nie zdołała dokończyć zdania, bo mężczyzna, który wyskoczył z krzaków, zaczął ocierać się swoim policzkiem o jej policzek. Jednocześnie trzymał ją za ramię i za mackę na głowie, by mu nie uciekła.

\- Wciąź gniewamy się, zie odeśłałem cię ź Kashyyyk? – wymruczał, naśladując dziecięcy szczebiot.

\- Masz natychmiast przestać! TYLE RAZY mówiłam, byś nie szarpał mnie za lekku! Dobrze _wiesz_ , że tego nie znoszę! A w ogóle to przestań pocierać tym swoim niewygolonym łbem o mój policzek… FUJ! Ty w ogóle myłeś zęby?! Puść mnie wreszcie!

\- Ech, co za bezduszna z ciebie kobieta. A ja tak za tobą tęskniłem! W każdą noc płakałem do poduszki, myśląc o tym, że muszę biegać po bagnach i tropić handlarzy żywym towarem bez mojej słodziutkiej uczennicy u boku… Myślałem, że mi serce pęknie! 

Pierwsza myśl Anakina odnośnie Mistrza Aayli była taka, że ten koleś _w ogóle_ nie wyglądał jak Jedi. A właściwie to nie wyglądał nawet jak _człowiek!_ Bardziej jak małpa, która uciekła z dżungli, łamiąc po drodze każde napotkane drzewo.

Dopiero po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się, można było zobaczyć, że Quinlan Vos w istocie _był człowiekiem_ , a nawet był Jedi, o czym świadczył dyndający przy pasie miecz świetlny. Acz nie ulegało wątpliwości, że wysoki mężczyzna wyróżniał się na tle zadbanych i dostojnych strażników pokoju…

Karnację miał ciemniejszą od Obi-Wana, choć nie tak ciemną jak Windu. Z głowy wyrastała mu plątanina gęstych czarnych włosów, które sięgały łopatek i spokojnie mogły zostać pomylone z sierścią Wookiego. Choć i tak nie był to najbardziej rzucający się w oczy element powierzchowności dzikusa. Tutaj ewidentnie należało wymienić tatuaż na twarzy – przecinający nos żółty pasek, ciągnący się od jednego ucha do drugiego. Również strój, w którym paradował Vos, różnił się od tradycyjnego ubioru Jedi – tunika o zgniłozielonym kolorze była pozbawiona rękawów, zaś umięśnione przedramiona zostały obwiązane czarnymi bandażami ochronnymi.

Choć wygląd to i tak nic – największe wrażenie robił _zapach!_

Jeśli Obi-Wan Kenobi był najschludniejszym Jedi w Świątyni, to Quinlan Vos ewidentnie zasługiwał na miano największego _niechluja._ Nawet stojąc w znacznej odległości, Anakin bez problemu mógł wyniuchać unoszącą się w powietrzu woń składającą się z błota, potu, lasu, sierści jakiegoś zwierzaka, oleju do polerowania myśliwca i Jabba wie, czego jeszcze! A skoro nawet on wyczuwał tę „eksplozję zapachów”, to co dopiero musiała przeżywać Aayla.

Nic dziwnego, że nie chciała powiedzieć, kto był jej Mistrzem.

Ładne dziewczyny, takie jak ona, zwykle uciekały przed facetami pokroju Vosa na drugi koniec Galaktyki! Choć nie wszystkie. Ślicznotki, które Skywalker pamiętał z Mos Espa, najpierw przez dobre kilka tygodni wzdychały do „niewychowanych prostaków”, a potem głośno jęczały, jak to „złamano im serca, ale nie szkodzi, bo zostały miłe wspomnienia, i kurde, spotkanie takiego faceta to jednak była przygoda życia”. Anakin ani trochę ich nie rozumiał. Dobrze, że kobiety Jedi były mądrzejsze.

Aayla wreszcie zdołała odepchnąć od siebie Mistrza.

\- Masz się do mnie _nie zbliżać_ , dopóki nie weźmiesz prysznica! – ostentacyjnie odwróciła się do niego plecami i gniewnie skrzyżowała ramiona. – A skoro już zapytałeś… TAK, nadal jestem zła o Kashyyyk! Odesłałeś mnie do domu, choć miałam zaledwie kilka zadrapań.

\- Kilka złamanych żeber, to nie jest „kilka zadrapań”, kwiatuszku – teatralnie wzdychając, Vos potarł podbródek. W przeciwieństwie do Obi-Wana nie miał tam starannie przystrzyżonej brody, lecz hodowlę drobnych kłujących włosków.

\- Ty TEŻ byłeś ranny!

\- Oj tam, ranny. Ledwie dwa razy dostałem po mordzie. Dobrze, że przed twoim wyjazdem podebrałem ci kilka tamponów z plecaka. Gdy zaczęło mi lecieć z nosa…

\- Dokończ to zdanie, a cię ZABIJĘ!

\- Ależ, Padawanie, po co ta złość? Nawet Mistrz Yoda uważa, że podczas przedzierania się przez dżunglę, prezerwatywy to najlepsze manierki na wodę, a tampony to najlepszy sposób na…

\- Quinlan! – syknął Obi-Wan. – Już i tak zgwałciłeś wyobraźnię wszystkich potencjalnych słuchaczy w promieniu dwudziestu metrów. Zrób przysługę otoczeniu i NIE kończ tego zdania!

Na widok Kenobiego, Vos rozpromienił się.

\- Obi-Wan! Wiedziałem, że gdzieś tu jesteś, stary! Cholera, jak ja dawno nie widziałem tej twojej gładziutkiej, krótko ostrzyżonej…

Urwał, wybałuszył oczy, po czym bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wybuchł głośnym śmiechem. Zgiął się w pół, złapał się za brzuch i rechotał w tak niedyskretny sposób, jakby chciał się upewnić, że usłyszą go nie tylko w promieniu dwudziestu metrów, ale w ogóle w całej Świątyni.

\- Nie mogę… Nie wytrzymam! Spójrz na niego, Aayla… wygląda jak _stara dupa!_

Obi-Wan obserwował reakcję kumpla z lekkim zażenowaniem, Aayla zakryła dłonią twarz i zaczęła mamrotać do swojego Mistrza, by „zachowywał się adekwatnie do swojego wieku”, zaś Anakin zapragnął zapodać kolesiowi solidnego kopniaka w tyłek.

No dobra, nowy wygląd Obi-Wana _mógł_ szokować, ale to nie powód, by robić z siebie takie widowisko! Normalne osoby śmiały się może przez dziesięć sekund, a potem przestawały, natomiast Vos sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zamierzał śmiać się _bez końca._ Rechotał w tak niekontrolowany sposób, jakby czymś się naćpał.

\- Nie mogę… - wył, klepiąc się w udo. – Na pomoc… Zabijcie mnie… Dajcie mi butlę z tlenem! Łahaha…

\- Cieszę się, że moja nowa fryzura przypadła ci do gustu – Obi-Wan wycedził, patrząc na drugiego mężczyznę zmęczonym wzrokiem.

\- Stary, poważnie – Vos wytarł spod oka pojedynczą łzę. – Zapowiadałeś, że jak spuszczą cię z padawańskiej smyczy, pozwolisz szronikowi na głowie trochę urosnąć, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak pojedziesz po bandzie!

Słuchając o „spuszczaniu z padawańskiej smyczy” Kenobi wyraźnie spochmurniał. Najdyskretniej, jak się dało, Aayla szturchnęła swojego nauczyciela łokciem.

\- Mistrzu – szepnęła. – Kondolencje!

\- I jeszcze ta broda… - Ciche rechoty Vosa w dalszym ciągu nie ustawały. – Qui-Gona z siebie robisz, czy jak?

\- Mistrzu! – Twi’lekanka syknęła przez zęby. – Powinieneś. Złożyć. Kondolencje!

\- A tyle razy zarzekałeś się, że za nic nie zapuścisz włosków, tak jak twój Mistrzunio! Wciąż marudziłeś, że musiałeś mu wyczesywać te kudły, bo on był do tego za leniwy. Normalnie nie wytrzymam… Kenobi z długimi włosami! Łahaha… świat się kończy! Serio, nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to zobaczę. Nareszcie wszyscy się dowiedzą, że jesteś rudy jak… AŁA!

Dziewczyna w końcu nie wytrzymała i nadepnęła swojemu Mistrzowi na nogę. Posłał jej rozżalone spojrzenie.

\- Kwiatuszku, _za co_ to było?

 _„Za co?” –_ pomyślał wzburzony Anakin. – _On jeszcze się pyta, „ZA CO”?! Jak śmie wspominać o Qui-Gonie w taki… tak… jakby… jak gdyby nigdy nic?! Co on sobie myśli, by bez żadnych oporów rozmawiać o Qui-Gonie w obecności Obi-Wana. No i w MOJEJ obecności!_

Zaczerwieniona z zażenowania Aayla wymownie skierowała oczy w stronę Kenobiego. Niewychowany małpiszon drapał się po głowie przez dobre dziesięć sekund, zanim wreszcie załapał aluzję.

\- A, kondolencje! – z cichym plaśnięciem uderzył pięścią w otwartą dłoń.

 _No, brawo!_ – w myślach wycedził Skywalker. – _Choć nie musisz aż tak się wydzierać!_

Vos ułożył usta w dzióbek, szeroko rozłożył ręce i ruszył w stronę kumpla.

\- Chodź się przytul, stary! – wycharczał, zamykając Kenobiego w niedźwiedzim uścisku i mocno klepiąc go w…!

Oczy Anakina omal nie wyszły z orbit. Kątem oka chłopiec zauważył, że Aayla wyglądała na równie wzburzoną, co on.

Nie no, kurde, TO już jest _przegięcie!_ I wcale nie chodziło o uścisk, choć i on sam w sobie był wystarczająco bulwersujący.

\- Quinlan… - Obi-Wan cicho odchrząknął.

\- No co tam, mordeczko? – Vos wymruczał, wciąż miażdżąc drugiego mężczyznę w uścisku.

\- Zdajesz sobie, że klepnąłeś mnie w tyłek? – Kenobi spytał zupełnie obojętnym tonem. Jakby pytał o pogodę.

Dzikus odsunął kumpla na odległość ramienia.

\- W tyłek? – powtórzył, przekrzywiając głowę i wyglądając na autentycznie zdziwionego. Albo świetnie udając zdziwienie.

\- W tyłek.

\- Kurde, serio? Trafiłem cię w pośladki? Byłem pewien, że to twoje plecy!

\- Nie, Quinlan, to były pośladki.

\- Naprawdę? Kiedyś tam były twoje plecy! Urosłeś od naszego ostatniego spotkania, czy co?

\- Podobnie jak ty mam dwadzieścia pięć lat – krzyżując ramiona, Obi-Wan cicho parsknął. – Zapewniam, że zarówno moje plecy jak i moje pośladki od dłuższego czasu są w tym samym miejscu.

Zszokował protegowanego tym, że patrzył na Vosa nie tylko z niezadowoleniem, ale też… z rozbawieniem. Jakby zostanie trzaśniętym w tyłek było zachowaniem, które go irytowało, ale jednocześnie zachowaniem, które ani trochę go nie dziwiło.

\- Nie przejmuj się, w moje plecy _też_ nie trafia – zrezygnowanym tonem wtrąciła Aayla. – Celność psuje mu się za każdym razem, gdy… - Nagle wytrzeszczyła na Vosa oczy, jakby coś sobie uświadomiła. – Zaraz. Mistrzu, czy ty… czy ty masz _kaca?!_

\- Co to w ogóle za pytanie! – dzikus odparł urażonym tonem. – Kwiatuszku, przecież znasz moją politykę odnośnie „korzystania z życia”. Powinnaś już od dawna wiedzieć, że _ja zawsze_ mam kaca!

\- Ona to wie, Quinlan – uważnie przyglądając się kumplowi, powiedział Obi-Wan. – Tyle że teraz, jak tak na ciebie patrzę, to wyglądasz na jeszcze bardziej skacowanego niż zwykle.

\- No, w mój ostatni dzień na Kashyyyk u Wookich była dzika popijawa – Vos przepraszająco wzruszył ramionami. – Grzechem byłoby nie skorzystać. Ale bez obaw! Rada _na pewno_ niczego nie zauważy!

Niebieska twarz Aayli pobladła.

\- _Powiedz_ , że nie idziesz składać raportu Radzie Jedi ubrany _w taki sposób!_ – błagalnym tonem Twi’lekanka zwróciła się do Mistrza.

\- Właśnie – zawtórował jej równie rozgorączkowany Obi-Wan. – Powiedz, że nie idziesz do nich w _takim stanie!_ I w _takim stroju!_ Quinlan, nie obraź się, ale jesteś tak sponiewierany, że wyglądasz jak _bezdomny!_

\- Oj tam, znowu, bezdomny! – od niechcenia wybierając bród spod paznokcia, rzucił Vos. – Nie rozumiem, o co się czepiacie. Co to jest, kilka plamek na krzyż…

\- Ale pamiętasz, że mówimy o najważniejszych osobach w Zakonie Jedi? – Kenobi uniósł brew. – Wiem, że ciężko przewidzieć ich nastrój, ale mam jakieś takie wrażenie, że ta zaschnięta krew na twojej tunice może im się _trochę_ nie spodobać.

\- Stary, daj spokój… przecież oni znają mnie od _bachora!_ – sponiewierany mężczyzna przewrócił oczami. – I co? Mam do nich iść wypindrzony jak jakiś laluś? Chłopie, przecież to byłaby masakra… przyprawiłbym tych wszystkich biedaczków o zawał! Jeszcze pomyślą, że mnie podmienili, albo coś.

\- W sumie… - Obi-Wan rozmasował podbródek. – Może rzeczywiście coś w tym jest? Jak na urodziny Aayli dałeś się zaciągnąć SPA i wyszedłeś stamtąd wyglądając _jak normalny człowiek,_ to praktycznie cię nie poznałem.

\- No właśnie! Ci nasi Mistrzuniowie z Rady i tak mają już tyle na głowie… przecież nie będę niepotrzebnie ich stresował! Co ja sadysta jestem? Albo, nie daj Mocy, przypierdzielą się do mnie i zaczną marudzić, że jak się cały wypucowałem, to na pewno miałem jakiś ukryty motyw, może zataiłem coś w raporcie, albo coś w ten deseń. Na cholerę mi to potrzebne? No i jest jeszcze Windu… biedaczyna przeszedł ponoć niedawno jakąś straszną traumę. W tych trudnych czasach miałbym go pozbawiać jego ulubionej rozrywki, jaką jest zjebanie mnie od góry do dołu i pomarudzenie, jak to „zaniżam kulturę osobistą Zakonu”? Popatrzy sobie na mnie, ponarzeka i od razu poczuje się lepiej! Zresztą, o czym my w ogóle mówimy Obi-Wan… Przecież wiesz, że nigdy nie przejmowałem się reputacją.

\- Eghm, małe przypomnienie – chłodno odezwała się Aayla. – Masz Padawana – wymownie uniosła brew. – Twój Padawan _też_ ma reputację!

\- Nie histeryzuj, kwiatuszku! Qui-Gon non stop odwalał numery przed Radą, a Obi-Wan wcale nie miał przez to zszarganej reputacji.

Już któryś z kolei raz od przybycia kumpla, Kenobi wzdrygnął się, jakby ktoś wbił mu w pierś szpilę. Rozwścieczony Anakin zapragnął, by ktoś chwycił za megafon i wygłosił ogólny komunikat dla całej Świątyni:

„Halo? Prosimy o uwagę wszystkich przebywających w budynku Jedi, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem capiących na kilometr osobników z czarnymi robalami zamiast włosów! Dwa miesiące temu zginął Mistrz, który był bardzo ważny dla Obi-Wana Kenobiego i Anakina Skywalkera! Jego strata NADAL boli, więc uprzejmie prosimy, by NIE wypowiadać imienia tego wspaniałego mężczyzny, ani tym bardziej nie wspominać o nim w taki sposób, jakby wcale nie umarł i nikt za nim nie tęsknił. W tym miejscu obowiązuje, kurde, limit bycia nietaktownym! I jak jakieś brudasy, które spierdzieliły z Ogrodu Zoologicznego chcą sobie na ten temat pogadać, to niech robią to w zaciszu swojego bagna! Dziękujemy za uwagę, do widzenia”.

\- Powinieneś przynajmniej przebrać górę – starając się odwrócić uwagę od niefortunnego komentarza o Qui-Gonie, mruknęła Aayla.

To był błąd.

\- Może masz rację – ku zbulwersowaniu reszty towarzystwa, Vos zdjął tunikę i rzucił ją uczennicy.

Dobre przynajmniej to, że coś pod spodem miał - podkoszulek z kolorowymi odciskami wielkich łap. Czyżby prezent pożegnalny od Wookich?

\- Jestem twoim _Padawanem_ , nie _pokojówką!_ – próbując wygrzebać macki spomiędzy fałd materiału, fuknęła Aayla. – Jak chcesz, by ktoś zrobił ci pranie, znajdź sobie droida!

\- Ty mi znajdź. Ciebie lubią bardziej.

Chcąc jak najszybciej pozbyć się Bawełnianej Katastrofy Ekologicznej, jaką była tunika Mistrza, dziewczyna przywołała przejeżdżającego nieopodal robocika. W międzyczasie Vos zwrócił się do Obi-Wana:

\- Już tęsknię za Wookimi – pożalił się. – Oni nie przejmują się takimi pierdołami jak paradowanie w czystym i eleganckim wdzianku!

\- Trudno się dziwić – Kenobi kpiąco się uśmiechnął. – Ich wdzianko to w zasadzie jeden i ten sam zestaw kłaków.

\- Ej, a w ogóle, gdybyś wiedział, jaką dziką akcję mieliśmy tuż przed moim wylotem! – Quinlan znowu zaczął zaśmiewać się do rozpuku. – Bo widzisz… zaraz po tej popijawie, o której ci mówiłem… zaczęliśmy grać w pokera rozbieranego – ledwo mogąc złapać oddech między rechotami, klepał kumpla po ramieniu. – Jarzysz? Poker rozbierany… _z Wookimi!_ Wiesz, niektórzy to rzeczywiście mieli, co zdejmować… to całe żelastwo, które oni noszą… sam wiesz, łażą uzbrojeni po zęby! Ale obczaj, jaka faza, stary… Jeden to normalnie tak się narąbał, że chciał zedrzeć z siebie futro! Rozumiesz to? _Futro_ chciał sobie zedrzeć! Łahaha… myślałem, że nie wytrzymam! Dobrze, że koledzy go powstrzymali, bo inaczej…

\- Quinlan!

Dopiero makabryczna opowieść o wyrywaniu futra przypomniała Obi-Wanowi, że w pobliżu były osoby, które _nie powinny_ czegoś takiego słuchać. A konkretniej jeden osobnik. Dziewięcioletni.

Anakin niecierpliwie szurał butami po chodniku, czekając, aż Mistrz _wreszcie_ go przedstawi. Nie żeby perspektywa poznania długowłosego i wiecznie skacowanego niechluja była jakoś szczególnie ekscytująca - Skywalker po prostu _nie znosił_ być ignorowany! Nie mógł zdzierżyć myśli, że jakiś obcy facet zagarnia sobie całą uwagę JEGO mentora. Dobrze, że Obi-Wan wreszcie się opamiętał i postanowił przerwać opowieść o „pokerze z Wookimi”.

\- A właśnie, Quinlan… - cicho odchrząknął. – Chciałem ci przedstawić…

\- Ej, zaraz! – Vos wszedł mu w słowo. – Nie powiedziałeś mi jeszcze, jak było na Fenis! Od _tygodni_ mam ochotę cię o to zapytać… Kurde, stary, żebyś ty wiedział, jakie plotki krążą w barach na Kashyyk! Nic ci nie jest, chłopie? Na tej twojej planetce to ponoć taka _rzeź_ była, że…

\- NIE było żadnej rzezi, Quinlan! – Obi-Wan syknął, kątem oka zerkając na Anakina.

\- Jak nie było? Słyszałem, że osaczyli was w pałacu i chcieli wysadzić was w powietrze razem z setką niewolników. Spoko luz, człowieku, wiem jak jest… jak nie chcesz o tym gadać, kumam. Po prostu się o ciebie martwiłem, okej? W końcu nie co dzień słyszysz, że do twojego kumpla celują z…

\- Wystarczy! – rzucając swojemu Padawanowi kolejne zaniepokojone spojrzenie, Kenobi uciszył przyjaciela. – POTEM sobie spokojnie usiądziemy i pogadamy o Fenis, ale teraz nie jestem w nastroju, jasne?

Serduszko Anakina wydało kilka niespokojnych drgnień. Obi-Wan opowiadał mu o swojej misji w taki sposób, jakby to był spacerek po parku, a w rzeczywistości _mógł zginąć?!_ Już wiadomość o ataku na myśliwiec była dość wstrząsająca… słowo „rzeź” było zdecydowanie ZBYT obrazowe.

A jakby tego było mało, Vosa znowu naszło, by wspominać o zmarłym mentorze kumpla.

\- Dobra, już dobra, przecież mówiłem, że _nie musimy_ o tym gadać! – dzikus wydał ciężkie westchnienie i rozmasował kark – Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś, okej? Jak ostatnim razem byłeś na Fenis _z Qui-Gonem_ , to gdy wróciłeś do domu, nie chciałeś gadać o niczym innym. Non stop trajkotałeś, że to najniebezpieczniejsze miejsce, w jakim kiedykolwiek byłeś i że twoja noga już nigdy więcej tam nie postanie!

\- Mistrzu, naprawdę… - sprawiając wrażenie kompletnie załamanej, jęknęła Aayla.

Oddała śmierdzącą tunikę w mechaniczne ręce droida i obecnie wpatrywała się w nauczyciela z takim wyrazem, jakby nie miała już do niego siły.

\- Nie mógłbyś _choć trochę_ uważać na słowa? – zwróciła się do niego sfrustrowanym, a jednocześnie zmartwionym tonem. – Nawet nie złożyłeś Obi-Wanowi porządnych kondolencji! A teraz, jak gdyby nigdy nic gadasz sobie o…

\- Kondolencje-srajdolencje – głęboko wzdychając, Vos przewrócił oczami. – Powiedzieć ci coś, Aayla? On wcale tego nie chce – kciukiem pokazał Obi-Wana.

Na moment zapadła cisza. Zaintrygowany tym, co usłyszał, Anakin powoli przesunął wzrok na swojego Mistrza. Kenobi póki co nie odniósł się do słów przyjaciela, a jedynie stał w milczeniu, krzyżując ramiona. Wyraz twarzy miał niemożliwy do rozszyfrowania.

Twi’lekanka zmarszczyła brwi. Otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz Vos nie dopuścił jej do słowa.

\- Uwierz mi, kwiatku, ja go znam całe życie – stwierdził, kręcąc głową. – On nie chce _ani_ kondolencji _ani_ robienia ze śmierci Mistrza jakiegoś wielkiego i straszliwego tabu. Wiesz, co naprawdę _boli_ , Padawanie? Gdy wszyscy chodzą wokół ciebie na palcach, uważają, by nie pisnąć słówka o zmarłym, ale im nie wychodzi, bo imię tej osoby tak czy siak wisi w powietrzu i przy najmniejszym wspomnieniu wbija ci szpilę w serducho. Albo gorzej: gdy nie możesz przejść dziesięciu metrów, by nie usłyszeć kondolencji. „Ojej, jak sobie radzisz? Trzymasz się jakoś? Wszystko gra?” Porzygać się można! Mogę się założyć o wszystkie niewyprane gacie, jakie mam, że odkąd wylazł z myśliwca, Obi-Wan niczego innego nie słuchał. I że ma tego wszystkiego serdecznie dość. On woli przyjąć ból na klatę! Uwierz mi, mała, z tym jest jak zepsutym zębem. Skoro śmierć Qui-Gona ma wyrżnąć dziurę, to niech ta dziura wyrżnie się jak najszybciej, zamiast poszerzać się kawałeczek po kawałeczku. Potem wystarczy już tylko wstawić plombę! 

\- Niby tak, ale… - głos Twi’lekanki nie brzmiał już tak pewnie, jak chwilę temu. – Ale lekceważenie, z jakim do tego podchodzisz, jest mimo wszystko…

\- On ma rację – niespodziewanie rzucił Obi-Wan. 

Zarówno Anakin jak i Aayla wytrzeszczyli na niego oczy.

\- To miłe, że próbujesz przywołać go do porządku, ale _ma rację_ – zmęczonym tonem powtórzył Kenobi. Miał minę osoby, która po dłuższych rozważaniach, ostatecznie zdecydowała się połknąć gorzkie lekarstwo. – Naprawdę mam już dosyć kondolencji. Doceniam, że ty i wiele innych osób mi je złożyliście, ale faktem jest, że mam dosyć. A niewymawianie imienia Qui-Gona rzeczywiście niczego nie ułatwia. Jest tak, jak powiedział Quinlan… To imię _tak czy siak_ wisi w powietrzu przy każdym najmniejszym wspomnieniu.

Ramiona dziewczyny rozluźniły się, zaś odbijające się na niebieskiej twarzy wzburzenie przerodziło się w wyraz współczucia. Młoda Padawanka zdawała się bez problemu zrozumieć sedno problemu.

Adept Skywalker _nie mógł_ powiedzieć tego samego o sobie.

Choć nie przestawał gapić się na Obi-Wana, olśnienie nie nadchodziło. Chłopiec już wcześniej zauważył, że ciągłe wysłuchiwanie kondolencji działało jego Mistrzowi na nerwy, a mimo to nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Kenobi tak łatwo pozbył się prawa niewypowiadania imienia Qui-Gona.

Przecież to było JEGO prawo. A właściwie to ICH prawo – Obi-Wana i Anakina. Po tym, jak Qui-Gon zmarł, mieli święte prawo, by nie mówić o nim i warczeć na wszystkich, którzy ośmielili się wypowiedzieć jego imię. Niesłychane, że Obi-Wan postanowił zrezygnować ze swojego świętego prawa, tylko dlatego że jakiś brudas zaczął mu prawić popaprane pseudomądrości o zepsutych zębach!

 _Kto normalny daje sobie wycinać próchnicę z własnej woli?_ – ze wściekłością patrząc na Vosa, pomyślał Anakin. – _Ja NIGDY nie dałbym nikomu zrobić sobie dziury w zębie! Jak ma się psuć, to niech się powoli psuje. Może wyleczy się sam z siebie?_

Słysząc natychmiastową zgodę kumpla, Quinlan rozpromienił się.

\- Widzisz, mordeczko? Co ty byś beze mnie zrobił! – wyciągnął swoją brudną łapę i poklepał nią Obi-Wana po policzku. – Ty to jesteś taki uprzejmy i grzeczniutki, że sam z siebie pewnie byś nie powiedział ludziom, że mogą sobie wsadzić kondolencje w dupę. Ej, mam świetny pomysł! Wiesz, co naprawdę dobrze ci zrobi? Terapia szokowa! Zgodnie z jej założeniem, jak będziesz wystarczająco długo trzymał rozżarzony węgiel, przestanie cię piec ręka. Zrobimy ci to samo z imieniem twojego Mistrzunia! Będę ci je powtarzał tak długo, aż się przyzwyczaisz. Qui-Gon, Qui-Gon, Qui-Gon…

\- QUINLAN, CHCĘ CI KOGOŚ PRZEDSTAWIĆ!

Najwyraźniej jedynym sposobem na powstrzymanie Vosa od wyrzucania z siebie potoku głupot było złapanie go za kudły i zmuszenie, by łaskawie skupił uwagę na czymś innym. Obi-Wan tak właśnie zrobił – _dosłownie_ złapał za gniazdo czarnych włosów i siłą obrócił głowę kumpla w stronę chłopca, który był ignorowany _zdecydowanie za długo._

\- Quinlan, to jest mój Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, to jest…

\- Ojooj, masz Padawana? – Vos wydał zachwycony pisk. – Jaki słodki! Mogę pogłaskać?

\- To chyba nie jest… - zmieszany, Obi-Wan wyciągnął dłoń, ale nie zdążył powstrzymać dzikusa. 

Anakin czuł, że zaraz _roztopi_ się ze złości. Jeszcze kilka sekund temu łudził się, że ten koleś już nie zdoła go bardziej rozwścieczyć, ale jak widać się pomylił. Ktoś, kurde, _płacił_ , temu niechlujowi, by zachowywał się jak potłuczony? Albo, by dokuczał dziewięciolatkom? Z kim ten Obi-Wan się zadaje?! W Świątyni było tylu Jedi… Czemu musiał zakumplować się _akurat_ z tym gościem?!

\- Rajuniu, popatrz na te puci puci policzki – trajkotał Vos. - I na te słodziutkie małe uszka. Jak ja dawno nie widziałem takiego uroczego malusiego dzieciątka Padawaniątka! 

Chłopiec musiał użyć całej swojej siły woli, by nie skorzystać z zabójczego kopniaka, którego nauczył się na zajęciach! Na kupy bantów! Nie dość, że dźgano go w twarz brudnym paluchem, to jeszcze obchodzono się z nim, jak z jakimś… za przeproszeniem… _zwierzątkiem domowym!_

\- Proszę, nie bierz tego do siebie – z miną pod tytułem „zaraz umrę ze wstydu” jęknęła Aayla. – Mój Mistrz zawsze taki jest.

Obi-Wan posłał protegowanemu spojrzenie będące mieszaniną rezygnacji i współczucia.

\- Anakin, ten „tak zwany” dorosły człowiek, który właśnie doprowadza cię do szału, to mój najlepszy przyjaciel, Quinlan Vos – powiedział zmęczonym tonem. - Najlepszy przyjaciel i okazjonalnie wrzód na tyłku.

\- Okazjonalnie, to znaczy, kiedy? – Vos na moment zrezygnował z dźgania Anakina, by posłać kumplowi skołowane spojrzenie.

\- No wiesz, wtedy, gdy zachowujesz się jak idiota – Kenobi uniósł brew.

\- A! Wtedy! – Quinlan jedynie wzruszył ramionami. - No cóż, nie mogę zawsze być idealny. Pamiętaj, mały, jakby ktoś szukał najatrakcyjniejszego faceta w Świątyni, to możesz mieć pewność, że chodzi o mnie. A w ogóle to, ile masz lat, Padawniątko?

\- Nie twój interes! – warknął czerwony ze złości chłopiec.

\- Anakin, trochę kultury! – Obi-Wan skarcił protegowanego. - Dobre wychowanie nakazuje, by powiedzieć „Nie twój interes, _Mistrzu Vos”._

Słysząc tę intrygującą przyganę, Anakin złośliwie się uśmiechnął. Zaczął od niechcenia zastanawiać się, czy gdyby kazał brudnemu dzikusowi się „odpierdolić”, to Kenobi nie miałby nic przeciwko tak długo, jak formalności zostałyby zachowane.

„Spierdalaj, Mistrzu Vos”.

To brzmiałoby tak pięknie…

\- _Teoretycznie_ jest dorosłym Jedi, więc powinieneś zwracać się do niego z szacunkiem – Obi-Wan dodał po chwili. - No, ALE… Jeśli w ramach samoobrony przed jego bezczelnością zechcesz zapodać mu „przypadkowego” kopniaka między nogi, wiedz, że nie mam z tym problemów.

\- No popatrz, Padawaniątko… - rechocząc, Vos poklepał przyjaciela po plecach. - Jaki żartowniś z tego twojego Mistrzunia! Cieszę się, że po tych wszystkich ciężkich przeżyciach nie stępił ci się dowcip, mordeczko!

\- Anakin, ja mówiłem poważnie. Jak chcesz go kopnąć, nie krępuj się. Tylko nie zapomnij potem przeprosić i powiedzieć, że „zrobiłeś to niechcący”.

\- Wbrew pozorom, nie tak łatwo kopnąć mnie w jaja. Kto jak to, ale ty powinieneś wiedzieć o tym najlepiej.

Quinlan poczęstował Obi-Wana złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Kenobi nie pozostał dłużny.

\- Mój Padawan jest ode mnie niższy, więc aż tak nie rzuca się w oczy – zaanonsował zdawkowym tonem. - Może będzie miał więcej szczęścia ode mnie?

\- Taaa, może – Vos rozmasował podbródek i obrzucił chłopca zaciekawionym spojrzeniem. - Rzeczywiście jest strasznie niski. Te, dzieciaku, a ty nie jesteś przypadkiem za mały na Padawana?

\- NIE jestem mały! – zaprotestował wzburzony Anakin.

\- No weeeź, nie bierz tego do siebie.

Czarnowłosy dzikus pochylił się nad uchem chłopca i tonem, który wręcz _ociekał_ dwuznacznością, wymruczał:

\- Może _teraz_ jest mały, ale przecież kiedyś urośnie…

\- MISTRZU! – niebieska skóra na twarzy Twi’lekanki przez moment była niemal całkowicie czerwona.

\- Ale o co ty się tak burzysz, Aayla? Myślałaś, że o czym mówiłem? To chyba oczywiste, że mówiłem o jego śliczniusim sztywnym małym nosku. Teraz jest krótki, ale kiedyś… AŁA!

Gdy dwa obleśne palce złapały go za nos, Anakin nie wytrzymał i zwyczajnie _ugryzł_ gnoja w rękę.

\- Kurde, Obi-Wan… - chuchając na zaczerwienione miejsce Vos posłał kumplowi rozżalone spojrzenie. - Weź mu załóż kaganiec, czy coś!

\- Czemu? – złośliwie się uśmiechając, odparł Kenobi. - Patrzenie, jak cię ugryzł to najlepsza rozrywka, jaką miałem od dwóch miesięcy.

\- Wybacz, Mistrzu Vos – całkowicie nieszczerym tonem wycedził Anakin. - To było niechcący.

\- Widzisz, jaki bystry? – kciukiem wskazując ucznia, radośnie zawołał Obi-Wan. – Prawda, że szybko się uczy?

Był wyraźnie _zachwycony_ wybrykiem protegowanego. Zaś chłopiec był zachwycony faktem, że jego wybryk poskutkował tak ewidentną dumą w oczach Mistrza. Nooo, skoro obserwowanie poszkodowanego Vosa sprawiało Obi-Wanowi taką przyjemność, to Anakin będzie bardziej niż chętny, by…

\- A tak na poważnie… - korzystając z faktu, że kumpel był zajęty zranioną ręką, Kenobi uchwycił wzrokiem protegowanego i półgębkiem oznajmił. – Mimo wszystko lepiej go nie gryź. Nie wiadomo, gdzie się szlajał.

O KURDE, RACJA!

Przeklinając fakt, że w pobliżu nie było żadnej szczoteczki do zębów, chłopiec poprzysiągł sobie, że następnym razem kopnie Vosa zamiast go ugryźć.

\- Ech, nie da się ukryć, spryt ma po tobie – kręcąc głową, czarnowłosy dzikus zwrócił się do Obi-Wana. - Ty i twój uczeń nie jest tak seksowni jak ja i moja Padawanka, więc musicie to sobie czymś rekompensować.

\- Tylko TY jeden uważasz, że jesteś seksowny! – syknęła Aayla.

\- Nieprawda – Vos uniósł palec wskazujący. - Uważa tak również ze dwadzieścia samic Wookich. Chociaż sam nie wiem… ze cztery to wyglądały bardziej jak faceci. Wiesz, jak to jest z tymi futrzakami, stary – posłał Kenobiemu znaczące spojrzenie. - Nie ogarniesz.

\- Może i dobrze, że wreszcie opuściłeś Kashyyyk – Obi-Wan odparł z błyskiem rozbawienia w oczach. - Aż jestem ciekawy… Gdy wracałeś na statek, to wsiadłeś na niego bez problemu, czy może musiałeś przed kimś uciekać?

\- Ach, cóż to była za epicka ucieczka! Już ty się nie bój, opowiem ci wszystkie pikantne szczegóły. Będziemy mieć na to mnóstwo czasu!

Anakin poruszył się niespokojnie. „Mnóstwo czasu”? Ale jakie „mnóstwo czasu”?! To zabrzmiało tak, jakby…!

Quinlan bez problemu uchwycił zmianę w nastroju dziewięciolatka. Opierając dłoń na biodrze, posłał rozgniewanemu chłopcu łobuzerski uśmieszek.

\- A ty co tak na mnie patrzysz, Padawaniątko? Chyba nie sądziłeś, że zagarniesz Obi-Wana dla siebie. Twój Mistrzunio ma już dzisiaj plany.

\- Ma plany? – wytrzeszczając oczy, wysapał Anakin.

\- Eee… mam plany? – równie zdziwiony, Obi-Wan uniósł brwi. - Jakie?

\- Jak to „jakie”? – żachnął się Vos. - Idziesz dzisiaj ze mną do baru. Tak się nawalimy, że nawet Moc nam nie pomoże!

\- Eee… nie jestem pewien, czy chcę.

\- No raczej, że chcesz, mordeczko. A nawet musisz! Nie masz wyjścia.

\- Obi-Wan niczego NIE musi! – nie zważając na fakt, że zachowuje się jak rozkapryszone dziecko, Anakin tupnął nogą.

Tym sposobem postawił swojego Mistrza przed dylematem. Wcześniej Kenobi był załamany _wyłącznie_ zachowaniem Vosa – wyraźnie nie podobało mu się, że kumpel w tak frywolny sposób rozprawia o „nawalaniu się”, gdy w pobliżu kręciło się dziewięcioletnie dziecko. Teraz jednak dziwnym zachowaniem zabłysnął również Anakin. Biedny Obi-Wan skakał wzrokiem od kumpla do protegowanego, nie mogąc się zdecydować, którego z nich przywołać do porządku.

Zanim udało mu się dokonać wyboru, Quinlan wydał przeciągłe westchnienie.

\- Ech, mały… - dociskając palce do czoła, pokręcił głową. - Widzę, że nie jesteś tak kumaty, jak twierdzi twój Mistrzunio, więc będę musiał ci to wytłumaczyć.

Oparł przedramię o bark Obi-Wana i uśmiechnął się. Był to uśmiech faceta, który powoli i z premedytacją zjada świeżą marchewką, z uciechą obserwując, jak słodki mały króliczek wściekle wali łapkami w ściany klatki.

\- Jak doskonale ci wiadomo, dwa miesiące temu zginął Qui-Gon. Twój Mistrz dopiero co stracił najważniejszą osobę w życiu, więc musi pójść do knajpy i solidnie się nawalić. A potem się porzygać. Jak każdy dorosły facet odreagowujący ciężką stratę. Oczywiście sam by na to nie wpadł, bo to sztywniacka dupa, dbająca o wizerunek porządnisia… ale na całe szczęście ma genialnego i pełnego współczucia kumpla, który pomoże mu władować w siebie procenty w tych trudnych chwilach.

\- Wiesz, Quinlan… - Obi-Wan uniósł brew. - Ja bym mimo wszystko wolał, byś wstrzymał się z udzielaniem podobnych lekcji, dopóki mój Padawan troszeczkę nie podrośnie.

\- Kiedy to szczera prawda! Jak masz dusić w sobie cały ten smutek, to już lepiej choć się ze mną nawalić.

\- Ale…

\- Nie, nie, nie, żadnego „ale”! Niczym się nie martw, mordeczko! Po wszystkim nawet potrzymam ci wiadro.

\- Jakie to miłe z twojej strony – wycedził Kenobi.

Anakin miał ochotę coś rozwalić. Zamiast długiego i „mądrego” wykładu, usłyszał następujący przekaz:

„Łahaha, zobacz, mogę się bezkarnie opierać o bark Obi-Wana, a także włazić z buciorami w twój udany dzień, zagarniając całą uwagę twojego Mistrza i co mi zrobisz, dzieciaku?”

Och, Anakin miał całą masę pomysłów, co mógłby zrobić temu dzikusowi! Większość z udziałem miecza świetlnego bądź klapy od sedesu. Kitster namówił go kiedyś na wysmarowanie siedziska w kiblu mega mocnym klejem – wrzask Watto był słyszalny w całym Mos Espa! Tylko najpierw trzeba by ustalić, gdzie było mieszkanie Vosa. I jak się do niego dostać. W sumie, nie było stuprocentowej pewności, że ten facet _w ogóle_ gdzieś mieszkał – może chodził spać do dżungli? Z kibla może też nie korzystał? A co jeśli srał, gdzie popadło? Na kogoś takiego wyglądał…

\- No już, nie miej takiej zbolałej, minki – Quinlan wymruczał do Anakina. - To twój Mistrz, mały. Będziesz go miał dla siebie na wiele długich pięknych lat, podczas których będziecie spierdzielać przed blasterami, grzać sobie nawzajem dupska w jaskiniach, taplać się w błocie, rozbijać się myśliwcami na planetach i w ogóle upojnie spędzać razem czas, próbując nie dać się zabić. Wiesz, takie typowe rozrywki, które Padawaniątka mają ze swoimi Mistrzami. Będziecie się fajnie razem bawić, ale na razie chłopina ma traumę, więc musi iść się nawalić. Rozumiesz, dla dobra zdrowia psychicznego.

\- Obi-Wan NIE MUSI nic robić! – ryknął czerwony ze złości chłopiec.

\- Anakin, nie daj mu się podpuszczać – Kenobi wtrącił zrezygnowanym tonem. - On się wydurnia.

\- Ooch, jakie słodziutkie wkurzone dziecko! – wciąż bezczelnie wisząc na ramieniu przyjaciela, zaszczebiotał Vos. - Twój malusi Padawan tak _uroczo_ wygląda, gdy się złości.

\- Nie jestem uroczy!

\- Nie jeśtem uloczy!

\- Przestań mnie przedrzeźniać!

\- Psieśtań mnie psedzeźniać!

\- Anakin, poważnie – z miną, jakby oglądał w holotelewizji niezbyt śmieszny kabaret, Obi-Wan pokręcił głową. - Im szybciej nauczysz się go ignorować, tym szybciej przestanie ci dokuczać.

\- Po prostu zachowuj się dojrzalej od niego – westchnęła Aayla. – Biorąc pod uwagę, że ma mentalność pięciolatka, nie jest to specjalnie trudne.

Vos zignorował zarówno kumpla jak i uczennicę. Nie odrywał rozbawionego wzroku od Anakina.

\- A tak w ogóle – uwalił się na ramieniu Obi-Wana _obiema_ rękami i leniwie ułożył podbródek na nadgarstkach. – Zamiast kłócić się ze mną i być zazdrosnym o Mistrzunia, nie musisz gdzieś iść, Padawaniątko? Mogę się mylić, ale maluchy w twoim wieku chyba mają o tej porze zajęcia?

Anakin, który już szykował się do odwarknięcia bezczelnemu Mistrzowi czegoś nieprzyjemnego, zastygł z szeroko otwartymi ustami. O kurde! Tyle się działo, że zupełnie stracił poczucie czasu! To prawda, że miał to duże… baaardzo duże okienko, ale…

\- O nie! – pisnął, zerkając na zegarek.

\- Och, nie! – Vos westchnął melodramatycznym tonem. - Ktoś spóźni się na lekcję.

\- Jeszcze nie jestem spóźniony – Anakin wyrzucił z siebie, patrząc na wyraźnie zestresowanego Obi-Wana – Przysięgam, nie jestem!

\- Ale będziesz, jeśli zaraz nie zaczniesz biec, prawda? – wzdychając, spytał Kenobi.

Chłopiec odpowiedział nerwowym przełknięciem śliny. Strzał w dziesiątkę!

\- Daj mi swojego datapada – wyciągając rękę, poprosił rudy mężczyzna. – Zsynchronizuję go z moim komlinkiem, byśmy mogli bez problemu się odnaleźć. Niczym się nie martw. Spotkamy się po twoich zajęciach. Gdy tylko pozbędę się Quinlana, wrócę tutaj i będę na ciebie czekał.

\- Ej! – Vos zajęczał, udając urażonego.

Dłonie Anakina zanurkowały w przypiętej do pasa sakwie. O ile go pamięć nie myliła, kolejne zajęcia miały zostać poprowadzone przez najwyrozumialszego Mistrza w Świątyni, to znaczy przez _Yodę_ , ale tak czy siak nie wypadało się spóźnić. Zwłaszcza jeśli Obi-Wanowi tak bardzo zależało na punktualności.

Chłopiec naprawdę chciał zrobić wszystko, by nie stresować dzisiaj swojego Mistrza. Rozpaczliwie pragnął pokazać mu, że jest sumiennym i pracowitym dzieckiem, i że _warto było_ do niego wrócić.

Jak na złość datapad nie dawał się wyciągnąć. Każdy człowiek miał jakąś wadę, której nie dawało się wyleczyć nawet kilkunastoma kazaniami dziennie. W przypadku Vosa było to niechlujstwo, a w przypadku Skywalkera – bałaganiarstwo, zbieractwo i ogólnie antytalent do porządkowania rzeczy. W sakiewce panował taki sam (jeśli nie gorszy) chaos jak w pokoju chłopca. Spychając na bok puste opakowanie po śniadaniu, śrubokręt i linijkę, Anakin starał się nie patrzeć na Obi-Wana – był niemal pewien, że Mistrz obserwuje jego zmagania ze zniesmaczoną miną.

Kiedy chłopiec wreszcie wyciągnął… a właściwie to _wyszarpnął_ nieszczęsnego datapada z sakwy, niechcący zrzucił na podłogę kulkę, którą nosił przy sobie od czasu niefortunnych zajęć z Windu. Był zdeterminowany, by nauczyć się ją podnosić, więc ćwiczył przy każdej możliwej okazji. Z cichym szuraniem przedmiot poturlał się po podłodze. Anakin schylił się, by go podnieść, jednak nie zdążył, gdyż drobny obiekt dosłownie _uciekł_ mu spod paluszków. Poleciał w górę, prosto do ręki… 

\- Pierwszy! – zamykając kulkę w pięści, zawołał uradowany Vos.

\- Oddawaj! – chłopiec warknął, po czym przypomniał sobie wcześniejszą uwagę Obi-Wana i błyskawicznie dodał: - Znaczy… zabieraj swoje brudne łapy od mojej kulki, Mistrzu Vos.

\- No dobra, raju! – westchnął Quinlan. – Weź trochę wyluzuj, dzieciaku! Przecież nie będę cię okradał z…

Oczy dzikusa nagle się rozszerzyły, a on sam zaczął się głośno śmiać. O ile to możliwe, rechotał jeszcze donośniej niż wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczył nową fryzurę Obi-Wana.

\- No nieee… - zawył, jedną ręką wciąż ściskając kulkę, a drugą klepiąc się w biodro. – Nieee, serio… Wooki zdzierający z siebie futro i Obi-Wan zapuszczający lwią grzywę to były rozbrajające akcje, ale to… TO jest hardkor nad hardkorami! Cholera, mały… gdybyś tylko wręczył mi tę kulkę za tydzień… mogłeś mi ją dać na urodziny! To byłby najlepszy prezent świata! Hihihi… O cholera… No nie mogę… Nie wytrzymam! Ktoś to zrobił… To się _stało_ … To się _naprawdę_ STAŁO!

Anakin kompletnie zgłupiał.

 _Ale CO się stało?_ – miał ochotę zapytać.

Czemu ten facet ściskał jego kulkę i śmiał się jak potłuczony? I o co mu chodziło z tym całym prezentem na urodziny? Gość miał jakieś rozdwojenie jaźni, czy co? Może o to chodziło w tym jego porąbanym zachowaniu? Może to po prostu chory psychicznie biedak, któremu trzeba współczuć?

Reakcja Vosa już sama w sobie była dziwna, ale reakcja Obi-Wana była jeszcze dziwniejsza. Zamiast zareagować na odpał przyjaciela szokiem, Kenobi obserwował rechoty drugiego mężczyzny z mieszaniną… obawy i zaciekawienia?

Co się dzieje? Czyżby Skywalker o czymś _nie wiedział?_

Owszem, nie wiedział. Ale za chwilę miał dowiedzieć od Aayli. Lekko speszona, pochyliła się w jego stronę i wyszeptała:

\- Anakin, słuchaj… Bo widzisz… Mój Mistrz specjalizuje się w psychometrii.

\- W czym?

„Psychometria” brzmiała jak jakiś termin powiązany z Przyprawą. Albo z chorobą psychiczną. Czyżby chłopiec niechcący trafił w dziesiątkę i Vos miał coś z głową? Czy to możliwe, że ten dzikus brał do ręki losowe przedmioty i zachowywał się jak naćpany?

Niestety, prawda okazała się _o wiele_ gorsza.

\- „Psychometria” albo „Echo zmysłów” to wykorzystywanie Mocy do odczytywania pamięci różnych przedmiotów – wyjaśniła Aayla.

 _Co? To przedmioty mają pamięć? –_ zdziwił się Anakin.

\- Kiedy coś robimy, zostawiamy po sobie ślad w Mocy, a niektórzy Jedi są bardzo dobrzy w interpretowaniu go – widząc, że młodszy kolega nadal nie rozumie, dziewczyna zastanowiła się chwilę, po czym dodała: - No wiesz… na przykład… gdy dotkniesz myśliwca, jesteś w stanie stwierdzić, gdzie ten myśliwiec był, kto nim leciał, jakie odwiedził systemy i tego typu rzeczy. Dlatego mój Mistrz często dostaje misje pod przykrywką, podczas których musi znaleźć coś bądź kogoś. Oczywiście ślady z czasem się ścierają… Zwykle utrzymują się od trzech dni do dwóch tygodni, choć różnie z tym bywa.

Do dwóch tygodni?! O kurde, NIE! Przecież to oznaczało…

\- No, no, Obi-Wan – kciukiem pocierając kulkę, Quinlan cicho zacmokał. – Sądząc po tym, co zobaczyłem, masz o jeden powód więcej, by solidnie się nawalić!

\- Czyli że, _co_ dokładnie zobaczyłeś? – Kenobi zaczął wyglądać na poważnie zaniepokojonego.

_O nie, błagam, nie mów mu tego, NIE MÓW MU TEGO!_

Zamiast na przyjaciela, Vos spojrzał na Anakina. Wpatrywał się w niego z takim wyrazem, jakby oglądał go po raz pierwszy.

\- Ty to jednak masz jaja, Skywalker – oznajmił, z uznaniem kiwając głową. – Ja w twoim wieku nie miałem odwagi, by tak pyskować do Windu!

\- Do CZEGO nie miałeś odwagi?! – Obi-Wan wyrzucił z siebie piskliwym głosem.

Quinlan kompletnie go zignorował.

\- Nie mogę się zdecydować, która część podobała mi się najbardziej – wymruczał rozmarzonym tonem. – Jak mu powiedziałeś, by się na ciebie nie gapił, to było naprawdę niezłe… chociaż nie, najbardziej _epicki_ to jednak był moment, gdy kazałeś mu się wyciszyć. Nie no, kurde… szacun, mały! Teraz, jak to wszystko widziałem, mogę umrzeć szczęśliwy.

\- Ale to wszystko żart, prawda? – Kenobi lekko szturchnął Vosa w ramię, bezskutecznie próbując zwrócić jego uwagę. – Prawda, Quinlan? To żart, no nie? Zmyśliłeś to? _Błagam_ , powiedz mi, że to zmyśliłeś!

\- Słuchaj, nie sprzedałbyś mi tej kulki? – czarnowłosy dzikus wciąż nie zwracał uwagi na kumpla i patrzył wyłącznie na Anakina. – W wolnych chwilach, będę się nią zaciągał. Dam ci kredytki, które zostały mi z Kashyyyk. Nie będą podejrzewać, że ci je dałem. Pewnie pomyślą, że je przepiłem.

\- Anakin, on żartuje, prawda? – palcem pokazując przyjaciela, Obi-Wan skierował wytrzeszczone oczy na protegowanego. – Chce się na mnie odegrać, bo nie chciałem napisać za niego raportu! T-to dlatego wymyślił coś takiego! B-bo wymyślił to… no nie? Przecież ty jesteś bardzo grzeczny i nie zrobiłbyś czegoś tak durnowatego jak to, o czym on mówi! Nie zrobiłeś tego, prawda? Nie pyskowałeś do Mistrza Windu? Nie zrobiłeś tego, prawda?

Czerwieniąc się, Anakin wydał przerażony kwik. I co on, kurde, miał teraz zrobić?! Okłamywanie własnego Mistrza wydawało się najgorszą z możliwych opcji. Ale, z drugiej strony, udzielenie odpowiedzi innej niż „nie, nie zrobiłem tego” wydawało się równoznacznie z odłączeniem Obi-Wana od podtrzymującego życie respiratora!

Pewne było tylko jedno – Kenobi kiedyś się dowie. Windu NA PEWNO nie zatai przed nim takiej rewelacji, gdy wreszcie wróci z Alderaana. Jeśli Anakin teraz nie powie prawdy, później wyjdzie na łgarza. NIE chciał wyjść na łgarza. _Nienawidził_ łgarzy!

Spróbował rozegrać tę rundę najostrożniej, jak się dało. Wziął głęboki oddech:

\- Nie zrobiłem tego…

Obi-Wan odetchnął z ulgą.

\- … _celowo._

To jedno słówko przygrzmociło w Kenobiego jak strzał z blastera. Rudy mężczyzna lekko zachwiał się na nogach – musiał oprzeć dłoń o ramię Vosa, by nie upaść.

\- Co to znaczy: „nie zrobiłeś tego celowo”? – wykrztusił z miną osoby, które dostała patelnią po głowie i teraz błagała Padawana o udzielenie pierwszej pomocy.

Jednak Anakin nie był w stanie pomóc swojemu Mistrzowi. „Nie zrobiłem tego celowo” było jedynym zdaniem, które mógł wypowiedzieć z czystym sumieniem i nie skłamać. Zagłębianie się w szczegóły oznaczałoby wkroczenie na pole minowe, a po czymś takim Obi-Wan mógłby się już nie pozbierać! Chłopiec nie chciał jeszcze opowiadać o tym, co zrobił… Nie bez odpowiedniej strategii! _Jakiejkolwiek_ strategii!

Nieoczekiwana pomoc przyszła ze strony sprawcy tego całego zamieszania.

\- Milczenie oznacza zgodę, więc orientuj się! – Vos rzucił do Anakina sakiewkę z kredytkami. – Tylko nie przerżnij wszystkiego od razu! O, a tak w ogóle to ten worek był w różnych dziwnych miejscach, więc na twoim miejscu bym go wyprał. Albo wyrzucił. I biegnij wreszcie na zajęcia, zanim twój porządnicki Mistrzunio zejdzie nam tutaj na zawał. Nie martw się – szczerząc zęby, posłał chłopcu porozumiewawcze mrugnięcie. – Przypilnuję, by nie podciął sobie żył, gdy będzie rozpaczał nad twoim „delikatnym temperamentem”. Choć, mordeczko! – objął straumatyzowanego Obi-Wana ramieniem i zaczął go prowadzić w stronę wyjścia. – Pomożesz mi napisać raporcik! Aayla, zawieziesz nas później do baru?

\- NIE zamierzam być twoim szoferem! – zaciskając dłonie w pięści, rozjuszona Twi’lekanka ruszyła w ślad za mentorem.

\- No weź! Nie bądź, zołzą, kwiatuszku. Naprawdę chcesz, by twój Mistrz prowadził po pijaku?

\- Bary, w których pijemy, to raczej nieodpowiednie miejsca dla Padawanów – nieprzytomnie wtrącił Obi-Wan. - Quinlan, o co chodziło z tym pyskowaniem do…

\- Oj tam, stary! Zluzuj portki! Co się będziesz teraz tym przejmował? Jak trochę odetchniesz, Padawaniątko samo ci wszystko wytłumaczy. No już, wyluzuj! Opowiem ci świetny dowcip w języku Wookich!

Przy akompaniamencie wycharkiwanych na całe gardło ordynarnych dźwięków, dwaj mężczyźni i Aayla zniknęli z zasięgu wzroku.

Anakin przez pewien czas po prostu stał z głupią miną, aż wreszcie przypomniał sobie, że zaraz spóźni się na zajęcia i zerwał się do sprintu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wyrok w sprawie „pyskowania do Windu” został tymczasowo odroczony. I że sakiewka przy pasie zupełnie niespodziewanie stała się cięższa o nieokreśloną ilość kredytek. Uch, co za fart w niefarcie!

 _Biedny Obi-Wan_ – chłopiec pomyślał ponuro. – _Nie chciałem, by dowiedział się w taki sposób._

To tyle, jeśli chodziło o niestresowanie Mistrza w pierwszy dzień od powrotu do Świątyni. I to wszystko przez jedną głupią kulkę… i przez jednego Quinlana Vosa z durnowatymi zdolnościami!

Znaczy, okej, obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, ta jego zdolność to była _kozacka_ i zarąbiście byłoby coś takiego umieć, ale sam Vos był prawdziwym wrzodem na tyłku! Ugh, co za okropny facet!

 _No, ale przynajmniej dał ci kasę_ – szepnął głosik w głowie Anakina. – _Więc, można powiedzieć, że częściowo zrekompensował ci kłopoty, w które cię wpakował. I z pewnością był lepszy od tych wszystkich kolesi, którzy zaczepiali Obi-Wana na korytarzu i zasypywali go pytaniami!_

Chłopiec tak zagłębił się we własnych myślach, że omal nie wpadł na kolumnę. Dobrze, że w ostatniej chwili skręcił.

Wciąż nie mógł dojść do ładu ze świadomością, że najlepszym przyjacielem Obi-Wana był stroniący od prysznica dzikus. A właściwie to… wciąż nie mógł dojść do ładu ze świadomością, że on, Anakin, nie miał Obi-Wana na wyłączność.

Niby wiedział to już wcześniej – to było logiczne. Kenobi nie był jakimś pustelnikiem, który szedł przez życie, nie zawierając żadnych znajomości. Anakin wiedział to już wcześniej. Tyle tylko, że… No… Tak strasznie tęsknił za swoim Mistrzem, że wyleciało mu to z głowy.

On zostawił wszystkich swoich bliskich na Tatooine i trafił do miejsca, w którym nie znał praktycznie nikogo. Natomiast Obi-Wan wrócił do miejsca, w którym było _pełno_ jego bliskich. Jak dotąd Anakin poznał jedynie Aaylę i Quinlana Vosa, ale przecież podobnych osób musiało być znacznie więcej! Chłopiec nie zapomniał sceny, którą widział, gdy pierwszy raz przyszedł z Qui-Gonem do Świątyni – Obi-Wana otoczonego przyjaciółmi, śmiejącego się z dowcipu opowiadanego przez człowieka o jaszczurzej twarzy. Ciężko było przegapić swobodę, z jaką Kenobi rozmawiał z tamtymi Jedi. Albo z Vosem. Jak wkurzającym indywiduum nie byłby Quinlan, nie ulegało wątpliwości, że świetnie znał Obi-Wana – z pewnością dużo lepiej niż jakiś dziewięciolatek z Tatooine. Uświadomienie sobie tego… bolało.

Odkąd powitał rudego mężczyznę w hangarze, Anakin zaczął myśleć, że to on jest najważniejszym elementem układanki w życiu Obi-Wana. Ale to nie była prawda. On był zaledwie nowym, obcym puzzlem, który wciąż nie do końca się dopasował – inni Jedi istnieli w życiu Kenobiego wiele lat przed nim, znali aspekty charakteru Obi-Wana, których on, Anakin, wciąż nie miał okazji poznać.

Tak strasznie _pragnął_ je poznać. Chciał nadrobić to, czego nie wiedział o swoim Mistrzu z taką samą niecierpliwością, z jaką chciał wcześniej nadrobić swoją wiedzę o Mocy. Odkąd przybył do Świątyni, jego życie było jednym wielkim wyścigiem. Wciąż pędził na przód, choć nie zawsze wiedział, kogo właściwie próbuje przegonić.

Teraz, wyjątkowo, z nikim się nie ścigał. Chciał jedynie zdążyć na czas.

Gdy z piskiem butów zahamował przed salą, odetchnął z ulgą, widząc, że Yoda jeszcze nie przyszedł.

\- To trochę dziwne, że się spóźnia – skomentowała Shanti. – Zwykle pojawia się na miejscu z dokładnością co do sekundy!

Jak na zawołanie, zza zakrętu dobiegło stukanie laski. Mistrz Yoda wydawał się mieć nienaturalnie dobry humor.

\- Wyjątkowo spóźnienie wybaczyć mi musicie – powiedział między chichotami. – Idąc tutaj, Quinlana Vosa spotkałem. Tak świetny dowcip w Shyriiwooku opowiedział mi, że przez dobre dziesięć minut od śmiechu powstrzymać się nie mogłem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo wam dziękuję za komentarze, słowa wsparcia, gwiazdki i wirtualne przytulasy. Ostatnio jestem po uszy zawalona robotą i bardzo tego potrzebuję ;) 
> 
> Małe sprostowanko a propos Vosa - opisując jego postać, opieram się na odcinku Wojen Klonów, w którym wystąpił, a także (bardzo luźno) na informacjach z Wookiepedii. Natomiast to, co wydarza się w komiksach czy w książkach to już dla mnie strefa bardziej skomplikowana, w którą nie chcę wnikać. Choć pairing Vos-Ventress kupuję całą sobą ;) 
> 
> A w ogóle to jak wam się podobał Quinlan w moim wydaniu? Osobiście uwielbiam gościa i cieszę się, że zawitał do "Człowieka Czynu" na stałe. 
> 
> Gdyby ktoś czuł niedosyt, to Vos występuje również w niektórych One Shotach z serii "Galaktyczne Absurdy". Znajdziecie go między innymi w opowiadaniu "Dobranoc, Padawanie". 
> 
> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori!


	27. Najzuchwalszy z Jedi (Część 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiedy robimy coś złego, najlepiej po męsku się do tego przyznać!   
> Choć czasem zdecydowanie lepiej jest ugryźć się w język...  
> Którą opcję wybierze Anakin?

Powrót Obi-Wana do Świątyni podziałał na Anakina jak podniesienie talizmanu szczęścia. Słońce jeszcze nie zaszło, ale Skywalker był już praktycznie zdecydowany zadeklarować ten dzień Najbardziej Udanym Dniem Swojego Życia Od Czasu Dołączenia Do Zakonu Jedi. Pomijając tamtą jedną nieszczęsną wpadkę z Quinlanem Vosem paplającym o „pyskowaniu do Windu”, wszystko wydało się iść lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Mistrz Yoda pierwszy raz pochwalił chłopca z Tatooine za medytację, na datapadzie pojawiła się wiadomość o przeniesieniu do bardziej zaawansowanej grupy walki wręcz, a pomysł podzielenia się Meiloroonami z innymi dziećmi okazał się prawdziwym strzałem w dziesiątkę!

Anakin nie miał pojęcia, że jedzenie obiadu z własnym Klanem mogło przebiegać w tak przyjemnej atmosferze.

\- Pyszności! – rozpływała się Bethany.

\- Są naprawdę dobre, Anakin – Taz nieśmiało zerknął na Skywalkera spod grzywki czarnych włosów. – Dzięki, że się z nami podzieliłeś. 

Jego uśmiech wydawał się szczery, więc Anakin odpowiedział na niego przytaknięciem. W tak dobry dzień jak dzisiejszy był skłonny pozwolić sobie na trochę więcej optymizmu niż zwykle. Kto wie? Może za jakiś czas on i Taz naprawdę się zakolegują? Skoro ten koleś nie rzucił żadnego wrednego tekstu, gdy Anakin przyniósł Klanowi owoce od SWOJEGO Mistrza, ta opcja wydawała się coraz bardziej _realna._

 _Kiedy nie próbuje zabrać mi Obi-Wana, to w sumie jest w porządku_ – Skywalker pomyślał, obserwując, jak czarnowłosy kolega rzuca się na kolejny kawałek Meiloroona.

\- Twój Mistrz na pewno nie ma nic przeciwko? – dopytywała Shanti.

\- Właśnie – zaniepokoił się Chao-Zi. – W końcu przywiózł te owoce _dla ciebie!_

\- Spytałem go, czy mogę się z wami podzielić i powiedział, że nie ma problemu – Anakin wzruszył ramionami.

Starał się tego nie pokazać, ale czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Pierwszy raz znajdował się w centrum uwagi pozostałych dzieci z innego powodu niż odwalenie czegoś podczas zajęć.

\- A w ogóle to, Mistrz Obi-Wan bardzo o ciebie dba – zauważyła Dina. – Bardzo rzadko zdarza się, by Mistrzowie przywozili uczniom prezenty z misji.

Mówiąc to, posłała Anakinowi wymowne spojrzenie, jakby chciała mu dać coś do zrozumienia. Na przykład coś w stylu:

„Widzisz? Nie masz powodów do zmartwień! Nawet jeśli ktoś inny był zainteresowany twoim Mistrzem, nie ulega wątpliwości, że Obi-Wan wybrał _ciebie.”_

No cóż… Skywalker sam zaczął się tego domyślać, ale nie miał nic przeciwko, żeby inni upewniali go w tym przekonaniu.

Ponownie zerknął na Taza i ucieszył się, widząc, że komentarz Diny nie wywołał w czarnowłosym chłopcu żadnych oznak zazdrości. Dawny kandydat na Padawana Obi-Wana jak gdyby nigdy nic wcinał Meiloroona i wydawał się zadowolony.

\- Mistrz Obi-Wan chyba nie jest typem, który często przywoziłby prezenty – Anakin odezwał się po chwili. – Tym razem mi przywiózł, bo było mu przykro, że zostawił mnie samego na dwa miesiące. Znaczy… on nie miał wyjścia, bo i tak musiał jechać, ale przejmował się, czy sobie poradzę. Ej, a wiecie, że pomógł uwolnić niewolników? Na tym całym Fenis mogło dojść do Wojny Domowej, ale ją powstrzymał!

\- Serio? – Cooper był wyraźnie podekscytowany. – Musi być naprawdę mądry i sprytny, skoro mu się udało!

\- Mistrzyni Jocasta mówiła, że jak na jakiejś planecie jest niewolnictwo, to strasznie trudno je obalić – wbijając widelec w kawałek Meiloroona dodał Chao-Zi.

\- Tak, bo sporo osób może na tym stracić! – wypinając pierś, błyskawicznie wtrącił Anakin. Ach, jak to dobrze od czasu do czasu być tą osobą w grupie, która wiedziała więcej od reszty! - Gdy uwalniasz jedną osobę, wkurzasz tym czynem tylko jednego właściciela. Zostawiasz za sobą jedną wściekłą jednostkę, która straciła „darmową siłę roboczą”. Natomiast, jeśli uwolnisz setkę osób, to… eee… tego… stworzysz sobie dziesiątki wrogów w postaci ograbionych z „własności” biznesmenów. Wiecie, bogaczy, którym zależy tylko na zysku. Właśnie dlatego Fenis stanęło na skraju Wojny Domowej. Nawet władca planety nie może sobie pozwolić na akt dobroci, nie rozwścieczając przy tym… eee… nie rozwścieczając przy tym największych kozaków w swoim otoczeniu!

Wyrecytował niemalże kropka w kropkę to, co kilka godzin wcześniej usłyszał od swojego Mistrza i teraz prężył się z dumy, bo ewidentnie zrobił wrażenie na kolegach. Kurde, Obi-Wan to jednak potrafił mądrze gadać o takich sprawach! Anakin powinien częściej go słuchać. Choć oczywiście nie zawsze! Gdy Kenobi ględził o zasadach (na przykład dotyczących wpadania na jakieś mało ważne rzeźby), to sprawiał wrażenie strasznego nudziarza.

\- Wiecie co? – Shanti niespodziewanie posmutniała. – Bycie niewolnikiem to musi być naprawdę okropne.

Ramiona chłopca z Tatooine napięły się jak struny. Miał szczęście, że wszyscy byli zajęci bitwą o ostatnie Meiloroony i nikt nie zauważył jego reakcji. Na stole zaroiło się od rąk.

\- No pewnie, że jest! – Bethany złapała owoc o sekundę szybciej niż Cooper. – Pamiętacie te wszystkie lekcje o Imperium Zygerriańskim? Jak Mistrzyni Jocasta opowiadała, co robiono z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi…

\- To było straszne – wzdychając, zgodziła się Dina. – Dobrze, że nasz Zakon pilnuje porządku. Szkoda tylko, że politycy tak mało nam pomagają. Mogliby robić więcej.

\- Mistrzyni Kentarra powiedziała kiedyś, że jak ktoś rodzi się niewolnikiem, to zostaje nim do końca życia – szepnął Chao-Zi.

Anakin poczuł, że ciężko mu się oddycha. Jakaś Mistrzyni powiedziała coś takiego? Zaraz… nie „jakaś”! Opiekunka _jego_ Klanu miała takie poglądy?!

Ale… chyba nie powiedziała tego w kontekście jakiejś konkretnej osoby? Na przykład _jego?_

\- Co masz na myśli? – Skywalker spytał, starając się brzmieć w miarę neutralnie.

\- No wiesz, wspomnienia takiego życia ciężko zostawić za sobą. Nawet jak ktoś nie jest już czyjąś własnością, to nie przestaje być Niewolnikiem Własnych Emocji.

\- Ale chyba nie w każdym przypadku, no nie? P-przecież… przecież nie wszyscy są tacy sami.

\- Anakin, nie denerwuj się – Dina posłała koledze przepraszający uśmiech. – Dobrze wiemy, co masz na myśli.

Z trudem powstrzymał cisnący się na usta jęk.

\- W-wiecie? – wydukał niepewnie.

\- No jasne. Wszyscy wiedzą.

\- _Wszyscy?!_

\- Cóż… tak, ale to chyba nie aż taki problem? W końcu Padawan Secura nie robi z niczego tajemnicy.

Ramiona Anakina momentalnie się rozluźniły. Och, a więc chodziło o Aaylę?

\- Nie musisz złościć się na nas w jej imieniu – powiedziała Bethany. – Większość osób wie, że Padawan Secura została kiedyś złapana przez handlarzy niewolników, ale to nic nie znaczy, bo ona i tak nic z tego nie pamięta. Była wtedy bardzo mała.

\- Tak – Skywalker bąknął, drapiąc się po uchu. – Mówiła mi o tym.

Przypomniał sobie, że to od niej po raz pierwszy usłyszał zwrot „Niewolnik Własnych Emocji”. Tamto określenie już wtedy mu się nie spodobało, a teraz zaniepokoiło go _dwa razy bardziej._

Odczuwał tak wielką ulgę, że koledzy z Klanu nadal nie mieli pojęcia o jego niewolniczej przeszłości. Miał fart, że jakimś cudem ta konkretna informacja nie wyciekła z komnat Rady Jedi, by wpłynąć do rwącego strumienia krążących po Świątyni plotek.

Choć podobny stan rzeczy miał też swoje minusy. Nie wiedząc, że siedzą przy jednym stoliku z byłym niewolnikiem, Adepci Jedi rozmawiali o „żywym towarze” bez jakichkolwiek oporów.

\- A jakby Padawan Secura pamiętała swoją przeszłość – głośno zastanawiał się Chao-Zi – myślicie, że pozwoliliby jej dołączyć do Zakonu?

\- Pewnie tak – bardziej zainteresowany wylizywaniem soku Meiloroona z palców niż tematem rozmowy, Taz wzruszył ramionami. – Anakinowi pozwolili dołączyć, chociaż pamięta całe swoje dzieciństwo. Skoro dla niego zrobili wyjątek, może mogliby odpuścić także innym?

Skywalker w życiu by nie pomyślał, że przyjdzie dzień, w którym ten chłopiec zostanie jego _ulubioną_ osobą przy stoliku.

\- A ja myślę, że jednak by się nie zgodzili – rzucił Cooper. – Zwykłe wspomnienia to jedno. Ale _takie_ wspomnienia to zupełnie co innego!

\- Pamiętacie, jak zaproszono byłych niewolników na specjalną sesję Senatu? – Chao-Zi wbił zasmucony wzrok w pusty talerz. – Byli tak bardzo pełni nienawiści! Chcieli tylko zemsty na dawnych panach. Takie osoby nie mogłyby zostać Jedi!

\- Racja – biorąc łyk wody, Dina skinęła głową. – Nie poradziliby sobie z emocjami. Nie potrafiliby znaleźć wewnętrznego spokoju.

Rozmowa zaczęła zmierzać w bardzo niebezpiecznym kierunku, więc Anakin uznał, że najwyższy czas na zmianę tematu.

\- Ej, a wiecie, kto jeszcze był niewolnikiem? Lemur! No wiecie, ten, który mieszka w Komnacie Tysiąca Fontann. Mistrz Obi-Wan powiedział mi, że jakiś jego znajomy uwolnił tego lemura od Zygerrian.

\- Rzeczywiście! – ku jego uldze, Shanti natychmiast zainteresowała się zwierzakiem. – Mistrzyni Kentarra mówiła kiedyś, że u nas w Świątyni mieszka lemur.

\- No, mówiła coś takiego! – Bethany wyglądała na równie zaciekawioną.

\- Wspominała, że jest strasznie dziki – powiedziała Dina – i że prawie nigdy się nie pokazuje.

Skywalker uśmiechnął się. Jego teoria o dziewczynach lubiących małe puchate zwierzątka sprawdzała się w stu procentach.

\- Nigdy go nie widziałyście?

Przecząco pokręciły głowami.

\- Może i jest dziki, ale bardzo lubi mojego Mistrza – ( _W przeciwieństwie DO MNIE! –_ pomyślał, zagryzając zęby). – Jak siedzieliśmy z Mistrzem Obi-Wanem pod drzewem Satele Shan, to lemur zszedł prawie od razu. Wlazł mojemu Mistrzowi na kolana i w ogóle nie wyglądał dziko.

\- To niesamowite! – zachwyciła się Shanti.

\- Słyszałam od kogoś, że Mistrz Obi-Wan ma dobre podejście do zwierząt – powiedział Chao-Zi.

\- Serio? – zdumiał się Cooper. – A ja słyszałem, że wręcz przeciwnie. Jeden z Padawanów mówił, że Mistrz Obi-Wan nie lubi ani zwierząt, ani mało rozumnych istot. Ponoć uważa, że są kłopotliwe, czy coś w ten deseń.

Przypomniawszy sobie Jar-Jara, Anakin zaśmiał się pod nosem. Taa, po konfrontacjach Obi-Wana z fajtłapowatym Gunganem rzeczywiście można było odnieść wrażenie, że Kenobi nie przepadał za mało rozumnymi istotami.

Ale było to tylko _pierwsze wrażenie._

\- Dzieci, zwierzęta i ofermy irytują mojego Mistrza, ale to nie znaczy, że nie potrafi być dla nich miły – nie zdając sobie sprawy, że wypowiada swoją myśl na głos, rozmarzonym tonem westchnął Anakin. – Jak Jar-Jar gubił się w pałacu w Theed, to Obi-Wan zawsze pomagał mu znaleźć drogę. Gdy się go poznaje, mój Mistrz wydaje się strasznie zimny, ale w rzeczywistości…

Uświadomiwszy sobie, że pozostałe dzieci wpatrują się w niego z zaintrygowanymi minami, spłonął rumieńcem.

\- Kim jest Jar-Jar? – zainteresowała się Shanti.

\- Jar-Jar? – Anakin nerwowo rozmasował kark. – To… eee… tego… nikt ważny. Taka tam… lokalna niezdara. Jest Gunganinem. Mieszka na Naboo. Psuje wszystko, czego dotknie, ale poza tym jest w porządku. To mój kolega. A właściwie to… mój i mojego Mistrza. Może jeszcze kiedyś go spotkamy? Gdy już będę mógł jeździć z moim Mistrzem na misje, może pozwolą nam polecieć na Naboo?

 _I zobaczyć Padme_ – pomyślał z dziko łomoczącym serduszkiem.

\- Zawsze możesz poprosić o trening poza Coruscant – podsunęła Bethany.

\- Trening poza terenem Świątyni?! – oczy Skywalkera zaświeciły się. – To jest coś takiego? Zaraz… chyba Aayla coś na ten temat mówiła. Że niektórzy latają na Ryloth, by odbyć tam specjalny trening.

\- Czasem Padawani są zabierani przez swoich Mistrzów na specjalne wypady – cierpliwie wytłumaczyła Dina. – Ale tylko Padawani. Adeptom nie wolno opuszczać Coruscant.

\- Dlaczego nie?

Anakin słyszał o tej zasadzie już wcześniej, ale dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że nigdy nie zapytał o powód. Nigdy nie dowiedział się, dlaczego mali Jedi są zmuszeni do życia w izolacji i tylko czasami są zabierani na oglądanie posiedzeń Senatu.

\- Ponieważ to jest niebezpieczne – z powagą oznajmił Chao-Zi. – Jako przyszli Rycerze Jedi, jesteśmy sporo warci. Zarówno jako zakładnicy jak i… jak i ucięte głowy.

\- Albo niewolnicy – mruknęła Shanti. 

Skywalker zadrżał. Perspektywa utrata głowy jakoś strasznie go nie ruszała, ale na samą myśl, że mógłby znowu zostać czyjąś własnością, robiło mu się niedobrze. 

\- Gdy ktoś chce zrobić coś przeciwko Jedi, najczęściej obiera sobie za cel Adepta albo Młodszego Padawana – wzdychając, stwierdziła Dina. – Choć mało kto jest na tyle odważny, by zaatakować kogoś z Zakonu. Co prawda Kodeks zabrania zemsty, ale to nie znaczy, że ignorujemy agresję ze strony innych. Gdy Sabre zamordował swoją pierwszą ofiarę, wysłano za nim wielu Jedi.

_Sabre?_

Anakin był pewien, że już gdzieś słyszał to imię. Ej, zaraz! A czy to nie był przypadkiem koleś, o którego pokłócili się Qui-Gon z Obi-Wanem?

\- Wszyscy wiedzą, że z naszym Zakonem się nie zadziera! – wojowniczo rzucił Taz.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że od czasu do czasu znajdą się łowcy nagród, którzy atakują Jedi – nie ustępował Chao-Zi. – Jako młodzicy bez doświadczenia stanowimy łatwe cele.

\- Zależy kto – krzyżując ramiona, Cooper zadarł nos. – Ty _na pewno_ byłbyś łatwym celem! Ja nie oddałbym skóry po dobroci.

\- Ach, tak? – Shanti pośpieszyła bronić kolegi. – Ciekawe, czy byłbyś taki mądry, gdyby wycelowano w ciebie prawdziwy blaster?

\- Przestańcie się kłócić – Dina błyskawicznie weszła w rolę mediatora grupy. – Jak już zostaniemy Padawanami, będziemy mieli dużo okazji, by odwiedzić różne planety. Nic się nie stanie, jeśli jeszcze trochę poczekamy. A do tego czasu, Anakin może nam poopowiadać, jak jest na Tatooine i na Naboo. Prawda, Anakin?

Skywalker miał już na końcu języka pytanie o Sabre’a, a gdy koleżanka wymusiła zmianę tematu, poczuł lekką frustrację.

\- Tak – przyznał niechętnie. – Jeśli chcecie, poopowiadam wam, jak tam było. Mogę też powiedzieć wam coś więcej o Fenis. Mój Mistrz opowiedział mi kilka fajnych historii.

Zaczął się zastanawiać, jak by tu zgrabnie skierować rozmowę w stronę człowieka, o którego kłócili się Obi-Wan z Qui-Gonem, ale nie zdążył, gdyż zadano mu kolejne pytanie.

\- Twój Mistrz poświęcił ci dzisiaj sporo czasu, prawda? – Dina szeroko się uśmiechnęła.

\- Eee… tak – Anakin nie miał pewności, czy było to coś, czego powinien się wstydzić, ale postanowił odpowiedzieć zgodnie z prawdą. – Przed zajęciami z Mistrzem Yodą byłem z nim przez cały czas.

\- Widzieliśmy was przez krótki moment. Jak szliście korytarzem.

\- Oł. Serio?

Anakin przypomniał sobie, jak kroczył u boku Obi-Wana, tuląc się do niego główką i barkiem. I jak Obi-Wan opiekuńczo obejmował go ramieniem. Czy takie coś było w porządku? Wcześniej wydawało mu się, że tak, ale teraz… nie miał pewności. 

\- Od razu było widać, że jesteście Mistrzem i Padawanem – powiedziała Shanti.

Okej, teraz już miał pewność – _oczywiście_ , że było w porządku!

\- Tak myślisz? – Skywalker spytał, kątem oka zerkając na Taza. Czarnowłosy chłopiec w dalszym ciągu nie okazywał żadnych oznak wzburzenia. On chyba naprawdę nauczył się, by nie tykać cudzych Mistrzów. I bardzo dobrze!

\- Mistrz Obi-Wan traktuje cię zupełnie inaczej niż innych Adeptów – powiedziała Bethany. – Może i nie znamy go jakoś bardzo dobrze, ale widzieliśmy, jak wcześniej się zachowywał.

\- Kiedy był Padawanem, nigdy nie rozmawiał z żadnym dzieckiem – podkreślił Chao-Zi. – _Nigdy!_

\- Znaczy, rozmawiał, kiedy coś tłumaczył – szybko sprostowała Shanti. – Kata, albo coś. Ale nigdy nie rozmawiał z jakimś Adeptem… no wiesz, „tak po prostu”. Ze swoimi przyjaciółmi zawsze dużo rozmawiał, ale do dzieci, takich jak my, był małomówny. Nie, że niemiły, albo coś… zawsze był bardzo miły, ale po prostu mało się odzywał.

\- Jak ty to zrobiłeś, że z tobą rozmawiał tak entuzjastycznie? – z mieszaniną podziwu i zazdrości spytał Cooper. – Widzieliśmy, że się do ciebie _uśmiechał!_ Do nas nigdy się nie uśmiechnął.

 _No i nie grał z wami w kości!_ – z dumą pomyślał Anakin. – _I nie pożyczył wam swojego brązowego płaszcza. Nie kładł wam ręki na głowie, joganem was nie karmił! O, i nie woził was na plecach!_

Pamiętał, jak się czuł, gdy dowiedział się, że Obi-Wanowi zdarzało się pomagać w treningu innym dzieciom – miał wtedy wrażenie, jakby coś mu odebrano. Teraz jednak udało mu się „to coś” odzyskać. I to z nawiązką! Nie tylko był dla Kenobiego wyjątkowy, ale też był dla niego ważniejszy od wszystkich innych dzieci!

A skoro czuł się tak pewny swojej pozycji, chyba nic by się nie stało, gdyby przedstawił swojego Mistrza kolegom z Klanu? Wiedział, że tak postąpiłby mądry i dojrzały chłopiec. Padme _na pewno_ by tak postąpiła!

Ale nie on. Anakin rozumiał, że to z jego strony egoistyczne, ale nie chciał dzielić się uśmiechem Obi-Wana z innymi Adeptami. W pewien sposób _zapracował sobie na to_ , że Kenobi zaczął się do niego odnosić tak a nie inaczej. To był jego sukces! Dlaczego inni mieliby dostać to za darmo?

\- Obi-Wan to w sumie jest trochę jak ten lemur – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami. – Wymyślił sobie, że będzie miły akurat dla mnie. Tak mu się po prostu… zachciało.

\- Daj spokój, musiałeś czymś mu zaimponować! – nie ustępowała Bethany. – W końcu cię _wybrał_ , prawda?

\- Zostałeś jego Padawanem, ponieważ coś mu się w tobie spodobało – zawtórowała jej Shanti. – Nie masz pomysłu, co to mogło być?

_Owszem, mam. Qui-Gon kazał mu mnie wytrenować._

Do wypełnionego radością serduszka chłopca na moment wkradła się gorycz, lecz Anakin odgonił ją jak irytującą muchę.

\- Czy ja wiem? Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym.

\- Oj, no weź! – jęknęła Bethany.

\- My też kiedyś będziemy ubiegali się o Mistrzów – Chao-Zi ponuro wodził palcem po blacie stołu. – Więc może… Gdybyś nam coś podpowiedział…

Siedzące przy stoliku dzieci wpatrywały się w Skywalkera oczami pełnymi nieśmiałej nadziei. Wszystkie poza Tazem i Diną. Ci dwoje udawali zupełnie niezainteresowanych tematem, jednak Anakin bez problemu ich rozszyfrował.

Wiedział, że _znali prawdę._ Może od czasu niefortunnego sparingu nie dokuczali mu, ale doskonale pamiętał, o czym rozmawiali – wtedy, przed lekcją.

Insekt, którego Skywalker dopiero co odpędził, ponownie podleciał do ucha i wznowił irytujące bzyczenie.

_Obi-Wan cię nie wybrał. Dostał polecenie, by wziąć cię na Padawana i po prostu je wykonał. Nie wybrał cię, ponieważ coś mu się w tobie spodobało. Skąd możesz wiedzieć, co mu się w tobie podoba? Czy COKOLWIEK mu się w tobie podoba! Przecież cię NIE wybrał!_

Anakin przełknął ślinę. Nie miało znaczenia, ile razy Obi-Wan położył mu dłoń na głowie, pożyczył mu swój płaszcz, czy też pozwolił mu wleźć sobie na plecy… Wszystkie te czyny – jak cudowne by nie były! – nie mogły zmazać smutnej prawdy.

Kenobi sam nie wybrał swojego Padawana i tym samym postawił chłopca w trudnej sytuacji.

No bo… Co Anakin miał teraz powiedzieć kolegom z Klanu? Patrzyli na niego z takim wyczekiwaniem… Jak na dłoni było teraz widać to, o czym wcześniej mówiła Aayla. Oni wszyscy byli w rzeczywistości wystraszonymi dzieciakami, martwiącymi się o przyszłość. Liczyli na jakąkolwiek wskazówkę, która pomogłaby im zrobić wrażenie na potencjalnych Mistrzach. Anakin _nie mógł_ ich zostawić bez odpowiedzi. _Musiał_ coś powiedzieć!

\- On… - Wrócił pamięcią do swojego wcześniejszego spotkania z Obi-Wanem, szukając jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia. – Spodobały mu się moje kata.

\- Kata?

Nastąpiło zbiorowe uniesienie brwi. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że kata Skywalkera nie należały do najładniejszych.

\- Powiedział, że są niezdarne, ale w sumie lepsze, niż się spodziewał – Anakin sprostował po chwili. – Chyba trochę mu zaimponowałem, że tak szybko się ich nauczyłem – wymamrotał, drapiąc się po karku.

\- No cóż, na pewno zrobiłeś ogromne postępy – Bethany pokiwała głową.

\- Twoje kata może i nie są jakieś wybitne, ale są sto razy lepsze niż wtedy, gdy pokazywałeś je po raz pierwszy – zgodziła się Shanti. – A w sparingach jesteś teraz…

Wszystkie dzieci przy stoliku lekko się skrzywiły.

\- No, jesteś najlepszy z nas wszystkich – dokończyła bardzo cichym i lekko podenerwowanym tonem.

 _Boimy się ciebie –_ wisiało w powietrzu. - _Nie zapomnieliśmy, co zrobiłeś, gdy wkurzyłeś się na Taza. To było straszne!_

\- Czuję, że idzie mi lepiej, ale w sumie nie wiadomo, czy jestem najlepszy – oznajmił Anakin.

Wcześniej, gdy źle mówił o swoich umiejętnościach, zawsze zyskiwał przychylność kolegów. Miał nadzieję, że podobna strategia zadziała również tym razem.

\- W końcu nie walczyłem jeszcze ze wszystkimi Adeptami z naszego rocznika. Ten cały Yaren… no wiecie, ten Twi’lek, wydaje się bardzo dobry.

Tym stwierdzeniem natychmiast przykuł uwagę Taza

\- Jest świetny! – czarnowłosy chłopiec oznajmił z pasją. – Jak Mistrzowie chcą coś zademonstrować, prawie zawsze wybierają go do pokazowej walki. Zarówno z bokkenem, jak i… no wiesz, tak normalnie. Podczas zajęć z walki wręcz.

\- No, rzeczywiście jest niezły – westchnęła Dina. – Jak miałam z nim sparing, to zupełnie sobie nie radziłam.

\- Szkoda, że tak rzadko mamy wspólne zajęcia z Klanem Kryat – z żalem stwierdził Taz. – Jak się walczy z Yarenem, to zawsze można bardzo dużo się nauczyć.

\- Miałeś z nim wcześniej jakieś sparingi? – zainteresował się Anakin.

Dziwnie się czuł, prowadząc tak normalną rozmowę ze swoim dawnym rywalem. Nie wpadłby na to, że gadanie o czymś z Tazem, może być takie… łatwe.

\- Taak, kiedyś mieliśmy ze sobą serię sparingów i wygrał trzy do dwóch – padła ponura odpowiedź.

_A-ha! To DLATEGO tak bardzo chciał z nim walczyć!_

\- Czemu po prostu nie poprosisz, by powalczył z tobą „ot tak”? – spytał Skywalker. – No wiesz, tak poza zajęciami.

\- To nie jest taki proste! – prychnął Cooper. – Yaren to straszny zarozumialec!

\- Nie lubi sparingów z Adeptami w swoim wieku – Taz mruknął niezadowolonym tonem. – Zawsze idzie trenować ze starszakami. Nawet jak Adepci z jego Klanu chcą z nim powalczyć, to prawie za każdym razem mówi im, że nie chce, bo i tak ciągle wygrywa.

\- Jest strasznie arogancki! – prychnęła Bethany.

Anakin bardzo chętnie przyłączyłby się do zbiorowego narzekania na Yarena, gdyby nie jeden szczegół – właśnie uświadomił sobie, że on _również_ wolał trenować z osobami starszymi od siebie. Głównie z Aaylą i jej znajomymi.

Te wszystkie rzeczy, które koledzy z jego Klanu mówili o zdolnym Twi’leku – czy to możliwe, że w podobny sposób myśleli _o nim?_

Jeśli tak, to chyba zaczynał trochę lepiej rozumieć ich punkt widzenia.

\- Może… - zagadnął nieśmiało. – Może gdyby Yaren przegrał z kimś w swoim wieku, to wcale tak często nie chodziłby do starszaków? Uważam, że wszyscy powinniśmy specjalnie potrenować, a potem po kolei wyzwać go na pojedynek. Albo pokonać go, gdy znowu zostanie zaproszony na którąś z naszych lekcji.

W tych meiloroonach, które dostał od Obi-Wana, musiała kryć się jakaś magia! Jak inaczej wyjaśnić fakt, że tak świetnie radził sobie dzisiaj z rówieśnikami?

\- Masz rację, Anakin! – z oczami, w których dało się dostrzec bojowego ducha, zawołała Bethany. – Koniecznie powinnyśmy tak zrobić!

\- Zdecydowanie! – Chao-Zi energicznie pokiwał głową.

\- Wiesz… - Dina rozmasowała podbródek i posłała Skywalkerowi zamyślone spojrzenie. – Mnie się wydaje, że ty _już_ dałbyś radę go pokonać. Jakby nam się udało, to postaramy się, by na następnych łączonych zajęciach walczył właśnie z tobą.

To było niemal tak zarąbiste, jak zostanie wyznaczonym do pokonania Sebulby na wyścigach. Anakin _nareszcie_ zaczynał się czuć z tymi dzieciakami jak ze swoimi.

\- Gdybyś pokonał Yarena, to w pewien sposób kontynuowałbyś tradycję – stwierdził Cooper.

\- Eee… tradycję?

\- Nie wiedziałeś? – Taz zamrugał ze zdziwieniem. – Twój Mistrz, Obi-Wan Kenobi był najlepszym szermierzem ze swojego rocznika. Wiem to od jego przyjaciółki z Klanu, Mistrzyni Luminary Unduli.

Ciężko stwierdzić, co zaszokowało Skywalkera bardziej – reputacja Obi-Wana jako „najlepszego szermierza”, czy może fakt, że Taz po raz pierwszy powiedział coś o Kenobim, używając zwrotu „TWÓJ Mistrz”. Hm… po namyśle, brzmiało to całkiem nieźle! OBIE te rzeczy brzmiały nieźle.

 _Podoba mi się to_ – wywnioskował Anakin. – _Dobrze wiedzieć, że MÓJ Mistrz był najlepszy ze swojego rocznika!_

To poniekąd wyjaśniało, dlaczego Obi-Wan tak się ożywił, gdy pytał protegowanego o sparingi.

\- W sumie, to nic dziwnego, że świetnie walczy – z uznaniem kiwając głową, stwierdził Skywalker. – Nawet jego kata są zupełnie inne niż pozostałych Mistrzów.

Oczy pozostałych dzieci pojaśniały z ekscytacji.

\- Pokazał ci kata? – zapytał podekscytowany Cooper. – Raju, ale ty masz szczęście…

 _No pewnie, że mam!_ – Anakin pragnął odpowiedzieć.

Coś przyszło mu do głowy.

\- Podobało mi się, że pokazał mi kata, ale sto razy bardziej wolałbym z nim powalczyć! – Na samą myśl zaczął szurać nogami pod stołem. – Ciekawe, czy zgodziłby się na sparing?

\- Pewnie nie – z żalem westchnęła Bethany.

\- Co? Dlaczego? Gdy prosiłem Mistrza Kita Fisto, to od czasu do czasu się zgadzał.

Zdążywszy już częściowo zanurzyć się w fantazji, w której wymieniał z Obi-Wanem zażarte cięcia bokkenem, Anakin poczuł się tak, jakby złapano go za fraki i siłą wywleczono z jeziora marzeń.

\- Kiedy ja i Taz pytaliśmy Padawana… znaczy się _Mistrza_ Obi-Wana, czy nie stoczyłby z nami pojedynku, za każdym razem odmawiał – układając usta w obrażony dzióbek, mruknął Cooper. – Powiedział, że ma zasadę, by nie uczestniczyć w sparingach z Adeptami.

\- Mistrzyni Kentarra powiedziała, że on walczy bardzo agresywnie – powiedziała Dina. – Podobnie zresztą jak Mistrz Windu. Albo Mistrz Plo Koon. Tacy Mistrzowie często unikają sparingów z dużo młodszymi od siebie, bo mogą ich łatwo poturbować.

Skywalker nie zdołał powstrzymać jęku rozczarowania. Ech, niepotrzebnie narobił sobie nadziei!

\- Ciekawe, jak walczy ten cały Quinlan Vos? – mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do rówieśników. – Lepiej dla niego, by umiał posługiwać się mieczem świetlnym! Jak znowu będzie mi dokuczał, to po prostu przypalę mu tyłek, zamiast gryźć go w rękę. Już ja mu pokażę! Wstręciuch jeden…

Kilkanaście sztućców zostało z głośnym brzdękiem odłożonych na talerze. Większość siedzących na stołówce dzieci (również spoza stolika Anakina) z cichym jękiem wciągnęło powietrze. A potem zapadła nieznośna cisza. Uświadomiwszy sobie, jak wiele osób wytrzeszcza na niego oczy, Skywalker zaczerwienił się.

\- Eee…

\- Quinlan Vos? – przełykając ślinę, szepnęła Shanti. – Ugryzłeś w rękę Quinlana Vosa? _Tego_ Quinlana Vosa?

Wokół panowało ogromne poruszenie, ale nie takie samo jak wtedy, gdy Anakin niechcący przyznał się, że nie lubi Windu. Teraz nikt nie wpatrywał się w niego z oburzeniem. Adepci z Klanu Nexu mieli takie wyrazy twarzy, jakby nie mogli się zdecydować, czy ogłosić kolegę z Tatooine bohaterem, czy może kopać dla niego dół pod nagrobek.

 _A więc koleś jest dość znany?_ – Anakin pomyślał, drapiąc się po uchu.

W sumie nic dziwnego. Ciężko łazić po Świątyni capiąc na kilometr i nie zyskać przy tym _żadnej_ reputacji.

\- No, dokuczał mi, to go ugryzłem – Skywalker oznajmił, wodząc wzrokiem od jednego kolegi do drugiego. – Mistrz Obi-Wan powiedział, że gdyby Mistrz Vos mnie zaczepiał, to mogę się bronić, pod warunkiem, że potem przeproszę. Taa, wiem, nie powinienem go gryźć, bo nie wiadomo, gdzie koleś się szwendał, ale i tak było warto. Gdy to zrobiłem, miał strasznie głupią minę.

\- I… nie bałeś się? – z mieszaniną szoku i podziwu wykrztusił Cooper.

\- A czego miałem się bać? – Anakin przekrzywił głowę.

Jasne, ten cały Vos wydawał się dzikim i nieprzewidywalnym indywiduum, ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że należało trząść przed nim portkami. Gdyby Skywalker uciekał przed każdym dziwadłem ze „zwierzęcymi” manierami, które stanęło mu na drodze, nie przetrwałby w Mos Espa nawet miesiąca! Och, ale przecież jego koledzy i koleżanki dorastali w cieplutkiej i bezpiecznej Świątyni Jedi. W sumie, gdy tak teraz na nich patrzył, wydawali mu się strasznie… wydelikaceni.

\- Nie, serio – kpiąco się uśmiechając, skrzyżował ramiona. – Czego wy się tak boicie? Facet trochę śmierdzi i wciąż śmieje się z byle powodu, ale przecież nie robi nikomu krzywdy?

 _Nie tak jak Sebulba_ – pomyślał, nieznacznie się krzywiąc. – _Albo Watto._

\- No… niby nie robi, ale… a-ale – nawet Bethany zaczęła się jąkać. A była najtwardszą laską w ich grupie! Nie no, poważnie, o co jej chodzi?

\- Jest znany z tego, że często dokucza Adeptom – kładąc Skywalkerowi dłoń na ramieniu, ponuro wyjaśniła Dina. – To takie jego … eee… hobby. 

\- Lepiej mu nie podpadać – Chao-Zi żarliwie pokiwał głową. – Każdy, kto ma z nim do czynienia, prędzej czy później wpada w kłopoty.

\- Kłopoty? – Anakin w dalszym ciągu nie czuł się jakoś specjalnie poruszony. – A jakie?

\- Eee, ciężko to opisać – powiedział wyraźnie podenerwowany Taz. – Takie… no… różne kłopoty.

\- Na przykład, jeśli do tej pory uważali, że byłeś bardzo grzeczny, to jak podpadniesz Mistrzowi Vosowi, przestają tak uważać! – wyrzuciła z siebie Shanti.

 _Ja tam i tak nigdy nie byłem grzeczny_ – Skywalker pomyślał z rezygnacją. – _A raczej byłem, tylko Mistrzowie mają na ten temat inne zdanie. Kompletnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego!_

\- Wszyscy Adepci wiedzą, że do Mistrza Vosa lepiej się _nie_ zbliżać! – tonem, jakby przekazywał jedną z mądrości Yody, zaanonsował Cooper.

Anakin jedynie przewrócił oczami.

\- Nawet _gdybym_ chciał unikać tego całego Vosa, to nie za bardzo mam jak. Ponoć to najlepszy przyjaciel mojego Mistrza.

\- Kurczę, naprawdę? – Dina posłała mu pełne współczucia spojrzenie. – Znaczy… Słyszeliśmy, że oni się lubią, ale myśleliśmy, że to tylko plotka.

\- Trudno sobie wyobrazić, by Mistrz Obi-Wan chciał zadawać się z takim… - Bethany wzdrygnęła się. – No, z kimś takim jak Mistrz Vos.

\- Jak nie chcecie, to nie musicie z nim gadać, ale ja NIE zamierzam przed nim uciekać! – dumnie zadzierając podbródek, prychnął Anakin. – Już ja mu pokażę! Niech sobie nie myśli, że będę się trzymał z dala od _mojego_ Mistrza, tylko dlatego że on jest jego kumplem.

\- Jasne, możesz robić, co chcesz, ale… - Chao-Zi głośno przełknął ślinę.

\- Po prostu… no… nie wchodź z nim w żadne konflikty, dobra? – błagalnie poprosił Cooper. – Słuchaj, on jest _naprawdę_ wstrętny! I nie znosi dzieci.

\- Może i tak – powiedział rozbawiony dziewczęcy głos – ale _Anakina_ akurat polubił.

Nie wiedzieć, kiedy, przy ich stoliku pojawiła się Aayla Secura. Na jej widok Chao-Zi, Cooper i Taz zaczerwienili się, a Shanti, Dina i Bethany wyraźnie straciły pewność siebie i zaczęły nerwowo szarpać się za kosmyki włosów. Tylko Anakin pozostał niewzruszony. Bardziej niż pojawieniem się pięknej Twi’lekanki przejął się słowami, które wypowiedziała.

„Anakina akurat polubił”.

Hę? Że co? _Vos_ polubił Anakina? Ale właściwie, za co?

\- Cześć – gdy nadal nikt się z nią nie przywitał, Aayla cicho odchrząknęła.

Koledzy i koleżanki Skywalkera niepewnie skinęli głowami.

\- Cz-cześć.

\- Wybaczcie, że przeszkadzam, ale mogę go porwać? – Twi’lekanka wskazała Anakina. – Jego Mistrz poprosił, bym go znalazła i przyprowadziła.

Zewsząd napłynęły chaotyczne jęki w stylu „Jasne”, „Nie ma sprawy”, albo „N-no pewnie, że możesz… tego… zabrać go… tego.” Skywalkerowi zrobiło się trochę szkoda pozostałych. Starał się tego nie pokazać, ale on też nie czuł się przy Aayli tak swobodnie, jak zwykle. Kiedy ostatnim razem się widzieli, usłyszała od swojego _meeegaaa dyskretnego Mistrza_ , że jej mały przyjaciel pyskował do Windu. Od czasu zajęć z Yodą wszystko szło tak dobrze, że Anakin niemal całkowicie zapomniał o tej nieszczęsnej aferze – nie zdążył obmyślić odpowiedniej strategii!

Przełykając ślinę, powoli wstał od stolika.

„Jego Mistrz poprosił, bym go znalazła i przyprowadziła”.

Nie trzeba być geniuszem, by domyślić się, o co mogło chodzić. Obi-Wan zapewne będzie chciał poznać szczegóły „pyskowania do Windu”. Jak Anakin mu to wytłumaczy? W ogóle nie czuł się gotowy!

Gdy nieco oddalili się od stołówki, Aayla przerwała milczenie.

\- Słuchaj… Powinnam zrobić to wcześniej, ale nie za bardzo miałam, jak, więc… Ech. Przepraszam cię za zachowanie mojego Mistrza. On zupełnie nie potrafi być taktowny! Widziałam, że poradziłeś sobie z jego docinkami całkiem nieźle, ale… Chciałam tylko, żebyś wiedział, że jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób cię zranił, nie zrobił tego celowo. Czasem, jak on coś powie, to nie robi tego ze złośliwości, albo po to, by naprawdę kogoś skrzywdzić. On po prostu… cóż. No wiesz, on po prostu taki jest.

\- Jasne – bąknął Anakin. – Rozumiem.

Przez pewien czas szli, nie odzywając się do siebie. Aż wreszcie na twarz Twi’lekanki wypłynął rozmarzony uśmiech.

\- Wiem, co sobie myślisz – rzuciła, posyłając Skywalkerowi figlarne spojrzenie.

\- Eee… wiesz? – wyjąkał, nieznacznie się czerwieniąc.

Jeśli _rzeczywiście_ odgadłaby jego myśli, to poczułby się z tym strasznie, strasznie głupio!

\- Uważasz, że trafił mi się najgorszy Mistrz w Świątyni – stwierdziła z rozbawieniem. – Zastanawiasz się, jak ja w ogóle wytrzymuję, trenując pod okiem takiego dzikusa.

Owszem – _tak właśnie myślał!_ Policzki poróżowiały mu jeszcze bardziej. Nie miał odwagi, by otwarcie wyrazić potwierdzenie, więc postanowił milczeć.

\- Nic nie szkodzi – Aayla klepnęła go w ramię. – Z początku wszyscy tak uważają. Nie mam o to pretensji. Nie da się ukryć, że mój Mistrz trochę się… _wyróżnia._

\- „Trochę!” – Anakin mruknął, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Chciał natychmiast za to przeprosić, ale widząc, że przyjaciółka chichocze, zrezygnował.

\- Nie jest kimś, kto potrafiłby przejść korytarzem, nie zwracając na siebie uwagi – przyznała, kręcąc głową. – No, chyba że podczas misji pod przykrywką! Przez nasz pierwszy wspólny rok, w ogóle nie chciałam się pokazywać w jego towarzystwie. Teraz już się nie wstydzę, ale nie zawsze otwarcie przyznaję, czyją jestem Padawanką. Gdy inni Jedi dowiadują się, że uczy mnie Mistrz Vos, często zaczynają dziwnie się przy mnie zachowywać. Rozumiesz to, prawda?

\- Zdecydowanie.

Uczennica Dzikusa i Protegowany Zabójcy Sitha. On i Aayla mogli sobie podać rękę!

\- Wokół mojego Mistrza krąży wiele plotek, ale mało kto wie, jaki on jest naprawdę – dziewczyna stwierdziła, patrząc przed siebie zamyślonym wzrokiem. – Pewnie po tym, co zobaczyłeś, ciężko ci będzie w to uwierzyć, ale… on jest naprawdę wspaniałą osobą, Anakin. Choć prawie cały czas zachowuje się jak głupek i rzuca teksty, po których mam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, nie chciałabym, by uczył mnie ktoś inny. Nie wymieniłabym go na żadnego innego Mistrza.

Chłopiec posłał jej sceptyczne spojrzenie. Odpowiedziała porozumiewawczym mrugnięciem.

\- Padawani znają swoich Mistrzów dużo lepiej niż pozostali Jedi – zaanonsowała, łagodnie się uśmiechając. – Wkrótce i ty się o tym przekonasz. Patrząc po tym, jak ty i Obi-Wan się do siebie odnosicie, chyba _już_ zacząłeś to rozumieć. Prawda?

\- Ta… Chyba.

Stwierdzenie Aayli sprawiło Anakinowi przyjemność, ale też trochę go zasmuciło. Wiedział, że był na dobrej drodze, by stać się dla swojego mentora najbliższą osobą, ale wciąż znajdował się za daleko, by w ogóle _dostrzec_ metę. To go odrobinę go frustrowało.

Nie, nie odrobinę. _Bardzo._

W głowie migotała mu długa i irytująca lista ludzi, którzy znali Obi-Wana lepiej od niego. Na czele z _cholernym_ Quinlanem Vosem…

\- No a powiedz… – zagaił, starając się przemawiać znudzonym i tylko trochę zaciekawionym tonem. – Mistrz Obi-Wan i twój Mistrz… Oni długo są przyjaciółmi?

\- Tak, znają się od dziecka. Byli razem w Klanie.

\- W Klanie?!

\- Mhm. Razem z Mistrzem Aresem Portokalosem i Mistrzynią Luminarą Unduli. To stara paczka przyjaciół. Choć Mistrz Obi-Wan i Mistrz Vos zawsze byli ze sobą trochę bliżej. Trzymają się razem, odkąd skończyli pięć lat.

Odkąd byli pięciolatkami… A więc Obi-Wan znał bezczelnego dzikusa jeszcze dłużej niż _Qui-Gona!_

Przyjaźnić się z kimś przez taki szmat czasu – Anakin spróbował to sobie wyobrazić. Stolik na stołówce, przy którym siedziała gromada dzieci, lecz zamiast Taza i Coopera byli Obi-Wan i Quinlan Vos. Niziutcy… jeszcze mniejsi niż teraz Anakin! Z obciętymi krótko włoskami, pyzatymi policzkami i piskliwymi głosikami. Rozprawiający o zajęciach z bokkenami, biegający po korytarzach w Świątyni, skręcający w ostatniej chwili, by nie wpaść na jakąś głupią rzeźbę.

Anakin dobrze pamiętał, jak to było, gdy on i Kitster mieli po pięć lat - tyle rzeczy robili razem, wycięli Watto tak wiele głupich kawałów… Nigdy nie dowiedzieli się, jak potoczyłaby się ich znajomość, gdyż Skywalker opuścił Tatooine, by zostać Jedi. Ciekawe, jak by to było, gdyby dorastał razem z Kitsterem? Gdyby trzymali się razem nie tylko jako mali chłopcy, ale też jako nastolatkowie, a później dorośli mężczyźni. No cóż, miał dopiero dziewięć lat, więc zupełnie nie umiał sobie tego wyobrazić, ale przypuszczał, że podobna więź byłaby…

 _Nierozerwalna_ – pomyślał, czując lekkie ukłucie zazdrości. – _Nieporównywalna do czegokolwiek innego!_

Tak to właśnie wyglądało w przypadku Kenobiego i Vosa. Znali się jako Adepci, potem jako Padawani i wreszcie jako Rycerze Jedi. Nieprawdopodobne, że byli w jednym Klanie! Ale zaraz…

\- Kiedy Mistrz Vos wybrał cię na Padawankę? – Anakin spytał Aayli.

\- Jakieś dwa lata temu – odparła z nostalgicznym uśmiechem. – Zrobił to zaraz po swoich Próbach. Ja byłam wtedy jakieś kilka miesięcy po Próbach Adepta.

\- A więc Mistrz Vos… - Skywalker zmarszczył brwi. – Mistrz Vos został Rycerzem Jedi przed Obi-Wanem? Chociaż byli w jednym Klanie?

\- Cóż… tak – dziewczyna powiedziała po chwili namysłu. – O ile mi wiadomo, twój Mistrz został samodzielnym Jedi jako ostatni ze swojego Klanu.

\- To strasznie dziwne. Koledzy powiedzieli mi, że był najlepszym szermierzem ze swojego rocznika.

\- Bo tak było. A właściwie to nadal tak jest. Twój Mistrz zawsze radził sobie z mieczem świetlnym lepiej od innych. Choć wydaje mi się, że Mistrz Vos jest niemal tak dobry jak on. A przynajmniej on tak twierdzi. Wciąż powtarza, że wygrywałby z Obi-Wanem sparingi znacznie częściej, gdyby „ten rudy cwaniak nie zastawiał na niego pułapek” – Aayla dokończyła, cicho chichocząc.

\- Pułapek? – zainteresował się Anakin.

\- Twój Mistrz jest bardzo sprytny. Zawsze ma w rękawie jedną czy dwie niespodzianki.

\- Aha. Ale wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego…

\- Obi-Wan tak późno został Jedi, skoro tak świetnie walczy?

Skywalker niepewnie przytaknął. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że poznanie odpowiedzi na to pytanie znacznie zbliży go do rozwiązania zagadki, jaką był jego Mistrz.

\- Gdy zdajesz Próby Adepta, tylko umiejętności się liczą - bezwiednie gładząc się po lekku, westchnęła Aayla. – Jeśli znasz Kodeks, opanowałeś wszystkie wymagane kata, umiesz przesuwać przedmioty, a poza tym radzisz sobie ze zdalniakami i nie robisz z siebie błazna podczas sparingów, to bez problemu zdasz. Jednak Próby na Rycerza Jedi to nie taka prosta sprawa. Mistrz Vos mówił mi, że ogromne znaczenie ma gotowość emocjonalna.

\- I on niby był _dojrzalszy_ od Obi-Wana?! – sapnął Anakin.

\- _Gotowość_ emocjonalna to nie to samo co dojrzałość emocjonalna – podkreśliła Twi’lekanka. – Tu nie chodzi o to, jak się zachowujesz. Bardziej o to, jak… hm… sama nie wiem. Prawdę mówiąc, sama tego do końca nie rozumiem. Ale to chyba normalne, bo gdyby tego typu sprawy były oczywiste, to Padawani zostawaliby Jedi znacznie szybciej – posłała młodszemu koledze ponury uśmiech.

Zgodził się z nią krótkim przytaknięciem.

\- No ale – dodała po chwili – choć my tego do końca nie rozumiemy, to na pewno rozumieją to _Mistrzowie._ W końcu to oni podejmują decyzję, by zarekomendować Padawanów do Prób. Oni, no i oczywiście Rada. Tak więc, jeżeli ktoś zna odpowiedź na pytanie, dlaczego twój Mistrz tak późno został Jedi, to chyba tylko Qui-Gon Jinn. Wszyscy wiedzą, że przetrzymał Obi-Wana dłużej, niż było trzeba i…

Dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, _czyje_ imię właśnie wymieniła. 

\- Anakin, przepraszam! – wyrzuciła z siebie, posyłając mu skruszone spojrzenie. – Ja… zupełnie zapomniałam, że nie powinnam o nim wspominać. Obi-Wan wyjaśnił mnie i Mistrzowi Vosowi, że Qui-Gon był dla ciebie bardzo ważny i… Znaczy, Mistrz Vos to tylko przewrócił oczami i stwierdził, że Obi-Wan za bardzo się z tobą cacka, ale JA nie chcę, by było ci przykro. Tak więc, wiesz… Dopóki nie powiesz, że jesteś gotowy, nie będę o tym wspominała.

\- Dzięki – odparł bardzo cichym, niewiele głośniejszym od szeptu tonem. – To… to bardzo miłe z twojej strony.

Cieszył się, że nie była taka jak inne kobiety Jedi - jak te wszystkie dorosłe Mistrzynie, do znudzenia powtarzające mantrę „Nie ma śmierci, jest Moc”! Zarówno Adi Gallia jak i Depa Billaba nie miały _żadnych_ oporów, by rozmawiać o Qui-Gonie – wielokrotnie dawały Skywalkerowi do zrozumienia, że miał wręcz _obowiązek_ , by jak najszybciej dojść do ładu z utratą tego wspaniałego człowieka. Pfft! Chyba powariowały, jeśli myślały, że rzeczywiście to zrobi!

\- A skoro już jesteśmy przy trudnych tematach… - Aayla dodała po chwili, zerkając na małego towarzysza kątem oka. – Obi-Wan wcale mnie po ciebie nie posłał. Zgłosiłam się na ochotnika, by cię poszukać. Chciałam ci coś doradzić.

\- Doradzić?

Wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Anakin, słuchaj… Słyszałam różne plotki o tym całym… incydencie z Mistrzem Windu. To, co się wtedy wydarzyło, to nie do końca moja sprawa, ale…

\- To było niechcący! – spanikowany, Anakin wszedł jej w słowo. – Ja wcale nie chciałem go obrazić! Tak naprawdę ta cała afera wydarzyła się przez zupełny przypadek i…

\- Spokojnie, domyśliłam się – ucięła, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Spojrzenie miała łagodne. – Trochę cię już poznałam i wiem, że wcale nie chciałeś nikogo obrazić.

Wciąż był trochę podenerwowany.

\- Na pewno? – zapytał, przełykając ślinę. – Ja… nie chcę, byś pomyślała, że ciągle pyskuję do Mistrzów. Albo coś.

\- Przysięgam, że nie uważam cię za kogoś takiego. Cóż… faktem jest, że masz temperament i łatwo tracisz nad sobą panowanie, ale mnie też się to zdarza i nie chcę suszyć ci o to głowy. Wiem, że szanujesz swoich Mistrzów. Wspomniałam o tym incydencie, bo chciałam ci coś powiedzieć.

Prowadząc tę rozmowę, zdążyli przejść dobry kawał Świątyni i dotrzeć do hangaru. Aayla zatrzymała się przed rozsuwanymi drzwiami.

\- Mistrz Vos i Mistrz Obi-Wan czekają tam na nas – wyjaśniła. – Właśnie rozmawiają z Mistrzynią Tiplee. Anakin… Podejrzewam, że ci się to nie spodoba, ale uważam, że powinieneś powiedzieć Obi-Wanowi, co dokładnie wydarzyło się z Mistrzem Windu. I to jak najszybciej! Najlepiej za chwilę.

Chłopiec nerwowo przestąpił z nogę na nogę.

\- T-tak myślisz? – zapytał, nie będąc w stanie zapanować nad drżeniem swojego głosu.

\- Zdecydowanie – przytaknęła, patrząc na niego ponuro.

\- A nie lepiej chwilę zaczekać? Obi-Wan dopiero co wrócił z misji. Nie chciałem mówić mu o tym, co się stało tak… no wiesz, tak _od razu._ Pomyślałem, że może lepiej będzie, jak najpierw sobie odpocznie… No wiesz, odreaguje swoją misję, czy coś w ten deseń.

\- Uwierz mi, tego typu spraw lepiej nie odkładać na później. A poza tym, dobrze by było, gdyby usłyszał o tym, co się stało, najpierw od ciebie, a dopiero potem od członków Rady. W ten sposób będziesz mógł choć trochę go przygotować. Zaufaj mi, mówię z własnego doświadczenia. Może i nie mam na koncie jakiś nie wiadomo jakich wybryków, a Mistrz Vos jest o wiele wyrozumialszy niż co poniektórzy, ale… Kiedy Mistrz dowiaduje się o jakimś incydencie z udziałem Padawana od kogoś innego niż własny Padawan, to jest bardzo, _bardzo_ niedobrze!

Aż tak? – Anakin przełknął ślinę.

Aayla potwierdziła kolejnym przytaknięciem.

\- A-ale… - Chłopiec zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Może jak powiem mu jutro, też będzie dobrze? Przecież ważnia… tfu! _Członkowie Rady_ wcale nie muszą mu nic powiedzieć. Windu jest na Alderaanie, więc może poczekają, aż wróci? Ja… Ja nie chcę, by Obi-Wan był na mnie zły _akurat dzisiaj_ – wymamrotał, pocierając ramię. – Gdy dopiero co wrócił.

 _I wysłuchał przez Holonet tych wszystkich pochwał pod moim adresem_ – dokończył w myślach.

\- Nie wiem, _jak_ mu to powiedzieć! – wyznał, posyłając dziewczynie rozżalone spojrzenie. – Nie mam żadnego planu!

Pokrzepiająco się uśmiechnęła.

\- Nie potrzebujesz planu – zaanonsowała łagodnie. – Wystarczy, że będziesz szczery. On jest twoim Mistrzem, Anakinie. _Twoim_ i nikogo innego. To nie jest taki sam Mistrz jak ten, który ma z tobą zajęcia, albo opiekuje się twoim Klanem. Zadaniem Obi-Wana nie jest traktowanie wszystkich dzieci po równo albo dbanie o dyscyplinę w grupie. Nawet wtedy, gdy cię karci, jesteś dla niego najważniejszą istotą w całej Galaktyce. Ale żeby mógł chronić cię, wspierać cię i pomagać ci rozwiązywać konflikty z innymi, _musisz być z nim szczery._

Anakin zaczerwienił się.

\- To brzmi bardzo… mądrze – wymamrotał.

_I pięknie._

Być dla Obi-Wana Kenobiego „najważniejszą istotą w całej Galaktyce” – cóż za piękna myśl.

\- To szczera prawda, Anakinie – powiedziała Aayla. – A przekazuję ci ją, bo sama potrzebowałam kilku lat, by zrozumieć. Wiem, że w tych pierwszych miesiącach razem ciężko jest tak po prostu komuś zaufać, ale w tej sytuacji to najlepsze, co możesz zrobić. I nie przejmuj się tym, że zmartwisz Obi-Wana. On właśnie od tego jest: by się od ciebie martwić. Na pewno nie chce, byś go pozbawiał tego przywileju.

Serio? Skywalker jakoś nie był co do tego przekonany. Wciąż pamiętał tamten ogromny wstrząs na twarzy Kenobiego. To, jak twarz rudego Mistrza pobladła, gdy temat z pyskowaniem do Windu wypłynął na powierzchnię.

 _Anakin, on żartuje, prawda?_ – w głowie chłopca rozbrzmiał spanikowany głos Obi-Wana.

Buzia Anakina ułożyła się w grymas. 

_Nie zrobiłeś tego, prawda? Nie pyskowałeś do Mistrza Windu? Nie zrobiłeś tego, prawda?_

\- To mu się _nie_ spodoba – Skywalker bąknął bardziej do siebie niż do Aayli.

\- Może i tak – westchnęła Twi’lekanka. – Ale jeśli usłyszy o tym najpierw od Rady, nie spodoba mu się _bardziej._ Po prostu po męsku mu to powiedz! Mam nadzieję, że to cię przekona – kpiąco się uśmiechnęła. – Mistrz Vos _zawsze_ reaguje, gdy mówię mu, by zrobił coś „po męsku”.

Anakin wzdrygnął się. Ciężko mu było to przyznać, ale jego chłopięce ego rzeczywiście było wyczulone na podobne teksty. Ugh! Naprawdę nie chciał być przyrównywany do „bezczelnego dzikusa”!

\- No dobra – mruknął zrezygnowanym tonem. – Masz rację, powiem mu.

Wyglądając na bardzo z siebie zadowoloną, Aayla skinęła głową.

Ona i Anakin weszli do hangaru. O tej porze panował tutaj duży ruch – sporo statków wzbijało się do lotu bądź lądowało. Szum pracujących silników częściowo zagłuszał rozmowę, którą Obi-Wan i Quinlan prowadzili z Mistrzynią Tiplee. Anakin słyszał tylko krótkie urywki.

\- Nie… - ponurym tonem mówiła czerwonoskóra kobieta. – Może i tak, ale… Nie sądzę, żeby… Mistrz Ares…

Skywalker zmarszczył brwi.

_„Mistrz Ares?”_

Ach, no tak, Ares Portokalos. Facet, którego Obi-Wan zareklamował jako „osobę godną zaufania” w pozostawionej dla Padawana holowiadomości. Aayla wyjawiła wcześniej, że wspomniany Jedi był w jednym Klanie z Kenobim i Vosem. Chłopiec słyszał o tym mężczyźnie kilka miłych rzeczy, ale jak dotąd osobiście go nie spotkał. Powiedziano mu, że Ares został wysłany na misję. Aż chciało się biedakowi współczuć – zadanie Obi-Wana na Fenis przeciągnęło się do strasznych dwóch miesięcy, ale przynajmniej się _skończyło._ Mistrz Portokalos opuścił Świątynię jeszcze przed Kenobim i jak dotąd _nie wrócił!_

Najwyraźniej Obi-Wan z Vosem postanowili to wyjaśnić. Obaj mieli na sobie długie brązowe płaszcze i chowali dłonie w szerokich rękawach – wyglądali przez to bardzo poważnie. Nawet dzikus! Po ukryciu podniszczonych ciuchów pod fałdami czystego materiału i zamienieniu głupkowatego uśmieszku na wyraz opanowanego spokoju, facet sprawiał wrażenie zupełnie normalnego Jedi!

 _Nieźle się zakamuflował!_ – Anakin pomyślał, zwężając oczy.

Dwaj mężczyźni póki co go nie zauważyli. Teraz, gdy podszedł bliżej, mógł wyraźnie usłyszeć, co mówili.

\- Zwrócę Radzie uwagę na jego przedłużającą się nieobecność – Obi-Wan głęboko westchnął. – To strasznie dziwne, że przez tyle czasu nie skontaktował się ze Świątynią.

\- I zupełnie do niego niepodobne – mruknął Vos. – Gdy chodzi o regularne raportowanie, jest prawie tak samo porządnicki, jak ty.

\- Jak już wam mówiłam, poleciał do układu z ograniczoną komunikacją – Tiplee zmarszczyła brwi. – Brak kontaktu nie musi jeszcze niczego oznaczać.

\- To fakt, ale… - Kenobi rozmasował podbródek. – Sam nie wiem. Mam jakieś złe przeczucia.

\- Ty _zawsze_ masz złe przeczucia – kącik ust kobiety lekko uniósł się do góry.

\- No tak, ale _ja_ nie mam – parsknął Quinlan. – Zazwyczaj jestem patologicznych optymistą. Ale tym razem ja również nie mogę się pozbyć złych przeczuć. Dwóch facetów martwiących się o to samo to coś więcej niż przypadek. A gdy dwa myśliwce, w których lecą goście _z tego samego_ Klanu, zostają zaatakowane tego samego dnia to już zaczyna wyglądać na schemat. Plus zniknięcie Aresa, który TEŻ jest z nami powiązany… Coś tutaj mocno śmierdzi i wyjątkowo tym czymś nie jestem ja.

Fakt. Sądząc po lekko wilgotnych włosach, Mistrz Aayli najwidoczniej postanowił wziąć prysznic. Anakin przyznałby mu za to mentalną pochwałę, gdyby nie był zajęty rozmyślaniem nad inną kwestią.

 _A więc nie tylko Obi-Wana zaatakowano?_ – pomyślał, zaniepokojony. – _Vos też był celem? Ktoś… chce czegoś od wszystkich Jedi z ich Klanu?_

\- Mówiłeś wcześniej, że masz w związku z tym jakąś teorię – Tiplee uważnie wpatrywała się w Obi-Wana.

\- Mam – wzdychając, przyznał Kenobi. – I, sądząc po minie Quinlana, on ją podziela.

\- Owszem, podzielam – potwierdził Vos. – Choć Rada pewnie uzna nas za parę bełkoczących gamoni z obsesją – burknął, przewracając oczami. – Jak na mój gust, ci nasi Mistrzuniowie coraz bardzo ostatnio przypominają Senat. Kiedyś wystarczyło ufać intuicji, a teraz wszystko trzeba mieć na papierku! Czasem to wydaje mi się, że nasza kochana Rada mogłaby mieć Lorda Sithów pod nosem i nawet by się nie zorientowała…

\- To już lekka przesada, Mistrzu Quinlan! – oburzyła się Tiplee.

\- Jesteś dla nich zbyt surowy – Obi-Wan pokręcił głową. – Kiedy któryś z nas zrobi coś niestosownego, to im obrywa się najbardziej. Pamiętacie tę całą aferę ze zniknięciem Sifo-Diasa? Niesłusznie oskarżono kilka osób, a Mistrz Yoda musiał publicznie przeprosić cały Senat. Śledztwa w sprawie Sabre’a też nie mogą wszcząć „ot tak”. Potrzeba dowodów…

\- Aha – Vos przewrócił oczami. – A co, twoim zdaniem, będzie wystarczającym dowodem? Jak ktoś zginie? Tak jak Qui-Gon na Naboo? Wiesz, co jest naprawdę przykre, stary? Że jakiś Sith musi ubić jednego z najlepszych szermierzy Zakonu, by Rada łaskawie uwierzyła w jego istnienie. Nie wmówisz mnie, że _ciebie_ to nie wkurza! Gdyby Rada…

Aayla wymownie chrząknęła, zwracając uwagę trójki dorosłych Jedi. Na widok Anakina, dzikus z miejsca zapomniał o istnieniu dojrzalszego siebie i ponownie wszedł w tryb durnia.

\- Ojoj – zaśpiewał, posyłając chłopu prowokujący uśmieszek. – Padawaniątko wreszcie się znalazło?

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! – Anakin warknął, zaciskając rączki w pięści.

\- Jak chcesz. „Kurdupel” też nieźle brzmi…

\- NIE jestem kurduplem!

 _Pewnego dnia będę od ciebie wyższy, a wtedy będzie ci szaro i głupio!_ – chłopiec poprzysiągł mściwie.

Miał nadzieję, że Matka Natura okaże się na tyle hojna, by zdołał spełnić to postanowienie. 

\- Ech, do _poziomu_ Mistrzunia jeszcze sporo ci brakuje – Vos westchnął, wskazując Obi-Wana. – Jego też nazywam kurduplem, a wcale nie daje się tak łatwo prowokować.

\- Nie obrazisz się, jeśli zostawię na chwilę twoją nie-kurduplowatą osobę? – uprzejmie spytał Kenobi. – Chcę porozmawiać o czymś z Anakinem.

\- Obrażę się!

\- No trudno. Mogę z tym żyć. Anakin, chodź…

Natrętny małpiszon chciał poleźć za Mistrzem i jego uczniem, lecz Aayla zagrodziła mu drogę. A zaraz potem zaczęła wypytywać Tiplee o Luminarę Unduli, skutecznie odwracając uwagę Vosa. Anakin usłyszał, jak czerwonoskóra kobieta informuję Twi’lekankę, że przyjaciółka jego mentora jest zdrowa i jutro powinna wrócić do świątyni.

Chrząknięcie zmusiło chłopca do całkowitego skupienia uwagi na Obi-Wanie. Stanęli w pewnej odległości od reszty, ale nie opuścili hangaru.

\- Może pójdziemy gdzie indziej? – nieśmiało zaproponował Anakin. – Pod drzewo?

 _Do ciebie?_ – pomyślał z nadzieją.

Ale nie ośmielił się zaproponować tego na głos. Bał się, że jeśli pójdzie do kwater swojego Mistrza, prędzej czy później poruszą temat wspólnego mieszkania, a Kenobi zaanonsuje, że nie chce żyć ze swoim Padawanem w tych samych czterech ścianach.

Bo przecież, gdyby chciał, sam by to zaproponował. Nie?

Jeśli nie chciał, to Anakin wolał tego nie wiedzieć.

\- Zostaniemy – łagodnie powiedział Obi-Wan. – Wiem, że to kiepskie miejsce na rozmowę, ale ja i Quinlan mamy później coś do załatwienia. Chciałem na niego poczekać.

Chłopiec zazdrośnie zawiesił wzrok na przyjacielu swojego Mistrza. Kenobi bez problemu odgadł, w czym rzecz.

\- Polubiłeś go? – zapytał.

\- Nie – Anakin odparł bez zastanowienia.

I niemal natychmiast zaczął przeklinać swój niewyparzony język. Zaniepokojony, szarpnął głową w stronę Obi-Wana. Odczuł ulgę, gdy zobaczył, że rudy mężczyzna wygląda na bardziej rozbawionego niż wzburzonego.

\- Quinlan raczej nie jest typem człowieka, którego lubi się od pierwszego wejrzenia – Kenobi stwierdził, śmiejąc się pod nosem. – No, chyba że jest się kobietą gustującą w… eghm… określonym typie mężczyzny.

\- Ta, widziałem kilka takich w Mos Espa – zerkając w stronę Twi’lekanki, zgodził się Anakin. – Ale Aayla chyba taka nie jest.

\- Nie jest – zgodził się Obi-Wan. – Lubi Quinlana, ponieważ go dobrze zna. Podobnie zresztą jak ja.

Chcąc nieco złagodzić swoje wcześniejsze „nie”, chłopiec niepewnie oznajmił:

\- Mistrz Vos nie jest taki zły.

Właściwie to udało mu się zapunktować u Skywalkera. Tamtym tekstem o ważniakach! Mało kto w obrębie murów Świątyni miał odwagę, by powiedzieć coś takiego o Radzie Jedi – trochę wbrew sobie, Anakin poczuł do Vosa szacunek.

\- Nie jest tak samo wredny, jak Watto, albo… albo inni goście, których znam – dodał po chwili. – On po prostu jest…

\- Nienormalny? – Obi-Wan podsunął z rozbawieniem.

Chłopiec nie ośmieliłby się powiedzieć tego jako pierwszy. No ALE, skoro jego Mistrz, zaczął…

\- Ta, dokładnie. Zachowuje się, jakby urwał się z dżungli!

\- Przekonasz się, że bardzo zyskuje przy bliższym poznaniu. Kiedy nie jest się przyzwyczajonym do jego wybryków, wydaje się odrobinę… hm… przytłaczający i wnerwiający, ale w poważnych sprawach naprawdę można na niego liczyć. To człowiek, który wlazłby dosłownie wszędzie, by uratować ci skórę. Nawet do jamy wygłodniałych Nexu!

Anakin posłał Mistrzowi zdumione spojrzenie.

\- Mówię serio – Obi-Wan oznajmił z powagą.

Gdyby Vos rzeczywiście taki był, Skywalker rzeczywiście byłby skłonny wybaczyć mu te wszystkie durne wygłupy - jak ciągłe wymienianie imienia Qui-Gona, wybuchanie śmiechem, robienie wszystkim zgromadzonym obciachu na całą Świątynię i dokuczanie dzieciom o delikatnych temperamentach. Rzecz w tym, że Anakin poznał bezczelnego przyjaciela swojego mentora tylko od tej „rozbrykanej” strony. Nawet jeśli istniała jakaś druga strona, to nie potrafił na razie w nią uwierzyć. Nie przed zobaczeniem jej na własne oczy.

\- Uwierz mi, Quinlan irytuje nie tylko ciebie – widząc, że protegowany wciąż nie wygląda na przekonanego, Kenobi wydał ciche westchnienie. – Nasza przyjaźń wcale nie polega na tym, że ciągle przymykam oko na jego wygłupy. Nawet nie zliczę, ile razy wywalałem go kopniakiem z mieszkania i warczałem, że ma mi się nie pokazywać na oczy. Zdarzały nam się epizody, gdy nie mogłem znieść jego towarzystwa i przy każdym spotkaniu miałem ochotę zdzielić go w łeb. Cóż… on akurat takich epizodów nie miewa, bo zupełnie nie umie obrażać się na ludzi i ile razy nie pokazałoby mu się drzwi, zawsze wraca jak bumerang. To zarazem jego najlepsza i najgorsza cecha.

Anakin nie wiedział, czy cieszyć się z tego, co usłyszał, czy może załamywać ręce. Z jednej strony fajnie, że Obi-Wan czasem kopał Vosa w tyłek, ale z drugiej strony…

Kurde. Aayla z jakiegoś powodu stwierdziła, że jej Mistrz polubił Skywalkera. A skoro Quinlan „wracał do ludzi jak bumerang”, czy to znaczy, że do Anakina też tak będzie wracał? Że będzie bez końca przyłaził, zawracał mu gitarę, dokuczał mu, nazywał go kurduplem i nie przestanie, choćby Anakin milion razy rzucił by mu w twarz ostrym „odpieprz się, Mistrzu Vos”? Tak właśnie będzie?

Ze współczucia na twarzy Obi-Wana, chłopiec wywnioskował definitywne „owszem”. Nabrał ochoty na przeklinanie po huttecku! Niestety, chyba będzie musiał poczekać, aż będzie sam. Jego Mistrz znał _zdecydowanie_ zbyt wiele języków - przeklinanie przy nim w _jakiejkolwiek_ mowie byłoby dość ryzykowne.

\- W normalnym wypadku poradziłbym ci, byś po prostu unikał Quinlana – Kenobi odezwał się po chwili. – Ale obawiam się, że w ten sytuacji to raczej niemożliwe – uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Nawet gdyby mój przyjaciel nie miał irytującego zwyczaju nachodzenia ludzi, których lubi, to nadal jest moim przyjacielem. Przykro mi to mówić, Padawanie, ale jesteś poniekąd skazany na jego towarzystwo. Pocieszę cię tym, że zawsze mogło być gorzej. Zaufaj mi, że Quinlan Vos NIE jest najgorszą osobą w tej Świątyni, która mogłaby się na ciebie uwziąć. O wiele gorzej byś na tym wyszedł, gdybyś skupił na sobie uwagę kogoś… hm… ważniejszego.

Anakin zebrał w sobie całą odwagę, jaką miał. Teraz albo nigdy!

\- Na przykład Mistrza Windu? – zapytał ostrożnie.

Dłoń Obi-Wana powędrowała do szyi. Rudy mężczyzna odchrząknął, jakby coś utkwiło mu w gardle.

\- Taaak – przyznał, energicznie masując kark. Wyglądał na tak sam zestresowanego jak Anakin. – Na przykład Mistrza Windu. A skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, Padawanie... To… Eee… Tego… Tak sobie myślę, że chciałbym cię o coś zapytać.

\- Hahaha, co za zbieg okoliczności, bo ja chciałem ci o czymś powiedzieć – Anakin zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Och! Naprawdę? – Kenobi odetchnął z ulgą. Pewnie martwił się, że protegowany będzie próbował uciec od tematu. – To świetnie! Zatem… eee… słucham.

Chłopiec wziął głęboki oddech.

\- No więc… Eee… Mistrzu, bo wiesz… Jeśli chodzi o to pyskowanie do Mistrza Windu…

\- Tak?

\- Bo wiesz… Ja… Chciałem ci powiedzieć… Znaczy, mówiłem ci już wcześniej, ale nie wytłumaczyłem… Chodzi o to, że… Słuchaj, ja nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie!

Obi-Wan zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Okej – uważnie wpatrując się w Anakina skrzyżował ramiona. – Niespecjalnie. To już jest jakiś… hm… jakaś… jakaś _okoliczność łagodząca._ Ale powiedz, Padawanie, co się właściwie wydarzyło? Nie mogę obiecać, że się nie rozzłoszczę, ale chciałbym, byś nie bał się mówić mi o tego typu sprawach, więc spróbuję… eee… jakby to ująć… mieć otwarty umysł? Delikatnie cię upomnieć zamiast krzyczeć? Niczego nie obiecuję, ale postaram się.

Spora część Anakina odetchnęła na to stwierdzenie z ulgą, ale niewielki ułamek osobowości chłopca poczuł się rozczarowany. Skywalker spędził większość życia pod czułym skrzydłem mamy, a o wściekłych męskich wrzaskach skierowanych do dzieci słyszał jedynie z opowieści. Nawet w jego własnej głowie brzmiało to głupio, ale był ciekawy. Chciałby kiedyś przekonać się, jak to jest – dostać solidną zjebkę od dorosłego faceta. Znaczy… niby słyszał już ryk Windu, ale to nie było to samo. Co innego dostać ochrzan od „jednego z wielu Mistrzów”, a co innego od własnego. Od członka rodziny. Niemalże ojca.

\- No więc – łagodnie zachęcił go Obi-Wan. – Słucham.

Ciekawe, jak by wyglądał, gdyby twarz poczerwieniała mu ze złości? Uch, Anakin chyba mimo wszystko NIE chciał widzieć u swojego Mistrza podobnej miny.

Czy chciał?

 _Po prostu mu to powiedz!_ – w głowie zabrzmiał mu głos Aayli. – _Po męsku!_

Jak po męsku, to po męsku.

\- Dobra, no to słuchaj – postanowiwszy, że jak najszybciej wytłumaczy Obi-Wanowi, o co chodzi, by jak najprędzej mieć to za sobą, Anakin zaczął wyrzucać z siebie potok słów. – Zaczęło się od tego, że Windu przylazł do nas na zajęcia. Już samo to sprawiło, że się trochę zestresowałem, no bo kto by się nie stresował, gdy taki sztywniak, co ciągle warczy na ludzi jak Owczarek Toydariański, nagle zjawia się, tak ni z gruchy, ni z pietruchy i ma uczyć dzieci, jak się podnosi przedmioty. No powiedz! Ty byś się nie zestresował? Mógł chociaż wysłać jakieś ostrzeżenie, bym się mentalnie przygotował. Nawet Kanclerz informuje z wyprzedzeniem, gdy ma gdzieś przyjść… A nie zjawia się, kiedy chce, jak królowa!

\- W-wiesz, co, Anakin? – jąkając się, Obi-Wan uniósł ręce. – Z-zmieniłem zdanie! J-jednak powiesz mi to później, dobra?

Zły, że mu przerwano, chłopiec szarpnął główką.

\- Nie, nie! – zawołał, łapiąc za podniesione dłonie Mistrza i na siłę opuszczając je w dół. – Jak już zacząłem, to skończę!

Co, Obi-Wan myśli, że to tak łatwo – zebrać się na odwagę? Niech korzysta, że Padawan chce być wobec niego szczery, a nie ciągle mu przerywa! A w ogóle to czy mógłby z łaski swojej _spojrzeć_ na Anakina? Czemu, kurde, ucieka wzrokiem w jakimś dziwnym kierunku, gdy uczeń się przed nim produkuje?!

\- Możesz sobie potem na mnie krzyczeć, ale opowiem ci do końca! – Anakin zaanonsował i od razu poczuł się bardzo z siebie dumny.

A jak! Nawet jeśli Obi-Wan Kenobi potem na niego nawrzeszczy to on, Anakin Skywalker weźmie to na klatę, jak prawdziwy mały facet!

\- N-nie ja… - po czole rudego mężczyzny spłynęła kropelka potu. – N-nie chodzi o to, że… S-słuchaj, naprawdę będzie lepiej, jeśli wrócimy do tej rozmowy później.

\- Aayla mówiła, że takich spraw lepiej nie odkładać na później!

\- Eee… M-miała rację, ale… Anakin, wiesz… G-gdybyś się odwrócił…

\- Dobra, słuchaj dalej – zupełnie ignorując coraz wyraźniejsze przerażenie na twarzy mentora i nic sobie nie robiąc z prób przełożenia dyskusji, chłopiec kontynuował opowieść. – Jak Windu zjawił się na zajęciach, to strasznie mnie zaskoczył, ale powiedziałem sobie, że dam radę. Wiedziałem, że on mnie nie cierpi, ale pomyślałem sobie, że zrobię wszystko, byle tylko go nie wkurzyć. Obi-Wan, mówię ci, ja naprawdę się starałem… Wydawało mi się, że jak po prostu będę najgrzeczniejszy, jak umiem, to nic się nie stanie. Gdybym wiedział, że przylazł na tamte zajęcia z humorem, jakby miecz świetlny utknął mu w dupie, to chyba, kurde, nawiałbym z lekcji i…

\- Czy możesz nie mówić o mieczu świetlnym wpychanym do… - wyraźnie załamany, Obi-Wan zakrył sobie twarz dłonią. – A właściwie to, _w ogóle_ przestań mówić! – odsunął rękę i posłał protegowanemu zdesperowane spojrzenie. – Anakin, ja cię _błagam_ … nic już nie mów! Po prostu przestań wydawać jakiekolwiek dźwięki, dobra?

Kenobi wyglądał na tak załamanego, że Skywalker przez moment rzeczywiście rozważał, czy nie zakończyć opowieści. Może i by tak zrobił, gdyby nie nagłe pojawienie się Vosa.

\- Nie słuchaj go, Skywalker! – dzikus zawołał, wyskakując zza myśliwca jak małpa zza drzewa. – Dobrze ci idzie, dzieciaku! Mów dalej!

\- Anakin, NIE! – zaraz po swoim Mistrzu pojawiła się zdyszana Aayla. – Nie słuchaj go! – najpierw posłała Quinlanowi rozwścieczone spojrzenie, po czym wbiła wzrok z Anakina. – Powiedziałeś już _wystarczająco_ dużo! Obi-Wan wie, że nie zrobiłeś niczego specjalnie, więc możesz już… mghpf mghfp mhgh!

Reszta wypowiedzi została zagłuszona przez wielką łapę Vosa. Dzikus bezceremonialnie przycisnął do siebie głowę Padawanki i zatkał dziewczęciu usta.

\- Trzeba kończyć, co się zaczyna! – zawołał, patrząc na chłopca oczami błyszczącymi z ekscytacji. – Dawaj, Skywalker, jedziesz z tematem!

\- Anakin, NIE rób tego! – nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy trząść się ze zdenerwowania, czy warczeć na kumpla, Obi-Wan skakał wzrokiem od Vosa do jakiegoś nieokreślonego punktu za plecami Padawana. – Zaufaj mi i przestań mówić!

\- Pokaż Mistrzuniowi, że nie jesteś siusiumajtkiem! – Quinlan wyglądał, jakby zachęcał ulubionego gracza do strzelenia gola. Dłoń, którą nie przytrzymywał Aayli, była zaciśnięta w pięść i rytmicznie wzbijała się w powietrze. – Bądź mężczyzną! Miej jaja! Dokończ tę cudowną opowieść, a przyrzekam, że już _nigdy_ nie nazwę cię kurduplem!

Wykończony byciem szarpanym raz w jedną raz w drugą stronę przez osoby o zupełnie różnych opiniach, Anakin postanowił oddać decyzję w ręce swojego własnego wewnętrznego głosu – a ten ochoczo zachęcał go, by kontynuował (obietnica Vosa, by już nigdy nie nazwać go kurduplem, też nie była tutaj bez znaczenia).

\- No dobra, więc, Windu stoi sobie na środku sali i gada do nas – Chłopiec przybrał srogą minę i zaczął przedrzeźniać poważny głos ciemnoskórego Mistrza. – „Dzisiaj będziemy się uczyć rozszerzania granic Mocy”. Pomyślałem sobie: nawet brzmi fajnie. Chodziło o to, by podnieść więcej kulek, niż na początku. No, bo my takie kulki podnosiliśmy… Takie strasznie małe. I przysięgam, Mistrzu, ja naprawdę starałem się robić wszystko tak, jak on chciał. Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że ten wstrętny kłamczuch zastawił na mnie pułapkę?

\- Ja cię bardzo proszę, nie nazywaj Mistrza Windu „wstrętnym kłamczuchem”! – Obi-Wan zawołał piskliwym głosem.

\- Kiedy tak było!

\- Właśnie, zamknij się! – Vos zamachał kumplowi przed nosem wolną ręką, jakby odganiał się od muchy. – Jak dzieciak mówi, że tak było, to tak było! Dalej, Padawaniątko, mów dalej! – patrzył na Anakina tak radośnie, że mało brakowało, a język zacząłby mu zwisać z podniecenia jak psu. – Cokolwiek by się nie działo, _nie przerywaj!_

\- To chyba jasne, że jak ktoś mówi, że tematem zajęć ma być podnoszenie WIELU kulek, to nie wyskakuje pod koniec z jakimś dziwnym żądaniem, by podnieść jedną – Anakin wbił rozżalony wzrok w Obi-Wana.

Teraz, gdy już się rozpędził, coraz trudniej mu było zapanować nad słowami. Wewnętrzny głosik, który do tej pory doradzał mu, by choć _odrobinkę_ się pohamował i może używał grzeczniejszych określeń, stawał się coraz cichszy.

\- WSZYSTKIM kazał podnieść jak najwięcej kulek! WSZYSTKIM oprócz mnie! Tylko mnie jednemu kazał podnieść jedną kulkę. Równie dobrze mógł sobie wytatuować na tej swojej łysinie tekst „nie lubię Skywalkera”!

\- Anakin, _błagam cię_ , zaklinam… przestań mówić! – Obi-Wan wyjęczał to stwierdzenie tonem kapitana, którego łajba już niemal całkowicie poszła na dno. Zrezygnowany ton pokonanego człowieka, który wie, że samego statku już nie ocali, ale może chociaż zdąży chwycić jednego z pasażerów i go uratować.

Kurde, może jednak Anakin _rzeczywiście_ powinien przestać? Na moment zawiesił wzrok na Aayli, która ostrzegała go energicznie potrząsając głową i wciąż mamrotała coś w dłoń Mistrza. Chłopiec wychwycił tylko jedno słowo.

„Windu”.

Pfft! Wiele mu to dało, nie ma co! To jasne, że ta opowieść dotyczyła Windu… bo kogo innego mogłaby dotyczyć?!

\- Chłopie, nie pękaj! – dziarsko zawołał Vos. – Co najgorszego może się stać?

W sumie racja. Nawet jeśli Obi-Wan miałby zrobić mu awanturę, to Anakin już pogodził się z takim obrotem zdarzeń. Czując buzującą w myślach adrenalinę, postanowił, że dokończy.

\- Żeby nie było: NIE spytałem go, czemu kazał mi podnieść tę jedną kulkę! Nawet go o to nie zapytałem, bo chciałem być grzeczny. A potem, jak nie mogłem podnieść tamtej kulki, to wcale nie marudziłem, tylko próbowałem robić wszystko, by wreszcie mi się udało. Ja się. Naprawdę. Starałem!

\- O-okej, starałeś się! – krzyknął spanikowany Obi-Wan. – Już wiemy, że się starałeś, ale już przestań!

\- Kiedy to było _straszne,_ Mistrzu! Wiesz, jak okropnie się czułem, gdy się tak bardzo starałem, a tamten wstręciuch tylko na mnie warczał? Tak sobie myślę, że on wcale _nie chciał,_ by mi się udało! Gdyby rzeczywiście chciał, bym podniósł jedną kulkę, to powinien kazać mi to ćwiczyć _na początku_ zajęć, a nie, kurde, na końcu!

\- I jeszcze natrętnie się na ciebie gapił, chociaż powiedziałeś mu, by tego nie robił – radośnie podsunął Vos. – Co to za bezczelny nauczyciel, który gapi się na ucznia, zamiast zająć się czymś innym, gdy uczeń sobie spokojnie ćwiczy? No naprawdę, jak tak można! Kto to w ogóle słyszał, by jakiś Mistrz patrzył na Adepta Jedi podczas ćwiczeń i próbował go czegoś nauczyć?

Anakin instynktownie czuł, że w stwierdzeniu dzikusa kryła się jakaś pułapka, jednak podchwycił temat i mówił dalej.

\- _Właśnie!_ Gdyby choć na chwilę spojrzał w drugą stronę, to dałbym radę i w końcu podniósłbym tamtą kulkę! Zresztą, jak inni patrzą, to w sumie jest okej… Tylko Windu ma taki wzrok jak droid ze wścieklizną! Jak ty mnie uczyłeś, Mistrzu, podnosić kostkę, gdy lecieliśmy na Naboo, to się w ogóle nie wstydziłem i ani trochę się nie bałem!

Gdy tylko to powiedział, przeraził się, że – o kurde! – właśnie wypaplał, że Kenobi udzielił mu nielegalnej lekcji. Dobre przynajmniej to, że nie usłyszał o tym nikt poza Vosem i Aaylą. I że podekscytowany dzikus wydawał się zainteresowany czymś zupełnie innym.

\- No, a potem, jak chłopina się zdenerwował, ty mu tak ładnie doradziłeś, żeby się wyciszył – powiedział, dramatycznie wzdychając. - Ech, biedactwo! Członek Rady Jedi, a sam nie wpadł na to, by się uspokoić. Dałeś mu taką _dobrą radę_ , a on ci się odwdzięczył jakimś głupim kazaniem.

\- No właśnie! Przecież nie powiedziałem mu niczego złego! Znaczy… dobra, powiedziałem, bo do Mistrza tak nie wypada, ale ja wcale nie chciałem i to wszystko przez niego! Obi-Wan, przepraszam… Ja naprawdę robiłem wszystko, by mu nie podpaść, ale on naprawdę się na mnie uwziął! Nie wiem, dlaczego uparł się, by nienawidzić akurat mnie… Czego bym nie zrobił i tak by się wściekł! No mówię ci, na tamtych zajęciach buczał na mnie jak jakaś bantha podczas okresu godowego!

Samice banth były wyjątkowo agresywne, gdy się goniły – a zwłaszcza wobec samców. Z początku Anakinowi wydawało się, że to trafne porównanie, ale zmienił zdanie, gdy Quinlan Vos puścił Aaylę i zaczął się głośno śmiać. Wył jeszcze głośniej niż wtedy, gdy odczytał przeszłość z małej kulki.

Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi. Jasne, z pewnego punktu widzenia tekst o banthcie mógł być zabawny, ale nie był _aż tak dobry_ , by wywołać tak wielki atak wesołości.

Albo _aż tak zły_ , by Obi-Wan z Aaylą patrzyli przed siebie z tak ewidentnym przerażeniem i mieli twarze jak trupy z krematorium.

Kiedy Anakin tak stał i próbował rozkminić, czemu ci wszyscy ludzie zareagowali, jak zareagowali, zza jego pleców dobiegło głośne chrząknięcie. Powoli odwrócił się i…

_NIEEEEEE! – zawył w myślach._

Omal nie przewrócił się tam, gdzie stał. Natomiast jego pewność siebie nie wytrzymała i runęła z hukiem jak wieża, w którą przygrzmocił rozpędzony śmigacz.

Nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Reakcje Obi-Wana. Ostrzeżenia i prośby Obi-Wana. Fakt, że Aayla, która nie tak dawno temu zachęcała małego towarzysza, by „po męsku powiedział, jak było”, nagle zaczęła go błagać, by się przymknął.

Miała rację.

„Co najgorszego może się stać?”

No to Anakin właśnie się dowiedział, co to było, bo TO COŚ właśnie się stało.

Windu stał tuż za nim.

Windu słyszał. Zakładając, że Obi-Wan zaczął panikować dokładnie w momencie, gdy go zobaczył, Windu słyszał WSZYSTKO!

Łącznie z Owczarek Toydariańskim, mieczem świetlnym w dupie i droidem ze wścieklizną. A, no i oczywiście, banthą podczas okresu godowego!

Zamiast być na przeklętym Alderaanie, Mace Windu stał sobie tutaj, na Corsuscant, w hangarze Świątyni Jedi, opierał plecy o myśliwiec i wpatrywał się w Anakina tymi swoimi czarnymi lodowatymi oczami.

Jak powiedział kiedyś Watto: „nie mógłbym mieć bardziej przerypane, nawet gdyby Bogowie nasrali mi na głowę!” 

To powiedzonko jeszcze nigdy nie wydawało się Skywalkerowi tak adekwatne.

Cóż, dobrze przynajmniej, że była choć jedna osoba zadowolona z nadejścia tego miniaturowego Końca Świata. Quinlan Vos pochylił się nad uchem straumatyzowanego Obi-Wana.

\- Nie wiem, czy już ci to mówiłem – wyszeptał pomiędzy rechotami – ale _uwielbiam_ twojego Padawana! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori. 
> 
> Podobnie jak dziękuję wszystkim komentującym za przemyślenia, pochwały i uwagi odnośnie opowiadania. Nic nie sprawia mi takiej frajdy jak dyskutowanie z czytelnikami ;)


	28. Przywiązanie (Część 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinlan Vos rzuca mnóstwo durnowatych tekstów.  
> Ale zdarza mu się też powiedzieć coś inteligentnego...

**Człowiek Czynu**

**Rozdział 13 – Przywiązanie**

„Anakin Skywalker, kochający syn i Padawan. Zginął tragiczną śmiercią po tym, jak w bohaterski sposób wyraził szczerą opinię na temat najwredniejszego członka Rady Jedi, Mace’a Windu. Pokój jego duszy!”

Anakin był przekonany, że tak właśnie napiszą na jego nagrobku. A wcześniej w Mos Espa odbędzie się huczny pogrzeb – nawet Sebulba spojrzy na martwią twarz rywala i zetrze spod oka łzę żalu, skomląc, że to nie jemu przyszło rozprawić się z „pyskatym gówniarzem”. Zakładając oczywiście, że ze Skywalkera zostanie jakieś ciało. A co jeśli Windu potnie go na kawałeczki, które będą jeszcze mniejsze od ziaren piasku?

Skończyć jako piasek… Na Moc, TYLKO NIE TO!

Anakin byłby skłonny paść na kolana i błagać o litość. Nie o życie – o litość dla swoich przyszłych zwłok, żeby nie skończyły jako maleńkie drobinki. Niech go sobie Windu zabija, ale niech nie przerabia go na _piasek!_ Niech się zlituje! Nawet nieznośni smarkacze zasługiwali na minimum łaski! Prawda? Prawda?!

Ucięcie głowy? Zgoda. Wrzucenie do gniazda wygłodniałych Nexu? Zgoda. Wysłanie do wąwozu, przez który przebiegało spłoszone stado dewbacków? Jasne. Byle tylko nie skończyć jako CHOLERNY PIASEK!

Tja, Anakin mógłby błagać, gdyby nie fakt, że czuł się niezdolny do wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Sparaliżowało go! Po prostu.

Tylko oczy były częścią ciała, nad którą zachował jeszcze jako taką kontrolę. Skierował je na swojego Mistrza i to był bardzo poważny błąd.

 _O raju_ – Anakin pomyślał z przerażeniem. – _ZABIŁEM GO!_

Obi-Wan wyglądał, jakby był gotów w każdej chwili położyć się do trumny. Brakowało mu tylko bukietu kwiatów wciśniętego pomiędzy sztywne dłonie! Stał nieruchomo jak posąg, zezował w przestrzeń i nie zareagował nawet wtedy, gdy Quinlan Vos uwiesił mu się na ramieniu i zaczął zaśmiewać się do rozpuku.

Skywalker już widział w wyobraźni drugi nagrobek:

„Obi-Wan Kenobi, wzorowy Jedi i troskliwy Mistrz. Skonał ze wstydu, po tym jak jego Padawan obraził jedną z najważniejszych osób w Zakonie. Pokój jego duszy!”

Och, na Moc, jak Anakin _mógł_ do tego doprowadzić? Czemu… uch! Na _odchody banth_ , CZEMU nie posłuchał błagań swojego nauczyciela, zignorował nieme ostrzeżenia Aayli, i zamiast tego zrobił _dokładnie to_ , do czego zachęcał go niezrównoważony psychicznie świr?! Jak mógł zachować się tak beznadziejnie _głupio?!_ Do piekieł Sithów, przecież z domu tego nie wyniósł!

„I pamiętaj, synku, jak twój mądry i godny zaufania Mistrz będzie ci wydawał polecenia, zupełnie nie zwracaj na niego uwagi! O wiele lepiej na tym wyjdziesz, jak będziesz postępował według instrukcji porąbanych obcych facetów, co prawie nigdy nie chodzą pod prysznic.”

Shmi Skywalker nigdy by czegoś takiego nie powiedziała. Ech, gdyby wiedziała, co właśnie nawyczyniał jej kochany jedynak, jak nic poszłaby na wydmę i zaczęłaby kopać sobie grób.

A właściwie to, Windu _również_ wyglądał, jakby miał za chwilę potrzebować nagrobka. Buchające z jego nozdrzy strumienie powietrza sugerowały, że facet za chwilę eksploduje ze złości. Może wybuchnie, rozleci się na miliardy cząsteczek, a Skywalker i jego Mistrz zostaną ocaleni?

Haha. Jasne. To byłoby zbyt piękne…

 _Co się teraz stanie? –_ Anakin myślał gorączkowo. – _Co się teraz stanie?! Jaka będzie kara? Gotowanie w oleju? Biczowanie? Prace społeczne na oczach Padme?! O NIE, błagam, tylko nie to!_

Wiszące w powietrzu napięcie było prawie nie do wytrzymania!

Wreszcie, po długiej chwili ciszy (zakłócanej jedynie przez rechoty Vosa), czarnoskóry Mistrz otworzył usta. Anakin odruchowo skulił się w sobie – był absolutnie przekonany, że facet za chwilę zionie ogniem! No, ewentualnie wypuści z paszczy potężną falę Mocy, która zniszczy Coruscant i zakłóci równowagę w całym Wszechświecie. Poprzednim razem od ryku Windu zadrżała Świątynia, więc teraz pewnie będzie jeszcze gorzej. Czy istniała w ogóle jakaś szansa, by ktokolwiek to przeżył? Och, nie, przecież Skywalker nie zdążył pożegnać się z Padme! Nie był gotowy na śmierć. No cóż, przynajmniej nie umrze w samotności.

Trzy… dwa… JEDEN!

\- Widzę, że już wróciłeś z Fenis – padło bezbarwne stwierdzenie. – Ponoć masz dla nas raport?

Anakin otworzył oczy. Nawet nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy postanowił je zamknąć. Hę? Co? Uderzenie jednak nie nastąpiło? Nikt nie zginął?!

Obi-Wan w dalszym ciągu zezował w przestrzeń.

\- Tak, Mistrzu Windu – wyrecytował tonem człowieka, który czymś się naćpał (w tym przypadku: wstydem). – Mój raport jest gotowy, już go napisałem, zebrałem wszystkie dane, one są w moim raporcie, bo ten raport jest już gotowy i mogę w każdej chwili przedstawić go Radzie.

\- Biedaczysko się zawiesił – z zachwyconym uśmieszkiem skomentował Vos.

\- To NIE jest powód do radości! – syknęła Aayla.

Windu nie zwracał uwagi na małpiszona i jego Padawankę.

\- Doskonale – rzucił, wzruszając ramionami. – Chodź ze mną! Rada za chwilę się zbierze. Omówimy twoją misję, a także – wychodząc z hangaru, na moment zatrzymał wzrok na Anakinie – _inne sprawy –_ dokończył lodowatym tonem. 

Chłopiec zadygotał ze strachu. Kenobi powlókł się za czarnoskórym przełożonym – szedł sztywno, ale chwiejnie, jak droid bojowy, któremu wlano do obwodów cztery litry wódki.

 _Obi-Wan, przepraszam!_ – Anakin myślał, z rozpaczą patrząc na mentora. – _Na Moc, co ja narobiłem? Tak strasznie mi przykro! Przepraszam, Mistrzu… Przepraszam!_

\- Mistrzu Windu! – Vos wesoło zamachał do pleców odchodzącego mężczyzny. – Ja też mam gotowy raporcik!

\- Wezwiemy cię później – wycedził Windu.

\- A nie mogę złożyć raportu razem z moim ziomkiem, Obi-Wanem?

\- Nie, _nie możesz!_

\- A może jednak?

\- NIE!

\- Oj, Mistrzu, no weeeeź! Po co macie się męczyć i wzywać każdego z nas po kolei! Nie lepiej obskoczyć dwa raporciki za jednym zamachem?

Anakin wytrzeszczył na Vosa oczy. Jak można być _aż_ _tak bezczelnym?!_ Nie dość, że częściowo odpowiadał za katastrofę, jaką było rozjuszenie Windu, to teraz jeszcze skomlał za czarnoskórym Mistrzem, by ten pozwolił mu pójść razem z Obi-Wanem. Ślinił się, jak jakiś, za przeproszeniem dzieciak, którego tatuś nie chciał zabrać na oglądanie publicznej egzekucji.

\- Powtórzę po raz _ostatni_ – Windu syknął, groźnie zwężając oczy. – Wezwiemy. Cię. Później.

\- Błaaagaaam! – Dzikus już nawet nie próbował udawać, że chodziło o raport. Jego oczy były wytrzeszczone jak u świrniętego fana przed holokinem. – Ja MUSZĘ to zobaczyć! MUSZĘ wiedzieć, co się tam wydarzy! Mistrzu, błagam, zrobię wszystko, umyję ci głowę specjalnym szamponem, wypucuję twój myśliwiec szczoteczką do zębów, tylko pozwól mi iść z nim!

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo, a polecisz na miesięczną misję na Mustafar i to BEZ swojej Padawanki!

Zadziałało. Vos wreszcie się zamknął. Oczywiście tylko na chwilę, bo gdy tylko Kenobi i Windu wyszli z hangaru, zaczął od nowa wyć ze śmiechu.

\- Nie mogę… nie wytrzymam!

Z rumieńcami wzburzenia na policzkach, Aayla uniosła ręce. Poruszała palcami dłoni w taki sposób, jakby chciała rozerwać swojego Mistrza na strzępy.

\- _Jak mogłeś?!_ – ryknęła.

Małpiszon w ogóle nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Był zbyt zajęty odzyskiwaniem oddechu po napadzie wesołości.

\- Ech, starcie Rady z Obi-Wanem niestety mnie ominie – westchnął z żalem. – Ale trudno, bo pokaz, który miałem okazję obejrzeć i tak był zarąbisty! – wyszczerzył do Anakina zęby. – Jesteś genialny, dzieciaku. Nie wiem, na jakim zajebistym zadupiu cię wychowali, ale muszę tam kiedyś pojechać. Coś mi się wydaje, że czułbym się na twojej planetce jak w domu.

\- Zostaw Anakina w spokoju! – zaciskając dłonie w pięści syknęła Aayla. – I tak już narobiłeś mu kłopotów!

\- Kto? Ja? – zdziwił się Vos (On jeszcze miał czelność wyglądać na _zdziwionego?!)_ – Przecież to nie ja nazwałem Windu „droidem ze wścieklizną”. Nie przypisuj mi szlachetnych zasług Padawana Skywalkera.

\- NIE powiedziałby tego wszystkiego, gdybyś go NIE podpuścił! – rozjuszona Twi’lekanka trzepnęła swojego Mistrza w ramię. – Widziałam, jaką miał minę. Chciał _przestać!_

\- No właśnie! – rozmasowując miejsce, w którym został ślad dziewczęcej dłoni, dramatycznie jęknął dzikus. – Mało brakowało, a przerwałby ten cudowny wywód! A to byłoby jak zostanie wyproszonym z baru ze striptizem, jeszcze zanim tancerka zdążyła zrzucić majtki!

\- Ugh, ty jesteś po prostu… uuuugh! – wściekle łypiąc na Mistrza, Aayla pociągnęła się za obie lekku. – Akurat, gdy zaczynam myśleć, że mógłbyś… UGH! Ja już normalnie nie mam do ciebie siły!

\- Oj tam – Quinlan niedbale machnął ręką. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego aż tak dramatyzujesz, kwiatuszku. Dzieciak nie powiedział niczego dziwnego. On tylko głośno powiedział to, co wszyscy od dawna myślą, ale nikt nie miał odwagi, by pisnąć słówko. Nawet JA nie miałem odwagi! Mam u ciebie dług, Skywalker! – pokazał Anakinowi kciuk. – Teraz, jak już widziałem Windu wysłuchującego prawdę o swojej osobie, mogę umrzeć szczęśliwy.

\- Możesz wreszcie przestać, Mistrzu?! Świat nie kręci się wokół spełniania twoich porąbanych fantazji! Tobie naprawdę nie jest ani trochę wstyd? Nie jest ci ani trochę przykro z powodu tego, co spowodowałeś? Anakin będzie miał przechlapane!

\- Ja tam na jego miejscu bym się cieszył. Dostanie ochrzanu życia to dość niska cena za zostanie Legendą Zakonu.

\- On wcale NIE chce być legendą!

\- A właśnie, że chce. Chce, tylko jeszcze o tym nie wie. Z dwojga złego o wiele lepiej być znanym z pyskowania do członków Rady, niż z dołączenia do Zakonu w wieku dziewięciu lat. W końcu pozbędzie się łatki „Przybłędy z Zadupia” i przejdzie do historii jako „Jedyny Człowiek, Który Obraził Windu i Przeżył”. Ej! A tak w ogóle to chyba mam dla niego ksywkę. „Chłopiec, Który Przeżył”… Taaak, to właściwy tytuł dla kogoś, kto umknął Windu-mordercy! Oooch, na Moc, to było takie epickie!

Vos znowu zgiął się w pół i zaczął rechotać. Aayla posłała mu jeszcze jedno wkurzone spojrzenie, po czym pokręciła głową i podeszła do Skywalkera.

\- Anakin, nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedziała, łapiąc zdruzgotanego chłopca za ramiona. – To nie twoja wina, tylko tego… - na moment uciekła wzrokiem w stronę chichoczącego Mistrza. – Ugh, naprawdę nie wiem, co dzisiaj w niego wstąpiło! Tak strasznie cię za niego przepraszam! To pewnie dlatego że zbyt długo przebywał z Wookimi. Wcześniej nie bywał AŻ TAK wredny. A poza tym martwi się, że jego przyjaciel zaginął i wyszukuje sobie różne durnowate sposoby na odreagowywanie stresu. Zresztą, to też moja wina. Naprawdę nie powinnam cię namawiać, byś powiedział wszystko Obi-Wanowi _za wszelką cenę._

Dziewięciolatek wciąż był zbyt zszokowany, by cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

\- Wiem, że teraz ciężko ci w to uwierzyć, ale wszystko jakoś się ułoży – przekonywała dziewczyna. – Bądźmy dobrej myśli. 

\- Właśnie! – Vos odepchnął uczennicę i po przyjacielsku objął chłopca ramieniem. – Skończ z udawaniem posągu i odrobinę wyluzuj, młody! Słuchaj, Windu nie będzie się na ciebie boczył bez końca. Za jakieś cztery lata o wszystkim zapomni…

\- Mistrzu! – warknęła Aayla. - Przestań wygadywać głupoty!

\- Masz rację, kwiatuszku, to zbyt optymistyczna wersja. O _takim_ numerze będzie pamiętał jeszcze przez co najmniej dekadę.

\- Mistrzu!

\- Zresztą, pewnie nawet nie zostaniesz ukarany – dzikus rozmasował podbródek. – No bo za co mieliby ci wlepić naganę? W Kodeksie nie ma takiego paragrafu, który zabraniałby wyrażania się o nieswoich Mistrzach w niepochlebny sposób. Gdybyś powiedział to wszystko DO Windu, tak jak wtedy, na lekcji, sprawy miałyby się zupełnie inaczej. Ale wiesz… Ty tylko streszczałeś minione wydarzenia, a to, że użyłeś takich a nie innych słów, to taki nieistotny szczegół. Tak więc, spoko-loko, Rada raczej ci odpuści. Znaczy, Obi-Wan ma totalnie przejebane, ale kto by się przejmował.

\- MISTRZU! – Aayla praktycznie wydarła się Vosowi do ucha.

Posłał jej pełne pretensji spojrzenie.

\- No co? – rzucił, unosząc brew. - To prawda! Kiedy Padawani coś odwalają, zawsze Mistrzowie obrywają najmocniej. Kiedy podpaliłaś koleżance spodnie, to mnie wezwali na dywanik, nie ciebie. Masz pojęcie, ile wysiłku kosztowało mnie udawanie, że jestem wzburzony?

Dziewczyna wydała głośny kwik. 

\- N-nie o to chodzi! – jej błękitne policzki pokryły się warstwą różu. – Ch-chodziło mi o to, że… M-mówisz do Anakina takie… T-tamta sytuacja miała miejsce, bo… A-a poza tym, NIE przeklinaj!

\- Na Kashyyyk przeklinałem non stop i w ogóle ci to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Bo przeklinałeś w języku Wookich i nie rozumiał cię NIKT poza Wookimi! A poza tym… eee, Anakin?

Chłopiec wymamrotał coś pod nosem.

\- Co mówiłeś? – zaciekawił się dzikus. 

\- Powinienem za nimi pójść – Anakin powtórzył wcześniejsze stwierdzenie, ale tym razem dość głośno, by Twi’lekanka i jej Mistrz usłyszeli.

Aayla zmierzyła małego przyjaciela troskliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Anakin…

Dłonie chłopca zacisnęły się w pięści.

\- Muszę iść i przeprosić! – Anakin zaanonsował, strącając z ramienia rękę Vosa. - Nie chcę, by Windu wyżywał się na Obi-Wanie! To wszystko _moja_ wina! To ja powiedziałem te wszystkie głupie rzeczy, a wcześniej byłem niegrzeczny. Obi-Wan dopiero co wrócił z misji i…On… _Nie chcę_ , by przeze mnie miał kłopoty! Pójdę do Rady Ważniaków, przeproszę Windu, wszystko im wytłumaczę i…

Rzucił się w stronę wyjścia z hangaru, ale nie zdążył ubiec nawet dziesięciu metrów, gdy czyjeś twarde łapska złapały go od tyłu za ramiona.

\- Hola, hola, dzieciaku, nie tak szybko! – Quinlan cicho zacmokał.

\- Puszczaj! – próbując wyszarpnąć się z uścisku, Anakin posłał przyjacielowi Obi-Wana wkurzone spojrzenie.

Pfft… _Przyjacielowi!_ Jak można kumplować się z takim durniem?! Gnojek najpierw podpuścił Padawana swojego rzekomo najlepszego druha, by obraził Windu, a teraz jeszcze przytrzymywał tego samego Padawana, nie pozwalając mu iść naprawić sytuacji.

\- Słuchaj, Skywalker, wszyscy już uwierzyli, że masz jaja – rzeczowym tonem Vos zwrócił się do chłopca. – Nie musisz gnać za Windu, by udowodnić, jak wielkim jesteś kozakiem.

\- Niczego nie udowadniam! – nie zaprzestając wściekłego szamotania warknął Anakin. – Chcę tylko pomóc mojemu Mistrzowi! A teraz ZOSTAW MNIE!

\- Taa, chętnie bym popatrzył, jak „pomagasz” Obi-Wanowi – westchnął dzikus. – No wiesz, jak niespodziewanie zjawiasz się na zebraniu Rady Jedi, tak z buta i bez zapowiedzi, i oznajmiasz, że osłonisz Mistrzunia własnym ciałem. To byłby epicki widok! W dodatku, gdybym ci na coś takiego pozwolił, miałbym pretekst, by za tobą pójść. Zawsze mógłbym powiedzieć, że pobiegłem za tobą żeby cię powstrzymać. Popatrzyłbym sobie, jak obaj dostajecie zjebkę od Rady i nikt nie miałby prawa się do mnie przyczepić. ALE, po namyśle, chyba jednak nie jestem aż tak wredny. Dlatego sorry, mały, ale nie puszczę cię, póki nie przestaniesz się szamotać. No już, uspokój się. Posłuchaj starszego i mądrzejszego i odpuść. 

\- NIE chcę cię słuchać! – fuknął rozjuszony chłopiec. - Gdyby nie ty, Obi-Wan NIE miałby kłopotów!

\- Eee, poprawka. Gdyby nie TY, Obi-Wan nie miałby kłopotów.

Skywalker zaczerwienił się. Ciężko się z tym nie zgodzić.

\- M-może i tak, ale gdybym cię nie słuchał, wszystko byłoby lepsze! Od teraz, jak będziesz mi mówił, bym coś zrobił, zawsze będę robił na odwrót!

Podniósł nogę z zamiarem nadepnięcia dzikusowi na stopę, ale zanim zdążył zrealizować swój chytry plan, usłyszał zrezygnowany głos Aayli.

\- Umm… Anakin? On rzeczywiście wpakował cię w kłopoty, ale w tej sprawie to akurat ma trochę racji. Niech lepiej Obi-Wan sam to ogarnie.

Chłopiec przestał się szamotać. Jego zaufanie do porąbańca z dredami spadło do absolutnego zera, ale przyjaciółki to chyba jednak powinien posłuchać. Wcześniej ją zignorował i jak na tym wyszedł? Fatalnie! Delikatnie mówiąc…

\- Anakin, poważnie, jeśli pójdziesz za Obi-Wanem i Mistrzem Windu tylko pogorszysz sprawę. – Widząc, że młodszy kolega wciąż się waha, dziewczyna pokręciła głową. – Wiem, że chcesz być dzielny i wziąć całą winę na siebie, ale w ten sposób nikomu nie pomożesz. Ani Mistrz Windu ani Rada nie zażądali twojej obecności. Gdybyś zjawił się nieproszony, to byłby kolejny pokaz niesubordynacji.

Twarz Anakina ułożyła się w grymas. Skywalker nienawidził sytuacji, gdy musiał po prostu siedzieć i czekać na rozwój wydarzeń. Powstrzymywanie się od działania nie było jego mocną stroną. Ale co mógł, kurde, zrobić? Gdyby ponownie okazał nieposłuszeństwo, prawdopodobnie przekroczyłby granicę i skończył martwy! Albo gorzej – wyleciałby z Zakonu na zbity pysk! Być może razem z Obi-Wanem.

Wbił rozżalony wzrok w podłogę. Co Rada zrobi z jego Mistrzem? Ale chyba nie ochrzanią go jakoś bardzo mocno… Prawda?

Vos wreszcie puścił chłopca. 

\- No właśnie! – zawołał, stając naprzeciwko dziewięciolatka. – Słuchaj, co mówi kwiatuszek i niczym się nie przejmuj. Nawet jeśli członkowie Rady pojadą po Obi-Wanie trochę bardziej niż trzeba, nic wielkiego się nie stanie! Twój Mistrzunio to twardy chłop, dzieciaku. Radził już sobie w gorszych sytuacjach. Dostanie zjebki życia od najważniejszych osób w Zakonie na pewno go nie złamie! A poza tym, powiedzieć ci coś? On to uwielbia.

\- Lubi, jak go opieprzają? – Anakin posłał dzikusowi zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

\- Anakin! – Twi’lekanka zgromiła chłopca wzrokiem.

Wpatrywała się w niego z takim wyrazem, jakby próbowała ustalić, czy już wcześniej miał ciągoty do przeklinania, czy może zaraził się niestosownym słownictwem od jej Mistrza.

Skywalker nie uważał, by „opieprzają” było jakimś szczególnie wulgarnym zwrotem, ale na wszelki wypadek zaczął wyglądać na skruszonego. Po tym, ile osób już do siebie zraził, nie chciał, by Aayla zaczęła w nim widzieć podwórkowego chuligana. 

\- Jak opieprzają to może nie – masując podbródek, stwierdził Vos. W przeciwieństwie do uczennicy, nie wyglądał na ani trochę zbulwersowanego. - Ale twój Mistrzunio jest uzależniony od ludzi, którzy odwalają różne głupie numery. Ma do takich osobników duuużą słabość. Wciąż marudzi, że musi świecić za nich oczami, ale prawda jest taka, że nie potrafi bez tego żyć. Sam pomyśl, dzieciaku! W tej Świątyni roi się od grzeczniutkich maluchów, co chodzą przy nodze jak dobrze wytresowane pieski. Mimo to Obi-Wan nie wybrał żadnego z nich. Wybrał ciebie.

Choć dostał dzisiaj mnóstwo dowodów na to, że był ważny dla swojego Mistrza, Anakin poczuł nagły spadek pewności siebie.

\- Wcale mnie nie wybrał – wymamrotał.

Ile razy nie wyrzuciłby tego zdania z głowy, ono wciąż do niego _wracało._ Czasem wręcz samo wślizgiwało mu się na język, choć wcale nie planował go powiedzieć. Tak jak teraz. W sumie, gdy o tym pomyśleć… Chyba pierwszy raz powiedział to zdanie _na głos._

Zdziwił się, widząc, że z oczu Vosa całkowicie zniknęła wesołość. Dzikus wpatrywał się w wychowanka swojego przyjaciela z nienaturalną powagą.

\- Ktoś przystawił mu miecz świetlny do gardła i zmusił go, by wziął cię na Padawana? – zapytał, unosząc brew.

Wyczuwalna tonie mężczyzny nuta surowości sprawiła, że Anakin cofnął się o krok.

\- Nie, ale…

\- No to cię wybrał – Quinlan pociągnął chłopca za nos. - Koniec tematu!

Skywalker rozmasował miejsce, w którym odcisnęły się ślady dwóch wielkich paluchów. Posłał przyjacielowi swojego Mistrza pełne pretensji spojrzenie, ale wyjątkowo nie rzucił w stronę wysokiego mężczyzny żadnego wrednego tekstu. Coś w aurze wokół Vosa go przed tym powstrzymywało.

Zarówno Quinlan jak i jego uczennica wpatrywali się w Anakina w bardzo dziwny sposób – trochę z oburzeniem i trochę ze zdumieniem. Jakby oskarżenie Obi-Wana o niewybranie Padawana z własnej woli było najgorszą możliwą obelgą. Jakby sam fakt, że Anakin ośmielił się tak pomyśleć, wydał im się niedorzeczny!

 _Uważają tak, ponieważ nic nie wiedzą_ – posyłając jednemu i drugiemu rozżalone spojrzenia, pomyślał chłopiec. – _Gdyby wiedzieli, patrzyliby na mnie zupełnie inaczej!_

Jak na niechciany towar.

Skywalker uchwycił wzrok Vosa i przez jeden króciutki moment ogarnęło go dziwne przeczucie, że ten facet już o wszystkim wie. Ale to przecież niemożliwe, prawda? Obi-Wan nie powiedziałby mu o okolicznościach, w jakich wybrał sobie Padawana, w tak krótkim czasie po powrocie z misji? Nie powiedziałby mu, prawda?

Czy powiedziałby?

Dzikus pokręcił głową. 

\- Nie, poważnie – wzdychając, rozmasował ucho. - Odkąd wróciłem, wciąż słyszę pojękiwania na zasadzie, „Jakie to dziiiiwne, że Obi-Wan wybrał na ucznia tego przybłędę Skywalkera”. Za cholerę nie kumam, o co chodzi tym wszystkim ludziom. _Mnie_ tam ani trochę nie dziwi, że Obi-Wan wybrał właśnie ciebie – wyszczerzył do chłopca zęby. - Jesteś kropka w kropkę jak jego zmarły Mistrzunio. Qui-Gon też był chodzącą Fabryką Wstydu.

Anakin wzdrygnął się.

\- Nie mów o Qui-Gonie – wymamrotał, kierując rozżalony wzrok w podłogę.

Vos kompletnie zignorował jego prośbę. 

\- Taaa. Nie da się ukryć, że czeka cię mnóstwo pracy, mały. W końcu będziesz musiał się nieźle nagimnastykować, by zapełnić pustkę po Panu „Mam w Dupie Kodeks, a Rada Może Mi Nagwizdać”. Qui-Gon mógłby napisać z tego doktorat. Ty na razie jesteś na etapie magisterki, ale coś mi się wydaje, że po tym numerze z Windu dość szybko nadrobisz zaległości.

\- Przestań mówić o Qui-Gonie! – syknął chłopiec.

\- Słuchaj, jakbyś _kiedykolwiek_ miał wyrzuty sumienia, że przynosisz swojemu Mistrzuniowi wstyd, to pamiętaj, że dla niego to forma terapii. Musi się zająć czymś nowym, by nie myśleć o tym, co stracił. Wcześniej wstydził się za Qui-Gona, a teraz czas najwyższy, by wstydził się za ciebie. Dlatego każdy numer, który odwalisz…

\- Przestań. Wymawiać. To. Imię!

Przy wypowiadaniu ostatniego słowa, Anakin tupnął nogą. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się jak rozwydrzony bachor, ale miał to gdzieś. Ech, no naprawdę… Powinien przewidzieć, że w ten sposób nie powstrzyma bezczelnego dzikusa przed rozgrzebywaniem rany. Nie powinno go wcale dziwić, że Vos spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, po czym głośno i wyraźnie wyrecytował:

\- Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon!

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! - chłopiec wrzasnął na cały hangar.

Pożałował tego, co zrobił, gdy tylko ostatnie słowo rozniosło się echem po pomieszczeniu. Nie dość, że wszyscy pobliscy Jedi zaczęli patrzeć na niego jak na małego recydywistę, to jeszcze solidnie wkurzył Aaylę.

\- Anakin! – syknęła, kładąc dłonie na biodrach i posyłając mu karcące spojrzenie. – On jest _Mistrzem!_ Nie możesz mówić do niego w taki…

\- Nie wtrącaj się! – Vos wyciągnął rękę, by zatkać uczennicy usta. Spojrzał z powrotem na Skywalkera i powoli zapytał: - Co, myślisz, że jak nikt nie będzie wymawiał jego imienia, to facet nagle wstanie z grobu?

Chłopiec wpatrywał się w czarne oczy mężczyzny, zaciskając paluszki na materiale spodni. Rozumiał, do czego to wszystko zmierzało, ale nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić. _Nie umiał._

\- O-on… - na kilka sekund uciekł wzrokiem, ale zaraz potem spojrzał z powrotem na Vosa. – J-ja wiem, że Qui-Gon już nie wróci, ale..

\- No to się ogarnij, dzieciaku!

Vos oparł dłonie na udach, by jego oczy znalazły się na tym samym poziomie, co oczy chłopca. Dopiero teraz Anakin uświadomił sobie, że ten facet jest od niego przynajmniej dwa razy wyższy. Chłopiec dokonał też innego odkrycia – z bliska najlepszy przyjaciel Kenobiego wyglądał zdecydowanie dojrzalej. 

\- Obi-Wan może i wciąż jest na etapie obchodzenia się z tobą jak ze świeżo wyklutym porgiem, ale ja uważam, że im prędzej przestanie się z tobą cackać, tym lepiej – wzdychając, oznajmił Vos. Spojrzenie miał bystre, a głos cierpliwy. - Słuchaj, ja rozumiem, że żegnanie zmarłych to trudna sprawa, a z tego, co słyszałem, Qui-Gon wiele dla ciebie zrobił, ale dla własnego dobra, pozwól mu wreszcie odejść. I nie mówię tego po to, by ci dokuczyć. Jak choć trochę nie zapanujesz nad przywiązaniem, to narobisz sobie i Obi-Wanowi poważnych kłopotów. Dużo _poważniejszych_ niż to, co dzisiaj odwaliłeś.

Po tych słowach mężczyzna wyprostował się, skrzyżował ramiona i wpatrzył się w chłopca, czekając, aż waga wypowiedzianych słów wsiąknie wystarczająco głęboko.

Anakin wbił zaniepokojony wzrok w podłogę.

 _Kłopoty?_ – pomyślał z dziko łomoczącym sercem. – _I to większe niż te, których narobiłem dzisiaj?_

To w ogóle możliwe? Vos twierdził, że tak. Skywalker przypomniał sobie wcześniejsze stwierdzenie narwanego dzikusa:

„W Kodeksie nie ma takiego paragrafu, który zabraniałby wyrażania się o nieswoich Mistrzach w niepochlebny sposób.”

No tak. Gdy spojrzeć na to w ten sposób, nazywanie Windu „Owczarkiem Toydariańskim” było „zaledwie” niesubordynacją, NIE łamaniem Kodeksu. W przeciwieństwie do tego całego „przywiązania”.

Chłopiec nieznacznie zadrżał. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że inni Mistrzowie ostrzegali go przed przywiązaniem, ale za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, czego dotyczyły ich uwagi. Adi Gallia miała rację - POWINIEN uważniej słuchać swoich nauczycieli.

Zobaczył, że Aayla już zapomniała o gniewie i teraz posyła mu pełne współczucia spojrzenie, jednak to wcale go nie ucieszyło. Wręcz przeciwnie – poczuł się _jeszcze bardziej_ zaniepokojony. Wzrok przyjaciółki sugerował, że sprawa była bardzo poważna.

Potrząsnął głową. Nie chciał teraz myśleć o poważnych sprawach. Nie był w stanie jednocześnie udźwignąć takich spraw ORAZ wyrzutów sumienia w związku z tym, co wcześniej nawyrabiał. Nie mając lepszego pomysłu, co ze sobą zrobić, postanowił powarczeć na Vosa.

\- T-to… tu zupełnie NIE o to chodzi! – rzucił, posyłając dzikusowi wojownicze spojrzenie.

Przyjaciel Obi-Wana natychmiast podjął rękawicę. 

\- Tak? –zapytał radośnie. - A o co?

\- O to, że jesteś wstrętny i… ten… no… nietaktowny!

\- „Nietaktowny!” – udając, że śmiertelnie go urażono, Mistrz Jedi przycisnął dłoń do ust. - Padawanie Skywalker, cóż za elokwentne słownictwo!

\- Przestań się ze mnie nabijać!

\- Myśl sobie, co chcesz, dzieciaku, ale ja cię bardzo lubię i czuję, że pewnego dnia się zakumplujemy. W końcu wiele nas łączy.

\- Ty i ja nie mamy ANI jednej wspólnej cechy!

Vos spojrzał dziewięciolatkowi w oczy i oznajmił:

\- Uwielbiam droczyć się z Obi-Wanem. A jego mina, gdy słuchał wywodu o Windu, była po prostu bezcenna!

Anakin, który w ogóle się czegoś takiego nie spodziewał, wydał zaskoczony kwik. Nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymać, wyobraził sobie _wspomnianą minę._ O kurde! Ta mina była… była…!

\- Wnerwianie Mistrzunia sprawia ci frajdę, co? – szczerząc zęby spytał dzikus.

Usta chłopca otworzyły się, lecz nie wyszedł z nich żaden dźwięk. Zszokowany, Skywalker pomacał gardło. Co się z nim, do licha, działo? To było tak, jakby nałożono mu na język jakąś blokadę! Jak wtedy, gdy mama wymusiła na nim zainstalowanie w C-3PO specjalnego oprogramowanie przeciwko przeklinaniu – tak, żeby droid protokolarny uważał, że wypowiadanie określonych słów było kompletnie _wbrew_ jego naturze.

Na widok zaczerwienionej buzi Anakina, Vos wybuchł głośnym śmiechem.

\- Nie wytrzymam! – zawył, rytmicznie klepiąc się w udo. - On nawet _nie umie zaprzeczyć!_ Nie no, kurde… Uwielbiam to dziecko!

\- Mistrzu… – wyglądając na kompletnie załamaną, Twi’lekanka przyłożyła sobie dłoń do czoła.

\- Popatrz na to, Aayla! – nie zaprzestając dzikich rechotów, Vos pokazał dziewięciolatka palcem. - Samo _wyobrażanie_ sobie zdruzgotanej miny Mistrzunia sprawia mu radochę.

\- W-wcale nie! – Anakin wreszcie przypomniał sobie, jak się mówi.

\- Kłamczuch.

\- Nie kłamię!

\- Właśnie, że tak, smarkaczu i obaj o tym wiemy.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie „smarkaczem”!

\- Obiecałem, że nie będę nazywał cię „kurduplem” – przypomniał Vos. - Jakoś musze cię nazywać, nie? A poza tym, wyluzuj trochę. Czerpanie zboczonej przyjemności ze znęcania się nad psychiką Obi-Wana Kenobiego to żaden powód do wstydu.

\- Tylko ty w tej Świątyni mógłbyś mieć takie porąbane hobby – Aayla przewróciła oczami. – Anakin, wcale nie lubi dokuczać swojemu Mistrzowi. Prawda, Anakin?

Chłopiec otworzył usta, by ochoczo potwierdzić, ale znowu napotkał na tę samą dziwną blokadę. Twi’lekanka wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy.

\- Anakin! – jęknęła. – T-ty chyba żartujesz! P-przecież…

\- Nie wiem, po co się produkujesz, kwiatuszku – Vos poklepał uczennicę po ramieniu. - Stracił całe paliwo na kłócenie się ze mną i teraz już nie ma siły się bronić. Ukrywanie swojej prawdziwej natury jest jednak trochę wyczerpujące.

Skywalker był nie mniej przerażony własnym zachowaniem co przyjaciółka.

 _Czy to możliwe?_ – pomyślał, przełykając ślinę. – _Ja… lubię dokuczać Obi-Wanowi?_

Ale dlaczego miałby czerpać przyjemność z czegoś takiego? Przecież nie był z natury wredny. Tak naprawdę był bardzo grzeczny! Całym sercem pragnął stać się dla swojego Mistrza wzorowym i posłusznym uczniem. A fakt, że póki co średnio mu wychodziło… To przecież nie znaczy, że czerpał podświadomą przyjemność z wkurzania Obi-Wana! Bo _wcale_ nie lubił dokuczać swojemu Mistrzowi!

Prawda?

\- Uszy do góry, Padawaniątko! – Vos dziarsko poklepał go po plecach. - Nie ty jeden udajesz aniołka. Twój Mistrzunio też jeszcze nie dojrzał, by pokazać ci swoje prawdziwe oblicze.

To stwierdzenie natychmiast przykuło uwagę chłopca.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Anakin zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

Dzikus z początku przekrzywił głowę, jakby nie zrozumiał pytania. Po chwili jednak jego oczy rozszerzyły się w olśnieniu.

\- Aaa, bo wy jeszcze nie siedzicie sobie w głowach? No tak. Na tym etapie to rzeczywiście za wcześnie.

Przez jakiś czas po prostu stał, głęboko nad czymś myśląc i masując podbródek. A gdy wreszcie doszedł do jakiejś konkluzji, wyszczerzył do chłopca zęby.

\- No cóż, dopóki ty i Mistrzunio nie zacieśnicie Więzi, to _do mnie_ będzie należał tytuł Największego Znawcy Uczuć Obi-Wana Kenobiego.

\- Mistrzu! – Aayla posłała nauczycielowi karcące spojrzenie. - Nie mów tak, bo Anakinowi będzie przykro.

Miała rację. W normalnych okolicznościach Skywalker poczułby w sercu nieprzyjemne ukłucie zazdrości. Teraz jednak był tak zaintrygowany tym, co wcześniej usłyszał, że wyjątkowo zdołał zepchnąć na bok nieprzyjemne uczucia.

\- Co miałeś na myśli, gdy mówiłeś, że Obi-Wan nie pokazuje mi swojego prawdziwego oblicza? 

\- No wiesz, że w ogóle na ciebie nie wrzeszczy, ani nic – wzdychając, oznajmił przyjaciel Kenobiego. - Ani nie rzuca w twoim kierunku żadnych sarkastycznych tekstów.

Anakin zamrugał. Po dłuższej chwili namysłu przypomniał sobie, że Obi-Wan rzeczywiście miał zwyczaj rzucania sarkastycznych komentarzy – nie do niego, lecz do Qui-Gona. A, i chyba jeszcze do Vosa. Ale żeby miał na kogoś wrzeszczeć…?

\- A wcześniej tak robił? – chłopiec spytał niepewnie.

\- Do osób, które są dla niego ważne? Zdecydowanie! – na twarzy dzikusa pojawił się rozmarzony uśmiech. - Na mnie wrzeszczał. Z Luminarą i z Aresem też czasami szedł na noże. Ba, nawet na Qui-Gona zdarzało mu się warczeć, a to przecież był jego Mistrz.

W głowie chłopca pojawiło się wspomnienie – Obi-Wan i Qui-Gon stojący w pewnym oddaleniu od reszty, sprzeczający się ze sobą na jakiś temat. Kenobi wyzywająco patrzący Mistrzowi w oczy i deklarujący swoją dorosłość tonem, który nie był _ani trochę_ pokorny.

Zaraz po tym wspomnieniu pojawiło się kolejne. W głowie Anakina rozbrzmiało echo słów, które padły w drodze na Naboo.

„Zapamiętaj, co ci powiem, Ani: jeżeli kiedykolwiek doczekasz momentu, w którym Obi-Wan Kenobi straci przy tobie opanowanie, to będzie to ewidentny znak, że stałeś się dla niego kimś bardzo ważnym.”

Nazwanie Mace’a Windu różnymi soczystymi określeniami wydawało się bardzo dobrym powodem, by zjechać protegowanego z góry na dół. Mimo to Kenobi _nie_ wybuchł. A wcześniej, gdy Anakin omal nie zniszczył tysiącletniej rzeźby… albo wtedy, gdy prawie przewrócił Mistrzynię Jocastę… O tamte wybryki RÓWNIEŻ nie zrobiono mu awantury. Czy to oznaczało, że…

\- Nie jestem ważny dla Obi-Wana? – wymamrotał unieszczęśliwionym tonem.

Niemal natychmiast został trzepnięty w ucho przez Vosa.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się, Padawaniątko! – dzikus przewrócił oczami. -To _oczywiste_ , że jesteś najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu. Przecież mówiłem, że jeszcze nie dojrzał do tego, by ci to okazać, tak? Co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze! Już dzisiaj fantazjował o przełożeniu cię przez kolano i spraniu cię pasem, więc jesteście na bardzo dobrej drodze do wskoczenia na następny level! 

Anakin wytrzeszczył na mężczyznę oczy.

_Co? Co? CO?! Obi-Wan fantazjował…?!_

Nie, to musiał być żart. Przecież Kenobi w żaden sposób nie dał uczniowi do zrozumienia, że chciałby zrobić coś takiego. Nie pokazał tego nawet _jednym mięśniem twarzy!_

Z początku Skywalker uznał, że wstrętny przyjaciel Mistrza zwyczajnie go wkręca, ale gdy dokładnie się nad tym zastanowił, zdecydował, że to nie to. Vos nie powiedział o „fantazjach” kumpla złośliwie. Wspomniał o tym praktycznie bez namysłu, wręcz od niechcenia!

\- Obi-Wan… fantazjował o czymś takim? – bąknął Anakin.

\- A dziwisz mu się? Za przewinę takiego kalibru jak pyskowanie do Windu nawet Qui-Gon złapałby ucznia za ucho, przeciągnął go przez całą Świątynię, a potem dał mu minimum tygodniowy szlaban i ochrzan życia. A warto podkreślić, że to był drugi najbardziej wyluzowany Mistrz w tej Świątyni. Po mnie, znaczy się.

Skywalker tak intensywnie rozmyślał nad tym, co usłyszał, że doprowadzało go to do szaleństwa. Już wcześniej podejrzewał, że głowa jego Mistrza skrywa mnóstwo tajemnic i że uczucia Kenobiego nie zawsze odzwierciedlają się w jego zachowaniu, ale usłyszeć oficjalne potwierdzenie tej teorii zupełnie zmieniało postać rzeczy. Anakin oddałby w tej chwili dosłownie _wszystko_ , by wejść do umysłu swojego nauczyciela. I wnerwiało go, że w jakimś stopniu potrafił to Vos. Chłopiec miałby ochotę rozszarpać go na strzępy za bezczelne przyznanie sobie tytułu Największego Znawcy Uczuć Obi-Wana Kenobiego. I zrobiłby to, gdyby nie jedno urocze zdanko.

„To oczywiste, że jesteś najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu.”

Dzikus powiedział o tym tak, jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz we Wszechświecie, coś tak niepodważalnego jak prawo grawitacji. Zabrzmiało to nawet lepiej niż wtedy, gdy Aayla mówiła o głębokiej więzi między Mistrzami i Padawanami. Zabrzmiało to… miło.

Choć świadomość tego diabelnie mu się nie podobała, Anakin czuł, że zaczyna _troszeczkę_ przekonywać się do Vosa. Facet mógł być dziwaczny, ale przy bliższym poznaniu było czuć, że naprawdę troszczył się o innych. No i było jeszcze to jego hobby. Jeśli chodziło o wkurzanie Obi-Wana…

Przerażony, Anakin potrząsnął głową.

 _NIE lubię denerwować mojego Mistrza! –_ zaczął powtarzać w myślach jak mantrę. – _Wcale nie mam takiego hobby! Nie mam, nie mam, nie mam!_

Głupkowaty uśmieszek Vosa _wcale_ nie ułatwiał mu sprawy. Ten facet wpatrywał się w niego w taki sposób, jakby doskonale wiedział, co chodziło mu po głowie. 

\- Słuchaj, dzieciaku, Obi-Wan nie dał ci zjebki, tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że wciąż ma traumę z powodu własnego Mistrzunia – oznajmił radosnym tonem. - Ale nie masz czym się martwić, bo przy takim Padawanie jak ty, facet nie będzie miał szans zbyt długo się nad sobą użalać. Zobaczysz, że chłopina w końcu nie wytrzyma i pęknie. A kiedy to się stanie, ty i ja zostaniemy najlepszymi ziomami.

\- Prędzej przestaniesz śmierdzieć, niż się z tobą zakumpluję! – wycedził Skywalker.

\- Eee, coś rzucanie mądrych powiedzonek ci nie idzie, Padawaniątko. Już od okrąglutkich dwóch godzin nie cuchnę. Sam zobacz: tak się wypucowałem, że pachnę jak panienka do towarzystwa! 

Kiedy facet pochylił się w jego stronę, Anakin najeżył się jak dziki kocur.

 _Zapomniałeś o umyciu zębów!_ – miał ochotę warknął.

Ale nie zdążył, bo Vos odezwał się jako pierwszy. 

\- A w ogóle to, w moim towarzystwie masz nieprawdopodobny talent do spóźniania się na zajęcia. Może się mylę, ale młodziki chyba mają o tej porze lekcje, prawda?

Anakin zbladł. Nawet nie musiał zerkać do swojego datapada, by stwierdzić, że dzikus _miał rację._ O nie… O kurde! Tylko tego mu teraz brakowało!

Hm, pomyślmy, jaka powinna być następna czynność, którą należało wykonać, zaraz po obrażeniu jednej z najważniejszych osób w Zakonie? No przeeecież, że wypadało SPÓŹNIĆ się na zajęcia, by pokazać się swojemu Mistrzowi z jeszcze, kurde, „lepszej” strony! Ależ OCZYWIŚCIE, cóż za fantastyczny pomysł! No pięknie. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, ludzie rzeczywiście zaczną myśleć, że znęcanie się nad nauczycielem było dla Skywalkera formą hobby.

Chłopiec zerwał się do biegu.

\- Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze! – usłyszał zza pleców głos Aayli.

A sekundę później po hangarze rozniósł się również uradowany krzyk Vosa.

\- Jak chcesz, by Mistrzunio szybciej pękł, to idź na wagary!

Anakin obrócił głowę, by poczęstować mężczyznę lodowatym spojrzeniem i słono za to zapłacił, bo przygrzmocił w drzwi, jeszcze zanim zdążyły się otworzyć. Cicho pojękując, rozmasował siniaka na policzku.

W chwilach takich jak ta wydawało mu się, że zupełnie nie nadaje się na Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Akaitori07  
> Kolejny rozdział "Jasnej Strony Miłości" pojawi się jutro. 
> 
> Jak myślicie, co się wydarzy po spotkaniu Obi-Wana z Radą? 
> 
> Jak wy byście zareagowali na wybryk Anakina?
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że dzisiejszy kawałek wam się podobał. 
> 
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i niech Moc będzie z wami!


	29. Przywiązanie (Część 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opiekunka Klanu ma dla Anakina wiele dobrych rad.  
> Szkoda, że udziela ich zbyt późno...

Ta cała gadka o szczęściu, którą powtarzał w myślach kilka godzin wcześniej… Jak to, kurde, leciało? Że niby powrót Obi-Wana do Świątyni zapoczątkował najlepszy dzień, jaki Anakin kiedykolwiek przeżył w Zakonie? Eksplozja fartu i w ogóle?

No cóż, to już nieaktualne, bo od czasu zdania Kenobiemu szczegółowej relacji na temat incydentu z Windu, wszystko zaczęło się p…

Eghm! Sypać. Właśnie tak! Wszystko zaczęło się _sypać._

Co prawda Anakin znał dużo brzydsze słowo na podsumowanie minionych wydarzeń, ale wolał go nie wypowiadać - nawet we własnej głowie! Lepiej nie ryzykować. Nie w sytuacji, gdy zaczął mieć tak wielkiego pecha.

Biegnąc na zajęcia zderzył się aż z pięcioma Jedi, włączając w to swojego idola, Mistrza Plo Koona. Oraz Mistrzynię Jocastę. I Opiekunkę swojego Klanu, która czekała na niego pod salą. Oczywiście, spóźnił się na lekcję i to o dobre piętnaście minut. Cały Klan musiał na niego czekać. Fantastycznie. Po prostu, kurde, wspaniale!

A jakby tego było mało, za nic nie potrafił się skoncentrować. Ćwiczenie, które wykonywał w parze z Diną, to była jakaś porażka!

Lekcja odbywała się w jednym ze Świątynnych Ogrodów, na dużej zielonej polanie. Na pierwszy rzut oka zadanie wydawało się proste – należało podnieść pokaźnych rozmiarów głaz, a następnie powoli opuścić go na ziemię. Jednak podchwytliwa część instrukcji kryła się w słowie: „razem”. I właśnie tu zaczynały się schody…

Gdyby Anakina poproszono, by podniósł ciężki przedmiot samodzielnie, prędzej czy później by mu się powiodło. Jeśli chodziło o Moc, przy wystarczająco silnej motywacji radził sobie niemal ze wszystkim.

Rzecz w tym, że nie tego od niego wymagano. Podczas tej lekcji musiał podnieść głaz nie samodzielnie, ale Z KIMŚ. A tak się składało, że zupełnie nie potrafił tego ogarnąć.

\- Wyczujcie Sygnaturę w Mocy drugiej osoby – mówiła Mistrzyni Kentarra. - Wyobraźcie sobie dźwignię. Żeby podnieść głaz ciągnięcie za dwie liny. Ale żeby wam się udało, musicie pociągnąć _równocześnie!_ Zupełnie jakbyście grali tę samą melodię, ale na dwóch różnych instrumentach. Zsynchronizujcie się!

Innymi słowy, musieli zrobić to, w czym Anakin był kompletną nogą. Mógł uczyć się kata w ekspresowym tempie, podnosić coraz cięższe obiekty, ale dostrojenie się do drugiej osoby wciąż stanowiło dla niego górę nie do pokonania.

To była jedna jedyna dziedzina, w której nie zrobił absolutnie żadnego progresu. Nawet z przeklętą medytacją radził sobie lepiej! Ale Sygnatura w Mocy drugiej osoby? Nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak ją _wyczuć_ , a co tu dopiero mówić o dostosowywaniu się do niej.

Przypominanie sobie słów Quinlana Vosa ani trochę mu nie pomagało.

„Dopóki ty i Mistrzunio nie zacieśnicie Więzi, to _do mnie_ będzie należał tytuł Największego Znawcy Uczuć Obi-Wana Kenobiego”.

Sfrustrowany, Anakin zacisnął zęby. Wszyscy Jedi potrafili w jakimś stopniu wyczuwać uczucia innych. Czemu ON nie potrafił wyczuć emocji swojego Mistrza? Albo uczuć kogokolwiek innego, skoro o tym mowa?

Tak się zapędził w swoich rozmyślaniach, że nawet nie zauważył, że spycha Dinę na bok. Znaczy… nie popychał jej _dosłownie,_ ale jakby „w Mocy”. Wydobywająca się z jego ciała energia dosłownie warczała na energię emanującą z czarnowłosej dziewczynki, wysyłając sygnał:

„No już, idź stąd! Nie umiesz tego zrobić! Ja sam to zrobię! Ja, ja, JA!”

Głaz poszybował w górę, jednak Anakin wcale się z tego powodu nie ucieszył. Krzywiąc się, pozwolił obiektowi opaść na dół.

\- Podniosłeś go sam – skomentowała Dina. – Podobnie jak ten mniejszy. I ten jeszcze wcześniejszy.

\- Przepraszam – szarpiąc się za włosy, jęknął Skywalker. – Dina, przepraszam, ja… naprawdę się _staram._

Irytacja w oczach dziewczyny została zastąpiona przez współczucie.

\- Chyba za bardzo wziąłeś sobie do serca wskazówki Mistrza Windu odnośnie poszerzania granic Mocy – łagodnie się uśmiechając, nieoficjalna liderka Klanu położyła koledze dłoń na ramieniu. – Za każdym razem rozciągasz swój tunel dalej, dlatego nie potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, by… oł.

Ujrzała skwaszoną twarz Anakina i uświadomiła sobie swój błąd.

\- Wybacz – czerwieniąc się, rozmasowała kark. – Odnośnie Mistrza Windu… Zupełnie zapomniałam, że nie powinnam o tym wspominać. T-to mi się po prostu wyrwało! Naprawdę przepraszam.

\- W porządku – spuszczając wzrok, wymamrotał Anakin.

\- Słuchaj, najważniejsze to się nie poddawać! – Dina posłała mu dziarski uśmiech. – Teraz spróbujemy z tamtym wielkim, dobra?

\- Okej…

\- Może teraz ja poćwiczę z Anakinem? – zza pleców dziewczyny nadeszła Mistrzyni Kentarra. – Ty możesz pójść do Coopera.

Dina skinęła głową i wypełniła polecenie. Po jej odejściu, chłopiec nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Ćwiczenie w parze z opiekunką Klanu zazwyczaj sprawiało mu przyjemność, ale dzisiaj jakoś nie potrafił się z tego cieszyć. Kiedy nie udało mu się dostosować do Diny, poczuł, że w jakiś sposób zawiódł.

Podobnie jak wcześniej, gdy opowiadał Obi-Wanowi o Windu.

Ech, zupełnie nie potrafił skupić się na chwili obecnej!

\- To co, Anakinie? – splatając dłonie na podołku, Kentarra posłała mu zachęcający uśmiech. – Weźmiemy się za ten największy?

Wydawała się odnosić do niego łagodniej niż zwykle, jakby wyczuwała jego nastrój. No tak. ONA nie miała żadnych problemów z wyczuwaniem cudzych emocji. Tak bardzo jej w tej chwili zazdrościł.

\- Ukończyłam szkolenie Jedi, więc mój tunel w Mocy jest nieco większy od twojego – powiedziała. – Dostosowanie się do mnie powinno być dla ciebie łatwiejsze.

Równocześnie wyciągnęli dłonie. Głaz, który usiłowali podnieść, był większy od myśliwca. Ponoć tylko Mistrz Yoda był w stanie oderwać go od ziemi bez pomocy drugiej osoby.

Dopiero na tym etapie lekcji Anakin odczuł, jak daleko mu do poziomu niziutkiego przywódcy Zakonu. Poszerzał swój tunel, jak tylko mógł… rozciągał go do granic możliwości, ale to i tak nic nie dawało. Przeklęty kamulec ani drgnął!

\- Nie sam, Anakinie – łagodnie upomniała go Opiekunka Klanu. – Zrelaksuj się. Nie próbuj zrobić tego na siłę. Dostosowałam do ciebie moją Sygnaturę w Mocy. Teraz musisz tylko ją wyczuć. Nie używaj wyłącznie swojej energii. Musimy podnieść ten głaz _wspólnie!_

Ta, jasne. Przecież to dziecinnie proste! Gdyby tylko _zrobienie_ tego było równie łatwe, co mówienie o tym.

Choć Anakin i tak musiał przyznać, że szło mu nieznacznie lepiej niż z Diną. Wszystkie wcześniejsze głazy podnosił samodzielnie, więc mógł sobie pozwolić na luksus odepchnięcia drugiej osoby. Tutaj nie mógł tego zrobić, więc jego Ja w Mocy odruchowo poszukiwało innych rozwiązań.

Oho? Chyba wreszcie coś wyczuł. Energia Mistrzyni Kentarry, nieco większa od jego własnej, wisiała w powietrzu, emanując przyjemnymi wibracjami.

 _„Chodź do mnie!”_ – zdawała się mówić. – „ _Połączmy się!”_

Energia Anakina skorzystała z zaproszenia. Czując, że wreszcie zaczyna łapać, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, Skywalker skierował Moc na Opiekunkę Klanu a dopiero potem na głaz. To było trochę tak, jakby on i Mistrzyni Kentarra byli dwoma zbiornikami paliwa, które zasilały jeden ścigacz. Kiedy myślało się o tym w ten sposób, zadanie wydawało się o wiele prostsze.

Chłopiec przypomniał sobie awarię, która przytrafiła mu się podczas pamiętnego Wyścigu Bunta – zgubił wówczas ważną część, regulującą dopływ energii do jednego z silników. Żeby odzyskać prędkość, skorzystał ze sprytnej sztuczki i przeniósł moc z poprawnie działającej części ścigacza. Może tutaj musiał zrobić coś podobnego?

Głaz nieznacznie zadrżał.

\- Bardzo dobrze, Anakinie – kobieta pochwaliła ucznia. – Ale musisz dać z siebie trochę więcej. Użyj całej swojej Mocy, tak jak wtedy, gdy podnosiłeś coś samodzielnie. Tyle że najpierw zsynchronizuj się ze mną.

Więcej Mocy? Nie ma problemu!

Głaz oderwał się od ziemi. I zapewne uniósłby się znacznie wyżej, gdyby chłopiec czegoś sobie nie uświadomił.

W wyobraźni Anakina on i Mistrzyni równocześnie trzymali dłonie na sterach ścigacza. Osobowość Skywalkera zareagowała na to buntem – niby dlaczego ktoś miałby kierować razem z nim? Nie chciał oddawać nikomu władzy nad swoją Mocą. To była JEGO Moc. Jego i TYLKO jego!

Zaczął robić to samo, co wcześniej z Diną, to znaczy przepychać się z drugą osobą w Mocy, zaciekle próbując odzyskać kontrolę.

\- Nie walcz ze mną, Anakinie – wzdychając, poprosiła Mistrzyni Kentarra. – To nie zawody. Nie musisz dążyć do dominacji. Z tym jest tak jak z torem przeszkód. Rób to _ze mną_ , nie _obok mnie._

\- Ale ja wiem! – rozpaczliwie wyrzucił z siebie chłopiec. Dłoń, którą wyciągał w stronę głazu, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej się trzęsła. – Rozumiem, co powinienem zrobić, Mistrzyni, tylko że… Nie wiem, _jak!_ Nie rozumiem, co robię źle! Nie wiem, czemu mi nie wychodzi…

\- Nie możemy w pełni się zsynchronizować, ponieważ w głębi siebie mi nie ufasz – choć jej ręka również drżała, Opiekunka Klanu Nexu przemawiała bardzo spokojnym i opanowanym głosem. – Musisz mi zaufać, Anakinie. Tak jak zaufałbyś członkowi swojej rodziny. Tylko tyle. To wystarczy.

„Tylko” tyle? Skywalker powiedziałby, że to było „AŻ tyle”!

Miał jej zaufać tak jak członkowi rodziny? Tak jak swojej mamie? A niby dlaczego miałby to zrobić? Jasne, bardzo ją lubił i czuł się z nią swobodniej niż chociażby z Sicario i z Sobal, ale wciąż nie myślał o niej jak o swojej rodzinie.

Nie tego nauczyły go lata spędzone na Tatooine. Przywykł do walki o przetrwanie, nie do rozdawania zaufania na prawo i lewo!

Zaufał Windu, gdy ten kazał mu podnieść jak najwięcej kulek na początku lekcji. Zaufał Vosowi, gdy ten zachęcał go do mówienia… Uch! Czemu wciąż wracał pamięcią do tamtych wydarzeń! Non stop powtarzano mu, że „powinien myśleć o chwili obecnej”. Mistrz Yoda załamałby się, gdyby zobaczył jego aktualną koncentrację. Czy raczej: jej brak.

Głaz uderzył w ziemię. Mimo to Mistrzyni Kentarra wyglądała na zadowoloną.

\- Przynajmniej udało nam się trochę go unieść – zwróciła się do ucznia. – To duże osiągnięcie, Anakinie.

Zamiast się ucieszyć, chłopiec spuścił główkę. Jego przepełnione ambicją ego źle znosiło porażkę. 

\- To ćwiczenie jest bardzo ważne – po chwili powiedziała kobieta. – Masz większy potencjał niż rówieśnicy, dlatego jesteś w stanie podnieść niemal wszystko. Ale, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo się rozwiniesz, znajdą się rzeczy, z którymi nie będziesz mógł poradzić sobie sam. Ten głaz nie będzie stanowił dla ciebie wyzwania zbyt długo. Ale być może pewnego dnia ujrzysz zawalający się budynek, lecący prosto na grupę ludzi. Żeby go złapać, będziesz potrzebował pomocy innych Jedi. Rozumiesz, prawda?

\- Tak, Mistrzyni.

Wyjątkowo nie zgodził się z nauczycielką tylko dla świętego spokoju. W końcu sam był świadkiem sytuacji, gdy podnoszono coś ciężkiego. Czy raczej „kogoś”. Anakin nie zapomniał ekscytacji, którą czuł, gdy obserwował, jak Qui-Gon i Obi-Wan wspólnie ratowali żołnierzy Kapitana Panaki. Pamiętał słowa, które wtedy padły:

_„Cieszę się, że zostanę samodzielnym Jedi, ale podnoszenie przedmiotów we dwóch zawsze pozostanie moim ulubionym uczuciem.”_

\- Naprawdę chciałbym to opanować – z nutą zazdrości wymamrotał chłopiec.

Gdy uświadomił sobie, że powiedział to na głos, zaczerwienił się. Mistrzyni posłała mu troskliwy uśmiech.

\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy, Anakinie. Jestem pewna, ze wkrótce nauczysz się dostrzegać innych w Mocy. I dostosowywać do nich swoją energię. Zwłaszcza, że będziesz miał do pomocy kogoś, kto naprawdę się na tym zna.

Porozumiewawczo mrugnęła, a kiedy zobaczyła skołowaną buzię Anakina, sprostowała:

\- Obi-Wan właśnie wrócił z misji, czyż nie? Słyszałam od Mistrzyni Jocasty. Na pewno jesteś wniebowzięty?

\- Eee… tak. 

Rzeczywiście – był. Dopóki nie wpakował swojego Mistrza w kłopoty.

Robił wszystko, by wyglądać na radosnego chłopca, którym był przed incydentem w hangarze, ale podejrzewał, że nerwowość, którą emanował w Mocy, i tak go zdemaskuje. Na szczęście Mistrzyni Kentarra wydawała się rozmyślać nad czymś innym, niż stan emocjonalny ucznia.

\- Obi-Wan opanował synchronizowanie się z innymi do perfekcji - z uznaniem kiwając głową rozmasowała podbródek. – I w sumie trudno się dziwić, biorąc pod uwagę, _kogo_ miał za nauczyciela. Nie wiem, czy o tym słyszałeś, ale on i Qui-Gon Jinn byli jednym z najlepiej zgranych duetów wśród Jedi. Kiedy wspólnie coś podnosili to była _klasa sama w sobie._ Wielka szkoda, że Mistrz Jinn już nie… och. Wciąż ciężko ci o nim słuchać?

Być może miało to związek z wcześniejszymi słowami Vosa, ale Anakin czuł się jeszcze bardziej przeczulony na punkcie wymieniania imienia zmarłego mężczyzny. Żal i gorycz aż się z niego wylewały. Był takim kłębkiem nerwów, że nie tylko Kentarra skierowała na niego zmartwiony wzrok. Również Adepci Klanu Nexu przerwali wykonywanie ćwiczenia i zaczęli dyskretnie zerkać na kolegę.

\- Spróbujcie jeszcze raz! – zawołała do nich Mistrzyni. – Potem jesteście wolni.

Odczekała, aż dzieci na powrót zajmą się lekcją i położyła Skywalkerowi dłonie na ramionach.

\- Anakinie… - zwróciła się do niego wręcz matczynym tonem. – Rozumiem, jak ważny był dla ciebie Mistrz Jinn i staram się nie wspominać o nim, jeśli nie muszę, ale... Już czas najwyższy, byś zaczął uodparniać się na tego typu emocje. To, jak reagujesz na imię bliskiego ci człowieka ponad dwa miesiące po jego śmierci, jest oznaką nadmiernego przywiązania. A ono jest bardzo niebezpieczne dla Jedi. Nie powinniśmy zapominać o bliskich, ale nie możemy pozwalać, by negatywne emocje związane z ich odejściem przejmowały nad nami kontrolę. Dlatego nie będę już wzbraniała się przed wypowiadaniem imienia Qui-Gona. Dla twojego dobra, Anakinie.

Wytłumaczyła tę kwestię o wiele łagodniej niż Quinlan Vos, jednak chłopiec mimo wszystko poczuł do niej żal. Łatwo jej mówić! Ciekawe, czy sama doznała kiedyś straty kogoś bliskiego?

Obi-Wan był dorosłym Jedi, tak jak ona, a mimo to nadal miał opory z rozmawianiem o Qui-Gonie. A przynajmniej dopóki wstrętny Vos nie postanowił wyskoczyć do niego z tą swoją niedorzeczną „terapią szokową”. Na samo wspomnienie chłopiec zacisnął zęby.

Kentarra najwidoczniej wyczuła zmianę w jego nastroju, gdyż nieznacznie się uśmiechnęła.

\- Cóż… regularne rozmowy o Qui-Gonie Jinnie są nieuniknione, biorąc pod uwagę, kogo masz za Mistrza – stwierdziła pogodnie. – Swoją drogą, co słychać u Obi-Wana? Bardzo się zmienił od powrotu z Fenis?

\- Ta, zapuścił brodę – mruknął Anakin. – I ma dłuższe włosy.

\- Brodę zapuścił! – kobieta nieco odsunęła się od ucznia i oparła dłonie na biodrach. – Ładne rzeczy! A wydawało mi się, że już zawsze będzie krótko obciętym młodzieńcem. Na Moc, nie widziałam go całe wieki. Muszę w najbliższym czasie wyciągnąć go na piwo, byśmy mogli nadrobić zaległości. W końcu wiele nas teraz łączy…

\- Wiele was łączy?!

Kentarra zareagowała na zszokowany okrzyk chłopca uniesieniem brwi. W jej oczach migotały ogniki rozbawienia.

\- Miałam na myśli _ciebie_ , Anakinie – wyjaśniła z uśmiechem. – Hologramowe raporty Obi-Wana zawsze rozmijały się z moim planem zajęć, więc nie mieliśmy jeszcze okazji, by o tobie porozmawiać. Zawsze przekazywałam wieści o tobie przez kogoś innego. Dlatego powinniśmy napić się razem i na spokojnie to przegadać. Dopóki nie przejdziesz Prób Adepta i nie znajdziesz się całkowicie pod jego opieką, jesteś naszym uroczym wspólnym tematem.

Lekko poczochrała mu włosy, lecz Skywalker nawet nie zarejestrował tego czułego gestu. Gdy usłyszał o wspólnym wypadzie swojego Mistrza z Opiekunką Klanu, zakręciło mu się w głowie.

\- Strasznie zbladłeś – zaniepokoiła się Kentarra. – Ale chyba nie pomyślałeś, że chcę się napić z twoim Mistrzem, by na ciebie ponarzekać? Mam Obi-Wanowi do przekazania same dobre rzeczy, Anakinie. No i może parę krytycznych uwag, ale raczej drobnych i mało znaczących… rozumiesz, żeby sobie nie pomyślał, że ma idealnego Padawana.

Żarcik Mistrzyni ani trochę nie podniósł chłopca na duchu.

 _O to, że zostanę uznany za „idealnego Padawana” raczej nie musisz się martwić_ – Anakin pomyślał, przełykając ślinę. – _Obi-Wan już zdążył się o tym przekonać. Jakąś godzinę temu._

Fakt, że Kentarra nazwała swoje uwagi „drobnymi i mało znaczącymi”, nie był ani trochę pocieszający. No, no… ale Kenobi się dzisiaj nasłucha! Dopiero co zaproszono go przed oblicze Rady, a teraz jeszcze Opiekunka Klanu Nexu przymierzała się, by porozmawiać z nim o Skywalkerze. Zapowiadał się niezły maraton!

Anakin wolałby mimo wszystko, by narzekanie na jego osobę było dawkowane w umiarkowanych ilościach. Wypłynięcia incydentu z Windu nie zdołał odroczyć, ale może uda mu się nieco przyhamować Kentarrę?

\- Jak Mistrzyni chce się napić z moim Mistrzem, to niech się Mistrzyni ustawi w kolejce – oznajmił z udawanym żalem. – Obi-Wan chleje dzisiaj z Vosem.

Oczy kobiety wytrzeszczyły się w szoku. O kurde! Chyba lepiej byłoby użyć elegantszego słowa niż „chleje”.

\- Więc Quinlan też wrócił? – wzdychając, Mistrzyni przycisnęła sobie dłoń do czoła. – W najbliższych tygodniach raczej nie będziemy narzekać na nudę. Ech, jakby w Świątyni już nie było wystarczająco dużo dram… No nic, trudno. Gdy będziesz rozmawiał z Obi-Wanem, to przekaż mu, że… eee… stoję w kolejce.

\- Jasne, przekażę – nerwowo się śmiejąc, Anakin potarł kark. – Powiem mu, że ma wcisnąć Mistrzynię w najbliższy możliwy termin i żeby się nie ważył nawalać… to znaczy PIĆ z kimś innym, dopóki nie porozmawia z Mistrzynią. O, widzę, że wszyscy już poszli! Ja też mogę odejść, Mistrzyni?

Twierdząco skinęła głową. Chłopiec planował zaszyć się w okolicach Sali Zebrań Rady Jedi, zaczekać na Obi-Wana i przyjąć na klatę… cokolwiek miało nastąpić. Kiedy jednak wyszedł z zagajnika, ujrzał dość niespodziewany widok. Adepci Klanu Nexu nie rozeszli się, tak jak zwykle do pokoi, lecz stali na ścieżce pomiędzy drzewami i dyskutowali na jakiś temat ożywionymi głosami. 

\- O, jesteś! – Shanti zamachała do Anakina. – Mamy pewien pomysł.

\- Kolega z Klanu Kryat powiedział, że Yaren idzie dziś wieczorem trenować w Zachodniej Sali Treningowej – oznajmił podekscytowany Cooper. – Pomyśleliśmy, że pójdziemy do niego wszyscy razem i osaczymy go, zanim znajdzie sobie partnera. Z tobą jest nas siedmioro, więc potrzebujemy jeszcze jednej osoby, żeby było parzyście.

\- Będzie musiał się zgodzić – z uśmiechem stwierdziła Dina. – Bo jakby odmówił, to byłoby z jego strony niegrzecznie.

\- Zawsze możemy powiedzieć, że Mistrzyni Gallia kazała całemu naszemu Klanowi trenować, a on został wyznaczony, by nam pomóc – podsunęła Bethany. – I tak nie będzie miał odwagi pójść do członkini Rady Jedi, by to sprawdzić.

Ten pomysł wywołał karcące uniesienie brwi przez nieoficjalną liderkę Klanu. Dina przez chwilę łypała na drugą dziewczynę, ale po chwili potrząsnęła głową i ponownie zwróciła się do Anakina.

\- Jeśli plan ma wypalić, musimy pójść wszyscy razem. Dlatego liczymy, że się przyłączysz.

\- Tylko z tobą Yaren jeszcze nie walczył – zachęcał Chao-Zi. – _Na pewno_ będzie chciał być z tobą w parze. Co ty na to?

Skywalker cały się rozpromienił.

\- No jasne, że w to wchodzę! Ale ekstra, że…

I właśnie wtedy przypomniał sobie o pewnej „nierozwiązanej” kwestii.

\- Coś nie tak? – Taz popatrzył na niego przekrzywiając głowę.

Pozostałe dzieci były równie zaintrygowane.

 _Nie, no co wy, wszystko w porządku!_ – pomyślał Anakin. – _Poza tym, że mój Mistrz właśnie rozmawia z Radą Jedi i nie wiadomo, w jakim stanie będzie, gdy wreszcie od nich wyjdzie._

Gdyby Obi-Wan szukał Padawana i nie znalazł go ani w okolicach Sali Zebrań, ani w pobliżu sali lekcyjnej, mogłoby to wyglądać na próbę ucieczki. Jakby Skywalker bał się kary i postanowił się schować. A przecież wcale tak nie było! Należało wysłać Kenobiemu wiadomość, żeby przypadkowo nie wziął Anakina za siusiumajtka! Tylko jak to zrobić?

Vos zrobił takie zamieszanie z kulką, że zapomnieli zsynchronizować urządzenia, by móc się ze sobą porozumieć. Anakin musiał jakoś zdobyć częstotliwość komlinka swojego Mistrza. Tylko od kogo?

Kiedy tak o tym rozmyślał, przypomniał sobie o obecności innych Adeptów i w myślach zaklął po huttecku. Stał jak kołek i milczał, a oni nadal czekali na odpowiedź. Najwygodniej byłoby po prostu im odmówić, ale nie chciał tego robić. Nie po tym, jak wreszcie się z nimi zakolegował! A poza tym, inicjatywa „utarcia nosa Yarenowi” wyszła od niego. _Bantha Poodoo!_ Potrzebował kupić sobie czasu…

\- A może… - zaczął niepewnie. – Może najpierw każdy z nas pójdzie do siebie się wykąpać?

\- Wykąpać? – zdziwił się Cooper. – A po co?

\- Myliśmy się po porannych zajęciach z bokkenami – przypomniała Shanti. – Potem nie mieliśmy kiedy się spocić.

\- N-no ale ja bardzo długo gadałem z Mistrzem Vosem – Anakin rozpaczliwie szukał argumentu, którego moglibyśmy się chwycić. – Zaraziłem się jego smrodem.

\- Serio? – Chao-Zi zmierzył go sceptycznym wzrokiem. – W ogóle nie czuć.

\- Daj spokój, wykąpiesz się później – Bethany przewróciła oczami. – Musimy koniecznie być w Sali Treningowej przed Yarenem. Jeśli zdąży znaleźć sobie partnera, cały plan się posypie!

Pozostali zgodnie pokiwali głowami. Skywalker zaczął się zastanawiać, na ile wiarygodnie wypadłoby tłumaczenie, by „poszli przodem, bo on musi nakarmić lemura”. Ugh! Czy on zwariował?! Za nic w to nie uwierzą!

Sądził, że nic już go nie uratuje, ale akurat wtedy usłyszał głos Opiekunki Klanu.

\- Jak dobrze, że jeszcze nie odszedłeś, Anakinie! Przypomniało mi się, że chciałam z tobą o czymś porozmawiać.

\- Akurat teraz, Mistrzyni? – jęknął Cooper. – Anakin miał iść _z nami!_

\- Właśnie! – zawoła Shanti. – Bo widzi Mistrzyni, my mieliśmy takie… eee… plany i…

\- Obiecuję, że zajmie to tylko chwilę – Kentarra uśmiechnęła się do Adeptów. Wyraźnie ucieszyło ją, że zaczęli traktować Skywalkera jak pełnoprawnego członka grupy. – Omówimy jedną sprawę i zaraz wam go oddam. Poczekajcie na niego w tamtym zagajniku, dobrze?

Anakin miał ochotę wyściskać tę kobietę. Normalnie spadła mu z nieba! Poprosiła pozostałych, by się oddalili, co oznaczało, że chciała porozmawiać z nim w cztery oczy. Już wiedział, co zrobi – kiedy usłyszy to, co miał usłyszeć, po prostu poprosi ją, by dała mu częstotliwość komlinka Obi-Wana. Ona i Kenobi mówili sobie po imieniu, więc prawie na pewno mieli zsynchronizowane urządzenia. Na Moc… Jak to dobrze chociaż raz nie musieć samemu ratować sobie skóry!

\- Możecie już iść do Sali Treningowej – Anakin zwrócił się do kolegów. – Dogonię was!

Spora część chciała zrobić, jak poprosił, lecz zdanie nieoficjalnej liderki jak zawsze przesądziło sprawę.

\- Nie, nie, zaczekamy na ciebie w zagajniku – Dina złapała Coopera i Taza za rękawy, przytrzymując ich w miejscu. – Tak będzie uprzejmiej!

Ech! Dlaczego niektórzy ludzie upierają się, by być kulturalnymi do porzygu?

Anakin nie był zachwycony słowami koleżanki tak jak promieniująca dumą Kentarra, ale nie poczuł się jakoś szczególnie zdenerwowany. I tak będą stali w pewnej odległości, więc raczej nie usłyszą jego wymiany zdań z Mistrzynią. Raczej. Jak na jego gust mogliby stanąć _trochę dalej_ , ale już trudno! Najwyżej będzie mówił szeptem.

Skierował pytający wzrok na Kentarrę. Teraz, jak już rozwiązał kwestię skontaktowania się z Obi-Wanem, ciekawiło go, o czym Opiekunka Klanu chciała z nim pogadać.

\- Anakinie - zwróciła się do niego łagodnie, lecz z powagą – miałam powiedzieć ci o tym już wcześniej, ale widziałam, jak bardzo ten temat cię denerwował, więc wolałam chwilę z tym zaczekać. Teraz, gdy Obi-Wan wreszcie wrócił do domu, odkładanie sprawy na później nie ma sensu. Jeśli chodzi o to, co wydarzyło się między tobą i Mistrzem Windu…

Anakin nie zdołał powstrzymać głośnego jęku. Kentarra ponuro się uśmiechnęła.

\- Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że dobrze by było, gdyby twój Mistrz dowiedział się o wszystkim od ciebie. Pewnie nie miałeś pomysłu, jak to z nim rozegrać, albo uznałeś, że ja już załatwiłam tę sprawę, dlatego chciałam z tobą porozmawiać, by na spokojnie wszystko ci wytłumaczyć. Budowanie zaufania z własnym Mistrzem jest niezmiernie ważne, Anakinie. Nie jestem w stanie przewidzieć, jak Obi-Wan zareaguje na wieść o tym, co się stało, ale nawet gdyby miał na ciebie nawrzeszczeć, koniecznie powinieneś mu powiedzieć! I to jeszcze dzisiaj, dobrze? Wiem, że to będzie dla ciebie sporym wyzwaniem, ale chciałabym, żebyś załatwił to jak najszybciej. Możesz mi to obiecać? Znajdziesz dzisiaj wolną chwilę?

Jakże szczęśliwy był los ludzi, którzy ostrzegali przed bombą, nie wiedząc, że dawno już wybuchła! Skywalker nie widział swojej własnej twarzy, ale pomyślał, że musi mieć w tej chwili strasznie głupią minę.

Kątem oka zerknął na kolegów i koleżanki z Klanu. Zaczęli o czymś rozmawiać, ale słyszał tylko pojedyncze słowa. Oni też pewnie nie usłyszeli całej wypowiedzi Kentarry, a jedynie jakieś urywki. Choć nie musieli usłyszeć wiele, by domyślić się tematu rozmowy. Uch! Naprawdę mogliby stanąć dalej!

W pierwszym odruchu Anakin chciał złapać Opiekunkę Klanu za rękę i pociągnąć ją jak najdalej stąd, ale po chwili uznał, że wcale nie musi się denerwować. Czy to aż taka tragedia, że inne dzieci plotkują o jego starciu z Windu? Pewnie i tak robią to za jego plecami, więc co za różnica, czy pogadają sobie o tym jeden raz więcej? Zresztą, nie dowiadywali się niczego nowego. Byli tam. Widzieli, co się wydarzyło. Powinien się cieszyć, że po tym wszystkim nadal chcieli się z nim zadawać. A dobra, niech sobie gadają!

Anakin uniósł podbródek i spojrzał z powrotem na Mistrzynię Kentarrę. Starał się przemawiać spokojnym i zupełnie obojętnym tonem, nie zradzając więcej, niż trzeba.

\- Właściwie to… - odchrząknął. – Właściwie to już powiedziałem Obi-Wanowi… znaczy, _Mistrzowi_ Obi-Wanowi o tym, co się stało.

\- Naprawdę? – Opiekunka Klanu spojrzała na niego z podziwem. – Och, Anakinie, to wspaniale! Jestem z ciebie taka dumna! Fakt, że sam postanowiłeś być szczery wobec Mistrza, świadczy o dużej dojrzałości.

\- Właściwie to chciałem trochę z tym poczekać – Skywalker wymamrotał, masując kark. Gardził oszukiwaniem, więc chciał szybko wyprowadzić Mistrzynię z błędu. – Padawan Secura namówiła mnie, bym powiedział Obi-Wanowi już dzisiaj.

\- No cóż… _tak czy siak_ byłeś bardzo dzielny! – Uśmiechając się, Kentarra pokiwała głową. – W końcu mogłeś powiedzieć, że wcale tego nie zrobisz. Że to „twój Mistrz i twoja sprawa”, albo coś w tym stylu. Do słuchania mądrzejszych koleżanek też trzeba dojrzałości. Większość chłopców w twoim wieku nie ma zamiaru przyjmować rad od dziewcząt. A szkoda, bo często są to bardzo celne wskazówki.

\- Eee… tak. _Bardzo celne!_

Gdyby tylko Anakin posłuchał _wszystkich_ rad Aayli, a nie tylko tej pierwszej.

 _Przestań mówić!_ – w pamięci rozbrzmiał mu głos przyjaciółki. – _Przestań już mówić!_

Przez ciało przeszedł mu dreszcz.

\- Grunt, że mam już to za sobą! – myśląc o wydarzeniach w hangarze, jęknął Anakin.

\- Prawda? – Kentarra pokiwała głową. – Przyznawanie się Mistrzowi do czegoś podobnego może i nie jest miłym doświadczeniem, ale czuje się po tym taką przyjemną ulgę, czyż nie?

O tak, taaaaak! Oglądanie sparaliżowanego Obi-Wana rozmawiającego z Windu przyniosło taką ulgę, że lepiej nie mówić! Jeszcze ŻADEN widok nie zrelaksował Skywalkera tak bardzo jak ten.

\- Tak, Mistrzyni – chłopiec odparł słabo. – Od razu poczułem się lepiej.

Jak bantha w rzeźni, której zaaplikowano uspokajający zastrzyk w tyłek.

\- Mam nadzieję, że Obi-Wan nie był na ciebie jakoś bardzo zły – westchnęła Kentarra. – No ale powiedz… Jak on w ogóle to zniósł?

\- Czy ja wiem? Chyba… dobrze?

\- Eee, jesteś pewien? Jak dla mnie wygląda trochę niewyraźnie…

 _„Wygląda”?_ – zdziwił się Anakin. – _Ale jak to „wygląda”? Przecież go tu nie ma i…_

Rozmowy Adeptów Klanu Nexu niespodziewanie ucichły. Mistrzyni Kentarra wpatrywała się w coś na prawo od Anakina z dość niepewną miną. Chłopiec powiódł wzrokiem w tamtym kierunku i omal nie dostał zawału, bo zobaczył Obi-Wana.

Twarz Kenobiego była niemal tak biała jak kartka papieru. Rudy mężczyzna szedł lekko się chwiejąc, ze sztywnymi rękami wyciągniętymi po bokach. Wyglądał, jakby przejechał go walec.

Dwunastoosobowy walec złożony z członków Rady Jedi. _Musiało boleć!_

\- Anakin, czy on coś _pił_? – Kentarra spytała z niepokojem.

\- Raczej nie miał kiedy… - Skywalker odparł nieprzytomnie.

Obi-Wan wytrzeszczał oczy w taki sposób, jakby nie widział niczego poza Anakinem. Co w sumie miało sens, bo Adepci byli zasłonięci przez drzewo, a Opiekunka Klanu stała w cieniu. Skywalker nawet nie zdążył wykrzyknąć ostrzegawczego „O nie, Mistrzu, proszę, NIE tutaj!”, gdy poczuł na ramionach dygocące palce Obi-Wana i ujrzał przed sobą parę niebieskich oczu. Kenobi zwrócił się do ucznia w taki sam sposób, jak wcześniej do Windu – nieprzytomnie, piskliwie i z subtelną nutą histerii.

\- Anakin, _coś ty nawyrabiał w ubiegłym tygodniu?!_ Członkowie Rady byli tak _wściekli_ , że do tej pory trzęsą mi się kolana! Normalnie myślałem, że _powieszą mnie tam za jaja na suficie_!

Czy była jakaś dobra strona tej sytuacji? Tak, jedna. A mianowicie taka, że Anakin odruchowo wyobraził sobie Obi-Wana wiszącego za jaja na suficie i poczuł się przez to odrobinę spokojniejszy.

Ale potem dotarło do niego, że zarówno Mistrzyni Kentarra jak i jego koledzy i koleżanki TEŻ to usłyszeli i oni RÓWNIEŻ wyobrazili sobie jego Mistrza w _wiadomej pozycji._ Kiedy Skywalker to sobie uświadomił, policzki spłonęły mu czerwienią. Czuł, że powinien coś powiedzieć. Do głowy przychodziło mu tylko jedno słowo.

\- P-prze… p-przepra…

\- Musimy pogadać! – syknął Kenobi.

\- A-ale…

\- _Teraz!_

Jakby ta sytuacja nie była już wystarczająco upokarzająca, rudy mężczyzna złapał Padawana za pasek i zarzucił sobie zaskoczonego chłopca na ramię. W tym samym momencie dostrzegł Mistrzynię Kentarrę.

\- O, cześć, Tora – rzucił.

\- Witaj w domu – odparła nieprzytomnie. – Ładna broda.

\- Dzięki.

\- Może zaparzyć ci meliski? Coś słabo wyglądasz…

\- Nie trzeba. Poradzę sobie.

\- W lodówce mam zapasową butelkę koniaku. Chętnie ci odstąpię.

\- Półtora litra to za mało, bym mógł utopić się ze wstydu.

\- A mogę ci pomóc w jakiś inny sposób?

\- No jasne – Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Jak masz jakiś sznur, na którym mógłbym się powiesić, gdy już zabiję Anakina, to będę wielce zobowiązany!

 _„Gdy już zabiję Anakina?!” –_ pomyślał przerażony Anakin. – _O KURDE!_

Kobieta wydała ciężkie westchnienie.

\- Niech Moc będzie z tobą – kręcąc głową, poklepała Kenobiego po barku.

\- I z tobą też!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori ;)


	30. Przywiązanie (Część 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dla własnego dobra Anakin nie powinien już podsłuchiwać ludzi.  
> NIGDY!

Z Anakinem na ramieniu Obi-Wan oddalił się w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Tak szybko opuścili Komnatę Tysiąca Fontann, że chłopiec nie zdążył nawet zerknąć na kolegów. Chociaż, może to i dobrze? Wolał nie wiedzieć, jakie mieli teraz miny. Wystarczyło mu, że wciąż miał w pamięci nieruchomą jak posąg twarz Mistrzyni Kentarry. 

\- Eee… Mistrzu? – niepewnie zagadał do Obi-Wana. – Mogę iść sam.

Mijani po drodze Jedi wytrzeszczali na nich oczy, jednak Kenobi nie zdecydował się na odstawienie Padawana na ziemię. Nieznacznie przyśpieszył kroku.

\- Przysięgam, że nie ucieknę, więc postaw mnie, dobra? – Anakin spróbował po raz kolejny.

Żadnej odpowiedzi. Czyżby nadchodził moment, w którym Obi-Wan postanowił wreszcie wybuchnąć? Nawrzeszczeć na Padawana, a potem przełożyć go przez kolano i sprać pasem w rytm Hymnu Republiki? O kurde, ale chyba nie zamierzał zrobić tego publicznie?!

\- Mistrzuuu – zdeterminowany, by wywołać w mężczyźnie jakąś reakcję, Anakin złapał garść rudych włosów i lekko pociągnął. – Gdzie idziemy?

\- Gdzieś, gdzie nie ma Mistrza Windu – padła zwięzła odpowiedź.

\- A-aha. O-okej, dobra.

\- Gdzieś, gdzie Mistrz Windu nie pojawi się bez zapowiedzi, by usłyszeć, jak nazywasz go Owczarkiem Toydariańskim.

\- Świetny pomysł! – nerwowo się śmiejąc odparł Anakin. – Kurde, Mistrzu, ale ty jesteś mądry! Już zawsze powinniśmy być czujni, żeby… O W MORDĘ!

Pomieszczeniem, które Kenobi upatrzył sobie jako „bezpieczną strefę” okazała się być kanciapa z zapasowymi bokkenami. Z koszyków wystawały drewniane miecze odpowiednie dla różnych grup wiekowych – od krótkich i bardzo lekkich, po te bardziej zaawansowane, gwarantujące zakwasy ramion po zaledwie kilku machnięciach. Skojarzenie Anakina było _natychmiastowe!_ Zbyt długo był niewolnikiem i miał zbyt duże doświadczenie z karami cielesnymi, by nie wyobrazić sobie różnych rzeczy, które Obi-Wan mógłby chcieć zrobić z tymi bokkenami…

\- Tylko nie bierz tego oznaczonego czerwoną kropką! – Chłopiec zawył, rozpaczliwie machając nogami. – Nie bierz go, bo on zostawia drzazgi! Każdy tylko nie ten, dobra?! Może być cokolwiek, byle nie kropka! Mistrzu, proszę, ja już kiedyś miałem drzazgę w tyłku i to było…

\- Do ciężkiej cholery, Anakin! – Obi-Wan syknął, stawiając ucznia na ziemi. – Przyszliśmy tutaj, bo to najrzadziej uczęszczane miejsce w Świątyni! Przychodzą tu tylko droidy konserwujące.

Drzwi zostały zamknięte na zamek. Kenobi wyciągnął przed siebie usztywnione dłonie i zatrzymał je kilka centymetrów od buzi protegowanego, jakby chciał złapać chłopca za głowę i mocno nią potrząsnąć.

\- Co. Ci. Strzeliło. Do. Łba? – wykrztusił, wytrzeszczając na Anakina oczy.

Wyglądał i brzmiał jak ktoś, komu siłą wciśnięto do gardła chalactańską papryczkę.

\- Rozumiem, że nie każdy jest Wzorem Grzeczności i Posłuszeństwa, ale jakieś _minimum_ instynktu samozachowawczego to ty chyba posiadasz? Tylu Mistrzów… w tej Świątyni jest _tylu Mistrzów_ , do których mógłbyś palnąć coś głupiego! Dlaczego… _Wytłumacz mi_ , dlaaaczeeeego właśnie Mistrz Windu?!

Pytanie zostało zadane tonem przypominającym wycie rannego kojota. Kiedy Anakin mieszkał na Tatooine i słyszał podobny dźwięk, zawsze wyobrażał sobie, że zdaniem powtarzanym przez nieszczęśliwego zwierzaka było: „Dlaczego… Dlaaaczeeeeego?!” Od teraz kojot już zawsze będzie kojarzył mu się z Obi-Wanem.

\- Mogłeś sobie wybrać dowolną osobę! – Kenobi kontynuował zawodzenie. – Do tak wielu Mistrzów byłeś grzeczny! Dlaczego postanowiłeś radykalnie zmienić zachowanie _akurat_ przed Mistrzem Windu?

\- Wcale nie postanowiłem! – zaprotestował chłopiec.

\- Tylu Mistrzów, Anakin… TYLU Mistrzów, a ty musiałeś wybrać akurat tego, który jest wyrozumiały jedynie dla swojej dawnej Padawanki i to tylko wtedy, gdy ma dobry humor! Dlaczego musiałeś wybuchnąć właśnie przed nim? Nie mogłeś pyskować do kogoś innego? _Kogokolwiek?!_ Czemu nie mogłeś palnąć tych wszystkich głupot do osoby, która jest choć trochę mniej surowa? Albo ma poczucie humoru? Mistrzowi Yodzie mógłbyś podłożyć pierdziuszkę i jeszcze by się zaśmiał.

Anakin zamrugał.

\- Pierdziuszkę? – powtórzył ze zdziwieniem. – _Mistrzowi Yodzie?!_

Obi-Wan przysunął sobie pięść do ust i cicho odchrząknął. Przez moment był całkowicie czerwony.

\- Quinlan kiedyś… zresztą, _nieważne!_ Chodziło mi o to, że gdybyś zachował się niegrzecznie wobec Mistrza Yody, nie byłoby z tego żadnej afery.

\- Wobec Mistrza Yody _nie da się_ zachować niegrzecznie – stwierdził Anakin.

\- Wydawało mi się, że wobec Mistrza Windu _też_ się nie da – Obi-Wan pokręcił głową. – Dopóki nie wyprowadziłeś mnie z błędu, Padawanie. Powiedz, ty naprawdę nie czujesz do niego nawet _odrobiny_ respektu? Nie mogę uwierzyć, że rzuciłeś mu te wszystkie stwierdzenia prosto w twarz i nie zapaliła ci się ani jedna czerwona lampka…

\- Zapaliła się! – rozpaczliwie wyrzucił z siebie chłopiec. – Milion lampek się zapaliło!

\- Więc dlaczego je zignorowałeś?

\- NIE zignorowałem! Mistrzu, przepraszam, że… J-ja naprawdę… Mówiłem, że to było niechcący!

\- Tak wielu obelg _nie da się_ powiedzieć niechcący!

\- Ale ja NIE chciałem ich powiedzieć! Nie chciałem, tylko… Chodzi o to, że…

Anakin zacisnął zęby. Wcześniej czuł jedynie skruchę, ale teraz był rozdrażniony i pobudzony. Zirytował go sposób, w jaki Obi-Wan opisywał incydent z Windu – jakby jego Padawan to _zaplanował_ , jakby _z premedytacją_ był niegrzeczny! A przecież wcale tak nie było. Niegrzeczne zachowanie to była ostatnia… _dosłownie_ ostatnia rzecz, na którą Skywalker miał ochotę, gdy szedł na lekcję prowadzoną przez Windu.

Chciał wytłumaczyć to Mistrzowi, ale emocje zamieniły jego mózg w papkę i czuł, że nie jest w stanie sklecić ani jednego sensownego zdania. Ostatecznie wbił w Obi-Wana zdesperowany wzrok, modląc się, by mężczyzna zrozumiał go bez słów. Chyba zadziałało, bo w błękitnych tęczówkach pojawiła się miękkość.

Kenobi zamknął oczy, głęboko westchnął, przemaszerował przez pomieszczenie i oparł się o jeden z koszyków na broń. Wplótł palce w opadające na czoło rude włosy i zaczesał niesforne kosmyki do tyłu.

\- No dobrze, już mi lepiej – oznajmił, powoli wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. – Lepiej mi, jestem gotowy by się za to zabrać. Możemy porozmawiać na poważnie.

 _Co?_ – zdziwił się chłopiec. – _To poważna rozmowa ma się dopiero zacząć? A ta dotychczasowa to jaka była? Dla beki?_

Rudy mężczyzna wymamrotał coś pod nosem. Coś, co sprawiło, że jego Padawan napiął się jak struna. Chłopiec nie miał pewności, ale mógłby przysiąc, że wypowiedzianym przez jego Mistrza zdaniem było:

„Qui-Gon wiedziałby, jak to rozegrać.”

Obi-Wan wziął jeszcze kilka uspokajających oddechów, po czym wreszcie otworzył oczy.

\- Dwa miesiące – powiedział, patrząc na ucznia. – Nie było mnie dwa miesiące, Anakin, a ty…

\- Narobiłem większego zamieszania niż większość Adeptów przez kilka lat – zaciskając paluszki na materiale spodni, chłopiec wszedł Mistrzowi w słowo. – Tak, _wiem._

Kenobi posłał mu zrezygnowane spojrzenie.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć coś zupełnie innego. To nie jest moment, w którym powinieneś mi przerywać, Padawanie. To moment, w którym powinieneś przez chwilę pomilczeć i uważnie wysłuchać tego, co chcę ci powiedzieć.

 _Ale po co?_ – opuszczając główkę, pomyślał Anakin. – _Przecież wiadomo, co usłyszę!_

Wszyscy dorośli mówili to samo.

\- Przepraszam, Mistrzu – wymamrotał nieszczęśliwym tonem. – To wszystko moja wina. Przykro mi, że Rada się na tobie wyżyła.

\- „Wyżyła”? – powtórzył zdumiony Obi-Wan. – Nic podobnego nie miało miejsca, Padawanie. Owszem, byli wściekli, ale…

\- Powiedziałeś, że chcieli powiesić cię za jaja na suficie!

\- Rzeczywiście, tak powiedziałem, ale miałem na myśli…

\- Pójdę potem do Mistrza Windu i go przeproszę!

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Mistrz Windu nie oczekuje przeprosin. Jemu zależy na tym, żebyś…

\- Ale przecież MUSZĘ go przeprosić! – Anakin krzyknął rozpaczliwie. – Jak go nie przeproszę, to będzie się na tobie mścił za to, że byłem dla niego niegrzeczny!

\- Co? Mścił? – Kenobiemu opadła szczęka. – Skąd w ogóle wziąłeś taki wniosek, Padawanie? Ani Mistrz Windu ani Rada…

\- Nie przeszkadza mi, że będę ukarany! Jak już muszą kogoś ukarać, to niech ukarzą mnie, nie ciebie! Ciebie tu nawet nie było, Mistrzu. Jak mogą mieć do ciebie pretensje o to, że byłem niegrzeczny? Sami posłali cię na dwa miesiące na jakieś zadupie _,_ a teraz jeszcze mają pretensje, że…

\- Dobra, dosyć tego!

Obi-Wan wyrwał do przodu i wyciągnął przed siebie rękę tak gwałtownie, jakby zamierzał strzelić uczniowi w twarz. Chłopiec wydał zaskoczony pisk. Jednak przeraził się niepotrzebnie, bo wcale nie oberwał, a jedynie zatkano mu usta.

\- _Anakin._

Kenobi wypowiedział to imię w taki sposób, jakby zwracał się do upośledzonej banthy. Ze zmęczeniem właściwym osobie, która miała już dosyć tłumaczenia najprostszych rzeczy po tysiąc razy.

\- Anakin, ja naprawdę nie chcę ci niczego wypominać, ale robisz dokładnie to samo, co na Naboo. Trajkoczesz jak silnik myśliwca o jakiś nieistotnych _głupotach_ i wcinasz mi się w prawie każde zdanie! Nie dajesz sobie _niczego_ wytłumaczyć i stąd bierze się większość twoich problemów. Zabiorę rękę, ale na pięć minut masz się po prostu _przymknąć!_

Duża dłoń powoli odsunęła się od buzi chłopca, a Obi-Wan wydał głośne westchnienie.

\- Po kolei. Po pierwsze, skończ z tym absurdalnym mówieniem, że wszystko, co się stało, jest wyłącznie twoją winą i Rada Jedi nie ma prawa mieć do mnie pretensji. To prawda, że to, co tutaj… eghm… _odwaliłeś_ w ubiegłym tygodniu, odwaliłeś bez mojego udziału, ale to wcale nie znaczy, że ta sprawa mnie nie dotyczy. Jestem twoim Mistrzem. Wszystko, co ma związek z tobą, automatycznie ma związek ze mną. I kiedy robisz coś niewłaściwego, Rada Jedi ma pełne prawo… i wręcz _powinna_ zmyć mi za to głowę. Nawet jeśli mnie tutaj nie było. Członkowie Rady nie robią niczego z zemsty albo po to, by się na kimś wyładować. Po prostu, jeśli mówią coś do CIEBIE i widzą, że to do ciebie NIE dociera, to wzywają do siebie MNIE, bo wiedzą, że jestem starszy i mądrzejszy i do mnie to DOTRZE, więc będę mógł ci to na spokojnie wytłumaczyć. Właśnie tak to działa, Padawanie. A to, że czasem…

Kenobi nieznacznie się wzdrygnął.

\- To że czasem Mistrzów z Rady trochę _ponosi_ , to już kwestia, na którą nie ma się wpływu. Na ogół świetnie nad sobą panują, ale to jednak żywe istoty, więc miewają momenty utraty cierpliwości. A nie ukrywam, Anakin, że nazywanie kogoś „droidem ze wścieklizną” świetnie się nadaje do testowania czyichś „granic tolerancji”.

\- Przepraszam – bąknął Skywalker. – Wiem, że nie powinienem tak mówić.

\- Pięć minut jeszcze _nie minęło_ – zrezygnowanym tonem przypomniał Obi-Wan. – Druga sprawa jest taka, że chociaż zajście w hangarze było… eghm… _straszne_ , to nie jest ono głównym problemem. Znaczy, to JEST problem, bo mówienie w podobny sposób o Mistrzu Windu świadczy o niebezpiecznych ciągotach do adrenaliny, o braku szacunku do nauczyciela już nie wspomnę, ale, jak mówiłem, to nie jest najważniejsza sprawa, która niepokoi Radę. Albo mnie. Sądząc po tym, jaką miałeś minę, wydaje mi się, że do końca życia odechce ci się mówienia w podobny sposób o jakichkolwiek Mistrzach. Tak naprawdę główny problem leży gdzie indziej.

Zrobił krótką przerwę na wzięcie oddechu, po czym spojrzał Anakinowi w oczy i ponuro oznajmił:

\- Prawdziwy problem leży w twoim ogólnym podejściu do nauczycieli. Ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem członków Rady Jedi. Wcześniej chciałem ci powiedzieć następujące zdanie: „Nie było mnie dwa miesiące, a ty nadal traktujesz Radę jak najgorszego wroga.” Właśnie to najbardziej mnie zmartwiło.

\- Wcale nie traktuję ich jak wrogów! – jęknął Anakin. – To ONI mnie nie lubią!

\- Rzucanie podobnych stwierdzeń… to jest dokładnie TO, co mam na myśli. – Obi-Wan ścisnął nasadę nosa. – Padawanie, ja wiem, że słuchanie pochwał pod swoim adresem to najprzyjemniejsza rzecz pod słońcem, ale stajemy się Jedi przede wszystkim dzięki _krytyce._ W ten sposób się rozwijamy. Zakładanie, że cała Rada cię nie lubi, jest…

\- No dobra, cała Rada to może nie – mruknął Anakin. – Ale Windu i Adi Gallia…

\- MISTRZ Windu i MISTZYNI Adi Gallia!

\- Ugh! Oni mnie nie cierpią! 

\- To nieprawda.

\- Właśnie, że tak!

\- Jak już postanowiłeś się ze mną kłócić, zamiast uważnie _słuchać_ – Kenobi podkreślił, posyłając protegowanemu zmęczone spojrzenie – to rozwiń tę myśl, zamiast po prostu upierać się przy swoim. Dlaczego uważasz, że niektórzy Mistrzowie cię nie cierpią, Padawanie? Podaj mi argumenty.

Coś w tej rozmowie brzmiało znajomo. Po chwili Anakin przypomniał sobie, że podobne pytanie usłyszał od Qui-Gona, gdy burczał, że „Obi-Wan go nie lubi”. Świadomość tego sprawiła, że chłopiec się zaczerwienił.

 _To nie to samo!_ – pomyślał z dziecięcą zawziętością. _– Mój Mistrz to jedno, a wstręciuchy z Rady to drugie!_

\- Wiem, dlaczego mnie nie cierpią, ale nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć! – pożalił się.

\- W takim razie ci pomogę. - Wzdychając, Kenobi rozmasował skroń. – Zacznijmy od Mistrzyni Gallii. Uważasz, że ona cię nie lubi, ponieważ powiedziała ci dużo niemiłych rzeczy. Zgadzasz się z tym stwierdzeniem?

Anakin posłał Mistrzowi nieufne spojrzenie. Podejrzewał, że w pytaniu kryła się jakaś pułapka, ale mimo to przytaknął.

\- No dobrze. – Obi-Wan ponownie westchnął. – A czego dotyczyły te niemiłe rzeczy? Tego, że jesteś brzydki, odpychający i wstrętny?

\- Nie.

\- No więc, czego dotyczyły?

\- Tego, że uderzyłem kolegę bokkenem.

\- Uważasz, że Mistrzyni Gallia nie powinna niczego na ten temat powiedzieć? Sądzisz, że powinna milczeć?

Ściskające spodnie palce Anakina zaczęły się lekko trząść.

\- Nie, ale… A-ale mogła to powiedzieć inaczej!

\- Mistrzyni Gallia jest surową kobietą, Anakinie. I dość wymagającą Mistrzynią. Nie sądzę, by potrafiła „powiedzieć to inaczej”.

\- Dla kogoś innego byłaby milsza! Powiedziałaby to inaczej do _kogokolwiek_ poza mną!

\- Nie wiesz tego.

\- Właśnie, że wiem!

\- Ale SKĄD, Anakin?! – w głosie Obi-Wana zabrzmiała desperacja. – Powiedz mi, SKĄD możesz to wiedzieć? Dobrze znasz Mistrzynię Gallię? Ile razy z nią rozmawiałeś? Dwa? Masz porównanie? Widziałeś, jak odnosi się do innych? Nawet _ja_ czasem czuję się przy niej jak wystraszony dzieciak, choć jestem już dorosły. Padawanie, proszę… Wiem, że masz dopiero dziewięć lat, ale spróbuj podejść do tego rozsądnie. Jak Jedi. Bierzesz argumenty _z powietrza_ i nakręcasz się na nie, jeszcze zanim upewnisz się, czy są prawdą. Mistrzyni Gallia nie ma żadnych powodów, by traktować cię gorzej niż innych.

\- Kogoś innego pochwaliłaby za to, że wygrał sparing. A mnie nie dość, że nie pochwaliła, to jeszcze zabroniła mi walczyć stylem, dzięki któremu zwyciężyłem! Tak jak wtedy, gdy Watto dał mi na wyścig swój ścigacz, ale nie chciał dać mi do niego wzmacniacza mocy, bo stawiał wszystko na durnego Sebulbę! Gdybym nie zbudował własnego ścigacza…

\- Walka mieczem świetlnym to NIE wyścigi, Padawanie! – podkreślił Kenobi. – Dopiero uczysz się fechtunku Jedi. Chociaż masz nieprawdopodobny talent, twoja wiedza jest pełna dziur. Dlatego ważne jest, byś słuchał nauczycieli. Kiedy Mistrzyni Adi Gallia każe ci coś zrobić, _powinieneś_ to zrobić. Nawet jeśli miałbyś przegrać…

\- Dlaczego bierzesz JEJ stronę?! – wyrzucił z siebie zrozpaczony Anakin. – Myślałem, że chcesz, bym był w tym dobry! Jak pokazywałeś mi kata, mówiłeś, że każde cięcie ma wyglądać jak prawdziwy atak i…

\- Chcę! – Obi-Wan złapał chłopca za ramiona i lekko je ścisnął. W oczach miał błaganie. – OCZYWIŚCIE, że chcę, byś był w tym dobry, Anakinie! I, na Moc, nie oskarżaj o trzymanie cudzej strony! Tutaj NIE ma stron, Padawanie! Wszyscy jesteśmy po jednej stronie. _Twojej._ Nawet gdy ktoś cię krytykuje, to robi to z myślą o twojej przyszłości.

\- Akurat! – prychnął chłopiec. – Dobrze wiem, o co tak naprawdę chodzi! Wszyscy wciąż o tym gadają, a ja nie jestem głuchy.

\- Nie wiem, czego się nasłuchałeś, Padawanie, ale musisz wiedzieć, że Świątynne plotki nie zawsze…

\- PRZYJĘLI MNIE DO ZAKONU, A TERAZ TEGO ŻAŁUJĄ!

Wyrzucenie z siebie tego zdania coś w nim odblokowało. Hektolitry złych emocji, które do tej pory trzymał w dobrze zabezpieczonym zbiorniku, ale teraz tama pękła i zaczęły płynąć wartkim strumieniem. Czuł je nie tylko w sobie – również na zewnątrz. Buzię miał zaczerwienioną i wilgotną, a ubrania kleiły mu się do ciała. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, na jakim etapie rozmowy zaczął tak strasznie się pocić. Wyobraził sobie, że musi wyglądać i cuchnąć obrzydliwie.

Nie jak schludne, sprawujące perfekcyjną kontrolę nad emocjami, dzieciaczki Jedi. Te idealnie ułożone bachory tak fantastycznie nad sobą panowały, że nawet _pociły się_ w elegancki sposób! Nie był taki, jak oni. Nic dziwnego, że nie podobał się Radzie.

\- Nie traktują mnie tak jak innych – wymamrotał.

Zamiast na twarz Obi-Wana gapił się na własne buty. Bał się zobaczyć w oczach Mistrza tę samą dezaprobatę, jaką widział w spojrzeniach Windu i Adi Gallii.

\- Nawet jak zrobię coś dobrze, okazuje się, że zrobiłem źle – wysyczał, zaciskając zęby. – Zawsze, jak cieszę się, że coś mi się udało, oni to _psują!_ Robią tak, bo mnie _nie znoszą!_ Gdyby ktoś inny brzydko odezwał się do Mistrza Windu albo do Mistrzyni Gallii, po prostu daliby mu karę. Kazaliby mu czyścić droidy, albo coś w tym stylu. Ale mnie nie chcą „po prostu” ukarać. Chcą, bym zobaczył, że jestem gorszy od innych. Przy każdej okazji pokazują, że się nie nadaję!

\- Anakinie, Zakon Jedi nie rządzi się tymi samymi prawami, co sklep twojego właściciela na Tatooine – w głosie Kenobiego zabrzmiała troska. – Tutaj _nie ma_ kar i nagród. Nikt nie próbuje cię zniechęcić ani złamać. Mistrzowie podeszli do tego, co zrobiłeś, w taki a nie inny sposób, bo interesuje ich _przyczyna_ twojego zachowania, a nie sam fakt nazwania Mistrza Windu… różnymi określeniami. Proszę cię, zrozum! W Zakonie od bardzo dawna nie było kogoś z przeszłością podobną do twojej, więc Mistrzowie są niemal tak samo zagubieni jak ty. Wciąż uczą się, jak do ciebie podchodzić i choć efekt nie zawsze jest taki, jakby chcieli, nie poddają się i robią wszystko, by do ciebie dotrzeć! Traktują cię inaczej niż pozostałych, ponieważ CHCĄ, żebyś robił postępy.

Stwierdzenie Mistrza wydało mu się tak absurdalne, że Anakin podniósł wzrok.

\- Serio?! – krzyknął, wyzywająco patrząc Obi-Wanowi w oczy. – Bo jak dla mnie chcą, żebym stał w miejscu albo się _cofał!_ Słyszałeś kiedyś, by jakiemuś Adeptowi kazali od-uczyć się stylu, którego dopiero co się nauczył?! Albo kazali mu uczyć się podnoszenia _mniejszych_ rzeczy zamiast większych?! Zrobią WSZYSTKO, bylebym tylko nie był lepszy od innych! NIE chcą, żebym został Jedi!

\- Oczywiście, że chcą!

\- Nie kłam! Nawet TY tego nie chciałeś! Powiedziałeś, że jestem niebezpieczny! Sam słyszałem, jak…

Wewnętrzny Alarm Skywalkera na szczęście zadziałał, choć o cztery i pół zdania za późno. Cały gniew, którym chłopiec emanował, w jednej chwili został zastąpiony przez wstyd.

 _O nie!_ – Anakin pomyślał z przerażeniem. – _Mistrzu, przepraszam, ja NIE chciałem!_

Dłonie Obi-Wana zupełnie zwiotczały i zsunęły się z ramion protegowanego, jak u droida, któremu odłączono zasilanie. Kenobi wytrzeszczał oczy w taki sposób, jakby najpierw trzaśnięto go w policzek, a potem chluśnięto mu wodą w twarz. A kiedy pierwszy szok minął… och nie!

\- T-to prawda, że mówiłem pewne… - Obi-Wan wyszeptał słabo. – Że mówiłem różne…

Mrużył oczy w sposób właściwy osobie, która dostała udaru słonecznego i ledwo trzymała się na nogach. Anakin NIE chciał go takim widzieć! Nie planował doprowadzać swojego Mistrza do takiego stanu.

 _Obi-Wan, ja wcale nie chciałem tego powiedzieć! –_ pragnął krzyknąć, jednak miał tak ściśnięte gardziołko, że nie był w stanie wyprodukować ani jednego dźwięku.

Czemu dał się ponieść emocjom? Czemu powiedział Obi-Wanowi coś takiego? Przecież _wiedział_ , z czego wynikało zachowanie Kenobiego z tamtego czasu. Gdy lecieli na Naboo, długo rozmawiał o tym z Qui-Gonem i Qui-Gon dokładnie mu to wytłumaczył.

Anakin czuł się absolutnie podle. 

\- M-Mistrzu… - wyjąkał głosem, który nawet jemu samemu wydał się żałosny. – M-mistrzu, bo ja… ja nie..

Urwał, gdyż dłonie Obi-Wana ostrożnie schwyciły jego głowę. Były wielgachne, ale… takie ciepłe. Chłopiec uświadomił sobie, że czoło Mistrza jest tak blisko, że niemal styka się z jego własnym.

\- Przepraszam za wszystko, co wtedy mówiłem – Obi-Wan powiedział cicho. - Chciałem to zrobić już wcześniej, ale tak wiele się działo, że wyleciało mi to z głowy. Tak naprawdę powiedziałem, że jesteś niebezpieczny, bo byłem wściekły na mojego Mistrza, a on… ech.

Policzki dziewięciolatka spłonęły rumieńcem, a usta rozchyliły się w zdumieniu. Anakin zupełnie zapomniał, że kilka sekund temu chciał rzucić się do wyjaśnień. Zdarzyło się coś, czego _za nic_ się nie spodziewał. Kiedy ostatnim razem ktoś dorosły go przeprosił? Czy _w ogóle_ coś takiego miało miejsce? Przecież dorośli nie przepraszali dzieci!

\- Wcale nie wierzyłem w to, co wtedy mówiłem – Obi-Wan ciągnął zbolałym głosem. - No, może w niewielkim stopniu, ale… Teraz już tak nie myślę, Anakinie. Ani trochę. Przepraszam, że nie wyjaśniłem ci tego wcześniej. Powinienem domyślić się, że tamta rozmowa nie pójdzie tak po prostu w zapomnienie, ale… ale chcę, żebyś wiedział, że wynagrodzę ci to! Zrobię wszystko, by wytrenować cię najlepiej, jak umiem. Naprawdę chcę, byś został Jedi. Udowodnię ci to. Obiecuję!

Nie wiedzieć czemu, umysł Anakina wybrał akurat ten moment, by przypomnieć sobie fragment rozmowy z Adi Gallią. Chłopiec nie pamiętał dokładnych słów Mistrzyni, ale pamiętał, że skrytykowała go za „ciągłe próby udowodnienia czegoś wszystkim dookoła”.

Ciekawe, co by powiedziała na śmiałą deklarację Obi-Wana Kenobiego, gdy obiecał udowodnić Padawanowi, jak bardzo chce zrobić z niego Jedi?

Anakin uważnie przyjrzał się swojemu nauczycielowi. Jego rudej brodzie, emanujących dojrzałością niebieskich oczach i kilku zmarszczkom na czole. A może…

Może miał z tym mężczyzną znacznie więcej wspólnego, niż z początku założył?

\- Wiem, że słowa, które wtedy powiedziałem, bardzo cię zraniły, ale… - Obi-Wan przysunął główkę chłopca jeszcze odrobinkę bliżej. Delikatnie nią poruszył, jakby chciał podkreślić znaczenie tego, co mówił. - Żeby być Jedi… Żeby znaleźć równowagę… Dopóki mi nie wybaczysz i nie zaufasz, nie będziemy mogli pójść dalej, Anakinie.

\- Nie jestem na ciebie zły – chłopiec odparł nieśmiało. - I nie było mi przykro.

Właściwie to skłamał, bo _owszem_ , BYŁO mu przykro, ale… Zupełnie nie miał ochoty wracać do swoich uczuć z tamtego czasu. Wolał się skupić na tym, co czuł _teraz._ Poruszyło go, że Obi-Wan poprosił o wybaczenie. Jak Anakin mógłby wciąż mieć pretensje, gdy mówiono mu takie rzeczy?

Z drugiej strony, nie powinien też łudzić się, że zdoła ukryć dawne żale przed Mistrzem.

\- Nie musisz niczego się wypierać – Kenobi podkreślił, ponuro się uśmiechając. - To nic złego, że tak się czułeś.

\- A Ważniacy z Rady twierdzą, że to źle! – odruchowo odparował Anakin. – Znaczy… Przepraszam, miałem już tak o nich nie mówić, ale… Kiedy się złoszczę, zawsze dają mi najgorsze kazania z możliwych! Albo kiedy jestem smutny… To tak, jakbym nie miał prawa być smutny! A najlepiej, żebym w ogóle nic nie czuł. Żebym był jak inne dzieci, które nawet jak się wkurzają, to przypominają droidy! Jakby miały w sobie takie same regulatory emocji, jak ten, który zainstalowałem C-3PO.

\- Nikt nie każe ci pozbywać się uczuć, Anakinie – Obi-Wan wytłumaczył łagodnie. - Odczuwanie smutku, tęsknoty, a nawet… nawet gniewu jest w porządku, dopóki zachowujesz kontrolę. Tu chodzi tylko o to, Anakinie. O kontrolę. O nic więcej.

Chłopiec zmarszczył czółko.

„Kontrola”. To pojęcie było mu znane, ale ilekroć je słyszał, czuł się strasznie zdezorientowany. Wolał rzeczy, które można było ściśle zdefiniować - jak części naprawianej maszyny. Kiedy na zajęciach padały polecenia w stylu „wyprostuj plecy”, „trzymaj bokken nisko” albo „skoncentruj się na wodospadzie”, Anakin nie miał żadnego problemu.

Ale to całe „kontroluj się, Skywalker!”, które warczeli do niego Windu i Adi Gallia? Co to w ogóle oznaczało? Jak miał wykonać polecenie, którego NIE rozumiał?

On nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie, ale najwyraźniej znał je jego Mistrz. Obi-Wan już drugi raz pokazał, że czyta z Padawana jak z otwartej księgi.

Zdjął jedną dłoń z główki chłopca, a drugą przesunął trochę niżej, na kark.

\- Kontrola polega na tym, że jesteś panem samego siebie, Anakinie – wyjaśnił cierpliwie. – Że robisz tylko to, co _naprawdę_ chcesz zrobić. A nie to, czego w danym momencie chce zdenerwowana albo nieszczęśliwa część ciebie. Pomyśl o sparingu przed Mistrzynią Adi Gallią. Albo o podnoszeniu kulki przy Mistrzu Windu. Kiedy walczyłeś z drugim chłopcem, chciałeś go tylko pokonać… ALE twoje uczucia postanowiły, że oprócz tego powinieneś solidnie mu przyfasolić. Spuściłeś koledze manto, jednak to twoje uczucia wygrały walkę, nie ty sam. A gdy usiłowałeś podnieść tylko jedną kulkę, buzujące w tobie emocje wpłynęły na Moc i sprawiły, że podniosłeś przedmioty, których NIE chciałeś podnieść. Właśnie tego chcieli od ciebie Mistrz Windu i Mistrzyni Adi Gallia. Żebyś miał nad samym sobą pełną władzę.

 _I nie był niewolnikiem własnych emocji_ – chłopiec dokończył w myślach.

Już któryś z kolei raz uderzyło go, jak bardzo przez minione dwa miesiące tęsknił za Obi-Wanem. Kiedy Obi-Wan mu coś wytłumaczył, brzmiało to jak _tłumaczenie_ , a nie jak nieznoszący sprzeciwu rozkaz.

\- Jak się uzyskuje nad sobą kontrolę, Mistrzu? – Anakin wyczekująco spojrzał na nauczyciela. – Jak się to robi?

\- Przede wszystkim trzeba _chcieć_ to zrobić. – Kenobi uśmiechnął się. Wyglądał na dumnego z faktu, że Padawan postanowił zadać mu to pytanie. – Natomiast potem… - W tym momencie nieznacznie spochmurniał. – Tutaj zaczyna się trudniejsza część, gdyż nie ma jednego sprawdzonego sposobu na odzyskanie nad sobą kontroli. Każdy z nas jest inny, dlatego każdy musi rozpracować to na własną rękę. To akurat jeden z treningów Jedi, który nie kończy się wraz ze zdaniem Prób. Uczymy się samokontroli przez całe życie, Anakinie. My wszyscy.

\- Ty też?

\- Naturalnie. Gdybym lepiej się kontrolował, powtrzymałbym się przed powiedzeniem tych wszystkich rzeczy, które mówiłem na lądowisku.

Rzeczywiście mieli ze sobą więcej wspólnego, niż mogło się wydawać. Chłopiec spojrzał Mistrzowi w oczy.

\- Nie jest mi przykro z powodu tego, co wtedy powiedziałeś. _Już_ nie jest.

Tym razem był całkowicie szczery. A kiedy moment później został delikatnie podrapany za uchem, poczuł, że to w nagrodę.

\- Ufasz mi? – Obi-Wan spytał cicho.

Anakin potwierdził energicznym potakiwaniem. Spojrzenie Kenobiego spoważniało.

\- Będziesz musiał spróbować zaufać również innym Mistrzom.

\- „Rób albo nie rób, nie ma próbowania” – chłopiec odparł jak automat.

Obi-Wan wydał z siebie rozbawione parsknięcie.

\- Widzę, że polubiłeś powiedzonko Mistrza Yody.

\- Nie bardzo kumam, co ono znaczy, ale fajnie się je powtarza. – Anakin wzruszył ramionami.

Kenobi ponownie się zaśmiał.

\- Ale, jak rozumiem, ufasz Mistrzowi Yodzie? – zapytał, uważnie wpatrując się w chłopca.

\- Mistrz Yoda jest w porządku. Jak coś mówi, to wiem, że nie chce mi dokuczyć.

\- A pozostali Mistrzowie? Potrafisz im zaufać, Anakinie? Zrobiłbyś to, gdybym cię o to poprosił?

Anakin na moment uciekł wzrokiem. Z jednej strony tak strasznie chciał pokazać Obi-Wanowi, że potrafi być grzecznym i posłusznym Padawanem. Ale z drugiej strony pamiętał wszystkie sytuacje, gdy chciał zadowolić nauczyciela, a efekt był… cóż. Kiepski. Afera z Windu była tego najlepszym przykładem. 

\- Tu nie chodzi o to, że nie chcę im zaufać – chłopiec usiłował tłumaczyć. - Ja po prostu… Czasami nie rozumiem, czego wszyscy ode mnie chcą.

\- Twoi nauczyciele chcą dokładnie tego samego, czego TY chcesz, Anakinie. Byś wyrósł na najwspanialszego Jedi na świecie.

Skywalker posłał Mistrzowi sceptyczne spojrzenie. Obi-Wan zastanowił się chwilę, po czym dodał:

\- Rzecz w tym, że gdy jest się małym chłopcem… Cóż… Gdy ja miałem dziewięć lat, też nie postrzegałem tego w taki sposób. Wydawało mi się, że moi Mistrzowie oczekują ode mnie czegoś innego, niż ja sam od siebie oczekuję. Potrzebowałem wielu lat, by zrozumieć, że w rzeczywistości wszyscy chcemy tego samego. Tylko tyle, że próbujemy osiągnąć to innymi środkami i mamy inne priorytety. Gdy byłem dziewięciolatkiem, moi nauczyciele uważali, że najbardziej brakuje mi cierpliwości. Natomiast ja uważałem, że zostanę świetnym Jedi, jeśli będę szybszy, silniejszy i sprytniejszy od wszystkich dzieciaków w moim wieku.

\- Twój pomysł na bycie świetnym Jedi podoba mi się bardziej! – Anakin z aprobatą skinął głową.

Mistrz zaczepnie pociągnął go za warkoczyk.

\- To naturalne, że pomysł dziewięcioletniego Mnie podoba ci się bardziej – stwierdził, kpiąco się uśmiechając. - W końcu sam masz dziewięć lat.

Anakin pomyślał w tym momencie, że fajnie by było poznać dziewięcioletniego Obi-Wana. Ciekawe, jak ten ułożony i skryty facet zachowywał się jako Adept? Patrząc teraz na jego ugodową minę, ciężko byłoby uwierzyć, że kiedyś zarzucano mu brak cierpliwości. Szkoda, że podróże w czasie nie były możliwe.

\- A gdybym powiedział ci, tym, czego najbardziej potrzebujesz, jest samokontrola? – zagaił po chwili Kenobi. - Uwierzyłbyś mi? Nawet jeśli sam myślisz inaczej? Czy zaufałbyś mi na tyle, by uwierzyć?

\- _Tobie_ tak.

\- Anakin…

\- No bo TY nie jesteś wredny, Mistrzu! – chłopiec głośno jęknął. - Mistrzyni Kentarra też nie jest. I Aayla. Kiedy WY mówicie, że robię coś źle, to nie czuję się tak, jakbyście mi dokuczali. W sumie, to nawet ten cały Mistrz Vos jest całkiem spoko. To wstręciuch, ale przynajmniej wali prosto z mostu. Od razu mówi, o co mu chodzi! Nie to, co Mistrz Windu.

\- Anakin…

\- Rada Ważniaków wysłała Windu na nasze zajęcia, by mnie _ukarać!_ Chcieli się zemścić, bo byłem niegrzeczny dla Mistrzyni Adi Gallii.

\- Na Moc! – Obi-Wan wzniósł oczy ku niebu. Miał minę, jakby modlił się o cierpliwość. – Już sam nie wiem, co mogę powiedzieć, byś uwierzył, że Rada Jedi nie robi niczego z zemsty.

\- Aha, więc zajęcia z Windu…

\- Z _Mistrzem_ Windu!

\- Zajęcia z Mistrzem Windu to miała być nagroda, tak? – Skywalker spytał, krzyżując ramiona w sposób właściwy komuś, kto upiera się przy swoim.

Obi-Wan również skrzyżował ramiona.

\- To było wyciągnięcie w twoim kierunku _pomocnej dłoni_ , Padawanie. Pamiętasz, co ci przedtem powiedziałem? Możesz odczuwać różne emocje, pod warunkiem, że zachowasz kontrolę. A wiesz, kto jest naprawdę dobry w kontrolowaniu emocji? A zwłaszcza gniewu? Mistrz Windu.

\- Ta, widziałem, jak świetnie kontroluje gniew – mruknął Anakin. - Jak się na mnie darł, to cała Świątynia słyszała!

\- Jak mawia Mistrz Yoda, „nawet na najspokojniejszym morzu zdarzają się czasem fale”. Zwłaszcza, jeśli pewien bezczelny dzieciak wskoczy na bombę do wody. – Kenobi posłał Padawanowi wymowne spojrzenie. - A poza tym, chciałbym zauważyć, że twoja głowa wciąż tkwi w tym samym miejscu. Podobnie jak _moja._ To o czymś świadczy, nie uważasz?

Po ciele chłopca przeszedł dreszcz. Taa, w tej kwestii należało przyznać Mistrzowi rację. Czarnoskóry Dyktator może i wykorzystał potencjał swojego gardła do maksimum, ale tak poza tym, raczej nie miał ciągot do znęcania się nad dziećmi. Nie dał nieposłusznemu dziewięciolatkowi żadnej strasznej kary, jak zrobiłby to Watto. Nie wcisnął Anakinowi do ręki pędzla, nie posadził go przed cuchnącym pisuarem i nie raził go prądem za każdym razem, gdy kropla farby spadła na podłogę.

W sumie, gdy o tym pomyśleć… To _dziwne_ , że nie wyznaczył Skywalkerowi _żadnego_ zajęcia za to, co ten nawyrabiał. Znaczy… dobra, nie musiał od razu tłuc go bokkenem, ale mógł mu chociaż dać coś do wysprzątania. Nawet Shmi okazjonalnie dawała synowi kary, choć była najłagodniejszą kobietą pod słońcem. Natomiast Windu ograniczył się do wrzasków. _Dlaczego?_

Czy to możliwe, że wściekł się na Anakina, ale jednocześnie w jakimś stopniu go rozumiał? Czy to możliwe, że on…

 _Nie, to głupota! –_ Skywalker parsknął w myślach. – _Ten Łysy Gbur miałby mnie rozumieć? A co on może rozumieć?!_

Kenobi zdawał się wyczuwać, nad czym zastanawiał się jego uczeń. 

\- Ty i Mistrz Windu macie wiele wspólnego, Anakinie – oznajmił. - Rada zdecydowała, że wyśle go na wasze zajęcia, żeby ci _pomóc._ Ze wszystkich Jedi tylko Mistrz Windu ma potencjał _w miarę_ zbliżony do twojego. No, może jeszcze Mistrz Yoda.

\- Więc dlaczego Mistrz Yoda nie przyszedł na te specjalne zajęcia? Dlaczego to musiał być Mistrz Windu?

\- Ponieważ Mistrz Windu ma większe doświadczenie w radzeniu sobie z gniewem. Kiedy był młodszy, miał temperament bardzo podobny do twojego. I musiał sobie z tym poradzić. Anakinie, on naprawdę rozumie cię lepiej, niż myślisz.

_Mhm… Jaaaasne!_

Ten sztywniak tak _fantastycznie_ rozumiał Anakina, że jako jeden z pierwszych krzyczał, by za nic, za żadne skarby nie pozwolić dziewięciolatkowi z Tatooine dołączyć do Zakonu! Znaczy… dobra, może nie krzyczał, tylko siedział na swoim wypasionym krześle z wyniosłą miną i ględził coś o wieku i o Kodeksie, ale we wspomnieniach Skywalkera i tak zapisał się jako wstrętny potwór.

Natomiast decyzja, by wysłać go na pomoc „Kłopotliwemu Wybrańcowi”, była durnowata! Gdyby Rada rzeczywiście chciała wesprzeć Anakina, to powinna szybciej ściągnąć Obi-Wana z Fenis. Albo chociaż zezwolić na holorozmowę. Po tym, jak odizolowali go od Mistrza na długie dwa miesiące, chłopiec nie potrafił uwierzyć, że Członkowie Rady mieli na uwadze „jego dobro”.

\- Co z tego, że ktoś jest w czymś dobry, skoro nie umie tego _wytłumaczyć?_ – mruknął Anakin. - Kiedy TY mnie uczyłeś, nie miałem ŻADNYCH problemów.

\- Przy Mistrzu Windu tego nie mów – ostrzegł go Kenobi.

A mimo to pozwolił sobie na dyskretny uśmiech. Choć robił wszystko, by tego nie pokazać, stwierdzenie, że potrafił zrobić coś lepiej od przełożonego, ewidentnie sprawiło mu przyjemność.

 _Windu powinien obejrzeć nagranie, na którym Obi-Wan uczy mnie podnosić kość!_ – zdecydował Anakin. – _Zobaczyłby, jak należy…_

Chłopiec zbladł, bo właśnie coś sobie uświadomił. Z tego wszystkiego zupełnie zapomniał, że niechcący wypaplał pewną tajemnicę. Ugh! A przez ostatnie dwa miesiące tak się _pilnował_ , by nikomu nie powiedzieć.

\- Mistrzu, ja… przepraszam, że się wygadałem – wyszeptał, nerwowo miętoląc skraj tuniki. - Powiedziałem, że uczyłeś mnie przesuwać przedmioty. Na pewno miałeś przez to kłopoty.

Ku jego zdumieniu, Obi-Wan nie wyglądał na jakoś szczególnie przejętego.

\- Nic się nie stało, Padawanie – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami. - Rada wypomniała mi tamtą sytuację, ale aż tak mi się nie oberwało. Powiedziałem im o naszej nielegalnej lekcji jeszcze przed moim wylotem na Fenis.

Anakin wybałuszył oczy. W pierwszym odruchu sądził, że się przesłyszał.

\- Powiedziałeś im?!

\- Cóż… tak.

\- Ale czemu? Przecież mogłeś mieć kłopoty!

\- Mogłem i miałem. – Kolejne wzruszenie ramionami. - Ale nie chciałem trzymać tego w tajemnicy przed Radą.

To nie mieściło się dziewięciolatkowi w głowie. Żeby z własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli przyznać się bandzie sztywniaków do złamania zasad? Kto decydował się na coś takiego?! Żeby to jeszcze był dzikus pokroju Vosa… Ale Obi-Wan? Ten posłuszny Kodeksowi, miłujący reguły facet?!

Chłopiec posłał mentorowi zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ ubiegałem się o to, by być twoim Mistrzem. – Oczy mężczyzny były poważne, ale kącik ust nieznacznie uniósł się do góry. - Żeby członkowie Rady się na to zgodzili, musiałem zdobyć ich zaufanie. A nie można żądać zaufania, jeśli samemu się go nie ofiaruje. Ufam Radzie Jedi, Anakinie. Wiedziałem, że gdy powiem im, co zaszło, będą niezadowoleni, bo złamałem zasady, ale też zobaczą, jak wielki masz potencjał i jak bardzo pragniesz poznać Moc. A poza tym, Mistrzowie cenią szczerość. Zawsze patrzą na ciebie przychylniej, jeśli niczego przed nimi nie ukrywasz.

Zabrzmiało to jak aluzja.

\- Nie chciałem ukrywać przed tobą tego, co stało się z Mistrzem Windu – czerwieniąc się, wybełkotał Anakin. - Ja tylko nie chciałem, byś denerwował się, gdy dopiero co wróciłeś.

\- Wiem, Padawanie. – Obi-Wan łagodnie się uśmiechnął. - Nie mówię tego, żeby cię skarcić. Chciałem ci tylko wytłumaczyć, dlaczego nie zataiłem przed Radą tego, co stało się w drodze na Naboo. Jesteś niezwykle utalentowany, Anakinie i przez to uczenie ciebie nie jest łatwe. To ja podejmuję większość decyzji odnośnie tego, jak wygląda twój trening, ale są pewne kwestie… _wiele kwestii_ , w których mogę się mylić. Dlatego rozmawiam z innymi Mistrzami i staram się być wobec nich szczery. Ty też powinieneś być wobec nich szczery.

\- Szczerze powiedziałem Mistrzowi Windu, że nie lubię, gdy na mnie patrzy – przypomniał Anakin.

Kenobi wzdrygnął się.

\- No… może nie AŻ TAK szczery.

Chłopiec wydał sfrustrowany jęk. I znowu to samo… Tekst, który słyszał w tej Świątyni tak wiele razy, że na samą myśl o nim bolała go głowa. Idealne podsumowanie treningu Jedi!

„Rób coś… ale nie AŻ TAK”!

Podczas pokonywania toru przeszkód wolno pomagać kolegom, ale podanie koleżance ręki groziło ochrzanem. Wygranie sparingu było akceptowalne, ale trafienie przeciwnika bokkenem - już nie. I jeszcze te wszystkie zdumione spojrzenia posyłane Anakinowi – jakby znalezienie złotego środka było dziecinnie proste! Czuł się przez to tak strasznie niezrozumiany i wyobcowany.

Kiedy tak o tym rozmyślał, poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Mistrza. Obi-Wan szybko przebiegł wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, jakby chciał się upewnić, że w kącie nie ukrył się żaden podsłuchiwacz.

\- Tak między nami… - konspiracyjnym głosem zwrócił się do Anakina. – Ja też nie lubię, gdy Mistrz Windu na mnie patrzy.

To było jak znalezienie drugiego rozbitka na bezludnej wyspie! Chłopiec błyskawicznie zapomniał o swoich wcześniejszych zmartwieniach.

\- Patrzy, jakby chciał kogoś zamordować, prawda? - wyszeptał do Mistrza.

\- Taak… – Nieznacznie się uśmiechając, Obi-Wan rozmasował kark. – Nawet jak mnie chwali, robię się strasznie nerwowy i zastanawiam się, czy za chwilę nie dostanę za coś ochrzanu.

W oczach chłopca błysnęła radość.

_Mistrzu, ty to jesteś swój człowiek! Możemy iść na oranżadę!_

Ciekawe, czy Kenobi pozwoliłby Padawanowi „wepchnąć się na początek kolejki”, przed Quinlana Vosa i Mistrzynię Kentarrę? Biorąc pod uwagę jego maniakalne przywiązanie do zasad, pewnie nie, ale warto spróbować.

Obi-Wan zdawał się myśleć o czymś podobnym. Kiedy ponownie zwrócił się do Anakina, nie miał już w sobie ani grama wcześniejszej powagi.

\- Wiesz, co, Padawanie? Nie roztrząsajmy już tego, co się stało. Zamiast bez końca dyskutować o tym, czemu jesteś zły na Radę i czemu Rada jest zła na ciebie, skupmy się na przyszłości. Teraz, jak już wróciłem z misji, będę mógł poświęcić ci tyle czasu, ile potrzebujesz. Poćwiczę z tobą, żebyś odczuł tę samą satysfakcję, co ja.

\- Tę samą satysfakcję, co ty? – Chłopiec zmarszczył czoło.

\- Choć nie lubię, gdy Mistrz Windu na mnie patrzy, nie mam _żadnych problemów_ z przesuwaniem przedmiotów w jego obecności. – Obi-Wan porozumiewawczo mrugnął. – To mi bardzo pomaga, wiesz? Skoro _nawet_ Mistrz Windu nie jest w stanie mnie rozproszyć, nie martwię się, że w samym środku misji stracę pewność siebie. Nie uważasz, że takie coś daje ogromną satysfakcję?

Wcześniej Anakinowi nie przyszło do głowy, by pomyśleć o tym w taki sposób, ale teraz… W sumie…

\- Obecnie każdy z nas jest niezadowolony – ciągnął Kenobi. – Ty jesteś niezadowolony, bo Mistrz Windu dał ci inne zadanie niż reszcie klasy, a ja i Mistrz Windu jesteśmy niezadowoleni, bo nie umiesz się kontrolować. Możemy się kłócić co do tego, kto jest bardziej niezadowolony… ALBO mogę z tobą poćwiczyć podnoszenie małych rzeczy i pomóc ci panować nad emocjami. Wtedy Mistrz Windu będzie zadowolony, bo nauczysz się robić to, o co poprosił. Ja będę zadowolony, bo zrobisz progres w panowaniu nad emocjami. Rada będzie zadowolona, że będziesz potrafił nie tylko uwolnić ogromne ilości Mocy, ale też poskromić buzującą w tobie energię. No i oczywiście… TY będziesz zadowolony z samego siebie. Prawda?

\- No raczej! – entuzjastycznie odparł chłopiec.

\- A więc zgadzasz się, byśmy jutro wspólnie potrenowali? Widziałem, że po śniadaniu masz przerwę.

Prywatna lekcja z własnym Mistrzem! Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące Skywalker nie marzył o niczym innym.

\- Mógłbym z tobą trenować w każdej wolnej chwili! – zaanonsował radośnie. – Jeśli ty będziesz mnie uczył, to…

Posmutniał, bo o czymś sobie przypomniał.

\- O co chodzi? – Obi-Wan spytał z troską.

\- No bo… - Chłopiec zagryzł dolną wargę. –Przecież byłem niegrzeczny dla Mistrza Windu. Nie powinienem dostać kary? Jak będę miał z tobą lekcję, to będzie jak nagroda.

\- Nagroda? – Kenobi wybuchł serdecznym śmiechem.

A kiedy się uspokoił, wplótł palce dłoni w krótko obcięte włoski Anakina i spojrzał na ucznia z taką czułością, że ten się zarumienił.

\- Gdyby Rada cię teraz wiedziała, zgodziłaby się ze mną, że mam najlepszego Padawana w Świątyni – stwierdził. – Jak już ci wcześniej tłumaczyłem, Mistrzowie nie chcą cię karać. Oni tylko chcą, byś nauczył się nad sobą panować. A co do naszych wspólnych lekcji… Czuję się zaszczycony, że traktujesz je jako nagrodę, ale prawda jest taka, że nie musisz niczego robić, by na nie zasłużyć. Możesz je mieć, kiedy tylko chcesz.

\- Naprawdę? – wyrzucił z siebie podekscytowany Anakin.

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

\- Jestem twoim Mistrzem – stwierdził z powagą. – Mój czas należy do ciebie. Cóż… może nie CAŁY czas, bo wciąż jesteś Adeptem i chodzisz na lekcje, a ja mam obowiązki jako Rycerz Jedi i w każdej chwili mogę dostać jakąś misję.

\- _Kolejną?!_ – Chłopiec nie zdołał powstrzymać jęku.

Obi-Wan lekko poczochrał mu włoski.

\- Tylko w obrębie kilku parseków od Coruscant – podkreślił. – Na bardzo krótki czas. I _na pewno_ nie w najbliższym terminie, bo po tym, co się działo, Rada zdecydowanie woli, bym został tutaj i zajmował się tobą.

\- Ja też wolę, byś został – ze śladem różu na policzkach, wymamrotał Anakin.

I choć nie chciał mówić tego na głos, przyznał Ważniakom z Rady kilka punktów. A więc nie zamierzali izolować go od Mistrza? Chyba ocenił ich trochę zbyt pochopnie. Może wcale nie byli tacy źli?

\- Postarałem się, byś w najbliższym czasie miał mnie w zasięgu ręki – oświadczył Kenobi. – Popracujemy trochę nad podniesieniem drobnych przedmiotów. A, i jest jeszcze kwestia Piątej Formy walki mieczem świetlnym.

\- Tej, której zabroniła mi Mistrzyni Adi Gallia! – Skywalker gniewnie szarpnął głową w bok.

Obi-Wan delikatnie chwycił ucznia za podbródek i zmusił chłopca, by spojrzał z powrotem na niego.

\- Tak, Mistrzyni Gallia powiedziała, że nie możesz używać Djem So – podkreślił, unosząc brwi. – Ale ja… cóż…

Puścił podbródek Anakina i podrapał się za uchem. Z miną wskazującą na to, że przyznawał się do tego bardzo niechętnie, westchnął i dokończył:

\- Ja się z tym nie zgodziłem.

\- Nie zgodziłeś się?! – Skywalker wytrzeszczył oczy. – _Ty?!_

Nie znał swojego Mistrza jakoś bardzo dobrze, ale zdążył już poznać jego opinię odnośnie niezgadzania się z Ważniakami w _jakiejkolwiek_ sprawie.

\- N-nie wyraziłem otwartego sprzeciwu! – podkreślił Kenobi. – Ja jedynie zasugerowałem, by jeszcze raz przedyskutować tamtą kwestię. Mistrzyni Gallia sama przyznała, że podjęła decyzję dość szybko. Wiem, że ciężko ci w to uwierzyć, ale Mistrzowie potrafią przyznać się do błędu, Anakinie. Zwłaszcza ci o dużym doświadczeniu, zasiadający w Radzie.

Chłopiec przyznał kilka punktów Adi Galli, ale tak jak wcześniej w przypadku Rady, postanowił zachować to dla siebie. Obi-Wan mówił dalej:

\- Powiedziałem, że jestem twoim Mistrzem, więc znam cię nieco lepiej. A zmuszenie cię do zrezygnowania z tego, czego dopiero co się nauczyłeś, na pewno źle na ciebie wpłynie. Ostatecznie ja i Mistrzyni Adi Gallia wypracowaliśmy kompromis. Możesz nadal używać Djem So, ale tylko podczas sparingów. I tylko pod warunkiem, że podciągniesz się w Soresu! Mistrzowie z Rady zgodzili się, byś walczył stylem, który ci pasuje, ale w zamian musisz im pokazać, że potrafisz… i CHCESZ walczyć defensywnie. „Samoobrona zamiast agresji” to podstawa filozofii Jedi. Wiem, że na początku nie będzie ci łatwo, ale jeśli naprawdę się przyłożysz…

Mężczyzna nie dokończył zdania, gdyż chłopiec rzucił mu się w ramiona. Małe rączki ściskały szyję Kenobiego tak mocno, jakby chciały go udusić. 

\- Dziękuję – wtulając czoło w ucho nauczyciela, wyszeptał Anakin. – Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję! Jesteś najlepszym Mistrzem na świecie!

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że swoim pokazem czułości jednocześnie zrobił z Obi-Wana najbardziej _speszonego_ Mistrza na świecie, ale w tej chwili miał ten fakt w poważaniu.

Po tym, co usłyszał, zwyczajnie _musiał_ się przytulić! Fizyczna bliskość była jedyną formą wdzięczności, jakiej nauczył się na Tatooine. Nie umiał z niej zrezygnować – wydawała mu się tak naturalna jak oddychanie.

Zresztą, Kenobi chyba już trochę przyzwyczaił się do dziwnych zachowań Padawana, bo zamiast odepchnąć chłopca, jedynie wydał ciężkie westchnienie i wymamrotał, by „Anakin nie robił takich rzeczy przy ludziach”. W odpowiedzi Skywalker ścisnął go za szyję jeszcze mocniej.

A kiedy jakiś czas później odsunęli się od siebie, obaj byli zupełnie rozluźnieni i uśmiechnięci. Obi-Wan wyciągnął dłoń i przez moment trzymał ją w powietrzu, ewidentnie nie mogąc się zdecydować, co chce zrobić. W końcu poklepał Anakina po ramieniu.

\- To co? – zagaił. – Jutro po śniadaniu?

\- Okej – chłopiec wyszczerzył zęby.

\- I koniec z pyskowaniem do Mistrza Windu!

\- Wiadomo. Co mi po naszych wspólnych treningach, jeśli ich nie dożyję?

Żart przypadł do gustu im obu. Jednocześnie zaśmiali się pod nosem.

\- Zuch chłopak. – Kenobi skinął Padawanowi głową i ruszył w stronę drzwi. – Nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli dzisiejszy wieczór spędzę z Quinlanem? – zapytał, kładąc dłoń na klamce.

\- Spoko. Każdy zasługuje na to, by raz na jakiś czas się urżnąć się w trupa!

Anakin pokazał kciuk, ale tym razem nie spotkał się z entuzjastyczną reakcją Mistrza. Obi-Wan wbił wzrok w sufit.

\- Padawanie, ja cię bardzo proszę… NIE cytuj Quinlana! – jęknął.

\- To akurat był tekst Watto – wzruszając ramionami, sprostował Skywalker.

\- Tak czy siak popracuj nad słownictwem. – Kenobi wycelował w chłopca palec wskazujący. – Nie chcę więcej słyszeć o „Ważniakach”, „Owczarkach Toydariańskich” albo „Droidach ze wścieklizną”! I nie myśl sobie, że skoro dzisiaj tak łagodnie zareagowałem, to zawsze jestem taki pobłażliwy. Ja też mam swoje granice! Podobnie jak Mistrz Windu.

 _Wiem_ – pomyślał Anakin. – _Z niecierpliwością wyczekuję dnia, kiedy wreszcie wybuchniesz!_

Kusiło go, by powiedzieć to na głos, ale wolał nie ryzykować. To była jedna z chwil, których za wszelką cenę nie chciał zepsuć. Naprawdę miał najcudowniejszego Mistrza na świecie.

**XXX**

Biegł do Zachodniej Sali Treningowej cały w skowronkach. Nie miał pewności, czy koledzy z Klanu nadal na niego czekają, ale tak czy siak chciał się do nich przyłączyć. Byli świadkami tego, jak w upokarzający sposób został wyniesiony przez swojego Mistrza z Komnaty Tysiąca Fontann – o dziwo w ogóle nie bał się ich reakcji. Po rozmowie z Obi-Wanem był tak naładowany pozytywną energią, że nic nie mogło wyprowadzić go z równowagi! Mknął przed siebie wyprężony i szczęśliwy, a mijani po drodze Jedi posyłali mu zaciekawione spojrzenia.

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że wszystko potoczyło się tak dobrze. Teraz, gdy było już po wszystkim, nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, czemu aż tak strasznie bał się reakcji swojego Mistrza. 

Aayla miała rację – Obi-Wan rzeczywiście stał po jego stronie. Nie sięgnął po przemoc ani po krzyk, tak jak zrobiłby to dawny właściciel Skywalkera z Tatooine. Nie naskoczył też na chłopca, ani nie rzucił mu w twarz tekstem w stylu:

„Zachowałeś się dzisiaj jak bezczelny gówniarz i przez to musiałem się za ciebie wstydzić przed Radą Jedi!”

Owszem, skarcił Anakina, ale nie w taki sposób, żeby chłopiec poczuł się bezwartościowym wyrzutkiem. Wręcz przeciwnie – dzięki rozmowie z Mistrzem dawny niewolnik na nowo uwierzył, że Świątynia może być dla niego właściwym miejscem. Wciąż nie rozumiał tutaj wielu rzeczy, ale przynajmniej miał kogoś, kto starał się mu to wszystko ułatwić. Kogoś, kto o niego walczył!

Skywalker wyobraził sobie Kenobiego stojącego przed surową i straszną Adi Gallią, zbierającego się na odwagę i oznajmiającego, że jego Padawan powinien mimo wszystko używać Djem So. To musiał być niezły widok! Ciekawe, jaką Obi-Wan miał minę, gdy to mówił? Albo wtedy, gdy uparł się, by zapleść Anakinowi padawański warkoczyk, chociaż z formalnego punktu widzenia jego uczeń nadal był Adeptem? Czy Kenobi kłócił się z Radą nieśmiało, kierując pokorny wzrok w podłogę… czy może wyzywająco unosił podbródek, tak jak Qui-Gon? Tak czy siak, Anakin wiele by dał, żeby to zobaczyć.

Ech, jego Mistrz był cudowny… absolutnie najlepszy! Jak dobrze, że wreszcie wrócił z misji. Gdy miał przy sobie Obi-Wana, chłopiec czuł, że nie było dla niego rzeczy niemożliwych! Póki on i jego Mistrz byli razem, nic nie mogło…

\- To, że Skywalker trochę podciągnął się w walce, jeszcze nie znaczy, że nadaje się na Jedi!

Głos dobiegał z przejścia prowadzącego do Zachodniej Sali Treningowej. Anakin przewrócił oczami. A więc znowu ktoś go obgaduje?

\- Partnerem sparingowym też raczej byłby kiepskim. Ale tego już się nie dowiem, biorąc pod uwagę, że go tutaj NIE MA. Miał przyjść razem z wami, ale nie trzymał żadnego z was za rączkę, więc pewnie się zgubił, co?

Skywalker ostrożnie wyjrzał zza zakrętu i zacisnął zęby, bo rozpoznał Yarena. Zdolny Twi’lek stał z bokkenem opartym na ramieniu i posyłał Adeptom z Klanu Nexu złośliwy uśmieszek. Koledzy i koleżanki Anakina wydawali się zażenowani jego „żarcikiem”.

 _Tylko poczekajcie!_ – pomyślał. – _Już do was idę! Walnę temu zarozumialcowi taki tekst, że zgubi obie lekku!_

Był już w trakcie planowania swojego widowiskowego wejścia, gdy usłyszał wzburzony głos Shanti.

\- On już od dawna nie gubi się w Świątyni!

\- Pewnie nie chcesz na niego zaczekać, bo boisz się, że przegrasz! – Cooper triumfalnie wycelował w Yarena palec.

\- Anakin nie mógł przyjść od razu, bo zatrzymały go ważne sprawy – ociekającym dojrzałością tonem, oświadczyła Dina. – Ale na pewno wkrótce je załatwi i tutaj przyjdzie. Jest bardzo honorowy!

Po sparingu z Tazem, Skywalker złożył samemu sobie obietnicę: nigdy więcej podsłuchiwania! Powinien niezwłocznie wyjść z cienia i zaanonsować pozostałym swoją obecność.

Ale z drugiej strony, jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, by koledzy z Klanu go _bronili_ , więc kusiło go… Tak bardzo go kusiło, by troszeczkę…!

Chyba nic się nie stanie, jeśli chwilę posłucha? Nie będzie się chował jakoś bardzo długo, tylko parę minut! Co złego w tym, że chciał się poczuć jak pełnoprawny członek grupy? Dostać namacalny dowód tego, że pozostałe dzieci wreszcie go polubiły? A poza tym, słyszał już tyle okropnych plotek na swój temat… Nic, co powie Yaren, nie mogło go zaskoczyć!

\- Ważne sprawy, tak? – usłyszał prychnięcie Twi’leka. – Niech zgadnę? Pewnie to coś związanego z Kenobim?

Koledzy Anakina wydali zbiorowy jęk. Również sam Skywalker wytrzeszczył oczy. Wieści nie rozchodziły się _aż tak szybko!_ Jego rozmowa z Obi-Wanem zakończyła się dopiero parę minut temu – to o wiele za wcześnie, by Świątynia zaczęła gadać.

\- Czemu tak uważasz? – przestępując z nogi na nogę, spytała Bethany.

Yaren przewrócił oczami.

\- Dajcie spokój. Wszyscy wiedzą, że Skywalker skomlał za swoim Mistrzem jak cielak za mamusią. Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące wył z tęsknoty praktycznie _codziennie!_ Wciąż wypytywał Mistrza Yodę i Opiekunkę waszego Klanu, choć powtarzali mu, by przestał. A teraz? Łazi po korytarzach, praktycznie trzymając Kenobiego za nogawkę. Tak zachowują się małe dzidziusie, a nie Adepci Jedi! 

A jednak Anakin się pomylił. Słowa Twi’leka nie tylko go zaskoczyły, ale i sprawiły, że serce prawie wyskoczyło mu z piersi. _Bantha poodoo!_ Gdyby tylko był wierny swojemu postanowieniu i pokazał się innym dzieciom, gdy tylko zorientował się, że rozmawiają o nim.

Właśnie to powinien teraz zrobić. Wyjść z ukrycia i powiedzieć…

No właśnie – _co powiedzieć?_ Nie mógł tak po prostu dołączyć do grupy i zmienić tematu. Wypadało, by odpowiedział na oskarżenie Yarena jakąś inteligentną ripostą. Przecież wcale nie trzymał się spodni Obi-Wana! Znaczy… Jasne, tęsknił za swoim Mistrzem, ale wcale nie skomlał za Kenobim w taki sposób, jak opisał to Twi’lek. On tylko… tylko… Do licha! Nie miał pojęcia, _jak to powiedzieć!_

Dobrze, że Dina była od niego mądrzejsza.

\- Anakin wcale nie trzymał Mistrza Obi-Wana za spodnie – powiedziała ostrożnie. – Późno dołączył do Zakonu i nie umiał się przystosować. A poza tym, musiał się nieźle napracować, żeby nas dogonić. Wciąż są lekcje, na których jest bardzo do tyłu. Chciał, by jego Mistrz szybko wrócił i pomógł mu nadrobić zaległości.

W każdy inny dzień Anakin narzekałby na szybkość, z jaką nieoficjalna liderka Klanu wymyślała rozsądne argumenty, jednak dzisiaj odetchnął z ulgą.

 _Dzięki, Dina_ – pomyślał, powoli wypuszczając powietrze. – _Było tak, jak powiedziałaś. Wcale nie „skomlałem” za Obi-Wanem. Ja tylko nie mogłem doczekać się jego powrotu, bo chciałem, żeby mi pomógł!_

Cichy głosik szeptał, że chodziło o coś jeszcze – o zwykłą ludzką tęsknotę za członkiem rodziny – jednak Skywalker kazał mu się zamknąć. Gdyby zgodził się z tym stwierdzeniem, przyznałby Yarenowi rację.

\- Jaaaasne, chodziło o nadrabianie zaległości – celowo przeciągając sylaby, powiedział Twi’lek. – Pytanie tylko: w czym? Może w śpiewaniu do poduszki?

\- Mówisz tak, bo jesteś zazdrosny! – fuknęła Shanti. –Wkurzasz się, bo Anakin ma już Mistrza, a ty musisz czekać. Tak jak my wszyscy…

Pozostali zgodnie pokiwali głowami.

\- Mam mu zazdrościć, że nie umie niczego zrobić, jeśli nikt nie trzyma go za rączkę? – zakpił Yaren. – Chyba żartujecie! Wy może i martwicie się, czy ktoś was wybierze, bo jesteście przeciętniakami. JA nie mam tego problemu! Jestem najlepszy na roku, więc nie martwię się, co będzie po Próbach. Mój przyszły Mistrz na pewno szybko mnie wybierze. I NIE dlatego, że ktoś mu kazał!

Dla Anakina to stwierdzenie było jak trzaśnięcie w twarz. Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, co sugerował zarozumiały Twi’lek. Skywalker poczuł, że trzęsą mu się kolana, lecz spróbował jeszcze zawalczyć o swój dobry humor i powiedział sobie, że ma słowa Yarena w kompletnym poważaniu. Przecież dopiero co rozmawiał z Obi-Wanem i wiedział, jaka jest prawda. I jeszcze ten cały Vos próbował podnieść go na duchu.

„Wybrał cię i koniec tematu!” – dokładnie tak mu powiedział.

Anakin powtarzał sobie te słowa jak mantrę.

\- Co tak na mnie patrzycie? – Yaren odezwał się ponownie. – Nie mówcie mi, że o tym nie słyszeliście? Ceres i Duro już od dawna o tym wiedzą, nie?

Dina i Taz uciekli wzrokiem na bok. Pozostali wpatrywali się w nich z zaintrygowanymi minami.

\- O czym wiecie? – zaciekawiła się Bethany.

\- Właśnie. – Cooper zwrócił się do najlepszego kumpla z nutą pretensji. – O czym?

\- Dajcie spokój, to nic takiego – Nieoficjalna liderka Klanu rozmasowała łokieć. – Nawet nie wiemy, czy to prawda. Co nie, Taz?

\- Cóż… - Dawny rywal Anakina gapił się na własne buty. Zdecydowanie nie potrafił kłamać.

\- Coś nagle taki cichy, Duro? – droczył się z nim Yaren. – Tydzień temu nie miałeś żadnych oporów, by o tym gadać.

\- O czym? – dopytywał Chao-Zi.

\- O tym, że Kenobi wziął Skywalkera na Padawana, bo Qui-Gon Jinn kazał mu tak zrobić – Twi’lek rzucił zniecierpliwionym tonem. - Ceres i Duro trajkotali o tym przed zajęciami z Mistrzynią Gallią. Wam pewnie nie powiedzieli, bo bali się, że wypaplacie wszystko Skywalkerowi.

Zastanowił się chwilę i ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem dorzucił:

\- Choć on chyba i tak o wszystkim wie. Pewnie dowiedział się, że o tym gadaliście i to dlatego obił Duro tyłek.

\- To nieprawda! – Dina posłała Twi’lekowi wyzywające spojrzenie. – Anakin może i nie zawsze zachowuje się, jak trzeba, ale przynajmniej jest _szczery!_ Gdyby był na nas o coś zły, to by nam o tym powiedział. Uderzył Taza, ponieważ miał zły dzień!

Po skroni Skywalkera spłynęła kropla potu. Wiedział, do czego nawiązywała jego koleżanka – zapewne do tamtej rozmowy, którą odbyli tylko we dwoje. Gdy nie miał żadnych oporów, by powiedzieć jej, jak bardzo był wkurzony na Taza i na Klan.

Ale przecież nie mógł przyznać, że podsłuchał czyjąś rozmowę! Gdyby to zrobił, postawiłby w trudnej sytuacji nie tylko siebie, ale i kolegów! Jak można w ogóle oczekiwać od kogoś, by przyznał się do _czegoś takiego?_ Jak _Dina_ mogła oczekiwać tego od Anakina?! Nienawidził kłamstw, ale nie mógł być szczery w absolutnie każdej sytuacji! To było zwyczajnie niemożliwe.

\- Plotka o Mistrzu Kenobim i Mistrzu Jinnie to też bzdura! – zawołał Chao-Zi. – Dzisiaj pytaliśmy o to Anakina. Powiedział, że Mistrzowi Obi-Wanowi spodobały się jego kata i dlatego go wybrał!

\- Serio w to uwierzyliście? – Yaren uniósł brew. – Skywalker został wybrany na Padawana, jeszcze _zanim_ zjawił się w Świątyni. Skąd niby miał znać kata?

\- M-może… może ktoś potajemnie go nauczył? – nieśmiało podsunęła Shanti. – Przedmioty też umiał podnosić. Robił to już pierwszego dnia!

\- Albo chodziło mu po prostu o to, że Mistrzowi Obi-Wanowi spodobał się jego styl walki – wymamrotał Taz. – Anakin mógł powiedzieć, że chodziło o kata, bo nie wiedział, jak to nazwać. A to w sumie ma sens. Widać, że ma talent…

\- Tak naprawdę sam w to nie wierzysz! – triumfalnie odparł Yaren. – Zanim cię pokonał, mówiłeś co innego. Zmieniłeś śpiewkę, bo nie umiesz pogodzić się z tym, że pozamiatał tobą parkiet. Coś ostatnio jesteś w tyle, Duro! Mnie ta przybłęda znikąd tak łatwo by NIE pokonała.

\- Nie możesz tego wiedzieć – powiedziała Bethany.

\- Jasne, że mogę! – prychnął Twi’lek. – A wiecie, skąd? Bo JA umiem panować nad emocjami. Duro przegrał, bo stracił nerwy. Pierwszy raz zobaczył, jak ktoś wpada w furię i prawie zmoczył się w spodnie. Ja NIE popełniłbym takiego błędu. Nie dałbym się pokonać początkującemu, który dopiero od dwóch miesięcy trzyma bokken. A gdyby jakiś Mistrz wybrał mnie przed Próbami, nie ganiałbym za nim z wywalonym językiem. Właściwie to szkoda mi Kenobiego…

\- _Mistrza_ Kenobiego! – gniewnie poprawiła go Dina.

Aż dziw, że postanowiła powiedzieć coś dopiero teraz. W końcu Yaren mówił o Obi-Wanie bez szacunku już od początku tej przeklętej rozmowy. Anakin uznawał to za świetny pretekst do trzaśnięcia gnojka w pysk. I może by to zrobił - gdyby nie to, że tak strasznie rozbolał go brzuch.

Z jednej strony żałował, że nie powiedział kolegom z Klanu prawdy, gdy pytali o powód, dla którego został Padawanem Obi-Wana, ale z drugiej strony… gdyby nie skłamał, zupełnie straciłby u nich szacunek! Albo gorzej – zaczęliby patrzeć na niego _z litością!_ A tego za nic by nie zniósł.

Zmajstrowane wcześniej kłamstwo było jak jadowity wąż, którego chwycił, by nie spaść w przepaść. Jeśli puści, poleci w otchłań. Ale jeśli będzie trzymał dalej, zostanie ukąszony. Co mógł w takiej sytuacji zrobić? Jak, na kupy banthów, miał z tego wybrnąć?

Nie zdążył nawet porządnie zastanowić się nad jedną kwestią, gdy jego powody do zmartwień zaczęły się mnożyć. W porównaniu do stwierdzeń Yarena, wcześniejsze docinki Taza wydawały się nieszkodliwymi zaczepkami. Twi’lek był bezlitosny.

\- Mistrz Kenobi dopiero co został Rycerzem Jedi, a już wziął sobie Padawana. Nikt nie robi czegoś takiego z własnej woli! Sami powiedzcie… Chcielibyście uczyć kogoś zaraz po tym, jak sami przestaliście być uczniami?

\- Pewnie nie – przyznał Cooper. – Ale może Mistrz Obi-Wan patrzył na to inaczej?

\- Akurat! Wiecie, co wam powiem? Ta dwumiesięczna misja była dla niego jak _wakacje!_ Miał jedną jedyną szansę, by poczuć się jak świeżo mianowany Rycerz Jedi, który nie musi być za nikogo odpowiedzialny. Opiekun mojego Klanu twierdzi, że okres po zdaniu Prób to najpiękniejszy czas w życiu, bo można poczuć się naprawdę wolnym. Podróżujesz po całej Galaktyce, wykonujesz misje i nie zawracasz sobie niczym głowy. Tak, jak zrobiły to osoby z Klanu Kenobiego. Są pełnoprawnymi Jedi już od kilku lat, a jakoś nie wyrywają się do wzięcia Padawanów.

\- Quinlan Vos wybrał Padawan Securę zaraz po swoich Próbach – zauważyła Bethany.

\- Rada przycisnęła go, żeby wziął ucznia. – Yaren przewrócił oczami. – Jakby tego nie zrobił, to w życiu nie nauczyłby się odpowiedzialności! Tak powiedział Opiekun mojego Klanu. ALE Obi-Wanowi Kenobiemu raczej nikt nie zarzucał tego, że był niedojrzały. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że był najlepiej ułożonym Padawanem w Świątyni. I na pewno nie był na tyle durny, by samemu z siebie chcieć ucznia zaraz po Próbach.

Rzeczywiście – nie był. W końcu sam tak powiedział. Wtedy, na Naboo…

„Branie odpowiedzialności za ucznia zaraz po przejściu Prób to fatalny pomysł. A gdy ostatni raz sprawdzałem, byłem _zdrowy na umyśle.”_

Świadomość, że Yaren miał rację, bolała bardziej niż cios bokkenem.

\- Skywalker jest egoistą – bezlitośnie zaanonsował Twi’lek. – Myśli tylko o sobie. Jeszcze przez kilka lat będzie Adeptem, więc mógłby zostawić Kenobiego w spokoju. Dać mu nacieszyć tytułem Rycerza Jedi. Tymczasem uwiesił się Mistrzowi na ramieniu, gdy tylko tamten wylądował. Powiedzcie… to prawda, że Skywalker wybiegł z zajęć, gdy tylko dowiedział się, że jego Mistrzunio wrócił? A potem rzucił się na Kenobiego i zrobił mu wstyd na cały hangar?

Milczenie Adeptów Klanu Nexu było _boleśnie_ wymowne.

\- Widzicie? – triumfalnie podsumował Yaren. – Dzidziuś i egoista! Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące Mistrzowie skakali wokół niego, by mógł szybciej zrobić postępy… Mistrz Ki Adi Mundi osobiście uczył go pierwszych kata. _Każdy_ z nas skakałby z radości! A Skywalker? Kręcił nosem i tupał nogą, że chce Kenobiego. Mistrzyni Gallia i Mistrz Windu przyszli na zajęcia specjalnie dla „Wybrańca”, a on odwdzięczył im się, robiąc aferę na całą Świątynię. Pewne chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę swojego Mistrzunia. No i mu się udało, bo teraz Kenobi jest kompletnie uziemiony! Założę się, że Rada kazała mu zająć się Padawanem i przez to nie będzie mógł jeździć na żadne misje. Ale pewnie nie będzie otwarcie na to narzekał, bo jest dobrze wychowany.

Każde słowo trafiało w serce Anakina, jak dobrze wymierzony strzał z blastera. Skywalker zaczął myśleć, że nie może być już gorzej, ale wtedy Twi’lek zadał mu ostateczny cios.

\- Wy też powinniście skończyć z tą udawaną grzecznością. Pewnie Opiekunka Klanu powiedziała wam, że powinniście być mili dla Wybrańca, ale po takim czasie chyba możecie już odpuścić, nie? Zrobiliście, co mogliście, by pomóc Utalentowanej Beksie się przystosować. Dajcie sobie spokój i przestańcie udawać, że go lubicie.

Jedynym powodem, dla którego Anakin nie zemdlał na miejscu, było wzburzone oświadczenie Bethany:

\- Niczego NIE udajemy!

\- Anakin jest w porządku! – Shanti zawtórowała koleżance. – Na pewno jest dużo milszy OD CIEBIE!

Policzki Yarena pokryły się warstwą różu. To był pierwszy raz, gdy utalentowany Twi’lek pokazał brak pewności siebie.

\- Jesteś okropny nie tylko dla nas, ale i dla osób ze swojego Klanu. – Naśladując chłodny ton dorosłego, Dina skrzyżowała ręce. – Masz szczęście, że są tacy tolerancyjni i jakoś przyzwyczaili się do tego, jak bardzo jesteś w sobie zadufany!

\- A Skywalker to niby nie jest zarozumialcem? – Yaren zacisnął zęby.

\- Jest. – Cooper pokiwał głową. – Ale on przynajmniej próbuje nie być.

\- W-właśnie! – Chao-Zi zebrał się na odwagę i również posłał Twi’lekowi wyzywające spojrzenie. – Anakin często zachowuje się jak głupek, ale widać, że się STARA! Wciąż narzeka na jedzenie ze stołówki, ale jak dostał od swojego Mistrza meiloroona, to wcale nie wziął całego dla siebie, tylko się z nami podzielił! A jak widzi, że zrobił coś nie tak, to zawsze jest mu przykro.

\- I umie powiedzieć „przepraszam” – dodał Taz, cicho, ale pewnie. 

Anakin jeszcze nigdy nie usłyszał od swojego Klanu tylu miłych rzeczy.

\- Stara się tylko po to, by Mistrzowie się go nie czepiali – syknął Yaren. Był wyraźnie zdeterminowany, by nastawić inne dzieci przeciwko Wybrańcowi. – Tak naprawdę wcale mu na was nie zależy. Tylko poczekajcie… Zobaczycie, jak będzie się wobec was zachowywał, teraz, gdy jego Mistrzunio wrócił z misji. Zacznie kompletnie was olewać i każdą wolną chwilę będzie spędzał z Kenobim. Przyklei się do swojego Mistrza jak rzep, tak jak do Padawan Secury.

\- Sam chciałbyś kleić się jak rzep do Padawan Secury! – chłodno stwierdziła Dina. – Tyle, że ona cię nie lubi.

\- Muszę spróbować łazić za nią krok w krok tak jak Skywalker. Może wtedy się do mnie przekona?

\- Anakin wcale za nią nie łazi – z nutą zazdrości mruknął Cooper. – Dzisiaj sama podeszła do naszego stolika, by go… eee… „porwać”. 

\- I pewnie pobiegł z nią bez wahania, co? – Yaren obrócił się, by skinąć głową starszemu o kilka lat Adeptowi, który wołał go z drugiego końca Sali. – Nie jesteście dla niego dostatecznie fajni i gdy tylko ma okazję, zostawia was dla kogoś innego… Nooo, ale w tej sytuacji są też dobre strony, nie? – Posłał Adeptom z Klanu Nexu jeszcze jeden złośliwy uśmieszek. – Bez Skywalkera jesteście parzyści, więc nie musicie się martwić, że zostaniecie bez partnera do ćwiczeń, jeśli ja wam odmówię. Pogawędziłbym z wami dłużej, ale ktoś na mnie _czeka!_ Na razie, panienki!

Twi’lek odszedł kilka kroków, lecz przystanął i postanowił dodać coś jeszcze:

\- A właśnie! Nie wiem, czy już o tym słyszeliście, ale zbliża się pierwszy egzamin naszego rocznika, a mój Klan będzie go zdawał razem z waszym Klanem. Będziecie mieli okazję pokazać, że nie jesteście takimi łajzami, jak o was mówią. Tylko przypilnujcie, by Skywalker nie był za bardzo zdołowany, bo znowu straci kontrolę nad uczuciami i pociągnie was w dół.

\- Dlaczego Anakin miałby być zdołowany? – spytał Taz.

Yaren rozmasował podbródek, ale wyglądało to strasznie sztucznie. Jakby tylko udawał, że się zastanawia i w rzeczywistości przygotował sobie odpowiedź dużo wcześniej. 

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo klei się do Kenobiego, pewnie szybko ich rozdzielą. Już teraz wszyscy mówią, że jest do niego zbyt przywiązany. Słyszeliście o Padawanie Uranosie? Kiedy Rada przydzieliła mu nowego Mistrza, ponoć się rozpłakał. Założę się, że Skywalker zniósłby to jeszcze gorzej. Lepiej się pilnujcie, bo znowu wpadnie w szał i rzuci się na któregoś z was z bokkenem. Do zobaczenia na zajęciach!

Po tych słowach już na dobre odszedł. Adepci Klanu Nexu wpatrywali się w niego z grobowymi minami. Zaś Anakin przylgnął plecami do chłodnej ściany i zsunął się w dół, aż usiadł na podłodze.

Gdy usłyszało się o czymś tylko jeden raz, można było zbyć to machnięciem ręki. Gdy usłyszało się o czymś _dwa razy_ , wciąż istniała opcja olania sprawy i stwierdzenia, że „to nic takiego”.

Problem w tym, że Anakin usłyszał o swoim nadmiernym przywiązaniu aż TRZY razy. Najpierw od Vosa, potem od Mistrzyni Kentarry, a teraz od Yarena. Czuł się tak przerażony, że ledwo mógł oddychać.

A więc on i Obi-Wan mogli zostać… _rozdzieleni?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za koretkę wyjątkowo dziękuję Arienkowi ;)  
> Mocno trzymajmy kciuki za licencjat Mishi Akaitori.
> 
> Dziękuję wszystkim cudownym czytelnikom, którzy zostawili dla mnie komentarze. Przepraszam, że nie mogę odpisać na nie od razu. Aktualnie jestem na urlopie na wsi i mam mocno ograniczony dostęp do internetu.


	31. Reputacja (Część 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin ma plan, który pomoże mu "ochronić" więź z Obi-Wanem.   
> Plan wymagający pewnych... poświęceń.

**Człowiek Czynu**

**Rozdział 14 – Reputacja**

Anakin przeżył na Tatooine wiele strasznych momentów, ale jeden wyrył mu się w pamięci bardziej niż pozostałe.

Wszystko miało miejsce na targach złomu, odbywających się co roku w Mos Espa. Chłopiec podsłuchał wówczas, jak jego właściciel rozmawiał z pewnym twi’lekańskim hotelarzem pracującym dla Jabby. Facet koniecznie potrzebował niewolnika do pensjonatu znajdującego się na drugim krańcu planety. Kogoś znającego się na naprawach, ale też w miarę ładniutkiego, żeby nie odstraszał gości. Rozmowa zawędrowała niebezpiecznie blisko Skywalkera. Aż wreszcie Twi’lek przestał owijać w bawełnę i zaproponował cenę. 

Za samego Anakina. _Bez Shmi!_

Kiedy schowany za skrzyniami chłopiec to usłyszał, serce podeszło mu do gardła. Tamtego dnia ocaliła go tylko chciwość Watto, który zapragnął wyciągnąć z rozmówcy te kilka banknotów więcej.

„Towar pierwszej klasy!” – zachwalał Anakina. – „Drugiego takiego nie znajdziesz! Przyjdź jutro do mnie do sklepu, a przekonasz się, że dzieciak jest wart swojej ceny.”

Twi’lek przystał na propozycję.

Ale kiedy następnego dnia zjawił się u toydariańskiego znajomego, nie zobaczył ładnego chłopca, który biegle posługiwał się śrubokrętem. Zamiast tego ujrzał nieuczesanego kocmołucha, z trudem słaniającego się na nogach i psującego każdą rzecz, którą kazano mu naprawić.

Anakin tak świetnie odegrał swoją rolę, że powinni mu przyznać jakąś nagrodę. No i poniekąd ją dostał – w końcu NIE został rozdzielony z mamą. Co prawda przypłacił to kilkunastoma uderzeniami rózgi, ale nie żałował ani jednego z nich. Było warto!

Tamta sytuacja nauczyła go dwóch rzeczy.

Pierwsza – tym, czego bał się _najbardziej_ , było rozdzielenie z osobą, którą kochał.

Druga – czasem, by powstrzymać katastrofę, trzeba zrobić coś wbrew sobie. Nawet jeśli na samą myśl o tym w żołądku tworzy się nieprzyjemny supeł! A dokładnie tak było, gdy Anakin udawał przed znajomym swojego właściciela, że nie jest w stanie naprawić nawet najprostszej rzeczy. Paradoksalnie, właśnie TO zabolało go najmocniej – nie lanie, które dostał dużo później.

Był dumny z faktu, że ludzie nazywali go Młodocianym Geniuszem Mechaniki. A kiedy sam pozbawił się tego tytułu, tak to przeżył, jakby zmuszono go do celowego przegrania wyścigu. Miał nadzieję, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał odstawić podobnej szopki.

A mimo to właśnie się do tego przymierzał. I to jako wolny człowiek! Co więcej – jako Adept Jedi!

Nikt mu nie powiedział, że po dołączeniu do Zakonu będzie musiał podejmować tego typu decyzje. Czuł się trochę oszukany.

Szedł do stołówki na śniadanie i tak strasznie chciało mu się spać, że tylko cudem nie wpadał na ściany. Większość nocy spędził na zastanawianiu się, jak, _na kupy banthów,_ przekona wszystkich, że nie jest nadmiernie przywiązany do Obi-Wana Kenobiego. Słowa, które usłyszał poprzedniego dnia, przeraziły go nie na żarty!

Nie mógł zostać rozdzielony ze swoim Mistrzem. Jakoś zdoła zaakceptować trudności związane z życiem w Świątyni, ale czegoś takiego po prostu _nie zniesie!_ Więź z Obi-Wanem była dla niego jak kaftan bezpieczeństwa. Belka, której mógł się chwycić, gdy tonął.

Póki Anakin myślał sobie, że pewnego dnia zostanie Padawanem w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu i zacznie przemierzać Galaktykę u boku Kenobiego, nic nie mogło go złamać. Tymczasem Yaren zasugerował…!

Na wspomnienie wczorajszych słów Twi’leka, Skywalker skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

 _Będzie dobrze!_ – powiedział sobie.

Raz już wybrnął z podobnej sytuacji. Po prostu będzie musiał to powtórzyć! Nie będzie męczył się jakoś bardzo długo - wystarczy miesiąc albo dwa. Na jakiś czas zdystansuje się do Kenobiego, by zatrzeć swój wizerunek „stęsknionej beksy”, a wtedy wszystko będzie w porządku. Na samą myśl o celowym oddaleniu się od Mistrza, coś go w środku skręcało, ale jednocześnie czuł, że nie ma wyjścia. A poza tym…

Schodząc Obi-Wanowi z drogi, pewnie tylko zrobi mu przysługę.

 _Powiedział, że za mną tęsknił_ – Anakin pomyślał, opuszczając główkę. – _Ale czy to była prawda?_

W chwilach takich jak ta tak strasznie nienawidził swojej nieudolności w czytaniu uczuć drugiej osoby. Czuł się przez to tak, jakby wciąż przebywał w pokoju otoczonym przez weneckie lustra. Sam nie mógł nic zobaczyć, ale był nieustannie obserwowany przez innych. Włączając w to Obi-Wana.

„Prędzej banthy nauczą się latać, niż ty wejdziesz do mojej głowy” – kąśliwie rzucił kiedyś Kenobi.

Wydawało się to mieć miejsce całe wieki temu. Wtedy jeszcze żaden z nich nie podejrzewał, że staną się dla siebie Mistrzem i Padawanem. Zupełnie nie byli przygotowani na wydarzenia, które nastąpiły później. Obaj wyobrażali sobie zakończenie kryzysu na Naboo zupełnie inaczej. Anakin miał być pod opieką Qui-Gona. Zaś Obi-Wan zapewne zdałby Próby i został pełnoprawnym Jedi. Zacząłby dostawać wiele samodzielnych misji, latałby do wielu galaktycznych systemów, wolny, niezależny, bez Padawana, który siedziałby w Świątyni i skomlał o uwagę…

A jeśli rzeczywiście miał do Anakina pretensje? Czy rzeczywiście było tak, jak powiedział Yaren, i Kenobi zazdrościł rówieśnikom, którzy na spokojnie przyzwyczajali się do roli niezależnych Jedi?

No cóż, _nawet jeśli_ , to Skywalker pokaże mu, że nie jest tak upierdliwym dzieckiem, jak wszyscy mówili. Da swojemu Mistrzowi trochę przestrzeni! To nie powinno być jakoś bardzo trudne. Litości, przecież nie będzie na niego wpadał w każdym…

\- Czy to nowy fartuszek? – ze strony bufetu dobiegł znajomy głos.

Anakin wydał spanikowany kwik. Ledwo wszedł do stołówki, a już musiał z niej wybiec. Odczekał chwilę, po czym niepewnie wychylił głowę zza ściany. Tak jak się spodziewał, zobaczył Obi-Wana. Kenobi stał przed ladą do wydawania posiłków w towarzystwie – ugh! – tego _wstręciucha_ Quinlana Vosa! CO-3 łypała na nich w taki sposób, jakby byli parą recydywistów.

\- Kenobi i Vos. – Spomiędzy metalowych ust popłynął lodowaty głos. – Miałam zupełnie spokojny poranek, dopóki nie przywlekliście tutaj swoich bezużytecznych tyłków! Cokolwiek tym razem knujecie, nie wyobrażajcie sobie, że uda wam się to na mojej zmianie.

\- Knujemy! – Udając, że śmiertelnie go obrażono, Obi-Wan przycisnął sobie dłoń do piersi. – Ależ moja droga, jak możesz podejrzewać nas o jakieś niecne zamiary?

\- Czy my kiedykolwiek zrobiliśmy ci coś wstrętnego? – westchnął Quinlan.

\- Wasze wybryki stanowią ponad czterdzieści procent mojej pamięci systemowej! – stukając się w twardą głowę, fuknęła Coco. – Gdybym miała je wymienić, stalibyśmy tutaj przez cały dzień.

\- Nam to nie przeszkadza! – Kenobi wyszczerzył zęby. – Lubimy twoje towarzystwo.

\- Po tej ostatniej renowacji zrobiłaś się _taka seksowna!_ – wymruczał Vos.

\- I chyba wypolerowała się jakimś nowym olejkiem? Czujesz zapach mięty, Quinlan?

\- O tak, zdecydowanie!

\- Aż cała się błyszczy… Nie mogę oderwać wzroku!

\- Tak to ty sobie możesz urabiać żywe kobiety, ale na pewno nie mnie, Kenobi! – warknęła droidka. – Dobrze wiem, że masz jakiś ukryty motyw. Obaj macie! Nie zamierzam użerać się z wami dłużej niż trzeba, więc stańcie prosto! Muszę was zeskanować…

\- Ech, no dobra, czyń honory – Obi-Wan szeroko rozłożył ręce.

\- Masz okazję zeskanować prawdziwego mężczyznę – Vos zalotnie mrugnął. – Pewnie nie możesz się doczekać!

Ktoś powinien zainstalować droidom funkcję przewracania oczami. Ciekawe, czemu nikt nie wpadł na taki pomysł? Anakin patrzył teraz na twarz Coco i myślał, że właśnie ten gest robotka wykonałaby najchętniej. Zamiast tego zabrała się za skanowanie.

Gdy czerwony promień zaczął lizać jego ciało, Vos przycisnął obie dłonie do policzków i zawył:

\- Dotyka mnie… dotyka! Ach, czuję się taki nagi i bezbronny!

\- Nie mam zainstalowanego miernika bezczelności – mruknęła CO-3. – Może to i dobrze, bo eksplodowałby na sam twój widok.

\- Zdecydowanie! – Quinlan wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Za to mam miernik cholesterolu. Musisz się pilnować, bo niedługo przekroczysz normę.

\- Co? Niby jak?!

\- Jadło się mięso z Wookimi, co? – Obi-Wan poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu. – Widzę, że plotki są prawdziwe. Z Kashyyyk zawsze wraca się z podwyższonym cholesterolem.

\- Ty się lepiej nie odzywaj, Kenobi – Anakin po raz pierwszy usłyszał w głosie stołówkowego droida ślady troski. – Ty w ogóle coś żarłeś przez ostatnie miesiące? Jesteś na granicy niedowagi! Gdy cię ostatnim razem skanowałam, ważyłeś siedem kilo więcej.

\- Puree ze śmierci Mistrzunia i wywar z niegrzecznego Padawana. – Opierając łokieć o blat, Vos dramatycznie westchnął. – Dieta cud.

Dłoń Skywalkera mocniej zacisnęła się na framudze. Chłopiec uważnie przyjrzał się swojemu Mistrzowi. Dzisiaj rudy mężczyzna paradował bez płaszcza i rzeczywiście było widać, że jest nieco chudszy niż wcześniej. Twarz również miał szczuplejszą, choć broda uniemożliwiała dostrzeżenie tego na pierwszy rzut oka.

Droidka wydała westchnienie żalu.

\- To wyjaśnia, dlaczego Jinn został usunięty z moich systemów… No nic, Kenobi! Bądź wdzięczny, bo dostaniesz dzisiaj podwójną porcję.

Przed Mistrzem Anakina postawiono miskę zupy, z której unosił podejrzany żółty odór. Obi-Wan z niesmakiem obrócił głowę.

\- Chcesz, by schudł jeszcze bardziej? – wachlując się dłonią, mruknął Vos. – Przy takim żywieniu, zacznie mieć sylwetkę droida bojowego.

\- Masz to zjeść do ostaniej kropli, Kenobi! – Zupełnie ignorując dzikusa, Coco pogroziła rudemu mężczyźnie palcem. – Bo każę cię wsadzić do bacty! A to dla ciebie, Vos!

Na widok swojej porcji, Quinlan głośno się zaśmiał.

\- Ach, kochaniutka, jakaś ty dzisiaj roztrzepana! Przez omyłkę dałaś mi paszę dla eopie!

\- Skomponowałam tę porcję specjalnie dla ciebie! – krzyżując ramiona, odburknęła droidka. – Musisz pilnować cholesterolu.

\- Wiesz co, maleńka? Myślę, że dałaś mi tak biedny zestaw, bo lubisz widzieć, jak cię błagam. _Uwielbiasz,_ kiedy przestaję być niewychowanym prostakiem i staję się dla ciebie taki strasznie milutki!

Mrucząc te słowa, Vos schował jedną rękę za plecami, a drugą szturchnął Obi-Wana łokciem. Na oczach zszokowanego Anakina, Kenobi użył Mocy, by unieść leżące kilka metrów dalej pączki i zaczął je potajemnie przenosić. Jeden po drugim, okrągłe smakołyki wlatywały za plecy dwójki mężczyzn, którzy unieśli skraje tunik, by zrobić z nich materiałowe koszyczki.

\- Nie wgrano mi oprogramowania do flirtu! – prychnęła Coco. – Nie złapię się na żadną z waszych durnowatych sztuczek! 

\- Ależ, najdroższa, kto tu mówi o flircie? – Obi-Wan szeroko się uśmiechnął. – Ja i Quinlan chcemy jedynie rozruszać twoje biedne znudzone przewody paroma komplementami! Twoje oprogramowanie nie może być _aż tak_ złośliwe, jak próbujesz nam wmówić. Wierzymy, że w głębi siebie jesteś najsympatyczniejszą sztuczną inteligencją w Świątyni.

\- Nigdy nie jest za późno, by przejść wewnętrzną przemianę – zgodził się Vos. – Tylko spójrz na mnie i na Obi-Wana! Kiedyś odwalaliśmy ci tyle okropnych numerów, a zobacz jacy jesteśmy teraz grzeczni!

Im dłużej trwała rozmowa, tym więcej pączków znikało z tacy.

\- Prędzej Mundi zacznie tolerować laktozę, niż wy zaczniecie przestrzegać reguł obowiązujących w tej stołówce! – prychnęła droidka. – Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, w ogóle nie mielibyście tutaj wstępu! A teraz won! Muszę przygotować posiłki dla Adeptów.

\- A nie dasz nam chociaż odrobiny soli za dobre chęci? – Obi-Wan ułożył usta w podkówkę.

\- Zobacz, mój posiłek tak ładnie o nią prosi! – Vos użył Mocy, by poprzestawiać wystające z kaszy warzywa tak, by wyglądały jak mina jego kumpla.

\- Sól? – fuknęła CO-3. – Mam wam dać sól?! Chyba oszaleliście! Jeszcze nie zawirusowało mnie na tyle, bym miała karmić podopiecznych tym paskudztwem. A mówią, że ludzie są mądrzejsi od droidów… żeby z własnej woli ładować z siebie takie świństwo! I po co? Żeby jedzenie było bardziej… pfft… _smaczne?_ Też coś! Soli im się zachciało… No już, poszli mi stąd!

\- Patelnia ci się przypala.

\- Co?! Przecież ją wyłączyłam!

Pączki za plecami dwóch Jedi zawisły w powietrzu. Gdy Coco zerknęła w stronę kuchenki, Obi-Wan i jego przyjaciel błyskawicznie się odwrócili. Teraz trzymali smakołyki przed sobą, na tacach, tuż obok talerzy. Jednak wykonali ten manewr odrobinę zbyt wolno, gdyż droidka uchwyciła wzrokiem jednego pączka.

\- ZŁODZIEJSKIE GNOJKI!

Strzeliła w pośladki odchodzących mężczyzn prądem, na co obaj zareagowali podskokiem i stłumionym „Ała”!

\- Znowu to zrobiliście, przebrzydłe kanalie! – Coco wydarła się do ich pleców. – Pączki nie są dla was!

\- Pączki? – przechodząc z wolnego chodu w szybki marsz, zdziwił się Obi-Wan. – Jakie pączki?

\- Ja nawet nie wiem, jak wygląda pączek! – Vos rzucił przez ramię.

\- Przebiegłe cholery… kiedyś mi za to zapłacicie! – droidka wściekle zamachała pięścią.

Anakin obserwował całe zajście z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Wprost nie mógł uwierzyć! Obi-Wan i jego kumpel jak gdyby nigdy nic buchnęli z bufetu całą górę pączków! Co więcej, wyglądało to na wspólnie zaplanowaną akcję, a nie kolejny dziki pomysł Vosa, do którego Kenobi został przekonany siłą bądź szantażem.

CO-3 powiedziała „znowu” – co musiało oznaczać, że ci dwaj nie wywinęli podobnego numeru po raz pierwszy. Ciekawe, jak wiele razy kradli pączki? I czy byli jedyni? W stołówce siedziało kilka osób, ale nikt nie wydawał się jakoś szczególnie zdumiony sceną, która rozegrała się przy bufecie. Niektórzy dorośli Jedi podnieśli oczy znad talerzy, ale po to, by się pośmiać, nie oburzyć.

Może Świątynia jednak nie była aż tak sztywniackim miejscem? A Obi-Wan aż tak porządnickim facetem?

Skywalker odczuł niedopartą potrzebę, by teraz, natychmiast podbiec do Mistrza i zapytać go, jakie inne dzikie akcje rozegrały się w stołówce. Miło by było posiedzieć przy stoliku i posłuchać opowieści Obi-Wana i Vosa. Taak, Vosa _też!_ Choć Anakin robił wszystko, by odrzucić od siebie tę myśl, czuł, że zaczyna coraz bardziej przekonywać się do tego dzikusa. Facet, który flirtował z CO-3 i kradł słodycze, nie mógł być aż tak zły! Gdyby zgodził się oddać jednego pączka, Skywalker mógłby nawet wybaczyć mu wczorajszą akcję z Windu. A za dwie sztuki, byłby skłonny rozważyć zostanie kumplem tego faceta.

Chłopiec już miał wkroczyć do stołówki i przekonać się, ile dobrych przysmaków jest w stanie wyłudzić od Vosa, gdy przypomniał sobie o swoim planie. Zasmucony, wsunął się trochę bardziej za ścianę, by para Mistrzów nie mogła go dostrzec.

 _Trzymaj dystans, Skywalker!_ – powiedział sobie. _– Pokaż wszystkim, że nie jesteś nadmiernie przywiązany do Mistrza!_

Obi-Wan i jego przyjaciel znaleźli się w bezpiecznej odległości od wkurzonej droidki i nieznacznie zwolnili kroku.

\- Uch, co za sadystka! – skomentował Vos.

\- Bądź wyrozumiały – Kenobi pokręcił głową. – Może ma trudne dni?

\- No, pewnie pieprz powpadał jej między obwody. To dlatego jest taka ostra.

\- Ech, człowiek dopiero co wrócił domu i na dzień dobry rażą go prądem…

\- Totalny brak kultury, co nie, stary?

Mężczyźni zajęli miejsca przy stoliku, który zaklepała im Aayla. Nie uszło uwadze Anakina, że nie siedzieli w taki sam sposób jak jego koledzy i koleżanki z Klanu – z idealnie wyprostowanymi plecami i stopami przylegającymi do podłogi. Vos garbił się i opierał łokcie na stole, a Obi-Wan położył jedną stopę na kolanie.

\- Nie śpieszyliście się – westchnęła Twi’lekanka.

\- Wiesz, jaka jest CO-3 – Obi-Wan odparł z uśmiechem. – Stęskniła się za nami.

\- No, tak się na nasz widok podnieciła, że prawie dostała zwarcia – nalewając wody do szklanek, dodał Vos. – Nie chciała nas wypuścić! Wiecie, co? Po tylu latach, ta jej agresja to nawet mnie trochę kręci. Wyczyściłbym jej te metalowe cycki!

\- A ty co? – Kenobi cicho parsknął. – Po miesiącu u Wookich zacząłeś mieć fetysz na droidy?

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy! – posyłając Mistrzowi wkurzone spojrzenie, prychnęła Aayla.

\- Ej, ja tylko chcę oddać staremu robocikowi przysługę! – Vos zawołał, szeroko rozkładając ręce.

\- Jaaasne! – Kącik ust Obi-Wana nieznacznie uniósł się do góry.

\- Biedaczka musi czuć się strasznie samotna! – Dzikus dramatycznie westchnął. – Wszyscy wciąż od niej uciekają… Nic dziwnego, że jest taka skwaszona. Gdybym wbił w nią miecz, od razu by się ożywiła.

\- Nie znam cię! – Twi’lekanka nieco przesunęła się na ławce, by pomiędzy nią i Quinlanem był metr dystansu. – Idź się leczyć!

\- Co to za brudne myśli, kwiatuszku? – Vos automatycznie przysunął się do uczennicy. – To chyba jasne, że miałem na myśli _miecz świetlny!_ A ty sądziłaś, że jaki? Ach, tak dobrze cię wychowałem, że stałaś się jeszcze bardziej zboczona ode mnie!

Mówiąc to, pociągnął za przywiązany do lekku sznureczek koralików. Anakin zaczął podejrzewać, że wszyscy Mistrzowie mieli taki zwyczaj – by szarpać uczniów za symbol statusu Padawana. Kiedy nadal żył, Qui-Gon maltretował warkoczyk Obi-Wana przy każdej możliwej okazji. A Kenobi przejął po nim tę manierę i w identyczny sposób znęcał się nad elementem fryzury własnego podopiecznego. Może w języku Jedi była to forma okazania czułości? Lokalny odpowiednik przytulasa, czy coś w ten deseń? 

Dłoń Skywalkera powędrowała do warkoczyka. Pomiędzy jasno-brązowymi kosmykami dawało się dostrzec kilka rudych włosów Obi-Wana. Chłopiec był gotów bronić więzi z Kenobim, choćby nie wiem, co!

Zaczął się zastanawiać, jak zdobyć dla siebie jedzenie, nie przyciągając przy tym uwagi Mistrza. Może powinien poczekać na moment, aż Obi-Wan i jego kumpel będą zajęci jedzeniem? 

Vos wreszcie przestał sprzeczać się z uczennicą.

\- To co, stary? – Posłał Kenobiemu szatański uśmieszek. – Gotowy?

\- Nie ma co opóźniać nieuchronnego… - Rudy mężczyzna odwzajemnił gest.

Jednocześnie zaczęli jeść.

\- Ach, ta niedosolona kasza! - Oczy dzikusa wyrażały głęboką rozpacz, mimo to kumpel Obi-Wana zmusił się do radosnego tonu. – Cóż za rozkosz!

\- Mhm, ta cudowna zupa bez grama przypraw! – Kenobi pozieleniał na twarzy, lecz dzielnie połknął porcję żółtego płynu. – Niebo w gębie!

\- Zdecydowanie za długo byliście poza Świątynią – Aayla oparła policzek na dłoni. Obserwowała zmagania dwójki mężczyzn z rozbawieniem i czułością. – Odzwyczailiście się.

\- Przymknij się. – Przy kolejnym kęsie, Vos lekko się wzdrygnął. – Przerywasz moje chwile ekstazy z tym obrzydliwym posiłkiem!

\- Ona ma rację – mieszając łyżką w zupie, westchnął Obi-Wan. – Zbyt długo byliśmy poza domem.

„Dom”.

Anakin, który z początku zupełnie nie zrozumiał rytuału, który odegrali ci dwaj, wreszcie odkrył, w czym rzecz. 

_Jedzenie im nie smakuje, ale i tak za nim tęsknili_ – chłopiec pomyślał, czując niewyobrażalne pokłady smutku. – _Te posiłki kojarzą im się z domem._ _Z rodziną._

Niewolnicze racje też były paskudne, ale przynajmniej Skywalker jadł je w towarzystwie mamy. Albo Kitstera. Jadł je z ludźmi, których lubił i którzy lubili jego. Nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że kiedykolwiek zatęskni za jedzeniem z Tatooine.

Po opróżnienia połowy miski, Obi-Wan zaczął wymiękać.

\- Uch, dzisiaj mogę być sentymentalny, ale jutro idę do Dexa! – zaanonsował, niechętnie zbliżając łyżkę do ust. – Albo sam coś ugotuję.

\- Ja tam nie zamierzam udawać twardziela i pasuję już teraz! – Vos demonstracyjnie odsunął od siebie talerz i wbił łakomy wzrok w najbliższego pączka. – Chodź do tatusia, mój ty śliczny, pulchniutki, słodziutki, polukrowany… 

Gdy dzikus zatopił zęby w okrągłym przysmaku, Anakinowi aż pociekła ślinka. Tak łatwo byłoby po prostu podejść do tych dwóch! Ponarzekać na posiłki z bufetu. Dobrać do się do jednego ze skradzionych pączków…

\- Tylko nie zeżryj wszystkich! – Obi-Wan ostrzegawczo wycelował w kumpla palec. – Pamiętaj, na co się wczoraj zgodziłeś!

\- A ty dalej męczysz się z płynnym paskudztwem? – Vos uniósł jeden z okrągłych przysmaków i zaczął kręcić nim w powietrzu powolne kółka. – Spójrz na dziurkę tego pączka i powiedz, że rozpaczliwie jej nie pożądasz!

Aayla zakrztusiła się ryżem.

\- Najpierw skończę zupę – westchnął Kenobi.

\- Uegh, twoje posłuszeństwo wobec Kokoszki jest jeszcze bardziej obrzydliwe niż żarcie z bufetu! – Splatając dłonie na karku, dzikus przewrócił oczami. – Tylko ty zeżarłbyś zupę do ostatniej kropli, bo dostałeś takie polecenie od złośliwego droida. Wyluzuj trochę, stary! Posłuszeństwo jest dla dzieciaczków!

Skywalker wpatrywał się w Vosa jak w guru, lecz po chwili przypomniał sobie, że przecież miał być obrażony na tego kolesia. Zirytowany, potrząsnął głową.

\- Anakin?

Na dźwięk swojego imienia, gwałtownie podskoczył. Obrócił się i zobaczył osoby ze swojego Klanu.

\- Czemu tak się czaisz? – Bethany przekrzywiła głowę i uniosła brew. 

\- Wcale się nie czaję! – odparował błyskawicznie. – J-ja tylko… B-bo… Czekałem na was i z nudów obserwowałem, co się dzieje w stołówce. 

\- Och, postanowiłeś na nas poczekać? – ucieszyła się Dina. – To bardzo miłe! Zawsze to my czekamy na ciebie. Fajnie, że dzisiaj przyszedłeś wcześniej.

Spojrzenia wszystkich dzieci w grupie wyrażały radość i miłe zaskoczenie. Anakin pogratulował sobie dobrej odpowiedzi.

\- Umm… dostaliście moją holowiadomość? – spytał niepewnie. – Przepraszam, że wczoraj nie mogłem do was dołączyć.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. – Shanti posłała mu pokrzepiający uśmiech. – To nie twoja wina, że Mistrz tak długo cię przetrzymał.

\- Wyglądał na bardzo zdenerwowanego – Chao-Zi ze współczuciem patrzył na Skywalkera. – Martwiliśmy się, że zrobił ci awanturę. Na nagraniu, które nam przysłałeś, byłeś trochę… eee… zestresowany.

\- Zestresowany? – Anakin zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Czym? Obi-Wan… tfu! Znaczy, _Mistrz_ Obi-Wan wcale nie zrobił mi awantury. Po prostu chciał ze mną pogadać. Ja… eee… Martwiłem się tylko tym, że tyle to trwało. No bo całą siódemką mieliśmy pójść do Yarena. Szkoda, że nie dałem rady do was dołączyć. A w ogóle to, jak wam z nim poszło? Zgodził się na trening?

Ciekawe, czy Adepci Jedi byli już na tyle biegli w wyczuwaniu cudzych emocji, by wychwycić kłamstwo? Oby nie. 

\- Niestety spuścił nas na drzewo. – Bethany gniewnie mlasnęła językiem. – Drań!

\- Był bardzo niegrzeczny – ponuro westchnęła Dina. – Tak nas zirytował, że zupełnie odechciało nam się treningu. Ja, Thany, Shanti i Chao poszliśmy do biblioteki, by dokończyć zadanie grupowe. Ale Cooper i Taz…

Nieoficjalna liderka Klanu zmroziła dwójkę chłopców wzrokiem.

\- Ej, Anakin, nie zgadniesz, jaki odjazd wymyśliliśmy! – przestępując z nogi na nogę, wyrzucił z siebie Cooper.

\- Odkryliśmy, jak użyć Mocy, by pozbyć się bólu głowy. – Taz nieśmiało uśmiechnął się do Skywalkera.

\- Serio? – zainteresował się Anakin.

Wiedział, że ci dwaj przeprowadzali różne dziwne eksperymenty, ale pierwszy raz usłyszał o tym od nich osobiście. To chyba znak, że zaczęli go traktować jak swojego. Poczuł się przez to wyróżniony.

\- To bardzo proste – tłumaczył podekscytowany Cooper. – Musisz zmiażdżyć chalactańską papryczkę, zbliżyć ją do nosa, a potem użyć Mocy, by wciągnąć wszystko za jednym zamachem.

\- I to pomaga?

\- Nooo… tak piecze, że nie myślisz już o niczym innym. O bólu też nie!

\- Kiedy przeprowadzaliśmy nasz eksperyment – mówił Taz – to najpierw przeczytaliśmy tę samą stronę Kodeksu dziesięć razy pod rząd. Wiesz, by nas głowa rozbolała. A jak wciągnęliśmy nasze papryczki, to od razu zapomnieliśmy, że coś czytaliśmy.

\- Ekstra! – Anakin wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Jeszcze jeden bałwan do kompletu… - wymamrotała Dina. – Wasze zachowanie jest niedojrzałe i obrzydliwe! Nie wiem, czemu ciągle się z wami zadaję.

\- Jak chcesz, to nauczymy cię, jak to… - Cooper był w trakcie składania Anakinowi propozycji, jednak nieoczekiwanie spochmurniał. – Kurde. Ale ta zmiażdżona papryczka to w sumie jest strasznie mała, a ty…

Wszyscy pamiętali, jak zakończyła się lekcja z Mistrzem Windu. Gdyby Skywalker radził sobie z podnoszeniem drobnych przedmiotów, nie byłoby problemu.

Jednak tym razem Anakin nie dał wyprowadzić się z równowagi. W nagłym przypływie geniuszu zaproponował:

\- A gdybyście ty i Taz mi pomogli?

Pamiętał, co Aayla mówiła o proszeniu rówieśników o pomoc. Miała rację - rzeczywiście poczuli się mile połechtani.

\- M-mielibyśmy ci pomóc? – Taz wyjąkał tym samym tonem, gdy nie mógł uwierzyć, że został pochwalony przez nauczyciela.

\- My? – oczy Coopera pojaśniały od ekscytacji. – _Tobie?_

Obaj chłopcy wyprostowali się i unieśli podbródki. Wydawali się przez to nieco wyżsi niż normalnie.

\- Pewnie – Zadowolony, że jego strategia podziałała, Anakin uśmiechnął się. – Raczej nie uda mi się za pierwszym razem, ale jeśli dacie mi kilka wskazówek, na pewno to ogarnę. A poza tym, o wiele fajniej jest ćwiczyć na papryczce niż na jakiejś głupiej kulce! Co nie?

\- Wiadomo! – Perspektywa uczenia Wybrańca sprawiła, że Cooper prężył się jak Senator podczas przemówienia. – Ja i Taz jesteśmy specami od podnoszenia małych rzeczy! Tak cię nauczymy, że nie będziesz miał problemów nawet z ziarenkiem piasku!

\- J-ja też chętnie ci pomogę, Anakin – nieśmiało zaoferował Chao-Zi. – T-tylko… tylko nie każcie mi wkładać sobie tych papryczek do nosa!

\- I tak wszyscy wiedzieli, że byś się na to nie odważył! – Taz przewrócił oczami. – Ale dobra, możemy potem wziąć kilka papryczek od Mistrzyni Kentarry i pójść do ogrodów. Tam będziemy mogli poćwiczyć. Może po śniadaniu?

\- Po śniadaniu mieliśmy ćwiczyć pokonywanie toru przeszkód – przypomniała Dina.

\- Ugh. Rzeczywiście! Zapomniałem.

\- Możecie pomóc Anakinowi wieczorem, a wcześniej wszyscy pójdziemy do Sali Treningowej. Co ty na to, Anakin?

Skywalker zawahał się. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, który układał sobie w głowie do późnej nocy. Chciał spędzić możliwie jak najwięcej czasu z Klanem. Pokazać kolegom i koleżankom, że szczerze lubi ich towarzystwo. A jednocześnie udowodnić, że wcale nie jest siusiumajtkiem klejącym się do Mistrza!

Teraz miał doskonałą okazję, by zrealizować wszystkie te postanowienia, a mimo to jakaś część jego zgłaszała protest.

Po śniadaniu był już umówiony z Obi-Wanem - żeby spędzić czas z Klanem, będzie musiał się z tego wykręcić. I już zupełnie pomińmy fakt, że _nie miał ochoty się z tego wykręcać_ (to _oczywiste_ , że wolał swojego sztywniackiego, lecz totalnie zajebistego Mistrza, od swoich sztywniackich, ale nie aż tak tragicznych rówieśników). Prawdopodobnie nie zdoła wprowadzić zmian w swoim grafiku bez uciekania się do kombinowania i kłamania. A tego po prostu _nienawidził!_

Spodziewał się, że aby ochronić więź z Kenobim, będzie musiał trochę się pomęczyć, ale… czy naprawdę nie było innego wyjścia?

Koledzy i koleżanki z Klanu bez trudu wychwycili jego dylemat.

\- Wszystko gra? – spytała Bethany. – Czuć od ciebie dużo stresu!

\- Eee…

Zanim Anakin zdążył podjąć decyzję, pojawiło się dodatkowe utrudnienie. Pozostali Adepci wpatrywali się w coś za jego plecami z dość niepewnymi minami.

\- Ej, czy to nie Mistrz Kenobi siedzi przy tamtym stoliku? – marszcząc brwi, odezwała się Dina.

\- Tak, to on – przełykając ślinę, potwierdził Chao-Zi. – Jest tam razem z Padawan Securą i… M-M-Mistrzem Vosem.

Nazwisko dzikusa zostało wypowiedziane z wyraźny lękiem. Pozostali Adepci wyglądali na równie zdenerwowanych co mały Tholothianin.

\- Machają do ciebie, Anakin – niepewnie powiedział Taz. – Chyba chcą, żebyś z nimi usiadł.

\- Ja? Z nimi? – udając nonszalancję, parsknął Anakin. – Chyba żartujecie! Pewnie ten cały Mistrz Vos tylko się wygłupia. Wcale nie chcą, żebym…

\- SKYWALKER, DO NOGI!

Radosny okrzyk Vosa był tak głośny i niespodziewany, że chłopiec z Tatooine omal nie dostał zawału. Wcześniej obiecał sobie, że nie spojrzy za siebie, ale potrzeba łypnięcia na dzikusa była zbyt silna. Anakin odwrócił głowę akurat w momencie, gdy wkurzona Aayla brała zamach, by trzepnąć Mistrza.

\- Miałeś mu już nie dokuczać! – syknęła, z całej siły waląc w biceps na ramieniu mężczyzny.

Dzikus pozostał niewzruszony.

\- No co? – Z miną niewiniątka spojrzał na uczennicę. – Ja tylko próbuję być miły.

\- Chyba mój Padawan rozumie „bycie miłym” trochę inaczej niż ty… - Wciąż męcząc się z zupą, Obi-Wan pokręcił głową. – Anakin! – zawołał, patrząc do ucznia. – Weź jedzenie i usiądź z nami!

_Szlag!_

Anakin nie potrzebował umiejętności Jedi, by domyślić się, o czym myśleli jego koledzy. Wystarczył jeden rzut oka na ich miny. Atmosfera, która jeszcze chwilę temu była swobodna jak na placu zabaw, nagle stała się strasznie ponura.

\- Powinieneś usiąść ze swoim Mistrzem – Shanti uśmiechnęła się, jednak Anakin poznał, że nie zrobiła tego szczerze. Z błękitnej twarzy Pantoranki bił kiepsko skrywany smutek.

\- W końcu długo się nie widzieliście – westchnęła Dina. – Nie obrazimy się, jeżeli zjesz śniadanie z Mistrzem Obi-Wanem. Prawda?

Spojrzała na pozostałych. Twierdząco pokiwali głowami, lecz zrobili to bez entuzjazmu.

\- Daj nam potem znać, kiedy chcesz potrenować z papryczkami – Cooper wyglądał na najbardziej rozczarowanego ze wszystkich. – Wyślij wiadomość przez datapada. Albo coś.

W pamięci chłopca z Tatooine rozbrzmiało echo słów Yarena:

„Zobaczycie, jak będzie się wobec was zachowywał, teraz, gdy jego Mistrzunio wrócił z misji. Zacznie kompletnie was olewać i każdą wolną chwilę będzie spędzał z Kenobim.”

Skywalker poczuł, że nie ma wyjścia. Posłał skradzionym pączkom tęskne spojrzenie, odepchnął tę część siebie, która rozpaczliwie pragnęła obecności Mistrza, zebrał wszystkie umiejętności aktorskie, jakie posiadał i wyrzucił z siebie:

\- Oszaleliście? To jasne, że wolę siedzieć z wami!

Adepci Klanu Nexu kierowali się do bufetu z opuszczonymi głowami, a gdy usłyszeli deklarację kolegi, zamarli w miejscu.

\- Poważnie? – zapytała zdumiona, ale ewidentnie ucieszona Shanti.

\- Przecież zawsze jadamy razem – odparował Anakin. – Dlaczego teraz miałoby być inaczej?

\- No bo… pomyśleliśmy sobie…

Skywalker zmusił się do zachowania spokoju. Och, już on wiedział, co sobie pomyśleli! Nie pozwoli im uwierzyć w durne gadanie Yarena! Zakumplowanie się z nimi kosztowało go zbyt wiele wysiłku, by miał teraz wszystko zaprzepaścić.

\- Dajcie spokój - powiedział, celowo przeciągając sylaby. – Aayla jest prawie dorosła, a Mistrz Obi-Wan i Mistrz Vos to stare pryki. O czym miałbym z nimi gadać?

 _Na przykład o dokuczaniu CO-3_ – szepnął tęskny głosik w głowie chłopca. – _Ci dwaj na pewno mieliby do opowiedzenia wiele fascynujących historii!_

Większość dzieci kupiła tłumaczenie Skywalkera. Ale nie Dina. Nieoficjalna liderka Klanu miała w oczach podejrzliwość.

\- Padawan Secura nie jest od nas jakoś dużo starsza – stwierdziła, marszcząc brwi. - Ostatnio nie miałeś żadnych oporów, żeby z nią usiąść. A poza tym, widzieliśmy, jak bardzo tęskniłeś za Mistrzem Obi-Wanem. Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz zjeść śniadania z nim i z jego przyjaciółmi?

 _NO PEWNIE, że wolę zjeść z nimi! –_ Anakin pragnął zawyć. – _A kto by, kurde, nie wolał? Na kupy banth, oni mają PĄCZKI!!!_

Niektórzy ludzie non stop kłamali i nie mieli przez to żadnych problemów z psychiką. Farciarze! Dla przyzwyczajonego do szczerości… a czasem wręcz _przesadnej_ szczerości Skywalkera, ściemnianie co do własnych uczuć było prawdziwą torturą.

\- Chcę jeść razem z wami.

Wydawało mu się, że po pierwszym kłamstwie kolejne przyjdą mu z łatwością, ale srogo się pomylił. Z każdym kolejnym słowem czuł do siebie większy wstręt.

\- A po śniadaniu możemy razem potrenować! Miałem już… eee… plany, ale nie jakieś poważne. Po prostu zmienię je i tyle!

Musi jedynie powiedzieć Obi-Wanowi, że „dzisiaj nie może”. Musi to powiedzieć swojemu Mistrzowi, za którym tak strasznie tęsknił. Swojemu Mistrzowi, któremu zafundował tak eskstremalny powrót do Świątyni. Swojemu Mistrzowi, który okazał mu wczoraj tyle wyrozumiałości. To _wcale_ nie będzie trudne. W ogóle. _Ani trochę_!

Anakin wzdrygnął się. Stwierdzenia, które wypowiadał w myślach, NIE chciały stać się prawdą niezależnie od tego, ile razy je sobie powtarzał.

Radosne spojrzenia kolegów były dla niego niewielką rekompensatą. Wciąż marzył o tym, by usiąść z Obi-Wanem.

\- To naprawdę miłe – Chao-Zi uśmiechnął się do Skywalkera.

\- Zaczęliśmy już myśleć, że nie lubisz z nami jeść – Bethany również wyglądała na ucieszoną. – Fajnie dowiedzieć się, że to nieprawda!

\- Dajcie spokój! – Cooper objął Anakina ramieniem jak najlepszego ziomala. – Podzielił się z nami meiloroonem… To _jasne_ , że lubi z nami jeść! Ej, Anakin, ale na papryczki też znajdziesz dzisiaj czas? Wieczorem pójdziemy poćwiczyć?

\- Pewnie – Anakin robił co mógł, by znaleźć w tej sytuacji jakieś pozytywy. – Założę się, że wciągnę więcej papryczek od was!

\- To się jeszcze okaże! – Szczerząc zęby, odparł Taz. – Zrobimy sobie zawody! Może jednak się przełamiesz, Chao?

\- Już wam mówiłem, że NIE chcę! – jęknął Tholothianin.

\- Oj tam! – Cooper pociągnął kolegę za jedną z macek. – Kiedyś będziesz Jedi! Musisz ćwiczyć wytrzymałość na takie rzeczy.

Obserwując przekomarzanki kolegów, Anakin nieznacznie się rozluźnił. Wciąż wolał Obi-Wana od swojego Klanu, ale zaczął trochę mniej żałować podjętej decyzji. Może nie będzie aż tak źle? Zauważył to dopiero teraz, ale odkąd podzielił się meiloroonem, inni Adepci odnosili się do niego znacznie cieplej.

Już prawie odzyskał dobry humor, ale wtedy Dina przypomniała mu o pewnym istotnym szczególe.

\- Powinieneś pójść do swojego Mistrza i powiedzieć mu, że postanowiłeś usiąść z nami. Tak wypada.

\- J-jasne!

\- Przy bufecie zrobiła się kolejka, więc zaklepiemy ci miejsce.

Przytaknął. Z ciężkim sercem powlókł się do stolika, przy którym siedział jego Mistrz. Na samą myśl o tym, co miał zrobić, serce waliło mu jak młot.

\- Zwęszyłeś zapach pączków, co? – na samym wstępnie rzucił do niego Vos. – Jak chcesz, byśmy się z tobą podzielili, musisz najpierw zjeść trochę bufetowego żarcia. Nie może być tak, że tylko my męczymy się z tymi pomyjami.

\- On ma rację, Anakin. – Obi-Wan, któremu wciąż zostało trochę zupy, posłał Padawanowi ponury uśmiech. – Wiem, że rekomendacje CO-3 nie powalają, ale spróbuj zjeść chociaż trochę. Wróć do nas, gdy weźmiesz swój przydział.

To będzie jeszcze trudniejsze niż poinformowanie mamy, że woli majstrować przy ścigaczu zamiast pomagać przy obiedzie.

\- M-Mistrzu, bo ja…ja… chyba usiądę z moim Klanem.

Uff, udało się. Powiedział to!

Najtrudniejsze miał za sobą, ale wiedział, że to jeszcze nie koniec zmagań. Po wczorajszych pokazach czułości (w hangarze i w składziku z bronią), będzie musiał nieźle się napracować, by przekonać Obi-Wana, że woli spędzać czas z kimś innym.

I rzeczywiście – Kenobi zmarszczył brwi. W jego oczach odbijała się ta sama podejrzliwość, co wcześniej u Diny.

\- Włolisz jłeść ż małolatami? – zawołał zdumiony Vos. A że w tym samym czasie przeżuwał kawałek pączka, zabrzmiało to trochę niewyraźnie. – Człemu?!

\- Pewnie przez ciebie! – prychnęła Aayla.

\- Przeze mnie? A co ja mu zrobiłem?

\- To, za co chciałeś przeprosić!

Anakin zamrugał. Przeprosić?

\- Quinlanowi było głupio, że wczoraj cię … eee… podpuścił – Obi-Wan nieznacznie uśmiechnął się do protegowanego. – Dlatego zaproponował, że pomoże zwędzić dla ciebie kilka pączków. W ramach rekompensaty. 

\- Tyle, że połowę już zeżarł… - mruknęła Aayla.

\- Dobra, nie mam zamiaru udawać przykładnego obywatela, więc będę szczery – dzikus splótł dłonie na karku i wyszczerzył do Anakina zęby. – Ja i twój Mistrzunio i tak chcieliśmy buchnąć te pączki, bo _zawsze_ to robimy, gdy odwiedzamy tę Stację Galaktycznych Odpadów… tfu! Znaczy się: _stołówkę!_ Wczoraj rzeczywiście zaproponowałem, że kilka ci odstąpię, ale wpadłem na ten pomysł, tylko dlatego że byłem pijany. I tylko dlatego że mieszkasz tu dopiero od dwóch miesięcy. Z żadnym innym małolatem nie podzieliłbym się pączkami. Adepciątka powinny same wykminić, jak wykiwać blaszaną laskę!

\- W pojedynkę ciężko tego dokonać, ale gdy pracuje się zespołowo, łatwo uśpić czujność droida – stwierdził Kenobi. – Jeżeli wolisz zjeść z Klanem, to oczywiście rozumiem, Padawanie. Ale jesteś pewien, że na pewno tego chcesz?

 _Nie, nie chcę!_ – pomyślał Anakin. – _Wolałbym usiąść z tobą, Aaylą i śmierdzielem!_

Szkoda, że nie mógł powiedzieć tego na głos.

\- Nic się nie stanie, jeśli raz spuścisz koleżków na drzewo! – zachęcał Vos. – No weeeź, Skywalker, nie obrażaj się! Wiem, że wczoraj trochę cię zdenerwowałem, ale postanowiłem, że dzisiaj pokażę ci się z dojrzalszej strony.

\- To taka istnieje? – Aayla uniosła brew.

Dzikus puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu.

\- Jesteś mi potrzebny przy tym stoliku! Zagadasz Mistrzunia rozmową, a ja wyleję mu resztę zupy. Tylko na niego popatrz! Naprawdę chcesz mu pozwolić zjeść to paskudztwo do końca?

Zupa pachniała tak nieapetycznie, że Anakin nie podałby jej nawet najgorszemu wrogowi. I szczerze podziwiał Obi-Wana za to, że dał radę zjeść aż tyle! Fajnie by było pomóc Vosowi powstrzymać Kenobiego przed pochłonięciem reszty płynnego ohydztwa.

Rezygnacja z miejsca przy tym stoliku z każdą chwilą przychodziła Skywalkerowi coraz trudniej. Wszystko tutaj wydawało się go kusić! Obecność Aayli. Obecność Obi-Wana. Obecność pączków! Fakt, że Vos próbował być miły…

Na kupy banth! Anakin musi jak najszybciej zakończyć tę rozmowę i wrócić do kolegów! Jeśli zaraz tego nie zrobi, jak nic się złamie!

\- Jednak usiądę z Klanem, Mistrzu – wyjąkał, masując łokieć. – Już wcześniej powiedziałem im, że zjemy razem. Nie mogę się teraz wycofać!

Gdyby Obi-Wan się na niego obraził, byłoby to prawie nie do zniesienia. A jednak tak się nie stało. Stało się coś _znacznie gorszego!_

\- Mówiłem to już wcześniej, ale cieszę się, że jakoś dogadujesz się z innymi Adpetami – Kenobi posłał protegowanemu troskliwy uśmiech. – Jestem z ciebie dumny, że nie chcesz łamać danego słowa. Nawet dla pączków! Idź do rówieśników i niczym się nie przejmuj. Chociaż śniadania nie spędzimy wspólnie, zawsze zostaje nam reszta dnia. Będziemy mieć dla siebie mnóstwo czasu!

Jaka to ironia, że użył właśnie tych słów.

„Jestem z ciebie dumny, że nie chcesz łamać danego słowa”.

Powiedział to, nie mając pojęcia, że Anakin przymierzał się do odwołania lekcji, na którą umówili się po śniadaniu.

„Zawsze zostaje nam reszta dnia”.

Rzucił to stwierdzenie, nie wiedząc, że dzisiejszy grafik Padawana dopiero co został zapełniony po brzegi. Ciekawe, jak by zareagował, gdyby usłyszał, co jego uczeń zaplanował na wieczór? Że po tym, co wczoraj odwalił, zamierzał jak gdyby nigdy nic wciągać nosem chalactańskie papryczki…

Przez sekundę Anakin chciał pobiec do kolegów Klanu, krzyknąć, że jednak wszystko odwołuje, a potem wyrwać z rąk Coco pierwszy lepszy zestaw i usiąść obok swojego Mistrza. Spędziłby całe śniadanie przyklejony do boku Obi-Wana, obserwując Aaylę warczącą na Vosa. To byłoby takie proste… takie przyjemne!

Mógł wymyślić jakąś wymówkę. Powiedzieć, że Obi-Wan wręcz _zażądał_ , by Padawan dotrzymał mu towarzystwa podczas śniadania. Problem w tym, że tego typu łgarstwo prędzej czy później zostanie odkryte. A poza tym… w ten sposób Anakin nie przekona nikogo, że nie jest nadmiernie przywiązany do swojego Mistrza. Plan... Musiał pamiętać o swoim planie!

Chciało mu się płakać, ale pożegnał się z Kenobim i powlókł się do kolejki, by dołączyć do kolegów. Wiedział, że powinien jeszcze załatwić kwestię odwołania lekcji po śniadaniu, ale w tej chwili nie czuł się do tego zdolny. Musiał się na to mentalnie przygotować. Zebrać siły! Nie sądził, by obrzydliwy stołówkowy posiłek miał mu to zapewnić, ale warto spróbować.

Gdy był w połowie drogi, coś go tknęło i obejrzał się przez ramię. Instynkt go nie zawiódł, bo Obi-Wan i Vos uważnie mu się przyglądali. Zupełnie jakby _przeczuwali_ , że nie był do końca szczery.

 _Będziesz tego żałował_ – szepnął głosik w głowie Anakina.

Chłopiec wydał ciężkie westchnienie.

_Może i tak_ – pomyślał. – _Ale lepiej żałować TEGO niż rozdzielenia z Obi-Wanem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem korektę robiłam sama, dlatego w tekście mogło znaleźć się więcej błędów niż zazwyczaj. Z góry was za nie przepraszam.  
> Trzymajmy mocno kciuki za moją cudowną korektorkę i jej licencjat!
> 
> Dziękuję wszystkim cudownym osobom, które zdecydowały się skomentować to opowiadanie. Przepraszam, że nie mogę odpowiedzieć wam natychmiast - gdy tylko skończę urlop i wrócę do cywilizacji, na pewno to zrobię!


	32. Reputacja (Część 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin wolałby siedzieć przy innym stoliku.  
> Ale może jednak dobrze zrobił, że wybrał swój Klan?  
> Skywalker uświadamia sobie, dlaczego warto spędzać czas z rówieśnikami...

Coco jak zwykle przywitała Adeptów Klanu Nexu serią obelg. Stwierdziła, że byli „niedbającymi o zdrowie gówniarzami”, którym brakowało całej masy witamin, i „gdyby nie ona, nie mieliby siły w ogóle wstawać rano z łóżka, a co dopiero szkolić się na Jedi”. Najdłużej rozwodziła się nad Skywalkerem.

Ku zgrozie Anakina, blaszana megiera zaczęła krzyczeć o kiepskim stanie jego organizmu na całą stołówkę, głośno i natarczywie wypytując, skąd z dnia na dzień wzięły się u niego te niebotyczne ilości kortyzolu („To hormon stresu” – Dina wyszeptała do ucha zdezorientowanemu chłopcu), gdy jeszcze wczoraj był od stóp do głów napompowany endorfinami.

I już pomińmy fakt, że dostał z tego powodu „zdrowotną” owsiankę, która wyglądała jeszcze gorzej niż zupa Obi-Wana. Nie dość, że koledzy z Klanu zaczęli podejrzliwie na jego patrzeć, to Anakin mógłby przysiąc, że gdyby spojrzał za siebie, napotkałby zaintrygowany wzrok swojego Mistrza.

Na szczęście zdołał jakoś wybrnąć z kłopotliwej sytuacji, fukając do CO-3, by się od niego odwaliła, że nic mu nie jest, on po prostu „jak każdy Adept” stresuje się nadchodzącym egzaminem. Co prawda nie miał bladego pojęcia, o jaki egzamin chodziło, ale ponieważ pamiętał wczorajsze stwierdzenie Yarena, miał przynajmniej pewność, że nie rzucił upierdliwej droidce wymówką z kosmosu.

Ciężko stwierdzić, czy jego tłumaczenie przekonało Obi-Wana, ale podziałało na Kokoszkę. I na kolegów.

\- Dobrze jej powiedziałeś, Anakin! – Cooper stwierdził, gdy usiedli przy stoliku.

\- Co ona myśli, że my przez cały dzień leżymy brzuchami do góry? – prychnęła Bethany. – Ciężko trenujemy. Mamy prawo od czasu do czasu się stresować! Jak chce, byśmy mieli więcej endorfin, to niech da nam kilka pączków.

\- Może sami je zwędzimy? – z nadzieją zaproponował Anakin.

Nie mógł wyrzucić z pamięci tego, co Vos powiedział mu o „Adepciątkach”. Że jak się mieszka w Świątyni tyle czasu, to podkradanie słodkości powinno być czymś opanowanym do perfekcji. Czy jakoś tak.

\- Zwariowałeś? – pisnęła Shanti. – Tego tylko brakuje, byśmy podpadli CO-3!

\- Lepiej trzymać się z dala od kłopotów – potwierdził Chao-Zi.

Skywalker wyczekująco spojrzał na Coopera i Taza. Dla kolesi, którzy wciągali nosami ostre papryczki, coś tak trywialnego jak podkradanie pączków nie powinno się chyba wydawać jakimś strasznym przewinieniem? Mimo to ci dwaj milczeli. Anakin poczuł ukłucie rozczarowania.

 _Wygląda na to, że Klan Sztywniaków powrócił!_ – pomyślał, niechętnie zanurzając łyżkę w owsiance.

\- Swoją drogą, to dziwne, że wiesz o egzaminie – odezwała się Dina. – W końcu nic ci nie mówiliśmy.

\- J-ja… usłyszałem o tym, gdy szedłem na śniadanie! – Skywalker zmajstrował szybkie kłamstwo. – Kilka dzieciaków z naszego rocznika o tym gadało i… Tego… Wystraszyłem się, co będzie, jeśli nie zdam.

\- W ogóle się tym nie martw! – Shanti natychmiast pośpieszyła, by go uspokajać. – Gdy ktoś obleje, to nic złego. To taki egzamin, do którego można podchodzić niezliczoną ilość razy.

\- Noo, ale wyniki jednak mają znaczenie – grzebiąc widelcem w sałatce, stwierdziła Bethany. – Ponoć zależy od tego rekomendacja do Prób Adepta.

To natychmiast przykuło uwagę Anakina.

\- Dzięki temu egzaminowi można wcześniej podejść do Prób?

Robił wszystko, by udawać nonszalancję, jednak ledwo mógł usiedzieć na miejscu. Gdyby zdał te przeklęte Próby, już nie musiałby się martwić udawaniem, że nie jest przywiązany do swojego Mistrza. Zostałby Padawanem w pełni tego słowa znaczeniu i zacząłby jeździć z Obi-Wanem na misje.

Niestety nie ukrył swojego entuzjazmu dość dobrze. Przy stoliku zapanowała ponura atmosfera.

\- Oł – mruknął Cooper, bawiąc się ziemniakiem. – Tobie wciąż bardzo zależy, by wcześniej zdać Próby

\- Pewnie masz już dosyć siedzenia w Świątyni – Chao-Zi powiedział z nieszczęśliwą miną. – I w ogóle siedzenia z nami.

\- To nieprawda! – gorliwie przysiągł Anakin.

Cóż… właściwie to BYŁA prawda, ale nie ubrałby jej w takie słowa. Rzeczywiście miał dosyć siedzenia w Świątyni. Tęsknił za kosmosem. A co do kontaktu z rówieśnikami… faktem było, że nadal się do tego zmuszał, ale nie dlatego że nie lubił kolegów. Właściwie to zaczął trochę się do nich przekonywać (po tym, jak bronili go przed Yarenem i zaprosili go na zabawę papryczkami, myślał o nich zdecydowanie lepiej). Po prostu… wciąż nie potrafił zaufać im tak, jak Obi-Wanowi i Aayli.

A poza tym, nie czuł się na tyle swobodnie, by szczerze z nimi porozmawiać. Już raz przekonał się, czym to grozi. Nie zamierzał powtarzać błędów, które popełnił w swój pierwszy dzień.

\- Jestem po prostu ciekawy, od czego zależy rekomendacja do Prób – powiedział, modląc się, by pozostali mu uwierzyli. – No bo… Ja wciąż jestem tu nowy i niewiele wiem. Niektóre rzeczy nie są dla mnie oczywiste, tak jak dla was.

Dina i Taz uważnie mu się przyglądali, ale pozostali wyglądali na udobruchanych.

\- Rzeczywiście – zaśmiała się Shanti. – Wciąż musimy wszystko ci tłumaczyć. 

\- Nie powinniśmy się ciebie czepiać o to, że nas wypytujesz – zgodził się Chao-Zi. – Zresztą i tak chcieliśmy z tobą obgadać ten egzamin. Bo widzisz… eee…

\- Jego nie zdaje się _indywidualnie_ – Bethany wypowiedziała te słowa, patrząc na Anakina z powagą. – Tylko _drużynowo._

_”Drużynowo!”_

To jedno słówko zmieniało absolutnie wszystko! Skywalkero zrzedła mina. Chytry plan uzyskania fantastycznych wyników z Egzaminu i wcześniejszego zarekomendowania do Prób zaczął się powoli rozpadać.

\- Strasznie zbladłeś – zauważyła Dina. – A prawie nie tknąłeś swojej owsianki. Czym się tak stresujesz?

\- N-nie stresuję się!

\- Nie musisz udawać, Anakin. – Ku zdumieniu Skywalkera, Taz ponuro się uśmiechnął. – Ja też wolałbym podejść do egzaminu samemu. Wszyscy wiedzą, że ty i ja kompletnie sobie nie radzimy w konkurencjach drużynowych.

\- No, i właśnie dlatego będziemy ćwiczyć! – Cooper skrzywił się. – Nie chciałbym zrobić z siebie pośmiewiska. Zwłaszcza, jeśli wyląduję w jednej drużynie z Yarenem…

Anakin omal nie udławił się sokiem. Dobre chociaż to, że nie zapluł całego stołu, a jedynie swoją tunikę.

\- Z Yarenem?! – wykrztusił, wytrzeszczając oczy na kolegów. – Ale jak to?! Przecież on jest w innym Klanie!

\- To część egzaminu – ponuro wyjaśniła Bethany. – Dodatkowe utrudnienie.

\- Adepci z różnych Klanów są łączeni w drużyny – tłumaczyła Dina. – I razem pokonują Tor Przeszkód. Chodzi o to, by współpracować z osobami, które słabiej się zna. Dowiadujesz się, kto będzie z tobą w drużynie dwa tygodnie przed egzaminem, więc masz szansę, by się przygotować. Na przykład rozdzielić zadania.

\- To będzie nasz pierwszy Egzamin, więc nie znamy zbyt wielu szczegółów. – Chao-Zi nerwowo przełknął ślinę. – Ale słyszałem od starszaków, że nawet faza przygotowań jest ciężka. Wszyscy robią się strasznie nerwowi.

\- Niby każdy jest oceniany z osobna. – Wzdychając, Bethany pokręciła głową. – Mistrzowie sprawdzają nasze zdolności przywódcze, umiejętność improwizacji i takie tam. Po wszystkim każdy członek drużyny dostaje inną ocenę, ale…

\- Ale jeśli jedna osoba coś zawali, pozostali też oblewają. – Cooper gniewnie skrzyżował ramiona. – To strasznie niesprawiedliwe!

\- Wcale nie. – Emanując typową dla siebie dojrzałością, Dina zadarła nos. – Wy naprawdę nie rozumiecie? To jest _symulacja prawdziwej misji!_ Dlatego zdajemy ten Egzamin z osobami z innych Klanów, _dlatego_ błąd jednej osoby rzutuje na całej drużynie i… ech… _dlatego_ wyniki mają tak duży wpływ na rekomendację do Prób. Na Moc, czy ja naprawdę jestem jedyną osobą, która uważnie słucha Mistrzyni Kentarry?

Taz i Cooper zerknęli na siebie i wymamrotali dyskretne „tak”.

\- Czyli… - zagaił Anakin. - Jak się zda, to jest już się gotowym, by wyjść poza teren Świątyni?

\- Cóż… tak. Teoretycznie.

\- Ale to nie znaczy, że to koniec treningów! – zaznaczył Chao-Zi. – Potem trzeba jeszcze długo szlifować umiejętności przed Próbami.

\- A co się dzieje, gdy niektóre osoby z Klanu zdadzą egzamin, a inne nie? – dopytywał Anakin. – Co wtedy?

Wszystkie dzieci przy stoliku obróciły głowy w stronę „jedynej osoby, która uważnie słuchała Mistrzyni Kentarry”.

\- Do egzaminu można ponownie podejść po upływie miesiąca – z miną pod tytułem „z kim ja się zadaję?” powiedziała Dina. – Więc raczej nic się nie dzieje. Klan tak czy siak ma wspólne treningi. Pod tym względem nic się nie zmienia. Po prostu Adepci, którzy nie zdali, nie są dopuszczani do ćwiczeń na bardziej zaawansowanych Torach Przeszkód. Są też bardzo rzadkie sytuacje, gdy drużyna notorycznie oblewa egzamin przez jedną osobę. Wówczas Opiekunowie Klanów mogą się zgodzić na zmiany w składzie drużyn, by ci, którzy już potrafią, mogli pójść dalej. Ale to są bardzo rzadkie sytuacje!

\- To niesprawiedliwe! – Cooper powtórzył swoje wcześniejsze stwierdzenie. – Nie chciałbym ciągle oblewać, tylko dlatego że trafiłem do drużyny z niewłaściwą osobą! 

\- A ja nie chciałbym być w drużynie z Yarenem – mruknął Anakin.

Niepokoił się, ale nie był to strach związany z samym egzaminem. Owszem, współpraca z innymi wciąż szła mu kiepsko, lecz nie do tego stopnia, by obawiał się zawalenia toru przeszkód. Ale gdyby miał wylądować w jednej drużynie z osobą, której nie lubił… to mogłoby nieźle skomplikować sprawy.

Jeszcze tydzień temu uznałby Taza za partnera nie do zniesienia, ale teraz ze zdumieniem odkrył, że nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby musieli ze sobą współpracować. Natomiast Yaren…

Zacisnął zęby. Na samą myśl o wylądowaniu w jednej drużynie z tym dupkiem, miał ochotę coś rozwalić.

\- Możesz się nie martwić – westchnęła Dina. – Szanse na to, że ty i Yaren wylądujecie razem w grupie są raczej nikłe.

\- Serio? – Anakin nie zdołał powstrzymać westchnienia ulgi. – Dlaczego?

\- Mistrzowie raczej unikają umieszczania w jednej drużynie osób o podobnych temperamentach. I umiejętnościach. Zarówno ty jak i Yaren jesteście pewni siebie, lubicie dominować, a na zajęciach macie prawie te same wyniki. Gdybyście wylądowali w jednej drużynie, byłabym bardzo zdziwiona.

\- Ja tam nie miałbym nic przeciwko, by być w drużynie z Yarenem – Cooper podrapał się po blond czuprynie. – To palant, ale przynajmniej zrobi wszystko, by zdać.

\- Ja nie chciałabym z nim być! – Shanti wzdrygnęła się. – Za nic!

\- Ja też nie. – Chao-Zi nerwowo bawił się jedną z macek. – Wyobraźcie sobie sytuację, w której jesteście z nim w drużynie i _oblewacie!_ Gdyby coś takiego mi się przytrafiło, Yaren _na pewno_ zwaliłby wszystko na mnie! Rozpowiedziałby wszystkim, że jestem słabeuszem i wytykaliby mnie palcami. Nie wiem, jak wy, ale zamierzam poświęcić najbliższe tygodnie na trening.

\- Grunt to nie dać się zwariować. – Dina poklepała podenerwowanego kolegę po ramieniu. – Egzamin nie jest _aż tak_ trudny. Jeżeli będziemy trzymać się ustalonego planu, nie popełnimy błędów.

\- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak „egzamin bez błędów” – z boku rozległ się damski głos.

Zdumieni Adepci jednocześnie przekręcili głowy. Obok ich stolika przechodziła kobieta w czarnej sukni. Była Mirialanką – Anakin rozpoznał to po czarnym nakryciu głowy, zielonej skórze, zdobiących podbródek tatuażach w kształcie rombów… a także po zestawie ze stołówki, który _nie był_ tak obrzydliwy jak pozostałe.

\- Na egzaminie, podobnie jak na misji, nic nie idzie zgodnie z planem – z powagą oznajmiła nieznajoma. – Nie jesteście oceniani na podstawie tego, ile błędów popełnicie… ale na podstawie tego, na ile sprawnie jesteście w stanie wyjść z kłopotów, gdy popełnicie błąd. A nie ulega wątpliwości, że go popełnicie. Więcej niż raz. Możecie być tego pewni.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odeszła. Anakin miał wrażenie, że gdzieś już ją widział, choć nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, gdzie. Naszła go dziwaczna myśl, że dokładnie tak wyobrażał sobie Dinę za kilkanaście lat.

\- To Mistrzyni Unduli! – podekscytowanym szeptem wyrzuciła z siebie Shanti.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że już wróciła z Ryloth – powiedziała Bethany, wychylając się na krześle, by popatrzeć na kobietę. – Słyszałam, że jest bardzo dobra we współpracy, więc Rada nie ma problemów, by znaleźć jej partnera na misję. Mówią, że „Mistrzyni Unduli umie dogadać się z absolutnie każdym”.

\- To pewnie dlatego, że strasznie się mądrzy – wymamrotał Taz, kątem oka zerkając na Dinę. – I nikt nie ma odwagi jej się sprzeciwić.

Nieoficjalna liderka Klanu wpatrywała się w Mirialankę jak w swojego guru.

\- Szkoda, że już odeszła – westchnęła z żalem.

\- Powinniśmy zawołać ją i poprosić, by dała nam więcej wskazówek! – zaproponował Cooper.

Anakin wreszcie przypomniał sobie, gdzie widział tę kobietę i CZYJĄ była przyjaciółką. Zanim Adepci Klanu Nexu zdążyli wprowadzić w życie plan poproszenia Mistrzyni o radę, po stołówce rozniósł się głos Vosa:

\- ŁUUMINARŁA!

Nieokrzesany Mistrz Jedi zawołał imię przyjaciółka energicznie machając ręką i mając w ustach spory kawał pączka.

\- Nie wołaj jej, gdy jesz – pouczył kumpla Obi-Wan. – Chcesz dać jej jeszcze jeden powód, by udawała, że nas nie zna?

Luminara Unduli przez chwilę wpatrywała się w parę mężczyzn ze zniesmaczoną miną, ale ostatecznie uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do ich stolika.

\- Nie każcie mi tego żałować – mruknęła.

Wówczas wydarzyło się coś, co z punktu widzenia Anakina było prawdziwą sensacją. Obi-Wan, który NIGDY nie inicjował kontaktu fizycznego, jeśli absolutnie nie musiał, wstał, by objąć przyjaciółkę. W jednej dłoni kobieta trzymała tackę, więc był to raczej szybki pół-uścisk, a nie przytulas pełną gębą, ale… ALE i tak była to szokująca scena!

Zaraz po Kenobim przyszła kolej na Vosa…

\- Moje plecy są tam, gdzie zawsze! – Luminara zmierzyła uśmiechniętego mężczyznę groźnym spojrzeniem i wycelowała w niego palec wskazujący. – Tylko spróbuj nie trafić!

\- Czuję się urażony! – Dzikus wydał dramatyczne westchnienie, lecz grzecznie poklepał kobietę _sporo_ powyżej tyłka. – Znamy się już tyle lat i kompletny brak zaufania!

Aayla przewróciła oczami.

\- Ty akurat jesteś jedną z osób, do których z każdym rokiem ma się _mniejsze_ zaufanie – mruknęła. – A przynajmniej w kwestii przytulania. Miło cię widzieć, Mistrzyni Luminaro!

Mirialanka zajęła miejsce obok Obi-Wana.

\- Widzę, że oprócz Aayli, która rośnie jak na drożdżach, niewiele się tutaj zmieniło. – Kątem oka zerknęła na mentora dziewczyny. – Quinlan wciąż ma pięć lat.

\- A ty nadal masz pięćdziesiąt! – chórkiem odparowali mężczyźni.

I zaraz po tym wybuchli śmiechem. Wyglądając na lekko naburmuszoną, Luminara skrzyżowała ramiona.

\- Moglibyście sobie darować. Ten żart przestał być śmieszny dziesięć lat temu!

\- Ale to nie jest ten sam dowcip – Vos zaczepnie mrugnął. – Udoskonaliliśmy go!

\- Myśleliśmy, że jesteś czujna i bardziej zwracasz uwagę na szczegóły – dodał Obi-Wan, szczerząc zęby. – Dziesięć lat temu żartowaliśmy, że masz trzydziestkę.

Znowu się zaśmiali. Luminara trzepnęła Kenobiego w ramię.

\- Łudziłam się, że chociaż TY wydoroślałeś!

Głos miała pełen pretensji, ale w jej oczach nie było urazy. Wpatrywała się w rudego mężczyznę, jak siostra w dawno niewidzianego brata. Choć starała się tego nie pokazać, było jasne, że w jakimś stopniu tęskniła za docinkami towarzyszy.

\- A tak na poważnie, broda dodaje ci kilka lat – ponownie zwróciła się do Obi-Wana, lecz tym razem o wiele łagodniej. – Ledwo cię poznałam i… Och! – ze smutkiem spuściła wzrok. – Słyszałam, co się wydarzyło. Przykro mi z powodu…

\- Stop! – Vos stanowczo wszedł kobiecie w słowo. – Wybacz, Luminaro, ale termin ważności kondolencji upłynął wczoraj.

\- Mówi tak, bo sam zapomniał je złożyć – wtrąciła Aayla. – Musiałam mu przypomnieć.

\- O niczym nie zapomniałem, tylko grałem na zwłokę, by wymyślić odpowiednią strategię pocieszenia kumpla. Poważnie, Luminara, daj biedakowi spokój! Każde kolejne kondolencje to dla niego jak wbijanie kijka w dupę…

\- PRZYPOMINAM CI, ŻE JEMY! – warknęła Twi’lekanka.

Luminara spojrzała na Obi-Wana, w milczeniu pytając go, czy zgadza się ze stwierdzeniem przyjaciela.

\- On ma rację - westchnął Kenobi. – Choć ja nazwałbym to wbijaniem igły w serce, a nie… kijka w wiadome miejsce.

\- Gdybyś kiedykolwiek zmienił zdanie…

Mirialanka położyła mężczyźnie dłoń na przedramieniu, lecz Anakin nie usłyszał reszty wypowiedzi. Ktoś pstryknął mu palcami przed nosem.

\- C-co? – zdezorientowany, zerknął na osoby przy swoim stoliku.

Wyglądało na to, że Adepci Klanu Nexu zapomnieli o Luminarze o wiele szybciej od niego. I już od jakiegoś czasu dyskutowali na zupełnie nowy temat.

\- Pytaliśmy cię o coś. – Bethany popatrzyła na niego z wyrzutem. – Czemu nie słuchasz?

Zaczerwienił się.

\- Ja… tego… Chciałem skupić się na przeżuciu owsianki. Wyobrażałem sobie, że smakuje lepiej niż w rzeczywistości.

Nie chciał, by koledzy pomyśleli, że nudził się w ich towarzystwie.

\- To… eee… o co pytaliście?

\- Mówiliśmy o wypracowaniu na zajęcia w bibliotece – powiedziała Dina. – Tym o korupcji. Napisałeś je?

\- No jasne! – skłamał.

Miał to zrobić wczoraj, ale tak się przejął tym, co usłyszał o swoim „przywiązaniu”, że zupełnie wyleciało mu to z głowy.

\- Pamiętaj, że pojutrze mamy kolejną lekcję w Senacie! – upomniała go nieoficjalna liderka Klanu. – To bardzo ważne, byśmy wyrobili się z tymi pracami na czas.

Cóż, Anakin nie martwił się dotrzymywaniem terminów. Powód był prosty – nie pisał wypracowań samodzielnie. Polityka niemiłosiernie go nudziła, a wielogodzinne ślęczenie nad datapadem wydawało się marnotrawieniem cennego czasu. Po co męczyć się z wypracowaniem, gdy zamiast tego można pomachać bokkenem? Albo popracować nad mieczem świetlnym Obi-Wana?

Gdy setny raz porównano jego niechlujne wypociny do solidnych prac kolegów, Skywalker postanowił, że miarka się przebrała. Buchnął zepsutego droida analitycznego ze schowka Mistrzyni Jocasty, naprawił go, a potem przeprogramował, by ten pisał wypracowania za niego. Dla pewności, wydał mu polecenie robienia błędów ortograficznych co drugie zdanie i zakazał poprawnego stawiania przecinków, żeby nikt się nie zorientował. Tym sposobem wcisnął już nauczycielom aż cztery wypracowania! Szkoda, że nie mógł się nikomu pochwalić tym wyczynem… Gdyby pozostali Adepci wiedzieli, zapewne rozszarpaliby go na strzępy!

Choć powiedział sobie, że od teraz skupi całą uwagę na kolegach, ciągle przyłapywał się na uciekaniu wzrokiem w kierunku stolika Obi-Wana. Dina i pozostali wciąż chcieli gadać o przeklętych wypracowaniach! Kenobi i jego przyjaciele dyskutowali na zdecydowanie ciekawsze tematy.

\- Jak było na Ryloth, Mistrzyni Luminaro? – Aayla zagadała do Mirialanki. – Czy straty w ludziach były… duże?

\- Nie obawiaj się, twoi rodacy nie ucierpieli – Luminara posłała dziewczynie kojący uśmiech. – Niewiele osób się zatruło, a ci, którzy wypili skażoną wodę, powoli dochodzą do siebie. Mimo to jestem trochę zirytowana. Śledztwo nie powinno trwać tyle czasu. Znalazłabym nielegalną fabrykę broni szybciej, gdyby radni Syndulla i Taa przestali skakać sobie nawzajem do gardeł.

\- Są politycznymi rywalami, prawda? – spytał Obi-Wan znad szklanki. – Zaczynam dostrzegać pewien schemat w twoim życiu, Luminaro – zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Gdzie byś nie poszła, jesteś rozsądną kobietą pomiędzy dwoma wkurzającymi bałwanami.

\- Już bym chyba wolała ciebie i Quinlana – Krzywiąc się, Mirialanka rozmasowała skronie. - Przez cały mój pobyt na Ryloth, tamci dwaj sprzeczali się ze sobą jak małe dzieci. Na Moc, czy politycy ze wszystkiego muszą robić akcje propagandowe? Nawet kiedy było już po wszystkim, kłócili się, który z nich bardziej mi pomógł.

\- Słyszałam o nich – Aayla wzdrygnęła się. – Pewnie chcieli przypisać sobie całą zasługę?

\- Już widzę te nagłówki w holowiadomościach na Ryloth – Kenobi kpiąco się uśmiechnął. – „Cham Syndulla w bohaterski sposób niszczy nielegalną fabrykę, która zatruła większość źródeł na planecie. Jedi Luminara Unduli TROCHĘ mu pomogła”. A w sąsiedni miasteczku to samo, tyle że o Ornie Fee Taa.

\- Wybaczcie, ale czy my nie mamy ciekawszych tematów? – zajęczał Vos. – Kompletnie nie umiem rozmawiać o polityce _na trzeźwo!_

\- Ty nie umiesz rozmawiać na trzeźwo na jakikolwiek inteligentny temat! – prychnęła Aayla.

\- Umiałem rozmawiać na podobne tematu bez alkoholu, gdy byłem Adepciątkiem – odparował, wzruszając ramionami. - Mój mózg wciąż się po tym nie pozbierał! Ostatnio miałem nocny koszmar, w którym Mistrzyni Jocasta pytała mnie, ile trwa kadencja Kanclerza.

Tym stwierdzeniem sprawił, że pozostałe osoby przy stoliku wytrzeszczyły na niego oczy.

\- Poważnie? – wykrztusił Kenobi.

\- Nie wiesz tego? – Luminara uniosła brew. Wyglądała na zbulwersowaną.

\- A po co mam to wiedzieć? – Vos ponownie wzruszył ramionami. – Przecież i tak nie mam żadnego wpływu na to, ile ci kolesie siedzą na stanowiskach. W przypadku obecnego, to nawet NIE chcę wiedzieć, ile będzie urzędował. Po co mam sobie psuć humor? Gdy nie będę tego wiedział, jego kadencja szybciej mi zleci.

Tym razem tylko Mistrzyni Unduli i Aayla okazały zdziwienie. Obi-Wan ponuro wpatrywał się we wnętrze kubka, jakby w pełni zgadzał się z opinią kumpla.

Anakin miał mieszane uczucia. Dopiero co gratulował Vosowi lekceważenia polityki i przyznawał mu punkty za zajebistość, ale teraz poczuł się rozczarowany. Jaki ten koleś mógł mieć problem z tak miłym człowiekiem jak Palpatine? Ugh! I jeszcze śmiał zarazić swoimi dziwnymi poglądami Obi-Wana…

\- Zawsze miałeś do Kanclerzy dość neutralne podejście – uważnie przypatrując się kompanowi, stwierdziła Luminara. – Dziwię się, że nie lubisz Palpatine’a. Czym ci podpadł?

\- Niczym. – Vos wyszczerzył zęby. – Po prostu nie ufam ludziom, którzy widzą mnie po raz pierwszy i nie zatykają nosa.

\- To się chyba fachowo nazywa „uprzejmość”. – Aayla uniosła brew.

\- Nie. To się fachowo nazywa „podejrzane zachowanie”. Udowodnić ci? Gdybym, na przykład, pokazał wam moją niewygoloną pachę…

Uniósł umięśnione ramię, na co Aayla, Obi-Wan, Luminara i kilka osób z pobliskich stolików krzyknęło „NIE chcemy tego oglądać”!

\- ON! – Vos pokazał jedynego Jedi w promieniu pięciu metrów, który nie zareagował na jego gest oburzeniem. – On się nie wzdrygnął! No dalej, Padawaniątko! Pokaż, co masz w kieszeni!

Zawstydzony brunet z padawańskim warkoczykiem niechętnie wyciągnął zawiniętego w folię pączka.

\- Widzicie? – triumfalnie zawołał Quinlan. – Kolesie, którzy mają coś do ukrycia, przymkną oko nawet na największą ohydę! A wy się dziwicie, że jestem podejrzliwy wobec osób, których nie obrzydzam!

Luminara i Aayla aż otworzyły usta ze zdumienia. Miały miny, jakby nie mogły się zdecydować, czy ogłosić Vosa geniuszem, czy też oświadczyć mu, że „po prostu miał farta”.

\- Zupełnie pomijając kwestię niewygolonych pach Quinlana – wtrącił Obi-Wan – ja też nie jestem przekonany do nowego Kanclerza.

\- Dopiero zaczął kadencję – zauważyła Mirialanka. – Trochę za wcześnie, by go nie lubić.

\- Jak na ciebie, dość szybko go oceniłeś – marszcząc brwi, zgodziła się Aayla. - Z tego, co słyszałam, rozmawiałeś z nim ledwie kilka razy?

\- Tak, i wszystkie informacje, które zdążyły paść w tych naszych „kilku rozmowach” dziwnym trafem fruwają po Świątyni. – Kenobi nieznacznie się wzdrygnął. – Ludzie zadają mi pytania, których nie spodziewałem się usłyszeć wcześniej niż za pół roku. Wiedzą o sprawach, od których mogliby się dowiedzieć albo od Rady, albo od Kanclerza. Od _nikogo więcej_.

 _A ty z góry założyłeś, że Ważniacy niczego nie wypaplali!_ – pomyślał lekko zirytowany Anakin.

Pomimo wczorajszej rozmowy, nadal nie potrafił się zmusić, by polubić Radę Jedi. Zupełnie nie rozumiał, jak jego Mistrz mógł obdarzać tę bandę sztywniaków tak wielkim zaufaniem.

\- Nie masz żadnej pewności, że to Kanclerz przyczynił się do rozpowszechnienia informacji – powiedziała Luminara. – Gadułą równie dobrze mógł być któryś z jego doradców.

 _Właśnie!_ – Skywalker w duchu zgodził się z Mistrzynią.

\- Rzeczywiście mogło tak być – wzdychając, przyznał Kenobi. – Mimo to… sam nie wiem. Ciężko mi przekonać się do Kanclerza.

\- No cóż, to jednak polityk. Nigdy za nimi nie przepadałeś. Właściwie, to którymi plotkami tak bardzo się martwisz? Chodzi o coś, co wydarzyło się na Naboo?

Anakin był niezmiernie ciekawy odpowiedzi swojego Mistrza, ale nie dane mu było jej usłyszeć. Vos wybrał akurat ten moment, by trącić swoje trzy grosze:

\- To kolejny temat, o którym nie mam ochoty gadać na trzeźwo. A zwłaszcza w stołówce pełnej dzieciaków, które i tak wiedzą więcej, niż trzeba! Może wyjdziemy wieczorem na miasto? Dawno nie piliśmy we trójkę.

\- Wybaczcie, ale ja spasuję. – Obi-Wan przepraszająco uniósł rękę. – Ładowanie w siebie niebotycznych ilości alkoholu dwa wieczory z rzędu to dla mnie odrobinę za dużo.

\- Wczoraj piliście? – zdziwiła się Luminara. – W ogóle tego po was nie widać.

\- To dlatego, że mamy niezawodny sposób na kaca – z szatańskim uśmieszkiem oznajmił Quinlan. – Dziesięć minut męczarni, a następnego dnia jestem rześki jak skowronek!

\- Dobrze, że już skończyłem moją zupę. – Kenobi z zadowoleniem spojrzał na pustą miskę. – Gdybyś o tym wspomniał, kiedy ją jadłem, nie darowałbym ci!

\- Eee… przypominam, że ja nadal jem – wskazując talerz pełen warzyw, chłodno oznajmiła Luminara.

Aayla w rekordowym tempie wepchnęła sobie do ust resztę ryżu i połknęła wszystko ze jednym zamachem. Samo obserwowanie tej sceny sprawiło, że Anakina rozbolało gardło. Naszła go dziwna myśl, że może on też powinien jak najszybciej zjeść swoją porcję. Albo chociaż przestać przysłuchiwać się dyskusji przy stoliku swojego Mistrza? Kto wie, co ekscentryczny śmierdziel miał zamiar powiedzieć?

Cokolwiek to było, Obi-Wan ewidentnie nie mógł się doczekać reakcji Luminary. Wpatrywał się w przyjaciółkę, wiercąc się na ławce jak podekscytowany dzieciak.

\- Cała tajemnica polega na tym, by jak najszybciej pozbyć się alkoholu z organizmu – mówił Vos. – Potrzebujesz do tego czterech rzeczy: sztangi, Mocy, toalety i chalactańskiej papryczki. Zaczynasz od…

Ku rozczarowaniu Anakina, resztę instrukcji została przekazana szeptem. Po zniesmaczonych minach Luminary i Aayli można było wywnioskować, że chodziło o coś o wiele bardziej nieprzyjemnego niż wciąganie papryczki nosem…

A swoją drogą, to podejrzane, że Vos wymienił ten sam składnik, który Taz i Cooper wykorzystali w swoich wygłupach. Czy patent „leczenia bólu głowy” za pomocą chalactańskich papryczek rzeczywiście został wymyślony przez kolegów Anakina?

\- Jesteście niedojrzali i obrzydliwi! – gniewnie odsuwając od siebie talerz, fuknęła Luminara. – Nie wiem, czemu wciąż się z wami zadaję!

Użyła dokładnie tych samych słów, jakie Dina rzuciła przed śniadaniem do Taza i Coopera. Skywalker dyskretnie rzucił okiem na kolegów. Jak na ironię, dwaj małoletni amatorzy papryczki akurat dostawali ochrzan od nieoficjalnej liderki Klanu za bawienie się jedzeniem. Zachowywali się zupełnie jak… oł.

 _A więc PO TO spędza się czas z rówieśnikami… -_ pomyślał Anakin, ponownie kierując wzrok na Obi-Wana, Quinlana i Luminarę. – _Oto Taz, Cooper i Dina za kilkanaście lat!_

Jako pojedyncze jednostki, ci troje nie byli aż tak podobni do Kenobiego i jego przyjaciół, ale jako grupa wydawali się mieć niemal identyczną relację. Tę, która została wcześniej opatrzona nazwą:

„Rozsądna kobieta między dwoma wkurzającymi gamoniami”.

Skywalker zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać i uświadomił sobie, że nie pierwszy raz dostrzega u dorosłych Jedi te same schematy, co u swoich rówieśników.

Pomyślał o Shanti i Chao-Zi, siedzących naprzeciwko siebie w bibliotece, cieszących się ciszą, co jakiś czas szepczących sobie różne rzeczy z uśmiechami na twarzach. W niemal taki sam sposób zachowywali się Plo Koon i Kit Fisto, gdy omawiali wspólną misję.

Potem Anakin pomyślał o Bethany i Dinie, które tak strasznie się od siebie różniły, ale miewały momenty, gdy bardzo lubiły swoje towarzystwo. Czasem nieco oddalały się od reszty Klanu i wspólnie medytowały nad rozwiązaniem jakiegoś problemu. Zupełnie jak Adi Gallia i Depa Billaba.

Na sam koniec, chłopiec z Tatooine pomyślał o… sobie. Brodził łyżką w owsiance, zastanawiając się, jak będzie wyglądała jego przyszłość w Zakonie. Nie chciał już zawsze być odmieńcem, którego kojarzono z robieniem afer na lekcjach. Wcześniej zazdrościł innym Jedi długiej znajomości z Obi-Wanem… teraz z kolei zazdrościł swojemu Obi-Wanowi głębokiej więzi z członkami Zakonu. Co mógł zrobić, by na dobre stać się częścią grupy?

Kilkoro Adeptów z innych Klanów właśnie skończyło jeść i kierowało się w stronę w wyjścia. Był wśród nich Yaren. Skywalkerowi przypomniały się wczorajsze słowa Twi’leka:

_„Będziecie mieli okazję pokazać, że nie jesteście takimi łajzami, jak o was mówią.”_

Anakin zacisnął zęby. Kiedy przyjdzie pora egzaminu, pokaże wszystkim, na co go stać.

\- Och, a kogóż to ja widzę? – z okolic stolika Obi-Wana dobiegł znajomy głos. – Dobrze, że wreszcie wróciliście do Świątyni. Bez was było tu trochę… hm… nudno.

To Kit Fisto właśnie zatrzymał się obok grupy Kenobiego. Jak zwykle niósł tacę wyładowaną morskimi pysznościami.

\- Usiądź z nami, Mistrzu Kit! – Twarz Aayli pojaśniała radością. – Pomożesz nam zawyżyć średnią dojrzałości emocjonalnej.

\- A kto ją niby obniża? – udając urażony ton, dramatycznie westchnął Vos.

Nautolanin wziął ławkę z pustego stolika i skorzystał z zaproszenia Twi’lekanki.

\- Nie było was tutaj całe wieki – skomentował, racząc towarzystwo swoim typowym, życzliwym uśmiechem. – Obi-Wana w ogóle bym nie poznał, gdyby nie obecność Quinlana i Luminary. – Na moment kompletnie spoważniał i zwrócił się do Kenobiego ostrożnym tonem. – Aayla wspominała, że masz dosyć kondolencji, więc nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem coś mówić.

\- Możesz mówić, co chcesz, byle nie o zmarłych – Mistrz Anakina uniósł szklankę, jakby wznosił toast. – Wczoraj usłyszałem aż _zbyt wiele_ słów pocieszenia. Pogadajmy o żywych, którzy są nam bliscy!

\- Racja! – Kit również chwycił swój napitek. – Wypijmy za ciebie, Luminarę i Quinlana! I za wasz szczęśliwy powrót z wyczerpujących misji! Miło widzieć dawny Klan Sarlacca znowu razem… Zdrowie i niech Moc będzie z nami!

Piątka Jedi stuknęła się kubkami, lecz nie wszyscy zrobili to z entuzjazmem. Luminara wpatrywała się w pustą szklankę z ponurą miną.

\- Powiedziałeś „znowu razem”, jednak nasz Klan wcale nie jest w komplecie – stwierdziła, z troską marszcząc czoło. – Brakuje Aresa. Była zdziwiona, że jeszcze nie wrócił ze swojej misji. Nie wiecie, co się z nim dzieje?

\- Jakiś czas temu przestał kontaktować się ze Świątynią – Obi-Wan odparł ponuro. – Od ostatniej holo-transmisji minął tydzień.

\- Tak długo? To zupełnie nie w jego stylu.

\- Prawda? – westchnął Vos.

Nagle stał się bardzo poważny. Miał tak samo skupioną minę, jak wczoraj, gdy wypytywał Mistrzynię Tiplee o swojego przyjaciela.

\- Niby poleciał do układu z ograniczoną komunikacją, ale ja i Obi-Wan tego nie kupujemy.

\- Pogadaliśmy wczoraj z paroma osobami – powiedział Kenobi. – Wypytaliśmy wszystkich, którym Ares zdawał raporty. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że… Luminaro, co ci się stało w rękę?

Anakin udał, że strzepuje okruszki ze spodni, lecz w rzeczywistości przechylił się na bok, by lepiej widzieć. Spod czarnego rękawa Mirialanki wystawało coś białego. Kobieta podwinęła materiał, by zaprezentować bandaż.

\- Uzdrowiciel uparł się, by mi to założyć – wyznała z lekką irytacją. – Wracając na Coruscant, miałam na statku drobną awarię. Nie zamierzałam wam tego mówić, bo Quinlan pewnie pęknie ze śmiechu, ale… musiałam ugasić pożar ręką. TAK, jestem Jedi i zrobiłam coś takiego! Mówcie, co chcecie, ale to była jedyna rozsądna rzecz, jaką mogłam zrobić w tamtym momencie.

A jednak przewidywania Luminary nie sprawdziły się, bo Quinlan wcale nie wybuchł śmiechem.

\- No, no… - zacmokał, lecz nie zrobił tego w typowy dla siebie, kpiący sposób. O ile to możliwe, zaczął wyglądać jeszcze poważniej.

\- A więc ty też – mruknął Obi-Wan.

\- Co „ja też”? - Mirialanka wodziła zaniepokojonym wzrokiem od jednego kolegi do drugiego. – Wy również musieliście gasić pożar ręką?

\- Nie, ale mieliśmy problemy podczas powrotu do Świątyni. – Vos skrzyżował ramiona. – Dziwny zbieg okoliczności, nie?

Anakin słuchał tego wszystkiego z najwyższą uwagą. Zresztą, nie on jeden. Jego koledzy i koleżanki z Klanu przestali dyskutować o swoich sprawach i nadstawili uszu.

\- Atak na Jedi to nic dziwnego – gładząc się po jednej z macek, zauważył Kit. – Każdy z nas ma wrogów. Ale ponieważ wszyscy jesteście z jednego Klanu, sprawa wygląda podejrzanie.

\- Myślicie, że to… groźba? – Palce Mistrzyni Unduli mocniej zacisnęły się na kubku.

Ku zdumieniu Skywalkera, Obi-Wan odpowiedział praktycznie bez wahania.

\- Nie, Luminaro, to z pewnością nie jest groźba.

Urwał na chwilę, splótł dłonie na blacie i z kpiącym uśmiechem dokończył:

\- To _zaproszenie._

Anakin przełknął ślinę. Napięcie przy stoliku jego Mistrza było wręcz wyczuwalne w powietrzu. Mógł je wyłapać nawet z tak dużej odległości.

\- Zaproszenie? – zdziwiła się Aayla. – Co znaczy „zaproszenie”?

\- To ładniejszy zamiennik słowa „prowokacja” – lekko odchylając się na krześle, wyjaśnił Vos. – Przekładając na język Padawaniątek, chodzi o odwalanie głupich numerów osobom z twojego najbliższego otoczenia, które ma cię zachęcić do zrobienia czegoś głupiego.

\- Czego oczywiście żadne z nas nie zrobi, bo nie jesteśmy już uczniami i wszyscy przeszliśmy Próby – podkreśliła Luminara ociekającym dojrzałością tonem. – Prawda? – Wymownie spojrzała Quinlanowi w oczy.

\- Ech, ale z ciebie upierdliwa kobieta… - Przewrócił na nią oczami. – Jeszcze nie wiesz, kogo podejrzewamy, a już nas pouczasz!

\- Co? To wy już kogoś podejrzewacie? Ledwie dzień po tym, gdy was zaatakowano?! Dureń, który pozwolił wam ściąć padawańskie warkoczyki, zapomniał was nauczyć, że nie powinniście zbyt szybko wyciągać wniosków!

\- Uwielbiam, gdy ktoś niechcący nazywa Mistrza Yodę „durniem” – z rozmarzonym uśmiechem stwierdził Kit Fisto. – To zawsze jest takie słodkie.

Aayla zachichotała, a Luminara spłonęła rumieńcem. Jednak Obi-Wan i jego kumpel nie skorzystali z okazji, by ponabijać się z przyjaciółki.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że zaatakowano nas zaraz po incydencie na Naboo, kandydat nasuwa się sam – ponurym tonem stwierdził Kenobi. 

\- A biorąc pod uwagę, kto uciął mu łapę, raczej chodzi mu o ciebie, nie o mnie – z żalem zgodził się Vos. – No naprawdę, powinienem czuć się urażony!

\- Nie przejmuj się, na pewno o tobie nie zapomniał…

Im więcej informacji o tajemniczym dręczycielu, tym bardziej Anakin był zaintrygowany.

„Ucięta łapa”?

„Zaraz po incydencie na Naboo…”?!

O co tu, u licha, chodzi?

Skywalker wciąż wiedział zbyt mało, by dojść do jakichkolwiek wniosków. Ale wyglądało na to, że Aayla coś zrozumiała.

\- Zaraz, zaraz… - Nagle wytrzeszczyła oczy. – Ale chyba nie chodzi wam o Sabre’a?!

\- Ciszej, kwiatuszku! – Vos lekko trzepnął uczennicę po uchu. – Chcesz, by Adpeciątka wpadły w popłoch i pouciekały ze stołówki?

Anakin miał ochotę ukatrupić tego kolesia! Ku frustracji Klanu Nexu, wszystkie osoby ze stolika Kenobiego wzięły sobie do serca radę dzikusa i od tej chwili zaczęły mówić szeptem.

 _Akurat teraz! –_ myślał poirytowany Skywalker. – _Jedyna rzecz warta podsłuchania, a oni postanawiają zachować to dla siebie!_

Po minach kolegów poznał, że byli nie mniej rozczarowani od niego. Cooper zaczął przesuwać się na krześle, by lepiej słyszeć, jednak Dina złapała go za rękaw i pociągnęła go na poprzednie miejsce, sycząc, że „jak już zamierza naruszać czyjąś prywatność, to niech nie robi tego w tak ostentacyjny sposób”.

Temat wydawał się wzbudzać w małych Jedi wiele emocji, więc Anakin postanowił wreszcie wyjść z pytaniem, którego nie zdołał zadać poprzedniego dnia.

\- Powiedzcie… kim właściwie jest Sabre? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę bardzo dziękuję Arienkowi ;)  
> Dziękuję również wszystkim cudownym czytelnikom, którzy postanowili skomentować to opowiadanie. A zwłaszcza: Tazkiel oraz MissPatate.


	33. Reputacja (Część 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sith został pokonany.  
> Jednak kłopoty Obi-Wana jeszcze się nie skończyły.  
> Anakin dowiaduje się, że jego Mistrz ma wroga...

Adepci Klanu Nexu ze zdumieniem wpatrywali się w Skywalkera. Bethany otrząsnęła się jako pierwsza.

\- „Kim jest Sabre?” – powtórzyła głupio. – Serio tego nie wiesz?

 _Gdybym wiedział, to bym nie pytał!_ – Anakin miał ochotę fuknąć.

Na szczęście Dina go wyręczyła.

\- Czemu miałby cokolwiek wiedzieć, Thany? Przecież jest w Świątyni dopiero od niedawna. Nawet my niewiele wiemy o Sabrze, chociaż mieszkamy tutaj od urodzenia.

\- Kiedy byliśmy mali, sądziliśmy że to fikcyjna postać – posyłając Anakinowi nerwowy uśmiech, szepnęła Shanti. – Wiesz… że starszaki wymyśliły go tylko po to, by nas nastraszyć.

\- Albo, by zniechęcić nas do wymykania się ze Świątyni – Chao-Zi nieznacznie się skrzywił.

\- Kiedy dowiedzieliśmy, że koleś jest prawdziwy, byliśmy w niezłym szoku – stwierdził Cooper. – Ja tam wcale się go nie boję!

\- Ja też nie! – Taz zawtórował koledze.

\- No dobra, ale dowiem się wreszcie, kto to jest? – spytał zniecierpliwiony Anakin.

\- Wbrew temu, co ci dwaj próbują ci wmówić, to nie jest ktoś, kogo można lekceważyć – Dina zmierzyła Taza i Coopera chłodnym spojrzeniem. Potem pokręciła głową i obróciła się do Skywalkera. – To łowca nagród. Znany jako Rzeźnik Padawanów.

\- _Rzeźnik Padawanów?_

Anakin wyraźnie powtórzył przydomek, by upewnić się, czy aby na pewno dobrze usłyszał. Kiedy nadal mieszkał na Tatooine, zdarzało mu się dowiadywać o przestępcach posiadających doprawdy _dziwaczne przezwiska,_ ale… łowca nagród specjalizujący się w zabijaniu Jedi? _Jedi?!_ Co prawda tylko Padawanów, ale… to nadal był ogromny szok!

\- Wydawało mi się, że tylko Sithowie mogą równać się z Jedi – bąknął Anakin. – Znaczy… Mistrzyni Jocasta wiele razy mówiła, że nasz Zakon ma wrogów, ale tłumaczyła, że to są głównie goście, którym przeszkadzamy w interesach. Jak Huttowie, czy Zygerrianie. Nie wiedziałem, że są kolesie, którzy polują na Jedi… ot tak. 

\- To rzadkie, ale się zdarza – ponuro odparła Bethany. – A Sabre to już w ogóle… wyjątkowy przypadek.

\- W jakim sensie?

\- Zlecenie zabójstwa pojedynczego Jedi to nic nadzwyczajnego – Dina posłała Anakinowi krzywy uśmiech. – Jak sam wspomniałeś, przeszkadzamy w „interesach” wielu gangsterom. W przeszłości zdarzało się, że Huttowie lub Zygerrianie chcieli zlikwidować jakiegoś Jedi, bo pozbawił ich niewolników, bądź rozpracował ich siatkę przemytniczą.

\- Tyle, że to prawie nigdy się nie udawało! – z dumą wtrącił Cooper. – W końcu jesteśmy _Jedi!_ Niełatwo nas zabić.

\- To prawda – nieoficjalna liderka Klanu wydała przeciągłe westchnienie. – Łowcy głów „specjalizujący się w Jedi” istnieli od zawsze, ale żadna rozsądna osoba w Galaktyce nie traktowała ich poważnie. Po prostu byli… cóż… _mało skuteczni._

\- Można było kogoś takiego wynająć, ale często była to kasa wywalona w błoto! – prychnął Taz.

\- Ale wtedy pojawił się Sabre… - Shanti głośno przełknęła ślinę. – Zaczął działać dawno temu, jeszcze przed naszymi narodzinami. Był _zabójczo skuteczny_!

Przy stoliku zapanowała lekka nerwowość. Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał i słychać było jedynie szczękanie sztućców. Anakin zauważył, że nawet Cooper i Taz wydawali się niespokojni – choć zarzekali się, że nie bali się słynnego „Rzeźnika Padawanów”, chyba mimo wszystko nie byli takimi kozakami, za jakich próbowali uchodzić. 

\- Czym ten cały Sabre różnił się od reszty? – spytał Skywalker. – Dlaczego ON dawał sobie radę z Jedi, a inni łowcy nagród już nie?

\- Cóż… - Dina wzięła łyk koktajlu energetycznego będącego dziełem Coco. Nikogo nie zdziwiło, że skrzywiła się z niesmakiem. – Przede wszystkim dobrze wybierał cele.

\- Nigdy nie zaatakowałby Mistrza! – triumfalnie zawołał Cooper. – To tchórz, który zabiera się tylko za tych, co nie są dobrze wytrenowani!

Anakin nie zwracał uwagi na jasnowłosego kolegę. Wzrok miał zafiksowany na Dinie, która wydawała mu się najbardziej wiarygodnym źródłem informacji.

\- Jak mawia Mistrz Yoda, „świadomość ograniczeń własnych mieć trzeba” – biorąc kolejny łyk płynnego świństwa, powiedziała nieoficjalna liderka Klanu. – Wielu łowców nagród nie traktuje tych słów poważnie i słono za to płaci. Najczęściej jest tak, że ktoś widzi sześciocyfrową nagrodę i rzuca się na zlecenie w ciemno.

\- Nagroda za Jedi jest sześciocyfrowa? – Skywalker wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Tak, za Rycerza – ponuro potwierdziła Bethany. – Za Mistrza nawet większa!

O kurde! Stwierdzenie Obi-Wana, że „lista wrogów Jedi ciągnęła się aż stąd do Senatu”, nabierało zupełnie nowego znaczenia…

\- Łowcy nagród zawsze dzielili się na dwie kategorie – powiedział Taz. – „Wystarczająco głupi, by próbować zabić Jedi” i „wystarczająco mądrzy, by NIE próbować zabić Jedi”.

\- Jednak Sabre zmienił zasady – westchnęła Dina. – Przede wszystkim, nigdy nie przyjmował żadnych zleceń. On sam szukał sobie zleceniodawców.

\- Szukał? – zdziwił się Anakin. – To tak się da?

Zupełnie nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie łowcy nagród jako „akwizytora”, który pukał do drzwi jakiegoś gangstera i oferował swoje usługi. Bethany pomogła koledze nadrobić braki w wyobraźni.

\- Powiedzmy, że masz na pieńku z Zakonem Jedi i nagle zjawia się u ciebie ktoś, kto proponuje, że chętnie zlikwiduje dla ciebie jednego Rycerza. Naprawdę nie jesteś _ani trochę_ zainteresowany?

Skywalker może i by nie był. Ale znał jednego kolesia, który chętnie skorzystałby z podobnych usług! Wciąż miał w pamięci wściekłą twarz Watto w momencie, gdy chciwy Toydarianin został pozbawiony niewolnika. Po pierwszym spotkaniu z czerwonoskórym Sithem, Anakin wymyślił nawet teorię, że niebezpieczny wojownik został nasłany przez jego dawnego właściciela. Podzielił się tym domysłem z Qui-Gonem, który skwitował wszystko cichym parsknięciem.

\- Ani, Watto nie ma bladego pojęcia, że jestem Jedi – powiedział wtedy Jinn. – I uwierz mi… _gdyby_ wiedział, TYM BARDZIEJ nie nasyłałby na mnie żadnych zabójców.

Może i tak. Lecz Anakin i tak swoje wiedział. Watto _z pewnością_ byłby zainteresowany możliwością zlikwidowania faceta, który odebrał mu niewolnika.

\- Sabre zawsze starannie wybierał sobie ofiarę – ciągnęła Dina. – Dopiero kiedy upewniał się, że jest w stanie zlikwidować cel, szukał kogoś, kto byłby skłonny mu za to zapłacić. Zdarzało się nawet, że mordował Jedi zupełnie za darmo – gdy to mówiła, trzęsły jej się ramiona. – Tak po prostu. Bez zysku.

\- Po co ktoś miałby mordować Jedi „tak po prostu”? – wykrztusił zszokowany Anakin.

\- To bardzo proste. Z nienawiści.

\- Więc Sabre nienawidzi naszego Zakonu?

\- Mówią, że ma do nas uraz jeszcze z dzieciństwa – nawijając makaron na widelec, westchnęła Bethany. – To może być tylko plotka, ale… Niektórzy uważają, że jego niechęć nie dotyczy jedynie Jedi. Ponoć nienawidzi również Mocy.

\- Że co? Jak można nienawidzić Mocy?

To była kolejna sytuacja, której Skywalker za nic nie umiał sobie wyobrazić. On sam od czasu do czasu wkurzał się na Moc, gdy robiła mu problemy, na przykład przy podnoszeniu tamtego irytującego wielgachnego kamulca z Komnaty Tysiąca Fontann. Ale tak poza tym… Odkąd dowiedział się o jej istnieniu, uważał, że to najpożyteczniejsza rzecz w Galaktyce. Nie tylko dla Jedi. Również dla zwykłych ludzi!

No bo… gdyby nie Moc, to jak Strażnicy Pokoju mogliby przyjść z pomocą tym wszystkim potrzebującym istotom? To Moc uczyniła z Jedi potężnych, a zarazem pokornych wojowników. Wskazała im drogę. Dzięki niej zyskali niewyobrażalną siłę, ale jednocześnie nie odczuwali potrzeby, by wykorzystywać swoje umiejętności do dominowania nad innymi.

Od początku pobytu w Świątyni Anakin uczył się używać Mocy, ale przede wszystkim ją szanować. Dostrzegać ją w innych jako Żywą Moc. Traktować każde życie jako dar i nie skracać go, jeśli nie było to absolutnie konieczne! Nieść pomoc każdemu, kto jej potrzebował.

Oczywiście była też druga strony Mocy… mroczna i kapryśna, a według legend także destrukcyjna i okrutna. Ale o niej w Świątyni mówiło się niewiele. Tylko tyle, że była domeną żądnych władzy słabeuszy, obierających drogę na skróty. I że lepiej trzymać się od niej z daleka.

Anakin pomyślał o tajemniczym czerwonoskórym wojowniku… O kanalii, która odebrała mu Qui-Gona. Myślał o nim, ale to wciąż nie przekonało go, by poczuł do Mocy jakikolwiek wstręt. To tak, jakby nienawidził miecza świetlnego! Jaki był sens w nienawidzeniu broni, gdy cała wina leżała po stronie dupka, który jej używał?

\- Nas o to nie pytaj – głos Chao-Zi wyrwał Skywalkera z rozmyślań. – Nie mamy pojęcia, dlaczego ktoś mógłby nienawidzić Mocy.

\- Może ty tego nie wiesz, ale dla mnie sprawa jest jasna – prychnął Cooper. – Koleś ma nierówno pod sufitem! I tyle.

\- Jak na kogoś, kto ma „nierówno pod sufitem”, Sabre był bardzo sprytny – z miną pod tytułem „nie nabijaj się z tak poważnym spraw”, burknęła Dina. – Zawsze działał bardzo ostrożnie. Nigdy nie atakował doświadczonych Jedi, bo byli dla niego za silni. Wybierał na cele wyłącznie Padawanów.

\- A gdy nabrał trochę wprawy, również Pół-Padawanów – dodał Taz.

\- Pół-Padawan? – Anakin groźnie zwęził oczy. – Co to w ogóle znaczy?

Czy to miała być jakaś aluzja do…

\- Eee… spokojnie, wyluzuj! – czarnowłosy chłopiec uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście i przepraszająco uśmiechnął się do Skywalkera. – Nie chodziło mi o ciebie.

\- Tak czy siak NIE powinieneś używać tego określenia! – Dina trzepnęła Taza w ramię, na co przewrócił oczami. – Mistrzyni Kentarra mówi, że takie słownictwo nie przystoi Adeptom Jedi.

\- „Pół-Padawan” to niemiłe przezwisko, którego używają łowcy nagród – powiedział Chao-Zi. – A także… eee… co poniektórzy Mistrzowie naszego Zakonu.

\- Ale tylko ci nieuprzejmi! – podkreśliła nieoficjalna liderka Klanu.

\- Chodzi o Rycerzy Jedi świeżo po Próbach – Shanti wreszcie oświeciła Anakina. – Zdaniem Mistrzów, wielu z nich jest nadal… No wiesz…

\- Wciąż mają sposób myślenia właściwy dla Padawanów – dobitnie podsumowała Bethany. – Często są zadufani w sobie. I lekkomyślni! Łatwo sprowokować ich do błędu.

Anakin nie planował zerknąć na Obi-Wana, ale jego wzrok powędrował w stronę Mistrza praktycznie z automatu. Grupka przy stoliku Kenobiego już zakończyła temat Sabre’a i teraz dyskutowała z ożywieniem o ostatniej misji Kita Fisto.

\- Nie martw się – Dina położyła Skywalkerowi dłoń na ramieniu. – Twojego Mistrza raczej to nie dotyczy. Wszyscy wiedzą, że był Padawanem nawet dłużej, niż trzeba. Zresztą… Rada nie wysłałaby go na tak trudną misję, gdyby wciąż był na poziomie ucznia.

\- A poza tym, wiesz… on pokonał _Sitha!_ – Cooper zadeklarował takim tonem, jakby to przesądzało o wszystkim.

Anakin przewrócił oczami. I przy okazji przypomniał sobie jedną z mądrości swojej mamy. Kiedyś powiedziała mu, że ludzie mieli tendencje do obawiania się rzeczy, których NIE widzieli… Nawet jeśli rzeczy, z którymi JUŻ mieli do czynienia, były w rzeczywistości o wiele straszniejsze.

Może właśnie dlatego temat Sitha tak strasznie nudził Skywalkera? Jasne, czerwonoskóry wojownik był przerażający, ale jednocześnie _był_ martwy! Anakin nie odczuwał potrzeby, by się nim przejmować.

Co innego ten cały Sabre - dziwne, niezbadane zło, nienawidzące Jedi, czyhające gdzieś w ciemnościach na Obi-Wana… Choć logika podpowiadała, że wspomniany koleś nie mógł być straszniejszy od Sitha, rozmyślanie o nim wywoływało u Anakina nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Cóż, dobre chociaż to, że facet nie posiadał miecza świetlnego.

\- Mistrz Kenobi poradził sobie z użytkownikiem Ciemnej Strony! – rzucił Taz. – Jakiś głupkowaty łowca nagród z mieczem świetlnym nie mógłby mu nic zrobić!

Skywalker akurat brał łyk soku, a kiedy usłyszał stwierdzenie kolegi, zakrztusił się i zapluł połowę stołu.

\- Ten cały Sabre ma miecz świetlny?!

Wodził wzrokiem po kolegach, w milczeniu domagając się wyjaśnień. Fakt, że nie zganili go za jego wybuch (i za zaplucie większości jedzenia), wskazywał, że byli nie mniej oburzeni od niego.

\- Przecież tylko _Jedi_ mogą mieć miecze świetlne! – zawołał, gdy przez długi czas nikt mu nie odpowiedział. – Tak czy nie?

\- No pewnie, że tak! – wyniośle odparła Bethany. – Są nawet do tego osobne przepisy.

\- Prawo Republiki wyraźnie _zabrania_ – Chao-Zi uniósł palec wskazujący i jak przystało na dobrego mola książkowego, zacytował odpowiednią ustawę – posiadania miecza świetlnego przez osoby _niebędące_ członkami Zakonu Jedi. Bezwzględnie zakazuje się zarówno sprzedawania jak i kupowania tej niebezpiecznej broni. Każdy obywatel, który wejdzie w posiadanie miecza świetlnego… celowo bądź przez omyłkę… jest zobowiązany oddać go odpowiednim władzom pod groźbą grzywny, a w niektórych przypadkach nawet więzienia.

\- Fajnie, że znasz prawo, stary – Cooper posłał koledze pobłażliwy uśmiech – ale wiadomo, jak ludzie do niego podchodzą. Gdyby wszyscy żyli w zgodzie z przepisami, członkowie naszego Zakonu od dawna byliby bezrobotni.

\- Niestety miecze świetlne czasem krążą po Czarnym Rynku – zasmuconym tonem stwierdziła Dina. – Nasz Zakon ma od odzyskiwania ich swoich ludzi, ale… Wiesz, jak jest.

Anakin pomyślał o starym mieczu świetlnym Obi-Wana. Teraz ów przedmiot zaczął znowu przypominać broń, ale wcześniej wyglądał jak skupisko śmieci… które tak czy siak miały wylądować w piecu!

\- Mój Mistrz powiedział, że nawet małe części miecza świetlnego nie powinny leżeć na wysypiskach – wymamrotał Skywalker.

\- I miał rację – Dina skinęła głową. – Gdyby zwykli ludzie potrafili konstruować tego typu broń, Galaktyka wyglądałaby zupełnie inaczej. Na szczęście, to nie jest takie proste. Samo zbudowanie miecza świetlnego nie wystarczy. Najważniejszy jest kryształ kyber.

\- Tylko ktoś wrażliwy na Moc może go znaleźć! – z powagą oznajmił Cooper.

\- Obok miecza świetlnego to absolutnie najdroższa rzecz na Czarnym Rynku – mruknęła Shanti. – Niektóre statki bywają tańsze!

\- Pewnie dlatego Sabre tak się wzbogacił – z wyraźnym wstrętem skwitowała Bethany. – Nawet jak nie zgarnął forsy za zabitego Jedi, zawsze mógł opchnąć komuś jego broń. _Albo_ sam kryształ.

\- A ja słyszałem, że wcale ich nie sprzedawał – nieśmiało wtrącił Chao-Zi. – Ponoć wcale nie musiał. Zbił fortunę, bo był genialnym mechanikiem.

\- Bycie genialnym mechanikiem NIE sprawia, że ktoś z automatu zbija fortunę! – prychnął Anakin.

Gdyby tak było, on sam już daaaaawnooo przestałby być niewolnikiem Watto. Wynająłby sobie i mamie pałac na jakiejś wypasionej planecie i tarzałby się w kredytkach!

\- Sabre nie jest _pierwszym lepszym_ mechanikiem, głupolu! – Cooper z wyższością spojrzał na Skywalkera. – Byłeś na Naboo, nie? Widziałeś, co miała Federacja?

\- Chodzi ci o te głupkowate droidy, które wciąż wykrzykiwały „rozkaz, rozkaz”?

Blondynek przewrócił oczami.

\- Chodzi mi o te śmiercionośne kulki, które mają tarcze nie do przebicia. O _droideki_! Widziałeś je?

\- Ta, widziałem.

 _I przy okazji kilka rozwaliłem –_ Anakin miał ochotę dodać.

Jednak nie chciał zbaczać z tematu Sabre’a, więc postanowił zachować opowieść o swoich bohaterskich wyczynach na inną okazję.

\- Te paskudy to jego dzieła – wyraźnie zadowolony, że wie więcej niż kolega, zaanonsował Cooper. – Sabre je zaprojektował. Ponoć pierwszą skonstruował, gdy był nastolatkiem. Opadła ci kopara, co?

Szczerze? Trochę tak. Choć robił wszystko, by tego nie pokazać, Skywalker zaczął czuć do tajemniczego łowcy nagród niemały podziw. Pamiętał, ile czasu męczył się, by skonstruować C-3PO. To nie była robota na jeden dzień! A przecież bazował na istniejącym projekcie droida… Nie budował od podstaw niczego nowego!

\- Nie przejmuj się nim, Anakin – Shanti poklepała kolegę po ramieniu.

\- Wie to wszystko z wykładu o Historii Wojskowości – Chao-Zi posłał blondynkowi złośliwy uśmieszek. – To jedyny wykład, którego _nie przespał!_

Cooper spłonął rumieńcem.

\- Właśnie tak dowiedzieliśmy się o Sabrze – Dina wyjaśniła Anakinowi. – Na zajęciach, kilka lat temu. To konstruktor jednego z najniebezpieczniejszych droidów naszych czasów. Mistrzowie co jakiś czas o nim wspominają. Pewnie jeszcze o nim nie słyszałeś, bo późno dołączyłeś do Zakonu.

\- Od dłuższego czasu nikt o kolesiu nie gadał – powiedział Taz. – Po incydencie na Naboo znowu zrobiło się o nim głośno. Wiesz, bo Federacja pierwszy raz użyła _jego droidów!_

\- Nielegalnie – podkreśliła Bethany. – Niektóre z tych maszyn nawet nie zostały zatwierdzone przez Senat! Na przykład droidy komandosi…

Zainteresowanie Anakina osiągnęło apogeum. Zaraz, zaraz! Komandosi? A to przypadkiem nie były te, z którymi Obi-Wan walczył po śmierci Qui-Gona?

\- Ciekawe, jak on je zaprojektował? – dłubiąc łyżką w kaszy, zastanawiała się Shanti. – Ponoć te droidy mają system operacyjny, dzięki któremu mogą rozpoznawać niektóre formy walki mieczem świetlnym. A przecież takie coś potrafią tylko nasze droidy treningowe!

\- Może jakiegoś… no wiecie… buchnął? – niepewnie podsunął Anakin. – I na tej podstawie zrobił własnego?

\- A skąd niby miałby go ukraść? – Cooper parsknął śmiechem. – Ze Świątyni?!

W domyśle: z najlepiej strzeżonego miejsca w Galaktyce, w którym roiło się od Jedi?

\- Nie no, ze Świątyni to może nie! - Zły, że go wyśmiano, Skywalker zaczął gorączkowo myśleć nad tłumaczeniem. – Ale może ukradł droida, który pojechał na misję treningową? Albo coś.

Taz i Cooper zaczęli chichotać. Dina zgromiła ich wściekłym spojrzeniem.

\- Przestańcie się z niego nabijać! Nie jego wina, że jest niedoinformowany. Anakin, droidy treningowe nie jeżdżą na misje. W ogóle nie wolno ich wynosić poza teren Świątyni! A poza tym mają wmontowane systemy autodestrukcji na wypadek kradzieży. Uwierz mi, że Zakon świetnie zabezpiecza to, co do niego należy.

\- Ta, tyle że ludzie czasem _odchodzą_ z Zakonu! – mruknęła Bethany. – Niby kto ich powstrzyma przed zdradzaniem naszych sekretów? Do tego akurat nie ma żadnego paragrafu.

\- Może i nie – ponuro zgodziła się Dina. – Ale _nie wierzę_ , by którykolwiek z byłych Jedi mógł nauczyć Sabre’a naszych form walki! To po prostu niedorzeczne, Thany! To, że ktoś odszedł, nie znaczy, że przestał _myśleć._ Można nie zgadzać się z Radą, ale wszyscy wiedzą, że zdradzanie sekretów Jedi pierwszym lepszym cywilom jest zwyczajnie _niebezpieczne._

\- Ten cały Sabre nie brzmi jak pierwszy lepszy cywil – Anakin zafiksował niezadowolony wzrok na owsiance. – W końcu nazwali go „Rzeźnikiem Padawanów”! To skandal, że nasi jeszcze go nie złapali!

\- Eee… poprawka. Złapali.

\- Zaraz, zaraz… co?!

\- Pfft! Ty poważnie myślałeś, że nasz Zakon pozwoliłby takiemu gościowi hasać sobie po Galaktyce? – już któryś z kolei raz Cooper zmierzył Skywalkera drwiącym spojrzeniem.

\- Kodeks zabrania zemsty, ale gdy ktoś morduje naszych na tak dużą skalę, nie możemy tego zignorować! – Taz pokiwał głową. – Dziesięć lat temu ten głupek przecenił swoje możliwości. Rzucił się do walki z doświadczonym Mistrzem, stracił rękę i trafił do więzienia!

Ta informacja wcale nie sprawiła, że Anakin odetchnął z ulgą. Coś mu się tutaj mocno nie zgadzało… Z rozmowy Qui-Gona i Obi-Wana na Naboo wynikało, że parę lat temu Kenobi prowadził w sprawie Sabre’a jakieś śledztwo. Wtedy, gdy wpadł w hutteckiej knajpie na Windu i dostał „ochrzan życia”.

\- Skoro Sabre siedzi w pierdlu – Skywalker dyskretnie pokazał głową stolik swojego Mistrza – to dlaczego ONI uważają, że ich zaatakował?

Adepci Klanu Nexu wymienili niepewne spojrzenia. Anakin uświadomił sobie, że nie znają odpowiedzi na to pytanie. A przynajmniej nie do końca.

\- Były różne… domysły – Dina wreszcie przerwała milczenie. – Pięć lat temu w więzieniu o zaostrzonym rygorze miał miejsce pewien incydent. Kilkoro kryminalistów uciekło, ale gdy próbowali opuścić orbitę planety, ich statek został trafiony i wyleciał w powietrze. Wśród tych, którzy zginęli, był właśnie Sabre.

\- No… tyle że jego śmierć wcale nie była taka pewna! – powiedziała Bethany. – Wielu Mistrzów naszego Zakonu… w tym Mistrzyni Kentarra… nie uwierzyło, że rzeczywiście zginął.

\- Mnóstwo osób twierdzi, że jakoś wydostał się z tamtego statku. Albooo… że wcale go na nim nie było. Mógł wykorzystać innych więźniów, by zrobili dywersję, a samemu wymknąć się w zupełnie inny sposób.

\- Dlaczego nikt tego nie sprawdził? – zaciekawił się Anakin. – No bo… skoro to taki niebezpieczny koleś, to chyba lepiej się upewnić, nie? Popytać w podziemiach Coruscant, albo coś w ten deseń?

_Lub pójść się napić z Huttami, tak jak to zrobił Obi-Wan._

Skywalker zaczął współczuć swojemu Mistrzowi, że dostał od Qui-Gona tak solidną zjebkę.

\- Czasem nie potrzeba ciała, by stwierdzić, że ktoś nie żyje – powiedział Chao-Zi. – Wiesz, po czym mieszkańcy Onderonu poznali, że wytępili wszystkie Nexu na planecie? To bardzo proste! W lasach zaroiło się od innych zwierząt.

\- No tak, ale Sabre nie jest Nexu.

\- Nieeee, ale jest łowcą nagród, który nienawidzi Jedi – Bethany uniosła brew. – Spędził wiele lat, polując na członków naszego Zakonu. Nie uważasz, że gdyby rzeczywiście przeżył, wróciłby do tego zajęcia?

\- A nie wrócił?

\- Przez pierwsze lata po jego domniemanej „ucieczce” panował spokój – powiedziała Dina. – Więc wszyscy założyli, że po prostu zginął. Ale potem zaczęły się incydenty. Jedi _znowu_ znikali. Tyle że tym razem to nie byli Padawani, ani świeżo mianowani Rycerze. Ktoś skutecznie wymordował kilku _Mistrzów._

\- Ja tam nawet przez moment nie uwierzyłem, że to Sabre! – prychnął Cooper. – Proszę was, gdzie by on załatwił Mistrza?

\- Teraz tak mówisz! – rzuciła Shanti. – Ale wcześniej trząsłeś portkami ze strachu!

\- W-wcale nie trząsłem! Ja…

\- W każdym razie, okazało się, że to był Sith – Dina ukróciła kłótnię, jeszcze zanim na dobre się zaczęła. – Ten, którego zabił twój Mistrz – spojrzała na Anakina. – Co, w sumie, sporo wyjaśniło. Sabre raczej nie dokonał tych najnowszych morderstw. Kiedy działał, zostawiał po sobie podpis.

\- P-podpis? – przełykając ślinę, powtórzył Anakin.

\- Pierwszą literę swojego imienia na ciele ofiary. Wypalał ją za pomocą miecza świetlnego.

Wszystkie dzieci przy stoliku wzdrygnęły się.

\- Mistrzowie, których zamordowano, nie mieli podobnych śladów – ponuro dokończyła Dina.

Skywalker dał sobie chwilę na poskładanie wszystkiego, czego jak dotąd się dowiedział. Jaka szkoda, że niezbyt dokładnie pamiętał rozmowę Qui-Gona i Obi-Wana na Naboo... Zwłaszcza, że to właśnie o Sabre’a wybuchła nieszczęsna kłótnia! Anakin nie mógł sobie przypomnieć zbyt wielu szczegółów, ale mógłby przysiąc, że Qui-Gon nie był zachwycony faktem, że jego Padawan interesował się Rzeźnikiem Padawanów. A, i chyba padło oburzone stwierdzenie, że „Rada zrobiła się ślepa” i „zwaliła całą winę na Sabre’a, podczas gdy za wszystko odpowiedzialny był Sith”.

Ale to wciąż nie wyjaśniało pewnej istotnej kwestii.

\- Powiedzcie… - posyłając stolikowi Obi-Wana jeszcze jedno dyskretne spojrzenie, szepnął Anakin. – A czy ten cały Sabre jest jakoś powiązany z moim Mistrzem?

Kenobi i Vos mówili o atakach na swój Klan w taki sposób, jakby to była sprawa _osobista._ Czyżby mieli wcześniej do czynienia z Rzeźnikiem Padawanów? A jeśli tak, to w jakich okolicznościach go spotkali?

\- Niestety nic na ten temat nie wiemy, Anakin – z żalem odparła Dina. – I nie jestem pewna, czy to dobry pomysł, byś pytał o to swojego Mistrza.

\- Albo kogokolwiek innego – zawtórowała jej Bethany.

\- Dorośli Jedi są strasznie przewrażliwieni na punkcie Sabre’a – Chao-Zi lekko zadrżał. – Zwłaszcza ci, którzy pamiętają lata, gdy był na wolności i mordował.

\- Pfft, poważnie? – Anakin nie zdołał powstrzymać kpiąco-rozbawionego prychnięcia. – Nie wiedziałem, że Jedi bywają przewrażliwieni na _jakimkolwiek_ punkcie!

Właściwie to… jak na jego gust, byli zdecydowanie _za mało_ wrażliwi. Na przykład, nie mieli żadnych oporów, by rozmawiać o śmierci. Skywalker wciąż nie pogodził się z tym, że zdecydowana większość osób w Świątyni dyskutowała o stracie Qui-Gona, jakby to było zwyczajne wydarzenie, które w ogóle nikogo nie szokowało.

Chłopiec z Tatooine uznał, że to doskonała okazja, by zacytować Głowę Zakonu:

\- Mistrz Yoda zawsze powtarza, że „każde minione zdarzenie nauką dla przyszłych pokoleń jest”, a „rozmawiać na trudne tematy bać się nie wolno!”

\- No to spróbuj kiedyś wspomnieć przy nim o _Dooku_ – mruknął Cooper. – I uważnie obserwuj jego minę.

\- O _Mistrzu_ Dooku! – syknęła Dina.

\- Teraz to żaden z niego Mistrz! – Taz pośpieszył bronić kolegi. – Odszedł z Zakonu, więc teoretycznie nie jest Mistrzem.

\- Nie tak głośno! – syknęła Bethany. – Chcecie, żeby ktoś usłyszał?

Skywalker nie mógł się powstrzymać. Wziął głęboki oddech i głośno wyrecytował:

\- Dooku, Dooku, Dooku…

\- Natychmiast przestań! – Do tego stopnia zirytował Dinę, że zatkała mu usta dłonią.

\- Dla Mistrza Yody odejście Mistrza Dooku to sprawa osobista – spuszczając wzrok, wyszeptała Shanti. – No wiesz… To w końcu był jego _Padawan._

Oczy Anakina rozszerzyły się.

\- To Mistrz Yoda miał _Padawana?_ – wydusił, odciągając dłoń Diny od swojej twarzy.

\- Byłoby dziwne, gdyby przez prawie tysiąc lat życia nie wziął sobie ucznia! – prychnął Cooper.

\- Mistrz Dooku był nie tylko jednym z najlepszych Jedi, ale też protegowanym Wielkiego Mistrza – powiedziała Bethany. – Kiedy odszedł, to było jak policzek dla całego Zakonu.

\- Tak, ale nie tylko o to chodzi – Dina posłała Skywalkerowi zrezygnowane spojrzenie. – Utrata Padawana to bardzo, bardzo, _bardzo_ drażliwy temat, Anakin. Właśnie dlatego Mistrzowie nie lubią rozmawiać o Sabrze. Niektórzy z nich stracili własnych Padawanów, albo przyczynili się do śmierci cudzych. Sama nie wiem, co jest gorsze…

\- A co z utratą Mistrza? – Anakin uniósł brew. – O tym jakoś nikt nie boi się rozmawiać!

\- Bo to jest zupełnie co innego! – zniecierpliwionym tonem odpowiedziała Shanti. – Sam pomyśl, Mistrzowie giną cały czas.

\- Cały czas?!

\- Tu nie chodzi o to, że giną często – Dina doprecyzowała stwierdzenie koleżanki. – Albo że ginie ich jakoś bardzo wielu. Ona miała na myśli, że śmierć Mistrza nikogo specjalnie nie dziwi. Mistrzowie dostają misje o najwyższym stopniu trudności i podejmują się ich z pełną świadomością, że mogą zginąć. A kiedy umierają, to najczęściej w pełni chwały. Rozmawianie o ich śmierci jest nie tylko normalne, ale wręcz _dobre._ W ten sposób możemy uczcić ich pamięć. Upewnić się, że ich dokonania nie zostaną zapomniane.

To wszystko brzmiało bardzo ładnie i podniośle, ale Anakin tak czy siak wolałby, by ludzie w Świątyni nie dyskutowali o śmierci Qui-Gona. A przynajmniej jeszcze przez jakiś czas.

\- Natomiast Padawani są…

Nieoficjalna liderka Klanu urwała na chwilę, szukając odpowiedniego słowa.

\- Przyszłością – stwierdziła wreszcie. – Mistrz Yoda zawsze mówi, że my, młodzi Jedi, jesteśmy przyszłością Zakonu. I że nasi Mistrzowie oraz Opiekunowie są za nas odpowiedzialni. Mają dbać o nas, chronić nas i doprowadzić nas do Prób. Właśnie dlatego to, co zrobił Sabre, było tak obrzydliwe. I właśnie dlatego Mistrzowie nie chcą o tym rozmawiać. Dla Zakonu to był cios.

W oczach Anakina zalśnił bunt.

\- Dla mnie to nadal nie ma sensu – burknął, krzyżując ramiona. – Skoro Mistrz i Padawan są dla siebie _rodziną_ , to dlaczego strata ucznia miałaby boleć _bardziej?_ Sami powiedzcie: jakbyście się czuli, gdyby Mistrzyni Kentarra zginęła?

Nie wiedział, co go podkusiło, by zadać akurat to pytanie. Chyba chciał po prostu wstrząsnąć kolegami z Klanu, by choć na chwilę przestali być ułożonymi dzieciaczkami Jedi, i poczuli przynajmniej cząstkę strachu, który on sam nosił w sercu!

Bo prawda była taka, że bał się. Bał się utraty Obi-Wana! Wcześniej wydawało mu się, że może zostać pozbawiony Mistrza tylko za sprawą durnowatych reguł Jedi, które zabraniały przywiązania. A teraz dowiedział się, że być może po Galaktyce szwendał się niebezpieczny łowca nagród, chowający do Kenobiego jakąś urazę!

Anakin za nic nie mógł przyznać się innym Adeptom do tego, co przeżywał, więc postanowił sprowokować ich, by poczuli coś podobnego. O dziwo, udało się. Choć nie w przypadku wszystkich.

\- Ja… - Shanti była wyraźnie poruszona. – Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam – wyznała cicho. – A-ale myślę, że byłoby mi… bardzo przykro.

\- Mistrzyni Kentarra zajmowała się nami praktycznie od zawsze – Chao-Zi też zrobił się nieco markotny. – Ona jest jak… no… prawie jak _matka._

\- Gdyby zginęła, chyba bym płakał – mruknął Taz.

Nieźle zaszokował tym Skywalkera. Kiedy się pierwszy raz spotkali, nie wywarli na sobie nawzajem zbyt pozytywnego wrażenia – kto by pomyślał, że w rzeczywistości mieli tyle wspólnych cech? Anakin w życiu by nie zgadł, że ze wszystkich osób z jego Klanu, właśnie ten koleś okaże się być tym, który otwarcie przyznałby się do posiadania _normalnych_ uczuć. 

„Chyba bym płakał” – to nie było coś, co często można było usłyszeć z ust Adepta Jedi.

\- Mistrzyni Kentarra nie chciałaby, żebyśmy się o nią martwili – powiedziała Dina.

TO było coś, co często można było słyszeć z ust Adepta Jedi.

\- Zawsze powtarza, że nie możemy pozwolić, by strach o bliskich przejął nad nami kontrolę – Bethany poszła za przykładem liderki i zaczęła wyliczać Przykazania Dobrego Jedi. – „Nie ma śmierci, jest Moc”. Zawsze powinniśmy być opanowani i skupieni! Zupełnie jak… jak… och, no przecież! Zupełnie jak _twój Mistrz_ , Anakinie!

\- Mój Mistrz? – Skywalker powtórzył tępo.

Adepci Klanu Nexu spojrzeli na Kenobiego. Ich wzrok był pełen podziwu i uwielbienia.

\- Mistrz Obi-Wan to świetny wzór do naśladowania – Dina z aprobatą pokiwała głową. – Wszyscy powinniśmy brać z niego przykład! Nie tak dawno temu stracił własnego Mistrza, jednak nie pozwolił, by to go złamało. Sam nam mówiłeś, jak świetnie poradził sobie na Fenis.

\- A, tak – czując, że w gardle tworzy mu się nieprzyjemna gula, mruknął Anakin. – Rzeczywiście… Mówiłem wam.

\- Wygląda, jakby nic nie mogło go złamać – Bethany oparła policzek na dłoni. Jej oczy stały się rozmarzone. – Jest jak skała! Nic dziwnego, że Rada przyznała mu status Rycerza Jedi bez Prób!

\- Już jako Padawan był bardzo niezależny – również Cooper dorzucił od siebie parę komplementów. – Nie zawracał Mistrzowi głowy częściej, niż było trzeba. Kiedy został niezależnym Jedi, to była praktycznie formalność!

Ktoś inny ucieszyłby się z tych słów, lecz Anakinowi zebrało się na wymioty.

Jasne, fajnie jest być uczniem Mistrza, który był powszechnie szanowany i miał swój fanklub, ale… problem polegał na tym, Skywalker lubił swojego nauczyciela za zupełnie inne cechy niż te, które wymienili jego koledzy.

Na przykład za tamtą nielegalną partyjkę kości w drodze do Naboo. Albo za to, jak Obi-Wan się śmiał, gdy Anakin przewrócił go na plecy i zaczął bezczelnie przeszukiwać mu ubrania. Za to, że pożyczył nieszczęśliwemu dziecku płaszcz po śmierci Qui-Gona. A potem położył Anakinowi dłoń na głowie i użył Mocy, by go uspokoić. Za to, że zostawił niepokornemu Padawanowi holowiadomość i powiedział, że „już za nim tęskni”. Za całą cierpliwość, jaką okazał, gdy dowiedział się, że jego protegowany pyskował do Windu. TO były czyny, za które Skywalker uwielbiał swojego nauczyciela.

Natomiast to całe opanowanie i, och, perfekcyjne wykonywanie swoich obowiązków, gdy prochy Qui-Gona jeszcze nie zdążyły ostygnąć? Inne dzieciaki mogły uważać coś takiego za powód do dumy, ale nie Anakin. Kontrolowanie emocji przez Kenobiego nie tylko nie imponowało chłopcu, ale wręcz przypomniało mu o wstręcie, jaki czuł na Naboo, gdy Obi-Wan nie uronił po Qui-Gonie ani jednej łzy.

Ech, Skywalker wiele by dał, by móc wyrazić swoją opinię na głos. Rzecz w tym, że gdyby zrobił to w obecnym towarzystwie, prawdopodobnie zostałby wyśmiany. Albo gorzej – uznany niegodnym zaszczytu, jakim było uczenie się w Świątyni.

Czy mu się to podobało czy nie, musiał zaakceptować fakt, że koledzy i koleżanki wiedzieli o byciu Jedi znacznie więcej od niego. I że ich zdanie pokrywało się z tym powszechnie obowiązującym. 

„Nie zawracał Mistrzowi głowy częściej, niż było trzeba.”

Cooper powiedział o tym w taki sposób, jakby to była najwyżej ceniona u Padawanów cecha.

I zupełnie przypadkiem była to _ostatnia_ cecha, którą mógł poszczycić się Anakin Skywalker. A przynajmniej _na razie._

W końcu coś sobie obiecał, nie? Może i teraz nie mieli o nim zbyt dobrej opinii, ale był diabelnie zdeterminowany, by zmienić ten stan rzeczy. Na Moc… przecież reputacja nie pozostawała niezmienna przez całe życie! Anakin nie miał wątpliwości, że jeśli naprawdę się postara, zdoła zrobić z siebie najmniej upierdliwego Padawana w całej tej przeklętej Świątyni! Przestaną uważać, że jest nadmierne przywiązany do swojego Mistrza i nikt już ich nie rozdzieli.

Zabawne, że pomyślał coś takiego akurat teraz. Dosłownie sekundy przed tym, jak przy stoliku Obi-Wana miała miejsce dość niefortunna wymiana zdań.

\- Rada chce mnie wysłać na misję dyplomatyczną do systemu w Zewnętrznych Rubieżach – Luminara zwróciła się do Kenobiego. – To nie jest zadanie dla jednej osoby, więc poprosili, bym znalazła sobie partnera. W pierwszej kolejności pomyślałam o tobie. Twoja znajomość dialektów bardzo by mi się przydała.

Zanim Mistrz Anakina zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Vos parsknął śmiechem.

\- Szanse na wyciągnięcie go poza granice Coruscant są w tej chwili _zerowe_ , Luminaro. Równie dobrze mogłabyś próbować odciągnąć samicę banthy od nowonarodzonego cielaka. Obi-Wan ma malusiego i uroczego Padawana, którego musi karmić cyckiem! 

Kenobi zareagował na zaczepkę zadziwiająco spokojnie.

\- Quinlan jest chorobliwie zazdrosny, bo _jego_ Padawanka nie pozwala, by karmił ją czymkolwiek - Złośliwie się uśmiechając, pokazał kumpla kciukiem.

\- No – Vos wydał głośne westchnienie żalu. – Niestety już zakończyliśmy ten etap!

\- To my go w ogóle mieliśmy? – zdziwiła się Aayla.

Dłoń Skywalkera zacisnęła się na łyżce tak mocno, że omal jej nie złamała. Anakin jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak upokorzony! Komentarz o cycku już sam w sobie był wystarczająco wstrętny… Dlaczego musiał zostać wypowiedziany _akurat wtedy_ , gdy Adepci Klanu Nexu gapili się na stolik Kenobiego?! Ugh!

Czy Vos nie mógłby rzucać swoich durnych tekstów, kiedy uwaga dzieciaków była skupiona na czymś innym? Czy on naprawdę nie mógł porównać Obi-Wana do troskliwej mamusi kilka minut wcześniej, gdy trwała zażarta dyskusja na temat Sabre’a? Przeklęty śmierdziel… Powinien rzucać swoje porąbane żarty w jakimś dyskretniejszym miejscu! Anakin nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie tak dawno temu rozważał zakumplowanie się z tym kolesiem!

Bał się spojrzeć na twarze kolegów. Wiedział, że usłyszeli słowa Vosa i za nic nie miał ochoty sprawdzać, jakie mieli miny!

Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy zdoła odwrócić ich uwagę od niefortunnego komentarza, ale bardzo szybko przekonał się, że nie ma na to najmniejszych szans. Luminara Unduli poruszyła zbyt pikantny temat.

\- A więc to prawda? – wykrztusiła, wytrzeszczając oczy na Kenobiego. – Rzeczywiście wziąłeś sobie Padawana?

\- Cóż… tak – Obi-Wan jedynie wzruszył ramionami i jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczął jeść pączka. – Tak się złożyło.

\- Byłam pewna, że to plotki. Jestem w szoku! Pamiętam, jak mówiłeś, że nie masz najmniejszego zamiaru brać sobie ucznia przed trzydziestką! Powtarzałeś, że żadna siła cię do tego nie zmusi!

Anakin poczuł, jakby niewidzialna dłoń chwyciła jego serce, a potem je ścisnęła, powoli i bezlitośnie. W głowie chłopca zabrzmiało echo słów Kenobiego:

_„Branie odpowiedzialności za ucznia zaraz po przejściu Prób to fatalny pomysł. A gdy ostatni raz sprawdzałem, byłem zdrowy na umyśle.”_

Obi-Wan bez pośpiechu żuł kawałek pączka. Jego wyraz twarzy wskazywał na to, że intensywnie nad czymś rozmyślał. Wreszcie posłał Luminarze lekki uśmiech.

\- Nie przesadzaj. Ująłem to nieco inaczej. Zresztą, kiedy to mówiłem, byłem jeszcze młody i niedojrzały.

Uścisk wokół serca Anakina nieco zelżał, ale nie na długo.

\- Nie jesteś jakoś duży starszy niż wtedy, gdy to mówiłeś – Mistrzyni Unduli skrzyżowała ramiona. Wpatrywała się w Kenobiego z miną, jakby próbowała go rozgryźć. – A kiedy Quinlan związał się przysięgą z Aaylą, byłeś najbardziej zszokowany ze wszystkich. Stwierdziłeś, że branie Padawana w tak młodym wieku to szczyt nieodpowiedzialności!

\- Nooo, bo wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że Aayla tak świetnie zmobilizuje Quinlana, by o siebie zadbał – Obi-Wan porozumiewawczo mrugnął do Twi’lekanki, na co wyszczerzyła zęby. – Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale on zaczął się myć _trzy razy w tygodniu!_

\- Gdybyście prowadzili tak aktywny tryb życia, jak ja, też uważalibyście prysznic za stratę czasu – splatając dłonie za głową, westchnął Vos. – Co mi po tym, że wypucuję się od stóp do głów, skoro minutę później jestem spocony? Tobie to dobrze, stary! – rzucił do Kita Fisto. – Ty się w ogóle nie pocisz!

\- Może i nie – westchnął Nautolanin. – Ale jeśli przynajmniej raz dziennie się nie wykąpię, z moją skórą dzieją się straszne rzeczy. Na niektóre misje muszę wozić ze sobą wodę w spreju!

\- Ooo, czyli taki jakby morski dezodorant?

\- Tak. Coś w ten deseń.

Anakin zaczął się łudzić, że rozmowa zawędruje w stronę bezpieczniejszych tematów, ale na próżno. Luminara nie ustępowała.

\- Że Quinlan potrzebował Padawana, by wydorośleć, to jest dla mnie zrozumiałe. Ale _ty?_ – uniosła brew i zmierzyła Obi-Wana uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Ludzie biorą sobie Padawanów z różnych powodów – Kenobi odparł wymijająco. – Nie tylko po to, by wydorośleć.

\- Cóż, niezależnie od powodów, mogłeś trochę poczekać. Słyszałam, że twój uczeń został przyjęty do Zakonu w dość… niecodziennych okolicznościach. Powiedz, a to prawda, że on ma dopiero dziewięć lat? 

\- Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, tyle właśnie miał.

\- A zatem, z formalnego punktu widzenia jest o wiele za młody, by być Padawanem – z surowego tonu tej kobiety, Anakin wywnioskował, że miała jeszcze większą fiksację na punkcie zasad niż jego własny Mistrz. – Minie dobrych parę lat, zanim będzie mógł jeździć z tobą na misje.

\- Jestem tego świadom, Luminaro – Obi-Wan odparł spokojnie.

\- Dziwię się, że Rada w ogóle zgodziła się, byś zaplótł mu warkoczyk…

\- Właściwie to odmówili – szczerząc zęby, wtrącił Vos. – Ale nasz drogi kolega dostał „Syndromu Qui-Gona” i postanowił pokazać im…

\- Z pewnością NIE pokazałem im tego, co Quinlan właśnie pokazuje! – Kenobi zmierzył środkowy palec kumpla chłodnym spojrzeniem, pokręcił głową i nieco spokojniej dodał: – Po prostu wyraziłem swoje zdanie, które nieco różniło się od zdania Rady. A Mistrzowie byli na tyle wyrozumiali, że wyjątkowo postanowili pójść mi na rękę.

\- Może tak ich zaszokowałeś, że stracili głos? – z uśmiechem podsunął Kit Fisto.

\- Żeby nie zgadzać się z Radą i to w tak banalnej sprawie - Luminara masowała obie skronie i z wypisanym na twarzy szokiem wpatrywała się w swój talerz. – To zupełnie do ciebie niepodobne! 

\- Kiedy mi o tym powiedział, popłakałem się ze wzruszenia! – z dumą patrząc na przyjaciela, wyznał Vos.

\- Nie – ze spokojem zaprzeczył Obi-Wan. – Popłakałeś się, bo zamówiłeś drinka z chalactańską papryczką.

\- Nie odważyłbym się go wypić, gdybyś ty nie odważył się sprzeciwić Radzie. Wypiłem za twoje zdrowie, mordko!

\- Dla ciebie każdy powód, by się napić, jest dobry! – prychnęła Aayla.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem, co cię skłoniło, byś tak szybko wziął sobie Padawana – mruknęła Luminara.

Z początku Anakin miał do niej dość neutralny stosunek, ale teraz doprowadzała go do szału. Na piaski Tatooine, co za uparta kobieta! Czy ona koniecznie musi wiedzieć _wszystko?!_ Nikt poza nią nie wydawał się aż tak zdeterminowany, by wyciągnąć z Obi-Wana każdą możliwą informację odnośnie dziewięcioletniego protegowanego.

Po kiego wspomniała o tym, że Kenobi tak strasznie bronił się przed posiadaniem ucznia?! Albo, że kłócił się z Radą, by zapleść Padawanowi warkoczyk? Cóż, to druga informacja akurat stawiała Anakina w _korzystnym_ świetle, ale… Co jeśli dalsza część rozmowy jeszcze bardziej go pogrąży?

Zaryzykował szybki rzut okiem na kolegów z Klanu. Sądząc po ich minach, uważnie słuchali każdego słowa i nie mogli się doczekać, by dowiedzieć się więcej. _Bantha podoo!_

\- Mogłeś zaczekać, aż chłopak zda Próby Adepta i dopiero wtedy związać się z nim przysięgą – mówiła Luminara. – Miałbyś jeszcze parę lat, by dokładnie wszystko sobie przemyśleć. Upewnić się, że rzeczywiście chcesz ucznia. I to właśnie tego ucznia!

„Właśnie tego”.

Zadziwiające, jak te dwa krótkie słowa mogły wstrząsnąć dziecięcym sercem. A jakby tego było mało, Vos dorzucił swoje trzy grosze.

\- Gdy zobaczysz tego chłopca, od razu zrozumiesz, dlaczego Obi-Wan nie chciał czekać. Uwierz mi, że to nie jest dzieciak, którego można łatwo spławić. Powinnaś zobaczyć, jak uroczo obnaża ząbki, gdy ktoś zagarnia uwagę jego Mistrzunia! To taka słodziutka mała przylepa… Obi-Wan nie pozbędzie się go aż do śmierci!

Anakin zacisnął zęby. Powinien któregoś razu zakraść się do kwatery tego śmierdziela i zaszyć mu usta, by przestał wyrzucać z siebie te wszystkie głupoty!

\- No cóż… - Luminara posłała Obi-Wanowi pokrzepiający uśmiech. – Z dwojga złego lepiej mieć ucznia, który się do ciebie klei, niż jakiegoś chuligana. Zawsze mogłeś trafić gorzej! Słyszałam, że jakiś dzieciak pyskował do Mistrza Windu, a potem jeszcze obraził go w hangarze pełnym osób. Mistrz takiego ziółka to _dopiero_ musi mieć ciężkie życie!

Vos, który akurat brał łyk soku, w dość obrzydliwy sposób wypuścił napój nosem i zaczął zaśmiewać się na całe gardło. Kit i Aayla zachichotali. Obi-Wan splótł dłonie na blacie i po prostu siedział z grobową miną. Zajęło jej to trochę czasu, lecz Luminara wreszcie zajarzyła.

\- Na Moc – wykrztusiła, z przerażeniem patrząc na Kenobiego. – A więc to twój…?! 

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Obi-Wan posłał przyjaciółce spojrzenie pod tytułem „nie chcę o tym rozmawiać”.

\- Mogę jej opowiedzieć o Owczarku Toydariańskim? – błagalnie spytał Vos.

\- Nie, NIE możesz! – Aayla wydarła mu się do ucha.

\- Ale chyba nie chodzi o to, że Anakin sprowadził do Świątyni zwierzaka? – głośno zastanawiał się Kit Fisto. – To byłoby… urocze – dokończył z uśmiechem.

\- Niestety nie o to chodzi – westchnął Obi-Wan. – Mój Padawan raczej nie odczuwa potrzeby przygarniania bezdomnych zwierząt. Swobodniej czuje się z droidami niż z różnorodnymi formami Żywej Mocy.

Z miną, jakby próbowała rozgryźć niezwykle skomplikowany problem matematyczny, Luminara rozmasowała podbródek. 

\- Im więcej się o nim dowiaduję, tym mniej prawdopodobne wydaje mi się, byś chciał uczyć akurat to dziecko – stwierdziła wreszcie. - Powiedz mi, dlaczego ten chłopiec? Co sprawiło, że wybrałeś właśnie jego? 

Mistrzyni Unduli nie mogła o tym wiedzieć, lecz właśnie zadała najgorsze pytanie z możliwych. Pytanie, na które istniały aż dwie odpowiedzi:

Dobra odpowiedź oraz _poprawna_ odpowiedź. A Skywalker umierał ze strachu, bo nie miał pojęcia, którą opcję wybierze jego Mistrz.

Obi-Wan mógł postąpić w identyczny sposób, jak jego protegowany. Mógł powiedzieć Luminarze to samo, co Anakin powiedział rówieśnikom. Jakąś… _bajeczkę_ , że niby zachwycił się umiejętnościami chłopca z Tatooine, albo coś w ten deseń. To byłaby „dobra” odpowiedź, ponieważ nie narobiłaby Skywalkerowi kłopotów… Nie postawiłaby go w niezręcznej sytuacji przed innymi dziećmi!

Ale Kenobi mógłby równie dobrze wybrać drugą odpowiedź – bardziej brutalną, lecz prawdziwą. Tę, którą z chirurgiczną precyzją wyciągnął z niego Palpatine na Naboo. Tę, o której już plotkowano w Świątyni, ale póki główny zainteresowany jej nie potwierdził, nie mogła być uznana za prawdę. 

”Qui-Gon poprosił o to, gdy umierał”.

Po szyi Anakina spłynął pot. Obi-Wan był z natury szczery i prawdomówny. Dlaczego miałby okłamać osobę ze swojego Klanu?

Z drugiej strony, chyba pamiętał, że znajduje się w stołówce? Czytaj: w publicznym miejscu, gdzie sporo osób mogło usłyszeć jego odpowiedź. Raczej nie powie niczego, co postawiłoby Anakina w trudnej sytuacji… prawda?

_Prawda?!_

Po długim namyśle Obi-Wan wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył usta. Ale akurat wtedy, gdy miał udzielić odpowiedzi, Aayla uchwyciła zrozpaczone spojrzenie Anakina i wzięła sprawy we własne ręce.

\- Mistrzu Kit, będziesz to jadł? – zawołała tak głośno, że Luminara podskoczyła w miejscu i zgromiła ją wzrokiem. – Skoro już skończyłeś, może się ze mną podzielisz?

Twi’lekanka zatrzepotała rzęsami w stronę Nautolanina.

\- Jasne – uśmiechając się, Kit wyciągnął dłoń z tacą. – Częstuj się! Wiesz, że nie potrafię ci niczego odmówić.

\- Dlaczego tylko kwiatuszek ma cię objadać? – spytał urażony Vos. – Mnie też coś daj! Zawsze chciałem spróbować jednej z tych twoich wypasionych krewetek.

I nie czekając na pozwolenie, wepchnął sobie do ust jedną sztukę.

Była to całkiem niezła dywersja, ale nie dość dobra, by Luminara straciła wątek.

\- Pytałam cię, dlaczego… ? – Nie zwracając uwagi na to, co działo się po drugiej części stołu, posłała Obi-Wanowi wyczekujące spojrzenie.

\- A, tak – Kenobi wydał zrezygnowane westchnienie. – Chodzi o to, że…

\- Wiesz, Quinlan, ja bym ją jednak wypluł – Kit wyciągnął dłoń, by złapać za ogon krewetki wystającej z ust Vosa, jednak dzikus zrobił zgrabny unik.

\- Nłe błądź szknerą! – Quinlan przewrócił oczami.

\- Eee… tu nie chodzi o bycie sknerą, tylko o to, że…

\- Możecie się przymknąć? – Luminara zmierzyła kolegów chłodnym spojrzeniem. – Nie widzicie, że próbuję rozmawiać na poważne tematy?

\- A czły jła ci przeszkładzam? – trzymając Nautolanina za nadgarstki, Vos przeżuwał swoją zdobycz. – Jła tłylko płubuję zjeść kłewetkę, a tłen szknera nje chce mi płozwolić!

Anakinowi coś się przypomniało. Ej, a czy to nie była przypadkiem jedna z tych krewetek, które Mistrz Fisto zabrał mu z talerza w dniu, gdy się poznali? Mówiąc coś w stylu: „nie chcesz ich zjeść”?

Kit podjął ostatnią próbę powstrzymania Vosa.

\- Quinlan, bo widzisz…

Za późno! Fioletowy ogon zniknął w paszczy Mistrza Jedi.

\- Aha! – Nauczyciel Aayli triumfalnie uniósł palec. – Od lat fantazjowałem, by jakąś wszamać, ale blaszana megiera nigdy nie chciała mi pozwolić! Trzeba mieć naprawdę złośliwe obwody, by odmawiać zapracowanemu człowiekowi takiej pysznej… pysznej…

Przyjaciel Obi-Wana przysunął dłoń do gardła. Był nienaturalnie blady.

\- Te krewetki są _trujące_ – wzdychając, dokończył Kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po długim wyczekiwaniu, nareszcie pojawia się nowy rozdział :)  
> Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy cierpliwie na niego czekali. 
> 
> Jak zawsze dziękuję Akaitori za korektę :)  
> Bardzo dziękuję również Tazkiel za dodatkową koretkę. Nowe, świeżuteńkie rozdziały po podwójnych poprawkach wkrótce się pojawią - informacja o nich pojawi się w notce do kolejnego rozdziału. 
> 
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i niech Moc będzie z wami!


	34. Szczerość i zaufanie (Część 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin wprowadza w życie swój plan "zdystansowania się do Obi-Wana".  
> Co może pójść nie tak?

**Człowiek Czynu**

**Rozdział 15 – Szczerość i zaufanie**

Anakin już od dawna wiedział, że w Świątyni czyhały różne niebezpieczeństwa. Takie jak poplamienie holoksiążki na oczach Mistrzyni Jocasty, przypadkowe nazwanie Mistrza Windu „droidem ze wścieklizną”, niewystarczająco dyskretne podwędzenie czegoś z bufetu, które skutkowało wiązką prądu od Coco… Ale żeby w jedzeniu była trucizna?!

\- O raju, nic mu nie będzie?! – pisnęła zszokowana Shanti.

\- Połknął Fiołkową Krewetkę – wydukał Chao-Zi. – Tylko Nautolanie mogą je bezpiecznie jeść. Dla każdego innego gatunku to kaplica.

\- Kaplica?! – przeraził się Anakin.

Na haremy Jabby, czego on sobie zażyczył?! Jasne, chciał, by śmierdzący kumpel Obi-Wana wreszcie zamknął gębę, ale… no… nie _na dobre!_

Stan Vosa wyglądał na dość poważny. Mistrz Aayli miał minę, jakby połknął ogień. Jedną ręką trzymał się za gardło, a drugą jeździł po stole, zrzucając na podłogę metalowe naczynia i robiąc raban na całą stołówkę. Jego wytrzeszczone oczy były zafiksowane na szklance przed Kitem Fisto.

\- Nie! – krzyknęła Luminara. – Czekaj! NIE popijaj!

\- A poza tym, ta woda jest _słona!_ – ostrzegł Nautolanin.

Za późno. Po wlaniu sobie do gardła całej zawartości szklanki, Quinlan nadął policzki jak chomik. Z jego ust wystrzelił gejzer wody. Chlusnąłby Luminarę prosto w twarz, gdyby w ostatniej chwili nie zasłoniła się tacką.

Kilkoro osób z pobliskich stolików zerwało się z miejsc, w tym również Anakin i jego Klan. A także blada z przerażenia Aayla Secura.

\- Mistrzu, wypluj to! – wrzasnęła. – Spróbuj to wyrzygać!

Vos stoczył się z krzesła na podłogę. Na czworakach klęcząc obok stolika, wepchnął sobie kilka palców do ust i spróbował wywołać odruch wymiotny. Niestety bezskutecznie. Skierował nieprzytomny wzrok na uczennicę. Miał minę pod tytułem „sorry, ale nie dam rady!”

 _Niech ktoś coś zrobi!_ – z rozpaczą pomyślał Anakin.

Ten koleś nie może umrzeć! Nie w taki sposób. I nie tak _wcześnie!_ Skywalker nawet nie zdążył odegrać się na nim za tamtą okropną akcję z Windu. Jak Vos w ogóle śmiał zeżreć trującą krewetkę, gdy nie mieli jeszcze okazji wyrównać rachunków?!

\- Ej, Chao, ale on nie kipnie tak od razu?! – Anakin spojrzał na najbardziej oczytanego ze swoich kolegów.

Większość toksyn potrzebowała czasu, by roznieść się na cały organizm.

\- M-ma jakieś kilka minut – wyjąkał Chao-Zi.

\- Co?!

\- A-ale chyba zdążą zanieść go do punktu medycznego?! – zaniepokoiła się Bethany.

\- Może być ciężko – Dina przełknęła ślinę. – To kilka pięter niżej…

Anakin był pewien, że ktoś zarzuci sobie Vosa na ramię i w rekordowym tempie wybiegnie ze stołówki. Jednak stało się coś zupełnie nieoczekiwanego. Obi-Wan zerwał się z miejsca i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę kumpla.

\- Dobra, Quinlan, naprowadź mnie – mruknął, szeroko rozkładając palce.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz?! – Luminara syknęła mu do ucha.

\- Jak to „co”? – odparł ze spokojem. – Wyciągam z niego krewetkę Mocą.

\- Zgłupiałeś?! To tak NIE działa!

\- Kto tak twierdzi?

\- Myślę, że już minęła przełyk – Kit zwrócił Obi-Wanowi uwagę. – Spróbuj niżej.

\- Trzymaj się, Mistrzu! – krzyknęła Aayla.

\- Obaj jesteście _nienormalni! –_ Luminara ofukała Kenobiego i Fisto. – Zamiast się wygłupiać, powinniśmy zanieść go do punktu medycznego.

\- Przymknij się, burzysz moją koncentrację – nie odwracając wzroku od skomlącego Quinlana, Obi-Wan przewrócił oczami.

\- Masz jakąkolwiek gwarancję, że to zadziała? – Mistrzyni Unduli uniosła brew. – Robiłeś to już kiedyś?

\- Nie, ale widziałem, jak _ktoś_ to robił. Jeśli Quinlan nie spanikuje, dam radę.

\- Słyszałeś?! – Aayla wydarła się Mistrzowi do ucha. – Masz NIE panikować!

Anakinowi było szczerze żal Vosa. Nie dość, że zrobił się fioletowy na twarzy i ewidentnie cierpiał katusze, to jeszcze własna Padawanka wydawała mu polecenia! Trzeba przyznać, że koleś był niezłym twardzielem. Gdyby Skywalker połknął coś szkodliwego i jeszcze ludzie darli się na niego, by „nie panikował”, chyba cisnąłby nimi wszystkimi Mocą o ścianę.

Dzieciaki z Klanu Nexu podchodziły do rozgrywającego się przedstawienia w różny sposób. Część była przerażona, a część zafascynowana.

\- Żeby wyciągać z kogoś jedzenie Mocą – jęknęła Shanti. – Tak się w ogóle da?!

\- Ale ekstra! – Cooper wyszczerzył zęby.

\- To NIE jest zabawne! – Dina trzepnęła go w ramię. 

\- Ale niesamowite – stwierdził Taz. – Ciekawe, czy Mistrzowi Obi-Wanowi się uda?

\- Stawiam jutrzejszy lunch, że da radę! – za plecami Adeptów wyrosła nagle dwójka Padawanów: Rodianin i Togrutanin. Zakład był pomysłem tego drugiego.

\- To nie będzie takie proste – szarpiąc się za sznureczek koralików, stwierdził Rodianin. – Do tego trzeba precyzji! Stawiam lunch i kolację, że będą musieli zrobić Mistrzowi Vosowi usta-usta!

Wstrzymując oddech, Anakin wbił wzrok w wyciągniętą dłoń Obi-Wana. On w ogóle wiedział, co robi? Czemu zdecydował się na coś takiego? Nie lepiej byłoby od razu zanieść Vosa do punktu medycznego, tak jak zasugerowała Mirialanka? Mistrzyni Unduli śledziła poczynania przyjaciela oczami pełnymi dezaprobaty.

\- Jeżeli on zginie, to będzie _twoja_ wina! – mruknęła.

Kenobi musiał być bardzo pewien swoich umiejętności, skoro w ogóle nie przejął się tym komentarzem. Zamknął oczy i jak gdyby nigdy nic kontynuował to, co zaczął. Skywalker obserwował to z łomoczącym z ekscytacji sercem. Uświadomił sobie, że kompletnie nie zna swojego Mistrza od tej strony.

Dotychczas Obi-Wan wydawał mu się skromnym mężczyzną, niedemonstrującym swoich umiejętności, jeśli nie było to absolutnie konieczne. A teraz? Zupełnie nie przejmował się protestami Luminary, ani nawet faktem, że gapiła się na niego cała stołówka. Chyba powiedział prawdę i rzeczywiście nie straciłby koncentracji nawet pod wpływem morderczego spojrzenia Windu.

 _Jest niesamowity!_ – pomyślał Anakin.

To nieprawdopodobne, ale stan Vosa zaczął ulegać minimalnej poprawie. Choć jeszcze chwilę temu mężczyzna trząsł się jak po porażeniu prądem, teraz jakby trochę się uspokoił. Mrużąc oczy, usiadł na piętach i nieznacznie pochylił głowę. Po chwili z ust wypełzła mu krewetka. Wypluł ją na podłogę razem z solidną porcją śliny.

Większość osób wzdrygnęła się z niesmakiem, choć stąd i zowąd dobiegło dyskretne klaskanie.

\- Obrzydliwe – Masując podbródek, Kit zapatrzył się na pozostałości krewetki. – Ale imponujące! – dodał po chwili, szczerząc zęby.

\- Czemu… - Luminara przycisnęła sobie palce do czoła i z rezygnacją pokręciła głową. – _Czemu_ ty zawsze musisz rzucać się na wszystko jak wyposzczony Gundark?!

Posłała klęczącemu przyjacielowi spojrzenie mówiące, że mimo wszystko cholernie się o niego martwiła.

\- Wiecie, co jest najgorsze? – z policzkiem przyklejonym do podłogi wybełkotał Vos. – To trujące gówno to najpyszniejsza rzecz, jaką w życiu jadłem!

Aayla zapodała wypiętym pośladkom Mistrza zdrowego kopniaka. 

\- Masz szczęście, że żyjesz! – warknęła. – Gdybyś umarł, to chyba bym cię zabiła!

\- Mogę dostać jeszcze jedną? – nieprzytomnie spytał dzikus. – Nie będę jej połykał. Po prostu potrzymam ją w ustach i nacieszę się jej smakiem.

\- Ty naprawdę prosisz się o kłopoty – Obi-Wan pokręcił głową.

On i Kit pomogli Vosowi podnieść się z podłogi.

\- Wciąż nie wygląda zbyt dobrze – skomentowała Luminara. – Nogi mu się trzęsą.

\- Weź mnie na rączki – Quinlan posłał Nautolaninowi spojrzenie skrzywdzonego szczeniaczka. – To _twoja_ wina, że się zatrułem.

\- Niby Z KTÓREJ STRONY to jego wina?! – ryknęła oburzona Aayla.

\- To była jego krewetka…

\- Którą zeżarłeś, choć próbował cię powstrzymać!

\- No, ale jak ją wcześniej jadł, miał na twarzy wyraz ekstazy. _Chciał_ , bym pożądał jego krewetek! Podpuszczał mnie.

Twi’lekanka otworzyła usta, by coś odwarknąć, jednak Mistrz Fisto ją uprzedził.

\- Nie przejmuj się – Ku zdumnieniu Anakina (i reszty stołówki!) rzeczywiście wziął Vosa na ręce. – W ramach treningu mogę go chwilę ponosić.

\- Powinni przyznać ci Order Za Życzliwość – stwierdził Kenobi.

\- Nie wiem, po co w ogóle podnosiliście go z podłogi – mruknęła Luminara. – Ja bym go po prostu wytargała stąd za włosy. Od razu widać, że mu lepiej.

\- Wyrosła ci para dodatkowych macek – mrużąc oczy, Vos spojrzał na Aaylę. – A w ogóle to, kiedy Obi-Wan przefarbował włosy na różowo?

\- Eee… chyba jednak NIE jest z nim lepiej! – Twi’lekanka skierowała zaniepokojony wzrok na przyjaciół Mistrza. – Chyba powinniśmy…

\- Wy cholerne małe gnojki! – z boku dobiegł skrzekliwy głos.

Wszystkie oczy skierowały się na Coco, która opuściła swoje stanowisko przy bufecie i wyjechała na środek stołówki. Prostokątne oko skanowało otoczenie, migocząc czerwienią.

\- Blokujecie kolejkę… podstępem wykradacie pączki… - wyliczała droidka. – A teraz zrobiliście tutaj większy bajzel niż zgraja pięciolatków!

Ciężko się z tym nie zgodzić. Oprócz wyrzyganej krewetki po podłodze walały się naczynia, które wcześniej zrzucił Vos. Z niektórych wciąż spływały pozostałości jedzenia.

\- _Oni_ zrobili bałagan! – wyniośle unosząc podbródek, podkreśliła Luminara. – Ja nie miałam w tym udziału.

\- Naprawdę nam przykro, że…

Obi-Wan nie dokończył zdania, gdyż z pleców Coco wyłoniły się dwie dodatkowe pary rąk - i to całkiem nieźle wyposażone! Jedna z metalowych dłoni była zakończona czymś podobnym do haka, druga trzymała patelnię, trzecia strzelała prądem, zaś czwarta wymachiwała packą do przewracania naleśników. Nie wspominając już o dwóch podstawowych kończynach droidki, które zacisnęły się w pięści. 

Anakin wcale nie dziwił się Obi-Wanowi i jego przyjaciołom, że cofnęli się o krok. W tym stanie Coco wyglądała groźniej niż dowolny droid z armii Federacji!

\- Tylko spokojnie – nerwowo się śmiejąc, Kenobi uniósł dłonie. – Porozmawiajmy o tym! Jak dorośli.

\- Tutaj nie ma dorosłych – złowieszczym tonem odparła CO-3.

\- Po raz kolejny _podkreślam_ , że nie miałam w tym swojego oddziału – Luminara powtórzyła wcześniejsze stwierdzenie, lecz nie zrobiła tak pewnie, jak za pierwszym razem. Chyba zaczęła sobie powoli uświadamiać, że czego by nie powiedziała, rozwścieczona droidka i tak nie wykluczy jej z kręgu winnych.

\- No weź, nie traktuj nas jak dzieciaków – pokornie poprosił Mistrz Fisto. – Odwróć się na parę minut, to ładnie wszystko posprzątamy!

\- Mam prawie dwa tysiące lat – uderzając pięścią w otwartą dłoń, wycedziła Coco. – Dla mnie wszyscy jesteście gówniarzami!

\- To wyjaśnia, dlaczego leci na Mistrza Yodę – Vos, którego Kit wciąż niósł na rękach, zmierzył droidkę nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem. – Jedyny facet w tej Świątyni w miarę zbliżony do niej wiekiem… Ej, a w ogóle to, te moje halucynacje wkroczyły na zupełnie nowy poziom. Czy mi się tylko wydaje, czy z jej cycków bucha ogień?

Niestety, tym razem mu się NIE wydawało!

Scena, która zaczęła się rozgrywać, sprawiła, że Anakin postanowił, by nigdy… ale to _nigdy_ więcej nie pyskować do CO-3! Na piaski Tatooine, przecież to jakaś masakra! Kto w ogóle postanowił, by umieścić w stołówce tak niebezpieczną maszynę?!

Przy akompaniamencie dobiegających z różnych stron przerażonych dziecięcych pisków, z metalowych piersi wyłoniły się dwie małe armatki. Strzelające z nich strumienie ognia nie były wystarczająco duże, by coś podpalić, ale dość widowiskowe, by przyprawić o zawał całą stołówkę.

\- AŁA! – kiedy płomień musnął jej nadgarstek, Aayla odskoczyła do tyłu.

\- Przypominam wam, że macie miecze świetlne – opierając policzek o bark Nautolanina, wybełkotał Vos. – Możecie ją pociąć.

\- Ja akurat mam zajęte ręce – rzeczowym tonem odparł Kit.

\- Błagam, zróbcie to! – Quinlan zaskomlał w stronę Luminary, Aayli i Obi-Wana. – Niech któreś z was wbije w nią miecz. Od tak dawna marzyłem, żeby to zobaczyć! Powiecie potem, że ręka wam się obślizgnęła… że to był wypadek!

\- Wielkie dzięki, ale wolę wkurzonego droida niż wściekłego Mistrza Yodę! – w ostatniej chwili uciekając przed płomieniem, jęknęła Luminara.

\- Sugeruję, byśmy stąd spadali! – osłaniając głowę rękami, zawołał Obi-Wan.

Jego pomysł spotkał się z ochoczym poparciem grupy. Kenobi i jego przyjaciele wybiegli ze stołówki, na odchodnym zbierając od Coco kilka siniaków i poparzeń.

\- WON! – darła się rozwścieczona droidka. – Poszli mi stąd! Przez miesiąc macie się tutaj nie pokazywać! Jak was zobaczę, przerobię was na karmę dla lemurów!

Przez chwilę jeszcze łypała na drzwi, za którymi zniknęła piątka Jedi, po czym wróciła do swojej poprzedniej formy i jak gdyby nigdy nic odjechała w stronę bufetu, mamrocząc coś o przewracaniu naleśników.

\- Um… myślę, że my też powinniśmy już pójść – zaproponowała Dina.

Posłała wyrzyganej krewetce spojrzenie mówiące, że zupełnie straciła apetyt.

\- No, lepiej spadajmy – Cooper pokiwał głową. – Jeszcze blaszana jędza przypomni sobie, że jesteś Padawanem Mistrza Obi-Wana i zacznie wyżywać się _na nas!_

Jednak nie powiedział tego w taki sposób, jakby w jakiś sposób winił Kenobiego za zamieszanie w stołówce. Przeciwnie – gdy ruszyli w stronę wyjścia, natychmiast przylgnął do boku Taza i obaj zaczęli z ożywieniem dyskutować o wyciąganiu z kogoś jedzenia Mocą. Ewidentnie byli pod wrażeniem.

Natomiast Anakin czuł coś na kształt ulgi. Skoro Obi-Wan uciekł przed Coco nie wiadomo gdzie (najpewniej na „dżedajski ostry dyżur”, by wsadzić Vosa do bacty, albo coś w ten deseń), nie trzeba będzie kombinować i odwoływać lekcje. Skywalker pójdzie sobie spokojnie na trening z kolegami, a gdy wreszcie zostanie znaleziony przez Kenobiego, walnie mu tekstem w stylu:

„Ojej, Mistrzu, czekałem na ciebie tyle czasu, ale się nie zjawiłeś, więc pomyślałem, że ci coś wypadło!”

Genialne. A najlepsze w tym wszystkim było to, że wina nawet nie leżała po stronie Anakina! To Obi-Wan napytał sobie biedy kradnąc pączki, wyciągając z kumpla krewetkę i prowokując Coco do przybrania formy zmutowanego bojowego droida. Jak miło, że uwolnił Padawana od kłopotu, jakim byłoby odwołanie ich pierwszej wspólnej lekcji…

\- Anakin!

A przynajmniej tak się Skywalkerowi wydawało – dopóki nie wyszedł ze stołówki i nie dostrzegł opartego o filar Mistrza. Czerwieniąc się, powiedział kolegom, że za chwilę ich dogoni i potruchtał w stronę Obi-Wana.

No tak. Mógł się domyśleć, że ta rozmowa jednak mu się nie upiecze. Będzie musiał jakoś przez nią przebrnąć. Starając się wyglądać na kogoś, kto absooluuuutnieeee niczego nie ukrywa, uśmiechnął się do Kenobiego.

\- Eee… cześć, Mistrzu! Co ze śmierdzielem… tfu! Z Mistrzem Vosem?

\- Luminara, Aayla i Kit zabrali go do punktu medycznego.

\- Nie chciałeś pójść z nimi? W końcu to twój najlepszy przyjaciel.

\- A co miałbym robić? – Obi-Wan wydał rozbawione parsknięcie. - Trzymać go za rękę, gdy będzie dostawał antybiotyk? Nie martw się, nic mu nie będzie. Kiedy wyciągnąłem krewetkę, usunąłem większość toksyn.

Anakin miał zamiar powiedzieć coś jeszcze, lecz zrezygnował. Jego troska o Vosa już sama w sobie wyglądała podejrzanie. Gdyby nadal nalegał na okazanie dzikusowi wsparcia, to tak jakby przykleił sobie do czoła napis „dzieciak, który coś kombinuje”.

\- A w ogóle to… - Kenobi odchrząknął i rozmasował kark. - Przepraszam za tamtą scenę, Padawanie. Pewnie było ci głupio, że narobiłem zamieszania.

\- Co? – wyrwany z zamyślenia Anakin podniósł zdumiony wzrok na Mistrza. - Nie, skąd…

\- Wstyd się przyznać, ale nie pierwszy raz dostałem zakaz wstępu do stołówki. Kiedy ja i moi przyjaciele jesteśmy razem, zwykle wydarza się coś głupiego.

Skywalker na chwilę zapomniał, że miał myśleć nad eleganckim sposobem wymigania się z lekcji. Wyszczerzył do Obi-Wana zęby.

\- Nooo, ale przecież tylko Mistrz Vos zrobił coś głupiego. Połknął tamtą krewetkę, nie? Ty jedynie ratowałeś mu życie. To, co zrobiłeś, było ekstra! Wszyscy patrzyli na ciebie jak na bohatera!

\- Naprawdę? – Kenobi podrapał się po skroni. - Nie zwróciłem uwagi.

No i proszę! Pan Skromny właśnie powrócił. Anakin wpatrywał się w niego zafascynowanym wzrokiem.

W Mos Espa… ba, nawet tutaj, w Świątyni Jedi widywał osoby, które udawały, że nie dostrzegają podziwu innych, ale w rzeczywistości strasznie się puszyły. Lecz Obi-Wan taki nie był. Zdumiewające, ale on _naprawdę_ nie odczuwał potrzeby zachwycania się swoimi dokonaniami. 

\- Wiesz… - odezwał się po chwili. - Qui-Gon nauczył mnie tej sztuczki. Wyciągania ludziom jedzenia z żołądków.

Urwał na chwilę i spojrzał na Anakina z jakąś taką dziwną nieśmiałością. Jakby miał opory przed opowiadaniem anegdotek o Qui-Gonie bez aprobaty ucznia. Kiedy nie spotkał się z protestem, mówił dalej:

\- Pierwszy raz zrobił to, gdy zostałem otruty na Mandalore. Zjadłem kilka orzechów anani. Są zupełnie niegroźne, jeśli długo się je gotuje. Ale podawane na surowo potrafią być naprawdę zabójcze. Po tym, jak Qui-Gon je ze mnie…eghm… _wydobył_ , nabrałem do nich wstrętu do końca życia.

Anakin wcale mu się nie dziwił. Po tym, co przed chwilą zobaczył, nie miał ochoty nawet patrzeć na krewetki, a co dopiero je jeść. 

\- To fajna sztuczka, Mistrzu. – przyznał z niepewnym uśmiechem.

Obi-Wan nieco się rozluźnił. 

\- I jaka motywująca, czyż nie? – rzucił dziarskim tonem.

\- Eee… motywująca?

\- Pokazuje, że warto uczyć się podnoszenia małych przedmiotów, a nie tylko tych wielkich. Precyzja w używaniu Mocy może komuś ocalić życie. Po tym, co widziałeś, jestem pewien, że rozumiesz, dlaczego Mistrz Windu chciał, byś popracował nad podnoszeniem drobnych obiektów. Teraz już wiesz, że nie było to tylko jego widzimisię. Prawda, Padawanie?

\- Eee… tak, Mistrzu – Skywalker poczuł, że płoną mu policzki.

Nietrudno domyślić się, do czego to wszystko zmierzało. 

\- To co? – Obi-Wan splótł dłonie za plecami i uśmiechnął się do Anakina. - Jesteś gotowy na naszą lekcję? Wyciągania ludziom krewetek z gardeł raczej nie będę cię uczył, ale może poćwiczymy podnoszenie bardzo małych części do droidów? Pamiętam, że lubisz majsterkować.

\- Oł! No więc… ja… Tak, bardzo lubię majsterkować, ale…

Na Moc. Na kupy bahantów. Na Jabbę, pozostałych Huttów i wszystkie pracujące dla nich prostytutki!

Anakin wiedział, że ta rozmowa będzie trudna, ale za nic w świecie nie spodziewał się, że Obi-Wan będzie miał taką minę. Że będzie taki… pełen nadziei i podekscytowany. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na jego niebieskie oczy, by uświadomić sobie, jak wyczekiwał na tę lekcję. O kurde… O raju… On naprawdę chciał uczyć Anakina! Zazwyczaj nosił na twarzy maskę opanowanego sztywniaka, ale teraz promieniował tak ewidentnym szczęściem, że to aż onieśmielało.

Co Skywalker powinien w tej sytuacji zrobić?! Trzymać się planu, czy… ugh! Do licha. Nie potrafił zdecydować!

 _Po prostu idź z nim potrenować_ – szepnął kuszący głosik w jego głowie. – _To całe „udawanie, że nie jesteś do niego przywiązany” może zaczekać do jutra. No weź… po tym jak przez DWA miesiące czekałeś na powrót Mistrza, należy ci się jakaś nagroda!_

Tak bardzo chciał to zrobić. Był dosłownie o krok od rzucenia swojego oryginalnego planu w diabły i oznajmienia Obi-Wanowi, że jest zwarty i gotowy.

Ale akurat wtedy obok nich przeszła gromada dzieciaków z Klanu Kryat. Mieli inny harmonogram niż koledzy Anakina, więc akurat zmierzali na śniadanie. Yaren maszerował jako ostatni. Kiedy uchwycił wzrokiem Skywalkera i jego Mistrza, kpiąco się uśmiechnął, podbiegł do chłopca z kocimi uszami i zaczął coś do niego mówić przyciszonym głosem. Obaj zachichotali.

Dina i pozostali obserwowali całą scenę zza filaru… Na Moc, Anakin prawie o nich zapomniał! W końcu powiedział, że „za moment do nich dołączy”. Pewnie zaczynali się niecierpliwić.

Skywalker przełknął ślinę. 

\- Mistrzu… bo wiesz…

\- Tak?

Zebrał całą odwagę, jaką miał i spojrzał Obi-Wanowi w oczy.

 _Robisz to, by chronić waszą więź! –_ pomyślał, by się zmotywować. – _Musisz to zrobić, nie masz wyjścia! Nie masz wyjścia, nie masz wyjścia, nie masz wyjścia._

\- Chodzi o to, że…

Na piaski Tatooine, jak miał to ująć?

\- Miałem ostatnio trochę problemów z moim Klanem – wymamrotał wreszcie.

\- Och! Problemów? – twarz Kenobiego stała się zatroskana.

Obi-Wan położył protegowanemu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Co się wydarzyło? Opowiedz mi o wszystkim. Może będę mógł jakoś ci pomoc?

_Jasne, możesz mi pomóc. Przekonaj durnego Yarena i resztę cholernej świątyni, że NIE jestem do ciebie przywiązany!_

Nie panując nad tym, co robi, Anakin zaczął miętolić skraj tuniki.

\- To nic takiego, Mistrzu – szepnął. – Po prostu… od tamtego incydentu z Mistrzynią Gallią… wiesz, wtedy, gdy pobiłem tamtego chłopca bokkenem, koledzy byli na mnie trochę źli. A wczoraj tak jakby ich wystawiłem.

\- Wystawiłeś? – Obi-Wan zmarszczył brwi.

Miał w oczach ten sam błysk, co mama Anakina. Błysk mówiący: „bardzo się o ciebie martwię”.

\- Wiesz, bo wtedy… - Skywalker mówił dalej. – Kiedy zabrałeś mnie, byśmy mogli pogadać w kanciapie na bokkeny… Ja wcześniej miałem iść z kolegami. Znaczy, NIE chciałem z nimi iść, bo wiedziałem, że będziesz mnie szukał, ale nie wiedziałem, ile będziesz gadał z Radą, więc się zgodziłem. No, ale potem ty mnie zabrałeś, więc z nimi nie poszedłem. Było im trochę przykro.

\- Oł… - Kenobi zaczerwienił się. Był wyraźnie zawstydzony swoim wczorajszym wyczynem.

\- No, a dzisiaj… - ciągnął Anakin. – Koledzy i koleżanki zapytali, czy nie potrenowałbym z nimi po śniadaniu. Chcą, bym przeszedł z nimi Tor Przeszkód, bo niedługo mamy mieć nasz pierwszy egzamin. Wiesz, Mistrzu, oni rzadko gdzieś mnie zapraszają, więc pomyślałem, że jeśli im odmówię, to znowu się obrażą. Nie chcę, by się na mnie boczyli. Wczoraj pierwszy raz od dawna byli dla mnie mili. Dlatego ja… eee… tak się zastanawiałem, czy nie moglibyśmy… no wiesz… przełożyć lekcji.

Uff, no dobrze. Już po wszystkim. Udało się. Powiedział to! Poszło znacznie lepiej, niż się spodziewał.

A najlepsze w tym wszystkim było to, że w zasadzie nie skłamał. Rzeczywiście nie chciał odmawiać kolegom z powodów, które wymienił.

Haczyk nie krył się w tym, co powiedział, ale w tym, czego NIE powiedział.

To znaczy „zapomniał” dodać, że chwilowo woli unikać spędzania czasu ze swoim Mistrzem, bo nie chce, by ich rozdzielono. O ile Kenobi nie będzie zadawał niepotrzebnych pytań, wszystko powinno pójść gładko. Chociaż… Z drugiej strony…

Część chłopca po cichutku liczyła, że jego cudowny plan się posypie i próba przełożenia treningu spełznie na niczym. Że Obi-Wan powie coś w stylu:

„O, NIE, młody człowieku! Nie interesuje mnie, czego chcą twoi koledzy! To ZE MNĄ się dzisiaj umówiłeś i to ZE MNĄ będziesz trenował!”

Gdyby Kenobi zyskałby rozgłos jako surowy mentor, który nie odpuszczał protegowanemu ani jednej lekcji, nikt już nie gadałby o Skywalkerze szarpiącym Mistrza za nogawkę. Kryzys zostałby zażegnany! Perspektywa bolesnej rozłąki poszłaby w zapomnienie!

Trochę szkoda, że póki co Obi-Wan nie wykazywał cech nieznoszącego sprzeciwu despoty.

\- Naturalnie – powiedział z łagodnym uśmiechem. – Oczywiście, rozumiem, Padawanie. Dogadywanie się z Klanem jest równie ważne jak zgłębianie Mocy. A w twoim przypadku nawet ważniejsze. Mówiłem ci to już wczoraj, ale bardzo mnie cieszy, że próbujesz dogadać się z kolegami. Po tym, co się wydarzyło podczas treningu z Mistrzynią Adi Gallią, wiele osób unikałoby rówieśników, ale ty się nie poddajesz. Jestem z ciebie dumny.

\- Eee… dzięki – policzki Anakina poróżowiały.

\- Zresztą, to nic straconego! – do głosu Kenobiego powrócił entuzjazm. – Czas po śniadaniu może i masz zajęty, ale to nie znaczy, że nie możemy poćwiczyć kiedy indziej. Co powiesz na wieczór?

Serduszko chłopca wydało kilka smutnych uderzeń. Mając w pamięci złośliwy uśmiech Yarena, Skywalker przełknął ślinę i oznajmił:

\- Nie mogę. Obiecałem Tazowi i Cooperowi… wiesz, moim kolegom z Klanu, że zrobię coś z nimi.

Przez twarz Obi-Wana przeszedł cień zaskoczenia, jednak Mistrz Jedi nie odpuszczał:

\- To może, w takim razie, jutro?

\- Mam do napisania wypracowanie z korupcji. Będę musiał poświęcić na nie cały wolny czas.

\- Mogę ci pomóc. Jestem całkiem niezły w te klocki…

\- Eee… nie, Mistrzu, lepiej nie. Mistrzyni Jocasta strasznie się złości, gdy ktoś pomaga mi przy wypracowaniach. Mówi, że „czas najwyższy, bym napisał kilka prac samodzielnie”.

\- Cóż… po całym dniu ślęczenia nad holoksiążkami na pewno będziesz spragniony ruchu. Co ty na to, byśmy pojutrze poćwiczyli kata?

\- Nasz Klan ma wtedy lekcję w Senacie.

Ściskająca ramię Anakina dłoń nagle zwiotczała. Jakby Obi-Wan miał w brzuchu balonik szczęścia, z którego właśnie zeszło powietrze. Chłopiec musiał użyć całej swojej siły, by spojrzeć w zmartwione niebieskie oczy i nie wymięknąć. Nie czuł się tak podle, odkąd zobaczył na ulicy bezdomnego lothalskiego kotka i uświadomił sobie, że nie ma dla niego nic do jedzenia. Kenobi miał teraz identyczną minę, co tamten zwierzak.

Przez chwilę po prosu stali naprzeciwko siebie, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Wreszcie Obi-Wan przerwał milczenie.

\- No cóż, a zatem… W takim wypadku… Skontaktuję się z tobą przez komlinka i razem wybierzemy jakiś termin. Co ty na to?

\- Eee… jasne! – Anakin odetchnął z ulgą. – Brzmi świetnie, Mistrzu.

\- Biegnij już. By koledzy nie marudzili, że kazałeś im czekać za długo.

Dłoń, która wcześniej spoczywała na ramieniu chłopca, teraz zaczepnie poczochrała krótko obcięte włoski. Skywalker pragnął schwycić ją palcami i przytrzymać na swojej głowie. Choć prawdopodobnie nie powinien, bo to nie stawiało go w najlepszym świetle…

Dobrze wychowani Padawani Jedi, stanowiący wzory do naśladowania, nie ekscytowali się tym, że Mistrzowie dotykali ich włosów. Prędzej warczeli na nauczycieli, gdy tamci okazywali im za dużo czułości – tak jak Aayla na Vosa.

Odchodząc, Anakin zerknął przez ramię, by spojrzeć na Obi-Wana. Oczy Kenobiego były ponure i zafiksowane na podłodze. Mężczyzna pocierał rude włosy na podbródku z miną, jakby pracował nad rozwiązaniem wyjątkowo trudnej zagadki.

 _Przepraszam_ – z żalem pomyślał Anakin. – _Przepraszam, Mistrzu, ale musiałem to zrobić. Nie chcę, żeby nas rozdzielili. Nie pozwolę na to!_

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że oddałby absolutnie wszystko, by trenować z Obi-Wanem zamiast ze swoimi sztywniackimi kolegami.

Dobre chociaż to, że tym razem nie podsłuchiwali jego rozmowy. Gdy tylko Skywalker stanął przed zgromadzoną pod filarem grupą, poczuł na sobie zaintrygowane spojrzenia.

\- Czego chciał twój Mistrz? – zapytała Dina. – Wszystko gra?

\- To nic takiego – pocierając ramię, wymamrotał Anakin. – Musieliśmy coś uzgodnić. To wszystko.

\- Świetnie. W takim razie możemy już iść i…

\- Anakin! – z oddali dobiegł głos Obi-Wana.

Skywalker omal nie dostał zawału. Miał wrażenie, że wszystkie włosy na głowie stanęły mu dęba.

\- T-tak? – powoli odwrócił się do Mistrza.

Kenobi stał tam, gdzie przedtem. Wpatrywał się w grupę Anakina, drapiąc się po karku.

\- Tak sobie pomyślałem… - zagaił ostrożnym tonem. – Ponieważ nie mam nic lepszego do roboty, mógłbym pomóc tobie i twoim przyjaciołom. Wiesz, z tym torem przeszkód. Jeśli chcesz.

Pierwszą reakcją Skywalkera na to stwierdzenie była panika.

Na Moc, co podkusiło Obi-Wana, by zapytał tak otwarcie i publicznie?! Nie mógł szepnąć tego Anakinowi do ucha, albo coś? Ugh! Przez niego Adepci Klanu Nexu wiercili się w miejscu, jak podekscytowane szczeniaczki przed wyprowadzeniem na spacer. Wyłączając Skywalkera, który stał jak sparaliżowany.

Bantha poodoo, zupełnie tego nie przewidział! Co miał robić?! O nie, nie, nie…

\- J-ja… - wyjąkał. – N-no więc… eee…

Cooper i Bethany złapali go za rękawy tuniki i syknęli mu do ucha:

\- Idź do niego i powiedz, że się zgadzasz!

\- Nawet nie wasz się odmawiać… Żeby ci to nie przyszło do głowy!

A potem bezceremonialnie popchnęli go w stronę Obi-Wana. Zrobili to tak mocno, że o mały włos, a wylądowałby na kolanach.

 _Chyba sobie żartujecie!_ – pomyślał, posyłając im wkurzone (lecz dyskretne) łypnięcie. – _Nie będziecie mi rozkazywać!_

Jak oni w ogóle śmieli? Nie dość, że niszczyli jego plan tymczasowego zdystansowania się do Kenobiego, to jeszcze chcieli, by dzielił się z nimi _swoim_ Mistrzem? Niedoczekanie!

O nie… nieeee, nie ma mowy! Nie po to zrezygnował z prywatnej lekcji, by dać się wmanewrować w trening, na którym nie miałby Obi-Wana na wyłączność. Gdyby poszedł na ten układ, to tak jakby wymienił myśliwiec na zwykły śmigacz. Jak mógłby się na coś takiego zgodzić? Przecież, kurka, nie był idiotą!

Maszerował… a w zasadzie to wlókł się w stronę Kenobiego najwolniej, jak się dało. Kurde bele! Musi szybko coś wymyślić! Gdy zatrzymał się przed Mistrzem miał równie mechaniczne ruchy, co C-3PO.

\- No więc… eee… tego… moi koledzy i koleżanki byliby bardzo szczęśliwi, gdybyś na pomógł – wybełkotał.

\- To miłe – uważnie obserwując ucznia, odparł Obi-Wan. - A ty?

\- Co ja?

\- Ty też byłbyś szczęśliwy, gdybym pomógł tobie i pozostałym w treningu?

 _Chyba cię pogrzało!_ – pomyślał Anakin. – _Już bym wolał obciąć sobie rękę i zaoferować ją kolegom, niż dzielić się TOBĄ z kimkolwiek!_

A na głos powiedział:

\- No więc, ja… ten… no… też byłbym szczęśliwy, ale…

\- Ale?

Czując, że nie ma już czasu, by wymyślić coś lepszego, chłopiec wyrzucił z siebie:

\- Nie możesz nam pomóc, bo Mistrzyni Kentarra będzie na ciebie zła!

\- Tora będzie na mnie zła? – Obi-Wan powtórzył, dokładnie wymawiając każde słowo. – _Dlaczego?_ – był wyraźnie zdezorientowany.

\- No bo jak pójdziesz pomagać dzieciakom z jej Klanu, to pomyśli, że ją olałeś! – głos Anakina z każdą chwilą brzmiał pewniej.

Skywalker odetchnął z ulgą. Nareszcie wymyślił jako taką strategię wybicia Mistrzowi z głowy absurdalnego pomysłu, jakim był wspólny trening.

\- Przecież miałeś się z nią umówić! – zaanonsował, celując w Kenobiego palcem.

\- JA miałem się z nią umówić? – Obi-Wan wytrzeszczył oczy. – Ale… Zaraz, zaraz, Anakin… Kiedy ja… Skąd w ogóle…

\- Wczoraj, jak z nią gadałem, to powiedziała, że koniecznie musi się z tobą nawalić.

\- Nawa… _Anakin!_ \- Rudy mężczyzna zmarszczył czoło i ścisnął czubek nosa.

\- Napić! – błyskawicznie poprawił się Skywalker. – Chciałem powiedzieć: napić! Mistrzyni Kentarra postanowiła, że chce się z tobą napić i poprosiła, bym zapisał ją na listę oczekujących.

\- Na listę oczekujących? – Kenobiemu opadła szczęka. – Coś takiego istnieje?

\- Noo, tak. Wszyscy cię lubią, Mistrzu, więc miałeś listę oczekujących do chlania… znaczy, picia! Byli na niej Mistrzyni Kentarra i Śmierdziel… znaczy się, Mistrz Vos. Ale z nim już się wczoraj nawalałeś, znaczy, piłeś. Teraz musisz już tylko zaliczyć Mistrzynię Kentarrę.

\- Powiedz mi jedno… - Obi-Wan głęboko westchnął. – Czy wszystkie dziewięciolatki na Tatooine używają takiego słownictwa?

\- Nie wiem. A co?

\- Nieważne. Anakin, posłuchaj… Tora rzeczywiście zapraszała mnie wczoraj na koniak, ale to nie znaczy…

Gdy Skywalker zaczął już myśleć, że jego wymówka rozleci się na kawałki jak słabo skonstruowany droid, po korytarzu rozniósł się głos Vosa:

\- Ta seks-bomba zaprosiła cię na koniak?!

Najlepszy przyjaciel Obi-Wana zmierzał w ich kierunku podtrzymywany przez Luminarę. Gdy tylko koledzy Anakina go zobaczyli, wydali zbiorowy kwik i czmychnęli z pola widzenia, rzucając na odchodnym, że „będą czekać w Zachodniej Sali Treningowej”. Ich ucieczka była dla Skywalkera prawdziwym wybawieniem! Chłopiec z Tatooine nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek pomyśli coś takiego, ale…

_Dzięki Mocy za Vosa i jego straszliwą reputację!_

\- Szybko się uwinęliście – Kenobi zwrócił się do przyjaciół. 

Luminara zmierzyła dzikusa chłodnym spojrzeniem.

\- Uzdrowicielka stwierdziła, że skoro ma dość siły, by gapić się na jej tyłek, to nie może być z nim aż tak źle. Dała mu zastrzyk i kazała się wynosić.

\- Wbiła igłę prosto w mój jędrny pośladek! – pochwalił się Quinlan. 

\- A ja musiałam na to patrzeć… - Mistrzyni Unduli wzdrygnęła się.

\- Nikt cię nie zmuszał.

\- TY mnie zmusiłeś! Podstępem.

\- Ja tylko o ciebie dbam – Vos wzruszył ramionami. - Masz w życiu za mało przyjemności.

 _A patrzenie na twój goły tyłek to niby „przyjemność”?!_ – zdziwił się Anakin.

Sądząc po minie Luminary, mógł się założyć, że pomyślała dokładnie to samo.

\- A gdzie Aayla? – spytał Obi-Wan.

\- Zostawiła mnie i poszła z Kitem do Południowej Sali Treningowej – układając usta w obrażony dzióbek, zaskomlał Quinlan. - Co za zdradziecka kobieta! Jestem taki biedny i cierpiący, a ona sobie poszła!

\- Przynajmniej nie widziała twojego pośladka – wycedziła Mirialanka. 

\- Uwierz mi, widziała go więcej razy, niż trzeba. I zostawiała na nim odcisk swojej pięknej stópki. Pośladków Kita na pewno by tak nie potraktowała! Z nim to by została w punkcie medycznym…

\- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie jest bezmyślnym głąbem, więc raczej by tam nie wylądował – rzeczowym tonem stwierdził Kenobi.

\- Ej, a może on specjalnie otruł mnie krewetką? – Vos rozmasował podbródek. - Mógł zaaranżować całą tę sytuację, by odebrać mi Padawankę.

\- Przypominam ci, że do ostatniej chwili krzyczał, byś NIE jadł!

\- Ale jakoś tak bez przekonania… Zresztą, nieważne! Masz nie iść do Tory BEZE mnie! - Quinlan ostrzegawczo wycelował palec w kumpla. Lekko chwiał się po lekarstwie, więc musiał zacisnąć palce na ramieniu Luminary, by nie stracić równowagi. - Ona znajduje się w pierwszej piątce mojego rankingu najseksowniejszych kobiet Jedi. Jeśli pójdziesz do niej sam, nigdy ci nie wybaczę!

\- Czy jest choć jedna kobieta w tej Świątyni, na którą nie lecisz? – przewracając oczami, spytała Mistrzyni Unduli.

\- Tak – Vos posłał jej wymowne spojrzenie. - _Ty!_ Odkąd próbowałaś zabić mnie i Obi-Wana, przestałem na ciebie lecieć! Chociaż…

Zastanowił się chwilę, pokiwał głową i dodał:

\- Tamto zdarzenie chyba jednak działa na twoją korzyść. Mam jakąś taką niezdrową słabość do łysych kobiet o morderczych zapędach. Chyba coś jest ze mną nie w porządku… Ał!

Luminara strzeliła go z łokcia w brzuch..

\- Fakt, że sam zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, jest godny podziwu – stwierdziła.

\- Jak mawia Mistrz Yoda, „gdy Moc chce się poznać, siebie samego najpierw poznać trzeba”! – Zgięty w pół Quinlan przebierał nogami w miejscu, masował żebra i z miną skrzywdzonego dziecka patrzył na przyjaciółkę.

\- Wybacz, ale jeszcze nie wiem, czy w ogóle pójdę do Tory – Obi-Wan zgrabnie powrócił do głównego tematu. – Nawet nie mam pewności, czy rzeczywiście mnie zaprosiła… - wzdychając, zerknął na Anakina.

\- No pewnie, że cię zaprosiła! – jęknął Skywalker. – Mówiła, że koniecznie musicie porozmawiać! Przecież macie razem dziecko!

Obi-Wan wytrzeszczył oczy, a Vos zaczął wyć ze śmiechu.

\- Nie, nie TAKIE dziecko! – błyskawicznie poprawił się Anakin. – Chodziło o to, że macie mnie. JA jestem waszym dzieckiem! Znaczy, nie waszym w znaczeniu WASZYM, że mnie urodziliście, tylko… ugh! Znaczy ona mnie nie spłodziła, a ty mnie nie urodziłeś… nie, zaraz! Ona mnie nie urodziła, a ty mnie nie spłodziłeś. Chyba. Znaczy, nie „chyba” w znaczeniu, że nie wiem, czy mnie spłodziłeś. Ja się tylko zastanawiałem, czy wreszcie dobrze powiedziałem i…

Dla Quinlana, który nie tak dawno temu dostał zastrzyk, to było ZA wiele. Facet po prostu nie wytrzymał i wywalił się tam, gdzie stał. Zresztą, wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało, bo śmiał się tak samo głośno, jak wcześniej. Machał nogami, jakby biegł w miejscu, powtarzając na przemian:

„Geniusz, do licha… geniusz!”

Oraz:

„Jak ja uwielbiam tego dzieciaka”.

Zły zarówno na siebie, jak i na durnowatego kumpla Obi-Wan, Anakin zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Czerwieniąc się, odwrócił wzrok.

\- No bo Mistrzyni Kentarra jest Opiekunką mojego Klanu, a ty jesteś moim Mistrzem – wymamrotał. – Dlatego Mistrzyni Kentarra powiedziała coś w stylu, że jestem waszym wspólnym… eee… tematem. Coś w ten deseń. 

\- Och, a więc to jest twój Padawan! – Luminara, która do tej pory przypatrywała się całej scenie ze zdumioną miną, splotła dłonie za plecami i uśmiechnęła się do Anakina. – Chyba już rozumiem, dlaczego uparłeś się, by wziąć go na ucznia.

Chłopiec zamrugał. Zaraz, zaraz… co? Jak ten… ugh! Jak ten żenujący potok słów, który wypowiedział, mógł mieć związek z powodem, dla którego Obi-Wan wziął go na ucznia?

\- Tak – masując czoło, potwierdził Kenobi. Wyglądał na niewiarygodnie zmęczonego. – To mój Padawan, Anakin Skywalker – Stanął za chłopcem i położył mu dłonie na ramionach. - Anakinie, przedstawiam ci moją przyjaciółkę, Mistrzynię Luminarę Unduli. Była w Klanie ze mną i z Quinlanem.

\- I próbowała cię zabić – Anakin rzucił bez zastanowienia.

Czuł na sobie karcące spojrzenie Mistrza, ale nic nie mógł poradzić - wcześniejsze słowa Vosa za bardzo go zaintrygowały. Luminara, Obi-Wan i Quinlan może i lubili się ze sobą przekomarzać, ale ewidentnie łączyły ich ciepłe relacje. Dlaczego ta kobieta miałaby próbować zabić kolegów?

\- Nic takiego nie miało miejsca – oznajmiła, wyniośle unosząc podbródek. - To była zwykła dziecięca sprzeczka.

\- Obi-Wan nadal ma po niej traumę – wtrącił leżący na podłodze Vos.

\- Po czym dokładnie? – dopytywał coraz bardziej zaciekawiony Anakin.

\- Nieważne – pomagając przyjacielowi stanąć na nogach, mruknął Kenobi. - Nie rozmawiajmy już o tym.

\- A to prawda, że Mistrzyni nie ma włosów?

\- Anakin!

Obi-Wan tak gwałtownie obrócił się w stronę ucznia, że niechcący walnął Vosa łokciem w nos, na co tamten złapał się za twarz i wymamrotał, że „wszyscy próbują go dzisiaj zabić!”

\- Może wyciągniesz wnioski z wczorajszego incydentu i nie będziesz już zadawał Mistrzyni Luminarze żadnych nietaktownych pytań? – unosząc brew, Kenobi zwrócił się do ucznia.

\- Nic nie szkodzi – westchnęła Luminara. - Przynajmniej zapytał wprost, zamiast bezczelnie zrywać mi chustę z głowy… jak _co poniektórzy!_ – poczęstowała przyjaciół z Klanu morderczym spojrzeniem.

Dwaj mężczyźni poczerwienieli i skrzyżowali ramiona w obronnym geście.

\- Ile jeszcze razy będziemy musieli ją przeprosić, by wreszcie o tym zapomniała? – Obi-Wan szepnął kumplowi do ucha.

\- Wiesz, jak jest, stary – konspiracyjnym tonem odparł Vos. - To _baba!_ One potrafią się na ciebie boczyć do końca życia!

\- Macie mi coś do powiedzenia? – głos Luminary był tak zimny, że mógłby zamienić Mustafar w lodową pustynię.

\- My? Tobie? Ależ skąd!

Anakin niepostrzeżenie przysunął się bliżej Obi-Wan i jego przyjaciela. Fakt, że było ich _trzech_ , dawał pewne poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

 _Lepiej na nią uważać_ – patrząc na Luminarę, pomyślał chłopiec.

Na pierwszy rzut oka ta kobieta wyglądała na poważną i opanowaną Mistrzynię, lecz pozory mogły mylić. Skywalker musiał odwołać swój wcześniejszy wniosek, że przyjaciółka Obi-Wana wyglądała jak starsza wersja Diny.

Dina NIE próbowałaby zamordować kolegów z własnego Klanu za to, że zdjęli jej z głowy chustę… 

\- W Mirialańskiej kulturze golenie głowy to rytuał oczyszczenia – tłumaczyła Luminara. - Symbolizuje odrzucenie próżności, a także oderwanie się od przyziemnych spraw. To pomaga zachować czysty umysł. Odizolować się od emocji, które zaburzają osąd.

\- I wszyscy Mirialanie muszą tak robić? – spytał Anakin.

\- Nie, nie wszyscy. Jednak ten zwyczaj cieszy się dużą popularnością. Nie tylko wśród przedstawicieli mojej rasy. Rytuał przypadł do gustu chociażby Mistrzowi Windu. Chodził z wygoloną głową już, kiedy byłam małą dziewczynką.

\- Chyba nie tylko głową – rechocząc, wtrącił Quinlan. - No bo, sami powiedzcie… rytuał oczyszczenia oznacza, że trzeba się pozbyć _wszystkich_ włosów, nie?

\- Nie słuchaj go! – Obi-Wan krzyknął do Luminary. - Bredzi po lekach.

Mirialanka pokręciła głową i zwróciła się do Skywalkera:

\- Słyszałam, że masz ogromny zapał do nauki. Kiedy prosiłam Obi-Wana, by pomógł mi zawlec Quinlana do punktu medycznego, stwierdził, że jest z tobą umówiony. Powiedział, że nie możesz doczekać się lekcji, więc wystawienie cię do wiatru nie wchodzi w grę. Mój przyjaciel jest prawdziwym szczęściarzem. Każdy chciałby mieć Padawana, który cieszy się na wspólny trening.

W pierwszym odruchu chłopiec wyprężył się z dumy, jednak po chwili o czymś sobie przypomniał i zmarkotniał.

Komplement Mistrzyni Unduli był skierowany do Anakina, który wczoraj rzucił się Obi-Wanowi na szyję i oznajmił, że „trening z Mistrzem to nagroda”. Bo taki był prawdziwy Anakin Skywalker – dzieciak, który uwielbiał Obi-Wana Kenobiego i przez dwa miesiące z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał jego powrotu.

Rzecz w tym, że chłopiec, na którego Anakin aktualnie się kreował… którego postanowił udawać przed całą Świątynią… tamten chłopiec był…

\- Musieliśmy nieco zmienić plany – bezbarwnym tonem oznajmił Kenobi. – Anakin ma zobowiązania wobec Klanu. Trenują przed egzaminem. Pierwszy raz będą pokonywać zaawansowany Tor Przeszkód.

Lekko poklepał ucznia po ramieniu, przez co chłopiec poczuł się jeszcze bardziej winny.

Skywalker spojrzał na Mistrzynię Unduli. W wyrazie twarzy kobiety nie zaszła żadna zmiana, co mogło oznaczać, że Padawan Kenobiego wcale nie stracił w jej oczach. Albo…

Jednak była rozczarowana, lecz potrafiła dobrze to ukryć.

Niepewność nie dawała Anakinowi spokoju. Ugh! Dlaczego nie mógł odczytywać cudzych emocji tak dobrze, jak inni Jedi? Kiedy wreszcie się tego nauczy?!

\- Egzamin – Luminara wydała nostalgiczne westchnienie. – To przywołuje wspomnienia. Prawda, panowie?

\- Taaak – wzrok Vosa stał się rozmarzony. – Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak ostro dowaliłem blaszakowi, którego mieliśmy ścigać. Wy też _trochę_ pomogliście! – wyszczerzył do przyjaciół zęby.

\- Ale tylko trochę – kącik ust Obi-Wana kpiąco uniósł się do góry. – _Troszeczkę._

\- Oczywiście – Mistrzyni Unduli pokręciła głową. – My robiliśmy za statystów. To ty byłeś główną gwiazdą. W każdym momencie! Również wtedy, gdy… Obi-Wan, przypomnij mi, co robiliśmy, gdy Quinlan dowalił blaszakowi? – zapytała ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Wywlekaliśmy jego poobijany tyłek z tunelu – z uciechą uzupełnił Kenobi. – Oczywiście mam na myśli Quinlana, nie droida.

\- Droida też wywlekliście – przypomniał Vos. – Diabelstwo przylgnęło do mojej kostki… jakby się we mnie, kurde, zakochało! Od lat powtarzam, że blaszaki na mnie lecą! Zresztą, sami dzisiaj widzieliście, jak „ognistym” uczuciem darzy mnie Kokoszka!

\- Ja, Quinlan i twój Mistrz zdawaliśmy razem egzamin – Luminara wyjaśniła Anakinowi. – Razem z Tiplee, która była z innego Klanu.

\- Zdaliśmy za pierwszym podejściem. – Nie wiedzieć, kiedy, dzikus objął Skywalkera ramieniem, sprawiając, że chłopiec cały się najeżył. – Nie żebym się chwalił, ale ustanowiliśmy rekordowy czas, który po dziś dzień zostaje niepobity. Tak więc, wiesz, Padawaniątko… Zero presji!

Poczochrał wnerwionemu dziewięciolatkowi włosy, ale nie w taki sam czuły sposób, jak robił to Obi-Wan. Choć Anakin był obcięty krótko, „po Padawańsku”, ten śmierdzący gnój jakimś cudem zdołał zamienić jego głowę w ptasie gniazdo. Chłopiec już przymierzał się do tego, by nadepnąć Vosowi na nogę, ale powstrzymało go przed tym stwierdzenie Obi-Wana:

\- Anakin… - Kenobi ostrzegawczo wycelował w ucznia palec. – Żeby ci tylko nie przyszło do głowy, by pobijać jakieś durnowate rekordy! Czas, w jakim ktoś pokonuje tor przeszkód, nie ma absolutnie _żadnego_ wpływu na wynik egzaminu.

\- No, wpływu niestety nie ma – Vos porozumiewawczo mrugnął do Anakina. – ALE zapewnia podziw całej Świątyni, a także „szacun” i uwielbienie pozostałych Adepciątek. Tak tylko mówię, Skywalker.

\- Quinlan! – Obi-Wan zmierzył kumpla wściekłym spojrzeniem.

\- No co? – Dzikus wydał urażone westchnienie. – Stary, poważnie, czym ty się przejmujesz? Przecież to jest najgrzeczniejsze i najdojrzalsze dziecko w całej Świątyni! – złośliwie się uśmiechając, ponownie zrobił Anakinowi bajzel na głowie. – Pierdoły, takie jak imponowanie rówieśnikom, w ogóle go nie interesują.

\- Mimo wszystko, nie powinieneś mówić mu o rekordzie – z powagą stwierdziła Luminara. – Stawiasz go pod presją.

\- Co prawda, to prawda – Quinlan dramatycznie westchnął. – Podpuszczam go, chociaż nie ma najmniejszych szans, by uzyskać krótszy czas niż my…

\- To się jeszcze okaże! – warknął Skywalker.

\- Anakin… - Obi-Wan posłał uczniowi zrezygnowane spojrzenie. – Bądź tak miły i _przypomnij sobie_ , co się stało, gdy ostatnim razem dałeś mu się podpuścić. A ty… - przeniósł wzrok na Vosa. – Przypomnij sobie, co ci obiecywałem, w razie gdybyś postanowił ponownie podpuścić mojego Padawana.

\- Następnym razem wybierz jakąś realistyczną groźbę – odparował Vos. – Wyrywanie jaj przez odbyt jest fizycznie niemożliwe.

\- Jesteś pewien? – Luminara uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. – Powinieneś częściej bywać w Archiwum. Masz bardzo _ograniczoną_ wyobraźnię.

Kumpel Obi-Wana głośno przełknął ślinę i przestał uwieszać się na Anakinie.

\- Mistrzunio ma rację, młody – wymamrotał, na odchodnym klepiąc chłopca po ramieniu. – Zapomnij o rekordach i po prostu zdaj. Egzamin nie jest jakoś bardzo trudny. Wystarczy współpracować z innymi Adepciątkami.

Słowo „Adepciątka” o czymś chłopcu przypomniało. O kurde! Stał sobie tutaj i gadał z dorosłymi, a koledzy zapewne już dotarli do Zachodniej Sali Treningowej i wkurzali się, bo musieli na niego czekać.

\- Mistrzu… - Anakin zaczął niepewnie. – Czy mogę…

\- Jasne, biegnij do kolegów – Obi-Wan skinął głową. – Ja w tym czasie przejdę się do Tory. Chyba rzeczywiście powinienem z nią porozmawiać…

Ostatnie zdanie wymamrotał bardziej do siebie niż do ucznia.

\- Może jednak zabierzesz mnie ze sobą? – z nadzieją spytał Vos.

\- Żebyś zemdlał w połowie podwieczorku? – zamiast Kenobiego odpowiedziała Luminara. Zarzuciła sobie rękę Quinlana na ramię i pociągnęła kolegę korytarzem. – Wtedy to już _zupełnie_ przestałabym się do ciebie przyznawać! Powiem ci, co teraz zrobisz: pójdziesz do siebie do kwatery i urządzisz sobie leczniczą drzemkę. Powinieneś całować mnie po stopach za to, że w ogóle mam ochotę cię odprowadzić.

\- Mogę pocałować również inne miejsca! – ochoczo zaoferował dzikus.

Mirialanka przewróciła oczami. Po chwili oboje zniknęli za zakrętem.

Anakin chciał puścić się biegiem w przeciwnym kierunku, lecz nie zdążył, gdyż Obi-Wan chwycił go za ramię.

\- Mistrzu? – chłopiec spytał niepewnie.

Nie umiał tego wyjaśnić, ale czuł się dziwnie… prześwietlany. Jakby wpatrujące się w niego błękitne tęczówki potrafiły zajrzeć mu do głowy.

\- Anakin… - Obi-Wan przemawiał bardzo cicho i ostrożnie, jakby stąpał po kruchym szkle. – Przepraszam, nie chcę dłużej cię zatrzymywać. Chodzi tyko o to, że… Wiesz, pomyślałem sobie…

Wziął głęboki oddech, spojrzał protegowanemu w oczy i dokończył:

\- Chciałem tylko upewnić się co do jednej kwestii. Wczoraj powiedziałeś, że mi ufasz. Mam nadzieję, że nic się od tego czasu nie zmieniło. Gdyby coś się działo, powiedziałbyś mi? Jeżeli miałbyś jakieś zmartwienie, nie próbowałbyś go przede mną ukryć? Prawda?

Dłonie chłopca zacisnęły się w pięści, jednak Skywalker nie odwrócił wzroku. Wiedział, że nie może być ze swoim Mistrzem całkowicie szczery, a jednocześnie nie chciał wyjść na kłamcę. W tej sytuacji istniała tylko jedna odpowiedź, którą mógł zaoferować Obi-Wanowi:

\- Nie martw się, Mistrzu. Od wczoraj nic się nie zmieniło. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori.  
> Wam bardzo dziękuję za komentarze oraz kudosy ;)
> 
> Miałam małe problemy techniczne, ale od teraz rozdziały powinny już wychodzić regularnie.  
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i niech Moc będzie z wami!


	35. Szczerość i zaufanie (Część 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przepis na katastrofę według Anakina Skywalkera:  
> 1\. Wziąć sprawy we własne ręce  
> 2\. Nie mówić absolutnie NIKOMU o swoich problemach.  
> 3\. Przekonać się, że wszystko, co robiło się przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, jest guzik warte!  
> 4\. Bronić swojego Mistrza przed Vosem.
> 
> Czyli rozdział o tym, dlaczego mądrości z Tatooine kompletnie nie sprawdzają się w Świątyni Jedi...

Dorastanie w miejscu takim jak Mos Espa dawało możliwość otrzymania wielu cennych życiowych lekcji, a jedna z nich brzmiała następująco:

„Ludzie dzielą się na dwie kategorie. Dobrze ustawieni spryciarze, którzy potrafią świetnie kłamać i nikomu nie ufają… oraz _martwe ciała_ lamusów, którzy za sprawą nadmiernej szczerości i ufności narobili sobie wrogów”.

Anakin nie pamiętał już, od kogo usłyszał te mądre słowa, jednak zasłaniał się nimi za każdym razem, gdy chciał… och! Nie, poprawka. Gdy _musiał_ kogoś oszukać.

Właśnie tak postrzegał swoją decyzję, by nie powiedzieć Obi-Wanowi o swoich obawach - przymus. Konieczność! Instynkt przetrwania wynikający z wielu lat spędzonych na Tatooine.

To nie tak, że Skywalker był bezczelnym małym kłamczuchem, który nie ufał swojemu Mistrzowi. Wręcz przeciwnie – cieszył się opinią dość bezpośredniego chłopca i nie miał oporów, by rozmawiać ze swoim mentorem o ważnych sprawach. A to, że trochę… _troszeńkę_ naginał prawdę, gdy mówił Obi-Wanowi, że nic się nie dzieje, albo wymyślał kolejne powody, dla których ich wspólna lekcja nie mogła się odbyć, to nie było żadne kłamstwo, w żadnym razie! To było takie jakby… eee… zatajenie problemów, które wkrótce miały zostać rozwiązane! Nic wielkiego.

Nikt nie mógł być szczery zawsze i w każdej sytuacji, bo inaczej zostawał lamusem. Nie wszystkie problemy nadawały się do tego, by dzielić się nimi z innymi ludźmi. Nawet z członkami rodziny.

Kiedy Anakin rozbił motor repulsorowy, który miał dostarczyć jednemu z zamożniejszych klientów Watto, nie powiedział o tym _nikomu._ Ani Watto, ani klientowi, ani nawet mamie. Każdemu z nich coś nakłamał i zabrał się za potajemne naprawianie sprzętu. Wiedział, że stąpa po cienkiej linie, ale w tamtej sytuacji nie miał innego wyjścia. Gdyby powiedział Watto, tamten z pewnością by go zabił. Ewentualnie sprzedał. Gdyby powiedział klientowi, tamten powiedziałby Watto, który poczułby się _jeszcze bardziej_ zmotywowany do morderstwa bądź sprzedaży. A gdyby powiedział mamie, ona jak nic wzięłaby całą winę na siebie, co było najgorszą z możliwych opcji. Zatem Skywalker zachował wszystko w tajemnicy, zreperował motor, dostarczył go nowemu właścicielowi i tylko trochę dostał po uszach za opóźnienie. Jego kłamstwo nigdy nie ujrzało światła dziennego. Kamień z serca! Szczęśliwe zakończenie!

Anakin wierzył, że w tym przypadku również tak będzie. Po co ma mówić Obi-Wanowi o czymkolwiek? Plotki o ich zbyt bliskich relacjach były taką jakby… „usterką”. Samodzielnie sobie z nią poradzi, a gdy będzie już po wszystkim, jak gdyby nigdy nic wróci do normalności. Był tylko jeden problem…

Nie miał bladego pojęcia, ile mu to zajmie.

Jak wielu tygodni potrzebował, by ostatecznie przekonać wszystkich, że NIE jest przesadnie przywiązany do Obi-Wana? Jeden tydzień? Dwa tygodnie? Trzy tygodnie? _Więcej?_ Ugh! Nie potrafił oszacować tego z taką samą łatwością, z jaką obliczał czas na naprawienie materialnego przedmiotu i właśnie to dobijało go najbardziej. Czuł się niemal tak samo mizernie jak wtedy, gdy czekał na powrót Mistrza, nie mając żaden możliwości wykalkulowania, kiedy ponownie się spotkają.

Pozostawało jedynie robić swoje i błagać Moc o błyskawiczne efekty. Za wszelką cenę unikać towarzystwa Obi-Wana i spędzać z Klanem możliwie jak najwięcej czasu. To nie mogło być aż tak trudne!

I rzeczywiście – pierwszy tydzień „naprawiania reputacji” okazał się zaskakująco bezproblemowy. Kenobi nie wydawał się mieć jakiś szczególnych problemów z faktem, że rzadko widuje swojego Padawana. Bez mrugnięcia okiem akceptował wymówki Skywalkera o potrzebie „wyprostowaniu spraw z kolegami”. Co prawda za każdym razem dopytywał ucznia, czy „ _na pewno_ nie znajdzie w swoim grafiku godzinki na ich wspólną lekcję” i do znudzenia powtarzał, że „chętnie pomoże Anakinowi, wysłucha go i wesprze go radą w dowolnej sprawie”, ale poza tym nie był zbytnio natarczywy. Najwyraźniej postanowił zawierzyć małemu podopiecznemu i dać mu czas na rozwiązanie problemu bez zadawania zbędnych pytań. Skywalker był mu za to wdzięczny.

W drugim tygodniu zrobiło się już nieco ciężej. Choć Obi-Wan wciąż w żaden sposób nie naciskał na ucznia, w jego zachowaniu dawało się wyczuć lekkie zniecierpliwienie.

\- Nie musisz spędzać z kolegami każdej wolnej chwili, żeby cię polubili – stwierdził któregoś razu.

Czym delikatnie zasugerował wychowankowi, że zamierza przyjmować jego wymówki jeszcze tylko przez parę dni, a potem taryfa ulgowa się skończy. Skywalker uznał to za znak, by zakończyć tę mało śmieszną gierkę…

Może i nie wytrzymał tego całego „dystansowania się do Obi-Wana” jakoś szczególnie długo, ale zupełnie szczerze, miał dość! Był zmęczony udawaniem. Miał dość ciągłego mówienia Mistrzowi, że nie może znaleźć dla niego czasu, gdy w rzeczywistości o niczym nie marzył z taką intensywnością jak o ich wspólnych lekcjach. Niemal każdego wieczoru majstrował przy starym mieczu świetlnym Kenobiego i wyobrażał sobie, jak demonstruje swojemu mentorowi, czego nauczył się na ostatnich zajęciach.

Chciał, by Obi-Wan znowu pokazał mu kata. Chciał, by razem podnieśli jakiś przedmiot, albo chociaż przeszli się korytarzem Świątyni, rozmawiając o ważnych i nieważnych sprawach. Czy nawet odwiedzili tamtego irytującego lemura. Anakin nie miałby nic przeciwko, by Ciuszek znowu wlazł mu pod ubranie, jeśli to oznaczałoby spędzenie czasu z Obi-Wanem.

Od dwóch tygodni nie został „gwiazdą” żadnego głupiego incydentu, a jego relacje z Klanem były cieplejsze, niż kiedykolwiek. To chyba powinno wystarczyć, by plotki ucichły, nie? Raczej nikt nie będzie krzywo patrzył na Anakina, jeżeli zacznie być znowu widywany w towarzystwie Mistrza? Skoro przez tyle czasu utrzymywali do siebie dystans, Rada już chyba nie uzna, że są do siebie zbyt przywiązani i nie wpadnie na głupi pomysł, by ich rozdzielić? _Prawda?_

Skywalker praktycznie podjął decyzję, by przestać odtrącać Obi-Wana, ale ledwo umówił się na lekcję, wydarzyło się coś, co sprawiło, że jego dwutygodniowe starania zostały kompletnie zaprzepaszczone.

Vos nareszcie w pełni wyzdrowiał po zatruciu się Fiołkowymi Krewetkami.

I oczywiście zaczął przechadzać się po Świątyni, i robić zamieszanie wszędzie, gdzie się pojawił.

Anakin spotkał go, gdy razem z Klanem i Mistrzynią Kentarrą szedł z zajęć na obiad. Śmierdzący wstręciuch powitał go pociągnięciem za nos i głośnym okrzykiem:

\- Tu jesteś, ty mały egoisto! Właśnie się wykurowałem i chciałem wyciągnąć twojego Mistrzunia na piwko, ale powiedział, że nie może, bo jest z tobą umówiony. Mógłbyś mi go czasem odstąpić, wiesz? Nie musicie spędzać ze sobą każdej wolnej chwili, jak Papużki Corelliańskie…

Co z tego, że powiedział to w ramach żartu, szczerząc się jak głupek? Co z tego, że nie mógł wiedzieć, że umówili się na wspólne spędzenie czasu pierwszy raz od _dwóch tygodni?!_ To nie miało znaczenia! Liczyło się tylko to, że ten gamoń walnął swoje durnowate teksty na korytarzu rojącym się od Jedi.

Zanim zdążył zastanowić się, czy to dobry pomysł, Anakin zapodał skurczybykowi mocnego kopniaka w łydkę.

\- AŁA! – podskakując na jednej nodze, Vos posłał dziewięciolatkowi pełne pretensji spojrzenie. – Dobra, dzieciaku, nie przesadzaj! Nie musisz mnie od razu kopać, raju.

\- Wybacz, Mistrzu Vos – zaciskając dłonie w pięści, wysyczał chłopiec. – _To było niechcący!_

Adepci Klanu Nexu obserwowali rozgrywającą się scenę z mieszaniną strachu i podziwu. Cooper szeptał coś do Taza podekscytowanym głosem.

\- Anakin, co się tu dzieje? – Mistrzyni Kentarra przepchnęła się przez gromadę dzieci.

\- O, Tora! – Quinlan posłał kobiecie czarujący uśmiech. – Możesz spłodzić Obi-Wanowi jakieś lepsze dziecko? Bo to jest trochę wybrakowane – pokazał Anakina palcem.

Opiekunka Klanu Nexu wytrzeszczyła oczy.

\- Co? – wydukała. – Znaczy… _słucham?_ Spłodzić dziecko? Ja? Obi-Wanowi?

\- No przecież nie Mistrzowi Yodzie!

\- Jesteś pijany?

\- Ja? – Udając oburzenie, Vos przycisnął sobie dłoń do piersi. - Ależ skąd! Jak możesz mnie posądzać o spożywanie alkoholu w środku dnia? Ja jedynie powtarzam słowa, które usłyszałem niedawno od Padawana Skywalkera!

\- A co dokładnie od niego usłyszałeś?

\- Nooo, że Obi-Wan urodził go w wielkich bólach, a ty…

\- WCALE tak nie powiedziałem! – Czerwieniąc się, Anakin skierował błagalny wzrok na Opiekunkę swojego Klanu.

\- Właśnie, że powiedziałeś! – triumfalnie odparł Vos. – Mam świadków!

\- Mistrzyni, ja naprawdę…

\- Oj, no weeeź, Padawaniątko, nie ma się czego wstydzić! – szczerząc się od ucha do ucha, bezczelny wstręciuch zagarnął do siebie głowę Skywalkera. Zamknął szyję wkurzonego chłopca w mocnym uścisku i wolną ręką poczochrał krótko ostrzyżone włoski. – Co z tego, że urodził cię facet i spłodziła cię kobieta? Przynajmniej masz pretekst, by jeździć na plecach Obi-Wana, jak nowonarodzony Gundark na plecach mamusi…

\- NICZEGO TAKIEGO NIE ROBIĘ!

Sprzeczka (i częściowo również szarpanina) pomiędzy rozbawionym mężczyzną i rozwścieczonym dziewięciolatkiem trwała dobre kilkanaście minut, zanim Mistrzyni Kentarra zdecydowała się ją zakończyć.

\- Idziemy, Adepci! – zaanonsowała, ciągnąc Anakina za kołnierz. – Nie zatrzymujmy dłużej Mistrza Vosa. Jeszcze spóźni się na zajęcia wyrównawcze z dojrzałości emocjonalnej.

Skywalker był tak zrozpaczony, że nie potrafił nawet cieszyć się ze szpilki, którą Opiekunka jego Klanu wbiła wstrętnemu dzikusowi. Na kupy Bathów, co go podkusiło, by wskakiwać Obi-Wanowi na plecy, gdy ten pokazywał mu kata? I czemu, do piekieł Sithów, nie zapanował nad paplaniną słowną, którą walnął dwa tygodnie temu w obecności Kenobiego i jego przyjaciół?!

„Wspólne dziecko Mistrza oraz Opiekunki Klanu”.

Ugh! Gdyby nie powiedział wtedy na czegoś tak absurdalnego, nie musiałby się teraz martwić zdumionymi spojrzeniami co najmniej trzydziestu Jedi. A jakby tego było mało, przez korytarz przechodził akurat Yaren z kolegami… Po prostu _świetnie!_ Czemu ten dwuogonowy głupek i jego Klan musieli pojawiać się w okolicy za każdym razem, gdy Anakin robił z siebie durnia?!

Może to jakiś spisek? Czyżby Watto, Sebulba, albo jakiś inny wróg Skywalkera z czasów Tatooine wykorzystywał swoje kontakty, by bruździć dawnemu niewolnikowi nawet tutaj, w Świątyni Jedi? Albo to jeden z wkurzających testów Mocy, o których mówił Yoda i Anakin musiał przez to wszystko przejść, by stać się silniejszym? 

Tak czy siak, wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał wydłużyć dystansowanie się do Obi-Wana jeszcze o co najmniej tydzień. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż ludzie zapomną o tym pożal się Mocy incydencie!

Czując w sobie nieprawdopodobne pokłady żalu, Skywalker skontaktował się z Mistrzem.

\- Ale jak to „nie możesz”? – z głośniczków datapada popłynął zszokowany głos Kenobiego. – Przecież rano mówiłeś…

\- Wybacz, Mistrzu, ale mam dzisiaj dyżur w Straży Świątyni! – z prędkością karabinu wyrzucił z siebie Anakin. – Przepraszam, dowiedziałem się w ostatniej chwili, nie mam wyjścia, muszę się tym zająć, następnym razem na pewno powiem ci wcześniej, proszę, nie gniewaj się, to się nie powtórzy!

Nie dając oniemiałemu mężczyźnie okazji dopytania o szczegóły, przerwał połączenie i pobiegł do Chao-Zi, by błagać go o zamianę dyżurów. Pomaganie Młodszym Padawanom oraz dorosłym Jedi w utrzymaniu bezpieczeństwa było zaszczytem, którego Adepci dostępowali zaledwie raz na parę miesięcy, więc mały Tholothianin z początku nie chciał się zgodzić.

\- Przecież dopiero co miałeś dyżur! – zajęczał, gdy Anakin nie dawał mu spokoju. – A poza tym, Padawanka Swan obiecała, że pokaże mi Główną Stację Zabezpieczeń!

\- Pogadam z nią, by zaprowadziła cię tam w jakiś inny dzień. Chao, no weź… Jeśli się zgodzisz, przez tydzień będę oddawał ci moje desery!

Piętnaście minut później zamiana została przyklepana, jednak Anakin wcale nie czuł w związku z tym ulgi. Nie potrafił pozbyć się przeczucia, że od teraz jego życie w Świątyni stanie się równie stresujące jak chodzenie na palcach w gnieździe drzemiącego Gundarka. Oczywiście trafił w dziesiątkę, bo z każdym dniem było coraz gorzej…

Po pierwsze, wymówki, którymi dotychczas się posługiwał – najczęściej powiązane w jakiś sposób z kolegami z Klanu, bądź z zadaniami zleconymi przez nauczycieli – wywoływały coraz wyższe unoszenie brwi, więc należało wymyślać nowe. A ponieważ tych wyjaśnień _również_ nie można było wykorzystywać w nieskończoność, trzeba było zastąpić je _jeszcze nowszymi._ W efekcie Skywalker całkowicie wyczerpał listę powodów, które były _w miarę_ sensowne i wiarygodne, i zaczął raczyć Mistrza coraz głupszymi i absurdalniejszymi tłumaczeniami.

„Zapodziałem gdzieś holoksiążkę z Archiwum. Lecę jej poszukać, zanim Mistrzyni Jocasta dowie się o wszystkim i mnie zabije!”

„Zapomniałem zakręcić wodę w umywalce. Muszę natychmiast wrócić do pokoju i się tym zająć.”

„Mistrz Yoda skarży się na ból korzonków, więc obiecałem, że go wymasuję.”

Co więcej, jeśli nie chciał, by jego kłamstwa zostały rozpracowane, musiał rzeczywiście wypełnić swoje rzekome zobowiązania, a przynajmniej te, w które wplątał inne osoby. O ile zgubiona książka czy lejąca się woda nie były w stanie go wsypać, to mały zielony człowieczek jednak potrafił mówić i rzadko opowiadał rzeczy, które nie były prawdą. A to oznaczało, że Anakin naprawdę musiał go wymasować.

To bezcenne doświadczenie trafiło na listę Pięciu Najstraszliwszych Zadań, jakich się w życiu podjął. Pewnych rzeczy nie dawało się od-zobaczyć albo od-słyszeć - plecy Mistrza Yody i wydawane przezeń dźwięki z pewnością się do nich zaliczały!

(Jeszcze kilka lat temu Anakin przysięgał, że wolałby masować _kogokolwiek_ zamiast Gardulli, ale teraz nie był już tego taki pewien.)

Drugim poważnym problemem, z jakim chłopiec musiał się zmierzyć, była rosnąca podejrzliwość Obi-Wana. Co prawda Kenobi wciąż wzbraniał się przed sięgnięciem po ostrzejsze metody i zmuszaniem chłopca do wspólnych lekcji za pomocą nieznającego sprzeciwu rozkazu, jednak za każdym razem żądał od Anakina dokładniejszych wyjaśnień i zadawał mu coraz więcej pytań. I zaczął mieć w oczach takie dziwne oczekiwanie – jakby liczył na konkretną reakcję ze strony protegowanego, a kiedy nie dostawał tego, czego się spodziewał, robił się niewiarygodnie ponury i smutny. Patrzenie w jego markotne niebieskie oczy z każdym dniem stawało się trudniejsze.

 _Jeszcze tylko trochę, Mistrzu! –_ w myślach Anakin błagał mentora. – _Proszę, daj mi jeszcze tylko odrobinę czasu. Upewnię się, że nikt nie opowiada na nasz temat żadnych dziwnych rzeczy i zacznę zachowywać się normalnie._

Tylko jak miał to zrobić, gdy wszystkie jego starania były niweczone przez cholerny Problem Numer Trzy?!

Vos.

Ten przeklęty głupek Vos, wciąż wtykający śmierdzącego nochala w nie swoje sprawy! Gdyby nie on i jego durnowate żarty, Skywalker uporałby się z fatalną reputacją już dawno temu.

Bezczelny kumpel Obi-Wana najwyraźniej postawił sobie za cel, by poinformować każdą… ale to absolutnie _każdą_ osobę w Świątyni o bliskich relacjach Kenobiego i jego „Padawaniątka”.

\- Mówię ci, Depa, Skywalker owinął sobie naszego Obisia wokół małego palca – powiedział któregoś razu do Billaby. – Nawet na piwo nie pozwala mu chodzić!

\- No, na plecy mu wskakuje – trajkotał do Ki-Adi Mundiego. – A jak ktoś inny chce się zbliżyć, to obnaża ząbki i warczy! Zupełnie jak słodziutki szczeniaczek Anubasa!

Ku zgrozie Anakina, Vos miał nawet dość odwagi, by rzucić dowcip do _Windu._

\- No już, nie bądź dla dzieciaka aż tak surowy – zawołał, beztrosko klepiąc czarnoskórego mężczyznę po ramieniu. – Nie jego wina, że ma takie geny! W końcu Obi-Wan go _urodził._

Na kupy Banthów… Jak długo można się nad kimś znęcać z powodu jednego przejęzyczenia?!

Nie było dnia, by chłopiec z Tatooine nie usłyszał jakiegoś Jedi powtarzającego durne żarty Vosa.

A jakby gamoniowi z dredami nie wystarczyło, że paplał o przywiązaniu Skywalkera na prawo i lewo, to musiał jeszcze zaczepiać jego kolegów! Dina i pozostali mieli rację – rzeczywiście traktował dokuczanie Adeptom jako swojego rodzaju hobby. Oczywiście sam uważał to zajęcie za „kompletnie nieszkodliwe”, a gdy ktoś zwracał mu uwagę, jedynie wzruszał ramionami i usprawiedliwiał się tekstem, że „odwala dzieciakom tylko takie numery, jakie one na ogół odwalają sobie nawzajem”,

Któregoś dnia Anakin i jego Klan ćwiczyli kata, a Vos przechodził obok i od niechcenia machnął ręką, przez co wszystkie bokkeny poderwały się do góry i zdzieliły zaskoczone dzieci w czoła.

\- Jakby to były miecze świetlne, mielibyście po dwie głowy! – podsumował z uciechą.

Innym razem, Skywalker medytował w Komnacie Tysiąca Fontann w towarzystwie koleżanek, gdy niespodziewanie spadł na nich grad żołędzi.

\- W prognozie zapowiadali, że będzie padać! – machając im na pożegnanie, zawołał Dzikus.

A pewnego popołudnia kompletnie zepsuł im obiad, podmieniając cukier w misce na sól.

\- Jak ktoś szkoli się na Jedi to nieustanna czujność tylko wyjdzie mu na dobre! – zawołał, jednocześnie zwiewając przed rozwścieczoną Coco, która przypominała mu o zakazie wstępu na stołówkę. 

Pfft! Ta jasne… _na dobre!_ Anakinowi te jego żarty _z pewnością,_ kurka, wyszły na dobre! Tak zarąbiście mu się przysłużyły, że znowu podpadł rówieśnikom – i to zaraz po tym, gdy poświęcił treningi z Obi-Wanem, by się z nimi zakolegować. 

\- Mówiliśmy ci, żebyś nie podpadał Mistrzowi Vosowi! – z pretensją wypominała mu Shanti. – Tyle razy ci mówiliśmy!

Jasne, mówili. I co z tego, skoro ten gamoń się na niego uwziął?! Anakin nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości.

A jednocześnie popełnił błąd, bo naiwnie założył, że sytuacja już się nie pogorszy. W końcu czy mogło go spotkać coś bardziej obciachowego niż afera w hangarze, albo dowcip o Mistrzyni Kentarrze płodzącej Obi-Wanowi dzieci?

Owszem, mogło.

Skywalker przekonał się o tym w najgorszym możliwym miejscu, czyli na terenie pryszniców komunalnych Zakonu.

On i jego koledzy byli już czyści i akurat dreptali w stronę szatni, gdy ktoś użył Mocy, by zerwać im z bioder białe puchowe ręczniczki. Cooper, Taz i Chao-Zi oczywiście zaczęli piszczeć jak baby, lecz Anakin jak gdyby nigdy nic podniósł upuszczony kawałek materiału, zakrył się i zaczął wodzić morderczym wzrokiem po otoczeniu, wypatrując skurczbyka, który odwalił mu taki numer.

Jako że prysznic był _ostatnim_ miejscem, w którym spodziewałby się spotkać Vosa, założył, że winowajcą był Yaren, albo ktoś z jego paczki. Ale nie. Jak niewiarygodnie by to nie brzmiało, Anakin i jego koledzy trafili akurat na jeden z tych rzadkich dni, gdy Śmierdziel postanowił zrobić przysługę pozostałym Jedi i zmyć z siebie cały bród. Stał sobie pod strumieniem wody, przeczesując gęste włosy, zaśmiewając się do rozpuku i prezentując otoczeniu widok, którego NIE dawało się obejrzeć, bez wyrządzania sobie trwałych szkód na psychice.

Anakin wytrzeszczył oczy.

 _To można być tak owłosionym, nie będąc Wookim?!_

Po paru miesiącach w Świątyni zdążył się trochę oswoić z patrzeniem na nagich mężczyzn, ale to… to… TO było zdecydowane przegięcie! Skąd tam tyle włosów? I dlaczego _tamto miejsce_ było takie ciemne? Na Moc, ten widok będzie mu się śnił w koszmarach! O kurde, ale…

 _Ale chyba JA nie będę tak wyglądał, jak dorosnę?!_ – przeraził się chłopiec.

Bo jeśli tak, to chyba zmienił zdanie odnośnie dorastania.

\- A ty co tak stoisz jak zamurowany? – szczerząc zęby, zagadał go Vos. – Zgubiłeś drogę do szatni?

Anakin był zbyt sparaliżowany tym, co zobaczył, by zmobilizować mózg do wymyślenia jakiejś inteligentnej pyskówki. A jakby tego było mało, w kabinie sąsiadującej z Bezczelnym Gnojkiem mył się… O nie!

\- Ej, Obi-Wan!

Vos wyskoczył do góry, złapał za krawędź ścianki między kabinami i wychylił głowę, by zajrzeć do myjącego się kolegi.

\- Padawaniątko ci się zgubiło! – zawołał radośnie. – Zaprowadź je za rączkę do szatni!

Z ust Anakina wyszedł zduszony jęk. Chłopiec zerknął na mężczyznę, którego podglądał Dzikus i z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że para jędrnych bladych pośladów rzeczywiście należała do Obi-Wana.

\- Zostaw Anakina w spokoju – zmęczonym tonem rzucił Kenobi. – Prosiłem, byś mu nie dokuczał.

Skywalker poczuł napływ paniki. I nie chodziło wcale o szok związany z faktem, że pierwszy raz oglądał swojego Mistrza bez majtek. Obi-Wan nie był tak przerażająco owłosiony jak… ugh… _Vos,_ i nie różnił się jakoś drastycznie od innych gołych facetów. Nie w tym rzecz.

Źródło strachu Anakina miało związek z faktem, że od wielu dni chował się przed Mistrzem. Wyczuł, że zbiornik cierpliwości Obi-Wana wyczerpał się do absolutnego zera, więc unikał spotkania w cztery oczy, by Kenobi nie mógł go zmusić do wyjaśnień. A to… to było dosłownie _ostatnie miejsce_ , w którym chciałby być przesłuchiwany!

Nie ma to jak tłumaczyć się przed facetem, który nie miał na sobie _ani jednego_ skrawka materiału i to w obecności Vosa oraz kolegów z Klanu. Skywalker w życiu by się po czymś takim nie pozbierał.

Rozważał błyskawiczny sprint do szatni, lecz szybko przekonał się, że wcale nie musi uciekać. Choć Obi-Wan przyjął jego obecność do wiadomości, nic nie wskazywało na to, by miał ochotę na rozmowę. Zakręcił wodę i jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczął wycierać twarz, wciąż taktownie stojąc tyłem do ucznia. Być może wyczuł, że jego protegowany nie czuł się wśród nagich mężczyzn zbyt swobodnie i nie chciał stawiać speszonego dziecka w niezręcznej sytuacji? Napięte do granic możliwości ramiona Anakina zaczęły się nieznacznie rozluźniać.

Niestety, ulga nie trwała długo.

Wisząca pomiędzy Mistrzem i uczniem cisza wzbudziła podejrzliwość Vosa. Nauczyciel Ayali wisiał na ściance, wodząc zamyślonym wzrokiem od Obi-Wana do Anakina, aż jego twarz wykrzywiła się w złośliwym uśmieszku. Użył Mocy, by unieść szampon Kenobiego i wylał kumplowi na twarz solidną porcję niebieskiego płynu.

\- Co do…?! – Obi-Wan wydał głośny okrzyk protestu.

\- No naprawdę, Skywalker, _jak mogłeś?_ – z uciechą obserwując reakcję Anakina, wymruczał Vos. – Tak własnemu Mistrzowi?

Z wrażenia chłopiec aż podskoczył.

 _Bantha poodoo!_ – pomyślał, czując coś pomiędzy paniką a chęcią rozerwania kłamliwego skurczybyka na strzępy.

Ten gnojek odwalał mu już różne paskudne numery, ale TO było totalne przegięcie!

\- Wiem, że to ty, Quinlan – Kenobi wycedził przez zęby.

\- Co? Ja?! – Mężczyzna z dredami udał zdziwienie. – Chyba żartujesz, mordeczko! Ja już _dawno_ wyrosłem z dokuczania kolegom pod prysznicem.

Obi-Wan próbował złapać unoszący się przedmiot, jednak bez skutku. Kierowana przez uradowanego Dzikusa butelka zgrabnie unikała schwytania i wciąż wylewała Mistrzowi Anakina płyn na twarz.

\- Możesz wreszcie przestać?! – warknął Kenobi.

\- No właśnie, Skywalker, możesz przestać? – radośnie podchwycił Vos. – Są lepsze sposoby na zwrócenie uwagi Mistrzunia…

\- TO NIE JA! – z mieszaniną gniewu i rozpaczy zaprotestował Anakin.

\- Quinlan, poważnie, to diabelstwo wpada mi do oczu! – syknął Obi-Wan. – Jak zaraz nie skończysz się wydurniać, to przysięgam, że ci przyłożę!

\- Ech, do czego to doszło! – Owłosiony Dureń wydał głośne westchnienie żalu. – By niewinny człowiek dostawał ochrzan za wybryki Padawaniątka…

Opróżniona do cna butelka odbiła się od rudej głowy i poturlała się po podłodze. Mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa w obcych językach, Kenobi zaczął wymacywać otoczenie w poszukiwaniu dźwigni odkręcającej wodę.

Anakin obrzucił Vosa morderczym spojrzeniem.

 _Przeklęty drań!_ – pomyślał. – _Tylko poczekaj, padalcu… Ja ci jeszcze pokażę!_

Przez chwilę fantazjował o różnych okropnościach, które mógłby zafundować bezczelnemu dupkowi, po czym skierował zatroskany wzrok na Obi-Wana.

_Nie martw się, Mistrzu! Zaraz ci pomogę…_

Wyciągnął swoją małą dłoń i skoncentrował się na kranie. Chciał przesunąć dźwignię, by odkręcić wodę i umożliwić Kenobiemu wypłukanie oczu z płynu. I prawdopodobnie by mu się udało, _gdyby tylko_ odbył ze swoim Mistrzem przynajmniej kilka lekcji z precyzyjnego kontrolowania Mocy, tak jak życzył sobie tego Windu!

Anakin w życiu by nie wpadł, że odwlekanie nauki pod okiem Obi-Wana zemści się na nim akurat w takiej sytuacji. Dźwignia, którą chciał tylko nieznacznie poruszyć, została gwałtownie przesunięta do góry i odchylona w lewo.

Krople zaczęły bombardować ciało Kenobiego jak strzały z blasterów.

\- Oszalałeś?! – Obi-Wan wydarł się na wiszącego na ściance Vosa. – Nie wylewaj na mnie lodowatej wody!

\- Dobra, tym razem to naprawdę nie byłem ja – Quinlan odparł pomiędzy rechotami.

\- Przestań zwalać swoje durnowate numery na Anakina!

\- Ej, ale ja mówię poważnie: to nie ja!

\- Jak jeszcze raz coś odstawisz, to przysięgam, że nie ręczę za siebie!

Skywalker miał ochotę rwać sobie włosy z głosy - choć oczywiście nie dlatego, że ktoś inny obrywał za jego pomyłkę. Gnojek z dredami wcześniej próbował wrobić _jego_ , więc rachunki zostały w pewnym sensie wyrównane. Nie chodziło o współczucie dla kłamliwego drania. Anakin był po prostu rozczarowany swoimi marnymi umiejętnościami.

 _Tak to jest, gdy prosi się o pomoc kolegów zamiast dorosłych Jedi –_ pomyślał z goryczą.

Zacisnął zęby i kątem oka zerknął na Taza, Coopera i Chao-Zi. Te wszystkie rady, które od nich dostał, okazały się guzik warte!

Mimo to, postanowił spróbować jeszcze raz. Wziął głęboki oddech i ponownie skupił uwagę na nieszczęsnej dźwigni, ignorując głosik szepczący, że prosi się o kłopoty i że po jednej nieudanej próbie lepiej ponownie nie kusić losu. Sądził, że już nie pogorszy sprawy, ale oczywiście, kurka, się pomylił!

Emocje zawładnęły nim do tego stopnia, że urwał nieszczęsną dźwignię i to z taką mocą, że metalowy przedmiot uderzył Obi-Wana prosto w czoło.

\- DOBRA, TYM RAZEM SIĘ DOIGRAŁEŚ! – ryknął Kenobi.

Anakin chciał odruchowo paść na kolana i przeprosić, ale uświadomił sobie, że złość Mistrza nie była wymierzona w niego. Rudy mężczyzna wciąż wściekle łypał na Vosa i najwyraźniej miał dość odgrywania biernej ofiary, bo niespodziewanie uniósł dłoń i użył Mocy, by przechylić natrysk prysznica. Strumień wody chlusnął Dzikusa prosto w twarz.

\- ZIMNA! – zawył Quinlan.

Puścił się ścianki, ale niewiele mu to dało, bo lodowate krople nadal wpływały do jego kabiny.

\- Stary, no weź! – jedną ręką rozmasował gęsią skórkę na ramieniu, a drugą użył Mocy, by skierować natrysk z powrotem na Obi-Wana. - Mówiłem, że to nie JA, tylko twoje Padawaniątko!

\- Zabieraj ode mnie swoją zimną wodę! – Kenobi warknął w odpowiedzi, ponownie zmieniając kierunek strumienia.

\- To TWOJA zimna woda, nie MOJA!

\- TY pierwszy ją na mnie spuściłeś!

\- To nie JA, tylko Skywalker!

\- Nie myśl sobie, że skoro w pobliżu znajduje się dziewięciolatek, to zdołasz zwalić na niego swoje szczeniackie wygłupy! I PRZESTAŃ wreszcie wylewać na mnie tę cholerną wodę!

\- To TY ciągle ją na mnie wylewasz!

\- TY zacząłeś!

\- Nieprawda, to Skywalker zaczął!

\- NIE obchodzi mnie, kto zaczął! Masz NATYCHMIAST przestać!

Metalowa końcówka prysznica obracała się raz w jedną raz w drugą stronę, niczym główka niezdecydowanego droida bojowego. Anakin śledził wzrokiem jej ruch, nie mając pojęcia, co powinien, u licha, zrobić.

Z początku chciał wystąpić naprzód, przyznać się do winy i zaproponować, że naprawi dźwignię - ktoś przecież _musiał_ ją naprawić, bo inaczej woda będzie się lała bez końca! Rzecz w tym, że wtrącanie się w sprzeczkę Obi-Wana i jego kumpla nie wydawało się aktualnie najbezpieczniejszą opcją. Dwaj mężczyźni kłócili się tak zaciekle, że strach było się do nich zbliżyć, a co dopiero im przerwać. W pewnym momencie zapomnieli, o co właściwie toczył się konflikt i po prostu upierali się przy swoim („To twoja wina!”, „Nie, twoja”!), jednocześnie siłując się o dźwignię.

W oczach obu mężczyzn błyszczała determinacja – każdy z nich wydawał się absolutnie pewny, że jeśli wytrwa w swoich staraniach dostatecznie długo, to przeciwnik w końcu wymięknie i odpuści. Wyciągnięte dłonie drżały, wkładając w przesuwanie natrysku więcej i więcej Mocy…

Aż wreszcie stało się! Nieszczęsny kawałek metalu nie wytrzymał szarpaniny dwóch Jedi i pękł, tak jak wcześniej dźwignia urwana przez Anakina. Tyle, że tym razem nie ucierpiało wyłącznie czoło jednego faceta.

Lodowata woda zaczęła bryzgać na wszystkie strony, zalewając większość pobliskich kabin, a odłamki prysznica pomknęły w różnych kierunkach, trafiając kilka osób, w tym także…

\- TO JUŻ JEST SZCZYT WSZYSTKIEGO!

Włosy na głowie Anakina momentalnie stanęły dęba. Skywalker rozpoznałby ten wściekły ryk dosłownie wszędzie.

\- Nawet pod prysznicem nie można mieć odrobiny spokoju?! – w ich stronę kroczył goły od stóp do głów Mace Windu.

Najwyraźniej przerwano mu bardzo ważną czynność, bo trzymał w dłoni golarkę, a jego głowa, łydki i miejsce pomiędzy nogami były niemal w całości pokryte pianą (czyżby „rytualne oczyszczenie, o którym wspominała Luminara”?). A poza tym, szedł tak energicznie, że najbardziej rzucająca się w oczy część jego ciała lekko podskakiwała i… nieeeee! Na Moc, _NIE!_ Po namyśle, to chyba Anakin jednak wolał gołego Vosa... Przecież TO było straszne!

\- Tolerowałem wasze durne wygłupy, bo liczyłem, że pewnego dnia dorośniecie i wam przejdzie! – Windu wydarł się na czerwonego ze wstydu Obi-Wana i tylko odrobinę speszonego Vosa. Trzymał przed sobą golarkę w taki sposób, jakby chciał jej użyć to poderżnięcia im gardeł. – Ile lat musicie, _do piekieł Sithów,_ skończyć, by zacząć normalnie się zachowywać?!

Anakin pragnął w jakiś cudowny sposób teleportować się z tego miejsca.

 _Żeby tylko Wściekły Sztywniak mnie nie zauważył!_ – błagał w myślach. – _Żeby tylko mnie nie zauważył!_

Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że Moc wysłuchała jego próśb, bo zaczął samoistnie oddalać się od Windu. Szybko jednak zorientował się, że po prostu koledzy złapali go za ręce i pociągnęli go w stronę szatni, a on był tak spetryfikowany, że niczego nie zauważył. Zdał sobie sprawę, co się dzieje, dopiero, gdy Cooper praktycznie wydarł mu się do ucha:

\- Anakin, no co ty, _zwariowałeś?!_ SPADAMY!

Przynajmniej raz ten gamoń poradził mu coś sensownego. Skywalker postanowił, że wyjątkowo go posłucha.

Zanim czmychnął do szatni, zdążył jeszcze zerknąć przez ramię i dokładnie obejrzeć panujący wokół chaos.

Starsi Jedi wyglądali ze swoich kabin i dopytywali o droida konserwującego, pięcioletni Adepci oskarżali siebie nawzajem o zalanie zimną wodą, Kit Fisto krzątał się po okolicy i wypatrywał złodzieja, który w tym całym rozgardiaszu zarąbał mu mydło, malutki Mistrz Piell wdrapał się na sufit i usiłował naprawić zepsuty natrysk, a Windu nadal wydzierał się na winowajców, nie chcąc słyszeć żadnych tłumaczeń.

\- Ej, a możemy chociaż założyć gacie? – nieoczekiwanie rzucił Vos. – Bo jak tu stoimy we trzech, z wackami na wierzchu, to wyglądamy jak Spęd Pedałów…

Widząc, że twarz czarnoskórego Mistrza zaczyna przybierać bardzo niebezpieczny odcień purpury, Anakin postanowił, że _nie chce_ znać ciągu dalszego i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Z ryku, który usłyszał sekundę później, wynikało, że Windu nie życzył sobie, by przerywano jego złowrogi monolog z _jakiegokolwiek_ powodu, a zwłaszcza tak „banalnego” jak uczestniczenie w „Spędzie Pedałów”. Cokolwiek to znaczyło.

Skywalker objął wzrokiem kolegów. Podobnie jak on, wyglądali na lekko straumatyzowanych i wciąż dyszeli po sprincie do szatni.

\- Nie wiem, jak wy… - wystękał Chao-Zi – Ale JA już nigdy nie przyjdę się tutaj myć… NIGDY!

\- Co ci strzeliło do głowy, Anakin? – Cooper z pretensją spojrzał na kolegę. – Czemu odkręciłeś na swojego Mistrza zimną wodę?

\- To był wypadek! – w odpowiedzi jęknął Skywalker. – Chciałem mu tylko pomóc się opłukać, bo przez głupi szampon nic nie widział.

\- Jak nie umiesz dobrze kontrolować Mocy, to się nie wyrywaj!

\- Właśnie! – Chao-Zi zawtórował blondynkowi. – Kiedy przewróciłeś kubek i zalałeś nam obiad, było to samo. Za każdym razem, gdy próbujesz rzeczy, z którymi sobie nie radzisz, są z tego kłopoty! 

Przez ułamek sekundy Anakin miał ochotę rozerwać tych dwóch gamoni na strzępy. Nie do wiary… Wprost nie mógł uwierzyć, że po tak długim czasie wciąż mieli czelność wypominać mu akcję z kubkiem! Tak bardzo się od tamtego czasu zmienił, zrobił tak wielkie postępy, tak strasznie się starał, by zostać ich przyjacielem, a oni znowu traktowali go tak, jak na początku. Odtrącił dla nich Obi-Wan – czy to naprawdę nic nie znaczyło?

Dobiegające zza drzwi wściekłe głosy (w tym ten należący do Windu) zmotywowały Anakina, by w rekordowym tempie założył szaty Jedi. Tak się śpieszył, że zrezygnował z wycierania, przez co materiał przylgnął do jego mokrej skóry w bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób.

Sfrustrowany, Skywalker postanowił odpuścić sobie posiłek i zaszyć się w pokoju. Cała ta akcja pod prysznicami sprawiła, że nie miał ochoty nikogo oglądać. Nawet jedzenia mu się odechciało, choć jeszcze godzinę temu planował, że spróbuje podwędzić z bufetu kilka pączków dla siebie i dla swojego Klanu.

Jaki sens starać się dla kolegów, skoro koniec końców i tak nie mieli o nim dobrego zdania?

Jaki sens w trzymaniu Obi-Wana na dystans, gdy durnowaty Vos wszystko psuł?

Czy _cokolwiek_ w tej Świątyni w ogóle miało sens?

Czasami Anakin miał wrażenie, że nie. Czasem wydawało mu się, że przybył do tego miejsca tylko i wyłącznie po to, by przekonać się, że do niczego się nie nadaje.

Wyjął ze skrytki dawny miecz swojego Mistrza i zaczął go obracać w małych dłoniach. Broń przestała być skupiskiem bezużytecznych odłamków i wyglądała jak prawdziwy oręż Jedi – brakowało jedynie kryształu kyber i paru innych istotnych elementów. Doprowadził ją do tego stanu bez niczyjej pomocy, nie wiedząc o mieczach świetlnych absolutnie nic!

Czemu nie potrafił zrobić tego samego z samym sobą?

Dlaczego, choć tak bardzo się starał, nie umiał naprawić samego siebie i stać się takim samym Jedi jak wszyscy? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę bardzo dziękuję Mishi Akaitori :)  
> Dziękuję również wam - za wszystkie cudowne komentarze oraz kudosy.
> 
> Po dłuższej przerwie wracam do regularnego publikowania.  
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i niech Moc będzie z wami!


	36. Skutki kłamstwa (Część 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin zdystansował się do Obi-Wana, bo bał się go stracić.
> 
> A jak wyszło w praktyce?
> 
> Dziewięciolatek wreszcie ma okazję zobaczyć, jakie będą skutki jego "ciężkiej pracy". Czy będzie zadowolony?

**Człowiek Czynu**

**Rozdział 16 – Skutki kłamstwa**

\- Dobra, Anakin, mam tego dosyć!

Wystarczył jeden rzut okiem na surową minę Obi-Wana, by Skywalker zrozumiał, że ma kłopoty. I że jest kompletnie nieprzygotowany na nadchodzącą rozmowę. Spanikowany, zaklął w myślach.

_Bantha poodoo!_

Po aferze prysznicowej można było przewidzieć, że Kenobi prędzej czy później osaczy Padawana i zmusi do wyjaśnień (dostanie zjebki od pokrytego pianą Windu, któremu dyndało to i owo, złamałoby absolutnie każdego!), tylko Anakin nie sądził, że jego Mistrz przejdzie do działania tak… no… szybko. I w tak zdecydowany sposób.

Niecałe dwadzieścia cztery godziny od incydentu Obi-Wan zaczaił się na Padawana za filarem, jak drapieżnik na ofiarę, złapał zaskoczonego chłopca za kołnierz i odciągnął go od stada pozostałych dzieci, nie pytając o pozwolenie i nie tłumacząc, o co chodzi. Nie było to może tak samo upokarzające jak bycie niesionym na ramieniu, ale Skywalker i tak miał ochotę narzucić sobie kaptur na głowę i osłonić się przed zdumionymi spojrzeniami pozostałych Jedi. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że nawet nie zdążył zaprotestować!

Przypomniał sobie, jak się mówi, dopiero kiedy zatrzymali się w zagajniku w Komnacie Tysiąca Fontann. Miał przeczucie, że tym razem się nie wywinie, jednak chwycił się pierwszej lepszej wymówki i spróbował kupić sobie trochę czasu.

\- Eee… wiesz, Mistrzu, chętnie bym pogadał, ale muszę dokończyć bardzo ważne wypracowanie i…

\- Martwisz się, że droid popełni za mało błędów ortograficznych i wszyscy zorientują się, że oszukujesz? – chłodno spytał Kenobi.

Wyciągnął rękę, zagradzając chłopcu drogę i uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę w stronę kwater Adeptów. Po karku Anakina spłynął pot.

\- Droid? – Udając zdziwienie, Skywalker spojrzał na opiekuna. - Jaki droid? Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Mistrzu!

\- Doprawdy? – Obi-Wan uniósł brew. - Byłem pewien, że mały cwaniak, który próbował orżnąć mnie w kości, trochę lepiej zatrze po sobie ślady.

Na krótką chwilę marzenia o ucieczce kompletnie wyparowały z głowy Anakina. Chłopiec wbił zaciekawiony wzrok w Mistrza.

 _Nie zatarłem śladów? –_ zdziwił się. – _Ale jak to?_

Na programowaniu droidów znał się, jak mało kto. Był pewien, że oszustwo nie zostanie wykryte jeszcze przez co najmniej pół roku! Wszystko zostało dopięte na ostatni guzik, czy raczej: dokręcone do ostatniej śrubki. Droid tak świetnie imitował wołający o pomstę do Mocy styl małoletniego Pana, że nawet Mistrzyni Jocasta niczego nie podejrzewała. Co mogło pójść nie tak? 

\- W plikach kryje się mnóstwo istotnych danych – wyjaśnił Obi-Wan. - Zapewniam cię, że żaden człowiek nie jest w stanie napisać tysiąca wyrazów w trzydzieści sekund.

Nie panując nad tym, co robi, Anakin uderzył pięścią w otwartą dłoń.

\- Szlag! Wiedziałem, że o czymś zapomniałem!

 _Ta przeklęta Świątynia zrobiła ze mnie nieuważną ofermę!_ – pomyślał ze złością.

Na Tatooine _w życiu_ nie pozwoliłby sobie na tak głupi błąd! Gdy starał się oszukać Watto, zawsze kilka razy wszystko sprawdzał i…

Dokładnie w tym momencie zauważył pełne dezaprobaty oczy Obi-Wan i zdał sobie sprawę ze swojej pomyłki. O kurde! Jego reakcja chyba nie była pożądaną reakcją Adepta, którego przyłapano na więcej niż jednym przewinieniu.

Czerwieniąc się, spróbował naprawić błąd:

\- Znaczy… eee… jest mi przykro. Bardzo, bardzo mi przykro, Mistrzu!

Obi-Wan przez chwilę po prostu stał i wpatrywał się w ucznia. Miał na twarzy tą swoją upierdliwą, niemożliwą do rozszyfrowania maskę, która stresowała Anakina jeszcze bardziej, niż konfrontacja z rozwścieczonym Windu.

Teraz, gdy o tym pomyślał, chłopiec uświadomił sobie, że minęło całkiem sporo czasu, odkąd widział u swojego Mistrza taką minę. Po powrocie z Fenis, Kenobi przestał być Panem Nieprzystępnym i zaczął pokazywać się wychowankowi z różnych stron. Uśmiechał się do Anakina, żartował z nim, przeżywał jego wybryki, pozwalał sobie na subtelne oznaki złości, a teraz…

Nic. Zupełnie nic.

Skywalker znowu miał przed sobą zdystansowanego Obi-Wana Kenobiego, który został mu przedstawiony na statku Padme. Tego samego milczącego Obi-Wana, z którym nie umiał dogadać się przez cały czas spędzony na Coruscant, aż do ich pamiętnej rozmowy w drodze na Naboo.

Jakby łącząca ich nić porozumienia, istniejąca od czasu rytualnego zaplecenia warkoczyka, rozpruła się i musieli ją zaplatać na nowo.

Po ciele Anakina przeszedł dreszcz. Chłopiec nie miał pojęcia, skąd ta zmiana w Obi-Wanie, ale czuł, że nie oznaczało to niczego dobrego. Dla żadnego z nich.

Widząc, że jego Mistrz otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, Skywalker wstrzymał oddech. Jednak ostatecznie nie doczekał się kary – osoba, która przez ostatni tydzień była dla niego źródłem wszystkich kłopotów, przynajmniej raz zrobiła mu nieświadomą przysługę. 

Zza zakrętu nadszedł Quinlan Vos. 

\- A, tu jesteś, Kenobi! – Wesoło pomachał do Obi-Wana. - Wszędzie cię szukałem. Czujesz ten cudowny zapach?

\- Chodzi o dobiegające spod twoich pach rozpaczliwe wołanie o mydło? – Unosząc brew, spytał mentor Anakina.

\- O nasz sparing, mordko! – Dzikus przewrócił oczami. - To zapach ekscytującego, męskiego sparingu! Nie mogę uwierzyć, jak dawno ze sobą nie walczyliśmy. Coś czuję, że dzisiaj będzie ten cudowny dzień, gdy wreszcie zatriumfuję. No już, spinaj poślady i grzej mieczyk! Idziemy do Wschodniej Sali Treningowej.

Czując na swoim ramieniu dłoń Mistrza, Skywalker lekko podskoczył. 

\- Wybacz, ale dzisiaj spasuję – Kenobi zerknął na ucznia w taki sposób, że ten głośno przełknął ślinę. - Ja i Anakin mamy ważne sprawy do omówienia.

\- Uuu, to brzmi poważnie! – Masując podbródek, Vos cicho zacmokał. - Co przeskrobałeś, Padawaniątko? – zainteresował się.

\- Naprawiłem nieużywanego droida i przeprogramowałem go, by pisał za mnie wypracowania – bąknął Anakin.

\- Droid piszący wypracowania? – Oczy mężczyzny z dredami pojaśniały od ekscytacji. - W mordę, przecież to genialne! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nikt wcześniej na to nie wpadł. Och, ale…

Nauczyciel Aayli dramatycznie westchnął i zmierzył Obi-Wana zrezygnowanym spojrzeniem.

\- Twój sztywniacki Mistrzunio pewnie nie będzie potrafił docenić tak kreatywnego pomysłu. Ech, co ci mogę powiedzieć, dzieciaku… ciężkie jest życie małego geniusza! Człowiek się napracuje i jeszcze dadzą mu za to zjebkę.

\- Właściwie to nie chciałem dawać Anakinowi reprymendy za przeprogramowanie droida – ostrożnie zaanonsował Kenobi.

\- Nie? – Vos najpierw zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, a potem wydał z siebie triumfalny okrzyk. - Kurde, stary, nie wierzę! – Szczerząc zęby, mocno poklepał kumpla po ramieniu. - A więc nauki Qui-Gona wreszcie trafiły, gdzie trzeba i postanowiłeś przejść na Niegrzeczną Stronę Mocy? Jestem z ciebie taki dumny! Nawet nie wiesz, jak tęskniłem za małym niedobrym Obi-Wankiem, który odwalał ze mną numery!

\- Właściwie to chciałem…

\- Tak, tak, dla zasady musisz dzieciaka ochrzanić, kumam. To zrobimy tak: demonstracyjnie pogrozisz mu paluszkiem, a droida oddacie mnie, by nikt się nie dowiedział.

Nie zważając na protest w oczach drugiego mężczyzny, Świątynny Niechluj zagarnął Anakina ramieniem i konspiracyjnie szepnął mu do ucha:

\- Da się go przerobić tak, by odwalał za kogoś raporty?

\- QUINLAN! – Czerwony ze złości Obi-Wan wydał z siebie zbulwersowany okrzyk.

Skywalker wodził wzrokiem od jednego Jedi do drugiego. To była jego szansa! Dyskretnie wysunął się spod ramienia Dzikusa i zaczął iść do tyłu, z każdym maleńkim kroczkiem oddalając się od dwójki mężczyzn. 

\- Raju, ale ten Mistrz Vos jest okropny! – zawołał dramatycznym tonem. - Wiesz, co, Mistrzu? Musisz koniecznie zgodzić się na sparing i spuścić mu porządne manto! Pozamiataj nim parkiet, ale tak, by szybko się nie pozbierał. A ja w międzyczasie zabiorę się za tamto wypracowanie. Skoro muszę napisać je sam, pewnie zajmie mi to całą wieczność!

\- Anakin… - oczy Obi-Wana zwęziły się.

\- Dziękuję, że nie nawrzeszczałeś na mnie z powodu droida, Mistrzu. Pójdę potem do Mistrzyni Jocasty i ją przeproszę. Teraz już sobie pójdę i…

\- Ani. Kroku. Dalej. Padawanie!

Anakin zerwał się do biegu, lecz uświadomił sobie, że… o kurde! Jakimś sposobem wciąż tkwił w tym samym miejscu. Zszokowany, spojrzał w dół. Jego nogi się poruszały, jednak nie pozwalały mu przemieścić się do przodu – jakby miał pod stopami bieżnię, a nie twardą świątynną posadzkę. A kiedy zrezygnował z biegu, poczuł, że jakaś niewidzialna siła ciągnie go do tyłu. Obcasy wysokich butów z głośnym piskiem sunęły po podłodze.

Chłopiec zerknął przez ramię i na widok stojącego z wyciągniętą ręką Obi-wana, wydał ciche sapnięcie protestu. Wprost nie mógł uwierzyć… Jego Mistrz zatrzymał go używając Mocy. Normalnie, kurde, użył Mocy, by go zatrzymać!

 _Oszust!_ – w myślach jęknął Anakin. – _Tak nie wolno, to nie fair!_

\- Wybacz, Quinlan, ale _ja i mój uczeń_ – podkreślając te słowa, Kenobi położył dłoń na ramieniu rozżalonego chłopca - musimy odbyć poważną rozmowę. Powalczymy ze sobą kiedy indziej. A teraz byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś zostawił nas _samych!_

\- Samych? – Wargi Vosa ułożyły się w smutny dzióbek. - W takiej chwili? Chłopie, przecież od razu widać, że szykuje się między wami jakaś poważniejsza drama. A ja _uwielbiam_ dramy!

\- Naprawdę? – zakpił Obi-Wan. - Po awanturze z udziałem Mistrza Windu w życiu bym na to nie wpadł!

\- A masz na myśli awanturę w hangarze, czy tamtą ostatnią akcję pod prysznicem? – dociekał Quinlan. - Bo zimną wodę to akurat odkręciło na ciebie Padawaniątko i powinno się po męsku przyznać! – wycelował w Skywalkera palec wskazujący, na co dziewięciolatek wydał cichy jęk.

\- Nieważne, o którą aferę mi chodzi. – Wzdychając, Obi-Wan pokręcił głową. - Zdecydowanie wolę porozmawiać z Anakinem na osobności. A teraz bądź tak miły i idź sobie!

\- Ech, cóż za mroczne czasy nastały… żeby własny kumpel się mnie pozbywał! Czuć w tym rękę Sithów!

Vos chwilę jeszcze skomlał, jak dzieciak, którego wyproszono z imprezy urodzinowej, ale ostatecznie odpuścił i sobie poszedł. Anakin i Obi-Wan odprowadzili go wzrokiem. Kiedy zyskali pewność, że znalazł się dostatecznie daleko, chłopiec spojrzał na Mistrza, wziął głęboki oddech i wyrzucił z siebie:

\- Dobra, to ja odkręciłem na ciebie zimną wodę, ale to był wypadek! Chciałem ci tylko pomóc! Szampon leciał ci do oczu, więc odkręciłem wodę, byś mógł go spłukać.

Wytrzeszczając na protegowanego oczy, Kenobi otworzył usta i natychmiast je zamknął. Najwyraźniej chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nieoczekiwana deklaracja Anakina sprawiła, że kompletnie stracił wątek. Po długiej chwili ciszy, potrząsnął głową.

\- Mniejsza o akcje pod prysznicem i nieadekwatne korzystanie ze świątynnych droidów – mruknął, masując skroń. - To są pierdoły. I bardzo bym chciał, żebyśmy mogli pozwolić sobie na luksus dyskutowania o pierdołach. Ale nie możemy, bo mamy do omówienia znacznie poważniejszy problem.

Widząc, że jego Mistrz krzyżuje ramiona, Skywalker odruchowo przypomniał sobie swoją mamę. Zawsze stała przed nim _w takiej pozycji_ i patrzyła na niego _w taki sposób_ , gdy bardzo ją zdenerwował.

Nie, nawet nie tyle zdenerwował. _Zawiódł. Rozczarował!_

Gardło chłopca stało się nieprzyjemnie ciasne, jakby utknęła w nim mała kulka. Kulka złożona z kłamstw.

\- Anakin… - Obi-Wan posłał protegowanemu ponure spojrzenie. - Chcę, żebyśmy szczerze i uczciwie porozmawiali o powodach, dla których unikasz mnie i naszych wspólnych treningów.

\- Unikam? – wyjąkał chłopiec. - C-co, ale… Niczego takiego nie robię, Mistrzu! N-nie unikam cię!

W oczach Kenobiego na ułamek sekundy pojawił się głęboki smutek – kolejny gest, który wyglądał, jakby został skopiowany od Shmi Skywalker. Z każdą chwilą Anakin odczuwał coraz większe wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Jestem dorosłym i wyszkolonym Jedi, Padawanie – zaanonsował Kenobi. - W dodatku mam z tobą Więź, dzięki której potrafię wyczuwać twoje emocje z dużą dokładnością. Myślisz, że nie wiem, jak bardzo jesteś teraz zdenerwowany? Zestresowany? _Zmęczony wymyślaniem kolejnych kłamstw?_

Skywalker, do tej pory z uwagą przypatrujący się swoim butom, poderwał głowę do góry, by spojrzeć na Mistrza.

 _To Obi-Wan wie, że kłamałem?_ – pomyślał, z bijącym coraz szybciej serduszkiem. – _Wie, jak się czuję?_

Uświadomienie sobie tego nie przyniosło jedynie kolejnej dawki wstydu, ale też swojego rodzaju ulgę.

Dziewięciolatek czuł się zdemaskowany, ale jednocześnie miał wrażenie, że zdjęto mu z barków wielki ciężar – ktoś dostrzegł jego wysiłek, jego zmagania nie zostały zlekceważone.

Może tego właśnie chciał od samego początku? Czyżby podświadomie pragnął, by Obi-Wan go rozpracował? By przyszedł mu z pomocą? _­_

\- A nawet gdybym nie wyczuwał twoich emocji… - ciągnął Kenobi - naprawdę uważasz mnie za osobę o tak małej inteligencji? Za niezbyt bystrego naiwniaka, któremu da się wcisnąć każdą wymówkę? Bo jeśli tak właśnie o mnie myślisz, to bardzo mi przykro.

Te słowa podziałały na Anakina jak chluśnięcie zimną wodą w twarz. Chłopiec gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Zranienie Obi-Wana było dosłownie _ostatnią_ rzeczą, którą zamierzał osiągnąć, gdy układał swój plan!

\- NIE chcę, żeby było ci przykro! – wyrzucił z siebie, błagalnie patrząc mężczyźnie w oczy. - I wcale NIE uważam, że jesteś głupi!

\- A mimo to nie uważasz mnie za dość mądrego człowieka, by opowiedzieć mi o swoim problemie – z żalem podsumował Kenobi.

\- P-problemie?

\- Nie wierzę w zmianę osobowości o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni w przeciągu jednej nocy. Może i nie znamy się jakoś bardzo długo, ale zdążyłem się już trochę zorientować, jaki jesteś, Anakin. Przed awanturą na stołówce miałem szczerego i bezpośredniego Padawana, który nazywał członków Rady Jedi „Ważniakami” i nie mógł się doczekać wspólnych treningów. Tamten chłopiec może i nie był wzorem wszelkich cnót, ale lubiłem go za to, że był ze mną _szczery._ Że ufał mi i niczego przede mną nie ukrywał.

 _Ale to nadal JA, Mistrzu!_ – rozpaczliwie pragnął krzyknąć Anakin. – _Wcale się nie zmieniłem! Ja tylko… no… Po prostu chciałem…!_

Palce chłopca nerwowo miętoliły skraj tuniki. Właściciel łypał na nie, jakby to wszystko była ich winą, jakby to one były odpowiedzialne za to, że plan nie potoczył się, jak trzeba.

Obi-Wan klęknął przed przygnębionym dziewięciolatkiem. Jego dłoń spoczęła na ramieniu Anakina i lekko je ścisnęła. Padawański warkoczyk opadał na odsłonięty nadgarstek rudego Mistrza.

\- Coś się wydarzyło, prawda? – łagodnie zagaił, Kenobi. - Coś, o czym mi nie mówisz. Dlaczego po prostu mi nie powiesz, Anakinie?

Pod wpływem troskliwego spojrzenia błękitnych oczu, chłopiec zaczerwienił się. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że MIAŁ jakiś bardzo ważny powód, by trzymać swój problem w sekrecie przed Mistrzem… mógłby się _pokroić_ , że coś takiego było, ale za wszystkie banthy nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, co.

Kiedy Obi-Wan tak na niego patrzył – tak opiekuńczo i po ojcowsku – Anakin zupełnie nie potrafił rozmyślać o swoim planie.

Potrafił myśleć tylko o tym, jak bardzo chciałby w tej chwili przytulić się do swojego Mistrza i pożalić mu się, że wstrętne dzieciaki i okropni dorośli opowiadali o nich różne paskudne rzeczy i knuli, jakby tu ich rozdzielić.

Kenobi musiał to wyczuć, bo ostrożnie wznowił zachęty:

\- Ostatnim razem tak dobrze nam się rozmawiało – przekonywał. – Kiedy wspólnie przeanalizowaliśmy problem, okazało się, że…

Nieoczekiwanie urwał i zamknął oczy. Na czole zapulsowała mu żyłka.

\- MIAŁEŚ SOBIE PÓJŚĆ! – wydarł się, łypiąc na pobliskie krzaki.

Liście zaszeleściły i po chwili wypełzł spomiędzy nich umazany ziemią Quinlan Vos. Niewinnie się uśmiechając, pomachał do Anakina i Obi-Wana.

\- No co tam, chłopaki? – Wstał i zabrał się za otrzepywanie spodni. – Nadal tu jesteście? Myślałem, że już sobie poszliście! Bo widzicie, upadła mi nakrętka od piersiówki i chciałem…

\- Że Anakin ściemnia to jeszcze jestem w stanie zrozumieć! – Kenobi gniewnie wszedł kumplowi w słowo. – Ale ty chyba jesteś już odrobinę za stary, by chować się za wymówkami?

\- E, tam! – Vos wyszczerzył zęby. – Na to _nigdy_ nie jest się za starym!

\- A co z byciem katapultowanym na drugą stronę tego pomieszczenia za pomocą kopniaka? – Obi-Wan uniósł brew. – Skoro twoje pośladki są tak młode jak kiedyś, to prawie tego nie poczują.

\- Dobrze, już dobrze, już sobie idę! – Przewróciwszy oczami, dzikus uniósł ręce i zaczął oddalać się od Mistrza i Padawana. – Raju, ale się z ciebie sztywniak zrobił. Nawet na piwo nie można z tobą normalnie wyskoczyć, bo co chwilę masz jakieś obowiązki z Padawaniątkiem…

Kenobi odprowadził przyjaciela wzrokiem, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając go z oczu, jakby chciał się upewnić, że na pewno sobie pójdzie. Przegapił przez to niewielką bruzdę, która pojawiła się na czole Anakina.

Ostatnie zdanie Vosa przypomniało chłopcu o powodach, dla których postanowił utrzymać swoje problemy w tajemnicy przed Obi-Wanem.

Nie chciał być dla swojego Mistrza ciężarem. Nie chciał odbierać Kenobiemu możliwości nacieszenia się życiem Rycerza Jedi świeżo po Próbach. A nade wszystko chciał… cóż… po prostu chciał być dla Obi-Wana dobrym, nieupierdliwym Padawanem!

 _Dlaczego mam zrzucać na niego rzeczy, z którymi sam mogę sobie poradzić? –_ pomyślał, zaciskając dłonie w piąstki.

Przecież to nie tak, że miał przed sobą jakieś nie wiadomo jakie wyzwanie! Nie mógł sobie teraz pozwolić na to, by zachowywać się jak mięczak…

Odzyskawszy determinację, uniósł podbródek.

\- To nieprawda, że ci nie ufam! – wyrzucił z siebie, uprzedzając Obi-Wana, który dokładnie w tym samym momencie otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć. – Ja po prostu… No… Potrzebuję jeszcze tylko trochę czasu! Daj mi jeszcze tydzień, Mistrzu, a wszystko załatwię i będziemy mogli spokojnie sobie trenować!

\- _Tydzień?_ – wytrzeszczając na protegowanego oczy, wykrztusił Kenobi.

\- No, może dwa – westchnął Anakin. – Rzeczywiście mam taki mały problem, ale nic się nie martw, bo ze wszystkim sobie poradzę. Po prostu daj mi to ogarnąć i niczym się nie przejmuj!

Był dumny z tego, że tak świetnie to wymyślił i w pierwszym odruchu wywnioskował, że szczęka opadła Obi-Wanowi _z podziwu_. Że Obi-Wan zwyczajnie nie wierzył we własne szczęście i w fakt, że miał takiego samodzielnego i zaradnego Padawan.

Dopiero po dłuższym przyjrzeniu się chłopiec uświadomił sobie, że mina jego Mistrza wcale nie wyraża _radosnego zdziwienia._ Oczy Kenobiego były oczami kogoś, kto aktualnie przeżywał mało przyjemny sen i zastanawiał się, jak ma się z niego, u licha, wybudzić.

Musiało minąć dwadzieścia nieprzyjemnie długich sekund, by rudy mężczyzna wreszcie się otrząsnął.

\- Nie wierzę – wyszeptał, patrząc na Anakina ze wzrokiem domagającym się wyjaśnień. – _Znowu_ to robisz.

\- Eee… ale że co robię? – zapytał autentycznie zdziwiony chłopiec.

Obi-Wan oparł dłonie na biodrach. Coś w tej pozycji sprawiło, że wydawał się większy i bardziej onieśmielający, zwłaszcza dla patrzącego nań z dołu dziewięciolatka.

\- Znowu to samo – powtórzył. W jego oczach żal mieszał się z błaganiem. – Przed aferą w stołówce było _dokładnie to samo!_ Wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszystko, _zgodziłeś_ się, byśmy od teraz rozwiązywali problemy WSPÓLNIE, a potem coś się stało i zacząłeś mnie od siebie odpychać!

\- W-wcale cię nie odpycham! – kłócił się Anakin.

Jego Mistrz puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu.

\- Teraz też: widziałem, że chciałeś odpuścić i o wszystkim mi powiedzieć, ale potem przyszedł Quinlan, zdezorientował cię i zmieniłeś zdanie. To o niego w tym wszystkim chodzi?

\- NIE! – urażonym tonem krzyknął chłopiec.

Choć ten Śmierdziel bezpośrednio przyczynił się do popsucia mu planu, Anakin nie chciał go skłócić z Obi-Wanem. Ani, tym bardziej, obgadywać go za plecami. Sam przekonał się, jak nieprzyjemnie jest być obiektem plotek i nie miał ochoty fundować podobnego doświadczenia komuś innemu.

Kenobi zmarszczył brwi.

\- Skoro nie chodzi o Quinlana, to o co chodzi?

\- O nic.

\- _Anakin!_

\- O nic, z czym nie umiałbym sobie poradzić! – przewracając oczami, poprawił się Skywalker.

 _Mam wszystko pod kontrolą, więc nie histeryzuj! –_ uzupełnił w myślach.

\- A niby CO masz pod kontrolą, Anakin? – Obi-Wan jeszcze nie wkurzył się na tyle, by się wydrzeć, ale sądząc po coraz intensywniejszej czerwieni na jego twarzy, był tego bardzo bliski. – Unikanie własnego Mistrza i snucie się po korytarzach Świątyni z nieszczęśliwą miną ma być pokazem KONTROLI?

\- Ale ja to niedługo ogarnę i…

Chłopiec urwał, gdyż dotarło do niego, że przegapił _bardzo istotny szczegół._

„Mam wszystko pod kontrolą”.

Nie powiedział tego na głos. O kurde!

Nie. Powiedział. Tego. NA GŁOS.

Nie zdążył nawet dobrze przetrawić tej informacji i przemyśleć sobie, co ona dla niego oznaczała. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi, zmierzył Obi-Wana oskarżycielskim wzrokiem.

\- Grzebiesz mi w głowie?! – wyrzucił z siebie, z nutą paniki w głosie.

Pod wpływem spojrzenia protegowanego, Kenobi zaczerwienił się.

\- Cóż… - wymamrotał, uciekając wzrokiem.

Anakin gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Jego Mistrz _nie_ zaprzeczył!

W głowie chłopca zaczęło się gromadzić coraz więcej lęków – zalewały go, przez co czuł się tak, jakby tonął. Jakby miał w sobie niewidzialną tamę, która nagle pękła.

Obi-Wan czytał mu w myślach… Od KIEDY to robił? Kiedy to się zaczęło? Ile wiedział?!

\- Anakin… - Kenobi zwrócił się do Padawana niewiarygodnie ostrożnym tonem, jakby miał do czynienia z nieoswojonym zwierzęciem. – Anakin, ja cię bardzo proszę, _nie nakręcaj się!_

Próbował położyć chłopcu dłoń na ramieniu, jednak dziewięciolatek odskoczył jak oparzony.

\- Czemu włazisz do mojej głowy?! – krzyknął Anakin. – Jak możesz?! Kto ci pozwolił?!

\- N-nie robię tego specjalnie! – bronił się Obi-Wan.

\- Nie da się _niespecjalnie_ grzebać komuś w mózgu!

Gdy tylko to powiedział, chłopiec uświadomił sobie, że skądś kojarzy podobne stwierdzenie. Wtedy, gdy schowali się w kanciapie na bokkeny i rozmawiali o wpadce z Windu. Wówczas to Anakin przysięgał, że nie zrobił niczego specjalnie, a jego Mistrz nie chciał w to uwierzyć.

Przyszło mu do głowy, że może powinien z tego powodu okazać Obi-Wanowi więcej wyrozumiałości, ale szybko odgonił od siebie tę myśl.

\- Jak często to robiłeś? – zapytał, patrząc na Kenobiego w takim wyrazem, jakby chciał przepalić go wzrokiem.

\- Czasami – wymijająco odparł jego Mistrz. – Choć starałem się tego nie robić. Uważam, że o wiele lepiej jest rozwiązywać problemy, gdy rozmawiamy ze sobą i…

\- Nie chcę, żebyś właził mi do głowy! – zaciskając dłonie w piąstki, chłopiec wydarł się mentorowi w twarz. – Nie wolno słuchać cudzych myśli bez pozwolenia! Mistrz Yoda tak powiedział!

 _A zaraz potem wspomniał, że twoje myśli są strasznie głośne i ciężko je ignorować_ – przypomniał głosik rozsądku w głowie Anakina.

 _No i co z tego?_ – odparowała buntownicza strona Skywalkera. – _Jak nie, wolno to nie wolno! –_ burknęła, tupiąc nogą. – _Nie wolno i już!_

Usta Obi-Wana ułożyły się w cienką linię. Na widok surowej twarzy Mistrza, chłopiec poczuł, że zaczyna tracić odwagę. O kurde. Z tym wydzieraniem się na nauczyciela to chyba posunął się „odrobinkę” za daleko!

Uznał, że dobrze byłoby przeprosić, ale zanim zdążył się o odezwać, Obi-Wan sięgnął do pasa i aktywował miecz świetlny. Na widok błękitnego ostrza, Anakin omal nie dostał zawału.

 _O KURDE!_ – z wrażenia aż podskoczył.

Fajnie, że udało mu się wreszcie wyczerpać cierpliwość Mistrza, ale, do piekieł Sithów, nie chciał zdenerwować go AŻ TAK!

Kenobi wziął zamach ręką, sprawiając, że jego uczeń skulił się w sobie, przekonany, że właśnie zbliża się jego koniec. Ale nie.

Jednym płynnym ruchem Obi-Wan ściął pokaźnych rozmiarów drzewo. Gdy zwaliło się na chodnik, okazało się, że do czubka przyczepił się Quinlan Vos.

\- Czy ty nie masz własnych zajęć?! – gasząc miecz świetlny, Kenobi ryknął na kumpla. – Własnego życia?! Własnego Padawana?!

\- Mam, ale wasze dramy są ciekawsze! – Stękając, dzikus rozmasował tyłek. Po chwili zczołgał się pieńka i posłał rozwalonemu drzewu smutne spojrzenie. – Właśnie ściąłeś ulubione drzewo Yody.

\- Sam chciał to zrobić – Obi-Wan skrzyżował ramiona w obronnym geście. – Słyszałem, jak rano rozmawiał o tym z Mistrzynią Gallią.

\- Taa? – Vos odpowiedział złośliwym uśmieszkiem. – A ja słyszałem, jak parę minut później zmienił zdanie. Stwierdził, że poczeka jeszcze kilka lat, by starczyło mu drewna na więcej mebelków.

W oczach Kenobiego błysnęła panika. Jednak zanim rudy mężczyzna zdążył poważnie się zaniepokoić, jego uczeń wyskoczył do przodu.

\- I tak zwalimy to na ciebie, głupku! – fuknął na Vosa.

\- Anakin! – syknął Obi-Wan. – Ile razy mam powtarzać, byś zwracał się do Quinlana per „Mistrzu”?! – Rozmasował podbródek, i po namyśle dodał: - Ale masz rację. Powiemy, że to przez niego.

\- Co?! – jęknął urażony Quinlan. – Ale jak to, „przeze mnie”?

\- Wlazłeś na nie, nie wytrzymało twojego ciężaru i się złamało. – Anakin wzruszył ramionami. - Proste.

\- No dobra, dobra! – Dzikus niedbale machnął ręką. – Pójdziemy na kompromis i powiemy, że przewróciło się z przyczyn naturalnych. Że droidy go nie podlewały, albo coś w ten deseń. Co ważniejsze, mały… - Oparł dłonie na biodrach i szczerząc się od ucha do ucha, zwrócił się do Anakina. – Weź nie rzucaj się do Mistrzunia o to całe grzebanie w głowie! Poważnie, to nie jego wina. Czasem czyjeś myśli są tak głośne, że nie da się ich ignorować. Nawet _mnie_ zdarzy się uchwycić jakąś twoją zagwozdkę, choć nie mamy ze sobą praktycznie żadnej więzi.

Skywalker zamrugał.

\- Zaraz, zaraz… - wyjąkał, skacząc wzrokiem od stojącego z ponurą miną Obi-Wana do wciąż wyszczerzonego Vosa. – Czyli, że… Czyli… Ktoś może słyszeć moje myśli, chociaż wcale tego nie chce?

\- Bingo! – Quinlan pokazał kciuk. – Fajnie, że wreszcie załapałeś.

Dłoń Anakina powędrowała do czoła. Strumień spanikowanych myśli znowu zalewał mu głowę, ale tym razem ze zdwojoną siłą.

Śmierdziel powiedział, że nawet jemu zdarzało się uchwycić zalążek jego wewnętrznych rozważań. Czy to znaczy… To znaczy…?!

\- A… a inni Jedi? – Anakin niepewnie spojrzał na Vosa. – Czy oni…?

\- Nooo, ci dobrze wyszkoleni to na pewno! – Cmokając, mężczyzna z dredami pokiwał głową.

\- _A dzieciaki?_ – W głosie Skywalkera zabrzmiało błaganie.

\- Nie, małolaty raczej nie. Za słaba więź z Mocą.

To przyniosło dziewięciolatkowi ulgę, ale tylko na chwilę. Im dłużej Anakin rozmyślał o wszystkich Jedi, których widywał w ostatnich tygodniach, tym większe ogarniało go przerażenie.

Na Moc, te wszystkie rzeczy, nad którymi dumał w ich obecności! Uważał wnętrze swojej głowy za bezpieczną strefę, więc pozwalał sobie na bardzo wiele. Ile z jego tajnych planów… wyciekło? To DLATEGO był ulubionym obiektem plotkarzy? Bo _wszyscy_ Jedi czytali mu w myślach?! Na Moc, a co jeśli to działo się nawet _teraz?!_

Spanikowany, wsadził sobie palce do uszu.

\- To tak nie działa – rzucili jednocześnie Obi-Wan i Quinlan.

\- No to JAK działa?! – histerycznie zawył Anakin.

\- Moc umożliwia innym wsłuchiwanie się w twoje myśli, więc oczywistością jest, że aby je zablokować, _również_ musisz użyć Mocy – cierpliwie wytłumaczył Kenobi. Spojrzał protegowanemu w oczy i ponuro dodał: - Wytłumaczyłbym ci to już dawno temu, gdybyś łaskawie przestał mnie unikać.

\- Skoro wszyscy mogą słyszeć moje myśli, to nie mam ochoty widywać się z _kimkolwiek!_ – drżąc na całym ciele, wybełkotał Anakin.

Twarz Obi-Wana momentalnie złagodniała.

Rudy mężczyzna klęknął przed uczniem i delikatnie rozmasował mu ramiona.

\- Wbrew temu, co zasugerował ci mój _durny_ przyjaciel – posłał Quinlanowi gniewne łypnięcie, po czym znowu skupił uwagę na Anakinie - słuchanie cudzych myśli nie jest takie proste. To nie tak, że wszyscy robią to na prawo i lewo. Większość dorosłych Jedi jest w stanie wychwycić jedynie niewielki zalążek myśli i uczuć. Qui-Gon kiedyś ci to tłumaczył. Zapomniałeś już?

Imię zmarłego Mistrza jak zwykle przyprawiło Skywalkera o lekkie zawroty głowy, lecz tym razem uczucie dyskomfortu nie było aż tak przytłaczające. Chłopiec przypomniał sobie, że rzeczywiście usłyszał na temat telepatii Jedi dość wyczerpujący wykład. Było w nim coś o tym, że aby jeden mógł wejść drugiemu do głowy, to musiał najpierw dostać zaproszenie.

To dlatego Anakin stracił zainteresowanie tematem. Założył, że nikt nie wejdzie mu do mózgu bez pozwolenia i kompletnie się wyluzował.

Potem usłyszał tamtą uwagę od Mistrza Yody, że jego myśli są ciut głośne, ale o tym też dość szybko zapomniał, no bo… Yoda to jednak Yoda, nie? Trochę inny poziom niż reszta. Dotychczas Skywalkerowi zdawało się, że ze stronny innych Mistrzów nie musi obawiać się żadnej… ugh… niepożądanej inwazji na swoją głowę.

Najwyraźniej się pomylił.

\- Cóż… - Obi-Wan ponownie przemówił, przywołując chłopca do rzeczywistości. - Faktem jest, że niektórzy Jedi są wyjątkowi, przez co mają większe predyspozycje do wyłapywania cudzych myśli i są bardziej wyczuleni na podobne rzeczy. Na przykład osoby o zdolnościach psychometrycznych. – Kolejne spojrzenie na dłubiącego sobie pod paznokciem Vosa. – Albo naturalni telepaci, tacy jak Mistrz Saesee Tiin. No i oczywiście…

Kenobi spojrzał protegowanemu prosto w oczy i dokończył:

\- Sporo zależy od tego, w jakim ktoś jest stanie. W przypadku kogoś tak zestresowanego i _rozchwianego emocjonalnie_ jak ty, to zupełnie normalne, że na zewnątrz wypływa więcej myśli, niż trzeba.

\- Nie jestem rozchwiany emocjonalnie! – krzyknął Anakin.

\- Nie, _wcaaaleee_ nie jesteś – zarechotał Vos.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś nie wtrącał się do tej rozmowy – Obi-Wan syknął do kumpla. – Tak się składa, że ani trochę nam nie pomagasz. Przez ciebie Anakin tylko bardziej się nakręca. Może zrobisz wszystkim przysługę i sprawdzisz, czy nie ma cię we Wschodniej Sali Treningowej?

\- Poszedłbym, ale nie chce mi się przeskakiwać drzewa, które zwaliłeś na chodnik – z niewinnym uśmieszkiem odparł Quinlan. – Znaczy… tego drzewa, co samo się przewróciło.

\- Po tym, jak na nie wlazłeś! – chłodno przypomniał mu Anakin.

\- Gdy będą mnie przesłuchiwać, powiem, że próbowałem je ratować! – odparował Dzikus.

\- Jak nie chcesz iść sam, to ktoś ci pomoże – wycedził Obi-Wan.

Jak na zawołanie, zza zakrętu nadeszła Aayla Secura. Kręciła głową na wszystkie strony, najwyraźniej wypatrując Vosa.

\- O, Aayla! – Kenobim posłał jej promienny uśmiech. – Mogłabyś sprawdzić, czy twojego Mistrza nie ma we Wschodniej Sali Treningowej?

Po tych słowach złapał Quinlana za kołnierz i praktycznie cisnął go w stronę Twi’lekanki. Śmierdziel omal nie wyrżnął twarzą o chodnik. Nie zdążył jeszcze dobrze się pozbierać, gdy Aayla zapodała mu mocnego kopniaka w tyłek.

\- Słyszałeś, obiboku? – warknęła, ciągnąc go za skraj szaty. - Idziemy!

\- Ale ja nie chcę iść! – robiąc smutne oczy, zajęczał Vos. – Wiesz, jaką oni mają tutaj ekscytującą dramę?

\- To ich drama, nie twoja – mruknęła Aayla. – No już, przebieraj nogami! Obiecałeś mi trening.

Kolejny kopniak miał taka moc, że Quinlan praktycznie przefrunął nad zawalonym drzewem. Kiedy jego uczennica również zniknęła za pieńkiem, Obi-Wan zwrócił się do Anakina.

\- Posłuchaj… - Wziął głęboki oddech i na moment zamknął oczy. – Przepraszam, że nie uszanowałem twojej prywatności, ale po raz kolejny podkreślam, że nie wyłapywałem twoich myśli _celowo._

Skywalker nie był już tak wzburzony jak wcześniej, ale nie miał jeszcze nastroju na wybaczanie, więc postanowił nie odpowiadać. Jedynie wpatrywał się w Mistrza ponurym wzrokiem. Obi-Wan zareagował na to głębokim westchnieniem. 

\- Kiedy zaplatałem ci warkoczyk, _uprzedzałem_ , że coś takiego może mieć miejsce. Więź między Mistrzem i Padawanem istnieje między innymi po to, by swobodnie wymieniać się myślami, co jest bardzo przydatne podczas treningu, już nie wspominając o… Anakin, co ty wyrabiasz?

Niewielkie palce chłopca ściskały dużą dłoń Kenobiego tak mocno, jakby chciały wbić się w skórę i wyssać krew. Sam Anakin marszczył czoło tak intensywnie, że po skroni spływał mu pot.

\- Wchodzę ci do głowy! – wyjaśnił, patrząc na Obi-Wana spode łba. – Skoro ty widziałeś moje myśli, to teraz ja chcę poznać twoje. Żeby było sprawiedliwie!

Kiedy ostatnim razem próbował, odniósł klęskę, ale przecież to było tak bardzo dawno temu! Teraz on i Kenobi byli Mistrzem i Padawanem, więc bez problemu powinno się udać. Zresztą, zrobił tak wielkie postępy, że na pewno… na pewno…

Po pełnej minucie tkwienia w miejscu, nie usłyszał absolutnie nic. Na policzkach zakwitł mu rumieniec wstydu.

\- Nie żebym wątpił w twój talent, Padawanie, – wzdychając, Obi-Wan pokręcił głową – ale nie sądzę, byś na tym etapie szkolenia był w stanie poznać moje myśli.

\- Ale mówiłeś, że mamy tą całą Więź! – Anakin spojrzał na swojego Mistrza, jak dziecko domagające się od ojca wyjaśnień, dlaczego nowa zabawka nie działała. – W dodatku TY widziałeś już moje myśli. Dlaczego mi nie wychodzi?

\- Jak mówiłem, na tym etapie treningu…

Obi-Wan nagle urwał, a w jego oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk. Jakby _bunt._ Jakby ten facet, który dotychczas cierpliwie znosił wyskoki Anakina i odgrywał rolę wyrozumiałego nauczyciela, postanowił przez jedną, jedyną chwilę dopuścić do głosu swoje prawdziwe uczucia.

Spojrzał protegowanemu w oczy i bezlitośnie oznajmił:

\- Nie wychodzi ci, ponieważ moje uczucia cię nie obchodzą. A nie obchodzą cię, ponieważ to jestem JA, a nie…

I właśnie wtedy, gdy serce Anakina niemal wykonało salto z emocji, Obi-Wan ugryzł się w język, a bunt w jego oczach zniknął.

Delikatnie, lecz stanowczo, Kenobi wyszarpnął dłoń z uścisku chłopca. Dokładnie jak w dniu, gdy się poznali i podali sobie ręce na powitanie. Albo jak wtedy, na Naboo, gdy Anakin podejmował pierwszą próbę poznania czyiś myśli. Było dokładnie tak samo.

Z jednym wyjątkiem.

Tym razem, zanim ich dłonie się rozłączyły, gdy jeszcze skóra stykała się ze skórą, przez dosłownie ułamek sekundy, Anakin mógłby przysiąc, że coś usłyszał. Zrezygnowany głos Obi-Wana, rozbrzmiewający w okolicach głowy Obi-Wana, a jednocześnie w głowie Anakina, a zarazem jakby w powietrzu. Wypowiadający tylko jedno słowo:

 _Qui-Gon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, jak widziliście, Anakin i Obi-Wan właśnie przeżyli swoje pierwsze poważne spięcie. Oczywiście to jeszcze nie jest szczyt ich możliwości, potrafią się pokłócić jeszcze ostrzej, ale na wszystko przyjdzie czas i miejsce ;)
> 
> No i, oczywiście - wszystko skończy się dobrze. 
> 
> Dziękuję wam, że tak cierpliwie wyczekiwaliście kolejnego rozdziału. Teraz, gdy mam trochę więcej wolnego czasu, "Człowiek Czynu" powinien ukazywać się częściej. 
> 
> A swoją drogą - macie jakieś pomysły odnośnie tego, co się wydarzy?
> 
> Jak uważacie - w jaki sposób Anakin i Obi-Wan poradzą sobie z kryzysem w swoich relacjach?
> 
> Jestem bardzo ciekawa waszych pomysłów ;)
> 
> Za pomoc w korekcie bardzo dziękuję Arienkowi.
> 
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i niech Moc będzie z wami!


	37. Skutki kłamstwa (Część 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan robi, co może, by zmusić upartego Padawana, by ten pozwolił sobie pomóc. 
> 
> Zaś Anakin robi, co może, by udowodnić sobie i innym, że nie tylko on z ich dwójki, ma na koncie kilka kłamstw...
> 
> Czy Mistrz i jego uczeń ostatecznie się dogadają?  
> Zdołają znaleźć wspólny język, czy tylko bardziej się pokłócą?

Chłopiec gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Stał jak sparaliżowany, nie będąc w stanie poruszyć nawet jednym mięśniem.

Usta Obi-Wana zaczęły się poruszać, lecz wypowiadanie łagodnym i cierpliwym tonem słowa nie trafiały do niczyich uszu. Anakin był zbyt oszołomiony tym, co się przed chwilą stało, by zwracać uwagę na to, co mówił jego Mistrz.

 _Co to było? Co to było?!_ – zastanawiał się z bijącym coraz szybciej sercem.

To, co przed chwilą usłyszał… Czy to była myśl Obi-Wana? Czy naprawdę udało mu się…

\- Anakin!

Pstryknięcie palcami tuż przed nosem przywołało dziewięciolatka do rzeczywistości. Wyrwany z rozmyślań chłopiec niepewnie skierował wzrok na nauczyciela.

\- Mówię do ciebie. – Obi-Wan wpatrywał się w ucznia z miną zmęczonego życiem człowieka. – Dlaczego _nie słuchasz?_

Anakin otworzył usta, jednak uświadomił sobie, że nie ma pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć, więc natychmiast je zamknął. Kenobi pokręcił głową.

\- To jest dokładnie esencja tego, co przed chwilą próbowałem ci wytłumaczyć. Toniesz we własnych myślach, Padawanie. Chociaż jestem do twojej dyspozycji, nie sięgasz w moją stronę!

Ostatnie stwierdzenie zdezorientowało chłopca.

 _„Nie sięgam?”_ – zdziwił się Anakin. – _Ale co to właściwie znaczy?_

Jego wzrok powędrował w stronę dłoni Obi-Wana, którą jeszcze przed chwilą ściskał swoimi małymi palcami. To po nią powinien sięgnąć? Ale… Jeśli jego Mistrz czegoś takiego chciał, to dlaczego wyszarpnął rękę?

Pod wpływem intensywnego spojrzenia protegowanego, Kenobi ukrył dłonie w rękawach. Zupełnie jakby miał w nich jakiś sekret, którego nie chciał zdradzić.

\- Miałem na myśli to, że nie prosisz mnie o pomoc – wyjaśnił cierpliwym tonem. – Nie przychodzisz do mnie ze swoimi problemami. A ponieważ masz dużą… wręcz niewyobrażalną więź z Mocą, twoje uczucia gotują się w twojej głowie jak w wielkim kotle i same wypływają na zewnątrz, szukając ratunku. Właśnie _dlatego_ wyłapywanie twoich myśli jest łatwiejsze niż zwykle. Ponieważ ty sam nie szukasz mojej pomocy, buzująca w twoim ciele Moc usiłuje zrobić to za ciebie. Czy teraz rozumiesz, Anakinie?

Chłopiec wciąż gapił się na schowane w rękawach dłonie Mistrza.

\- Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że nie obchodzą mnie twoje uczucia? – zapytał cicho.

Z ust Obi-Wana wyszedł głośny jęk. Sfrustrowany mężczyzna ścisnął nasadę nosa.

\- Na Moc, _Anakin!_ Czy chociaż RAZ doczekam momentu, gdy coś powiem, a ty uważnie mnie wysłuchasz? Właśnie wytłumaczyłem ci coś bardzo ważnego, a ciebie interesuje tylko…

\- _Najpierw_ powiedziałeś, że twoje uczucia mnie nie obchodzą – nie spuszczając wzroku z Mistrza, podkreślił chłopiec. – Dlaczego to powiedziałeś?

\- To teraz nieważne.

Dłonie Anakina zacisnęły się w piąstki.

\- Właśnie, że ważne!

\- Anakin… 

Obi-Wan podjął kolejną próbę uniknięcia tematu, ale gdy dostrzegł nieszczęśliwą minę stojącego przed sobą dziecka, zrezygnował. Z głębokim westchnieniem potarł oczy i przejechał dłonią po czubku głowy, zaczesując włosy do tyłu.

\- Nie powiedziałem tego, bo uważam cię za egoistę, Anakinie – wyjaśnił cierpliwie. – Wiem, że jesteś wrażliwym i chętnym do pomocy chłopcem, któremu zależy na innych. Mnie chodziło tylko o to, że obecnie w twoim życiu wiele się dzieje. Twoje własne uczucia zajmują w twojej głowie dużo miejsca, a ponieważ musisz ciągle myśleć o tym, jak je okiełznać, jest ci bardzo trudno dostrzec emocje innych istot. Dopóki się nie wyciszysz i nie poukładasz sobie niektórych spraw, nie będziesz mógł wyczuć, co przeżywają inni Jedi.

To powinno załatwić sprawę, jednak Anakin nie dał się zbić z tropu.

\- Wcześniej nie mówiłeś o innych Jedi – zauważył, marszcząc czoło. – Mówiłeś o _sobie_.

\- To żadna różnica.

\- Nieprawda! Powiedziałeś, że ty i ja mamy więź, więc…

\- Jesteś w tej chwili tak skoncentrowany na sobie, że twoja więź z drugą osobą nie ma znaczenia – zniecierpliwionym tonem rzucił Kenobi. – Niezależnie od tego, czy chodzi o mnie, czy o kogokolwiek innego, wyczuwanie czyichś myśli, czy nawet samych emocji, _wykracza_ poza twoje obecne możliwości, Anakinie.

Te słowa zabolały chłopca bardziej niż wszystkie uwagi od Windu i Adi Galli. Skywalker wbił wzrok w podłogę.

„Skoncentrowany na sobie”.

Gdyby jego mama usłyszała, że ktoś powiedział o nim coś takiego, pewnie spaliłaby się ze wstydu. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak paskudną i bezwartościową istotą.

\- Na Moc, Padawanie, nie miałem na myśli nic złego! – Obi-Wan wydał kolejny sfrustrowany jęk, a chwilę później znowu klęczał przed chłopcem.

Tym razem nie chwycił ramion protegowanego, lecz wziął jego małe ręce w swoje własne. Anakin spojrzał na swoje drobne paluszki schowane w dużych męskich dłoniach. Skóra Obi-Wana była tak bardzo ciepła i tak przyjemnie uspokajała…

\- Anakin. – Kenobi lekko ścisnął dłonie ucznia, zachęcając chłopca, by spojrzał mu w oczy.

Dziewięciolatek ostrożnie zerknął na Mistrza. Czoło mężczyzny było pomarszczone, rude włosy wydawały się bardziej potargane niż zwykle, a w niebieskich oczach odbijała się troska.

\- Masz dziewięć lat, Padawanie. Jest w tobie dużo odwagi i jesteś bardzo, bardzo dzielny, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że masz _dziewięć lat._ A ja jestem twoim Mistrzem. Opiekowanie się tobą i zwracanie uwagi na twoje uczucia to wyłącznie moje zadanie. Nie musisz tego odwzajemniać. Nie ma nic złego w tym, że jeszcze nie jesteś na to gotowy. Owszem, inni Adepci są lepsi w wyczuwaniu cudzych emocji, ale nie musisz martwić się tym, że jeszcze ich nie dogoniłeś. Właśnie na tym polega nauka. Mieszkasz w Świątyni zaledwie kilka miesięcy, a zobacz, ile już osiągnąłeś! Masz w swoim młodym ciele więcej Mocy niż niejeden dorosły Jedi, więc to zupełnie _naturalne_ , że musisz najpierw nauczyć się panować nad sobą, a dopiero potem opanować rozumienie innych istot. To po prostu kwestia pokonywania kolejnych etapów, Anakinie. Nie można brać do ręki miecza świetlnego, dopóki nie uzyska się absolutnej kontroli nad bokkenem. Rozumiesz już, co miałem na myśli?

\- Ale ja też chcę się tobą opiekować! – zajęczał Anakin.

\- Mocy dopomóż… - Obi-Wan wbił błagalny wzrok w sufit, jakby spodziewał się, że zobaczy tam nadprzyrodzoną istotę, która zstąpi na ziemię i go oświeci.

Pochylił się do przodu, dając protegowanemu możliwość powąchania rudych włosów.

 _Pachną jak herbata!_ – chłopiec uświadomił sobie z fascynacją.

Po dłuższej chwili mamrotania pod nosem trudnych do zidentyfikowania słów, Obi-Wan podniósł głowę. Ich twarze były tak blisko, że Anakin mógł zobaczyć drobne zmarszczki w kącikach oczu Mistrza. Wydawało mu się, że wcześniej ich nie było. Uznał, że znalazły się tam za jego sprawą i odczuł irracjonalną potrzebę, by je wygładzić.

Kącik ust Kenobiego uniósł się do góry, lecz oczy pozostały zmęczone i ponure.

\- I co ja mam z tobą zrobić? – z rezygnacją patrząc na ucznia, zapytał sfrustrowany mężczyzna

\- Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że twoje uczucia mnie nie obchodzą – z prostotą odparł Anakin.

\- W porządku – Mina Obi-Wana wyrażała kapitulację. – Już tak nie myślę.

Usta chłopca ułożyły się w zawziętą linię.

\- Właśnie, że myślisz!

\- A na jakiej podstawie tak wnioskujesz? – Kenobi uniósł brew. – Chyba ustaliliśmy, że nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy, by poznać zawartość mojej głowy?

Fakt. Chłopiec musiał z żalem przyznać, że oprócz tamtego jednego razu, gdy usłyszał imię Qui-Gona, nie wyłapał już od Obi-Wana nic więcej. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że może jego Mistrz zasłonił się tą swoją okropną Tarczą, ale było to raczej mało prawdopodobne.

Co prawda Anakin nie wiedział, jak Tarcza działała w praktyce – bo niby skąd miał to wiedzieć, skoro w wyczuwaniu innych istot był kompletną nogą? - ale po tych kilku miesiącach, które spędził w Świątyni, był niemal pewien, że umiałby ją rozpoznać. Chociaż kłuło to jego dumę, musiał przyznać, że nie wyczuwa od Obi-Wana żadnego muru, a jedynie… _pustkę._

To było tak, jakby Anakin mieszkał w wielkim kokonie, uplecionym z własnych uczuć, i ten kokon nie pozwalał mu zobaczyć niczego, co działo się na zewnątrz. Ech, chyba jednak powinien przyznać swojemu Mistrzowi rację… w tym stanie nie miał najmniejszych szans, by wyczuć emocje _kogokolwiek_!

Ale…

To nie zmieniało faktu, że nie potrzebował żadnego kozackiego czytania w myślach, by wiedzieć, że Obi-Wan nie był z nim szczery. Że _nadal_ uważał go za kogoś, kto miał jego uczucia w poważaniu. Anakin nie umiał tego racjonalnie wytłumaczyć, ale nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości. 

Ten błysk, który wcześniej widział w oczach Kenobiego… Ten błysk był podejrzanie podobny do czegoś, co Skywalker widywał czasem u własnego odbiciu w lustrze. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy rozmyślał o Tazie, Yarenie i o powodach, dla których Obi-Wan wybrał go na Padawana. Nie wiedział, co oznaczało takie spojrzenie, ale podskórnie czuł, że nie było niczym dobrym.

Kciuki Kenobiego zaczęły delikatnie pocierać dłonie chłopca, jakby próbowały go ukoić.

\- Powiedz, - łagodnie zagaił Obi-Wan – dlaczego wciąż tak się tym przejmujesz, Anakinie? W _iem_ , że moje uczucia cię obchodzą. Po prostu niefortunnie dobrałem słowa.

Skywalker chciałby w to wierzyć, jednak instynkt podpowiadał mu co innego.

„Nie obchodzą cię moje uczucia” wydawało się najbardziej szczerą i płynącą z serca deklaracją, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszał z ust tego mężczyzny. Już nie wspominając o tym drugim, niedokończonym zdaniu…

„Bo to jestem JA, a nie Qui-Gon.”

Co Obi-Wan chciał przez to powiedzieć? I dlaczego w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język, jakby uznał swoje wyznanie za zbyt wstydliwe?

\- Anakinie, _proszę_! – Kenobi nie ustawał w próbach wyciągnięcia z upartego dziewięciolatka czegoś więcej. – Porozmawiaj ze mną, byśmy mogli wreszcie zamknąć ten wątek. Dlaczego to dla ciebie tak bardzo, bardzo ważne, bym wiedział, że obchodzą cię moje uczucia?

\- No bo…! – rozpaczliwie wyrzucił z siebie Anakin.

W ostatniej chwili urwał i zamknął oczy. Niemal natychmiast jednak uznał, że nie chce już dłużej ukrywać swoich powodów, więc wbił rozżalony wzrok w Mistrza i płaczliwym tonem dokończył:

\- No bo ja właśnie dlatego cię unikałem! Jak możesz mówić, że mnie nie obchodzisz, gdy ja tak bardzo się starałem, by było ci łatwiej?!

Nie była to cała prawda, a jedynie jej mooocnooo okrojony fragment, lecz Skywalker uznał, że więcej z siebie nie wydusi. Nie miał ochoty zwierzać się Mistrzowi z obaw związanych z Tazem, Yarenem i plotkami. W tej chwili zależało mu tylko na jednym – pokazać niezbity dowód na to, że on, Anakin, _przejmował się_ uczuciami faceta, za którym tak strasznie tęsknił przez pierwsze dwa miesiące w Świątyni!

\- Żeby „było mi łatwiej”? – z niedowierzaniem powtórzył Kenobi.

\- N-no… no bo… no bo po misji byłeś taki zmęczony! – tłumaczył chłopiec. – I ja… p-pomyślałem, że nawet jak będziesz chciał sobie odpocząć, t-to i tak nic nie powiesz, b-bo… bo ty wszystko zawsze robisz idealnie i nie mówisz, jak coś ci nie pasuje. Ja tylko chciałem, byś sobie odpoczął i mógł spokojnie pójść na piwo ze Śmierdzielem.

Oczy Obi-Wana były okrągłe jak orbitujące wokół Tatooine księżyce.

\- To _dlatego_ wymyślałeś wymówki, by ze mną nie trenować? Anakin… zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to _najgłupszy_ z możliwych powodów do unikania Mistrza?

\- Ale co w tym głupiego? – kłócił się Skywalker. – Moja mama też czasem chciała sobie ode mnie odpocząć, ale nic na ten temat nie mówiła. Wiedziałem, że sama nie poprosi, więc znikałem na cały dzień, by mogła mieć trochę czasu dla siebie.

\- Nie jestem twoją mamą – podkreślił Kenobi. Zmierzył Anakina surowo-troskliwym spojrzeniem i dodał: - I na twoim miejscu jeszcze raz przemyślałbym sobie ten temat i zastanowił się, czy twoja mama _rzeczywiście_ miała taką frajdę, gdy jej znikałeś bez ostrzeżenia na cały dzień.

Chłopiec otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, jednak Mistrz go uprzedził.

\- A _następnym razem…_

Dłonie Kenobiego mocniej zacisnęły się na rączkach protegowanego i nieznacznie nimi potrząsnęły. Obi-Wan spojrzał Anakinowi w oczy z takim wyrazem, jakby chciał wedrzeć mu się do mózgu i za pomocą niezmywalnego markera zostawić tam komunikat, którego nie dawało się zapomnieć.

\- Bądź tak dobry i ZAPYTAJ, czy chciałbym zrobić sobie wolne od moich obowiązków wobec ciebie. Przysięgam, że gdybym rzeczywiście miał cię dosyć, powiedziałbym o tym wprost.

\- Na pewno? – Chłopiec głośno przełknął ślinę.

Spojrzenie Obi-Wana złagodniało.

\- Tak, Anakinie, _na pewno!_ Zawsze… jeśli masz jakiekolwiek wątpliwości co do moich uczuć, porozmawiaj ze mną zamiast bawić się w zgadywanie. Wtedy być może uda nam się uniknąć takich sytuacji, jak wczorajsza akcja pod prysznicem.

Anakin poczerwieniał po same uszy, ale kiedy dostrzegł w oczach Mistrza błysk rozbawienia, pozwolił napiętym ramionom nieco opaść.

\- Przepraszam – odezwał się niepewnie. – Wiesz… za wczoraj.

\- To była wina Quinlana, nie twoja – uspokoił go Obi-Wan.

\- Więc nie jesteś na mnie zły?

\- Jeżeli obiecasz, że nie będziesz unikał treningów, zasłaniając się tysiącem wyimaginowanych powodów, jestem gotów puścić całą sprawę w zapomnienie. 

Chłopiec odetchnął z ulgą. Czuł się jak napompowany do granic możliwości balon, z którego zaczęło schodzić powietrze. Ach, jakie to przyjemne! Przez krótki moment zupełnie zapomniał, dlaczego tak bardzo obawiał się tej rozmowy.

Uznawszy, że sprawa jest zamknięta, chciał odsunąć się i zaproponować wspólny wypad do Wschodniej Sali Treningowej, ale, ku swojemu zdziwieniu, napotkał opór. Obi-Wan w dalszym ciągu klęczał i wpatrywał się w protegowanego dociekliwym wzrokiem. Jego palce mocniej zacisnęły się na dłoniach Anakina, uniemożliwiając ucieczkę.

Chłopiec posłał Mistrzowi pytające spojrzenie.

\- Ustaliliśmy już jeden powód, dla którego mnie unikałeś – zaczął Kenobi. – A teraz chciałbym, żebyś powiedział mi o pozostałych.

Balon w brzuchu Anakina zaczął od nowa rosnąć.

\- Pozostałe powody? – udając nonszalancję, powtórzył Skywalker. – Mistrzu, daj spokój! Przecież już ci wytłumaczyłem, dlaczego…

\- Anakin, ja cię proszę, przestań mi to utrudniać! – Wzdychając, Obi-Wan zmierzył ucznia błagalnym spojrzeniem. – Jeżeli masz jakieś problemy, to chciałbym ci z nimi pomóc, a nie udawać, że nie istnieją. Do jednego powodu już się przyznałeś i od razu zrobiło ci się lepiej. Co ci szkodzi przyznać się do całej reszty?

\- Nie ma żadnej reszty.

\- Anakin!

\- No co? Jak mówię, że nie ma, to nie ma! Co ty się tak uparłeś, by…

Wzrok chłopca zatrzymał się na ich splecionych dłoniach. W pamięci rozbrzmiało echo głosu Qui-Gona, mówiącego, że kontakt fizyczny ułatwia telepatię.

Rozjuszony, Anakin natychmiast wyszarpnął ręce z uścisku Mistrza. Przycisnął jedną dłoń do piersi i opiekuńczo objął ją palcami, jakby była portfelem, z którego właśnie buchnięto forsę.

\- Jak możesz?! – z zaczerwienioną od oburzenia buzią wydarł się na Obi-Wana. – Znowu grzebałeś mi w głowie, prawda?!

\- Noż do piekieł Sithów, no!

Kenobi gwałtownie się wyprostował i zaczął krążyć tam i z powrotem, szarpiąc się za włosy, jak człowiek na pograniczu szaleństwa. Gdyby Skywalker nie był tak strasznie wkurzony, uznałby, że oglądanie Mistrza w podobnym stanie to fascynujący widok.

Mężczyzna i chłopiec stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. Każdy z nich wycelował w drugiego palec wskazujący.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy! – krzyknęli równocześnie.

I zaraz potem zamarli, wpatrując się w siebie nawzajem wytrzeszczonymi oczami, identycznie zdumieni tym pokazem synchronizacji. Kiedy szok minął, potrząsnęli głowami.

\- Ile razy jeszcze będziemy to wałkować?! – to pytanie także zadali we dwóch.

Zamrugali.

\- Przestań mówić to, co ja! – wydali trzeci wspólny okrzyk.

Za czwartym razem Anakin nie dał się zaskoczyć i skorzystał z refleksu zawodowego ściganta, by odezwać się przed Obi-Wanem. Nie zastanawiając się, czy to, co mówi, ma jakikolwiek sens, wyrzucił z siebie potok słów:

\- Jak mówię, nie włazić do mojej głowy, to nie włazić, to jest moja głowa, należąca do Anakina Skywalkera, mam ją, kurde, podpisać, „Własność Anakina Skywalkera”, ja ci nie włażę do głowy bez pozwolenia, to ty mi też nie właź, i w ogóle _bantha poodoo!_

Kenobi nie pozostawał dłużny:

\- Już ci, do licha, tłumaczyłem, że to nie jest moja wina, czy ja, do diabła, mówiłem do ściany, czy mówienie czegokolwiek do ciebie w ogóle ma sens, i nie udawaj aniołka, bo dobrze wiem, że gdybyś UMIAŁ wejść mi do głowy, to ciągle byś właził, i na pewno nie pytałbyś o pozwolenie, a tak w ogóle, to jak nie chcesz, by twoje myśli fruwały w powietrzu, to zacznij więcej medytować, i w ogóle _dank farrik!_

Gdyby obaj nie byli tak strasznie sfrustrowani, może nawet uznaliby całą tę sytuację za zabawną?

Niestety, póki co żadnemu z nich nie było do śmiechu. A już na pewno nie Anakinowi! Zdeterminowany, by ukryć swoje myśli przed „wścibskim nochalem Mistrza” (jak to ładnie określił we własnej głowie), chłopiec zaczął rozglądać się za czymś, co mogłoby odegrać rolę zamiennika przeklętej Tarczy.

Gromada na oko pięcioletnich dzieci wracała akurat z zajęć ze zdalniakami. Skywalker podbiegł do najbliższego szczyla i wyrwał mu spod pachy hełm („Ale ty wiesz, że ja nadal tu jestem i to wszystko widzę?” – jak przez mgłę usłyszał zrezygnowany głos Obi-Wana).

\- HEJ! – mała Togrutanka wydała oburzony pisk. – Oddawaj, to MOJE!

Zacisnęła pomarańczowe rączki w piąstki i gniewnie tupnęła nóżką.

\- Znajdź sobie drugie! – złośliwie odparował Anakin. – Jedi nie powinni się przywiązywać!

Przynajmniej RAZ to on mógł rzucić tym tekstem komuś, a nie ktoś jemu.

Pozostałe maluchy wyglądały, jakby chciały wesprzeć koleżankę, więc potraktował je tak, jak zawsze traktował naprzykrzającą się dzieciarnię, gdy jeszcze mieszkał na Tatooine. Gwałtownie wysunął do przodu głowę i klatkę piersiową, jak kogut szykujący się do zadziobania ofiary.

Podziałało. Wszystkie szczyle wydały przerażone piski i uciekły z pola widzenia. Wszystkie poza tą małą pomarańczową cholerą, która najpierw pokazała Anakinowi język a dopiero potem odmaszerowała za grupą. Skywalker zrewanżował się identycznym gestem.

\- Brawo – sarkastycznie podsumował jego Mistrz. – Właśnie zniżyłeś się do poziomu pięciolatki. Możesz sobie pogratulować świetnego… Na Moc, _poważnie?!_

Ten ostatni jęk miał być komentarzem odnoszącym się do Anakina zakładającego sobie hełm na głowę.

 _Może to nareszcie coś da?_ – chłopiec pomyślał z nadzieją. – _Nikt nie będzie mi bezczelnie grzebał w mózgu!_

\- Już ci to mówiłem, ale powtórzę znowu – usłyszał zrezygnowany głos Kenobiego. – To. Tak. Nie. Działa!

_A skąd wiesz, co?! Może przez to, że nie widzisz mojej twarzy, trudniej ci będzie skoncentrować się na moich myślach?_

\- Ja jedynie nie widzę twojej twarzy, ale TY nie widzisz NICZEGO, Anakin. Weź to zdejmij, bo zaraz wpadniesz na coś i zrobisz sobie krzywdę!

Będący u kresu wytrzymałości psychicznej chłopiec zdarł sobie hełm z głowy.

\- Bezużyteczne gówno! – warknął, ciskając przedmiot w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.

\- Anakin, jak ty się wyrażasz?! – groźnie patrząc na Padawana, syknął Kenobi. – Jak zaraz nie zaczniesz normalnie się zachowywać to…

Skywalker ostatecznie nie dowiedział się, co się z nim stanie, jeśli „nie zacznie normalnie się zachowywać”, gdyż akurat w tym momencie rzucony przez niego hełm doleciał do celu.

A cel _głośno zajęczał._

Mistrz Jedi i jego uczeń szarpnęli głowami w stronę źródła dźwięku. Spomiędzy traw wyczołgał się obolały Quinlan Vos. Szedł z ciałem pochylonym do przodu, intensywnie masując krzyż.

\- Czy ty nie masz litości, dzieciaku? – zaskomlał. – Najpierw gryziesz mnie w rękę, a teraz rzucasz we mnie kaskiem? Ktoś ci zapłacił, byś mnie wyeliminował, czy jak?

Anakin wytrzeszczył oczy. Jak można być AŻ TAK wścibskim?!

Kiedyś w Mos Espa rezydowała emerytowana Zeltronka, która wiedziała „wszystko o wszystkich”. Skywalker zwykł myśleć, że nikt nie przebije tej starej plotkary w szlachetnej konkurencji, jaką było wtrynianie nosa w cudze sprawy. Cóż za naiwne założenie!

\- Nawet nie wiem, jak to podsumować… - Łypiąc na kumpla, Obi-Wan załamał ręce.

\- Ja wiem – rzucił Anakin. – Utopmy go w fontannie!

\- Wykluczone. – Kenobi pokręcił głową. – Stamtąd woda jest dostarczana do całej Świątyni. Tego tylko brakuje, byśmy wszyscy kąpali się w Wywarze z Vosa.

\- I tylko z tego powodu nie chcesz mnie utopić? – Udając wielce urażonego, Quinlan przycisnął sobie dłoń do piersi.

\- Jakoś nie mogę znaleźć w sobie motywacji, by się nad tobą litować. Czemu tak bardzo się uparłeś, by podsłuchiwać mnie i Anakina? Ja nie wtrącam się do twoich spraw z Aaylą…

\- Nie, i wcaaaleeee nie gracie ze sobą w gierkę „Moje najstraszliwsze wspomnienie z udziałem Vosa”! – Mężczyzna z dredami wyszczerzył zęby. – I wcaaaaleee nie wygrywasz czterdzieści dwa do trzydziestu siedmiu!

\- G-granie z cudzym Padawanem w gry to NIE jest to samo co wtrącanie się w wychowywanie czyjegoś Padawana! – bronił się Obi-Wan.

\- Jak to w ogóle działa? – zainteresował się Anakin. – Ta gra.

\- Zapisują na datapadzie po jednym wspomnieniu ze mną, potem sobie pokazują, a ten, kto ma głupsze, dostaje jeden punkt – z uciechą wytłumaczył Quinlan.

Skywalker odruchowo przypomniał sobie swoje własne głupie zajścia z udziałem Vosa. Może powinien dołączyć do zabawy?

Gdy się nad tym zastanawiał, zza zakrętu nadbiegła zdyszana Aayla. Wyhamowała tuż przed grupką, oparła dłonie na kolanach i zaczęła stopniowo uspokajać oddech.

\- Pilnowałam go… ale mi… uciekł! – wysapała przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Przeklęty… drań!

\- Wiecie co? – odezwał się Obi-Wan. – Właściwie to _dobrze_ , że wróciliście.

\- A więc wreszcie postanowiłeś skorzystać z rad bardziej doświadczonego ziomka? – ucieszył się Quinlan. – Widzisz, mordeczko? Mówiłem, że pewnego dnia ci się przydam!

\- Nie ciebie miałem na myśli! – Kenobi spojrzał na kumpla spode łba, po czym skierował wzrok na Twi’lekankę. – Aayla, mogłabyś wytłumaczyć temu upartemu stworzeniu, dlaczego nie warto ukrywać czegokolwiek przed Mistrzem? – poprosił, jedną ręką masując miejsce pomiędzy oczami, a drugą wskazując Anakina. – Kiedy ja coś mówię, to do niego nie dociera. Może przynajmniej ciebie posłucha…

Kwik, który wyszedł z ust Skywalkera, był mieszaniną paniki i oburzenia.

 _Tak NIE można!_ – pomyślał zbulwersowany chłopiec.

Proszenie Aaylę o interwencję było totalnym chwytem poniżej pasa!

\- Anakin… - Twi’lekanka spojrzała na dziewięciolatka z miną pod tytułem: „Jestem twoją przyjaciółką, i z pewnością pamiętasz, że jeszcze _nigdy_ źle ci nie doradziłam”. – Czegokolwiek by nie dotyczył twój problem, ukrywanie go przed Mistrzem to bardzo… bardzo… BARDZO zły pomysł! Jesteście drużyną i powinniście radzić sobie z trudnymi sytuacjami we dwójkę.

\- Wspaniała, prawda? – Obejmując Aaylę ramieniem, Vos wytarł spod oka łzę dumy. – Przy czym warto pamiętać, że jej nieprzeciętna mądrość i dojrzałość to efekty mojego genialnego wychowania! – podkreślił, unosząc palec wskazujący i zupełnie nie dostrzegając faktu, że „nieprzeciętnie mądra i dojrzała” dziewczyna patrzy na niego z niesmakiem.

\- Nawet gdyby twój Mistrz był _capiącym na kilometr durniem z zerowym poczuciem przyzwoitości_ – zdjęła owłosioną rękę ze swojego barku w taką samą ostrożnością, jakby zrzucała z siebie obsmarkaną chusteczkę - tak czy siak powinieneś mu o wszystkim powiedzieć. Bo Mistrzom trzeba mówić o wszystkim.

\- Nie no, nie przesadzaj, o wszystkim to może nie! – Masując nieogolony podbródek, Quinlan zmarszczył brwi i skrzywił się, jakby przypomniał sobie coś nieprzyjemnego. – Niektóre myśli i zajścia _zdecydowanie_ warto zachować dla siebie.

\- Może i tak – chłodno zgodził się Kenobi. – Ale nigdy nie powinno się _oszukiwać_ , próbując komuś wmówić, że wszystko jest w porządku. JA nigdy nie okłamywałem mojego Mistrza!

Będący pod olbrzymią presją trzech osób Anakin już prawie złamał się i wyśpiewał wszystko, co tak skrupulatnie ukrywał przez ostatnie tygodnie. Kiedy jednak usłyszał, jak Obi-Wan deklaruje swoją stuprocentową szczerość wobec Qui-Gona, przypomniał sobie o pewnej sytuacji z przeszłości i w ostatnim szalonym akcie desperacji postanowił dopiec swojemu nauczycielowi.

\- A właśnie, że go okłamałeś! – krzyknął, patrząc na Obi-Wana wyzywającym wzrokiem. – Doskonale pamiętam, bo zrobiłeś to przy mnie!

Twarz Kenobiego zrobiła się o kilka odcieni bledsza i w głowie chłopca zapaliła się czerwona lampka, ostrzegająca, że może to nie jest najlepszy kierunek, w którym warto skierować tę rozmowę. Jednak Anakin postanowił się nie wycofywać.

 _Chrzanić to!_ \- pomyślał z determinacją. 

Bolało go, że jego plan okazał się kompletną klapą. Bolało go, że zrobił z siebie okropnego Padawana, który nie dość, że oszukał Mistrza, to jeszcze nie kłamał z dostateczną skutecznością i w efekcie wyszedł na durnia. Instynktownie poszukiwał czegoś, co przyniosłoby mu odrobinę ulgi… potrzebował jakiejś skazy na idealnym obrazie, jakiegoś dowodu na to, że jego perfekcyjny do porzygu Mistrz, Obi-Wan Kenobi, wcale nie był tak doskonały, za jakiego próbował uchodzić.

Oczy Vosa omal nie wyszły z orbit.

\- Ty okłamałeś Qui-Gona? TY?!

\- Chyba powinniśmy już pójść, Mistrzu. – Aayla złapała swojego mentora za rękaw i podjęła nieudolną próbę odciągnięcia mężczyzny od grupy.

\- Miałbym przegapić historię o tym, jak Obi-Wanek był niegrzecznym Padawaniątkiem? – Oczy Vosa pojaśniały jak u szczeniaka, któremu pomachano przed nosem soczystą kością. – W życiu! No już, Kenobi, przyznaj się, kiedy okłamałeś Mistrzunia?

\- Nic takiego nie miało miejsca – chowając dłonie w rękawach płaszcza, chłodno odparł mentor Anakina.

\- A właśnie, że miało! – nie ustępował chłopiec.

\- Doprawdy? – Kenobi uniósł brew. – A kiedy?

Ostatnia szansa, żeby się wycofać. Ostrzegawcza lampka w głowie Anakina zamigotała ponownie, ale również tym razem dziewięciolatek postanowił ją zignorować.

\- Kiedy lecieliśmy na Naboo, czytałeś mi w myślach! A potem, gdy Qui-Gon cię zapytał, powiedziałeś, że wcale tego nie zrobiłeś!

\- Zaraz, zaraz, _co?!_ – wykrzyknął zdumiony Vos. – Grzebałeś swojemu Padawaniątku w głowie jeszcze _przed_ zapleceniem warkoczyka?! Łooo, stary…

\- Nic takiego nie miało miejsca! – nie tracąc zimnej krwi, powtórzył Obi-Wan. – To po prostu coś, co Anakin sobie ubzdurał.

\- Niczego sobie nie ubzdurałem! – Skywalker zacisnął zęby. – Możesz sobie kłamać, ile chcesz, ale i tak wiem, że mi się _nie przywidziało!_ Kiedy gadaliśmy na statku Padme, czytałeś mi w myślach. Sam tak powiedziałeś!

\- Już ci tłumaczyłem, że tylko się z tobą droczyłem.

\- Wiem, co widziałem!

\- Raczej ci się _przywidziało…_

\- NIC MI SIĘ NIE PRZYWIDZIAŁO! – krzyknął sfrustrowany Anakin. – Wiem, co się wtedy stało! Wiem i już!

Był tak wymęczony ciągłym udowadnianiem czegoś, czego był w stu procentach pewien, że buzia mu poczerwieniała z wysiłku. Obi-Wan, ze swojej strony, pozostał niewzruszony.

\- Chyba dalsza dyskusja nie ma sensu – stwierdził. – W przeciwieństwie do mnie, nie potrafisz wyczuwać cudzych emocji, więc nie możesz przedstawić żadnego dowodu na to, że kłamię.

Bolesne, ale prawdziwe. Anakin mógł się rzucać, ile chciał, ale nie miał jak potwierdzić swojej wersji.

A co, jeśli od początku się mylił? Może niezbyt dokładnie zapamiętał wspomniane wydarzenia i niepotrzebnie pakował się w kłopoty, sprzeczając się z Mistrzem?

Wykrzykiwanie stwierdzeń, w które i tak nikt nie wierzył, tak go wymęczyło, że był już praktycznie gotowy, by się poddać. Chciał odpuścić i zaakceptować gorzką prawdę, że cała sytuacja w drodze na Naboo została podkoloryzowana przez jego wybujałą wyobraźnię.

Ale wtedy wydarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego.

\- On może i nie potrafi wyczuwać cudzych emocji – złośliwie się uśmiechając, Quinlan uwiesił się na ramieniu kumpla – ale JA to co innego! Przykro mi to mówić, stary, ale właśnie oblałeś egzamin na nieprzenikalną Tarczę! – Zaczepnie pociągnął Obi-Wana za policzek, na co tamten skrzywił się z niesmakiem. – Pod tą pokerową twarzą skrywasz całkiem kłamliwą mordeczkę.

Sposobu, w jaki Kenobi zamknął oczy i zmarszczył nos, nie dało się zinterpretować w inny sposób niż „przyłapany na gorącym uczynku”. Anakin wytrzeszczył oczy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to dzieje się naprawdę. 

\- No dobrze – pokonanym tonem wymamrotał Obi-Wan. – Przyznaję. _Kłamałem_.

 _A JEDNAK!!!_ – myśli Skywalkera wydały ryk triumfu.

Dziewięciolatek czuł w sobie takie pokłady adrenaliny, jakby co najmniej powalił swojego Mistrza na łopatki. Niewiarygodne, że jednak mu się udało… przyłapał go! Przyłapał kogoś dorosłego na kłamstwie! I to nie byle kogo – Obi-Wana Kenobiego. Faceta, który tak pilnie strzegł swoich myśli, że dokopanie się do jego prawdziwych emocji graniczyło z cudem. A on, Anakin Skywalker, jednak go przyłapał!

Cóż, technicznie rzecz biorąc, to _Vos_ go przyłapał, ale kto by się przejmował szczegółami…

\- Rzeczywiście wyłapałem od ciebie tę jedną myśl, gdy lecieliśmy na Naboo – Obi-Wan spojrzał na protegowanego w taki sposób, jakby był zmęczony nadchodzącą dyskusją, jeszcze zanim się zaczęła. - Rzecz jasna, niespecjalnie.

\- Wiedziałem! – triumfalnie celując w mężczyznę palcem, sapnął Anakin. - Czepiasz się, że nie chcę ci wszystkiego powiedzieć, a sam kłamiesz jak…

\- Tak się składa, że miałem poważny powód, by nie powiedzieć prawdy – Kenobi wszedł chłopcu w słowo.

Jak na kogoś, kogo właśnie przyłapano na kłamstwie był zaskakująco pewny siebie. Co więcej - patrzył na ucznia dziwnie karcąco, jakby to _Anakin_ z nich dwóch miał powody do wstydu. Co on sobie myślał?!

\- Ważny powód, by nie powiedzieć prawdy – wycedził Skywalker. – No jasne. Ja mam tylko dziewięć lat, więc będę obrywał za każde kłamstwo, a jak ktoś jest dorosły, to już może sobie gadać, co chce?

\- Moje kłamstwo było poparte wiedzą o zwyczajach Jedi, której ty wciąż w pełni nie poznałeś, Anakin – chłodno sprostował Kenobi.

To nieco zbiło chłopca z tropu.

_Wiedza o zwyczajach Jedi?_

Obi-Wan rozwinął swój argument:

\- Być może zdążyłeś o tym zapomnieć, ale zanim Qui-Gon zginął, miał zostać twoim Mistrzem.

Anakin wydał zduszony jęk. Nie było szans, by kiedykolwiek zapomniał o czymś tak istotnym! Ale, co to w ogóle miało do rzeczy?

Rudy mężczyzna najwyraźniej wyczuł niewypowiedziane pytanie, gdyż uraczył ucznia ponurym uśmiechem i bardzo powoli wyjaśnił:

\- Kiedy zostajesz Padawanem, Mistrz nie jest dla ciebie jedynie nauczycielem. Staje się najbliższą osobą w Zakonie, kimś, z kim łączy cię najsilniejsza Więź. A teraz rusz trochę głową, Anakin i zastanów się… Jak myślisz, _jak_ by to wyglądało, gdyby dawny Padawan twojego Mistrza miał z tobą głębszą Więź niż twój Mistrz?

Zupełnie szczerze, Skywalker nigdy nie brał pod uwagę tej konkretniej kwestii, a teraz, gdy została poruszona, przeżył szok. Ale nie taki zwykły, jednorazowy szok.

To był tego typu szok, który wymagał od kogoś przeorganizowania wszystkiego, co zdążył sobie poukładać w głowie przez ostatnie miesiące. Jakby z ukrycia wyłonił się zupełnie nowy element, sprawiający, że konstrukcja myśli zupełnie traciła sens, więc trzeba było ją zburzyć i budować na nowo.

Anakin spuścił wzrok i zagłębił się w rozważaniach.

Dotychczas zakładał, że Obi-Wan okłamał jego i Qui-Gona tamtego pamiętnego dnia, bo… no… bo miał po prostu taki kaprys. Tymczasem okazywało się, że chodziło o coś więcej? Ale o co?

„Jak myślisz, _jak_ by to wyglądało, gdyby dawny Padawan twojego Mistrza miał z tobą głębszą Więź niż twój Mistrz?”

Chłopiec zaczerwienił się. Pierwsza odpowiedź, która przychodziła mu do głowy, brzmiała:

„Pewnie wyglądałoby to dziwnie. Nienaturalnie. _Podejrzanie_.”

Kenobi ponownie przemówił, wyrywając ucznia z rozmyślań:

\- Widzę, że zaczynasz łapać, ale na wszelki wypadek rozwieję twoje wątpliwości. Gdyby ktokolwiek z Rady Jedi dowiedział się, że byłem w twojej głowie, podczas gdy Qui-Gon ledwo wyłapywał twoje uczucia, nigdy… _przenigdy_ … za żadne skarby nie pozwoliliby ci zostać jego Padawanem.

\- Co?! – Z wrażenia Anakin omal nie udławił się własną śliną. - Dlaczego?

\- Bo Mistrz musi być dla swojego Padawana najwyższym autorytetem, a posiadanie olbrzymiej Więzi z innym Jedi mogłoby to skomplikować. To jedna z podstawowych zasad Kodeksu.

Na piaski Tatooine!

Ze wszystkich możliwych powodów… Ze wszystkich wyjaśnień, które Skywalker spodziewał się usłyszeć z ust Mistrza, to było jedyne, którego w ogóle nie wziął pod uwagę. A kiedy uświadomił sobie, co oznaczało, na moment zupełnie zapomniał o swoim gniewie, a także o całym oburzeniu związanym z faktem, że Obi-Wan grzebał mu w głowie, a potem wszystkiego się wyparł.

_A więc on skłamał, bo… Tak naprawdę nie powiedział prawdy, bo…!_

\- Widziałem, jak bardzo ci zależało, by Qui-Gon cię trenował, więc można powiedzieć, że trzymając język za zębami, zrobiłem ci przysługę.

Kenobi wreszcie wyjawił swój powód, jednak nie zrobił tego głosem pełnym mściwej satysfakcji. Przeciwnie: sprawiał wrażenie strasznie zrezygnowanego, wręcz _niezadowolonego_ z faktu, że ktoś to z niego wydusił.

Anakin kompletnie tego nie rozumiał.

Nie rozumiał, jak można było podjąć decyzję o zrobieniu z siebie kłamcy, tylko i wyłącznie po to, by zrobić przysługę jakiemuś dziecku, a potem jeszcze nie chcieć się do tego przyznać! Właściwie to dlaczego Obi-Wan postanowił pomóc Anakinowi? W końcu nie był zbyt zadowolony, gdy Qui-Gon oświadczył w obecności całej Rady, że bierze sobie nowego Padawana. A mimo to Obi-Wan… Praktycznie bez wahania…

 _To niemożliwe_ – patrząc na twarz Mistrza pomyślał chłopiec. – _Nie można być AŻ TAK dobrym._

A przynajmniej on, Anakin nie byłby do tego zdolny. W życiu nie potrafiłby się zdobyć na zrobienie tyle dobrego dla kogoś, kto na oczach tylu ważnych osobistości podebrał mu Mistrza. 

\- Nie żeby moje kłamstwo ostatecznie wyszło nam na dobre – nieoczekiwanie rzucił Obi-Wan. - Tak się akurat nieszczęśliwie złożyło, że los postanowił zabić twojego wymarzonego Mistrza.

„Wymarzony Mistrz”.

Ton, jakim Kenobi wypowiedział te dwa słowa, sprawił, że Skywalker zamrugał ze zdziwieniem. Może zbyt pochopnie uznał Kenobiego za perfekcyjnego Jedi?

Ten ponury, pełen goryczy głos nie brzmiał jak głos kogoś, kto nie miał w sobie żadnych negatywnych emocji…

\- No dobra, stary, zresetuj system, bo teraz to zaczynasz się nad sobą użalać! – Dziarsko klepiąc kumpla w bark, Vos przypomniał wszystkim o swojej obecności. W sumie to dziwne, że Anakin tak łatwo o nim zapomniał, biorąc pod uwagę, że ten Śmierdziel wciąż wisiał na ramieniu Kenobiego. - To _ty_ jesteś jego wymarzonym Mistrzuniem. Utworzenie Więzi przed zapleceniem warkoczyka jest prawie niemożliwe, a wy przylgnęliście do siebie jak nautolańskie ślimaki i to jeszcze na długo przed tym, jak staruszek Qui-Gon wyzionął ducha. Normalnie przeznaczenie jakieś, czy co… Och! A tak z ciekawości… Co powiedzieli Mistrzuniowie z Rady, gdy się o tym dowiedzieli?

Obi-Wan poczerwieniał. Na ten widok Quinlan głośno wciągnął powietrze. 

\- Hyyy! – Odskoczył od przyjaciela i przycisnął dłonie do ust, tak że widać było tylko okrągłe ze zdumienia oczy. - Nie wie-rzę! – charczał każdą sylabę ledwo słyszalnym szeptem. - Nie po-wie-dzia-łeś im?!

Jakiś czas stał, jak skamieniały. A potem zaczął tańczyć, jak dziecko, które dostało przedwcześnie prezent na urodziny.

\- Kenobi zataił coś przed Radą! – zapiszczał zachwyconym tonem. - Aayla, uszczypnij mnie, bo chyba śnię!

Twi’lekanka wyglądała na równie zszokowaną co jej Mistrz, choć okazywała to zdecydowanie subtelniej od niego.

Natomiast Anakin znowu poczuł się tak, jakby ukazano mu nowy, tajemny element osobowości Obi-Wana, każący zburzyć całe wyobrażenie o rudym Mistrzu i zacząć budować je od nowa. Z każdą chwilą chłopiec był coraz bardziej zagubiony.

Powód, dla którego Kenobi kłamał, był już wystarczająco szokującą niespodzianką. A teraz okazywało się, że zataił coś przed Radą Jedi?! I to po tym, jak parę tygodni temu przechwalał się swoim wielkim zaufaniem do najważniejszych osób w Zakonie i opowiadał Anakinowi, jak to w ogóle nie bał się opowiedzieć o nielegalnej lekcji podnoszenia przedmiotów.

Kim on właściwie był? Czego jeszcze nie mówił protegowanemu? Ugh! Skywalker chciałby móc wedrzeć się do jego głowy i zmusić go, by wyjawił wszystkie swoje sekrety!

Niestety, póki co nie był do tego zdolny i musiał zadowolić się pytaniami.

\- Nie powiedziałeś Ważniakom, że czytałeś mi w myślach? – zagaił, uważnie wpatrując się w Mistrza. - _Dlaczego?_

\- Nie pytali – wymijająco odparł Kenobi. 

\- Mhm, jaaaaasne! – Szczerząc zęby, Quinlan dał przyjacielowi kuksańca w żebra. - Już ja dobrze wiem, czemu im nie powiedziałeś!

Ciekawość Anakina przekroczyła wszystkie możliwe granice.

\- Czyli, że co…? – dopytywał chłopiec.

\- Och, no wiesz, mały… – Vos porozumiewawczo do niego mrugnął. - Chodziło po prostu o to, by nie pomyśleli sobie czegoś durnowatego w tych swoich przemądrzałych łepetynach. Czaisz?

Nie, Skywalker kompletnie _nie czaił_. Miał ochotę zapodać wkurzającemu Śmierdzielowi kopniaka w łydkę i zażądać od niego, by łaskawie zaczął gadać po ludzku.

Obi-Wan wciąż wyglądał na lekko zafrasowanego.

\- Ej, mordo, wyluzuj się! – Vos walnął go w plecy. - Przecież wiesz, że ja i kwiatuszek nie puścimy pary w ust. Prawda, słonko? - Gdy Aayla przytaknęła, skierował wzrok na Anakina. - Bardziej martwiłbym się o dyskrecję tego okazu. – stwierdził, kiwając głową i energicznie masując podbródek. – Ale mniejsza o to. Mistrzuniowie z Rady nic nie wiedzieli i niczego się nie dowiedzą, więc teraz mi powiedz: co na to wszystko staruszek Qui-Gon?

\- Przestań nazywać Qui-Gona staruszkiem! – Wkurzony, że obrażono jego idola, Anakin zmierzył mężczyznę z dredami morderczym spojrzeniem. - A poza tym, on też nic nie wiedział, bo Obi-Wan go _okłamał!_

\- Wiesz, co, Skywalker? – Quinlan głęboko westchnął. - Jak na tak sprytnego dzieciaka, to ty jesteś czasem zaskakująco naiwny.

_Naiwny? Ale co…_

Musiało minąć dobre dwadzieścia sekund, zanim chłopiec zrozumiał, co dokładnie mu zasugerowano.

\- Zaraz? – Skierował pełne niedowierzania oczy na Obi-Wana. - To Qui-Gon… On… Qui-Gon _wiedział?_

\- Był moim Mistrzem przez dwanaście lat i czytał ze mnie jak z otwartej księgi –odparł sucho Kenobi. - _Oczywiście_ , że wiedział, że go okłamałem.

\- No, przedzierał się przez te twoje nieznośne Tarcze jak miecz świetlny przez betonową ścianę! – wesoło uzupełnił Vos. - Ale mniejsza o to. Co powiedział, gdy zorientował się, że czytałeś jego potencjalnemu Padawaniątku w myślach?

Po krótkim zastanowieniu, Obi-Wan odpowiedział:

\- Sam wiesz, jaki był. _Uwielbiał_ sytuacje, gdy Moc działała inaczej, niż wszyscy oczekiwali. Tego typu przypadki fascynowały go jeszcze bardziej niż szczenięta nexu. Nie robił mi żadnych dramatów. – Posłał własnemu Padawanowi znaczące spojrzenie i z nutą irytacji dokończył: - Mówienie Mistrzowi prawdy na ogół się _opłaca!_

Anakin kwiknął, jakby wbito mu szpilkę w tyłek. Nie tracąc ani chwili, przystąpił do kontry:

\- W-wcale nie powiedziałeś mu prawdy. Zaczęliście o tym gadać, bo _przyłapał cię na kłamstwie!_

\- Tak czy siak miałem zamiar mu powiedzieć. Po prostu nie chciałem robić tego w twojej obecności. I wychodzi na to, że miałem rację, bo, jak się okazuje, jesteś gadatliwym małym _paplą_ , który nie umie utrzymać języka za zębami.

No i kolejne ukłucie. Skywalker zaczynał być tym wszystkim solidnie wkurzony. Wnerwiało go, że jakiej strategii by nie przyjął, _zawsze_ pod koniec okazywało się, że to on był irytującym, niedoinformowanym dzieciakiem, a Obi-Wan idealnym Jedi bez jednej skazy na charakterze.

Ignorując przeczucie, że jest coraz bliżej zdobycia nagrody dla Najbardziej Bezczelnego Padawana w Świątyni, postanowił wyciągnąć z rękawa ostatniego – a zarazem najmocniejszego! – asa.

Z miną pod tytułem „jak to nie zadziała, to ja już sam nie wiem, co zadziała”, wyrzucił z siebie:

\- To nie był jedyny raz, gdy okłamałeś Qui-Gona! Jak poszedłeś z nim w krzaki…

\- Co? Co? _CO?!_ – Vos nagle się ożywił. – Poszedłeś z Qui-Gonem _w krzaki?_

\- M-mógłbyś nie dochodzić do żadnych durnowatych wniosków? – Z niewiadomych powodów Obi-Wan zrobił się czerwony jak pomidor.

\- Eee… myślę, że mimo wszystko powinniśmy sobie pójść, Mistrzu! – Aayla mocno pociągnęła Quinlana za tunikę, ale równie dobrze mogłaby ciągnąć głaz. Przyjaciel Kenobiego był podjarany na maksa i ani myślał ruszyć się z miejsca.

\- Zwariowałaś, kobieto? – zawył. – Dzieciak opowiada, jak Obi-Wan chował się z Qui-Gonem po krzakach i ja w takiej chwili mam sobie pójść?

\- Nie było żadnego chowania się po krzakach! – Obi-Wan wycedził przez zęby.

\- Cicho bądź, ty i tak do niczego się nie przyznasz! – Vos zbył przyjaciela niedbałym machnięciem ręki i dopadł do Anakina. Złapał chłopca za ramiona i spojrzał na niego wytrzeszczonymi oczami szaleńca. – Mów mi zaraz, co oni robili w tych krzakach, bo nie wytrzymam i eksploduję!

Aayla i Obi-Wan byli wyraźnie zbulwersowani rozgrywającą się sceną. Zaczęli na zmianę warczeć na Dzikusa i próbować zmusić go, by odszedł i zajął się swoimi sprawami (rzecz jasna nieskutecznie).

Wokół zapanował taki chaos, że Anakin kompletnie nie wiedział, czy powinien się niepokoić, czy gratulować sobie sukcesu. Owszem, chciał odrobinę popsuć reputację Obi-Wana, ale nie przypuszczał, że osiągnie ten cel, wspominając o głupim chowaniu się po krzakach. Czym oni wszyscy się, u licha, podniecają?! Nie zdążył nawet zaserwować im najważniejszej informacji, a oni robią z tego nie wiadomo jakie halo!

Sfrustrowany, usiłował naprawić swój błąd.

\- Tu nie chodzi o żadne głupie krzaki! – zawołał, gniewnie tupiąc nogą. – Chodzi o to, że Obi-Wan łaził po hutteckich knajpach, a Qui-Gon o tym nie wiedział i…

\- Litości, dzieciaku, co mnie obchodzą jakieś knajpy? – zniecierpliwiony, Quinlan wszedł dziewięciolatkowi w słowo. – Chcę wiedzieć, co się działo w krzakach!

\- _Nic_ się tam nie działo! – syknął Kenobi.

\- Gdyby nic się tam nie działo, to byś się tak nie wkurzał! – Vos uraczył kumpla chytrym uśmieszkiem, po czym znowu zwrócił się do chłopca. - Skywalker, błagam, powiedz mi, co tam się działo!

\- Morda w kubeł, Anakin! – Groźnie zwężając oczy, Obi-Wan wycelował w protegowanego palec.

\- Ja cię błagam, _zaklinam,_ powiedz mi! Gadaj, co robili w tych krzakach, a oddam ci wszystkie moje kredytki!

Skywalker nie mógł się zdecydować, który z mężczyzn bardziej go irytował – jego Mistrz, czy ten przeklęty Śmierdziel! Ugh, miał już po dziurki w nosie tych przeklętych krzaków! Co oni się tak, kurde, uparli, by o tym gadać?!

\- NIC SIĘ TAM NIE DZIAŁO! – krzyknął na całe pomieszczenie. – Po prostu stali, patrzyli sobie w oczy i…

\- W oczy sobie patrzyli! – Quinlan aż sapnął z podniecenia. – Dobrze, dobrze… Kontynuuj!

\- Ani słowa więcej, Anakin! – zawołał ewidentnie spanikowany Obi-Wan.

 _Czym on się tak przejmuje?_ – dziwił się chłopiec. – _To chyba jasne, że jak się z kimś gada, to patrzy mu się w oczy, a nie nie wiadomo gdzie!_

\- Noo, chyba że Obi-Wan zwykle nie patrzył Qui-Gonowi w oczy – wymamrotał, zupełnie nie będąc świadomym faktu, że mówi na głos. – Pewnie było mu głupio, że dostawał zjebkę i nie chciał patrzeć. Ahaa, to dlatego Qui-Gon trzymał go wtedy za twarz! Musiał jakoś zmusić Obi-Wana, by gapił się na niego, a nie na drzewa…

Tym, co uświadomiło mu, że _wcale_ nie zachował tych spostrzeżeń dla siebie, był odgłos dłoni, która z głośnym plaśnięciem wylądowała na czole Aayli. A także kolor policzków Kenobiego. Oraz reakcja Vosa.

\- No, no! – Cmokając, Quinlan wymownie potarł ramieniem bark kumpla. – No, no, no, no…

\- Bez komentarza, proszę – zasłaniając twarz dłońmi, wymamrotał Obi-Wan.

\- Ech, stary, naprawdę… - wzdychając, mężczyzna z dredami pokręcił głową. – Na serio chciałbym wiedzieć, co on ci takiego nagadał, że aż bałeś się spojrzeć mu w oczy. Ja tam nigdy nie miałem z moim Mistrzuniem podobnych akcji! Podczas tych wszystkich lat razem, nie pamiętam ani jednej sytuacji, bym stresował się w jego obecności i…

Zza pleców Anakina dobiegło chrząknięcie. Na ten dźwięk, zarówno chłopiec jak i jego towarzysze nerwowo podskoczyli w miejscu. Tajemniczy przybysz podkradł się do nich tak cicho, że do ostatniej chwili nie zauważyli jego obecności. Był mniej więcej po pięćdziesiątce i sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto mógłby przyprawić o drżenie kolan nawet Windu. Ciemnoszare, zebrane w kitkę włosy miały kilka siwych pasm, a lewe oko przycinała budząca respekt blizna.

Choć i tak najbardziej fascynujące było to, jak zareagował na niego _Vos._

Ku zdumieniu Anakina, najlepszy przyjaciel Kenobiego zaczął wyglądać na… _onieśmielonego._

\- M… M… Mistrzu Tholme! – odezwał się do przybysza piskliwym głosem, na przemian nerwowo się śmiejąc i przełykając ślinę. – T-to Mistrz… tego… ahaha… K-kiedy wróciłeś, Mistrzu? Myślałem, że wciąż jesteś na Tython?

Kącik ust mężczyzny nieznacznie uniósł się do góry.

\- Jak zawsze miło cię widzieć, mój dawny Padawanie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem podziękowania za korektę wędrują do Tazkiel :)
> 
> Z zadowoleniem mogę was poinformować, że maleńkimi kroczkami zbliżamy się do baaardzo ekscytujących wydarzeń. Jak zapewne zauważyliście, atmosfera między Anakinem i Obi-Wanem już nie jest tak kolorowa - do kłótni pełną gębą jeszcze chłopcom daleko, ale ich "delikatne temperamenty" i wrodzona zawziętość powolutku zaczynają wychodzić na światło dziennie. Pozostaje tylko cierpliwie czekać na Wielki Wybuch ;) 
> 
> Przy okazji, mam nadzieje, że zauważyliście, że Anakin nie jest jedynym z naszej parki, który czuje się niepewnie i rozpaczliwie potrzebuje potwierdzenia, że jest "chciany" przez najważniejszą osobę w swoim życiu. 
> 
> No aleeee, na dokładne zgłębienie jego punktu widzenia przyjdzie jeszcze czas.
> 
> A tymczasem do akcji wkracza Tholme. I odegra sporą rolę w zmianie podejścia Anakina. A w jaki sposób? O tym przekonacie się w następnej części ;)
> 
> Kto wypatrzył w opowieści małoletnią Ahsokę, bardzo proszę, ręka do góry!
> 
> Dziękuję wam za wszystkie cudowne komentarze i kudosy.
> 
> Gdybyście czuli niedosyt Star Warsowych dyskusji, możecie mnie zaczepić na Tumblerze bądź Facebooku (figuruję tam jako Jora Calltrise). Jestem na bieżąco z Mandalorianem i wszystkimi innymi ważnymi gwiezdno wojennymi niusami.
> 
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i niech Moc będzie z wami!

**Author's Note:**

> Słowniczek do rozdziału pierwszego:
> 
> Zdalniak – latająca kulka, która strzela do trenującego drobnymi pociskami. Ćwiczą z nią Adepci Jedi, a także Luke w „Nowej Nadziei” (kanon, Nowa Nadzieja).  
> Watto – dawny właściciel Anakina (kanon, Mroczne Widmo).  
> Mos Espa – jedna z Oaz na Tatooine, rodzinna osada Anakina (kanon, Mroczne Widmo).  
> Kitster – kolega Anakina (kanon, Mroczne Widmo).  
> Rozpraszacz Sygnału – urządzenie utrudniające wrogim jednostkom wykrycie statku na radarach (własne).  
> Karabast! – przekleństwo w języku lasatów. Zeb z „Rebeliantów” szczególnie je sobie upodobał (kanon, Rebelianci).  
> Kredytki – waluta Republiki. Inaczej „detarie” (kanon, Wojny Klonów).  
> Detarie – waluta Republiki. Inaczej „kredytki” (kanon, Mroczne Widmo).  
> Ścigacz – pojazd wyścigowy. Nie mylić ze śMigaczem, czyli ze zwykłym pojazdem do przemieszczania się w obrębie planety (kanon, Mroczne Widmo).  
> Wupiupi – waluta na Tatooine. Pozostałe pieniądze akceptowane na planecie Anakina to peggaty (64 wupiupi) i truguty (8 wupiupi). Płaci się nimi we wszystkich systemach kontrolowanych przez Huttów (kanon, Mroczne Widmo, Star Wars Wiki).  
> Powszechny język galaktyczny – Język, którego używa jakieś 90 procent Galaktyki (a przynajmniej istoty posiadające narządy mowy podobne do ludzkich). Inaczej po prostu „basic” (kanon, Wojny Klonów).  
> Huttecki – język Huttów, bardzo popularny wśród gangsterów (kanon, Mroczne Widmo).  
> Huttowie – gangsterzy, którzy wyglądem przypominają duże robaki. Na przykład Jabba (kanon, Mroczne Widmo).  
> Sebulba – doug, największy rywal Anakina (kanon, Mroczne Widmo).  
> Toydarianin – rasa z planety Toydaria. Cechy charakterystyczne: krótkie kończyny, małe skrzydełka i nos przypominający trąbkę słonia. Na przykład dawny właściciel Anakina, Watto (kanon, Mroczne Widmo).  
> Doug – rasa poruszająca się na rękach zamiast na nogach. Mają ryjki podobne do dobermanów. Na przykład rywal Anakina, Sebulba (kanon, Mroczne Widmo). 
> 
> Fakty niepotwierdzone (bądź niedoprecyzowane) przez kanon:
> 
> Mieszkania Jedi: sporo szczegółów zostało doprecyzowanych przeze mnie, bazując na kanonie.  
> „Kieszonkowe” Jedi: nie przypominam sobie, by w kanonie było wspomniane, skąd Jedi dostają pieniądze, ale jedno jest pewne – bardzo rzadko brakuje im kredytek ;) Opisałam system płacenia Jedi, kierując się zdrowym rozsądkiem.  
> Czytanie w myślach: coś, co pojawia się w wielu książkach i fanfikach, ale w kanonie jest tylko delikatnie sugerowane. Ten motyw bardzo mi się podoba, więc postanowiłam użyć go w tym fanfiku.  
> Wiek, w którym młodzicy zazwyczaj rozpoczynają szkolenie w Świątyni: tutaj opierałam się głównie na Star Wars Wiki, sprawdzając wiek, w jakim poszczególni Jedi byli brani do Świątyni.  
> Czas, po jakim Jedi opanowują poszczególne umiejętności: zdałam się głównie na intuicję, i w przypadku podnoszenia przedmiotów postawiłam na kilka dni. Chciałam już od samego początku pokazać, jak wielką Moc ma w sobie Anakin, i jak bardzo jest utalentowany.


End file.
